The Potter And Kent Chronicles
by Skyguy626
Summary: An invitation, an chance meeting, a unbreakable connection. This is the story of two orphans arriving at Hogwarts to learn magic, play some sports and occasionally stop the plans of a Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

**I do not own any of the characters except my own OC.**

It was a rainy day as Minerva McGonagall a tall, rather severe-looking but yet 'sprightly' seventy year old woman knocked on the door of 'Rosewood Orphanage', dressed in a green dress suit. A middle aged woman with short brown hair opened the door, after a some talk in her officer, Mrs. Constance, the boss of the orphanage led her through the halls.

"I must admit to some confusion receiving your letter, Professor McGonagall." Mrs. Constance said as they walked up the stairs, "In all the years Clark's been here, he's never once had a family visitor. There have been... incidents with the other children.", as they walked over the stairs McGonagall asked about what sort of things. "The other children are scared of him. They was an incident in the playground, Jonas and Franklin still don't wish to talk about it.", they arrived at a door with a name plate, 'C.S. Kent.'.

After knocking on the door three times, before opening the door. Inside was a bare room, only an old desk and chair was in the corner next to a old closet, on the other end of the room, on the old bed was sitting a young boy staring out of the window. He had short black hair, his bangs hanging just above his right eye, gray eyes and a light build, he was shorter than average for his age. He was dressed in a navy blue and white T-shirt, black skinny work pants and navy blue shoes.

"Clark? You have a visitor.", Mrs. Constance said, before quickly taking her leave closing the door behind her. McGonagall looked back at the boy who still hadn't turned his gaze from the window. "How do you do, ?", she asked walking over to the desk, turning around the chair taking a seat on it.

"You're the doctor, aren't you?", he said finally turning around to face her, his expression looking disinterested. "No, I'm a professor.", McGonagall corrected him. His expression didn't change at all, "You have to forgive me Mrs, but I don't believe you. She wants me looked at. They think I'm... different.", he added turning his gaze back to the window.

"Well, perhaps they're right.", McGonagall said, before handing him a letter addressed to him. He gingerly accepted it, opening it, he started to read the first letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Kent,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

He read the letter again before turning back to McGonagall, trying to inspect if she was telling the truth or not. "Hogwarts is not a place for mad people. Hogwarts is a school. A school of magic. You can do things can't you, ? That other children can't."

Clark gray eyes shifted from left to right, debating whatever or not to trust this 'professor' or not.

After a few minutes, he gave in, "Yes... I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt, if I want...", he slowly admitted before looking her back in the eyes, "Who are you?".

"Well, I'm like you, Clark. I'm different.", she responded, but his expression told her he did not believe her. McGonagall whipped out her wand and with a swish of her wand, his wardrobe was set on fire. The young boy looked on in awe. With another swish of her wand, extinguished the flames. Clark walked over to his wardrobe to see that none of it was damaged. Closing it again, he turned around a small smirk gracing his face, "Were can I get one of those, Mrs?", he pointed at her wand.

After explaining that wands were part of the school supplies and other regulations of the school, she offered to go with him to Diagon Alley but he declined the offer. "Thank you, but no thanks. I'm used to do things on my own.", he said his gaze slightly towards the ground.

Two days later found Clark walking through Diagon Alley, his hands tucked in his pockets as he was trying to take in all the wonderful magical things around him. He was not paying attention as he accidentally bumped into another kid, sending him to the ground. Looking down, the boy was small and skinny, with a thing face, untidy jet-black hair. The boy was on his knees, blindly searching for something. Down at his feet he saw glasses, picking them up, he helped the boy up. "Here you go.", he said handing over the glasses as the boy put them up, revealing he had startlingly green, almond-shaped eyes.

"Sorry about that... I wasn't looking were I was going.", Clark apologized as he placed his hands back in his pockets as the boy dusted himself off. "Its no big deal... I wasn't looking were I was going either.", the boy said adjusting his glasses. "I'm Harry, by the way, Harry Potter.", the boy now named Harry extanded his hand. Clark looked at him for a moment before accepting the handshake, "Nice to meet you, Harry. My name is Clark.".

After saying goodbye to Harry, Clark went his own way, buying everything on his list, at Flourish and Blotts, he bought a few extra books to help him understand this crazy new world as well as some advanced spell and potions books. At Slug & Jiggers Apothecary he purchased extra's of his basic ingredients. After acquired everything on his list save one thing, he headed for Ollivanders to buy his wand, having saved the best for last.

Entered the shop, Clark noticed that the shop was tiny, thousands of narrow boxes were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it. The rest of the shop was empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner, which was occupied by a giant of a man. Looking over at the counter he saw the boy who he bumped in earlier, who was currently trying out different wands.

"A moment please I will be with you shortly.", an old man who Clark assumed to be Ollivander, as he handed Harry another wand. He gave it a sweep, sending several of the boxes flying. Ollivander quickly snatched the wand before disappearing to the back muttering something along the lines of, 'Hmmm, I wonder.'.

"We bump into each other again. So your going to Hogwarts too, huh?" the voice of Harry brought him out of his pondering. "Ya know this kid, Harry?", the giant of a man asked, as the boy shook his head. "Not really, but this is the kid who had bumped into me earlier today.", Harry said before introducing the man, his name was Rubeus Hagrid. Clark introduced himself, making the two give him an odd look. "Kent ey? Ya don't happen to be related to Cassandra Kent?", Hagrid asked but Clark merely shrug his shoulders.

Ollivander came back with a box before handing the wand to Harry, "11 inches, holly, a phoenix feather core. An unusual combination of wand core and wood.", he commented. As soon as Harry touched the wand, something reacted inside of him, a small wind blowing through the store. "Curious.", Ollivander commented, making the two boys look up curiously. "I remember every wand I ever made, . As it so happens, the Phoenix whose feather I used to make the core of your wand gave another, just one. It is curious that this wand would choose you when it's brother, gave you that scar.", he explained gesturing to Harry's forehead.

"Who owned the other wand?", Clark asked, looking over at Harry's head before looking back to the old man. "We do not speak his name. The wand chooses it's wielder. We can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, He-who-must-not-be-named, did great things, terrible, yes, but great.". Harry took in what he had been told as he stood back, as Clark stepped forward. After introducing himself, Clark tried out many different wands, he was a difficult fit. Harry tried to encourage him, saying it took him just as long. "15 inches, rowan, dragon heartstring, excellent for dueling.", Ollivander commented, before handing the wand to Clark. The moment the wand was placed in his hand, he felt warmth starting in the tips of his fingers before traveling through his entire body. Ollivander clap in his hands, glad to have helped his costumers.

After paying for their wands, Clark was dragged by Harry and Hagrid to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch to be treated for lunch. Despite his protest that it was not necessary, they insisted. After having some soup, he said goodbye to the two, agreeing to meet him on the train to Hogwarts the first of September.

 **And here's the first chapter of my Harry Potter Fanfic. Just in case your wondering, no this stories Clark Kent is not THAT Clark Kent. If you have any questions, comments, be sure to let me know and I'll see you guys and gals next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

The next month flew by for Clark, his nights were filled with reading through his books, his days practicing some simple spells. He didn't leave his room much, expect for breakfast and dinner, none of the other kids bothered him, and he prefer it that way.

Early in the morning of Clark found himself at King's Cross Station and following the instructions Professor McGonagall gave him he found himself at platform 9-3/4. Only a few people were around this early in the morning, so it wasn't that difficult to find an empty compartment at the end of the train. After placing his stashing away his trunk, Clark took a seat by the window closing his eyes as he fell asleep.

Not much later, he was woken up by a knock on the compartment door. A young boy with black hair and a round face was looking nervously, "Uhm, excuse me... Do you mind if I sit here?".

"Knock yourself out.", Clark gestured for him to sit, the boy letting out a sigh of relieve as he tried to pull his trunk into the compartment. Clark let out an inner sigh, as he stood up and helped the boy out. After some trouble, the two managed to put the the trunk in the racket above. The boy said a shy "thank you" but Clark didn't react as he sat back down. The boy sat down awkwardly himself, as a silence followed. Clark tried to go back to sleep but was unable as not much later, the boy he had met on Diagon Alley, entered. Clark had already, albeit much against his free will, agreed to sit together at the Hogwarts Express.

"Good morning, Clark.", Harry said, happy to see his friend, well the closest thing he had to a friend, again. "Oh, good morning, Harry.", the grey eyed boy said before turning to their third companion, "This is... uhm...", he gestured but he forgot that the boy hadn't introduced himself yet.

"My name is Neville Longbottom.", the boy now named Neville introduced himself, followed by Clark and Harry himself. At the mention of Harry's name, Neville's eyes widened, asking him if he was THE Harry Potter. "Oh him." Harry said before quickly saying, "Yes, that's me.".

From what Neville told, Harry was apparently famous for defeating the Dark Lord, Voldemort when he was a baby, ending the Wizard War. Harry didn't feel himself as more special because of that and was surprisingly humble.

Soon the train started to move and they were on their way to Hogwarts. The three started to talk about small things, well Harry and Neville did, Clark stayed out most of it. After another moment, there was another knock on the compartment door before a red head opened it, "Excuse me, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full.", he said. "Not at all.", Harry answered as the red head sat down. "I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley.", he said before the others introduced themselves, and when Harry introduced himself, Ron had the same reaction as Neville.

Ron joined them in their small talk, he even introduced his rat while Neville introduced his toad, until the door opened again, the food trolley rolling around, "Anything from the trolley, dears?" the elderly sales woman asked. "No thank", Ron said dejected, showing a smashed sandwich. Harry pulled out several Galeons from his pocket buying a large amount of candy, intending to share it with them.

The four stuffed their faced on all sorts of sweets, while discussing which house they would be sorted in, "I'm going to be in Gryffindor, like the rest of my family," Ron said with a slight frown. "I think my grandmother would kill me if I would get sorted into anything but Gryffindor.", Neville said with a faint smile. Neither Harry nor Clark knew where to would be sorted. "Let's agree to one thing though. No matter which house we get sorted, let's still be... friends.", Clark said, much to their surprise as he actually spoke for an extended time instead of a short 'yes' or 'no'.

"Oh, so you can talk.", Ron said with a smile, while Neville tried to have Clark try a chocolate frogs. He had never tasted chocolate before, so he took a bite. Swallowing it down, Ron asked how it tasted. "Its sweet, very sweet. Almost like eating an entire spoon of sugar.", Clark said with a critical tone, before adding, "It was delicious.", much to their surprise, the corners of his mouth turning up for a moment.

"Oh, uh... That's good. Didn't sound like you liked it at the beginning there.", Neville muttered rubbing the back of his neck, "But, all's well that ends well.".

It was after that, that Clark started to open up a bit, he still didn't tell them much but at least they knew he had never known his parents and grew up in an orphanage, more he didn't want to talk about. "My brothers Fred and George taught me a bit of magic, want to see?", Ron said, gaining a enthusiastic nod from Harry. Ron took out his wand and pointed it at his rat, but before he could cast, the compartment door opened again, revealing a bushy brunette already dressed in her Hogwarts uniform. "Something we can help you with?", Clark asked.

The girl told them that they were almost at Hogwarts and should get dressed into their own uniforms, "Oh, are you doing magic, lets see then.", she said turning her attention to Ron. The Red head cleared his throat, turning his gaze back to his rat, "Sunshine, daisy, bottom mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow", he chanted, but nothing happened.

"I think your brothers played a prank on you, mate.", Neville noted after a few seconds of silence. "Let me try a real spell.", Clark said as he wiped out his wand, pointing it at Harry's glasses, "Repairo.", he said a small light shooting out of the tip of his wand, fully repairing Harry's broken and beat up glasses.

Everyone in their compartment looked impressed that despise no prior knowledge of magic, he had already master the Repairo charm. "My name is Hermione Granger, by the way.", she said. The introduced themselves again. "Clark Kent? Like Su...", Hermione began but she was cut off by Clark giving her a irritated look, he had heard jokes about his name enough back at the 'Rosewood'. After that, Hermione quickly stood up and left, as the four stood up to turn into their school uniform.

Not a moment after they had changed their clothes, the door opened again, this time revealing three boys their age, their supposed leader had blond hair, his grey eyes scanning the compartment. "So its true what they say, Harry Potter is in this compartment.", the boy started turning his attention to Harry. "This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.", his name caused Ron to sneaker, earning a death glare from Draco.

"Do you think my name is funny or something? I already know who you are. Red hair, freckles and a hand me down robes, you must be a Weasley.", Draco spit the last word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. He gave Neville a sneer and totally ignored Clark. "Hanging out with the wrong sort can be problematic, I can help you with that.", he held out his hand.

"No thanks, I am quite capable of spotting the wrong sort myself.", Harry responded, angering the blond. Just as the Crabbe and Goyle were about to get violent, Ron's rat sprung up and bite Crabbe in his finger, making the big gorilla shriek. Throwing the rat off, the three made a quick retreat as Ron inspected his rat, who had just continued to sleep.

* * *

As the train pulled into the station, it let out a loud whistle as it came to a complete stop. A few minutes later, the students began to exit the train. When the four exited the train, they heard a voice shout, "First years this way, come on now! Let's move it!". The four walked up to him as Harry greeted him, the giant of a man greeted him, Ron and Neville looked impressed. With all the first years gathered, Hagrid let them to the boats, which traditionally was used for the first years to go to the castle. Hagrid told them only four a boat, himself having one to himself.

A few minutes later they arrived at Hogwarts, as they arrived at the top of the stairs, Professor McGonagall stood there waiting for them. After exchanging a few words with Hagrid, he left them with her as the elderly witch addressed them. "Greetings first years. I am your deputy headmistress as well as your transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall. In a few moments you will join your fellow students in the Great Hall. But first you will be sorted into your own House. The Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. These Houses will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you House points, any rule breaking will result in removal of House Points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the House Cup. If there is nothing else, let us proceed to the Great Hall."

As the group of first years entered the Hall, all of them looked around in awe. "Whoa check out the ceiling.", one of the first years said when they looked up they could see the night sky. "It is not really the sky, it is just bewitched to look that that, Hermione explained as she told them she had read that in 'Hogwarts: A History'.

McGonagall stopped them as they approached a stool with a dusty old hat on it. She turned toward the first years with a scroll in hand. "When I call your names, please step forward and sit on the stool, the Sorting Hat will do the rest.", McGonagall explained as she began to read the names.

"Abbot, Hannah."

A blond girl with pigtails walked forward and sat on the stool, McGonagall place the hat on the girls head, then a face seemed to appear on the hat as it began to speak, freaking all the first years out. "Yes, very nice, hmm, okay. Better be... Hufflepuff!", the hat shouted making Hannah the first girl to become a Hufflepuff.

It went on like this for a while, sometimes the hat took not even a second to place some one, the other he took nearly five minutes. Harmione became the first Gryffindor of the year. Clark had started to study the teacher table, noticing a certain greasy haired man with a hooked nose, studying him and Harry. He was brought out of his pondering when his name was called. He proceeded to the stool, his hands in his pockets as he felt the hat fall over his head.

"Interesting. I feel the untapped power in you, you also have the intellect and thirst for knowledge. He have build a large wall around yourself, trying not to let others in. But I can sense your need for justice and a silent care for those who cane breach your iron wall.", the hat pondered before shouting, "You will do great in... Gryffindor!".

The hat was pulled of his head as the table to his left burst out in cheers. He sat down next to Hermione and Fred or George, waiting for the rest of his friends to be sorted. Much to his relieve, Harry, Ron and Neville were all sorted into Gryffindor as well.

After the ceremony, Professor Dumbledore stood up saying a few words before the start of the feast. Much to the friends surprised, Clark eat much more than the three of them combined, making them wonder how he could be so skinny if he could eat that much. After filling their stomachs, the Headmaster informed them what was off limits to students, surprisingly, the third floor corridor was off limits to anyone not wishing to die an painful death. They were then led to the Common rooms by the prefect of their house, who Ron told them was his older brother Percy, which was located behind a portrait.

Making their way to their sleeping quarters, they changed into their sleeping wear before tucking in. Clark fell asleep nearly instantly, looking forward to what the year would bring him.


	3. Chapter 3: First School Day

Clark was woken up by Neville, saying they would be late for class if they didn't hurry up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he did his morning routine and getting dressed before walking down to the were he found Harry, Ron and Neville waiting for him.

The one thing they noticed was that Clark's hair hadn't changed at all after waking up. "That's just how I do my hair. I wake up, remove my head from my pillow, done.", Clark muttered as he placed his hands in his pockets.

After eating their breakfast, the four left for their first lesson of the year. If it wasn't for Neville, they would have gotten late for all their classes, and as they studied magic, there was a lot more to it than just waving your wand and saying some Latin sounding words.

They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learned the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout. Neville seemed to be a natural at finding out what all those strange plants and fungi were and their uses.

The most boring lesson was Easily History of Magic, which was the only lesson thought by a ghost, Professor Binns. He droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates. Well most of them, as Clark had fallen asleep.

The Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their lesson he took the register, and when he reached Harry's name, he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Professor McGonagall was again different. The four of them arrived just in time for her lesson, seeing her transform from a cat to her human self. Quickly taking their seat, she began to explain that Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic they would ever learn at Hogwarts, before transforming her desk to and back again to a pig. After making some complicated notes, they were each given matched that they were supposed to turn into needles. At the end of the lesson, only Clark and that Granger girl had managed to transform their matched into needles. Professor McGonagall showed the class how their needles turned out and gave them a rare McGonagall smile.

The class that Clark and most others were looking forward to the most was Defense Against the Dark Arts or DADA for short. Unfortunately for him, DADA was one big fail. Quirrell's classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which he said would ward off a vampire he met in Romania or something. Half way Clark had fallen asleep again, only to be waken up by Harry poking his side.

Friday morning found the four sitting down for breakfast at the Great Hall looking over their schedule. "Double potions with the Slytherins. Snape's Head of Slytherin House.", Ron said before stuffing some toast in his mouth. "I head that he always favours them... The Slytherin I mean.", Neville added.

"I guess we'll be able to see if it's true or not.", Clark muttered as he helped himself to a third round of breakfast. Just then, the post arrived. Harry's Snow owl, he had named her Hedwig, fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped off a note on to Harry's plate, who tore it open immediately.

The following was written down in a very untidy scrawl,

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send an answer back with Hedwig._

 _Hagrid._

Harry borrowed Clark's quill, scribbled down, _'Yes, please, see you later',_ on the back of the note and sent Hedwig off again.

"Hey everyone look, Neville's got a Remembrall.", another Gryffindor m Dean Thomas said as Neville was holding a clear, smoke filled spherical object. "I have read about those, when the smoke turns red, it means you have forgotten something.", Clark just got those words out as the smoke inside the orb turned to red.

It was lucky for Harry to have tea with Hagrid later that day, because Potions lesson turned out be the worst lesson yet. He seemed to hate Harry and for some reason... he loathed Clark, from what the young boy could read from the look in the potion master's eyes.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new... celebrity."

Albino and his butt buddies, as Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville, had come to call Draco, Crabbe and Goyle after that one incident where the three were left hanging from their underwear, snickering behind their hands.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making.", he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power if liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderhead as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed after his little speech. Clark hated to admit it, but that sounded cool. "Potter!", Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to a infusion of wormwood.".

Harry thought about the question for a few moments, while Hermione's hand shot into the air. "I don't know sir.", Harry admitted, Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut. IT seems fame clearly isn't everything.", he ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Kent, where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar.".

Clark looked into his cold black eyes for a moment, while Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air. Out of the corner of hiss eye, he could see Albino and his butt buddies shaking with laughter. "I would say, in your ingredient cabinet. But if you meant out in the field... I would take a look in the stomach of a goat.", Snape glared at him for a few seconds. "Last question, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?".

Hermione was about to lift her hand once again, but Clark shot out and caught if before resting it on the desk. "There is no difference, they are the same plant. They also go by the name of, aconite." Snape looked a bit stunned, but soon schooled his features. "Well, why aren't you all writing it down?".

The rest of class went by fairly normal, as Snape had them all mixing a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy. Clark was able to prevent a possible disaster, as he stopped Neville from putting in his porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire.

At the end of the class, the four of them climbed their way out of the dungeon, he saw Harry with a scowl on his face, probably wondering why that greasy git hated him so much. Ron and Neville tried to cheer him up. "Don't worry about it. He might hate you but but he loathes me.", Clark said gaining a surprised look from them. "Believe me, I recognize that look in his eyes. The same ones from back at the orphanage. Harry, don't let him pick on you.".

At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When they knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks, then Hagrid's voice rang out "Back, Fang! Back!" before his big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. "Hang on. Back, Fang!", he said, before letting them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

"Make yourselves at home.", Hagrid said, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears, as Neville started to laugh, even Clark let out a little chuckle. "This is Clark, Ron and Neville.", Harry introduced them to Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes on a plate. "Another Weasley, eh?", he giant said, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half my life chasing your twin brothers from the forest." He turned to Neville, "Your Alice and Frank's boy, right?". Neville seemed to be taken a back by the sudden mention of his parents, but nodded.

Hagrid remember Clark from his trip with Harry to Diagon Ally, which Clark nodded to, taking a sip from his tea. The rock cakes almost broke their teeth, but Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all bout their first lessons.

They were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git". Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson and like Ron and Neville, not to worry about it, and that Snape hardly likes any of his students. "That's rubbish! Why would he hate you? Or even loath you, Clark?" Hagrid said, before turning to Ron and ask about his older brother Charlie.

Clark noticed that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes, wondering if he tried to change the subject. Neville meanwhile had picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy. Harry looked over his shoulder reading the artical from the Daily Prophet.

 _GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST UPDATE_

 _Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believe to be the work of Dark Wizards or Witches is still unknown._

 _Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied that same day._

 _'But we are not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out of it if you know what is good for you.' said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

"Hagrid! That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might have been happening while we were there!", Harry said but the giant didn't meet Harry's eyes. He grunted and offered them another rock cake.

As the four walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighing down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse. Clark and Harry gave each other an understanding look, the two were thinking the same thing. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And if so, what did Hagrid know about the reason Snape that he didn't want to tell.


	4. Chapter 4: Flying Lessons

Clark had never believed that he would meet someone he would hate more than the kids back at the orphanage, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy and his butt buddies. Fortunately, the first year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherings. At least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common-room which made them all, except for Clark groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday - and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. "Typical", Harry said darkly, "Just what I always wanted. TO make a fool of myself on a broomstick."

"You don't know you will make a fool of yourself.", Ron said reasonably. Clark nodded in agreement, "Malfoy always goes on and on about how great he is at Quidditch. Tis probably all talk.". Neville tried to cheer Harry up in his own way, telling them that he neither had been on a broomstick before, because his grandmother had never let him near one.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and the other Gryffindors hurried down the fronts step into the grounds for their first flying lesson. The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short spiky, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Well, what are you waiting for?", she barked, "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up.". Clark glanced down at his broom, it was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your hand over your broom and say 'Up!'." called Madam Hooch at the front. "UP!" everyone shouted. Clark's broom jumped into his hand on the first try, but it was one of the few. He looked around and saw that Harry, like him, also jumped to his hand in one go. Ron took some time, but the broom managed to get into his hand. Neville took a little longer, but much to their delight, he at least beat Malfoy to the punch.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows to correct their grips. The four were delighted when she told Malfoy he had been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard.", Madam Hooch said, "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle, three, two, one...". After the whistle blew, they did just that. On his right, he saw that Neville lost his grip, slipping off his broom and with a thus on the ground, laying face down on the grass.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. "Nothing to worry about.", Clark heard her mutter, "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you go."

Suddenly a fourth year Ravenclaw ran up to Madam Hooch, telling her something before she addressed the class. "None of you move while I take care of something! You leave those brooms where they are or you will be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'."

No sooner were they out of earshot, Malfoy burst out in laughter. "Did you see his face? Maybe if he had looked at this he would have remembered to land on his fat ass.", Malfoy said, dart forward and snatching something out of the grass. It was the Remembrall Neville had gotten from his grandmother.

"Give it back, Malfoy.", Clark said. Malfoy merely smirked, tossing the Remembrall up and down, making him look more like an arsehole. "Sticking up for your buddy Longbottom, are you Kent? What are you going to do if I don't? Ask your parents to come hex me?", and with that said, Malfoy mounted his broom and taking to the air.

Before anyone could do anything, Harry mounted his broomstick and had taken off. Harry wasn't a violent person but Malfoy had just stolen from his friend and insulted another. "No!" shouted Hermione Granger, "Madam Hooch told us not to move..."

"Go Harry!", Ron shouted, "Show him what happens when you insult one of us!". Both Clark and Neville were slightly taken a back by this, neither of them had friends before this. "Kick Malfoy off his broom, Harry!", Neville cheered him on.

Harry turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in mid-air. Malfoy looked stunned. "Give it here or I will knock you off your broom!", Harry said, Malfoy tried to sneer, but looked worried. "No, Crabbe or Goyle up here to save your sorry neck, Malfoy.", Harry pointed out, the same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy. "Catch it if you can then!", he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back towards the ground.

Harry saw the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leant forward and pointed his broom handle down, the next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball. He stretched out his hand, a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight again, and he toppled gently on to the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Clark could see Harry's heart sank faster than he had just dived as Professor McGonagall was running towards them. He got to his feet, trembling. "Never, in all my time at Hogwarts...", Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously. "Professor, it wasn't his..."

"Not now Mr. Kent."

"But Malfoy..."

"That's enough, Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me, now.", As Harry followed Professor McGonagall, Clark caught the sight of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's triumphant faces. The next thing Clark knew, Ron and Neville were trying to hold him back, as Malfoy with a bloodied and broken nose on the ground.

It was now dinner time, Harry had just finished telling Clark, Ron and Neville what had happened after he had left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. "Seeker?", Ron said excited. "But first years never... you must be the youngest house player in about... a century.", Neville added. "So when do you start training." Harry informed them as he ate his pie, "Don't tell anyone though. Wood wants to keep it a secret."

"I think you forgot that we attend Hogwarts. There are no secrets in this place. People will probably know by... next week or so.", Clark pondered as he also ate his pie.

Fred and George came over to congratulate him, telling them they were the Beaters on the team. After saying goodbye, the twins had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy with a bandage on his nose and his two butt monkey's. "Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?".

"You are a lot braver now that your back on the ground and got your butt buddies with you.", Harry said coolly, wondering why Malfoy had a bandage on his nose. "I will take you on any time on my own.", Malfoy said. "Tonight if you want. Wizard's Duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?", Malfoy added with a smirk.

Ron was about to speak up but Clark had beaten him to the punch. "Why at midnight, Malfoy? Why not somewhere were everyone can see it?", Clark said, calling Malfoy's bluff. "We can go to Professor Quirrell right now and ask him to set up a dueling arena."

Malfoy was taken aback by his suggestion, trying to think of an excuse but couldn't think of a convincing one. Malfoy sneered as he took his leave, Crabbe and Goyle following him. "What happened to Malfoy's nose?", Harry asked as he returned his attention back to his pie. Ron and Neville looked at each other before giving Clark a quick look, who didn't seem to intend to speak up. "After you left, Malfoy was laughing because he thought you would get kicked out of school.", Neville started, giving a nervous glance at Clark who still showed more interest in his pie. "And then Clark punched him in the face, breaking his nose.".

Harry looked surprised at the dark haired boy. "I don't take kindly to anyone messing with those I would call fri... Those I can respect.", Clark muttered before the four finished their pie and headed back to the Common Room.


	5. Chapter 5: A Trolling Halloween

As the four friends climbed their way up the stairs, towards the common room, Ron and Neville were busy explaining Quidditch to Harry and Clark. From what he heard from the two, Clark had to admit it sounded like a fun sport.

Suddenly the staircase started to move, "Well tis is great.", Clark said as the four of them quickly entered a corridor before the stair changed around, they noticed that its was pretty much abandoned. "Where are we?", Neville asked nervously as the other three looked around. "I think we are on the forbidden corridor on the third floor.", Clark said, gaining a frightful look from his friends, "We better be going.".

As they turned around, a lantern was suddenly lit as Filch cat, Mrs. Norris was looking at them. In a panic, Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville started to run, trying to get away from the cat as fast as possible until they ran into a locked door. "We are done for! Game over mate, game over!", Ron moaned as he desperately tried to push the door open. Clark let out a disgusted noise as he approached the door, pointing his wand at it an muttered, "Alohomora!". The lock clicked and the door swung open, the four quickly piled through it, quickly shutting it behind them.

They heard Filch's footsteps come and go quickly. "He thinks this door is locked.", Harry whispered, not sure if Filch had really left, "I think we will be okay... get off, Neville!". He had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's robe for the last minute, trying to say something. Turning around, Clark find out why Neville was scared, "Harry... Ron... You might want to turn around.", he said dryly, his face expressionless.

The other two turned around and saw clearly what he was talking about. Know they knew why this was the forbidden Corridor. In front of them stood a monstrous dog, filling the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three head, three pairs of rolling, mad eyes, three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction. There drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from its many yellowing fangs.

Harry groped for the doorknob, they fell backwards, Ron slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back through the corridor. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor. Quickly giving her the password, they scrambled into the common room, running directly to their boy's dormitory and collapsed unto their beds.

It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville looked like as if he would never speak again. "What do they think they are doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school!?", Ron muttered finally, raising his hands into the air. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does.".

Clark lifted his head from his pillow, his expression had changed much at all. "You didn't notice? Any of you?", he asked, his friends didn't get what he was getting at, "It was standing on a trapdoor.", he pointed out, giving the others something to think about. The dog was guarding something... It looked as though they had found out where the grubby little package Hagrid had taken from vault 713 was.

The next morning, we found the four friends sitting at breakfast discussing what could be the little package. "It's either really valuable or really dangerous.", Ron said. "Or very powerful.", Neville added. "Or all three.", Harry added. "But the thing is, why Hogwarts? Gringotts is protected by goblins.", Clark pondered. Their discussion was cut short as the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention though, was caught by a thing package that was carrie dby six owls. The friends were amazed that it was dropped right in front of Harry, he ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it read:

 _ **DO NOT OPEN THIS PARCEL AT THE TABLE.**_

 _It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I do not want everyone knowing you have got a broomstick or they will all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your first training session._

 _Professor McGonagall._

Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note for Clark, Ron and Neville to read. "Awesome! Harry you have to let me have a go at it.", Ron said excited. Even Neville shyly admitted that he might wanted a ride on it. The four of them left the hall as quickly as they could so that they could unwrap the broomstick in private. Halfway across the entrance, they were stopped by the Albino and his butt buddies. Malfoy seized the package from Harry. "That is a broomstick.", Malfoy said, a look of jealousy and spite at Harry, after throwing back the package at him, "You are in for it this time, Potter. First years aren't allowed to have broomsticks."

"It is not just any broomstick, it's a Numbus Two Thousand. What did you say you had at home Malfoy? A Comet Two Sixty?", Ron said with a big smile on his face. "Comets look good, but they are not in the same league as the Nimbus.", Nevill added, before explaining that he had read about it in a folder.

Before Malfoy could respond, Professor Flitwick appeared at Mafoy's elbow. "Not arguing, I hope boy?" he squeaked. "Professor, Harry was given a broomstick. That is way Malfoy is here.", Clark explained before Malfoy could open his mouth. Flitwick nodded, "A yes. Professor McGonagall told me about the special circumstances. What model is it, ?".

"A Numbus Two Thousand, sir.", Harry explained, who was fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face, "And it is all thanks to Malfoy that I've got it.", Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville headed upstairs smothering their laughs at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion.

"Well, it's true. If he hadn't stolen my Remembrall, Harry wouldn't be on the team.", Neville said as they reached the top of the stairs. "So I suppose you three think that it is a reward for breaking the rules?", came an angry voice from behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand. The four of them ignored her as they headed up to the boy's dormitory, where they laid Harry's new broomstick on his bed. "Wow.", Ron said while, Neville looked on in awe and Clark let out a low whistle as they looked over the beautiful broomstick.

On Halloween Morning, they woke up to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that they wre going to start making objects fly today. He put them into pairs to practice. Clark was paired with Neville, while Harry with Seamus Finnigan, Ron however was working with Hermione Granger, and nobody in the room could tell who was madder about this. "Don't forget class, swish and flick!", Professor Flitwick squeaked on top of a pile of books. Harry and Seamus swish and flicked, but nothing was happening. Seamus was getting impatient and started probing his want with the feather, which made it explode.

Clark had a much better go at this, he was the first of the class to be able to lift his feather, earning 15 points for Gryffindor and making Neville look in awe. He was having no luck at all, his feather barely moved from the table. Clark gave him a pet on the back, giving him a few pointers and applying them, Neville was able to lift the feather a few inches off the table before it fell again.

Ron was having a difficult time, he wasn't doing well either. "Wingardium Leviosa!", he shouted, waving his arms like a windmill. "Stop, stop. You are saying it all wrong.", Hermione snapped. "It is Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do then if you are so clever!", Ron snarled, making Hermione rolled up her sleeves, flicked her wand at the feather and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!", her feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads. "Well done! See everyone! has done it as well!" Flitwick cried as he started clapping.

To say that Ron was in a bad temper by the end of the class was an understatement. "It is no wonder why she doesn't have any friends. She is a nightmare, honestly.", he said to Harry, Clark and Neville. Someone knocked into Clark as they hurried passed him. It was Hermione, and she had tears in her eyes. "I think she heard you.", Clark said. "So? She must have noticed that she doesn't have any friend.", the red head said, who looked a bit uncomfortable. Hermione didn't turn up for any of their next classes and wasn't seen all afternoon.

After excusing himself from his friends, Clark went out to search for her, overhearing Lavander and Pavarti saying that Hermione was crying in the girls bathroom, he headed there and he knew he was at the right one as he could hear sobs. Slowly pushing open the door, he checked if there wasn't anyone else around, before casting a locking charm on the door.

"Hermione? Are you in there?", he asked, he didn't know why he bothered to ask as Hermione replied, "Go away, Clark.", he voice slightly trembling. "Hermione, please stop crying. Ron didn't mean what he said", he tried to comfort her. "But he is right! Who would want to be friends with a stuck up, buck-toothed bookworm like me!", she shouted, letting her frustration out.

"... I would.", he responded completely calm, "I bet a lot of people would, but they are overwhelmed and intimidated by your talent and your obsession with following the rules. I know you were trying to help others and to show what you are capable of, but for others it seems like your just being arrogant and showing off.", he explained, her sobbing finally stopped, "And I know how you feel. Back at the orphanage, I was smarter and they thought I was different, they hated me, shunned me. Until I came to Hogwarts, I never had a single friend. If someone as emotionally damaged as me can make friends, anyone can.". With that he turned to leave before he heard the stall unlock, the door swings open and he was suddenly hugged by a head of brown hair. "Thank you.", she lifted her head and wiped her face. Clark whipped away a tear with his thumb, giving her a soft smile. "You know Clark. You should smile more often.", and with that he unlocked the door, heading to the Great Hall.

As he entered he joined his three friends, when the thought suddenly acquired to him, he had referred to Harry, Ron and Neville as his friends. "Ron.", Clark started, gaining his attention, "When Hermione gets here, apologize to her. What you said really hurt her.", he requested, Ron admitting he was already planning on doing that. "Why did you went out of your way to check up on her?", Harry asked with a smirk, "Are you fancy Hermione?".

"It's nothing like that.", Clark said with a serious expression, as he took a bite from his cake.

Before they could ask more, Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall with terror on his face. "Troll! In the dungeons! Troll! In the dungeons!... Thought you ought to know.", and with that, he fainted. There was an uproar, students screaming left and right before a purple firecracker exploded from Dumbledore's wand to bring them to silence. "Prefect, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!", Dumbledore ordered, before leading the teachers to the dungeons.

Percy was in his element as he led the students out of the Great Hall. "How could a troll get in?", Harry asked as they climbed the stairs. "Don't ask me, they are supposed to be really stupid.", Neville muttered. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke.", Ron added his own thought before Clark suddenly stopped, making Harry crash into him. "Hermione. She is in the bathroom, she doesn't know anything about the troll.", Clark said.

The four of them joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, then slipped down a deserted side corridor and hurried towards the girl's bathroom. Clark let out a slight chuckle, "What?", Harry asked. "The troll is in the dungeon. The Slyterin dormentory is in the dungeon.", the other three had to suppress a grin.

They just turned the corridor before they heard quick footsteps behind them, Neville quickly pulled them behind a large stone griffin. Peeking around, they saw Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view. "What is he doing?", Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of teachers?". Neville shrug his shoulders, "Beats me."

Quietly as possible, they crept along the corridor after Snape's fading steps. He's heading for the third floor, Harry said before Ron held up his hand. "Do you smell something?". Harry, Clark and Neville sniffed, a foul stench reached their noses, it smelled like a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet that no one seemed to clean. Then they heard it, a low grunting and the shuffling of gigantic feet. At the end of a passage was something moving towards them.

They shrank into the shadows and watched it emerge in front of their eyes. It was a twelve feet tall, it's skin was a dull, granite grey color, it's great lumpy body like a boulder with a small perch don top like a coconut. The troll stopped next to a door and peered inside, it slouched slowly into the room. "The key is in the lock", Harry muttered, "we could lock it...".

"No, that is the girl's bathroom...", Claire said slowly before he was interrupted by a high pitched scream coming from the doorway. "Hermione!", the four said together as the three charged forward, drawing their wands as they entered through the door.

Inside, Hermione was shrinking against the opposite wall, looking as though she was about to faint. Clark's mind went into over drive as he thought out a strategy to get all his friends out of this alive. "Harry, Ron, distract it! Neville, when we have its attention, go get Hermione! I'll make sure to finish it.", he ordered and they all nodded, allowing Clark to take charge. Harry and Ron started to pick up debris and fling it at the troll. It turned away from Hermione, turning its attention to them.

When its eyes saw Clark, it mad its way to him, lifting the club as it went. Neville did as he was told as he rushed to Hermione, lifting her up a little, dragging her out of harms way. With this Clark lifted his wand, aiming for the trolls club, "Wingardium Leviosa!", the club flew out of the troll's hand, rising higher and higher into the air, before Clark let it go, dropping it with a loud crack on the top of the trolls head. It swayed on the floor before it fell down on its face. A silence followed, each of them recovering from the experience. It was Hermione who spoke up first. "Is it... dead?". Clark shook his head, putting away his wand, "I don't think so. But atleast it is knocked out.".

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racked they had been making, someone must have heard the screaming and troll roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape and Quirrell.

Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper and sat down at one of the toilets, clutching his heart. Snape bent over the troll, while McGonagall was looking at Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville. They had never seen her look so angry. "What were you thinking?", she said, a cold fury in her voice, "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?".

A small voice was the one to answer, "Please professor, they were looking for me.", Hermione said, gaining a shocked look from the elderly woman.

"I was looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own. I read all about them.". All four of them were nearly stunned, "If they hadn't found me, I would be dead by now. Harry and Ron distracted it, while Neville pulled me to safety as Clark knocked it out. They didn't have the time to get anyone else. If they did, I would probably be dead by now."

"Well, in that case... Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor. I am very disappointed in you. Now get back to the Gryffindor tower, some students are finishing the feast in the Houses.", Hermione left just as McGonagall turned towards Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville. "Not many first years could take on a troll, I would say you were lucky. You each get five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed. You may leave now."

They hurried out of the bathroom and didn't say anything until they climbed two floors up, "We should get more than 20 points.", Ron muttered. "It was 15, after she took away Hermione's points.", Neville corrected him."Good of her to get us out of trouble, mind you we did save her.", Ron said but Clark pointed out that she might not had needed saving if she wasn't their in the first place. They had reached the Fat Lady and gave her the password. The common-room was packed and noisy, everyone was eating the food that was sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassing pauze. Then all five of them said "Thanks" and hurried off to get plates. And from that moment on, Hermione had become their friend. There are some things you can't do without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is definitely one of them.


	6. Chapter 6: A Interesting Few Months

As November began, so did Quidditch season. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match in his life: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Hardly anyone had seen Harry play, Wood decided that he was their secret weapon. And this being Hogwarts, meant that everyone knew about it. It was really lucky that they had added Hermione in their group. She had become a bit more relaxed about breaking the rules ever since they had saved her from the troll. Clark was also happy to have her around, Hermione was just as studies as he was, the two had gained a friendly rivalry about their grates.

The day of the first match came, and Harry was quite nervous. "Come on Harry, you got to eat something.", Neville said. "You don't want to play Quidditch on a empty stomach.", Ron said before gesturing at Clark, "Take an Clark as an example.", as Clark started eating at his fifth round of breakfast. How he remained that skinny while eating so much, would remain a mystery to the ages.

Before anybody could say anything, Snape walked up to them, "Good luck today Potter, then again, after taking down a troll, a simple game of Quidditch should be child's play. Even if it is against Slyterhing.", Snape cracked a small half smile before limping off. "That explains the blood.", Neville muttered, his friend turning towards them. "During Halloween, I think Snape let in the troll as a diversion so he could try to get pass that three headed dog, but he got himself bit.", he explained.

"Why would anyone go near that dog?", Harry asked, Hermione giving them a confused look. Realizing that she wasn't there, the four gave her a quick run down what happened during their encounter with the three headed dog.

As they finished their discussion, Clark quickly placed some toast in Harry mouth. "Eat it.", Clark ordered as his other friend started to laugh. "What was that for!?", Harry exclaimed, chewing on the toast. "Like Ron said, you can't play Quidditch on an empty stomach. It made you feel better, didn't it?".

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch patch. Clark, Ron, Hermione and Neville, joined Seamus and Dean up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of those sheets that Scabbers had ruined. It said 'Potter for President' and Dean, who was pretty good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Clark preformed a charm so that the paint flashed different colors and that the head of the lion opened his mouth, giving a roar here and there.

* * *

After the Quidditch match, the five of them were walking with Hagrid, explaining what had happened. "It was Snape.", Ron explained. "Clark, Neville, Hermione and I saw him."

"He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you.", Neville added. That last part came off wrong according to Clark. "Rubbish. Why would Snape do something like that?", Hagrid asked. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione looked at each other, wondering what to tell him.

"We have tis theory about him.", Clark started, though he too suspected Snape, they didn't have any hard proof, "We think he let in the troll, to try to get past the three-headed dog last Halloween. It bit him, we think he is trying to steal whatever it is guarding."

Hagrid stopped walking, "How do you know about Fluffy?", he asked flatly. "You named a creature like that FLUFFY!?", Neville exclaimed.

"Yeah, he is mine. Brought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub last year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the..." The five of them looked eager, but Hagrid shook his head, "No, don't ask me anymore. That's top secret, that is."

The five of them tried to convince Hagrid that Snape was trying to steal it, but he wouldn't have any of it. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I have read all about them. You have to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking at all. I saw him.", Hermiones opinion on Snape had certainly changed.

"I am telling ya, your wrong!", Hagrid said hotly. "I dont know why Harry's broom acted the way it did, but Snape would not try to kill a student! Now listen to me, all five of ya. Your meddling in things that don't concern you. That is dangerous. Forget that dog and forget what it's guarding, that is something between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"So there is someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?", Harry noted. Hagrid looked furious with himself, walking away while muttering, "I shouldn't have said that."

As the five walked up to the castle, Clark turned to them, "What do you guys really think of Snape? Hagrid seems to trust him but...". Let's just say that they all agreed on 'A foul git.' As they entered the common-room and separated to their dormitories, Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville got ready for bed. Wondering what the dog was guarding and what Snape would or could do with it.

* * *

Winter is coming, one morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in a several thick layer of snow. The lake was complete frozen. Fred and George were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common-room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the corridors had become icy cold. Worst though was Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close to their hot cauldrons as possible.

Draco Malfoy was trying to get a rise out of them again, by saying he felt sorry for people who had to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they were not wanted at home. Ever since the Quidditch match, Malfoy had become even more unpleasant, if that was possible. He tried to get people to laugh by making stupid remarks, like how a wide-mouthed tree frog could have replaced Harry as the next seeker. Nobody found that funny as they were impressed by how Harry managed to stay on his broomstick.

He was obviously refereing to Harry and Clark, as neither were going home for Christmas. When Professor McGonagall went around making a list for students who were staying behind, Harry and Clark signed up immediately. Ron and his brothers were staying too, Mr and Mrs Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie. Unfortunately neither Neville nor Hermione were staying.

When they left the dungeons, they found a large tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud

puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it. "Hi Hagrid, want any help?", Ron asked sticking his head through the branches. "Nah, I am all right, thanks Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?", Malfoy's cold voice from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose that hut of Hagrid must seem like a palace compared to what your family is used to."

Ron was about to make a dive at Malfoy but Neville pulled him back. "Get lost, Albino. The Weasleys are ten times better than you are. At least they are a true family.", Clark glared at Malfoy. "What exactly do you know about family, Kent?" Malfoy sneered with an evil smirk on his face. Clark thought that Malfoy was either one of the bravest persons he had ever met or the inbreeding of his family gave him a severe case of stupidity, seeing as he angered him last time, Malfoy had ended up witha broken nose.

"I rather have no parents than ones who would have raised me to be an spoiled, talentless, bigoted fool.", Clark said calmly, walking away, leaving a red face Malfoy behind. "I could have taken him.", Ron said, grinding his teeth, "Why did you hold me back?", he asked turning to Neville. "He is not worth it Ron.", their friend replied.

"Anyway, how many days you got left until the holidays?", Hagrid asked. "Just one. That reminds me, Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville. We have got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, your right.", Ron said. "The library? Just before the holidays? A bit keen, aren't ya?", Hagrid said with a grin. "Oh, we are not working. Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel, we have been trying to find out who he is.", Harry told him brightly.

"You WHAT? Listen here, I have told ya, drop it. It's nothing to you what that dog is guarding.", Hagrid said, looking shocked. "We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that is all.", Neville said. "Unleass you can tell us now and save us the trouble of going to the library.".

Hagrid flatly told him he was telling them nothing, they just had to find it out for themselves. They had been searching books for Flamel's name since Hagrid accidentally slipped up. The problem was that none of them knew why Flamel was famous, the size of the library was not helping them either.

Clark had wondered off, search through the book cases, when he spotted a Chocolate Frog card at his feet. He picked it up, it was just a Dumbledore card. Looking over the small description on the back, he runned back to his friends. "I found him!", he whispered as he sat down.

"Clark, that is a Chocolate Frog card.", Hermione reminded him, but he told her to quite down. "Just listen to this.", he whispered before starting to read out loud. "Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel!"

Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they had gotten back the marks for their first piece of homework. She told the boy's to stay here but before they could much as utter a word, before she came dashing back, an enormous old book in her hands. "I never thought to look in here!", she whispered, "I borrowed this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading?".

"Light?", Ron asked stunned. "And you called me a bookworm?", Clark muttered in a mock offended tone as Hermione looked something up and started to flick frantically through the pages. "I knew it! Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's stone!", she pushed the book under their nose as each of them started to read quietly.

 _The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There might have been many reports of the Philosoper's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currenly in existence belongs to Mr Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera-lover. , who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quite life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

"That dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they are friends and he knew someone was after it.", Clark said when his other three friends were finished. "And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardy.", Ron said, "He is not exactly recent if he is six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

"Now that we know what Snape is after... What now?", Neville asked when they made their way through the corridor for lunch. "Make sure he doesn't get it?", Harry suggested shaking his shoulders. "Good thing we found it though, I was about to ask Neville if his grandmother knew something about Flamel.", Hermione said. Neville looked at her in shock, "How old do you think she is?"

* * *

On Christmas morning, Clark was woken up by one of his friends like usual, this time it was Harry. "Merry Christmas, Clark.", his black haired friend said. "It is too early to wake me up.", Clark said in a grumpy voice. "But there are presents waiting for us!", Ron said cheerfully, who had already woken up.

"The morning is evil.", Clark muttered, much to his surprise, he saw that he had presents too. He picked up the first parcel. It was wrapped in in a thick brown paper and scrawled across it was,

 _To Clark, from Hagrid._

It was a roughly-cut wooden wolf, blowing on its tail it even made a sound similar to a wolf's howl. He then noticed a very large lumpy parcel, both Harry and Ron had one too. "I think I know who that one is from.", Ron said, going a little pink, "It is from my mum. I told her that you two might not be expecting any presents and... oh no. She made you two a Weasley jumper.", he groaned. Harry and Clark gave each other an odd look, before tearing open their parcels to find hand-knitted sweaters. Harry's was emerald green, while Clark's was navy blue. They also received a box of home-made fudge.

"Every year she makes us a jumper.", Ron said as he unwrapped his own, and apparently his is always maroon. "That is really nice of her.", Harry said trying out some fudge. Clark agreed, he wanted to say that out loud but he had his mouth full of fudge, so he just nodded. "This is really good.", Clark said after swallowing the fudge. His next present contained sweets, a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione, a box of Every Flavor Bean from Harry, some Cauldron Pasties from Ron, and a book about Harbiology from Neville. His last present was a small box, inside it was a small silver ring with a large sapphire in the middle. The ring itself was shaped like two dragons biting into the gem, a symbol looking like a dragon was engraved in the sapphire.

"Nice ring, Clark. Who send it to you?", Ron asked, the box had not come with a card. Meanwhile Harry had opened his last parcel, something fluid and silvery grey fell out onto to the ground. Ron gasped. "What is it?", Clark asked while Harry picked up the silvery cloth off the ground. "It is an invisibility cloak.", Ron explained a look of awe on his face. "Those are really rare, and really valuable. Try it on!".

Harry threw it around his shoulders and Clark looked surprised, while Ron gave a yell. Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. A note fell out it, picking it up Clark handed it to Harry. Written in a narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words:

 _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A Very Merry Christmas to you._

"What? No signature or anything? Tis most strange indeed.", Clark muttered as he held his ring in his hand.

* * *

Late that night Clark was one again woken up by a frantic looking Harry. "W-What?", was all Clark could get out before Harry started to tell something about a mirror, his parents and somethings the drowsy Clark couldn't understand.

So we found Harry and Clark tucked under the new invisibility cloak, they were walking around for a while now, as Harry had seem to forgotten where he had last seen the mirror. He soon spotted a suit of armor, "There! It is in here!", they pushed the door open, Harry dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and ran up to the mirror.

"I show you not your face, but your heart's desire.", Clark said as he gave the mirror a look over. Harry looked at him puzzled look, he explained that it was written on the top of the mirror in backwards. "Forget about that! Look! Look at them all! There are loads of them.", Harry said pulling Clark right in front of the mirror.

Clark looked into the mirror and was stunned. To his right stood a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes similar to his own. To his left stood a slightly shorter woman who looked like a gender swapped version of himself aside from the fact that she had light blue eyes. Both of them smiled proudly at him.

"Clark!" Apparently Harry had been calling his name for a few times, but after grabbing his shoulder, Clark finally snapped out of it, "Yes, Clark is my name.", he said trying to hide his shock. "What did you see?", Harry asked eagerly. Clark took a deep breath before looking at his friend, "I see two people I have never met before.", Clark muttered, his expression turning dark for a moment.

On their way back to the common-room, Clark thought to himself that he knew exactly who those people are. The two who had abandon him in the orphanage when he was one year old, he had seen his parents in that mirror.

* * *

 **And here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy.** **To everyone who read, favorite and follows this story, thank you, you beautiful bastards. Let me know what you think in the reviews and I will get back to you. I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Through The Trap Door

After the incident with the mirror, Clark had advice Harry not to look for it. Had it not been for Harry and Ron dragging him out of bed every morning, Clark would have slept the entire winter break away.

Harry had dragged him out to the Quidditch field, allowing him and Ron to fly around on his Nimbus 2000. Much to his surprise, Clark was actually a pretty good flyer, not as good as Harry, but still very good. In the evenings, he spend playing chess against Ron. Harry was rubbish at the game, though Clark could keep his own, but Ron still won more often.

Hermione and Neville came back the day before the term started. She was torn between horror at the idea of them being out of bed, roaming the school in the dark of the night. All that time, Clark had not told anyone what he had seen in the mirror and once term started, they had other problems to content with.

Like for example that Snape was referring the next Quidditch match. Upon hearing the news, the super friends started to say suggetions at Harry. "Don't play.", was Hermione's advice. "Say that your sick.", Clark said.

"Pretend to break your leg.", Ron gave as advice.

"Really break your leg!", Neville said, gaining a raised eyebrow from Clark. "Really Neville?", Clark asked, giving him a disbelieving look.

But Harry could't back out of the team, as they didn't had a reserve Seeker. If Harry didn't play, they couldn't play at all.

* * *

On the day of the match, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermiome found a nice place in the stands, bringing they're wands to the match. They were ready to use the Leg Lock curse and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry. "Now, don't forget, it is Locomotor Mortis.", Hermione muttered. "I know

don't be a nag. Ouch!", Ron snapped as someone poked Ron in the back of the head. Of course it was every ones favorite albino, Malfoy. "Oh, Sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there.", Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle. "Wonder how long Potter is going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"

Ron didn't answer, Clark, Neville and Hermione were all watching Harry with squinted eyes. "You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?", Malfoy said loudly, "It is the people they feel sorry for. See, there is Potter, who has got no parents, then there is the Weasley, who have got no money. Come to think of it, you should be on the team too, Kent, you have got no parents either. Or better yet, you Longbottom, you have no brains.".

"Last time I checked, Neville is a straight E student. What had you received the previous Transfiguration test? I think it was something along the lines of a P.", Clark told him, not taking his eye off Harry. What Clark also didn't noticed was that Neville went bright red, not oly from the anger he felt at Malfoy, but also because Clark had complimented him. "I am worth twelve of you, Malfoy!", Neville said, gaining confidence form his friends, who had helped him by giving him a little push in the right direction.

Malfoy and his butt buddies howled in laughter. "Longbottom, if brains were gold you would be poorer than Weasley, and that is saying something." Clark gave Ron and Neville a meaningful look, turning around the three friends blasted Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle with a Jelly Leg curse, making them unable to keep on their feet. "Finally, now we maybe now we can enjoy...", Clark didn't finish his sentence as Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew the gasps and cheers from the crowd.

Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arms raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand. The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly. "The game is over! We have won! Gryffindor is in the lead!", shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Clark, who was seated next to her.

* * *

A few minutes later, they ran into a paniced looking Harry in the great hall. "We won! You won! We won!", shouted Ron, patting Harry on the back, "And me, Clark and Neville have jinxed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle!".

"It is true! We all hitted them with a Jelly Legs jinx!", Neville said proudly. Harry quickly let them to an empty room, having to tell them something very important.

"So, we were right. It is the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape is trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy, and he said something about Quirrells 'hocuspocus'. I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy.", Harry explained what he had heard.

"So you mean the Stone's only safe for as long as Quirrell stand up to Snape?", Hermione asked in alarm. "It will be gone by next Tuesday.", Ron muttered.

* * *

Quirrell, however, must be a lot braver than they had thought. In the weeks that followed he din't look like he had cracked yet. Every time they passed the third-floor corridors, Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Philosopher's Stone. She had started drawing up revision timetables and colour-coding all her notes. The other four wouldn't have mind, but she kept nagging them to do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away."

"Ten weeks.", Hermione snapped, "That is not aged, that is like a second to Nicolas Flamel." Ron had to remind her that they were not six hundred years old. When the other three tried to reassure her that she needed to relax and not needed to revise much, she snapped at them. "I should have started started a month ago, at least!", Hermione said as she was reviewing her book, while Clark was doodling something on his parchment. "I have also noticed that you haven't studied at all, Clark Kent.".

Clark didn't bother to look up, he just kept doodling, "I will be fine.", he said but Hermione told he couldn't fail, she didn't want to lose her study partner. Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter Holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. It was hard to relax with Heriome net to you, reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements.

Clark was certain that he and his friends would succeed at the exams with flying colors, they all had approved so much during this last year. Neville looked up from his 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' when he spotted Hagrid in the library. Greeting him, they spotted him hiding something behind his back, he looked very out of place. "Just looking. And your lot better still not looking for Nicolas Flamel.", the friendly giant said. "Please we found out who he was aged ago. We also found out what Fluffy is guarding.", Clark said not looking up from his book.

"Yeah, the Philosoph...", but Ron was cut off by Hagrid while Neville hit him on the head. Hagrid told them to come by later, but they had to promise not to tell anyone anything.

* * *

When they knocked on Hagrid's door an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid opened the door to let them in before quickly shutting it behind them. It was hot inside, Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they politely refused. "So yeah, ya wanted to ask me something."

Harry then asked if he could explain to them what was guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy. Hagrid frowned at him. "Of course I can't. Number one, I do not know myself. Number two, ya know too much already. That Stone's here for a god reason, it was almost stolen outta Gringotts. I suppose ya worked that all out? Beats me how ye even know about Fluffy."

"We are just wondering who Dumbledore had asked who had done the guarding. We know he trust you enough, but who else apart from you?", Clark continued.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell ya. Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall." He ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell and Dumbledore himself did something. Oh and Snape of course."

The five of them let out a collective flat, "What."

"Can we open a window a window? It is boiling in here.", Neville asked, but Hagrid told him he couldn't. They then spotted, underneath a kettle, a huge black egg in the fire. "Where did you get that, Hagrid?", Ron asked, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "Won it, last night. I was down in the village having a few drinks and got into a game of cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad to be be rid of it, to be honest.".

"Wait...", Clark muttered, he suddenly remembered something Harry had told him in their first week of school. "Hagrid... How did the man who gave you that egg looked?". Though Hagrid didn't remember, he had his hood on the entire time, but he was strangely interested in creatures, like Fluffy for example. Harry and Clark shared a similar expression of shock as they realized who might have sold Hagrid the dragon egg.

A few weeks later, the dragon had hatched. Hagrid had invited them to see it hatch, when it had hatched they had noticed someone staring through a window, they knew Malfoy had seen the dragon. Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione very nervous. They spend most of their time in Hagrid's hut, trying to reason with him. "Just let him go. Set him free.", Harry urged, but Hagrid gave the excuse that he was to little and he would die. Hagrid also decided to call him Norbert and every time he looked at the dragon, he gained misty eyes.

"He has lost his marbles.", Ron whispered in Clark's ear. He started to think were they could let Norbert, when suddenly it hit him. "Charlie!"

"You are losing it too. My name is Ron.", he said. Clark explained that Ron's brother Charlie, studied dragons in Romania, they could send Norbert to him. In the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him. It wasn't until Wednesday night that they had received answer from Charlie.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _How are you? Thanks for the letter. I would be glad to take the_ _Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here._

 _I think the_ _best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are_ _coming to visit me next week._

 _Trouble is, they must not be seen carrying_ _an illegal dragon._

 _Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at_ _midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it_ _is still dark._

 _Send me an answer as soon as possible._

 _Love, Charlie._

The five looked at each other, "We have got an Invisibility Cloak.", Clark said starting to think up a plan. "It shouldn't be too difficult. I think the cloak should be big enough to cover us and at least three of us.", he said, gaining a nod from his friends.

* * *

It was very dark cloudy night and they were a bit late because Peeves had been playing tennis against the wall. It was decided that Harry, Clark and Hermione would take Norbert to the Astronomy Tower, while Ron and Neville would stay behind to cover for them. Placing a levitating charm on the chest, they made their way to the

tower. "Nearly there.", Harry told them, their face covered in sweat. A sudden movement ahead of them made, Clark almost drop the chest. They shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away.

Professor McGonagall had Malfoy by the ear, "Detention! And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you!", she shouted.

"You don't understand, professor, Harry Potter is coming. He has got a dragon!". But McGonagall didn't believe him, as she dragged Malfoy to Snape's office.

The steep staircase up to the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world to them after that. They reached the cold air surrounding them and they took off the cloak. "Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!", Hermione said panting. "Please don't.", Harry advised her.

Chuckling about Malfoy's fate, they waited, Norbert trashing around in his chest. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out the darkness. Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Harry, Clark and Hermione the harness they had rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They put some spells that seemed to put Norbert to sleep and buckled him safely in the harness. They shook Harry, Clark and Hermione's hand and thanked them very much.

At last, Norbert was gone. The two let out a sigh of relieve. Clark draped the Cloak around them as they slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now Norbert was off them. No more dragon, Malfoy is in detention. How could this evening get any better?

* * *

"That was far easier than I thought it would be.", Clark said as they sat down in the grass. "Clark, shut up.", Ron complained, "We all know that you have passed. Let just leave it at that."

Neville signed happily, stretching out on the grass, "No more revision. You could look more cheerful, Harry. We have got a week until we find out how badly we have done.", he said. Harry was rubbing his head, "I just wish I knew what this means. My scar keeps hurting. It has happened before, but never as often as this.", he explained. They were still worried about the Philosopher's Stone, they had tried to tell Professor McGonagall, but she bruised them off. They tired to convince themselves that the Stone was save as long as Dumbledore was there. But then they heard that Dumbledore had received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and had flew off for London at once.

"It is tonight.", Clark said as they walked through the Corridors, "Snape is going through the trapdoor tonight. He has found out everything he needs and now he got Dumbledore out of the way."

Hermione gasped, Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville turned around to see Snape standing there. "Good afternoon. What are you doing inside the school.", he said with an odd, twisted smile. "Well, we do go to school here.", Clark said dryly. Snape turned to glare at him, "Ten points from Gryffindor, Kent.", he said with a sadistic smile, as they turned to leave.

"This is it then.", Harry said, his friends turning to him, "I am going there tonight and making sure to try and get the Stone first.". His other friends tried to convince him not to but Clark stopped them, "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort is coming back. Have you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled form. He will flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts, or both.", Clark explained, turning to his green eyed friend. "If we get caught before we get to the Stone, we will be back home. We can wait for Voldemort to kill us there. We will only be dying a little later, because I am never going to the Dark Side.", he explained.

Harry looked at him in surprise, "You said 'we'.". The grey eyed boy smiled at him, "Of course. You are not doing this alone. We already handled a troll and a dragon.", he said. Hermione nodded, "You are right, We have to stop this.". Ron said they could use the Invisibility Cloak. "But can it hide all five of us? Well Clark is pretty short.", Neville said, gaining a surprised look from the two black haired boys. "Oh come on, you two didn't think we let you go alone?".

* * *

That night, they arrived outside the third-floor corridor and the door was already ajar. "Well, Snape already got a head start.", Clark said, as Harry turned to the other three, "If you want to go back, I won't blame you.", he said. But the other shut him down, "I guess we are stuck with each other.", Clark said as he pushed open the door.

Inside, a low, rumbling growls as Fluffy sniffed at them madly, even though it couldn't see them. "Harry, play that flute.", Clark whispered. Harry put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew, it wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to drop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly the dog growls ceased as it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

Harry kept playing as they slipped out of the Cloak and slowly crept towards the trapdoor. Opening it, Clark turned to his friends, "I will go first, stay back.", he said as he dropped down into the trap hole. It was a moment before they heard his voice, "It is okay. You can jump!". Ron, Neville and Hermione soon followed, Harry was still playing when he was making his way to the trapdoor. He quickly dropped the flute and jumped. "What is this?", he asked as he landed on some sort of plant.

They must be miles under the school, Neville had struggled to the damp wall as the plants had started to twist around their legs. "Stop moving!", Neville ordered them, "I know what this is, it is Devi's Snare!"

"Oh, I am so glad to know what is killing us!", Ron Snarled as he tried to stop the plant from curling around his neck. "Shut up, I am trying to remember how to kill it!", Neville responded as he started to think, before coming to the conclusion. Nevile whipped out his wand, muttering something and sent jets of blue flames towards the plants. Within a matter of seconds, they felt its grip loosening and they managed to remove their bodies away from the plant.

The four joined Neville next to the wall, catching their breaths. "Good thinking, Neville.", Clark said, patting him on the back making his chubby friend blush a little. At they made their way towards the next chamber, they could hear something. "Do you think it is a ghost?", Ron asked. "As long as it isn't a dragon.", Clark muttered.

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before they saw a brillianly lit chamber, Its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jeweled-bright key's fluttering around the room. On the other side of the room was a door, Harry pulled on the handle but it wouldn't budge. Clark tried the Alohomora Charm but that didn't work.

Looking around, they saw broomsticks, meaning that all they had to do was catch the right key. They were looking for a big old-fashioned one, silver like the handle. They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air. After a couple of minutes flying, Harry spotted a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had been caught and stuff roughly into the keyhole. "We have got to close in on it!", Clark called out, "Ron, you come from above, Hermione stay below and stop it from going down, Neville block it from my opposite side. Harry, try to catch it. Right, now!"

Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upwards, Clark and Neville swooped in from the side's, the key dodged them and Harry streaked after it. Harry lean forward and with a nasty crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. The gangs cheers echoed around the high chamber as Harry rammed the key into the door and unlocked it, they walked through the door. In the next chamber, lights suddenly came to live revealing that they were standing on a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from black granite. Facing them from across the chamber, were the white pieces.

"Now what do we do?", Harry wondered. Clark let out a chuckle, placing his hands in his pockets, "It is obvious. We have to to play our way across the room. By playing chess.", he said turning to his red headed friend. "Ron, I think this is your specialty.", he said. Ron looked stunned but nodded, he walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted to look down at Ron.

"Do we have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded, Ron turned to them but before he could said anything Clark told him, "Your better at chess than me. Tell us what to do and we will do the rest." Ron nodded, "Harry, Clark, you will be a bishop. Neville, Hermione, you both get there instead of the castle. We got to stay close. I will be a knight."

The chess pieces seemed to have listened to Ron, because a knight, the bishops and the castle's turned their backs and walked off the board, leaving four empty spaces. "White always plays first in chess." Ron said, peering across the board. A white pawn had moved forward two squared, Ron started to direct the black pieces, they moves silently wherever he sent them. Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken, the white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, face down.

"Had to let that happen.", Ron said looking shaken, "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione." Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black pieces slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry, Clark, Neville and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost.

"Nearly there, Let me think for a minute.", Ron muttered, when the white queen turned her black face towards him. "Yes... It is the only way. I have got to be taken.", he muttered softly. "NO!", Harry, Clark, Neville and Hermione shouted. "That is chess! You have got to make some sacrifices! I will make my move and she will take me. That leave you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

There was nothing else to say, as Ron's face went pale but determined, "Here I go. Now don't hang around once you have won.", he stepped forward and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard around the head with her stone arm and he crashed to the floor. The white queen dragged Ron over to one side, he look.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaced to the left, the white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won, the chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one desparate look back at Ron, Harry, Clark and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway. "Only Snape's or Quirrell's.", Clark muttered, they had reached another door, pushing it open a disgusting smell attacked their nostrils, making them pull their robes over their noses. They saw on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled on Halloween, out cold with a bloody lump on it's head.

"Glad we don't have to fight that one...", Clark muttered as they quickly made their way to the next room. There was nothing very frightening in there, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape, what do we have to do?", Harry said. They stepped over the threshold and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped. "Not bad, not bad at all.", Clark said as he studied a scroll on the table before reading it's contents out loud.

" _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_

Hermione let out a great sigh and she was smiling. "Brilliant. This isn't magic, it is logic! A puzzle.", she said as she walked around the table several times, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last she clapped her hands. "The smallest bottle will get us through he black fire. Harry, Clark and Neville looked at the tiny bottle. "There's only enough for two of us.", Harry said.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?", Clark asked as his friend pointed at the right end of the line. "Hermione, Neville, drink that. Get back and get Ron. Grab the brooms, they will get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy. Go straight to the owlery and send a owl to Dumbledore, we need him. Me and Harry will try to hold Snape off for a while.", Clark gave instructions.

"What if You-Know-Who is with him?", Neville asked worriedly. "Got lucky once, did I not?", Harry said with a chuckle, pointing at his scar. Hermione's lip trembled and she suddenly dashed at Clark and threw her arms around him. She let him go and grabbed Harry, "Harry, Clark. You both are great wizards. Please be careful."

"We will buy you as much time as possible. Even if it is the last thing we do.", Clark said as he and Harry took a sip from the smallest bottle. "Don't talk like that. I am expecting us all to grow to a ripe old age.", Neville said as he and Hermione took a sip from the round bottle.

Hermione and Neville turned and walked straight through the purple fire. "Let's go.", Clark said, Harry letting out a nod as they charged through the fire. The black flames were all around them, but they couldn't feel them. They were on the other side, the last chamber. There was somebody already there, but it wasn't Snape and it wasn't even Voldemort.

* * *

 **Greetings readers! Skyguy626 here, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as I had writing it. I hope Clark doesn't come over as too OP. Also I have decided on the pairings, though they are going to be a secret until 4th year, also there are going to be changed to the story but only if Clark can prevent it, like the incident with the Invisibility Cloak. Anywho, next chapter rounds up Year 1 and covers some of the summer vacation. Many thanks to anyone who read, follows or favorite this story, you beautiful bastards. I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Man With Two Faces

**Welcome one and all to another installment of PAKC. This chapter will wrap up Year 1, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"You!", Both Harry and Clark said at the same time, they had expected Snape to be there, but instead it was Quirrell. "Me.", he said calmly his face wasn't twitching at all. "I wondered if I would meet you here, Potter and Kent."

"But Snape..."

"Severus?", Quirrell laughed and it wasn't his usual either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swoop around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"But Snape tried to kill Hary!", Clark exclaimed.

"No. I tried to kill Potter. Miss Granger knocked me over as she rushed to set a fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with him. Another few seconds I could have gotten him off that broom. Snape was muttering the counter-curse, trying to save him."

Harry and Clark looked at each other in shock. "Of course, Snape was trying to save you. Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I wouldn't do it again. Funny really, he needen't to have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular. What a waste, I am going to kill you tonight anyway."

Both Harry and Clark stood ready to defend themselves. Quirrell gave a small laugh, snapping his fingers, ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves around Harry and Clark. They were trying to break free, but it was of no use.

"You and your little friends are to nosy to life. Scurrying around the school at Halloween like that, when I was trying to see what was guarding the Stone."

"You let that troll in!?", Harry asked.

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls. You must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back thre? Unfortunately, while everyone was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off. and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to rip Snape's leg off properly. Now be quite, I need to examine this mirror."

It was only then that the duo noticed the Mirror of Erised behind Quirrell. "This mirror is the key to finding the Stone.", Quirrell murmured, "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this.", he stood in front of the Mirror and stared into it. "I see the Stone... I am presenting it to my master... but hwere is it!?"

"But Snape always seemed to hated us.", Clark said, trying to struggle free but to no avail.

"Oh he does. He was at Hogwarts with your father, Potter. They loathed each other, but he never wanted you dead." Quirrell cursed under his breath, "I don't understand... is the Stone inside the Mirror? Should I break it? What does this Mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

A voice answered, though it seemed to come from Quirrell himself, but he wasn't moving his lips. "Use the Potter."

Quirrell tturned around and with a claps of his hands, the ropes that were on Harry fell off, as the young boy slowly got to this feet.

"Come here Potter! Look in the Mirror and tell me what you see.".

Harry walked in front of the Mirror, he felt something heavy drop into his pocket. "Well? What did you see?", demanded Quirrell. Harry told him he saw himself shaking hands with Dumbledore, and that he had won the House Cup. But the mysterious voice told that he was lying.

"Use the spare.", the voice said. Quirrell turned to Clark, but unbeknownst to him, the other young boy had slowly cut himself lose using his magic. Just as the deranged professor rised his wand, Clark send a Leg Lock curse to Quirrell, who was to slow to react.

Clark rose to his feet, "Let's get out of here!", he said as the two friends made a mad dash for the exit, but Quirrell raised his hands as the exit was blocked off by flames. "Let me speak to them... face to face...", the voice said, but Quirrell pleaded that it wasn't strong enough. "I have strength enough... for this..."

Harry and Clark watched as Quirrell reach up and began to unwrap his turban. It fell to the ground, his head looked strangely small without it. Thanks to the Mirror the two could see a face at the back of Quirrell's head. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake. "Harry Potter... Finally we meet.", it whispered.

"Voldemort.", both Harry and Clark whispered. "Yes... Can you see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, a mere parasite. Unicorn blood gave me strength... But it cannot give me a body of my own... But there is something that can. Something that, conveniently enough, lies in your pocket."

Harry drew his wand, as the two stood ready to protect one another. "You won't hurt him!", Clark said determent. "Don't be foolish... Clark Kent.", the face snarled, "But I can value loyalty... Join me or die like Potter's parents did, begging for mercy!"

Clark politely declined stating that he would never joing the Dark Side, as Harry called Voldemort a liar. "How touching... I always value bravery... Yes, your parents were brave... But they were misguided. There is no Light or Dark Side, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it." it sneered, before it continued to explain how he killed Harry's parents. "I killed your father first and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother didn't need to have died... she was trying to protect you... Tell me, Harry... would you like to see your mother and father again? Together, we can bring them back. All I ask is for something in return."

Harry looked stunned for a moment, he always had this fantasy to see his parents alive, but he knew that it was just that, a fantasy.

"You liar!", Harry shouted, Voldemort ordered Quirrell to kill them. With a wave of his hand, Clark was throw against a pillar, he could hear something break. Quirrell flies into the air and begins choking Harry. Clark ignoring the pain, stood back to his feet and shot a bolt of electricity from his wand, flining Quirrell back off his friend.

Clark rushed over to his friend, who was looking shocked at his hands. Quirrell let out a scream of fear, gaining the attention from the grey eyed boy, much to his shock Quirell's hands begin to burn and turn into ash. "What is this magic!?", he shouted. Voldemort ordered him to get the Stone, but Harry charged forward grabbing Quirrell by the face. Clark had protected him, now it was his turn to protect Clark.

Quirrell's face, started to burn, the professor screams in agony, and turns to ash, until there is nothing but his robes. Harry and Black took a moment to catch there breath as behind them the ghost of Voldemort rushes at them, knocking them out.

* * *

Clark woke up in the hospital wing, the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore was looking over him. "Professor? What are you doing here? Where is Harry!?", he sat up seeing the boy laying in a bed next to him. Dumbledore explained to them what happened, that when he entered the chamber he found the two knocked out on the floor. He also explained that the Stone was destroyed. Unfortunately this meant that Nicolas Flamel and his wife would die.

"Yes, they will die eventually. But, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure: filled with fun, majesty, and a bit of mischief.", Dumbledore explained, before he continued to speak. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrel is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a lavatory seat."

It was a few days later that Harry and Clark were dismissed from the Hospital Wing. Just before they were about to leave, Hagrid entered, tears in his eyes, telling them that it was all his fault, that it was his fault that Quirrell had found out about Fluffy, all for a Dragon Egg. Harry and Clark told him that it wasn't his fault, that Voldemort would have found out a way even if he didn't had told them.

Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand, giving Harry a book, full of moving photographs, they were all pictures of his parents and their friend. Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.

Clark's presence was requested in the Headmaster's Office, after Clark left, Harry looked through his photo's and one in the photo caught his eyes. It showed his mother when she was about 14 years old laughing with another girl her age, and Harry could only describe her as a gender swap of Clark, except the woman on the picture had bright blue eyes instead of Clark's alluring grey's.

* * *

Inside the office, Dumbledore was seated behind his desk and his eyes was immediately drawn to a beautiful crimson bird sitting on its perch at the side of the room. Dumbledore explained that the birds name was Fawkes and that he was a phoenix.

The headmaster then gestured him to sit down and offered him a lemon drop, which Clark politely declined as he saw down. Suddenly Fawkes flew up from it's perch and landed on Clark's shoulders, apparently taking a linking to the young boy. Dumbledore smiled at this before he started to speak, "I know you might have been wondering who had send you that ring, this past Christmas.", Clark nodded. "That ring belongs to the Ancient and Most noble house of Kent. A very old and respected noble house which date back to the days of Merlin himself.", the Headmaster explained.

"Fascinating, but I don't think you have summoned me up here to give me a history lesson about a Noble House who I share a name with, sir.", Clark said as he stroked Fawkes head. "That is the thing, my boy. The ring's jewel remained Sapphire blue right?", the headmaster asked, his student nodding, he wondered how the headmaster knew that. "The then head of House of Kent, asked me to keep that ring save, until her heir would come to school.", Clark was catching on to what Dumbledore was getting at.

"I see you get it now. You are that heir, had you not been the jewel would have turned to black.", Dumbledore explained, Clark felt in his pocket, pulling out the ring as he studied it. "My mother was nobility?", the boy wondered, Dumbledore nodded, "Then why was I dumped in a orphanage? Surely, there would have been someone who would have raised me.", he muttered. But the headmaster couldn't answer that.

"What happens now?", Clark asked, maybe he didn't need to return to the orphanage after all. Dumbledore explained that when the school year was over, Clark should try to make an appointment with the account manager of the Kent Vault. "When you are at Gringotts, just show them the ring. They will tell you what happens next.".

With that, Clark placed Fawkes back on his perch before leaving the room. As he watched the boy go, Dumbledore couldn't help but be remembered of another prodigy who was raised in an orphanage, had a loyal group of friends, was of an Ancient House. "Let's hope Clark doesn't become like Tom.", Dumbledore though, before turning to Fawke's smiling, the phoenix had apparently chosen the young boy as Dumbledore's replacement when he himself would take on the next great adventure.

Clark met up with his friends just as they were about to enter the Great Hall. When they entered, there was a sudden hush and then everyone started talking again at once. The five sat down, as moments later Dumbledore arrived.

"Another year gone!", the headmaster said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we wink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your head are all a little fuller than they were. You have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts. The House Cup needs to be awarded, I believe. The points standing as thus: in fourth place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In third place we have Ravenclaw with 426 point. In second place, we have Slytherin with 472 point and in first place we have Gryffindor with 487 points."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione stood up to yell.

* * *

Clark had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, and come they did. Unsurprisingly, he and Hermione tied for top of that year. Harry, Ron and Neville also had great marks, not as good as Clark's or Hermione's but still above average.

"We will speak each other over the summer... right?", Clark asked worriedly, he had grown accustomed to the company of his friends. Yes, they were his friends, the only ones he had ever had and he was proud to call them that. "Of course! You must come and stay this summer. I will send the four of you owls.", Ron said to his friends. "Thanks. I will need something to look forward to.", Harry said as they moved forward to the way back to the Muggle world.

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?", Hermione said as the five of them passed through the gateway together. "I'm not going home... not really.", Clark said and his first friend agreed with him.

Suddenly they heard someone say "There he is, mum, there he is!", it was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it is rude to point.", Mrs Weasley smiled down at them, "Busy year?".

The five looked awkward at each other, before all of them replied, "Very."

"Thank you for the fudge and jumper, Mrs. Weasley.", Clark said with a slight bow. Mrs. Weasley waved it off, saying it was nothing. After each of them were picked up by their parents or guardians, Clark set out to his orphanage, he would go to Gringotts within a week or so.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. It is a little short but there wasn't much left to say in Year 1. Think you can guess the pairings I am planning before Year 4? Let me know what you think. Many thanks to everyone who reads and favorite this story. I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Arrival At The Burrow

**Greetings one and all, and welcome to another chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope you enjoy and I will speak with you again at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since summer vacation started, when Clark exited the bus and started to walk through a upper middle class neighborhood. He was dressed in his usual summer black pants, but over his t-shirt he wore a blue hoody. Clark wasn't just killing time until school started again, he was here on a mission.

But I am getting ahead of myself, let's go back a few weeks ago.

* * *

Clark had entered Gringotts, walking over to the nearest counter. "Key please.", the Goblin behind the counter said without looking up. Instead of a key, Clark showed him the ring of House Kent. The creature examined it for a moment before looking up and squinting at him. "Name?".

"Clark Kent."

The Goblin stared at him for a moment, until he ordered him to wait. A few minutes later, he came back, "Your account manger would like to speak with you, Lord Kent.", the Goblin told him, showing the young boy the way. Clark followed the creature down a long hall, the Goblin led him through a maze of corridors to a large, office deep in the bank. Behind the desk sat a older goblin who was watching him. "Hallo, I am Clark Kent."

The Goblin told him he knew who he was "Lord Kent, I am your Account Manager Gornuk.", the Goblin said. "I remember the last Head of House Kent. Your mother, Elizabeth Kent was a remarkable woman.".

So that was his mother's name, Clark thought. "But I don't assume you are here for a history lecture. I was told you would come here one day, and I am to inform you of your current financial position. Thanks to both sides of your family, you have the most extensive holdings in the Wizarding world of any currently known family."

"Who is managing my estate?", Clark asked, Gornuk informed him that nobody at the moment. "Then I would like suggestions on how to run my holdings.".

Gornuk explained that with a account as large's as the Kent's the bank itself operate for a fee of 50 thousand Galleons per annum, or a percentage of the profits. Though the old Goblin informed him that for someone as Lord Kent, 50 thousand Galleons was nothing. "Then take the percentage.", Clark said, Gornuk informing him that it would be done. A much younger Goblin entered the office, handing Clark a scroll with the summary of all his accounts.

Clark thanked him, before opening the scroll, reading its contents. If he had a drink at that moment, he would have taken a spit take. Clark looked it over, rich didn't even begin to cover it, Clark was a billionaire in Muggle terms. Though Clark could only access a small percentage of his fortune until he came of age, he didn't need to worry about money ever again. The one thing that did bother him was the other side of his family, his father.

Gornuk was instructed to not reveal anything about him or that side of the family by request of his mother. But that was thought for later. One of the first things Clark purchased with his new found wealth was a wand holster. He had read about them last year and he had picked out just the one he wanted. This one allowed his wand to be recalled if it was stolen or lost. And with a flick of his wrist it would drop in his hand.

He also purchase some advanced spell books, not that he could practice them at the orphanage but he could study the theory now and when he was back at school, try to use them. He even found some books on wandless magic, though only a few wizard ever mastered the act, Clark already had a talent for it before he went to school.

Within during the vacation, Clark had been sending and receiving letters to his friend, who wrote them back, except one. All over the summer he hadn't received a single letter form Harry. He had asked his other friends if they had received something, but they confirmed none of them had received a letter either.

Seeing as Clark was living the closest to him, they had send him all the letters they wanted to give Harry. Packed in a small backpack, Clark had taken a bus which would get him close enough to Harry's house with in a half hour, and then it was a short walk.

* * *

We now find our young wizard, looking through the neighborhood. If he had to use one word describe it, it would be boring or ordinary. All the houses looked the same. Clark saw a street sign reading "Privet Drive", meaning he was in the right street. And yes, there it was, number 4. Clark leaned against a hedge across the street from Privet Drive 4.

Through the window he saw what he thought was a baby whale watching TV, while a very thin woman was cleaning the already clean kitchen. Clark placed a piece of gum in his mouth as he walked around the house. He then found the boy he was looking for, sitting by a window on the second floor. Careful to not be seen, Clark grabs a hand full of pebbles and started to fling it to the window. It took two pebbles, but he got the attention of the boy.

Harry looked completely surprised, as Clark waved at him. Harry disappeared from the window, and within a few second, he was standing before him. "Clark!", Harry said happy, as the two fist bumped. "So Harry. Too important to send your best mates some letters?", Clark said mockingly, offering him a piece of gum. "What? You guys haven't been sending letters to me!", Harry said accepting the gum.

The two found this very strange, their conversation then turned to how their summer had been. Clark let out a disgusted noise when Harry told him what his uncle and aunt had been doing to him. "If you ever need anything, books, snack or something. Tell me and I will get it for you.", Clark said, "You can even come by the orphanage if you want, everyone knows you need help with your homework.".

Harry looked slightly offended by this, though it looked more like a mock hurt then anything else. Before they said goodbye, Clark handed Harry the letters, Ron, Neville and Hermione had wanting to send him. Before Clark could leave, Harry told him about the photo of his mother and the woman who looked like Clark. He told him to save it for another time, and the two parted ways.

This went on for a couple of days, most of the time, the two would just walk around talking about various things, and sometimes Clark passed Harry a copy of his homework, though Harry had to promise to put it in his own words. But that didn't last long as one morning, Clark found bars on Harry's window.

* * *

That same night, Ron, Fred and George had come to pick him up in their father's flying Ford Anglia, which Clark knew wasn't completly legal, and they headed for Harry's house. After pulling the bars from his window and some sneaking downstairs, were they had locked up Harry's trunk.

Fred putted the paddle to the metal and soon Privet Drive 4 was far behind them. "So what is the story Harry?", Ron asked as relaxed in the back seat. Harry told them all about Dobby, the warning and the fiasco of the violet pudding.

"Very fishy.", Fred said, which the others agreed with, "Definitely dodgy. So he wouldn't even tell you who supposed to be plotting all this stuff?", George added.

Harry theorized that he think Dobby couldn't, "Every time he got close to letting something slip, he started banging his head against the wall."

Clark, Ron, Fred and George all looked at each other. "Sounds like someone is trying to play a trick on you Harry.", Clark said explaining that house-elves have got magic of their own, but they can't use it without their master's permission. "Can you think of anyone with a grudge against you?", Fred asked.

"Draco Malfoy.", Harry, Clark and Ron said at the same time. "Lucius Malfoy's son?", George asked, the three confirming it. "I have heard dad talk about him, he was a big supporter of You-Know-Who."

"Anyway, I am glad Clark blew the whistle on this one.", Ron said as he explained that he thought it was Errol their owl. "Wouldn't be the first time he collapsed on a delivery. I tried to borrow Hermes, Percy's owl. But he wouldn't lend him to me!"

"Percy's been acting very oddly this summer.", George said, "He has been sending a lot of letters and spending a lot of time shut up in his room."

"Maybe he got himself a girlfriend.", Clark joked, the Weasley brothers laughing at this, George's face turning red.

"So, does your dad know you have got his car?", Harry asked, Ron admitting that he didn't. "We will be there in ten minutes. Hopefully we will be able to get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it.".

The flying car went lower and lower and with a slight bump, they hit the ground. "Touchdown!", Fred shouted. "Okay, we will all go upstairs quietly and wait for Mrs. Weasley to call us down for breakfast. Then Ron will say, 'Mum, look who turned up in the night!', she will be so pleased that Harry is here and no one should find out about the car.", Clark explained, the others nodded. "Right, Come on Harry. I sleep at the... top...", Ron had gone a nasty greenish color, his eyes fixed on the house. Turning around they saw Mrs. Weasley marching across the yard.

"Oh, dear.", Fred said when Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of them, hand on her hips. "Morning, mum!", Geore said, but his mother cut him off. "Have you any idea how worried I have been?", Mrs. Weasley said, before they could speak up, she continued, "Beds empty! No note! Car gone! You could have crashed! YOu could have been spotted! Out of my mind with worry! Never, as long as I have lived! You wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill, Charlie or Percy!"

"Perfect Percy.", Fred muttered.

"YOU COULD TAKE A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!", Mrs. Weasley shouted, prodding a finger in Fred's chest. She then turned to Harry and Clark her tone was now completely calm. "I am very pleased to see you, Harry, Clark. Come in and have some breakfast."

They all entered the house and went into the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was moving around making breakfast and muttering things. "I don't blame you, Harry, Clark.", she said, "Arthur and I have been worried about you, too, but really flying an illegal car halfway across the country... Anyone could have seen you."

"It was cloudy, mum!", Fred protested, but Mrs. Weasley told him to keep his mouth closed while he was eating. "Mrs. Weasley, they had bars on his window.", Clark said, trying to defend his friends.

"It was still dangerous, dear.", after that nothing was said until Mr. Weasley came in. "What a night! Nine raids, nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I turned my back.", he mumbled before sitting down on the table. It was then that he noticed and stares at Harry and Clark for a moment, possibly wondering when they acquired another kid, "And who might you two be?".

The two introduced themselves, Mr. Weasley gave them a warm welcome, "Ron told me a lot about you two.", he then asked when the two had arrived, which Mrs. Weasley told them this morning.

"Your sons took your flying car out for a spin last night.", she told him.

"Did you really? How'd it go?", he asked before being nudged by outraged Mrs. Weasley, while everyone else laughs. "Err, I mean, that was very wrong of you indeed, boys, very wrong of you." and with that they continued the breakfast.

* * *

 **And that is a warp, I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to thank everyone who reads, favorite and follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Anyways I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: Rest Of Summer '92

**Greetings! One and all, and welcome to another installment of the Potter and Kent Chronicles! I hope you enjoy and now on to some review.**

 **Guest: Glad you like it!**

 **Now on to some stories.**

* * *

Using the floo network, Clark arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, Fred, George and Ron were already there. Soon the rest of the Weasley's arrived, Mrs. Weasley was looking around worriedly. "Where is Harry?", she asked, but they didn't know, he hadn't come through the fireplace. Mr. Weasley said they saw him come through.

They figured he had probably in one of the shops.

Making their way through Diagon Alley, Clark's attention was drawn to a fuzzy hair ball shouting his and Ron's name. It was Hermione, and walking up to them was Neville, with a woman Clark could only guess was his grandmother. "Hi, guys.", Neville greeted, he shook their hands before introducing them to his very stern looking grandmother. Before Hermione asked where Harry was, but they didn't know.

Luckily for them, they spotted Hagrid and Harry walking out of Knockturn Alley. Greeting their friend, Hagrid asked them how their summer was, none of them could complain. "Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burked?", Harry said to Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione when they made their way towards Flouris and Blots. "Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?", Mr. Weasley asked, overhearing their conversation, but he wasn't paying attention when he spotted Hermione's parents. Harry and Clark enjoyed the journey to the Weasley's vault, though both felt kinda bad when it opened. Harry felt even worse when they reached his vault. Luckily for him, Clark had already withdraw money from his vault earlier this summer.

When they stepped outside, they all went their separate ways. Percy went to get a new quill, Fred and George saw Lee Jordan. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to a secondhand robe shop, Mr. Weasley and Neville's grandmother took the Granger's to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione strolled off the cobbled street, promising to meet them all in an hour at Flourish and Blotts. The five of them walked around for a while until they headed to Flourish and Blotts, a sign outside read. Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing copies of his autobiography 'Magical Me' today from 12:30 pm until 4:30 pm.

The four boys were surprise by a sudden squeal coming from Hermione. "We can actually meet him!", she squealed, but quickly adding, "I mean, he has written almost the whole booklist!"

The crowed seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age, Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione could barely squeeze inside. "Oh, there you are. We will be able to see him in a minute.", Mrs. Weasley said when she spotted them.

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that matched his eyes.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large camera that emitted puff of purple smoke with every blinding flash. "Out of the way there. This is for the Daily Prophet.", he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot.

"Big Deal!", Ron said, rubbing his foot where the photographer stepped on it. Gilderoy Lockhart heard him, looking up he then spotted Harry. Then he leaped to his feet, "It can't be, Harry Potter?", he positively shouted, the crowd started to whisper excitedly. Lockhart dived forward, seizing Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front.

The crowd burst into applause, Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer. Clark, Ron and Neville looked disgusted at the display, while Hermione looked dreamily at Lockhart.

"Ladies and gentlemen!", Lockhart said loudly, "With an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I have been sitting for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography, Which I shall be happy to present to him, free of charge. He had no idea that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, 'Magical Me'. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have the great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped, "Can you believe this? That is going to be our teacher.", Clark groaned with his hands in his pockets. "I know! Aren't you thrilled!?", Hermione said, with an star-struck look. Clark rised an eyebrow at this, while both Ron and Neville gave her an disgusted look.

Harry managed to get away from Lockhart to where Ginny was standing next to her cauldron. "You have these, I will buy my own.", Harry said, tipping the books into the cauldron as his other friends fought their way over. "Bet you enjoyed that, didn't you, Potter?", a voice sneered.

The voice belonged to Draco Malfoy, "Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go to a bookstore without making the front page.", Malfoy said with is usual sneer. "Leave him alone, he didn't want any of that!", Ginny said, coming to Harry's defence.

"Potter, you have got yourself a girlfriend!", Malfoy drawled. Ginny went scarlet. "Oh, it's you. Bet your surprised to see Harry here.", Clark said. "Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Kent.", Malfoy retorted, "I have no idea how you can afford anything."

Clark merely chuckled at him, he knew for a fact that in the Kent Vault alone was more money than in all of the Malfoy Vaults combined. "I have gotten into some money recently.", Clark said causally.

Mr. Weasley struggled over with Fred and George, "Kids, it's too crowded in hre, let's go outside.", he said but they were distracted by a another nseering voice. "Well, well, well... Arthur Weasley.", It was Mr. Malfoy, he stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.

"Lucius.", Mr. Weasley said nodding coldly. "Busy time at the Ministry I heard. All those raids... I hope they're paying you overtime? Obviously not.", he said examining Ginny's old, battered copy of 'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration'. "Dear me, what is the use of being a disgrace to the name of Wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"They're are other are other ways to disgrace the name of Wizard, Malfoy.", Mr. Weasley said back.

* * *

On September 1st, Harry, Clark and the Weasley's were running late to catch the train. The others had already went through the barrier, leaving Harry, Clark and Ron on the platform. Harry and Ron raced towards the barrier, with Clark right behind them.

With a loud crash, Harry's and Ron's trolley hit the barrier and bounces backwards. Clark crouches next to them, asking them if they were alright. "Why can't we get through?", Harry asked as they started to push the barrier. Taking a quick look around, Clark whipped out his wand from his holster, muttering a incantation. "Hmmm, it seems someone has placed a shield charm just beneath the stone.", Clark said as before beginning the incantation for a counter spell.

"What are you doing!? You can't use magic outside of school!", Ron said before the shield was broken with a low bong. "Actually I can. The Ministry can only track that a under aged Wizard preformed magic, not who exactly.", Clark said as they quickly pushed their trolley's through the barrier.

"How do you know what?", Harry asked, with Clark replying that he read it in a book. They could just board the train as it was about to take off. Fortunately, nothing special happened on the train, thought Hermione was glaring at Clark after they told them how he had preformed magic.

After a rather quiet ride, and instead of using boats to get to the castle, they used carriages pulled by invisible horses. After the opening feast, the five of them walked towards the Common Room. Hermione pulled Clark aside, telling the others to go ahead. "What's wrong Hermione?", Clark asked. Hermione crossed her arms, looking at him angrily, "What's wrong? You preformed underaged magic! That's what is wrong! That's illegal! You could get expelled!".

Clark brushed it off, giving her the same reason why the Ministry couldn't track him, but this seemed to make Hermione more angry. "I am very disappointed in you!", she said before storming off to the Common Room, followed by Clark. Before he could say anything else, she made a beeline to the Girls Dormitory.

* * *

The next day, after getting their schedules from Professor McGonagall, they saw that their first class was double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione left the castle together, with Hermione continued to give Clark angry glares, making their way to the greenhouses. They were waiting outside the classroom for Professor Sprout when she came from the other side of the lawn, with Gilderoy Lockhart. "Oh, hello there!", Lockhart called, beaming at the assembled students, "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor the Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I am better at Herbology then she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels."

"Greenhouse three today!", Professor Sprout said, not in her usual cheery tone. They quickly followed her, leaving Lockhart behind.

"I don't like him, he seems like a phony.", Clark said as they took their seats. Before Hermione could say anything, Professor Sprout began the lesson.

"We will be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?", she asked. To nobody's surprise, Clark's, Neville's and Hermione's hand rise into the air, Hermione's was first.

Professor Sprout gestured to Hermione. "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative. It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state.", she explained, sounding as if she had swallowed the textbook.

For that awnser she earned ten points for Gryffindor, "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young.", Professor Sprout continued as she pointed to a row of deep trays, a hundred or so little plants, purplish green in color. Professor Sprout instructed for everyone to take a pair of earmuffs. "When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered. When it is safe to remove them, then I will give you the thumbs up. Now, earmuffs on."

They all snapped their earmuffs over their ears, the sound was completely shut out. Professor Sprout grasped one of the the plants firmly and pulled hard, instead of roots, a small, muddy, extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. Professor Sprout took a large pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying in it, leaving the leaves visible. She gave them all a thumbs up and removed her own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet.", she explained calmly. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I am sure none of you want to miss your first day, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract you attention when it is time to pack up.

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione were joined at their tray by a curly haired Hufflepuff boy, they recognized but never spoke to.

"Justing Finch-Fletchley. Know who you are, of course, the brilliant Clark Kent, the famous Harry Potter, and of course Hermione Granger, always top in everything and Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom.", he said brightly, shaking Clark by the hand. "That Lockhart sure is something, isn't he? Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I would have died of fear if I had been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and, zap, just fantastic.", he continued but they didn't talk back much, their earmuffs were back on and they needed to concentrate on the Mandrakes.

By the end of the class, everybody was sweaty, aching and covered in earth. They went back to the castle for a quick wash before heading to Transfiguration. As they walked to the castle, Clark could only think one thing, "It sure is great being back."

* * *

 **There you go, year two is under way. I wanted thank everyone who read, favorite, follows and reviews this story, you beautiful bastards! Any ways I hope you have a fantastic day, and I will see you ladies and gents next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Words On The Wall

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of the Potter And Kent Chronicles! I hope you enjoy it just as much as I had writing it, now on to some story.**

* * *

"What have we got for this afternoon?", Neville asked, as the five went down for lunch. "Defense Against the Dark Arts.", Hermione said at once, as she looked over her schedule.

"Why, have you outlined all of Lockhart's lessons in little heart?", Clark asked as Hermione quickly placed her schedule in her back. But they couldn't help but laugh. They finished lunch and went outside into the courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in the 'Voyages With Vampires'... again.

Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville stood next to her talking about Quidditch for several minutes, before Clark noticed someone watching them. He gestured his friends attention to a small, mousy-haired boy, he was clutching a muggle camera, and when Harry looked at him, he went bright red.

"H-Harry? I am... I am Colin Creevey.", he said breathlessly, taking a step forward. "I am in Gryffindor too. Do you think, would it be all right, if I can take a picture with you?", he asked raising his camera up hopefully.

"A picture?", Harry asked slowly, as Colin explained that he could prove he had met him. "I heard all about you, everybody told me. I am a muggle-born, so I am taking lots of pictures to send home, and It would be really good if I had one of you, maybe one of your friends could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, maybe you could sign it?"

"Signed photos? You are giving out signed photos, Potter?", Draco Malfoy's voice echoed around the courtyard, he stopped right behind Colin with his large cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Everybody line up! Harry Potter is giving out signed photos!", Malfoy roared to the crowd.

 _"Oh great, Malfoy want's attention."_ , Clark thought irritated, he had hoped he would have a great first day as Colin piped something about Malfoy being jealous. "Me jealous? Of What? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special."

"For someone you supposedly don't care about, you sure try to mess with us a lot.", Clark muttered, making Malfoy glare at him. He was about to say something, but Lockart arrived at the scene. "Now what's all this about?", he said as he strode over to them, Malfoy quickly explained that Harry was giving out signed photos.

"Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!", he pinned Harry to his side and burning with humiliation. Clark saw Malfoy slide back smirking into the crowd. "Come on then, Mr. Creevey. A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we will both sign it for you.", Lockhart said as Colin took the picture just as the bell rang.

"Off you go, move along there.", Lockhart called out to the crowd as they entered the building through a side door, "A word to the wise, Harry. I covered up for you back there with young Creevey, if he was photographing me too, your schoolmates won't think you are setting yourself up so much."

They had reached Lockhart's classroom and he let Harry go at last. The rest of the class came clattering in, Clark and Ron sat beside Harry, with Hermione and Neville sitting next to Clark. When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picking up Neville's copy of Travels With Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award, But I do not talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her.

He waited for them to laugh, but no one did, "I see you all have bought a complete set of my books, well done. I thought we start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about, just to check how well you have read them, how much you have taken in..."

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said that they had 30 minutes. Clark looked down at his paper and read:

 _1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

 _2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

 _3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

 _4\. Who is Gilderoy Lockhart's one that got away?_

And this went on and on, for three sides of papers, right down to:

 _54\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

 _"Great... We have one of those teachers..."_ , Clark thought as he started to write some made up answers. Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Tut, tut... hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac, I said so in 'Year With The Yeti'. And few of you need to read 'Wanderings With Werewolves' more carefully, I clearly stated in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic people, though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky! And is seems none of you knew that Elizabeth Kent is my one that got away."

 _"Wait what?"_ , Clark thought, his eyes widening, _"If I find out that guy is my father, I'll kill myself."_. Harry was staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face, Ron and Neville were shaking with silent laughter, only Hermione was the only one that was listening to Lockhart with attention.

"... but Miss Granger knew my secret ambition to rid the world of evil. Good girl! Full marks! Where is Miss Granger?", Hermione raised a trembling hand. "Excellent! Quite excellent! Ten points for Gryffindor!", he beamed before he bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage on it. "Now be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know that no harm will befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is you to remain calm.", he placed a hand on the cover.

"I must ask you not to scream, it might provoke them!", Lockhart said in a low voice as the whole class held its breath, as he whipped off the cover. Revealing Cornish Pixies... "Freshly caught Cornish Pixies!", Lockhart said dramatically. Ron couldn't control himself, he let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

He turned to Ron, the red head explaining that they weren't very dangerous. "Don't be so sure! Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!", Lockhart said waggling a finger annoyingly at Ron, "Let see what you make of them!" and the idiot opened the cage.

the Pixies shot out in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Seamus by the ears, lifting him into the air. They wrecked the classroom, they grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, they shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the wall, grabbed bags and threw them out the window. Half the class was under their desks and Seamus was swinging from the iron chandelier on the ceiling.

Lockhart rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand and shouted, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!", the spell had no effect, one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out the window. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk. "Immobulus Turbela!", Clark said pointing his wand at the Pixies, freezing them mid-air.

The bell rang and everyone mad a rush toward the exit, "Can you believe him?", roared Ron as the five of them walked through a corridor. "He just wanted to give us some hands-on experience.", Hermione said, trying to justify the disaster of a lesson. The four boys gave her a annoyed look. "Hermione, he had absolutely no idea what he was doing.", Clark said with his hands in his pockets. "Rubbish! You have read his books... Look at all the amazing things he has done!", Hermione said.

"He says he has done...", Ron muttered.

* * *

The next Saturday, Clark was woken up by Ron and Neville. "Get up, Clark. If you sleep any longer you will have wasted the entire day in bed.", his friend said as Ron shook his head, "You don't want that do you?"

Clark stuck his head under the cover as his muffled voice said, "Yes, I do."

After Clark got dressed, the three of them met up with Ron and Hermione in the common room. "What took you so long?", Hermione asked, to answer her question, Ron and Neville looked at Clark. "Where is Harry?", Clark asked as they went down to the Great Hall. They told him that Harry left early for Quidditch practice.

"Aren't you done yet?", Clark asked as they entered the Quidditch field. Harry told them they hadn't even started as he looked jealous at the toast, marmalade and bacon Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione had brought.

Noticing his look, Clark walked up to his friend, giving him an intense stare. "Wha...", but before Harry could finish his sentence, Clark shove a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Swallowing it, Harry mounted his broom and kicked off the ground. Suddenly they heard a weird clicking noise, looking around they saw Colin was sitting in one of the highest seats, his camera raised taking picture after picture. On the other end of the field, several people in green robes were walking onto the field, broomsticks in hand.

"It seems Slytherin is here...", Clark said as Wood shot toward the ground, landing harder than he meant to in his anger, Harry, Fred and George followed. "Flint!", Wood shouted at the Slytherin Captain, "This is our practice time! I booked the field! You can clear off now!"

"Plenty of room for all of us, Wood.", Flint said before showing that he had a signed note from Snape, Wood snatched it as he started to read it.

 _I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission today on the Quidditch field, owing to the need to train their new Seeker._

"You got a new Seeker? Who?", Wood asked distracted and from behind the six large figures came a seventh, smaller boy, it was Malfoy with smirk and all. Fred asked if he was Lucius Malfoy's son, the Slytherin team smiled at this, showing them all their new brooms, showing they all owned a Nimbus 2001.

None on the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment, Malfoy was smirking so broadly his cold eyes were reduced to slits.

"Perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms too.", Malfoy smirked.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in.", Hermione said sharply, "They got in on pure talent."

The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered, "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood.", he spat. Harry knew at once that what Malfoy had said was something really bad because there was an instant uproar at his words.

Clark whipped out his wand from its holster, sending Malfoy flying a few meters into the ground, but before he could do much more, Fred and George grabbed him, trying to hold him down. For such a short guy, Clark sure was strong. "Let's me go! I have a few spells I want to test on that filth!", Clark shouted, as Neville and Ron joined the twins. "My father will hear about this!", Malfoy exclaimed, getting back to his feet.

"Good! Tell him that it was Clark Kent!", Clark shouted as his friend dragged him from the field.

The five of them now found themselves standing near the Black Lake, as Clark was venting his anger by sending a few bolt of electricity from his wand. "What does that mean? You know 'Mudblood'?", Harry asked, keeping his eyes on Clark. "It is the foulest thing you can ever call someone who is a Muggle-born.", Neville explained, "Wizard families like Malfoy think they are better because they have pure-blood.", and Harry nodded.

"And it's rubbish anyway!", Clark said, his tone returning back to his usual calm tone, "They haven't invented a spell Hermione can not do.", he added, making Hermione blush. "It's a disgusting thing to call someone. It's ridiculous! Most wizards these days are half-blood or less anyway! If we hadn't married Muggles we would have died out.", Ron added.

* * *

After dinner, the five headed up to the Common room, when suddenly Harry came to a halt, Neville nearly bumping in to him. "Harry, what are you...", Neville started but Harry cut him off. "It's that voice again, shut up a minute...", suddenly he began to run, his friends following behind him.

"It's going to kill someone!", Harry shouted as they ran up the next flight of steps three at a time. They didn't stop until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage. Ron was about to ask what was going on, but Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor.

Something was shining on the wall ahead, they approached slowly, Clark taking his wand from its holster.

 **THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

"What is that thing hanging underneath?", Neville said with a slight quiver in his voice, they stepped in a puddle of water and under the letters they saw Mrs Norris.

For a few seconds, they didn't move, "Let's get out of here...", Ron said but it was already to late, from either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs. The next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.

The chatter died as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You will be next Mudbloods!", it was Malfoy, he had pushed to the front of the crowd, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite and follows this story. I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time! Mischief managed.**


	12. Chapter 12: Myth's And Legends

**Greetings and welcome to another installment of the Potter And Kent Chronicles! I hope you enjoy and now on to some reviews!**

 **Guest: Indeed, thanks for the advice.**

 **Now on to some story.**

* * *

"What's going on here? What's going on!?", Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back clutching his face in horror. "My cat! My cat! What has happened to Mrs. Norris!?", he shrieked, his eyes falling on Harry, "You! You murdered my cat! I will kill you! I will kill you!"

"Argus!", Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket. "Come with me, Argus. You too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Kent, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger.", Lockhart stepped forward eagerly, "My office is nearest, Headmaster, just upstairs. Please feel free."

"Thank you, Gilderoy.", Dumbledore said, they all made their way to Lockhart's office in silence. The teachers were at the front as Clark whispered to Harry, "Don't mention the voices."

As they entered Lockhart's office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; several of the Lockharts in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers. The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore laid Mrs. Norris on the surface and began examine her. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight.

The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in the shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: It was as though he was trying hard not to smile and Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her, probably the Transmogrifian Torture. I have seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her...", Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands.

Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened: She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed. "... I remember something very similar happening in Ougadogou.", Lockhart commented, "A series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once."

At last Dumbledore straightened up, "She is not dead, Argus." he said softly, Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented. "Not dead?", Filch chocked, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris, "But why is she all... all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been petrified. But how I cannot...", Dumbledore started, but Filch turned to face Harry, accusing him. "No second year could have done this. It would take the most advanced Dark..."

"Then he did it! He did it!", Filch spat, pointing at Clark, "He has been practicing advanced magic!"

"I never touched Mrs. Norris, and how do you know what I have been doing!?", Clark asked. Snape then spoke up from the shadows, "If I may speak, Headmaster. Potter, Kent and their friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time.", a slight sneer curling his mouth as though he doubted it. "My cat has been Petrified!", Filch shrieked, hos eyes nearly popping out of his head, "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris.", Dumbledore patiently.

"I will make it!", Lockhart butted in, "I must have done it a hundred times, I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep.". Snape spoke icily, "Excuse me, but I believe I am the Potions master at this school." a awkward pause before Dumbledore dismissed them.

* * *

They went as quickly as they could without actually running. When they were a floor up from Lockhart's office, they turned into an empty classroom and closed the door quietly behind them. "Why didn't you want me to tell them about the voice I heard.", Harry asked as Clark lighted the tip of his wand, bathing the room in a faint light.

"Because even in the Wizarding world it isn't normal to hear voices in your head.", he said, the look on Harry's face made him add, "I do believe you, Harry."

"But you have to admit, it is a bit weird.", Hermione said. "I know it is weird, the whole thing is weird.", Harry said as he sat down on one of the desks. "What was all that writing on the wall about?", Neville asked as he sat down next to Harry, "'The Chamber Had Been Opened'... What's that supposed to mean?".

"You know, it rings a sort of bell.", Ron said, "I think someone told me a story about a secret chamber at Hogwarts once... Might have been Bill."

A clock chimed somewhere in the distance. "Midnight, we better get to bed before Snape comes along and tries to frame us for something.", Clark said as they made their way back to the common room without Snape finding them.

The attack had an effect on Hermione, it was usual for her to spend a lot of time reading, but she was now doing nothing else. Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville couldn't get a response from her when they asked what she was doing, at least not until the following Wednesday.

They were in the back of the library doing their History of Magic homework. "Where is Hermione.", Ron asked as he tried to copy of Clark's homework. "Somewhere over there looking for another book.", Neville said as he softly poked a sleeping Clark's cheek. "If she keeps this up she will have read the whole library before Christmas.", Harry added as he looked over his own homework.

"If you don't stop poking me, I am going to curse your finger off.", Clark said in a annoyed tone as Hermione emerged from between the bookshelves. She looked irritable and at last seemed ready to talk to them.

"All the copies of Hogwarts, A History have been taken out.", She said, "And there is a two week waiting list, I wish I hadn't left my own copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books. So... Clark.", she turned to the boy but he plainly told her, "No, I do not own that book. Why do you want it, anyway?"

"The same reason everyone else wants it. To read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets.", Hermione said as the bell rang, making their way to History of Magic. "What is the Chamber of Secrets?", Harry asked but Hermione couldn't remember.

History of Magic was their single most boring class, all they had to listen to was Professor Binn's and occasionally copy down some names and dates. Today was different, Hermione had put up her hand.

"Yes, Miss... er?", Professor Binns looked up in amazement. "Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets.", Hermione said.

Now everyone was paying attention, even Clark who was about to slip away into sleep, was now giving Professor Binns his attention. "My subject is History of Magic. I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends.", he was about to continue when Clark raised his hand up. "Please sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

"Well, yes, one could argue that, I suppose... Oh very well, let me start from the beginning.", Professor Binns began, having everyone's undivided attention.

"Hogwarts was founded by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built the castle together, far from Muggle eyes, for magic was feared by common people. For a few years, the founders worked together in harmony, teaching youngsters who showed magical abilities. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift grew between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be within all-magic families. He didn't like taking in students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on that subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor and Slytherin left the school."

Professor Binns paused, before continuing, "Reliable historical sources tell us this much. But these facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the entire school of all those who were unworthy to study magic."

There was a silence as he finished the story, but not the usual sleepy kind. "The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course. Naturally the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist, a tale to be told to frighten the gullible."

Hermione's hand shot back into the air, asking about the 'horror within' the Chamber. "That is believed to be some sort of monster, which only the Heir of Slytherin can control.", Binns said with his dry, reedy voice. "I tell you, the thing does not exist. There is no Chamber and no monster."

* * *

"I always knew Salazar Slythering was a twister old loony.", Ron said after the class ended. "But I never knew he started all this pure-blood stuff.", Neville added, with Ron agreeing. "I wouldn't be in his House if you paid me. Honestly, if the Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Slytherin, I would have gotten back on the train straight back home."

They were walking with the crowd when Colin went past them, "Hiya, Harry! A boy in my class has been saying.", but Colin was so small he couldn't fight against the tide of people bearing him toward the Great Hall and he was gone.

They were looking surprised, "That boy probably said I am the Heir of Slytherin or something.", Harry muttered.

Clark let out a disgusted noise, "People will believe anything."

"Do you think there is a Chamber of Secrets.", Neville asked. They turned a corner and found themselves at the end of the very corridor where the attack had happened. The scene was just as it had been last night, except for Mrs. Norris, the corridor was deserted.

"Can't hurt to look around.", harry said, getting on his hands and knees, searching for clues. "Come and look at this!", Hermione said.

The five of them looked at the window Hermione was pointing at, twenty spiders were scuttling, apparently fighting to get through a small crack. "Have you ever seen spiders act like that?", she asked, Harry, Clark and Neville replied no. "What about you, Ron? Ron?", Clark asked turning to his red headed friend, who was standing all the way back to the other wall.

"I don't like spiders!", Ron said his friends looking surprised, "I don mind them if their dead. I just don't like the way they move... When I was three, Fred turned my... my teddy bear into a great big filthy spider because I broke his toy broomstick."

Clark felt they better get off that subject, "Remember all that water on the floor? Where did that come from?", he said, looking towards a toilet with a 'OUT OF ORDER' sign.

"We can't go in there. That's a girl toilet.", Neville said as Clark reached for the brass doorknob. "That's Moaning Myrtle's place.", Hermione said as they stepped inside.

It was the most depressing bathroom they had ever been in, Hermione put her fingers to her lips and set off toward the end stall. When she reached it she said, "Hallo Myrtle, how are you?".

Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville went to look, Moaning Myrtle was floating above the tank of the toilet, picking a spot on her chin. "This is a girls bathroom! They're not girls!", she said, eyeing the four suspiciously. "Does it matter? It is out of order...", Neville muttered, as Clark whispered in Hermione's ear to ask her if she saw something.

"What are you whispering about? I wish people would stop talking behind my back! I do have feelings you know, even though I am dead!"

They tried to ask her for information, but she was told them that she wasn't paying attention, as she was to upset.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter. I hope you like and I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorite and follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you guys next time!** **Mischief managed.**


	13. Chapter 13: Rogue Bludger

**Greetings, one and all! And Welcome to another installment of the Potter And Kent Chronicles! Thanks for read and now on to the reason you actually came here.**

* * *

"Who can it be though?", Hermione said in a quite voice as they were in the common room working on their Charms homework. "Who would want to scare all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"

"Let me think.", Ron said in mock puzzled tone, "Who do we know who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?"

"Malfoy?", Neville suggested, Ron telling him he thought he was right, "Think about it! You heard him say 'You'l be next Mudbloods!', you only have to look at his foul face to know that it is him.", Rom continued to explain.

"I don't think it's him.", Clark putted in but Harry pointed to Malfoy's family, all of them had been in Slytherin, they could easily be Slytherin's descendants. "Well his father is definitely evil enough.", Clark had to admit at least that. Neville then theorized that they could have had a key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries, handing it down father to son.

"We could try to find out, I guess. Any of you ever heard of Polyjuice Potion?", Clark asked, the three boys shook their head but Hermione looked in shock. "We will be breaking fifty school rules! And the danger!"

Clark told her it was the only way as he started to explain his plan to them, by using Polyjuice Potion they could transform into five Slytherin students, question Malfoy and nobody will know. "But getting a hold of the recipe will be very difficult. If I guess correctly, it is in the Restriction Section of the library."

"Oh were going to get permission for that? No teacher is that thick!", Ron asked, while Clark leaned towards Harry. "Say Harry.", Clark began as the two looked out of a window, gaining his friend's attention. "What if... I know a way we could get the rest of the Gryffindor team Nimbus 2000's?", Clark said gaining a surprised look from Harry. "You do? If you do I say go for it.", Harry said, thinking his friend was just joking.

* * *

The next day after the class ended, Hermione nervously approached Lockhart's desk, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand, Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville right behind her. "Er, professor Lockhart? I wanted to... to get this book out of the library. Just for background reading.", Hermione stammered as she held out the piece of paper, her hands shaking slightly, "But the thing is, its in the Restriction Section of the library, so I need a teach to sign for it. I am sure it would help me understand what you said in 'Gadding With Ghouls' about slow-acting venom's."

"A, 'Gadding With Ghouls'! Possible my favorite books!", Lockhart said, taking the note from Hermione and smiling widely at her. "Did you enjoy it? What was your favorite part?", he asked and Hermione responded with, "The way you trapped the last one with the tea-strainer. So clever."

"Amazing part, wasn't it?", he said before turning to the four boys. "What about you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Kent, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom?"

"The ending.", Clark said, keeping his face straight. The other three agreeing with him, all of them trying to not to laugh, while Hermione was glaring at them.

"Yes, the ending was good, wasn't it? Well, I am sure no one will mind me giving the best student of the year a little help, and her friends.", Lockhart said warmly, and he pulled out an enormous peacock quill, "Yes, nice isn't it?", he misread the revolting loo on Ron's face, "I usually save it for book signings."

He scrawled an enormous loopy signature on the note and handed it back to Hermione. "So Harry. The day after tomorrow is the first Quidditch match for the season, I believe? Gryffindor against Slytherin. I hear you are a useful player, I was a Seeker too. I was asked to try for the National Squad, but preferred to dedicate my life to eradication of the Dark Forces. Still, if ever you feel the need for a little private training, don't hesitate to ask. Always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players..."

"Not trying to be rude, but have you ever seen Harry play Quidditch before?", Clark asked, Lockhart replied that he didn't. "Then you should have no idea how good the youngest Seeker in a century. He is great and doesn't need any help.", and with that they left Lockhart's classroom.

When they were outside of Lockhart's ear shot, the four boys broke out in laughter. "That was not funny.", Hermione said scowling at them.

"Yes, it was.", Neville said with a big grin. "He is a brainless git, he didn't even look at the book we wanted.", Ron pointed out as they walked to the library. "He is not a brainless git!", Hermione said shrill as they entered the library.

They handed Madam Pince the note, the librarian looked at the note, giving them a suspicious look. She stalked away between the shelves and returned several minutes later carrying a large and moldy-looking book. Hermione placed it carefully into her bag and they left.

Five minutes later, they were barricaded in Moaning Myrtle's out-of-order bathroom once again. Clark opened the book with Hermione looking over his shoulder, flipping through the page, trying to find the potion. "Here." She said, before Clark putting the book on the floor so they all can see.

"This is the most complicated potion I have ever seen.", Clark said and Hermione had to agree with him, "But not impossible. Most of the things are in the student store-cupboard. Some of the other things we will have to steal from Snape's cupboard."

"Steal? From Snape? That is not dangerous at all.", Harry said sarcastically, "To get the ingredients, we need an distraction during one of our potion class."

"We also need a bit of whoever we want to change into.", Hermione said, still scanning over the ingredients, occasionally muttering. "Excuse me? I am not drinking anything with Crabbe's toenails.", Neville said sharply. "Hair works as well.", Clark added, before Harry asked how long it would take. "A month."

"A month? If Malfoy is the Heir, he could have attacked half the Muggle-borns in the school by then!", Ron said, Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously. "We know, but it is the best plan we got.", Clark added quickly, not wanting the two to get in an argument.

* * *

The new brooms arrived just in time for the match. What would have been a one sided Quidditch match, was even out thanks to the brooms Clark had paid for. During breakfast when the Nimbus 2000 arrived, the expression on Harry's face was priceless.

Unfortunatly, there seemed to be something wrong with one of the bludgers, it kept focusing on Harry, who while skillfully out flying Malfoy, the rogue bludger had managed to break Harry's right arm. And to make matters worse, Lockhart claiming he could heal him, had removed all the bones in Harry's right arm.

"You should have come straight to me!", raged Madam Pomfrey, "I can mend bones in a second, but growing them back...", she said after they arrived at the Hospital Wing. "You will be able to, won't you?" Harry asked desperately as he was lying down on one of the beds.

"Certainly, but it will be painful.", Madam Pomfrey said grimly, throwing Harry a pair of pajamas, showing that he will have to stay for the night. "How can you stick up for Lockhart now, Hermione?", Clark asked while Ron and Neville helped Harry pull his limp fingers through the cuff.

"Anyone can make a mistake...", Hermione muttered, but Neville added that Lockhart had made more than a mistake. "He is not doing a good jon at being our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is he?"

"He does not. I am seriously consider skipping that class next year if we get one lousy teacher like that.", Clark said while Hermione glared at him for event thinking about skipping a class. "We won though.", Ron said with a grin breaking smile across his face, "Did you saw Malfoy's face when you all showed up with Nimbus 2000! He looked he was ready to kill someone. I wish I knew who brought them so I can send them a thank you note."

Clark gave a slight smile, "I think he or she knows it, Ron.", then the doors of the Hospital Wing burst open, as the rest of the Gryffindor team had arrived to see Harry. "Unbelievable flying, Harry!", George said, "I have just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy. Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Malfoy didn't seem too happy."

They had brought cakes, sweets, and bottles of pumpkin juice, it was promising to be a good party until Madam Pomfrey came storming over, shouting, "This boy needs rest, he got thirty-three bones to regrow! Ou! OUT!", and Harry was left alone, with nothing to distract him from the stabbing pains in his limp arm.

* * *

The next morning, Clark was woken up by Neville shaking him awake, "Clark there has been another attack!".

"Who is it?", Clark said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Neville told him it was Colin Creevey.

They now found them at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, they all walked into a stall, where their cauldron was set up. As Clark and Hermione worked on the potion, Harry entered the washroom. "Harry, you gave us a fright, how is your arm?", Hermione asked, Harry said it was fine.

Harry was about to open his mouth to tell them about Colin, but Neville told them that they already know. Harry then explained what happened that night, how Dobby came to visit him and everything he had told him or didn't told him. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?", Hermione asked.

"This settles it. Lucius Malfoy must have opened the Chamber when he was at school here and now he told dear old Draco how to do it.", Ron said triumphantly.

"I wish Dobby told you what kind of monster is in there, though. I want to know how nobody is able to notice it sneaking around the school.", Clark said, rubbing his chin. "Maybe it can turn itself invisible.", Neville suggested, "Or maybe it can disguise itself, pretending to be a suit of armor or something."

"I have read Chameleon Ghouls...", Hermione began but Ron said she read too much before he looked back at Harry. "So Dobby tried to stop us from getting on the train and broke your arm... If he doesn't stop trying to save your life, he is going to kill you."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, I know it is not very long, but I lost my copy of CoS so most of it is done from memory. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reads, follows, favorite and reviews this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time! Mischief managed!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Dueling Club

**Greetings, one and all! And Welcome to another installment of the Potter And Kent Chronicles! Glad to have you here and now on to some story.**

* * *

In the second week of December, Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione signed her list, they had heard that Malfoy was staying, which all five of them found very suspicious. The holidays would be a perfect time to use the Polyjuice Potion.

Clark and Hermione worked on the potion, stirring the cauldron and throwing the ingredients into it. "Two weeks, I would say.", Clark said, before turning to Hermione. "It should be done around that time.", she added.

When Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione were walking across the entrance hall they saw a small group of people gathering around the notice board. "They are starting a Dueling Club!", Seamus said, "First meeting is tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons. They might come in handy one of these days!".

"What? You reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?", Ron said, but he too was reading the sign with interest. "This could be fun.", Clark said with an unusual interest, "Shall we go?".

They were all for it, so at eight o'clock that evening, they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. "I wonder who will be teaching us.", Hermione said as they edged into the crowd.

"Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young, maybe it will be him.", Neville said, it could be true. "As long as it's not...", Harry started, but he ended in a groan: Lockhart was walking onto the stage and accompanied by none other than Snape.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather around! Gather around! Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me?".

"Unfortunately, yes.", Clark muttered dryly, earning him a glare from Hermione and snickers from Harry, Ron and Neville. "Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done countless times before, for full details, see my published works. Now let me introduce to you, my assistant, Professor Snape."

Snape looked less than please for being called Lockhart's assistant. "Professor Snape told me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry... You will still have your Potions master when I am through with him, never fear!" and Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed, at least Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"Who am I suppose to root for?", Neville muttered, but Clark told him neither. "Wouldn't it be great if they finished each other off?", Ron whispered so that Hermione couldn't hear him.

"As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position.", Lockhart told the silent crowd, "On the count of three, we will cast our first spell. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"Why can't we have nice things?", Clark muttered, a small pout on his lips, making his friends, even Hermione, snicker.

Snape and Lockhart both swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent. Snape calmly said, "Expelliarmus!", and a flash of scarlet light shot from the tip of his wand and Lockhart was blasted off his feet. He flew backward of the stage, smashing into a wall and sliding down into a heap on the floor.

Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins cheered, while Hermione was dancing on the tip of her toes, "Do you think he's all right?", she squealed. "Who cares?", Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville said together. To Clark's dismay, Lockhart was getting back on his feet, unharmed.

"Well, there you have it!", he said walking back to the platform unsteadily, "That was a Disarming Charm and as you see, I have lost my wand. Ah, thank you, Miss Brown. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying so, it was very obvious what you were planning to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy."

Snape looked murderous, Lockhart probably noticed, because he quickly said, "Enough demonstrating! I am going to come among you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you would be so kind to help me."

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin, but Snape reached Harry, Clark, Ron and Hermione before Lockhart could split them up. "Weasley, you can partner with Finnigan. Potter.", Harry moved automatically towards Clark and Hermione, hoping that he will pick one of them.

"I don't think so.", Snape said while smling coldly, "I think its time to split up our dream team. Mr Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. Kent, you can partner with Mr Zabini and Miss Granger, you will be with Miss Bulstrode."

Malfoy strutted over, smirking, behind him were one Slyterhing boy and a girl. "Zabini.", Clark said in a bored tone. "Kent.", Zabini spat back.

"Face your partners and bow!", Lockhart called. Clark and Zabini bowed to on another but keeping an eye on the other. "Wand at ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent, only disarm them, we don't want any accidents. One... Two... Three..."

"Expelliarmus!", Clark said, pointing his wand at Zabini, who before he could realized it, wand flew out of his hand and sending it a few paces away. Zabini looked furious, but Clark wasn't paying to him as he saw that Millicent Bulstrode had Hermione in a headlock.

With a flick of his wand, Milicent let go of Hermione before being flung across the room for a few feet. "Stop! Stop!", screamed Lockhart, looking over the mess. "Are you alright?", Clark asked, Hermione nodded, rubbing her neck. "Thanks by the way.", Hermione said.

"Let's just watch them.", Clark said as Harry and Malfoy climbed on the platform, about to show a demonstration. Ron and Neville made their way over to them. "Three... Two... One... Go!", Lockhart shouted.

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and shouter, "Serpensortia!", the end of his wand exploded in light and a long black snake shot out of it. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

Lockhart offered to get rid of it, but as you could expect, it didn't help. The snake was tossed in the air a few feet before landing, it seemed furious and made its way towards Justin. It exposed tits fangs, ready to strike. Then, Harry hissed something at it, making the snake back away from Justin.

"What do you think your playing at?", Justin asked shocked. Before Harry could open his mouth, Justin turned and stormed out of the hall.

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Everybody was looking at Harry. Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione made their way towards him and pulled him out of the hall. People on all sides moved out of their way as far as possible, as if frightened of catching something.

* * *

They walked all the way up to the empty Gryffindor common room. Ron pushed Harry into an armchair and said, "You are a Parselmouth, why didn't you tell us!?", he asked. Harry only looked surprised, "I am a what now?".

"A Parselmouth! You can talk to snakes!", Neville explained.

"I know. I mean, that is only the second time I ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once, long story, but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set free without meaning to. That was before I knew I was wizard.", Harry explained.

"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?", Clark said with a raised eyebrow, something like that could only happen to Harry. "So? I bet loads of people here can do it."

"Harry, it is not a common gift. This is bad.", Neville said gravely. "What's so bad about it?", Clark asked, he had not read much about Parselmouth's in his books, only that like Neville had said, they were very rare. "All I did was told the snake not to attack Justin.

"We didn't hear that. All we heard was you speaking Parseltongue. The language of the snake's, you could have been saying anything.", Ron explained. "No wonder Justin panicked.", Hermione said, "Harry, you sounded like you were egging the snake on. It was creepy, you know.'

"But, how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?"

The four of them were looking as though someone had died, "Salazar Slytherin used to be able to talk to snakes, and now the whole school is going to think your his great-great-great-great-grandson or something.", Ron added. "But I am not... I cannot.", Harry said with a panic he couldn't explain.

"He lived a thousand years ago. For all we know, you could be."

* * *

 **And there we go another chapter. I hope you liked and many thanks to everyone who read, follows, favorite, and reviews this story. You beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time! Mischief managed!**


	15. Chapter 15: Polyjuice Potion

**Greetings! One and all! And welcome to another installment of the Potter And Kent Chronicles! Thanks to everyone who follows this story, I hope you enjoy and now on to the story!**

* * *

The term ended, and a silence deep as the snow on the grounds descended on the castle. Clark found it peaceful and enjoyed the fact that he, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's had the Gryffindor Tower all to themselves.

Christmas morning came and Clark was woken up by Neville, saying the presents had arrived. Harry went to the window and pulled the curtains back. "Go away, Neville.", Clark said pulling his sheets over his head. "Merry Christmas to you, too.", Hermione said as she sat at the end of Clark's bed, she was wearing a white and red sweater made by Mrs. Weasley, "I have been up for nearly an hour, adding more lacewings to the potion. It's ready."

"Are you sure?", Clark asked, peering out from under his cover. "Yes, if we are going to do it, we should do it tonight."

They started to open their presents, they contained the usual favorite candies, chocolate, a few books, a joke book in French from Fred and George. "Joke's on them, I know French.", Clark said with a smirk.

Harry and Ron had barely finished their third helping of Christmas pudding, and Clark was about to help himself to a sixth when Neville and Hermione dragged them out of the hall to talk about their plans for the evening. "We still need a bit of the people we're changing into.", Hermione said, "And it's will be best to get something of Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Zabini. They are Malfoy's best friends, he'll tell them anything."

"Crabe and Goyle will be easy to fool, but Pansy, not so much.", Clark said before turning to Hermione, "During the Dueling Club, Hermione has managed to acquire a hair of Millicent Bulstrode when she was wrestling with her. As for me, I have gained gained a hair from Zabini. They both have gone home for Christmas, so we will just have to tell the Slytherins we have decided to come back."

A few minutes later, Harry, Ron and Neville came into the bathroom with plucks of hair. "I have got us some Slytherin robes from the laundry.", Clark said holding up a small sack, "We will each take one cup of the potion and a set of robes. Harry and Ron will take the bigger sized. Are you reayd?", all four of them nodded, they all looked into the cauldron.

"I am sure we did everything right.", Hermione said nervously, "It says that once we have drunk it, we will have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves.", she poured a large portions of the potion into their glassed, then she added Millicent Bulstrode's hair into the first glass. The potion hissed loudly like a boiling kettle and bubbled madly. A second later, it had turned a sick sort of yellow.

"Bet it tastes disgusting.", Clark said as they each placed the pieces of hair into their own glasses. "Well, bottom's up.", and the five of them took large gulps.

Clark's inside started to grumble, like they were moving. A burning sensation was spreading all over his body. He looked at his hand and they were changing, so was the rest of his body.

He was on the floor of the bathroom, breathing with some difficulty, he took his clothes off and put on the Slytherin ones. Leaving the stall, he went to the mirror to see how he looked, and well he looked exactly like Zabini.

Then three figures came out of the stalls, they all looked at each other with their mouths opened, "This is unbelievable.", Ron said approaching the mirror and prodding Crabbe's flat nose. "We better get going.", Harry said. The other four nodded and Neville went to Hermione's stall, "Come one, Hermione! We need to."

"I... I don't think I am going to come after all, you go on without me.", she said. "Hermione, we know Millicent is ugly, but Pansy is no princess either. No one is going to know." But they were unable to get Hermione out of her stall, they opened the door of the bathroom carefully, checked that the coast was clear and set off.

They went down the marble staircase, all they needed now was the password to the Slytherin common room. As they hurried down the steps, they saw a figure emerging from the side of a room, as they hurried nearer, they realized that it wasn't a Slytherin, it was Percy. "What are you doing here?", Neville asked, crossing his arms and looking disgusting, just like the real Pansy.

Percy looked insulted, "That is none of your business. Pansy Parkinson, isn't it? Well, go off to your dormitories. It's not safe to go wandering around dark corridors these days.", Percy said sternly. "You are?", Clark pointed out.

"I am a prefect, Zabini Nothing is going to attack me."

A voice suddenly echoed behind them, Malfoy was walking towards them and fir the first time in their lives, they were happy to see him. "There you are. Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? Where have you been Pansy and Zabini? I have been looking for the four of you.", Malfoy drawled, before glancing at Percy, "And what are you doing down here, Weasley?", he sneered.

Percy looked outraged, "You want to show a bit more respect to a school prefect! I don't like your attitude!".

Malfoy sneered and motioned for Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville to follow him. "That Peter Weasley...", Malfoy began but Ron corrected him, saying it was Percy. "Whatever, I have noticed him sneaking around a lot lately, and I bet he is up to something. He thinks he is going to catch Slytherin's Heir single-handedly.", he gave a short, derisive laugh. He paused by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall. "Pure-blood.", Malfoy said and the stone wall slid open. Malfoy marched through and they followed him.

"You would never know the Weasleys were pureblood, the way they behave.", Malfoy said scornfully. Ron's, or rather Crabbe's, face was contorted with fury. "What's up with you, Crabbe?", Malfoy snapped.

"Stomach ache.", Ron grunted.

"Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me.", Malfoy snickered, "You know, I am surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported on all these attacks yet. I suppose Dumbledore is trying to hush it all up. He will be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father always said old Dumbledore is the worst thing that has ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns, a decent headmaster would never let slime like that Creevey in."

"Saint Potter, the Mudblood friend.", Malfoy said slowly, "He is another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped-up Granger Mudblood or that pretty boy Kent. And people think he is the Heir of Slytherin!"

Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville waited with bated breath, Malfoy was surely seconds away from telling them it was him, but then... "I wish I knew who it was. I could help them.", Malfoy said.

Ron's jaw dropped so that Crabbe looked even more clueless than usual. Fortunately, Malfoy didn't notice and Harry thinking fast asked, "You must have some idea who is behind it all."

"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?", Malfoy snapped, "And father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he know all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it will look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing, the last time the Chamber Of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it is only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time... I hope it's Granger.", he said with relish.

"Do you know if the person was caught last time, Draco?", Clark asked, he told them that who ever it was, they should still be in Azkaban.

Neville made a weird sound, looking at Ron his hair was turning red, their hours was up.

They jumped to their feet, "Medicine for my stomach.", Ron grunted.

And with that, they left the Slytherin common room, they were running through the passages while their clothes started to fell loose around them. They finally made it to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and closed the door. "Well, that was a complete waste of time.", Clark said, placing his hands in his pockets, "I guess he wasn't the Heir after all."

They checked the mirror and, to their relief, saw that they were back to normal. Ron went to Hermione's stall and knocked on the door. "Hermione, come out, we got loads to tell you!"

"Go away!", Hermione squeaked, the four of them looked at each other. "What's the matter Hermione? You must be back to normal right now...", Ron said but Moaning Myrtle glided suddenly through the stall door, she was looking happy. "oh, wait until you see her. It is awful!", she said.

They heard the lock slide back and Hermione merged, sobbing, her robes pulled up over her head. "What's up? Have you still got Millicent's nose or something?", he asked and Hermione let her robes fall, her face was covered in black fur, her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking through her hair.

"It was a c-cat hair!", she howled, "M-Millicent must have a c-cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"

"You will be teased dreadfully!", Myrtle said happily. Clark glared at her, ordering Myrtle to shut up, before turning to his friend, "Everything's going to be okay, Hermione. We will take you to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey never ask too many questions."

It took a long time to persuade Hermione to leave the bathroom, Moaning Myrtle sped them on their way with a hearty laugh.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed it, I wanted to thank everyone who read, follows, favorite, and reviewed this story, you beautiful bastards! Anyways, I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time! Mischief managed!**


	16. Chapter 16: Valentine Diary

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome, to another installment of the Potter And Kent Chronicles or PAKC for short. Thanks for reading and now onward to the reason you're all here!**

* * *

Hermione remained in the hospital wing for several weeks, every evening, Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville went to visit her. When the new term started, they brought her each day's homework.

"Your never taking a break from work, are you?", Clark said one night, noticing a stack of books on Hermione's bedside table. "Of course, I have to keep up with you.", Hermione said, her spirits were greatly improved by the fact that all the hair had gone from her face and her eyes were turning slowly back to their original brown. "I don't suppose you got any new leads?", she added in a whisper, so that Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear her.

"Nothing.", Harry said gloomily, with Neville adding that he was sure it was Malfoy. "What's that?", Ron asked, pointing to something gold sticking out from under Hermione's pillow.

"Just a get well card.", Hermione said hastily, trying to poke it out of sight, but Ron was too quick for her, he pulled it out and flicked it open and read it out loud.

 _To Miss Grander, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award._

"You seriously sleep with that under your pillow?", Clark asked with a raised eyebrow. Hermione was spared answering by Madam Pomfrey sweeping over her evening dose of medicine.

"Is Lockhart the creepiest bloke you have ever met, or what?", Ron asked his friend when they left the Hospital Wing and started to head upstairs towards the Gryffindor tower, when they heard an angry outburst from the floor above.

"That's Filch.", Harry muttered as they hurried up the stairs and paused, out of sight, listening heard. "You don't think somebody else has been attacked?", Neville asked. They stood still, their heads inclined towards Filch's voice, which sounded quite hysterical. "Even more work for me! Mopping all night like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw! I am going to Dumbledore!"

His footsteps retreated along an out of sight corridor and they head a distant door slam. They poked their heads around the corner, they saw the place were Mrs Norris was attacked, a great flood of water stretched over half the corridor, and it looked as though it was still seeping from under Moaning Myrtle's bathroom door.

Now that Filch shouting disappeared, they could hear Myrtle's wails echoing off the bathroom walls. "What's up with her?", Ron asked as they stepped through the water and to the door with the 'out of order' sign and entered.

Moaning Myrtle was, if it was possible, crying louder and harder than ever before. "What's up, Myrtle?", Harry asked and Myrtle stuck her head out of her usual toilet. "Who's that? Come to throw something else at me?"

Clark walked across to her stall, "Why would we throw something at you?", placing his hands in his pocket. "Don't ask me!". Myrtle shouted, emerging with a wave of yet more toilet water, which splashed onto the already wet floor. "Here I am, minding by own business and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me..."

"But it can't hurt you, Myrtle. It would just go through you...", Neville pointed out, apparently this was the wrong thing to say as Myrtle puffer herself up and shouted, "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten point if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! What a lovely game! I don't think so!"

"Who threw it at you anyway?", Ron asked.

"I don't know.. I was just siting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head.", Myrtle pointed to a sink, a small thin book lay there. It had a shabby black cover and was as wet as everything else in the bathroom. Harry stepped forward to pick it up, but Ron suddenly flung out an arm to hold him back. "Are you crazy? It could be dangerous!"

"Dangerous?", Harry said with a raised eyebrow, both he and Clark laughed, "What could possibly be wrong with it?"

"You would be surprised.", Neville said as both he and Ron looked uneasy at the book. "Some of the books the Ministry confiscated. Dad told me, there was one that burned your eyes out."

"And everyone who reads Sonnets of a Sorcerer spoke in limericks for the rest of their lives.", Neville added. "Okay, we get the point.", Clark interrupted them, as he picked it off the floor.

They saw at once that it was a diary, and the faded year on the cover told them it was at least fifty years old. Clark opened it carefully, on the first page he could make out the name 'T.M. Riddle' in smudged ink. "I wonder who that was or why someone wanted to flush it away.", Harry said curiously. Clark turned to the back cover of the book and saw the printed name of a variety store on Vauxhall Road, London. "Must have been a Muggle-born.", Harry said thoughtfully.

"Well, it's not much use to you.", Neville said. Ron dropped his voice and whispered, "Fifty points if you can get it through Myrtle's nose."

Harry took the diary and pocketed it.

* * *

Hermione was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing at the beginning of February and on her first evening back, they showed her T.M. Riddle's diary and told her the story of how they had found it. "It might have hidden powers.", Hermione said, but if it had, the diary was hiding them very well.

After a very long game of Wizard Chess with Ron the previous night, Clark was woken up by Harry and the two hurried down to the Great Hall, were every wall was covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling. The duo went over to the Gryffindor table, where Ron and Neville were sitting looking sickened and Hermione seemed to have been overcome with giggles.

"Do we want to know?", Clark asked when they sat down, meanwhile at the teacher's table, Lockhart was standing up and waving for silence.

"Happy Valentine's Day!", Lockhart shouted, "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all... and it doesn't end here!", Lockhart clapped his hands and thought the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however, Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!", Lockhart beamed, "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I am sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion!"

Snape was looking as if the first person to ask him for a love potion would be force-fed poison, you can assume that no one did. "And while your at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I have ever met, the sky dog.", Lockhart continued and Flitwick apparently was not happy to hear Lockhart announcing that.

"Hermione, please tel me you weren't one of the forty-six?", Ron asked as they left the Great Hall for their first lesson. Hermione suddenly became very interested in searching her bag for her schedule and didn't answer.

All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers and late that afternoon as the Gryffindors were walking upstairs for Charms, one of the dwarfs caught up to them.

"Oy, you! Harry Potter!", shouted a particularly grim-looking dwarf, elbowing people out of the way to get to Harry. Harry tried to escape, but the dwarf however cut his way through the crowd by kicking people's shins and reached him before he had gone two paces.

"I have got a musical message to deliver to Harry Potter in person.", twanging his harp in a threatening way, if that is possible. "Not here.", Harry hissed, trying to escape but the dwarf seized him around the knees and brought him crashing to the floor.

"I am not sure that is allowed.", Clark said dryly, but the dwarf ignored him and began to sing:

 _His eyes are as green as fresh pickled toad,_

 _His hair is a dark as a blackboard._

 _I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

 _The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

Harry tried to laugh along with everyone else as Clark helped him up to his feet. Harry looked around and saw that Malfoy had snatched something from the ground, realizing that Malfoy just got Riddle's Diary. "Give that back.", Harry said.

"Wonder what Potter has written in this.", Malfoy said, who obviously didn't notice the year on the cover and thought it had been Harry's own diary. Out of the corner of his eye, Clark noticed Ginny staring from the diary to Harry, looking horrified.

"I would advice you to do what Harry here said, or do you want me to send you flying again?", Clark asked making Malfoy glare at him, he threw it to Harry's face and sulked away looking furious. As he passed Ginny, "I don't think Potter liked your valentine very much!", he yelled spitefully at her, Ginny covered her face with her hands and ran into class.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I hope you ladies and gents liked and I wanted to thank everyone who read, follows, favorite and reviews this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time... Mischief managed!**


	17. Chapter 17: Cornelius Fudge

**Greetings! One And all! And welcome to another installment of the Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope you enjoy and now to to some magic stuff!**

* * *

"Riddle might have got the wrong person. Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people.", Hermione said. "Please, how many monsters do you think this place can hold?", Neville asked dully.

"Well... There was Fluffy, a troll, and Voldemort sticking out of Quirrells head last year.", Clark summed up dryly, "And of course, the biggest monster of them all, the one lurking in the dungeon, the beast with greasy hair and a hook nose, Snape.", this got a chuckle from Harry, Ron and Neville, but a glare from Hermione.

"We always knew Hagrid had been expelled, and the attacks must have stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have gotten his award.", Harry said miserably. "Riddle does sound a lot like Percy, who asked him to squeal on Hagrid anyways?", Ron asked.

"The monster killed someone, and Riddle was going to go back to some Muggle orphanage if they closed Hogwarts.", Harry said. "Can's say that I blame him for wanting to stay here...", Clark added sadly and Harry agreed with his friend.

"Do you think we should go and ask Hagrid about it all?", Neville asked, but the others had their doubts. "That would be a cheerful visit! 'Hello, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?'.", Ron said and in the end, they decided that they would not say anything to Hagrid unless there was another attack.

The second years were given something new to think about during their Easter holidays. The time had come to choose their subjects for the third year, a matter that Hermione took very, very, very seriously. "It could affect our whole future!", she told them.

In the end Harry, Ron and Neville chose Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, Clark chose Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, he had read that the last two where needed to create your own spells and the first one was a class with his friends, but unlike his other friends he didn't took Divination, saying he didn't found it very interesting. And Hermione just chose every single class Hogwarts had to offer.

As he left the Great Hall to go collect Harry's Quidditch things, Harry suddenly shouted out loud, "The voice! I just heard it again! Didn't you!?", he asked, Clark, Ron and Neville shook their heads. Hermione clapped a hand on her forehead, "I think I have just understood something! I have got to go to the library!" and she sprinted away.

"What does she understand?", Clark asked while Harry still looked around, trying to tell where the voice had come from. "Why she got to go to the library?", Neville asked. "It's just what Hermione does. When in doubt, go to the library.", Ron said with a shrug.

* * *

Just when they arrived at the Quidditch Stadium, Professor McGonagall told them the match had been canceled. "All students are to make their way back to the House Common rooms, where their Heads of House will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!", she called through the megaphone, she then beckoned Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville over, "Potter, Kent, Weasley, Longbottom, I think you three better come with me..."

The four of them followed Professor McGonagall back into the school and up the marble staircase. "This will be a bit of a shock.", she said in a surprising gentle voice as they approached the infirmary, "There has been another attack... a double attack.", McGonagall pushed the door open and they entered, Laying on a bed next to a Ravenclaw student that they asked for directions once, was Hermione, she was still and her eyes were open and glassy.

"Hermione!", Ron groaned as the four of them rush to her bed. "They were found near the library. I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them...", Professor McGonagall, hold up a small circular mirror. Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville shook their heads, staring at Hermione.

"I will escort you back to the Gryffindor Tower. I need to address the students in any case.", she said. "She will be alright? Won't she?", Clark asked, sounding distressed, "I hope so, Mr Kent.".

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher, no student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities. I need to add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward."

The Gryffindors packed inside the common room listened to Professor McGonagall in silence, she rolled up the parchment and climbed out of the portrait hole. As soon as she left, the Gryffindors began talking immediately. "There's two Gryffindor's down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff.", Lee said, counting on his fingers, "Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherin's are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff is coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin. Why don't they just kick all the Slytherin's out?", he roared, to nods and scattered applause.

"What are we going to do?", Ron asked quietly to Harry, Clark and Neville, "Do you think they suspect Hagrid?".

"We have to talk to him. I don't believe for a second that he is the one doing this, but if he did open it the last time, he will know where the Chamber is and how to get there. It's a start.", Clark said, Neville added that McGonagall said they we not allowed out of the tower unless they needed to go to class.

"I think its time to take my dad's old cloak out again.", Harry said.

* * *

That night, it took a while for Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville out of the castle. The corridors were full of teachers, prefects and ghosts. It was a relief when they reached the front doors and eased them open.

They hurried towards Hagrid's house and pulled the cloak off only when they were right outside his front door. Seconds after they had knocked, Hagrid flung it open. They found themselves face-to-face with him aiming a crossbow at them with Fand barking loudly behind him. "Oh.", he said, lowering his weapon and staring at them, "What are ya all doing here?"

"What's that for?", Harry asked, pointing at the crossbow as they stepped inside. "Nothing... nothing... just been expecting... doesn't matter... sit down, I'll make some tea." He hardly seemed to know what he was doing. He nearly extinguished the fire, spilling water from the kettle on it, and then smashed the teapot with a nervous jerk of his massive hand.

"Are you okay, Hagrid? Did you hear what we just said?", Clark asked, Hagrid told them that he heard, with a slight break in his voice.

He kept glancing nervously at the windows, he poured them large mugs of boiling water and was just putting a slab of fruitcake on a plate when there was a loud knock on the door. Hagrid dropped the fruitcake, Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville exchanged panic-stricken looks as Clark threw the Invisibility Cloak over them and retreated to the corner. Hagrid made sure that they were hidden and opened the door.

"Good evening, Hagrid.", it was Dumbledore, he entered, looking serious and was followed by a second, odd-looking man. "That's dad's boss!", Ron breathed, "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic!", Harry and Neville elbowed Ron on his sides to make him shut up.

Hagrid had gone pale and sweaty, he dropped into one of his chairs and looked from Dumbledore to Fudge. "Bad business, Hagrid. Very bad business. Had to come, four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things have gone far enought, the Ministry got to act.", Fudge said in a rather clipped tones. "I never...", Hagrid said, looking imploringly a Dumbledore, "You know I never... Professor Dumbledore..."

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence.", Dumbledore said, frowning at the Minister. "Look, Albus. Hagrid's records is against him. Ministry got to do something, the school governors have been in touch...", Fudge said uncomfortably. "Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest.", Dumbledore said.

"Look at it from my point of view.", Fudge said, fidgeting with his bowler, "I am under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something, if it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he will be back and no more said. But I have got to take him. Wouldn't be doing my duty."

"Take me? Take me where?", Hagrid asked, who was trembling at this point. "For a short stretch only. Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught you will be let out with a full apology.", Fudge said not meeting Hagrid's eyes. "Not Azkaban?", Hagrid croaked.

Before Hagrid could answer, there was another knock on the door. Dumbledore answered it, Clark and Ron had to elbow Harry as he let out a gasp. It was Lucius Malfoy. "Already here, Fudge? Good, good...", he said approvingly.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my house!", Hagrid said furiously.

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your... er... You call this a house?", Lucius Malfoy said, sneering as he looked around the small cabin. "I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here."

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?", Dumbledore spoke politely, but there was a fire blazing in his blue eyes. "Dreadful thing, Dumbledore.", Lucius Malfoy said lazily, taking out a long scroll of parchment, "But the governors fell it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension. You will find all twelve signatures on it. I am afraid we fell you are losing your touch. How many attack have there been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there will be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school."

"Oh, now, see here, Lucius. Dumbledore suspended... No, no... Last thing we want just now...", Fudge said, looking alarmed.

"The appointment, or suspension, of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge.", Lucius Malfoy said smoothly, "And Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks."

"See here, Lucius, if Dumbledore can't stop them, I mean who can?", Fudge said, whose upper lip was sweating. "That remains to be seen.", Lucius Malfoy said with a nasty smile, "But as all twelve of us have voted..."

Hagrid leapted to his feet, his shaggy black head grazing the ceiling. "And how many did you have to threaten and blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy?", he roared. "Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid.", Mr. Malfoy said, "I would advice you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all."

"You can't take Dumbledore!", Hagrid yelled, making Fang cower and whimper in his basket, "Take him away and the Muggle-borns won't stand a chance! There will be killing next!"

"Calm yourself, Hagrid.", Dumbledore said sharply, he looked at Lucius Malfoy, "If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside.", he had not taken his bright blue eyes off Lucius Malfoy's cold gray ones. "However.", Dumbledore began to speak very slowly and clearly so that none of them could miss a word, "You will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

For a second, Clark was sure Dumbledore's eyes flickered towards the corner where he, Harry, Ron and Neville stood hidden. "Admirable sentiments.", Malfoy said, bowing, "We shall all miss your... er... Highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope that your successor will managed to prevent any... killings."

He strode to the cabin door, opened it and bowed Dumbledore out. Fudge, fiddling with his bowler hat, waited for Hagrid to go ahead of him, but Hagrid stood his ground, taking deep breaths, and said carefully, "If anyone want to find out some stuff, all they have to do is follow the spiders. That will lead them right. That's all I am saying."

Fudge stared at him in amazement, before Hagrid put on his moleskin overcoat, but before he was about to follow Fudge through the door, he stopped again and said loudly, "Someone will need to feed Fang while I am away."

The door banged shut and Ron pulled of the Invisibility Cloak, "We're in trouble now! No Dumbledore, they might as well close the school tonight! There will be an attack every day with him gone."

Out of the corner of his eye, Clark spotted several large spiders scurrying over the ground, moving in an unnatural straight line, "It seems they are heading for the Forbidden Forest...", Clark said and the four of them began to follow the spiders.

"Why spiders? Why couldn't it be 'follow the butterflies'?", Ron whined as they made their way into the forest.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I hope you ladies and gents enjoyed, thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite and follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents... next time! Mischief managed!**


	18. Chapter 18: Aragog

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of the Potter And Kent Chronicles! Many thanks to everyone who reads this story and now on to a review.**

 **StarApple086: It was either that or have his parents being killed in front of him in a dark alleyway, but then Clark had to dress up like a giant bat and that wouldn't fit in the story. Still glad you at least give it a chance.**

 **Now on to some story.**

* * *

"Lumos.", Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville said illuminating the dark forest, allowing them to follow the spiders. They walked for a while now, deeper and deeper into the darkening forest

Suddenly, they heard a loud clicking noise and suddenly they felt something long and hairy seizing them around their middle and lifting them above the ground, so they were hanging face down. They were being taken somewhere and they just realized what was carrying them.

Spiders and not the tiny little ones they saw before, but gigantic spiders the size of carthorses.

Clark fell to the ground when the gigantic spider released him, Harry, Ron, Neville and Fang fell next to him. Clark suddenly realized what the spider that had dropped them was saying something.

"Aragog! Aragog!", it called and from the middle of the web, a spider the size of a small elephant emerged, very slowly. "What is it?", it said, clicking its pincers rapidly. "Men.", clicked the spider who had caught Harry.

"Is it Hagrid?", Aragog asked, moving closer. "Strangers.", clicked the spider, who had brought Ron. "Kill them, I was sleeping.", Aragog clicked but Clark quickly said they were friends of Hagrid.

Aragog paused, "Hagrid has never sent strangers into our hollow before.", it said slowly. "He is in trouble, that's why we have come here?", Clark responded, trying to keep his cool. "In trouble? By why has he sent you?", Aragog asked.

"Up at the school, they think that Hagrid had been setting a monster on the students. They have taken him to Azkaban.", Clark explained, keeping his wand in his hand.

"But that was years, years and years ago. I remember it well. That was why they made him leave the school, they believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they call the 'Chamber of Secrets'. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free.", Aragog said fretfully.

"You didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets, did you?", Harry asked.

"I!?", Aragog said angrily, "I was not born in the castle, I came from a distant land. A traveler gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hid me in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all though Hagrid's goodness..."

"So you n-never attacked anyone?", Neville asked.

"Never.", Aragog croaked, "It would have been my instinct, but out of respect to Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and the quiet."

"Do you know what killed the girl? Because it's back, whatever it is.", Clark asked, his words were drowned out by a loud outbreak of clicking and the rustling of many, many long legs shifting angrily. The large spiders were shifting all around them.

"The thing that lives in the castle, is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. I do remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school."

"What is it?", Harry said urgently, as the clicking became more loudly, the spiders seemed to be closing in. "We do not speak of it! No even its name!", Aragog said fiercely, "I never even told Hagrid the name of that dreaded creature, though he asked me, many times."

Clark didn't want to press the subject, not with the spiders pressing closer on all sides. Aragog seemed to be tired of talking, he was backing slowly into his web, but the other sides seemed to be inching closer and closer towards Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville.

"We will just go then.", Clark called to Aragog, hearing leaves rustling behind him. "Go? I think not...", Aragog said slowly, "My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friends of Hagrid."

Clark spun around, towering above them was a solid wall of spiders, clicking with their many eyes and gleaming in their ugly heads. "Run!", Clark shouted as he send out bolt of electricity from his wand, hitting one of the spiders as the electricity forked into more spiders, stunning them, trying to create a path through the sea of spiders.

Reacting quicker and running faster than they ever thought was possible, the four of them sends spells left and right as they made their way out of the hollow. Before they knew it they crashed out of the forest, and lucky for them, none of the spiders had followed them to this point.

"Follow the spiders!", Ron said after he emptied his stomach in the pumpkin patch, "I will never forgive Hagrid! We're lucky to be alive!"

"I bet he thought Aragog wouldn't hurt his friend.", Neville said as placed a comforting hand on Ron's back. "That's exactly Hagrid's problem.", Clark said as he waved a hand through his hair, "He always thinks monsters aren't as bad as they're made out to be. But at least we know one thing."

"What is that?", Neville asked. "Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets, he was innocent the whole time.", Clark said as they all got under the cloak. They walked carefully across the entrance hall and up the marble staircase.

* * *

Over the next week, Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville had tried to visit Hermione many times, but visitors were barred from the Hospital Wing. "We're not taking any more chance's. No, I am sorry, there is every chance the attacker might come back to finish these people off.", Madam Pomfrey told them severely throught a crack in the infirmary door.

With Dumbledore gone, fear had spread through the school like never before. There was barely a face in the corridors that wasn't looking worried or tense, and all laughter was gone.

There was only one person who seemed to enjoy the new atmosphere, and that was Malfoy. They didn't notice that he was so pleased about until the Potions lesson two weeks after Dumbledore and Hagrid had left. They were sitting beside him and heard him gloating to Crabbe and Goyle.

"I always thought father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore.", he said not bothering to keep his voice down. "I told you, he thinks Dumbledore is the worst headmaster the school has ever had. Maybe we will get a decent headmaster now. Someone who won't want the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long, she's only filling in..."

It took Clark every ounce of his self control to not curse Malfoy on the spot. "Sir.", Malfoy said loudly as Snape was sweeping past them, "Sir, why don't you apply for the headmaster's job?".

 _"Because he would suck at it."_ , Clark thought. "Now, now, Mr. Malfoy. Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I dare say he will be back with us soon enough.", Snape said. "Yeah, right. I expect you have father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job. I will tell father your the best teacher here." Malfoy said smirking.

Snape smirked as he swept off around the dungeon.

"I am quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags by now." Malfoy went on, "I bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger."

The bell rang at that moment, which was lucky. At Malfoy's last words, Clark and Ron were about to make their way towards him, but Harry and Neville had stopped them. It was only safe to let go of them when Snape had seen them out of the castle and they were making their way across the vegetable patch toward the greenhouses.

It wasn't until Lockhart's next lesson, when Clark realized something about the murdered girl. But before he could say anything to his friends, Lockhart walked into the class room, "Come now. Why all these long faces?", he beamed at them, people swapped exasperated looks, but nobody answered.

"Don't you people realize, the danger has passed! The culprit has been taken away!", Lockhart said slowly. "Says who?", Dean asked loudly.

"My dear young man, the Minister of Magic wouldn't have taken Hagrid if he hadn't been one hundred percent sure he was guilty.", Lockhart said.

"Oh, yes he would.", Clark said, more loudly than Dean. "I flatter myself, but I know a touch more about Hagrid's arrest than you do, Mr. Kent.", Lockhart said in a self-satisfied tone. "Than sir, would you please tell us how you would know anything about Hagrid and why he was arrested?", Clark said, glaring at the teacher.

Most of the class had a hard time containing their laughter as Lockhart stood there looking a bit dumbfound. But of course, Lockhart took his statement to heart and went on and on about how he knew Hagrid was no good.

When the four of them where at the common room later, Clark told them his theory, "I think the girl who died might be Moaning Myrtle.", Clark said, making his three friend look surprise, "Aragog said that she was found in a bathroom. What if she never left and is still there?".

* * *

 **And that is another chapter. I hope you liked it and many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day, and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Chamber Of Secrets

**Greetings, one and all! And once again welcome to another installment of the Potter and Kent Chronicles! I hope you enjoy this chapter, after this one we have one more chapter in year 2 and then we move on to year 3, where things are really going to become interesting! But before we continue on with the story, I have a review!**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Glad it caught your interest. Yeah, Clark and Tom were similar, still are at some things, but the key difference is that Clark even before Year 1, is a good person, while Tom never was.**

 **And now on to some story so I can go back to play Fallout 4.**

* * *

Three days before their first exam, Professor McGonagall had an announcement for them at breakfast. "I have good news.", she began and the Great Hall erupted. "Dumbledore is coming back!?", several people yelled joyfully. "You caught the Heir of Slytherin!?", a girl at the Ravenclaw table squealed.

"Quidditch matches are back on?", Wood roared excitedly, when everyone had settled down, McGonagall said, "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly to remind you all that one of them may be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with the catching of the culprit."

There was an explosion of cheering, "It won't even matter that we never asked Myrtle then! Hermione will probably have all the answers when they wake her up!", Ron said to Harry, Clark and Neville. "I think she will go crazy when she finds out we have only three days until the exams.", Clark said as he ate a third serving of eggs and bacon. "Yeah, might be kinder to leave her where she is until the exams are all over.", Ron added.

Just then, Ginny came over and sat next to Neville, she looked tense and nervous. "You alright, Ginny?", Clark asked, Ginny didn't say anything, but glanced up and down the Gryffindor table with a scared look on her face. "I have got to tell you something...", Ginny mumbled, but she couldn't seem to find the right words.

"Ginny, you can talk to us.", Clark said. Ginny opened her mouth, but no sound came out, Harry leaned forward and spoke quietly, so that only Clark, Ron, Neville and Ginny could hear him. "Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something or someone acting oddly?". Ginny drew a deep breath and, at that precise moment, Percy appeared looking tired. "If you have finished eating, I will take that seat, Ginny. I am starving, I have only just come of patrol duty."

Ginny jumped up as though her chair had been electrified, gave Percy a brief, if frightened look, and walked away. Percy sat down and grabbed a mug from the center of the table. "Percy! She was about to tell us something important!", Ron said angrily.

Halfway through the gulping of tea, Percy choked, "What sort of thing?", he asked coughing. "We just asked her if she had seen anything odd, and she started to say...", Neville explained but Percy cut him off.

"Oh, that, that's nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets.", Percy said at once. "How do you know?", Ron asked, his eyebrows raised. "Well, er, if you must know, Ginny... er, walked in on me the other day when I was... Well, never mind. The point is, she spotted me doing something and I... um... asked her not to mention it to anybody. I must say, I didn't think she'd keep her word. It's nothing, really..."

Clark had never seen Percy look so uncomfortable, "What were you doing, Percy? Go on, tell us, we won't laugh.", Ron asked, a big grin on his face, but Percy didn't smile back.

* * *

"Mark my words.", Lockhart said as he was ushering them around the corner, "The first words out of those poor Petrified people's mouth will be 'It was Hagrid!'. Frankly, I am astounded Professor McGonagall thinks all these security measure are necessary."

"I agree, sir.", Clark said, making Harry, Ron and Nevill drop their books. "Thank you, Mr Kent.", Lockhart said while they waited for a long line of Hufflepuffs to pass, "I mean, we teachers have quite enough to be getting on with, without walking students to classes and standing guard all night..."

"I agree with you, sir.", Harry said, catching on what Clark was trying to do, "Why don't you leave us here since we have only one more corridor to go?".

"You know, Harry, I think I will. I really should go and prepare my next class.", Lockhart said and he hurried off. "Prepare his class? Gone to curl his hair, more like it.", Ron sneered at him.

They let the rest of the Gryffindors walk ahead of them, then darted down a side passage and hurried off toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Potter! Kent! Weasley! Longbottom! What are you doing?", it was Professor McGonagall, and her mouth was the thinnest of thin lines. "We were going to see Hermione, Professor. We haven't see her in a while and we miss her.", Clark quickly said, Harry, Ron, Neville and Professor McGonagall were all looking at him. For a moment, it looked like Professor McGonagall was about to exploded, but when she spoke, it was in a strangely croaky voice.

"Of course. I realize this has been hardest on the friends of those who have been... I quite understand. Yes, Kent, of course you may visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Binns where you have been. Tell Madam Pompfrey I have given my permission."

"That... was the best thing you have ever came up with.", Neville said as they were walking towards the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey let them in, but reluctantly. "Wonder if she did see the attacker, though...", Ron said, looking at Hermione's face. "Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one will ever know."

But Clark wasn't looking at Hermione's face, he was more interested in her right hand. it lay clenched on top of her blankets, and on closer inspection, he saw that a piece of paper was scrunched inside her fist. Making sure that Madam Pomfrey was nowhere near, he pointed this out to Harry, Ron and Neville. "Try to get it out.", Harry whispered as Ron and Neville shifted their chairs to block Clark from Madam Pomfrey's view.

After several minutes, the paper came free, it was a page torn from a very old library book. Clark smoothed it out while, Harry, Ron and Neville leaned close to read it.

 _Of the many fearsome beast and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._

And beneath this, a single word had been written in Hermione's handwriting. _Pipes._

"Clark, Ron, Neville...", Harry breathed, "This is it. This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber is a Basilisk, a giant serpent! That's why I have been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else had heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue..."

Clark snapped his fingers, "Nobody has looked it in the eyes, that's why nobody has died. They all saw it through something.", he said before beginning to explain, "Colin saw it through his camera, Justin must have seen it through Nearly Headless Nick, and Nick couldn't die again... and Hermione must have realized what it was and used the mirror, and the Ravenclaw girl was with her at the time and Mrs Norris... saw it in the water, probably a reflection from it."

"But how is the Basilisk been getting around the place? A giant snake... Someone would have seen it...", Neville asked. Harry pointed at the word Hermione had scribbled at the foot of the page. "Pipes, its been using the plumbing. I have been hearing the voice inside the walls.", Harry explained.

Ron suddenly gasped, "The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets! What if it's in a bathroom? What if it's in...", Ron said hoarsely.

"Moaning Myrtle bathroom.", Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville said at the same time. "This mean, I can't be the only Parselmouth in the school. The Heir of Slytherin is one too. That's how he has been controlling the Basilisk.", Harry said after a moment. "What are we going to do? Should we go straight to McGonagall?", Neville asked, they decided to go to the staff room, seeing as it was nearly ten minutes to lunch break.

* * *

They ran downstairs and went straight into the deserted staff room, they paced around, too excited to sit down in one of the chairs. But the bell that signaled break never came... instead, echoing through the corridors came, Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified. "All students are to return to their House Dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room, immediately."

"Another attack?", Harry asked, as Clark opened the wardrobes, "We can hide in here and hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we have found out.", Clark said. They hid themselves inside as the staff room door banged open, they watched all the teachers come into the room, the last one was Professor McGonagall. "It has happened.", she said, "A student has been taken by the monster, right into the Chamber itself."

"How can you be sure?", Snape asked, gripping the back of a chair very hard. "The Heir of Slytherin left another message. Right underneath the first one. 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever'."

"Who is it? Which student?", Madam Hooch asked. "Ginny Weasley.", Clark fell Ron slide down to the wardrobe floor beside him. "We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow.", Professor McGonagall continued until the staff room door banged open again. Lockhart had walked in, beaming, "So sorry, dozed off, what have I missed?".

"Just the man.", Snape said, stepping forward. "A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last.", Lockhart became white as a sheet.

"That's right, Gilderoy.", Professor Sprout chipped in, "Weren't you just saying last night that you have known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?", Lockhart began to sputter. "I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested.", Snape said, "Didn't you say the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given free reign from the start?"

Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues. "I... I really never... You may have misunderstood."

"We will leave it to you, Gilderoy.", Professor McGonagall said, "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We will make sure everyone is out of your way. You will be able to tackle the monster all by yourself.", Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. His lip was trembling and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble.

"V-Very well. I will... I will be in my office, getting ready." and with that he left the room. "Right, that's got him out from under our feet.", McGonagall said, who nostrils were flared, "The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories?", the teachers rose and left one by one.

* * *

It was probably the worst day of their lives. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Fred and George sat together in the corner of the Gryffindor Common room, unable to say anything to each other. "She knew something...", Ron said, a Fred and George went up to bed. "That is why she was taken. It wasn't some stupid thing about Percy at all. She found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must be why she was...", he rubbed his eyes frantically. "It must be, she was a pureblood. There can't be any other reason.", Neville added.

Harry and Clark said nothing, both staring outside the window, hoping that this was some horrible dream that they would be able to wake up from soon. But this wasn't a dream, this was reality and Clark wasn't going back without atleast trying to do something about his fate. "I think we should go see Lockhart. Tell him what we know.", Clark suggested and all of them agreed. Nobody tried to stop them as they got up, crossed the room and left through the portrait hole.

Harry knocked on the door of Lockhart's room and it craked open. Lockhart's eyes were peering through the crack. "Oh, Mr Kent, Mr Kent, Mr Weasley, Mr Longbottom.", he said, opening the door a bit wider, "I am rather busy at the moment, if you would be quick."

"Professor, we have got some some information for you.", Clark said, "We think it will help you.", but from Lockhart's face they could see that he looked very uncomfortable, he opened the door and they entered.

"Are you going somewhere, sir?", Harry asked, looking around the room which was packed with boxes. "Er, well, yes. Urgent call, unavoidable... Got to go.", Lockhart said. "What about my sister!?", Ron said angrily.

"Well.. I must say... When I took the job... Nothing in the job description.", Lockhart muttered. "Your running away!? After all that stuff you did in your books!", Neville asked in disbelievingly, Lockhart claimed that books can be misleading. "You wrote them!", the four of them shouted.

"My dear boys! Do use your common sense!", Lockhart said, straightening up and frowning at them. "My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I had done all those things. No one wants...".

"So you took credit for what others have done!?", Clark said glaring at the professor. "Clark, Clark.", Lockhart said, shaking his head impatiently, "It is not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved, I had to track those people down, find out how they managed to do what they did, and then put a Memory Charm on them so the wouldn't remember doing it. It not all just book signings and publicity photos, you know.", he banged the lids of his trunks shut and locked them.

"Let see. I think that's everything, yes, only one thing left.", he said pulling out his wand and turned to them, "Awfully sorry, boys, but I have to put a Memory Charm on you..."

"Expelliarmus!", Clark shouted and Lockhart was blasted backward, his wand flying out of his hand, Ron caught it and threw the wand out of the window. Clark pointed his wand at Lockhart, Harry, Ron and Neville joined him, pointing their wands at him too.

"What do you want me to do? I do not where the Chamber of Secrets is, there is nothing I can do.", Lockhart said weakly.

"Well aren't you lucky. We think we know where it is.", Clark said forcing Lockhart to his feet at wandpoint, "And what is inside it. Let's go.", they marched Lockhart out of his office and into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

* * *

They sent Lockhart in first, Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end of the toilets. "Oh, it is you.", she said when she saw Harry, "What do you want this time?"

"We want to ask how you died.", Harry said, Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once, she looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question. "Oh, it was dreadful.", she said with relish, "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall, I remember it so well. I had hidden here because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny, a different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then...", Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining, "I died."

"How?", Clark asked. "No idea.", Myrtle said in a hushed tones, "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away...", she looked dreamily at Harry, "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she had ever laughed at my glasses."

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?", Clark asked, and Myrtle pointed vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet. Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville hurried over to it, Lockhart was standing back against the wall, a look of utter terror on his face. It looked like an ordinary sink.

Then Harry saw something, a scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake. "That tap never worked.", Myrtle said brightly as he tried to turn it. "Harry. Say something. Something in Parseltongue.".

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Open up.", a strange hissing noise escaped him.

The tap glowed white and began to spin, the sink began to move, it sank out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a grown man to slide into. "Well, you hardly seem to need me. I will just.", Lockhart said, putting his hand on the door knob, but they pointed heir wands at him. "You can go first.", Ron snarled.

"Boys, what good...", Clark had enough of Lockhart's bullshit and just kicked him down the slide, then he followed closely with Harry, Ron and Neville following.

* * *

 **I assume this is a good place to stop, as I said before, the next chapter will be the last one of Year 2, but you ladies and gents can just stay right here for Year 3 (Because I am too lazy to draw up another cover). Anyways, thanks to everyone who read, favorite, follows or reviews this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time! I am off to play some more Fallout!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Heir Of Slytherin

**Greetings one and all! And welcome to another installment of the Potter And Kent Chronicles, I hope you enjoy the last chapter in Year 2 and now on to some reviews.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Glad you like it and what will happen to Clark and Neville, you will have to read to find out.**

 **Savoxgut: Glad you like it, and I'm happy to have you here. What does everybody have against HarryXGinny? Though rest assure that I have something different planned than HarryXGinny.**

 **Now on to some story!**

* * *

It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide before they landed on a dark damp floor in a tunnel large enough to stand in. "We must must be miles under the school.", Neville said.

"Under the lake, probably.", Ron added. Clark lighted the tip of his wand with Lumos, the others following his example and they made their way through the tunnel, it was so dark they could only see a little ahead. "Remember, any signs of movement, close your eyes right away.", Harry said quietly, they kept moving, trying not to think about how Ginny might look if they found her.

"Harry, Clark, Neville, there is something up there.", Ron said hoarsely. They froze instantly, Clark could just see the outline of something huge and curved lying across the tunnel. It wasn't moving. "Maybe it's asleep.", Neville suggested, glancing back at the others. Very slowly, Clark made his way towards the creature, his wand held high. It wasn't a snake, but a snake skin around twenty feet long.

There was a sudden movement behind them, Lockhart's knees had given away. "Get up.", Ron said sharply, pointing his wand at Lockhart. He suddenly got to his feet, then dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground. Harry, Clark and Neville jumped forward, but were too late, Lockhart was straightening up, Ron's wand in his hand and a smile on his face.

"The adventure ends here, boys!", he said, "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you four tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. say good-bye to your memories.", he raised Ron's wand high over his head and yelled, "Obliviate!".

Thinking quickly, Clark brought up the most powerful Shield Charm he could think off, throwing everything he had behind it. The result was that the memory smell backfired, causing the wand to explode with the force of a small bomb.

Harry grabbed on to Clark's arm and pulled him to the side. When the dust settled down, Harry and Clark were gazing at a solid wall of broken rock. "Ron! Neville! Are you too alright!?", Clark asked, slightly panicking, thinking he might have hurt his friends.

"We are here! We're alright!", Neville's muffled voice came from the other side of the rock wall. "The git's not though, got blasted by the wand.", Ron added. Clark let out a sigh in relieve, he could buy a new wand but he couldn't have bought a new Ron. "What now? We can't get through, it will take ages.", Neville's voice said, sounding desperate. "Wait here.", Clark called out to them, "Wait with Lockhart, Harry and I will go on... If neither of us are back in an hour...", there was a pause, the two boys looked at each other.

"We will try and shift some of the rocks.", Neville said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Yeah, so you two can... can get back through.", Ron added.

"See you two soon.", Harry said, and the duo made their way further through the tunnel.

* * *

They kept walking until they saw a solid wall with two serpents entwined with their eyes glimmering emeralds. The two gave each other a nod, before Harry cleared his throat and the emerald eyes seemed to flicker. Harry said something in a low, faint hiss. The serpents parted as the wall cracked open. Harry and Clark walked inside to find themselves standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. They put up their wands and moved forward, they kept walking until they saw a small figure with flaming-red hair laying on the ground up ahead.

"Ginny!", Harry and Clark said and they broke out in a sprint, dropping to their knees when they reached Ginny. Her face was as white as marble, and as cold, but her eyes were closed, so she couldn't be Petrified. "Please, don't be dead, please don't be dead...", Harry muttered as Clark checked for a pulse, it was there, but faintly. "Come on, Ginny. Wake up.", Harry muttered desperately as he started to shake her.

"She won't wake.", a soft voice said. Harry and Clark jumped up and spun around, their wands aimed. "Tom? Tom Riddle?", Harry asked. Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face. "What do you mean, she won't wake?", Clark said, not sure what to make of the tall teen, something was off about him. "Are you a ghost?", Harry asked uncertainly.

"A memory.", Riddle said quietly, "Preserved in a diary for fifty years.", he pointed toward the floor near the statue's giant toes, lying open was the little black diary they had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "You got to help us, Tom. We got to get here out of here, there is a basilisk... I don't know where it is, but it could be here any moment... Please, help us.", Harry implored him but Riddle didn't move, a smile curled the corners of Riddle's mouth. "Harry, I don't think he is going to help us.", Clark said, keeping his eye on Riddle while trying to listen to any sound which would indicate that the basilisk was arriving.

"I waited a long time for this, Harry Potter. For a chance to see you, to speak with you.", Riddle said, completely ignoring Clark.

"Look, I don't think you get it. We are in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later.", Harry said, losing his patience. "We are going to talk now.", Riddle said, still smiling.

"How did you get Ginny in this state?", Clark asked, looking at Ginny's face. "That is an interesting question, Clark Kent.", Riddle said pleasantly, "But it's also quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley is like this, is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?", Harry asked.

"The diary, my diary", Riddle said, gesturing to the diary once again, "Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes. How her brothers tease her, how she had come to school with secondhand robes and books, how she didn't think the famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her."

The entire time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left Harry's face, there was almost an predatory hungry look in them. "It's very boring, having listen to the silly troubles of an eleven-year-old girl.", he went on, "But I am a patient person. I wrote back, I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. _'No one ever understood me like you, Tom... I am so glad I have gotten this diary to confide in... It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket'_...", Riddle let out a high, pitched cold laugh that really didn't suit him.

"If I say so myself, Harry, Clark, I have always been able to charm the people I needed. So little Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted... I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my own secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her."

"She opened the Chamber of Secrets.", Clark said, his mouth had gone very dry. "Exactly, Clark Kent.", Riddle said softly, "Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and wrote the threatening messages on the wall. She set the serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."

"Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing, I wish you could have seen her new diary entries... far more interesting, they became _'Dear Tom'_ ,", he recited, watching Harry and Clark's horrified faces, " _'I think I am losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did last night, but a cat was attacked and I have got paint all over my robes. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I am pale and not myself. I think he suspects me... There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I am going mad... I think I am the one attacking everyone, Tom!'_."

"It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary.", Riddle said, "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it, and that's where you came in, Harry. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet."

"And why did you want to meet me?", Harry asked. "You see, Ginny told me all about you, Harry.", Riddle said, "Your whole fascinating history. I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that oaf, to gain your trust.".

"Hagrid is our friend! You framed him didn't you! It was you the whole time!", Clark declared, looking at Riddle and he laughed his high pitched laugh again. "It was my words against his, Clark. On one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so brave, school prefect, model student and on the other hand, big blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls... I must admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked! I thought someone must have realized that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance."

Riddle rolled his eyes, "As if Hagrid had the brains or the power! Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think that Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as a gameskeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed... but then again, Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did."

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you.", Harry said, gritting his teeth. "He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled.", Riddle said carelessly, his hands in his pockets, "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I had spent searching for it either. So I left behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with some luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it. No one had died this time, not even the cat, regrettebly...", Clark said triumphantly, "In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again."

"Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months I have a new target... You", Riddle said, turning his gaze to Harry, "I have many questions for you Harry Potter.", he added pleasantly.

"Like what?", Harry spat. "Well...", Riddle continued smiling, "How is it that you, a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent, managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"What has that got to do with anything?", Clark said, getting frustrated with Riddle, "Voldemort was after your time!"

"Voldemort is my past, present and future.", Riddle said with a cocky smirk, raising his hand he wrote three shimmering words in the air.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved his hand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course.", Riddle whispered, "You think I was going to keep using my filthy Muggle father's name, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, I fashioned myself a new name, a name no one would dare to speak when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Your not!", Harry said, his quiet voice full of hatred, "Sorry to disappoint you, but Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Dumbledore has been driven out of his castle by the mere memory of me!", Riddle hissed. "He is not as gone as you might think!", Clark said back, Riddle was about to open his mouth, but froze, music was coming from somewhere. A second later, Fawkes was flying straight at Harry and Clark, dropping something right next to them.

Fawkes sat on Clark's shoulder as his singing stopped. "That's what Dumbledore send his defenders? A songbird and a old hat!", Riddle said, as he turned to look up at the stone face of Slythering, he hissed something and Slythering's gigantic stone face was moving, his mouth opening wider and wider, to make a huge black hole.

"Now, Harry and Clark, I am going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter and Elizabeth's spawn, Clark Kent."

Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber, they could see the giant serpent, they could sense it. They they heard Riddle's voice hiss once again.

The basilisk was moving towards Harry and Clark. They quickly closed their eyes and lifted their wands, firing the most powerful spell they could muster. The snake raised itself high in the air and its head waving drunkenly between the pillars.

They opened their eyes a bit more and saw that Fawkes was soaring around its head, a wounded basilisk was snapping furiously at him. Fawkes dived and scratched the basilisk eyes and blood was streaming to the floor. "No!", Riddle screamed, "Leave the bird! Leave the bird! The boys are behind you! You might be blind but you can still smell them!"

The blind snake swayed confused, but still deadly, it had swept the Sorting Hat into Harry's arms, he seized it and something hard and heavy fell from it, a gleaming silver sword.

"Let's do this.", Harry said and Clark was right behind him, firing spell after spell, forcing the giant snake back. It lunged twice, but Harry and Clark dodged its strikes. On the basilisk's third lunge, Harry managed to stab the basilisk through the roof of its mouth, mortally wounding it.

Unfortunately, one of its fangs pierced Harry's arm, poisoning him. Fawkes was resting on Harry's arm and began to cry. Tears dripped on the wound, healing it. Riddle became enraged at the slaying of his pet, he threaten to kill them himself. Thinking quickly, Clark summoned the diary to his hand, throwing it at Harry who stabbed it with the basilisk tooth. Riddle let out a scream, as his body began to twist and fading away right before their eyes.

By some sort of miracle, Ginny began to move a bit, her breathing seemed to come back to a normal levels and her eyes were slowly opening. "Harry... Clark...", she slowly sat up and saw her surroundings. She gasped and tears began to pour down her face, she clung onto them, trying to get out some words as she buried her face in Harry's chest.

"Harry... Clark... I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it front of Percy... It was me, but I... I s-swear I d-didn't mean to... R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over and he... how did you kill that... that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I... I remember is him coming out of of the diary."

"It's alright.", Harry said, holding up the diary, showing the hole where he had stabbed the fang through, "Riddle is finished, him and the basilisk."

"Come on, let's get out of here.", Clark said as he helped her up to her feet. "I am going to be expelled.", Ginny wept. "Nobody is going to expel you.", Clark added firmly, Fawkes was waiting for them hovering above the Chamber entrance. Clark urge Ginny forward, they stepped over the dead basilisk, and back into the tunnel.

* * *

After a few minutes through the tunnel, a distend sound of slowly shifting rock reached their ears, "Ron! Neville!", Harry yelled, speeding up, "Ginny is okay! We got her!". They heard Ron and Neville give a strangled cheer, and they turned to see their eager faces staring through a sizable gap they had manged to make. "Ginny!", Ron thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull her through first, "You are alive! I don't bevlie it! What happened?"

"Where did that bird come from?", Neville noted as Fawkes swooped through the gap after Ginny. "He is Dumbledore's.", Clark said, squeezing through after Ginny, Harry came after. "Where did you get a sword?", Ron asked, gasping at the glittering weapon in Harry's hand. "We'll explain when we get out of here.", Harry said.

"By the way, where is Lockhart?", Clark asked. "Back there.", Neville said, jerking his head up the tunnel toward the pipe, "He's in a bad shape...", they walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe. Lockhart was sitting there, humming to himself. "His memory is gone.", Neville said, "Thanks to Clark's Shield Charm, his Memory Charm backfired, hit him instead of us."

"He hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to wait here, he is a danger to himself.", Ron added as Lockhart peered good-naturally up at them all. "Hallo. Odd sort of place, this is. Do you live here?".

"No.", Ron said, raising his eyebrows at Harry, Clark and Neville. Harry bent down and looked up the long, dark pipe, "Do you have any idea of to get back up there?", Harry asked, but before they could answer Fawkes had swooped past Harry and was now fluttering in front of him.

"Aren't we to heavy for a bird to pull up?", Ron asked. "Fawkes isn't an ordinary bird.", Clark said as he turned to the others, "We got to hold each other. They all held on to each other and they were flying upwards through the pipe, and before they knew it, it was over.

* * *

The six of them landed on the floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and the sink slid back into place. "Oh, your alive.", Myrtle said blankly to Clark. "No need to sound so disappointed.", Clark said, pulling himself off the floor. "Oh wel... I was just thinking... If you had died, you would have been welcome to share my toilet.", Myrtle said blushing.

"I think Clark has gotten a girlfriend!", Ron said as they left the deserted corridor. "Shut up, Ron.", Clark said as they were wondering where to go, but Fawkes was leading the way and soon they found themselves outside Professor McGonagall's office.

Harry knocked and pushed the door open, for a moment there was silence as they stood in the doorway, then there was a scream. "Ginny!", it was Mrs Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leap to her feet, closely, followed by Mr Weasley and both of them flung themselves on their daughter.

Past them was Professor Dumbledore, who was beaming and Professor McGonagall, who was taking steady gaps, clutching her chest. Fakwes went whooshing past Clark's ear and settled on Dumbledore's shoulder, just as Clark found himself, Harry, Ron and Neville being squished into Mrs Weasley's tight embrace. "You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?"

"I think we all like to know that.", Professor McGonagall said weakly.

Mrs Weasley let them go and, they began to explain what happened, about how harry hearing the voice and Hermione finally realizing that he was hearing the basilisk in the pipes, how they had followed the spiders into the forest, what Aragog had told them, how they had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim and how the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is in the bathroom.

"Very well.", Professor McGonagall said, "So you found out where the entrance was, breaking about a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add, but how on earth did the two of you get out of there alive?"

"Magic.", Clark replied dryly, Harry told them about Fawkes timely arrival, the Sorting Hat giving him the sword but they left out Riddle's or Ginny's involvement. "What interest me most, is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant miss Ginny when my sources tell me he is currently hiding in a forest in Albania."

"It was the diary, Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen.", Clark said and Dumbledore picked up the diary, "Of course, he was the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen.", he turned around to the Weasley's who were looking utterly bewildered.

"Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I thought him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school... traveling far and wide, sinking so deep into the Dark Art. When he resurfaces ad Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once a Head Boy here."

After Ginny explained, Dumbledore told Mr and Mrs to take her to the Hospital Wing, as this had been a terrible ordeal for her. Dumbledore also assure her that there will be no punishment, seeing as older and wiser wizards had been hoodwinked by Voldemort.

Mrs Weasley led Ginny out, and Mr Weasley followed, still looking deeply shaken. "You know Minerva.", Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall. "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?".

"Right.", Professor McGonagall said crisply, also moving to the door, "I'll leave you to deal with Potter, Kent, Weasley and Longbottom."

"Certainly.", Dumbledore said as she left and the four of gazed uncertainly at Dumbledore, "The three of you will receive Special Awards for Service to the School and, let's me see, yes, I think 200 points a piece for Gryffindor. But some of us seem to keep mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure. Why so modest, Gilderoy?"

Clark's eyes widened, they had completely forgotten about Lockhart when they were telling their stories. When Dumbledore addressed him, Lockhart looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to.

"Professor Dumbledore, there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart...", Ron quickly said. "I am a professor?", Lockhart said in surprise, "Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, was I?"

"You were, Lockhart, you were.", Clark said dryly, as he explained what had happened, how Lockhart had tried to use a Memory Charm on them and how he had deflected it. Dumbledore then requested Ron and Neville to take Lockhart to the infirmary.

Ron, Neville and Lockhart walked out of the room, Dumbledore walked to one of the chairs by the fire, gesturing for them to sit down. As they sat down, the headmaster began to speak. "First of all, I want to thank you both. You both have shown real loyalty and bravery in the Chamber, and so you met Tom Riddle. I imagine he was most interested in you Harry..."

After they were done speaking, Mr Malfoy swept into the room, a house elf scurrying in after him, crouching at the hem of his cloak, a look of abject terror on his face. "So!", he said, his cold gray eyes fixed upon Dumbledore, "You have come back. The governors suspended you, but still you saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

"Well, you see, Lucius.", Dumbldedore said, smiling serenely, "The other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They head Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too... Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."

"Real surprise how that happened.", Clark said, glaring at Mr Malfoy. Mr Malfoy sneered if the had caught the culprit. "We have. The same person as last time, Lucius, but this time, Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of a diary."

He held up the small black book with the large hole through the center, watching Mr. Malfoy closely. Harry, however, was watching Dobby, the elf was doing something very odd, his big eyes fixed meaningfully on Harry, he kept pointing at the diary, then at Mr. Malfoy, then hitting himself on the head with his fist.

Dumbledore and Malfoy have a calm but venomous interchange, during which Dumbledore, expose Mr Malfoy sneaking Riddle's diary into Ginny's school things during the fight with Mr Weasley at Flourish and Blotts. This was supposed to frame Ginny for the attacks, with heavy implications on the Muggle Protection Act Mr Weasley had been suggesting. Mr Malfoy dares Dumbledore to prove his accusation, and while the Headmaster has insufficient evidence to do that, he cautions Mr Malfoy against orchestrating any further such plots, otherwise he is certain that Mr Weasley would do whatever it took to trace it back to Mr Malfoy.

"We're going Dobby!", Mr Malfoy wrenched open the door and as the elf came hurrying up to him, he kicked him right through it, and they could head Dobby squealing with pain all the way along the corridor. "Professor, can we give that diary back to Mr Malfoy?", Harry said hurriedly.

"Certainly, Harry. But hurry, the feast, remember.", Dumbledore said calmly. Harry grabbed the book and the two dashed out of the office.

Knowing that a master can release his house-elf by giving them some clothes, Harry tricks Mr Malfoy into freeing Dobby by giving Mr Malfoy one of his own socks, which he promptly throws away to be caught by Dobby. Mr Malfoy's retribution is thwarted by the now free Dobby, who then thanks Harry and Clark profusely and disappears.

* * *

Clark had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never had one like this, it was probably the best night of his life. Hermione came running towards them screaming, "You solved it! You solved it!" and she gave Clark a bone-crushing hug, Justing came over from the Hufflepuff table and apologized to Harry for suspecting him.

Hagrid turned up later that evening, cuffed Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville on the shoulders anf they secured the House Cup for a second year with their 800 points. Professor McGonagall stood up and told them that the exams had been canceled as a school treat and Professor Dumbledore announced that Lockhart wouldn't be able to return next year because he needed o go away and get his memory back.

Quite a few teachers joined in the cheering of that news. "Shame, he was starting to grow on me.", Ron said, helping himself to a jam doughnut.

* * *

Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny got a compartment to themselves. They made the most of the few hours in which they were allowed to do magic. They played Exploding Snap, set off fireworks and practiced disarming each other with magic.

They were almost at King's Cross when Clark remembered something, "Say, Ginny. What did you see Percy do, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?".

"Oh that.", Ginny said giggling, "Well, Percy got a girlfriend.", at this news, Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head. "It is that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater.", Ginny said, "That's who he was writing to last summer. He has been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was, you know, attacked. You won't tease him, will you?", Ginny added that last part anxiously.

"Wouldn't dream of it.", Fred and George said, both looked like their birthday had come early. "Someone hand me the phone.", Clark said slowly, when Hermione asked why, a smile creeped on his face, "Because I called it!".

The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped. Harry handed a piece of parchment to Ron, Neville and Hermione. "This is a telephone number.", he explained to Ron and Neville, "I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer. Call me at the Dursley's okay."

"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?", Hermione said as they got off the train and joined the crowd thronging toward the enchanted barrier, "When they hear what you did this year?"

"Proud?", both Harry and Clark said at the same time. "Are you insane? All those times he could have died, and he didn't manged it? They will be furious!", Clark said with a disgusted noise. "Oh, Clark. You understand my uncle and aunt so well.", Harry said with a smirk, and together they walked back through the gateway to the Muggle world.

* * *

 **Aaaaand that is it for Year 2. What a ride huh? Now you don't go anywhere, because now things are going to get interesting. Many thank to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time, when Year 3 starts. Mischief managed!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Knight Bus

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of The Potter And Kent Chronicles! I hope you all enjoy it and now on to some reviews!**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Glad you liked the ending of the second year! I get why some people don't like HarryXGinny, though I personally have nothing against it. And yes, Tom knows Clark's mother.**

 **Savoxgut: Let's just say Tom/Voldie and Clark's mother have a history, though I am not going to spoil it!**

 **Wolf King 0811: Glad your looking forward to year 3 like I am! As for when the pairings are going to start showing... there are some hints in year 3 but it will really start in year 4.**

 **Now** **onward to the story!**

* * *

On a island far out in the sea, stood a dark tower where the most dangerous of all wizard kind was locked up. Inside one of the dimly lit interrogation rooms a man with tangled hair. This man was perhaps the only sane prisoner on the entire island, unlike the other prisoners who all had gone mad.

In the hall way outside the interrogation room, he could hear someone say, "Are you sure you want to meet him, my lady?".

"I am a hundred thousand percent sure. I personally requested to talk to him, didn't I?", another voice said, as the man could hear footsteps closing in on the room. The iron door opened and a person dressed in a black cloak stepped in the cell. Though said cloak covered all features, from the curves of the stranger, it was a female.

"Give me a sign if you want to leave, my lady.", the other one said, before closing the door behind her. She walks into the room, placing a hand on the chair on the other side of the table, before sitting down. "It's been a while, hasn't it.", she said after a while, placing her hand on his, gently gripping it, "How have you been?", she asked concerned.

"Oh, pretty good. Aside from the Dementors, my prison has a great view over the ocean.", the man said dryly, even joining in a chuckle with the woman. "I am sorry, it's taking so long. My search has been taking me far away from here.", the woman continued, the man knew this wasn't just a social call, as she reached into her pocket, taking out a recent copy of the Daily Prophet and sliding it towards him.

He studied the article she had pointed out and his eyes widened, "Do you think?", the man asked hopefully, and the woman nodded. "Yes, he is at Hogwarts.", the woman stood up, walking around the table before placing a wand inside the man's pocket. "I have a clue to look into, but try to take him alive.", she advised, placing a kiss on the man's forehead, making her way towards the door.

"I have seen him.", the woman said, "He has your eyes.", and with a knock on the door, it slid open as the woman disappeared.

* * *

Clark had only two weeks of his summer vacation left and until now it had to be the dullest one yet for Clark. Not only had he finished all his summer home work within a day, the time he could spend with Harry was also cut short as Harry's aunt Marge, who wasn't even his real aunt, she was his uncle's sister but he was forced to call her aunt anyway, was staying for a week, forcing Harry to stay inside and act like a Muggle.

Clark has spend that time doing what he usually did before he arrived at Hogwarts, just sitting in his room reading or walking around. Currently he was just walking around aimlessly in a park, just trying to kill the time until it was September 1 again.

Sitting down on one of the deserted swing, he thought that maybe he could try and visit Ron, Neville or Hermione over the summer, but his thoughts where interrupted by a sudden movement in the bushes next to him.

Clark turned around to see a enormous dog staring at him, "That's a big dog.", he said, as it slowly walked towards him. The dog had jet-black fur, and the size of a bear. "Hey, Wolfie?", Clark said as he was reminded of Fluffy from his first year at Hogwarts.

Despise it terrifying appearance, the dog let out a soft whine and gave his hand a lick. Looking at the dog if it was okay, Clark stretched out his hand, softly petting the dog on his back. "Your not a scary dog at all, huh?", Clark said with a smile, and the dog gave a happy bark. "Are you looking for your owner or are you like me?"

The dog whined sorrowfully, "So your just like me then? A stray nobody wanted?", Clark gave the dog a rub against his ear, and in return the dog gave his hand a lick, before turning around and sprinting away.

Before it disappeared back into the bushes, it gave Clark one last look with its grey eyes. "What a nice dog.", Clark said, realizing the time, he made his way back to the orphanage, enjoying the summer evening.

* * *

Clark woke up by something ticking against his window. Sitting up, Clark closed his copy of 'Advanced Dueling Spells And Tactics' and placing it on his nightstand. Rubbing his hand through his hair, he noted that it had started to become long before opening the window.

Assuming the ticking noise was an late night owl, but instead Clark felt a pebble being throw against his forehead. Letting out a curse word, he started to rub the spot the pebble had hit him, "This better not become a scar. That's Harry's thing.", he muttered angrily before looking at the person who had thrown it, and much to his surprise it was Harry, standing below his window with his trunk.

Telling Harry to wait down there, Clark sneaked down stairs and using a little wandless magic, opened the back door allowing Harry entrance. Helping Harry carrying the trunk to his room, he sat Harry down in the only chair in his room, before sitting on the bed. "Harry, I said you could drop by any time but I didn't had in mind this late.", Clark said, but the look on his friends face showed that this was quite serious. Harry explained that on the final night, Aunt Marge had called his father, James Potter, a lazy good for nothing drunk and his mother, Lilly Potter, a bitch.

Harry had lost his temper and had accidentally inflated her, he had decides to take his school things and run away, fearing he will almost certainly be expelled from Hogwarts, after using magic outside school again.

After listening to his explanation, Clark was rubbing his hair, trying to process it all. "Well... shit.", was all Clark could said, asking what Harry was planning to do. "I don't know... remove all the gold from Gringottss and... begin his life as an outcast.", Harry said, he felt horrible at the prospect.

"Alright... But Gringottss won't open for another few hours. Let's get some sleep before we head out.", Clark offered, it was sudden but Harry felt tired. Clark had started rubbing the back of his head, "I have only one bed... So I guess we have to share it...", he said slowly.

* * *

A few hours later, after a quick sleep and working down some chocolate Clark had left, the duo where carrying their trunks out of the orphanage and into the street. As they were making their way to the nearest Muggle Bus station, they had a feeling something was watching them, but the street appeared to be deserted, and no lights shone from any of the large square houses.

Clark had sensed it, someone or something was standing in the narrow gap between the garage and the fence behind them. Squinted at the black alleyway, If only it would move, then he'd know whether it was just a stray cat or something else. Suddenly Clark saw it, the hulking outline of something very big, with wide, gleaming eyes. Clark thought it looked like Wolfie, but Harry had stepped backward his legs hit his trunk and he tripped. His wand flew out of his hand as he flung out an arm to break his fall, and he landed, hard, in the gutter.

There was a deafening BANG, and Clark threw up his hands to shield his eyes against a sudden blinding light... A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt. They belonged to a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled 'The Knight Bus'.

A conductor in a purple uniform leaps out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this mor..."

The conductor stopped abruptly. He had just caught sight of Harry, who was still sitting on the ground. "What were you doin' down there?" said Stan, dropping his professional manner. "Fell over," said Harry as he snatched up his wand again and scrambled to his feet.

Clark meanwhile turned around quickly to stare at the alleyway between the garage and fence. The Knight Bus's headlamps were flooding it with light, and it was empty. "What are ya looking at?" said Stan.

"There was a big black dog," Clark said, pointing into the gap. "What's your name?", Stan persisted.

"Neville Longbottom," said Harry, saying the first name that came into his head, earning him a amused look from Clark. "Clark Kent, so did you say this bus goes anywhere?"

"Yep," Stan stand proudly, "Anywhere you like, as long it's on land. Can't do underwater."

"Listen, how much would it be to get us to London?", Clark continued to ask, the price was eleven Sickles each, but for fourteen they got hot chocolate.

Harry was about to open his trunk, but Clark told him it wasn't necessary, paying for the both of them. He, Harry and Stan then lifted their trunks, with Hedwig's cage balanced on top, up the steps of the bus.

Stan shoved Harry's trunk under the bed right behind the driver, who was sitting in an armchair in front of the steering wheel. "This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Neville Longbottom and Clark Kent, Ern."

Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, nodded to Harry and Clark, as the two sat down.

Stan, sat down in the armchair next to Ernie's, there was another tremendous BANG, and the next moment Clark found himself flat on his bed, thrown backward by the speed of the Knight Bus. Pulling himself up, Clark stared out of the dark window and saw that they were now bowling along a completely different street.

"This is where we was before you flagged us down," Stan said. "Where are we, Ern? Somewhere in Wales?"

"How come the Muggles don't hear the bus?" Harry asked, but it seemed the Muggles just never listened or something. Stan had unfurled a copy of the Daily Prophet and was now reading with his tongue between his teeth. A large photograph of a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair blinked slowly at Clark from the front page. He looked strangely familiar.

"That man!" Harry said, nearly startling his friend, "He was on the Muggle news!"

Stan turned to the front page and chuckled, "Sirius Black," he said, nodding. "Course he was on the Muggle news, Neville. Where you been?", He gave a superior sort of chuckle at the blank look on Harry's face, removed the front page, and handed it to Harry.

Harry held the paper up to the candlelight and as Clark looked with him over his shoulder.

 _BLACK STILL AT LARGE_

 _Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today._

 _"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."_

 _Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis._

 _"Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it - who'd believe him if he did?"_

 _While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

Clark looked into the shadowed eyes of Sirius Black, the only part of the sunken face that seemed alive. "He murdered thirteen people?" said Harry, handing the page back to Stan, "With one curse?"

"Yep," said Stan, "In front of witnesses and all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, didn't it, Ern?", Stan swiveled in his armchair, his hands on the back, the better to look at Harry and Clark. "Black was a big supporter of You-Know-who," he said.

"What, Voldemort?" Clark said and Stan's pimples went white; Ern jerked the steering wheel so hard that a whole farmhouse had to jump aside to avoid the bus. "So Black was a supporter of Voldemort?", Clark asked annoyed by their reaction.

"Yeah," said Stan, rubbing his chest. "Yeah, that's right. Very close to You-Know-who, they say... anyway, when little Harry Potter got the better of You-Know-Who all his supporters was tracked down, wasn't they, Ern? Most of 'em knew it was all over, but not Sirius Black. I heard he thought he be second-in-command once You-Know-who had taken over. Anyway, they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles and Black took out his wand and blasted half the street apart, and a wizard got it, and so did a dozen Muggles what got in the way. Then he laughed, just stood there and laughed. When reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there, he went with them quiet, still laughing his head off."

The Knight Bus rolled through the darkness, scattering bushes and wastebaskets, telephone booths and trees, after a while, Stan remembered that Clark had paid for hot chocolate, but poured it all over Harry's pillow when the bus moved abruptly from Anglesea to Aberdeen. One by one, wizards and witches in dressing gowns and slippers descended from the upper floors to leave the bus. They all looked very pleased to go.

* * *

Finally, Harry and Clark where the only passenger left. "Right then, Neville and Clark," said Stan, clapping his hands, "whereabouts in London?"

"Diagon Alley," said Harry. They were thundering along Charing Cross Road. The sky was getting a little lighter. If they had planned it right, Gringottss would just be open, then Harry would set off to... that they hadn't planed yet. Ern slammed on the brakes and the Knight Bus skidded to a halt in front of a small and shabby-looking pub, the Leaky Cauldron, behind which lay the magical entrance to Diagon Alley. "Thanks," Harry said to Ern.

The duo jumped down the steps and helped Stan lower his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the pavement. "Well," said Clark. "Bye then!"

But Stan wasn't paying attention. Still standing in the doorway to the bus, he was goggling at the shadowy entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. "There you are, Harry," said a voice, before they could turn, Clark felt a hand on his shoulder as well. Clark looked up at the owner of the hand on his shoulder and felt a bucketful of ice cascade into his stomach, they had walked right into Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself.

Stan leaps onto the pavement beside them, "What did ya call Neville, Minister?" he asked excitedly. Fudge, a portly little man in a long, pinstriped cloak, looked cold and exhausted. "Neville?" he repeated, frowning. "This is Harry Potter."

"I knew it!" Stan shouted gleefully. Fudge increased the pressure on Harry and Clark's shoulder, and Clark found himself being steered inside the pub. A stooping figure bearing a lantern appeared through the door behind the bar. It was Tom, the wizened, toothless landlord. "You've got him, Minister!", Tom said. "Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?"

"Perhaps a pot of tea," said Fudge, who still hadn't let go of the two. Fudge marched Harry and Clark along the narrow passage after Tom's lantern, and then into a small parlor. Tom clicked his fingers, a fire burst into life in the grate, and he bowed himself out of the room.

"Sit down, Harry, Clark." Fudge said, indicating a chair by the fire. The two sat down, as Fudge took off his pinstriped cloak and tossed it aside, then hitched up the trousers of his bottle-green suit and sat down opposite Harry. "I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry and Clark. The Minister of Magic."

The two already knew this, of course. They had seen Fudge once before, but as they had been wearing Harry's father's Invisibility Cloak at the time, Fudge wasn't to know that. "Well, Harry," said Fudge, pouring out tea, "You've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think... but you're safe, and that's what matters.", Fudge buttered himself a crumpet and pushed the plate toward Harry and Clark.

"Now then... You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that, and no harm done."

Fudge smiled at Harry over the rim of his teacup, rather like an uncle surveying a favorite nephew. Harry, couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it again.

"Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" said Fudge. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays."

"So all that remains," said Fudge, now buttering himself a second crumpet, "is to decide where you're going to spend the last two weeks of your vacation. I suggest you two take a room here at the Leaky Cauldron and..."

"Hang on," Clark said, interrupted the minister. "What about his punishment?"

Fudge blinked. "Punishment?"

"Harry broke the law. The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry?", Clark continued worriedly.

"Oh, my dear boy, we're not going to punish your friend for a little thing like that!" Fudge cried, waving his crumpet impatiently. "It was an accident! We don't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts!"

Fudge strode out of the parlor and Clark stared after him. There was something extremely odd going on. Why had Fudge been waiting for Harry at the Leaky Cauldron, if not to punish him for what he'd done?

Fudge came back, accompanied by Tom the innkeeper. "Room eleven's free, Harry and Clark." Fudge said. "I think you'll be very comfortable. Just one thing, and I'm sure you'll understand... I don't want you wandering off into Muggle London, all right? Keep to Diagon Alley. And you two be back here before dark each night. Sure you'll understand. Tom will be keeping an eye on you for me."

"Okay," said Harry slowly, "but why?"

"Don't want to lose you again, do we?" said Fudge with a hearty laugh. "No, no... best we know where you are...", he cleared his throat loudly and picked up his pinstriped cloak.

"Have you had any luck with Black yet?", Clark asked. Fudge's finger slipped on the silver fastenings of his cloak. "What's that? Oh, you've heard... well, no, not yet, but it's only a matter of time. The Azkaban guards have never yet failed... and they are angrier than I've ever seen them.", Fudge shuddered slightly as he held out his hand, shaking it with Harry and Clark and with a last smile Fudge left the room.

Tom now moved forward, beaming at Harry. "If you'll follow me, Mr. Potter and Mr. Kent," he said, "I've already taken your things up..."

* * *

They followed Tom up a wooden staircase to a door with a brass number eleven on it, which Tom unlocked and opened for him. Inside where two very comfortable-looking beds, some highly polished oak furniture, a cheerfully crackling fire and, perched on top of the wardrobe was... "Hedwig!" Harry gasped. The snowy owl clicked her beak and fluttered down onto Harry's arm.

"Very smart owl you've got there," chuckled Tom. "Arrived about five minutes after you did. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask.", he gave another bow and left. Harry and Clark sat on their respective bed for a long time, Harry absentmindedly stroking Hedwig.

The sky outside the window was changing rapidly from deep, velvety blue to cold, steely gray and then, slowly, to pink shot with gold. "I can't believe I left Privet Drive only a few hours ago, that I am not expelled, and now I am facing two completely Dursley-free weeks.", Harry said

"It's been a very weird night, alright.", Clark said with a yawn, before noticing that without even removing his glasses, Harry had slumped back onto his pillows and fell asleep, with Clark soon following.

* * *

 **There ya go, year 3 has started. I hope you all enjoyed it and many thanks to everyone who read, reviews, follows or favorite this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	22. Chapter 22: Summer On Diagon Alley

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of the Potter And Kent Chronicles! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and now on to the review.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Glad you found it interesting! yeah, I made it a little obvious didn't I? But can you guess who the woman was?**

 **Now on the the story!**

* * *

The next two weeks where the best of any summer vacation Clark had ever had. He and Harry got up whenever they wanted and eat whatever they fancied.

They ate breakfast each morning in the Leaky Cauldron, where they liked watching the other guests: funny little witches from the country, up for a day's shopping; venerable-looking wizards arguing over the latest article in Transfiguration Today; wild-looking warlocks; raucous dwarfs; and once, what looked suspiciously like a hag, who ordered a plate of raw liver from behind a thick woolen balaclava.

The two spent the long sunny days exploring the shops and eating under the brightly colored umbrellas outside cafes. With Clark's help, Harry had no trouble finishing his homework within a day or two.

Once the two friends had refilled their money bag with gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts from their respective vaults at Gringotts, Clark had to help Harry to exercise enough self-control not to spend the whole lot at once. Clark had to keep reminding his friend that he had five years to go at Hogwarts, and Harry knew how it would feel to ask the Dursleys for money for spellbooks.

But even Clark had his limits, the thing that tested both the friends resolve most appeared in Quality Quidditch Supplies. Curious to know what the crowd in the shop was staring at, Harry and Clark edged their way inside and squeezed in among the excited witches and wizards until he glimpsed a newly erected podium, on which was mounted the most magnificent broom he had ever seen in his life.

"Just come out... prototype.", a square-jawed wizard was telling his companion. "It's the fastest broom in the world, isn't it, Dad?" squeaked a boy younger than Clark, who was swinging off his father's arm.

"Irish International Side's just put in an order for seven of these beauties!", the proprietor of the shop told the crowd. "And they're favorites for the World Cup!"

A large witch in front of Harry moved, and they were able to read the sign next to the broom:

 _The Firebolt_

 _This state-of-the-art racing broom sports a stream-lined, superfine handle of ash, treated with a diamond-hard polish and hand-numbered with its own registration number. Each individually selected birch twig in the broomtail has been honed to aerodynamic perfection, giving the Firebolt unsurpassable balance and pintpoint precision. The Firebolt has an acceleration of 150 miles an hour in ten seconds flat and incorporates an unbreakable braking Charm. Price on request._

"Price on request, huh?...", Clark said slowly, he didn't like to think how much gold the Firebolt would cost. It was true he probably had enough gold in his vault to purchase one, seeing as supplying the Gryffindor's Quidditch team with Nimbus 2000 last year didn't even make a dent, and what was the point of getting a racing broom when he didn't even had a reason to use it.

Neither Harry nor Clark, asked for the price, but they returned, almost every day after that, just to look at the Firebolt.

There were, however, things that the duo needed to buy. Like replenish their stores of potions ingredients, their school robes were now several inches too short in the arm and leg, so they visited Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and bought new ones. Most important of all, they had to buy his new schoolbooks, much to Clark's delight, which included Divinition for Harry, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy for Clark and Care of Magical Creatures for them both.

As they entered Flourish and Blotts, the manager came hurrying toward them. Clark got a surprise as he looked through the book store. Instead of the usual display of gold-embossed spellbooks the size of paving slabs, there was a large iron cage that held about a hundred copies of The Monster Book of Monsters. Torn pages were flying everywhere as the books grappled with each other, locked together in furious wrestling matches and snapping aggressively.

"Hogwarts?" he asked abruptly. "Come to get your new books?"

"Yes," said Harry, "We need..."

"Get out of the way," the manager said impatiently, brushing the duo aside. He drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobbly walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of the Monster Books' cage. "Hang on," Clark said quickly, "We've already got one of those."

"Have you?", A look of enormous relief spread over the manager's face. "Thank heavens for that. I've been bitten five times already this morning..."

A loud ripping noise rent the air; two of the Monster Books had seized a third and were pulling it apart. "Stop it! Stop it!" cried the manager, poking the walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart. "I'm never stocking them again, never! It's been bedlam! I thought we'd seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of the Invisible Book of Invisibility... cost a fortune, and we never found them... Well... is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes," said Harry, looking down his booklist, "I need Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky.", as Clark just gave his book list, his eyes one something else, on another book, which was among a display on a small table: _'Death Omens - What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming.'_

"Oh, I wouldn't read that if I were you," said the manager lightly, looking to see what Clark was staring at. "You'll start seeing death omens everywhere. It's enough to frighten anyone to death.", But Clark continued to stare at the front cover of the book; it showed a black dog large as a bear, with gleaming eyes. It looked oddly familiar...

The two emerged from Flourish and Blotts ten minutes later with their new books under their arms and making their way back to the Leaky Couldron. _"It can't have been a death omen,"_ Clark thought to himself, _"I was panicking when I saw Wolfie in Magnolia Crescent... Wolfie is probably just a normal stray dog..."_

* * *

As the days slipped by, the two started looking wherever they went for a sign of Ron, Neville or Hermione. Plenty of Hogwarts students were arriving in Diagon Alley now, with the start of term so near. Clark woke on the last day of the holidays, thinking that they would at least meet Ron, Neville and Hermione tomorrow, on the Hogwarts Express.

After getting dressed, they went for one last look at the Firebolt while discussing where they should go for lunch, when someone yelled their name's. "Harry! Clark!"

They were there, the three of them, sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Ron, Neville and Hermione waving frantically at them.

"Finally!", Ron said, grinning as his other two friends sat down. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you two left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's, and..."

"We got all our school supply's last week," Clark explained. "And how come you knew we were staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Dad." said Ron simply. "Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?", Hermione asked in a very serious voice. "I didn't mean to," said Harry, while Clark, Ron and Neville roared with laughter. "I just... lost control."

"It's not funny, guys!", Hermione responded sharply. "Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled."

"So am I," admitted Harry. "Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested." He looked at Ron. "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"

"Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it?" shrugged Ron, still chuckling. "Famous Harry Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry would do to me if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me. Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too! So you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Neville and Hermione's there as well!"

Hermione nodded, beaming. "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things.",

"I had to convince my grandmother to let me come. But when I pointed out to her how well I have been doing in school, she let me come.", Neville said, looking thankfully at Clark, who had helped him most with his homework through their school years. "Excellent!" said Harry happily. "So, have you got all your new books and stuff?"

"Look at this," said Ron, pulling a long thin box out of a bag and opening it. "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair. And we've got all our books..." He pointed at a large bag under his chair. "What about those Monster Books, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two."

"What's all that, Hermione?", Clark asked, pointing at not one but three bulging bags in the chair next to her. "Well, I'm taking more new subjects than you four, aren't I," Hermione said. "Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies..."

"Why are you taking Muggle Studies?", Neville asked, honestly curios, "You're Muggle-born, don't you already know all about Muggles?"

"But it'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view.", Hermione answered earnestly.

"Are you planning to eat or sleep at all this year, Hermione?", Harry asked, while Clark, Ron and Neville sniggered. Hermione ignored them. "I've still got ten Galleons, it's my birthday in September." she said, checking her purse. "Really? That must be the reason I always give you a present on the 19 of September!", Clark said in mock surprise.

Hermione gave him an irritated look, "Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present."

"How about a nice book?" Ron suggested innocently. "No, I don't think so." Hermione said composedly. "I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig and you've got Errol..."

"I haven't, Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers." Ron said as he pulled his pet rat out of his pocket. "And I want to get him checked over." he added, placing Scabbers on the table in front of them. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him.", Scabbers was looking thinner than usual, and there was a definite droop to his whiskers. "There's a magical creature shop just over there," Harry said, who knew Diagon Alley very well by now. "You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl."

So they paid for their ice cream and crossed the street to the Magical Menagerie. There wasn't much room inside so Clark and Neville opted to stay outside.

A few minutes later, Ron came chasing out of Magical Menagerie, racing Scabbers while loudly shouting the rats name, Harry following him.

It took them nearly ten minutes to catch Scabbers, who had taken refuge under a wastepaper bin outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron stuffed the trembling rat back into his pocket and straightened up, massaging his head. "What was that?", Ron asked. "It was either a very big cat or quite a small tiger," Harry said.

"Where's Hermione?", Clark asked, placing his hands in his pocket and looking around for the bushy haired witch. "Probably getting her owl.", Neville suggested. as they made their way back up the crowded street to the Magical Menagerie.

As they reached it, Hermione came out, but she wasn't carrying an owl. Her arms were clamped tightly around the enormous ginger cat. "You bought that monster?" Ron exclaimed, his mouth hanging open. "He's gorgeous, isn't he?" said Hermione, glowing.

 _"That is a matter of opinion."_ , Clark thought as he looked over the cat, his ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall. The cat was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms. "Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!", Ron said. "He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" said Hermione.

"And what about Scabbers?" said Ron, pointing at the lump in his chest pocket. "He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?"

"That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic," said Hermione, slapping the small red bottle into Ron's hand. "And stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him."

"Wonder why," said Ron sarcastically as they set off toward the Leaky Cauldron.

They found Mr. Weasley sitting in the bar, reading the Daily Prophet. "Harry! Clark!" he said, smiling as he looked up. "How are you two?", the two told them they were fine as they, Ron, Neville and Hermione joined Mr. Weasley with their shopping. Mr. Weasley put down his paper, and Clark saw the now familiar picture of Sirius Black staring up at him.

"They still haven't caught him, then?", he asked. "No." said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."

"Would we get a reward if we caught him? It'd be good to get some more money...", Ron started. "Don't be ridiculous, Ron," Mr. Weasley said, who on closer inspection looked very strained. "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, you mark my words."

At that moment Mrs. Weasley entered the bar, laden with shopping bags and followed by the twins, Fred and George, who were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts; the newly elected Head Boy, Percy; and the Weasley's youngest child and only girl, Ginny.

Ginny, who had always been very taken with Harry, seemed even more heartily embarrassed than usual when she saw him, she went very red and muttered "hello" without looking at him. Percy, however, held out his hand solemnly as though he and Clark had never met and said, "Clark. How nice to see you."

"Hello to you too, Percy." Clark said, trying not to laugh. "I hope you're well?" Percy said pompously, shaking hands. "Very well, thanks..."

"Harry! Clark!", Fred said, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old chaps."

"Marvelous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's and Clark's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing.", Clark added, going with the flow as Percy scowled.

"That's enough, now," Mrs. Weasley said. "Mum!" said Fred, as though he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand, too. "How really corking to see you..."

"I said, that's enough," said Mrs. Weasley, depositing her shopping in an empty chair. "Hello, Harry. Hallo Clark. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?", She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride. "And last," Fred muttered under his breath. "I don't doubt that," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."

"What do we want to be prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life."

Ginny giggled. "You want to set a better example for your sister!", Mrs. Weasley, snapped. "Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother." said Percy loftily. "I'm going up to change for dinner..." He disappeared and George heaved a sigh. "We tried to shut him in a pyramid.", he told Clark. "But Mum spotted us."

* * *

Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair. Tom the innkeeper put three tables together in the parlor, and the seven Weasleys, Harry, Clark, Neville and Hermione ate their way through five delicious courses. "How are we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?", Fred asked as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding. "The Ministry's providing a couple of cars.", Mr. Weasley answered.

Everyone looked up at him. "Why?", Percy said curiously. "It's because of you, Percy.", George said seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them..."

"...for Humongous Bighead.", Fred added seriously. Everyone except Percy and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding. "Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?", Percy asked again, in a dignified voice. "Well, they're doing me a favor..." said Mr. Weasley, his voice was casual, but Clark couldn't help noticing that Mr. Wesley's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under pressure.

"Good thing, too.", Mrs. Weasley said briskly, "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground... You are all packed, aren't you?"

"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," said Percy, in a long-suffering voice. "He's dumped them on my bed."

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning." Mrs. Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy.

* * *

After dinner everyone felt very full and sleepy. One by one they made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day. Ron and Percy were next door to Harry and Clark. They had just closed and locked their own trunks when angry voices were heard through the wall.

The door of number twelve was ajar and Percy was shouting. "It was here, on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing..."

"I haven't touched it, all right?", Ron roared back. "What's up?" said Harry. "My Head Boy badge is gone." Percy said, rounding on Harry and Clark. "So is Scabbers's Rat Tonic." Ron said, throwing things out of his trunk to look. "I think I might have left it in the bar..."

"You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" Percy yelled. "I'll get Scabbers's stuff, I'm packed.", Harry said to Ron, and he went downstairs. Clark stood there as he heard Percy dismantle his and Ron's room in search of his badge. Turning around he noticed Fred and George were crouching in the shadows on the landing, heaving with laughter. "We've got it." Fred whispered to Clark. "We've been improving it."

The badge now read 'Bighead Boy'. Clark gave a smile, before Harry walked past him, giving Ron the rat tonic, then quickly made his way in their room.

Saying goodnight to the twins, Clark went back to his room to find a worried looking Harry laying on his bed. Closing the door behind him, Harry explained what he had heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley discussed downstairs.

"So Sirius Black is after you?", Clark said, as he pondered what Harry had told him, "This explained everything. Fudge being lenient because he was so relieved to find you alive. He'd made us promise to stay in Diagon Alley where there were plenty of wizards to keep an eye on him. And he is sending two Ministry cars to take us all to the station tomorrow, so that the Weasley's can look after you until your on the train.", as he sat down on his bed listening to the muffled shouting next door.

Harry had a scowled on his face before he spoke up, "Do they think I can't look after myself? I escaped Voldemort three times. I am not completely useless...", he muttered as Clark told him he wasn't, "I'm not going to be murdered."

"That's the spirit, Harry." Clark said sleepily.

* * *

 **And that is another chapter for ya! Hope you all enjoy and many thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you all next time! Mischief managed!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Dementors

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of the Potter and Kent Chronicles! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Savoxgut: Hey, it's no hard feelings. You'll see who the woman is in time. Still glad you like it.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Glad you like it, take your time to think about it.**

 **Wolf King 0811: It's never to early to ask (though if it contain spoilers I might not chose to answer them), but on your questions, yes, Clark is going to become one, though during the summer of year 5 or so.**

 **Anyways now on to some story.**

* * *

Harry woke Clark up the next morning, earning him a glare. Clark was about to pull his shirt on when Ron banged his way into the room followed by Neville, pulling a sweatshirt over his own head and looking irritable. "The sooner we get on the train, the better.", he said. "At least I can get away from Percy at Hogwarts. Now he's accusing me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater. You know," Ron grimaced, "his girlfriend. She's hidden her face under the frame because her nose has gone all blotchy..."

"I've got something to tell you.", Harry began, but they were interrupted by Fred and George, who had looked in to congratulate Ron on infuriating Percy again.

They headed down to breakfast, where Mr. Weasley was reading the front page of the Daily Prophet with a furrowed brow and Mrs. Weasley was telling Hermione and Ginny about a love potion she'd made as a young girl. All three of them were rather giggly. "What did you want to tell us?", Neville asked Harry as they sat down.

"Later," Harry muttered as Percy stormed in. Harry had no chance to speak to Ron, Neville or Hermione in the chaos of leaving; they were too busy heaving all their trunks down the Leaky Cauldron's narrow staircase and piling them up near the door, with Hedwig and Hermes, Percy's screech owl, perched on top in their cages.

A small wickerwork basket stood beside the heap of trunks, spitting loudly. "It's all right, Crookshanks," Hermione cooed through the wickerwork. "I'll let you out on the train."

"You won't," snapped Ron. "What about poor Scabbers?", he pointed at his chest, where a large lump indicated that Scabbers was curled up in his pocket.

Mr. Weasley, who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside. "They're here." he said. "Harry, come on."

Mr. Weasley marched Harry across the short stretch of pavement toward the first of two old-fashioned dark green cars, each of which was driven by a furtive-looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet.

"In you go, Harry." said Mr. Weasley, glancing up and down the crowded street. Harry got into the back of the car and was shortly joined by Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and, to Ron's disgust, Percy.

* * *

The journey to King's Cross was very uneventful compared with Clark's trip on the Knight Bus, the Ministry of Magic cars seemed almost ordinary. They reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry drivers found them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, touched their hats in salute to Mr. Weasley, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic lights.

Mr. Weasley kept close to Harry's elbow all the way into the station. "Right then," he said, glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Harry."

Clark and Neville followed, Harry and Mr. Weasley through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, in a moment, they had fallen sideways through the solid metal onto platform nine and three-quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.

Percy and Ginny suddenly appeared behind Clark. They were panting and had apparently taken the barrier at a run. "Ah, there's Penelope!" said Percy, smoothing his hair and going pink again. Ginny caught Clark's eye, and they both turned away to hide their laughter as Percy strode over to a girl with long, curly hair, walking with his chest thrown out so that she couldn't miss his shiny badge.

Once the remaining Weasleys and Hermione had joined them, Harry and Mr. Weasley led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. They loaded the trunks onto it, stowed Hedwig and Crookshanks in the luggage rack, then went back outside to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley kissed all her children, then Hermione, then Neville, then Clark, finally Harry. Clark was embarrassed, but really quite pleased, when she gave him an extra hug. "Do take care, won't you Clark?" she said as she straightened up, her eyes oddly bright. Then she opened her enormous handbag and said, "I've made you all sandwiches. Here you are, Ron... no, they're not corned beef... Fred? Where's Fred? Here you are dear..."

"Harry.", Mr. Weasley said quietly, "Come over here for a moment."

He jerked his head towards a pillar, and Harry followed him behind it, leaving the others crowded around Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

Steam was billowing from the train, it had started to move. Harry ran to the compartment door and Ron threw it open and stood back to let him on. They leaned out of the window and waved at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until the train turned a corner and blocked them from view. "I need to talk to you in private." Harry muttered to Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione as the train picked up speed. "Go away, Ginny," Ron said. "That wasn't very nice.", Clark said as Ginny stalked off.

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.

This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the witch who pushed the food cart.

The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray. "Who do you reckon he is?", Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window. "Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione whispered at once.

"How does she know that?", Neville asked, "Why does she always know everything?", he asked his other friends.

"I think she knows because it's on his case." Clark replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

"Wonder what he teaches?" Ron said, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile. "That's obvious, Defense Against the Dark Arts." whispered Hermione, "There's only one vacancy, isn't there?"

"Well, I hope he's up to it," Ron said doubtfully. "He looks like a good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?"

"Anyway..." Hermione said turning to Harry, "What were you going to tell us?"

Harry explained all about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had just given him. When he'd finished, Ron and Neville looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth. She finally lowered them to say, "Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry...you'll have to be really, really careful. don't go looking for trouble, Harry..."

"I don't go looking for trouble," Harry said, nettled. "Trouble usually finds him.", Clark added, "But why would you go looking for someone who wants to kill you? Your not stupid.", he said, wondering why Mr. Weasley would ask this of Harry, _"Something fishy is going on."_ , he thought.

They were taking the news worse than Clark had expected. Ron, Neville and Hermione seemed to be much more frightened of Black than he was. "No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," said Ron uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too."

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" Neville said earnestly. "They've got all the Muggles looking out for him too...", Hermione added, before they decided to change the subject. "Do you know much about Hogsmeade?", Hermione asked keenly. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain..."

"Yeah, I think it is." said Ron in an offhand sort of way. "But that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!"

"What's that?", Clark asked, though he had a suspicion what it was, seeing the dreamy loon on Ron's face. "It's this sweet-shop! Where they've got everything... Pepper Imps, they make you smoke at the mouth, and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next 'C'."

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?", Hermione pressed on eagerly. "In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain..."

"And massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them." Ron said, who was plainly not listening to a word Hermione was saying.

Hermione looked around at Harry, Clark and Neville. "Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?", Clark and Neville agreed, though Harry wasn't so happy. "I guess it will." Harry said heavily, "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked. "I can't go. The Dursley's didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either.", Harry explained and Ron and Neville looked horrified.

"You're not allowed to come? But... no way... McGonagall or someone will give you permission...", Ron said but Harry gave a hollow laugh. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, was very strict.

"Maybe we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle, don't they?", Clark suggested. "Clark!" Hermione said sharply. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of the school with Black on the loose..."

"Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask of permission." Harry said bitterly. "But if we're with him..." Ron said spiritedly to Hermione. "Black wouldn't dare..."

"Yeah, Black would piss his pants against four teenagers when he killed a bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street.", Clark said dryly, he didn't like to admit it but it just was the truth.

Hermione was fumbling with the straps of Crookshanks's basket as she spoke. "Don't let that thing out!", Ron said, but too late; Crookshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto Ron's knees; the lump in Ron's pocket trembled and he shoved Crookshanks angrily away. "Get out of it!"

"Ron, don't!" Hermione said angrily. Ron was about to answer back when Professor Lupin stirred. They watched him apprehensively, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on.

The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened overhead. People were chasing backwards and forwards past the door of their compartment. Crookshanks had now settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned towards Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron's top pocket.

At one o'clock the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door. "Do you think we should wake him up?" Neville asked awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food.", Ron added.

Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously. "Er... Professor?" she said. "Excuse me... Professor?"

He didn't move. "Don't worry, dear," said the witch, as she handed a large stack of cauldron cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."

"I suppose he is asleep?", Neville said quietly, as the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean... he hasn't died, has he?"

"No, no, he's breathing," Clark whispered, taking the cauldron cake Harry passed him.

He might not be very good company, but Professor Lupin's presence in their compartment had its uses. Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, they heard footsteps outside in the corridor again, and their three least favorite people appeared at the door: Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Well, look who it is." Malfoy said in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty, Cunt and the Weasel.", Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley." Malfoy said. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks's basket to the floor. Professor Lupin gave a snort. "Who's that?" Malfoy said, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin.

"New teacher." Harry said, as he and Clark got to his feet, too, in case they needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying, Albino?", Clark asked.

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose. "Come on." he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.

Harry, Clark and Ron sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles. "I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year." he said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and..."

Ron made a violent gesture in midair. "Ron," hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin, "Be careful...", but Professor Lupin was still fast asleep.

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. "We must be nearly there." Harry said, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window.

The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down. "Great." Ron said, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast..."

"We can't be there yet." Hermione said, checking her watch. "Then why are we stopping?", Clark asked as the train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments. The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"What's going on?" Ron's voice's said from behind Clark. "Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"

"Do you think we've broken down?", Clark said, the voice of Neville responded, "I don't know."

There was a squeaking sound, and Harry saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out. "There's something moving out there.", Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard..."

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on." Hermione's voice said, Clark felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain. "Who's that?", Clark said, taking out his wand and saying "Lumos.", a small light appeared on the tip of his wand, showing that it was Ginny, "Ginny? What are you doing?", Hermione asked.

"I was looking for Ron...", Ginny explained before Harry told her to come in and sit down. "Quiet!" a hoarse voice suddenly said. Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up. Clark moved his wand in the voice direction, the light illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary. "Stay where you are.", Professor Lupin said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet but the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the wand in Clark's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Clark's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water.

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over them all. Clark felt his own breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart... a sudden thud was heard, it seemed Harry had fainted and fallen out of his seat.

Clark got up to check on his friend, but he couldn't, his legs felt like they were made of jelly and he dropped to his knees. Professor Lupin had taken out his wand, "None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.", he declared, but the creature didn't move, so he muttered something and a wand shot something silver out of his wand, forcing the creature to glide away.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on when Harry regained his conscious. Clark, and Ron were kneeling next to him, and above them he could see Hermione, Neville and Professor Lupin watching. Clark and Ron and heaved him back onto his seat. "Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously. "Yeah..." Harry said, looking quickly toward the door. "What happened? Where's that... that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed.", Clark said, feeling the cold sweat on his back.

Harry looked around the bright compartment. Ginny looked back at him, very pale. "But I heard screaming..."

A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces. "Here.", he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."

Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it. "What was that thing?", Clark asked Lupin. "A Dementor." Lupin explained, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."

Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket. "Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me...", He strolled past Clark and disappeared into the corridor. "Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, watching Harry anxiously. "I don't get it... what happened?" Harry asked, wiping more sweat off his face. "The Dementor... stood there and looked around.", Clark began to explain, "I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face. You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching."

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the Dementor, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione, "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the Dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away...", Hermione added.

"It was horrible," said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again..."

Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harry, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her. "But didn't any of you... fall off your seats?" Harry said awkwardly. "No.", Ron said, looking anxiously at Harry again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though..."

Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know...", Harry took a bite as Professor Lupin continued, "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you all right, Harry? What about you Clark?", Clark didn't ask how Professor Lupin knew his name. "Fine." they muttered.

* * *

They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from his pocket. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets. "First years this way!", called a familiar voice. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.

"All right, you five?", Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform.

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Clark could only assume, by an invisible horse, because when they climbed inside and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession.

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Clark saw two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf him again.

The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; at last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Ron, Neville, and Hermione got out.

As Harry and Clark stepped down, a drawling, delighted voice sounded in his ear. "You fainted, Potter? You actually fainted?" Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron said, whose jaw was clenched. "Did you faint as well, Weasley?" Malfoy said loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

Clark was about to draw his wand, but Hermione hold him back. Before he could get his arm lose, a mild voice was heard. "Is there a problem?", it was Professor Lupin who had just gotten out of the next carriage.

Malfoy gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no... er... Professor," then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.

Through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous Entrance Hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; Clark followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!"

Harry and Hermione turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House, was calling over the heads of the crowd. "There's no need to look so worried... I just want a word in my office." she told them. "Move along there, Kent, Weasley and Longbottom."

Clark, Ron and Neville stared as Professor McGonagall ushered Harry and Hermione away from the chattering crowd.

* * *

After the shorting ceremony was completed, Professor McGonagall strode off toward her empty seat at the staff table, and Harry and Hermione set down next to them, a few of them pointed at Harry. _"Has the story of Harry collapsing in front of the Dementor traveled that fast?"_ , Clark thought as Hermione sat down next to him, while Harry took a seat next to Ron and Neville.

"What was all that about?", Ron muttered, Harry started to explain in a whisper, but at that moment the headmaster stood up to speak, and he broke off.

Professor Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy. "Welcome!", Dumbledore said, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused, and Clark remembered Harry telling him what Mr. Weasley had said about Dumbledore not being happy with the Dementors guarding the school. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises... or even Invisibility Cloaks." he added blandly, and Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville glanced at each other. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Clark, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.", he continued, "First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Clark among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

"Look at Snape!", Hermione whispered in Clark's ear, sending a shiver down him. Snape was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin, Clark was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. _"Tis is beyond anger... tis was loathing."_ , Clark thought he knew that expression only too well, it was the look Snape wore every time he set eyes on himself or Harry.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. "We should've known!", Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth. "Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!" The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Clark, helped himself to everything he could reach and began to eat.

* * *

At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and they got their chance. "Congratulations, Hagrid!", Hermione squealed as they reached the teachers' table.

"All down to you five," Hagrid said, wiping his shining face on his napkin as he looked up at them. "Can't believe it... great man, Dumbledore... came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough... It's what I always wanted...", Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, and Professor McGonagall shooed them away.

Harry, Clark Ron, Neville and Hermione joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower, where a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress guarded the entrance.

Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. Clark climbed the spiral stair with no thought in his head except how glad he was to be back. They reached their familiar, circular dormitory with its six four-poster beds, and Clark, looking around, felt he was home at last.

* * *

 **And here is another chapter for you, I hope you all enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite and follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you all next time! Mischief managed!**


	24. Chapter 24: Kara Connors

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of the Potter And Kent Chronicles! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last one and now on to the reviews!**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Yes, he is going to learn it, though I am not yet out which creature it will become.**

 **Savoxgut: He is going to learn it. I can think of a few think why Clark would to want to learn it, the challenge aspect, to be able to fight the Dementors or just to protect his friends.**

 **Wolf King 0811: Oh yeah, that's gonna happen next chapter...**

 **anyways, enjoy your story.**

* * *

"Have you heard the news?", Neville asked as him, Harry, Clark, Ron and Hermione were walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "About the transfer student?", Hermione asked, "I heard it from Lavender.", she added at Neville's surprised expression. "Boy or a girl?", Ron asked.

"Seeing as there is an extra bed in my dormitory, I assume it's a girl.", Hermione added, also answering which house the transfer student belonged to. When Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione entered the Great Hall, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

"Ignore him." Hermione said, who was right behind Harry. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it..."

"Hey, Potter!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooooo!", she suddenly stopped speaking, only able to make barking sounds.

Hermione glared at Clark, who was not looking in her direction as they dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George Weasley. "New third-year course schedules." George said, passing them over. "What's up with you, Harry?"

"Malfoy." Ron said, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table. George looked up in time to see Malfoy looking worriedly over Pansy, none of them able to help her. "That little git," he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself." Fred said, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy. "I wasn't too happy myself." George added. "They're horrible things, those Dementors..."

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred. "You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Harry in a low voice. "Forget it, Harry." Clark said, as he ate his third toast. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred?", George said, "And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking... They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"

The only time Harry and Malfoy had faced each other in a Quidditch match, Malfoy had definitely come off worse. Feeling slightly more cheerful, Harry helped himself to sausages and fried tomatoes. Hermione was examining her new schedule. "Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today." she said happily. "Hermione," Ron said, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your timetable. Look... they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"This morning you have Divination at nine o'clock. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And...", Neville pointed out, Clark leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, "I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's that good.", Clark said, looking at his female friend, "How are you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly! Of course I won't be in three classes at once." Hermione said shortly. "Well then...", Ron began to speak but Hermione cut him off. "Guys, what's it to you if my timetable's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absent-mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand. "All right?", he said eagerly, pausing on his way to the staff table. "Your in my first ever lesson! Right after lunch! Been up since five getting' everthin' ready... hope it's OK... me, a teacher...honestly..."

He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat. "Wonder what he's been getting ready?" Ron said, a note of anxiety in his voice.

The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson. Ron checked his schedule. "We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there..." Ron said as he, Harry, Neville and Hermione said goodbye to Clark, Fred and George and they made their way towards the North Tower.

* * *

The journey through the castle to North Tower was a long one. Two years at Hogwarts hadn't taught them everything about the castle, and they had never been inside North Tower before. "There's... got... to... be... a... short... cut.", Ron panted, as they climbed the seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.

"I think it's this way." Hermione said, peering down the empty passage to the right. "Can't be, that's south.", Neville said pointing out a window, "Look, you can see a bit of the lake outside the window...", he added.

"Hallo there.", a female voice said, making the four of them turn their attention to the source. The speaker was a girl roughly their age dressed in Gryffindor robes. Her long black hair was tied back in a high ponytail, her eyes were light blue colored, her face had something of royalty about it.

"Are you on your way to the North Tower too?", she asked, and the four nodded, "Then your going the wrong way.", she added with a smile, Neville muttering a "I told you."

"It's tis way, oh my name is Kara by the way. Kara Conners.", the girl now named Kara said, as the others introduced themselves. "Isn't your group one man short?", she asked as they walked along the corridors, "Oh, you mean Clark? He didn't take Divination.", Harry said.

"Say Kara.", Hermione asked, making Kara turn her head towards her, "You seem to be a third year Gryffindor, how come I never seen you in the dormitory before?"

"Well Hermione.", Kara said as she, Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione climbed the tightly spiraling steps, getting dizzier and dizzier, "It's because I just transferred here.", surprising the friends. At last they heard the murmur of voices above them and knew they had reached the classroom.

They climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There were no doors off this landing, but at the ceiling, there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it. "'Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher.'", Harry read. "How're we supposed to get up there?"

As though in answer to his question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. "That way I suppose.", Neville said. "After you." Ron said, grinning, so Harry climbed the ladder first followed by Kara.

This had to be the strangest-looking classroom yet. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. Ron, Neville and Hermione appeared at Harry's and Kara's shoulder as the class assembled around them, all talking in whispers. "Where is she?", Ron asked. A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice.

"Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last." Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

"Sit, my children, sit." she said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara sat themselves around the same round table.

"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you... Books can take you only so far in this field..."

At these words, Harry, Ron and Neville glanced, grinning, at Hermione, who looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject. "Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so." Neville said tremulously. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear." said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped. Professor Trelawney continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry."

* * *

Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. "Thanks for allowing me to sit with you during our last class.", Kara said, a grateful smile on her face. "No problem, Kara.", Harry said, returning the smile to her. "Kara, how did you know where to find the Divination Classroom when your new here?", Neville asked.

"A friend of my parents told me.", Kara explained as they arrived at the Transfiguration classroom just in time.

* * *

Clark was sitting in the back back of the class room when a gloom looking Harry sat down next to him. He also spotted a girl sitting next to Ron in the row before him. The rest of the class kept shooting furtive glances at Harry, as though he were about to drop dead at any moment.

Clark started to worry for his friend, hardly hearing what Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi, wizards or witches who could transform at will into animals, and wasn't even watching when she transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes.

"Really, what has got into you all today?", Professor McGonagall said, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Everybody's heads turned toward Harry again, but nobody spoke. Then Hermione raised her hand, "Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and..."

"Ah, of course.", Professor McGonagall said, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone stared at her. "Me," said Harry, finally, much to the surprise of Clark. "I see," Professor McGonagall said, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues..." Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney..."

She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in.", Clark, Hermione and the new girl laughed and Harry seemed a bit better.

* * *

When the Transfiguration class had finished, they joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch. "Clark, this is Kara Conners.", Harry said, as Clark turned to look at Kara, "She is the transfer student."

"Oh... I see.", Clark said, offering a handshake to her, "I'm Clark Kent. Nice to meet you.". Kara accepted the handshake, "Nice to meet you, too." and the two looked at each other for a few moments, his grey eyes staring into her light blue ones.

"Hey, what's wrong? What're you gaping at?", Neville asked, snapping the two out of it. "Huh? Oh, um... I just got the strangest feeling when I looked at Kara...", Clark explained not sure how to explain it, "It's like... I don't know... nostalgia? Have we met before?"

"Haha! Wow, that's one of the oldest pickup lines in the book!", Ron said laughing, Harry and Neville joining him. "Th-That's not how I meant it... Anyway, I hope we'll get along.", Clark said, turning back to the new girl. "I hope so to. I get the feeling that we'll become good friends.", Kara said, smiling at Clark, "I'm looking forward to chatting with you more."

"Ron, cheer up." Hermione said, pushing a dish of stew toward him, "You heard what Professor McGonagall said.", Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but didn't start. "Harry," he said, in a low, serious voice, "You haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah, I have, I saw one the night I left the Dursley's." said Harry. "You mean Wolfie?", Clark asked. "You gave it a name!?", Harry said shocked as Ron let his fork fall with a clatter. "If Harry and Clark seen a Grim, that's... that's bad.", he said. "My uncle Bilius saw one and... and he died twenty-four hours later!"

"Coincidence," Hermione said airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice. "You don't know what you're talking about.", Neville said, trying to stick up for Ron, who was getting angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards."

"Maybe that's the reason.", Clark said, after swollowing hs fifth sandwich, "They see the Grim and die of fright.", he added sarcastically. "Precisely Clark, the Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death!", Hermione said in a superior tone, "And Harry and Clark are still with us because they're not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!"

Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione, who opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug. "I think Divination seems very woolly," Hermione said, searching for her page. "A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."

"There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" Ron said hotly. "You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep.", Hermione pointed out. "Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change!"

He had touched a nerve. Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere. "If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer!"

"Do they do tis often?", Kara whispered to Harry, Clark and Neville. "Not really.", Harry whispered back. "I don't see what's the big deal.", Clark said, munching on another sandwich, "We face death every year and we still life, so why worry?"

* * *

Clark was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class.

Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other. Harry, Clark, Neville and Kara walked beside them in silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was only when Clark spotted three only-too-familiar backs ahead of them that he realized they must be having these lessons with the Slytherins.

Malfoy was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, Clark was quite sure he knew what they were talking about. Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"Come on, now, get a move on!", he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for ya today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

For one nasty moment, Clark thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest; Clark had had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last him a lifetime. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather around the fence here!", he called, "That's it... make sure ya can see... now, first thing ya'll want to do is open yer books..."

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy, surprising Hagrid, "How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Clark, had belted their book shut. "Hasn't anyone been able to open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen. The class all shook their heads, "Ya've got to stroke 'em," Hagrid said, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look..."

He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand. "Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione. "Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up, Malfoy.", Harry said quietly. Hagrid was looking downcast and Clark wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success. "Right then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "So ya've got yer books an'... now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on...", He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs." Malfoy said. "That oaf teaching classes, my father will have a fit when I tell him."

"I thought Harry told you to shut up?", Kara said, staring Malfoy down. "Who are you? Are you Potter's new girlfriend?", Malfoy sneered, but before they could respond, Lavender squealed, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most creatures with the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"I think those are Hippogriffs.", Clark said as Hagrid shaked the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily confirming Clark's suspicion, waving a hand at them. "Beauty's, aren't they?"

Clark could sort of see what Hagrid meant, the Hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and ink black. "So," Hagrid said, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "If ya want to come a bit nearer...", No one seemed to want to. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara, however, approached the fence cautiously.

"Now, first thing ya gotta know about Hippogriffs is, they're proud," Hagrid explained. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing ya do."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Clark had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson, putting him on high alert. "Ya always wait for the Hippogriff to make the first move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Ya walk toward him, and ya bow, and ya wait. If he bows back, your allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara had misgivings. The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this. "No one?" Hagrid asked, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," said Harry. There was an intake of breath from behind him, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!"

"Ignore them.", Clark said and Harry took his advice, he climbed over the paddock fence. "Good man, Harry!", Hagrid roared. "Right then... let's see how ya get on with Buckbeak." He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

"Easy now, Harry." Hagrid said quietly. "Ya have got eye contact, now try not to blink... Hippogriffs don't trust ya if ya blink too much...", Harry's eyes immediately began to water, but he didn't shut them. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye. "That's it." Hagrid said, "That's it, Harry... now, bow."

Harry didn't feel much like exposing the back of his neck to Buckbeak, but he did as he was told. He gave a short bow and then looked up. The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move. "Ah," Hagrid said, sounding worried. "Right... back away, now, Harry, easy does it...", But then, to Harry's enormous surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow. "Well done, Harry!" Hagrid said, ecstatic. "Right... ya can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

"I think that a better reward would have been allowed to back away.", Clark thought, keeping one eye on Malfoy. Harry moved slowly toward the Hippogriff and reached out toward it. He patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed. "Good job, Harry." Hagrid roared. "Okay, who else wants a go?"

Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Clark and Ron practiced on the chestnut, while Hermione and Kara worked on a ink black one, while Harry watched.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful. "This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to, hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it...", the tone he said it disturbed Clark, knowing Malfoy was going to try something. "I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?", Malfoy said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Clark rushed over to Malfoy who let out a high pitched scream as he was tackled to the ground and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who sat next to a curled over Clark in the grass, blood blossoming over Clark's robes. Harry, Ron and Neville quickly made their way to their friend, pushing Malfoy aside, there was a long, deep gash on Clark's arm.

Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Clark easily, despise his protest, "I can walk by myself.", Clark said but Hagrid wasn't putting him down, a look of worry and guilt on his face. Blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle.

Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid. "They should sack him straight away!" Pansy Parkinson said, "We all know Clark tried to attack Draco!"

"It was Malfoy's fault!", Kara snapped, Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly but even though she was nearly a head shorter than them, she wasn't backing down. They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.

The Slytherins, still muttering about Clark and Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room; Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara proceeded upstairs to Gryffindor Tower. "You think he'll be all right?", Hermione asked nervously. "Of course he will. Clark is a lot tougher than he looks and Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second.", Harry said, who had had far worse injuries mended magically by the nurse.

"That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?", Ron said, looking worried. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him..."

* * *

They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime, hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there. "They wouldn't fire him, would they?" Neville asked anxiously, not touching his steak-and-kidney pudding.

"They better not. I had to save Malfoy to protect Hagrid!", a voice said behind them, turning around to see Clark standing there, his arm recovered. "Clark!", the five said, slightly relieved to see that he was okay. "I am fine. Thanks for asking.", Clark said, helping himself to some pudding. "Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back.", Clark said. "After dinner, if we hurry we can still go see Hagrid."

Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara nodded, "It's still quite early...", Neville said. "I don't know," Hermione said slowly, and Clark saw her glance at Harry. "I'm allowed to walk across the grounds." he said pointedly. "Sirius Black hasn't got past the Dementors yet, has he?"

Finishing up their dinner, they headed for Hagrid's hut. The grass was still wet and looked almost black in the twilight. When they reached Hagrid's hut, they knocked, and a voice growled, "C'min."

Hagrid was sitting in his shirtsleeves at his scrubbed wooden table; his boarhound, Fang, had his head in Hagrid's lap. One look told them that Hagrid had been drinking a lot; there was a pewter tankard almost as big as a bucket in front of him, and he seemed to be having difficulty getting them into focus.

"'Spect it's a record," he said thickly, when he recognized them. "Don't reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted only a day before."

"You haven't been fired, Hagrid!", Hermione gasped. "Not yet," Hagrid said miserably, taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the tankard. "But's only a matter o' time, isn't it? after Malfoy..."

"It's all Malfoy's fault, Professor Hagrid!", Kara said earnestly, "We're witnesses, you said Hippogriffs attack if you insult them, and Clark saved Malfoy from his own stupidity. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened."

"Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up." Neville said. Tears leaked out of the crinkled corners of Hagrid's beetle-black eyes. He grabbed Harry, Clark and Ron and pulled them into a bone-breaking hug. "Personal space! Though breathing is also nice!", Clark said as Hermione took the tankard from the table and went outside to empty it.

"I think you have enough to drink.", Neville said, with Hagrid saying he's probably right letting go of Harry, Clark and Ron, who both staggered away, rubbing their ribs. Hagrid heaved himself out of his chair and followed Hermione unsteadily outside. They heard a loud splash.

"What's he done?", Harry said nervously as Hermione came back in with the empty tankard. "Stuck his head in the water barrel." Hermione answered, putting the tankard away. Hagrid came back, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wiping the water out of his eyes. "That's better," he said, shaking his head like a dog and drenching them all. "Listen, it was good of ya to come an' see me, I really...", Hagrid stopped dead, staring at Harry as though he'd only just realized he was there.

"What do ya think your doing here!?", he roared, so suddenly that they jumped a foot in the air. "You'r not to go wandering around after dark, Harry! And you five... wait, who are you?" Hagrid directed that last part to Kara.

"I am Kara Conners, Professor Hagrid. I am new here.", she introduced herself. Hagrid told them it was nice to meet her, before walking them back to the school.

"And don't let me catch ya walking down to see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!", Hagrid warned them when they arrived inside the Entrance Hall. "Oh and Kara.", he said earning her attention, "Just call me Hagrid. Everybody does."

* * *

 **And there you go, I hope you all enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you all next time! Mischief managed!**


	25. Chapter 25: The Boggart In The Wardrobe

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of the Potter And Kent Chronicles! I have been on a Harry Potter rush lately, so here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy and on to some reviews.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Yes, what could this Kara be up to, glad you liked it!**

 **Savoxgut: Will she and Clark be... what?**

 **Linkonpark100: Maybe... though the real pairings will truly start in Year 4.**

 **Now on to the story!**

* * *

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara climbed the steps to the entrance hall when Seamus Finnigan came running up to them, "Hey, Harry, have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning, they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

"Where?", Harry, Clark and Ron said quickly. "Not too far from here," Seamus said, who looked excited. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."

"Not too far from here..." Ron repeated, looking significantly at Harry, turning to look at Hermione who was no longer there around.

"Where is she?", Ron said and the rest looked around too, they were at the top of the steps now, watching the rest of the class pass them, heading for the Great Hall and lunch. "She was right behind us." Neville said, frowning. Malfoy passed them, walking between Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione was panting slightly, hurrying up the stairs; one hand clutched her bag, the other seemed to be tucking something down the front of her robes. "There she is." Kara said, while Ron asked how she did that. "What?" said Hermione, joining them. "One minute you were right behind us, the next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again."

"What?", Hermione looked slightly confused. "Oh... I had to go back for something. Oh no...". A seam had split on Hermione's bag. Clark wasn't surprised; he could see that it was crammed with at least a dozen large and heavy books. "Why are you carrying all these around with you?" Kara asked her. "You know how many subjects I'm taking," Hermione said breathlessly. "Couldn't hold these for me, could you?"

"But...", Ron said was turning over the books she had handed him, looking at the covers. "You haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon."

"Oh yes." Hermione said vaguely, but she packed all the books back into her bag just the same. "I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving," she added, and she marched off toward the Great Hall. "Do you get the feeling Hermione's not telling us something?", Clark asked his other friends.

* * *

Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts class before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cageful of pixies to class and set them loose.

"Right then." Professor Lupin said, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song. "Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin..." Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling. "I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly, "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry. Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand, "This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely." He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing. "Cool, sir!", Dean Thomas said in amazement. "Thank you, Dean." Professor Lupin said, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door. "Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless a Kent is telling him what to do."

Neville went scarlet. Clark glared at Snape, it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers. Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows. "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation." he said, "And I am sure he will perform it admirably." Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then." Professor Lupin continued, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about.", Professor Lupin said calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively. "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces." Professor Lupin said. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks... I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice."

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?". Clark, Hermione and Kara put up their hands, Professor Lupin gestured to Clark, "It's a shape-shifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most.", Clark explained.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Professor Lupin said, "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. "This means." Professor Lupin said, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "That we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Kara?"

Trying to answer a question with Hermione next to you, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, could be very off-putting, but Kara gave it a go, "Because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should take."

"Precisely." Professor Lupin said, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake, tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.", he said, smiling at the memory.

"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.", Professor Lupin continued to explain, "We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please... riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" the class said together. "Good." Professor Lupin said. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows. "Right, Neville," Professor Lupin said. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?", Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out. "I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry.", Professor Lupin said cheerfully.

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape.", Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful. "Professor Snape... I could see why... Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er... yes." Neville said nervously. "But... I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either!"

"No, no, you misunderstand me," Professor Lupin said, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?", Neville looked startled, but said, "Well... always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress... green, normally... and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin. "A big red one," Neville said. "Right then," Professor Lupin continued. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next. "When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape." said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand and cry 'Riddikulus'... and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently. "If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn." Professor Lupin said. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical..."

The room went quiet. _"What scare's me the most in the world?"_ , Clark thought, nothing sprang to mind, until he looked to his friends, realizing what he feared most, losing them... _"How do you make a bloody corps funny!?"_ , he thought, slightly panicking, until he felt a small soft hand on his shoulder.

Turning around he saw that Kara was giving him a encouraging look. Looking around he saw that many people had their eyes shut tight. Ron was muttering to himself, "Take its legs off.", Clark was sure he knew what that was about. Ron's greatest fear was spiders.

"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin. Clark felt a lurch of fear. He wasn't ready. "Neville, we're going to back away." Professor Lupin said. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward... Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot..."

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves and was holding his wand ready. "On the count of three, Neville." Professor Lupin said, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One... two... three! Now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes. "R-r-riddikulus!" Neville squeaked. There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!". Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising...

"Riddikulus!" cried Parvati. A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off. "Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin. Seamus darted past Parvati.

Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face, a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Clark's head stand on end, "Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone. Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before becoming a single, bloody eyeball. "It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward. Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab. "Riddikulus!" yelled Dean.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap. "Excellent! Ron, you next!", Ron leapt forward. Crack! Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Clark thought Ron had frozen. "Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Clark's feet. He raised his wand, ready, but, "Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward. Crack!

The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily.

Crack!

"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined. "Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone... Let me see... five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart, ten for Neville because he did it twice... and five each to Clark and Kara."

"But I didn't do anything." Clark protested. "You and Kara answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Clark." Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me... to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom. Clark, however, wasn't feeling cheerful. Lupin had deliberately stopped him from tackling the Boggart, but no one else seemed to have noticed anything.

"Did you see me take that banshee?" shouted Seamus. "And the hand!" Dean said, waving his own around. "And Snape in that hat!"

"And my mummy!"

"I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?", Lavender said thoughtfully.

"That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" Ron said excitedly as they made their way back to the classroom to get their bags. "He seems like a very good teacher," Hermione said approvingly. "But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart..."

"What would it have been for you?", Neville said, sniggering. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?"

* * *

In no time at all, Defense Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favorite class. Only Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin. "Look at the state of his robes." Malfoy would say in a loud whisper as Professor Lupin passed. "He dresses like our old house elf." But no one else cared that Professor Lupin's robes were patched and frayed. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first.

After Boggarts, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin-like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. From Red Caps they moved on to Kappas, creepy. water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.

Both Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes proved both challenging and satisfing, Clark only wished he was as happy with some of his other classes. Worst of all was Potions. Snape was in a particularly vindictive mood these days, and no one was in any doubt why. The story of the Boggart assuming Snape's shape, and the way that Neville had dressed it in his grandmother's clothes, had traveled through the school like wildfire.

Snape didn't seem to find it funny. His eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of Professor Lupin's name, and he was bullying Neville worse than ever.

Nobody really liked Care of Magical Creatures, which, after the action-packed first class, had become extremely dull. Hagrid seemed to have lost his confidence. They were now spending lesson after lesson learning how to look after Flobberworms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures in existence. "Why would anyone bother looking after them?" Ron said, after yet another hour of poking shredded lettuce down the Flobberworms' throats.

Clark had been practicing his spell work and dueling poses in an empty classroom, he also attempted to use a few spells he had began to develop ever since first year but didn't had the know how to develop properly until this year.

During one of those sessions, he was distracted by a knock on the door. Turning around to reveal Neville pocking his head through the door, "There you are!", he said, before noticing what Clark was doing, "I am not interrupting you, am I?", he added unsure.

"Not at all.", Clark said, pocketing his wand in its holster, "Is something wrong, Neville?", he asked worried, but Neville just wanted help with his Potions homework. Letting out a small laugh, Clark asked why he simply didn't ask Hermione. "I like it more when you teach me.", Neville said, "Hermione can get a little... stern at times.", he added rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright, let's get my notes.", Clark said as he opened the door, almost bumping into Professor Lupin, who was passing through. "Oh, sorry Professor.", Clark said, while he liked Professor Lupin, there was something off about him, it could be just Clark's imagination but he though that he would give him and Harry sometimes odd looks and how he didn't allow Clark to tackle the Boggart.

Something of Clark's thoughts seemed to have shown on his face, because Lupin said, "Anything worrying you, Clark?"

"No.", Clark lied as Neville looked on. "Actually, yes.", he said suddenly, "You know that day we fought the Boggart?"

"Yes," Lupin said slowly. "Why didn't you let me fight it?" Clark asked, plain and simple. Lupin raised his eyebrows, "I would have thought that was obvious, Clark." he said, sounding surprised. Clark, who had expected Lupin to deny that he'd done any such thing, was taken aback, "Why?" he asked. "Well..." Lupin said, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Sirius Black."

Clark opened his mouth before slowly closing it, "What.", Clark said flatly, that was the last answer he'd expected. "Clearly, I was wrong." Lupin said, still frowning at Clark. "Seeing as he is after your friend Harry, I assumed you would fear him. I didn't think it a good idea for Sirius Black to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic."

"I didn't think of Sirius Black." Clark said honestly, "I am not afraid of him. I am afraid of losing my friends, not just Harry, but Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara.", Neville looked awe struck at Clark, as a small smile appeared on Lupin's face.

"I see." he said thoughtfully, "Well, well... I'm impressed." He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Clark and Neville's face. "That suggests that what you treasure most of all is friendship. Very wise, Clark."

Clark didn't know what to say to that. "So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?" Lupin said shrewdly. "Well... yeah." Clark said, suddenly feeling a lot happier. "Well, Clark and Neville, I'd better get back to work. See you later.", Lupin said, taking his leave.

* * *

"So what do you think about Kara?", Neville asked as they walked through the corridor. "She seems nice.", Clark said suddenly being drawn to some commotion up ahead. "What's going on over there?", Neville asked as he followed Clark. "Someone better not be petrified.", Clark said as they arrived.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?", Clark shouted. The two were appalled by what they saw, a group of Ravenclaw third year and fourth year students were surrounding a blond Ravenclaw girl, she seemed to be in her second year, her school supplies were scattered all around her.

"What do you want Kent?", a fourth year said, the blond girl looking up at them. "To stop your bullying of tis girl!", Clark ordered, ready to fight them if he had too, Neville looked unsure about this, but if it should come to it, he had Clark's back. "Go away Kent, this isn't any of your bus...", but he was cut off as Clark pulled out his wand, pointing it at them.

"Who thinks they can take on the guy who took down a basilisk last year?", Clark said, noticing a few trying to draw their wand, but those found themselves disarmed of them by a few fast shots from Clark, even Neville had managed to get one. "Anyone else? Come on, make my day.", they quickly made their escape.

Picking up the girls back, Clark and Neville walked over to her. "You okay?", Clark asked, handing her the bag. The girl shook her blond hair out of her face, revealing two dreamy blue eyes. "Thank you.", the girl said with a dreamy voice, accepting her bag. "No problem. If they ever do tis again, come find me.", Clark said, before introducing himself, "I am Clark Kent by the way.".

"I am Neville Longbottom.", Neville said. "Luna Lovegood.", the girl introduced herself as they helped her pick up her stuff.

* * *

Later that day, Harry had just finished his Quidditch training, cold and stiff but pleased with the way practice had gone, bumping into Kara. "What have you been doing?", Harry asked his newest friend as the two made their way towards the Gryffindor common room. "I just send a letter to my mother. tis is the first time we are so far apart and she worries about me, you know.", Kara said, a faint smile on her face. "I see. What was your old school like?", Harry asked.

"I didn't went to school. My mother thought me as we traveled all over the world.", Kara said, turning her gaze to the ground, "It was always just me and her, I didn't had any friends until now."

She quickly looked up, realizing what she had said, "W-We are friends right?", she asked quickly, a blush on her face. Harry let out a chuckle, Kara looked pretty cute when she was embarrassed, "Don't worry, we are.", he said with a smile as they entered the Common Room, which was buzzing excitedly.

"What's happened?", he asked Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione, who were sitting a few of the best chairs by the fireside and completing some star charts for Astronomy. "First Hogsmeade weekend.", Ron said, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. "End of October. Halloween."

"Excellent." Fred said, who had followed Kara through the portrait hole. "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets." Harry threw himself into a chair beside Clark, his high spirits ebbing away. Clark seemed to read his mind, "Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time." he said. "They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already.", Hermione added.

"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade.", Kara argued, Ron nodding aprovingly, "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry. The next one might not be for ages...", Ron suggested. "Ron!", Hermione said. "Harry's supposed to stay in school..."

"He can't be the only third year left behind.", Neville said. "Yeah, I think I will." Harry said, making up his mind. Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but at that moment Crookshanks leapt lightly onto her lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth. "Does he have to eat that in front of us?", Ron said, scowling.

"Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?", Hermione said. Crookshanks, slowly chewed up the spider, his yellow eyes fixed insolently on Ron. "Just keep him over there, that's all." Ron said Ron irritably, turning back to his star chart. "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."

Harry yawned as he pulled his bag toward him, took out parchment, ink, and quill, and started work. "You can copy mine, if you like.", Neville said, labeling his last star with a flourish and shoving the chart toward Harry. "So that means your technicly copying Ron's, who copied mine.", Clark said.

Hermione, who disapproved of copying, pursed her lips but didn't say anything. Crookshanks was still staring unblinkingly at Ron, flicking the end of his bushy tail. Then, without warning, he pounced. "Hey!" Ron roared, seizing his bag as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing ferociously. "Get off, you stupid animal!"

Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on, spitting and slashing. "Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione; the whole common room was watching; Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top. "Catch that cat!", Ron yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers.

George made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed; Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs, and started making furious swipes beneath it with his front paw. Ron and Hermione hurried over, Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and heaved him away, Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail.

"Look at him!", he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!", Hermione said, her voice shaking. "All cats chase rats, Ron!"

"There's something funny about that animal!" said Ron, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket. "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

"Oh, what rubbish." Hermione said impatiently. "Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else do you think..."

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" Ron said, ignoring the people around him, who were starting to giggle. "And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!" he marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Unknown to everyone, Kara had been eyeing Scabbers with a shocked expression ever since Ron had tried to put him back into his pocket.

* * *

 **There we go, another chapter for you! I hope ya all enjoyed it. I was originally planning to put the Luna's scene in the previous chapter when Clark was waiting for Transfiguration but I couldn't get it to work then because I wanted Neville to be there to. Many thank to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time! Mischief managed!**


	26. Chapter 26: The Marauder's Map

**Greetings, one and all! And once again welcome to another installment of the Potter and Kent Chronicles! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and now on to the reviews!**

 **Wolf King 0811: You'll have to read to find out.**

 **Savoxgut: I am not going to confirm your suspicion but it's a good guess.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: I had been planning that scene with Luna ever since Year 2, but just couldn't find the right place for it. Glad you liked the Harry and Kara moment, for some reason I liked that one too.**

 **Now to some story!**

* * *

Ron was still in a bad mood with Hermione the next day. He barely talked to her all through Herbology, even though he, Kara, and Hermione were working together on the same Puffapod. "How's Scabbers?", Hermione asked timidly as they stripped fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.

"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," said Ron angrily, missing the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor. "Careful, Weasley, careful!" cried Professor Sprout as the beans burst into bloom before their very eyes.

They had Transfiguration next. Harry, was going to ask Professor McGonagall after the lesson whether he could go into Hogsmeade with the rest, they joined the line outside the class discussing with Clark and Kara how to best argue his case. They were distracted, however, by a disturbance at the front of the line.

Lavender Brown seemed to be crying, Parvati had her arm around her and was explaining something to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were looking very serious. "What's the matter, Lavender?", Neville asked as he, Harry, Clark, Ron, Hermione and Kara went to join the group. "She got a letter from home this morning.", Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"Oh.", Neville said, "I'm sorry, Lavender."

"I should have known! You know what day it is?", Lavender asked tragically. "Saturday?", Clark asked sarcastically, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "The sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!"

The whole class was gathered around Lavender now. Seamus shook his head seriously. Hermione hesitated; then she said, "You... you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"

"Well, not necessarily by a fox.", Lavender said, looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

"Oh," said Hermione, she paused again, "Was Binky an old rabbit?"

"N-no!", Lavender sobbed. "H-he was only a baby!", Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders. "But then, why would you dread him dying?", Hermione asked, while Parvati glared at her. "Well, look at it logically." Hermione said, turning to the rest of the group. "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today...", Lavender wailed loudly. "And she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock."

"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender." Ron said loudly, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door at that moment, which was perhaps lucky as Hermione and Ron were looking daggers at each other, and when they got into class, they seated themselves on either side of Harry and didn't talk to each other for the whole class.

Harry still hadn't decided what he was going to say to Professor McGonagall when the bell rang at the end of the lesson, but it was she who brought up the subject of Hogsmeade first. "One moment, please!" she called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

Neville put up his hand, "Please, Professor, I-I think I've lost..."

"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall said. "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

"Ask her now," Clark whispered to Harry. "Go for it, Harry." Ron added. Harry waited for the rest of the class to disappear, then headed nervously for Professor McGonagall's desk. "Yes, Potter?" Harry took a deep breath. "Professor, my aunt and uncle... forgot to sign my form," he said. Professor McGonagall looked over her square spectacles at him but didn't say anything.

"So... do you think it would be all right, will it be okay if I... if I go to Hogsmeade?" Professor McGonagall looked down and began shuffling papers on her desk. "I'm afraid not, Potter," she said. "You heard what I said. No form, no visiting the village. That's the rule."

"But... Professor, my aunt and uncle... you know, they're Muggles, they don't really understand about Hogwarts forms and stuff," Harry said, "If you said I could go..."

"But I don't say so," said Professor McGonagall, standing up and piling her papers neatly into a drawer. "The form clearly states that the parent or guardian must give permission." She turned to look at him, with an odd expression on her face. Was it pity? "I'm sorry, Potter, but that's my final word. You had better hurry, or you'll be late for your next lesson."

There was nothing to be done. Ron called Professor McGonagall a lot of names that greatly annoyed Hermione, Hermione assumed an 'all-for-the-best' expression that made Ron even angrier, and Harry had to endure everyone in the class talking loudly and happily about what they were going to do first, once they got into Hogsmeade.

"There's always the feast." Clark said, in an effort to cheer Harry up. "You know, the Halloween feast, in the evening."

"Yeah," Harry said gloomily, "great."

The Halloween feast was always good, but it would taste a lot better if he was coming to it after a day in Hogsmeade with everyone else. Nothing anyone said made him feel any better about being left behind. Dean Thomas, who was good with a quill, had offered to forge Uncle Vernon's signature on the form, but as Harry had already told Professor McGonagall he hadn't had it signed, that was no good. Ron halfheartedly suggested the Invisibility Cloak, but Hermione stamped on that one, reminding Ron what Dumbledore had told them about the Dementors being able to see through them. Percy had what were possibly the least helpful words of comfort.

"They make a fuss about Hogsmeade, but I assure you, Harry, it's not all it's cracked up to be," he said seriously. "All right, the sweetshop's rather good, and Zonko's Joke Shop's frankly dangerous, and yes, the Shrieking Shack's always worth a visit, but really, Harry, apart from that, you're not missing anything."

* * *

On Halloween morning, Clark awoke with the rest and went down to breakfast. "We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes.", he said to Harry, looking desperately sorry for him. "Yeah, loads." Ron and Hermione said. He and Hermione had finally forgotten their squabble about Crookshanks in the face of Harry's difficulties. "Don't worry about me." Harry said, "I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time."

He accompanied them to the entrance hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going. "Staying here, Potter?", Malfoy shouted, who was standing in line with Crabbe and Goyle. "Scared of passing the Dementors?"

Harry ignored him and made his solitary way up the marble staircase, through the deserted corridors, and back to Gryffindor Tower. "Harry wait!", a female voice said. Turning around he saw Kara running towards him, "Harry! I found a way for you to attend Hogsmeade!", Kara said as she caught up to him. Harry was surprised, but was welling to try anything. "Get your invisibility cloak and meet me on the third-floor corridor.", she said and Harry quickly made his way to the Gryffindor Tower, getting his Invisibility Cloak from his trunk and quickly made his way back.

Halfway along the third-floor corridor, he saw Kara, Fred and George peering out at him from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch.

"Fred? George? What are you doing? How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?", Harry said curiously. "Kara told us about your little problem! So we came to give you a hand before we go.", Fred said, with a mysterious wink. "Come in here..."

He nodded toward an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. Harry and Kara followed Fred and George inside. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Harry and Kara.

Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. "What's that supposed to be?", Harry asked, suspecting one of Fred and George's jokes. "This, Harry, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly. "It's a wrench, giving it to you.", Fred said, "but we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."

"Anyway, we know it by heart." George said, "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."

"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?", Harry said. "A bit of old parchment!", said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally offended him. "Explain, George."

"Well... when we were in our first year, Harry. Young, carefree, and innocent...", Harry snorted, he doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent. "Well, more innocent than we are now... we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason..."

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual, detention, disembowelment."

"And we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."

"Don't tell me...", Kara said, starting to grin. "Well, what would you've done?", Fred said. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed... this."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know." George said, "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"And you know how to work it?", Harry asked. "Oh yes.", Fred said, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."

"You're winding me up.", Harry said, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment. "Oh, are we?", George. He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

 _Messrs. Padfoot, Ethelwulf, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs_

 _Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

 _are proud to present_

 _The Marauder's Map!_

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing. Astounded, Harry bent over it. A labeled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room. And as Clark's eyes traveled up and down the familiar corridors, he noticed something else.

This map showed a set of passages he had never entered. And many of them seemed to lead... "Right into Hogsmeade," said Fred, tracing one of them with his finger. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four.", he pointed them out, "But we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in, completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might have noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."

"Padfoot, Ethelwulf, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly. "Right, Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it" said George briskly. "...or anyone can read it." Fred warned. "Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank or else everyone can read it."

"So, young Harry, young Kara", Fred said, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "Mind you behave yourself."

"See you in Honeydukes.", George said, winking. They left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way. Harry stood there, gazing at the miraculous map. He watched the tiny ink Mrs. Norris turn left and pause to sniff at something on the floor. If Filch really didn't know... he wouldn't have to pass the Dementors at all. Harry and Kara traced the secret passage to Honeydukes with their finger.

Harry rolled up the map, stuffed it inside his robes, and hurried to the door of the classroom. He opened it a couple of inches. There was no one outside, Very carefully, they edged out of the room and behind the statue of the one-eyed witch.

"What do we do?", Harry asked just as Kara whipped out her wand, tapping the witch with it whispering, "Dissendium.", as Harry watched carefully.

At once, the statue's hump opened wide enough to admit a fairly thin person. They glanced quickly up and down the corridor, then tucked the map away again, hoisted themselves into the hole headfirst, and pushed himself forward.

They slid a considerable way down what felt like a stone slide, then landed on cold, damp earth. Harry helped Kara stood up, it was pitch dark, they held up their wands, muttering, "Lumos!" and saw that he was in a very narrow, low, earthy passageway. Harry raised the map, tapped it with the tip of his wand, and muttered, "Mischief managed!"

The map went blank at once. He folded it carefully, tucked it inside his robes, then, heart beating fast, both excited and apprehensive, the two set off.

The passage twisted and turned, more like the burrow of a giant rabbit than anything else. "How did you convince Fred and George to help me out?", Harry asked as they hurried along, stumbling now and then on the uneven floor. "Clark told me I should speak with them, and all I had to mention is that you needed to sneak out of the castle because your aunt and uncle forgot to sign your form.", Kara said, a smile on her face, "And I have to buy them a bag of Dungbomb's.", she said with a smile. "Kara... Thanks.", Harry said, a smile of his own.

* * *

It took ages, but the passage began to rise. Panting, Harry and Kara sped up, ten minutes later, they came to the foot of some worn stone steps, which rose out of sight above them. Careful not to make any noise, Harry began to climb. It seemed to be a trapdoor. Kara stood there, massaging the top of her head, listening, they couldn't hear any sounds above him. Very slowly, they pushed the trapdoor open and peered over the edge.

The two found themselves in a cellar, which was full of wooden crates and boxes. Harry and Kara climbed out of the trapdoor and replaced it, it blended so perfectly with the dusty floor that it was impossible to tell it was there. Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak, throwing it around Kara and himself. The two crept slowly toward the wooden staircase that led upstairs, now they could definitely hear voices, not to mention the tinkle of a bell and the opening and shutting of a door.

Before they could discuses what to do, they suddenly heard a door open much closer at hand, somebody was about to come downstairs. "And get another box of Jelly Slugs, dear, they've nearly cleaned us out..." a woman's voice said.

A pair of feet was coming down the staircase. The two waited for the footsteps to pass, as they heard the man shifting boxes against the opposite wall, they quickly and silently, they climbed the stairs. Harry and Kara reached the door at the top of the stairs, slipped through it, and found themselves behind the counter of Honeydukes... he ducked, crept sideways, and then straightened up.

Honeydukes was so crowded with Hogwarts students that no one looked twice as Harry pulled his invisibility cloak from the two. There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-colored toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavor Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizbees, the levitating sherbet balls that Ron had mentioned; along yet another wall were 'Special Effects'... sweets: Droobles Best Blowing Gum (which filled a room with bluebell-colored bubbles that refused to pop for days), the strange, splintery Toothflossing Stringmints, tiny black Pepper Imps ( _'breathe fire for your friends!'_ ), Ice Mice ( _'hear your teeth chatter and squeak!'_ ), peppermint creams shaped like toads ( _'hop realistically in the stomach!'_ ), fragile sugar-spun quills, and exploding bonbons.

Not wanting to lose another, Harry grabbed Kara's hand, earning faint blush from her as they squeezed him through a crowd of sixth years and saw a sign hanging in the farthest corner of the shop (UNUSUAL TASTES). Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione were standing underneath it, examining a tray of blood-flavored lollipops. Harry and Kara sneaked up behind them.

"Ugh, no, Harry won't want one of those.", Hermione said. "I think those are for vampires or something.", Clark added Hermione was saying. "How about these?", Ron said, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose.

"Definitely not.", Harry said and Ron nearly dropped the jar. "Harry! Kara!", Clark, Neville and Hermione said. "What are you doing here? How... how did you?...", Hermione said.

"Wow! I didn't know Kara could Apparate!", Neville said, looking very impressed. "Of course I can't.", Kara said with a amused chuckle, as Harry dropped his voice so that none of the sixth years could hear him and told them all about the Marauder's Map.

"How come Fred and George never gave it to me! I'm their brother!", Ron said outraged, but impressed by the map. "But Harry isn't going to keep it!", Hermione said as though the idea were ludicrous. "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?"

"Why would he hand in something that good?", Clark asked as Harry told them he was not, "If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it!", Harry argued. "But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed. "He could try and use one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"

"He can't be getting in through a passage.", Kara said, "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And of the other three, one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one we just came through, it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar, so unless he knew it was there."

Ron, however, cleared his throat significantly, and pointed to a notice pasted on the inside of the sweetshop door.

 _BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

 _Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall._

"See?", Ron said quietly. "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with Dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"

"Yes, but...", Heroine seemed to be struggling to find another problem. "Look, Harry still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. He hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, he'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet... What if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?"

"Come on, Hermione. If anyone deserves a break, it's Harry.", Clark said, his hands in his pockets as Hermione bit her lip, looking extremely worried. "Are you going to report me?" Harry asked her, grinning. "Oh, of course not.", Hermione started. "Hey, why are you two holding hands?", Neville asked, pointing at Harry and Kara, who were still holding hands. As Clark, Ron and Hermione also looked, Harry and Kara quickly let go of each others hand, both looking slightly embarrassed.

"Seen the Fizzing Whizbees, Harry?" said Ron, grabbing him and leading him over to their barrel. "And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven - it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick." Ron stared broodingly into the Acid Pop box. "Reckon Fred'd take a bite of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?"

When Ron and Hermione had paid for all their sweets, the three of them left Honeydukes.

* * *

"Wish we could have brought you some butterbeer. Oh, well, maybe next time.", Clark said later that day as they reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.

The food was delicious; even Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara, who were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything, though none of them could keep up with Clark though Kara came close. "You eat a lot.", Kara said as Clark helped him self to a fourth helping of everything. "I am a growing boy.", he muttered.

The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a reenactment of his own botched beheading.

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students. "Why isn't anyone going in?", Ron said curiously. Clark peered over the heads in front of him. The portrait seemed to be closed.

"Let me through, please!" came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password... Excuse me, I'm Head Boy!..." And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe. "What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara moved closer to see what the trouble was. "Oh, my...", Hermione grabbed Clark's arm.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. "Well that doesn't look good.", Kara muttered, as Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him. "We need to find her." Dumbledore said, "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice. It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?", Dumbledore said calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful." he said happily. "Poor thing." he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly. "Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

* * *

Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where they were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused. "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing..."

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls, another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags. "Sleep well." Professor Dumbledore said, closing the door behind him.

The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly, the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened. "Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

"Come on.", Clark said to Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara, they seized three sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner. "Do you think Black's still in the castle?", Hermione whispered anxiously.

"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be." said Ron. "It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know.", Kara said as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and propped themselves on their elbows to talk. "The one night we weren't in the tower..."

"I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run.", Ron said. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here.", Hermione shuddered.

All around them, people were asking one another the same question: "How did he get in?"

"Maybe he knows how to Apparate Just appear out of thin air, you know.", Ravenclaw said a few feet away. "Disguised himself, probably." said a Hufflepuff fifth year. "He could've flown in." suggested Dean Thomas.

"Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?" said Hermione crossly to Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara. "Probably." said Clark as he laid on his back, his hands behind his head.

"Because the castle's protected by more than walls, you know." said Hermione. "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those Dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered..."

"The lights are going out now!", Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. What with that, and the whispering that still filled the hall, Clark felt as though he were sleeping outdoors in a light wind.

Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the Hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. Harry watched him looking around for Percy, who had been prowling between the sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. Percy was only a short way away from Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara, who quickly pretended to be asleep as Dumbledore's footsteps drew nearer.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper. "No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir."

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr Filch restore her."

Clark heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps. "Headmaster?", it was Snape. Clark kept quite, but still listening. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched..."

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape. Clark raised his head very slightly off his arms to free his other ear. "Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

Clark opened his eyes a fraction and squinted up to where they stood; Dumbledore's back was to him, but he could see Percy's face, rapt with attention, and Snape's profile, which looked angry. "You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before... ah... the start of term?", said Snape, who was barely opening his lips, as though trying to block Percy out of the conversation. "I do, Severus.", Dumbledore said, and there was something like warning in his voice. "It seems... almost impossible that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed..."

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it.", Dumbledore said, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. "I must go down to the Dementors. I said I would inform them when our search was complete." said Dumbledore. "Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy. "Oh yes," said Dumbledore coldly, "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster."

Percy looked slightly abashed, Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face, then he too left.

Clark glanced sideways at Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara. All of them had their eyes open too, reflecting the starry ceiling. "What was all that about?", Harry mouthed.

* * *

 **There it is, another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, many thanks to everyone who reads, favorite, follows or reviews this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I hope you all have a fantastic day, and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	27. Chapter 27: Grim Revelations

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of the Potter and Kent Chronicles! Boy, do I have a fun chapter ahead of you, hope you all enjoy it and now on to the reviews!**

 **Linkonpark100: They pretty much are, except in name.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter.**

 **Wolf King 0811: I'll drop hints here and there, but the answer of who Ethelwulf is will be clear by the end of Year 3.**

 **Savoxgut: It seems HarryXKara is becoming pretty popular... gooooooood.**

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub.

The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. Nobody was very happy about this, Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.

"He's a complete lunatic.", Seamus Finnigan said angrily to Percy, "Can't we get anyone else?"

"None of the other pictures wanted the job.", Percy said. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. Undaunted, the Gryffindor team was training harder than ever under the eye of Madam Hooch. Then after Harry arrived back from his their final training session before Saturday's match, he told his friends some unwelcome news. "We're not playing Slytherin!", he told them, "We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Why?", Clark asked as he was reading through his Arithmancy book, "Wood told us that Flint's excuse is that Malfoy's arm is still injured." Harry explained. "It's obvious why they're doing it.", Kara said, "Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances..."

There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day, and as Kara spoke, they heard a distant rumble of thunder. "There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm." Ron said furiously. "He's faking it!"

"Unfortunately, we can't prove it." Neville said bitterly, as Harry sat down next to Kara. "And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different."

"I don't know why you're worried, Harry. Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time you played them, you caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?", Hermione pointed out. But Harry told her that Wood had said that they have put a very strong side together.

The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Slytherin team was looking very smug indeed, and none more so than Malfoy. "Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!", he sighed as the gale outside pounded the windows.

Clark was about to give him a retort but realized that he was almost ten minutes late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and set off at a run. He skidded to a halt outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, pulled the door open, and dashed inside. "Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin. I..."

But it wasn't Professor Lupin who looked up at him from the teacher's desk; it was Snape. "This lesson began ten minutes ago, Kent, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

But Clark didn't move, "Where's Professor Lupin?" he asked. "He says he is feeling too ill to teach today.", Snape said with a twisted smile, "I believe I told you to sit down?"

But Clark stayed where he was, "What's wrong with him?" Snape's black eyes glittered, "Nothing life-threatening." he said, looking as though he wished it were, "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

Clark walked slowly to his seat and sat down next to Harry. Snape looked around at the class. "As I was saying before Kent interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far..."

"Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows.", Hermione said quickly, "and we're just about to start..."

"Be quiet.", Snape said coldly, "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had.", Harry said boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever. "You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you... I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss..."

Clark watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn't covered. "...werewolves.", Snape said. "But, sir.", Hermione said, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "We are not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks..."

"Miss Granger.", said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "All of you! Now!"

With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books. "Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.

Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Clark, Hermione and Kara, who had raised their hands into the air. "Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring Clark, Hermione and Kara. His twisted smile was back, "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between..."

"We told you.", Parvati said suddenly, "We haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on..."

"Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are..."

"Please, sir.", Hermione said, whose hand was still in the air, "The werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf..."

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," Snape said coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape that they were all glaring at him, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once. "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told? It's not her fault your such an incompetent teacher, Snivellus!"

The class knew instantly Kara had gone too far, but most surprisingly, Snape had a look of extreme shock and hatred, before ordering Kara to get out of his sight. Packing her things, Kara gave Snape a death glare before leaving the classroom.

No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. They sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin. "Very poorly explained... That is incorrect, the Kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia... Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three..."

When the bell rang at last, Snape held them back. "You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand."

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione left the room with the rest of the class, who waited until they were well out of earshot, then burst into a furious tirade about Snape.

"Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job.", Harry said. "Why's he got it in for Lupin? Do you think this is all because of the Boggart?"

"I am more curios as to why Kara didn't get detention or worse, Snape was obviously shocked by her calling him Snivellus.", Clark said, getting intrigued by his newest friend. "I don't know.", Hermione said pensively. "But I really hope Professor Lupin gets better soon..."

* * *

The Quidditch match was a disaster. The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early as the storm raged on. As Clark was following the game, in a flash of lightning, he saw something that distracted him completely, the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.

Clark squinted his eyes but the dog had vanished, then something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Clark had gone suddenly deaf... "What is going on?"

And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over him, inside him, just as he became aware of something moving on the field below...

At least a hundred Dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at Harry, were standing beneath him. It was as though freezing water were rising in his chest, cutting at his insides. And then he heard it... Someone was screaming, screaming inside his head... a woman.

"Traitor! How could you have done this to James and Lily!"

Numbing, swirling white mist was filling Clark's brain... What was he doing? He needed to help Harry... he was falling... he was going to die... and Clark knew no more.

Clark could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. He didn't have a clue where he was, or how he'd got there, or what he'd been doing before he got there. All he knew was that every inch of him was aching as though it had been beaten. "That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Clark's eyes snapped open, he was sitting in the hospital wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around a bed. Ron and Hermione were also there, while Neville and Kara were standing next to him, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.

"Clark!", Neville said, who looked extremely white underneath the mud. "How're you feeling?"

It was as though Clark's memory was on fast forward. The lightning... the Grim... and the Dementors...

Clark didn't anwser as he got up and walked to the bed, seeing a just awoken Harry. "What happened?", Harry said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped. "You fell off.", Fred said. "Must've been... What? fifty feet?"

"We thought you'd died.", Alicia said, who was shaking. Hermione made a small, squeaky noise as she noticed Clark standing next to Hermione, as she pulled him into a hug, her eyes were extremely bloodshot. "Clark, your okay. I don't know what happened, you suddenly fainted and Ron and Neville had to drag you here.", she began as she let him go.

"But the match," said Harry. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"

No one said anything, "We didn't... lose?"

"Diggory got the Snitch.", George said, "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square... even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?", Clark asked, suddenly realizing he wasn't there. "Still in the showers.", Fred said, "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Clark grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly, "Come on, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it.", Neville added. "It's not over yet. We lost by a hundred points.", George said.

"So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin... Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points.", Clark said, "It all depends on the points... a margin of a hundred either way."

Harry lay there, not saying a word. They had lost... for the first time ever, he had lost a Quidditch match.

After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave him in peace. "We'll come and see you later." Fred told him. "Don't beat yourself up. Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."

The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara moved nearer to Harry's bed. "Dumbledore was really angry," Kara said in a shaken voice, "He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the Dementors. Shot silver stuff at them. They left the stadium right away... He was furious they'd come onto the grounds."

"Then he magicked you onto a stretcher.", Ron said, "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were..."

"Did someone get my Nimbus?", Harry asked. Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara looked quickly at each other. "What?", he asked, looking from one to the other. "Well... when you fell off, it got blown away.", Hermione said hesitantly, "And it hit... it hit the Whomping Willow."

Harry's insides lurched. The Whomping Willow was a very violent tree that stood alone in the middle of the grounds. "And?" he said, dreading the answer.

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow. It... it doesn't like being hit.", Ron said. "Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around.", Kara said in a very small voice.

Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping Harry in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. He didn't argue or complain, but he wouldn't let her throw away the shattered remnants of his Nimbus Two Thousand. He knew he was being stupid, knew that the Nimbus was beyond repair, but Harry couldn't help it; he felt as though he'd lost one of his best friends.

He had a stream of visitors, all intent on cheering him up. Hagrid sent him a bunch of earwiggy flowers that looked like yellow cabbages, and Ginny, blushing furiously, turned up with a get-well card she had made herself, which sang shrilly unless Harry kept it shut under his bowl of fruit. The Gryffindor team visited again on Sunday morning, this time accompanied by Wood, who told Harry, in a hollow, dead sort of voice, that he didn't blame him in the slightest.

Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara left Harry's bedside only at night, and sometimes Clark or Kara not even then, sneaking back in after dark using his invisibility cloak. But nothing anyone said or did could make Harry feel any better, because they knew only half of what was troubling him.

"Harry, what is troubling you?", Clark asked one night, as he sat by his bed side. Harry was hesitant to answer, but figured of all people, Clark wouldn't judge him. "It's the Grim.", Harry started slowly, "I know it might sound crazy but the fact remains, that it had now appeared twice, and both appearances had been followed by near-fatal accidents. The first time, I was nearly run over by the Knight Bus, the second time I have fallen fifty feet from my broomstick.", he voiced his worries to his friends, who didn't say anything and just listened.

"And then there are the Dementors. Every time I think of them I feel sick and humiliated. Everyone says the Dementors are horrible, but no one else collapsed every time they go went near one. No one else hears echoes in their head of their dying parents.", Clark gave him an understanding look, feeling similar about the Dementors, before telling him he had an idea.

* * *

Malfoy was almost beside himself with glee at Gryffindor's defeat. He had finally taken off his bandages, and celebrated having the full use of both arms again by doing spirited imitations of Harry falling off his broom. Malfoy spent much of their next Potions class doing Dementor imitations across the dungeon; Ron finally cracked and flung a large, slippery crocodile heart at Malfoy, which hit him in the face and caused Snape to take fifty points from Gryffindor.

"If Snape's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again, I'm going to skip.", Clark said as they headed toward Lupin's classroom after lunch. "Check who's in there, Hermione.", Ron asked, agreeing with Clark's statement.

Hermione peered around the classroom door, "It's okay!".

Professor Lupin was back at work. It certainly looked as though he had been ill. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats, and they burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Snape's behavior while Lupin had been ill.

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly and the babble broke out again. Professor Lupin smiled at the look of indignation on every face, "Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."

"Oh no. I've already finished it!", Hermione said, looking very disappointed.

They had a very enjoyable lesson. Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a Hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking. "Lures travelers into bogs.", Professor Lupin said as they took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead, people follow the light then..."

The Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.

When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door, but... "Wait a moment, Harry and Clark." Lupin called. "I'd like a word."

Clark doubled back and watched Professor Lupin covering the Hinkypunk's box with a cloth. "I heard about the match," said Lupin, turning back to his desk and starting to pile books into his briefcase, "I hope you two are feeling better and I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?"

"No," said Harry. "The tree smashed it to bits."

Lupin sighed. "They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance."

"Did you hear about the Dementors too?", Clark asked. Lupin looked at him quickly, "Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time... furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds... I suppose they were the reason you fell?", he said turning back to Harry.

"Yes." Harry said. He hesitated, and then the question he had to ask burst from him before he could stop himself, "Why? Why do they affect me like that? Am I just?..."

"It has nothing to do with weakness." Professor Lupin said sharply, as though he had read Harry's mind, "The Dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have."

A ray of wintry sunlight fell across the classroom, illuminating Lupin's gray hairs and the lines on his young face. "Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself... soul-less and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to you, Harry, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."

"Why did they have to come to the match?", Clark asked bitterly. "They're getting hungry.", Lupin said coolly, shutting his briefcase with a snap. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up... I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement... emotions running high... it was their idea of a feast."

"Azkaban must be terrible," Harry muttered. Lupin nodded grimly.

"The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheery thought. Most of them go mad within weeks."

"But Sirius Black escaped from them.", Harry said slowly. "He got away..."

Lupin's briefcase slipped from the desk; he had to stoop quickly to catch it. "Yes," he said, straightening up, "Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible... Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long..."

"You made that Dementor on the train back off.", Clark asked suddenly.

"There are... certain defenses one can use." Lupin admitted, "But there was only one Dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."

"Can you teach us?" Clark said at once. "I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors, Clark...", Lupin looked into Harry's and Clark's determined faces, a sign of nostalgic on it, then he said, "Well... all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill."

* * *

What with the promise of anti-Dementor lessons from Lupin, and the fact that Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match at the end of November, Clark's mood took a definite upturn. Gryffindor were not out of the running after all, although they could not afford to lose another match.

Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies. The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays. Both Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara had decided to remain at Hogwarts, and though Ron said it was because he couldn't stand two weeks with Percy, Neville told that he needed help with his homework, Hermione insisted she needed to use the library, and Kara told them her mother was too far away, but Clark wasn't fooled.

They were doing it to keep him and Harry company, and he was very grateful.

To everyone's delight, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term. "We can do all our Christmas shopping there!", Hermioen said, "Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!"

On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry and Clark bid good-bye to Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara, who were wrapped in cloaks and scarves, then turned up the marble staircase to go to the secret passage.

Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.

They headed up the street, heads bowed against the wind, Ron and Hermione shouting through their scarves. "Tell you what.", Ron said, his teeth chattering, "Shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"

Clark was more than willing; the wind was fierce and his hands were freezing, so they crossed the road, and in a few minutes were entering the tiny inn.

It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar. "That's Madam Rosmerta.", Ron said, "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" he added, going slightly red.

Harry, Clark, Neville, Hermione and Kara made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a beautiful Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace. Ron came back five minutes later, carrying six foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.

"Merry Christmas!", he said happily, raising his tankard. Clark drank deeply, it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted and seemed to heat every bit of him from the inside.

A sudden breeze ruffled his hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Clark looked over the rim of his tankard and nearly choked. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

In an instant, Clark grabbed Harry by his arm and forced him under the table, despise being allowed to visit Hogsmeade, it wouldn't be safe for him to be seen when he wasn't seen leaving the castle with the rest of the student body.

Dripping with butterbeer and crouching out of sight, Clark clutched his empty tankard and watched the teachers' and Fudge's feet move toward the bar, pause, then turn and walk right toward him.

Somewhere above him, Kara whispered, "Mobiliarbus!"

The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view. Staring through the dense lower branches, Clark saw four sets of chair legs move back from the table right beside theirs, then heard the grunts and sighs of the teachers and minister as they sat down.

Next he saw another pair of feet, wearing sparkly turquoise high heels, and heard a woman's voice. "A small gillywater."

"Mine.", Professor McGonagall's voice, said.

"Four pints of mulled mead..."

"Ta, Rosmerta.", Hagrid said, "A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella."

"Mmm!", Professor Flitwick said, smacking his lips. "So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."

"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear.", Fudge's voice said. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us..."

"Well, thank you very much, Minister."

Clark watched the glittering heels march away and back again, Hermione's leg gave a nervous twitch next to him. "So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came Madam Rosmerta's voice.

Clark saw the lower part of Fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he were checking for eavesdroppers. Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumor." admitted Madam Rosmerta. "Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" Professor McGonagall asked exasperatedly. "Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?", whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"I'm sure of it." said Fudge shortly.

"You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" Madam Rosmerta said, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away... It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," Fudge said uncomfortably, "Necessary precaution... unfortunate, but there you are... I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore, he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

"I should think not," Professor McGonagall said sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground. "All the same," demurred Fudge, "They are here to protect you all from something much worse... We all know what Black's capable of..."

"I still have trouble believing it." Madam Rosmerta said thoughtfully, "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought... I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta." Fudge said gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst? Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?", Madam Rosmerta said, her voice alive with curiosity. "I certainly do," said Fudge.

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta." murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friends were?"

"Naturally.", Madam Rosmerta said, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the others, did you? The number of times I had them in here. Ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the triple act, Sirius Black, Elizabeth Kent and James Potter!"

Harry dropped his tankard with a loud clunk, Ron kicked him. "Precisely.", Professor McGonagall said, "Black, Kent and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Very bright, of course, exceptionally bright, in fact, but I don't think we've ever had such troublemakers..."

"I dunno.", Hagrid chuckled, "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."

"You'd have thought Black, Kent and Potter were siblings!", Professor Flitwick chimed in, "Inseparable!"

"Of course they were." Fudge said, "Those three trusted each other beyond all their other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily and James his when he married Elizabeth. Then they named them godparents to Harry, just like how James and Lily were made Clark's godparents. Neither of has no idea, of course."

Clark was complete and utter shocked, _"T-Tis can't be real... That's not true... Sirius Black CAN'T be my father! That's impossible!"_ , he thought, clutching his head, trying to keep his breath steady.

Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble, "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?", Madam Rosmerta asked, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat. "An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "Involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find... unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?", whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Naturally. James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself... and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself.", Professor McGonagall said.

"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta. "He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements.", Professor McGonagall said darkly, "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did.", Fudge said heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed. Black betrayed them, he was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it..."

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!", Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet. "Shh!", Professor McGonagall said.

"I met him!" growled Hagrid, "I musta been the last to see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily and James's house after they was killed! Just got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, and his parents dead... and Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used to ride. Never occurred to me what he was doin' there. I didn't know he'd been Lily and James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd just heard the news of You-Know-Who's attack and come to see what he could do. White and shaking, he was. And ya know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.

"Hagrid, please! Keep your voice down!", said Professor McGonagall.

"How was I to know he wasn't upset about Lily and James? It was You-Know-Who he cared about! And then he says, 'Give Harry to me, Hagrid. Liz and me are his godparents, we'll look after him'... Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, and I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was to go to his aunt and uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me to take his motorbike to get Harry there. I shoulda known there was something fishy going on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he giving it to me for? Why wouldn't he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy to trace. Both Dumbledore and Elizabeth knew he'd been the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was going to have to run for it that night, knew it was a matter of hours before the Ministry was after him."

"But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His best friends son! But when a wizard goes over to the Dark Side, there's nothing and no one that matters to them anymore..."

A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

"Alas, if only we had." said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew... another of the Potter's friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew... that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?", Madam Rosmerta. "Hero-worshipped Black, Kent and Potter." Professor McGonagall said, "Always stuttering and blushing when Kent spoke to him, never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I... how I regret that now...", She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.

"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses, Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later, told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens..."

Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy... foolish boy... he was always hopeless at dueling... should have left it to the Ministry ..."

"I tell ya, if I'd got to Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't have messed around with wands, I'd have ripped him limb from limb.", Hagrid growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid.", Fudge said sharply, "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I... I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him... a heap of bloodstained robes and a few... a few fragments..." Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown.

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta.", Fudge said thickly, "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."

Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh. "Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say that he was.", Fudge said slowly, "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man, cruel... pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them... but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?", Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"

"I daresay that is his... er... eventual plan." Fudge said evasively. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing... but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again..."

There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass. "Just one more thing... What ever happened to Elizabeth?", Madam Rosmerta asked. "No one knows. After Black was sent to Azkaban, she dropped the face of the earth, along with her son. And he resurfaced in our world three years ago.", Professor McGonagall said.

"Do you think she might be?"

"Oh, no. I have seen Elizabeth Kent fight, only the likes of You-Know-Who himself would be able to take her down." and one by one, they left, the door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, there was another flurry of snow, and the teachers had disappeared.

"Harry? Clark?", Ron's, Neville's, Hermione's and Kara's faces appeared under the table. They were staring at him at the both of them, lost for words.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun, plot twist! I hope you all have enjoyed it and many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you all, next time.**


	28. Chapter 28: A Black Christmas

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of the Potter And Kent Chronicles! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have writing it, and now on to the reviews!**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Yeah... Clark is not taking it well...**

 **Wolf King 0811: Clark Black also has a nice ring to it, on your question why this story is M rated. Well... I have certain scenes planned for Year 5.**

 **Savoxgut: Hmmm what thoughts about Kara do you have?**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Clark didn't have a very clear idea of how he had managed to get back into the Honeydukes cellar, through the tunnel, and into the castle once more. All he knew was that the return trip seemed to take no time at all, and that he hardly noticed what he was doing, because his head was still pounding with the conversation he had just heard.

Why had nobody ever told him? Dumbledore, Hagrid, Mr. Weasley... why hadn't anyone ever mentioned the fact that Clark's father is the reason Harry had grown up without his parents?

A hatred such as he had never known before was coursing through Clark like poison. He could see Black laughing at him through the darkness. He watched, as though somebody was playing him a piece of film, Sirius Black blasting Peter Pettigrew, into a thousand pieces. He could hear, though having no idea what Black's voice might sound like, a low, excited mutter. "It has happened, My Lord... the Potter's have made me their Secret-Keeper."

Clark hadn't gotten any sleep all night, he had sat in an empty classroom all night, too ashamed to face his friends. When he entered the common, he found it deserted, completely empty except for Ron, Neville and Hermione. "Clark, you... you look terrible.", Hermione said, as they stopped him from leaving. "Where is everyone?", Clark asked.

"Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember? Harry and Kara are walking around somewhere." Ron said, watching Clark closely. "It's nearly lunchtime; I was going to come look for you in a minute.". Clark looked outside snow was still falling outside the windows. Crookshanks was spread out in front of the fire like a large, ginger rug. "You really don't look well, you know.", Neville said, peering anxiously into his face.

"I'm fine." Clark said as he sat down in a chair, next to the fire place. "Clark, listen.", Hermione said, exchanging a look with Ron and Neville, "You must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is, you mustn't go doing anything stupid."

"Like what?", Clark asked, giving them a cold glare, something he used to do all the time back at the orphanage. "Like trying to go after Black.", Ron said sharply.

Clark could tell they had rehearsed this conversation while he had been away, so he didn't say anything. "You won't, will you, Clark?", Neville asked, "Because Black's not worth dying for."

Clark looked at them, they didn't seem to understand at all, "My father is the reason my first friend has no parents. Something that still haunts him. My father, their best friend betrayed them and sent Voldemort after them!", Clark said.

"Clark, that not your fault! There's nothing you can do!", Hermione said, looking stricken. "The Dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and... and serve him right!"

"Oh, bull shit! You heard what Fudge said, Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others.", Clark said standing up. "So what are you saying?", Ron asked, as he, Neville and Hermione looked very tense by Clark's sudden outburst. "You want to... to kill Black or something?"

"Don't be silly." Hermione said in a panicky voice. "Clark doesn't want to kill anyone, do you, Clark?"

Clark didn't answer as he made his way to the portrait hole, he knew what he had to do, while Black was at liberty, he couldn't face Harry again. "Listen... you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black had finished with him?", Ron said, placing his hand on Clark's shoulder, stopping him from leaving, "Dad told me, the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find. Black's a madman, Clark, and he's dangerous..."

"Clark, please." Hermione said, her eyes now shining with tears, "Please be sensible. Black did a terrible, terrible thing, but d-don't put yourself in danger... Your mum wouldn't want you to get hurt, would she? She never want you to go looking for Black."

"I'll never know what she would have wanted, because thanks to Black, I've never spoken to her.", Clark said shortly. There was a silence in which Crookshanks stretched luxuriously flexing his claws. Ron's pocket quivered. "Look.", Neville said, obviously casting around for a change of subject, "It's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's... let's go down and see Hagrid. We haven't visited him for ages!", But Clark wasn't listening as walked through the portrait hole, down through the empty castle, going no where in particular.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle, the usual magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact that hardly any of the students remained to enjoy them. Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armor, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors, and by Christmas Eve, it had grown so strong that even Scabbers poked his nose out of the shelter of Ron's pocket to sniff hopefully at the air.

On Christmas morning, Harry was woken by Kara throwing his pillow at him. "Merry Christmas, Harry! Its presents time!", she said.

Harry reached for his glasses and put them on, squinting through the semi-darkness to the foot of his bed, where a small heap of parcels had appeared, Ron was already ripping the paper off his own presents. Looking to his right, Harry saw that Clark's bed was empty again. Ever since they had gotten back from Hogsmeade, Clark had gone out of is way to not be seen by Harry, probably feeling guilty for what his father had done to him.

"Another sweater from Mum... maroon again... see if you've got one.", Ron said, snapping Harry out of his thoughts, and he had. Mrs. Weasley had sent him a scarlet sweater with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front, also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle. As he moved all these things aside, he saw a long, thin package lying underneath.

"What's that?", Neville said, looking over, having received a dark blue sweater from Mrs. Weasley. "Dunno...", Harry said ripping the parcel open and gasped as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick rolled out onto his bedspread. Ron, Neville and Kara nearly dropped what they were holding and walked closer to get a better look.

"I don't believe it." Ron said hoarsely.

It was a Firebolt, identical to the dream broom Harry and Clark had gone to see every day in Diagon Alley over the summer. Its handle glittered as he picked it up. He could feel it vibrating and let go; it hung in midair, unsupported, at exactly the right height for him to mount it. His eyes moved from the golden registration number at the top of the handle, right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail.

"Who sent it to you?", Neville said in a hushed voice. "Look and see if there's a card.", Kara said as Ron ripped apart the Firebolt's wrappings. "Nothing! Blimey, who'd spend that much on you?"

"Well.", Harry said feeling stunned, "I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys."

"I bet it was Dumbledore.", Ron said, now walking around and around the Firebolt, taking in every glorious inch. "He sent you the Invisibility Cloak anonymously..."

"That was my dad's, though.", Harry said, "Dumbledore was just passing it on to me. He wouldn't spend hundreds of Galleons on me. He can't go giving students stuff like this..."

"That's why he wouldn't say it was from him!", Neville said, "In case some git like Malfoy said it was favoritism.". Kara gave a light chuckle, "Malfoy! Wait until he sees you on tis! He'll be sick as a pig! Tis is an international standard broom, Tis is!"

"I can't believe this.", Harry muttered, running a hand along the Firebolt, while Ron sank onto Harry's bed, laughing his head off at the thought of Malfoy. "Who?..."

"I know.", Ron said controlling himself, "I know who it could've been... Lupin!"

"Lupin?", Kara said as Harry was starting to laugh himself, "I don't think so, if he had that much gold, he would buy himself some new robes."

"Yeah, but he likes Harry.", Ron argued, "And he was away when your Nimbus got smashed, and he might've heard about it and decided to visit Diagon Alley and get this for you..."

"I can't see Lupin affording something like this.", Harry said as Hermione had just come in, wearing her dressing gown and carrying Crookshanks, who was looking very grumpy, with a string of tinsel tied around his neck, "What're you two laughing about?"

"Don't bring him in here!", Ron said, hurriedly snatching Scabbers from the depths of his bed and stowing him in his pajama pocket.

But Hermione wasn't listening. She dropped Crookshanks onto Clark's empty bed and stared, open-mouthed, at the Firebolt. "Oh, Harry! Who sent you that?"

"No idea.", Harry said, "There wasn't a card or anything with it." To his great surprise, Hermione did not appear either excited or intrigued by the news. On the contrary, her face fell, and she bit her lip. "What's the matter with you?", Kara asked.

"I don't know.", Hermione said slowly, "but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, this is supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it?" Ron, Neville and Kara sighed exasperatedly. "It's the best broom there is, Hermione!", Neville said. "So it must have been really expensive... Well... who'd send Harry something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?", Hermione asked. "Who cares?" Ron said impatiently. "Listen, Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?"

"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" said Hermione shrilly. Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara looked at her. "What d'you think Harry's going to do with it, sweep the floor?", Kara asked.

But before Hermione could answer, Crookshanks sprang from Clark's bed, right at Ron's chest. "GET. HIM. OUT. OF. HERE!" Ron bellowed as Crookshanks's claws ripped his pajamas and Scabbers attempted a wild escape over his shoulder. Ron seized Scabbers by the tail and aimed a misjudged kick at Crookshanks that hit the trunk at the end of Harry's bed, knocking it over and causing Ron to hop up and down, howling with pain.

"You'd better take that cat out of here, Hermione.", Ron said furiously, sitting on Harry's bed nursing his toe as Hermione strode out of the room, Crookshanks's yellow eyes still fixed maliciously on Ron. Scabbers was huddled in Ron's hands. It had been a while since Kara had seen him out of Ron's pocket, and he was unpleasantly surprised to see that Scabbers, once so fat, was now very skinny; patches of fur seemed to have fallen out too.

"He's not looking too good, is he?", Kara said. "It's stress!", Ron said. "He'd be fine if that big stupid furball left him alone!"

Christmas spirit was definitely thin in the Gryffindor common room that morning. Hermione had shut Crookshanks in her dormitory, but was furious with Ron for trying to kick him; Ron was still fuming about Crookshanks's fresh attempt to eat Scabbers. Harry, Neville and Kara gave up trying to make them talk to each other and devoted themselves to examining the Firebolt, which he had brought down to the common room with him. For some reason this seemed to annoy Hermione as well; she didn't say anything, but she kept looking darkly at the broom as though it too had been criticizing her cat.

* * *

At lunchtime they went down to the Great Hall, to find that the House tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick were there, along with Filch, the caretaker, who had taken off his usual brown coat and was wearing a very old and rather moldy-looking tailcoat. There was only one other students, one extremely nervous-looking first year, Clark was no where to be seen.

"Merry Christmas!", Dumbledore as Harry, Ron, Neville Hermione and Kara approached the table. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables... Sit down, sit down!"

Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara sat down side by side at the end of the table. "Crackers!", Dumbledore said enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver noisemaker to Snape, who took it reluctantly and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witches hat topped with a stuffed vulture.

Kara, remembering the Boggart, caught Harry's eye and they both grinned; Snape's mouth thinned and he pushed the hat toward Dumbledore, who swapped it for his wizard's hat at once. "Dig in!" he advised the table, beaming around.

As Kara was helping himself to roast potatoes, the doors of the Great Hall opened again. It was Professor Trelawney, gliding toward them as though on wheels. She had put on a green sequined dress in honor of the occasion, making her look more than ever like a glittering, over sized dragonfly. "Sibyll, this is a pleasant surprise!", Dumbledore said, standing up.

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster." Professor Trelawney said in her mistiest, most faraway voice, "And to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness..."

"Certainly, certainly." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Let me draw you up a chair..." and he did indeed draw a chair in midair with his wand, which revolved for a few seconds before falling with a thud between Professors Snape and McGonagall. Professor Trelawney, however, did not sit down; her enormous eyes had been roving around the table, and she suddenly uttered a kind of soft scream.

"I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"

"We'll risk it, Sibyll." Professor McGonagall said impatiently. "Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold." Professor Trelawney hesitated, then lowered herself into the empty chair, eyes shut and mouth clenched tight, as though expecting a thunderbolt to hit the table. Professor McGonagall poked a large spoon into the nearest tureen. "Tripe, Sibyll?"

Professor Trelawney ignored her. Eyes open again, she looked around once more and said, "But where is dear Professor Lupin?"

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again." Dumbledore said, indicating that everybody should start serving themselves. "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day."

"But surely you already knew that, Sibyll?", Professor McGonagall said, her eyebrows raised. Professor Trelawney gave Professor McGonagall a very cold look. "Certainly I knew, Minerva," she said quietly. "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous."

"That explains a great deal.", Kara whispered into Harry's ear, getting another grin out of him. Professor Trelawney's voice suddenly became a good deal less misty. "If you must know, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him..."

"Imagine that," said Professor McGonagall dryly. "I doubt," Dumbledore said, in a cheerful but slightly raised voice, which put an end to Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney's conversation, "That Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the potion for him again?"

"Yes, Headmaster." Snape said. "Good." Dumbledore said, "Then he should be up and about in no time... Derek, have you had any of the chipolatas? They're excellent.", the first-year boy went furiously red on being addressed directly by Dumbledore, and took the platter of sausages with trembling hands.

Professor Trelawney behaved almost normally until the very end of Christmas dinner, two hours later. Full to bursting with Christmas dinner and still wearing their cracker hats, Harry and Ron got up first from the table and she shrieked loudly. "My dears! Which of you left his seat first? Which?"

"Dunno." Ron said, looking uneasily at Harry. "I doubt it will make much difference.", Professor McGonagall said coldly, "unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall."

Even Hermione laughed, Professor Trelawney looked highly affronted. "Coming?" Neville said to Hermione. "No.", Hermione muttered. "I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall."

"Probably trying to see if she can take any more classes.", Ron yawned as they make their way into the Entrance Hall, which was completely devoid of mad axe-men.

* * *

In the common room, a sleep and food depraved Clark had just opened his presents. Mrs. Weasley had sent him a blue sweater, he also received a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle. As he moved all these things aside, he saw a long, thin package lying underneath. But before he could open it, the portrait hole opened.

Clark was shocked to see a mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his shoulders. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. It was Sirius Black.

The two stared at one another, before a wave of hate came over Clark, coursing through his body. He whipped out of his wand and Clark fired a spell at him, but despise his appearance Black was still quick to the draw, he quickly deflected the attack.

Black made a run for it, but Clark gave chase, sending spell after spell at him, but thanks to being sleep and hunger depraved, his accuracy was way off. "Please, Clark. I don't want to hurt you.", Black said hoarsely. His voice sounded as though he had long since lost the habit of using it. "Funny! I want the exact opposite!", Clark shouted, as he followed Black through multiple secret passageways, he wasn't entirely sure how they arrived outside, but Clark wasn't giving up, as they made their way towards the Whomping Willow.

"I won't allow you to kill Harry!", Clark said as he kept shooting spells at Black, "You hear me! You have to go through me!". Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes. "There'll be only one murder.", Black said. "Why's that?", Clark spat, "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew... What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

* * *

When they reached the portrait hole they found Sir Cadogan enjoying a Christmas part with a couple of monks, several previous headmasters of Hogwarts and his fat pony. He pushed up his visor toasted them with a flagon of mead. "Merry - hic - Christmas! Password?"

"Scurvy cur.", Ron said. "And the same to you, sir!" roared Sir Cadogan, as the painting swung forward to admit them. Looking around they saw that Clark had been here, his presents were laying half open. "I wonder what happened?", Kara said, as she noticed only half his presents were opened.

Harry went straight up to the dormitory, not finding Clark there. Worried about his friend, Harry took out the Marauder's Map, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.", he said as he pointed his wand at the map. He looked all over the map, until he found a small blip with 'Clark Samuel Kent' on it was chasing a blimp called 'Sirius Black' towards the Whomping Willow. "Oh, no...", Harry said as he quickly made his way out of the dormitory, Ron, Neville and Kara quickly following him as Harry explained what was happening. "Tis isn't good.", Kara though, a worried expression on her face.

* * *

 **And there is another chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Now what could be happening next? Only one way to find out! Many thanks to everyone who read, reviews, follows or favorite this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you all next time! Mischief managed!**


	29. Chapter 29: Padfoot, Moony, Ethelwulf

**Greetings, one and all! And once again, welcome to another installment of the Potter And Kent Chronicles! From this point on, I have decided to change things up a little, as you could see in the previous chapter. Now on to the reviews.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: You don't have to wait long.**

* * *

Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Harry went first; he crawled forward, headfirst, and slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel, revealing in the light from Harry's wand. Seconds later, Kara slithered down beside him, followed by Ron and Neville.

"Where's Clark?", Kara whispered in a terrified voice. "This way.", Harry said, setting off. "Where does this tunnel come out?", Neville asked breathlessly from behind him. "I don't know... It's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it... It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade...", Harry explained.

They moved as fast as they could, bent almost double. On and on went the passage, it felt at least as long as the one to Honeydukes... All Kara could think of was Clark, "Please, don't do anything you will regret.", she said in barley a whisper. She suddenly felt a hand grasp her own. Looking up, she noticed it was Harry with a encouraging smile on his face, "We will get Clark back.", he said.

And then the tunnel began to rise; moments later it twisted, and ahead Kara could see a patch of dim light through a small opening. Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara paused, gasping for breath, edging forward. All four of them raised their wands to see what lay beyond.

It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls, there were stains all over the floor, every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up.

Harry pulled himself out of the hole, staring around. The room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. Kara suddenly grabbed Harry's arm again. Her wide eyes were traveling around the boarded windows. "Harry." she whispered, "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack."

They looked around. Harry's eyes fell on a wooden chair near them. Large chunks had been torn out of it and one of the legs had been ripped off entirely. "Ghosts didn't do that." he said slowly. At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. The four of them looked up at the ceiling. Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a two pairs of shiny foot prints had been made.

They reached the dark landing. "Nox." they whispered together, and the lights at the end of their wands went out. Only one door was open. As they crept toward it, they heard movement from behind it, a low groan.

They exchanged a last look, a last nod. Wand held tightly before him, Harry kicked the door wide open. On the floor, Clark was crouching over, holding his stomach as Sirius Black was fusing over him, a worried look on his hollowed face.

Upon hearing them enter, Sirius Black bared his yellow teeth into a grin, "Expelliarmus!" he croaked, pointing his wand at them. Harry's, Ron, and Neville's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them. Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Harry. "I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful... it will make everything much easier..."

The taunt about his father rang in Harry's ears as though Black had bellowed it. Without knowing what he was doing, Harry started forward, but there was a sudden movement on either side of him and two pairs of hands grabbed him and held him back... "No, Harry!", Neville gasped in a petrified whisper.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!", Ron said fiercely, something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes. "Did you hear me? You'll have to kill all four of us!"

"As I said to Clark, there'll be only one murder here tonight.", Black said, and his grin widened. "Why's that?", Harry spat, trying to wrench himself free of Ron, and Neville. "He's gone soft in Azkaban.", Clark said with a grin.

"Clark! Don't say that!", Kara said, much to the surprise of the others. Clark summoned all the strength his food and sleep deprived body could muster, he had forgotten that he was short and skinny and thirteen, whereas Black was a tall, full-grown man, all Clark knew was that he wanted to hurt his father as badly as he could and that he didn't care how much he got hurt in return.

Perhaps it was the shock of Clark doing something so stupid, but Black didn't raise the wands in time, one of Clark's hands fastened over his wasted wrist, forcing the wand tips away; the knuckles of Clark's other hand collided with the side of Black's head and they fell, backward, into the wall.

Neville was screaming, Ron was yelling, and Harry and Kara just stood there as a blinding flash as the wands in Black's hand sent a jet of sparks into the air that missed Clark's face by inches; he felt the shrunken arm under his fingers twisting madly, but he clung on, his other hand punching every part of Black it could find.

But Black's free hand had found Clark's throat, "No," he hissed, "I've waited too long...".

Then the wrestling stopped, as Clark felt the tip of a wand being pressed against the back of his head. "Let him go.", Kara ordered, in a low dangerous voice. "So... Your on his side, Kara Connors, if that's your true name...", Clark said as he didn't move from Black, who was sprawled at the bottom of the wall. His thin chest rose and fell rapidly, a livid bruise was rising around Black's left eye and his nose was bleeding.

"Clark...", Kara said, a regretful tone to her voice, "If you knew the whole story."

"The whole story?", Harry repeated, a furious pounding in his ears, "He sold them to Voldemort. That's all we need to know!"

"You've got to listen to me.", Kara said, looking over towards her friends, all of them looked shocked an betrayed. "Harry... Clark... You'll regret it if you don't... You don't understand..."

"I understand a lot better than you think.", Harry said, his voice shook more than ever, "You never heard her, did you? My mum... trying to stop Voldemort killing me... and he did that... Why are you even on his side!?"

"Because...", Kara said, giving Black an uncertain look, but after giving her a nod, she took a deep breath before continuing, "He is my father.", Clark's eyes widened in shock.

Before any of them could say another word, muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor... someone was moving downstairs. "We're up here!", Ron suddenly shouted, "We are up here, Sirius Black, quick!"

The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks as Professor Lupin came hurtling into the room, his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready. His eyes flickered over the people in the room, then Lupin spoke, in a very tense voice. "Where is he, Kara?"

Clark looked quickly at Lupin. He didn't understand what Lupin meant. Who was Lupin talking about? He turned to look at Kara again. Kara's face was quite expressionless, she raised her empty hand and pointed straight at Ron. Mystified, Kara glanced around at Ron, who looked bewildered. "Professor.", Harry asked loudly, "what's going on?..."

But he never finished the question, because what he saw made his voice die in his throat. Lupin was lowering his wand, gazing fixed at Black. The Professor walked to Black's side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet and embraced Black like a brother.

Clark felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach, "I don't believe it!", he said. Lupin let go of Black and turned to him. Clark was pointing at Lupin, wild-eyed. "You... you and him! I didn't tell anyone!", Clark shouted, "I've been covering up for you..."

"Clark, listen to me, please.", Lupin said, "I can explain...". Harry could feel himself shaking, not with fear, but with a fresh wave of fury. "I trusted you." Harry shouted, standing next to Clark's side, his voice wavering, out of control, "and all the time you've been his friend!"

"You're right.", Lupin admitted, "But please, let me explain..."

"Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too... he's a werewolf.", Clark said, there was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin, who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale. "Not at all up to your usual standard, Clark." he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead." An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf... How long have you known?"

"Since I did Professor Snape's essay...", Clark said. "He'll be delighted.", Lupin said coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant... Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the Boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"

"Both.", Clark said quietly before Lupin forced a laugh. "You're one clever wizard, Clark. You take after your mother, no offence Sirius.", Lupin said. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are.", Clark said

"But they already know. At least, the staff do.", Lupin said. "Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf. Is he mad?" Ron gasped. "Some of the staff thought so.", Lupin said, "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy..."

"And he was wrong!" Harry yelled, "YOu ahve been helping him all the time!", he was pointing at Black, who suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Kara walked over and sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"As I have said before, I have not been helping Sirius. If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look..." Lupin said, he separated Harry's, Clark's, Ron's and Neville's wands and threw each back to its owner; Clark caught his, stunned.

"There.", Lupin said, sticking his own wand back into his belt, "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

Clark didn't know what to think. "If you haven't been helping him." he said, with a furious glance at Black, "How did you know he was here?"

"I looked out the window and saw Clark chasing Sirius towards the Whomping Willow.", Lupin said. "I would have gotten there sooner but I had a... visitor.", he turned to look at Kara, and she gave him a surprised look, as Lupin's eyes moved over Ron. "Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" he said evenly.

"What?", Ron said, "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Everything. Could I see him, please?", Lupin asked. Ron hesitated, then put a hand inside his robes. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately. Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping. Lupin moved closer to Ron, he seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers. "What?", Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared, "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat.", Sirius Black croaked suddenly. "What d'you mean... of course he's a rat..."

"No, he's not.", Lupin said quietly, "He's a wizard."

"An Animagus." Black said, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

It took a few seconds for the absurdity of this statement to sink in. Then Ron voiced what everyone else but Kara, Sirius and Lupin was thinking. "You're both mental."

"Ridiculous!", Neville said faintly. "Peter Pettigrew's dead!" said Clark. "He killed him twelve years ago!", Harry pointed at Black, whose face twitched convulsively. "I meant to.", he growled, his yellow teeth bared, "But little Peter got the better of me... not this time, though!", Black lunged at Scabbers. "Dad, NO!" Kara yelled, launching herself forwards and dragging Black away from Ron, "WAIT! You can't do it just like that... they need to understand, we've got to explain... we need him..."

"We can explain afterwards, Kara!", Black snarled, trying to throw Kara off. One hand was still clawing the air as it tried to reach Scabbers, who was squealing like a piglet, scratching Ron's face and neck as he tried to escape. "Ron's kept him as a pet! You owe Harry and Clark the truth, dad!", Kara said, a pleading look in her light blue eyes. Black stopped struggling the moment he looked in them, before turning his hollowed eyes towards Scabbers, who was clamped tightly under Ron's bitten, scratched, and bleeding hands.

"All right, then.", Black said, without taking his eyes off the rat, "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for..."

"No! We need him alive!", Kara said sternly, before being interrupted by Ron, "You're nutters, all three of you," said Ron shakily. "You're going to hear me out, Ron." Lupin said quietly. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."

"He's not Peter, he's Scabbers!", Ron yelled, trying to force the rat back into his front pocket, but Scabbers was fighting too hard. "There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die.", Harry said. "A whole street full of them..."

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" said Black savagely, still watching Scabbers struggling in Ron's hands. "Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter.", Lupin said, nodding. "Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry."

Harry looked at Ron, and as their eyes met, they agreed, silently, Black and Lupin were both out of their minds. Their story made no sense whatsoever. How could Scabbers be Peter Pettigrew? Azkaban must have unhinged Black after all... but why was Kara and Lupin playing along with him?

Then Neville spoke, in a trembling, would-be calm sort of voice, as though trying to will Professor Lupin to talk sensibly, "But Professor Lupin... Scabbers can't be Pettigrew... it just can't be true, you know it can't..."

"Why can't it be true?", Lupin said calmly, as though they were in class, and Neville had simply spotted a problem in an experiment with Grindylows. "Because... because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework with Clark... the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things... and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list."

Clark had barely had time to marvel inwardly at the extra effort Neville had put into his homework after he had helped him, when Lupin started to laugh. "Your right on that, Neville!", he said. "But the Ministry never knew that here used to be four unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus.", Black said, who was still watching Scabbers's every desperate move. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."

"All right... but you'll need to help me, Sirius.", Lupin said, "I only know how it began...", Lupin broke off. There had been a loud creak behind him. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All seven of them stared at it. Then Lupin strode toward it and looked out into the landing. "No one there..."

"This place is haunted!", Ron said. "It's not.", Kara said, still looking at the door in a puzzled way. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted... The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me.", Lupin added.

He pushed his graying hair out of his eyes, thought for a moment then said, "That's where all of this starts... with me becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitter... and if I hadn't been so foolhardy...", he looked sober and tired. Ron started to interrupt, but Clark, said, "Shh!" She was watching Lupin very intently.

"I as a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week, preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform... I'm able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again.

"Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me. But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school...", Lupin sighed, and looked directly at Harry. "The Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house...", Lupin looked miserably around the room, "the tunnel that leads to it, they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."

Clark couldn't see where this story was going, but he was listening raptly all the same. The only sound apart from Lupin's voice was Scabbers's frightened squeaking. "My transformations in those days were... were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor... Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it..."

"But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, four great friends. Sirius Black... Peter Pettigrew... Elizabeth Kent... and, of course, your father, Harry... James Potter."

"Now, my four friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her... I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Clark, worked out the truth..."

"And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

"My dad too?", Harry said, astounded. "Yes, indeed." Lupin said, "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father, Elizabeth and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong... one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James, Elizabeth and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."

"But how did that help you?", Neville said, sounding puzzled. "They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals." Lupin said, "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed... Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

"Hurry up, Remus.", Black snarled, who was still watching Scabbers with a horrible sort of hunger on his face. "I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there... well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Elizabeth, Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did... And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Elizabeth is Ethelwulf. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs. And I am Moony."

"There were near misses, many of them.", Lupin said heavily, "We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless... carried away with our own cleverness."

"I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course... he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed..."

Lupin's face had hardened, and there was self-disgust in his voice. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Peter was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me... and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am... so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

"Snape?" Black said harshly, taking his eyes off Scabbers; for the first time in minutes and looking up at Lupin. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, dad.", Kara said, "He's teaching here as well.", she explained as Lupin continued, "Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons... you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me..."

Black made a derisive noise, "It served him right." he sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to... hoping he could get us expelled..."

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month." Lupin told Harry, Clark Ron, and Neville. "We were in the same year, you know, and we... didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field... anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be... amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it... if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf. But your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life... Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was..."

"So that's why Snivellus doesn't like you.", Kara said slowly, "Because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin. Severus Snape removed his camouflage charm, his wand pointing directly at Lupin.

Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said, his eyes glittering. "I was looking out the window and I saw you running to the passageway under the Willow."

Lupin was about to say something, but Snape overrode him, "I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout..."

"Severus, you're making a mistake." Lupin said urgently. "You haven't heard everything, I can explain, Sirius is not here to kill Harry..."

"Two more for Azkaban tonight, maybe three." Snape said, his eyes now gleaming fanatically, when he mentioned three his eyes flicked to Kara for a moment. Despise feeling betrayed by her, something inside Clark made him stand in between Snape and Kara.

"I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this... He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin... a tame werewolf."

"You fool.", Kara said softly, "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

BANG! Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Kara's mouth, wrists, and ankles; she overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move. With a roar of rage, Black started toward Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes. "Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

Black stopped dead. It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred. Clark stood there, paralyzed, not knowing what to do or whom to believe. He glanced around at Harry, Ron and Neville.

Ron and Neville looked just as confused as he did, still fighting to keep hold on the struggling Scabbers. Harry, however, took an step towards Snape and said, "Professor Snape... it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, would it?"

"Potter, you are already facing suspension from this school," Snape spat. "You, Kent, Weasley and Longbottom are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer, his spawn and a werewolf."

"But if there was a mistake..."

"Keep quiet you stupid boy!" Snape shouted, looking suddenly quite deranged. "Don't talk about what you don't understand!", there was a mad glint in Snape's eyes that Clark had never seen before. He seemed beyond reason.

Before Snape could react, there was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges, Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down it to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair. He had been knocked out. "You are pathetic!", a voice said, and in stepped a woman dressed, in a black robes, a hood hiding her face. Kara, Lupin and Sirius looked up surprised, knowing who this woman was, "Just because they made a fool of you at school won't even listen!"

"You shouldn't have done that. You should have left him to me..." Black said, looking at the woman. "Yes, I see how you were having the upper hand.", the woman said dryly as Kara was struggling against her bonds. The woman let out a disguisted noise, giving Snape a kick to the ribs, before waving her wand to unty her.

Kara straightened up, rubbing her arms where the ropes had cut into them. "You okay?", the woman asked worriedly. "I'll be fine.", Kara said, looking nervously at Clark. Her hands moved to her hood, removing it and much to both Harry and Clark's shock, the woman was Elizabeth Kent.

"You two are taking way too much time.", Elizabeth said, in a stern voice, "Dumbledore is almost done with setting up the trial.", she then turned to, "Give me Peter, please. Now.", she ordered.

Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest. "Come off it," he said weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean..." He looked up at Harry and Neville for support, Clark seemed to have gone into complete shock. "Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat, there are millions of rats, how's he supposed to know which one he is after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

"Because I told him.", Elizabeth said, "I saw the photograph of you and your family that had appeared in the Daily Prophet. And there was Peter, on the front page on this boy's shoulder... I knew him at once, how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts... to where Harry and Clark was. And it is the fact that his front paw is missing a toe missing.", she explained.

"Of course." Lupin breathed. "So simple... so brilliant... he cut it off himself?"

"Just before he transformed." Black said, "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself and sped down into the sewer with the other rats..."

"The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger... Scabbers has lived for twelve years...", Clark muttered slowly, before turning to Ron, "...There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat."

Ron hesitated, then at long last, he held out Scabbers and Lupin took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head. "Ready?" Elizabeth asked.

Black had already retrieved Snape's wand from the bed. He approached Lupin and the struggling rat, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face. "Together? Like old times?", he said quietly. "I think so.", Elizabeth said, as Lupin holds Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One... two... three!"

A flash of blue-white light erupted from the three wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly, the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then.

It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands.

He was a very short man, hardly taller than Harry, Clark or Neville. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Clark saw his eyes dart to the door and back again.

"Well, hello, Peter.", Elizabeth said pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around her, "Long time, no see.", her eyes were nearly shooting fire.

"E-Elizabeth... S-Sirius... R-Remus...", Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted toward the door. "My friends... my old friends..."

Black's wand arm rose, but Elizabeth seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning took, as Lupin then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual. "We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around."

"Lupin..." gasped Pettigrew, and Clark could see beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face, "You don't believe them, do you?... They tried to kill me, Remus..."

"No one's going to try and kill you for now, Peter.", Elizabeth said, Pettigrew, looking wildly about him once more, eyes taking in the boarded windows and, again, the only door.

"You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter... They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them... I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information... and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways. If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter...", Black said.

"Don't know... what you're talking about..." said Pettigrew again, more shrilly than ever. He wiped his face on his sleeve. "Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Black hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backward. "I thought it was the perfect plan... a bluff... Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you... It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."

Pettigrew was muttering distractedly; Harry caught words like "far-fetched" and "lunacy," but he couldn't help paying more attention to the ashen color of Pettigrew's face and the way his eyes continued to dart toward the windows and door.

"Professor Lupin?", Neville said timidly. "Can... can I say something?", he asked and Lupin nodded. "Well... this man... he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?"

"There!", Pettigrew said shrilly, pointing at Ron with his maimed hand. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?"

"I'll tell you why.", Elizabeth said, "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for twelve years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him..."

Pettigrew opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk. "Er... Mr. Black... Sirius?" Clark said. Black jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Clark as though he had never seen anything quite like him, "How did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"

"Thank you!", Pettigrew gasped, nodding frantically at him, "Exactly! Precisely what I...", but with a loud bang, Pettigrew dropped to the floor, having put a Full-Body curse on her.

Black was frowning slightly at Clark, but not as though he were annoyed with him, he seemed to be pondering his answer. "I don't know how I did it." he said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me... but it kept me sane and knowing who I am... helped me keep my powers... so when it all became... too much... I could transform in my cell... become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know..." He swallowed. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions... They could tell that my feelings were less... less human, less complex when I was a dog... but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand..."

"But then Elizabeth saw Peter in that picture... She gave me my wand, allowing me to escape. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog... It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused... I was thin, very thin... thin enough to slip through the bars... I swam as a dog back to the mainland... I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry..."

He looked at Harry, who did not look away. "Believe me.", Black croaked, "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them.", and at long last, Harry believed him. Throat too tight to speak, he nodded. "Now, let's get this filth to what he deserves.", Elizabeth said. "You will be going to Azkaban, the Dementors. Don't see this as a form of mercy.", Elizabeth told him, "You agree Harry?", she startled him.

Harry looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see him. "What about Snivelus?", Kara asked, looking down at Snape's prone figure. "There's nothing seriously wrong with him.", Elizabeth said defensively, looking an awful lot like Clark. "I was just... a little... overenthusiastic.", she muttered, "Mobilicorpus."

As though invisible strings were tied to Snape's wrists, neck, and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet. He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling. She then cast another "Mobilicorpus", on Pettigrew. Ron's face was set, he seemed to have taken Scabbers's true identity as a personal insult as the group made their way out of the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

 **There you go, another chapter. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time! Mischief managed!**


	30. Chapter 30: Correcting A Grave Injustice

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of the Potter and Kent Chronicles! This is chapter 30, never thought I would have gotten this far so fast. I suppose time flies when your having fun. Anyways on to the reviews.**

 **Wolf King 0811: She was going to talk to McGonagall. Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara didn't had time to get her to come with them.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Glad you liked it! I felt like changing the story up some more. Hermione was going to talk with McGonagall.**

 **Savoxgut: ah, no problem. December is a busy month for everyone. Yeah, Clark does has some Black in him after all. Yes, Clark and Kara are siblings, good on you for guessing it correctly.**

 **Now on to the story!**

* * *

Clark had never been part of a stranger group. Neville led the way, Lupin went next followed by Ron. Next came Snape and Pettigrew, drifting creepily along, their toes hitting each stair as they descended, held up by Elizabeth's wand. Harry and Kara both supporting a weakened Clark and Sirius brought up the rear.

Getting back into the tunnel was difficult, but they managed. Harry went right after Elizabeth, helping his weakened friend down, as she who was still making Snape and Pettigrew drift along ahead of them; she kept bumping their lolling head on the low ceiling. Harry had the impression Elizabeth was making no effort to prevent this.

"You know what this means?" Black said abruptly to Harry, Clark and Kara as they made their slow progress along the tunnel. "Turning Pettigrew in?"

"You're free.", Harry said. "Yes...", Sirius said, "But I'm also... I don't know if anyone ever told you, Harry..."

"Your my godfather. Yeah, I knew that.", Harry said. "Well... your parents appointed me and Elizabeth as your godparents.", Sirius said stiffly, "If anything happened to them..."

Harry waited, "I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle.", Sirius said. "What.", Elizabeth said flatly, "Dumbledore made you stay with Petunia?", she asked Harry, who gave her a nervous nod, "Oh, I need to have a privet word with him.", she added, anger dripping in her voice.

"Yeah... so... well... think about it.", Sirius continued, "Once my name's cleared... if you want a... a different home..."

Some sort of explosion took place in the pit of Harry's stomach, making him nearly drop Clark. "What... live with you?" he said, accidentally cracking his head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling. "Leave the Dursleys?"

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to." Black said quickly. "I understand, I just thought I'd..."

"Are you insane?" said Harry, his voice easily as croaky as Sirius, "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! I hate it there! Have you got a house? When can I move in? You hear that Clark? We're going to be living in the same house!"

Elizabeth and Sirius turned right around to look at him, Snape's head was scraping the ceiling but Elizabeth didn't seem to care. "What about you Clark? I know it might be difficult, especially now."

"Better with you two than in the orphanage.", Clark muttered in a croaked voice, "It seems I get to see you all the time during the summer now", he added, turning to Harry with a smile on his face.

Sirius's gaunt face broke into the first true smile Clark had seen upon it. The difference it made was startling, as though a person ten years younger were shining through the starved mask. Elizabeth and Kara were smiling as well, though Kara lost hers when she noticed Clark's glare.

"So... why did I needed to be raised in an orphanage, while she got to stay with you?", Clark asked, giving his mother a similar death glare he had given Kara. Elizabeth gave a deep sigh, "You have a right to know. When Voldemort disappeared, his followers were still very aggressive, during the war... I had done somethings they wanted to hunt. Then Sirius was taken prisoner and without Pettigrew, I had no way to clear his name. Dumbledore and I agreed that Voldemort wasn't dead, so I took it upon myself to try and find how he managed to escape death."

"To protect you from his followers and to try and give you a normal live, I hid you in the Muggle World. I even gave you my maiden name, Black would have been to suspicious, while Kent was a fairly common name. On my travels, I found out I was pregnant with Kara. I just couldn't leave another child behind...", towards the end, Elizabeth's voice saddened, "Leaving you was the hardest things I ever had to do, you have to believe that Clark."

But Clark's expression didn't change, "It didn't stop you.", he muttered, a pained expression appeared on Elizabeth's face.

They did not speak again until they had reached the end of the tunnel. At last, all of them were out. The grounds were very dark now; the only light came from the distant windows of the castle. Without a word, they set off, Clark's mind was buzzing. He was going to leave the Orphanage, he was going to live with his parents, his little sister and his best friend... despise his anger at them, he still wanted to get to know them. Ever since he was little, he always dreamed that a family member would take him away from the orphanage.

"Elizabeth... Sirius?", Clark said softly, "It is going to take some time and it's going to be difficult, but... I want to try and get to know you.", he said, a relieved look on the both of them. He then turned to Kara, who was still looking guilty, "I am so sorry, Clark, Harry... Everyone, I wanted to tell you all, I really did. But we couldn't risk Pettigrew escaping. I understand if you hate me and don't ever want to see me again, if you want it I will drop out of Hogwarts and you will never see me again...", she said, she was trying her very best to hold back her tears.

In one quick motion, Clark took his arm off Harry, the group though he was going to hit Kara or something. But instead, he had pulled her into a hug, "Idiot! I don't want you to leave! Your my little sister!", Clark said, before releasing her, "I can't speak for everyone but... I understand why you did what you did."

Harry, Ron and Neville all said there was no need for her to worry, "I wonder how Hermione will react...", Neville started before realizing something, "Oh, balls! We forgot about Hermione!"

They tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Snape and Pettigrew was still drifting weirdly ahead of Elizabeth. As they reached the castle, Sirius suddenly dropped to all fours, his hands over his head. "Nooo," he moaned. "Nooo... please..."

"Dad, what's wrong?", Kara asked and they saw them. Dementors, at least a hundred of them, gliding in a black mass toward them. Clark spun around, the familiar, icy cold penetrating his insides, fog starting to obscure his vision; more were appearing out of the darkness on every side, they were encircling them.

The Dementors were closing in, barely ten feet from them. They formed a solid wall around the group, and were getting closer. Suddenly, they were held off by a silvery light growing brighter and brighter. The blinding light was illuminating the snow around them, the cold was ebbing away.

Looking up, Elizabeth had raised her wand high in the air, a gigantic silver grim like dog was standing on guard. "Hold your tongues and watch! Do not ask the sparrow how the eagle soars! You aspire to no more than the shallow thoughts of commoners! I will not allow anyone to beat me at my own ambitions! My will is absolute! You are just foul beings and you will all bow to my will!", she declared as te silver dog send out wave after wave of silver light, driving the Dementors back.

Clark was fighting to stay conscious, but he was losing it, days of no sleep and no food was taking a toll on his body, he felt the last of his strength leave him, and his head hit the ground as he fainted.

* * *

"Shocking business... shocking... miracle none of them died... never heard the like... by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Eliza..."

"It's Lady Kent, Minister."

"Uhm... yes, of course, Lady Kent. For correcting a grieve mistake of injustice, I would say... Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say. First Class, if I can wangle it!"

"That won't be necessary. All I want is my husband's name cleared and for that traitor to never again see the light of day."

Clark lay listening with his eyes tight shut. He felt very groggy. The words he was hearing seemed to be traveling very slowly from his ears to his brain, so that it was difficult to understand... His limbs felt like lead; his eyelids too heavy to lift... He wanted to lie here, on this comfortable bed, forever...

Clark's brain seemed to be moving a little faster, and as it did, he opened his eyes.

Everything was slightly blurred. He was lying in the dark hospital wing. At the very end of the ward, he could make out Madam Pomfrey with her back to him, bending over a bed. Clark saw Sirius's black hair was visible beneath Madam Pomfrey's arm.

Clark moved his head over on the pillow. In chairs to his right sat Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara. When they saw that Clark was awake, Hermione threw her arms around Clark, as Kara pressed a finger to her lips, then pointed to the hospital wing door. It was ajar, and the voices of Cornelius Fudge and Elizabeth were coming through it from the corridor outside.

Madam Pomfrey now came walking briskly up the dark ward to Clark's bed. He turned to took at her. She was carrying the largest block of chocolate he had ever seen in his life. It looked like a small boulder. "Ah, you're awake!" she said briskly. She placed the chocolate on Clark's bedside table and began breaking it apart with a small hammer.

"How's Sirius?", Clark asked. "He'll live." Madam Pomfrey said grimly. "As for you, you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're... Kent, what do you think you're doing?"

Clark was sitting up, picking up his wand and walked briskly towards his fathers bed. It seemed Sirius had fallen asleep with a worried look on his face. "He fall asleep a few minutes ago. He insisted on staying awake until you recovered.", Kara said, standing next to him, looking at him wearily as if Clark could fall over any minuted. "Mom had to pretty much order him to get some sleep, but he insisted on not resting until you woke up. Being stubborn seems to run in the family.", she added with a weak smile.

The next second, Elizabeth and Cornelius Fudge had entered the ward. They spotted Clark up and about, "Clark, Clark, what's this?", Fudge said, looking agitated. "You should be in bed... has he had any chocolate?" he asked Madam Pomfrey anxiously.

"Minister, Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the Dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's...", Clark started, but Fudge was shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

"Clark, Clark, the trial against Peter Pettigrew has already past, he has been sentence to a life time in Azkaban. Your father has been excused of all charges.", Fudge said, "Now you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control..."

This seemed to calm down a little, before turning to his mother, "How long have I been out?", he asked. "You have been asleep for nearly a day and a half.", she explained. Clark let out a sigh as Madam Pomfrey suddenly stuffed a large chunk of chocolate into Clark's mouth, he nearly choked, and she seized the opportunity to force him back onto the bed. "Now, please, Minister, these children need care. Please leave."

The door opened again. It was Dumbledore, followed by a pissed off looking Snape. "For heaven's sake!", Madam Pomfrey said hysterically. "Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist..."

"My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with and Lady Kent." Dumbledore said calmly. "It's all lies, Headmaster.", Snape spat. "Something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive..."

"That, indeed, is the truth Severus." Dumbledore said, surveying Snape closely through his half-moon spectacles. "And does my evidence count for nothing?" snarled Snape. "Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him on the grounds."

"That was because you were knocked out, Professor!" Hermione said earnestly. "You didn't arrive in time to hear."

"Miss Granger, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!", Snape spat again, but suddenly found himself staring into the glaring light blue eyes of Elizabeth. "No, Snivellus, you are the one who needs to hold your tongue.", she said back, much to the surprise of everyone present.

"Now, Lady Kent.", Fudge said, startled, "Snape just as shocked as we are, we must make allowances..."

"I will not make allowances for a grown man, who is suppose to be a teacher, speaking in that tone against my family or their friends.", Elizabeth cut him off, before she continued to glare at Snape, who was glaring right back at her.

"I would like to speak to Sirius and Elizabeth alone.", Dumbledore said abruptly. "But seeing as Sirius might not be available right now, please come with me Elizabeth."

"I will. But if Snivellus does anything nasty, there will be hell to pay.", Elizabeth said before following Dumbledore out of the hospital wing. He crossed to the door and But Snape stopped him. "You surely don't believe a word of Black's story?" Snape whispered, his eyes fixed on Dumbledore's face. "Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen," he breathed. "You haven't forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill me?"

"My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus." Dumbledore said quietly. Snape turned on his heel and marched through the door past Fudge. Elizabeth closed it behind them.

They arrived at the headmaster's office, Dumbledore taking the seat behind his desk as Elizabeth sat down in the same chair she had taken place many times over the year's, first as a rebellious teen, then as a young spy and now as a mother. Dumbledore offered her a lemon drop, which she accepted with a nostalgic smile. "Now, with Pettigrew caught and Sirius free, I suppose you will be taking Clark in?", the old headmaster started, as Elizabeth popped the sweet into her mouth. "You are forgetting that Harry will be living with us too.", Elizabeth corrected him.

"I was afraid you would say that. But I must insist that Harry stays with his aunt and...", Dumbledore continued but he was cut off. "Absolutely not! Harry is my godson, on the day he was born, I swore to James and Lily that if anything happened to them, I would take care of him as if he was one of my own.", Elizabeth said, her tone indicating she was not willing or going to be swayed from this path.

"On a related note, we agreed to shelter Harry in a muggle family for his own safety. What we didn't had agreed on was leaving him with Petunia and her arse of a husband.", Elizabeth continued, her magic slightly lashing out, causing cracks to appear on the windows. "I relied on Lily's blood to protect him. It was the safest place for him and the best chance he had for preserving Harry's childhood.", Dumbledore explained his concern but he was once again cut off.

"If you were so concerned with preserving Harry's childhood, then why did you knowingly leave Harry in an abusive household where he was regularly starved, berated, assaulted, and overall treated as subhuman.", Elizabeth said, "Preserve Harry's childhood? What childhood?"

* * *

After Elizabeth and Dumbledore left, Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara were seated around Clark bed, talking admittedly about what happened and bringing Hermione up to date. "Again? You guys always get into trouble without me.", Hermione said, a slight pout on her face. Making the rest laugh. "Where is Professor Lupin, by the way?", Clark asked. "He went back to his office, he hadn't got much sleep the last few days.", Harry explained.

"And speaking of not getting any sleep. Why were you trying to evade us?", Harry asked. Clark looked down, observing the white of his blanket, "I... After what we heard in the Three Broom Sticks... I thought you would hate me for what my father has done to your parents. I felt ashamed, I felt like I couldn't face you until he was dead.", Clark said. "You idiot.", Harry said, suddenly giving Clark a soft punch to the shoulder, "I wouldn't never have held you responsible for it. You are my first friend, Clark."

Clark let out a relieved smile, he couldn't believe he had done something so stupid as to think Harry would be angry with him for nothing. The rest of the friends just look on as suddenly the doors opened and Professor McGonagall came in. "So is it true?" Professor McGonagall beadily, walking over to Clark's bed. "Miss Granger has informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter."

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Kara looked around at Hermione. They could see her face reddening. "There was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"

"No.", Harry said blankly. "I see...", Professor McGonagall said, "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter."

"W-what?" said Harry, scrambling to his feet. "Why?"

"It will need to be checked for jinxes." Professor McGonagall explained. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down..."

"There is no need Professor McGonagall.", a croaked voice sat from a nearby bed. Turning around they saw that Sirius had woken up and was walking towards them, "It was me and Elizabeth who had sent the Firebolts to Harry and Clark.", he explained.

"Wait... I have one too?", Clark asked, suddenly remembering the package he was about to open before his father had walked into the Common Room. "So that's why you went to McGonagall.", Kara said to a pink faced Hermione, "You thought my father had sent a jinxed broom to Harry."

"Well... I was right, wasn't I?", Hermione said, for some reason they all broke down in laughter at the look on her face. Elizabeth came by later, telling them that everything was sorted out. At the end of winter vacation, Sirius had recovered much of his strength. Both he and Elizabeth would be staying at one of the many summer homes of the Kent's and Black's, a little sun would do him some good.

After saying a heartfelt goodbye to her kids and Harry, they agreed to go look for a house together at the start of summer vacation. "If there is anything, if you need to talk or something else. Don't hesitate to send an owl.", Elizabeth said as she gave each of them a motherly hug.

* * *

All in all, they were glad when the rest of the school returned shortly after New Year, and Gryffindor Tower became crowded and noisy again. Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione had gone done to the Quidditch field to test out Clark's brand new Firebolt.

Wood sought Harry out on the night before term started, as he and Kara were sitting close to the fire place, telling each other about adventures they had before meeting each other. "Had a good Christmas?" Wood asked, and then, without waiting for an answer, he sat down between Harry and Kara, not spotting the irritated look either of them had on their face as he lowered his voice, and said, "I've been, doing some thinking over Christmas, Harry. After last match, you know. If the Dementors come to the next one... I mean... we can't afford you to...", Wood broke off, looking awkward.

"I don't think we need to worry about the Dementors anymore.", Harry said, giving Kara a knowing wink, Wood not getting it. "Ah," said Wood, his expression clearing. "Well, in that case... I really didn't want to lose you as Seeker, Harry. And have you ordered a new broom yet?"

"No," said Harry. "What! You'd better get a move on, you know, you can't ride that Shooting Star against Ravenclaw!", Wood continued, "There's an order form at the back of 'Which Broomstick'... you could get a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, like Malfoy's got."

"I'm not buying anything Malfoy thinks is good.", Harry said flatly, much to Kara's amusement. "He got a Firebolt for Christmas.", Kara said. "A Firebolt? No! Seriously? A... a real Firebolt?"

"No, a fake one.", Harry said sarcastically, this time getting a chuckle out of Kara. "A Firebolt... a real Firebolt, on our team... Who bought one for you?", Wood asked. "Sirius Black.", both Harry and Kara said at the same time, much to Wood's shock.

Classes started again the next day. The news about the capture and trial of Pettigrew and how Sirius had been innocent all those time spread like a wild fire through the school. But what surprised Clark most was that neither the story of how he was Sirius son or how he and Kara are siblings. Though neither of them minded.

The last thing anyone felt like doing was spending two hours on the grounds on a raw January morning, but Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for their enjoyment, and they spent an unusually good lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing while the flame-loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling, white-hot logs.

The first Divination lesson of the new term was much less fun; Professor Trelawney was now teaching them palmistry, and she lost no time in informing Harry that he had the shortest life line she had ever seen.

Ravenclaw played Slytherin a week after the start of term. Slytherin won, though narrowly. According to Clark, this was good news for Gryffindor, who would take second place if they beat Ravenclaw too. Wood therefore increased the number of team practices to five a week. Which meant that Harry had just two night a week to do all his homework. Though with the help of Clark and Kara he managed to keep up.

Even so, none of them was showing strain nearly as much as Hermione, whose immense workload finally seemed to be getting to her. Every night, without fail, Hermione was to be seen in a corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmancy charts, rune dictionaries, diagrams of Muggles lifting heavy objects, and file upon file of extensive notes; she barely spoke to anybody and snapped when she was interrupted.

"How's she doing it?" Ron muttered to Harry, Clark, Neville and Kara one evening as they tried to finish a nasty essay on Undetectable Poisons for Snape, who had started to ignoring them, which was fine by them, at least now they could concentrate on without having that oversize bat breathing down their necks. Clark looked up, Hermione was barely visible behind a tottering pile of books.

"Doing what?", Kara asked. "Getting to all her classes!" Ron said. "I heard Hermione hasn't missed a single Muggle Studies class, but half of them are at the same time as Care of Magical Creatures, and she's never missed one of them either! I heard her talking to Professor Vector, that Arithmancy witch, this morning. They were going on about yesterday's lesson can't have been there, because she was with us in Divination!"

* * *

On the morning of the match against Ravenclaw, they went down to breakfast the next morning, flanked by the rest of the boys in Harry's, Clark's, Ron's and Neville's dormitory, all of whom seemed to think the Firebolt deserved a sort of guard of honor. As they entered the Great Hall, heads turned in the direction of the Firebolt, and there was a good deal of excited muttering. Clark saw, with enormous satisfaction, that the Slytherin team were all looking thunderstruck.

"Did you see his face?", Ron said gleefully, looking back at Malfoy. "He can't believe it! This is brilliant!". Wood, too, was basking in the reflected glory of the Firebolt. "Put it here, Harry," he said, laying the broom in the middle of the table and carefully turning it so that its name faced upward.

People from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were soon coming over to look. Cedric Diggory came over to congratulate Harry on having acquired such a superb replacement for his Nimbus, and Percy's Ravenclaw girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, asked if she could actually hold the Firebolt. "Now, now, Penny, no sabotage!", Percy said heartily as she examined the Firebolt closely. "Penelope and I have got a bet on," he told the team. "Ten Galleons on the outcome of the match!". Penelope put the Firebolt down again, thanked Harry, and went back to her table.

"Harry... make sure you win." Percy said, in an urgent whisper. "I haven't got ten Galleons. Yes, I'm coming, Penny!" And he bustled off to join her in a piece of toast.

"Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" said a cold, drawling voice. Draco Malfoy had arrived for a closer look, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. "Yeah, reckon so.", Harry said casually. "Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" Malfoy said, eyes glittering maliciously. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute... in case you get too near a Dementor." Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

"Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy.", Kara said, "Then it could catch the Snitch for you." The Gryffindor team laughed loudly. Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed, "How do you know what a parachute is? That's a Muggle invention.", Clark pointed out, Malfoy sneered at him and he stalked away. They watched him rejoin the rest of the Slytherin team, who put their heads together, no doubt asking Malfoy whether Harry's broom really was a Firebolt.

* * *

At a quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team set off for the locker rooms as Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara took their seats. The weather couldn't have been more different from their match against Hufflepuff. It was a clear, cool day with a very light breeze; there would be no visibility problems this time, and Kara was starting to feel the excitement only a Quidditch match could bring.

As the match started Harry kicked off into the air and the Firebolt zoomed higher and faster than any other broom; he soared around the stadium and began squinting around for the Snitch. Kara noticed that Cho Chang, the only female member on the Ravenclaw Team was tailing him closely. She was undoubtedly a very good flier, as she kept cutting across him, forcing him to change direction.

After a few minutes, Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero thought, Ravenclaw was pulling back they had now scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points ahead. If Cho got the Snitch before him, Ravenclaw would win. Harry dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Ravenclaw Chaser, scanning the field frantically. Harry accelerated, eyes fixed on the speck of gold ahead, but just then, Cho appeared out of thin air, blocking him.

He dived again, and Cho, thinking he'd seen the Snitch, tried to follow; Harry pulled out of the dive very sharply; she hurtled downward; he rose fast as a bullet once more, and then saw it, for the third time, the Snitch was glittering way above the field at the Ravenclaw end.

"No way.", Kara said as she spotted them, three Dementors, three tall, black, hooded Dementors, were looking up at Harry. Kara didn't stop to think. She whipped out her wand and roared the same spell she heard her mother say during Christmas, "Expecto patronum!"

Something silver-white, something enormous, erupted from the end of her wand. She knew it had shot directly at the Dementors but the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle sounded.

"That's my boy!" Wood kept yelling as they fought their way to the team. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie had all kissed Harry, a jealous glint in Kara's eyes, which lucky for her only Hermione seemed to noticed. "Yes!", Ron yelled, yanking Harry's arm into the air. "Yes! Yes!"

"Well done, Harry!", Percy said, looking delighted. "Ten Galleons to me! Must find Penelope, excuse me..."

"Well done? He was all great!", Clark said, as he and Harry bumped fists. "Good for you, Harry!", Neville roared. "Ruddy brilliant!" boomed Hagrid over the heads of the milling Gryffindors. "You were amazing Harry!", Kara said, giving her friend a hug, which he happily returned, thought it might took a little too long, much to the suspicion of Clark.

"That was quite some Patronus.", a voice said in Kara's ear as she let go of Harry, the two having a slight blush on their face. They turned around to see Professor Lupin, who looked both shaken and pleased. "I thought all the Dementors had gone back to Azkaban?", Harry said confused. "They are, but those aren't Dementors.", Professor Lupin said. "You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright, Kara."

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara turned to the edge of the field. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team Captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes. It looked as though Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall.

"An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin each! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"

If anything could have set the seal on Gryffindor's victory, it was this. Clark, Ron, Neville and Kara doubled up with laughter as they watched Malfoy fighting to extricate himself from the robe, Goyle's head still stuck inside it.

"Come on, Harry!", George said, fighting his way over. "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"

* * *

It felt as though they had already won the Quidditch Cup; the party went on all day and well into the night. Fred and George disappeared for a couple of hours and returned with armfuls of bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets. "How did you do that?" squealed Angelina Johnson as George started throwing Peppermint Toads into the crowd. "With a little help from Padfoot, Ethelwulf, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs." Fred whispered to Harry and Kara, she wondered how he would react if he knew that her parents were his and his twins personal idols.

Only one person wasn't joining in the festivities. Hermione, incredibly, was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book entitled 'Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles'. Clark broke away from the table where Fred and George had started juggling butterbeer bottles and went over to her.

"Don't you ever take a break?" he asked her. "I need to read this by Monday.", Hermione muttered, as she turned another page. "Come on, Hermione, come and have some food.", Clark said, looking over at Ron and Neville who were having a butterbeer drinking contest. "I can't, Clark. I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" Hermione said, now sounding slightly hysterical. "Hermione.", Clark started, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Doing well in school is great, but your mental health comes first. If school is putting a strain on your well-being, it's not worth it.", he said worried about his friend.

Suddenly, Hermione burst into tears, before Clark could say or do anything, she dropped the enormous book and buried her face into his shoulder, sobbing. Clark was feeling slightly uncomfortable as he patted her on the back.

The Gryffindor party ended only when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown and hair net at one in the morning, to insist that they all go to bed. Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville climbed the stairs to their dormitory, still discussing the match. At last, exhausted, Clark climbed into bed, twitched the hangings of his four-poster shut to block out a ray of moonlight, lay back, and felt himself almost instantly drifting off to sleep...

* * *

 **And there you go, another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I hope you all have a fantastic day and have a nice Christmas, and I will see you ladies and gents, next time! Mischief managed!**


	31. Chapter 31: The Quidditch Final

**Greetings one and all, and once again welcome to another installment of the Potter And Kent Chronicles! I hope you had a very merry Christmas, if you celebrate it. This will probably be the second to last chapter in Year 3, before we enter the summer before we enter my favorite year. Now on to the review.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Glad you liked it. Personally I don't hate Snape, I always found him an interesting and complex character, but I understand why people will hate him.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

"So... this thing you and Harry have going?", Hermione said as she and Kara were working on their Divination homework, while Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville had a Quidditch match. "Who opens a conversation like that?", Kara asked as she dropped her book, "What kind of question is that to just blurt out? What do we 'have going'?", she added with little finger quotes. "Yes, I'm that blind. I so totally did not see you ogling each other before.", Hermione said with an amused smile, putting her own book down.

"He was not ogling me.", Kara asked, looking over to Harry before they looked back at Hermione, "Was he? Was he really ogling me?", she asked with a similar pondering expression Clark always had. "I think Harry likes you, Kara. He looks at you all the time, and then he looks embarrassed and pretends he's busy with something else.", Hermione said honestly. "Hmm.", Kara said as she started to ponder, "I'll have to think about that... What about you and Clark?", much to her amusement, Hermione started to blush, "There is nothing between me and Clark! We're just friends!". Kara couldn't help but laugh at her expression, much to the chagrin of Hermione.

A large group of people was bunched around the bulletin board when they returned to the common room. "Hogsmeade, next weekend!" Ron said, craning over the heads to read the new notice. They took a seat at their favorite place near the fireplace, working on their DADA homework. "Have you finished your essay on the Wendigos yet?", Neville asked Clark, who gave him a 'are you kidding look', indicating he already had done so. "Great, you can help me!", his round face anxious. "I don't understand that thing about becoming one at all. Do you become one from being bitten...",

"Wendigos are not zombies nor do they have an infectious bite.", Clark explained, "A person bitten by a Wendigo will not become one due to the attack, only if they eat human flesh while a Wendigo spirit is free to possess them.", he continued to help Harry, Ron and Neville out until Clark pointed something out.

Something very small and gray was bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass. Clark stood up for a better look and saw that it was a tiny owl, carrying a letter that was much too big for it. The owl was so small, in fact, that it kept tumbling over in the air. Clark opened the window, and the little owl flow inside.

The owl dropped its letter onto the table and began zooming around the common room, apparently very pleased with itself for accomplishing its task. Crookshanks sat up in his seat, following the owl with his great yellow eyes. Ron, noticing this, snatched the owl safely out of harm's way.

Harry picked up the letter. It was addressed to him. He ripped open the letter, and shouted, "It's from Sirius!"

"What?", Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara asked, "Read it aloud!"

 _Dear Harry,_

 _We hope you have been well, ever since Christmas._

 _I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you and Clark left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you._

 _Elizabeth and I am enclosing something else for you, which we think will make the rest of year at Hogwarts more enjoyable._

 _Once again, if ever you need me or Liz, send word. Your owl will find us._

 _Send Clark and Kara our love._

 _Sirius._

 _P.S.: I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's our fault he no longer has a rat._

Ron's eyes widened. The minute owl was still hooting excitedly. "Keep him?" he said uncertainly. He looked closely at the owl for a moment, then, to Harry's, Clark's, Neville's, Hermione's and Kara's great surprise, he held him out for Crookshanks to sniff. "What do you reckon?" Ron asked the cat. "Definitely an owl?"

Crookshanks purred. "That's good enough for me," said Ron happily. "He's mine."

Harry looked eagerly inside the envelope. There was another piece of parchment in there. He read it through quickly and felt suddenly as warm and contented as though he'd swallowed a bottle of hot butterbeer in one gulp.

 _We, Sirius Black and Elizabeth Kent Black, Harry Potter's godfather and godmother, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends._

* * *

On Saturday morning, the six of them went down to breakfast, before heading to Hogdmeade, setting off to the High Street. They went to the post office; The owls sat hooting softly down at them, at least three hundred of them; from Great Grays right down to tiny little Scops owls, which were so small they could have sat in the palm of Clark's hand.

Then they visited Zonko's, there were jokes and tricks to fulfill even Fred's and George's wildest dreams, they left Zonko's with their money bags considerably lighter than they had been on entering, but their pockets bulging with Dungbombs, Hiccup Sweets, Frog Spawn Soap, and a Nose-Biting Teacup apiece.

The day was fine and breezy, and none of them felt like staying indoors, so they walked past the Three Broomsticks and climbed a slope to visit the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted dwelling in Britain. It stood a little way above the rest of the village, and even in daylight was slightly creepy, with its boarded windows and dank overgrown garden. "Knowing what really happened in there doesn't make it any less creepy.", Clark said started before he heard voices nearby. Someone was climbing toward the house from the other side of the hill; moments later, Malfoy had appeared, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy suddenly caught sight of Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara. His pale face split in a malevolent grin. "What are you doing, Weasley? Suppose you'd love to live here, wouldn't you, Weasley? Dreaming about having your own bedroom? I heard your family all sleep in one room... is that true?"

Harry and Neville seized the back of Ron's robes to stop him from leaping on Malfoy. "Leave him to me.", Clark hissed in Ron's ear. Taking out his wand, Clark started to move the mud from the path, Malfoy was about to speak when...

SPLAT!

Malfoy's head jerked forward as the mud hit him, his silverblond hair was suddenly dripping in muck. "What the?..." Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara had to hold onto the fence to keep themselves standing, they were laughing so hard. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle spun stupidly on the spot, staring wildly around, Malfoy trying to wipe his hair clean. "What was that? Who did that?"

"Very haunted up here, isn't it?", Clark said, with the air of one commenting on the weather. Crabbe and Goyle were looking scared, their bulging muscles were no use against ghosts. Malfoy was staring madly around at the deserted landscape.

Clark spotted a particularly sloppy puddle yielded some foul-smelling, green sludge.

SPLATTER!

Crabbe and Goyle caught some this time. Goyle hopped furiously on the spot, trying to rub it out of his small, dull eyes. "It came from over there!", Malfoy said, wiping his face, and staring at a spot.

Crabbe blundered forward, his long arms outstretched like a zombie. Clark lifted up a stick, and lobbed it at Crabbe's back. Clark doubled up with silent laughter as Crabbe did a kind of pirouette in midair, trying to see who had thrown it, before stumbling to the ground. "AAARGH!" Malfoy yelled in fear. Then he turned tail and ran, at breakneck speed, back down the hill, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

At the end of the day, the group headed back to the castle, the day couldn't have gone better. "So... Harry.", Clark said as he and Harry were making up the rear of the group, making Harry turn his attention to him. "This thing you and Kara have going?".

"What do we 'have going'?", Harry asked, very confused by his friends statement. "Yes, I totally did not see you ogling each other before.", Clark said rolling his grey eyes he had inherited from his father. "Kara was not ogling me.", Harry said defensively, "Was she? Was she really ogling me?", he added unsure.

"Now that you say it, I'm not sure.", Clark said sarcastically, "Maybe she wasn't ogling you. I don't know... I could always ask her...", tapping his chin with his index finger. "You can't do that! Could you? You couldn't do that...", Harry exclaimed. Clark gave him an amused smirk, "I could. But I won't. Next thing you'll have me pulling her hair and passing her love letters.", he said with a laugh at Harry's embarrassed expression.

* * *

A few days later, they hurried up the marble staircase toward Professor Flitwick's classroom, arriving just in time for Charms class. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, and Kara hurried to a desk at the back and opened their bags. Ron looked behind him, "Where's Hermione gone?" Clark looked around too, Hermione hadn't entered the classroom, yet Clark knew she had been right next to him when he had opened the door.

"That's weird.", Harry said. "Maybe... maybe she went to the bathroom or something?", Neville suggested, but Hermione didn't turn up all lesson.

"She could've done with a Cheering Charm on her too," said Ron as the class left for lunch, all grinning broadly - the Cheering Charms had left them with a feeling of great contentment.

Hermione wasn't at lunch either. By the time they had finished their apple pie, the after-effects of the Cheering Charms were wearing off, and Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Kara had started to get slightly worried. "You don't think Malfoy did something to her?" Ron asked anxiously as they hurried upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower.

When they entered the common room, they spotted Hermione sitting at a table, fast asleep, her head resting on an open Arithmancy book. They went to sit down on either side of her. Harry prodded her awake. "Wh-what?", Hermione said, waking with a start and staring wildly around. "Is it time to go? W-which lesson have we got now?"

"Divination, but it's not for another twenty minutes." Harry said. "Hermione, why didn't you come to Charms?"

"What? Oh no! I forgot to go to Charms!", Hermione squeaked. "But how could you forget?", Ron asked, "You were with us till we were right outside the classroom!"

Clark looked down at the enormous Arithmancy book Hermione had been using as a pillow. "Remember what I said? You're trying to do too much."

"No, I'm not!" Hermione said, brushing her hair out of her eyes and staring hopelessly around for her bag. "I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see Professor Flitwick and say sorry... I'll see you in Divination!"

* * *

After saying goodbye to Clark, they headed towards the Divination Class where they were joined by Hermione at the foot of the ladder to Professor Trelawney's classroom twenty minutes later, looking extremely harassed. "I can't believe I missed Cheering Charms! And I bet they come up in our exams. Professor Flitwick hinted they might!"

Together they climbed the ladder into the dim, stifling tower room. Glowing on every little table was a crystal ball full of pearly white mist. Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara sat down together at the same rickety table. "I thought we weren't starting crystal balls until next term." Ron muttered, casting a wary eye around for Professor Trelawney, in case she was lurking nearby. "Don't complain, this means we've finished palmistry." Harry muttered back. "I was getting sick of her flinching every time she looked at my hands."

"Good day to you!" said the familiar, misty voice, and Professor Trelawney made her usual dramatic entrance out of the shadows. Parvati and Lavender quivered with excitement, their faces lit by the milky glow of their crystal ball.

"I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned." Professor Trelawney said, sitting with her back to the fire and gazing around. "The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice." Hermione snorted. "Well, honestly... 'the fates have informed her'. Who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!" she said, not troubling to keep her voice low. Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara choked back laughs.

It was hard to tell whether Professor Trelawney had heard them as her face was hidden in shadow. She continued, however, as though she had not. "Crystal gazing is a particularly refined art," she said dreamily. "I do not expect any of you to see when first you peer into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes..." Ron began to snigger uncontrollably and had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stifle the noise, "So as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconscious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will see before the end of the class."

And so they began, Kara felt extremely foolish, staring blankly at the crystal ball, trying to keep her mind empty when thoughts such as "this is stupid" kept drifting across it. It didn't help that Ron kept breaking into silent giggles and Hermione kept tutting. "Seen anything yet?" Harry asked them after a quarter of an hour's quiet crystal gazing. "Yeah, there's a burn on this table." Ron said, pointing. "Someone's spilled their candle."

"This is such a waste of time," Hermione hissed. "I could be practicing something useful. I could be catching up on Cheering Charms..."

"I wonder if Clark is being as bored as we are.", Neville muttered. "He's probably sleeping somewhere.", Kara added as Professor Trelawney rustled past. "Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?", she murmured over the clinking of her bangles.

"I don't need help." Kara whispered, "It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight.", Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione burst out laughing. "Now, really!", Professor Trelawney said as everyone's heads turned in their direction. Parvati and Lavender were looking scandalized. "You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!" She approached their table and peered into their crystal ball. "There is something here!" Professor Trelawney whispered, lowering her face to the ball, so that it was reflected twice in her huge glasses. "Something moving... but what is it?"

Both Harry and Kara knew where Trelawney was going, "My dear," Professor Trelawney breathed, gazing up at Harry. "It is here, plainer than ever before... my dear, stalking toward you, growing ever closer... the Gr..."

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" Hermione said loudly. "Not that ridiculous Grim again!"

Professor Trelawney raised her enormous eyes to Hermione's face. Parvati whispered something to Lavender, and they both glared at Hermione too. Professor Trelawney stood up, surveying Hermione with unmistakable anger. "I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class my dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane."

There was a moment's silence. "Fine!" said Hermione suddenly, getting up and cramming Unfogging the Future back into her bag. "Fine!" she repeated, swinging the bag over her shoulder and almost knocking Neville off his chair. "I give up! I'm leaving!" And to the whole class's amazement, Hermione strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder out of sight.

It took a few minutes for the class to settle down again. Professor Trelawney seemed to have forgotten all about the Grim. She turned abruptly from Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara's table, breathing rather heavily as she tugged her gauzy shawl more closely to her.

"Ooooo!" Lavender said suddenly, making everyone start. "Ooooo, Professor Trelawney, I've just remembered! You saw her leaving, didn't you? Didn't you, Professor? 'Around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever!' You said it ages ago, Professor!"

Professor Trelawney gave her a dewy smile. "Yes, my dear, I did indeed know that Miss Granger would be leaving us. One hopes, however, that one might have mistaken the Signs... The Inner Eye can be a burden, you know..." Lavender and Parvati looked deeply impressed, and moved over so that Professor Trelawney could join their table instead.

"Some day Hermione's having, eh?" Ron muttered to Harry, Neville and Kara looking awed. "Yeah...", Kara said as she glanced into the crystal ball but saw nothing but swirling white mist.

* * *

The Easter holidays were not exactly relaxing. The third years had never had so much homework. If it wasn't for the help from Clark and Kara, Neville would have been to a nervous collapse, but he wouldn't be the only one. "Call this a holiday!" Seamus roared at the common room one afternoon, "The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?"

But nobody had as much to do as Hermione. Even without Divination, she was taking more subjects than anybody else. She was usually last to leave the common room at night, first to arrive at the library the next morning; she had shadows like Lupin's under her eyes, and seemed constantly close to tears.

Harry had to fit in his homework around Quidditch practice every day, not to mention endless discussions of tactics with Wood. The Gryffindor-Slytherin match would take place on the first Saturday after the Easter holidays. Slytherin was leading the tournament by exactly two hundred points. This meant that they needed to win the match by more than that amount to win the Cup. It also meant that the burden of winning fell largely on Harry, because capturing the Snitch was worth one hundred and fifty points.

The whole of Gryffindor House was obsessed with the coming match. Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since the legendary Charlie Weasley, Ron's second oldest brother, had been Seeker. But Harry doubted whether any of them, even Wood, wanted to win as much as he did. Harry hadn't forgotten Malfoy's attempt to sabotage him in the match against Ravenclaw, it made him determined to beat Malfoy in front of the entire school.

Never, in anyone's memory, had a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere. By the time the holidays were over, tension between the two teams and their Houses was at the breaking point. A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth year and a Slytherin sixth year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears.

Harry was having a particularly bad time of it. He couldn't walk to class without Slytherins sticking out their legs and trying to trip him up. Crabbe and Goyle kept popping up wherever he went, and slouching away looking disappointed when they saw him surrounded by people. Kara insisted that either she or Clark accompanied him everywhere he went, in case the Slytherins tried to put him out of action.

All usual pursuits were abandoned in the Gryffindor common room the night before the match. Even Hermione had put down her books, "I can't work, I can't concentrate," she said nervously.

There was a great deal of noise. Fred and George Weasley were dealing with the pressure by being louder and more exuberant than ever. Wood was crouched over a model of a Quidditch field in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were laughing at Fred's and George's jokes. Harry was sitting with Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara, removed from the center of things, trying not to think about the next day.

"You're going to be fine.", Kara assured him, giving him a confident look. "How can you be so confident?", Harry asked, his stomach writhing. "Because I have seen you fly, your the best I have ever seen.", she said, and his other friends agreed.

* * *

The next day, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall to enormous applause. Harry couldn't help grinning broadly as he saw that both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were applauding them too. The Slytherin table hissed loudly as they passed. Harry noticed that Malfoy looked even paler than usual.

Wood spent the whole of breakfast urging his team to eat, while touching nothing himself. Then he hurried them off to the field before anyone else had finished, so they could get an idea of the conditions. As they left the Great Hall, everyone applauded again. "Good luck, Harry!" called Cho. Harry felt himself blushing, not spotting the jelous look on Kara's face.

The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air. Harry felt his hair fly back off his forehead, his nerves left him in the thrill of the flight. He glanced around, saw Malfoy on his tail, and sped off in search of the Snitch.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinner of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no... Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing UP the field... WHAM! Nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina nice swerve around Montague, duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger! SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Angelina punched the air as she soared around the end of the field, the sea of scarlet below was screaming its delight, Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her. "Sorry!" Flint said as the crowd below booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"

A moment later, Fred Weasley chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.

"That will do!" shrieked Madam Hooch, zooming between then. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"

"Come off it, Miss!" howled Fred, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Alicia flew forward to take the penalty. "Come on, Alicia!" Lee yelled into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!" Harry turned the Firebolt sharply to watch Flint, still bleeding freely, fly forward to take the Slytherin penalty. Wood was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goal posts, his jaw clenched.

Harry felt a huge jolt of excitement. He had seen the Snitch, it was shimmering at the foot of one of the Gryffindor goal posts, but he mustn't catch it yet, and if Malfoy saw it. Faking a look of sudden concentration, Harry pulled his Firebolt around and sped off toward the Slytherin end, it worked. Malfoy went haring after him, clearly thinking Harry had seen the Snitch there...

One of the Bludgers came streaking past Harry's right ear, hit by the gigantic Slytherin Beater, Derrick. Then the second Bludger grazed Harry's elbow. The other Beater, Bole, was closing in. Harry had a fleeting glimpse of Bole and Derrick zooming toward him, clubs raised. He turned the Firebolt upward at the last second, and Bole and Derrick collided with a sickening crunch.

It was turning into the dirtiest game Harry had ever played in. Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, the Slytherins were rapidly resorting to any means to take the Quaffle. Bole hit Alicia with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a Bludger. George Weasley elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Wood pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor.

After Katie scored once again, it was now seventy-ten. The Gryffindor crowd below was screaming itself hoarse, Gryffindor was sixty points in the lead, and if Harry caught the Snitch now, the Cup was theirs. Harry could almost feel hundreds of eyes following him as he soared around the field, high above the rest of the game, with Malfoy speeding along behind him.

And then he saw it. The Snitch was sparkling twenty feet above him. Harry put on a huge burst of speed, the wind was roaring in his ears; he stretched out his hand, but suddenly, the Firebolt was slowing down. Horrified, he looked around. Malfoy had thrown himself forward, grabbed hold of the Firebolt's tail, and was pulling it back.

Harry was angry enough to hit Malfoy, but couldn't reach, Malfoy was panting with the effort of holding onto the Firebolt, but his eyes were sparkling maliciously. He had achieved what he'd wanted to do, the Snitch had disappeared again.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics." Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Malfoy was sliding back onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One. "YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B...", Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off, she was actually shaking her finger in Malfoy's direction, her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously.

Alicia took Gryffindor's penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet. The Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins, delighted by Malfoy's foul on Harry, were being spurred on to greater heights.

Harry was now marking Malfoy so closely their knees kept hitting each other. Harry wasn't going to let Malfoy anywhere near the Snitch. "Get out of it, Potter!" Malfoy yelled in frustration as he tried to turn and found Harry blocking him. And then he saw something to make his heart stand still. Malfoy was diving, a look of triumph on his face, there, a few feet above the grass below, was a tiny, golden glimmer.

Harry urged the Firebolt downward, but Malfoy was miles ahead "Go! Go! Go!" Harry urged his broom. He was gaining on Malfoy, he flattened himself to the broom handle as Bole sent a Bludger at him, he was at Malfoy's ankles, he was level.

Harry threw himself forward, took both hands off his broom. He knocked Malfoy's arm out of the way and... "YES!", Harry pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. Harry soared above the crowd, an odd ringing in his ears. The tiny golden ball was held tight in his fist, beating its wings hopelessly against his fingers.

Then Wood was speeding toward him, half-blinded by tears; he seized Harry around the neck and sobbed unrestrained into his shoulder. Harry felt two large thumps as Fred and George hit them; then Angelina's, Alicia's, and Katie's voices, "We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!" Tangled together in a many-armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsely, back to earth.

Wave upon wave of crimson supporters was pouring over the barriers onto the field. Hands were raining down on their backs. Harry had a confused impression of noise and bodies pressing in on him. Then he, and the rest of the team, were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd.

There was Percy, jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten. Professor McGonagall was sobbing even harder than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag; and there, fighting their way toward Harry, were Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara. Words failed them. They simply beamed as Harry was borne toward the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.

* * *

The euphoria at finally winning the Quidditch Cup lasted at least a week. Even the weather seemed to be celebrating; as June approached, the days became cloudless and sultry, and all anybody felt like doing was strolling onto the grounds and flopping down on the grass with several pints of iced pumpkin juice, perhaps playing a casual game of Gobstones or watching the giant squid propel itself dreamily across the surface of the lake.

But they couldn't. Exams were nearly upon them, and instead of lazing around outside, the students were forced to remain inside the castle, trying to bully their brains into concentrating while enticing wafts of summer air drifted in through the windows. Even Fred and George Weasley had been spotted working; they were about to take their O.W.L.s, Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Percy was getting ready to take his N.E.W.T.s, Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, the highest qualification Hogwarts offered.

As Percy hoped to enter the Ministry of Magic, he needed top grades. He was becoming increasingly edgy, and gave very severe punishments to anybody who disturbed the quiet of the common room in the evenings. In fact, the only person who seemed more anxious than Percy was Hermione.

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Kara had given up asking her how she was managing to attend several classes at once, but they couldn't restrain themselves when they saw the exam schedule she had drawn up for herself. The first column read:

 _Monday_

 _9 o'clock, Muggle Studies_

 _9 o'clock, Charms_

 _Lunch_

"Hermione?" Ron said cautiously, because she was liable to explode when interrupted these days. "Er... are you sure you've copied down these times right?"

"What?" snapped Hermione, picking up the exam schedule and examining it. "Yes, of course I have."

"Is there any point asking how you're going to sit for two exams at once?", Clark asked. "No." Hermione said shortly. "Have any of you seen my copy of Numerology and Gramatica?"

"Oh, yeah, I borrowed it for a bit of bedtime reading." Ron said, but very quietly. "Why? You can always borrowed mine.", Clark replied not getting the joke as Hermione started shifting heaps of parchment. They had Potions that afternoon, which was an unqualified disaster. Try as Harry might, he couldn't get his Confusing Concoction to thicken, and Snape, standing watch with an air of vindictive pleasure, scribbled something that looked suspiciously like a zero onto his notes before moving away.

Then came Astronomy at midnight, up on the tallest tower; History of Magic on Wednesday morning, in which Harry scribbled everything Florean Fortescue had ever told him about medieval witch-hunts, while wishing he could have had one of Fortescue's choco-nut sundaes with him in the stifling classroom. Wednesday afternoon meant Herbology, in the greenhouses under a baking-hot sun; then back to the common room once more, with sunburnt necks, thinking longingly of this time next day, when it would all be over.

Their second to last exam, on Thursday morning, was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin had compiled the most unusual exam any of them had ever taken. A sort of obstacle course outside in the sun, where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a Grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a Hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new Boggart.

"Excellent, Clark." Lupin muttered as Clark climbed out of the trunk, grinning. "Full marks."

Clark hung around to watch Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara. Not so surprising both Harry and Kara breezed through the course, receiving full marks as well. Ron and Neville did very well until they reached the Hinkypunk, which successfully confused them into sinking waist-high into the quagmire. Hermione did everything perfectly until she reached the trunk with the Boggart in it. After about a minute inside it, she burst out again, screaming.

"Hermione!", Lupin said startled. "What's the matter?"

"P-P-Professor McGonagall!" Hermione gasped, pointing into the trunk. "Sh-she said I'd failed everything!"

It took a little while to calm Hermione down. When at last she had regained a grip on herself, she, Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Lara went back to the castle. Ron was still slightly inclined to laugh at Hermione's Boggart.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter for you. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time! Mischief managed!**


	32. Chapter 32: The End Of School Year 3

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another installment of the Potter and Kent Chronicles, and the last chapter in Year 3. Next up will be my favorite year, I hope you are looking forward to it. Now on to the story.**

* * *

All around them, people were talking excitedly as they ate their lunch, happily anticipating the end of the exams that afternoon. Harry's, Ron's, Neville's and Kara's last exam was Divination. Seeing as he was done with his exams, Clark joined them as they walked up the marble staircase together. On the seventh, where many of their class were sitting on the spiral staircase to Professor Trelawney's classroom, trying to cram in a bit of last-minute studying.

"She's seeing us all separately.", Neville informed them as they sat. Neville opened his copy of 'Unfogging the Future' and skipped to the pages devoted to crystal gazing. "Have any of you ever seen anything in a crystal ball?", Clark asked them as he leaned back. "Nope.", Ron said unhappy in an offhand voice. He kept checking his watch. The line of people outside the classroom shortened very slowly. As each person climbed back down the silver ladder, the rest of the class hissed, "What did she ask? Was it okay?"

But they all refused to say. "She says the crystal ball's told her that if I tell you, I'll have a horrible accident!", Neville squeaked as he clambered back down the ladder toward Harry, Clark, Ron, and Kara who had now reached the landing. "That's convenient.", Clark said. "You know, I'm starting to think Hermione was right about her.", Ron snorted, he jabbed his thumb toward the trapdoor overhead, "She's a right old fraud."

"Yeah." Harry said, looking at his own watch, it was now two o'clock, "Wish she'd hurry up..."

Parvati came back down the ladder glowing with pride. "She says I've got all the makings of a true Seer," she informed Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Kara. "I saw loads of stuff... Well, good luck!", She hurried off down the spiral staircase toward Lavender. "Ronald Weasley," said the familiar, misty voice from over their heads. Ron grimaced at Harry and climbed the silver ladder out of sight. Harry was now the only person left to be tested. He settled himself on the floor with his back against the wall, listening to a fly buzzing in the sunny window, his mind across the grounds with Hagrid.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, Ron's large feet reappeared on the ladder. "How'd it go?" Harry asked him, standing up. "Rubbish," Ron said. "Couldn't see a thing, so I made some stuff up. Don't think she was convinced, though..."

"Meet you in the common room." Harry muttered as Professor Trelawney's voice called, "Harry Potter!"

* * *

About 25 minutes later, a breathless Harry came running into the common room. "Harry what happened?", Kara asked as he sat down next to them. "Professor Trelawney." Harry panted, "just told me... It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was."

The next morning, they didn't heard any news of Pettigrew breaking out and according to Elizabeth he was still in his high security cell at the top of Azkaban. After going down for breakfast, they found an almost deserted castle. The sweltering, heat and the end of the exams meant that everyone was taking full advantage of another Hogsmeade visit. None of them felt like going, however, so the group wandered onto the grounds. Sitting near the lake, watching the giant squid waving its tentacles lazily above the water. Harry lost the thread of the conversation as he looked across to the opposite bank.

A shadow fell across them and they looked up to see a very bleary-eyed Hagrid, mopping his sweaty face with one of his tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs and looking down at them grimly. "Haven't ya heard?", Hagrid asked, he lowered his voice, even though there was nobody in sight. "Er... Snape told all the Slytherins this morning... Thought everyone'd know by now... Professor Lupin's a werewolf, see, he's packing now, of course."

"He's packing?", Clark asked alarmed, "Why?"

"Leaving, isn't he?" Hagrid said, looking surprised that Clark had to ask. "Resigned first thing this morning.". Clark scrambled to his feet and Harry followed him. "I'm going to see him.", Clark said to Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara.

* * *

Lupin's office door was open, he had already packed most of his things. The Grindylow's empty tank stood next to his battered old suitcase, which was open and nearly full. Lupin was bending over something on his desk and looked up only when Harry and Clark knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lupin said, smiling. "We just saw Hagrid," said Harry. "And he said you'd resigned. It's not true, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is.", Lupin said, he started opening his desk drawers and taking out the contents. "Why?", Clark asked. Lupin crossed to the door and closed it behind Harry, "I think Sirius being declared inoccent and Elizabeth threatening was the final straw for Severus. So he... er... accidentally let slip that I am a werewolf this morning at breakfast."

"You're not leaving just because of that!" Clark said as Lupin smiled wryly. "This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents... They will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Clark."

"You're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" Harry said, "Don't go!" Lupin shook his head and didn't speak. He carried on emptying his drawers. Then, while Clark was trying to think of a good argument to make him stay, Lupin threw his last few books into his case, closed the desk drawers, and turned to look at them. "I have no hesitation in saying that the both of you make your parents proud."

There was a knock on the door. It was Professor Dumbledore. He didn't look surprised to see Harry there. "Your carriage is at the gates, Remus," he said.

"Thank You, Headmaster.", Lupin picked up his old suitcase and the empty Grindylow tank. "Well... good-bye, Harry and Clark." he said, smiling. "It has been a real pleasure teaching you. I feel sure we'll meet again sometime. Headmaster, there is no need to see me to the gates, I can manage..."

Clark had the impression that Lupin wanted to leave as quickly as possible. "Good-bye, then, Remus.", Dumbledore said soberly. Lupin shifted the Grindylow tank slightly so that he and Dumbledore could shake hands. Then, with a final nod to Harry and Clark and a swift smile, Lupin left the office.

* * *

The weather was perfect, the atmosphere was so cheerful, though he knew they had achieved the near impossible in helping Sirius to freedom, Clark had never approached the end of a school year in better spirits.

They weren't the only one who was sorry to see Professor Lupin go. The whole of Clark's Defense Against the Dark Arts class was miserable about his resignation. "Wonder what they'll give us next year?" Seamus said gloomily. "Maybe a vampire." Dean suggested hopefully. It wasn't only Professor Lupin's departure that was weighing on Clark's mind. He couldn't help thinking a lot about Professor Trelawney's prediction. But the thing that was rising Clark's spirits most of all was the prospect of living with Sirius, Elizabeth, Kara and Harry from now on... his birth parents, his little sister and his best friend.

The exam results came out on the last day of term. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara had passed every subject. Clark was amazed that he had gotten through Potions. He had a shrewd suspicion that Dumbledore might have stepped in to stop Snape failing him or any of his friends on purpose.

Percy had got his top-grade N.E.W.T.s, Fred and George had scraped a handful of O.W.L.s each. Gryffindor House, meanwhile, largely thanks to their spectacular performance in the Quidditch Cup, had won the House championship for the third year running. This meant that the end of term feast took place amid decorations of scarlet and gold, and that the Gryffindor table was the noisiest of the lot, as everybody celebrated.

* * *

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station the next morning, Hermione gave Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Kara some surprising news. "I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies."

"But you passed your exam with three hundred and twenty percent!", Ron said. "I know." Hermione, sighted "but I can't stand another year like this one. Clark was right, it was driving me mad. Without Muggle Studies and Divination, I'll be able to have a normal schedule again."

Clark was watching Hogwarts disappear from view behind a mountain. Two whole months before he'd see it again. "Hey have you heard.", Kara began, "The Quidditch World Cup this summer! How about that? I think Lord Black and Lady Kent will be able to get tickets."

"That does sound like fun.", Harry admitted. before they played several games of Exploding Snap, and when the witch with the tea cart arrived, he bought himself a very large lunch. "Ron, Neville and Hermione, you've got to come and stay with us.", Clark said, finally happy to be able to have his friends over the summer. "Yeah! We'll fix it up with Mum and Dad, we can have a sleep over!", Kara added.

Arriving at King's Cross station, Clark spotted Sirius and Elizabeth at once. Sirius was looking a lot healthier than he did a few month's ago, he had regained some color on his skin and his face seemed fuller, his hair was also shorter. Elizabeth still looked similar, the only thing that changed about her was a slight tan.

The couple were talking with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and when the group spotted them, Mrs. Weasley hugged Clark in greeting. "I'll write about the sleepover!" Kara yelled after Ron, Neville and Hermione as she, Harry, Clark, Sirius and Elizabeth bid them good-bye, then wheeled the trolley bearing their trunk's and Hedwig's cage.

* * *

 **And that's the end of Year 3. After this point I am really planning on changing things up. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards who have stuck by me up until this point. Now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time! Mischief managed!**


	33. Chapter 33: The Portkey

**Greetings one and all! I was writing this chapter along with the previous one, but I decided that this would feel more as the opening to Year 4, so I split them up. Now I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and now on to the story.**

* * *

Harry lay flat on his back, breathing hard as though he had been running. He had awoken from a vivid dream with his hands pressed over his face. The old scar on his forehead, which was shaped like a bolt of lightning, was burning beneath his fingers as though someone had just pressed a white-hot wire to his skin. He sat up, one hand still on his scar, the other hand reaching out in the darkness for his glasses, which were on the bedside table. He put them on and his bedroom came into clearer focus. Silently getting out of bed as to not wake Clark up, he silently slipped out of the room, crossing the hall of the beach house they had been staying in for the past two weeks.

As he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, Harry ran his fingers over the scar again. It was still painful. As he entered the kitchen, he saw that the lights where on and that Elizabeth was sitting at the table, a mug of tea in front of her and rubbing her arm. "Harry, is something wrong?", Elizabeth asked, looking worried over her godson. Harry tried to recall what he had been dreaming about before he had awoken. It had seemed so real... There had been two people he didn't knew and one he did... He concentrated hard, frowning, trying to remember...

"Is it your scar?", Elizabeth asked, as she now stood in front of him. Nodding his head, she moved his hair back and started to study the scar, "Last time that happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts. But I don't reckon he can be anywhere near me now, can he?", Harry started, Elizabeth didn't took her eyes from the scar, but she was listening. "Do you know if curse scars sometimes hurt years afterward?"

"It might hurt because Voldemort himself feels strong emotions.", Elizabeth explained as she gestured him to sit down, "I have no idea yet why, but it would explain why the Mark hurt.", she rolled up her sleeve to show a skull with a snake sliding out of the skull's mouth.

"Nice tattoo.", Harry said, a amused smirk on Elizabeth's mouth. "It's one of those tattoo's parents are very regretful about getting.", Elizabeth remarked, "Seriously though, this is the mark Voldemort gave to his Death Eaters, when it burned they would know that he needed them.", she explained, noticing his surprised look, "During the previous war, Dumbledore had created a group to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, we knew that we had a spy in our organization, so we planted a spy in his."

"I made it into his inner circle, I had to do... many terrible things, but in the end we saved more people.", Elizabeth said, taking a sip from her tea, "If your scar hurts again, don't hesitate to tell me or Sirius, or go straight to Dumbledore if your at Hogwarts. But enough of this depressing thoughts, we will have one day left before we go to Quidditch World Cup."

* * *

Clark woke up the next morning in a deserted house, seeing as it was almost noon, he figured everyone had already gone down the beach. After making some breakfast, Clark was dressed in his blue swimming trunks and his usual casual shirt. Over the summer, Clark's hair had grown, it was now unkempt at the front, his bangs covers his right eye.

The beach was a stone throw away from the house, so much to Clark's surprise he heard a girl's voice, it sounded like she was crying. Following the sound, Clark held his wand ready just in case, but it seemed it was unnecessary as he saw a young blond girl of no more than 8 sitting in a clearing. "Hey, are you alright?", Clark asked, the girl looked up startled. The girl didn't seem to understand him, as she looked at him with big light blue eyes.

"Are you alright?", Clark asked, this time in French. The girl shook her head, "Non, my family and I were on vacation here, I wanted to explore but I got lost.", the girl responded in French. "Do you know were your vacation house is? Is it on the beach or further up in the village?", Clark asked, the girl explained that it was a white house at the beach, this made it a lot easier. Clark asked as he walked the girl to her home, "So, what is your name?", he asked, trying to keep the conversation. "G-Gabriella Delacour.", she said through her tears. "That's a nice name, my name is Clark.", he said, "Sorry if my French is rubbish, I am from England.".

Gabriella lightened up at this, "You are? Do you go to Hogwarts? Which house are you in?", she asked in a rapid succession. "Yes, I do go to Hogwarts and I am a Gryffindor.", he said, Gabriella's big eyes glowing up with excitement as they found her house. After making sure she got inside, she gave him one last good-bye before he left, heading back to the beach.

* * *

Kara was dressing in a white bathing suit, laying down on a towel, close to dozing off when a shadow fell over her. Opening one eye she could see that it was Harry dressed in green swimming trunks as he stands over him, "Oh uhm... Hi Kara. Do you mind if I sit with you... uhm if its okay with you.", he asked shyly rubbing the back of her head. After letting out a small chuckle, she gestured for him to sit down. The two began a spirited conversation about the World Cup, "It's got to be Ireland.", Kara said, "They flattened Peru in the semifinals."

"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though.", Harry responded. "Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven.", Kara said shortly, "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, going down against Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten, and Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland was slaughtered by Luxembourg."

Clark had found his way back to his family, against his will Kara had dragged him and Harry into the water where they started to splash water at each other. Harry and Clark teamed up against her and Sirius, while Elizabeth watched from the side lines.

A little later, Clark and Sirius were playing Wizard chess as Harry, Kara and Elizabeth were getting some lunch. "I used to play Wizard Chest with James all the time.", Sirius said as he moved one of his pawns, he had insisted he should use the black pieces. "I sometimes play it with Harry, though he is complete rubbish at it.", Clark said, taking one of Sirius towers, forcing him to move his King.

"So was James.", Sirius said, he moved his Bishop, capturing Clark's queen, smirking as he thought he had as good as won. Much to his surprise, Clark has a similar smirk on his face, "I would be in trouble, if I couldn't do this.", Clark explained a he moved his Bishop, locking Sirius's king in, no matter what he did, his king would get captured.

Sirius broke out in laughter, "It seems you inherited your mother's gift for strategy.", he said, rubbing a hand through his hair, "Just between us, it there something going on between you and Hermione?", he broke out in laughter again at the sight of Clark's embarrassed face. "W-what? No! She is great and all, but we are just friends.", Clark said. "That's the same thing I said to James or Remus when they brought me and Elizabeth up in that way.", Sirius laughed.

* * *

By seven o'clock, the family were settling themselves down to eat beneath a clear, deep-blue sky. To somebody who had been living on meals of increasingly stale cake all summer, this was paradise, and at first, Clark listened rather than talked as he helped himself to chicken and ham pie, boiled potatoes, and salad. "We got some good tickets for the Cup.", Sirius said, "We should have a great view from the Top-box. We will take a Portkey tomorrow morning directly to the the World Cup grounds.".

Elizabeth conjured up candles to light the darkening garden before they had their homemade strawberry ice cream, and by the time they had finished, moths were fluttering low over the table, and the warm air was perfumed with the smells of the sea. Clark was feeling extremely well fed and at peace with the world.

"Look at the time.", Elizabeth said suddenly, using a spell to check the time. "We really should be in bed, the whole lot of us we will be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Good thing we have everything orderd. There might not be time after the World Cup, last time it went on for five days."

"Whoa... hope it does this time!", Harry said enthusiastically, Elizabeth chuckled at his face. "Glad I am not the only one."

* * *

Clark felt as though he had barely lain down to sleep when he was being shaken awake by Elizabeth. "Time to go, Clark, dear." she whispered, moving away to wake Harry. "Is time already?", Harry said said groggily. They dressed in silence, too sleepy to talk, then, yawning and stretching, the two of them headed downstairs into the kitchen.

Elizabeth was stirring the contents of a large pot on the stove, while Sirius was sitting at the table, checking a sheaf of large parchment tickets. He looked up as the boys entered, he smiled at them and behind them a pale looking and drowsy Kara arrived. "Why do we have to be up so early?", Kara asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table.

"We've got an early Portkey. It's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention.", Elizabeth said as they ate their breakfast, "We have to be very careful about how we travel, especially during an huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup."

"So how does everyone get there without all the Muggles noticing?", Clark asked. "The trouble is, about a hundred thousand wizards turn up at the World Cup, and of course, we just haven't got a magical site big enough to accommodate them all. There are places Muggles can't penetrate, but imagine trying to pack a hundred thousand wizards into Diagon Alley or platform nine and three-quarters.", Elizabeth explained, "So they find a nice deserted moor, and set up as many anti-Muggle precautions as possible. People with cheaper tickets have to arrive two weeks beforehand. A limited number use Muggle transport, some Apparate, for those who don't want to Apparate, or can't, we use Portkeys. They're objects that are used to transport wizards from one spot to another at a prearranged time."

"What sort of objects are Portkeys?", Harry asked curiously. "They can be anything.", Clark said, having read about them. "Indeed, mostly they are unobtrusive things, obviously, so Muggles don't go picking them up and playing with them... stuff they'll just think is litter."

They trudged down the dark, dank lane toward the village, the silence broken only by their footsteps. The sky lightened very slowly as they made their way through the village, its inky blackness diluting to deepest blue. Harry's hands and feet were freezing. Mr. Weasley kept checking his watch.

A half hour later, they found themselves standing on the beach, Sirius holding a old rusty wheel. "You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do.", Elizabeth told them, they all stood there, in a tight circle, as a breeze swept over the beach. "Three...", Sirius muttered, one eye still on his watch, "Two... one..."

It happened immediately, Clark felt as though a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. His feet left the ground; he could feel Harry and Kara on either side of him, their shoulders banging into his, they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color, his forefinger was stuck to the wheel as though it was pulling him magnetically onward and then...

* * *

His feet slammed into the ground, Harry staggered into him and he fell over, the Portkey hit the ground near his head with a heavy thud. Clark looked up. Sirius and Elizabeth were still standing, though looking very windswept, everybody else was on the ground. "Seven past five from Nice, France." a voice said.

* * *

 **And there you go, another chapter for you all! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I had writing it. As always, many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you all have a fantastic day, if I do not upload another chapter in 2015, I wish you a happy new year and I will see you ladies and gents in 2016! Mischief managed.**


	34. Chapter 34: Bagman And Crouch

**Greetings, one and all! Welcome to another installment of the Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope you had a great New Years, and a fantastic 2016. On a side note, after this year is finished I am planning on doing a X-Over with my Avatar story and my Kill La Kill story. It won't be necessary to read those stories, though there are going some spoilers of each story in it, also it will be AU/What-If to all three stories. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter and now on to the reviews.**

 **Savoxgut: It's okay, Real Life sometimes just get's like that. Yes, things are going well for the heroes, but how long will it last? And is there really going something on between Clark and Hermione or is it just the others observation? We'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: No problem, it's important to spend time with family around this time of year. Yeah, Snape can be very petty, but at least Lupin has his two remaining friends back. Who the servant will be?... You'll have to wait and see. Yes, why would I have had Clark meet Gabrielle? We'll see in the coming chapters.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Clark disentangled himself from Kara and got to his feet. They had arrived on what appeared to be a deserted stretch of misty moor. In front of them was a pair of tired and grumpy-looking wizards, one of whom was holding a large gold watch, the other a thick roll of parchment and a quill. Both were dressed as Muggles, though very inexpertly: The man with the watch wore a tweed suit with thigh-length galoshes, his colleague, a kilt and a poncho.

"Morning, Basil.", Elizabeth said, picking up the wheel and handing it to the kilted wizard, who threw it into a large box of used Portkeys beside him. "Hello there, Lady Kent." Basil said wearily. "Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some... We've been here all night... You'd better get out of the way, we've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five fifteen. Hang on, I'll find your campsite... Kent... Kent..." He consulted his parchment list. "About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Roberts."

"Thanks, Basil." Elizabeth said, and she beckoned everyone to follow her. They set off across the deserted moor, unable to make out much through the mist.

After about twenty minutes, a small stone cottage next to a gate swam into view. Beyond it, Clark could just make out the ghostly shapes of hundreds and hundreds of tents, rising up the gentle slope of a large field toward a dark wood on the horizon.

A man was standing in the doorway, looking out at the tents. Clark knew at a glance that this was the only real Muggle for several acres. When he heard their footsteps, he turned his head to look at them. "Morning!", Elizabeth said brightly, "Would you be Mr. Roberts?".

"Morning.", the muggle said back, "Aye, I would. And who're you?"

"The Black and Kent family, a single tent, booked a couple of days ago? We had send someone ahead?", Elizabeth said. "Aye.", Mr. Roberts said consulting a list tacked to the door. "You've got a space up by the wood there. Just the one night?"

"That's it.", Elizabeth with a smile. "You'll be paying now, then?", Mr. Roberts. "Of course.", Elizabeth said, pulling a roll of Muggle money from her pocket and starting to peel the notes apart giving MR. Roberts the money. Mr. Roberts rummaged around in a tin for some change, "Never been this crowded.", he said suddenly, looking out over the misty field again, "Hundreds of pre-bookings. People usually just turn up..."

"Is that right?", Elizabeth said, her hand held out for his change, but Mr. Roberts didn't give it to her. "Aye," he said thoughtfully, "People from all over, loads of foreigners. And not just foreigners. Weirdos, you know? There's a bloke walking 'round in a kilt and a poncho."

"Shouldn't he?", Sirius asked amused. "It's like some sort of... I dunno... like some sort of rally.", Mr. Roberts said, turning to Sirius, "They all seem to know each other. Like a big party."

At that moment, a wizard in plus-fours appeared out of thin air next to Mr. Roberts's front door. "Obliviate!", he said sharply, pointing his wand at Mr. Roberts. Instantly, Mr. Roberts's eyes slid out of focus, his brows unknitted, and a took of dreamy unconcern fell over his face. Clark recognized the symptoms of one who had just had his memory modified. "A map of the campsite for you.", Mr. Roberts said placidly to Sirius. "And your change."

"Thank you very much.", Sirius said, the wizard in plus-fours accompanied them toward the gate to the campsite. He looked exhausted: His chin was blue with stubble and there were deep purple shadows under his eyes. Once out of earshot of Mr. Roberts, he muttered to Elizabeth, "Been having a lot of trouble with him. Needs a Memory Charm ten times a day to keep him happy. And Ludo Bagman's not helping. Trotting around talking about Bludgers and Quaffles at the top of his voice, not a worry about anti-Muggle security blimey, I'll be glad when this is over. See you later, Lady Kent, Lord Black.", He then Disapparated.

"I thought Mr. Bagman was Head of Magical Games and Sports.", Kara asked, looking surprised, "He should know better than to talk about Bludgers near Muggles, shouldn't he?"

"He should.", Sirius said, as Elizabeth leading them through the gates into the campsite, "but Ludo's always been a bit... well... lax about security. He played Quidditch for England himself, you know. And he was the best Beater the Wimbourne Wasps ever had."

They trudged up the misty field between long rows of tents. Most looked almost ordinary, their owners had clearly tried to make them as Muggle-like as possible, but had slipped up by adding chimneys, or bellpulls, or weather vanes. However, here and there was a tent so obviously magical that neither Harry, Clark nor Kara could hardly be surprised that Mr. Roberts was getting suspicious.

Halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace, with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance. A little farther on they passed a tent that had three floors and several turrets, and a short way beyond that was a tent that had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial, and fountain.

"Always the same.", Elizabeth said smiling, "We can't resist showing off when we get together. Ah, here we are, look, this is us."

They had reached the very edge of the wood at the top of the field, a large tent already set up, with a small sign hammered into the ground that read _'Blent'_.

"Couldn't have a better spot!", Sirius said happily, "The field is just on the other side of the wood there, we're as close as we could be.", as he entered the tent, which was large enough for him to stand up in.

"Come and have a look.", he called, Harry and Clark went in, and their jaws dropped. They had walked into what looked like an old-fashioned, smaller version of the beach house they had been staying, complete with bathroom and kitchen. In the lazy chair, across from the couch was Lupin sitting, sharing a amused look with Sirius at Harry and Clark's reaction.

"Well, it's not for long.", Elizabeth said, as she entered with Kara, both sporting an amused smile from the boys reaction, taking a seat on the couch next to Sirius. "How are you?", Lupin asked, they all discussed their vacation in French, before Lupin asked how their training went. Harry, Clark and Kara looked at their parents, who both gave them a nod.

The three took out their wands, raising them in the air and said, "Expecto Patronum!".

Out of the end of each of their wands burst, not shapeless cloud of mist, but blinding, dazzling, silver animals. Harry's was a proud stag, the same form as his father's Animagus form, Clark's was a massive wolf, bigger than even Sirius's and Elizabeth's Animagus form's. Kara's was a dazzling Doe, only slightly smaller than Harry's. The Patronus made a few around across the room before they vanished.

Sirius, Elizabeth and Lupin gave them a round of applause, Sirius even cheering making his wife chuckle.

* * *

After having a cup of tea and talking some more with Lupin, Harry, Clark and Kara went out to explore the camping site. Now, with the sun newly risen and the mist lifting, they could see the city of tents that stretched in every direction. They made their way slowly through the rows, staring eagerly around.

Their fellow campers were starting to wake up. First to stir were the families with small children, Clark had never seen witches and wizards tis young before. A tiny boy no older than two was crouched outside a large pyramid-shaped tent, holding a wand and poking happily at a slug in the grass, which was swelling slowly to the size of a salami. As they drew level with him, his mother came hurrying out of the tent.

"How many times, Kevin? You don't, touch, Daddy's, wand! yecchh!" She had trodden on the giant slug, which burst. Her scolding carried after them on the still air, mingling with the little boy's yells "You bust slug! You bust slug!"

A short way farther on, they saw two little witches, barely older than Kevin, who were riding toy broomsticks that rose only high enough for the girl's toes to skim the dewy grass. A Ministry wizard had already spotted them, as he hurried past Harry, Clark, and Kara he muttered distractedly, "In broad daylight! Parents having a lie-in, I suppose..."

Here and there adult wizards and witches were emerging from their tents and starting to cook breakfast. Some, with furtive looks around them, conjured fires with their wands, others were striking matches with dubious looks on their faces, as though sure this couldn't work. Three African wizards sat in serious conversation, all of them wearing long white robes and roasting what looked like a rabbit on a bright purple fire, while a group of middle-aged American witches sat gossiping happily beneath a spangled banner stretched between their tents that read: 'The Salem Witche's Institute'. Clark caught snatches of conversation in strange languages from the inside of tents they passed, and though he couldn't understand a word, the tone of every single voice was excited.

"Er - is it my eyes, or has everything gone green?", Harry asked. "It's not your eyes.", Kara said, they had walked into a patch of tents that were all covered with a thick growth of shamrocks, so that it looked as though small, oddly shaped hillocks had sprouted out of the earth. Grinning faces could be seen under those that had their flaps open. Then, from behind them, they heard their names.

"Harry! Clark! Kara!"

It was Seamus, their fellow Gryffindor fourth year. He was sitting in front of his own shamrock-covered tent, with a sandy-haired woman who had to be his mother, and his best friend, Dean Thomas, also of Gryffindor. "Like the decorations? The Ministry's not too happy.", Seamus said, grinning. "Ah, why shouldn't we show our colors?" Mrs. Finnigan said, "You should see what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents. You'll be supporting Ireland, of course?" she added, eyeing Harry, Clark, and Kara beadily. They assured her that they were indeed supporting Ireland. "Have you seen Ron, Hermione and Neville? They just passed by, going to get water or something.", Dean said. After saying goodbye, they set off again, though, as Clark said, "Like we would say anything else surrounded by them."

"I wonder what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents?" Kara said. "It's on the way to the water tap, let's hope we run into Ron, Hermione and Neville.", Harry said, pointing to a large patch of tents upfield, where the Bulgarian flag was fluttering in the breeze.

The tents here had not been bedecked with plant life, but each and every one of them had the same poster attached to it, a poster of a very surly face with heavy black eyebrows. The picture was, of course, moving, but all it did was blink and scowl.

"Krum. Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker", Kara said. "He looks really grumpy." Clark said, looking around at the many Krum's blinking and scowling at them. "He does, doesn't he? But who cares what he looks like? He's unbelievable. He's really young too. Only just eighteen or something.", Kara continued, "I know only one Seeker who is better, you wait until tonight, you'll see."

"If Krum is number two, who is number one?", Harry asked, as they arrived at the water tap, Kara gave him a knowing smirk. In the small queue for the tap, they spotted a familiar red head, a bushy brunette and a dark haired boy, right behind a pair of men who were having a heated argument. One of them was a very old wizard who was wearing a long flowery nightgown. The other was clearly a Ministry wizard, he was holding out a pair of pinstriped trousers and almost crying with exasperation.

"Just put them on, Archie, there's a good chap. You can't walk around like that, the Muggle at the gate's already getting suspicious..."

"I bought this in a Muggle shop." the old wizard said stubbornly. "Muggles wear them."

"Muggle women wear them, Archie, not the men, they wear these." the Ministry wizard said, and he brandished the pinstriped trousers. "I'm not putting them on.", old Archie said in indignation, "I like a healthy breeze 'round my privates, thanks."

Hermione was overcome with such a strong fit of the giggles at this point that she had to duck out of the queue and only returned when Archie had collected his water and moved away. Neville was the first to spot Harry, Clark and Kara. Catching up with their friends as they got the water, they walked back to the Weasley's tents.

They made their way back through the campsite. Here and there, they saw more familiar faces: other Hogwarts students with their families. Wood, who had just left Hogwarts, dragged Harry over to his parent's tent to introduce him, and told him excitedly that he had just been signed to the Puddlemere United reserve team. Next they were hailed by Ernie, and a little farther on they saw Cho, she waved and smiled at Harry, which earned her a annoyed look from Kara.

They hurriedly pointed out a large group of teenagers whom he had never seen before. "Who d'you reckon they are?", Ron said, "They don't go to Hogwarts, do they?"

"I think they go to some foreign school.", Neville said, "I know there are others. Never met anyone who went to one, though."

* * *

"You've been ages." George said when they finally got back to the Weasley's tents, which apparently was just behind their tent. "Met a few people.", Ron said, setting the water down, before George spotted Harry, Clark and Kara. Fred and George came over and started to shake their hands, "Harry! Clark! Good old chaps!", the twins said before giving Kara a slight bow, "Milady Kara.", each twin placing a kiss on a separate hands, earning a annoyed look from Harry.

"You've not got that fire started yet?", Ron asked, Fred told them that Mr. Weasley was having fun with the matches. Indeed, Mr. Weasley was having no success at all in lighting the fire, but it wasn't for lack of trying. Splintered matches littered the ground around him, but he looked as though he was having the time of his life.

"Oops!" he said as he managed to light a match and promptly dropped it in surprise. "Come here, Mr. Weasley.", Hermione said kindly, taking the box from him, and showing him how to do it properly.

At last they got the fire lit, though it was at least another hour before it was hot enough to cook anything. There was plenty to watch and talk about while they waited, however. Ministry members kept hurrying up and down from the path, greeting Mr. Weasley cordially as they passed. Mr. Weasley kept up a running commentary.

At last, the fire was ready, and they had just started cooking eggs and sausages when Percy and two others, who they assumed must be Bill and Charlie, Ron's oldest brother's, came strolling out of the woods toward them. "Just Apparated, Dad." Percy said loudly, "Ah, excellent, lunch!"

They were halfway through their plates of eggs and sausages when Sirius, Elizabeth and Lupin walked over and joined them for lunch after Mr. Weasley invited them. "Your hair has getting long." Hermione said to Clark, who was ignoring the look his father was giving him. "I like it." Ginny said, Hermione agreeing with her, both saying it looked good on him, both Sirius and Elizabeth got an amused smile.

Mr. Weasley jumped to his feet, waving and grinning at a man who was striding toward them. "Aha!" he said. "The man of the moment! Ludo!"

Ludo Bagman was easily the most noticeable person Clark had seen so far, even including old Archie in his flowered nightdress. He was wearing long Quidditch robes in thick horizontal stripes of bright yellow and black. An enormous picture of a wasp was splashed across his chest. He had the look of a powerfully built man gone slightly to seed; the robes were stretched tightly across a large belly he surely had not had in the days when he had played Quidditch for England. His nose was squashed, but his round blue eyes, short blond hair, and rosy complexion made him look like a very overgrown schoolboy.

"Ahoy there!" Bagman called happily, he was walking as though he had springs attached to the balls of his feet and was plainly in a state of wild excitement. "Arthur, old man." he puffed as he reached the campfire, "What a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming... and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements... Not much for me to do!"

Percy hurried forward with his hand outstretched. Apparently his disapproval of the way Ludo Bagman ran his department did not prevent him from wanting to make a good impression. "Ah... yes." Mr. Weasley said, grinning, "This is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry, and this is Fred... no, George, sorry, that's Fred, Bill, Charlie, Ron and my daughter, Ginny and Ron's friends, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom."

Bagman then introduced himself to the rest and when he heard Harry's name, he did the smallest of double take and his eyes performed the familiar flick upward to the scar on Harry's forehead. "Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur? Lady Kent? Lord Black?", Bagman asked eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow-and-black robes. "I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first, I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a weeklong match."

"Oh... go on then. Let's see... a Galleon on Ireland to win?" Mr. Weasley said. "A Galleon?" Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered himself. "Very well, very well...", he looked disappointed once again when Sirius, Elizabeth or Lupin wanted to bet, "... any other takers?"

"They're a bit young to be gambling, Molly wouldn't like..." Weasley said. "We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts." Fred said, as he and George quickly pooled all their money, "That Ireland wins, but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."

"You don't want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that.", Percy hissed, but Bagman didn't seem to think the wand was rubbish at all, on the contrary, his boyish face shone with excitement as he took it from Fred, and when the wand gave a loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken, Bagman roared with laughter, "Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!"

Mr. Weasley looked on helplessly as Ludo Bagman whipped out a notebook and quill and began jotting down the twins' names. "Cheers." George said, taking the slip of parchment Bagman handed him and tucking it away into the front of his robes. Bagman turned most cheerfully back to Mr. Weasley.

"Couldn't do me a brew, I suppose? I'm keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch. My Bulgarian opposite number's making difficulties, and I can't understand a word he's saying. Barty'll be able to sort it out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty languages."

"Mr. Crouch?" Percy said, suddenly abandoning his look of poker-stiff disapproval and positively writhing with excitement. "He speaks over two hundred! Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll..."

"Anyone can speak Troll.", Elizabeth said, "All you have to do is point and grunt.", both Fred and George laughed while Percy threw Elizabeth an extremely nasty look and stoked the fire vigorously to bring the kettle back to the boil. "Any news of Bertha Jorkins yet, Ludo?" Mr. Weasley asked as Bagman settled himself down on the grass beside them all. "Not a dicky bird," Bagman said comfortably. "But she'll turn up. Poor old Bertha... memory like a leaky cauldron and no sense of direction. Lost, you take my word for it. She'll wander back into the office sometime in October, thinking it's still July. Barty Crouch keeps saying..." his round eyes widening innocently, "Oh! Talk of the devil! Barty!"

A wizard had just Apparated at their fireside, and he could not have made more of a contrast with Ludo Bagman, sprawled on the grass in his old Wasp robes. Barty Crouch was a stiff, upright, elderly man, dressed in an impeccably crisp suit and tie. The parting in his short gray hair was almost unnaturally straight, and his narrow toothbrush mustache looked as though he trimmed it using a slide rule. His shoes were very highly polished.

"Pull up a bit of grass, Barry.", Ludo said brightly, patting the ground beside him. "No thank you, Ludo," Crouch said, and there was a bite of impatience in his voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting we add another twelve seats to the Top Box."

"Oh is that what they're after?", Bagman said. "Mr. Crouch!" Percy said breathlessly, sunk into a kind of halfbow that made him look like a hunchback. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh," Mr. Crouch said, looking over at Percy in mild surprise. "Yes... thank you, Weatherby." Fred and George choked into their own cups. Percy, very pink around the ears, busied himself with the kettle. Mr. Crouch look through the group, looking a little white when his eyes came to Sirius and Elizabeth. The glare she was giving him nearly sucked all of the warmth out of the air. "Eliza...", Mr Crouch began but she interrupted him, not hiding the contempt she had for him, "It's Lady Kent, Crouch.", Elizabeth.

Percy nearly dropped Mr. Crouch cup of the at the way she adressed his idol. "So, been keeping busy, Barty?", Mr. Weasley said, trying to lift the tension. "Fairly.", Mr. Crouch said dryly, "Organizing Portkeys across five continents is no mean feat, Arthur."

"At least you can accomplish that.", Sirius said, the only reason neither he nor Elizabeth say more was because of the look Lupin was giving them. "Ludo, we need to meet the Bulgarians, you know." Mr. Crouch said quickly, "Thank you for the tea, Weatherby."

He pushed his undrunk tea back at Percy and waited for Ludo to rise; Bagman struggled to his feet, swigging down the last of his tea, the gold in his pockets chinking merrily. "See you all later!" he said, "You'll be up in the Top Box with me, I'm commentating!" He waved, Mr. Crouch nodded curtly, and both of them Disapparated.

Harry, Clark, Kara, Sirius, Elizabeth, and Lupin said goodbye to the Weasley's, Hermione and Neville before walking back to their own tent. Harry, Clark and Kara wondered why Sirius and Elizabeth were so cold towards Mr. Crouch, but they decided to wait until later to ask.

* * *

A sense of excitement rose like a palpable cloud over the campsite as the afternoon wore on. By dusk, the still summer air itself seemed to be quivering with anticipation, and as darkness spread like a curtain over the thousands of waiting wizards, the last vestiges of pretense disappeared: the Ministry seemed to have bowed to the inevitable and stopped fighting the signs of blatant magic now breaking out everywhere.

Salesmen were Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise. There were luminous rosettes, green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria, which were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, flags from both countries that played their national anthems as they were waved, there were tiny models of Firebolts that really flew, and collectible figures of famous players, which strolled across the palm of your hand, preening themselves.

Harry, Clark and Kara strolled through the salesmen, buying souvenirs. "Wow, look at these!" Harry said, hurrying over to a cart piled high with what looked like brass binoculars, except that they were covered with all sorts of weird knobs and dials.

"Omnioculars.", the saleswizard said eagerly, "You can replay action... slow everything down... and they flash up a play-by-play breakdown if you need it. Bargain, ten Galleons each."

"Three pairs.", Harry said firmly to the wizard, thrusting Omnioculars into Clark and Kara's hands. "Oooh, thanks, Harry.", Kara said, who bought them Irish scarfs.

Their money bags considerably lighter, they went back to the tent, and then a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the field. "It's time.", Lupin said, looking as excited as any of them. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

 **And there you go, another chapter for you. I hope you enjoyed it, and many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now, I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief managed!**


	35. Chapter 35: The Dark Mark

**Greetings one and all! And once again welcome to another installment of the Potter and Kent Chronicles! I hope you all are looking forward to it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Glad your looking forward to it, and I hope to life up to your expectations.**

 **Guest:** **Well Mary Sue is a derogatory term and what counts as a Mary Sue differs from person to person. I can see how you might see Kara as one, though Clark is NOT a Mary Sue... He's male so he would be a Marty Sue. Also, Clark only forgave Kara for spying on them, he understands why his father had to abandon him, he never said he forgave Elizabeth, he just wants to get to know them.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Clutching their purchases, they all hurried into the wood, following the lantern-lit trail. They could hear the sounds of thousands of people moving around them, shouts and laughter, snatches of singing. The atmosphere of feverish excitement was highly infectious, even Clark couldn't keep his grin down. They walked through the wood for twenty minutes, talking and joking loudly, until at last they emerged on the other side and found themselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium. Though Clark could see only a fraction of the immense gold walls surrounding the field, he could tell that ten cathedrals would fit comfortably inside it.

"Seats a hundred thousand.", Lupin said, spotting the awestruck look on Harry's and Clark's face. "Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time Muggles have got anywhere near here all year, they've suddenly remembered urgent appointments and had to dash away again.", his old DADA teacher explained as Sirius leads the way toward the nearest entrance, which was already surrounded by a swarm of shouting witches and wizards.

"Prime seats!" the Ministry witch said at the entrance when she checked their tickets. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, and as high as you can go."

The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. They clambered upward with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away through doors into the stands to their left and right. They kept climbing, and at last they reached the top of the staircase and found themselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts. About twenty purple-and-gilt chairs stood in two rows here, and Clark, filing into the front seats with the rest of his family, looked down upon a scene the likes of which he could never have imagined.

A hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the long oval field. Everything was suffused with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. The field looked smooth as velvet from their lofty position. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high, right opposite them, almost at Clark's eye level, was a gigantic blackboard. Gold writing kept dashing across it as though an invisible giant's hand were scrawling upon the blackboard and then wiping it off again; watching it, Clark saw that it was flashing advertisements across the field.

 _The Bluebottle: A Broom for All the Family - safe, reliable, and with Built-in Anti-Burgler Buzzer... Mrs. Shower's All Purpose Magical Mess Remover: No Pain, No Stain!... Gladrags Wizardwear - London, Paris, Hogsmeade..._

Sirius pulled out his Omnioculars and started testing them, staring down into the crowd on the other side of the stadium, twiddling the replay knob on the side. "I can make that old guy down there pick his nose again... and again... and again...", Elizabeth, meanwhile, was skimming eagerly through her velvet covered, tasseled program.

"A display from the team mascots will precede the match.", she read aloud. "Oh that's always worth watching.", Lupin said, "National teams bring creatures from their native land, you know, to put on a bit of a show."

The box filled gradually around them over the next half hour. They were soon joined by the Weasley's, Neville and Hermione. When Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself, arrived, Percy bowed so low that his glasses fell off and shattered. Highly embarrassed, he repaired them with his wand and thereafter remained in his seat, throwing jealous looks at Harry, Clark, Kara, Sirius, Elizabeth and Lupin whom Fudge had greeted like old friends. Fudge shook Harry's hand in a fatherly fashion, asked how he was, and introduced him to the wizards on either side of him.

"Harry Potter, you know." he told the Bulgarian minister loudly, who was wearing splendid robes of black velvet trimmed with gold and didn't seem to understand a word of English. "Harry Potter... oh come on now, you know who he is... the boy who survived You-Know-Who... you do know who he is..."

The Bulgarian wizard suddenly spotted Harry's scar and started gabbling loudly and excitedly, pointing at it. "Knew we'd get there in the end." Fudge said wearily to Black-Kent group. "I'm no great shakes at languages. I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, and here's Lucius!"

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara turned quickly, edging along the second row to three still-empty seats right behind Mr. Weasley were none other than Lucius Malfoy, his son Draco and a woman Clark supposed must be Draco's mother. His mother was blonde too, tall and slim, she would have been a beautiful-looking woman if she hadn't been wearing a look that suggested there was a nasty smell under her nose.

"Ah, Fudge." Mr. Malfoy said, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk... Obalonsk... Mr... Well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else... you know Lord Black and Lady Kent, of course?"

It was a tense moment, Sirius and Mr. Malfoy looked at each other, while Elizabeth and Narcissa had a stare down of their own. Mr. Malfoy's cold gray eyes swept over over the rest of the Top Box. "Good lord, Arthur.", he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

"I assume that your bank account must be much lighter now, or did you made another donation?", Sirius asked. Fudge, who wasn't listening, said, "Indeed, Lord Black. Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

"How generous.", Elizabeth said, glaring at the Malfoy's. Under the gaze of the Minister of Magic, Mr. Malfoy didn't dare say anything. He nodded sneeringly to them and continued down the line to his seats. Narcissa looked over Clark and Kara, as if trying to say something before taking her seat. Draco shot Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara one contemptuous look, then settled himself between his mother and father.

"Slimy gits." Ron muttered as he, Harry, Clark, Neville, Hermione and Kara turned to face the field again. Next moment, Ludo Bagman charged into the box. "Everyone ready?" he said, his round face gleaming like a great, excited Edam. "Minister - ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo." Fudge said comfortably. Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said "Sonorus!" and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium, his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen... Greetings one and all! And welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message, _'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans - A Risk With Every Mouthful!'_ , and now showed _'Bulgaria: 0, Ireland: 0.'_

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce...the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

"I wonder what they've brought." Sirius said, leaning forward in his seat, "Aaah! Veela!"

"What are veel?...", But a hundred veela were now gliding out onto the field, and Harry's question was answered for him. Veela were women... the most beautiful women Clark had ever seen... except that they weren't, they couldn't be... human. This puzzled Clark for a moment while he tried to guess what exactly they could be; what could make their skin shine moon-bright like that, or their white-gold hair fan out behind them without wind.

The veela had started to dance, and as the veela danced faster and faster, then he spotted Harry standing up and placing one of his legs on the wall of the box. "Harry, what are you doing?", Clark asked, the music stopped and his best friend blinked. Angry yells were filling the stadium, the crowd didn't want the veela to go. Ron was absentmindedly shredding the shamrocks on his hat. Mr. Weasley, smiling slightly, leaned over to Ron and tugged the hat out of his hands. "You'll be wanting that," he said, "once Ireland have had their say."

Neville was staring open mouthed at the veela, who had now lined up along one side of the field. Hermione made a loud tutting noise, she reached up and pulled Harry back into his seat. "Honestly!" she said, as Kara chuckled amused. "And now." Bagman's voice roared, "Kindly put your wands in the air... for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd "oooohed" and "aaaaahed", as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it.

"Excellent!" Ron yelled as the shamrock soared over them, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats. Squinting up at the shamrock, Clark realized that it was actually comprised of thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.

"Leprechauns!", Lupin said over the tumultuous applause of the crowd, many of whom were still fighting and rummaging around under their chairs to retrieve the gold. The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome... the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you, Dimitrov!"

A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters. "Ivanova!"

A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out. "Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand... Krum!"

"That's him, that's him!" Ron yelled, following Krum with his Omnioculars. Clark quickly focused his own. Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen.

"And now, please greet... the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting, Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand... Lynch!"

Seven green blurs swept onto the field; Clark spun a small dial on the side of his Omnioculars and slowed the players down enough to read the word ' _Firebolt'_ on each of their brooms and see their names, embroidered in silver, upon their backs.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a mustache, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other. Clark spun the speed dial on his Omnioculars back to normal, watching closely as Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open, four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch. With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls. "Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" Bagman screamed.

* * *

It was Quidditch as Clark had never seen it played before. The speed of the players was incredible, the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names.

In the end it was Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand. The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH, BUT IRELAND WINS! good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"What did he catch the Snitch for?" Ron bellowed, even as he jumped up and down, applauding with his hands over his head. "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" Kara shouted back over all the noise, also applauding loudly. "The Irish Chasers were too good... He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all...", Harry added.

"He was very brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said, leaning forward to watch Krum land as a swarm of mediwizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and veela to get to him. "He looks a terrible mess..."

Clark put his Omnioculars to his eyes again. It was hard to see what was happening below, because leprechauns were zooming delightedly all over the field, but he could just make out Krum, surrounded by mediwizards. He looked surlier than ever and refused to let them mop him up. His team members were around him, shaking their heads and looking dejected, a short way away, the Irish players were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold descending from their mascots. Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Irish national anthem blared from all sides, the veela were looking dispirited and forlorn.

"Vell, ve fought bravely." said a gloomy voice behind Clark, he looked around, it was the Bulgarian Minister of Magic. "You can speak English!" Fudge said, sounding outraged, "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"

"Veil, it vos very funny.", the Bulgarian minister said, shrugging.

"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" Bagman roared. Clark's eyes were suddenly dazzled by a blinding white light, as the Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside. Squinting toward the entrance, he saw two panting wizards carrying a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge, who was still looking very disgruntled that he'd been using sign language all day for nothing.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers... Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted. And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding appreciatively; Clark could see thousands and thousands of Omniocular lenses flashing and winking in their direction.

One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge. Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess. Two black eyes were blooming spectacularly on his bloody face. He was still holding the Snitch. Clark noticed that he seemed much less coordinated on the ground. He was slightly duck-footed and distinctly round-shouldered. But when Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, earsplitting roar.

And then came the Irish team. Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly, the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered its approval. Clark's hands were numb with clapping.

At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honor on their brooms, Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, "Quietus."

"They'll be talking about this one for years." he said hoarsely, "A really unexpected twist, that... shame it couldn't have lasted longer... Ah yes... yes, I owe you... how much?", For Fred and George had just scrambled over the backs of their seats and were standing in front of Ludo Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched.

"Don't tell your mother you've been gambling," Mr. Weasley implored Fred and George as they all made their way slowly down the purple-carpeted stairs. "Don't worry, Dad.", Fred said gleefully, "We've got big plans for this money. We don't want it confiscated."

Mr. Weasley looked for a moment as though he was going to ask what these big plans were, but seemed to decide, upon reflection, that he didn't want to know.

* * *

They were soon caught up in the crowds now flooding out of the stadium and back to their campsites. Raucous singing was borne toward them on the night air as they retraced their steps along the lantern-lit path, and leprechauns kept shooting over their heads, cackling and waving their lanterns. When they finally reached the tents, nobody felt like sleeping at all, and given the level of noise around them, the adults agreed that they could all have one last cup of cocoa together before turning in.

They were soon arguing enjoyably about the match, Mr. Weasley got drawn into a disagreement about cobbing with Sirius, and it was only when Ginny fell asleep right at the table and spilled hot chocolate all over the floor that Lupin called a halt to the verbal replays and insisted that everyone go to bed. Hermione and Ginny went into the next tent, Neville and the rest of the Weasleys changed into pajamas and Harry, Clark, Kara, Sirius, Elizabeth, and Lupin went back to heir own tent. After changing into their sleeping wear and clambered into their own beds. From the other side of the campsite they could still hear much singing and the odd echoing bang.

Clark, who was sharing a room with Harry, lay staring up at the canvas ceiling of the tent, watching the glow of an occasional leprechaun lantern flying overhead, and picturing again some of Krum's more spectacular moves. He was itching to get back on his own Firebolt and try out the Wronski Feint...

* * *

Clark never knew whether or not he had actually dropped off to sleep, all he knew was that, quite suddenly, Elizabeth was shouting. "Get up! Harry! Clark! Get up now, Tis is urgent!"

Clark sat up quickly and the top of his head hit canvas."Hm?" Clark said. Dimly, he could tell that something was wrong. The noises in the campsite had changed. The singing had stopped. He could hear screams, and the sound of people running. Harry got out of his bed and reached for his clothes, but Elizabeth told him, "No time. Just grab a jacket and get outside!" The two did as she said and hurried out of the tent, with Kara hot on their heels

By the light of the few fires that were still burning, Clark could see people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field toward them, something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire. Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them, then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene.

A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. Their heads were hooded and their faces masked. High above them, floating along in midair, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air. Two of the figures were very small.

More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies. Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd swelled. Once or twice Clark saw one of the marchers blast a tent out of his way with his wand. Several caught fire. The screaming grew louder.

The floating people were suddenly illuminated as they passed over a burning tent and Clark recognized one of them, Mr. Roberts, the campsite manager. The other three looked as though they might be his wife and children. One of the marchers below flipped Mrs. Roberts upside down with his wand; her nightdress fell down to reveal voluminous drawers and she struggled to cover herself up as the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee.

"That's sick.", Kara muttered, watching the smallest Muggle child, who had begun to spin like a top, sixty feet above the ground, his head flopping limply from side to side, "That is really sick..."

Ron, Neville, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny came hurrying toward them, pulling coats over their sleep wear, with Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy right behind them, fully dressed, with their sleeves rolled up and their wands out. "We're going to help the Ministry!", Sirius shouted emerging from the tent with Elizabeth and Lupin. "Get into the woods, and stick together.", Elizabeth said, "One of us will come and fetch you when we've sorted Tis out!"

Bill, Charlie, and Percy were already sprinting away toward the oncoming marchers, Sirius, Elizabeth, Lupin and Mr. Weasley tore after them. Ministry wizards were dashing from every direction toward the source of the trouble. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was coming ever closer.

"C'mon.", Fred said, grabbing Ginny's hand and starting to pull her toward the wood. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara and George followed. They all looked back as they reached the trees. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was larger than ever, they could see the Ministry wizards trying to get through it to the hooded wizards in the center, but they were having great difficulty. It looked as though they were scared to perform any spell that might make the Roberts family fall.

The colored lanterns that had lit the path to the stadium had been extinguished. Dark figures were blundering through the trees, children were crying, anxious shouts and panicked voices were reverberating around them in the cold night air. Clark felt himself being pushed hither and thither by people whose faces he could not see. Then he heard Ron yell with pain.

"What happened?", Hermione asked anxiously, stopping so abruptly that Harry walked into her, "Ron, where are you?". Clark rolled his eyes, taking out his wand, "Oh, tis is stupid, lumos!", he illuminated his wand and directed its narrow beam across the path. Ron was lying sprawled on the ground. "Tripped over a tree root," he said angrily, getting to his feet again.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to." said a drawling voice from behind them. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara turned sharply. Draco Malfoy was standing alone nearby, leaning against a tree, looking utterly relaxed. His arms folded, he seemed to have been watching the scene at the campsite through a gap in the trees.

Ron told Malfoy to do something that Clark knew he would never have dared say in front of Mrs. Weasley. "Language, Weasley.", Malfoy said, his pale eyes glittering. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?"

He nodded at Hermione, and at the same moment, a blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite, and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around them. "What's that supposed to mean?", Hermione said defiantly.

"Granger, they're after Muggles." Malfoy said, "Do you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around... They're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch." Neville snarled. "Have it your own way, Longbottom.", Malfoy said, grinning maliciously, "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth!", Ron shouted. Everybody present knew that 'Mudblood' was a very offensive term for a witch or wizard of Muggle parentage. "Never mind, Ron.", Hermione said quickly, seizing Ron's arm to restrain him as he took a step toward Malfoy.

There came a bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything they had heard. Several people nearby screamed. Malfoy chuckled softly. "Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily. "I suppose your parents told you all to hide? What are they up to? Trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Speaking of, where are your parents?" Clark asked, "Out there wearing masks, are they?". Malfoy turned his face to Harry, still smiling, "Well...if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Kent? Or is it Black now?"

"No, even your not stupid enough to do that.", Clark said, Malfoy's cheeks became faintly red at this. Hermione, with a disgusted look at Malfoy, "Come on, let's go and find the others.".

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger." Malfoy sneered, as they walked away. "Oh by the way Cunt, my mother said to be careful, she didn't want you and your sister to get hurt."

All of them looked surprised at this as they continued their way. "I'll bet you anything his dad is one of that masked lot!" Ron said hotly. "You don't say?", Kara muttered. "Well, with any luck, the Ministry will catch him!", Hermione said fervently. "I can't believe this. Where have the others got to?", Neville said, Fred, George, and Ginny were nowhere to be seen, though the path was packed with plenty of other people, all looking nervously over their shoulders toward the commotion back at the campsite.

A huddle of teenagers in pajamas was arguing vociferously a little way along the path. When they saw Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara, a girl with thick curly hair turned and said quickly, "O est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue..."

Clark responded something in French, and the girl who had spoken turned her back on him, and as they walked on they distinctly heard her say, "'Ogwarts."

"Beauxbatons." Clark said, "They are from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I read about it in 'An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe'."

"Oh... yeah... right..." Harry said slowly. "Fred and George can't have gone that far." Ron said, pulling out his wand, lighting it like Clark's, and squinting up the path. Harry, Neville, Hermione and Kara followed their example. Another loud bang echoed from the edge of the wood. "Let's keep moving, shall we?", Ron said, and Clark saw him glance edgily at Hermione. Perhaps there was truth in what Malfoy had said, perhaps Hermione was in more danger than they were. They set off again.

They followed the dark path deeper into the wood, still keeping an eye out for Fred, George, and Ginny. They passed a group of goblins who were cackling over a sack of gold that they had undoubtedly won betting on the match, and who seemed quite unperturbed by the trouble at the campsite. Farther still along the path, they walked into a patch of silvery light, and when they looked through the trees, they saw three tall and beautiful veela standing in a clearing, surrounded by a gaggle of young wizards, all of whom were talking very loudly.

"I pull down about a hundred sacks of Galleons a year!" one of them shouted, "I'm a dragon killer for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."

"No, you're not!" yelled his friend. "You're a dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldron... but I'm a vampire hunter, I've killed about ninety so far..."

A third young wizard, whose pimples were visible even by the dim, silvery light of the veela, now cut in, "I'm about to become the youngest ever Minister of Magic, I am."

Both Harry and Clark snorted with laughter. They recognized the pimply wizard: His name was Stan Shunpike, and he was in fact a conductor on the triple-decker Knight Bus. They were about to tell Ron and Neville this but Ron and Neville's face had gone oddly slack, and next second Ron was yelling, "Did I tell you I've invented a broomstick that'll reach Jupiter?"

"Honestly!" Hermione said, and she and Harry grabbed Ron, while Clark and Kara firmly grabbed Neville by the arms, wheeled him around, and marched him away. By the time the sounds of the veela and their admirers had faded completely, they were in the very heart of the wood. They seemed to be alone now; everything was much quieter.

Clark looked around, "I reckon we can just wait here, you know. We'll hear anyone coming a mile off.", The words were hardly out of his mouth, when Ludo Bagman emerged from behind a tree right ahead of them.

Even by the feeble light of the six wands, Clark could see that a great change had come over Bagman. He no longer looked buoyant and rosy-faced, there was no more spring in his step. He looked very white and strained. "Who's that?" he said, blinking down at them, trying to make out their faces. "What are you doing in here, all alone?". They looked at one another, surprised. "Well... there's a sort of riot going on." Harry said.

Bagman stared at him, "What?".

"At the campsite... some people have got hold of a family of Muggles..."

Bagman swore loudly, "Damn them!" he said, looking quite distracted, and without another word, he Disapparated with a small pop. "Not exactly on top of things, Mr. Bagman, is he?", Kara said frowning.

"He was a great Beater, though." Ron said, leading the way off the path into a small clearing, and sitting down on a patch of dry grass at the foot of a tree. "The Wimbourne Wasps won the league three times in a row while he was with them." He took his small figure of Krum out of his pocket, set it down on the ground, and watched it walk around. Like the real Krum, the model was slightly duck-footed and round-shouldered, much less impressive on his splayed feet than on his broomstick. Clark was listening for noise from the campsite. Everything seemed much quieter, perhaps the riot was over.

"I hope the others are okay.", Kara said after a while. "They'll be fine." Ron said. "Imagine if your dad catches Lucius Malfoy.", Neville said sitting down next to Ron and watching the small figure of Krum slouching over the fallen leaves. "He's always said he'd like to get something on him."

"That'd wipe the smirk off old Draco's face, all right.", Ron said.

"Those poor Muggles, though." Hermione said nervously, "What if they can't get them down?"

"They will, they'll find a way." Clark said reassuringly as he laid on his back and looking up at the sky. "Mad, though, to do something like that when the whole Ministry of Magic's out here tonight!", Kara said, "I mean, how do they expect to get away with it? Do you think they've been drinking, or are they just...". But she broke off abruptly and looked over her shoulder. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione quickly around too. It sounded as though someone was staggering toward their clearing. They waited, listening to the sounds of the uneven steps behind the dark trees. But the footsteps came to a sudden halt.

"Hello?", Harry called. There was silence. Clark got to his feet and peered around the tree. It was too dark to see very far, but he could sense somebody standing just beyond the range of his vision. "Who's there?" he said.

And then, without warning, the silence was rent by a voice unlike any they had heard in the wood; and it uttered, not a panicked shout, but what sounded like a spell. "Morsmordre!" And something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness Clark's eyes had been struggling to penetrate, it flew up over the treetops and into the sky.

"What the?...", Ron gasped as he sprang to his feet again, staring up at the thing that had appeared.

For a split second, Clark thought it was another leprechaun formation. Then he realized that it was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.

Suddenly, the wood all around them erupted with screams. Clark didn't understand why, but the only possible cause was the sudden appearance of the skull, which had now risen high enough to illuminate the entire wood like some grisly neon sign. He scanned the darkness for the person who had conjured the skull, but he couldn't see anyone. "Clark, come on, move!", Harry said, remembering where and who that sign belonged to. Kara had seized the collar of his jacket and was tugging him backward.

"What's the matter?" Clark asked, startled to see his sister's face so white and terrified. "It's the Dark Mark, Clark!" Kara said, pulling him as hard as she could. "Voldemort's sign!", Harry added.

Ron was hurriedly scooping up his miniature Krum, the six of them started across the clearing but before they had taken a few hurried steps, a series of popping noises announced the arrival of twenty wizards, appearing from thin air, surrounding them. Clark whirled around, and in an instant, he registered one fact: Each of these wizards had his wand out, and every wand was pointing right at himself, Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara.

Without pausing to think, he yelled, "Duck!", he seized the others and pulled them down onto the ground. "Stupefy!" roared twenty voices, there was a blinding series of flashes and Clark felt the hair on his head ripple as though a powerful wind had swept the clearing. Raising his head a fraction of an inch he saw jets of fiery red light flying over them from the wizards' wands, crossing one another, bouncing off tree trunks, rebounding into the darkness.

"Stop!" yelled a voice he recognized. "STOP! That's my sons and daughter!"

Clark's hair stopped blowing about. He raised his head a little higher. The wizard in front of him had lowered his wand. He rolled over and saw Sirius, Elizabeth, Lupin and Mr. Weasley striding toward them, looking terrified. "Harry... Clark...", Sirius said his voice sounded shaky, turning his head, Clark felt a pang of jealousy as Elizabeth went to check on Kara before him, "Ron, Neville, Hermione, are you all right?"

"Out of the way, Black." a cold, curt voice said. It was Mr. Crouch. He and the other Ministry wizards were closing in on them. Clark got to his feet to face them. Mr. Crouch's face was taut with rage. "Which of you did it?" he snapped, his sharp eyes darting between them. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do that!", Harry said, gesturing up at the skull. "We didn't do anything!" Ron said, who was rubbing his elbow and looking indignantly at his father, "What did you want to attack us for?"

"Do not lie, sir!", Mr. Crouch shouted, his wand was still pointing directly at Ron, and his eyes were popping, he looked slightly mad, "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Crouch, think who you're talking to." Elizabeth whispered threateningly, standing in front of them and glaring at Mr. Crouch, "Three of them are my children, and the rest of them are their friends. Are you accusing them of knowing Dark Magic?"

"Where did the Mark come from?", Lupin asked quickly. "Over there," Hermione said shakily, pointing at the place where they had heard the voice, "There was someone behind the trees... they shouted words... an incantation."

"Oh, stood over there, did they?" Mr. Crouch said, turning his popping eyes on Hermione now, disbelief etched all over his face. "Said an incantation, did they? You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy..."

But none of the Ministry wizards apart from Mr. Crouch seemed to think it remotely likely that Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione or Kara had conjured the skull; on the contrary, at Hermione's words, they had all raised their wands again and were pointing in the direction she had indicated, squinting through the dark trees.

"We're too late." A witch in the woolen dressing gown said, shaking her head, "They'll have Disapparated."

"I don't think so." a wizard said with a scrubby brown beard. "Our Stunners went right through those trees... There's a good chance we got them..."

"Amos, be careful!" a few of the wizards said warningly as Mr. Diggory squared his shoulders, raised his wand, marched across the clearing, and disappeared into the darkness. "Come on, you six.", Sirius said quietly, they walked out of the clearing. "What happened to the others?", Mr. Weasley asked as they made their way through the forest. "We lost them in the dark.", Neville said. "Dad, why was everyone so uptight about that skull thing?", Ron asked. "I'll explain everything back at the tent." Mr. Weasley said tensely.

* * *

But when they reached the edge of the wood, their progress was impeded. A large crowd of frightened-looking witches and wizards was congregated there, and when they saw Sirius, Elizabeth and Mr. Weasley coming toward them, many of them surged forward. "What's going on in there?", a witch asked. "Who conjured it?"

"Arthur, it's not... Him?"

"Of course it's not Him.", Mr. Weasley said impatiently. "We don't know who it was, it looks like they Disapparated. Now excuse me, please, I want to get to bed."

They led Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara through the crowd and back into the campsite. All was quiet now, there was no sign of the masked wizards, though several ruined tents were still smoking.

Charlie's head was poking out of the boys' tent. "Dad, what's going on?" he called through the dark, "Fred, George, and Ginny got back okay, but the others..."

"I've got them here." Mr. Weasley, said bending down and entering the tent. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara, Sirius, Elizabeth and Lupin entered after him.

Bill was sitting at the small kitchen table, holding a bedsheet to his arm, which was bleeding profusely. Charlie had a large rip in his shirt, and Percy was sporting a bloody nose. Fred, George, and Ginny looked unhurt, though shaken. "Did you get them, Dad?" Bill asked sharply, "The person who conjured the Mark?"

"No." Mr. Weasley said, "We're none the wiser about who actually conured the Mark." With some assistance from Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and kara, Sirius, Elizabeth, Lupin and Mr. Weasley explained what had happened in the woods. When they had finished their story, Percy swelled indignantly.

"Look, can someone just explain what that skull thing was?", Clark asked impatiently, "It wasn't hurting anyone... Why's it such a big deal and why did Harry and Kara knew about it?"

"I told you, it's Voldemort's symbol." Harry said, before anyone else could answer, "Elizabeth told me about it.", for some reason this got a scowl from Clark, though it could also be his pondering face. "And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years.", Lupin said quietly. "Of course people panicked... it was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again.", Mr. Weasley added.

"I don't get it.", Neville said frowning, "I mean... it's still only a shape in the sky..."

"Neville, Voldemort..." a shudder went through the room, "and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed." Elizabeth explained, "The terror it inspired... you have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you're about to find inside... Everyone's worst fear... the very worst..."

There was silence for a moment. Then Bill, removing the sheet from his arm to check on his cut, said, "Well, it didn't help us tonight, whoever conjured it. It scared the Death Eaters away the moment they saw it. They all Disapparated before we'd got near enough to unmask any of them. We caught the Robertses before they hit the ground, though. They're having their memories modified right now."

"But what were Voldemort's supporters..." Harry began, everybody except, Clark, Kara, Sirius and Elizabeth flinched. Both Clark and Elizabeth made the exact same disgusted sound, much to Sirius and Lupin's amusement. "...Levitating Muggles? I mean, what was the point?"

"The point?", Sirius with a hollow laugh, "Harry, that's their idea of fun. Half the Muggle killings back when Voldemort was in power were done for fun. I suppose they had a few drinks tonight and couldn't resist reminding us all that lots of them are still at large. A nice little reunion for them." he finished disgustedly.

"But if they were the Death Eaters, why did they Disapparate when they saw the Dark Mark?", Ron said, "They'd have been pleased to see it, wouldn't they?"

"Use your brains, Ron.", Clark said, his scowl hadn't disappeared, "If they really were Death Eaters, they worked very hard to keep out of Azkaban when Voldemort lost power, and told all sorts of lies about him forcing them to kill and torture people. I bet they'd be even more frightened than the rest of us to see him come back. They denied they'd ever been involved with him when he lost his powers, and went back to their daily lives... I don't reckon he'd be over-pleased with them, do you?"

"So... whoever conjured the Dark Mark...", Kara said slowly, "Were they doing it to show support for the Death Eaters, or to scare them away?"

"Your guess is as good as ours, Kara.", Elizabeth said, "But I'll tell you Tis... it was only the Death Eaters who ever knew how to conjure it. I'd be very surprised if the person who did it hadn't been a Death Eater once, even if they're not now..."

They sat in silence for a while, before Mr. Weasley spoke up, "Listen, it's very late, and if your mother hears what's happened she'll be worried sick. We'll get a few more hours sleep and then try and get an early Portkey out of here.", he said, and the rest agreed.

After getting back to their tent, Clark got back into his bed with his head buzzing. He knew he ought to feel exhausted: It was nearly three in the morning, but he felt wide-awake, and worried. He laid looking up at the canvas, but no flying fantasies came to him now to ease him to sleep, and it was a long time after Harry's snores filled the tent that Clark finally dozed off.

* * *

 **There you all go, another chapter. I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts and get the Tri-Wizard Tournament on the way. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite and follows this story. You beautiful bastards! Now, I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time! Mischief Managed.**


	36. Chapter 36: Back To Hogwarts

**Greetings one and all, and once again welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles! I hope you all like it, and now on to the review.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: That's why I like Book 4 so much, everything was starting to get so dark in it and after it.**

 **Savoxgut: Thank you. The big changes are going to come later, maybe even the next chapter.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Elizabeth woke them after only a few hours sleep. Sirius used magic to pack up the tents, and they left the campsite as quickly as possible, passing Mr. Roberts at the door of his cottage. Mr. Roberts had a strange, dazed look about him, and he waved them off with a vague "Merry Christmas."

"He'll be all right." Lupin said quietly as they marched off onto the moor. "Sometimes, when a person's memory's modified, it makes him a bit disorientated for a while... and that was a big thing they had to make him forget."

They heard urgent voices as they approached the spot where the Portkeys lay, and when they reached it, they found a great number of witches and wizards gathered around Basil, the keeper of the Portkeys, all clamoring to get away from the campsite as quickly as possible. Sirius had a hurried discussion with Basil, they joined the queue, and were able to take an old rubber tire back to _ before the sun had really risen. They walked up the Entrance of the Kent Manor in the dawn light, talking very little because they were so exhausted, and thinking longingly of their breakfast.

When they were all in the kitchen, and started eating breakfast, Lupin was reading the newspaper, with Elizabeth reading with him over his shoulder. "I knew it.", Lupin said heavily. "Ministry blunders... culprits not apprehended... lax security... Dark wizards running unchecked... national disgrace... Who wrote ? Of course... Rita Skeeter.", Elizabeth muttered as she siped away at her tea.

"It was only a dream." Harry muttered, "Just a nightmare.", getting the attention from everyone else in the room. "Yeah, but was it, though?", Elizabeth said, getting what her godson was getting at. Clark, Kara, Sirius and Lupin looked dumbfound, before Hrry explained about his nightmare. "It's weird, isn't it?... My scar hurts, and three days later the Death Eaters are on the march, and Voldemort's sign's up in the sky again."

"And remember what Professor Trelawney said?", Clark pointed out "At the end of last year? She said the Dark Lord would rise again... greater and more terrible than ever before... and he'd manage it because his servant was going to go back to him?..." This was all food for thought, as they silently started to eat the rest of their breakfast.

* * *

Rain lashed against the living room window when Clark came down one morning. Entering the living room Kara was immersed in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 while Sirius and Lupin were playing a round of Wizard Chess. "Morning.", Clark muttered as he looked around, Harry and Elizabeth where no where to be found. The others greeted him, and Clark took a seat, looking at the chess mach. "Your just in time to see me beat Moony.", Sirius said, happy to see his son. "Gloat all you like. I have this one.", Lupin said, moving one of his pawns. Sirius looked surprised at this, "Are you sassing me, Moony? I didn't know you had it in you.", Sirius said as he ordered his Bishop to take Lupin's queen, who didn't look worried at all, "You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. You'll feel much better."

Both Clark and Lupin, chuckled at this, both having noticed something Sirius had missed. "Oh really?", Lupin said as he moved his knight, taking Sirius king, "Because I just won, and I feel fine."

Sirius looked completely surprised, thinking about what he had done wrong, "I want a rematch! Best three out of five?", he suggested. Lupin politely declined, knowing he would properly be playing Sirius for the rest of the year if he accepted. "I think we played enough chess for today.", Lupin said, looking at his friends son. "Prepare the board, professor.", Clark said, switching seats with his father. "Go for it Clark. Avenge me!", Sirius cheered his son on.

"By the way, were are Harry and Elizabeth?", Clark asked as the game started. "Mom took Harry to St Mungo's. Something about a treatment they talked about during our vacation in French. After that they needed to do 'something'.", Kara said from the couch, not looking up from her book, "I didn't like the smile on mom's face though."

Neither Sirius nor Lupin knew if Clark's irritated glare came from Lupin taking once of his knights or because he felt jealous.

The rain sounded even louder at the top of the house, accompanied by loud whistling and moans from the wind. It was a long chess match, neither player gaining any big advantage on the other, though eventually. Lupin looked over the board then let out a sigh, "I believe this one is yours.", he said and tipped his king over, forfeiting the match, "Well played. We shall have to try again sometime."

Clark nodded, then the door opened revealing a laughing Elizabeth and a smiling Harry, though something was different about him, his eyes seemed to be more... radiant. Then it hit Clark, his best friend wasn't wearing his glasses. "Looking good Harry.", Kara said, looking up from her book, a faint blush on her face.

"What did you do? Why are you smiling like that? You look suspiciously like the cat who swallowed the pigeon.", Lupin asked, giving Elizabeth a suspicious look. "Canary. I look like the cat that swallowed the canary.", Elizabeth pointed out, "And to answer your question, I took Harry to his aunt and uncle..."

Lupin's eyes widened, while Sirius got a wolfish grin on his face, "Liz, you didn't.".

"I only transformed their son into a pig, allowing him to really mess up that overly clean house of them while I forced her to watch while her husband was locked in the broom closet under the stairs.", Elizabeth explained much to Harry, Clark and Kara's amusement and to Sirius and Lupin's shock. "Elizabeth!", Sirius started, "I thought we would both go and give those Muggles some pay back together.", he then joined the rest with laughing. "Will you two ever grow up?", Lupin said, but his question fell on deaf ears as they continued to laugh.

* * *

Later Harry and Clark were in Harry's room, with Clark feeding Hedwig some Owl Treats, while Harry was packing his trunk. Apart from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, by Miranda Goshawk, he had a handful of new quills, a dozen rolls of parchment, and refills for his potion-making kit. He was just piling underwear into his cauldron when he spotted something unusual. "What is that supposed to be?", Harry asked.

He was holding up a black dress suit with a green tie. "I think it might be your formal wear.", Clark said, as he started to think, "I remember reading something on our school list that we're supposed to have formal clothing tis year... for formal occasions, I guess?"

There was a definite end-of-the-holidays gloom in the air when Clark awoke next morning. Heavy rain was still splattering against the window as he got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, they would change into their school robes on the Hogwarts Express.

Taking a Portkey, they arrived at platform nine and three-quarters. The Hogwarts Express, was already there, clouds of steam billowing from it, through which the many Hogwarts students and parents on the platform appeared like dark ghosts. Harry, Clark and Kara set off to find seats, and were soon stowing their luggage in a compartment halfway along the train. They then hopped back down onto the platform to say good-bye to Sirius, Elizabeth and Lupin.

"Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year. You're going to have an interesting year.", Sirius said, hands in his pockets, looking almost wistfully at the train. "Yeah, because we never had an uninteresting year before.", Clark snarked, rolling his eyes at his father's remark, as Lupin shook their hands, while Sirius and Elizabeth each gave them a hug.

Tough when it was Clark's turn, he didn't hug back, he just stood there, hands in his pockets. Elizabeth looked surprised but before she could say anything, Clarke boarded the train, Harry and Kara quickly following him as the pistons hissed loudly. The train began to move, as they waved at them through the window, before the train had rounded the corner, she, Bill, and Charlie had Disapparated.

Harry, Clark, and Kara went back to their compartment. The thick rain splattering the windows made it very difficult to see out of them. It wasn't long before the rest of the gang arrived, joining them in their compartment. Ron undid his trunk, pulled out possible the most ugly dress suit, maroon in color, they had ever seen and flung them over Pigwidgeon's cage to muffle his hooting.

"Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts." he said grumpily, sitting down next to Harry. "At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say. Wonder what..."

"Shh!" Hermione whispered suddenly, pressing her finger to her lips and pointing toward the compartment next to theirs. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Kara listened, and heard a familiar drawling voice drifting in through the open door. "...Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore, the man's such a Mudblood-lover, and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish we do..."

Kara got up, tiptoed to the compartment door, and slid it shut, blocking out Malfoy's voice. "So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he?" she said angrily, "I wish he had gone, then we wouldn't have to put up with him."

"Durmstrang's another wizarding school?" Harry asked. "Yes.", Neville said, "and it's got a horrible reputation. It puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts."

"I think I've heard of it," Ron said vaguely, "Where is it? What country?"

"Well, nobody knows, do they?", Kara said raising her eyebrows, "There's traditionally been a lot of rivalry between all the magic schools. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons like to conceal their whereabouts so nobody can steal their secrets."

"Come off it. Durmstrang's got to be about the same size as Hogwarts - how are you going to hide a great big castle?", Ron said, starting to laugh. "Magic.", Clark responded dryly. "But Hogwarts is hidden." Hermione added, in surprise. "Everyone knows that...well, everyone who's read Hogwarts, A History, anyway."

"Just you, then." Clark said. "I think Durmstrang must be somewhere in the far north. Somewhere very cold, because they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms.", Hermione said thoughtfully. "Ah, think of the possibilities.", Kara said, "It would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident... Shame his mother likes him..."

The rain became heavier and heavier as the train moved farther north. The sky was so dark and the windows so steamy that the lanterns were lit by midday. The lunch trolley came rattling along the corridor, and Clark bought a large stack of Cauldron Cakes for them to share. Several of their friends looked in on them as the afternoon progressed, including Dean and Seamus, still wearing his Ireland rosette. Some of its magic seemed to be wearing off now, it was still squeaking "Troy - Mullet - Moran!" but in a very feeble and exhausted sort of way. After half an hour or so, Hermione, growing tired of the endless Quidditch talk, buried herself once more in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, and started trying to learn a Summoning Charm.

"We saw him right up close, as well.", Ron said, "We were in the Top Box..."

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."

Draco Malfoy had appeared in the doorway. Behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle, his enormous, thuggish cronies, both of whom appeared to have grown at least a foot during the summer. Evidently they had overheard the conversation through the compartment door, which Dean and Seamus had left ajar. "Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy.", Harry said coolly. "Weasley... what is that?" said Malfoy, pointing at Pigwidgeon's cage. A sleeve of Ron's dress robes was dangling from it, swaying with the motion of the train, the moldy lace cuff very obvious.

Ron made to stuff the robes out of sight, but Malfoy was too quick for him, he seized the sleeve and pulled. "Look at this!" Malfoy said in ecstasy, holding up Ron's robes and showing Crabbe and Goyle, "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean... they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety..."

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" Ron said, the same color as the dress robes as he snatched them back out of Malfoy's grip. Malfoy howled with derisive laughter, Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly. "So... going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know... you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won..."

"What are you talking about?", Ron snapped. "Are you going to enter?" Malfoy repeated, "I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Not really, I have enough fame as it it, don't need more of it nor do I need the money.", Harry said, calling his wand to his hand. Clark and Kara did the same, and at the same time shooting red beams out of their wands, blasting Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle out of their compartment.

They changed into their school robes, just before the Hogwarts Express slowed down at last and finally stopped in the pitch-darkness of Hogsmeade station.

* * *

As the train doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder overhead. Hermione bundled up Crookshanks in her cloak and Ron left his dress suit over Pigwidgeon as they left the train, heads bent and eyes narrowed against the downpour. The rain was now coming down so thick and fast that it was as though buckets of ice-cold water were being emptied repeatedly over their heads.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry yelled, seeing a gigantic silhouette at the far end of the platform. "All righ', Harry?" Hagrid bellowed back, waving. "See ya at the feast if we don't drown!"

"I wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in tis weather.", Clark said, casting a heating charm over his robes, fighting off the cold as they inched slowly along the dark platform with the rest of the crowd. A hundred horseless carriages stood waiting for them outside the station. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Kara climbed gratefully into one of them, the door shut with a snap, and a few moments later, with a great lurch, the long procession of carriages was rumbling and splashing its way up the track toward Hogwarts Castle.

* * *

 **And we are back at Hogwarts, and this seems like a good place to stop. Boy do I have some surprises in store for this year, but those can wait for next time. For now I wanted to thank everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. I wish you all a fantastic day, and I will see you ladies and gents, very soon. Mischief managed!**


	37. Chapter 37: Beauxbatons And Durmstrang

**Greetings, one and all, and once again welcome to another chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope you enjoy it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Wolf King 0811: I also like it when Malfoy is the Butt-monkey.**

 **Linkonpark100: Indeed, let the Shipping commence!**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Yeah, your going to need those lighter/funny moments or else this story is going to be too depressing. Yeah, Clark still has some issue's to work out with his mom.**

 **Savoxgut: Clark had said he wanted to try and get to know them, he never said he had forgiven them. Who knows if Kara is going to get some competition? And about the revenge against the Dursley's... Maybe Harry will tell about it later in greater detail.**

 **And on to the reviews.**

* * *

Through the gates, flanked with statues of winged boars, and up the sweeping drive the carriages trundled, swaying dangerously in what was fast becoming a gale. Leaning against the window, Clark could see Hogwarts coming nearer, its many lighted windows blurred and shimmering behind the thick curtain of rain. Lightning flashed across the sky as their carriage came to a halt before the great oak front doors, which stood at the top of a flight of stone steps. People who had occupied the carriages in front were already hurrying up the stone steps into the castle. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Kara jumped down from their carriage and dashed up the steps too, looking up only when they were safely inside the cavernous, torch-lit entrance hall, with its magnificent marble staircase.

"Blimey," Ron said, shaking his head and sending water everywhere, "if that keeps up the lake's going to overflow. I'm soaked." as they slid across the entrance hall and through the double doors on the right.

The Great Hall looked its usual splendid self, decorated for the start-of-term feast. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles, floating over the tables in midair. The four long House tables were packed with chattering students; at the top of the Hall, the staff sat along one side of a fifth table, facing their pupils, it was much warmer in here. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara walked past the Slytherins, the Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs, and sat down with the rest of the Gryffindors at the far side of the Hall, next to Nearly Headless Nick.

Nick was dressed tonight in his usual doublet, but with a particularly large ruff, which served the dual purpose of looking extra-festive, and insuring that his head didn't wobble too much on his partially severed neck. "Good evening." he said, beaming at them. "Says who?" Harry said, taking off his sneakers and emptying them of water. "Hope they hurry up with the Sorting. I'm starving." Just then, a highly excited, breathless voice called down the table. "Hiya, Harry!"

It was Colin Creevey, a third year to whom Harry was something of a hero. "Hi, Colin...", Harry said warily. "Harry, guess what? Guess what, Harry? My brother's starting! My brother Dennis!"

"There are more of you?", Clark asked shocked. "He's really excited!" Colin said, practically bouncing up and down in his seat. "I just hope he's in Gryffindor! Keep your fingers crossed, eh, Harry?"

"Sure why not?", Harry said, he turned back to Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara and Nearly Headless Nick. "Brothers and sisters usually go in the same Houses, don't they?", Harry said, he was judging by the Weasley's, all seven of whom had been put into Gryffindor. "Oh no, not necessarily.", Kara said, "Parvati Patil's twin's in Ravenclaw, and they're identical. You'd think they'd be together, wouldn't you?"

Clark looked up at the staff table. There seemed to be rather more empty seats there than usual. Hagrid, of course, was still fighting his way across the lake with the first years, Professor McGonagall was presumably supervising the drying of the entrance hall floor, but there was another empty chair too, but Clark couldn't think who else was missing. "Where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?", Hermione said, who was also looking up at the teachers.

They had yet to have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who had lasted more than three terms. He looked up and down the staff table. There was definitely no new face there. "Maybe they couldn't get anyone!", Neville suggested.

Harry scanned the table more carefully. Tiny little Professor Flitwick was sitting on a large pile of cushions beside Professor Sprout. She was talking to Professor Sinistra, on her other side was the sallow-faced, hook-nosed, greasy-haired Potions master, Snape.

On Snape's other side was an empty seat, which Clark guessed was Professor McGonagall's. Next to it, and in the very center of the table, sat Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, his sweeping silver hair and beard shining in the candlelight, his magnificent deep green robes embroidered with many stars and moons. The tips of Dumbledore's long, thin fingers were together and he was resting his chin upon them, staring up at the ceiling through his half-moon spectacles as though lost in thought. "Oh hurry up." Ron moaned, beside Harry, "I could eat a hippogriff."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth than the doors of the Great Hall opened and silence fell. Professor McGonagall was leading a long line of first years up to the top of the Hall. If Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara were wet, it was nothing to how these first years looked. They appeared to have swum across the lake rather than sailed. All of them were shivering with a combination of cold and nerves as they filed along the staff table and came to a halt in a line facing the rest of the school, all of them except the smallest of the lot, a boy with mousy hair, who was wrapped in what Clark recognized as Hagrid's moleskin overcoat.

The coat was so big for him that it hooked as though he were draped in a furry black circus tent. His small face protruded from over the collar, looking almost painfully excited. When he had lined up with his terrified-looking peers, he caught Colin Creevey's eye, gave a double thumbs-up, and mouthed, "I fell in the lake!", He looked positively delighted about it.

Professor McGonagall now placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first years and, on top of it, an extremely old, dirty patched wizard's hat. The first years stared at it. So did everyone else. For a moment, there was silence. Then a long tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke into song:

 _A thousand years or more ago,_

 _When I was newly sewn,There lived four wizards of renown,_

 _Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fin._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

 _They hatched a daring plan_

 _To educate young sorcerers_

 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_

 _Formed their own house, for each_

 _Did value different virtues_

 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

 _Prized far beyond the rest;_

 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

 _Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission;_

 _And power-hungry Slytherin_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide_

 _Their favorites from the throng,_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

 _When they were dead and gone?_

 _Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

 _He whipped me off his head_

 _The founders put some brains in me_

 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong,_

 _I'll have a look inside your mind_

 _And tell where you belong!_

The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished. Professor McGonagall was now unrolling a large scroll of parchment. "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table. "Ackerley, Stewart!"

A boy walked forward, visibly trembling from head to foot, picked up the Sorting Hat, put it on, and sat down on the stool. "Ravenclaw!" shouted the hat. Stewart Ackerley took off the hat and hurried into a seat at the Ravenclaw table, where everyone was applauding him.

A while later, tiny Dennis Creevey staggered forward, tripping over Hagrid's moleskin, just as Hagrid himself sidled into the Hall through a door behind the teachers' table. He winked at them as he sat down at the end of the staff table and watched Dennis Creevey putting on the Sorting Hat. The rip at the brim opened wide, "Gryffindor!", the hat shouted.

Hagrid clapped along with the Gryffindors as Dennis Creevey, beaming widely, took off the hat, placed it back on the stool, and hurried over to join his brother. "Colin, I fell in!" he said shrilly, throwing himself into an empty seat. "It was brilliant! And something in the water grabbed me and pushed me back in the boat!"

"Cool!" Colin said, just as excitedly. "It was probably the giant squid, Dennis!"

"Whoa!" Dennis said, as though nobody in their wildest dreams could hope for more than being thrown into a storm-tossed, fathoms-deep lake, and pushed out of it again by a giant sea monster. "Dennis! Dennis! See that boy down there? The one with the black hair and the... huh, he doesn't have glasses anymore... Anyways, see him? Know who he is, Dennis?"

Harry looked away, staring very hard at the Sorting Hat, as the Sorting continued, boys and girls with varying degrees of fright on their faces moving one by one to the three-legged stool, the line dwindling slowly as Professor McGonagall passed the List's. "Oh, hurry up." Ron moaned, massaging his stomach. "Now, Ron, the Sorting's much more important than food." Nearly Headless Nick said as "Madley, Laura!" became a Hufflepuff.

"Of course it is, if you're dead.", Clark said dryly. "I do hope this year's batch of Gryffindors are up to scratch." Nearly Headless Nick said, applauding as "McDonald, Natalie!" joined the Gryffindor table. "We don't want to break our winning streak, do we?"

And finally, with "Whitby, Kevin!" ("Hufflepuff!"), the Sorting ended. Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and the stool and carried them away. "About time.", Ron said, seizing his knife and fork and looking expectantly at his golden plate.

Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was smiling around at the students, his arms opened wide in welcome. "I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. "Tuck in."

"Hear, hear!", Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville said loudly as the empty dishes filled magically before their eyes. Nearly Headless Nick watched mournfully as Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara loaded their own plates. "Aaah, 'at's be'er." Ron said, with his mouth full of mashed potato.

The rain was still drumming heavily against the high, dark glass. Another clap of thunder shook the windows, and the stormy ceiling flashed, illuminating the golden plates as the remains of the first course vanished and were replaced, instantly, with puddings.

When the puddings too had been demolished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" Dumbledore said, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched as he continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry gasped. He looked around at Fred and George, his fellow members of the Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts..."

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Clark had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye, and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbhedore shook it, muttering words Clark couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmiling and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students. "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore said brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students chapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground, and Clark saw, below the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred said loudly. The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively. "I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. "Er... but maybe this is not the time... no..." Dumbledore said, "Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament... well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks."

"In a departure from tradition, the departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Sports and Games, as well as the current headmaster of each school, have decided to have six champions instead of the usual three. Each school will have both a senior and a junior champion. The seniors must all be of age, that is seventeen years or older, while the junior must be fourteen and no older than sixteen, So that those of you who are already of age cannot have two opportunities at becoming a champion. No matter which champion you will become, all champions will face the same tasks, no matter their age."

The majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another. "The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the six champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table, Clark could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbors. But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champions when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall. "I am going to enter." Fred said determent, also scowling at the top table. "The champions will get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Yeah," Ron said, a faraway look on his face. "Yeah, a thousand Galleons..."

"Come on," said Hermione, "we'll be the only ones left here if you don't move."

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara, Fred, and George set off for the entrance hall. "Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?", Harry said. "No idea." Kara said, "Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school."

"People have died, though!" Hermione said in a worried voice as they walked through a door concealed behind a tapestry and started up another, narrower staircase.

"Yeah." Fred said airily, "but that was years ago, wasn't it? Anyway, where's the fun without a bit of risk? Hey, Ron, fancy entering as a junior champion?"

"What d'you reckon? Be cool to enter, wouldn't it?", Ron asked Harry, Clark and Neville. "I suppose they might want someone older... Dunno if we've learned enough.", Harry said. "I expect my gran want me to try, though. She's always going on about how I should be upholding the family honor.", Neville said gloomy.

They made their way up to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said as they approached. "Balderdash," George said, "A prefect downstairs told me."

The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall through which they all climbed. A crackling fire warmed the circular common room, which was full of squashy armchairs and tables. Hermione and Kara bid them good night and disappearing through the doorway to the girl's dormitory.

Harry, Clark, Ron, and Neville climbed up the last, spiral staircase until they reached their own dormitory, which was situated at the top of the tower. Six four-poster beds with deep crimson hangings stood against the walls, each with its owner's trunk at the foot. Dean and Seamus were already getting into bed, Seamus had pinned his Ireland rosette to his headboard, and Dean had tacked up a poster of Viktor Krum over his bedside table. His old poster of the West Ham football team was pinned right next to it.

Harry, Clark, Ron, and Neville got into their pajamas and into bed. Someone had placed warming pans between the sheets. It was extremely comfortable, lying there in bed and listening to the storm raging outside.

"I might go in for it, you know." Ron said sleepily through the darkness, "You never know, do you?"

"S'pose not...", Harry voice said.

Clark rolled over in bed, a series of dazzling new pictures forming in his mind's eye... He had become Hogwarts junior champion... he was standing on the grounds, his arms raised in triumph in front of the whole school, all of whom were applauding and screaming... he had just won the Triwizard Tournament. His mother's face stood out particularly clearly in the blurred crowd, her face glowing with pride.

* * *

The next two days passed without great incident. The Gryffindor fourth years were looking forward to Moody's first lesson so much that they arrived early on Thursday lunchtime and queued up outside his classroom before the bell had even rung.

They hurried into six chairs right in front of the teacher's desk, took out their copies of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, and waited, unusually quiet. Soon they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes.

"You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "Those books. You won't need them."

They returned the books to their bags, Ron looking excited. Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then." he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures, you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent. "But you're behind, very behind, on dealing with curses." Moody said, "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark..."

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out. Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at Ron, Ron looked extremely apprehensive, but after a moment Moody smiled, the first time Clark had seen him do so. The effect was to make his heavily scarred face look more twisted and contorted than ever, but it was nevertheless good to know that he ever did anything as friendly as smile. Ron looked deeply relieved.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago... Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledor... One year, and then back to my quiet retirement.", he gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So, straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head. "So... do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Clark's, Ron's, Hermione's and Kara's. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender. "Er," said Ron tentatively, "My dad told me about one... Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes." Moody said appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Clark felt Ron recoil slightly next to him.

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it, he then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!" The spider leap from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing - everyone except Kara and Moody.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly. "Total control," Moody said quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats..."

Ron gave an involuntary shudder. "Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse." Moody said, and Clark knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful. "The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. Constant vigilance!" he barked, and everyone jumped.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar. "Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Clark's, Hermione's and Kara's hand flew into the air again and so, to their slight surprise, did Neville's. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology which was easily his best subject. Neville looked surprised at his own daring. "Yes?" Moody said, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville. "There's one... the Cruciatus Curse.", Neville said in a small but distinct voice. Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again. Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse. Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea." he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!"

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretense, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible. Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Clark was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently...

"Stop it!" Kara shouted. Clark looked around at her, she was looking, not at the spider, but at Neville who's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide and horrified. Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch. "Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

"Pain, You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse... That one was very popular once too." Moody said softly, "Right... anyone know any others?" From the looks on everyone's faces, Clark guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the last spider. Clark, Hermione and Kara raised theri hand, for the third time, she raised it into the air. "Yes?" Moody said, looking at Kara.

"Avada Kedavra.", Kara whispered. Several people looked uneasily around at her, including Ron. "Ah." Moody said, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra... the Killing Curse."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand, and Harry felt a sudden thrill of foreboding, "Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air. Instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor. "Not nice, not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me.", he said calmly.

"Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and the whole class jumped again.

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang, but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth. Most people were discussing the curses in awed voices.

They were talking about the lesson, Clark thought, as though it had been some sort of spectacular show, but he hadn't found it very entertaining. "Hurry up," she said tensely to Harry, Clark, Ron, and Kara.

Neville was standing alone, halfway up the passage, staring at the stone wall opposite him with the same horrified, wide-eyed look he had worn when Moody had demonstrated the Cruciatus Curse. "Neville?" Clark asked gently. Neville looked around. "Oh hello," he said, his voice much higher than usual. "Interesting lesson, wasn't it? I wonder what's for starving. I'm - I'm dinner, aren't you?"

"Neville, are you all right?", Clark asked. "Oh yes, I'm fine," Neville gabbled in the same unnaturally high voice. "Very interesting dinner... I mean lesson... what's for eating?"

Ron gave Harry, Clark, Hermione and Kara a startled look. But an odd clunking noise sounded behind them, and they turned to see Professor Moody limping toward them. All six of them fell silent, watching him apprehensively, but when he spoke, it was in a much lower and gentler growl than they had yet heard. "It's all right, sonny," he said to Neville. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on... we can have a cup of tea..." Neville looked even more frightened at the prospect of tea with Moody. He neither moved nor spoke. Moody turned his magical eye upon Harry. "You all right, are you, Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry, almost defiantly. Moody's blue eye quivered slightly in its socket as it surveyed Harry. Then he said, "You've got to know. It seems harsh, maybe, but you've got to know. No point pretending... well... Come on, Longbottom, I've got some books that might interest you."

Neville had no choice but to allow himself to be steered away, one of Moody's gnarled hands on his shoulder. "What was that about?" Ron said, watching Neville and Moody turn the corner. "I don't know." Clark said, looking pensive. "Some lesson, though, eh?" Ron said as they set off for the Great Hall. "He really knows his stuff, Moody, doesn't he? When he did Avada Kedavra, the way that spider just died, just snuffed it right..."

But Ron fell suddenly silent at the look on Harry's face and didn't speak again until they reached the Great Hall. Neville joined them a while later. He looked a good deal calmer than at the end of Moody's lesson, though still not entirely normal. His eyes were rather red.

"You all right, Neville?" Clark asked him. "Oh yes.", Neville said, "I'm fine, thanks. Just reading this book Professor Moody lent me..."

He held up the book: Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean. "Apparently, Professor Sprout told Professor Moody I'm really good at Herbology," Neville said. There was a faint note of pride in his voice that Clark had rarely heard there before. "He thought I'd like this."

Telling Neville what Professor Sprout had said, had been a very tactful way of cheering Neville up, for Neville very rarely heard that he was good at anything. It was the sort of thing Lupin would have done.

* * *

A few weeks later, when they arrived in the entrance hall, they found themselves unable to proceed owing to the large crowd of students congregated there, all milling around a large sign that had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase. Ron, the tallest of the six, stood on tiptoe to see over the heads in front of them and read the sign aloud to the other five:

 _Triwizard Tournament_

 _The Delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 oçlock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early-_

"Brilliant!" Harry said, "It's Potions last thing on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all!"

 _Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the welcoming feast._

"Only a week away!" Ernie said, emerging from the crowd, his eyes gleaming. "I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go and tell him..."

"Cedric?" Ron said blankly as Ernie hurried off. "Diggory." Kara said. "He must be entering the tournament."

"That idiot, a Hogwarts champion?" Ron said as they pushed their way through the chattering crowd toward the staircase. "He's not an idiot. You just don't like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch.", Hermione said. "I've heard he's a really good student, and he's a prefect.", she spoke as though this settled the matter.

"You only like him because he's handsome.", Clark said dryly, his hands in his pockets. "Excuse me, I don't like people just because they're handsome!" Hermione said indignantly. Clark and Ron gave each other a look before Ron gave a loud false cough, which sounded oddly like "Lockhart!"

The appearance of the sign in the entrance hall had a marked effect upon the inhabitants of the castle. During the following week, there seemed to be only one topic of conversation: The Triwizard Tournament. Rumors were flying from student to student like highly contagious germs: who was going to try for Hogwarts champion, what the tournament would involve, how the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang differed from themselves.

* * *

When they went down to breakfast on the morning of the thirtieth of October, they found that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion for Gryffiindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers' table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter H.

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara sat down beside Fred and George at the Gryffindor table. "Wonder what the tasks are going to be?" Ron said thoughtfully. "You know, I bet we could do them, Harry, Clark. We've done dangerous stuff before..."

There was a pleasant feeling of anticipation in the air that day. Nobody was very attentive in lessons, being much more interested in the arrival that evening of the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Even Potions was more bearable than usual, as it was half an hour shorter. When the bell rang early, Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara hurried up to Gryffindor Tower, deposited their bags and books as they had been instructed, pulled on their cloaks, and rushed back downstairs into the entrance hall.

The Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines. "Follow me, please." Professor McGonagall said, "First years in front... no pushing..."

They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening, dusk was falling and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest. "Nearly six." Ron said, checking his watch and then staring down the drive that led to the front gates. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"I doubt it," Hermione said. "How, then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested, looking up at the starry sky. "I don't think so... not from that far away...", Kara said. They scanned the darkening grounds excitedly, but nothing was moving; everything was still, silent, and quite as usual. Then Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers, "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" many said students eagerly, all looking in different directions. Something large, much larger than a broomstick was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time. "It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely. "Don't be stupid... it's a flying house!" said Dennis Creevey.

Dennis's guess was closer... As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powderblue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed, then, with an almighty crash that made Neville jump backward onto a Slytherin fifth year's foot, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

Clark just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms, two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars, before it opened. A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully, then Clark saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage, a shoe the size of a child's sled, followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman he had ever seen in his life. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped.

Clark had only ever seen one person as large as this woman in his life, and that was Hagrid; he doubted whether there was an inch difference in their heights. As she stepped into the light flooding from the entrance hall, she was revealed to have a handsome, olive-skinned face, Large, black, liquid-looking eyes, and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.

Dumbledore started to clap, the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman. Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it. "My dear Madame Maxime," he said, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dort," Madame Maxime said in a deep voice, "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you." Dumbledore said. "My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.

Clark, whose attention had been focused completely upon Madame Maxime, now noticed that about a dozen boys and girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk. From what Clark could see of them, they were staring up at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces.

"Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?", Dumbledore asked. "Warm up, I think.", Madame Maxime said imperiously to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps.

Clark then noticed several male students, including Harry, Ron and Neville, leering at a certain Beauxbatons student, while most girls were glaring at her. Clark was quite confused at the glares she was getting as he looked at her, she was tall and willowy, with an air of grace that made her seem like she was gliding when she was walking, she also had beautiful silvery-blonde hair that fell almost to her waist, large, and fair skin. As she walked closer he noticed the girl was staring at him with her deep sky blue eyes. For some reason she stopped and took a closer look at Clark.

She was about to take a step towards him, until Madam Maxime called out to her, "Is there a problem Fleur?", she asked in French. The girl now named Fleur quickly shook her head, shooting Clark a smile that caused Neville nearly to faint and she began walking into the school.

"What was that about?", Kara asked surprised, Hermione giving Clark an weird look while the boys shrug their shoulders. They stood, shivering slightly now, waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive. Most people were gazing hopefully up at the sky.

For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by Madame Maxime's huge horses snorting and stamping. "Can you hear something?", Kara asked suddenly. A loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting toward them from out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner were moving along a riverbed...

"The lake!", Lee yelled, pointing down at it, "Look at the lake!"

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water, except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center, great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks, and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor.

What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool, slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank.

A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were disembarking, they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them seemed to be built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle but then, as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the entrance hall, he saw that their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur.

But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort, sleek and silver, like his hair. "Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff." Dumbledore replied. Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice, when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle they saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and his goatee, did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts.", he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and Harry noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good... Viktor, come along, into the warmth... you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold..."

Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, Clark caught a glimpse of a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He didn't need the Ron hiss in his ear, to recognize that profile. "It's Krum!"

* * *

 **And I guess this is a good place to take a break, I hope you liked it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I wish you all a fantastic day, and I will see you ladies and gents, next time! Mischief Managed!**


	38. Chapter 38: The Seventh Champion

**Greetings, one and all and I bit you welcome to another chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope you enjoy it and now on to some reviews.**

 **Linkonpark100: Did you know? Of course Moody is still a dick.**

 **Savoxgut: Glad you liked it! Indeed, it seems Clark has some unresolved mommy issue's.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Glad you enjoyed it. Oh, I have something planned between Clark and Fleur.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Ron said, in a stunned voice, as the Hogwarts students filed back up the steps behind the party from Durmstrang. "Krum! Viktor Krum!"

"For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player.", Hermione said. "Only a Quidditch player?" Ron said, looking at her as though he couldn't believe his ears. "Hermione, he's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still at school!"

As they recrossed the entrance hall with the rest of the Hogwarts students heading for the Great Hall, Clark saw Lee Jordan jumping up and down on the soles of his feet to get a better look at the back of Krum's head. Several sixth-year girls were frantically searching their pockets as they walked. "Oh I don't believe it, I haven't got a single quill on me..."

"D'you think he'd sign my hat in lipstick?"

"Really." Hermione said loftily as they passed the girls, now squabbling over the lipstick. "I'm getting his autograph if I can," Ron said. "You haven't got a quill, have you, Neville?"

"Nope, they're upstairs in my bag.", Neville said.

They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Ron took care to sit on the side facing the doorway, because Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students were still gathered around it, apparently unsure about where they should sit. The students from Beauxbatons had chosen seats at the Ravenclaw table. They were looking around the Great Hall with glum expressions on their faces. Three of them were still clutching scarves and shawls around their heads.

"It's not that cold." Hermione said defensively, "Why didn't they bring cloaks?"

"The girl who was giving Clark that look did.", Neville pointed out while Ron hissed, "Over here! Come and sit over here! Kara, budge up, make a space... Too late.", Ron said bitterly.

Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students had settled themselves at the Slytherin table. Clark could see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle looking very smug about this. As he watched, Malfoy bent forward to speak to Krum. "Yeah, that's right, smarm up to him, Malfoy," said Ron scathingly. "I bet Krum can see right through him, though... bet he gets people fawning over him all the time... Where do you reckon they're going to sleep? We could offer him a space in our dormitory... I wouldn't mind giving him my bed, I could sleep on a camp bed."

Hermione snorted. "They look a lot happier than the Beauxbatons lot.", Neville. The Durmstrang students were pulling off their heavy furs and looking up at the starry black ceiling with expressions of interest, a couple of them were picking up the golden plates and goblets and examining them, apparently impressed.

Up at the staff table, Filch, the caretaker, was adding chairs. He was wearing his moldy old tailcoat in honor of the occasion. Clark was surprised to see that he added four chairs, two on either side of Dumbledore's. "But there are only two extra people," Harry said, "Why's Filch putting out four chairs, who else is coming?"

"Eh?" Ron said vaguely. He was still staring avidly at Krum. When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their House tables, the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Last in line were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime. When their headmistress appeared, the pupils from Beauxbatons leap to their feet. A few of the Hogwarts students laughed. The Beauxbatons party appeared quite unembarrassed, however, and did not resume their seats until Madame Maxime had sat down on Dumbledore's left-hand side. Dumbledore remained standing, and a silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and most particularly guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable.", Dumbledore said, beaming around at the foreign students, "The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

He sat down, and Clark saw Karkaroff lean forward at once and engage him in conversation. The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops, there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Clark had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign.

"What's that?" Ron said, pointing at a large dish of some sort of shellfish stew that stood beside a large steak-and-kidney pudding. "Bouillabaisse.", Kara said after studying the dish. "Bless you." Ron said. "It's French.", Clark said, with his sister adding, "I had it on holiday summer before last. It's very nice."

"I'll take your word for it." Ron said, helping himself to black pudding.

The Great Hall seemed somehow much more crowded than usual, even though there were barely twenty additional students there, perhaps it was because their differently colored uniforms stood out so clearly against the black of the Hogwarts robes. Now that they had removed their furs, the Durmstrang students were revealed to be wearing robes of a deep blood red. During the entire feast, Clark had the feeling as if he was being watched by someone.

Hagrid sidled into the Hall through a door behind the staff table twenty minutes after the start of the feast. He slid into his seat at the end and waved at Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara with a very heavily bandaged hand.

"Skrewts doing all right, Hagrid?" Harry called. "Thrivin'," Hagrid called back happily. "Yeah, I'll just bet they are," Neville said quietly. "Looks like they've finally found a food they like, doesn't it? Hagrid's fingers."

At that moment, a voice said, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

It was Fleur, the girl from Beauxbatons who had stared at Clark when she arrived. Ron went purple, he stared up at her, opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out except a faint gurgling noise. Clark also noticed that Neville just gaped at her, while even Harry's emerald eyes had become a little misted. "Yeah, have it.", Clark said pushing the dish toward the girl, not getting what was wrong with his friends. "You 'ave finished wiz it?", Fleur asked again, her eyes not letting Clark go for a second.

The girl picked up the dish and carried it carefully off to the Ravenclaw table. Ron was still goggling at the girl as though he had never seen one before, Neville snapped out of it while Kara gave Harry a pock to his side, while Clark started to laugh. The sound seemed to jog Ron back to his senses. "She's a veela!" he said hoarsely to Harry, Clark and Neville. "Of course she isn't!", Hermione said tartly, "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!"

"I think you need to borrow Harry's old glasses then, Hermione.", Kara pointed out, as Fleur crossed the Hall, many boys' heads turned, and some of them seemed to have become temporarily speechless, just like Ron. "I'm telling you, that's not a normal girl!" Ron said, leaning sideways so he could keep a clear view of her. "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!"

"They make them okay at Hogwarts." Harry said without thinking, his eyes shooting to Kara for a quick second. "Yeah, what Harry said.", Neville added staring at the Ravenclaw table. "When you've boys have put your eyes back in." Hermione said briskly, despide Clark's protest, "You'll be able to see who's just arrived."

She was pointing up at the staff table. The two remaining empty seats had just been filled. Ludo Bagman was now sitting on Professor Karkaroff's other side, while Mr. Crouch, Percy's boss, was next to Madame Maxime. "What are they doing here?" Neville said in surprise. "They organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn't they?", Kara said, "I suppose they wanted to be here to see it start."

When the second course arrived they noticed a number of unfamiliar desserts too. Ron examined an odd sort of pale blancmange closely, then moved it carefully a few inches to his right, so that it would be clearly visible from the Ravenclaw table. But Fleur appeared to have eaten enough, however, and did not come over to get it, instead she had started to look at Clark again from time to time.

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. Several seats down from them, Fred and George were leaning forward, staring at Dumbledore with great concentration. "The moment has come.", Dumbledore said, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces, "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket. Just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year."

"But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperatio.", there was a smattering of polite applause, "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Mr. Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman." Dumbledore said as Filch placed the chests carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways... their magical prowess - their daring, their powers of deduction, and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing. "Before the first task, there will be a small duel tournament, which will be fought with accordance to the official world Tournament rules. As you know, six champions compete in the tournament.", Dumbledore went on calmly, "Two from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The Senior champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name, school and age clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet.", Dumbledore said, "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the six it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

Fred's eyes were glinting, as they all made their way across the Hall to the doors into the entrance hall. "I don't think anyone under sixteen or seventeen will stand a chance.", Hermione argued with Kara. "We just haven't learned enough..."

"Speak for yourself.", George said shortly. "You'll try and get in, won't you, Harry? What about you Clark?"

Clark thought briefly of Dumbledore's insistence about the danger, but then the wonderful picture of himself winning the Triwizard Tournament filled his mind again...

"Where is he?" Ron said, snapping Clark out of his thoughts who wasn't listening to a word of this conversation, but looking through the crowd to see what had become of Krum. "Dumbledore didn't say where the Durmstrang people are sleeping, did he?"

But this query was answered almost instantly, they were level with the Slytherin table now, and Karkaroff had just bustled up to his students. "Back to the ship, then," he was saying. "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

Clark saw Krum shake his head as he pulled his furs back on. "Professor, Ivood like some vine." said one of the other Durmstrang boys hopefully. "I wasn't offering it to you, Poliakoff," snapped Karkaroff, his warmly paternal air vanishing in an instant. "I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy..."

Karkaroff turned and led his students toward the doors, reaching them at exactly the same moment as Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara. They stopped to let him walk through first. "Thank you." Karkaroff said carelessly, glancing at him and then Karkaroff froze. He turned his head back to Harry and stared at him as though he couldn't believe his eyes. Behind their headmaster, the students from Durmstrang came to a halt too. Karkaroff's eyes moved slowly up Harry's face and fixed upon his scar. The Durmstrang students were staring curiously at Harry too. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw comprehension dawn on a few of their faces. The boy with food all down his front nudged the girl next to him and pointed openly at Harry's forehead.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," said a growling voice from behind them.

Professor Karkaroff spun around. Mad-Eye Moody was standing there, leaning heavily on his staff, his magical eye glaring unblinkingly at the Durmstrang headmaster.

The color drained from Karkaroff's face as Clark watched. A terrible look of mingled fury and fear came over him. "You!" he said, staring at Moody as though unsure he was really seeing him. "Me." Moody said grimly. "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway."

It was true, half the students in the Hall were now waiting behind them, looking over one another's shoulders to see what was causing the holdup. Without another word, Professor Karkaroff swept his students away with him. Moody watched him until he was out of sight, his magical eye fixed upon his back, a look of intense dislike upon his mutilated face.

* * *

As the next day was Saturday, most students would normally have breakfasted late. The decorations in the Great Hall had changed this morning. As it was Halloween, a cloud of live bats was fluttering around the enchanted ceiling, while hundreds of carved pumpkins leered from every corner.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara, joined Clark who had risen earlier than he normally would. Some of them eating toast, all examining the Goblet of Fire. It had been placed in the center of the hall on the stool that normally bore the Sorting Hat. "Anyone put their name in yet?" Ron asked Clark eagerly. "Everyone in Durmstrang, but I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet." he replied. "Bet some of them put it in last night after we'd all gone to bed," Harry said. "I would've if it had been me... wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the goblet just gobbed you right back out again?"

Someone laughed behind Harry. Turning, he saw Fred, George, and Lee Jordan hurrying down the staircase, all three of them looking extremely excited. "Done it," Fred said in a triumphant voice, "George, Lee and me have thrown our names into the Goblet. "There's a rumor going around that Warrington got up early and put his name in," Dean told them, leaning over to them, "That big bloke from Slytherin who looks like a sloth."

Harry, who had played Quidditch against Warrington, shook his head in disgust. "We can't have a Slytherin champion!"

"And all the Hufflepuffs are talking about Diggory." Seamus said contemptuously, "But I wouldn't have thought he'd have wanted to risk his good looks."

"Listen!" Hermione said suddenly. People were cheering as they all swiveled around in their seats and saw Angelina coming into the Hall, grinning in an embarrassed sort of way. She came over to them, sat down, and said, "Well, I've done it! Just put my name in!"

"You're kidding!" Ron said, looking impressed. "Well, I'm glad someone from Gryffindor's entering.", Kara said, "I really hope you get it, Angelina!"

"Thanks, Kara." said Angelina, smiling at her.

"Yeah, better you than Pretty-Boy Diggory." Neville said, causing several Hufflepuffs passing their table to scowl heavily at him. "What're we going to do today, then?" Ron asked Harry, Clark, Neville, Hermione and Kara when they had finished breakfast and were leaving the Great Hall. "We haven't been down to visit Hagrid yet.", Harry said. "Just as long as he doesn't ask us to donate a few fingers to the skrewts.", Clark muttered.

"Hey, Clark.", Kara said suddenly, "It's your friend..."

The students from Beauxbatons were coming in the Great Hall through the front doors from the grounds, among them, Fleur. Those gathered around the Goblet of Fire stood back to let them pass, watching eagerly. Madame Maxime entered the hall behind her students and organized them into a line. One by one, the Beauxbatons students stepped up and dropped their slips of parchment into the blue-white flames. As each name entered the fire, it turned briefly red and emitted sparks.

"What do you reckon will happen to the ones who aren't chosen?" Ron muttered as Fleur dropped her parchment into the Goblet of Fire. "Reckon they'll go back to school, or hang around to watch the tournament?"

"Hang around, I suppose... Madame Maxime's staying to judge, isn't she?", Harry said, when all the Beauxbatons students had submitted their names, Madame Maxime led them back out of the hall and out onto the grounds again. "Where are they sleeping, then?" Neville, moving toward the front doors and staring after them.

As they neared Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the mystery of the Beauxbatons' sleeping quarters was solved. The gigantic powder-blue carriage in which they had arrived had been parked two hundred yards from Hagrid's front door, and the students were climbing back inside it. The elephantine flying horses that had pulled the carriage were now grazing in a makeshift paddock alongside it.

Clark knocked on Hagrid's door, and Fang's booming barks answered instantly. "'Bout time!" Hagrid said, when he'd flung open the door. "Thought you lot'd forgotten where I live!"

"We've been really busy, Hag..." Hermione started, but then she stopped dead, looking up at Hagrid, apparently lost for words.

Hagrid was wearing his best, and very horrible, hairy brown suit, plus a checked yellow-and-orange tie. This wasn't the worst of it, though, he had evidently tried to tame his hair, using large quantities of what appeared to be axle grease. It was now slicked down into two bunches, perhaps he had tried a ponytail like Bill's, but found he had too much hair. The look didn't really suit Hagrid at all. For a moment, Hermione goggled at him, then, obviously deciding not to comment, she said, "Erm - where are the skrewts."

"Out by the pumpkin patch.", Hagrid said happily, "They're gettin' massive, mus' be nearly three foot long now. On'y trouble is, they've started killin' each other."

"Oh no, really?", Kara said getting a Hermione repressive as she stared at Hagrid's odd hairstyle. "Yeah." Hagrid said sadly. "S' okay, though, I've got 'em in separate boxes now. Still got abou' twenty."

"Well, that's lucky.", Kara said, Hagrid missed the sarcasm. They sat down at the table while Hagrid started to make tea, and were soon immersed in yet more discussion of the Triwizard Tournament. Hagrid seemed quite as excited about it as they were. "You wait." he said, grinning. "You jus' wait. Yer going ter see some stuff yeh've never seen before. Firs' task... ah, but I'm not supposed ter say."

"Go on, Hagrid!" Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, and Hermione urged him, but he just shook his head, grinning. "I don' want ter spoil it fer yeh." Hagrid said. "But it's gonna be spectacular, I'll tell yeh that. Them champions're going ter have their work cut out. Never thought I'd live ter see the Triwizard Tournament played again!"

They ended up having lunch with Hagrid, though they didn't eat much, Hagrid had made what he said was a beef casserole, but after Hermione unearthed a large talon in hers, she, Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Kara rather lost their appetites. However, they enjoyed themselves trying to make Hagrid tell them what the tasks in the tournament were going to be, speculating which of the entrants were likely to be selected as champions.

A light rain had started to fall by mid afternoon; it was very cozy sitting by the fire, listening to the gentle patter of the drops on the window, watching Hagrid darning his socks.

By half past five it was growing dark, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione decided it was time to get back up to the castle for the Halloween feast - and, more important, the announcement of the school champions. "I'll come with yeh," said Hagrid, putting away his darning. "Jus' give us a sec."

Hagrid got up, went across to the chest of drawers beside his bed, and began searching for something inside it. They didn't pay too much attention until a truly horrible smell reached their nostrils. Coughing, Ron said, "Hagrid, what's that?"

"Eh?" Hagrid said, turning around with a large bottle in his hand. "Don' yeh like it?"

"Is that aftershave?" Hermione said in a slightly choked voice. "Er - eau de cologne," Hagrid muttered, he was blushing, "Maybe it's a bit much, I'll go take it off, hang on..."

He stumped out of the cabin, and they saw him washing himself vigorously in the water barrel outside the window. "Eau de cologne?", Clark said in amazement, "And what's with the hair and the suit?".

"Look!" Ron said suddenly, pointing out of the window. Hagrid had just straightened up and turned 'round. If he had been blushing before, it was nothing to what he was doing now. Getting to their feet very cautiously, so that Hagrid wouldn't spot them, Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara peered through the window and saw that Madame Maxime and the Beauxbatons students had just emerged from their carriage, clearly about to set off for the feast too. They couldn't hear what Hagrid was saying, but he was talking to Madame Maxime with a rapt, misty-eyed expression Clark had only ever seen him wear once before, when he had been looking at the baby dragon, Norbert.

"He's going up to the castle with her!" Hermione said indignantly, "I thought he was waiting for us!" Without so much as a backward glance at his cabin, Hagrid was trudging off up the grounds with Madame Maxime, the Beauxbatons students following in their wake, jogging to keep up with their enormous strides.

"He fancies her!" Ron said incredulously. "Well, if they end up having children, they'll be setting a world record, bet any baby of theirs would weigh about a ton."

They let themselves out of the cabin and shut the door behind them. It was surprisingly dark outside. Drawing their cloaks more closely around themselves, they set off up the sloping lawns. "Ooh it's them, look!" Hermione whispered.

The Durmstrang party was walking up toward the castle from the lake. Krum was walking side by side with Karkaroff, and the other Durmstrang students were straggling along behind them. Ron watched Krum excitedly, but Krum did not look around as he reached the front doors a little ahead of Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Kara and proceeded through them.

* * *

When they entered the candlelit Great Hall it was almost full. The Goblet of Fire had been moved, it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table.

The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Despise it being their second feast in two days, Clark ate as much as he would have normally. Like everyone else in the Hall, judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the fidgeting, and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet, Harry simply wanted the plates to clear, and to hear who had been selected as champions.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision." Dumbledore said. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber." he indicated the door behind the staff table "Where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it, at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting... A few people kept checking their watches...

"Any second." Lee whispered, two seats away from Harry. The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it, the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white. "The Senior champion for Hogwarts," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Cedric Diggory!"

"No!" Ron said loudly, but nobody heard him except Harry and Clark, the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

The goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, another tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it, the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white. "The Junior champion for Hogwarts will be," he read, "Clark Kent!"

"Wait what!" Kara said loudly, turning to her brother, who gets up and walking straight to the gathered headmasters under the loud applause of the enthusiastic students. He shacked each of their hands and entered a room to the side.

Clark walked down the stairs that led to a quieter, smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him, warming and lighting the room, Cedric was standing by the fire, only looking up when Clark settled in a red couch in front of the flames. "So... I guess we are team Hogwarts.", the Hufflepuf said, and Clark nodded. It didn't take long before he heard some footsteps descending the stairwell as Krum came into his line of sight, silently nodding in respect to the two before he walked over to the wall and started to stare into the fire.

Soon they were joined a 16 year old female Durmstrang student with dark red hair and green eyes, who said her names was Natasha Romanova, who ignored Clark and Cedric and walked over to stand next to Krum.

"Any idea about who the Beauxbatons champions will be?", Cedric asked, walking over to Clark. "None.", he replied.

The door opened, the first step rang, and then the next until the person's feet became visible. The mystery champion walked down a few step to revealed to be Fleur. She looked around the room, getting a soft smile when her eyes fell on Clark.

It wasn't long before the Junior champion of Beauxbatons. "Jakub LeBlanc.", he introduced himself emotionless and without giving them a look. Fleur seemed to have notice the same thing Clark did, as he snorted in disgust before turning back to looking at he blazing fire.

They were all soon startled to hear another person walking down the stairs, and then Harry came into few, much to Clark's surprise, his grey eyes looking into his piercing green eyes. He rushed to his side, "I didn't put my name in." Harry said blankly. Clark's eyes widened, realizing what Harry was getting at.

The other champions looked strangely at Harry. Fleur was the first to speak up "What is it? Do zey want us back in ze Hall?", she asked in a surprisingly soft voice.

Before Harry could explain there was a sound of scurrying feet behind him, and Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward. "Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm, "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen... ladies," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other six. "May I introduce, incredible though it may seem, the seventh Triwizard champion?"

Krum straightened up, Romanova face darkened as she surveyed Harry. Cedric looked nonplussed. Jakub looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said, before smiling, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Jakub frowned, "But evidently zair 'as been a mistake." he said contemptuously to Bagman. "'E cannot compete. There is already a Junior."

"Well... it is amazing." Bagman said, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet... I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage... It's down in the rules, you're obliged... Harry will just have to do the best he..."

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Clark heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

"Madame Maxime!" Fleur said at once, striding over to her headmistress. "They are saying that this little boy is to compete also!", she said in French. Despise the worried tone in her voice, Clark couldn't help but feel a ripple of anger at how she called his friend. "This little boy has faced a Dark Lord three times already, princess!", Clark said in French, taking Madame Maxime by surprise, while Fleur looked shocked.

Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled. "What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore.", Professor Karkaroff said. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Three Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions or have I not read the rules carefully enough?", he gave a short and nasty laugh. "C'est impossible.", Madame Maxime said, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave three champions. It is most injust."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff.", Snape said softly, His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here..."

"What is Snivellus doing here? Last time I checked he isn't Harry or mine's Head of House nor our gaurdian.", Clark said, meeting Snape's hate filled gaze with one of his own. "10 points from Gryffindor, .", McGonagoll said sternly.

"Enough. Severus, you can stay but do not speak out of turn.", Dumbledore said firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair. Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who looked right back at him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly.

"No." Harry said, he was very aware of everybody watching him closely. Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows. "Ah, but of course 'e is lying!", Madame Maxime cried. Snape was now shaking his head, his lip curling. "I don't know, Clark seemed to believe him.", Fleur said, gaining an surprised look from her headmistress.

"Mr. Crouch... Mr. Bagman." Karkaroff said, his voice unctuous once more, "You are our... er... objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice. "We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front." Bagman said, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," Karkaroff said. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has three champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that." Bagman said, "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out, it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament..."

"...in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff.", a voice growled from near the door, "You can't leave your champions now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?" Moody had just entered the room. He limped toward the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud clunk. "Convenient?", Karkaroff said. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

Clark could tell he was trying to sound disdainful, as though what Moody was saying was barely worth his notice, but his hands gave him away, they had balled themselves into fists. "Don't you?", Moody said quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts three bites at ze apple!" Madame Maxime said. "I quite agree, Madame Maxime." Karkaroff said, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards..."

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Harry.", Clark said, standing up for his friend. "Indeed, but funny thing I don't hear him saying a word.", Fleur added, walking from Madame Maxime over to stand at Clark's side, much to his surprise. "Why should 'e complain, Delacour?", Jakub burst out, stamping her foot. "'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money, zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it.", Moddy said, with the merest trace of a growl. An extremely tense silence followed these words. Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, "Moody, old man... what a thing to say!"

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime.", Karkaroff said loudly. "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

"Imagining things, am I?", Moody growled. "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that goblet. They hoodwinked a very powerful magical object. It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament this time... I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category..."

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody." Karkaroff said coldly, "And a very ingenious theory it is, though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously..."

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage." Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff, as you ought to remember..."

"Alastor!" Dumbledore said warningly. Clark wondered for a moment whom he was speaking to, but then realized 'Mad-Eye' could hardly be Moody's real first name. Moody fell silent, though still surveying Karkaroff with satisfaction, Karkaroff's face was burning. "How this situation arose, we do not know." Dumbledore said, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric, Clark and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do..."

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr -"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it.", Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either. Snape looked furious, Karkaroff livid, Bagman, however, looked rather excited. "Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. "Yes," he said, "Instructions. Yes... the first task...", he moved forward into the firelight. Close up, Clark thought he looked ill. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin. "In two weeks, on the Friday the 11th, the Duel tournament takes place. It is designed to test your magic power."

"The first task is designed to test your daring." he told Harry, Clark, Cedric, Fleur, Jakub, Viktor and Natasha, "So we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard... very important... The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges."

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests and lessons if they deem it necessary." Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so.", Dumbledore said, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry." Mr. Crouch said. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment... I've left young Weatherby in charge... Very enthusiastic... a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told..."

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?", Dumbledore said. "Come on, Barry, I'm staying!" Bagman said brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo." Crouch said with a touch of his old impatience.

"Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, a nightcap?" Dumbledore said but Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Jakub's shoulder and was leading him swiftly out of the room, gesturing Fleur to follow them. Clark could hear them talking very fast in French, it sounded like Fleur was defending him and Harry, as they went off into the Great Hall. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum and Romanova, and they, too, exited, though in silence.

"Harry, Clark, Cedric, I suggest you go up to bed." Dumbledore said, smiling at both of them. "I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise. I will contact Sirius and Elizabeth personally.", the three nodded, and they left together.

* * *

The Great Hall was deserted now, the candles had burned low, giving the jagged smiles of the pumpkins an eerie, flickering quality. "So...", Cedric said, with a slight smile, "We're playing against each other again!"

"I suppose.", Harry said, he really couldn't think of anything to say. The inside of his head seemed to be in complete disarray, as though his brain had been ransacked.

"So...tell me..." Cedric said as they reached the entrance hall, "How did you get your name in as third?"

"I didn't." Harry said, staring up at him. "I didn't put it in. I was telling the truth."

"Ah... okay well, see ya." Cedric said. Clark could tell Cedric didn't believe him.

Instead of going up the marble staircase, Cedric headed for a door to its right. Harry and Clark stood listening to him going down the stone steps beyond it. "Clark, you believe me right?", Harry asked as the two slowly, he started to climb the marble ones. "Of course I believe you. Why did you think I stood up for you?", Clark said, "I don't know how, and I don't know why but I believe you."

Harry let out sigh of relieve, glad that at least his best friend was believing him. The two soon found themselves facing the Fat Lady already. It was also a surprise to see that she was not alone in her frame. The wizened witch who had flitted into her neighbor's painting when he had joined the champions downstairs was now sitting smugly beside the Fat Lady. She must have dashed through every picture lining seven staircases to reach here before them. Both she and the Fat Lady were looking down at him with the keenest interest.

"Well, well, well." the Fat Lady said, "Violet's just told me everything. Who's just been chosen as school champion, then?"

"Balderdash." Clark said shortly, not wanting to deal with them right now. "It most certainly isn't!" the pale witch said indignantly. "No, no, Vi, it's the password." the Fat Lady said soothingly, and she swung forward on her hinges to let Harry and Clark into the common room.

The blast of noise that met Harry's and Clark's ears when the portrait opened almost knocked them backward. Next thing they were being wrenched inside the common room by about a dozen pairs of hands, and was facing the whole of Gryffindor House, all of whom were screaming, applauding, and whistling.

"You should've told us you'd entered!", Fred bellowed he looked deeply impressed. "Know idea how you tricked that Goblet but brilliant Harry!", George roared. But before either of them could responded, Angelina had now swooped down upon him, "Oh if it couldn't be me, at least it's a Gryffindor..."

"You'll be able to pay back Diggory for that last Quidditch match, Harry!", Katie shrieked, "We've got food, Harry, come and have some..."

"I'm not hungry, I had enough at the feast...", Harry muttered but nobody wanted to hear that he wasn't hungry, nobody wanted to hear that he hadn't put his name in the goblet, not one single person seemed to have noticed that he wasn't at all in the mood to celebrate... Lee had unearthed two Gryffindor banner from somewhere, and he insisted on draping it around Harry and Clark like a cloak.

Harry couldn't get away, whenever he tried to sidle over to the staircase up to the dormitories, the crowd around him closed ranks, forcing another butterbeer on him, stuffing crisps and peanuts into his hands... Everyone wanted to know how he had done it, how he had tricked the Goblet Of Fire. "I didn't, I don't know how it happened." he said, over and over again. But for all the notice anyone took, he might just as well not have answered at all. It wasn't until Neville and Kara started to make a path for the two of them, to get to the dormitory.

Insisting that they needed to sleep, Kara almost flattening the little Creevey brothers as they attempted to waylay them at the foot of the stairs. The four of them managed to shake everyone off and climb up to the dormitory as fast as they could.

They found Ron lying on his bed in the otherwise empty dormitory, still fully dressed. He looked up when Neville slammed the door behind him, Harry, Clark and Kara. "Where have you been?" Kara asked.

"Oh hello." Ron said, he was grinning, but it was a very odd, strained sort of grin. Both Harry and Clark suddenly became aware that they were still wearing the scarlet Gryffindor banner that Lee had tied around them. They hastened to take it off, but it was knotted very tightly. Ron lay on the bed without moving, watching Harry and Clark struggle to remove it, while Neville and Kara helped. "So," he said, when they had finally removed the banner and thrown it into a corner. "Congratulations."

"What d'you mean, congratulations?" Harry said, staring at Ron. There was definitely something wrong with the way Ron was smiling: It was more like a grimace. "Well... you managed to trick the goblet.", Ron said, "I thought you might have told me because..."

"Listen.", Harry said, "I didn't put my name in or tricked that goblet. Someone else must have done it."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "What would they do that for?"

"To kill him.", Clark said, Ron's eyebrows rose so high that they were in danger of disappearing into his hair. "It's okay, you know, you can tell us the truth." he said. "If you don't want everyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie, you didn't get into trouble for it, did you? That friend of the Fat Lady's, that Violet, she's already told us all Dumbledore's letting you enter. A thousand Galleons prize money, eh? And you don't have to do end-of-year tests either or attend classes..."

"I didn't put my name in that goblet!" Harry said, starting to feel angry. "Yeah, okay.", Ron said, in exactly the same skeptical tone as Cedric. "Only you said this morning you'd have done it last night, and no one would've seen you... I'm not stupid, you know."

"You're doing a really good impression of it." Clark said in disbelieve. "Yeah?" Ron said, and there was no trace of a grin, forced or otherwise, on his face now. "You want to get to bed, Harry. I expect you'll need to be up early tomorrow for a photo-call or something."

He wrenched the hangings shut around his four-poster, leaving Harry, Clark, Neville and Kara standing there by the door, staring at the dark red velvet curtains, now hiding one of the few people he had been sure would believe him.

* * *

 **And I think this is a good place to stop. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had writing it, many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I wish you all a fantastic day, and I will see you all very soon. Mischief managed!**


	39. Chapter 39: The Weighing Of The Wands

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Clark mentioned he spoke French during year 2, he also spoke with Gabriella during the summer. No Harry doesn't speak it. Ron is jealous of them both, though more of Harry than on Clark.**

 **Linkonpark100: There is going to be more, but what kind of interactions are you talking about?**

 **Wolf King 0811: Maybe and if Clark isn't going to do it, then Kara will.**

 **Savoxgut: Glad you like it. Of course there's going to be more interactions between the pairings.**

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

Clark barley gotten any sleep, last night, and neither had his friend, who looked as miserable as he was feeling. Clark had intended to talk to Ron, to force Ron to see reason only to find that Ron's bed was empty; he had obviously gone down to breakfast.

The two walked resolutely over to the portrait hole, pushed it open, climbed out of it, and found themselves standing face-to-face with Kara. "Hey there.", she said, "Mom and dad have just arrived in Dumbledore's office. They told me to get you two."

When the three arrived at Dumbledore's office, Sirius and Elizabeth were sitting at Dumbledore's desk. Upon seeing the three, Dumbledore took his leave, giving the family some privacy. The grim expression softened as the stood up from their chairs and walked to their children. "Sirius, Elizabeth. How are you?", Harry said as the two reached him, Clark and Kara. "Never mind us, how are you?", Elizabeth said seriously.

"I'm... not great.", Harry said, for a second he tried to say 'fine' - but he couldn't do it. "You need to watch yourself for Karkaroff. He was a Death Eater.", Elizabeth explained much to their surprise. "He was caught, he was in Azkaban with me, but he got released. I'd bet everything that's why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts this year to keep an eye on him. Moody caught Karkaroff. Put him into Azkaban in the first place.", Sirius added.

"Karkaroff got released?", Kara said slowly, "Why did they release him?"

"He did a deal with the Ministry of Magic.", Elizabeth said bitterly, "He said he'd seen the error of his ways, and then he gave names... he put a load of other people into Azkaban in his place... He's not very popular in there, I can tell you. And since he got out, from what I can tell, he's been teaching the Dark Arts to every student who passes through that school of his. So watch out for the Durmstrang champions as well."

"Okay." Clark said slowly, sounding slightly irritated. "But... are you saying Karkaroff put my name in the goblet? Because if he did, he's a really good actor. He seemed furious about it. He wanted to stop me from competing.", Harry added. "We know he's a good actor. Because he convinced the Ministry of Magic to set him free, didn't he?" Sirius said.

"There was an article last month in the Daily Prophet. It said Moody was attacked the night before he started at Hogwarts. They wrote it was another false alarm, but I don't think so. I think someone tried to stop him from getting to Hogwarts. I think someone knew their job would be a lot more difficult with him around. And no one's going to look into it too closely. Mad-Eye's heard intruders a bit too often. But that doesn't mean he can't still spot the real thing. Moody was the best Auror the Ministry ever had."

"So... what are you saying? Karkaroff's trying to kill Harry? But why?", Kara asked worried. Sirius and Elizabeth hesitated, giving each other a look before nodding.

"I've been nearing some very strange things." Elizabeth said slowly. "The Death Eaters seem to be a bit more active than usual lately. They showed themselves at the Quidditch World Cup, didn't they? Someone set off the Dark Mark... and then - did you hear about that Ministry of Magic witch who's gone missing?"

"Bertha Jorkins?", Clark asked. "Exactly... she disappeared in Albania, and that's definitely where Voldemort was rumored to be last... and she would have known the Triwizard Tournament was coming up, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, but... it's not very likely she'd have walked straight into Voldemort, is it?", Harry said. "Listen, we knew Bertha Jorkins.", Elizabeth said grimly. "She was at Hogwarts when we were, a few years above. And she was an idiot. Very nosy, but no brains, none at all. It's not a good combination, Harry. I'd say she'd be very easy to lure into a trap."

"So... so Voldemort could have found out about the tournament?", Harry said. "Is that what you mean? You think Karkaroff might be here on his orders?"

"I don't know.", Elizabeth said slowly, "I just don't know... Karkaroff doesn't strike me as the type who'd go back to Voldemort unless he knew Voldemort was powerful enough to protect him. But whoever put your name in that goblet did it for a reason, and I can't help thinking the tournament would be a very good way to attack you and make it hook like an accident."

She then turned to Clark, who had expected her to be proud of him, but instead, "I don't know what made you think to enter tis tournament, but I do not approve. At least you could have told us about entering the tournament.", Elizabeth said.

For some reason, what Elizabeth said made something snap inside Clark's head. He broke out in an not entirely sane laughter, startling Harry, Kara, Sirius and Elizabeth. "Who the hell are you?", Clark asked his mother, a eerily pleasant smile on his face.

Before she could answer he began to shout, "No, seriously? Who the hell are you! You abandon me for most of my life, then after 13 years when you finally came back, you spend nearly the entire summer with the daughter who was always with you, or you spend time with your godson, practically ignoring me and yet you get to decide what I can and can't do!?"

He then turned around walking out of the office, "Clark, how can you speak to your mother that way?", Kara asked shocked. Just as he ripped open the door, he turned around to look at his sister, "I am sorry Kara, but I do not have a mother!", he shouted before slamming the door behind him. Harry and Kara looked at Elizabeth, who looked completely devastated.

* * *

Clark went downstairs, crossing the entrance hall quickly without looking in at the Great Hall, and were soon striding across the lawn toward the lake, where the Durmstrang ship was moored, reflected blackly in the water. Clark sat down in one of his favorite spots when he needed to be alone, anger was cursing through his entire body, a intense hatred for his mother raging through his mind.

He was brought out of his broody when he heard footsteps approach him. "Good morning, Clark.", a female voice said. Turning his head around he saw that it was Fleur Delacour, holding up a stack of sandwiches, which she was carrying in a napkin. "I didn't saw you at breakfast and I saw you storming out.", she explained.

It was a chilly morning, Fleur took a seat next to him as they munched on the sandwiches. "I wanted to extend my apologize to you and Harry Potter. I didn't mean to offend you or your friend when I called him a 'little boy'.", she said. Clark was silent for a while, before speaking up, "I should apologize too. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you without thinking about your attention.", Clark said, getting a charming smile from the blonde next to him.

"Do you really believe Harry Potter didn't put his name in the goblet?", Fleur asked, earning a sharp glare from him, his grey eyes looking into her deep sky blue eyes. "I do, Harry has no reason to enter himself into tis tournament, he is already famous enough and he doesn't need the money.", he said.

Fleur gave this a thought, the look in his eyes convincing her of the truth. "I believe you. I will try to convince as many students of Beauxbatons, though some will still side with LeBlanc.", the blonde said, getting a grateful nod from him. "Thank you. What's that guys problem anyway?", Clark asked.

"He's an arrogant jerk. His father is a very rich and influential man, he is also the third best student in the school and pretty good with a wand.", Fleur explained. "Sounds a lot like Malfoy.", Clark said, as he spend a lot of time just talking with Fleur.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Sirius and Elizabeth, promising to tell them if they anything strange happened. Harry and Kara were walking around, munching on some toast they brought, Harry told Kara exactly what had happened after he had left the Gryffindor table the night before. To his immense relief, Kara accepted his story without question.

"Well, of course I knew you hadn't entered yourself." she said when he'd finished telling her about the scene in the chamber off the Hall. "The look on your face when Dumbledore read out your name. But the question is, who did put it in? Because I don't think any student could have done it... they'd never be able to fool the Goblet.", she pondered.

"Does Ron still think I entered myself?", Harry asked, slightly disturbed that one of his friends wouldn't believe him. "I don't really know. All I know for sure is that he is jealous.", she said much to his surprise. "It's always you who gets all the attention, you know it is. I know it's not your fault," she added quickly, seeing Harry open his mouth furiously. "I know you don't ask for it, but Ron's got all those brothers to compete against at home, and you're his best friend, and you're really famous, he's always shunted to one side whenever people see you, and he puts up with it, and he never mentions it, but I suppose tis is just one time too many."

"Great." Harry said bitterly, "Really great. Maybe he'll believe I'm not enjoying myself once I've got my neck broken or..."

"That's not funny!", Kara said, cutting him off, she looked extremely anxious, "Do you think I find tis fun!? I already have to worry about my brother in tis tournament and now I have to worry about you too.", she said looking down to the ground. "S-Sorry.", Harry said, rubbing her upper arm. He had tried to do his best to keep his smile in check, as Kara gave him that adorable pout he had became so fond of. "It's because your so cute, or else.", Kara said, neither of them could contain their chuckle.

"Were are Neville and Hermione by the way?", Harry asked, he hadn't seen either of them yet. "Hermione is trying to convince Ron to snap out what ever it is he's having, and Neville...", Kara said, thinking about their other friend, "I have no idea, ever since we arrived back at Hogwarts every now and then he just disappears."

It wasn't much later until they arrived at the courtyard, running into Clark and Fleur at it. "Oh hey Clark.", Kara said a little tense, while a little suspicious why her brother was hanging out with one of Beauxbatons champions. "Hey Harry, Kara.", Clark started, "Look I am sorry if you became frighten at me for my outburst. I just want you two to know it was only directed at Elizabeth, I don't blame any of you for her not paying attention to me."

The two told him there was nothing to worry about, and that they understood. Clark then introduced them to Fleur, though they knew each others names, they were never introduced formally. "A pleasure to meet you. I am sorry if my English is not the best.", Fleur said.

"Nice to meet you, Fleur. Your English isn't that bad actually.", Kara said as the two shook hands. Before they could say anything else, they heard a drawling voice speak up. "Ah, look, boys, it's the 'champions'.", turning around they saw that it was Draco Malfoy and his group of friends. "Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt he's going to be around much longer... Half the Triwizard champions have died... how long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."

"Is this that Malfoy?", Fleur asked, and Harry, Clark and Kara nodded, "I see what you mean Clark. He really acts like a little LeBlanc."

"You know your mother, Malfoy? That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Does she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?", Harry asked, Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then." Kara said, she, Harry, Clark and Fleur turning away. A loud bang was heard, with several people screaming. Harry, Clark, Kara and Fleur had draw their wands, but before any of them could attack, a second loud bang was heard, and a roar that echoed through the courtyard "Oh no you don't, laddie!", Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing.

There was a terrified silence in the courtyard. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Harry, at least, his normal eye was looking at Harry, the other one was pointing into the back of his head. "Did he get you?" Moody growled, his voice was low and gravelly. "No.", Harry said, "Malfoy isn't a good shot."

"Leave it!" Moody ordered, making Harry look bewildered. Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head. Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the Main Hall.

"I don't think so!" Moody roared, pointing his wand at the ferret again, it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the ground, and then bounced upward once more. "I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned." Moody growled as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..."

The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly. "Never. Do. That. Again.", Moody said, speaking each word as the ferret hit the grass ground and bounced upward again. "Professor Moody!" a shocked voice said. Professor McGonagall was coming out of the castle. "Hello, Professor McGonagall." Moody said calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What... what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall asked, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air. "Teaching.", Moody responded. "Teaching?... Moody, is that a student?", Professor McGonagall shrieked.

"Technically, it's a ferret." Moody responded casually. "No!", Professor McGonagall cried, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand, a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. "My father will hear about this!", Malfoy wincing as he got to his feet.

"Is that a threat? Is that a threat!? Is that a bloody threat!?" Professor Moody asked calmly as he was about the chase Malfoy around, "Well, I know your father of old, boy... You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son... you tell him that from me..."

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" Professor McGonagall said wealdy. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah.", Moody said, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "But I thought a good sharp shock..."

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then." Moody said, staring at Malfoy with great dislike. Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at. "Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes.", Malfoy said resentfully. "Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape... Come on, you..." And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons. Professor McGonagall stared anxiously after them for a few moments, before walking back into the castle. Neither Harry, Clark, Kara or Fleur could contain their laughter at what they had just witnessed.

* * *

It was clear that the rest of the school, just like the Gryffindors, thought Harry had entered himself for the tournament. Unlike the Gryffindors, however, they did not seem impressed.

The Hufflepuffs, who were usually on excellent terms with the Gryffindors, had turned remarkably cold toward the whole lot of them. One Herbology lesson was enough to demonstrate this. It was plain that the Hufflepuffs felt that Harry had stolen their champion's glory; a feeling exacerbated, perhaps, by the fact that Hufflepuff House very rarely got any glory, and that Cedric was one of the few who had ever given them any, having beaten Gryffindor once at Quidditch. Ernie and Justin, with whom Harry normally got on very well, did not talk to him even though they were repotting Bouncing Bulbs at the same tray, though they did laugh rather unpleasantly when one of the Bouncing Bulbs wriggled free from Harry's grip and smacked him hard in the face.

Ron wasn't talking to Harry either, despise Hermione and Kara's best efforts, but though both answered her normally, they avoided making eye contact with each other. Clark thought even Professor Sprout seemed distant with Harry, but then, she was Head of Hufflepuff House.

They could understand the Hufflepuffs' attitude, they had their own champion to support though they were a lot milder when it came to Clark. As expected Harry and Clark received nothing less than vicious insults from the Slytherins. But he had hoped the Ravenclaws might have found it in their hearts to support Harry as much as Clark or Cedric. However most Ravenclaws seemed to think that he had been desperate to earn himself a bit more fame by tricking the goblet into accepting his name.

When Harry, Clark, Neville, Hermione and Kara arrived at Snape's dungeon after lunch, even though Harry and Clark could skip most of the classes, thanks to being the champions, they still walked with them to classes most of the time. They found the Slytherins waiting outside, each and every one of them wearing a large badge on the front of his or her robes. They all bore the same message, in luminous red letters that burnt brightly in the dimly lit underground passage.

 _Support Cedric Diggory_

 _The Real Hogwarts Champion!_

"Like them, Potter?", Malfoy said loudly as Harry approached. "And this isn't all they do look!" He pressed his badge into his chest, and the message upon it vanished, to be replaced by another one, which glowed green:

 _Potter Stinks!_

The Slytherins howled with laughter. Each of them pressed their badges too, until the message 'Potter Stinks' was shining brightly all around. Harry felt the heat rise in his face and neck. "Oh very funny.", Kara said sarcastically to Pansy and her gang of Slytherin girls, who were laughing harder than anyone. Clark glared at Ron who was standing against the wall with Dean and Seamus. He wasn't laughing, but he wasn't sticking up for Harry either.

"Want one, Kara?", Malfoy said, holding out a badge to Kara. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Blood traitor sliming it up."

Harry and Clark had called their wands to their hands, before anyone realized it jets of light shot from both wands Malfoy was sent crashing into the wall. Grabbe and Goyle reach for their wands but before they could do it Harry and Clark and sent two more jets of lights at them. Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up while Crabbe's front teeth were now growing at an alarming rate.

"Say about Elizabeth what you want, but she knows how to duel.", Harry said to Clark, and he had to agree with his friend. "And what is all this noise about?" said a soft, deadly voice. Snape had arrived, the Slytherins clamored to give their explanations; Snape pointed a long yellow finger at Malfoy who was getting back on his feet and said, "Explain."

"Potter and Kent attacked me, sir, and they hit Crabbe and Goyle." Snape examined Goyle, whose face now resembled something that would have been at home in a book on poisonous fungi. Crabbe's teeth had now grown down past his collar. "Hospital wing, Crabbe and Goyle," Snape said calmly. "Let's see," he said, in his silkiest voice turning to Harry and Clark. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Kent. Now get inside, or it'll be a week's worth of detentions."

Clark let out a laugh, "We stuck up for my sister, do you really believe either Harry or I am going to go to your unjust punishment.", he then turned around and left the dungeon, if looks could kill, Harry and Clark would have dropped dead right at this moment.

"So what do you want to do know? I think we are going to clean up at the dueling tournament, but a little more practice couldn't hurt.", Clark said before they were interrupted by Colin. "Harry! Clark! They need you two upstairs. They want to take photo's",

"What do they want photos for, Colin?", Harry asked. "The Daily Prophet, I think!", the small boy responded. "Great, exactly what I need. More publicity.", Harry said sarcastically as the two friends set off.

* * *

Soon they arrived in a fairly small classroom, most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle, three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch they had never seen before, who was wearing magenta robes.

Both Krum and LeBlanc were standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody. Cedric and Romenova were in conversation. A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye. Upon entering, Fleur looked up, looking a good deal happier when she spotted Clark, much to Harry's amusement, as she walked over to her new friends. "Good day, Harry, Clark. It's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment.", Fleur said. "Wand weighing?" Harry repeated nervously.

"They have to check if our wands are fully functional, no problems.", Fleur explained. "Understandable, seeing as they will be our most important tools in the tasks ahead.", Clark said. Fleur nodded, "Indeed. The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot.", out of the corner of his eye, Clark spotted the witch in the magenta robes eyes them like a hawk.

"Who is that?", Clark asked, placing his hands in his pocket. "That is Rita Skeeter, she's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet...", Fleur whispered to Harry and Clark.

"Maybe not that small, Mademoiselle Delacour.", Rita Skeeter said as she walked over to them, her eyes on Harry. Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson. "I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" she said still gazing fixedly at Harry. "The youngest champion, you know... to add a bit of color?"

"I think you have to ask either Sirius or Elizabeth of permission.", Harry said, remembering what his godparents had warned him about a few days ago. Skeeter looked irritated, but couldn't say anything as Harry, Clark and Fleur walked off to the side, taking a seat against the wall waiting until Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch, and Ludo Bagman had arrived. Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?", Dumbledore said, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

Clark hooked around, and with a jolt of surprise saw an old wizard with large, pale eyes standing quietly by the window. "Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" Mr. Ollivander, said stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room. Fleur swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand. "Hmm..." he said. He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes." he said quietly, "Nine and a half inches... inflexible... rosewood... and containing... dear me..."

"An hair from the head of a veela." Fleur said, "One of my grandmother."

 _"So Fleur is part veela."_ , Clark thought. "Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands... however, to each his own, and if this suits you..."

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps, then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip. "Very well, very well, it's in fine working order.", Mr. Ollivander said, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Kent, you next."

Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Clark as he passed her. "Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" Mr. Ollivander said, with much more enthusiasm, as Clark handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. 15 inches, rowan, dragon heartstring, excellent for dueling. It's in fine condition... You treat it regularly?"

Clark gave a nod, Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of blue sparks from the wand across the room from the tip of Clark's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please."

This went on for a while until the last champion, Romanova was called her wand in perfect condition. "Thank you all." Dumbledore said, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now, or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end."

Harry, Clark and Fleur got up to leave, but the man with the black camera jumped up and cleared his throat. "Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" Bagman cried excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er, yes, let's do those first.", Skeeter said, whose eyes were upon Harry again. "And then perhaps some individual shots."

The photographs took a long time. Madame Maxime cast everyone else into shadow wherever she stood, and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get her into the frame; eventually she had to sit while everyone else stood around her. Karkaroff kept twirling his goatee around his finger to give it an extra curl, Krum, whom Clark would have thought would have been used to this sort of thing, skulked, half-hidden, at the back of the group. The photographer seemed keenest to get Fleur at the front, but Rita Skeeter kept hurrying forward and dragging Harry into greater prominence. Then she insisted on separate shots of all the champions. At last, they were free to go.

Harry, Clark and Fleur was walking down the hall until Clark was called over. Turning around they saw that it was Cedric, "Clark, can I have a word? Alone?", he asked. Harry looked surprised, while Fleur looked protective for some reason. "You two can go ahead, I will catch up with you.", Clark said, the two reluctantly went ahead. "Very well, what is it?".

"I know we will be scored individually, but would you mind if we shared clues and information we come across?", Cedric asked, "It's just, we are both Hogwarts champions, so it makes sense that we team up, right?"

"I suppose it makes sense. But why didn't you involve Harry join us as well.", Clark pointed out. "I just don't really believe his story.", Cedric admitted, "Don't tell me you believe him."

"Cedric, I will only tell you tis once. Harry is my friend, and I do believe him. So if you want us to team-up, you also involve Harry or you can keep your information.", Clark declared, surprising how much loyalty the young Gryffindor had for his friend. Cedric let out a chuckle, "I am surprised you weren't shorted in Hufflepuff, Clark. You show a remarkable amount of loyalty.", he said, "I still have my doubts, but if you can trust him, who am I to judge. Tell Harry about the team-up."

Clark nodded. "Oh and... I will try to convince the rest of Hufflepuff of Harry's innocents.", Cedric said and the two shook hands.

* * *

 **This seems like a good place to stop, I hope you liked it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. Now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, very soon.**


	40. Chapter 40: The Dueling Tournament

**Greetings, one and all and I bit you all welcome to another chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles! I hope you enjoy it and now on to the reviews.**

 **DiNozzo-Ncis: Thank you, always happy to hear it! Clark has the right to be angry, though for Elizabeth it can't be easy either. And as Kara said to Fleur, your English is pretty good.**

 **Linkonpark100: There will.**

 **Wolf King 0811: At the very least some mommy issues.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Ayup, Clarkie really needed to vent. In this chapter there might be a slight hint to where Neville keeps disappearing to.**

 **And now on to the real reason you awesome people are here.**

* * *

Life became even worse for Harry within the confines of the castle, for Skeeter had published her piece about the Triwizard Tournament, and it had turned out to be not so much a report on the tournament as a highly colored life story of Harry. Much of the front page had been given over to a picture of Harry, the article had been all about Harry, the names of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions had been misspelled and squashed into the last line of the article, and Clark's and Cedric hadn't been mentioned at all.

The article had appeared ten days ago, and Harry still got a sick, burning feeling of shame in his stomach every time he thought about it. Skeeter had reported him saying an awful lot of things that he hadn't said at all.

 _I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now... Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it... I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because they're watching over me..._

"I never noticed you crying in your sleep.", Neville said as they read the Daily Prophet. "Because it's made up, Neville.", Kara said as they continued to read the story.

Skeeter had gone and interviewed other people about Harry too.

 _Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts. His close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of Kara Black-Kent, a stunningly beautiful daughter of Lord Sirius Black and Lady Elizabeth Kent, who like Harry, are one of the top students in the school._

"Huh, last time I check you barley reached top 20.", Clark said with an amused smirk, much to the annoyance of Harry. "Last time I checked I at least reached... top 11.", Harry said back, glad that he didn't comment on the fact they Skeeter had published he had a thing for Kara.

From the moment the article had appeared, Harry had had to endure people, Slytherins, mainly, quoting it at him as he passed and making sneering comments. Kara had come in for her own fair share of unpleasantness too. Harry was full of admiration for the way she was handling the situation, she wasn't taking crap from anybody.

"Stunningly beautiful? Her? What was she judging against... a chipmunk?"" Pansy Parkinson had shrieked the first time she had come face-to-face with Kara after Skeeter's article had appeared. "Thank you, Parkinson. Chipmunks are rather adorable.", Kara said in a pleasant smile, "I would rather be judged against a chipmunk then a ugly mongrel like how everyone else see you."

Under the insulted shouts of the Slytherin girls, Kara walked past them with an a smug grin on her face. "Why can't you just ignore it?", Hermione asked. "Because ignoring bitches like them doesn't work Hermione. That shows that they got to you, you need to stand up for yourself.", Kara explained. As the two climbed the staircase they passed a smiling Luna Lovegood. "So how are you and Harry doing?", Hermione asked, much to her surprise. "I am okay. Just a little worried for my friend and big brother. They might have to duel each other...", she started but she stopped when she noticed Hermione's smirk, "What?"

"You know what I mean. You became very close with Harry last school year, then you got to spend the entire summer with him? Everyone can see how you two look at each other all the time.", Hermione said with an knowing smirk. "Me and Harry getting together is as likely as you and Clark becoming a couple.", Kara said, getting an insulted look from her friend, "Sorry, that was a little below the belt.", she quickly added. "You know Kara, you can be a real bitch sometimes.", the brunette said, giving her a light tap on the shoulder, both laughing. As the two walk passed a classroom, neither of them noticed a smiling Neville coming out of it.

* * *

Ron still hadn't spoken to them, Clark had a feeling he might have talked to them, but the same day had been the day Skeeter's article had appeared, which seemed to have confirmed Ron's belief that Harry was really enjoying all the attention. Hermione was furious with the pair of them. She, Neville and Kara went from one to the other, trying to get them to talk to each other, but both Harry and Clark agreed that Harry should talk to Ron again only if Ron admitted that Harry hadn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire and apologized for calling him a liar.

"Why don't you go talk to him? I bet you could...", Hermione said to Clark when the two were studying for Ancient Ruins. But she was interrupted when she heard giggles. Looking behind, Clark saw that Krum was in the library again. Clark wondered what he was up to. Was he studying, or was he looking for things to help him through the first task. Hermione often complained about Krum being there, not that he ever bothered them, but because groups of giggling girls often turned up to spy on him from behind bookshelves, and Hermione found the noise distracting.

"He's not even good-looking!" she muttered angrily, glaring at Krum's sharp profile. "They only like him because he's famous! They wouldn't look twice at him if he couldn't do that Wonky-Faint thing."

"Wronski Feint.", Clark corrected her, placing a hand under his face, "I am by no means a Quidditch expert but even I know that.", he was amused by the angry look Hermione was giving him. They both looked up when they heard someone approach, looking up they saw that it was Fleur. "Good day, Clark and Hermione.", she said with a smile as she sat down. Over the past few weeks, Fleur had spend a lot of time with Clark and by extension his friends.

Clark and Fleur had grown quite close in the few weeks since they had known each other. Both of them shared a lot of likes, like their love for reading, dueling and even their secret sweet tooth for chocolate. "I have a question for you Clark.", the blonde began, waiting for his nod until she continued, "On the Saturday after the Duel Tournament, there is going to be a visit to the village of Hogsmeade. I thought maybe... You would like to go... together?"

He was a little surprised at the tone Fleur had asked the question. Normally she sounded confident and sure of herself, now she seemed so hesitant, nervous even for some reason. "Sure, I would love to go.", Clark said, giving her a rare smile. Looking relieved for some reason Fleur returned the smile, "Good. But know that even if we meet in the arena, I won't be holding back.", she said standing up. "Believe me Fleur, I would be insulted if you did.", he returned, his face becoming warmer when the French witch winked at him before bidding them goodbye and walking away.

Turning around to look at Hermione, he noticed that she looked angry at him. "What?", he asked, not understanding what he did wrong now. "Don't you see what she asked, Clark?", she said with a roll of her brown eyes, "She asked you out on a date."

"W-What? No... Fleur and I are just friends.", Clark said, he was sure no girl like Fleur would be interested in him. At his denial, Hermione let a disgusted noise, turning back to her books. "Hey that's my thing.", Clark said.

* * *

Then the morning of the Dueling Tournament came, after getting informed of the rules, they were told that since they had an extra champion, instead of each champion dueling every other champion in a round-robin style, they instead went with a knock-out tournament. One Champion will directly get into the quarter final.

Each champion was then led to a separate tent, which led to the dueling arena stationed in the Quidditch stadium. They would know that it was their time when the door to the arena opens. Just as Harry was about to walk into his own tent, he heard Kara running up to him, "Good luck today, Harry.", Kara said, giving him en encouraging smile, "You and Clark are going to clean up at the tournament.", which left Harry feeling extremely happy.

As Clark waited for his turn, he figured that they were forced to wait separate so that they wouldn't know their opponent and make last minute strategy adjustments. Clark didn't know how long he had waited, but he felt a rush of adrenaline going through his body, as his door opened.

Walking through the darkened hallway, he was nearly blown away by the roaring cheers from the spectators. In the middle of the Quidditch field stood a similar platform that Lockhart had used during the short lived Dueling Club. At the side of the arena stood medi-wizard and witches ready while the referee stood on a upper platform to overlook the match. As he walked up the stairs he saw that his opponent was Jakub LeBlanc, who was giving him an arrogant smirk.

Clark had gained a great dislike for him, according to Fleur he was just like Malfoy. Worse was the fact that he had tried to use his father's influence to arrange a marriage contract with Fleur, but luckily her father put a stop to it, being a wealthy and influential man himself. _"I refuse to let him win."_ , Clark thought, a determined look on his face as he took his dueling stance. "This will be over quickly. I will show you what happens when you try to take whats mine.", LeBlanc said arrogantly. Neither of them gave a bow, so a bell rings showing that the match had started.

LeBlanc swipes his wand, sending a trail of jets of blue from his wand. Clark evades the attack, while sending a strong blast of electricity, LeBlanc moves to the left, out of the way of the blast before moving back to the right to avoid another blast. Trying to keep the offence, Clark shoots two more strong blast at LeBlanc, one straight at him and the other to his side blocking his chance to evade.

Seeing his plan, LeBlanc quickly brings up a Shield Charm and takes the blasts head on. The shield absorbed the blast, but a loud gong sound was heard along with a large crack. LeBlanc smirks at Clark, before swiping his wand, spraying flames at Clark's feet. Having limited moving space, LeBlanc started to bombard at Clark curse after curse. Throwing up a shield of his own, or trying to side step the attack despise how limited his moving space was. Keeping his ground, Clark seems unfazed by LeBlanc's attacks, while LeBlanc is panting heavily with fatigue, he ferociously attacks Clark with a strong blast.

Clark is thrown back a bit by the force of the attack while he throws up a shield. Clark firmly plants his foot down fires a rapid series of strong blasts of electricity. Thanks to his fatigue, LeBlanc is unable to react in time, taking the full blast, being thrown back upon impact and slides back several meters over the ground. He lifts his head while grunting in pain. His expression turns to one of shock as he looks up and sees that Clark had disarmed him of his wand.

Another ring was heard and Clark was declared the winner. "Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won't hold back.", Clark said and he dropped the wand at his feet, placing his hands in his pockets and walking off the stage.

After getting a check up from the medi-wizards, Clark returning to his tent to wait for the next round. After a few ten minutes, Clark enjoying his victory until the door opened, feeling another rush Clark went out, wondering who he was up to next.

As he walked up to the stage, he came face-to-face with his best friend and brother in all but name, Harry. They both stared each other, silver gray eyes staring into emerald green. "Even though we are friends, Clark. I am not going to hold back.", Harry said as he took a bow, getting a smile from his friend. "Good, I will come at you with everything I got.", he said back as he took a bow of his own, a bell rings and their duel begins.

Taking the offence, Harry sends a sudden blast of flame like magic towards Clark. Bringing up a shield, he deflected the blast back towards Harry, who throws it to the side. Clark launched a stream of blue electricity like magic towards Harry, who countered with a stream of red fire like magic of his own, blue colliding with red in a large explosion. As the explosion begins to die, Harry charges forward, sending a wave of spells at Clark. Evading the attacks, Clark lifted up some of the debris from the explosion, Clark banished it towards Harry, forcing his friend on the defense. He shoots a large burst of magic at Harry, but he slides to the side to avoid the attack.

Countering with an Expelliarmus, but Clark creating a tornado like shield that protects him from the spell. He quickly counters with a few spells, Harry quickly bringing up a shield of his own to block himself from the surprise attack as he is pushed and hits the side of the arena, falling to the ground in pain. Taking advantage of this, Clark sends a powerful blast towards his brother, intend to finish the duel, but Harry counters with a blast of his own, causing another explosion.

Taking this moment to recover, Harry got back to his feet as he continues shooting spells while being pushed back by the colliding spells of Clark. With every passing second, their spell work increased in speed and ferocity

Suddenly, the two stop their attacks. They smiled at each other, taking the second to appreciate how much the other had improved and grown over the years. "Let's finish tis, with everything we have.", Clark said and his best friend nodded with a smile. Clark sending a stream of blue lightning like magic towards his friend who send his own stream of red flame like magic to collided in mid-air, the two stream fighting for control, before the compressed power erupted causing a large explosion.

Both Harry and Clark are sitting crouched on the ground, both heavily panting, looking over at his friend, Harry's wand was laying a few feet from his hand while Clark's was still loosely in his hand. The two smiled at each other as the bell singles the end of the match.

Clark was smiling as he waited for the final match, wondering who his final opponent could be, who ever it was Clark was determent to win this one too. When the door opened once again, Clark had to restrain himself from running towards the field. As he stood on the stage, he was both surprised and delighted to see his final opponent. Across from him stood Fleur Delacour, neither of them spoke a word as they bowed, they had no need for them, as their duel started.

Clark and Fleur started the duel with less of a bang, and more of a cautious probe. Neither of them started with a full frontal attack, instead sending lights jabs, testing each others strength and speed. Still probing, they both tried to trip each other up by moving the stone floor under their feet or directing a lose rock at an ankle. Clark tries to make an opening by sending bolts of lightning at Fleur who much to his surprise caught the bolt and redirects it back at him. Quickly conjuring up a shield, he caught the blast. At this point, each combatant was comfortable with each other, they now began to strategist about their end game.

It was at this point Clark and Fleur started the fight in earnest, dealing out as much as taking it. It was Clark first who pressed an offence, Fleur took a defensive stance, waiting for Clark to slip up. Finding the chink in Clark's stance, Fleur countered by sending a torrent of flames at Clark, landing a hit sending the young man crashing down into the ground, knocking the air out of him.

Lifting himself up, he saw Fleur ready to strike, but he threw her back by a sudden blast from his wand. Both standing back on their feet, both unleashed the brunt of their power, lightning clashing with fire, the clash ended in a large flashy explosion.

Debris, smoke and fire decorated the arena, eventually the smoke dissipate, revealing each opponent. Much to the crowd's surprise both Clark and Fleur were standing face-to-face, their wands aimed at each other, both panting heavy, nearly unable to stand. As the two duelist looked into each other's eyes, Clark felt something else than the fatigue in his body, he could best describe it as butterflies in his stomach.

Suddenly Fleur's legs gave out, before she could hit the ground Clark quickly caught her in bridel style. "Such a gentleman.", she said with a smile, while he was declared the winner.

* * *

The next day Kara couldn't find Clark, Hermione or Neville. So it was just her and Harry who set off for Hogsmeade. The two of them couldn't help but smile. Ever since yesterday, the student body had stopped saying horrible remarks to Harry, seeing how he had defeated Cedric in a spectacular fashion and nearly defeated Clark. They know new they shouldn't try to mess with him. Harry felt wonderfully as he and Kara came out of Honeydukes Sweetshop later, eating large cream-filled chocolates. Kara's eyes suddenly went wide and she pulled Harry into a narrow alley. "Kara what?", Harry said but she pointed further down the street.

Rita Skeeter and her photographer friend had just emerged from the Three Broomsticks pub. Talking in low voices, they passed right by alley Harry and Kara were hiding without hooking at. When they were gone, Kara said, "She's staying in the village. I bet she's coming to watch the first task.", she didn't seem to noticed how close she and Harry were standing to each other, a nervous feeling going through his stomach. "She's gone.", Kara said, looking right back at Harry, their noses nearly brushing against each other. It was then that her face became red as well. "Uhm... Yes... Should we get a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks, it's a bit warm... I mean cold!"

* * *

The Three Broomsticks was packed, mainly with Hogwarts students enjoying their free afternoon, but also with a variety of magical people Clark rarely saw anywhere else. Clark supposed that as Hogsmeade was the only all-wizard village in Britain, it was a bit of a haven for creatures like hags, who were not as adept as wizards at disguising themselves.

On his way through the pub, Clark had spotted Ron, who was sitting with Hermione, much to his surprise. Resisting the urge to give Ron a piece of his mind, as he got two butterbeers and reached the table with Fleur waiting for him. She was dressed in a short black peacoat, along with a white scarf and white pants, along with black high-heeled boots.

Clark himself was wearing a light gray double-breasted jacket over a khaki turtleneck sweater, and dark pants. As they drank their butterbeer, he was trying to think about something to talk about, but for some reason he felt nervous. "Clark, is something wrong?", Fleur asked worried. "Oh, it's nothing it's just... Hermione got tis crazy idea you asked me on a date.", Clark said, taking a sip from his butterbeer, he tried to laugh it off, but stopped when he spotted her sad look. "And what if I did ask you out to a date?", she asked seriously, taking him by surprise.

"I uhm... Wouldn't say no... But I doubt you would do it. I mean a girl like you could get any guy she want. Why would you chose a skinny, short guy like me?", he said, he felt a blush on his cheek when she took his hand. "Clark, I don't want any other guy.", Fleur said the two were staring at each other.

The two were brought out of it, when they heard a small cough. Looking to their side, they saw Harry and Kara looking at them. "Why hallo, Fleur! Big bro!", Kara said quickly taking a seat, while Harry sat giving his friend a confused look. Kara started to speak up, talking about the duel tournament and the upcoming first task.

"Look, it's Hagrid!", Harry said. Hagrid had mercifully abandoned his bunches as he emerged over the crowd. Clark wondered why he hadn't spotted him at once, as Hagrid was so large, but standing up carefully, he saw that Hagrid had been leaning low, talking to Professor Moody. Hagrid had his usual enormous tankard in front of him, but Moody was drinking from his hip flask. Madam Rosmerta, didn't seem to think much of this.

As they watched, he saw Hagrid and Moody get up to leave, they waved, then the pair of them made their way back across the pub toward Harry, Clark, Kara and Fleur's table. "All right, Harry, Clark, Kara?" Hagrid said loudly. They greeted him back. Hagrid leaned in, and said in a whisper so low that only Harry and Clark could hear it, "Harry, Clark, meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin. Wear that cloak."

Straightening up, Hagrid said loudly, "Nice to see yeh." winked, and departed. Moody followed him. "Why does Hagrid want us to meet him at midnight?" Harry asked, very surprised. "I am not sure.", Clark said back to his friend. "Does he?", Fleur said, looking startled. "I wonder what he's up to? I don't know whether you should go, Clark..."

Harry and Clark thought it better just to be quick at whatever Hagrid wanted them for. Both were very curious to know what this might be, Hagrid had never asked them to visit him so late at night.

* * *

 **I think this is a good place to stop, I hope you all enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I wish you all a fantastic day, and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed!**


	41. Chapter 41: Dragon Soul

**Greetings, one and all and I welcome you all to another chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles! I hope you enjoy this chapter, because it contains dragons! Everything is better with dragons! Now on to the reviews.**

 **Ashzaroth: Not saying their paired together, but why would you be disappointed? Well who doesn't like Luna? I have decided on the pairings, though they can always change, not everything I plan ahead for happens (sadly).**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Thanks for pointing out the mistake. Happy you found it interesting, though nothing is in stone yet.**

 **DiNozzo-Ncis: Glad you like it!**

 **Theboblinator: Thank you! What kind of way does it look like its going?**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

At half past eleven that evening, Harry and Clark, under the pretense to go up to bed early, pulled the Invisibility Cloak back over themselves and crept back downstairs through the common room. Quite a few people were still in there, the Creevey brothers had managed to get hold of a stack of 'Support Cedric Diggory!' badges and were trying to bewitch them to make them say 'Support Harry Potter!' instead. So far, however, all they had managed to do was get the badges stuck on 'Potter Stinks'. The duo crept past them to the portrait hole and waited for a minute or so, keeping an eye on their watch. Then Hermione opened the Fat Lady for him from outside as they had planned. They slipped past her with a whispered "Thanks!" and set off through the castle.

The grounds were very dark. Harry and Clark walked down the lawn toward the lights shining in Hagrid's cabin. The inside of the enormous Beauxbatons carriage was also lit up, Clark could hear Madame Maxime talking inside it as Harry knocked on Hagrid's front door. "You there, Harry? Clark?", Hagrid whispered, opening the door and looking around. "Yeah." Harry said, slipping inside the cabin and pulling the cloak down off their head. "What's up?"

"Got something ter show ya.", Hagrid said, there was an air of enormous excitement about Hagrid. He was wearing a flower that resembled an oversized artichoke in his buttonhole. It looked as though he had abandoned the use of axle grease, but he had certainly attempted to comb his hair, Clark spotted some of the comb's broken teeth tangled in it. "What're you showing us?" Clark asked warily, wondering if the skrewts had laid eggs, or Hagrid had managed to buy another giant three-headed dog off a stranger in a pub. "Come with me, keep quiet, an' keep yerself covered with that cloak." Hagrid said, "We won' take Fang, he won' like it..."

Hagrid was opening the cabin door and striding off into the night. Harry and Clark hurried to follow and found, to their great surprise, that Hagrid was leading them to the Beauxbatons carriage. "Hagrid, what?..."

"Shhh!" Hagrid said, and he knocked three times on the door bearing the crossed golden wands. Madame Maxime opened it, she was wearing a silk shawl wrapped around her massive shoulders. She smiled when she saw Hagrid, "Ah, 'Agrid... it is time?"

"Bong-sewer." Hagrid said, beaming at her, and holding out a hand to help her down the golden steps.

Madame Maxime closed the door behind her, Hagrid offered her his arm, and they set off around the edge of the paddock containing Madame Maxime's giant winged horses, with Harry and Clark, totally bewildered, running to keep up with them. "Had Hagrid wanted to show us Madame Maxime?", Harry whispered. "Don't think so, we could see her any old time we wanted.", Clark whispered back to his friend, "She isn't exactly hard to miss..." But it seemed that Madame Maxime was in for the same treat as Harry and Clark, because after a while she said playfully, "Wair is it you are taking me, 'Agrid?"

"You'll enjoy this." Hagrid said gruffly, "Worth seein', trust me. Only don't go telling anyone I showed ya, right? Ya're not supposed to know."

"Of course not." Madame Maxime said, fluttering her long black eyelashes. And still they walked, the two friends were getting more and more irritated as they jogged along in their wake. But then, when they had walked so far around the perimeter of the forest that the castle and the lake were out of sight, Clark heard something. Men were shouting up ahead then came a deafening, earsplitting roar.

Hagrid led Madame Maxime around a clump of trees and came to a halt. The duo hurried up alongside them for a split second, he thought he was seeing bonfires, and men darting around them and then their mouth fell open.

Dragons.

Seven fully grown, enormous, vicious-looking dragons were rearing onto their hind legs inside an enclosure fenced with thick planks of wood, roaring and snorting, torrents of fire were shooting into the dark sky from their open, fanged mouths, fifty feet above the ground on their outstretched necks.

At least thirty wizards, seven or eight to each dragon, were attempting to control them, pulling on the chains connected to heavy leather straps around their necks and legs. Mesmerized, Clark looked up, high above him, and saw the eyes of the black dragon, with vertical pupils like a cat's, bulging with either fear or rage, he couldn't tell which... It was making a horrible noise, a yowling, screeching scream. "Keep back there, Hagrid!" yelled a wizard near the fence, straining on the chain he was holding. "They can shoot fire at a range of twenty feet, you know! I've seen this Horntail do forty!"

"Is'n' it beautiful?" Hagrid said softly. "It's no good!" yelled another wizard. "Stunning Spells, on the count of three!"

Clark saw each of the dragon keepers pull out his wand. "Stupefy!" they shouted in unison, and the Stunning Spells shot into the darkness like fiery rockets, bursting in showers of stars on the dragons' scaly hides. The duo watched the dragon nearest to them teeter dangerously on its back legs, its jaws stretched wide in a silent howl, its nostrils were suddenly devoid of flame, though still smoking then, very slowly, it fell. Several tons of sinewy, scaly-black dragon hit the ground with a thud that Clark could have sworn made the trees behind him quake.

The dragon keepers lowered their wands and walked forward to their fallen charges, each of which was the size of a small hill. They hurried to tighten the chains and fasten them securely to iron pegs, which they forced deep into the ground with their wands. "Want a closer look?" Hagrid asked Madame Maxime excitedly. The pair of them moved right up to the fence, Harry and Clark followed. The wizard who had warned Hagrid not to come any closer turned, and Clark realized who it was: Charlie Weasley.

"All right, Hagrid?" he panted, coming over to talk. "They should be okay now, we put them out with a Sleeping Draft on the way here, thought it might be better for them to wake up in the dark and the quiet. But, like you saw, they weren't happy, not happy at all..."

"What breeds you got here, Charlie?" Hagrid said, gazing at the closest dragon, the black one, with something chose to reverence. Its eyes were still just open. Clark could see a strip of gleaming yellow beneath its wrinkled black eyelid. "This is a Hungarian Horntail.", Charlie said, "There's a Common Welsh Green over there, the smaller one, a Swedish Short-Snout, that blue-gray, a Chinese Fireball, that's the red one, we have a Peruvian Vipertooth the smooth and copper-colored one, we have an Ukrainian Ironbelly that metallic grey one over there and finally we have an Antipodean Opaleye, the one with the pearly scales."

Charlie looked around, Madame Maxime was strolling away around the edge of the enclosure, gazing at the stunned dragons. "I didn't know you were bringing her, Hagrid." Charlie said, frowning, "The champions aren't supposed to know what's coming, she's bound to tell her students, isn't she?"

"Just thought she'd like to see 'em.", Hagrid shrugged, still gazing, enraptured, at the dragons. "Really romantic date, Hagrid.", Charlie said, shaking his head. "Seven..." Hagrid said, "So it's one for each champion, is it? What've they gotta do, fight 'em?"

"Just get past them, I think.", Charlie said, "We'll be on hand if it gets nasty, Extinguishing Spells at the ready. They wanted nesting mothers, I don't know why... but I tell you this, I don't envy the one who gets the Horntail. Vicious thing. Its back end's as dangerous as its front, look." Charlie pointed toward the Horntail's tail, and Clark saw long, bronze-colored spikes protruding along it every few inches. Five of Charlie's fellow keepers staggered up to the Horntail at that moment, carrying a clutch of huge granite-gray eggs between them in a blanket. They placed them carefully at the Horntail's side. Hagrid let out a moan of longing.

"I've got them counted, Hagrid.", Charlie said sternly, then he asked, "How's Harry and Clark?"

"Fine.", Hagrid said, still gazing at the eggs. "Just hope those two are still fine after they faced this lot.", Charlie said grimly, looking out over the dragons' enclosure. "I didn't dare tell Mum what they got to do for the first task, she's already having kittens about them..." Charlie imitated his mother's anxious voice. "'How could they let them enter that tournament, both are much too young! I thought they were all safe!' She was in floods after that Daily Prophet article about him. 'He still cries about his parents! Oh bless him, I never knew!'"

Trusting to the fact that Hagrid wouldn't miss them, with the attractions of seven dragons and Madame Maxime to occupy him, Harry and Clark turned silently and began to walk away, back to the castle.

The first shock was over now. Maybe if he'd seen the dragons for the first time on Tuesday, he would have passed out cold in front of the whole school. "Dragons... No problem at all.", Clark said as they made their way through the forest back to the castle, "Horntails are bastards to deal with, but I could take the Fireball pretty easily.", turning to his side to see an intimidated looking Harry. "But Clark, they are dragons, how can you not be nervous about it?"

"Simple. I'm not face-to-face with one yet.", Clark said, they skirting the edge of the forest. Suddenly the duo fell backward, clutching the cloak around them. A voice nearby said, "Ouch! Who's there?" Harry and Clark hastily checked that the cloak was covering them and lay very still, staring up at the dark outline of the wizard he had hit. He recognized the goatee... it was Karkaroff.

"Who's there?", Karkaroff said again, very suspiciously, looking around in the darkness. The duo remained still and silent, after a minute or so, Karkaroff seemed to decide that he had hit some sort of animal, he was looking around at waist height, as though expecting to see a dog. Then he crept back under the cover of the trees and started to edge forward toward the place where the dragons were. Very slowly and very carefully, Harry and Clark got back to their feet and set off again as fast as he could without making too much noise, hurrying through the darkness back toward Hogwarts.

Clark had no doubt whatsoever what Karkaroff was up to. He had sneaked off his ship to try and find out what the first task was going to be. He might even have spotted Hagrid and Madame Maxime heading off around the forest together, they were hardly difficult to spot at a distance, and now all Karkaroff had to do was follow the sound of voices, and he, like Madame Maxime, would know what was in store for their champions.

By the looks of it, the only champion who would be facing the unknown on Tuesday was Cedric.

* * *

Harry and Clark reached the castle, slipped in through the front doors, and began to climb the marble stairs. "So what were you doing with Fleur earlier today?", Harry asked trying to surpass his own nervous about facing a dragon. "It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and she wanted to go together, which isn't odd since we get along together and she doesn't know the area.", Clark explained, not mentioned what he and Fleur had talked about.

Harry gave him a nod, "So, what would you think if someone we know had feelings for Kara? In a 'girlfriend' sort of way?", he asked trying to sound casual. "I don't know, Harry. But I don't think she would be interested in them anyway.", Clark said, not noticing the disappointed look on his friends face. "I mean, I might be seeing things but I think Kara might have a thing for you. You two seem like a good fit: she's strong, your strong; she is fun, your fun.",

"Balderdash!", Clark said at the Fat Lady, who was snoozing in her frame in front of the portrait hole, not noticing the relieved look on Harry's face as they clime inside. The common room was deserted. Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and threw himself into an armchair in front of the fire. The room was in semidarkness, the flames were the only source of light. Nearby, on a table, the 'Support Cedric Diggory!' badges the Creeveys had been trying to improve were glinting in the firelight. They now read 'Potter Really Stinks'.

"Dragons we can deal with, Harry. We shouldn't use Stunning Spells, dragons are strong and too powerfully magical to be knocked out by a single Stunner. Best chance you got is to go for the eyes. Or...", Clark started, suddenly getting an idea. "You could fly!"

"Yeah, but..." Harry stared at him, "I'm not allowed a broom, we have only got my wand..."

"Then maybe you need to use a nice, simple spell that will enable you to get what you need.", Clark pointed out, Harry looked at him blankly and then it clicked. He was best at flying, he needed to pass the dragon in the air. For that, he needed his Firebolt. And for his Fire-bolt, he needed...

Then they could hear footsteps coming down the spiral staircase behind him. Harry and Clark watched the bottom of the spiral staircase. Who had decided to go for a stroll at one o'clock in the morning?

It was Ron, dressed in his maroon paisley pajamas, Ron stopped dead facing Harry and Clark across the room, and looked around. "What are you doing down here at this time of night?", Harry snarled. "I just wondered where you... Nothing. I'm going back to bed.", Ron broke off, shrugging.

"Just thought you'd come nosing around, did you?" Harry shouted, his emotions getting the best of him, at this moment he hated everything about Ron, right down to the several inches of bare ankle showing beneath his pajama trousers.

"Sorry about that.", Ron said, his face reddening with anger. Harry and Clark strode across the room toward the stairs; he half expected Ron to stop them, but Ron just stood there in his too-small pajamas, and the duo, having stormed upstairs, lay awake in bed for a long time afterward and didn't hear him come up to bed.

* * *

Harry got up on Sunday morning and he hurried off to find Clark, he had expected to find him at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, where he was eating breakfast, but Clark wasn't there, all he saw was Neville, Hermione, Kara and Fleur. Feeling too queasy to eat, Harry waited while the rest ate. "Let's just try and keep you alive until Tuesday evening." Kara said after Harry told her about the task ahead.

Clark meanwhile was looking for Cedric, after his talk with Fleur this morning, his suspicion was confirmed that Cedric would be the only champion who didn't know about the dragons. By the time Clark reached the bottom of the marble staircase, Cedric was at the top. He was with a load of sixth-year friends. "Cedric!", Clark said, making the sixth-year and his friends stop. "Clark is okay, go ahead.", Cedric said to his friends. Clark waited until Cedric's friends had disappeared.

"Cedric, the first task is dragons.", Clark said, much to Cedric's surprise, "Dragons, they've got seven, one for each of us, and we've got to get past them."

Cedric stared at him. Clark saw some of the panic Harry been feeling since Saturday night flickering in Cedric's gray eyes. "Are you sure?" Cedric asked in a hushed voice. "Dead sure. I've seen them.", Clark said. Cedric gave a nod, seeing the truth in Clark's eyes, "Alright, thanks Clark.", Cedric said, before giving a grateful nod before Clark went off to the Great Hall.

After finishing breakfast, Neville excused himself, claiming he had to do some homework he went back up the marble stairs while Harry, Clark, Hermione, Kara and Fleur went down to the lake, trying to think of all the simple spells that would subdue a dragon. "For Clark's strategy, you could use the Accio charm.", Fleur suggested as they walked around the lake for a third time.

A little while later, Harry stood near the fireplace, surrounded by heaps of objects: books, quills, several upturned chairs, an old set of Gobstones, and Neville's toad, Trevor. "Now remember Harry, the incantation is Accio, followed by what ever it is you need.", Clark explained, Hermione, Kara and Fleur stood at the side of the room. "And don't forget to raise your wand like this, Accio.", Clark said raising his wand.

For some reason Fleur was dragged towards him, much to Harry's and Fleur's amusement, Hermione and Kara's annoyance and to Clark embarrassment. "So I have to say Accio Bum, right?", Harry said laughing, the same thing happening Kara, now their their reaction was reversed.

Only in the last hour had Harry really got the hang of the Summoning Charm. "That's better, Harry, that's loads better." Kara said, looking exhausted but very pleased. "Well, now we know what to do next time I have trouble with a spell." Harry said, throwing a rune dictionary back to Hermione, so he could try again, "Threaten me with a dragon. Right..." He raised his wand once more. "Accio Dictionary!"

The heavy book soared out of Hermione's hand, flew across the room, and Harry caught it. "Harry, I really think you've got it!" said Hermione delightedly. "Just as long as it works tomorrow," Harry said. "The Firebolt's going to be much farther away than the stuff in here, it's going to be in the castle, and I'm going to be out there on the grounds..."

"That doesn't matter." Clark said, "Just as long as you're concentrating on it, it'll come. Harry, we'd better get some sleep... you're going to need it."

* * *

When Clark awoke on Tuesday morning, he seriously felt a rush of adrenaline surging through him. But as he looked around the Great Hall at breakfast time, and thought about what leaving the castle would mean, he knew he couldn't do it. It was the only place he had ever been happy...well, he supposed he must have been happy with his parents too, but he couldn't remember that.

Harry had been focusing so hard on learning the Summoning Charm that evening that some of his blind panic had left him. It returned in full measure, however, on the following morning. The atmosphere in the school was one of great tension and excitement. Lessons were to stop at midday, giving all the students time to get down to the dragons' enclosure - though of course, they didn't yet know what they would find there.

Time was behaving in a more peculiar fashion than ever, rushing past in great dollops, so that one moment he seemed to be taking a nap, and the next, sitting down into lunch, and then Professor McGonagall was hurrying over to him in the Great Hall. Lots of people were watching. "Potter, Kent, the champions have to come down onto the grounds now... You have to get ready for your first task."

"Okay.", Clark said as he and Harry stood up, his fork falling onto his plate with a clatter. "Good luck, Harry, Clark." Hermione whispered. "You'll be fine!", Kara added, Neville giving them a thumbs up. "Yeah." Harry said in a voice that was most unlike his own.

The two left the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall. She didn't seem herself either, in fact, she looked nearly as anxious as Hermione. As she walked them down the stone steps and out into the cold November afternoon, she put her hand on their shoulder. "Now, don't panic," she said, "Just keep a cool head... We've got wizards standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand... The main thing is just to do your best, and nobody will think any the worse of you... Are you all right?"

"Yes," Harry heard himself say. "Yes, I'm fine." She was leading them toward the place where the dragons were, around the edge of the forest, but when they approached the clump of trees behind which the enclosure would be clearly visible, Clark saw that a tent had been erected, its entrance facing them, screening the dragons from view.

"You're to go in here with the other champions." Professor McGonagall said, in a rather shaky sort of voice, "And wait for your turn. Mr. Bagman is in there... he'll be telling you the... the procedure... Good luck."

"Thanks.", Clark said, barley to be able to contain his excitement. She left them at the entrance of the tent, Harry and Clark went inside.

Fleur was sitting in a corner on a how wooden stool, she didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Krum looked even surlier than usual, which Clark supposed was his way of showing nerves. Romanova was standing in a corner, playing with her wand. Both Cedric and LeBlanc was pacing up and down. When Harry and Clark entered, Cedric gave them a small smile, which the duo returned.

"Harry! Clark!", Bagman said happily, looking around at them, "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!" Bagman looked somehow like a slightly overblown cartoon figure, standing amid all the pale-faced champions. He was wearing his old Wasp robes again.

"Well, now we're all here, time to fill you in!" Bagman said brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this ba.", he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them, "From which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different... er... varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too... ah, yes... your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Clark glanced around, Cedric had nodded once, to show that he understood Bagman's words, and then started pacing around the tent again, he looked slightly green. Fleur and Krum hadn't reacted at all. Perhaps they thought they might be sick if they opened their mouths.

And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking. Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack. "Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur or Romanova. Fleur went first putting a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck. By Romanova's lack of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that he had been right: Karakoff had told her what was coming as she pulled out the metallic grey Ukrainian Ironbelly with a number five around its neck.

The same held true for Krum, he pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground. Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snout, the number one tied around its neck. LeBlanc reached inside, pulling out a copper-colored Peruvian Vipertooth with the number four. Knowing which one were left, Clark reached in first, but unfortunately, he pulled out the pearly scaled Antipodean Opaleye, with the number six.

Harry put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, and the number seven. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs.

"Well, there you are!" Bagman said, "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now... Harry... could I have a quick word? Outside?"

"Er... yes." Harry said blankly, and he got up and went out of the tent with Bagman. "Hey you okay?", Clark asked Fleur as he watched his friend exit the tent, "Just stay calm and focused, were going to clean up at the first task." Fleur gave him a nod, along with a small smile, before realizing something, "Clark, you are enjoying this!", she said in mock horror.

A whistle had blown somewhere, Harry walked back to the tent just as Cedric emerging from it, greener than ever. Harry tried to wish him luck as he walked past, but all that came out of his mouth was a sort of hoarse grunt. Seconds later, they heard the roar of the crowd, which meant Cedric had entered the enclosure and was now face-to-face with the living counterpart of his model...

The crowd screamed... yelled... gasped like a single many-headed entity, as Cedric did whatever he was doing to get past the Swedish Short-Snout. Krum was still staring at the ground. Romanova had now taken to retracing Cedric's steps, around and around the tent, LeBlanc was standing in a corner, while Fleur had taken to hold Clark's hand.

And Bagman's commentary made everything much, much worse... Horrible pictures formed in Harry's mind as he heard: "Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow"... "He's taking risks, this one!"... "Clever move - pity it didn't work!"

And then, after about fifteen minutes, Clark heard the deafening roar that could mean only one thing: Cedric had gotten past his dragon and captured the golden egg. "Very good indeed!" Bagman was shouting. "And now the marks from the judges!", But he didn't shout out the marks, Clark supposed the judges were holding them up and showing them to the crowd.

"One down, six to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

Fleur was trembling from head to foot, Clark whispered her good luck as she left the tent with her head held high and her hand clutching her wand.

The same process started again... "Oh I'm not sure that was wise!" they could hear Bagman shouting gleefully. "Oh... nearly! Careful now... good lord, I thought she'd had it then!" Ten minutes later, Clark heard the crowd erupt into applause once more... Fleur must have been successful too. A pause, while Fleur's marks were being shown... more clapping... then, for the third time, the whistle.

This happened two more times, until it was Clark's turn. Feeling the rush of adrenaline again, Clark went out of the tent, thanking Harry for wishing good luck.

He walked out through the entrance of the tent, and now he was walking past the trees, through a gap in the enclosure fence. He saw everything in front of him as though it was a very highly colored dream. There were hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him from stands that had been magicked there since he'd last stood on this spot. And there was the Antipodean Opaleye, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs. The crowd was making a great deal of noise, but whether friendly or not, Clark didn't know or care. It was time to do what he had to do... to focus his mind, entirely and absolutely.

Without hesitation the dragons spear-like tail come up from behind her and lunges at Clark. He duck and dodge out of the way and her tail sticks into the ground. The dragon gets up and strikes again with her tail, Clark dodging once again, and the dragon lets out a roar and a torrent of flames follow.

Clark decide to take the offensive and the tip of his wand started to emit sparks. Clark fire several lighting like spears into the dragons eyes, not powerful enough to blind it permanently, but merely blind her for a few minutes. The dragon lets out a fierce cry and spins her beautiful head covering the area in a wave of flames, Clark barely manage to dodge.

Transforming a nearby rock into a large dog, Clark send it to distract the dragon. It worked, the dragon had turned all its attention towards the dog as Clark looked down at the clutch of eggs and spotted the gold one, gleaming against its cement-colored fellows, residing safely between the dragon's front legs. He was speeding forward as fast as he could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs, before he knew it, Clark had seized the golden egg.

And with a huge spurt of speed, he was off, he was running back, the heavy egg safely under his arm, and it was as though somebody had just turned the volume back up. For the first time, he became properly aware of the noise of the crowd, which was screaming and applauding as loudly as the Irish supporters at the World Cup.

"Look at that!" Bagman was yelling. "Will you look at that! Our second youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Kent!"

Clark saw the dragon keepers rushing forward to subdue the Horntail, and, over at the entrance to the enclosure, Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody, and Hagrid hurrying to meet him, all of them waving him toward them, their smiles evident even from this distance. He ran to them, the noise of the crowd pounding his eardrums.

"That was excellent, Kent!" Professor McGonagall cried as he arrived at them which from her was extravagant praise. "You'll need to see Madam Pomfrey before the judges give out your score... Over there, she's had to mop up Diggory already..."

"Ya did it, Clark!", Hagrid said hoarsely. "Thanks, Hagrid.", Clark said loudly. Professor Moody looked very pleased too; his magical eye was dancing in its socket. "Nice and easy does the trick, Kent." he growled. "Right then, Kent, the first aid tent, please...", Professor McGonagall said. Clark walked out of the enclosure, still panting, and saw Madam Pomfrey standing at the mouth of a second tent, looking worried.

"Dragons!" she said, in a disgusted tone, pulling Clark inside. The tent was divided into cubicles, he could make out Cedric's shadow through the canvas, but Cedric didn't seem to be badly injured, he was sitting up, at least. Madam Pomfrey examined Clark, talking furiously all the while. "Last year dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next? You're very lucky..."

Despise some of burns on his cloak, Clark didn't receive any damage at all. "Now, just sit quietly for a minute! And then you can go and get your score.", She bustled out of the tent and he heard her go next door and say, "How does it feel now, Diggory?"

Clark didn't want to sit still. He was too full of adrenaline, he got to his feet, wanting to see what was going on outside, but before he'd reached the mouth of the tent, two people had come darting inside, Fleur and Kara.

"Clark, you were brilliant!" Kara said squeakily. There were fingernail marks on her face where she had been clutching it in fear. "You were amazing! You really were!", Fleur said, "You were the best. Cedric did this weird thing where he Transfigured a rock on the ground... turned it into a dog... he was trying to make the dragon go for the dog instead of him. Well, it was a pretty cool bit of Transfiguration, and it sort of worked, because he did get the egg, but he got burned as well - the dragon changed its mind halfway through and decided it would rather have him than the Labrador. I tried a charm, trying to put it into a trance. "Well, that kind of worked, it went all sleepy, but then it snored, and this great jet of flame shot out, and my skirt caught fire."

Kara and Fleur followed him outside to the edge of the enclosure. Now that the dragon had been taken away, Clark could see where the five judges were sitting, right at the other end, in raised seats draped in gold.

"It's marks out of ten from each one.", Kara said quickly, before Fleur could say it. The first judge, Madame Maxime raise her wand in the air. What hooked like a long silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure nine. "Not bad!" Fleur said as the crowd applauded, "I suppose she took marks off for your burns." Mr. Crouch came next. He shot a number nine into the air. "Looking good!" Kara yelled, thumping Clark on the back.

Next, Dumbledore. He too put up a nine. The crowd was cheering harder than ever. Ludo Bagman - eight. And now Karkaroff raised his wand. He paused for a moment, and then a number shot out of his wand too - four.

"What?", Kara and Fleur shouted furiously. "Four? You lousy, biased scum-bag, you gave Krum ten!", the blonde said, only calming down when she felt Clark's hand in her own. Clark didn't care, he wouldn't have cared if Karkaroff had given him zero, Fleur's indignation on his behalf was worth about a hundred points to him. He didn't tell Fleur this, of course, but his heart felt lighter than air as he turned to leave the enclosure.

Joining his friends in the stance, Clark watched Harry's amazing flying skills, the only person cheering him on more than himself was Kara. Harry even managed to get his egg even faster than Clark, only receiving a small cut on his arm. Kara joined Harry into the injury tent, when something surprising happened. "Clark?", Ron asked, rubbing the back of his head, "I need your help."

* * *

Kara was treating Harry's wound, both trying to ignore the heat on their faces until Clark, Ron, Hermione, and Fleur entered. Ron, who was very white and staring at Harry as though he were a ghost, the red head gave Clark a look, and started to speak when he gave him an encouraging nod. "Harry." Ron said, very seriously, "whoever put your name in that goblet... I-I reckon they're trying to do you in!" It was as though the last few weeks had never happened as though Harry were meeting Ron for the first time, right after he'd been made champion.

"Caught on, have you?" Harry said coldly, "Took you long enough." Hermione at the side nervously watching them, looking from one to the other. Ron opened his mouth uncertainly. Harry knew Ron was about to apologize and suddenly he found he didn't need to hear it. "It's okay." Harry said, before Ron could get the words out. "Forget it."

"No," said Ron, "I shouldn't have..."

"Forget it." Harry said. Ron grinned nervously at him, and Harry grinned back. Clark, Kara and Fleur couldn't contain their smile, as suddenly Hermione burst into tears. "There's nothing to cry about!" Kara told her, bewildered. "You two are so stupid!" she shouted, stamping her foot on the ground, tears splashing down her front. Then, before any of them could stop her, she had dashed away, now positively howling. "Barking mad." Ron said, shaking his head.

When it had come to it, when they had seen what he was facing, most of the school had been on his side as well as Clark's and Cedric's... They didn't care about the Slytherins, he could stand whatever they threw at him now.

"You're tied in second place, Harry! You and Krum!" Charlie said hurrying to meet them as they set off back toward the school. "Right behind Clark. Listen, I've got to run, I've got to go and send Mum an owl, I swore I'd tell her what happened, but that was unbelievable! Oh yeah and they told me to tell you you've got to hang around for a few more minutes... Bagman wants a word, back in the champions' tent."

Ron and Kara said they would wait, so Harry, Clark and Fleur reentered the tent. Cedric, LeBlanc, Krum and Romanova all came in together. One side of Cedric's face was covered in a thick orange paste, which was presumably mending his burn. He grinned at Harry and Clark when he saw him. "Good one, Harry, Clark."

"And you." Harry said, both grinning back.

"Well done, all of you!" Bagman said, bouncing into the tent and looking as pleased as though he personally had just got past a dragon. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth, but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open... see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg, because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

Harry, Clark and Fleur left the tent, rejoined Ron and Kara, and they started to walk back around the edge of the forest, talking hard; Harry and Clark wanted to hear what the other champions had done in more detail. Then, as they rounded the clump of trees behind which the duo had first heard the dragons roar, a witch leap out from behind them.

It was Rita Skeeter. She was wearing acid-green robes today; the Quick-Quotes Quill in her hand blended perfectly against them. "Congratulations, Harry!" she said, beaming at him. "I wonder if you could give me a quick word? How you felt facing that dragon? How you feel now, about the fairness of the scoring?"

"Yeah, you can have a word.", Harry said savagely. "Good-bye." And they set off back to the castle with the group.

* * *

 **And I think this will be a good place to stop. I hope you enjoyed it and the dragons! Now many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, very soon. Mischief managed!**


	42. Chapter 42: Freaking Ask Me

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope you are all going to enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it. Now on to the reviews.**

 **Savoxgut: No problem man, at least now you have something to read. On Clark's 'power level', I like to see the Kent's as the Skywalker family from Star Wars, each member having a lot of potential for power, and personally when Clark get's focused on something he can learn it quickly and with having so much free time without classes, he also spend the summer in a house were he was allowed to use magic (seeing as how he, Harry and Kara have learned to use the Patronus Charm over the summer).**

 **Asgzaroth: Ah okay, she hasn't have much screen time... yet. For the dragon breeds, I looked them up on the Harry Potter Wiki. If I had made them up we would have had a white dragon with blue eyes or a black dragon with red eyes. Next chapter I will explain why Fleur is attracted to Clark (aside from that he is a pretty good looking guy).**

 **Theboblinator: Happy you liked it. As for Clark realizing how Hermione's feelings for him... Clark might be a genius, but he is still a guy.**

 **DiNozzo-Ncis: Glad you liked it!**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Happy you enjoyed it. As I said before, I got the dragon breeds from the Harry Potter Wiki. Clark doesn't really endorse HarryXKara but he wouldn't mind it either. You will find out were Neville has been going in this chapter.**

 **Now it is story time.**

* * *

Harry and Kara went up to the Owlery that evening to find Hedwig, so that Harry could send Sirius and Elizabeth a letter telling them that he and Clark had managed to get past their dragons unscathed. "There's no way any of the other tasks are going to be that dangerous, right?" Harry said as he carried Hedwig to the window. "You have got a long way to go before we finishes this tournament," Kara said seriously, "If that was the first task, I hate to think what's coming next."

"Right little ray of sunshine, aren't you?", Harry said as he let Hedwig out of the window. The letter attached to her leg was much longer and heavier than usual. Harry hadn't been able to resist giving them a blow-by-blow account of exactly how he had swerved, circled, and dodged the Horntail. They watched Hedwig disappear into the darkness, and then Kara said, "Well, we'd better get downstairs for your surprise party, Harry. Fred and George should have nicked enough food from the kitchens by now."

Sure enough, when they entered the Gryffindor common room it exploded with cheers and yells again. There were mountains of cakes and flagons of pumpkin juice and butterbeer on every surface; Lee had let off some Filibuster's Fireworks, so that the air was thick with stars and sparks, and Dean had put up some impressive new banners, most of which depicted either Harry zooming around the Horntail's head on his Firebolt, Clark shooting lightning at the Antipodean Opaleye, though a couple showed Cedric with his head on fire.

Harry helped himself to food; he had almost forgotten what it was like to feel properly hungry, and sat down with Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara. As the group ate, Clark couldn't believe how happy he felt, the group was back together, he'd gotten through the first task, and he was in the leads for this tournament. "Blimey, this is heavy." Lee said, picking up one of the golden eggs, which they had left on a table, and weighing it in his hands. "Open it, go on! Let's just see what's inside it!"

"He's supposed to work out the clue on his own, It's in the tournament rules..." Hermione said swiftly. "He was supposed to work out how to get past the dragon on his own too." Kara whispered, so only Hermione could hear her, and she grinned rather guiltily. "Yeah, go on, Harry, Clark open it!" several people echoed. Lee passed Harry the egg while Fred handed Clark his own egg. Giving each other a nod, the two began to dug their fingernails into the groove that ran all the way around it and prised it open.

It was hollow and completely empty, but the moment the eggs opened, the most horrible noise, a loud and screechy wailing, filled the room. "Shut it!" Fred bellowed, his hands over his ears. "What was that?" Seamus asked, staring at the egg as the duo slammed it shut again, "Sounded like a banshee... Maybe you've got to get past one of those next!"

"It was someone being tortured!", Neville said, who had gone very white and spilled sausage rolls all over the floor, "You're going to have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!"

"Don't be a idiot, Neville, that's illegal.", Kara said while thinking, "Over my dead body that they are going to torture Harry or Clark!"

"They wouldn't use the Cruciatus Curse on the champions. I thought it sounded a bit like Percy singing...", George said before adding, "maybe you've got to attack him while he's in the shower."

"Want a jam tart, Hermione?" Fred asked, Hermione looked doubtfully at the plate he was offering her. Fred grinned, "It's all right, I haven't done anything to them. It's the custard creams you've got to watch..." Neville, who had just bitten into a custard cream, choked and spat it out. Fred laughed, "Just my little joke, Neville..."

Hermione took a jam tart. Then she said, "Did you get all this from the kitchens, Fred?"

"Yep," Fred said, grinning at her. He put on a high-pitched squeak and imitated a house-elf. "'anything we can get you, sir, anything at all!' They're dead helpful... get me a roast ox if I said I was peckish." Just then, Neville caused a slight diversion by turning into a large canary. "Oh sorry, Neville!" Fred shouted over all the laughter, "I forgot, it was the custard creams we hexed." Within a minute, however, Neville had molted, and once his feathers had fallen off, he reappeared looking entirely normal. He even joined in laughing, "Canary Creams!" Fred shouted to the excitable crowd. "George and I invented them, seven Sickles each, a bargain!"

It was nearly one in the morning when Clark finally went up to the dormitory with Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Before he pulled the curtains of his four-poster shut. Clark set his tiny model of the Antipodean Opaleye on the table next to his bed, where it yawned, curled up, and closed its eyes. _"Really."_ , Clark thought, as he pulled the hangings on his four-poster closed, _"Hagrid had a point... they were all right, really, dragons..."_

The start of December brought wind and sleet to Hogwarts. Drafty though the castle always was in winter. Clark was glad of its fires and thick walls every time he passed the Durmstrang ship on the lake, which was pitching in the high winds, its black sails billowing against the dark skies. Fleur told him that the Beauxbatons caravan were pleasantly warm. Hagrid, he noticed, was keeping Madame Maxime's horses well provided with their preferred drink of single-malt whiskey.

Kara thoroughly enjoyed double Divination that afternoon; they were still doing star charts and predictions, but now that Ron was with them again, the whole thing seemed very funny again. Professor Trelawney, who had been so pleased with their prediction of their own horrific deaths, quickly became irritated as they sniggered through her explanation of the various ways in which Pluto could disrupt everyday life.

"I would think," she said, in a mystical whisper that did not conceal her obvious annoyance, "that some of us", she stared very meaningfully at Harry, "might be a little less frivolous had they seen what I have seen during my crystal gazing last night. As I sat here, absorbed in my needlework, the urge to consult the orb overpowered me. I arose, I settled myself before it, and I gazed into its crystalline depths... and what do you think I saw gazing back at me?"

"An ugly old bat in outsize specs?" Ron muttered under his breath. Harry, Neville and Kara fought hard to keep their face straight. "Death, my dears.", Parvati and Lavender both put their hands over their mouths, looking horrified.

"Yes.", Professor Trelawney said, nodding impressively, "it comes, ever closer, it circles overhead like a vulture, ever lower... ever lower over the castle...", she stared pointedly at Harry, who yawned very widely and obviously.

"It'd be a bit more impressive if she hadn't done it about eighty times before," Harry said as they finally regained the fresh air of the staircase beneath Professor Trelawney's room. "But if you would dropped dead every time she's told you, your going to, you would be a medical miracle.", Kara added, getting a laugh out of her friends. "You would be a sort of extra-concentrated ghost.", Ron said, chortling, as they passed the Bloody Baron going in the opposite direction, his wide eyes staring sinisterly. "At least we didn't get homework. I hope Hermione got loads off Professor Vector, I love not working when she is..."

* * *

"Potter! Weasley! Longbottom! Kent! Will you pay attention?", Professor McGonagall's irritated voice cracked like a whip through the Transfiguration class on Thursday, and Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara jumped and looked up.

It was the end of the lesson, they had finished their work, the guinea fowl they had been changing into guinea pigs had been shut away in a large cage on Professor McGonagall's desk, they had copied down their homework from the blackboard, 'Describe, with examples, the ways in which Transforming Spells must be adapted when performing Cross-Species Switches'. The bell was due to ring at any moment, Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara had been having a sword fight with a couple of Fred and George's fake wands at the back of the class while Clark was taking a nap, while sitting next to Hermione. He was awoken by Hermione poking his ribs, "Pancakes!", he shouted suddenly much to the amusement of the class.

"Now that Potter, Weasley, Longottom and Kent have been kind enough to act their age and Kent has taken his beauty nap." Professor McGonagall said, with an angry look at the group, "I have something to say to you all."

"The Yule Ball is approaching, a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above, although you may invite a younger student if you wish."

Lavender Brown let out a shrill giggle, Parvati Patil nudged her hard in the ribs, her face working furiously as she too fought not to giggle. They both looked around at Harry and Clark, Professor McGonagall ignored them. "Dress robes will be worn," Professor McGonagall continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then..." Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class.

"The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to, er, let our hair down." she said, in a disapproving voice. Lavender giggled harder than ever, with her hand pressed hard against her mouth to stifle the sound. Clark could see what was funny this time: Professor McGonagall, with her hair in a tight bun, looked as though she had never let her hair down in any sense.

"But that does NOT mean," Professor McGonagall went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way.", the bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders.

Professor McGonagall called above the noise, "Potter, Kent... Yes you Clark, a word, if you please." Assuming this had something to do with his headless rubber haddock or how Clark was sleeping, they proceeded gloomily to the teacher's desk. Professor McGonagall waited until the rest of the class had gone, and then said, "Potter, Kent, the champions and their partners..."

"What partners?" Harry said, but his friend didn't know it either. Profesor McGonagall looked suspiciously at them, as though she thought he was trying to be funny. "Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter," she said coldly, "Your dance partners."

Clark's insides seemed to curl up and shrivel. "D-Dance partners? I can't dance." He felt himself going red. "I don't dance." Harry added quickly. "Oh yes, you do." Professor McGonagall said irritably, "That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball."

"I'm not dancing." Clark said. "It is traditional.", Professor McGonagall said firmly. "You are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner." Facing the prospect of asking a girl to the ball, Clark would rather fight another dragon.

* * *

Clark had never known so many people to put their names down to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, he always did, of course, because the alternative was going back to the orphanage or now it would be staying with his parents, but he had always been very much in the minority before now. This year, however, everyone in the fourth year and above seemed to be staying, and they all seemed to be obsessed with the coming ball, or at least all the girls were, and it was amazing how many girls Hogwarts suddenly seemed to hold; he had never quite noticed that before.

Girls giggling and whispering in the corridors, girls shrieking with laughter as boys passed them, girls excitedly comparing notes on what they were going to wear on Christmas night.

"The girls are acting sneaky.", Neville said as he was sitting with Harry, Clark and Ron at just a random spot. "They spy to overhear what the boys discuss in secret as they walking off to class, cause they really need to know which girl they plan to ask.", Clark added, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Why do they have to move in packs?" Harry muttered as a dozen or so girls walked past them, sniggering and staring at Harry and Clark. "How're you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"

"Lasso one?" Ron suggested, "Got any idea who you're going to try?" turned to his friends, but none of them gave an answer.

Harry knew perfectly well whom he'd like to ask, but working up the nerve was something else, then there was another fact. Clark seemed to know what was going on inside Harry's head, "Just go ask her, you're a champion. I bet they'll be queuing up to go with you.", he said before turning to Neville, "And which girl do you have in mind for the ball?"

Neville blushed furiously, mumbling something very quickly that they couldn't hear. "Just tell us.", Clark said letting out a sigh, thinking this entire Yule Ball thing was stupid. "Luna Lovegood.", Neville whispered, much to his friends surprise. "That Ravenclaw girl he helped last year?", Clark asked surprised. "Are you going to ask her?", Harry asked, but Neville shrugged. "I don't know, I mean... we have been seeing each other ever since the school year started and we have been writing each other over the summer..."

"So that is were you have been disappearing to.", Ron said, just as surprised as the rest of them. "What if she doesn't want to go with me?", he asked them looking nervous. "You two have been messing around for a year now, she wants to go with you. Just ask her.", Clark said.

"Alright... Thanks Clark.", Neville said. "I just wanted to point out how depressing it is that you take advice from someone like me.", Clark said as they started to walk off. "Bet your going to have to fight the girls off you.", Ron said as they followed him.

* * *

A curly-haired third-year Hufflepuff girl to whom Clark had never spoken in his life asked him to go to the ball with her the very next day. Clark was so taken aback he said no before he'd even stopped to consider the matter. The girl walked off looking rather hurt, and Clark had to endure Ron's, Neville's, Kara's, Dean's, and Seamus's taunts about her all through lunch. The following day, two more girls asked him, a second year and a fifth year who looked as though she might knock him out if he refused.

"She was quite good-looking." Hermione said fairly, after she'd stopped laughing. "She was a foot taller than me." Clark said, slightly unnerved. "Everyone is nearly a foot taller than you.", Neville pointed out as they walked to the Great Hall. "Have you asked your Lulu yet?", Clark asked irritated, making his friend blush. "Well there she is.", Clark pointed up the corridor, and indeed Luna was standing there, "She alone, like most times. Go on, you can do it tiger.", Hermione was nodding beside him, and after a push from Clark, Neville headed towards Luna. Who looked up and smiled at Neville.

As the two were talking, Clark and Hermione's attention by a small cough. Turning around they saw that it was Natasha Romanova, with Viktor Kurm standing a bit behind her, instead of his usual sulky mood, he actually looked quite nervous. "Greetings, fellow champion and friend.", Romanova said, indicating the two. "Hello.", Krum said with a small voice, looking at Hermione, "Can I talk to you? "

Hermione looked surprised, but nodded all the same as the two walked off. "Is he going to...", Clark said surprised. "Ask her to the Yule Ball? Indeed he is.", Romanova said, a smile on her face. "Since when does Krum like Hermione?", his gray eyes widening even more, he had never seen her smile. "Since he has been hanging around in the library, watching her behind the bookshelves.", Romanova pointed out.

"I would like to say, you have earned my respect Clark Kent. In the duel tournament and facing the dragon, you fought like a true warrior. Its unfortunate we never got to fight each other.", Romanova continued as they heard footsteps coming from the end of the corridor, they looked there and saw that it was Hermione and Krum, both smiling.

"I will see you around, Clark Kent.", Romanova said, giving a slight bow before walking away with Krum. "I am going to assume you said yes.", Clark said turning to his friend. "I did.", Hermione said smiling, before suddenly dropping it, "I hoped someone else was going to ask me, but he did nothing."

Clark thought who this could be, but he came up empty, "Well who ever it is, its their loss right?", he said with a smile, failing to notice the look Hermione was giving him. Neville came running back, a wide big smile on his face, "Yes! She said yes!"

* * *

Meanwhile outside the walls of the castle, Harry and Kara were flying around on their Firebolt's, not really having the time yet this school year to really fly around. As they came to a stop high over the Astronomy Tower, Kara noticed a look on Harry's face. "Is something the matter, Harry?" she asks.

"No, I'm just thinking.", Harry said, they fly around some more, playing a little game of tag. As Harry was chasing Kara, he came to a realization: the worst thing she can do is say no. A surge of confidence flows through him, and he speed up, quickly catching up next to her. "Kara would you...", he started but the words kept stuck in his throat. _"You idiot, just bloody say it already! Clark already said you would fit together."_ , he thought as they skimmed over the Black Lake. "Kara, would you like to be my date for the Yule Ball?"

Kara let out a slight gasp when she heard that, Harry failed to realize that he was sweating badly and blushing, luckily no one was around. Turning her broom around, Kara shot towards Harry with a big smile. Harry was about to evade her, but it proved futile, as she caught him in a hug. "Oh, Harry, yes. Yes! I would love to go to the Yule Ball with you! I've waited so long for you to ask me, and I can't say no! I will go with you!", even Kara was surprised that she said it like that.

Once Kara let's go of him, she pulled back and looked sideways, blushing heavily. "I'm sorry, Harry. I guess I got carried away.", Kara said. "It's okay, Kara.", he said back, "At least you said yes." They both smiled awkwardly at each other, "Oh, and... Your it.", Harry said tagging Kara before shooting upwards. "Cheater!", Kara said, still with a smile as she gave chase.

* * *

The last week of term became increasingly boisterous as it progressed. Rumors about the Yule Ball were flying everywhere, though Clark didn't believe half of them, for instance, that Dumbledore had bought eight hundred barrels of mulled mead from Madam Rosmerta. It seemed to be fact, however, that he had booked the Weird Sisters. Exactly who or what the Weird Sisters were Clark didn't know, never having had access to a wizard's wireless, but he deduced from the wild excitement of those who had grown up listening to the Wizarding Wireless Network, that they were a very famous musical group.

"Evil, he is. Springing a test on us on the last day. Ruining the last bit of term with a whole load of studying.", Ron said bitterly one night in the Gryffindor common room. "Mmm... you're not exactly straining yourself, though, are you?" Hermione said, looking at him over the top of her Potions notes. Ron was busy building a card castle out of his Exploding Snap pack, a much more interesting pastime than with Muggle cards, because of the chance that the whole thing would blow up at any second. "It's Christmas, Hermione." Harry said lazily, he was rereading Flying with the Cannons for the tenth time in an armchair near the fire.

Hermione looked severely over at him too, "I'd have thought you'd be doing something constructive, Harry, even if you don't want to learn your antidotes!"

"Like what?" Harry said as he watched Joey Jenkins of the Cannons belt a Bludger toward a Ballycastle Bats Chaser. "That egg!" Hermione hissed. "Come on, Hermione, we've got till February the twenty-fourth.", Clark said as he was laying on the couch, having his eyes closed.

They had put the golden egg upstairs in their trunks and hadn't opened it since the celebration party after the first task. There were still two and a half months to go until they needed to know what all the screechy wailing meant, after all. "But it might take weeks to work it out!", Hermione said, "You're going to look a real idiot if everyone else knows what the next task is and you don't!..."

"Leave them alone, Hermione, Harry and Clark have earned a bit of a break.", Kara said, as Ron placed the last two cards on top of the castle and the whole lot blew up, singeing his eyebrows. "Nice look, Ron... go well with your dress robes, that will." It was Fred and George, they sat down at the table with Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara. "Ron, can we borrow Pigwidgeon?" George asked.

"Why?", Ron asked as he felt how much damage had been done. "Because George wants to invite him to the ball." Fred said sarcastically. "Because we want to send a letter, you stupid great prat." George added. "Who do you two keep writing to, eh?" Ron asked. "Nose out, Ron, or I'll burn that for you too." Fred said, waving his wand threateningly. "So... you lot got dates for the ball yet?"

"Nope.", Clark and Ron were the only once to say so, surprising them both. "Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone." Fred said, before turning to Clark. "I thought you would have asked your lovely French girlfriend, Superboy."

"She is not my girlfriend.", Clark said annoyed, everyone in the group responded with the same word, "Right.", with Kara quickly adding, "I don't believe you."

"Who're you going with, then?" Ron asked, coming to the defense of his friend. "Angelina." Fred said promptly, without a trace of embarrassment. "What? You've already asked her?", Ron said, taken aback. "Good point." Fred said, he turned his head and called across the common room, "Oi! Angelina!"

Angelina, who had been chatting with Alicia near the fire, looked over at him. "What?" she called back. "Want to come to the ball with me?" Angelina gave Fred an appraising sort of look. "All right, then.", she said, and she turned back to Alicia and carried on chatting with a bit of a grin on her face. "There you go, piece of cake.", Fred said to Clark and Ron. He got to his feet, yawning, and said, "We'd better use a school owl then, George, come on..."

They left. Ron stopped feeling his eyebrows and looked across the smoldering wreck of his card castle at Clark. "We should get a move on, you know... ask someone.", Clark nodded agreeing with his friend "He's right. We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls." Hermione let out a sputter of indignation, "A pair of... what, excuse me?"

"Well, you know.", Clark said shrugging, "I'd rather go alone than with, say Eloise Midgen."

"Her acne's loads better lately... and she's really nice!"

"She can be nice, but the eye wants something too.", Clark said, resting back in the the couch, "Like you Hermione. You have a nice balance of looks and personality.", Hermione's mouth opened, before closing it again, not having expected his answer. "I'm going to bed." Hermione said and she swept off toward the girls' staircase without another word.

* * *

The Hogwarts staff, demonstrating a continued desire to impress the visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, seemed determined to show the castle at its best this Christmas. When the decorations went up. Clark noticed that they were the most stunning he had yet seen inside the school.

Everlasting icicles had been attached to the banisters of the marble staircase; the usual twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall were bedecked with everything from luminous holly berries to real, hooting, golden owls, and the suits of armor had all been bewitched to sing carols whenever anyone passed them. It was quite something to hear "O Come, All Ye Faithful" sung by an empty helmet that only knew half the words. Several times, Filch the caretaker had to extract Peeves from inside the armor, where he had taken to hiding, filling in the gaps in the songs with lyrics of his own invention, all of which were very rude.

Despise spending just as much time with like they usually do, Clark still hadn't asked Fleur to the ball. "Ron! We've just got to grit our teeth and do it.", Clark said on Friday morning, in a tone that suggested they were planning the storming of an impregnable fortress, "When we get back to the common room tonight, we'll both have partners... agreed?"

"Er... okay.", Ron said.

After lunch, Clark and Fleur were walking through the castle, neither of them talking much. Clark was too busy screwing up his courage for what he was about to do. "I'm sure the guy taking you to the Yule Ball can't wait to go with you.", Clark blurred out, much to Fleur and his own surprise. "Actually, I don't have a date.", she said, a slight hint of hope in her voice. "Oh you don't?", Clark asks, surprised. "Well, there is this one guy I have in mind, but I highly doubt he would go with me...", Fleur continued and Clark's expression becomes depressed, as looking away as well, Fleur didn't realizes his change of expression. "Oh... Who is your dream guy?" he asks. "It's kinda hard for me to say who since I don't know what he'll say."

"Can you at least give me a hint?" Clark asked, feeling a pang of jealousy. "Okay, don't see harm in that. He's a little short, very cute, has a great personality, I really love those gorgeous grey eyes of his. I hope likes me back." Clark's gets a saddened expression, not expecting her answer. "Well, who is it?". Fleur turn to face him, "Clark, he is...", she tried to tell him something, but for some reason she can't you tell him. Sensing her nervousness and hesitation, Clark attempts to relax her, "It's okay, Fleur.", Clark said, gently taking her hand, "You can tell me. I promise you I won't think of you any differently."

Fleur looks at Clark and she gives him a smile, "Okay, my dream guy who I want to go to the Yule Ball with is... you, Clark.", his eyes widen, and he looks rather stunned. "M-me?", he asks in disbelief. "Then would you... go the the Yule Ball with me?"

Fleur gave him a winning smile, "Yes, I would love to accompany you to the Yule Ball.", at this answer, Clark couldn't help but get a wide smile on his face.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Fleur, Clark had taken a walk around the lake to get his emotions under control, never having felt so happy before. As he enters the common room, Clark looked around, and to his surprise he saw Ron sitting ashen-faced in a distant corner. Ginny was sitting with him, talking to him in what seemed to be a low, soothing voice. "What's up, Ron?", Clark asked, joining them. Ron looked up at Clark, a sort of blind horror in his face. "Why did I do it?" he said wildly, "I don't know what made me do it!

"What?" Harry asked as he, Neville, Hermione and Kara entered having overheard Ron. "He... just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him.", Ginny said, she looked as though she was fighting back a smile, but she kept patting Ron's arm sympathetically. "You what?", Kara said, her light blue eyes widening. "I don't know what made me do it!" Ron gasped again, "What was I playing at? There were people all around... I've gone mad, everyone watching! I was just walking past her in the entrance hall and it sort of came over me... and I asked her!"

"What did she say?", Clark asked, his tone of voice sounding way too cold. "She said no of course.", Hermione said assured, but Ron moaned and put his face in his hands. "She said yes!?", Neville asked shocked. Ron kept talking, though the words were barely distinguishable, "She looked at me like I was a sea slug or something. She said she already had said had a date. And then... I dunno, I just sort of came to my senses and ran for it."

"This is mad... We're the only ones left who haven't got anyone...", Ron said, turning to Clark. "I have a date, thank you very much.", Clark said, crossing his arms and looking to the side. "What?", Kara said, completely distracted by this startling news. "Did you ask Hermione?", Neville asked, the two told him no. "Don't worry Ron, we will get you a girl.", Kara said, before spotting Parvati and Lavender come in through the portrait hole. The time had come for drastic action.

* * *

 **This will be a good place to stop, I hope you all liked it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time when we hit the dancing floor at the Yule Ball.**


	43. Chapter 43: To The Yule Ball

**Greetings, one and all and I welcome you to another chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles, I hope your going to enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it. And now on to the reviews.**

 **Ashzaroth: Yeah, I like pairing Neville with Luna. Yeah, Clark does have some issues, and I will approach his mommy issues soon. Both Harry and Kara want to talk about it, but they know Clark isn't really chatty about his emotions.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Glad you like it. Well Clark isn't an ugly guy (he has the blood of the Black family flowing through his veins).**

 **DiNozzo-Ncis: I think you mean Fleur and Clark, glad you like it. As for why Clark isn't becoming evil... This is gonna sound cliche but its because of friendship. If he hadn't become friends with Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione... Clark might have become just like Tom. Though it would been interesting if when a 'certain' family member of his dies, he starts to think how weak the Light Side is and joins Voldie, and then Harry and Kara have to try and redeem him.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Despite the very heavy load of homework that the fourth years had been given for the holidays. Kara was in no mood to work when term ended, and spent the week leading up to Christmas enjoying herself as fully as possible along with everyone else. Gryffindor Tower was hardly less crowded now than during term-time; it seemed to have shrunk slightly too, as its inhabitants were being so much rowdier than usual. Fred and George had had a great success with their Canary Creams, and for the first couple of days of the holidays, people kept bursting into feather all over the place. Before long, however, all the Gryffindors had learned to treat food anybody else offered them with extreme caution, in case it had a Canary Cream concealed in the center, and George confided to Kara that he and Fred were now working on developing something else. Kara made a mental note never to accept so much as a crisp from Fred and George in future.

Snow was falling thickly upon the castle and its grounds now. The pale blue Beauxbatons carriage looked like a large, chilly, frosted pumpkin next to the iced gingerbread house that was Hagrid's cabin, while the Durmstrang ship's portholes were glazed with ice, the rigging white with frost. The house-elves down in the kitchen were outdoing themselves with a series of rich, warming stews and savory puddings.

"The food is great, but it's a little too heavy. If I eat more will not fit into my dress robes.", she said one day after diner as they walked into the entrance hall. Ron had been trying and failing to hide himself behind Harry, not making eye contact with Fleur. "Oooh, there's a tragedy." Hermione muttered, both she and Kara hadn't been so friendly towards Fleur as of late.

"Hermione, Ron wants me to ask who you are going to the ball with.", Neville said after getting a nudge from Ron. He kept springing this question on her, hoping to startle her into a response by asking it when she least expected it. However, Hermione merely frowned and said, "I'm not telling you, you'll just make fun of me."

"You're joking, Longbottom!" Malfoy said, behind them. "You're not telling me someone's asked that to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood?"

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Kara and Fleur whipped around, but Hermione said loudly, waving to somebody over Malfoy's shoulder, "Hello, Professor Moody!"

Malfoy went pale and jumped backward, looking wildly around for Moody, but he was still up at the staff table, finishing his stew. "Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?" Fleur said, and the group went up the marble staircase laughing heartily. "Hermione.", Clark said, looking sideways at her, suddenly frowning, "your teeth..."

"What about them?" she said.

"Well, they're different. I've just noticed, they're all straight and normal-sized." Hermione and Kara suddenly smiled very mischievously.

"Well... I asked Kara if she knew a spell to fix my teeth a little. And it worked.", she smiled even more widely, "Mum and Dad won't be too pleased. I've been trying to persuade them to let me shrink them for ages, but they wanted me to carry on with my braces. You know, they're dentists, they just don't think teeth and magic should go together."

Arriving back at the Gryffindor Tower, Hedwig had returned with not one but three letters from Sirius and Elizabeth's, one for Harry, one for Clark and one for Kara. "I don't think Fleur is allowed in the common room.", Kara said unsure as they entered the tower, "There isn't a rule that says she is allowed."

"There also isn't a rule that says she isn't allowed.", Clark said back to his younger sister. Everyone in the common room was much too busy in letting off more holiday steam to observe what anyone else was up to. The group sat apart from everyone else by a dark window that was gradually filling up with snow, and Harry read his out loud.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Congratulations on getting past the Horntail. Whoever put your name in that goblet shouldn't be feeling too happy right now! We both agree that your way of handeling the dragon was very impressive._

 _Don't get complacent, though. You've only done one task, whoever put you in for the tournament's got plenty more opportunity if they're trying to hurt you. Keep your eyes open, particularly when the person we discussed is around and concentrate on keeping yourself out of trouble._

 _Keep in touch, we still want to hear about anything unusual._

 _Sirius and Elizabeth._

"He sounds exactly like Moody." Harry said quietly, tucking the letter away again inside his robes. "'Constant vigilance!' You'd think I walk around with my eyes shut, banging off the walls..." Kara gave Harry a nudge, using her eyes to point at Clark, who seemed both surprised and happy after reading his letter. "Clark, is something wrong?", Fleur asked softly, having noticed the look on his face.

 _Dear Clark,_

 _Congratulations on getting past the Antipodean Opaleye. That was some amazing spellwork, and cleaver thinking. A dragon's eyes are it's weakness and transforming a rock into a dog as a decoy is very impressive._

 _Don't get complacent, though. You might be in the lead but you have only done one task, you still have two more to go._

 _The next time you have a Hogsmeade weekend, I would like to have lunch with you. Spending some father and son quality time. Owl me if you have the time, because maybe you rather spend time with your girlfriend then your old man._

 _Keep your eyes open, particularly when the person we discussed is around and look out for yourself, Harry and Kara._

 _Keep in touch, I have my fingers crossed you will win this thing._

 _Sirius_

"Sirius wants to meet me...", Clark began, a faint smile appearing on his face, before realized something, "Wait, who made him think I have a girlfriend?"

At this question, both Harry and Kara began looking around suspiciously. "Want a game of chess, Harry?"

"You really think that is a good idea? You really ought to have a look at that egg, you know, and start working out what it means...", Hermione began. "Hermione, he's got ages!" Ron snapped. "Yeah, sure Kara." Harry said, then spotting the look on Hermione's face, he said, "Come on, how'm I supposed to concentrate with all this noise going on? I won't even be able to hear the egg over this lot."

"Oh I suppose not," she sighed, and she sat down to watch their chess match, which culminated in an exciting checkmate of Kara, involving a couple of recklessly brave pawns and a very violent bishop.

* * *

Clark awoke very suddenly on Christmas Day, wondering what had caused his abrupt return to consciousness, he heard Harry's voice very loudly. "Dobby! Don't do that!" Harry yelled, scrambling away from the elf so fast he almost fell out of bed. "Dobby is sorry, sir!" Dobby squeaked anxiously, jumping backward with his long fingers over his mouth. "Dobby is only wanting to wish Harry Potter 'Merry Christmas' and bring him a present, sir!"

"It's okay.", Harry said, still breathing rather faster than usual, while his heart rate returned to normal. "Just... just prod me or something in future, all right, don't bend over me like that..."

Harry yell had awoken Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean as well. All of them were peering through the gaps in their own hangings, heavy-eyed and tousle-haired. "Someone attacking you, Harry?" Seamus asked sleepily. "No, it's just Dobby." Clark muttered, "I am going back to sleep."

"Nah... presents!" Seamus said, spotting the large pile at the foot of his bed. Ron, Neville and Dean, decided that now they were awake they might as well get down to some present-opening too. Harry turned back to Dobby, who was now standing nervously next to Harry's bed, still looking worried that he had upset Harry. There was a Christmas bauble tied to the loop on top of his tea cozy. "Can Dobby give Harry Potter his present?" he squeaked tentatively. "'Course you can," said Harry. "Er...I've got something for you too."

It was a lie; he hadn't bought anything for Dobby at all, but he quickly opened his trunk and pulled out a particularly knobbly rolled-up pair of socks. They were his oldest and foulest, mustard yellow, and had once belonged to Uncle Vernon. The reason they were extra-knobbly was that Harry had been using them to cushion his Sneakoscope for over a year now. He pulled out the Sneako-scope and handed the socks to Dobby, saying, "Sorry, I forgot to wrap them..."

But Dobby was utterly delighted. "Socks are Dobby's favorite, favorite clothes, sir!" he said, ripping off his odd ones and pulling on Uncle Vernon's. "I has seven now, sir...But sir..." he said, his eyes widening, having pulled both socks up to their highest extent, so that they reached to the bottom of his shorts, "they has made a mistake in the shop, Harry Potter, they is giving you two the same!"

"Ah, no, Harry, how come you didn't spot that?" Clark said annoyed, not able to go back to sleep, as he decided to open his presents. "Tell you what, Dobby, here you go, take these two, and you can mix them up properly.", Ron said grinning, before realizing something, "Oh and have a sweater while your at it."

He threw Dobby a pair of violet socks he had just unwrapped, and the hand-knitted sweater Mrs. Weasley had sent, Dobby looked quite overwhelmed. "Sir is very kind!" he squeaked, his eyes brimming with tears again, bowing deeply to Ron. "Dobby knew sir must be a great wizard, for he is Harry Potter's friend, but Dobby did not know that he was also as generous of spirit, as noble, as selfless..."

"They're only socks.", Ron said, who had gone slightly pink around the ears, though he looked rather pleased all the same. "Wow, Harry!" He had just opened Harry's present, a Chudley Cannon hat. "Cool!" He jammed it onto his head, where it clashed horribly with his hair. Dobby now handed Harry a small package, which turned out to be... socks. "Dobby is making them himself, sir!" the elf said happily. "He is buying the wool out of his wages, sir!"

The left sock was bright red and had a pattern of broomsticks upon it; the right sock was green with a pattern of Snitches. "They're... they're really... well, thanks, Dobby," Harry said, and he pulled them on, causing Dobby's eyes to leak with happiness again. "Dobby must go now, sir, we is already making Christmas dinner in the kitchens!" Dobby said, and he hurried out of the dormitory, waving good-bye to Clark, Ron and the others as he passed.

Harry's other presents were much more satisfactory than Dobby's odd socks - Hermione had given Harry a book called Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland, Kara had brought him a new set of Quidditch gloves of World Class quality, Ron, a bulging bag of Dungbombs, Sirius and Elizabeth, a handy penknife with attachments to unlock any lock and undo any knot, Clark had given him a wand polishing kitt and a book on dueling stance and strategies, and Hagrid, a vast box of sweets including all Harry's favorites: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and Fizzing Whizbees. There was also, of course, Mrs. Weasley's usual package, including a new sweater, green, with a picture of a dragon on it, Harry supposed Charlie had told her all about the Horntail, and a large quantity of homemade mince pies.

* * *

Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville met up with Hermione and Kara in the common room, and they went down to breakfast together were they met up with Fleur. They spent most of the morning in Gryffindor Tower, where everyone was enjoying their presents, then returned to the Great Hall for a magnificent lunch, which included at least a hundred turkeys and Christmas puddings, and large piles of Cribbage's Wizarding Crackers.

They went out onto the grounds in the afternoon; the snow was untouched except for the deep channels made by the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students on their way up to the castle. Hermione and Fleur chose to watch Harry, Clark, Neville and the Weasleys' snowball fight rather than join in, that was until a stray snowball hit Fleur straight in against her head. "Oh, it. Is. On.", the French witch said grabbing a hand full of snow before joining the snowball fight herself.

At five o'clock, Hermione, Kara and Fleur said she was going back upstairs to get ready for the ball. "What, you need three hours?", Neville said, looking at them incredulously and paying for his lapse in concentration when a large snowball, thrown by Fleur, hit him hard against his face. "Who're you going with?" Ron yelled after Hermione, but she just waved and disappeared up the stone steps into the castle.

There was no Christmas tea today, as the ball included a feast, so at seven o'clock, when it had become hard to aim properly, the others abandoned their snowball fight and trooped back to the common room. The Fat Lady was sitting in her frame with her friend Violet from downstairs, both of them extremely tipsy, empty boxes of chocolate liqueurs littering the bottom other picture. "Lairy fights, that's the one!" she giggled when they gave the password, and she swung forward to let them inside.

Harry, Clark Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean, changed into their dress robes up in their dormitory, all of them, even Clark, looking very self-conscious, but none as much as Ron, who surveyed himself in the long mirror in the corner with an appalled look on his face. There was just no getting around the fact that his robes looked more like a dress than anything else.

In a desperate attempt to make them look more manly, he used a Severing Charm on the ruff and cuffs. It worked fairly well; at least he was now lace-free, although he hadn't done a very neat job, and the edges still looked depressingly frayed as the boys set off downstairs. "I still can't work out how you two got the best-looking girls in the year.", Dean muttered. "Animal magnetism." Ron said gloomily, pulling stray threads out of his cuffs.

The common room looked strange, full of people wearing different colors instead of the usual mass of black. Kara was waiting for Harry at the foot of the stairs. She looked very beautiful indeed, in robes of sea green. Her usual high ponytail was gone, instead she had let her hair fall over her shoulder, the front of her long black hair was now covering her left eye, it's length was reaching her lower back.

"Where did you hide all that hair!?", Clark exclaimed, surprised at how his sister looked. "Magic.", Kara said with a playful wink, before she turned to Harry, who was relieved to see that she wasn't giggling. "You... er... look beautiful." he said a red blush on his cheeks. "Why thank you, you look positively smashing yourself.", Kara said back, a faint blush on her cheeks herself, before turning to Ron, "Padma said she is going to meet you in the entrance hall."

"Right.", Ron said, looking around, "Where's Hermione?".

"She went ahead, now shall we go down then?", Kara said as she and Harry locked arms, Fred winked at Harry as he passed him on the way out of the portrait hole.

The entrance hall was packed with students too, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different Houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another. Neville went off to find Luna as Parvati came over with her sister, Padma, and led her over to Harry, Clark, Ron and Kara.

"Hi," Padma said, who was looking just as pretty in robes of bright turquoise. She didn't look too enthusiastic about having Ron as a partner, though; her dark eyes lingered on the frayed neck and sleeves of his dress robes as she looked him up and down. "Hi." Ron said, not looking at her, but staring around at the crowd. "Oh wow...", he said, because Fleur was had entered the entrance hall.

Fleur wears her hair in a loose French braid that is swept over her left shoulder, tied with a hairband with a crystal-like snowflake on it. It is woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head with a smaller piece resting down on her forehead. She wears a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice and translucent, powder blue sleeves. She also wears kitten heels and, attached to the back of her bodice, wears a long, transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice which is decorated with large snowflakes.

"Fleur, you look... Beautiful isn't strong enough of a word.", Clark said with a smile, his face feeling warmer than it would normally. Fleur gave him an similar smile, as Clark made a slight bow and they locked arms. "Where is Hermione?" Neville asked as he arrived with an arm around Luna, having found her in the crowd of people.

A group of Slytherins came up the steps from their dungeon common room. Malfoy was in front; he was wearing dress robes of black velvet with a high collar, which in Clark's opinion made him look like a vicar. Pansy Parkinson in very frilly robes of pale pink was clutching Malfoy's arm. Crabbe and Goyle were both wearing green, they resembled moss-colored boulders, and neither of them, to Clark's glee, had managed to find a partner.

The oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum was at the front of the party, accompanied by a pretty girl in blue robes, his eyes widening when he remember who that was. Over their heads he saw that an area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights, meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer.

Then Professor McGonagall's voice called, "Champions over here, please!"

"See you guys in a minute.", Harry said to, Ron, Neville, Luna and Padma and walked forward, the chattering crowd parting to let them through. Professor McGonagall, who was wearing dress robes of red tartan, told them to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside, they were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down.

Harry, Clark, Kara and Fleur stayed near the door, giving them a chance to look at the other champions. LeBlanc was accompanied by one of the Beauxbatons girls, who seemed all to happy to be with him, while LeBlanc himself looked bored. Much to each of their surprise, Cedric and Romanova had went together. Clark's eyes fell on the girl next to Krum.

She looked nothing like the Hermione he knew at all. Her hair was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material, and she was holding herself differently, somehow, or maybe it was merely the absence of the twenty or so books she usually had slung over her back. She was also smiling, rather nervously, it was true, but the reduction in the size of her front teeth was more noticeable than ever. Clark wanted to kick himself for not spotting it before.

"Hi, Harry! Hi, Clark!, Hi, Kara!" she said. "Hi, Fleur."

Fleur was gazing at Hermione in positive surprise. She wasn't the only one either, when the doors to the Great Hall opened, Krum's fan club from the library stalked past, throwing Hermione looks of deepest loathing. Pansy Parkinson gaped at her as she walked by with Malfoy, and even he didn't seem to be able to find an insult to throw at her. Neville gave her a thumbs up, Luna giving her a dreamy smile while Ron, however, walked right past Hermione without looking at her.

Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting.

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished, instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

Harry concentrated on not tripping over his feet, Kara seemed to be enjoying herself, she was beaming around at everybody, trying to put her partner at ease. He caught sight of Ron and Padma as he neared the top table. Ron was watching Hermione pass with narrowed eyes, Padma was looking sulky.

Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table, but Karkaroff wore an expression remarkably like Ron's as he watched Krum and Hermione draw nearer. Bagman, tonight in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students, and Madame Maxime, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. But Mr. Crouch, Clark suddenly realized, was not there. The fifth seat at the table was occupied by Percy Weasley.

When the champions and their partners reached the table, Percy drew out the empty chair beside him, staring pointedly at Harry and Clark. Clark took the hint and sat down next to Percy, who was wearing brand-new, navy-blue dress robes and an expression of such smugness that Clark thought it ought to be fined. "I've been promoted," Percy said before Harry could even ask, and from his tone, he might have been announcing his election as supreme ruler of the universe. "I'm now Mr. Crouch's personal assistant, and I'm here representing him."

"Why didn't he come?" Kara asked, he wasn't looking forward to being lectured on cauldron bottoms all through dinner. "I'm afraid to say Mr. Crouch isn't well, not well at all. Hasn't been right since the World Cup. Hardly surprising, overwork. He's not as young as he was, though still quite brilliant, of course..."

Clark slowly started to zone out, he had to resist the temptation of asking Percu if Mr. Crouch had stopped calling him 'Weatherby' yet.

There was no food as yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them. Clark picked his up uncertainly and looked around, there were no waiters. Dumbledore, however, looked carefully down at his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate, "Pork chops!"

And pork chops appeared. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too. Hermione was deep in talk with Krum and hardly seemed to notice what she was eating.

It now occurred to Kara that she had never actually heard Krum speak before, but he was certainly talking now, and very enthusiastically at that. "Veil, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking.", he was telling Hermione. "Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these, though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains..."

"Now, now, Viktor!", Karkaroff said with a laugh that didn't reach his cold eyes, "Don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Igor, all this secrecy, one would almost think you didn't want visitors."

"Well, Dumbledore.", Karkaroff said, displaying his yellowing teeth to their fullest extent, "We are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school's secrets, and right to protect them?"

"Oh I would never dream of assuming I know all Hogwarts' secrets, Igor.", Dumbledore said amicably, "Only this morning, for instance, I took a wrong turning on the way to the bathroom and found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I have never seen before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamber pots. When I went back to investigate more closely, I discovered that the room had vanished. But I must keep an eye out for it. Possibly it is only accessible at five-thirty in the morning. Or it may only appear at the quarter moon or when the seeker has an exceptionally full bladder."

Harry snorted into his plate of goulash. Percy frowned, but Harry could have sworn Dumbledore had given him a very small wink.

Clark looked around the Hall. Hagrid was sitting at one of the other staff tables, he was back in his horrible hairy brown suit and gazing up at the top table. Clark saw him give a small wave, and looking around, saw Madame Maxime return it, her opals glittering in the candlelight.

Hermione was now teaching Krum to say her name properly, he kept calling her "Hermy-own."

"Her-my-oh-nee," she said slowly and clearly. "Herm-own-ninny."

"Close enough," she said, catching Clark's eye and grinning.

When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.

The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause, they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and Clark, who had been so interested in watching them that he had almost forgotten what was coming, suddenly realized that the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out, and that the other champions and their partners were standing up.

"Come on, we're supposed to dance.", Fleur whispered softly in his ear. Letting out a deep breath, Clark put up his brave front, not wanting to embarrass Fleur. The Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune, Harry, and Kara walked onto the brightly lit dance floor, and next moment, he had place one hand in her own while placing the other around her waist. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. The revolving slowly on the spot with the girl he had a crush on for a while now.

Taking Fleur's hand, Clark soon began to disregard the people that were watching him, and dance with his date as if the entire Great Hall was empty save for the two of them. Her body pressing against his, holding her right arm up while your left hand rest against the beautiful girl's waist.

When he wasn't looking into Fleur's eyes, he looked at his friends, and very soon many of them too had come onto the dance floor, so that the champions were no longer the center of attention. Neville and Luna were dancing nearby, Neville sharing the same dreaming expression as his date and Dumbledore was waltzing with Madame Maxime. He was so dwarfed by her that the top of his pointed hat barely tickled her chin, however, she moved very gracefully for a woman so large. Mad-Eye Moody was doing an extremely ungainly two-step with Professor Sinistra, who was nervously avoiding his wooden leg.

It felt amazing to say the least, every step Clark took with Fleur, every breath he felt from her as they both mimicked each other movement, to when you both press foreheads together as they both look into each others eyes, cloudy grays into sky deep blue ones. In the heat of the moment, Clark leaned his face closer to Fleur's. The French witch didn't seem to mind as she twist her head, readying to accept his kiss.

But the Weird Sisters stopped playing, applause filled the hall once more, the kiss was cut short by the sounds of clapping. Clark eyes widen and he pulls back to look around the hall to Fleur's disappointment. But that disappointment was washed away as the Weird Sisters struck up a new song, which was much faster. "Ready for another round?", Clark asked, finally getting in the spirit of things.

After an hour of dancing, Clark and Fleur went over to sit down and get something to drink. He led her away from the dance floor, past Fred and Angelina, who were dancing so exhuberantly that people around them were backing away in fear of injury, and over to the table where Ron and Padma were sitting.

"How's it going?", Clark asked Ron, sitting down and opening a bottle of butterbeer. Ron didn't answer. He was glaring at Hermione and Krum, who were dancing nearby. Padma was sitting with her arms and legs crossed, one foot jiggling in time to the music. Every now and then she threw a disgruntled look at Ron, who was completely ignoring her.

Harry, Hermione and Kara came over and sat down in Parvati's empty chair. She was a bit pink in the face from dancing. "Hi," Harry said, a big smile on his face, seemingly he was having the time of his life. Ron didn't say anything. "It's hot, isn't it? Viktor's just gone to get some drinks.", Hermione said, fanning herself with her hand. "I know right!", Kara said as Harry gave her a butterbeer. Ron gave her a withering look, "Viktor?" he said, "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?"

Hermione looked at him in surprise, "What's up with you?" she asked. "If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you.", Ron said scathingly.

Hermione stared at him, then at Harry, Clark and Kara, none of them knew either. "Ron, what?...", Neville started.

"He's from Durmstrang!", Ron spat, "He's competing against Harry and Clark! Against Hogwarts! You... you're..." Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime, "fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"

Hermione's mouth fell open, but before she could say anything Clark came to her defense. "Don't be stupid! Why are you angry at Hermione for going with Viktor but not at me for going with Fleur, who with by your definition also should be the enemy.", Clark said, "The enemy! Honestly, who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"

Ron chose to ignore this, "I suppose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"

"No, he didn't." Hermione said, the pink patches on her cheeks glowing more brightly. "He asked me when I was walking down a corridor. If you really want to know, he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!", Hermione said this very quickly, and blushed deeply.

"Yeah, well... that's his story." Ron said nastily.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with... He's just trying to get closer to Harry and or Clark, get inside information on them or get near enough to jinx..."

Hermione looked as though Ron had slapped her. When she spoke, her voice quivered, "For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry or Clark, not one..."

Ron changed tack at the speed of light, "Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions..."

"I'd never help him work out that egg!", Hermione said, looking outraged, "Never. How could you say something like that, I want Harry or Clark to win the tournament. They know that, don't you, Harry? Clark?"

"Of course, Hermione.", Clark said before turning to a sneering Ron, "Tis whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and witches and making friends with them."

"No it isn't! It's about winning!" shouted Ron.

People were starting to stare at them. "Ron." Harry said quietly, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum..." But Ron ignored Harry too. "Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are." Ron said. "Don't call him Vicky!", Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. Ron watched her go with a mixture of anger and satisfaction on his face.

"Are you going to ask me to dance at all?" Padma asked him. "No." Ron said, still glaring after Hermione. "Fine." Padma snapped, and she got up and went to join Parvati and the Beauxbatons boy, who conjured up one of his friends to join them so fast that Clark could have sworn he had zoomed him there by a Summoning Charm.

"Vare is Herm-own-ninny?" a voice asked, Krum had just arrived at their table clutching two butterbeers. "No idea." Ron said mulishly, looking up at him. "Lost her, have you?"

Krum was looking surly again, "Veil, if you see her, tell her I haff drinks," he said, and he slouched off. It was then that Clark gave Ron a hard punch against his upper arm. "What was that for?", Ron asked angrily as he started to rub his arm. "You know exactly what was for!", Clark said before standing up, Fleur following him

"I was standing up for him? What's wrong with him?", Ron said, looking at Harry and Kara, both who had stood up. "If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you.", Kara said and the duo walked off, leaving a confused Ron behind.

The top table was now empty, Professor Dumbledore was dancing with Professor Sprout, Ludo Bagman with Professor McGonagall, Madame Maxime and Hagrid were cutting a wide path around the dance floor as they waltzed through the students, and Karkaroff was nowhere to be seen. When the next song ended, everybody applauded once more, and Clark saw Bagman kiss Professor McGonagall's hand and make his way back through the crowds, at which point Fred and George accosted him.

"Let's go for a walk. Get some fresh air." Clark muttered to Fleur.

* * *

Clark and Fleur slipped out into the entrance hall. The front doors stood open, and the fluttering fairy lights in the rose garden winked and twinkled as they went down the front steps, where they found themselves surrounded by bushes, winding, ornamental paths and large stone statues. Clark could hear splashing water, which sounded like a fountain. Here and there, people were sitting on carved benches. He and Fleur set off along one of the winding paths through the rosebushes, but they had gone only a short way when he heard an unpleasantly familiar voice.

"...don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor."

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" Karkaroff's voice sounded anxious and hushed, as though keen not to be overheard, "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it..."

"Then flee.", Snape's voice said curtly. "Flee, I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts."

Snape and Karkaroff came around the corner. Snape had his wand out and was blasting rosebushes apart, his expression most ill-natured. Squeals issued from many of the bushes, and dark shapes emerged from them. "Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!" Snape snarled as a girl ran past him. "And ten points from Hufflepuff too, Stebbins!" as a boy went rushing after her. "And what are you two doing?" he added, catching sight of Clark and Fleur on the path ahead. Karkaroff, Clark saw, looked slightly discomposed to see them standing there. His hand went nervously to his goatee, and he began winding it around his finger.

"Just taking a walk.", Clark told, meeting Snape's hateful gaze with a similar one, "Not against the law, is it?"

"Keep walking, then!" Snape snarled, and he brushed past them, his long black cloak billowing out behind him. Karkaroff hurried away after Snape. Clark and Fleur continued down the path. "What's got Karkaroff all worried?", Fleur muttered. "Since when have he and Snape been on first-name terms?" Clark said slowly.

Clark and Fleur were now standing near the lake, moonlight showering down on their faces and glinting off the large body of water that surrounded the castle. "Fleur, I must ask. I know you like me, but why do you like me? I mean, a girl like you could get any guy she wants, why me?"

"What's not to like about you Clark? Your smart, powerful, funny, sometimes crazy, always protective of the once you care about and your easy on the eyes.", Fleur started before turning serious, "Aside from that... You know of me being part veela right?"

He nodded, listening to her tentatively, "Well, even a quarter veela come with what we call the Veela Allure. It appears around the time we reach puberty. Thanks to it we are great at attracting the opposite sex. When I was a child, I used to have a lot of friends, but then my allure came, girls started to hate me for no reason, while the boys wanted to play games I wasn't ready for. Thanks to my allure, I could never truly tell if people love or lusted after me."

Fleur took a deep swallow holding her left arm, "That is, until I met you. Only a few people are immune to the Veela Allure, when I arrived I noticed that you lacked the drooling or hazy eyes. You were looking at me like I was just any other girl. It was then that I decided that I wanted to get close to you, even if it was just as friends."

Clark reached out, softly grasping her hand, he had recognized the look in her eyes as she told him her story. He had seen and felt the same as her, the both of them knew loneliness.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry and Kara had reached a large stone reindeer, over which they could see the sparkling jets of a tall fountain. Kara had been pretty quiet for the past few minutes, and it starts to worry Harry. "You okay, Kara?", he asked. "Oh, don't worry about me.", Kara said, her voice breaking, "I'm just fine.", she looks up at Harry, a smile on her face. "Tis is the best night I have ever had. I'm so glad we could go together."

Harry gave a sigh of relief, "Kara... I-I... really li...", he started but Kara knew were he was going. Harry was cut off by something soft on his lips. Harry looked in front of him to see Kara kissing him.

His crush, the sister of his best friend, Kara was kissing him. Harry closed his eyes slowly and Kara put her arms around his neck. He followed her putting his arms around her waist. The kiss was soft and sweet. Harry pulled away after a minute and looked into her light blue eyes softly. "Kara... It's really strange... I really liked hanging out together... But now... I feel all tense and on edge... It's the weirdest thing. It already slipped out, but... I'd... like to know how you feel. Will you be my girl?"

Kara got a wide smile on her face, giving him a full hearted, "Yes!", Harry got a just as wide smile as her, "Really!?", he exclaimed as he suddenly embraces her, feeling his luck finally is starting to turn around, "Oh, sorry!", he tried to pull away but Kara held him close to her, "Well then... Here's hoping for the best, right?", she said.

And then they could hear Hagrid speak, the shadowy outlines of two enormous people were visible on a stone bench, watching the water in the moonlight. "Momen' I saw yeh, I knew," he was saying, in an oddly husky voice. Harry and Kara froze. "Tis got awkward all of a sudden...", Kara said as they let go of each other and tried to sneak off, "What did you know, 'Agrid?", Madame Maxime said, a purr in her low voice.

They definitely didn't want to listen to this, Hagrid would hate to be overheard in a situation like this, if it had been possible he would have put his fingers in his ears and hummed loudly, but that wasn't really an option. Instead Harry tried to interest himself in a beetle crawling along the stone reindeer's back, but the beetle just wasn't interesting enough to block out Hagrid's next words.

"I jus' knew... knew you were like me... Was it yer mother or yer father?"

"I - I don't know what you mean, 'Agrid..."

"It was my mother.", Hagrid said quietly, "She was one of the last ones in Britain. 'Course, I can' remember her too well... she left, see. When I was about three. She wasn' really the maternal sort. Well... it's not in their natures, is it? Dunno what happened to her... might be dead fer all I know..."

Madame Maxime didn't say anything. In spite of themselves, they took their eyes off the beetle and looked over the top of the reindeer's antlers, listening... They had never heard Hagrid talk about his childhood before.

"Me dad was broken-hearted when she wen'. Tiny little bloke, my dad was. By the time I was six I could lift him up an' put him on top o' the dresser if he annoyed me. Used ter make him laugh...", Hagrid's deep voice broke. Madame Maxime was listening, motionless, apparently staring at the silvery fountain. "Dad raised me... but he died, o' course, jus' after I started school. Sorta had ter make me own way after that. Dumbledore was a real help. Very kind ter me, he was..."

Hagrid pulled out a large spotted silk handkerchief and blew his nose heavily. "So... anyway... enough about me. What about you? Which side you got it on?" But Madame Maxime had suddenly got to her feet.

"It is chilly." she said, but whatever the weather was doing, it was nowhere near as cold as her voice. "I think I will go in now."

"Eh?" said Hagrid blankly. "No, don't go! I've... I've never met another one before!"

"Anuzzer what, precisely?" said Madame Maxime, her tone icy. Kara could have told Hagrid it was best not to answer, hoping against hope he wouldn't... but it was no good. "Another half-giant, of course!" Hagrid said. "'Ow dare you!", Madame Maxime shrieked, her voice exploded through the peaceful night air like a foghorn; behind him. "I 'ave nevair been more insulted in my life! 'Alf-giant? Moi? I 'ave... I 'ave big bones!"

She stormed away, great multicolored swarms of fairies rose into the air as she passed, angrily pushing aside bushes. Hagrid was still sitting on the bench, staring after her. It was much too dark to make out his expression. Then, after about a minute, he stood up and strode away, not back to the castle, but off out into the dark grounds in the direction of his cabin.

"Come on," Harry said, very quietly to Kara. "Let's go...", as they walked back to the castle, Kara's expression became very serious indeed. "Did you know?" she whispered, "About Hagrid being half-giant?"

"No, so what?", Harry said, shrugging. "I'll explain inside.", Kara said quietly.

Harry and Kara returned to the Great Hall. Neville was still dancing with Luna, and Hermione was once more dancing with Krum. Harry and Kara sat down at a table far removed from the dance floor. "So? What's the problem with giants?", Harry prompted. "Well, they're not very nice.", Kara said, "I know there's nothing wrong with Hagrid, no one who knows him will care, and no one should care, because they'll know he's not dangerous.", Kara said, "But they're just vicious, giants. It's like Hagrid said, it's in their natures, they're like trolls... they just like killing, everyone knows that. There aren't any left in Britain now, though."

"What happened to them?"

"Well, they were dying out anyway, and then loads got themselves killed by Aurors. There're supposed to be giants abroad, though. They hide out in mountains mostly..."

"I don't know who Maxime thinks she's kidding." Harry said, watching Madame Maxime sitting alone at the judges' table, looking very somber. "If Hagrid's half-giant, she definitely is. Big bones... the only thing that's got bigger bones than her is a dinosaur."

Harry and Kara spent the rest of the ball dancing, until the Weird Sisters finished playing at midnight, everyone gave them a last, loud round of applause and started to wend their way into the entrance hall.

* * *

"Hey Clark!", it was Cedric Diggory. Clark was sitting with Fleur on a stone bench, still looking over the lake, he could see Romanova waiting for him in the entrance hall. "Yeah?" Clark asked "Listen... You know that golden egg? Does yours wail when you open it?", Cedric began, and Clark nodded. "Well... take a bath, okay?"

"What?", neither Clark nor Fleur understood what he meant by that. "Take a bath, and... er... take the egg with you, and just listen to it under water."

Clark stared at him. "Tell you what." Cedric said, "Use the prefects' bathroom. Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Password's 'pine fresh.' Gotta go... want to say good night. Don't do any thing I wouldn't do.", He grinned at Clark again and hurried back down the entrance hall.

A few more moments past and the romantic pressure was starting to become suffocating, _"Kiss her... KISS HER ALREADY! DO IT DO IT DO IT!"_ , Clark's shouted in his thought. Fleur was waving her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. "Clark? Are you okay... mmph!", he didn't know why he suddenly got the nerve, but Clark slammed his mouth onto hers, surprising the both of them.

Realizing she wasn't kissing back, he panicked and began to pull away. "S-sorry...", he muttered at her shocked expression which melted into a wide smile and she grabbed his collar, pulling him back so she could reconnect their lips. Their mouths moved in sync and taking advantage of this to explore the inside of her mouth, they found themselves french kissing in the moonlight. "How cliche is tis?" Clark muttered softly, to which she broke away to laugh.

* * *

 **And there you go, let the music play! Hope you liked it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Question of the day, who of the HP cast would you ask to the Yule Ball? Anyways, I wish you all a fantastic day, and I will see you ladies and gents, very soon! Mischief managed!**


	44. Chapter 44: Skeeter's Big Scoop

**Greetings, one and all, and I welcome you to the next chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to some reviews.**

 **Ashzaroth: Good choose! I was planning on revealing it during the Yule Ball (seemed like a good time to do it). Currently, yes that's the plan (unless I change my mind about a certain current pairing).**

 **DiNozzo-Ncis: I thought so, glad you liked it. You'll have to wait and see for the third task.**

 **Theboblinator: Oh okay... I honestly didn't knew ClarkXHermione was so populair, still glad your sticking around though. Clark is a little more dense when it comes to such situations, and from my own experience I noticed that if a girls like them that it goes over their head most of the time, (though again, Clark is more dense about such situations). Yes in canon, Fleur marries Bill, but Hermione also marries Ron.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Happy you liked it! Why is ClarkXFleur so strange? Thanks for pointing out the mistake, I really need to stop editing those chapters when its 02:00 and I am very tired...**

 **Any way on to the story.**

* * *

After walking Fleur back to the Beauxbatons carriage, Clark walked back to Gryffindor Tower alone. The Fat Lady and her friend Vi were snoozing in the picture over the portrait hole. Clark had to yell "Fairy lights!" before he woke them up, and when he did, they were extremely irritated. He climbed into the common room and found Ron and Hermione having a blazing row while Harry, Neville and Kara looked on. One thing Clark noticed was that Harry and Kara were holding hands as Hermione and Ron were standing ten feet apart, they were bellowing at each other, each scarlet in the face.

"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?", Hermione yelled, her hair was coming down out of its elegant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger. "Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back, "What's that?"

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!", Ron mouthed soundlessly like a goldfish out of water as Hermione turned on her heel and stormed up the girls' staircase to bed. Ron turned to look at Harry, Clark, Neville and Kara. "Well," he sputtered, looking thunderstruck, "well... that just proves... completely missed the point..."

The rest didn't say anything, so Clark was the one who spoke up, "I think Hermione has gotten the point much better than you have.", Clark said, Ron mouthed soundlessly again, before turning on his heel and walking towards the boys staircase. "Neville, why didn't you tell us that you were seeing Luna?", Kara asked, happy that her shy friend had finally managed to get a girlfriend. "I just thought you guys would make fun of me.", Neville added, his face beet red, as he looked towards the ground. "Yes, because we are infamously known to make fun of our friends.", Harry muttered, his other friend letting out a relieved laugh as he went to bed.

Kara gave Harry a small kiss on the lips, confirming Clark's suspicion as she bid her brother and boyfriend goodbye and she went to bed herself. "I take it you two are dating?", Clark asked his friend, his face an expressionless mask. "Uhm Y-Yeah... I uhm...", Harry began.

"Good for you, I am happy for the both of you.", Clark said with a faint smile, "But I am warning you, hurt her and I will cut off your balls."

* * *

Everybody got up late on Boxing Day. The Gryffindor common room was much quieter than it had been lately, many yawns punctuating the lazy conversations. Hermione's hair was bushy again; she confessed to Clark that she had Kara use a liberal amounts of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion on her for the ball, "but it's way too much bother to do every day," she said matter-of-factly, scratching a purring Crookshanks behind the ears.

Ron and Hermione seemed to have reached an unspoken agreement not to discuss their argument. They were being quite friendly to each other, though oddly formal. Kara had kept her her lose, saying her this is how it looked when she didn't put it in a ponytail. Harry and Kara wasted no time in telling Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione about the conversation they had overheard between Madame Maxime and Hagrid, but none of them didn't seem to find the news that Hagrid was a half-giant nearly as shocking.

"Well, I thought he must be." Hermione said, shrugging. "I knew he couldn't be pure giant because they're about twenty feet tall. But honestly, all this hysteria about giants. They can't all be horrible... It's the same sort of prejudice that people have toward werewolves... It's just bigotry, isn't it?"

Ron looked as though he would have liked to reply scathingly, but perhaps he didn't want another row, because he contented himself with shaking his head disbelievingly while Hermione wasn't looking. It was time now to think of the homework they had neglected during the first week of the holidays. Everybody seemed to be feeling rather flat now that Christmas was over, everybody except Harry and Clark, that is.

The trouble was that February the twenty-fourth looked a lot closer from this side of Christmas, and neither hadn't done anything about working out the clue inside the golden egg. Clark had told Harry the information Cedric had given him and so the first day of the new term arrived, and Harry set off to lessons, weighed down with books, parchment, and quills as usual, but holding hands with Kara, out in the open.

Snow was still thick upon the grounds, and the greenhouse windows were covered in condensation so thick that they couldn't see out of them in Herbology. Nobody was looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures much in this weather, though as Ron said, the skrewts would probably warm them up nicely, either by chasing them, or blasting off so forcefully that Hagrid's cabin would catch fire.

When they arrived at Hagrid's cabin, however, they found an elderly witch with closely cropped gray hair and a very prominent chin standing before his front door. "Hurry up, now, the bell rang five minutes ago.", she barked at them as they struggled toward her through the snow.

"Who're you? Where's Hagrid?", Neville said, staring at her. "My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank." she said briskly. "I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry repeated loudly. "He is indisposed," said Professor Grubbly-Plank shortly.

Soft and unpleasant laughter reached Kara's ears. She turned; Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins were joining the class. All of them looked gleeful, and none of them looked surprised to see Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"This way, please.", Professor Grubbly-Plank said, and she strode off around the paddock where the Beauxbatons horses were shivering. Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara followed her, looking back over their shoulders at Hagrid's cabin. All the curtains were closed. Was Hagrid in there, alone and ill?

"What's wrong with Hagrid?" Kara said, hurrying to catch up with Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Never you mind." she said as though she thought she was being nosy. "I do mind, though.", Harry said hotly. "What's up with him?"

Professor Grubbly-Plank acted as though she couldn't hear them. She led them past the paddock where the huge Beauxbatons horses were standing, huddled against the cold, and toward a tree on the edge of the forest, where a large and beautiful unicorn was tethered. Many of the girls, "ooooohed!" at the sight of the unicorn. "Oh it's so beautiful!", Lavender whispered. "How did she get it? They're supposed to be really hard to catch!"

The unicorn was so brightly white it made the snow all around look gray. It was pawing the ground nervously with its golden hooves and throwing back its horned head. "Boys keep back!", Professor Grubbly-Plank barked, throwing out an arm and catching Harry hard in the chest. "They prefer the woman's touch, unicorns. Girls to the front, and approach with care, come on, easy does it..."

She and the girls walked slowly forward toward the unicorn, leaving the boys standing near the paddock fence, watching. The moment Professor Grubbly-Plank was out of earshot. Harry turned to Ron and Neville. "What d'you reckons wrong with him? You don't think a skrewt?..."

"Oh he hasn't been attacked, Potter, if that's what you're thinking.", Malfoy said softly, "No, he's just too ashamed to show his big, ugly face."

"What d'you mean?" said Harry sharply. Malfoy put his hand inside the pocket of his robes and pulled out a folded page of newsprint. "There you go," he said, "Hate to break it to you. Potter..." He smirked as Harry snatched the page, unfolded it, and read it, with Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean, looking over his shoulder. It was an article topped with a picture of Hagrid looking extremely shifty.

 _Dumbledore's Giant Mistake_

 _Albus Dumbledore, eccentric Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has never been afraid to make controversial staff appointments, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. In September of this year, he hired Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, the notoriously jinx-happy ex-Auror, to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, a decision that caused many raised eyebrows at the Ministry of Magic, given Moody's well-known habit of attacking anybody who makes a sudden movement in his presence. Mad-Eye Moody, however, looks responsible and kindly when set beside the part-human Dumbledore employs to teach Care of Magical Creatures._

 _Rubeus Hagrid, who admits to being expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, has enjoyed the position of gamekeeper at the school ever since, a job secured for him by Dumbledore. Last year, however, Hagrid used his mysterious influence over the headmaster to secure the additional post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher, over the heads of many better-qualified candidates._

 _An alarmingly large and ferocious-looking man, Hagrid has been using his new found authority to terrify the students in his care with a succession of horrific creatures. While Dumbledore turns a blind eye, Hagrid has maimed several pupils during a series of lessons that many admit to being 'very frightening'._

 _'A fellow student was attacked by a hippogriff when he protected me from it, and my friend Vincent Crabbe got a bad bite off a flobberworm.", Draco Malfoy said, a fourth-year student. "We all hate Hagrid, but we're just too scared to say anything."_

 _Hagrid has no intention of ceasing his campaign of intimidation, however. In conversation with a Daily Prophet reporter last month, he admitted breeding creatures he has dubbed 'Blast-Ended Skrewts', highly dangerous crosses between manti-cores and fire-crabs. The creation of new breeds of magical creature is, of course, an activity usually closely observed by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hagrid, however, considers himself to be above such petty restrictions._

 _"I was just having some fun," he says, before hastily changing the subject._

 _As if this were not enough, the Daily Prophet has now unearthed evidence that Hagrid is not, as he has always pretended, a pure-blood wizard. He is not, in fact, even pure human. His mother, we can exclusively reveal, is none other than the giantess Fridwulfa, whose whereabouts are currently unknown._

 _Bloodthirsty and brutal, the giants brought themselves to the point of extinction by warring among themselves during the last century. The handful that remained joined the ranks of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and were responsible for some of the worst mass Muggle killings of his reign of terror._

 _While many of the giants who served He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were killed by Aurors working against the Dark Side, Fridwulfa was not among them. It is possible she escaped to one of the giant communities still existing in foreign mountain ranges. If his antics during Care of Magical Creatures lessons are any guide, however, Frid-wulfa's son appears to have inherited her brutal nature._

 _In a bizarre twist, Hagrid is reputed to have developed a close friendship with the boy who brought around You-Know-Who's fall from power, thereby driving Hagrid's own mother, like the rest of You-Know-Who's supporters, into hiding. Perhaps Harry Potter is unaware of the unpleasant truth about his large friend, but Albus Dumbledore surely has a duty to ensure that Harry Potter, along with his fellow students, is warned about the dangers of associating with part-giants._

 _Harry finished reading and looked up at Ron and Neville, whose mouth was hanging open. "How did she find out?" he whispered. But that wasn't what was bothering Harry._

"What do you mean, 'we all hate Hagrid'?" Harry spat at Malfoy. "What's this rubbish about him getting a bad bite off a flobberworm? They haven't even got teeth!", he pointed at Crabbe, who was sniggering, apparently very pleased with himself. "Well, I think this should put an end to the oaf's teaching career.", Malfoy said, his eyes glinting. "Half-giant... and there was me thinking he'd just swallowed a bottle of Skele-Gro when he was young... None of the mummies and daddies are going to like this at all... They'll be worried he'll eat their kids, ha, ha..."

"Are you paying attention over there?", Professor Grubbly-Planks voice carried over to the boys, the girls were all clustered around the unicorn now, stroking it. Harry was so angry that the Daily Prophet article shook in his hands as he turned to stare unseeingly at the unicorn, whose many magical properties Professor Grubbly-Plank was now enumerating in a loud voice, so that the boys could hear too.

"I hope she stays, that woman!", Parvati said when the lesson had ended and they were all heading back to the castle for lunch. "That's more what I thought Care of Magical Creatures would be like... proper creatures like unicorns, not monsters..."

"What about Hagrid?" Harry said angrily as they went up the steps.

"What about him? He can still be gamekeeper, can't he?", Parvati said back. "That was a really good lesson.", Hermione said as they entered the Great Hall. "I didn't know half the things Professor Grubbly-Plank told us about unicorns."

"Look at this!" Harry snarled, and he shoved the Daily Prophet article under Hermione's nose, as she started to read with Kara looking over her shoulder, Hermione's mouth fell open as she read. "How did that horrible Skeeter woman find out? You don't think Hagrid told her?", Kara said. "No," Harry, leading the way over to the Gryffindor table and throwing himself into a chair next to Clark, who was already sitting there with Fleur. "He never even told us, did he? I reckon she was so mad he wouldn't give her loads of horrible stuff about me, she went ferreting around to get him back."

"Did something happen?", Clark asked before they showed the Daily Prophet article to him. "Maybe she heard him telling Madame Maxime at the ball," Hermione said quietly. "We'd have seen her in the garden!" Kara said, "Anyway, she's not supposed to come into school anymore, Hagrid said Dumbledore banned her..."

"Maybe she's got an Invisibility Cloak." Harry suggested, ladling chicken casserole onto his plate and splashing it everywhere in his anger. "Sort of thing she'd do, isn't it, hide in bushes listening to people."

"Like you and Kara did, you mean.", Fleur pointed out. "We weren't trying to hear him!" Kara said indignantly, giving the French witch a sharp glare, "We didn't have any choice! Talking about his giantess mother where anyone could have heard him!"

"No matter the case, we've got to go and see him.", Clark said to his friends said Harry. "Tis evening, after you guys had Divination. Tell him we want him back..."

"You do want him back?" Harry shot at Hermione. "I... well, I'm not going to pretend it didn't make a nice change, having a proper Care of Magical Creatures lesson for once...", Hermione started.

"Hermione.", Clark said sternly. "But I do want Hagrid back, of course I do!" Hermione added hastily, quailing under Harry, Clark and Kara's stare.

* * *

So that evening after dinner, the six of them left the castle once more and went down through the frozen grounds to Hagrid's cabin. They knocked, and Fang's booming barks answered. "Hagrid, it's us!" Harry shouted, pounding on the door. "Open up!" Hagrid didn't answer. They could hear Fang scratching at the door, whining, but it didn't open. They hammered on it for ten more minutes; Neville even went and banged on one of the windows, but there was no response.

"What's he avoiding us for?" Hermione said when they had finally given up and were walking back to the school, "He surely doesn't think we'd care about him being half-giant?"

But it seemed that Hagrid did care. They didn't see a sign of him all week. He didn't appear at the staff table at mealtimes, they didn't see him going about his gamekeeper duties on the grounds, and Professor Grubbly-Plank continued to take the Care of Magical Creatures classes. Malfoy was gloating at every possible opportunity.

"Missing your half-breed pal? Missing the elephant-man?" he kept whispering to them whenever there was a teacher around, so that he was safe from Clark's retaliation.

There was a Hogsmeade visit halfway through January. Hermione was very surprised that both Harry and Clark were going. "I just thought you'd want to take advantage of the common room being quiet," she said. "Really get to work on that egg."

"I have already figured it out.", Clark said, hiding his face into his 'Advance Spellbook Level 7', to hide his gaze from Hermione to hide his expression. "Have you really?" Hermione said, looking impressed before looking supecious, "Are you... blushing?"

"No...", Clark lied as he remembered what happened when he went to the prefects bathroom a few nights ago.

* * *

Clark had no idea how long a bath he would need to work out the secret of the golden egg, he decided to do it at night, when he would be able to take as much time as he needed. Using a cloaking spell and borrowing the Marauders Map, so that Clark would be forewarned if somebody was approaching the bathroom.

When he reached the statue of Boris the Bewildered, a lost-looking wizard with his gloves on the wrong hands, he located the right door, leaned close to it, and muttered the password, "Pine fresh," just as Cedric had told him.

The door creaked open. Clark slipped inside, closing the door behind him, and removed the Cloaking Charm, looking around.

His immediate reaction was that it would be worth becoming a prefect just to be able to use this bathroom. It was softly lit by a splendid candle-filled chandelier, and everything was made of white marble, including what looked like an empty, rectangular swimming pool sunk into the middle of the floor. About a hundred golden taps stood all around the pools edges, each with a differently colored Jewel set into its handle. There was also a diving board. Long white linen curtains hung at the windows, a large pile of fluffy white towels sat in a corner, and there was a single golden-framed painting on the wall. It featured a blonde mermaid who was fast asleep on a rock, her long hair over her face. It fluttered every time she snored.

Clark moved forward, looking around, his footsteps echoing off the walls, he was quite keen to try out a few of those taps. He put one of the Huffy towels, the map, and the egg at the side of the swimming-pool-sized bath, then knelt down and turned on a few of the taps.

He could tell at once that they carried different sorts of bubble bath mixed with the water, though it wasn't bubble bath as Clark had ever experienced it. One tap gushed pink and blue bubbles the size of footballs, another poured ice-white foam so thick that Clark thought it would have supported his weight if he'd cared to test it, a third sent heavily perfumed purple clouds hovering over the surface of the water. Clark amused himself for awhile turning the taps on and off, particularly enjoying the effect of one whose jet bounced off the surface of the water in large arcs.

Then, when the deep pool was full of hot water, foam, and bubbles, which took a very short time considering its size, Clark turned off all the taps, pulled off his clothes, shoes and underwear, and slid into the water.

It was so deep that his feet barely touched the bottom, and he actually did a couple of lengths before swimming back to the side and treading water, highly enjoyable it was to swim in hot and foamy water with clouds of different-colored steam wafting all around him before swimming back and, staring at the egg.

Clark stretched out his arms, lifted the egg in his wet hands to bring it into the water with him, and then, a voice spoke to him, making him jump so badly that he dropped the egg, which clattered away across the bathroom floor.

"Nice night for a dip, isn't it?"

Clark had swallowed a considerable amount of bubbles in shock. He stood up, sputtering, and saw Fleur standing next to her uniform, dressed in a light blue bath robe. "Fleur! W-What... Who...", Clark said with a massive blush on his face. "Neville told me where you would be this night, I thought you would like some company.", she explained as she walked up to the bath, Clark quickly looked towards the other side as he heard his girlfriend open her robe and joining him.

"You look cute when your blushing.", Fleur said, scooting over to him closer to him, "I am not blushing.", Clark protested, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Fleur let out a soft chuckle, "You know, your not as skinny as you claimed. Sure your not ripped, but you are in very good shape.", she said as she looked over his body.

"Maybe because I practice my dueling skills a lot, and because of my low body fat.", Clark said as he took a peak over his girlfriends body, taking in her long legs, her slim waist and perky breast. "Anyway... Let's try the egg in the water."

Clark nodded before hoisting himself out of the bath, wrapping the towel firmly around his waist, and going to retrieve the egg. Once he was back in the water, Fleur said, "Go on, then... open it under the water."

Clark lowered the egg beneath the foamy surface and opened it... and this time, it did not wail. A gurgling song was coming out of it, a song whose words he couldn't distinguish through the water. "I guess we need to... hear it underwater.", Clark said, his girlfriend seemed to enjoying this.

Clark and Fleur took a great breath and slid under the surface, now sitting on the marble bottom of the bubble-filled bath, Clark had to keep himself under control to focus on his goal when he realized he could see everything about Fleur, who could also see everything about him. Turning his attention to the egg, he heard a chorus of eerie voices singing to him from the open egg in his hands:

 _"Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you re searching, ponder this:_

 _Wove taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour... the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it wont come back."_

Clark let himself float back upward and broke the bubbly surface, shaking his hair out of his eyes. "Hear it?", Fleur said as she joined him on the surface. "Yeah.. 'Come seek us where our voices sound...' I've got to go and look for people who can't use their voices above the ground... But can use underwater...", Clark said slowly. "What lives in the lake, apart from the giant squid?... Does anything in there have a human voice? Hang on..."

Clark's eyes had fallen on the picture of the snoozing mermaid on the wall. "Fleur, you don't thing there aren't merpeople in there, do you?"

"That's it, isn't it? The second task's to go and find the merpeople in the lake.", Fleur said. Clark started to pondered the next thing as Fleur sat next to him again, "How am I supposed to breathe underwater for an hour?"

* * *

"We've taken what you will sorely miss.", Harry said as he, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara left the castle together on Saturday and set off through the cold, wet grounds toward the gates. "That sounds as though they are going to steal something of you, something you have to get back.", Neville said. "Question is, what are they going to take?", Hermione pointed out.

As they passed the Durmstrang ship moored in the lake, they saw Krum emerge onto the deck, dressed in nothing but swimming trunks. He was very skinny indeed, but apparently a lot tougher than he looked, because he climbed up onto the side of the ship, stretched out his arms, and dived, right into the lake. "He's mad!" Harry said, staring at Krum's dark head as it bobbed out into the middle of the lake, "It must be freezing, it's January!"

"It's a lot colder where he comes from," Hermione said. "I suppose it feels quite warm to him."

"Yeah, but there's still the giant squid." Ron said. He didn't sound anxious, if anything, he sounded hopeful. Hermione noticed his tone of voice and frowned. "He's really nice, you know. He's not at all like you'd think, coming from Durmstrang. He likes it much better here, he told me.", she said, but Ron said nothing. He hadn't mentioned Viktor Krum since the ball, but Clark had found a miniature arm under his bed on Boxing Day, which had looked very much as though it had been snapped off a small model figure wearing Bulgarian Quidditch robes.

They were soon joined by Fleur as they walked the path down to Hogsmeade, Clark and his girl were off, having a meeting with Sirius today. He kept his eyes skinned for a sign of Hagrid all the way down the slushy High Street, and they went to the Three Broomsticks once he had ascertained that Hagrid was not in any of the shops.

The pub was as crowded as ever, but one quick look around at all the tables told Clark that Hagrid wasn't there. He spotted Sirius sitting at the bar talking with Madam Rosmerta. He and Fleur went up to the bar, "Hello, Sirius.", Clark said when they had reached him.

After greeting them, Madam Rosmerta let Clark, Fleur and Sirius to one of the rooms upstairs were they will be served lunch. During dinner Fleur introduced herself to Sirius who told her it was nice to meet her. "So your the girlfriend I heard so much about.", Sirius said, grabbing a drumstick, and tearing off a large chunk with his teeth. "Who told you... Kara...", Clark muttered as he figured out who could have told them.

Sirius grinned at Clark, "But when she wrote to us about a girlfriend, I thought it would have been Hermione.", he said much to the irritation for Clark. "I do not like her like that, stop shipping us!", Clark said, a faint blush on his cheeks. He had to admit that the thought of him and Hermione as a couple hadn't crossed his mind a few times, but he was sure she didn't like him like that.

Sirius couldn't help but grin at his blushing son, being reminded of himself when he just started dating Elizabeth. Fleur couldn't help but grin herself, her boyfriend looked really adorable when he blushed. He was still grinning, but seeing the anxiety in Clark's face, said more seriously, "I wanted to talk with you about something, let's just say things are getting fishier. I'm not the only one who's getting worried."

He gestured at the yellowing Daily Prophet, and Clark pick it up and unfolded them with Fleur reading over his shoulder as Sirius, continuing to devour the chicken leg. Clark scaned the paper which bore the headline Mystery Illness of Bartemius Crouch.

Clark scanned the story about Crouch. Some phrases stood out to him: _hasn't been seen in public since November... house appears deserted... St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries decline comment... Ministry refuses to confirm rumors of critical illness..._

"They're making it sound like he's dying.", Fleur said slowly. "He did look ill, last time I saw him up close.", Clark said, still reading the story. "The night of the goblet..."

As he placed the paper back on the table, he looked at his father, "What is the real reason you wanted to talk with me?", Clark said, the grin dropping of the face of his father, "You wanted to talk with me about Elizabeth, didn't you?", he asked his father.

* * *

Meanwhile down at the bar, Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara had just arrived. "Doesn't he ever go into the office?", Hermione whispered suddenly. She pointed into the mirror behind the bar, and they saw Bagman reflected there, sitting in a shadowy corner with a bunch of goblins. Bagman was talking very fast in a low voice to the goblins, all of whom had their arms crossed and were looking rather menacing.

It was indeed odd. Kara thought, that Bagman was here at the Three Broomsticks on a weekend when there was no Triwizard event, and therefore no judging to be done. She watched Bagman in the mirror. He was looking strained again, quite as strained as he had that night in the forest before the Dark Mark had appeared. But just then Bagman glanced over at the bar, saw Harry, and stood up.

"In a moment, in a moment!" Kara heard him say brusquely to the goblins, and Bagman hurried through the pub toward Harry, his boyish grin back in place. "Harry!" he said, "How are you? Been hoping to run into you! Everything going all right?"

"Fine, thanks." Harry said. "Wonder if I could have a quick, private word, Harry?", Bagman said eagerly. "You couldn't give us a moment, could you?"

"Er - okay...", Kara said, and she, Ron, Neville and Hermione went off to find a table.

Bagman led Harry along the bar to the end furthest from Madam Rosmerta. "Well, I just thought I'd congratulate you again on your splendid performance against that Horntail, Harry. Really superb.", Bagman said. "Thanks." Harry said, but he knew this couldn't be all that Bagman wanted to say, because he could have congratulated Harry in front of his friends. Bagman didn't seem in any particular rush to spill the beans, though. Harry saw him glance into the mirror over the bar at the goblins, who were all watching him and Harry in silence through their dark, slanting eyes.

"Absolute nightmare." Bagman said to Harry in an undertone, noticing Harry watching the goblins too. "Their English isn't too good... it's like being back with all the Bulgarians at the Quidditch World Cup... but at least they used sign language another human could recognize. This lot keep gabbling in Gobblede-gook... and I only know one word of Gobbledegook. Bladvak. It means 'pickax'. I don't like to use it in case they think I'm threatening them."

He gave a short, booming laugh. "What do they want?" Harry asked, noticing how the goblins were still watching Bagman very closely. "Er... well...", Bagman said, looking suddenly nervous. "They... er... they're looking for Barty Crouch."

"Why are they looking for him here?", Harry said, "He's at the Ministry in London, isn't he?"

"Er... as a matter of fact, I've no idea where he is." Bagman said. "He's sort of... stopped coming to work. Young Percy, his assistant, says he's ill. Apparently he's just been sending instructions in by owl. But would you mind not mentioning that to anyone. Harry? Because Rita Skeeter's still poking around everywhere she can, and I'm willing to bet she'd work up Barty's illness into something sinister. Probably say he's gone missing like Bertha Jorkins."

"What are we doing, talking about goblins and Bertha Jorkins? I really wanted to ask you...", he lowered his voice, "How are you getting on with your golden egg?"

"Er... not bad." Harry said, remembering what Clark had told him. Bagman seemed to think he wasn't being honest. "Listen, Harry," he said, still in a very low voice, "I feel very bad about all this... you were thrown into this tournament, you didn't volunteer for it... and if...", his voice was so quiet now, Harry had to lean closer to listen, "if I can help at all... a prod in the right direction... I've taken a liking to you... the way you got past that dragon!... well, just say the word."

Harry stared up into Bagman's round, rosy face and his wide, baby-blue eyes. "We're supposed to work out the clues alone, aren't we?" he said, careful to keep his voice casual and not sound as though he was accusing the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports of breaking the rules.

"Well... well, yes," said Bagman impatiently, "but... we all want a Hogwarts victory, don't we?"

"Have you offered Clark or Cedric help?" Harry asked. The smallest of frowns creased Bagman's smooth face. "No, I haven't," he said. "I - well, like I say, I've taken a liking to you. Just thought I'd offer..."

"Well, thanks.", Harry said, "but I think I'm nearly there... couple more days should crack it."

He wasn't entirely sure why he was refusing Bagman's help, except that Bagman was almost a stranger to him, and accepting his assistance would feel somehow much more like cheating than asking or taking advice from Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara, Sirius or Elizabeth.

Bagman looked almost affronted, but couldn't say much more as Fred and George turned up at that point. "Hello, Mr. Bagman." Fred said brightly, "Can we buy you a drink?"

"Er...no." Bagman said, with a last disappointed glance at Harry, "No, thank you, boys..." Fred and George looked quite as disappointed as Bagman, who was surveying Harry as though he had let him down badly. "Well, I must dash," he said, "Nice seeing you all. Good luck, Harry."

He hurried out of the pub. The goblins all slid off their chairs and exited after him. Harry went to rejoin Ron, Hermione and Kara, taking a seat next to his girlfriend. Wondering where Neville had gone, he spotted him sitting in a corner with Luna "What did he want?" Kara asked, the moment Harry had sat down. "He offered to help me with the golden egg.", Harry explained.

"He shouldn't be doing that!" Hermione said, looking very shocked, "He's one of the judges! Well, I don't think Dumbledore would like it if he knew Bagman was trying to persuade you to cheat! I hope he's trying to help Clark and Cedric as much!"

"He's not, I asked." Harry said. "Clark is a pretty sharp cookie though.", Kara said, "And who cares if Diggory's getting help?"

* * *

As Clark, Sirius and Fleur exited the room, and went downstairs, Clark spotted Rita Skeeter who had just entered. She was wearing banana-yellow robes today, her long nails were painted shocking pink, and she was accompanied by her paunchy photographer. She bought drinks, and she and the photographer made their way through the crowds to a table. Clark glaring at her as he approached, ignoring what Fleur or Sirius were saying.

Skeeter was talking fast and looking very satisfied about something, "...didn't seem very keen to talk to us, did he, Bozo? Now, why would that be, do you think? And what's he doing with a pack of goblins in tow anyway? Showing them the sights... what nonsense... he was always a bad liar. Reckon something's up? Think we should do a bit of digging? 'Disgraced Ex-Head of Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman'... Snappy start to a sentence, Bozo - we just need to find a story to fit it..."

"Trying to ruin someone else's life?", Clark said loudly. A few people looked around including Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara and Luna. Skeeter's eyes widened behind her jeweled spectacles as she saw who had spoken. "Clark!" she said, beaming, "How lovely! Why don't you come and join?..."

"I wouldn't come near you with a ten-foot broomstick.", Clark said furiously, "What did you do that to Hagrid for!?" Skeeter raised her heavily penciled eyebrows. "Our readers have a right to the truth, Clark. I am merely doing my..."

"Who cares if he's half-giant? There's nothing wrong with him!", Clark shouted. The whole pub had gone very quiet, Madam Rosmerta was staring over from behind the bar, apparently oblivious to the fact that the flagon she was filling with mead was overflowing. Skeeter's smile flickered very slightly, but she hitched it back almost at once, she snapped open her crocodile-skin handbag, pulled out her Quick-Quotes Quill, and said, "How about giving me an interview about the Hagrid you know. Clark? The man behind the muscles? Your unlikely friendship and the reasons behind it. Would you call him a father substitute?"

Fleur stood by his side very abruptly, "You horrible woman," she said, through gritted teeth, "you don't care, do you, anything for a story, and anyone will do, wont they? Even Ludo Bagman..."

"Sit down, you silly little girl, and don't talk about things you don't understand." Skeeter said coldly, her eyes hardening as they fell on Fleur. Skeeter was suddenly startled by Clark who slammed both hands on the table, "Don't you dare talk to her that way!", Clark shouted. Skeeter looked amused at this, "Why not? Is French whore your girlfriend?", hadn't it been for Sirius stopping him, Clark would have cursed her into the next world.

They left, many people were staring at them as they went. Clark glanced back as they reached the door. Skeeter's Quick-Quotes Quill was out, it was zooming backward and forward over a piece of parchment on the table.

* * *

 **I think this will be a good place to stop. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, or favorite this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, very soon. Mischief Managed.**


	45. Chapter 45: Under The Lake

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. By going at your reviews, I noticed that ClarkXHermione is pretty preferred to ClarkXFleur. The past week I have been thinking, pondering and staring into the sun (hard to do when it has been raining all week!) and if you ladies and gents REALLY prefer ClarkXHermione then I might change it, just let me know in the reviews, and speaking of reviews...**

 **Ashzaroth: I thought Clark being as red as his House color was pretty funny, and they did see each other fully naked. Huh, I didn't found his reaction extreme... Okay maybe it was but one of Clark's berserk buttons his insulting/harm to his friends. And I plan to reveal it in a later chapter.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: I see, glad your staying with this story. And... wait another mistake? Thanks for pointing it out, I am going to beat up the guy who does my editing.**

 **DiNozzo-Ncis: Happy to hear it.**

 **Savoxgut: Always happy to have you. What the heck does pulling a Kishimoto mean!?**

 **You ladies and gents go read the story now, I am going to fight my editor.**

* * *

After arriving back at Hogwarts, Neville walked Luna back the Ravenclaw Common room, and Fleur went back to the Beauxbaton carriage, Clark had immediately set off towards Hagrid's cabin, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kara following him.

"She'll be after you next, Clark.", Kara said in a low and worried voice as they walked quickly. "She will try!", Clark said defiantly, he was still shaking with rage. "You don't want to go upsetting Rita Skeeter.", Ron said nervously. "She can't scare me into hiding!", Clark said, now striding along so fast, "And Hagrid isn't hiding anymore! He should never have let that excuse for a human being upset him!"

When they arrived at Hagrid's cabin, they noticed that the curtains were still drawn, and they could hear Fang barking as they approached. "Hagrid!" Clark shouted, pounding on the front door. "Hagrid, that's enough! We know you're in there! Nobody cares if your mother was a giantess, Hagrid! You can't let that foul Skeeter woman do tis to you! Hagrid, get out here, you're just being..."

The door opened. Clark stopped suddenly, because he had found himself face-to-face, not with Hagrid, but with Dumbledore. "Good afternoon," he said pleasantly, smiling down at them. "We wanted to see Hagrid.", Clark said. "Yes, I surmised as much.", Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Why don't you come in?"

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara went into the cabin, Fang launched himself upon Harry the moment he entered, barking madly and trying to lick his ears. Harry fended off Fang and looked around.

Hagrid was sitting at his table, where there were two large mugs of tea. He looked a real mess. His face was blotchy, his eyes swollen, and he had gone to the other extreme where his hair was concerned; far from trying to make it behave, it now looked like a wig of tangled wire. "Hi, Hagrid.", Harry said. Hagrid looked up, "'Lo," he said in a very hoarse voice.

"More tea, I think." Dumbledore said, closing the door behind Harry, Clark, Ron, Hermione and Kara, drawing out his wand, and twiddling it; a revolving tea tray appeared in midair along with a plate of cakes. Dumbledore magicked the tray onto the table, and everybody sat down. There was a slight pause, and then Dumbledore said, "Did you by any chance hear what Mr. Kent was shouting, Hagrid?"

Dumbledore smiled at her and continued, "Clark, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Kara still seem to want to know you, judging by the way they were attempting to break down the door."

"Of course we still want to know you!" Harry said, staring at Hagrid, "You don't think anything that Skeeter cow... sorry, Professor," he added quickly, looking at Dumbledore. "I have gone temporarily deaf and haven't any idea what you said. Harry," Dumbledore said, twiddling his thumbs and staring at the ceiling. "Okay...", Harry said sheepishly, "I just meant... Hagrid, how could you think we'd care what that-woman-wrote about you?"

Two fat tears leaked out of Hagrid's beetle-black eyes and fell slowly into his tangled beard. "Living proof of what I've been telling you, Hagrid." Dumbledore said, still looking carefully up at the ceiling. "I have shown you the letters from the countless parents who remember you from their own days here, telling me in no uncertain terms that if I sacked you, they would have something to say about it..."

"Not all of 'em.", Hagrid said hoarsely, "Not all of 'em want me to stay."

"Really, Hagrid, if you are holding out for universal popularity, you will be in tis cabin for a very long, long, long time.", Clark said, placing his hands in his pocket. Dumbledore nodded at this statement, "Indeed. Not a week has passed since I became headmaster of this school when I haven't had at least one owl complaining about the way I run it. But what should I do? Barricade myself in my study and refuse to talk to anybody?"

"Yeah... ya are not half-giant!" said Hagrid croakily.

"Hagrid, look what I've got for relatives!" Harry said furiously, "Look at the Dursleys!"

"An excellent point.", Professor Dumbledore said, "My own brother, Aberforth, was prosecuted for practicing inappropriate charms on a goat. It was all over the papers, but did Aberforth hide? No, he did not! He held his head high and went about his business as usual! Of course, I'm not entirely sure he can read, so that may not have been bravery..."

"Come back and teach, Hagrid." Hermione said quietly, "please come back, we really miss you." Hagrid gulped. More tears leaked out down his cheeks and into his tangled beard. Dumbledore stood up, "I refuse to accept your resignation, Hagrid, and I expect you back at work on Monday." he said, "You will join me for breakfast at eight-thirty in the Great Hall. No excuses. Good afternoon to you all."

Dumbledore left the cabin, pausing only to scratch Fangs ears. When the door had shut behind him, Hagrid began to sob into his dustbin-lid-sized hands. Kara kept patting his arm, and at last, Hagrid looked up, his eyes very red indeed, and said, "Great man, Dumbledore... great man..."

"Yeah, he is.", Ron said, "Can I have one of these cakes, Hagrid?"

"Help ya self.", Hagrid said, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand, "He's right, of course... ya're all right... I been stupid... my old dad would a be ashamed of the way I've been behaving..." More tears leaked out, but he wiped them away more forcefully, and said, "Never shown you a picture of my old dad, have I? Here..."

Hagrid got up, went over to his dresser, opened a drawer, and pulled out a picture of a short wizard with Hagrid's crinkled black eyes, beaming as he sat on top of Hagrid's shoulder. Hagrid was a good seven or eight feet tall, judging by the apple tree beside him, but his face was beardless, young, round, and smooth... he looked hardly older than eleven.

"That was taken just after I got inter Hogwarts." Hagrid croaked, "Dad was dead chuffed... thought I migh' not be a wizard, see, cause me mum... well, anyway. 'Course, I never was great shakes at magic, really... but at least he never saw me expelled. Died, see, in me second year..."

"Dumbledore was the one who stuck up for me after Dad went. Got me the gamekeeper job... trusts people, he does. Gives 'em second chances... that's what sets him apart from other heads, see. He'll accept anyone at Hogwarts, as long as they've got the talent. Knows people can turn out okay even if their families weren't... well... all that respectable. But some dont understand that. There's some who'd always hold it against ya... there's some who'd even pretend they just had big bones rather than stand up and say, 'I am what I am, and I'm not ashamed.' 'Never be ashamed,' my old dad used ta say, 'there's some who'll hold it against you, but they're not worth bothering with.' And he was right. I've been an idiot. I'm not bothering with her no more, I promise ya that. Big bones... I'll give her big bones."

Harry and Kara Clark, Ron, Hermione and Kara looked at one another nervously; Harry would rather have taken fifty Blast-Ended Skrewts for a walk than admit to Hagrid that he had overheard him talking to Madame Maxime, but Hagrid was still talking, apparently unaware that he had said anything odd.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Clark turned his attention in to the most urgent problem facing him: how to survive underwater for an hour on the twenty-fourth of February.

Neville quite liked the idea of using the Summoning Charm again when Kara had explained about Aqua-Lungs, and Ron couldn't see why Harry shouldn't Summon one from the nearest Muggle town. Clark and Hermione squashed this plan by pointing out that, in the unlikely event that Harry managed to learn how to operate an Aqua-Lung within the set limit of an hour, he was sure to be disqualified for breaking the International Code of Wizarding Secrecy, it was too much to hope that no Muggles would spot an Aqua-Lung zooming across the countryside to Hogwarts.

"Of course, the easiest solution would be to use a Bubble-Head Charm.", Clark said as he was lazily reading one of his Charms books. Then again they started to practice the Bubble-Head Charm. However, Harry seemed to have more trouble mastering this spell than the Summoning Charm.

Just as it had before the first task, time was slipping away as though somebody had bewitched the clocks to go extra-fast. There was a week to go before February the twenty-fourth... there were five days to go... three days to go... With one day left, the group was still practicing the Bubble-Head Charm as the sun set outside, Harry feverishly trying to master it, but he couldn't make the bubble around his mouth last more than 15 minutes. "Worse case senario, you have to reapply the spell 4 times.", Neville said as the bubble popped again.

"How am I suppose to speak underwater!?", Harry snapped a little, "I know what I should have done. I should've learned to be an Animagus like Sirius and Elizabeth."

"Yeah, you could've turned into a goldfish any time you wanted!", Ron said. "Or a frog.", Clark added. "It's very difficult to become an Animagus, and then you have to register yourself and everything.", Hermione said vaguely, Harry, Clark and Kara gave each other a tired smirk, "Professor McGonagall told us, remember... you've got to register yourself with the Improper Use of Magic Office... What animal you become, and your markings, so you can't abuse it..."

"...Hermione, I was joking.", Harry said wearily, "I know I haven't got a chance of turning into a frog by tomorrow morning..."

"You can always try gillyweed.", Neville suddenly said, the rest turning to look at him. "What's does it do?", Harry asked. "It will make you breathe underwater.", he explained but before he could say more the door to the classroom opened. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Kara looked up. Fred and George had just entered.

"What're you two doing here?" Ron asked. "Looking for you." George said, "McGonagall wants you, Ron. And you, Hermione, and you Kara."

"Why?", Hermione asked, looking surprised.

"Dunno... she was looking a bit grim, though." Fred said.

"We're supposed to take you down to her office.", George said.

Ron, Hermione and Kara stared at Harry, who felt his stomach drop. "We'll meet you back in the common room.", Kara told Harry, giving him a quick kiss as she got up to go with Ron and Hermione, the three looked very anxious.

By eight o'clock, Harry had returned to the Gryffindor common room, still trying his best to create a longer lasting Bubble-Head Charm, but to no avail. Crookshanks crawled into Harry's lap and curled up, purring deeply. The common room emptied slowly around Harry. People kept wishing him luck for the next morning in cheery, confident voices like Hagrid's, all of them apparently convinced that he was about to pull off another stunning performance like the one he had managed in the first task. Harry couldn't answer them, he just nodded, feeling as though there were a golfball stuck in his throat. By ten to midnight, he was alone in the room with Crookshanks.

"It's over...", he thought, "You can't do it. You'll just have to go down to the lake in the morning and tell the judges..."

It was then that a portrait opened, revealing Clark and Neville climbing through it. Neville's round face was red as a beat, but still triumphant. "I told you we didn't need to run.", Clark said in his usual dry tone as the two walked over to Harry. "What have you two been doing?", Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at Neville's mischievous smile, as he held up his hand, showing him what looked liked to be a slimy gray rat tail, "Gillyweed."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work Neville?", Harry asked as he looked at the Gillyweed, dressed in a his swimming trunks under his robes, walking along with Clark, who was similarly dressed and Neville towards the lake. Surprising to the trio, Ron, Hermione or Kara had not come back all night.

As the trio walked down the lawn, Clark saw that the seats that had encircled the dragons' enclosure in November were now ranged along the opposite bank, rising in stands that were packed to the bursting point and reflected in the lake below. Wishing them good luck, Neville went to take a seat next to Luna while Harry and Clark walked to the other side of the lake toward the judges, who were sitting at another gold-draped table at the water's edge. Cedric, Fleur, Krum, Romanova and LeBlanc were beside the judges' table, watching Harry and Clark walk towards them.

"Where have you been?", a bossy, disapproving voice said, "The task's about to start!", the duo looked around. Percy Weasley was sitting at the judges' table instead of Mr. Crouch, who had failed to turn up again. "Now, now, Percy!" Bagman said, who was looking intensely relieved to see Harry. "They still have plenty of time left."

Bagman was now moving among the champions, spacing them along the bank at intervals of ten feet. Harry was on the very end of the line, next to Krum, who was wearing swimming trunks himself and was holding his wand ready. "All right. Harry?" Bagman whispered as he moved Harry a few feet farther away from Krum, "Know what you're going to do?"

"Ayup." Harry said, Bagman gave Harry's shoulder a quick squeeze and returned to the judges' table, he pointed his wand at his throat as he had done at the World Cup, said, "Sonorus!" and his voice boomed out across the dark water toward the stands. "Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One... two... three!"

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air, the stands erupted with cheers and applause, without looking to see what the other champions were doing, Clark cast his own Bubble-Head Charm, creating one large enough to cover his entire head, removing his robes, and waded out into the lake.

It was so cold he felt the skin on his legs searing as though this were fire, not icy water. Wading deep enough into the water, Clark cast one last Warmth Charm over his body and took a dive. He had soon swum so far into the lake that he could no longer see the bottom. He flipped over and dived into its depths.

* * *

Silence pressed upon his ears as he soared over a strange, dark, foggy landscape. He could only see ten feet around him, so that as he sped through the water new scenes seemed to loom suddenly out of the incoming darkness: forests of rippling, tangled black weed, wide plains of mud littered with dull, glimmering stones. He swam deeper and deeper, out toward the middle of the lake, his eyes wide, staring through the eerily gray-lit water around him to the shadow beyond, where the water became opaque.

Small fish flickered past him like silver darts. Once or twice he thought he saw something larger moving ahead of him, but when he got nearer, he discovered it to be nothing but a large, blackened log, or a dense clump of weed. There was no sign of any of the other champions, merpeople, or the giant squid.

Light green weed stretched ahead of him as far as he could see, two feet deep, like a meadow of very overgrown grass. Clark was staring unblinkingly ahead of him, trying to discern shapes through the gloom... and then, without warning, something grabbed hold of his ankle.

Clark twisted his body around and saw a grindylow, a small, horned water demon, poking out of the weed, its long fingers clutched tightly around Clark's leg, its pointed fangs bared. On first instinct, Clark send a blast of magic, knocking the creature out. Pulling his ankle out of the grindylows grip and swam, as fast as he could, occasionally sending more jets of magic over his shoulder at random; every now and then he felt one of the grindylows snatch at his foot again, and he kicked out, hard, finally, he felt his foot connect with a horned skull.

Clark continued on, the silence pressing harder than ever against his eardrums. He knew he must be even deeper in the lake now, but nothing was moving but the rippling weed, careful to swim a bit higher over the weed to avoid any more grindylows that might be lurking there.

He swam on for what felt like at least twenty minutes. He was passing over vast expanses of black mud now, which swirled murkily as he disturbed the water. Then, at long last, he heard a snatch of haunting mersong.

 _"An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took..."_

Clark swam faster and soon saw a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople on it, they were carrying spears and chasing what looked like the giant squid. Clark swam on past the rock, following the mersong.

 _"...your time's half gone, so tarry not_

 _Lest what you seek stays here to rot..."_

A cluster of crude stone dwellings stained with algae loomed suddenly out of the gloom on all sides. Here and there at the dark windows, Clark saw faces... faces that bore no resemblance at all to the painting of the mermaid in the prefects' bathroom.

The merpeople had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They leered at Clark as he swam past, one or two of them emerged from their caves to watch him better, their powerful, silver fish tails beating the water, spears clutched in their hands.

Clark sped on, staring around, and soon the dwellings became more numerous, there were gardens of weed around some of them, and he even saw a pet grindylow tied to a stake outside one door. Merpeople were emerging on all sides now, watching him eagerly, pointing at his hands and feet, talking and giggling behind their hands to one another. Clark sped around a corner and a very strange sight met his eyes.

A whole crowd of merpeople was floating in front of the houses that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square. A choir of merpeople was singing in the middle, calling the champions toward them, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue, a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder. Seven people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.

Ron was tied between Hermione and Kara. There was also a girl who looked no older than eight, whose clouds of silvery hair made Clark feel sure that she was Fleur's sister, feeling as though he knew her. A smaller boy with an uncanny resemblance to LeBlanc, just next to Cho Chang and a young girl with flowing red hair. All seven of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep. Their heads were lolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths.

Clark sped toward the hostages, expecting the merpeople to lower their spears and charge at him, but they did nothing. The ropes of weed tying the hostages to the statue were thick, slimy, and very strong. Sending a powerful Blasting Charm at the bottom of the ropes and they broke apart. Ron floated, unconscious, a few inches above the lake bottom, drifting a little in the ebb of the water.

Clark turned back to Hermione, raised his wand, and aimed to free Hermione, and at once, several pairs of strong gray hands seized him. Half a dozen mermen were pulling him away from Hermione, shaking their green-haired heads, and laughing. "You take your own hostage.", one of them said to him. "Leave the others..."

"No way!" Clark said furiously.

"Your task is to retrieve your own friend... leave the others..."

"She's my friend too!" Clark yelled, gesturing toward Hermione before gesturing towards Kara, "And that is my sister! And I don't want them to die either!" Kara's head was on Hermione's shoulder. Clark struggled to fight off the mermen, but they laughed harder than ever, holding him back. "Fine, I will leave with only my victim.", Clark said and the merpeople released him, "But if any of them die, I will coming back for all of you."

It was very slow work, he kicked his legs furiously, but Ron was like a potato-filled sack dragging him back down... he fixed his eyes skyward, though he knew he must still be very deep, the water above him was so dark.

* * *

He kicked hard with his feet and then he felt his head break the surface of the lake. Disabling the Bubble-Head Charm, wonderful, cold, clear air was making his wet face sting, he gulped it down, feeling as though he had never breathed properly before, and, panting, pulled Ron up with him.

The crowd in the stands was making a great deal of noise, shouting and screaming, they all seemed to be on their feet, Clark had the impression they thought that Ron might be dead, but they were wrong. Ron had opened his eyes, merely expelled a great spout of water, blinked in the bright light, turned to Clark, and said, "Wet, isn't it?"

Neville and Dumbledore stood beaming at Clark and Ron from the bank as they swam nearer, but Percy, who looked very white and somehow much younger than usual, came splashing out to meet them. Percy seized Ron and was dragging him back to the bank, Neville and Dumbledore were pulling Clark upright.

Meanwhile Madame Maxime was trying to restrain Fleur, who was quite hysterical, fighting tooth and nail to return to the water. Quickly walking over to her Clark asked what was wrong. "It was the grindylows... They attacked me... Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she hurt?", Fleur said and Clark's eyes went wide.

"Come here, you.", Madam Pomfrey said, she was about to wrap Clark into blanket, but he shook her off, rushing back to the water past, ignoring what people were shouting to him while he cast a Bubble-Head Charm again and diving back in.

Clark quickly swam down, arriving back at the mervillage, seeing that Hermione, LeBlanc's hostage, Cho Chang and Romanova's hostages was gone. He also noticed that Kara was already free and Harry was looking around. Figuring that Harry was making sure all the hostages were saved.

Clark pointed his wand at the bonds holding Gabrielle, but the mermen now closed in, shaking their heads at him. "Get out of the way!", Clark ordered, he had the distinct impression that the mermen had understood him, their yellowish eyes were fixed upon Clark's wand, and they looked scared. There might be a lot more of them than there were of him, but Clark could tell, by the looks on their faces, that they knew no more magic than the giant squid did.

Clark shot at the ropes binding Gabrielle to the statue, and at last she was free. He seized her around the waist, and he told Harry that they could go back up. He grabbed Kara around the waist and the two friend set off back towards the surface. Merpeople were rising with them. Clark could see them swirling around him with ease. Not much later the four arrived back on the surface. All around them, wild, green-haired heads were emerging out of the water, but they were smiling at Clark.

Gabrielle looked scared and confused, but Kara spit out a spout of water, blinked in the bright light, she turned to give Harry a smile, but looked surprised when she spotted Clark with Gabrielle, "What did you bring her for?... Did you leave Ron behind!?"

"No I didn't! I had already saved him, but Fleur was attacked and...", Clark explained, but he stopped when he noticed Harry's and Kara's similar smirks. "You don't need to play hero for her, she already likes you.", Harry said as they swam back to bank.

Clark pulled Gabrielle through the water, back toward the bank where the judges stood watching, twenty merpeople accompanying them like a guard of honor, singing their horrible screechy songs. Clark could see Madam Pomfrey fussing over Ron, Hermione, Krum, Cedric, Cho, LeBlanc and his hostage, and Romanova and her hostage, all of whom were wrapped in thick blankets.

Dumbledore and Bagman stood beaming at Harry, Clark and Kara from the bank as they swam nearer, while Madame Maxime was trying to restrain Fleur, who was quite hysterical, fighting tooth and nail to return to the water. "Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Clark! Is she alive? Is she hurt?"

"She's fine!" Clark tried to tell her, but he was so exhausted he could hardly talk, let alone shout. After being pulled back on the bank, Fleur had broken free of Madame Maxime and was hugging her sister. "Oh Gabrielle, I thought... I thought..."

"Come here, you. And you better not run away again.", Madam Pomfrey said. She pulled them over to Ron, Hermione and the others, wrapped him so tightly in a blanket that he felt as though he were in a straitjacket, and forced a measure of very hot potion down his throat. Steam gushed out of his ears.

"Harry, Clark, well done!" Hermione cried. "You haff a water beetle in your hair, Herm-own-ninny." Krum said. Clark had the impression that Krum was drawing her attention back onto himself; perhaps to remind her that he had just rescued her from the lake, but Hermione brushed away the beetle impatiently and said, "You're well outside the time limit, though, Harry... Did it take you ages to find us?"

"No... I found you okay..." Harry's feeling of stupidity was growing, but felt a rush of warmth when he felt Kara give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me, hero.", she said, giving him a teasing grin on the 'hero' part.

Dumbledore was crouching at the water's edge, deep in conversation with what seemed to be the chief merperson, a particularly wild and ferocious-looking female. He was making the same sort of screechy noises that the merpeople made when they were above water, clearly, Dumbledore could speak Mermish. Finally he straightened up, turned to his fellow judges, and said, "A conference before we give the marks, I think."

The judges went into a huddle. Madam Pomfrey had gone to rescue Ron from Percy's clutches, she led him over to the others, gave him a blanket and some Pepperup Potion, then went to fetch Fleur and her sister. Fleur had many cuts on her beautiful faces and arms and her bathing suit were torn, but she didn't seem to care, nor would she allow Madam Pomfrey to clean them.

"Look after Gabrielle," she told her, and then she turned to Clark. "You saved her," she said breathlessly, "Even though she was not your hostage."

"I just don't like to see you upset.", Clark said, rubbing his wet hair, but was cut off when Fleur bent down, kissed Clark fully on the lips, even slipping in some tongue. Hermione looked simply furious, but just then, Bagman's magically magnified voice boomed out beside them, making them all jump, and causing the crowd in the stands to go very quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows...

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Applause from the stands. "I deserved zero." Fleur said throatily, shaking her magnificent head as Clark held a arm around her. "Clark Kent, who also used an excellent Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with one minute inside the time limit of an hour." Enormous cheers from the Gryffindors and surprisingly some of the Beauxbaton students in the crowd, "We therefore award him fifty points."

Harry's heart sank, if Clark had been just inside the time limit, he most certainly must be out of it. "Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was second to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour." Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd, Clark saw Cho give Cedric a glowing look. "We therefore award him forty-seven points."

"Romanova used an form of Transfiguration to grant her the ability to breath underwater, and was third to return with her hostage. We award her forty-eight points."

"Viktor Krum meanwhile used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was fourth to return with his hostage. We award him forty points.", Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior. "Jakub LeBlanc, used a Waterbreathing potion, was fifth to return with his hostage, we award him forty points."

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was second to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara gave Harry half-exasperated, half-commiserating looks. "Most of the judges," and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However... Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

Harry's stomach leap, he was tying for second place with Cedric, just behind Clark. "There you go. Harry!", Kara shouted over the noise, "You weren't being thick after all, you were showing moral fiber!"

Clark, Fleur and Romanova were clapping very hard too, but Krum and LeBlanc didn't look happy at all. Krum attempted to engage Hermione in conversation again, but she was too busy cheering for Clark to listen.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June." Bagman continued, "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

* * *

 **I think this would be a good place to stop, I hope you all enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	46. Chapter 46: Breath Of Fresh Air

**Greetings one and all, and welcome to another chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles. So I have been thinking about the whole pairings with Clark, so if you ladies and gents really want a OCXHermione... then I might at some point write a ReaderXHermione set in the PAKC universe (the reader would be Clark's twin or something), anyways let me know your thoughts on the matter. Anyways on to the reviews.**

 **jido96: Glad you liked it.**

 **Ashzaroth: Yeah, I decided to stay with Fleur. I admit, Ron might not have been the best chose but I couldn't use Harry, Fleur, Hermione or Kara, so I had to decide between Neville and Ron, and I still needed Neville for the Gillyweed. Thank you for the compliment about the ClarkXFleur scenes, and if I had decided to switch to ClarkXHermione, I wouldn't have gone back and rewrite the whole story.**

 **Wolf King 0811: My thoughts exactly! I thought an OCXFleur would be more interesting and different, than a usual OCXHermione, no offence to anyone who writes those. Thanks for the support.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: I chose Cho for Cedric because Romanova wasn't an option (Being a champion and all), and Cedric and Cho could still be friends. As for Ron being Clark's hostage, like I said before** **Harry, Fleur, Hermione or Kara were a no go, so I had to decide between Neville and Ron, and I still needed Neville for the Gillyweed so Ron was the only one left.**

 **DiNozzo-Ncis: Happy to hear that, buddy.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

One of the best things about the aftermath of the second task was that everybody was very keen to hear details of what had happened down in the lake, which meant that Ron was getting to share Harry's limelight for once. Clark noticed that Ron's version of events changed subtly with every retelling. At first, he gave what seemed to be the truth; it tallied with Hermione's and Kara's story, anyway. Dumbledore had put all the hostages into a bewitched sleep in Professor McGonagall's office, first assuring them that they would be quite safe, and would awake when they were back above the water. One week later, however, Ron was telling a thrilling tale of kidnap in which he struggled single-handedly against fifty heavily armed merpeople who had to beat him into submission before tying him up.

"But I had my wand hidden up my sleeve," he assured Padma, who seemed to be a lot keener on Ron now that he was getting so much attention and was making a point of talking to him every time they passed in the corridors. "I could've taken those mer-idiots any time I wanted."

"What were you going to do, snore at them?" said Hermione waspishly. People had been teasing her so much about being the thing that Viktor Krum would most miss that she was in a rather tetchy mood. Ron's ears went red, and thereafter, he reverted to the bewitched sleep version of events.

* * *

The sound of spells clashing filled the entire empty classroom as Clark and Fleur went head on with each other. It was a spar that had begun in the morning and was now heading into the afternoon. Fleur stared intensely at Clark waiting for his next move, their muscles ached as their faces were glistening with moisture. Both of their clothes slightly ripped from close encounters with the others spell. As their streams of magic collided in the air, beginning a struggle for dominance.

As they walked closer to each other, Fleur moved a foot forward to keep her balance as she could feel her back leg straining to stay up. Her forward leg was brushing up against the inner sides of Clark's leg. Clark had leaned back when Fleur moved front ward, she was trying to dominate the struggle with what strength she had.

Clark knew he could overpower Fleur back in one move; he could feel her leg brushing against his. It was stirring a physical reaction that was inconvenient for the dark haired. So Clark, broke off the struggle and stepping away from Fleur, creating a gap between them causing a surprised Fleur to stumble forward. Reacting quickly, Clark opened his arms catching Fleur before she could hit the ground. Unfortunately, Clark hadn't taken in count her weight, causing the both of them to fall to the ground. "Gah." was the noise Clark made as his back landed against the stone ground. Fleur lifting her head, it was a clear sign they were done with training for the day.

"Clark, are you alright?", Fleur asked as she tried to move, which resulted in Fleur only being on her knees, but her waist, was still on top of Clark's abdomen due to his arms around her. Fleur could feel a tremble in her lower abdomen, "I'm alright, Fleur." Clark replied, picking his upper body off from the ground, supporting himself on his elbows. Their bodies still aching and heated from the spar.

Clark lightly groaning as he could feel his something downstairs starting to grow hard, "Are you sure your alright?", Fleur asked leaning forward with her body.

"Yeah.", Clark quickly answered, as Fleur moved backward while not knowing what it was doing to Clark. Her heart raced as the more she stayed in this position, Fleur could feel the lower half of her body, growing with the desire, she also realized this wasn't like the dreams she had at night, she was here awake, sitting on top of Clark and trying to fight the desire of wanting to grind herself into him.

For several passing moments, and he took it all in. Flushed cheeks, kissable looking lips and deep sky blue glittering eyes, Fleur was very beautiful inside and out. "Aw, the hell with it", Clark thought as he smashed his mouth on to hers and he moaned deep in his chest as the soft mouth opened willingly under his questing tongue.

Fleur was a bit taken back at the sudden maneuver, but surrendered herself. She returned his kiss, but it felt incredible to be held in such a strong grip. When Clark released her to draw a much-needed breath, Fleur groaned softly in protest and drew the black haired head up to hers once more. Their tongues twined and dueled, and for long minutes, they lost themselves in their increasingly heated lip lock.

When they both finally broke apart for some much needed air. "Sorry I haven't been giving you the attention you deserve, my flower.", Clark started, put Fleur placed a finger on his lips. "You did it to help your friend. You will always put their needs ahead of your own. It's one of the things I like about you.", she said with a smile as they continued to snuggle on the stone floor.

* * *

As they entered March the weather became drier, but cruel winds skinned their hands and faces every time they went out onto the grounds. There were delays in the post because the owls kept being blown off course. A brown owl was sent by Sirius and Elizabeth, inviting them over for lunch during the next Hogsmeade weekend, turned up at breakfast on Friday morning with half its feathers sticking up the wrong way, Harry had no sooner taken off the invite than it took flight, clearly afraid it was going to be sent outside again.

Clark felt conflicted as Harry folded up the letter. If he was honest with himself, he really wanted to see Sirius again, but he wasn't so sure if he wanted to see Elizabeth again. Walking outside the Great Hall, he spotted Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle standing in a huddle outside the classroom door with Pansy Parkinson's gang of Slytherin girls. All of them were looking at something Clark couldn't see and sniggering heartily. Pansy's pug-like face peered excitedly around Goyle's broad back as Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara approached.

"There they are, there they are!" she giggled, and the knot of Slytherins broke apart. Clark saw that Pansy had a magazine in her hands, 'Witch Weekly'. The moving picture on the front showed a curly-haired witch who was smiling toothily and pointing at a large sponge cake with her wand. "You might find something to interest you in there, Granger!" Pansy said loudly, and she threw the magazine at Hermione, who caught it, looking startled. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara walked past them, once out of earshot of the Slytherins, Hermione hastily rifled through the magazine. At last, in the center pages, Hermione found what they were looking for. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Kara leaned in closer, a color photograph of Clark headed a short piece entitled:

 _Black Heir's Secret Heartache_

 _Clark Samuel Black-Kent, heir to the Noble and most Ancient house of Black and Most Noble and Ancient house of Kent. A boy like no other, perhaps - yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, writes Rita Skeeter. Deprived of love before rejoining his family, fourteen-year-old Clark Kent thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow._

 _Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for rich wizards that Clark alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has "never felt this way about any other girl."_

 _However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured these unfortunate boys' interest. "She's really ugly," says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, "but she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it."_

 _Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Clark Kent's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate._

"The bitch!", Clark said, getting a scold from Hermione, "She knew if she would write something bad about me I wouldn't give a damn, so she goes after my friends.", he was brought out of his anger when he suddenly heard a giggle, it belonged to Hermione. "If that's the best Rita can do, she's losing her touch.", Hermione said, still giggling, as she threw Witch Weekly onto a empty trash can. "What a pile of old rubbish."

"There's something funny, though. How could Rita Skeeter have known?...", Hermione said, a frown on her face. "Your not really mixing up Love Potions, are you?", Kara asked. "Don't be silly, Kara. No, it's just...how did she know Viktor asked me to visit him over the summer?", Hermione snapped, blushed scarlet as she said this and determinedly avoided Clark and Ron's eyes.

"What?", Ron said nearly dropping his bag. "He asked me right after he'd pulled me out of the lake.", Hermione muttered. "After he'd got rid of his shark's head. Madam Pomfrey gave us both blankets and then he sort of pulled me away from the judges so they wouldn't hear, and he said, if I wasn't doing anything over the summer, would I like to..."

"And what did you say?", Clark asked curios, his hands in his pocket.

"And he did say he'd never felt the same way about anyone else," Hermione went on, going so red now that Clark could almost feel the heat coming from her, "but how could Rita Skeeter have heard him? She wasn't there... or was she? Maybe she has got an Invisibility Cloak; maybe she sneaked onto the grounds to watch the second task..."

"And what did you say?" Ron repeated, pounding his pestle down so hard that it dented the desk. "Well, I was too busy seeing whether you, Harry, Clark and Kara where okay.", They never really go an answer to this question.

* * *

Later that day Clark had met up with Fleur, he wanted to explain the situation and that Skeeters was making it all up. Much to his surprise she just laughed it off, knowing he and Hermione were just friends, "Besides, I would never believe that my boyfriend would cheat on me.", Fleur said as the two held on to each others hand. Letting out a sigh of relief, he smiled at her, "What have I done to deserve such an awesome girlfriend?", Clark asked, as the two leaned in for another kiss.

But before their lips could meet again, they heard to voices coming from around the corner. "We need to talk.", the voice of Karkaroff said. "We will talk later.", the voice of Snape responded back. "I want to talk now, while you can't slip off, Severus. You've been avoiding me."

When the two came around the corner came a extremely worried looking Karkaroff, and a angry looking Snape. Karkaroff hovered Snape, he seemed intent on preventing Snape from slipping away. "What's so urgent?", Snape hissed.

"This.", Karkaroff said, pull up the left-hand sleeve of his robe and show Snape something on his inner forearm. "Well? Do you see? It's never been this clear, never since..."

"Put it away!", Snape snarled. "But you must have noticed..." Karkaroff began in an agitated voice. "We can talk later, Karkaroff!" Snape spat, before noticing Clark and Fleur standing a few feet away. Karkaroff quickly rolled up his sleeve, turned on his heel and strode to the way he came from. He looked both worried and angry. "What are you two doing here?" he asked them, looking suspicious. "Well I go to school here...", Clark began, but before he could finish Snape sneered at him.

"All this press attention seems to have inflated your already over-large ego, Kent.", Snape said quietly, he knew Snape was trying to provoke him. "You might be laboring under the delusion that the entire wizarding world is impressed with you." Snape went on, "but I don't care how many times your picture appears in the papers. To me. Kent, you are nothing but a nasty little boy who considers rules to be beneath him."

"You mean the rules aren't beneath me?", Clark asked in mock surprise, earning a giggle from his girlfriend. "Let me warn you, Kent.", Snape continued in a sorter and more dangerous voice, "pint-sized celebrity or not... if I catch you breaking into my office one more time."

"What gives you any idea I wish to break into a room that belongs to you?", Clark said angrily. "Don't lie to me." Snape hissed, his fathomless black eyes boring into Clark's, "Boomslang skin. Gillyweed. Both come from my private stores, and I know who stole them."

Clark stared back at Snape, determined not to blink or to look guilty. In truth, he and Neville had only stolen the Gillyweed from Snape's private stores this year. He and Hermione had taken the boomslang skin back in their second year. But Clark couldn't help but smirk, while Snape can of course suspected Clark, he would never been able to prove it. "I don't know what you're talking about." Clark lied, smirking arrogantly, reminding Snape of the smirk Elizabeth would always give him.

"I will not tolerate your behavior! One more nighttime stroll into my office, Kent, and you will pay!"

"Good to know.", Clark said, as he and Fleur passed the potion master, "I'll bear that in mind if I ever get the urge to go in there."

Snape's eyes flashed. He plunged a hand into the inside of his black robes. For one wild moment, Clark thought Snape was about to pull out his wand and curse him, then he saw that Snape had drawn out a small crystal bottle of a completely clear potion. "Do you know what this is. Kent?" Snape asked, his eyes glittering dangerously again.

"Is it Veritaserum?", Clark asked bored, a malicious smile creeped on Snape's face. "It seems your not as idiotic as I thought, correct. This is a Truth Potion so powerful that three drops would have you spilling your innermost secrets for this entire class to hear.", Snape said viciously, "Now, the use of this potion is controlled by very strict Ministry guidelines. But unless you watch your step, you might just find that my hand slip.", he shook the crystal bottle slightly, "right over your evening pumpkin juice. And then. Kent... then we'll find out whether you've been in my office or not." Clark said nothing as he and Fleur continued their walk, holding each others hand.

* * *

They left the castle at noon the next day to find a weak silver sun shining down upon the grounds. The weather was milder than it had been all year, and by the time they arrived in Hogsmeade. Clark was reluctant to go and see Elizabeth again. If Kara hadn't insisted on it and if Fleur wasn't with him, he wouldn't have gone.

Arriving at the Three Broomsticks, where Sirius was waiting for them. Upon seeing Clark with them, he couldn't help but give a proud smile giving him a pet on the back. Entering the room, they saw that Elizabeth was already sitting in the room, looking rather nervous until she saw them enter, giving each of them a motherly smile. "Hey mom.", Kara said, giving her mother a hug, before greeting the rest. When she came to Clark, an tense silence followed.

"Elizabeth.", Clark said neutrally, his right hand in his pocket, his other around Fleur's hand, showing no indication of a hug or handshake. "Clark, your looking well.", Elizabeth said, her son only giving a mere nod, "And is tis lovely young lady the girlfriend I heard so much about."

"Huh, so my love life does interest you?...", Clark began, a hint of hostility in his voice, before noticing the looks Kara and Sirius were giving him. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Yes, tis is Fleur Delacour, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kent.", Fleur said with a smile, shaking her hand. "Delacour... You don't happen to be Sebastian Delacour's daughter are you?", Elizabeth asked, and Fleur confirmed she is, "I met him on one of my travels, a good man."

From there on out, the air still seemed tense, but far less so. During lunch they discussed the tournament and the strange happenings surrounding it. "All these absences of Barty Crouch's... He works very hard to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament, and then stops coming to it... It's not like Crouch.", Elizabeth said.

"Do you know Crouch, then?", Clark asked. Both Sirius and Elizabeth's face darkened. "Oh I know Crouch all right." she said quietly, "He was the one who gave the order for Sirius to be sent to Azkaban... without a trial."

"What?", Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara and Fleur said together. "You're kidding.", Clark said. "No, I'm not.", Elizabeth said, taking a bite of her steak. "Crouch used to be Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, didn't you know?"

The seven of them shook their heads. "He was tipped for the next Minister of Magic.", Elizabeth explained. "He's a great wizard, Barty Crouch, powerfully magical... and power-hungry. Oh never a Voldemort supporter," she said, reading the look on Harry's face, "No, Barty Crouch was always very outspoken against the Dark Side. But then a lot of people who were against the Dark Side... well, you wouldn't understand... you're too young..."

"That's what you said at the World Cup.", Ron said, with a trace of irritation in his voice, "Try us, why don't you?"

A grin flashed across Sirius and Elizabeth's face. "All right, I'll try you..." Sirius said, "Imagine that Voldemort's powerful now. You don't know who his supporters are, you don't know who's working for him and who isn't. You know he can control people so that they do terrible things without being able to stop themselves. You're scared for yourself, and your family, and your friends. Every week, news comes of more deaths, more disappearances, more torturing... the Ministry of Magic's in disarray, they don't know what to do, they're trying to keep everything hidden from the Muggles, but meanwhile, Muggles are dying too. Terror everywhere... panic... confusion... that's how it used to be."

"Well, times like that bring out the best in some people and the worst in others. Crouch's principles might have been good in the beginning... I wouldn't know. He rose quickly through the Ministry, and he started ordering very harsh measures against Voldemort's supporters. The Aurors were given new powers, powers to kill rather than capture, for instance. And I wasn't the only one who was handed straight to the dementors without trial. Crouch fought violence with violence, and authorized the use of the Unforgivable Curses against suspects. I would say he became as ruthless and cruel as many on the Dark Side. He had his supporters, mind you... plenty of people thought he was going about things the right way, and there were a lot of witches and wizards clamoring for him to take over as Minister of Magic. When Voldemort disappeared, it looked like only a matter of time until Crouch got the top job. But then something rather unfortunate happened..." Sirius smiled grimly.

"Crouch's own son was caught with a group of Death Eaters who'd managed to talk their way out of Azkaban. Apparently they were trying to find Voldemort and return him to power.", Elizabeth added, a grim look on her face, "Nasty little shock for old Barty. Should have spent a bit more time at home with his family, shouldn't he? Ought to have left the office early once in a while... gotten to know his own son...", she suddenly stopped, flashing Clark a guilty look.

"Was his son a Death Eater?", Harry asked. Sirius and Elizabeth continued to speak, Clark noticed the pale look on Neville's face. "I am afraid he was.", Elizabeth said, "Anything that threatened to tarnish Crouch reputation had to go, he had dedicated his whole life to becoming Minister of Magic. Crouch's fatherly affection stretched just far enough to give his son a trial, and by all accounts, it wasn't much more than an excuse for Crouch to show how much he hated the boy... then he sent him straight to Azkaban."

"He gave his own son to the dementors?" Harry asked quietly.

"That's right.", Sirius said, and he didn't look remotely amused now, "I saw the dementors bringing him in, watched them through the bars in my cell door. He can't have been more than nineteen. They took him into a cell near mine. He was screaming for his mother by nightfall. He went quiet after a few days, though... they all went quiet in the end... except when they shrieked in their sleep...", for a moment, the deadened look in Sirius's eyes became more pronounced than ever, as though shutters had closed behind them. Elizabeth held on to his hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

"So he's still in Azkaban?", Neville asked. "No.", Sirius said dully, "No, he's not in there anymore. He died about a year after they brought him in."

"He died?"

"He wasn't the only one.", Sirius said bitterly, "Most go mad in there, and plenty stop eating in the end. They lose the will to live. You could always tell when a death was coming, because the dementors could sense it, they got excited. That boy looked pretty sickly when he arrived. Crouch being an important Ministry member, he and his wife were allowed a deathbed visit. Barty Crouch, half carrying his wife past my cell. She died herself, apparently, shortly afterward. Grief. Wasted away just like the boy. Crouch never came for his son's body. The dementors buried him outside the fortress; I watched them do it."

Sirius threw aside the bread he had just lifted to his mouth and instead picked up his goblet and drained it. "So old Crouch lost it all, just when he thought he had it made." Elizabeth continued, "One moment, a hero, poised to become Minister of Magic... next, his son dead, his wife dead, the family name dishonored, and a big drop in popularity. Once the boy had died, people started feeling a bit more sympathetic toward the son and started asking how a nice young lad from a good family had gone so badly astray. The conclusion was that his father never cared much for him. So Fudge got the top job, and Crouch was shunted sideways into the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

There was a long silence. Clark was thinking of the way Crouch's eyes had bulged when he looked a the Dark Mark. It had brought back memories of his son, and the old scandal, and his fall from grace at the Ministry.

"Crouch is obsessed with catching Dark wizards.", Elizabeth continued, taking a sip from her own goblet, "It's become a bit of a mania with him. If you ask me, he still thinks he can bring back the old popularity by catching one more Death Eater."

While they were on the topic of Death Eaters, Clark and Fleur told them what they heard the other day about Snape and Karkaroff. "Ever since I found out Snape was teaching here, I've wondered why Dumbledore hired him.", Sirius said thoughtfully, "Snape's always been fascinated by the Dark Arts, he was famous for it at school. Slimy, oily, greasy-haired kid, he was," Sirius added, and Harry, Clark, Ron, Neviile and Kara grinned at each other.

"Snape knew more curses when he arrived at school than half the kids in seventh year, and he was part of a gang of Slytherins who nearly all turned out to be Death Eaters.", Elizabeth added as she held up her fingers and began ticking off names, "Rosier and Wilkes, they were both killed by Aurors the year before Voldemort fell. The Lestranges, they're a married couple, they're in Azkaban.", at the name of Lestranges, Clark spotted Neville clenching his fist, "Avery, he wormed his way out of trouble by saying he'd been acting under the Imperius Curse, he's still at large. But as far as I know, Snape was never even accused of being a Death Eater, not that that means much. Plenty of them were never caught. And Snape's certainly clever and cunning enough to keep himself out of trouble."

"Snape knows Karkaroff pretty well, but he wants to keep that quiet," Ron said.

"Yeah, you should've seen Snape's face when Karkaroff wanted to talk to Snape, he says Snape's been avoiding him. Karkaroff looked really worried. He showed Snape something on his arm, but I couldn't see what it was.", Clark explained.

"He showed Snape something on his arm?", Elizabeth said, looking frankly bewildered, "If Karkaroff's genuinely worried, and he's going to Snape for answers..."

"There's still the fact that Dumbledore trusts Snape, and I know Dumbledore trusts where a lot of other people wouldn't, but I just can't see him letting Snape teach at Hogwarts if he'd ever worked for Voldemort.", Sirius said as he made a grimace of frustration.

The group lapsed into silence, still staring at the cave wall. Finally, Elizabeth looked at Ron, "Your brother's Crouch's personal assistant right? Any chance you could ask him if he's seen Crouch lately?"

"I can try.", Ron said doubtfully, "Better not make it sound like I reckon Crouch is up to anything dodgy, though. Percy loves Crouch."

Elizabeth gave a nod as her husband looked at his pocket watch, "It's half past three. You'd better get back to school." Sirius said, getting to his feet. "Now listen... We still want to hear about anything odd. But you're not to go leaving Hogwarts without permission, it would be an ideal opportunity for someone to attack you.", he said this looking particularly hard at Harry and Clark. "No one's tried to attack me so far.", Harry said, having to chuckle at Clark's next comment, "Except a dragon and a couple of grindylows.", but Sirius scowled at him.

"I don't care... I'll breathe freely again when tis tournament's over, and that's not until June.", Elizabeth said. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara and Fleur made their way up toward Hogwarts. "Wonder if Percy knows all that stuff about Crouch?" Ron said as they walked up the drive to the castle, "But maybe he doesn't care... It'd probably just make him admire Crouch even more. Yeah, Percy loves rules. He'd just say Crouch was refusing to break them for his own son."

"Percy would never throw any of his family to the dementors.", Hermione said severely. "I don't know. Maybe if he thought they were standing in the way of his career... Percy's really ambitious, you know...", Kara added, earning a nod from Ron.

* * *

 **I think this will be a good place to stop. I hope you liked it, and had fun with it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief managed!**


	47. Chapter 47: Madness Of Mr Crouch

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Come on, buddy, there is no reason to cry. I have been thinking about doing a second Harry Potter story when I'm finished with this one, and if I do I promise their will be an OCXHermione (Though it won't be ClarkXHermione).**

 **Ashzaroth: Happy to hear it. Though he had a conversation with Sirius, Kara was just looking at him to try and calm him down (she kinda wants them to be a happy normal family). As on the subject of Snape, I thought it was known he was a Death Eater but because he spied for the Light Side, he was never convicted like other Death Eaters.**

 **DiNozzo-Ncis: Glad to hear, it. See ya later buddy.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara went up to the Owlery after breakfast on Sunday to send a letter to Percy, asking, as Sirius and Elizabeth had suggested, whether he had seen Mr. Crouch lately. They used Hedwig, because it had been so long since she'd had a job.

The next day, Harry and Kara had sneaked off while the rest were doing homework. Inside an empty classroom, the two were snuggling close to each other while looking out at the grounds, at the dark, rustling treetops of the Forbidden Forest, and the rippling sails of the Durmstrang ship. An eagle owl flew through the coil of smoke rising from Hagrid's chimney, it soared toward the castle, around the Owlery, and out of sight. Looking down, the two saw Hagrid digging energetically in front of his cabin. Kara wondered what he was doing; it looked as though he were making a new vegetable patch. As they watched, Madame Maxime emerged from the Beauxbatons carriage and walked over to Hagrid. She appeared to be trying to engage him in conversation. Hagrid leaned upon his spade, but did not seem keen to prolong their talk, because Madame Maxime returned to the carriage shortly afterward.

The next day during breakfast, when the post owls arrived, Hermione looked up eagerly, she seemed to be expecting something. "Percy won't have had time to answer yet. We only sent Hedwig yesterday.", Ron said. "No, it's not that.", Hermione said back, "I've taken out a subscription to the Daily Prophet. I'm getting sick of finding everything out from the Slytherins."

"Good thinking!", both Harry and Clark said at the same time, realizing this, each said at the same time, "Jinx!", before looking up at the owls. "Hey, Hermione, I think you're in luck...", Neville said, a gray owl was soaring down toward Hermione. "It hasn't got a newspaper, though.", Kara said, much to her bewilderment, the gray owl landed in front of her plate, closely followed by four barn owls, a brown owl, and a tawny.

"How many subscriptions did you take out?", Clark asked surprised, seizing Hermione's goblet before it was knocked over by the cluster of owls, all of whom were jostling close to her, trying to deliver their own letter first. "What's going on?", Fleur asked when she walked over to them, while Hermione took the letter from the gray owl, opening it, and starting to read. "Oh really!" she sputtered, going rather red.

"What's up?", Clark asked. Hermione thrust the letter at him, who saw that it was not handwritten, but composed from pasted letters that seemed to have been cut out of the Daily Prophet.

 _YOU ARE A WICKED GIRL. CLARK KENT DESERVES BETTER. GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM MUGGLE._

"They're all like it!" Hermione said desperately, opening one letter after another. " _'Clark Kent can do much better than the likes of you...',_ _'You deserve to be boiled in frog spawn.'_ Ouch!"

She had opened the last envelope, and yellowish-green liquid smelling strongly of petrol gushed over her hands, which began to erupt in large yellow boils. "Undiluted bubotuber pus!" Neville said, picking up the envelope gingerly and sniffing it.

"Ow!" Hermione said, tears starting in her eyes as she tried to rub the pus off her hands with a napkin, but her fingers were now so thickly covered in painful sores that it looked as though she were wearing a pair of thick, knobbly gloves. "You'd better get up to the hospital wing.", Fleur said as the owls around Hermione took flight, "I'll take her to it, will you tell Professor Sprout where she has gone?"

As Hermione and Fleur hurried out of the Great Hall, cradling her hands while the blonde spoke to her encouragingly. "Look at this one...", Neville read out one of the letters Hermione had left behind:

 _I read In Witch Weekly about how you are playing Clark Kent false and that boy has had enough hardship and I will be sending you a curse by next post as soon as I can find a big enough envelope._

"Blimey, she'd better watch out for herself.", Ron said.

* * *

Hermione didn't turn up for Herbology. As Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara left the greenhouse for their Care of Magical Creatures class, they saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle descending the stone steps of the castle. Pansy Parkinson was whispering and giggling behind them with her gang of Slytherin girls. Catching sight of their group, Pansy called, "Kent, has your brother split up with his girlfriend? Why was she so upset at breakfast?"

Harry told Kara to ignore her, telling her she shouldn't give Parkinson the satisfaction of knowing how much trouble the Witch Weekly article had caused.

Hagrid, who had told them last lesson that they had finished with unicorns, was waiting for them outside his cabin with a fresh supply of open crates at his feet. Kara's heart sank at the sight of the crates, surely not another skrewt hatching? But when she got near enough to see inside, she found herself looking at a number of flurry black creatures with long snouts. Their front paws were curiously flat, like spades, and they were blinking up at the class, looking politely puzzled at all the attention.

"These're nifflers." Hagrid said, when the class had gathered around. "Yeh find 'em down mines mostly. They like sparkly stuff... There ya go, look." One of the nifflers had suddenly leapt up and attempted to bite Parkinson's watch off her wrist. She shrieked and jumped backward.

"Useful little treasure detectors.", Hagrid said happily. "Thought we'd have some fun with 'em today. See over there?" He pointed at the large patch of freshly turned earth Harry and Kara had watched him digging from the empty classroom. "I've buried some gold coins. I've got a prize fer whoever picks the niffler that digs up most. Jus' take off all yer valuables, an' choose a niffler, an get ready ta set 'em loose."

Kara took off the necklace Clark had given her for her birthday, and stuffed it into her pocket. Then she picked up a niffler, it put its long snout in Kara's ear and sniffed enthusiastically. It was really quite cuddly. "Hang on," said Hagrid, looking down into the crate, "there's a spare niffler here... who's missing? Where's Hermione?"

"She had to go to the hospital wing." Ron said. "We'll explain later," Harry muttered; Parkinson was listening.

It was easily the most fun they had ever had in Care of Magical Creatures. The nifflers dived in and out of the patch of earth as though it were water, each scurrying back to the student who had released it and spitting gold into their hands. Ron's was particularly efficient; it had soon filled his lap with coins.

"Can you buy these as pets, Hagrid?" he asked excitedly as his niffler dived back into the soil, splattering his robes. "Ya mum wouldn't be happy, Ron.", Hagrid said, grinning. "They wreck houses, nifflers. I reckon they've nearly got the lot, now." he added, pacing around the patch of earth while the nifflers continued to dive. "I only buried a hundred coins. Oh there's, Hermione!"

Hermione was walking toward them across the lawn. Her hands were very heavily bandaged and she looked miserable. Parkinson was watching her beadily.

"Well, let's check how ya have done!" Hagrid said. "Count ya coins! And there's no point trying ta steal any, Goyle." he added, his beetle-black eyes narrowed. "It's leprechaun gold. Vanishes after a few hours." Goyle emptied his pockets, looking extremely sulky. It turned out that Ron's niffler had been most successful, so Hagrid gave him an enormous slab of Honeyduke's chocolate for a prize. The bell rang across the grounds for lunch; the rest of the class set off back to the castle, but Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara stayed behind to help Hagrid put the nifflers back in their boxes just as Clark and Fleur came walking up to them. Out of the corner of his eye, Clark noticed Madame Maxime watching them out of a carriage window.

"Hermione how are you hands?", Clark asked worried, his friend told him she was fine. "What ya done to your hands, Hermione?" Hagrid said, looking concerned. Hermione told him about the hate mail she had received that morning, and the envelope full of bubotuber pus.

"Aaah, don't worry.", Hagrid said gently, looking down at her. "I got some of those letters an all, after Rita Skeeter wrote about me mum. 'Ya are a monster and ya should be put down', 'Ya mother killed innocent people an if you had any decency you'd jump in a lake'."

"No!" Hermione, Kara and Fleur said, looking shocked. "Yeah.", Hagrid said, heaving the niffler crates over by his cabin wall. "They're just nutters. Don't open 'em if ya get any more. Chuck 'em straight in the fire."

* * *

Hate mail continued to arrive for Hermione over the following week, and although she followed Hagrid's advice and stopped opening it, several of her ill-wishers sent Howlers, which exploded at the Gryffindor table and shrieked insults at her for the whole Hall to hear. Even those people who didn't read Witch Weekly knew all about the supposed Clark-Krum-Hermione triangle now. Clark was getting sick of telling people that Hermione wasn't his girlfriend. "It'll die down.", Harry told Clark during diner, "Just ignore it... People got bored with that stuff she wrote about me last time."

Hermione was having a lot of difficulty managing her knife and fork, her fingers were so stiff and swollen, so Kara helped her out. "I hate that Skeeter woman!" she burst out savagely, "I'll get her back for this if it's the last thing I do!"

"If you need help let me know. I want to know how she's listening into private conversations when she's supposed to be banned from the grounds.", the bruenette was surprised at this but welcomed it.

Hermione hung back in their next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson to ask Professor Moody something. The rest of the class was very eager to leave; Moody had given them such a rigorous test of hex-deflection that many of them were nursing small injuries. Neville had such a bad case of Twitchy Ears, he had to hold his hands clamped over them as he walked away from the class.

"Well, Rita's definitely not using an Invisibility Cloak!" Hermione panted five minutes later, catching up with Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara in the entrance hall and pulling Neville's hand away from one of his wiggling ears so that he could hear her. "Moody says he didn't see her anywhere near the judges' table at the second task, or anywhere near the lake!"

"Hermione, is there any point in telling you to drop this?", Ron said.

"No!" said Hermione stubbornly. "I want to know how she heard me talking to Viktor! And how she found out about Hagrid's mum!"

"Maybe she had you bugged." Harry suggested.

"Bugged?" Ron asked blankly, turning to Neville but he didn't get it either, "What... put fleas on her or something?" Harry started explaining about hidden microphones and recording equipment. Ron and Neville were fascinated, but Hermione interrupted them. "Aren't you ever going to read 'Hogwarts, A History'."

"What's the point? You know it by heart, we can just ask you.", Kara said. "All those substitutes for magic Muggles use, electricity, computers, and radar, and all those things, they all go haywire around Hogwarts, there's too much magic in the air. No, Rita's using magic to eavesdrop, she must be... If I could just find out what it is... ooh, if it's illegal, I'll have her..."

"Haven't we got enough to worry about?" Ron asked her, "Do we have to start a vendetta against Rita Skeeter as well?"

"I'm not asking you to help!" Hermione snapped, "I'll just take Fleur up on her offer!" She marched back up the marble staircase without a backward glance. Harry was quite sure she was going to the library.

Like she said, Hermione did not ask Harry, Ron, Neville, and Kara to help her pursue vengeance against Rita Skeeter, for which they were grateful, because their workload was mounting ever higher in the days before the Easter holidays. Harry frankly marveled at the fact that Hermione could research magical methods of eavesdropping as well as everything else they had to do. Though it was a lot easier when Clark helped him out, when he wasn't spending time with Fleur.

Hedwig didn't return until the end of the Easter holidays. Percy's letter was enclosed in a package of Easter eggs that Mrs. Weasley had sent. Harry's, Clark's, Ron's, Neville's, and Kara's were the size of dragon eggs and full of homemade toffee. Hermione's, however, was smaller than a chicken egg. Her face fell when she saw it.

"Your mum doesn't read Witch Weekly, by any chance, does she, Ron?" Clark asked, slightly leaning to his friend. "Yeah. Gets it for the recipes." Ron said, whose mouth was full of toffee. Hermione looked sadly at her tiny egg, but was surprised when Clark asked if she wanted to trade, claiming that he wasn't hungry. "That's rubbish, your always hungry.", Hermione said, though happy at the gesture. "So what did Percy wrote?", Clark asked, turning to his other friends.

Percy's letter was short and irritated.

 _As I am constantly telling the Daily Prophet, Mr. Crouch is taking a well-deserved break. He is sending in regular owls with instructions. No, I haven't actually seen him, but I think I can be trusted to know my own superior's handwriting. I have quite enough to do at the moment without trying to quash these ridiculous rumors. Please don't bother me again unless it's something important. Happy Easter._

The start of the summer term, in the last week of May, Professor McGonagall held them back in a corridor. "You are to go down to the Quidditch field tonight at nine o'clock. Potter, Kent." she told them. "Mr. Bagman will be there to tell the champions about the third task."

* * *

So at half past eight that night. Harry, Clark and Fleur left Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara in Gryffindor Tower and went downstairs. As the three crossed the entrance hall, Cedric came up from the Hufflepuff common room. "What do you reckon it's going to be?" he asked them as they went together down the stone steps, out into the cloudy night. "Natasha keeps going on about underground tunnels, she reckons we've got to find treasure."

"That wouldn't be too bad.", Harry said, thinking that he would simply ask Hagrid for a niffler to do the job for him. They walked down the dark lawn to the Quidditch stadium, turned through a gap in the stands, and walked out onto the field. "What have they done to it?", Cedric said indignantly, stopping dead.

The Quidditch field was no longer smooth and flat. It looked as though somebody had been building long, low walls all over it that twisted and crisscrossed in every direction. "They're hedges.", Clark said, bending to examine the nearest one.

"Hello there!" called a cheery voice. Bagman was standing in the middle of the field with Krum, Romanova and LeBlanc. Harry, Clark, Fleur and Cedric made their way toward them, climbing over the hedges.

"Well, what do you think?", Bagman asked happily as Harry, Clark, Fleur and Cedric climbed over the last hedge. "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high. Don't worry." he added, grinning, spotting the less-than-happy expressions on Harry's and Cedric's faces, "You'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

No one spoke for a moment. Then...

"Maze," grunted Krum.

"That's right!", Bagman said, "A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"We simply have to get through the maze?" Fleur asked.

"There will be obstacles.", Bagman said happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Hagrid is providing a number of creatures... then there will be spells that must be broken... all that sort of thing, you know. Now, the champion who are leading on points will get a head start into the maze." Bagman gave a slight frown at Clark. "Then Mr. Potter and Mr. Digory, then Romanova will enter... then Miss Delacour, followed by Krum and finally by Mr. LeBlanc. But you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?"

Clark, who knew only too well the kind of creatures that Hagrid was likely to provide for an event like this, thought it was unlikely to be any fun at all. However, he nodded politely like the other champions. "Very well... if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we, it's a bit chilly..."

Bagman hurried alongside Harry, Clark and Fleur as they began to wend their way out of the growing maze. Clark had the feeling that Bagman was going to start offering to help Harry again, but just then, Krum tapped Clark on the shoulder. "Could I haff a vord?"

"Sure, I guess.", Clark said, slightly surprised.

"Vill you valk vith me?"

"Okay.", Clark said curiously. Fleur looked slightly worried, "Shall I wait for you?", his girlfriend asked, but Clark told her and Harry to go ahead.

Clark and Krum left the stadium together, but Krum did not set a course for the Durmstrang ship. Instead, he walked toward the forest. "What are we going tis way for?", Clark asked as they passed Hagrid's cabin and the illuminated Beauxbatons carriage. "Don't vont to be overheard.", Krum said shortly.

When at last they had reached a quiet stretch of ground a short way from the Beauxbatons horses' paddock, Krum stopped in the shade of the trees and turned to face Clark. "I vant to know." he said, glowering, "vot there is between you and Hermy-own-ninny." Clark, who from Krum's secretive manner had expected something much more serious than this, stared up at Krum in amazement. "Nothing," he said, but Krum glowered at him, "We're friends. She's not my girlfriend and she never has been. It's just that Skeeter woman making things up."

"Hermy-own-ninny talks about you very often." Krum said, looking suspiciously at Clark. "Yeah, because were friends. I talk a lot about Harry if you ask Fleur.", Clark continued. "You haff never... you haff not..."

"No.", Clark said very firmly. Krum looked slightly happier. He stared at Clark for a few seconds, then said, "You duel very veil. I vos votching at the tournament."

"Thanks.", Clark said, "I saw you at the Quidditch World Cup. The Wronski Feint, you really...", But something moved behind Krum in the trees, and Clark, who had some experience of the sort of thing that lurked in the forest, instinctively grabbed Krum's arm and pulled him around.

"Vot is it?"

Clark shook his head, staring at the place where he'd seen movement. He called to his wand and suddenly a man staggered out from behind a tall oak. For a moment, Clark didn't recognize him... then he realized it was Mr. Crouch.

He looked as though he had been traveling for days. The knees of his robes were ripped and bloody, his face scratched; he was unshaven and gray with exhaustion. His neat hair and mustache were both in need of a wash and a trim. His strange appearance, however, was nothing to the way he was behaving. Muttering and gesticulating, Mr. Crouch appeared to be talking to someone that he alone could see. "Vosn't he a judge?", Krum asked, staring at Mr. Crouch. "Isn't he vith your Ministry?"

Clark nodded, hesitated for a moment, then walked slowly toward Mr. Crouch, who did not look at him, but continued to talk to a nearby tree. "... and when you've done that, Weatherby, send an owl to Dumbledore confirming the number of Durmstrang students who will be attending the tournament, Karkaroff has just sent word there will be twelve..."

"Mr. Crouch?", Clark asked cautiously. "...and then send another owl to Madame Maxime, because she might want to up the number of students she's bringing, now Karkaroff's made it a round dozen... do that, Weatherby, will you? Will you? Will..." Mr. Crouch's eyes were bulging. He stood staring at the tree, muttering soundlessly at it. Then he staggered sideways and fell to his knees.

"Mr. Crouch?" Clark said loudly. "Are you all right?" Crouch's eyes were rolling in his head. Clark looked around at Krum, who had followed him into the trees, and was looking down at Crouch in alarm. "Vot is wrong with him?"

"No bloody idea.", Clark muttered, "Listen, you'd better go and get someone..."

"Dumbledore!" Mr. Crouch gasped, he reached out and seized a handful of Clark's uniform, dragging him closer, though his eyes were staring over Clark's head. "I need... see... Dumbledore... I've done... stupid... thing..." Mr. Crouch breathed. He looked utterly mad. His eyes were rolling and bulging, and a trickle of spittle was sliding down his chin. Every word he spoke seemed to cost him a terrible effort. "Must... tell... Dumbledore..."

"I'll get Dumbledore if you let go of me.", Clark said, "Just let go, Mr. Crouch, and I'll get him..."

"Thank you, Weatherby, and when you have done that, I would like a cup of tea. My wife and son will be arriving shortly, we are attending a concert tonight with Mr. and Mrs. Fudge." Crouch was now talking fluently to a tree again, and seemed completely unaware that Clark was there, which surprised him so much he didn't notice that Crouch had released him.

"Yes, my son has recently gained twelve O.W.L.s, most satisfactory, yes, thank you, yes, very proud indeed. Now, if you could bring me that memo from the Andorran Minister of Magic, I think I will have time to draft a response..."

"You stay here with him!" Clark said to Krum. "I'll get Dumbledore, I'll be quicker, I know where his office is..."

"He is mad.", Krum said doubtfully, staring down at Crouch, who was still gabbling to the tree, apparently convinced it was Percy.

"Just stay with him.", Clark said, starting to get up, but his movement seemed to trigger another abrupt change in Mr. Crouch, who seized him hard around the knees and pulled Clark back to the ground. "Don't... leave... me!" he whispered, his eyes bulging again. "I... escaped... must warn... must tell... see Dumbledore... my fault... all my fault... Bertha... Winky... all my fault... my son... my fault... tell Dumbledore... Harry Potter... the Dark Lord... stronger... Harry Potter..."

"I'll get Dumbledore if you let me go, Mr. Crouch!", Clark snapped, looked furiously around at Krum, "Help me, will you?" Looking extremely apprehensive, Krum moved forward and squatted down next to Mr. Crouch. "Just keep him here.", Clark said, pulling himself free of Mr. Crouch, "I'll be back with Dumbledore."

"Hurry, von't you?" Krum called after him as Clark sprinted away from the forest and up through the dark grounds. Clark tore up the stone steps, through the oak front doors, and off up the marble staircase, toward the second floor.

* * *

Five minutes later he was hurtling toward a stone gargoyle standing halfway along an empty corridor. "Sher-sherbet lemon!" he panted at it. This was the password to the hidden staircase to Dumbledore's office, or at least, it had been two years ago. The password had evidently changed, however, for the stone gargoyle did not spring to life and jump aside, but stood frozen, glaring at Clark malevolently.

"I don't have time for tis! Move!" Clark shouted at it but nothing at Hogwarts had ever moved just because he shouted at it; he knew it was no good. He started to think of something until he suddenly heard, "KENT!" Clark turned around to see, Snape had just emerged from the hidden staircase behind the stone gargoyle, "What are you doing here, Kent?"

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore.", Clark said, "It's Mr. Crouch he's just turned up, he's in the forest..."

"What is this rubbish? What are you talking about?", Snape said, his black eyes glittering. "Mr. Crouch, from the Ministry. He's ill or something. He's in the forest, he wants to see Dumbledore. Just give me the password up to...", Clark said.

"The headmaster is busy, Kent.", Snape said, his thin mouth curling into an unpleasant smile. "I've got to tell Dumbledore.", Clark said, trying to keep his composure.

"Didn't you hear me. Kent?" Clark could tell Snape was thoroughly enjoying himself, denying Clark the thing he wanted. "Your getting off on tis, aren't you?", Clark asked mockingly, "Did you already jiz..." The stone wall behind Snape slid open. Dumbledore was standing there, wearing long green robes and a mildly curious expression. "Is there a problem?" he said, looking between Clark and Snape.

"Professor!", Clark said, sidestepping Snape before the potion master could speak, "Mr. Crouch is here, he's down in the forest, he wants to speak to you!" Clark expected Dumbledore to ask questions, but to his relief, Dumbledore did nothing of the sort. "Lead the way." he said promptly, and he swept off along the corridor behind Clark, leaving Snape standing next to the gargoyle and looking twice as ugly.

"What did Mr. Crouch say, Clark?" Dumbledore asked as they walked swiftly down the marble staircase. Clark told Dumbledore everything Mr. Crouch had said and they quickened their pace as they hurried out into the pitch-darkness. "Over here.", Clark said, moving in front of Dumbledore, leading the way through the trees. He couldn't hear Crouch's voice anymore, but he knew where he was going, it hadn't been much past the Beauxbatons carriage... somewhere around here...

"Viktor?" Clark shouted, no one answered, "Lumos.", lighting his wand and holding it up. Dumbledore followed and their narrow beam traveled from black trunk to black trunk, illuminating the ground. And then it fell upon a pair of feet.

Clark and Dumbledore hurried forward. Krum was sprawled on the forest floor. He seemed to be unconscious, there was no sign at all of Mr. Crouch. Dumbledore bent over Krum and gently lifted one of his eyelids. "Stunned." he said softly, his half-moon glasses glittered in the wand light as he peered around at the surrounding trees.

"Should I go and get someone?" Clark asked. "No, stay here.", Dumbledore said swiftly. He raised his wand into the air and pointed it in the direction of Hagrid's cabin. Clark saw something silvery dart out of it and streak away through the trees like a ghostly bird. Then Dumbledore bent over Krum again, pointed his wand at him, and muttered, "Ennervate."

Krum opened his eyes. He looked dazed. When he saw Dumbledore, he tried to sit up, but Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder and made him lie still. "He attacked me!" Krum muttered, putting a hand up to his head, "The old madman attacked me! I vos looking around to see vare Kent had gone and he attacked from behind!"

"Lie still for a moment." Dumbledore said. The sound of thunderous footfalls reached them, and Hagrid came panting into sight with Fang at his heels. He was carrying his crossbow. "Professor Dumbledore!" he said, his eyes widening. "Clark! what the?"

"Hagrid, I need you to fetch Professor Karkaroff." Dumbledore said, "His student has been attacked. When you've done that, kindly alert Professor Moody..."

"No need, Dumbledore." said a wheezy growl. "I'm here."

Moody was limping toward them, leaning on his staff, his wand lit. "Damn leg," he said furiously. "Would've been here quicker...what's happened? Snape said something about Crouch."

"I don't know where Barty Crouch is." Dumbledore told Moody, "but it is essential that we find him."

"I'm onto it." Moody growled, and he pulled out his wand and limped off into the forest. Neither Dumbledore nor Clark spoke again until they heard the unmistakable sounds of Hagrid and Fang returning. Karkaroff was hurrying along behind them. He was wearing his sleek silver furs, and he looked pale and agitated.

"What is this?" he cried when he saw Krum on the ground and Dumbledore and Clark beside him. "What's going on?"

"I vos attacked!", Krum said, sitting up now and rubbing his head. "Mr. Crouch or votever his name..."

"Crouch attacked you? Crouch attacked you? The Triwizard judge?"

"Igor." Dumbledore began, but Karkaroff had drawn himself up, clutching his furs around him, looking livid. "Treachery!" he bellowed, pointing at Dumbledore. "It is a plot! You and your Ministry of Magic have lured me here under false pretenses, Dumbledore! This is not an equal competition! First you sneak Potter into the tournament! Now one of your Ministry friends attempts to put my champion out of action! I smell double-dealing and corruption in this whole affair, and you, Dumbledore, you, with your talk of closer international wizarding links, of rebuilding old ties, of forgetting old differences... here's what I think of you!"

Karkaroff spat onto the ground at Dumbledore's feet. In one swift movement, Hagrid seized the front of Karkaroff's furs, lifted him into the air, and slammed him against a nearby tree. "Apologize!" Hagrid snarled as Karkaroff gasped for breath, Hagrid's massive fist at his throat, his feet dangling in midair.

"Hagrid, no!" Dumbledore shouted, his eyes flashing. Hagrid removed the hand pinning Karkaroff to the tree, and Karkaroff slid all the way down the trunk and slumped in a huddle at its roots, a few twigs and leaves showered down upon his head. "Kindly escort Clark back up to the castle, Hagrid.", Dumbledore said sharply.

Breathing heavily, Hagrid gave Karkaroff a glowering look. "Maybe I'd better stay here. Headmaster..."

"You will take Clark back to school, Hagrid.", Dumbledore repeated firmly, "Take him right up to Gryffindor Tower. And Clark, I want you to stay there. Anything you might want to do, any owls you might want to send, they can wait until morning, do you understand me?"

"Er... okay?" Clark said, staring at him. "I'll leave Fang with ya. Headmaster.", Hagrid said, staring menacingly at Karkaroff, who was still sprawled at the foot of the tree, tangled in furs and tree roots. "Stay, Fang. C'mon, Clark."

* * *

They marched in silence past the Beauxbatons carriage and up toward the castle. "How dare he." Hagrid growled as they strode past the lake. "How dare he accuse Dumbledore. Like Dumbledore'd do anything like that. Like Dumbledore wanted Harry in the tournament in the firs' place. Worried! I dunno when I seen Dumbledore more worried than he's been lately. And you!" Hagrid suddenly said angrily to Clark, who looked up at him, "What were ya doing, wanderin' off with ruddy Krum? He's from Durmstrang, Clark! Coulda jinxed ya right there, couldn't he?"

"Krum's all right.", Clark said as they climbed the steps into the entrance hall, "He wasn't trying to jinx me, he just wanted to talk about Hermione..."

"I'll be having a few words with her, and all.", Hagrid said grimly, stomping up the stairs, "The less you lot have to do with these foreigners, the happier ya'll be. Ya can trust any of 'em."

"I can trust Fleur!", Clark snapped, staring up at the large half giant, "She hasn't given me any reason to not trust her! And if I remember correctly you were getting along pretty good with Madame Maxime."

"Don't you talk to me about her!", Hagrid said, and he looked quite frightening for a moment. "Then don't talk about Fleur like that to me.", Clark said back, before stalking off, being in such a bad mood, he was quite glad to say good-bye to Hagrid in front of the Fat Lady. He clambered through the portrait hole into the common room and hurried straight for the corner where Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara were sitting, to tell them what had happened.

* * *

 **That's a wrap, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish each and everyone of you ladies and gents a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	48. Chapter 48: Training And Strange Dreams

**Greetings one and all, and I welcome you to the next chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Back on the subject of the shipping war between ClarkXFleur and ClarkXHermione, I think I came to a solution that will satisfy nearly everyone and now on to the reviews.**

 **DiNozzo-Ncis: Glad to hear, but you could have just read the new chapter in the morning, it would still be there. We live in the same time-zone, how did you came to the conclusion that I live in North Carolina?**

 **Dark Blue Wing: I would be sad to see you go, but I won't hold it against you. And I would always welcome your return. Though I have to admit, I have started to taking a liking to ClarkXHermione. Also thanks for pointing out the mistake, I originally intended for Harry to be there as well, but decided against it.**

 **Ashzaroth: Thanks! I currently planning 1.5 HP stories (One is a cross-over with my other stories and a sequel to PaKC with the next generation), how the second HP story would be about... I had a discussion with one of my friends and we talked about how the story would have gone if Clark had been a girl... That might be interesting.**

 **Wolf King 0811: I blame hormones, because their still teenagers with attitude struggling with the troubles of puberty. About RonXHermione... not where I am currently going with the story.**

 **And now to the story.**

* * *

"It comes down to this.", Hermione said, rubbing her forehead. "Either Mr. Crouch attacked Viktor, or somebody else attacked both of them when Viktor wasn't looking."

"It must have been Crouch." Ron said at once, "That's why he was gone when Clark and Dumbledore got there. He'd done a runner."

"I don't think so. He seemed really weak... He couldn't have Disapparate.", Clark said through his teeth as he stared out of the window, seemingly irritated about something. "Okay... hows this for a theory." Neville said excitedly, "Krum attacked Crouch... no, wait for it... and then Stunned himself!" A silent followed, the group save for Neville looked at each other with a look of disbelieve. "And Mr. Crouch evaporated, did he?", Kara asked surprised. "Oh yeah..."

It was daybreak. Clark, and Hermione had crept out of their dormitories very early and hurried up to the Owlery together to send a note to Sirius and Elizabeth. Now they were standing looking out at the misty grounds. The two of them were puffy-eyed and pale because they had been talking late into the night about Mr. Crouch.

"Just go through it again, Clark.", Hermione said, "What did Mr. Crouch actually say?"

"I've told you, he wasn't making much sense.", Clark said, "He said he wanted to warn Dumbledore about something. He definitely mentioned Bertha Jorkins, and someone named Winky. He kept saying stuff was his fault... He mentioned his son."

"Well, that was his fault.", Hermione said testily.

"He was out of his mind. Half the time he seemed to think his wife and son were still alive, and he kept talking to Percy about work and giving him instructions."

"Shh!", Hermione said suddenly. Somebody was climbing the steps up to the Owlery. Clark could hear two voices arguing, coming closer and closer. "... that's blackmail, that is, we could get into a lot of trouble for that..."

"...we've tried being polite; it's time to play dirty, like him. He wouldn't like the Ministry of Magic knowing what he did..."

"I'm telling you, if you put that in writing, it's blackmail!"

"Yeah, and you won't be complaining if we get a nice fat payoff, will you?"

The Owlery door banged open. Fred and George came over the threshold, then froze at the sight of Clark and Hermione. "What're you doing here?" Hermione and Fred said at the same time. "Sending a letter.", Clark and George said in unison.

"What, at this time?" Clark, Hermione, Fred and George said in unison. Clark and the twins couldn't help but grin at this little display. "Fine... we won't ask you what you're doing, if you don't ask us," Fred said, he was holding a sealed envelope in his hands.

"Sounds like a fair deal.", Clark said, he and the twins nodded in agreement. "Well, don't let us hold you up." Fred said, making a mock bow and pointing at the door. Before more could be said, Clark reached out and took Hermione by the hand, surprising her as they left the Owlery. _"Oh, Clark... It's so rough... and strong... and warm..."_ , Hermione thought and it feels like she will never let go.

"They wouldn't do anything against the law to get gold, right?", Hermione asked but Clark told her not to worry. "Fred and George don't mind breaking rules. But they won't break the law. Come on, let's get some breakfast, I am starving." Hermione couldn't help but giggle at what he said, "Your always hungry."

* * *

"Do you think it's too early to go and see Professor Moody?" Neville asked when they sat down for breakfast. "Yes.", Harry said, "He'd probably blast us through the door if we wake him at the crack of dawn."

"Probably think think we're trying to attack him while he's asleep. Let's give it till break.", Kara added.

History of Magic had rarely gone so slowly. All five of them were so tired they could happily have put their heads down on the desks and slept, even Hermione wasn't taking her usual notes, but was sitting with her head on her hand, gazing at Professor Binns with her eyes out of focus.

When the bell finally rang, they met up with Clark and hurried out into the corridors toward the Dark Arts classroom and found Professor Moody leaving it. He looked as tired as they felt. The eyelid of his normal eye was drooping, giving his face an even more lopsided appearance than usual. "Professor Moody?" Harry called as they made their way toward him through the crowd. "Hello, Potter.", Moody growled, his magical eye followed a couple of passing first years, who sped up, looking nervous, it rolled into the back of Moody's head and watched them around the corner before he spoke again.

"Come in here." He stood back to let them into his empty classroom, limped in after them, and closed the door. "Did you find him?", Clark asked, "Mr. Crouch?"

"No.", Moody said, he moved over to his desk, sat down, stretched out his wooden leg with a slight groan, and pulled out his hip flask. "So he did Disapparate?" said Ron.

"You can't Disapparate on the grounds, Ron!", Clark, Hermione and Kara said. "There are other ways he could have disappeared, aren't there, Professor?", Kara continued. Moody's magical eye quivered as it rested on Kara. "You're another one who might think about a career as an Auror," he told her. "Mind works the right way. Kent."

Kara flushed pink with pleasure. "Well, he wasn't invisible... Professor Moody's eye detect invisible people. He must've left the grounds, then.", Harry pondered.

"But under his own steam?" Neville said eagerly, "or because someone made him?"

"Yeah, someone could've - could've pulled him onto a broom and flown off with him, couldn't they?", Ron said quickly, looking hopefully at Moody as if he too wanted to be told he had the makings of an Auror. "We can't rule out kidnap.", Moody growled, "He could be anywhere, only thing we know for sure is that he's not here."

He yawned widely, so that his scars stretched, and his lopsided mouth revealed a number of missing teeth. Then he said, "Now, Dumbledore's told me you six fancy yourselves as investigators, but there's nothing you can do for Crouch. The Ministry'll be looking for him now, Dumbledore's notified them. Potter, Kent, you just keep your mind on the third task."

"Hu? Oh yeah, that's still happening.", Clark said, he hadn't given the maze a single thought since he'd left it with Krum the previous night. "Should be right up your street, this one.", Moody said, looking up at Harry and Clark and scratching his scarred and stubbly chin, "From what Dumbledore's said, you've managed to get through stuff like this plenty of times. Broke your way through a series of obstacles guarding the Philosopher's stone in your first year, didn't you?"

"We helped," Ron said quickly, "Me, Neville and Hermione helped."

"I wasn't here yet.", Kara added.

Moody grinned, "Well, help them practice for this one, and I'll be very surprised if either of them doesn't win.", Moody said, "In the meantime... constant vigilance, constant vigilance." He took another long draw from his hip flask, and his magical eye swiveled onto the window. The topmost sail of the Durmstrang ship was visible through it. "Stick close to each other, all right? I'm keeping an eye on things, but all the same... you can never have too many eyes out.", Moody counseled.

* * *

Sirius and Elizabeth sent their owl back the very next morning. It fluttered down beside Clark at the same moment that a tawny owl landed in front of Hermione, clutching a copy of the Daily Prophet in its beak. She took the newspaper, scanned the first few pages, said, "Ha! She hasn't got wind of Crouch!" then joined Clark, Harry, Ron, Neville, Kara and Fleur in reading what Sirius and Elizabeth had to say on the mysterious events of the night before last.

 _Clark,_

 _What do you think you are playing at, walking off into the forest with Viktor Krum? I want you to swear, by return owl, that you are not going to go walking with anyone else at night. There is somebody highly dangerous at Hogwarts. It is clear to me that they wanted to stop Crouch from seeing Dumbledore and you were probably feet away from them in the dark. You could have been killed._

 _Harry's name didn't get into the Goblet of Fire by accident. If someone's trying to attack him, they're on their last chance. Stay close to each other, do not leave Gryffindor Tower after hours, and arm yourself for the third task. Practice Stunning and Disarming, a few hexes wouldn't go amiss either. There's nothing you can do about Crouch. Keep your head down and look after yourself. I'm waiting for your letter giving me your word you won't stray out-of-bounds again._

 _Sirius & Elizabeth._

"Who are they, to lecture me about being out-of-bounds?" Clark said as he crumbled up the letter and put it inside his pocket. "After all the stuff they did at school!"

"Their worried about you!", Kara said sharply, "Just like Moody and Hagrid! So listen to them!"

"No one's tried to attack Harry all year... Except put his name in the Goblet of Fire.", he muttered.

The Hogwarts grounds never looked more inviting than when Clark had to stay indoors. For the next few days they spent nearly all of their free time in empty classrooms, which they sneaked into to practice. Harry was concentrating on the Stunning Spell, which he had never used before. The trouble was that practicing it involved certain sacrifices on Ron's, Neville's, Hermione's and Kara's part.

"Can't we kidnap Mrs. Norris?" Ron suggested on Monday lunchtime as he lay flat on his back in the middle of their Charms classroom, having just been Stunned by Harry and reawoken by Fleur for the fifth time in a row. "Let's Stun her for a bit. Or you could use Dobby, Harry, I bet he'd do anything to help you. I'm not complaining or anything...", he got gingerly to his feet, rubbing his backside, "...but I'm aching all over..."

"Well, you keep missing the cushions, don't you?", Clark said as he and Hermione rearranging the pile of cushions they had used for the Banishing Spell, which Flitwick had left in a cabinet, "Just try and fall backward."

"Once you're Stunned, you can't aim too well, Clark!", Ron said angrily, "Why don't you take a turn?"

"Well, I think Harry's got it now, anyway.", Clark said simply as he checked on a list, "We don't have to worry about Disarming, because he's been able to do that for ages... I think we ought to start on some of these hexes this evening."

Kara looked down the list over her brothers shoulder. "I like the look of this one, Impediment Curse. Should slow down anything that's trying to attack you. Harry. We'll start with that one.", Kara said just as the bell rang, they hastily shoved the cushions back into Flitwick's cupboard and slipped out of the classroom.

"See you at dinner!", Clark, Hermione and Fleur said, as Hermione set off for Arithmancy while the couple set off to destinations unknown, while Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara headed toward North Tower, and Divination. Broad strips of dazzling gold sunlight tell across the corridor from the high windows. The sky outside was so brightly blue it looked as though it had been enameled. "It's going to be boiling in Trelawney's room, she never puts out that fire...", Neville moaned said as they started up the staircase toward the silver ladder and the trapdoor.

* * *

Neville was quite right. The dimly lit room was swelteringly hot. The fumes from the perfumed fire were heavier than ever. Kara's head swam as she made her way over to one of the curtained windows. While Professor Trelawney was looking the other way, disentangling her shawl from a lamp, he opened it an inch or so and settled back in his chintz armchair, so that a soft breeze played across his face. It was extremely comfortable.

"My dears." Professor Trelawney said, sitting down in her winged armchair in front of the class and peering around at them all with her strangely enlarged eyes, "we have almost finished our work on planetary divination. Today, however, will be an excellent opportunity to examine the effects of Mars, for he is placed most interestingly at the present time. If you will all look this way, I will dim the lights..."

She waved her wand and the lamps went out. The fire was the only source of light now. Professor Trelawney bent down and lifted, from under her chair, a miniature model of the solar system, contained within a glass dome. It was a beautiful thing; each of the moons glimmered in place around the nine planets and the fiery sun, all of them hanging in thin air beneath the glass. Kara watched lazily as Professor Trelawney began to point out the fascinating angle Mars was making to Neptune. The heavily perfumed fumes washed over her, and the breeze from the window played across her face. She could hear an insect humming gently somewhere behind the curtain. Her eyelids began to droop...

"Harry! Harry!"

Kara opened her eyes to see that her boyfriend was laying down on the floor of Professor Trelawney's room with his hands over his face. Something bad must have been happening to his scar, because his eyes were watering. In an instant Kara was at his side kneeling next to him, looking terrified as the rest of the class stood around them. "You all right?" she said.

"Of course he isn't!" Professor Trelawney said, looking thoroughly excited. Her great eyes loomed over Harry, gazing at him. "What was it. Potter? A premonition? An apparition? What did you see?"

"Nothing." Harry lied, he sat up shaking, holding Kara close. "You were clutching your scar!" Professor Trelawney said, "You were rolling on the floor, clutching your scar! Come now. Potter, I have experience in these matters!" Kara looked up at her, glaring at her, "He needs to go to the hospital wing."

"My dear, he were undoubtedly stimulated by the extraordinary clairvoyant vibrations of my room!", Professor Trelawney said, "If he leaves now, he may lose the opportunity to see further than he have ever..."

"I don't want to see anything except a headache cure!", Harry said, as he was helped up by Kara. The class backed away, they all looked unnerved. "See you later." Harry muttered to Ron and Neville and Kara picked up their bags and headed for the trapdoor, ignoring Professor Trelawney, who was wearing an expression of great frustration, as though she had just been denied a real treat.

When Harry and Kara reached the bottom of her stepladder, however, she did not guide him to the hospital wing, and Harry knew why. Neither he nor Kara had any intention whatsoever of going there. They were going to do what Sirius and Elizabeth told him to do if his scar hurt him again: They were going straight to Dumbledore's office.

As they marched down the corridors, Harry told her everything about his dream, Kara made sure she would remember everything he told her... He had heard Voldemort accusing a woman of making a blunder... but the owl had brought good news, the blunder had been repaired, somebody was dead... so the woman was not going to be fed to the snake... he, Harry, was going to be fed to it instead...

As they arrived at the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office, then they remembered that neither knew the password. "Sherbet lemon?" Harry tried tentatively, but the gargoyle did not move. "Okay...", Kara said staring at it, "Pear Drop? Licorice Wand? Fizzing Whizbee? Drooble's Best Blowing Gum? Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"

"He doesn't like them.", Harry added, "Oh just open, can't you?" he said angrily, "I really need to see him, its urgent!"

The gargoyle remained immovable. Kara kicked it, achieving nothing but an excruciating pain in her big toe. "Chocolate Frog!" she yelled angrily, standing on one leg, "Sugar Quill! Cockroach Cluster!"

The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside. Harry and Kara blinked at each other. "Cockroach Cluster?" he said, looking amazed at his girlfriend. "I was only joking...", Kara added as they hurried through the gap in the walls and stepped onto the foot of a spiral stone staircase, which moved slowly upward as the doors closed behind them, taking them up to a polished oak door with a brass door knocker.

Kara could hear voices from inside the office. They stepped off the moving staircase and hesitated, listening. "Dumbledore, I'm afraid I don't see the connection, don't see it at all!", it was the voice of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "Ludo says Bertha's perfectly capable of getting herself lost. I agree we would have expected to have found her by now, but all the same, we've no evidence of foul play, Dumbledore, none at all. As for her disappearance being linked with Barty Crouch's!"

"And what do you thinks happened to Barty Crouch, Minister?" Moody's growling voice said. "I see two possibilities, Alastor.", Fudge said. "Either Crouch has finally cracked, more than likely, I'm sure you'll agree, given his personal history, lost his mind, and gone wandering off somewhere..."

"He wandered extremely quickly, if that is the case, Cornelius.", Dumbledore said calmly. "Or else... Well..." Fudge sounded embarrassed. "Well, I'll reserve judgment until after I've seen the place where he was found, but you say it was just past the Beauxbatons carriage? Dumbledore, you know what that woman is?"

"I consider her to be a very able headmistress... and an excellent dancer.", Dumbledore said quietly.

"Dumbledore, come!", Fudge said angrily, "Don't you think you might be prejudiced in her favor because of Hagrid? They don't all turn out harmless, if, indeed, you can call Hagrid harmless, with that monster fixation he's got..."

"I no more suspect Madame Maxime than Hagrid.", Dumbledore said, just as calmly, "I think it possible that it is you who are prejudiced, Cornelius."

"Can we wrap up this discussion?", Moody growled.

"Yes, yes, let's go down to the grounds, then.", Fudge said impatiently. "No, it's not that.", Moody said, "it's just that Potter and lady Kent wants a word with you, Dumbledore. The couple is just outside the door."

* * *

 **I think this would be a good place to stop, hope you liked it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, very soon. Mischief Managed.**


	49. Chapter 49: The Pensieve

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope your going to like it. On a side note, I have uploaded a preview of an AU of PAKC named, The Potter And Kent Chronicles: Butterfly where Clark is born as a girl. I also had two other ideas in my head but can't really decide, a ReaderX story set in the PAKCverse OR a story set in the PAKCverse with the son of Lupin tagging along with the band, let me know which one I should do. And now on to the review.**

 **DiNozzo-Ncis: Glad you liked it, yeah I don't live in North Carolina... or even the USA.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Yeah, Clark is really entering the wonderful called puberty. Things will be okay between Clark and Hagrid, they both were in a heightened state of emotion. Still happy to hear your sticking around for as long as you can.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

The door to the office of Dumbledore opened. "Hello, Potter, Kent. Come in, then.", Moody said.

Harry and Kara walked inside the very beautiful, circular room, lined with pictures of previous headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts, all of whom were fast asleep, their chests rising and falling gently. Cornelius Fudge was standing beside Dumbledore's desk, wearing his usual pinstriped cloak and holding his lime-green bowler hat. "Harry!" Fudge said jovially, moving forward, "How are you?"

"Fine..." Harry lied.

"We were just talking about the night when Mr. Crouch turned up on the grounds.", Fudge said before turning to Kara, "It was your brother who found him, was it not?"

"Yes.", Kara said.

"We're about to go for a short walk on the grounds, Harry, Kara. If you'll excuse us... perhaps if you just go back to your class..."

"Harry needed to talk to professor Dumbledore.", Kara said quickly as Harry looked at Dumbledore, who gave him a swift, searching look.

"Wait here for me, you two.", he said. "Our examination of the grounds will not take long. Can I count on you Kara to watch Harry until I get back?"

They trooped out in silence past the couple and closed the door. After a minute or so, the clunks of Moody's wooden leg growing fainter in the corridor below. "Hello, Fawkes.", Harry said.

Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, was standing on his golden perch beside the door. Harry and Kara sat down in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. For several minutes, the two just sat and watched the old headmasters and headmistresses snoozing in their frames, Kara was thinking about what she had just heard, before noticing Harry running his fingers over his scar.

"Does it still hurt?", Kara asked, gently taking a hold of his other hand as it rested on the arm chair. Harry just shook his head, "No, it has stopped hurting.", with his girlfriend holding his hand, Harry felt much calmer. Harry felt a warmth come over him when Kara stood up and took a seat on his lap. The two started to cuddle while looking around the room, "This is nice...", Kara said dreamily, and her boyfriend had to agree.

The patched and ragged Sorting Hat was standing on a shelf. A glass case next to it held a magnificent silver sword with large rubies set into the hilt, which Harry recognized as the one he himself had pulled out of the Sorting Hat in his second year. Kara was gazing at it, until she noticed a patch of silvery light, dancing and shimmering on the glass case.

Looking around for the source of the light, she saw a sliver of silver-white shining brightly from within a black cabinet behind them, whose door had not been closed properly. Kara hesitated, then got up, walked across the office, and pulled open the cabinet door with Harry close behind her.

A shallow stone basin lay there, with odd carvings around the edge: runes and symbols that Harry did not recognize. The silvery light was coming from the basin's contents, which were like nothing Harry had ever seen before. He could not tell whether the substance was liquid or gas. It was a bright, whitish silver, and it was moving ceaselessly; the surface of it became ruffled like water beneath wind, and then, like clouds, separated and swirled smoothly. It looked like light made liquid, or like wind made solid, Harry couldn't make up his mind.

"This must be a Pensieve...", Kara pondered as she studied the stone basin, upon seeing her boyfriends questioning look, she continued to explain, "A Pensieve is a tool that can be used to view Memories. One simply siphons the thoughts from one's mind, pours them into the basin, and examines them at one's leisure. Mom has one, I think she got it from her dad."

"You mean... that stuff's is thoughts?", Harry asked as he bent closer, his head right inside the cabinet. The silvery substance had become transparent, it looked like glass. He looked down into it expecting to see the stone bottom of the basin and saw instead an enormous room below the surface of the mysterious substance, a room into which he seemed to be looking through a circular window in the ceiling.

"Certainly.", Kara said with a smile, as she looked into the Pensieve as well. The room was dimly lit; she thought it might even be underground, for there were no windows, merely torches in brackets such as the ones that illuminated the walls of Hogwarts.

The couple lowered their face so that their nose was a mere inch away from the glassy substance, they saw that rows and rows of witches and wizards were seated around every wall on what seemed to be benches rising in levels. "Where was this place? It surely wasn't Hogwarts.", Harry muttered, he could not make out what was going on in the corners of it. He leaned even closer, tilting his head, accidently pushing Kara down, the tip of their noses touched the strange substance.

Dumbledore's office gave an almighty lurch, the couple was thrown forward and pitched headfirst into the substance inside the basin, but their head did not hit the stone bottom. They were falling through something icy-cold and black; it was like being sucked into a dark whirlpool...

And suddenly, they were sitting on a bench at the end of the room inside the basin, a bench raised high above the others. Harry looked up at the high stone ceiling, expecting to see the circular window through which he had just been staring, but there was nothing there but dark, solid stone.

Harry turned to the wizard next to him on the bench and uttered a loud cry of surprise that reverberated around the silent room. He was sitting right next to Albus Dumbledore, "Professor!" Harry said in a kind of strangled whisper, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I was just looking at that basin in your cabinet..." But Dumbledore didn't move or speak, he ignored Harry completely.

"Harry, this is just a memory. We can't interact with it, we can only watch.", Kara explained as she looked around the room herself. The room, was almost certainly underground, more of a dungeon than a room. There was a bleak and forbidding air about the place, there were no pictures on the walls, no decorations at all, just these serried rows of benches, rising in levels all around the room, all positioned so that they had a clear view of that chair with the chains on its arms.

There was total silence, broken only by the dry sobs of a frail, wispy-looking witch in the seat next to Mr. Crouch. She was clutching a handkerchief to her mouth with trembling hands. Kara looked up at Crouch and saw that he looked gaunter and grayer than ever before. A nerve was twitching in his temple. "Bring them in." he said, and his voice echoed through the silent dungeon. The door in the corner opened, and Harry's insides went cold. Six dementors entered this time, flanking a group of four people. The people in the crowd turn to look up at Mr. Crouch. A few of them whispered to one another.

The dementors placed each of the four people in the four chairs with chained arms that now stood on the dungeon floor. There was a thickset man who stared blankly up at Crouch. A thinner and more nervous-looking man, whose eyes were darting around the crowd. A woman with thick, shining dark hair and heavily hooded eyes, who was sitting in the chained chair as though it were a throne. And a boy in his late teens, who looked nothing short of petrified. He was shivering, his straw-colored hair all over his face, his freckled skin milk-white. The wispy little witch beside Crouch began to rock backward and forward in her seat, whimpering into her handkerchief.

Crouch stood up, he looked down upon the four in front of him, and there was pure hatred in his face. "You have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law." he said clearly, "So that we may pass judgment on you, for a crime so heinous..."

"Father.", the boy said with the straw-colored hair, "Father... please..."

"...that we have rarely heard the like of it within this court." Crouch said, speaking more loudly, drowning out his son's voice, "We have heard the evidence against you. The four of you stand accused of capturing an Auror, Frank Longbottom, and subjecting him to the Cruciatus Curse, believing him to have knowledge of the present whereabouts of your exiled master, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named..."

"Father, I didn't!", the boy shrieked in chains below, "I didn't, I swear it. Father, don't send me back to the dementors..."

"You are further accused," Mr. Crouch bellowed, "of using the Cruciatus Curse on Frank Longbottom's wife, when he would not give you information. You planned to restore He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to power, and to resume the lives of violence you presumably led while he was strong. I now ask the jury..."

"Mother!", the boy screamed below, and the wispy little witch beside Crouch began to sob, rocking backward and forward. "Mother, stop him. Mother, I didn't do it, it wasn't me!"

"I now ask the jury.", Mr. Crouch shouted, "to raise their hands if they believe, as I do, that these crimes deserve a life sentence in Azkaban!"

In unison, the witches and wizards along the right-hand side of the dungeon raised their hands. The crowd around the walls began to clap, their faces full of savage triumph. The boy began to scream.

"No! Mother, no! I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I didn't know! Don't send me there, don't let him!"

The dementors were gliding back into the room. The boys' three companions rose quietly from their seats; the woman with the heavy-lidded eyes looked up at Crouch and called, "The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch! Throw us into Azkaban, we will wait! He will rise again and will come for us, he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!"

While the woman spoke, Harry could hear Kara mutter, "Bellatrix..." as the boy was trying to fight off the dementors, even though their cold, draining power starting to affect him. The crowd was jeering, some of them on their feet, as the woman swept out of the dungeon, and the boy continued to struggle.

"I'm your son!" he screamed up at Crouch. "I'm your son!"

"You are no son of mine!" bellowed Mr. Crouch, his eyes bulging suddenly, "I have no son!"

The wispy witch beside him gave a great gasp and slumped in her seat. She had fainted. Crouch appeared not to have noticed, "Take them away!" Crouch roared at the dementors, spit flying from his mouth, "Take them away, and may they rot there!"

"Father! Father, I wasn't involved! No! No! Father, please!"

"I think. Harry, Kara, it is time to return to my office." a quiet voice said. The couple started. There was an Albus Dumbledore looking right at them.

"Come.", Dumbledore said, and he put his hand under Harry's and Kara's elbow. Kara felt herself rising into the air, the dungeon dissolved around her, for a moment, all was blackness, and then she felt as though she had done a slow-motion somersault, suddenly landing flat on her feet, in what seemed like the dazzling light of Dumbledore's sunlit office. The stone basin was shimmering in the cabinet in front of her, and Albus Dumbledore was standing beside her and Harry.

"Professor...", Harry gasped, "I know we shouldn't have... I didn't mean... the cabinet door was sort of open and I bumped in..."

"I quite understand." Dumbledore said, he lifted the basin, carried it over to his desk, placed it upon the polished top, and sat down in the chair behind it. He motioned for them to sit down opposite him.

The couple did so, staring at the stone basin. The contents had returned to their original, silvery-white state, swirling and rippling beneath his gaze. Dumbledore peered over the top of his half-moon spectacles at Harry and Kara, "I was using the Pensieve when Mr. Fudge arrived for our meeting and put it away rather hastily. Undoubtedly I did not fasten the cabinet door properly. Naturally, it would have attracted your attention."

"I'm sorry..." both Harry and Kara mumbled.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Curiosity is not a sin," he said. "But we should exercise caution with our curiosity...yes, indeed... Before you got lost in my thoughts, you wanted to tell me something."

"Yes, Professor... I was in Divination just now, and... er... I fell asleep.", Harry said, he hesitated here, wondering if a reprimand was coming, Kara gently held on his hand, but Dumbledore merely said, "Quite understandable. Continue."

"Well, I had a dream, a dream about Voldemort. He was torturing... someone. Voldemort got a letter from an owl. He said something like, her blunder had been repaired. He said someone was dead. Then he said, she wouldn't be fed to the snake... there was a snake beside his chair. He said... he said he'd be feeding me to it, instead. Then he did the Cruciatus Curse and my scar hurt.", Harry said, "It woke me up, it hurt so badly."

Dumbledore merely looked at him. "Er - that's all.", Harry said

"I see.", Dumbledore said quietly, "I see. Now, has your scar hurt at any other time this year?"

"No... excepting the time it woke me up over the summer.", Harry said. "Do you... do you know why my scar's hurting me?"

Dumbledore looked very intently at Harry for a moment, and then said, "I have a theory, no more than that... It is my belief that your scar hurts both when Lord Voldemort is near you, and when he is feeling a particularly strong surge of hatred. Because you and he are connected by the curse that failed. That is no ordinary scar."

"So you think... that dream... did it really happen?", Kara asked, the ancient professor told her it was possible, "I would say... probable. Harry, did you see Voldemort?"

"No, just the back of his chair. But there wouldn't have been anything to see, would there? I mean, he hasn't got a body, has he?", Harry said. "But then how could he have held the wand?", Kara added slowly.

"How indeed?" Dumbledore muttered. Neither Harry, Kara nor Dumbledore, spoke for a while. Dumbledore was gazing across the room, and, every now and then, placing his wand tip to his temple and adding another shining silver thought to the seething mass within the Pensieve.

"Professor." Kara said at last, "do you think Voldemort is getting stronger?"

"Once again. I can only give you my suspicions.", Dumbledore sighed, and he looked older, and wearier, than ever, "The years of Voldemort's ascent to power, were marked with disappearances. Bertha Jorkins has vanished without a trace in the place where Voldemort was certainly known to be last. Mr. Crouch too has disappeared... within these very grounds. And there was a third disappearance, one which the Ministry, I regret to say, do not consider of any importance, for it concerns a Muggle. His name was Frank Bryce, he lived in the village where Voldemort's father grew up, and he has not been seen since last August. You see, I read the Muggle newspapers, unlike most of my Ministry friends."

Dumbledore looked very seriously at his students, "These disappearances seem to me to be linked. The Ministry disagrees, as you may have heard, while waiting outside my office."

Harry and Kara let out an awkward chuckle. Silence fell between them again, Dumbledore extracting thoughts every now and then. Harry felt as though he ought to go, but his curiosity held him in his chair. "Professor?" Kara asked, "Could I ask you about... that court thing we was in the Pensieve?"

"You could. I attended it many times, but some trials come back to me more clearly than others... particularly now...", Dumbledore said heavily.

"The trial you found us in, the one with Crouch's son? Well... were they talking about Neville's parents?", Kara asked.

Dumbledore gave Kara a very sharp look, "Has Neville never told you why he has been brought up by his grandmother?" he asked.

Harry and Kara shook their head, wondering, how even Clark could have failed to ask Neville this, in almost four years of knowing him. "Yes, they were talking about Neville's parents.", Dumbledore said, "His father, Frank, was an Auror just like Professor Moody. He and his wife were tortured for information about Voldemort's whereabouts after he lost his powers, as you heard."

"So they're dead?", Harry said quietly.

"No..." Dumbledore said, his voice full of a bitterness Harry had never heard there before, "They are insane. They are both in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I believe Neville visits them, with his grandmother, during the holidays. They do not recognize him."

The couple sat there, horror-struck. He had never known... never, in four years, bothered to find out about his friend...

"The Longbottoms were very popular. The attacks on them came after Voldemort's fall from power, just when everyone thought they were safe. Those attacks caused a wave of fury such as I have never known.", Dumbledore said, "The Ministry was under great pressure to catch those who had done it. Unfortunately, the Longbottoms' evidence was, given their condition, none too reliable."

"Then Mr. Crouch's son might not have been involved?", Harry said slowly.

Dumbledore shook his head, "As to that, I have no idea."

"Er..." Harry said, "Snape..."

"Professor Snape, Harry.", Dumbledore corrected him, "...has never been accused of any Dark activity since."

Kara looked into Dumbledore's light blue eyes, and the thing she really wanted to know, "What made you think he'd really stopped supporting Voldemort, Professor?"

Dumbledore held Kara's gaze for a few seconds, and then said, "That, Kara, is a matter between Professor Snape and myself."

They knew that the interview was over; Dumbledore did not look angry, yet there was a finality in his tone that told Harry it was time to go. Giving Kara a nudge, the couple stood up, stil holding hands, much to the smile of Dumbledore.

"Please do not speak about Neville's parents to anybody else. He has the right to let people know, when he is ready. And...", Dumbledore said as they reached the door. They looked back. Dumbledore was standing over the Pensieve, his face lit from beneath by its silvery spots of light, looking older than ever. He stared at Harry for a moment, and then said, "Good luck with the third task."

* * *

Meanwhile over at the other end of the school, Hermione was studying in the library once again. It was until she heard a slightly French accent until she looked up from her books, "Hey, room for one more?", Fleur asked, and Hermione gestured for her to sit down. "Hermione, I know we're not the best of friends, and I am pretty sure you and Kara dislike me... but I need you to confirm something for me... I promise I won't get mad or anything... but do you have romantic feelings for Clark?"

The brainy brunette at first didn't directly answer, trying to deny her feelings but something about the French witch eyes made her tell the truth. "Yes.", she let out a quiet whisper. The blonde merely gave a smile at this, this only confirmed what she had suspected for a while now.

"Thank you for being honest with me.", Fleur said with a slight smile. "You're not mad?", Hermione said surprised, her brown eyes slightly widening. "Of course not! You and Clark have been close friends for a while now, and Clark is an attractive guy.", Fleur waved it off, Hermione let out a relieved sigh, "You don't have to worry that I am going to force Clark to chose between me or his friendship with you. I would never win that."

"Why not?", Hermione asked surprised.

"Because I know Clark, he puts the people he cares about above all.", Fleur continued, placing her face in her hand, "Hey, crazy idea, but maybe, if Clark is okay with it, we can share him.", the blonde added with a wink, making the brunette go slightly red. "That's a thought.", Hermione muttered, feeling her face light up.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day, let me know your answer about another HP story, and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	50. Chapter 50: Prelude To The Third Task

**Greetings one and all and welcome to another chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Ashzaroth: Alright then. I decided to do my second idea (not the reader one). I am curious, why can't you read a story with a female lead.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Fleur was only kidding. It was something I came up with at the last minute and decided to throw it in. Also if you want to read a story of mine with an OCXHermione, I am planning on writing one later.**

 **Anyways now on to the story.**

* * *

Everything Harry and Kara had seen in the Pensieve, nearly everything Dumbledore had told them afterwards, they shared with Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione, and, of course, with Sirius and Elizabeth, to whom Harry had sent an owl the moment he and Kara had left Dumbledore's office.

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara sat up late in the common room once again that night, talking it all over. "Dumbledore reckons You-Know-Who's getting stronger again as well?" Neville whispered, he stared into the common room fire. Clark thought he saw Neville shiver slightly, even though the evening was warm, "And he trusts Snape? He really trusts Snape, even though he knows he was a Death Eater?"

"Yes, though I doubt he started as a spy for our side like mom was.", Kara said. Hermione had not spoken for ten minutes, she was sitting with her forehead in her hands, staring at her knees. "And Fudge reckons Madame Maxime attacked Crouch?", Clark asked turning back to Harry.

"Yeah, but he's only saying that because Crouch disappeared near the Beauxbatons carriage.", Harry responded.

"We never thought of her, did we? Mind you, she's definitely got giant blood, and she doesn't want to admit it...", Ron said slowly, but he was cut off by Clark. "Of course she doesn't.", Clark said sharply, "Look what happened to Hagrid when Rita found out about his mother. Look at Fudge, jumping to conclusions about her, just because she's part giant. Who needs that sort of prejudice? I'd probably say I had big bones if I knew that's what I'd get for telling the truth."

Hermione looked at her watch, "We haven't done any practicing!" she said suddenly, looking shocked, "We were going to do the Impediment Curse! We'll have to really get down to it tomorrow! Come on. Harry, you need to get some sleep."

Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville went slowly upstairs to their dormitory. As Clark lays in the darkness, wondering how his relationship with Fleur would continue after this tournament was over.

Meanwhile Kara was laying in bed, she felt a rush of anger and hate toward the people who had tortured Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom... She remembered the jeers of the crowd as Crouch's son and his companions had been dragged from the court by the dementors, She understood how they had felt... Then she remembered the milk-white face of the screaming boy and realized with a jolt that he had died a year later.

 _"It was Voldemort."_ , Kara thought, staring up at the canopy of her bed in the darkness, _"it all comes back to Voldemort... He was the one who had torn these families apart, who had ruined all these lives..."_

* * *

Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara were supposed to be studying for their exams, which would finish on the day of the third task, but they were putting most of their efforts into helping Harry, Clark and Fleur prepare. "Don't worry about it.", Hermione said shortly when Clark pointed this out to them and said they didn't mind practicing on their own for a while. "At least you'll get top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts.", Fleur added, and Hermione had to agree.

"Good training for when we're all Aurors." Ron said excitedly, attempting the Impediment Curse on a wasp that had buzzed into the room and making it stop dead in midair.

The mood in the castle as they entered June became excited and tense again. Everyone was looking forward to the third task, which would take place a week before the end of term. Clark was practicing hexes with Harry at every available moment, who felt more confident about this task than either of the others.

Tired of walking in on Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara and Fleur all over the school, Professor McGonagall had given them permission to use the empty Transfiguration classroom at lunchtimes. With the help of his friends, Harry had soon mastered the Impediment Curse, a spell to slow down and obstruct attackers, the Reductor Curse, which would enable him to blast solid objects out of his way and the Four-Point Spell, a useful discovery of Fleur's that would make his wand point due north, therefore enabling him to check whether he was going in the right direction within the maze.

Harry was still having trouble with the Shield Charm, though. This was supposed to cast a temporary, invisible wall around himself that deflected minor curses; Clark managed to shatter it with a well-placed Jelly-Legs Jinx. "You're still doing really well, though.", Clark said encouragingly, helping his best friend up.

"Come and look at this.", Neville said, who was standing by the window, he was staring down onto the grounds, "What's Malfoy doing?"

Harry, Clark, Ron, Hermione, Kara and Fleur went to see. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing in the shadow of a tree below. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be keeping a lookout; both were smirking. Malfoy was holding his hand up to his mouth and speaking into it.

"He looks like he's using a walkie-talkie." Harry said curiously.

"A what now?", Fleur asked, raising a eyebrow.

"He can't be. I've told you, those sorts of things don't work around Hogwarts." Hermione said briskly, turning away from the window and moving back into the middle of the room, "let's try that Shield Charm again."

Sirius and Elizabeth were sending daily owls now. Like Hermione, they seemed to want to concentrate on getting Harry and Clark through the last task before they concerned themselves with anything else.

After another afternoon of training session, Hermione asked if she and Clark could talk. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you...", Hermione started, looking rather nervous, "I... I just wanted to say... T-That I like you a lot, ever since the troll incident..." this surprised Clark. "I-I never noticed... I should have... Hermione, I just don't feel that way about you... your amazing and all, but your more like a sister to me, even more so than Kara at times.", Clark admitted, looking and feeling guilty.

"I should have just told you, but... I didn't want to ruin what we already had.", Hermione muttered. The two agreed that as a couple, they just wouldn't work, but remained friends. "Hey, let's make a pact. When were 40 and both are still single...", Hermione began as the two left the classroom. "We kill each other?", Clark added, much to his friends amusement. "I would suggest we'd get married, but I guess its the same thing.", she added and they both couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Breakfast was a very noisy affair at the Gryffindor table on the morning of the third task. The post owls appeared, bringing Harry and Clark a good-luck card from Lupin. A screech owl arrived for Hermione, carrying her morning copy of the Daily Prophet as usual. She unfolded the paper, glanced at the front page, and spat out a mouthful of pumpkin juice all over it.

"What?", Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Kara and Fleur asked at the same time, staring at her. "Nothing!", Hermione said, trying to shove the paper out of sight, but Fleur grabbed it. She stared at the headline and she shouted something in French.

"What did she say?", Neville whispered to Clark, who muttered that he didn't want to repeat it. "What? Rita Skeeter again?", Harry asked, the blonde witch was just about the hand the paper to him, but before Harry could even look at it, Malfoy shouted across the Great Hall from the Slytherin table. "Hey, Potter! Potter! How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?", Malfoy was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet too. Slytherins up and down the table were sniggering, twisting in their seats to see Harry's reaction.

Harry turned it over, Clark, Ron, Neville and Kara reading with him over his shoulder, finding a picture of Harry beneath the banner headline:

 _'Harry Potter'_

 _'Disturbed And Dangerous'_

 _The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behavior, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School._

 _Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying._

 _It is possible, say top experts at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potters brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion._

 _"He might even be pretending.", one specialist said, "This could be a plea for attention."_

 _The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public._

 _"Potter can speak Parseltongue," reveals Draco Malfoy, a Hogwarts fourth year, "There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a dueling club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with werewolves and giants too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of power."_

 _Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defense League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue "as worthy of investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated with evildoers."_

 _Similarly, "anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness for violence."_

 _Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a boy such as this should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his desperation to win the tournament, the third task of which takes place this evening._

"Gone off me a bit, hasn't she?", Harry said lightly, folding up the paper. Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were laughing at him, tapping their heads with their fingers, pulling grotesquely mad faces, and waggling their tongues like snakes.

"How did she know your scar hurt in Divination?", Ron said, "There's no way she was there, there's no way she could've heard..."

"The window was open. I opened it to breathe.", Harry said.

"You were at the top of North Tower. Your voice couldn't have carried all the way down to the grounds.", Hermione pointed out.

"Well, you're the one who's supposed to be researching magical methods of bugging! You explain how she did it!", Kara said.

"I've been trying! But I... but...", Hermione said before an odd, dreamy expression suddenly came over her face. She slowly raised a hand and ran her fingers through her hair. "Bugging... Hermione, are you thinking what I am thinking?", Fleur began, getting her attention.

"I think I know... because then no one would be able to see...", Hermione said.

"Even Moody... and she'd have been able to get onto the window ledge...", Fleur said as the two started to finish each others sentance. "But she's not allowed..."

"She's definitely not allowed..."

Hermione and Fleur looked each other in the eye, both smiling wickedly, "Fleur, I think we've got her!", the brunette said as the two sprang up. "We need to check the library, just to make sure!", Fleur added, with that, Hermione and Fleur dashed out of the Great Hall.

"Oi! We've got our History of Magic exam in ten minutes! Blimey..." Ron called after them, turning back to Harry, Clark, Neville and Kara, "she must really hate that Skeeter woman to risk missing the start of an exam."

"Am I the only one who was weirded out at that?" Clark asked. Professor McGonagall came walking alongside the Gryffindor table towards them.

"Potter, Kent, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast." she said.

"But the task's not till tonight!" Harry said, accidentally spilling scrambled eggs down his front, afraid he had mistaken the time. "I'm aware of that, Potter." she said, "The champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them." She moved away. "We'd better hurry, or we're going to be late for Binns. See you later.", Ron said as he, Neville and Kara stood up and left.

"Let's finish breakfast and go meet Sirius and Elizabeth.", Clark said as the two continued their breakfast in the emptying Great Hall. He saw Romanova get up from the Slytherin table and join Cedric as he crossed to the side chamber and entered, Krum and LeBlanc slouched off to join them shortly afterward.

The duo walked across the Hall and opened the door into the chamber. Cedric and his parents were just inside the door. Krum was over in a corner, conversing with his dark-haired mother and father in rapid Bulgarian, he had inherited his fathers hooked nose. Not far from them stood Romanova talking with her father, mother and little brother On the other side of the room, LeBlanc was talking away with his father in French. Then they saw Sirius and Elizabeth standing in front of the fireplace, beaming at him.

"Thought we'd come and watch you two kick some arse and dominate tis tournament.", Elizabeth said excitedly as she smiled broadly and walked over to them. "You two all right?" Sirius asked, grinning at his son and godson. "It's great being back.", Sirius said, looking around the chamber.

"Remember when the Fat Lady told us off one night when we got back to the dormitory at four in the morning?", Elizabeth asked, smiling at her husband. "Do we want to know what you two were doing out of your dormitory at four in the morning?", Clark asked, slightly disturbed.

Elizabeth grinned, her eyes twinkling mischievously, "We had been out for a nighttime stroll," she said. Both Harry and Sirius were both happy and surprised, it seemed Clark and Elizabeth seemed to be getting along better than usual. As they talked, Amos Diggory came over to them, "There you are, are you?" he said, looking Harry up and down, "Bet you're not feeling quite as full of yourself now Cedric's caught you up on points, are you?"

"What?" Harry asked flatly.

"Ignore him." Cedric said in a low voice to Harry, frowning after his father, "He's been angry ever since Rita Skeeter's article about the Triwizard Tournament... you know, when she made out you were the only Hogwarts champion."

"Didn't bother to correct her, though, did he?", Mr. Diggory said loudly, "Still... you'll show him, Ced. Beaten him once before, haven't you?"

"Rita Skeeter goes out of her way to cause trouble, Amos!", Elizabeth said angrily, coming to the defense of her godson, "I would have thought you'd know that, working at the Ministry!" Mr. Diggory looked as though he was going to say something angry, but his wife laid a hand on his arm, and he merely shrugged and turned away. Suddenly Clark felt an arm around his own, from the flowery scent he knew it was Fleur. His girlfriend greeted them, before dragging him off to meet her mother.

On the other side of the room, Clark saw Fleur's mother and her little sister, Gabrielle, who was holding her mother's hand. The moment she saw Clark and Fleur approaching, Gabrielle let go of her mother's hand and threw her arms around Clark's waist into a hug. "I think you have some competition, Fleur.", her mother said, getting a light chuckle from her oldest daughter. "Clark, this is my mother, Apolline. Mama, this is Clark Kent, my boyfriend.", Fleur introduced, and the two shook hands.

"Its nice to meet you.", Apolline said, giving her daughter's boyfriend a look over, "My daughter, has no experience. What I mean is, until now, she has never had any experience with men, which is unacceptable." The young couple's face became bright red at this, "Let's have dinner sometime huh? I can teach you how a boy and girl make love to each other.". This got a jealous look from Fleur who told her, "He's mine mama."

* * *

Harry, Clark and Fleur had a very enjoyable morning walking over the sunny grounds with Sirius, Elizabeth, Apolline, Gabrielle showing them the Beauxbatons carriage and the Durmstrang ship, until they returned to the castle for lunch. "Mom, dad!", Kara said looking stunned, as she, Ron and Neville joined the Gryffindor table, "What're you doing here?"

"Come to watch Harry and Clark in the last task.", Sirius said brightly, "How was your exam?"

"Okay I guess... Couldn't remember all the goblin rebels' names, so I invented a few. It's all right.", Kara said, helping herself to a Cornish pasty. Harry was having such a good time he felt almost as though he were back at the Summer House at French; he had forgotten to worry about that evening's task.

Harry, Clark, Fleur, Sirius, Elizabeth, Gabrielle and Apolline whiled away the afternoon with a long walk around the castle, and then returned to the Great Hall for the evening feast. Bagman and Cornelius Fudge had joined the staff table now. Bagman looked quite cheerful, but Cornelius Fudge, who was sitting next to Madame Maxime, looked stern and was not talking. Madame Maxime was concentrating on her plate, and Clark thought her eyes looked red. Hagrid kept glancing along the table at her.

There were more courses than usual. As the enchanted ceiling overhead began to fade from blue to a dusky purple, Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table, and silence fell. "Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

Harry, Clark and Fleur got up. The Gryffindors all along the table were applauding them; the Weasleys, Neville, Hermione, Kara, Sirius and Elizabeth all wished them good luck, and they headed off out of the Great Hall with Cedric, Viktor, Natasha and Jakub.

"Feeling all right Harry? Confident?" Bagman asked as they went down the stone steps onto the grounds. "I'm okay.", Harry said. It was sort of true, he was nervous, but he kept running over all the hexes and spells he had been practicing in his mind as they walked, and the knowledge that he could remember them all made him feel better.

They walked onto the Quidditch field, which was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy.

Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions. They were wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze." Professor McGonagall said to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded. "Off you go, then!" Bagman said brightly to the four patrollers.

"Good luck. Harry! Clark!" Hagrid whispered, and the four of them walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze. Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered, "Sonorus," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you of the currently stand! In first place, we have Clark Kent of Hogwarts!", The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "Tied in second place we have Mr Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, also from Hogwarts, in third place is Miss Natasha Romanova of Durmstrang Institute, in fourth place we have Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy, in fifth place is Mr Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Institute, and in sixth place - Mr Jakub LeBlanc, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

"So... on my whistle, Clark!", Bagman said, "Three... two... one..."

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Clark hurried forward into the maze.

* * *

 **This will be a good place to stop, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I am off to see Batman V Superman so I will be seeing you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	51. Chapter 51: The Third Task

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: Apologies if I had offended you, and when you decide to leave I hope I will see you in my other HP story I am currently planning.**

 **Ashzaroth: Oh well, to each their own. Happy to hear you liked the comedy. As for my other HP story, I am planning on releasing the first chapter after Year 5 starts.**

 **myra: Congratulations!**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment Clark entered the maze. He almost felt as though he was underwater again. He pulled out his wand, "Lumos."

After a little while, Clark heard Bagman's whistle for the second time. Harry and Cedric had entered the maze. Clark sped up, his path seemed completely deserted. He turned right, and hurried on, holding his wand high over his head, trying to see as far ahead as possible. Still, there was nothing in sight. Clark kept looking behind him, having the odd feeling that he was being watched. The maze was growing darker with every passing minute as the sky overhead deepened to navy. He reached a second fork. "Point Me," he whispered to his wand, holding it flat in his palm.

The wand spun around once and pointed toward his right, into solid hedge. That way was north, and he knew that he needed to go northwest for the center of the maze. The best he could do was to take the left fork and go right again as soon as possible. The path ahead was empty too, and when Clark reached a right turn and took it, he again found his way unblocked. The lack of obstacles was unnerving him. He chalked it up as the maze luring him into a false sense of security.

He did the Four-Point Spell again and found that he was going too far east. He turned back, took a right turn, and saw an odd golden mist floating ahead of him.

Approaching it cautiously, pointing the wand's beam at it. This looked like some kind of enchantment. He wondered whether he might be able to blast it out of the way, but unfortunately the Reductor Curse was for solid objects. He was still thinking it through when a scream shattered the silence. "Fleur!?", Clark yelled. There was silence. He stared all around him. What had happened to her? Her scream seemed to have come from somewhere ahead. He took a deep breath and ran through the enchanted mist.

The world turned upside down. Clark was hanging from the ground, with his hair on end. It felt as though his feet were glued to the grass, which had now become the ceiling. Below him the dark, star-spangled heavens stretched endlessly. He felt as though if he tried to move one of his feet, he would fall away from the earth completely. He shut his eyes, so he wouldn't be able to see the view of endless space below him, and pulled his right foot as hard as he could away from the grassy ceiling.

Immediately, the world righted itself. Clark's feet stepped on fell forward onto his knees onto the wonderfully solid ground. He took a deep, steadying breath and hurried forward, looking back over his shoulder as he ran away from the golden mist, which twinkled innocently at him in the moonlight.

He paused at a junction of two paths and looked around for some sign of Fleur. He was sure it had been she who had screamed. What had she met? Was she all right? There was no sign of red sparks, did that mean she had got herself out of trouble, or was she in such trouble that she couldn't reach her wand? Clark took the right fork with a feeling of increasing unease...

The cup was somewhere close by, and it sounded as though Fleur was no longer in the running. He met nothing for ten minutes, his wandlight waving, making his shadow flicker and distort on the hedge walls. Then he rounded another corner and found himself facing a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

"The actual bloody hell.", Clark whispered as he looked at the beast, it was enormous. Ten feet long, it looked more like a giant scorpion than anything, its long sting was curled over its back. Its thick armor glinted in the light from Clark's wand, which he pointed at it.

"Impedimenta!" Clark yelled, aiming at its fleshy, shell-less underside. And as the Skrewt froze, Clark ran in the opposite direction - the Impediment Curse was not permanent, the Skrewt would be regaining the use of its legs at any moment.

He had been hurrying along the path for a few minutes, when he suddenly stumbled against Harry, knocking the two to the ground. "Clark! Thank goodness it's you!..." his best friend proclaimed as the two stood up. "We really need to stop running into each other like this, people will talk.", Clark said, the two let out a laugh of relieve until they heard something in the path running parallel to their own that made them stop dead. "What are you doing? What the hell d'you think you're doing?", Cedric's voice yelled.

And then Krum's voice was heard, "Crucio!"

The air was suddenly full of Cedric's yells. Horrified, the duo began sprinting up their own path, trying to find a way into Cedric's. When none appeared, the two preformed a combined Reductor Curse, burning a hole into the hedge; moving through it and to the right, Cedric was jerking and twitching on the ground, Krum standing over him. Harry and Clark pulled himself up and pointed their wands at Krum just as Krum looked up, he turned and began to run. "Stupefy!" Harry and Clark yelled.

The spells hit Krum in the back; he stopped dead in his tracks, fell forward, and lay motionless, facedown in the grass. The two dashed over to Cedric, who had stopped twitching and was lying there panting, his hands over his face. "Are you all right?" Harry said roughly, as they grabbed Cedric's arms.

"Yeah," Cedric panted, "Yeah... I don't believe it... he crept up behind me... I heard him, I turned around, and he had his wand on me..."

Cedric got up. He was still shaking as the three Hogwarts looked down at Krum. "I can't believe this... I thought he was all right..." Clark muttered, staring at Krum.

"So did I." Cedric admitted.

"Clark, did you hear Fleur scream earlier?" Harry asked. In that moment he realized what his friend was getting at, "You don't... You don't think that Krum got her too?"

"I don't know.", Harry said slowly, he saw a flash of anger in his best friends eyes that scared him a bit him.

"We should send send up red sparks. Someone will come and collect him... otherwise he'll probably be eaten by a Skrewt.", Harry said.

"He'd deserve it." Cedric muttered, but all the same, he raised his wand and shot a shower of red sparks into the air, which hovered high above Krum, marking the spot where he lay. Harry and Cedric stood there in the darkness for a moment, looking around them. Then Cedric said, "Well... I suppose we'd better go on..."

The three of them proceeded up the dark path without speaking, then Harry turned left, Clark went ahead and Cedric right. Harry and Cedric's footsteps soon died away.

Clark moved on, continuing to use the Four-Point Spell, making sure he was moving in the right direction. It was between him, Harry, Cedric, Romanova and LeBlanc now. His desire to reach the cup first was now burning stronger than ever, but he could hardly believe what he'd just seen Krum do. The use of an Unforgivable Curse on a fellow human being meant a life term in Azkaban, that was what Moody had told them. Krum surely couldn't have wanted the Triwizard Cup that badly. "Something is off...", Clark muttered as he sped up.

The increasing darkness made him feel sure he was getting near the heart of the maze. He had to be close now, he had to be. His wand was telling him he was on course; as long as he didn't meet anything too horrible, he might have a chance.

Clark broke into a run, he had a choice of paths up ahead, "Point Me!" he commanded again to his wand, and it spun around and pointed him to the right-hand one. He dashed up this one and saw light ahead. The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away. Suddenly two dark figures hurtled out onto the path in front of him, Harry and Cedric.

Cedric was going to get there first, who was sprinting as fast as he could toward the cup, and Clark knew he would never catch up with them, both of them were much taller than himself, had much longer legs. Then he saw something immense over a hedge to his left, moving quickly along a path that intersected with his own. It was moving so fast Cedric was about to run into it, and Cedric, his eyes on the cup, had not seen it.

"Cedric! On your left!", Harry bellowed.

Cedric looked around just in time to hurl himself past the thing and avoid colliding with it, but in his haste, he tripped. Clark saw Cedric's wand fly out of his hand as a gigantic spider stepped into the path and began to bear down upon Cedric.

"Stupefy!", Harry and Clark yelled, the spell hit the spider's gigantic, hairy black body, but for all the good it did, they might as well have thrown a stone at it. The spider jerked, scuttled around, and ran at Harry instead. Harry had one horrifying glimpse of eight shining black eyes and razor-sharp pincers before it was upon him. He was lifted into the air in its front legs; struggling madly, he tried to kick it; his leg connected with the pincers and next moment he was in excruciating pain.

Clark could hear Cedric yelling "Stupefy!" too, but his spell had no more effect than Clark's. Harry raised his wand as the spider opened its pincers once more and shouted "Expelliarmus!"

It worked, the Disarming Spell made the spider drop him, but that meant that Harry fell twelve feet onto his already injured leg. Clark quickly cast a Levitation Charm on his friend, catching him just about the ground. Without pausing to think, he aimed high at the spider's underbelly, as he had done with the Skrewt, and shouted "Stupefy!", just as Harry and Cedric yelled the same thing.

The three spells combined did what one alone had not: The spider keeled over sideways, flattening a nearby hedge, and strewing the path with a tangle of hairy legs.

"Harry!" Clark shouted, hurrying over to his friend, "You all right? Did it fall on you?"

"No." Harry panted, looked down at his leg, which was bleeding freely. He tried to get up, but his leg was shaking badly and did not want to support his weight. He leaned against the hedge, gasping for breath, and looked around. Cedric was standing feet from the Triwizard Cup, which was gleaming behind him. "Take it, then.", Clark said as he conjured up some bandages and began to threat his friends wound. "Go on, take it. You're there.". Harry added.

But Cedric didn't move, he merely stood there, looking at the two friends. Then he turned to stare at the cup. Harry saw the longing expression on his face in its golden light. "Clark, you take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here."

"That's not how it's supposed to work.", Clark said, "The one who reaches the cup first gets the points. That's you. I'm telling you, I'm not going to win any races on this leg." Cedric took a few paces nearer to the Stunned spider, away from the cup, shaking his head, "No."

"Stop being noble. Just take it, then we can get out of here.", Harry said irritably. "You told me about the dragons." Cedric muttered, "I would've gone down in the first task if you hadn't told me what was coming."

"Let's just take it together, the three of us.", Clark said simply, "We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. You okay with it Harry?" Cedric stared at Harry, who balanced on his leg.

"Yeah. We've helped each other out, haven't we? Let's just take it together.", Harry added. For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears, then his face split in a grin. "You're on, come here.", Cedric said. The trio walked to the plinth where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles. "On three, right?" Harry said. "One... two... three..." He, Clark and Cedric both grasped a handle.

Instantly, Clark felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Harry and Cedric at his side.

* * *

 **There you go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	52. Chapter 52: The Dark Lord Rises

**Greetings, one and all, and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Ashzaroth: Happy to hear it, I was kinda taking a small break from writing PAKC. I hope you will enjoy it. I am looking forward to your thoughts about my RWBY story. You will find out if Edward... uhm I mean Cedric lives or dies.**

 **DiNozzo-Ncis: Happy to hear it.**

 **Dark Blue Wing: I hope it meets your expectations.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Clark felt his feet slam into the ground, his hand let go of the Triwizard Cup at last. "Where are we?" Harry asked. Cedric shook his head. The three got up and looked around.

They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously traveled miles, perhaps hundreds of miles, for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Clark could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at the duo. "Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" he asked.

"Nope." Harry said, and Clark shook his head as he looked around the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eerie. "You think this is supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno.", Cedric said, sounding slightly nervous. "Wands out, I guess.", Clark said and they pulled out their wands. Clark kept looking around him, He had the strange feeling that they were being watched. "Someone's coming." Harry said suddenly.

Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Clark couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, they wore a hooded cloak pulled up over their head to obscure its face.

Several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time, they saw that the thing in the persons arms looked like a baby... or was it merely a bundle of robes? It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second. Harry, Clark, Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another. And then, without warning, Harry's groaned in pain, his hands over his face and he dropped to the ground. Clark was about to rush over to his friend, but stopped when he suddenly heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avada Kedavra!"

A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him, the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes. Clark was laying on top of Cedric, who was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. Clark whispered something just as he felt himself being pulled to his feet.

The short woman in the cloak had put down her bundle, lit her wand, and was dragging Clark towards the marble headstone. Clark saw the name upon it flickering in the wandlight before he was forced around and slammed next to Harry against it.

 _Tom Riddle_

The cloaked woman was now conjuring tight cords around the duo, tying them from neck to ankles to the headstone. Clark could hear shallow, fast breathing from the depths of the hood. He caught a glimpse from the face under the hood, it was Bertha Jorkins.

When she had finished conjuring the ropes, she was busy checking the tightness of the cords. Once sure that the duo was bound so tightly to the headstone that he couldn't move an inch, then without a word, she turned and hurried away. Clark couldn't see where Jorkins had gone; he couldn't turn his head to see beyond the headstone; he could see only what was right in front of him.

Cedric's body was lying some twenty feet away. Some way beyond him, glinting in the starlight, lay the Triwizard Cup. The bundle of robes that Clark had thought was a baby was close by, at the foot of the grave. It seemed to be stirring fretfully. He could hear noises at his feet. He looked down and saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where they were tied.

Then Jorkins came back within Clark's range of vision, and she was pushing a stone cauldron to the foot of the grave. It was full of what seemed to be water, Clark could hear it slopping around and it was larger than any cauldron he had ever used; a great stone belly large enough for a full-grown man to sit in.

Suddenly there were crackling names beneath it. The large snake slithered away into the darkness. The liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began not only to bubble, but to send out fiery sparks, as though it were on fire. Steam was thickening, blurring the outline of Jorkins tending the fire.

The whole surface of the water was alight with sparks now. It might have been encrusted with diamonds. "It is ready. Master.", Jorkins said with a strained, yet dreamy voice. Jorkins pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them,. It was as though she had flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy, and blind, but worse, a hundred times worse. The thing Jorkins had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Clark had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes.

The thing seemed almost helpless; it raised its thin arms, put them around Jorkins's neck, and she lifted it then she lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface; Clark heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud. "Let it drown...", Harry muttered painfully next to him, "Please...let it drown..."

Jorkins raised her wand, closed her eyes, and spoke to the night, "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" The surface of the grave at cracked, a fine trickle of dust rose into the air and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

And now Jorkins pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside her cloak. "Flesh of the servant willingly given, you will revive your master." She stretched her left hand out in front, she gripped the dagger very tightly in her right hand and swung it upward. Clark realized what Jorkins was about to do a second before it happened, he closed his eyes as tightly as he could. He heard a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron. The potion had turned a burning red.

"Blood of the enemy forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe.", Clark could do nothing to prevent it, he was tied too tightly. He saw the shining silver dagger shaking in Jerkin's remaining hand. Jorkins, rumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Harry's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it.

She staggered back to the cauldron with Harry's blood, poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Jorkins, her job done, dropped to her knees then slumped sideways and lay on the ground. The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened and then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished.

A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Clark, so that he couldn't see Harry or Cedric or Jorkins or anything but vapor hanging in the air.

But then, through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron. "Robe me." the high, cold voice said from behind the steam, and Jorkins, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to her feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over her controller's head.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry and Clark and they stared back into the face whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snakes with slits for nostrils... Lord Voldemort had risen again.

Voldemort looked away and began examining his own body. His hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cats, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness. He held up his hands and flexed the fingers, his expression rapt and exultant. He took not the slightest notice of Jorkins, who lay on the ground, nor of the great snake, which had slithered back into sight and was circling them again, hissing. Voldemort slipped one of those unnaturally long-fingered hands into a deep pocket and drew out a wand. He caressed it gently too; and then he raised it, and pointed it at Jorkin, who was lifted off the ground and thrown against the headstone where the duo was tied; he fell to the foot of it and lay there, crumpled up. Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes upon Harry, laughing a high, cold, mirthless laugh.

"Thank you for your services.", Voldemort said and in another green flash of light Jorkin was dead. Voldemort then raised his wand shooting a blast of dark fog into the air. Creating a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth made out of clouds in the sky. "They will all have noticed it... and now, we shall see...now we shall know...", he said softly, a look of cruel satisfaction on his face, Voldemort straightened up, threw back his head, and stared around at the dark graveyard.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars, "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He began to pace up and down before Harry and Clark, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked down at Cedric, "Such a pretty face.", Voldemort whispered, before he could touch him, Clark shouted, "Don't you dare to touch him!"

Voldemort gave a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face. "Ah, Clark Kent, I almost forgot you and Harry Potter were here. You stand upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool... very like your dear mother.", he then turned to Harry, "But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child... and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death...", Voldemort laughed again.

Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, and the snake continued to circle in the grass. "You see that house upon the hillside? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was... He didn't like magic, my father..."

"He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born. Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage... but I vowed to find him... I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name... Tom Riddle..."

Still he paced, his red eyes darting from grave to grave. "Listen to me, reliving family history... Sounds familiar, doesn't it?", he said quietly, turning to Clark, moving his hand closer towards him. Clark recoils, but has nowhere to go. They react to a feeling that passes between them, an energy they recognize in each other. And then it's gone, adversaries again. "You're so lonely... so afraid to be alone...", Voldemort then smile slightly, as Clark tried to hold the tears from leaving his eyes. "Elizabeth Kent, she has disappointed you. You have potential Clark Kent, you can be what your mother threw away. But you need a teacher, I can show you. Under my guidance you could be one of the most powerful wizards of all times."

Clark's eyes are fierce through the agony, "Get out of my head.", Voldemort laughed again and he stood up.

"Why, I am growing quite sentimental... But look, Harry, Clark! My true family returns..."

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward... slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort and kissed the hem of his black robes.

"Master... Master..." he murmured.

The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching Voldemort on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Tom Riddle's grave, Harry, Clark and Voldemort. Yet they left gaps in the circle, as though waiting for more people. Voldemort, however, did not seem to expect more. He looked around at the hooded faces, and though there was no wind rustling seemed to run around the circle, as though it had shivered.

"Welcome, Death Eaters.", Voldemort said quietly, "Thirteen years... thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?" He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening. "I smell guilt. There is a stench or guilt upon the air.", he said, a second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare to step back from him.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact, such prompt appearances! And I ask myself... why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?" No one spoke, no one moved.

"And I answer myself." whispered Voldemort, "They must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment... And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?"

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort... perhaps they now pay allegiance to another... perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. Voldemort ignored them, "It is a disappointment to me... I confess myself disappointed..."

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Voldemort's feet. "Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!" Voldemort began to laugh, he raised his wand, "Crucio!" The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked. Voldemort raised his wand. The tortured Death Eater lay flat upon the ground, gasping. "Get up, Avery.", Voldemort said softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years... I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you."

Voldemort now approached the man on Avery's right. "Lucius, my slippery friend," he whispered, halting before him. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius... Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay... but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?"

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert." came Lucius Malfoy's voice swiftly from beneath the hood. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me..."

"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" Voldemort said lazily, and Mr. Malfoy stopped talking abruptly. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius... You have disappointed me... I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord, of course... You are merciful, thank you..."

Voldemort moved on, and stopped, staring at the space, large enough for two people, that separated Malfoy and the next man. "The Lestranges should stand here." Voldemort said quietly. "But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me... When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams. The dementors will join us... they are our natural allies... We will recall the banished giants... I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear..."

He walked on. Some of the Death Eaters he passed in silence, but he paused before others and spoke to them."Macnair... destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide... and here." Voldemort moved on to the two largest hooded figures, "We have Crabbe... you will do better this time, will you not, Crabbe? And you, Goyle?" They bowed clumsily, muttering dully.

"The same goes for you, Nott." Voldemort said quietly as he walked past a stooped figure in Mr. Goyles shadow. "My Lord, I prostrate myself before you, I am your most faithful..."

"That will do." Voldemort said, he had reached the largest gap of all, and he stood surveying it with his blank, red eyes, as though he could see people standing there. "And here we have seven missing Death Eaters... three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return, he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever, he will be killed, of course... One who turned out to be a spy, she WILL be killed, but maybe her son will take her place and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already reentered my service."

The Death Eaters stirred, and Clark saw their eyes dart sideways at one another through their masks. "He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friends arrived here tonight..."

"Yes." Voldemort said, a grin curling his lipless mouth as the eyes of the circle flashed in their direction, "Harry Potter and Clark Kent has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honor."

There was a silence. Then Lucius Malfoy's voice spoke from under the mask as he stepped forward. "Master, we crave to know... we beg you to tell us... how you have achieved this... this miracle... how you managed to return to us..."

"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius." Voldemort said, "And it begins - and ends - with my young friend here." He walked lazily over to stand next to Harry, so that the eyes of the whole circle were upon the two of them. The snake continued to circle. "You know, of course, that they have called this boy my downfall?" Voldemort said softly, his red eyes upon Harry, whose scar began to burn so fiercely that he almost screamed in agony. "The night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen... I could not touch the boy.", Voldemort raised one of his long white fingers and put it very close to Harry's cheek.

"His mother left upon him the traces other sacrifice... This is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it... but no matter. I can touch him now." Harry felt the cold tip of the long white finger touch him, and thought his head would burst with the pain. Voldemort laughed softly in his ear, then took the finger away and continued addressing the Death Eaters.

"My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon myself. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost... but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know... I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. And then, not even a year ago, when I had almost abandoned hope, it happened at last... A woman came across me in a forest, Bertha Jorkins, a witch from the Ministry of Magic. Bertha Jorkins, who might have ruined all, proved instead to be a gift beyond my wildest dreams... for with a little persuasion, she became a veritable mine of information."

"She told me that the Triwizard Tournament would be played at Hogwarts this year. She told me that she knew of a faithful Death Eater who would be only too willing to help me, if I could only contact him. She told me many things... but the means I used to break the Memory Charm upon her were powerful, and when I had extracted all useful information from her, her mind was damaged beyond repair. She had now served her purpose. I could not possess her, but she could follow commands."

"Using my one faithful Death Eater, stationed at Hogwarts, to ensure that the boy's name was entered into the Goblet of Fire. Use my Death Eater to ensure that the boy won the tournament, that he touched the Triwizard Cup first. The cup which my Death Eater had turned into a Portkey, which would bring him here, beyond the reach of Dumbledore's help and protection, and into my waiting arms. Having Elizabeth's first born is a mere bonus. And here he is... the boy you all believed had been my downfall..."

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me." Voldemort said, "But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini," he whispered, and the snake glided away through the grass to where the Death Eaters stood watching.

With a gesture of his wand, the ropes tied Harry against the gravestone, Harry scrambled to find his feet, there was a split second, perhaps, when he might have considered running for it, but he couldn't leave Clark behind as he stood on the overgrown grave, as the Death Eaters closed ranks, forming a tighter circle around him and Voldemort, so that the gaps where the missing Death Eaters should have stood were filled. One of the Death Eaters walked out of the circle to the place where Cedric's body lay and returned with Harry's wand, which he thrust roughly into Harry's hand without looking at him.

"You have been taught how to duel. Harry Potter?" Voldemort said softly, his red eyes glinting through the darkness, "We bow to each other. Harry," bending a little, but keeping his snakelike face upturned to Harry. "Come, the niceties must be observed... Dumbledore would like you to show manners... Bow to death, Harry..."

The Death Eaters were laughing again. Voldemort's lipless mouth was smiling. Harry did not bow. He was not going to let Voldemort play with him before killing him and doing worst to Clark... he was not going to give him that satisfaction.

"I said, bow." Voldemort said, raising his wand and Harry felt his spine curve as though a huge, invisible hand were bending him ruthlessly forward, and the Death Eaters laughed harder than ever.

"Very good," said Voldemort softly, and as he raised his wand the pressure bearing down upon Harry lifted too. "And now you face me, like a man... straight-backed and proud, the way your father died... And now... We duel."

Voldemort raised his wand, and before Harry could do anything to defend himself, multiple explosions happened, sending the Death Eaters flying, while Voldemort managed to call up a Shield Charm. Harry rolled over and scrambled to his feet, it seems Clark had managed to call his wand back to his hand thanks to his Wand Holster and had combined an attack with Cedric, Harry then realized that Clark hadn't begged Cedric to be alive, but had told him his plan.

"We need to get to the cup! Come on!", Clark shouted and the three made a mad run towards the cup, they ran as they had never run in their life, zigzagged behind headstones, feeling their curses following, hearing them hit the headstones, they was dodging curses and graves. Behind them, they heard Voldemort scream as he before he could cast the killing curse. Harry gripped his wand tightly in his hand, thrust it out in front of him, and spin around facing Voldemort.

As Harry shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort cried, "Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wand just as a jet of red light blasted from Harry's, they met in midair and suddenly unlike when he dueled Clark, Harry's wand was vibrating as though an electric charge were surging through it; his hand seized up around it; he couldn't have released it if he'd wanted to - and a narrow beam of light connected the two wands, neither red nor green, but bright, deep gold. Harry, following the beam with his astonished gaze, saw that Voldemort's long white fingers too were gripping a wand that was shaking and vibrating.

The Death Eaters were shouting; they were asking Voldemort for instructions. "Do nothing!" Voldemort shrieked to the Death Eaters, and Harry saw his red eyes wide with astonishment at what was happening, saw him fighting to break the thread of light still connecting his wand with Harry's; Harry held onto his wand more tightly, with both hands, and the golden thread remained unbroken. "Do nothing unless I command you!" Voldemort shouted to the Death Eaters.

And then an unearthly and beautiful sound filled the air. It was coming from every thread of the light-spun web vibrating around Harry and Voldemort. It was a sound Harry recognized, though he had heard it only once before in his life: phoenix song.

He concentrated every last particle of his mind upon forcing the beam back toward Voldemort, his ears full of phoenix song, his eyes furious, fixed. The cord of light was quivering, inches from the tip of Voldemort's wand. Harry didn't understand why he was doing it, didn't know what it might achieve. The golden thread moved, it trembled for a moment and then it connected.

At once, Voldemort's wand began to emit echoing screams of pain, a large explosion of light blinded Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry pulled his wand upward with an almighty wrench, and the golden thread broke. "Stand aside! I will kill him! He is mine!" shrieked Voldemort, one tombstone stood between them and Voldemort, but the cup was out of reach. Voldemort's red eyes flamed in the darkness. Clark saw his mouth curl into a smile, saw him raise his wand.

"Accio!" Clark shouted, pointing his wand at the Triwizard Cup. It flew into the air and soared toward him. Harry, Clark and Cedric caught it by the handle.

He heard Voldemort's scream of fury at the same moment that he felt the jerk behind his navel that meant the Portkey had worked, it was speeding him away in a whirl of wind and color, Harry and Cedric along with him... They were going back.

* * *

 **And there you go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	53. Chapter 53: The Parting Of Ways

**Greetings, one and all. And welcome to the next chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. I think there will be one or two more chapters in Year 4. Anyways, now on to the reviews.**

 **Linkonpark100: Yes, Cedric's alive. He's not turning into a vampire anytime soon.**

 **Ashzaroth: Thank you! Yeah, Clark noticed what was going to happen so he pulled Cedric down and told him to play dead. You will find out in this chapter.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Clark felt himself slam flat into the ground; his face was pressed into grass, the smell of it filled his nostrils. He had closed his eyes while the Portkey transported him, and he kept them closed now. He did not move. All the breath seemed to have been knocked out of him; his head was swimming so badly he felt as though the ground beneath him were swaying like the deck of a ship. To hold himself steady, he tightened his hold on the thing he was still clutching: the smooth, cold handle of the Triwizard Cup. He felt as though he would slide away into the blackness gathering at the edges of his brain if he let go of it. Shock and exhaustion kept him on the ground, breathing in the smell of the grass, waiting... waiting for someone to do something... something to happen...

A torrent of sound deafened and confused him; there were voices everywhere, footsteps. He remained where he was, his face screwed up against the noise, as though it were a nightmare that would pass...

Then a pair of hands seized him roughly and turned him over. He opened his eyes. He was looking up at the starry sky, and Elizabeth was crouched over him. The dark shadows of a crowd of people pressed in around them, pushing nearer; Clark felt the ground beneath his head reverberating with their footsteps.

They had come back to the edge of the maze. He could see the stands rising above him, the shapes of people moving in them, the stars above.

Clark let go of the cup, he raised his hand and seized Elizabeth's wrist, while her face swam in and out of focus. "He's back... He's back. Voldemort.", Clark whispered.

Elizabeth bent down, and raised her son from the ground and set him on his feet. The crowd around them jostled, fighting to get closer, pressing darkly in on him - "What's happened?" "What's wrong with them?"

"He'll need to go to the hospital wing." Fudge was saying loudly. "He's ill, he's injured..."

"I'll take Harry, Dumbledore, I'll take him...", Moody's voice said.

"No, I would prefer...", Harry's voice said int he distance.

"Harry, stay here...", Dumbledore said.

"Its all right, son, I've got you... come on... hospital wing..."

Clark heard Moody say, before he felt himself being enveloped in a tight hug, the scent of flowers filling his nose. "Clark! Thank goodness your alright.", a female voice said, he felt relieved, realizing it was Fleur.

"What happened, Clark?", Fleur asked as she held her boyfriend in her arms, his head resting on her chest, he found this very calming. "The cup was a Portkey. It took me, Harry and Cedric to a graveyard... and Voldemort was there..."

"Voldemort was there? What happened then?", Elizabeth's voice said to his side. "He tried to kill Cedric... He made a potion to got his body back... And the Death Eaters came and then he and Harry dueled. We got away, his wand did something funny."

"Voldemort's back, how did he do it?", Fleur asked.

"He took stuff from his father's grave, and from Bertha Jorkins, and from Harry, he took blood from...", Clark said, looking around for his friend, "Where is Harry?..."

Upon realizing, that Harry was missing, Elizabeth quickly stood up, "Please stay here and look after Clark.", she said, getting a nod from Fleur, "Don't worry, Clark. I will be back shortly sweetie." She then quickly left with Sirius, and Dumbledore, the three rushing towards Moody's office.

* * *

Elizabeth didn't bother to kick open the door, she merely raised her wand and with a blinding flash of red light, she broke the door, Moody was thrown backward onto the office floor. Quickly stepping inside, she saw her godson still staring at the place where Moody's face had been.

They stepped into the office, Dumbledore placed a foot underneath Moody's unconscious body, and kicked him over onto his back, so that his face was visible. Sirius and Elizabeth went straight to Harry.

"Come along, Harry." Sirius whispered, the thin line of his mouth was twitching, "Come along... hospital wing..."

"No. He needs to understand." Elizabeth said, "Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery. He deserves to know who has put him through the ordeal he has suffered tonight, and why."

"Moody," Harry said, he was still in a state of complete disbelief, "How can it have been Moody?"

"Tis is not Alastor Moody.", Elizabeth said quietly, kneeling next to her godson, "You have never known Alastor Moody. The real Moody would not have removed you after what happened tonight. The moment I realized he took you, I knew..."

Dumbledore bent down over Moody's limp form and put a hand inside his robes. He pulled out Moody's hip flask and a set of keys on a ring. Then he turned and shot something silvery out of his wand.

Dumbledore then walked over to the trunk with seven locks, fitted the first key in the lock, and opened it. It contained a mass of spell-books. Dumbledore closed the trunk, placed a second key in the second lock, and opened the trunk again. The spellbooks had vanished; this time it contained an assortment of broken Sneako-scopes, some parchment and quills, and what looked like a silvery Invisibility Cloak. After some time, he placed the seventh key in the lock, threw open the lid, and Harry let out a cry of amazement.

He was looking down into a kind of pit, an underground room, and lying on the floor some ten feet below, apparently fast asleep, thin and starved in appearance, was the real Mad-Eye Moody. His wooden leg was gone, the socket that should have held the magical eye looked empty beneath its lid, and chunks of his grizzled hair were missing. Harry stared, thunderstruck, between the sleeping Moody in the trunk and the unconscious Moody lying on the floor of the office.

Dumbledore climbed into the trunk, lowered himself, and fell lightly onto the floor beside the sleeping Moody. He bent over him, "Stunned, controlled by the Imperius Curse... very weak," he said. "Of course, they would have needed to keep him alive. Sirius, throw down the imposter's cloak, he's freezing. Madam Pomfrey will need to see him, but he seems in no immediate danger."

Sirius did as he was told; Dumbledore covered Moody in the cloak, tucked it around him, and clambered out of the trunk again. Elizabeth summoned the hip flask that stood upon the desk, to her hand, she unscrewed it, smelled it.

"Polyjuice Potion.", Elizabeth muttered, "Simple but brilliant. Moody never drinks from anything except from his hip flask, he's well known for it. The imposter needed, of course, to keep the real Moody close by, so that he could continue making the potion. But I think, in the excitement of tonight, our fake Moody might have forgotten to take it as frequently as he should have done... on the hour... every hour... We shall see."

Dumbledore pulled out the chair at the desk and sat down upon it, his eyes fixed upon the unconscious Moody on the floor. Harry, Sirius and Elizabeth stared at him too. Minutes passed in silence...

Then, the face of the man on the floor began to change. The scars were disappearing, the skin was becoming smooth; the mangled nose became whole and started to shrink. The long mane of grizzled gray hair was withdrawing into the scalp and turning the color of straw. Suddenly, with a loud clunk, the wooden leg fell away as a normal leg regrew in its place, next moment, the magical eyeball had popped out of the man's face as a real eye replaced it; it rolled away across the floor and continued to swivel in every direction.

Harry saw a man lying before him, pale-skinned, slightly freckled, with a mop of fair hair. He knew who he was. He had seen him in Dumbledore's Pensieve, had watched him being led away from court by the dementors, trying to convince Mr. Crouch that he was innocent... but he was lined around the eyes now and looked much older...

There were hurried footsteps outside in the corridor. Snape had arrived. "Crouch!" Snape said, stopping dead in the doorway, "Barty Crouch!"

"Severus, you have the potion?", Dumbledore asked.

Snape, shot a glare at Sirius and Elizabeth and as he handed Dumbledore a small glass bottle of completely clear liquid: the Veritaserum with which he had threatened Clark with. Dumbledore got up, bent over the man on the floor, and pulled him into a sitting position against the wall beneath the Foe-Glass, in which the reflections of Dumbledore, Sirius and Elizabeth were still glaring down upon them all.

Dumbledore forced the mans mouth open and poured three drops inside it. Then he pointed his wand at the mans chest and said, "Ennervate." Crouch's son opened his eyes. His face was slack, his gaze unfocused. Dumbledore knelt before him, so that their faces were level.

"Can you hear me?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

The man's eyelids flickered, "Yes," he muttered.

"I would like you to tell us," said Dumbledore softly, "how you came to be here. How did you escape from Azkaban?"

Crouch took a deep, shuddering breath, then began to speak in a flat, expressionless voice. "My mother saved me. She knew she was dying. She persuaded my father to rescue me as a last favor to her. He loved her as he had never loved me. He agreed. They came to visit me. They gave me a draft of Polyjuice Potion containing one of my mother's hairs. She took a draft of Polyjuice Potion containing one of my hairs. We took on each other's appearance."

Crouch took another deep breath and continued in the same flat voice,

"The dementors are blind. They sensed one healthy, one dying person entering Azkaban. They sensed one healthy, one dying person leaving it. My father smuggled me out, disguised as my mother, in case any prisoners were watching through their doors. My mother died a short while afterward in Azkaban. She was careful to drink Polyjuice Potion until the end. She was buried under my name and bearing my appearance. Everyone believed her to be me.", the man's eyelids flickered.

"And what did your father do with you, when he had got you home?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Staged my mother's death. A quiet, private funeral. That grave is empty. The house-elf nursed me back to health. Then I had to be concealed. I had to be controlled. My father had to use a number of spells to subdue me. When I had recovered my strength, I thought only of finding my master... of returning to his service."

"How did your father subdue you?" Dumbledore said.

"The Imperius Curse," Moody said. "I was under my fathers control. I was forced to wear an Invisibility Cloak day and night. I was always with the house-elf. She was my keeper and caretaker. She pitied me. She persuaded my father to give me occasional treats. Rewards for my good behavior."

"Did anybody ever discover that you were still alive?" Dumbledore said softly, "Did anyone know except your father and the house-elf?"

"Yes." Crouch said, his eyelids flickering again. "A witch in my father's office. Bertha Jorkins. She came to the house with papers for my father's signature. He was not at home. Winky showed her inside and returned to the kitchen, to me. But Bertha Jorkins heard Winky talking to me. She came to investigate. She heard enough to guess who was hiding under the Invisibility Cloak. My father arrived home. She confronted him. He put a very powerful Memory Charm on her to make her forget what she'd found out. Too powerful. He said it damaged her memory permanently."

"And then... and then..." Crouch's head rolled on his neck, and an insane grin spread across his face. "My master came for me. He arrived at our house late one night in the arms of a controlled Bertha Jorkins. My master had found out that I was still alive when he had captured Bertha Jorkins in Albania. He had tortured her. She told him a great deal. She told him about the Triwizard Tournament. She told him the old Auror, Moody, was going to teach at Hogwarts. He tortured her until he broke through the Memory Charm my father had placed upon her. She told him I had escaped from Azkaban. She told him my father kept me imprisoned to prevent me from seeking my master. And so my master knew that I was still his faithful servant... perhaps the most faithful of all. My master conceived a plan, based upon the information Bertha had given him. He needed me. He arrived at our house near midnight. My father answered the door."

The smile spread wider over Crouch's face, as though recalling the sweetest memory of his life. "It was very quick. My father was placed under the Imperius Curse by my master. Now my father was the one imprisoned, controlled. My master forced him to go about his business as usual, to act as though nothing was wrong. And I was released. I awoke. I was myself again, alive as I hadn't been in years."

"Tell me about the Quidditch World Cup." Dumbledore said.

"I arrived at the Quidditch World Cup, were I found the Death Eaters. The ones who had never been to Azkaban. The ones who had never suffered for my master. They had turned their backs on him. They were not enslaved, as I was. They were free to seek him, but they did not. They were merely making sport of Muggles. I wanted to attack them for their disloyalty to my master. I wanted to show those Death Eaters what loyalty to the Dark Lord meant, and to punish them for their lack of it. I cast the Dark Mark into the sky."

"What did Lord Voldemort ask you to do?" Dumbledore said.

"He asked me whether I was ready to risk everything for him. I was ready. It was my dream, my greatest ambition, to serve him, to prove myself to him. He told me he needed to place a faithful servant at Hogwarts. A servant who would guide Harry Potter through the Triwizard Tournament without appearing to do so. A servant who would watch over Harry Potter. Ensure he reached the Triwizard Cup. Turn the cup into a Portkey, which would take the first person to touch it to my master. But first..."

"You needed Alastor Moody.", Elizabeth said, her light blue eyes were blazing, though her voice remained calm.

"And what became of Bertha Jorkins after you attacked Moody?", Dumbledore said.

"Wormtail returned to care for my master, in my father's house, and to keep watch over my father."

"But your father escaped," said Dumbledore.

"Yes. After a while he began to fight the Imperius Curse just as I had done. There were periods when he knew what was happening. My master decided it was no longer safe for my father to leave the house. He forced him to send letters to the Ministry instead. He made him write and say he was ill. But the house-elf neglected her duty. She was not watchful enough. My father escaped. My master guessed that he was heading for Hogwarts. My father was going to tell Dumbledore everything, to confess. He was going to admit that he had smuggled me from Azkaban.

"My master sent me word of my father's escape. He told me to stop him at all costs. So I waited and watched. For a week I waited for my father to arrive at Hogwarts. At last, one evening, I pulled on my Invisibility Cloak and went down to meet him. He was walking around the edge of the forest. Then Kent came, and Krum. I waited. I could not hurt Kent; my master had use for him. Kent ran to get Dumbledore. I Stunned Krum. I killed my father."

"You killed your father," Dumbledore said, in the same soft voice, "What did you do with the body?"

"Carried it into the forest. Covered it with the Invisibility Cloak and I waited, I watched Kent bringing Dumbledore out of the castle. I walked back out of the forest, doubled around behind them, went to meet them. I told Dumbledore Snape had told me where to come.

"Dumbledore told me to go and look for my father. I went back to my father's body. When everyone was gone, I Transfigured my father's body. He became a bone... I buried it, while wearing the Invisibility Cloak, in the freshly dug earth in front of Hagrid's cabin."

There was complete silence now, then Sirius said, "And tonight..."

"I offered to carry the Triwizard Cup into the maze before dinner," Barty Crouch whispered. "Turned it into a Portkey. My master's plan worked. He is returned to power and I will be honored by him beyond the dreams of wizards.", the insane smile lit his features once more, and his head drooped onto his shoulder.

Dumbledore stood up. He stared down at Barty Crouch for a moment with disgust on his face. Then he raised his wand once more and ropes flew out of it, ropes that twisted themselves around Barty Crouch, binding him tightly. He turned to Snape.

"Severus please tell Madam Pomfrey to come down here; we need to get Alastor Moody into the hospital wing. Then go down into the grounds, find Cornelius Fudge, and bring him up to this office. He will undoubtedly want to question Crouch himself. Tell him I will be in the hospital wing in half an hour's time if he needs me." Snape nodded silently and swept out of the room.

"Come on Harry, let's get you to the Hospital Wing.", Elizabeth said gently as she and her husband helped their godson up, she realized that he was shaking. Harry nodded, a kind of numbness and a sense of complete unreality were upon him, but he did not care; he was even glad of it. He didn't want to have to think about anything that had happened since he had first touched the Triwizard Cup. He didn't want to have to examine the memories, fresh and sharp as photographs, which kept flashing across his mind. Mad-Eye Moody, inside the trunk. Jorkins, slumped on the ground, cradling her stump of an arm. Voldemort, rising from the steaming cauldron.

"Sirius... Elizabeth, were are Clark and Cedric?", Harry mumbled.

"They are at the Hospital Wing as well.", Sirius explained.

"Wait, Sirius, Elizabeth. I need to know what happened after Harry touched the Portkey in the maze." Dumbledore said, but Sirius and Elizabeth cut him off.

"We can leave that until morning." Sirius said harshly.

"Harry has shown bravery beyond anything we had the right to expect of him, he deserves his rest.", Elizabeth added and Harry felt a rush of gratitude towards his godparents.

* * *

When Elizabeth pushed open the door, Harry saw Clark, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Kara, Fleur, her mother, Gabrielle, Cedric and Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, all of them whipped around as Harry, Sirius, Elizabeth and Dumbledore entered.

Kara hurried toward them, pulled her boyfriend towards her, it surprised him sometimes how despise being so small, how strong she was.

She was very white, Harry felt an inexpressible sense of gratitude to Elizabeth when she told them to let him rest for now and to not press Harry, Clark or Cedric for answers until they were ready to tell them. "I will be back to see you as soon as I have met with Fudge. I would like you to remain here tomorrow until I have spoken to the school.", Dumbledore said and he left.

As Madam Pomfrey led Harry to a nearby bed, his eyes met those of Clark. "How are you?" Harry asked.

"I'll be fine. Just tired.", Clark said.

After Harry changed into a set of pajama's, Elizabeth, returned holding a small bottle of some purple potion and a goblet.

"You'll need to drink all of Tis, Harry. It's a potion for dreamless sleep.", Elizabeth explained.

Harry took the goblet and drank a few mouthfuls. He felt himself becoming drowsy at once. Everything around him became hazy, the lamps around the hospital wing seemed to be winking at him in a friendly way through the screen around his bed, before he could finish the potion, before he could say another word, his exhaustion had carried him off to sleep.

* * *

Clark woke up, so warm, so very sleepy, that he didn't open his eyes, wanting to drop off again. The room was still dimly lit, he was sure it was still nighttime and had a feeling that he couldn't have been asleep very long.

Then he heard whispering around him.

"They'll wake them if they don't shut up!"

"What are they shouting about? Nothing else can have happened, can it?"

Clark opened his eyes blearily, he could see the fuzzy outlines of his friends and family, Elizabeth was on her feet.

"That's Fudge's voice, and that's McGonagall's, isn't it? But what are they arguing about?", Sirius voice said.

Now Clark could hear them too: people shouting and running toward the hospital wing. "Regrettable, but all the same, Minerva..." Cornelius Fudge was saying loudly.

"You should never have brought it inside the castle!" yelled Professor McGonagall, "When Dumbledore finds out..."

Clark heard the hospital doors burst open, unnoticed by any save Fleur, who had rested her beautiful head on his bed, having fallen asleep as she sat next to his bed.

Fudge came striding up the ward, Professors McGonagall and Snape were at his heels. "Where's Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded of Sirius and Elizabeth.

"Not here. Tis is a hospital wing, don't you think you'd do better...", Elizabeth said, but the door opened, and Dumbledore came sweeping up the ward.

"What has happened?" Dumbledore said sharply, looking from Fudge to Professor McGonagall. "Why are you disturbing these people? Minerva, I'm surprised at you, I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch..."

"There is no need to stand guard over him anymore, Dumbledore!" she shrieked, "The Minister has seen to that!"

Clark had never seen Professor McGonagall lose control like this. There were angry blotches of color in her cheeks, and her hands were balled into fists, she was trembling with fury.

"When we told Mr. Fudge that we had caught the Death Eater responsible for tonight's events." Snape said, in a low voice, He seemed to feel his personal safety was in question. He insisted on summoning a dementor to accompany him into the castle. He brought it up to the office where Barty Crouch..."

"I told him you would not agree, Dumbledore!" McGonagall fumed, "I told him you would never allow dementors to set foot inside the castle, but..."

"My dear woman!", Fudge roared, who likewise looked angrier than Clark had ever seen him, "as Minister of Magic, it is my decision whether I wish to bring protection with me when interviewing a possibly dangerous ..."

But Professor McGonagall's voice drowned Fudge's, "The moment that... that thing entered the room," she screamed, pointing at Fudge, trembling all over, "it swooped down on Crouch and..."

Clark felt a chill in his stomach as Professor McGonagall struggled to find words to describe what had happened. He did not need her to finish her sentence, he knew what the dementor must have done. It had administered its fatal kiss to Barty Crouch.

"By all accounts, he is no loss!" Fudge blustered, "It seems he has been responsible for several deaths'."

"But he cannot now give testimony, Fudge.", Elizabeth said, she was staring hard at Fudge, as though seeing him plainly for the first time, "He cannot give evidence about why he killed those people."

"Why he killed them? Well, that's no mystery, is it? He was a raving lunatic! From what Minerva and Severus have told me, he seems to have thought he was doing it all on You-Know-Who's instructions!", Fudge blustered.

"Lord Voldemort was giving him instructions, Cornelius," Dumbledore said, "Those peoples deaths were mere by-products of a plan to restore Voldemort to full strength again. The plan succeeded. Voldemort has been restored to his body."

Fudge looked as though someone had just swung a heavy weight into his face. Dazed and blinking, he stared back at Dumbledore as if he couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. He began to sputter, still goggling at Dumbledore.

"You-Know-Who... returned? Preposterous. Come now, Dumbledore..."

"As Minerva and Severus have doubtless told you." Dumbledore said, "we heard Barty Crouch confess. Under the influence of Veritaserum, he told us how he was smuggled out of Azkaban, and how Voldemort, learning of his continued existence from Bertha Jorkins, went to free him from his father and used him to capture Harry. The plan worked, I tell you. Crouch has helped Voldemort to return."

"See here, Dumbledore." Fudge said, and Clark was astonished to see a slight smile dawning on his face, "You... you can't seriously believe that You-Know-Who is back? Come now, come now... certainly, Crouch may have believed himself to be acting upon You-Know-Who's orders, but to take the word of a lunatic like that, Dumbledore..."

"When Harry, Clark and Cedric touched the Triwizard Cup tonight, they were transported straight to Voldemort." Dumbledore said steadily, "They witnessed Lord Voldemort's rebirth. I will explain it all to you if you will step up to my office."

Dumbledore glanced around at Clark and saw that he, Harry and Cedric were awake, but shook his head and said, "I am afraid I cannot permit you to question either of them tonight."

Fudge's curious smile lingered. He too glanced at Harry, Clark and Cedric then looked back at Dumbledore, and said, "You are... er, prepared to take their word on this, are you, Dumbledore?"

There was a moment's silence, which was broken by Sirius and Elizabeth's angry growl.

"Certainly, I believe them." Dumbledore said, his eyes were blazing now. "I heard Crouch's confession, and I heard Harry's, Clark's and Cedric's account of what happened after they touched the Triwizard Cup; the four stories make sense, they explain everything that has happened since Bertha Jorkins disappeared last summer."

Fudge still had that strange smile on his face. Once again, he glanced at the three Champions before answering. "You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, on the word of a lunatic murderer, and two boys who... well..."

Fudge shot Harry and Clark another look, and the two suddenly understood.

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge.", the duo said quietly.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Kara, Sirius, Elizabeth, Apolline and Gabrielle all jumped. None of them had realized that Harry and Clark were awake.

Fudge reddened slightly, but a defiant and obstinate look came over his face. "And if I have?" he said, looking at Dumbledore, "If I have discovered that you've been keeping certain facts about the boy very quiet? A Parselmouth, eh? And having funny turns all over the place..."

"I assume that you are referring to the pains Harry has been experiencing in his scar?", Elizabeth said coolly.

"You admit that he has been having these pains, then?" said Fudge quickly, "Headaches? Nightmares? Possibly... hallucinations?"

"Listen to me, Cornelius.", Elizabeth said taking a step toward Fudge, she seemed to radiate an indefinable sense of power, "Harry is as sane as you or I. That scar upon his forehead has not addled his brains. I believe it hurts him when Voldemort is close by, or feeling particularly murderous."

Fudge had taken half a step back from Elizabeth, but he looked no less stubborn. "You'll forgive me, Lady Kent, but I've never heard of a curse scar acting as an alarm bell before..."

"I saw Voldemort come back!" Harry shouted, he tried to get out of bed again, but Sirius held him back, "I saw the Death Eaters! I can give you their names! Lucius Malfoy..."

Snape made a sudden movement, but as Harry looked at him, Snape's eyes flew back to Fudge.

"Malfoy was cleared!" said Fudge, visibly affronted. "A very old family... donations to excellent causes..."

"Macnair!" Harry continued.

"Also cleared! Now working for the Ministry!"

"Avery! Nott! Crabbe! Goyle!"

"You are merely repeating the names of those who were acquitted of being Death Eaters thirteen years ago!" Fudge said angrily, "You could have found those names in old reports of the trials! For heavens sake, the boy is full of some crackpot story and you're still swallowing them. The boy can talk to snakes... It seems to me that you are all determined to start a panic that will destabilize everything we have worked for these last thirteen years!"

"You fool!", Elizabeth shouted, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had always thought of Fudge as a kindly figure, a little blustering, a little pompous, but essentially good-natured. But now a short, angry wizard stood before her, refusing, point-blank, to accept the prospect of disruption in his comfortable and ordered world, to believe that Voldemort could have risen.

"Voldemort has returned, if you accept that fact straightaway. Fudge, and take the necessary measures, we may still be able to save the situation."

Dumbledore nodded, "The first and most essential step is to remove Azkaban from the control of the dementors..."

"Preposterous!" Fudge shouted again, "Remove the dementors? I'd be kicked out of office for suggesting it! Half of us only feel safe in our beds at night because we know the dementors are standing guard at Azkaban!"

"The rest of us sleep less soundly in our beds, Cornelius, knowing that you have put Lord Voldemort's most dangerous supporters in the care of creatures who will join him the instant he asks them!" Elizabeth said, "They will not remain loyal to you, Fudge! Voldemort can offer them much more scope for their powers and their pleasures than you can! With the dementors behind him, and his old supporters returned to him, you will be hard-pressed to stop him regaining the sort of power he had thirteen years ago!"

Fudge was opening and closing his mouth as though no words could express his outrage.

"The second step you must take and at once." Dumbledore pressed on, "is to send envoys to the giants. Extend them the hand of friendship, now, before it is too late or Voldemort will persuade them, as he did before, that he alone among wizards will give them their rights and their freedom!"

"You... you cannot be serious!" Fudge gasped, shaking his head and retreating further from Dumbledore, "If the magical community got wind that I had approached the giants... people hate them... end of my career -"

"You are blinded, by the love of the office you hold, Cornelius! You place too much importance, and you always have done, on the so-called purity of blood! You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be! Your dementor has just destroyed the last remaining member of a pure-blood family as old as any and see what that man chose to make of his life!", Elizabeth said, "I tell you now take the steps I have suggested, and you will be remembered, in office or out, as one of the bravest and greatest Ministers of Magic we have ever known. Fail to act... and history will remember you as the man who stepped aside and allowed Voldemort a second chance to destroy the world we have tried to rebuild!"

"Insane.", Fudge whispered, still backing away, "Mad..."

And then there was silence. Madam Pomfrey was standing frozen at the foot of Cedric's bed, her hands over her mouth. Sirius was still standing over Harry, his hand on his shoulder to prevent him from rising. Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara, Fleur, Apolline and Gabrielle were staring at Fudge.

"If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius." Dumbledore said, "we have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit. And we... we shall act as we see fit."

Dumbledore's voice carried no hint of a threat; it sounded like a mere statement, but Fudge bristled as though Dumbledore were advancing upon him with a wand.

"Now, see here, Dumbledore." he said, waving a threatening finger, "I've given you free rein, always. I've had a lot of respect for you. I might not have agreed with some of your decisions, but I've kept quiet. There aren't many who'd have let you hire werewolves, or keep Hagrid, or decide what to teach your students without reference to the Ministry. But if you're going to work against me..."

"The only one against whom I intend to work." Dumbledore said, "Is Lord Voldemort. If you are against him, then we remain, Cornelius, on the same side."

It seemed Fudge could think of no answer to this. He rocked backward and forward on his small feet for a moment and spun his bowler hat in his hands. Finally, he said, with a hint of a plea in his voice, "He can't be back, Dumbledore, he just can't be..."

It was at this moment that Elizabeth and Snape strode forward, pulling up the left sleeve of their robes. They stuck out their forearm and showed it to Fudge, who recoiled.

"There." Elizabeth said harshly, "There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him or by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater or when he used a special spell, we were to Disapparate, and Apparate, instantly, at his side."

"This Mark has been growing clearer all year. Karkaroff's too. Why do you think Karkaroff fled tonight? We both felt the Mark burn. We both knew he had returned. Karkaroff fears the Dark Lord's vengeance. He betrayed too many of his fellow Death Eaters to be sure of a welcome back into the fold.", Snape added.

Fudge stepped back from Elizabeth and Snape too. He was shaking his head, he did not seem to have taken in a word Elizabeth or Snape had said. They stared, apparently repelled by the ugly mark on their arms, then looked up at Dumbledore and whispered, "I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore, but I have heard enough. I have no more to add. I will be in touch with you tomorrow, Dumbledore, to discuss the running of this school. I must return to the Ministry."

He had almost reached the door when he paused. He turned around, strode back down the dormitory, and stopped at Harry's bed. "Your winnings," he said shortly, taking three large bag of gold out of his pocket and dropping it onto Harry's, Clark's and Cedric's bedside table. "One thousand Galleons. There should have been a presentation ceremony, but under the circumstances..."

He crammed his bowler hat onto his head and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The moment he had disappeared, Dumbledore turned to look at the group around Harry's bed.

"There is work to be done." he said, "Sirius, Elizabeth... am I right in thinking that I can count on you two?"

"Of course.", Sirius said.

"Then I need to send a message to Arthur and Molly.", Dumbledore said, "All those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately, and he is well placed to contact those at the Ministry who are not as shortsighted as Cornelius."

"Minerva.", Dumbledore said, turning to Professor McGonagall, "I want to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible. Also if she will consent to come, Madame Maxime."

Professor McGonagall nodded and left without a word. Dumbledore made sure that the door was closed, and that Madam Pomfrey's footsteps had died away, before he spoke again.

"I trust you three.", Dumbledore said, looking at Sirius, Elizabeth and Snape, "It is time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other."

Kara thought Dumbledore was asking for a near miracle. Sirius, Elizabeth and Snape were eyeing each other with the utmost loathing.

"I will settle, in the short term.", Dumbledore said, with a bite of impatience in his voice, "For a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth do not stand united, there is no hope for any us."

Very slowly but still glaring at each other as though each wished the other nothing but ill, Sirius and Snape moved toward each other and shook hands. They let go extremely quickly.

"That will do to be going on with." Dumbledore said, stepping between them once Elizabeth and Snape had shaken hands. "Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher. The old crowd."

"But...", Kara said, she did not want to have to say goodbye again so quickly.

"You'll see me very soon, Kara." Sirius said, turning to her, "I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"

"Yeah, Yeah...of course I do.", Kara said.

Sirius grasped her hand briefly, giving Harry and Clark a hug each and giving Elizabeth a kiss. Then he walked the length of the room to the door, then he was gone.

"Severus.", Dumbledore said, turning to Snape, "You know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready... if you are prepared..."

"I am.", Snape said.

He looked slightly paler than usual, and his cold, black eyes glittered strangely. "Then good luck.", Dumbledore said, and he watched, with a trace of apprehension on his face, as Snape swept wordlessly after Sirius.

It was several minutes before Dumbledore spoke again. "Take the rest of your potion, Harry, Clark. I will see all of you later."

Clark slumped back against his pillows as Dumbledore disappeared. None of them spoke for a very long time. The thing against which he had been fighting on and off ever since he had come out of the maze was threatening to overpower him. He could feel a burning, prickling feeling in the inner corners of his eyes. He blinked and stared up at the ceiling.

"It's alright, Clark.", Elizabeth whispered. Clark felt a burning feeling in his throat. "Do you know why I spend so much time with Harry and Kara last summer? It's because you are already so strong and mature... You make me so proud.", she whispered as Clark felt himself fall asleep.

Over at Harry's bed, Kara set the potion down on the bedside cabinet, bent down, and put her arms around her boyfriend. There was a loud slamming noise, Kara looked up, not letting go of Harry for a second. Hermione was standing by the window, she was holding something tight in her hand.

"Sorry." she whispered.

Heavy, irresistible waves of dreamless sleep broke over Harry; he fell back onto his pillows and thought no more.

* * *

 **There you go, another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	54. Chapter 54: Another Year Gone

**Greetings one and all and welcome to the next chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles and the last chapter of Year 4. I hope your going to enjoy this chapter and now on to the reviews.**

 **Ashzaroth: I did not, thanks for pointing it out. Well I was originally planning on swapping between Clark's and Harry's POV but it didn't really work out, and that line was accidentally left in there.**

 **trynmailme: Your welcome. I will update when I can. Thanks for the compliments.**

 **and now on to the story.**

* * *

When he looked back, even a month later, Clark found he had only scattered memories of the next few days. It was as though he had been through too much to take in any more.

Harry and Clark returned to Gryffindor Tower the following evening. From what Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara told them, Dumbledore had spoken to the school that morning at breakfast.

He had merely requested that they leave Harry, Clark and Cedric alone, that nobody ask them questions or badger them to tell the story of what had happened in the maze. Most people, Clark noticed, were skirting Harry in the corridors, avoiding his eyes. Some whispered behind their hands as he passed. He guessed that many of them had believed Rita Skeeter's article about how disturbed and possibly dangerous he was.

Clark found he didn't care very much. He liked it best when he was with Fleur and they were talking about other things, or else letting him rest his head on her lap in silence, while she played with his black hair. He felt as though the two of them had reached an understanding they didn't need to put into words.

It was with a heavy heart that Clark packed his trunk up in the dormitory on the night before his return to home. He was dreading the Leaving Feast, which was usually a cause for celebration, when the winner of the Inter-House Championship would be announced. He had avoided being in the Great Hall when it was full ever since he had left the hospital wing, preferring to eat when it was nearly empty to avoid the stares of his fellow students.

When Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara and Fleur entered the Hall, they saw the real Mad-Eye Moody was at the staff table now, his wooden leg and his magical eye back in place. He was extremely twitchy, jumping every time someone spoke to him. Harry couldn't blame him; Moody's fear of attack was bound to have been increased by his ten-month imprisonment in his own trunk. Professor Karkaroff's chair was empty.

Madame Maxime was still there, she was sitting next to Hagrid. They were talking quietly together. Further along the table, sitting next to Professor McGonagall, was Snape. His eyes lingered on Harry then on Clark for a moment as Clark looked at him. His expression was difficult to read, he looked as sour and unpleasant as ever. He wasn't sure why, but Clark felt compelled to give Snape a respectful nod, making the potion master look slightly surprised, even for a moment.

What was it that Snape had done on Dumbledore's orders, the night that Voldemort had returned. Snape had turned spy against Voldemort, was that the job he had taken up again. Clark's musings were ended by Professor Dumbledore, who stood up at the staff table. The Great Hall became very quiet.

"The end of another year.", Dumbledore said, looking around at them all, "There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight." Clark caught a glimpse of Cedric sitting next to Romanova, when their eyes connected, the two gave each other a nod.

"I think that you have the right, that Lord Voldemort has returned."

A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. He looked perfectly calm as he watched them mutter themselves into silence.

"The Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore continued, "Does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so, either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies."

Stunned and frightened, every face in the Hall was turned toward Dumbledore now... or almost every face. Over at the Slytherin table. Clark saw Draco Malfoy muttering something to Crabbe and Goyle.

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Lord Voldemort. I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter, Clark Kent and Cedric Diggory. They managed to escape Lord Voldemort, they showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort. The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened, of Lord Voldemort's return, such ties are more important than ever before."

At these words, Clark and Fleur gripped each others hands, looking into each others eyes. "Every guest in this Hall." Dumbledore continued, and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again, in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.

"It is my belief, and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken, that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. There will come a time, were you will have to decide, between what is right and what is easy."

* * *

Harry's trunk was packed; Hedwig was back in her cage on top of it. He, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara were waiting in the crowded entrance hall with the rest of the fourth years for the carriages that would take them back to Hogsmeade station. It was another beautiful summer's day.

"Clark!"

He looked around, Fleur was hurrying up the stone steps into the castle. Beyond her, far across the grounds. Clark could see Hagrid helping Madame Maxime to back two of the giant horses into their harness. The Beauxbatons carriage was about to take off. "We will see each other soon, I promise.", Fleur said as she reached him. He gave her a soft smile, as he snaked his arms around her waist.

Pulling her closer he placed his mouth onto hers. Their mouths moved in sync and she licked his lower lip seductively, but he wasn't giving in that easily. Clark nibbled gently on her mouth, to which she parted slightly to let out a gasp. Taking advantage of this to explore the inside of her mouth, they found themselves french kissing in the company of their friends.

"I'll hope so.", Clark said as they finally let go of each other.

Clark's spirits couldn't help but lift slightly as he watched Fleur hurry back across the lawns to Madame Maxime, her beautiful hair rippling in the sunlight. "Get a room next time, Clark.", Kara said with an amused smirk, much to her brothers embarrassment and her friends amusement.

"Wonder how the Durmstrang students are getting back. Do you reckon they can steer that ship without Karkaroff?", Neville said.

"Karkaroff did not steer, he stayed in his cabin and let us do the vork." said a gruff voice. Krum had come to say good-bye to Hermione. "Could I have a vord?" he asked her. "Oh... yes... all right.", Hermione said, looking slightly flustered, and following Krum through the crowd and out of sight. "You'd better hurry up! The carriages'll be here in a minute!", Ron called loudly after her

He let Harry, Clark, Neville and Kara keep a watch for the carriages, however, and spent the next few minutes craning his neck over the crowd to try and see what Krum and Hermione might be up to. They returned quite soon, at the same time that they were approached by Cedric and Natasha. Ron stared at Hermione, but her face was quite impassive.

"Have you got a new headmaster yet?" Harry asked.

Krum and Natasha shrugged, they held out their hand, both shook the groups hands. "We will see each other again, I hope.", Natasha said as she shook hands with Clark, "It has be been a pleasure meeting you!"

Ron looked as though he was suffering some sort of painful internal struggle. "Clark, I owe you a debt, if it wasn't for you...", Cedric said as he shook hands with him, "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me."

Clark gave a nod, and just as Cedric, Krum and Natasha had started to walk away. Ron burst out, "Krum! Can I have your autograph?"

Hermione turned away, smiling at the horseless carriages that were now trundling toward them up the drive, as Krum, looking surprised but gratified, signed a fragment of parchment for Ron.

* * *

The weather could not have been more different on the journey back to King's Cross than it had been on their way to Hogwarts the previous September. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara had managed to get a compartment to themselves. Pigwidgeon was once again hidden under Ron's dress robes to stop him from hooting continually; Hedwig was dozing, her head under her wing, and Crookshanks was curled up in a spare seat like a large, furry ginger cushion.

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara talked more fully and freely than they had all week as the train sped them southward. It was less painful to discuss what had happened now. They broke off their conversation about what action Dumbledore might be taking, even now, to stop Voldemort only when the lunch trolley arrived.

When Hermione returned from the trolley and put her money back into her schoolbag, she dislodged a copy of the Daily Prophet that she had been carrying in there. Clark looked at it, unsure whether he really wanted to know what it might say, but Hermione, seeing him looking at it, said calmly, "There's nothing in there. You can look for yourself, but there's nothing at all. I've been checking every day. Just a small piece the day after the third task saying Hogwarts won the tournament. Nothing about any of it. If you ask me, Fudge is forcing them to keep quiet."

"He'll never keep Rita quiet.", Clark said, leaning his face on his hand, staring out of the window, looking at the passing landscape, "Not on a story like tis."

"Oh, Rita hasn't written anything at all since the third task.", Hermione said in an oddly constrained voice, "As a matter of fact, Rita Skeeter isn't going to be writing anything at all for a while. Not unless she wants me to spill the beans on her."

"What are you talking about?" Ron said.

"Fleur and I found out how she was listening in on private conversations when she wasn't supposed to be coming onto the grounds," Hermione said in a rush, her voice trembeling.

Clark had the impression that Hermione had been dying to tell them this for days, but that she had restrained herself in light of everything else that had happened.

"How was she doing it?", Kara said at once.

"How did you find out?", Neville asked, staring at her.

"Well, it was you, really, who gave me the idea. Harry." she said.

"How?" Harry said, perplexed.

"Bugging.", Hermione said happily, "But not electronic bugs. No, you see... Rita Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus. She can turn into a beetle.", she pulled a small sealed glass jar out other bag.

"You're kidding...", Ron said, "You haven't... she's not..."

"Oh, yes she is.", Hermione said happily, brandishing the jar at them, inside were a few twigs and leaves and one large, fat beetle, "I caught her on the windowsill in the hospital wing. Look very closely, and you'll notice the markings around her antennae are exactly like those foul glasses she wears."

Clark looked and saw that she was quite right. Harry also remembered something, "There was a beetle on the statue the night we heard Hagrid telling Madame Maxime about his mum!"

"Exactly, and Viktor pulled a beetle out of my hair after we'd had our conversation by the lake. And unless I'm very much mistaken, Rita was perched on the windowsill of the Divination class the day your scar hurt. She's been buzzing around for stories all year."

"When we saw Malfoy under that tree, he was talking to her, in his hand.", Clark said, "He knew, of course. That's how she's been getting all those nice little interviews with the Slytherins. They wouldn't care that she was doing something illegal, as long as they were giving her horrible stuff about us and Hagrid."

Hermione took the glass jar back from Neville and smiled at the beetle, which buzzed angrily against the glass. "I've told her I'll let her out when we get back to London. I've put an Unbreakable Charm on the jar, you see, so she can't transform. And I've told her she's to keep her quill to herself for a whole year. See if she can't break the habit of writing horrible lies about people.", Hermione said, smiling serenely, she placed the beetle back inside her schoolbag.

"Hermione, you beautiful genius!", Kara said just as the door of the compartment slid open.

Draco Malfoy entered, Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him. All three of them looked more pleased with themselves, more arrogant and more menacing, than Clark had ever seen them.

"So." Malfoy said slowly, advancing slightly into the compartment and looking slowly around at them, a smirk quivering on his lips. "You caught some pathetic reporter, and Potter's Dumbledore's favorite boy again. Big deal.", his smirk widened as Crabbe and Goyle leered.

"Trying not to think about it, are we?", Malfoy said softly, looking around at all three of them. "Trying to pretend it hasn't happened? You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this!" He jerked his head at Ron, Clark, Neville, Hermione and Kara.

It was as though someone had exploded a box of fireworks within the compartment. Blinded by the blaze of the spells that had blasted from every direction, deafened by a series of bangs, Clark lowered his wand, to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all lying unconscious in the doorway.

He, Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara were on their feet, all six of them having used a different hex. Nor were they the only ones to have done so.

"Thought we'd see what those three were up to." Fred said matter-of-factly, stepping onto Goyle and into the compartment. He had his wand out, and so did George, who was careful to tread on Malfoy as he followed Fred inside.

"Interesting effect, who used the Furnunculus Curse?" George asked, looking down at Crabbe.

"Me.", Harry said.

"Odd. I used Jelly-Legs. Looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed. He seems to have sprouted little tentacles all over his face. Well, let's not leave them here, they don't add much to the decor.", George said lightly.

Clark, Harry, Ron, and George kicked, rolled, and pushed the unconscious Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, each of whom looked distinctly the worse for the jumble of jinxes with which they had been hit out into the corridor, then came back into the compartment and rolled the door shut.

"Seriously, you think those three would have learned by now.", Clark said, sitting back in his seat.

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" Fred said, pulling out a pack of cards.

* * *

They were halfway through their fifth game when Clark decided to ask them. "You going to tell us, then?" he said to George, "Who you were blackmailing?"

"Oh, that.", George said darkly.

"It doesn't matter...", Fred said, shaking his head impatiently, "It wasn't anything important. Not now, anyway."

"We've given up." George said, shrugging. But Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara kept on asking, and finally, Fred said, "All right, all right, if you really want to know... it was Ludo Bagman."

"Bagman? That idiot was involved!?", Neville said surprise.

"Nah, Nothing like that. Stupid git. He wouldn't have the brains.", George said gloomily, "You remember that bet we had with him at the Quidditch World Cup? About how Ireland would win, but Krum would get the Snitch?"

"Well, the git paid us in leprechaun gold he'd caught from the Irish mascots.", Fred said, "So it vanished, didn't it? By next morning, it had gone!"

"We thought it was just a simple mistake. We thought if we just wrote to him, and told him he'd made a mistake, he'd cough up. But nothing doing. Ignored our letter. We kept trying to talk to him about it at Hogwarts, but he was always making some excuse to get away from us.", George explained.

"In the end, he turned pretty nasty. Told us we were too young to gamble, and he wasn't giving us anything.", Fred said, "So we asked for our money back."

"He didn't refuse?", Hermione gasped.

"Right in one.", Fred said, "Of Course, we found out what was going on in the end. Lee Jordan's dad had had a bit of trouble getting money off Bagman as well. Turns out he's in big trouble with the goblins. Borrowed loads of gold off them. A gang of them cornered him in the woods after the World Cup and took all the gold he had, and it still wasn't enough to cover all his debts. They followed him all the way to Hogwarts to keep an eye on him. He's lost everything gambling. Hasn't got two Galleons to rub together. And you know how the idiot tried to pay the goblins back?"

"How?", Harry said.

"He put a bet on you, mate. Put a big bet on you to win the tournament. Bet against the goblins.", Fred said.

"So that's why he kept trying to help you win!", Clark said with a mock anger glare to Harry. "Well... I did win, didn't I? So he can pay you your gold!", Harry said.

"Nope." George said, shaking his head, "The goblins play as dirty as him. They say you drew with Diggory, and Bagman was betting you'd win outright. So Bagman had to run for it. He did run for it right after the third task." George sighed deeply and started dealing out the cards again.

* * *

The rest of the journey passed pleasantly enough; Clark wished it could have gone on all summer, and all too soon, the Hogwarts Express was pulling in at platform nine and three-quarters. The usual confusion and noise filled the corridors as the students began to disembark. Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara struggled out past Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, carrying their trunks. Harry and Clark gave each other a nod, before calling the twins names.

The twins turned. The duo pulled open their trunks and drew out their Triwizard winnings.

"Take it.", Harry said, and he thrust the sack into George's hands, while Clark threw it to Fred, who cought it.

"What?" Fred said, looking flabbergasted.

"Take it. Don't need it.", Clark said bluntly, "You take it, and get inventing. It's for the joke shop."

"Their mental." Fred said in an almost awed voice.

"Listen.", Harry said firmly, "If you don't take it, I'm throwing it down the drain. I don't want it and I don't need it. But I could do with a few laughs. We could all do with a few laughs. I've got a feeling we're going to need them more than usual before long."

"There is a thousand Galleons in each bag. Think how many Canary Creams that is.", Clark said grinning, the twins stared at him, "Just don't tell your mother where you got it... although she might not be so keen for you to join the Ministry anymore, come to think of it..."

"Just do is one favor, okay? Buy Ron some different dress robes and say they're from you.", Harry said flatly.

They left the compartment before they could say another word, stepping over Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were still lying on the floor, covered in hex marks. "Sorry, didn't see you there.", Clark said as he 'accidentally' stepped on Malfoy.

Sirius and Elizabeth were waiting on the platform. Mrs. Weasley was close by them. She hugged Harry and Clark very tightly when she saw them.

"See you.", Ron said, clapping Harry on the back.

"Keep in touch.", Neville said, clapping Clark on the back, before joining his grandmother.

"'Bye, Harry!" Hermione said, and she did something she had never done before, and kissed Clark on the cheek. "We're not 40 yet.", Clark whispered.

"Harry, Clark, thanks!", George muttered, while Fred nodded fervently at his side.

Harry winked at them, as Clark gave them a smirk. Harry, Clark and Kara, silently followed Sirius and Elizabeth out of the station. There was no point worrying yet, what would come, would come... and they would have to meet it when it did.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will hope to see you ladies and gents for Year 5. Mischief Managed.**


	55. Chapter 55: Number 12 Grimmauld Place

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the first chapter of Year 5 of the Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **Ashzaroth: Happy to hear it. I have an idea how to develop Clark's relationship with Fleur. And about the dementor attack.. you'll see.**

 **and now on to the story.**

* * *

Harry, Clark, Kara, Sirius and Elizabeth arrived at at a row of old houses. It wasn't until they reached the part about number twelve, that a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. Harry gaped at it. The stereo in number eleven thudded on. Apparently the Muggles inside hadn't felt anything.

"Come on, hurry.", Sirius said, as they walked up the worn stone steps towards the newly materialized door. It's black paint was shabby and scratched. The silver doorknocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or letterbox.

Sirius, pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Clark heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open.

"Get in quick, but don't go far inside and don't touch anything.", Sirius whispered.

The group stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. Clark could smell damp, dust and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. He looked over his shoulder and saw the others filing in behind him, Harry and Kara carrying their own trunk and Hedwig's cage, before Sirius and Elizabeth walked in as well and closed the front door, so that the darkness in the hall became complete.

"Now stay still, everyone, while I give us a bit of light in here.", Elizabeth whispered. The hushed voices were giving Clark an odd feeling of foreboding; it was as though they had just entered the house of a dying person.

He heard a soft hissing noise and then old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls.

Clark heard something scuttling behind the skirting board. Both the chandelier and the candelabra on a rickety table nearby were shaped like serpents.

"We'll be having something to eat in the kitchen. You can take a rest in the...", Elizabeth said, before she accidentally knocked over the umbrella stand.

"Oh balls...", Sirius said, the rest of his words were drowned by a horrible, ear-splitting, blood-curdling screech.

The moth-eaten velvet curtains had flown apart, but there was no door behind them. For a split second, Clark thought he was looking through a window, behind which an old woman in a black cap was screaming as though she were being tortured. Then he realized it was simply a life-size portrait, but the most realistic, and the most unpleasant, he had ever seen in his life.

The old woman was drooling, her eyes were rolling, the yellowing skin of her face stretched out as she screamed; and all along the hall behind them, the other portraits awoke and began to yell, too, so that Clark actually screwed up his eyes at the noise and clapped his hands over his ears.

"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers!"

Elizabeth took out her wand and in a single swipe of it, stunned all the other portraits as Sirius roared, "Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!"

The old woman's face blanched, "Yoooou!", she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of Sirius, "Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"

"I said... Shut UP!", Sirius roared, and with a stupendous effort he managed to force the curtains closed again.

The old woman's screeches died and an echoing silence tell. Panting slightly and sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes, "Well kids, I see you've met my mother. We've been trying to get her down for a month but we think she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas. Lets get downstairs, quick, before they all wake up again."

"You mean that Banshee is our grandmother?", Clark asked wide eyed as they quickly exited the hall.

"Clark, don't call your grandmother a Banshee.", Elizabeth said, but even she couldn't hide the smirk on her face.

"Clark, I forbid you to call that woman your grandmother.", Sirius added with a proud smirk.

"But what's a portrait of your mother doing here?" Harry asked, bewildered, as they went through the door from the hall and led the way down a flight of narrow stone steps, the others just behind them.

"This was my parents house.", Sirius said, "Seeing as I am the current head of the Black Family, it's mine now. I offered it to Dumbledore as a Headquarters."

"If you want to get the portrait off the wall... Why don't you just remove the part of the wall were the portrait is stuck on?", Kara asked, both Sirius and Elizabeth had to admit that their daughter had a point.

It was during dinner that Elizabeth would be leave for the next month. When Harry, Clark and Kara asked why, she told them that it was for the Order.

"I have a challenge for you Clark.", Elizabeth said, gaining her eldest son attention.

* * *

It was nearly a month later, that Clark had managed to complete his mother's challenge. Feeling completed and drained, he went to sleep.

Seconds later, or so it seemed to Clark, he was awakened by what sounded like cannon fire as the door burst open. Sitting upright, he heard the rasp of the curtains being pulled back, the dazzling sunlight seemed to poke him hard in both eyes. Shielding them with one hand. "What's going on?"

"Wake up already, Clark.", said a loud and excited voice, and he received a sharp blow to the top of the head.

"Ron, don't hit him!", a girls voice said reproachfully.

Clark rubbed the sleep from his eyes, though the light was so bright he could hardly see anyway. A long, looming shadow quivered in front of him for a moment; he blinked Ron, Neville and Hermione came into focus, grinning down at him. "You doing all right, Clark?", Neville asked.

"I just want to go back to bed.", Clark said, rubbing the top of his head and rolling back into his bed.

"Had a long night?", Harry asked as he and Kara came walking in. After the group of friends greeted each other, Harry and Kara asked how the others had been.

"Not bad.", Neville said, taking a seat at Clark's desk.

"How are you, Hermione?", Kara asked, her friend told them she was fine, while Hermione was scrutinizing the covered form of Clark as though he was sickening for something. "What's the time? Have I missed breakfast again?", Clark's muffled voice came from under his blanket.

"Don't worry about that, Mom is bringing you up a tray.", Kara told her brother, who was surprised to hear that is mother had already returned, "So... completed mom's challenge?"

"I did.", a muffled voice said.

"I can't stand her!", a voice said from the doorway. Ron's younger sister slouched into the room, looking irritable. "Morning everyone."

"What's up with you?", Ron asked.

"It's her.", Ginny said, plonking herself down on Clark's bed, an angry growl coming from him, "She's driving me mad."

"What's she done now?", Kara asked sympathetically.

"It's the way she talks to me... you'd think I was about three! She's so full of herself."

"Who the bloody hell are you people talking about?", Clark asked, but his question was answered before he could finish it. The bedroom door flew open again, and Clark peeked over his covers.

A young woman was standing in the doorway, a woman of such breathtaking beauty that the room seemed to have become strangely airless. She was tall and willowy with long blonde hair and appeared to emanate a faint, silvery glow. To complete this vision of perfection, she was carrying a heavily laden breakfast tray.

"Clark!", Fleur said in a throaty voice, as she swept over the threshold toward him, Mrs. Weasley was heard from the stairs below, sounding rather cross. "There was no need to bring up the tray, I was just about to do it myself!"

"It was no trouble. A woman has to take care of her man.", Fleur said, setting the tray on Clark's nightstand, before the two pressed their lips together. "When did you arrive?", Clark asked, happy to see his girlfriend again.

"I arrived this morning with your mother.", Fleur said as she sat down on his next bed, "Even when your just out of bed, you still look handsome."

"You still look as beautiful as always.", Clark said, as he took a piece of toast and taking a bite of it.

"So who is in the Order Of The Phoenix?", Ron said to Harry and Kara.

"Quite a few people. We've met about twenty of them.", Harry said, "We know some of the Order are following known Death Eaters, keeping tabs on them. Some of them are working on recruiting more people to the Order, and some of them are standing guard over something."

"We're not allowed to attend Order meetings, but mom and dad gives us hints sometimes." Kara added, but she was disturbed by the laughter of the couple on the bed, it seems to them that

For the young couple, it felt like they were the only people in the room. The two gave each other a quick kiss before Fleur left to attend the meeting.

"Please tell me, Kara and I aren't like that...", Harry asked after the door closed behind the blonde, slightly embarrassed.

But before anyone could answer, with two loud cracks, Fred and George had materialized out of thin air in the middle of the room. "Stop doing that!", Ron said weakly to the twins. "Hello everyone!" George said, beaming at them, "And yes Harry. You and Lady kara are just as sickening sweet."

"You two passed your Apparation tests, then?", Harry asked grumpily.

"With distinction.", Fred said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"It would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs.", Ginny pointed out.

"Time is Galleons, little sister.", Fred said as he held up the string which was now trailing out on to the landing, "We're trying to hear what's going on downstairs. There's a major meeting they're having."

"It's a no-go with the Extendable Ears, Elizabeth has gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door.", Ginny said.

"How do you know?" George asked, looking crestfallen.

"Tonks told me how to find out. You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact, the door's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there's no way the Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap.", Ginny explained.

Fred heaved a deep sigh, "Shame. I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to."

"He's on our side now.", Hermione said reprovingly.

Ron snorted, "Doesn't stop him being a git. Bill doesn't like him, either." Ginny said, as though that settled the matter.

"Is Bill here?", Clark asked, "I thought he was working in Egypt?"

"He applied for a desk job so he could come home and work for the Order.", Fred said, "He says he misses the tombs...", the way Fred suddenly went quite was sucpisious to Clark, but before he could inquire, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

Fred gave the Extendable Ear a hearty tug; there was another loud crack and he and George vanished. Seconds later, Mrs Weasley appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"The meetings over, you can come down now. And who's left all those Dungbombs outside the kitchen door?"

"Crookshanks.", Ginny said unblushingly, "He loves playing with them."

"Or maybe it was Kreacher. You know how he keeps doing odd things like that.", Clark added and Mrs. Weasley seemed to buy it.

Ginny gave Clark an thankful wink, and he responded with a discreet thumbs up as the others and followed Mrs. Weasley out of the room, leaving Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara alone in Clark's room.

"So... Could you leave my room so I can get dressed?", Clark asked dryly, they just now realized that he was bare chested the entire time.

As they quickly left, Hermione took one last peak at Clark's naked chest before closing the door behind them.

* * *

A few minutes later, Clark found himself in the basement kitchen. It was scarcely less gloomy than the hall above, a cavernous room with rough stone walls. Most of the light was coming from a large fire at the far end of the room. A haze of pipe smoke hung in the air like battle fumes, through which loomed the menacing shapes of heavy iron pots and pans hanging from the dark ceiling. Many chairs had been crammed into the room for the meeting and a long wooden table stood in the middle of them, littered with rolls of parchment, goblets, empty wine bottles, and a heap of what appeared to be rags.

Mr Weasley and his eldest son Bill were talking quietly with their heads together at the end of the table.

"Harry!", Mr Weasley said, hurrying forward to greet him, and shaking his hand vigorously, "Good to see you!"

Over his shoulder Clark saw Bill, who still wore his long hair in a ponytail, hastily rolling up the lengths of parchment left on the table. "Hey Clark.", Bill called, trying to gather up twelve scrolls at once, he took out his wand, muttered, 'Evanesce!' and the scrolls vanished.

"Sit down, Clark.", Sirius said, "You've met Mundungus, haven't you?"

The thing Clark had taken to be a pile of rags gave a prolonged, grunting snore, then jerked awake.

"Some'n say m'name?", Mundungus mumbled sleepily, "I agree with Sirius...", he raised a very grubby hand in the air as though voting, his droopy, bloodshot eyes unfocused.

Kara and Ginny giggled.

"The meeting's over, Dung.", Elizabeth said, as they all sat down around her at the table.

"Had a good summer so far?", she asked her children, "Have you completed, it?"

Clark didn't answer as Fleur sat down next to him, but at his smirk his mother knew he had. But before she could ask more...

"Fred! George! No, just carry them!", Mrs Weasley shrieked.

Harry, Clark, Kara, Fleur, Sirius and Elizabeth looked round and, within a split second, they had dived away from the table. Fred and George had bewitched a large cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of Butterbeer and a heavy wooden breadboard, complete with knife, to hurtle through the air towards them. The stew skidded the length of the table and came to a halt just before the end, leaving a long black burn on the wooden surface; the flagon of Butterbeer fell with a crash, spilling its contents everywhere; the bread knife slipped off the board and landed, point down and quivering ominously, exactly where Sirius's right hand had been seconds before.

"For heaven's sake!", Mrs Weasley screamed, "There was no need! I have had enough of this! Just because you are allowed to use magic now, you don't have to whip your wands out for every tiny little thing!"

"We were just trying to save a bit of time!", Fred said, hurrying forward to wrench the bread knife out of the table. "Sorry, Sirius, mate... Didn't mean to..."

Harry, Clark, Kara, Fleur, Sirius and Elizabeth were laughing, while Crookshanks had given an angry hiss and shot off under the dresser, from where his large yellow eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Boys.", Mr Weasley said, lifting the stew back into the middle of the table, "Your mother's right, you are supposed to show a sense of responsibility now you've come of age..."

"None of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!", Mrs Weasley raged at the twins as she slammed a fresh flagon of Butterbeer on the table, and spilling almost as much again. "Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't charm everything he met! Percy..."

She stopped dead, catching her breath with a frightened look at her husband, whose expression was suddenly wooden. "Let's eat.", Fleur said quickly, "It looks wonderful, Mrs. Weasley." ladling stew on to a plate before her and handing it across the table.

For a few minutes there was silence but for the chink of plates and cutlery and the scraping of chairs as everyone settled down to their food. Then Mrs Weasley turned to Sirius and Elizabeth. "I've been meaning to tell you, Sirius, Elizabeth. There's something trapped in that writing desk in the drawing room, it keeps rattling and shaking. Of course, it could just be a Boggart, but I thought we ought to ask Alastor to have a look at it before we let it out."

"Whatever you like.", Sirius said indifferently.

As they had dinner, Elizabeth and Fleur were having an intense discuss on about goblins. "They're not giving anything away yet.", Fleur said, "I still can't work out whether or not they believe he's back. Of course, they might prefer not to take sides at all. Keep out of it."

"I'm sure they'd never go over to You-Know-Who.", Elizabeth said, shaking her head, "They've suffered losses too... Thought it depends what they're offered. I'm not talking about gold. If they're offered the freedoms we've been denying them for centuries they're going to be tempted. Have you still not had any luck with Ragnok, Fleur?"

"He's feeling pretty anti-wizard at the moment. He hasn't stopped raging about the Bagman business, he reckons the Ministry did a cover-up, those goblins never got their gold from him, you know...", Fleur said.

A gale of laughter from the middle of the table drowned the rest of Fleur's words. Fred, George, Ron, Neville and Mundungus were rolling around in their seats.

"... and then.", Mundungus choked, tears running down his face, "and then, if you'll believe it, 'e says to me, 'e says, 'Ere, Dung, where didja get all them toads from? 'Cos some son of a Sludger's gone and nicked all mine!' And I says, 'Nicked all your toads, Will, what next? So you'll be wanting some more, then?' And if you'll believe me, lads, the gormless gargoyle buys all 'is own toads back from me for a lot more'n what 'e paid in the first place..."

"I don't think we need to hear any more of your business dealings, thank you very much, Mundungus.", Mrs. Weasley said sharply, as Ron slumped forwards on to the table, howling with laughter.

"Beg pardon, Molly.", Mundungus said at once, wiping his eyes and winking at Harry, "But, you know, Will nicked 'em off Warty Harris in the first place so I wasn't really doing nothing wrong."

"I don't know where you learned about right and wrong, Mundungus, but you seem to have missed a few crucial lessons.", Mrs Weasley said coldly.

Fred and George buried their faces in their goblets of Butterbeer; George was hiccoughing. For some reason, Mrs Weasley threw a very nasty look at Sirius before getting to her feet and going to fetch a large rhubarb crumble for pudding.

Three helpings of deserts later, Clark laid down his spoon, there was a lull in the general conversation: Mr Weasley was leaning back in his chair, looking replete and relaxed; Ginny, who had lured Crookshanks out from under the dresser, was sitting cross-legged on the floor, rolling Butterbeer corks for him to chase.

"Harry, we need you tell you a few things. Its best you and Kara hear it too Clark.", Elizabeth said, "Its about Voldemort."

The atmosphere in the room changed with the rapidity Clark associated with the arrival of Dementors. Where seconds before it had been sleepily relaxed, it was now alert, even tense. A frisson had gone around the table at the mention of Voldemort's name. Lupin, who had been about to take a sip of wine, lowered his goblet slowly, looking wary.

"They're too young, you haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?", Mrs. Weasley said, she was sitting bolt upright in her chair.

"Its your decision to not tell your children...", Elizabeth began.

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!", Mrs. Weasley said sharply. The expression on her normally kind face looked dangerous.

Ron, Neville, Hermione, Fred and Georges heads swivelled from Sirius to Elizabeth to Mrs Weasley as though they were following a tennis rally. Ginny was kneeling amid a pile of abandoned Butterbeer corks, watching the conversation with her mouth slightly open. Lupin's eyes were fixed on Elizabeth.

"Harry and Clark have seen Voldemort come back. They have the most right to.", Elizabeth said, trying to remain calm.

"They'r not members of the Order of the Phoenix!", Mrs Weasley said "Their only fifteen and..."

"And they have dealt with as much as most in the Order and more than some.", Elizabeth said.

"No one's denying what either has done!", Mrs Weasley said, her voice rising, her fists trembling on the arms of her chair.

"They'r not children.", Elizabeth said impatiently.

"Neither are they adults! Harry's not James!", Mrs Weasley said, the color rising in her cheeks.

"We are perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly." Sirius said coldly.

"I'm not sure you are! Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

"What's wrong with that?", Harry spoke up.

"What's wrong, Harry, is that you are not your father, however much you might look like him!", Mrs Weasley said, her eyes still boring into Sirius and Elizabeth, "You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"

"Are you implying we're irresponsible parents?", Elizabeth said, her voice rising.

"Arthur! Arthur, back me up!", Mrs Weasley said rounding on her husband.

Mr Weasley did not speak at once. He took off his glasses and cleaned them slowly on his robes, not looking at his wife. Only when he had replaced them carefully on his nose did he reply. "Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in, to a certain extent, now that he is staying at Headquarters."

"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!"

"We are going to tell him whatever you like it or not, Molly.", Sirius said.

"Well... I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has Harry's best interests at heart...', Mrs Weasley said.

"He's not your son.", Sirius said quietly.

"He's as good as.", Mrs Weasley said fiercely, "Who else has he got?"

"He's got us!", Elizabeth said ferociously.

"Yes.", Mrs Weasley said, her lip curling, "the thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, while you were traveling around the world, hasn't it?'

Sirius and Elizabeth rose from their chair, Lupin quickly intervened.

"Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry." Lupin sharply, "Sirius, Liz, sit down."

Mrs Weasleys lower lip was trembling. The Black-Kent couple sank slowly back into their chairs, Sirius face white, while Elizabeth's light blue eyes were blazing.

* * *

 **And there you go, I believe this would be a good place to stop, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	56. Chapter 56: The House Of Black

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Ashzaroth: Thank you, happy to hear it. Maybe next chapter I will mention about the dementors, but you will find out what Clark was asked to do. I was actually debating if she would do something like an assistant-like role during this year or Year 6.**

 **TheZombieWolf: Many thanks, glad you liked it. There will always remain some trust issues, but I'm not sure when Clark will get angry like that again. ...Maybe around Christmas...**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

"Very well.", Mrs Weasley said, her voice cracking, "Ron, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George. I want, you out of this kitchen, now."

This caused an instant uproar. "We're of age!", Fred and George bellowed together.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?", Ron shouted.

"Mum, I want to hear!" wailed Ginny.

"NO!", Mrs Weasley shouted, standing up, her eyes were blazing, "I absolutely forbid..."

"Molly you can't stop Fred and George.", Mr Weasley said wearily, "They are of age."

"They're still at school.'

"But they're legally adults now.", Mr Weasley said in the same tired voice. Mrs Weasley was now scarlet in the face, "I... oh, all right then, Fred and George can stay, but Ron..."

"Harry, Clark and Kara will tell me, Neville and Hermione everything you say anyway!" Ron said hotly.

"Fine!", Mrs Weasley shouted, "Fine! Ginny, BED!"

Ginny did not go quietly. They could hear her raging and storming at her mother all the way up the stairs. "OK, Harry... What do you want to know?"

Harry took a deep breath and asked the question that had obsessed him for the last month, "Where's Voldemort?" he said, ignoring the shudders and winces at the name, "What's he doing? I've read the Daily Prophet and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything."

"That's because there haven't been any funny deaths yet. Not as far as we know, anyway... and we know quite a lot.", Sirius said,

"More than he thinks we do, anyway.", Lupin said.

"How come he's stopped killing people?", Clark asked, he knew Voldemort had murdered more than once in the last year alone.

"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself. It would be dangerous for him. His second coming didn't went off quite the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up.", Elizabeth said with a satisfied smile, "Or rather, you and Harry messed it up for him."

"How?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"You weren't supposed to survive!", Sirius said, "Nobody apart from his Death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you, Clark and Cedric survived to bear witness."

"And the very last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore, and you made sure Dumbledore knew at once.", Elizabeth said.

"How has that helped?", Clark asked.

"Are you kidding?", Bill said incredulously, "Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was ever scared of!"

"Thanks to your efforts, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned." Sirius said.

"So, what's the Order been doing?", Kara asked, looking around at them all.

"Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans.", Sirius said.

"How do you know what his plans are?", Harry asked quickly.

"Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea, and Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate.", Lupin said.

"Firstly, Voldemort wants to build up his army again.", Elizabeth said, "In the old days he had huge numbers at his command: witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark creatures. You heard him planning to recruit the giants; well, they'll be just one of the groups he's after. He's certainly not going to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only a dozen Death Eaters."

"So you're trying to stop him getting more followers?"

"We're doing our best.", Lupin said.

"How?", Clark asked.

"Well, the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that You-Know-Who really has returned, to put them on their guard.", Bill said.

"It's proving tricky, though. Because of the Ministry's attitude.", Sirius said, "You saw Cornelius Fudge after You-Know-Who came back. Well, he hasn't shifted his position at all. He's absolutely refusing to believe it's happened."

"But why? Why's he being so stupid? If Dumbledore...", Hary said desperate.

"Ah, well, you've put your finger on the problem.", Mr Weasley said with a wry smile, "Dumbledore."

"Fudge is frightened of him, you see, frightened of what he's up to. Fudge thinks Dumbledore's plotting to overthrow him. He thinks Dumbledore wants to be Minister for Magic.", Elizabeth said, "Of course he doesn't. He's never wanted the Minister's job, even though a lot of people wanted him to take it when Millicent Bagnold retired. Fudge came to power instead, but he's never quite forgotten how much popular support Dumbledore had, even though Dumbledore never applied for the job."

"Deep down, Fudge knows Dumbledore's much cleverer than he is, a much more powerful wizard, and in the early days of his Ministry he was forever asking Dumbledore for help and advice.", Lupin said, "But it seems he's become fond of power, and much more confident. He loves being Minister for Magic and he managed to convince himself that he's the clever one and Dumbledore's simply stirring up trouble for the sake of it."

"How can he think that?", Clark said angrily, "How can he think Dumbledore would just make it all up? That we make it all up?"

"Because accepting that Voldermort's back would mean trouble like the Ministry hasn't had to cope with for nearly fourteen year's.", Sirius said bitterly, "Fudge just can't bring himself to face it. It's so much more comfortable to convince himself Dumbledore's lying to destabilize him."

"You see the problem, while the Ministry insists there is nothing to fear from Voldemort it's hard to convince people he's back, especially as they really don't want to believe it in the first place.", Lupin said, "What's more, the Ministry's leaning heavily on the Daily Prophet not to report any of what they're calling Dumbledore's rumor-mongering, so most of the wizarding community are completely unaware anything's happened, and that makes them easy targets for the Death Eaters if they're using the Imperius Curse."

"But you're telling people, aren't you?", Harry said, looking around at Sirius, Elizabeth, Fleur, Lupin, Mr Weasley, Bill and Mundungus.

"You're letting people know he's back?"

They all smiled humorlessly. "Well, I'm not a very popular dinner guest with most of the community.", Lupin said, "It's an occupational hazard of being a werewolf."

"Tonks and Arthur would lose their jobs at the Ministry if they started shooting their mouths off, and it's very important for us to have spies inside the Ministry, because you can bet Voldemort will have them.", Elizabeth said, "We've managed to convince a couple of people, though. Tonks for one, she's too young to have been in the Order of the Phoenix last time, and having Aurors on our side is a huge advantage. Kingsley Shacklebolt's been a real asset, too."

"But if none of you are putting the news out that Voldemort's back...", Kara began. "Who said none of us are putting the news out?', Sirius said, "Why do you think Dumbledore's in such trouble?"

"What do you mean?", Harry asked.

"They're trying to discredit him. Didn't you see the Daily Prophet last week? They reported that he'd been voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards because he's getting old and losing his grip, but it's not true.", Lupin said, "He was voted out by Ministry wizards after he made a speech announcing Voldemort's return. They've demoted him from Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot, that's the Wizard High Court, and they're talking about taking away his Order of Merlin, First Class, too."

"But Dumbledore says he doesn't care what they do as long as they don't take him off the Chocolate Frog Cards.", Bill said grinning.

"It's no laughing matter. If he carries on defying the Ministry like this he could end up in Azkaban, and the last thing we want is to have Dumbledore locked up.", Mr Weasley said sharply, "While You-Know-Who knows Dumbledore's out there and wise to what he's up to he's going to go cautiously. If Dumbledore's out of the way... Well, You-Know-Who will have a clear field."

"But if Voldemort's trying to recruit more Death Eaters it's bound to get out that he's come back, isn't it?", Harry asked desperately.

"Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and bang on their front doors, Harry.", Elizabeth said, "He tricks, jinxes and blackmails them. He's well-practiced at operating in secret. In any case, gathering followers is only one thing he's interested in. He's got other plans too, plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed, and he's concentrating on those for the moment."

"What's he after apart from followers?", Clark asked swiftly. He thought he saw Sirius and Elizabeth exchange the most fleeting of looks before Sirius answered, "Stuff he can only get by stealth."

When they continued to look puzzled, Elizabeth added, "Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."

"Like what kind of weapon? Something worse than the Avada Kedavra?", Clark asked.

"That's enough!", Mrs Weasley spoke from the shadows beside the door. Clark hadn't noticed her return from taking Ginny upstairs. Her arms were crossed and she looked furious. "I want you in bed, now. All of you.", she added, looking around at Ron, Neville, Hermione, Fred and George.

"You can't boss us..." Fred began.

"Watch me.", Mrs Weasley snarled. She was trembling slightly as she looked at Sirius and Elizabeth, "You've given them plenty of information. Any more and you might just as well induct him into the Order straightaway."

"Why not?", Harry said, with Clark adding, "We'll join, we want to join, we want to fight."

"No."

It was not Mrs Weasley who spoke this time, but Elizabeth. "The Order is comprised only of overage wizards who have left school. There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea, any of you... For now we said enough.", Sirius half-shrugged at his wife but did not argue. Mrs Weasley beckoned imperiously to her sons, Neville and Hermione. One by one they stood up and Harry, Clark and Kara followed suit.

Mrs Weasley followed them upstairs looking grim. "I want you all to go straight to bed, no talking.", she said as they reached the first landing, "I expect Ginny's asleep. So try not to wake her up."

"Asleep, yeah, right." Fred said in an undertone, after Hermione bade them goodnight and they were climbing to the next floor, "If Ginny's not lying awake waiting for Hermione to tell her everything they said downstairs then I'm a Flobberworm..."

* * *

Clark put on his pyjamas, and climbed into his bed, settled down under the covers then before he could fall asleep, a loud crack was heard.

Grabbing his wand from the nightstand, he found that it was Fleur who had Apparated to his room. "Keep your voice down, or Mrs Weasley will be back up here.", Fleur said as she sat down on his bed, "Something wrong?", she asked when she noticed the blush on his face.

"Well a beautiful girl wearing a light blue night gown just appeared in my room.", Clark pointed out much to her amusement, he was surprised again when Fleur crawled into bed with him.

"They didn't tell us much we couldn't have guessed, did they?", Clark said, trying to ignore the feeling of blood stream to his lower body, thinking of all that had been said earlier. "I mean, all they've really said is that the Order's trying to stop people from joining Voldemort... What do you think that weapon could be?"

"Could be anything.", Fleur said as she laid on her side, looking at her boyfriend with her sky deep blue eyes, "But there can't be anything worse than the Avada Kedavra Curse, can there? What's worse than death?"

"Lots of things... Maybe it's something that can kill loads of people at once...", Clark suggested, looking up at the ceiling of his fourposter bed. There was a pause and Clark knew that the others, like him, were wondering what horrors this weapon could perpetrate.

"So who do you think got it now? If it is on our side, Dumbledore's probably keeping it.", Clark asked.

"Where? Hogwarts?", Fleur asked.

"It's where he hid the Philosopher's Stone... Though a weapon is going to be a lot bigger than the Stone...", Clark said.

"Not necessarily. Size is no guarantee of power.", Fleur said, their eyes looking into each other, "Just look at yourself.", he couldn't keep his grin under control, placing a kiss on her lips. "So tell me... What is this challenge Elizabeth gave you?"

Standing up, he walked into the middle of his room, he gave Fleur one last wink before he doubled over, then in an instant he transformed into a black wolf.

Fleur was impressed that her boyfriend had managed to become an Animagus, but she couldn't help but giggle at how adorable her boyfriend looked. Even though his hair was shorter now, it was still unkempt at the front, his bangs covers his right eye. "Well aren't you a cute Wolfie.", Fleur said as Clark playfully on the bed, giving a playful hurt whine, "I can't help it, your just adorable in your wolf form.", she scratched behind his ear, before he turned back into his human form.

After he slips back into his bed, to his surprise, Fleur wraps her arms around him, and holds him tight, pressing her breasts against him. Clark was sure he would not be able to fall asleep; the evening had been so packed with things to think about that he fully expected to lie awake for hours mulling it all over.

The next thing he knew, he was curled into Fleur's arms under his bedclothes and Harry's amused voice was filling the room. "Elizabeth says get up, lunch is in the kitchen.", he then left with a noticeable smirk on his face.

* * *

During the afternoon, Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara, Fleur, Ginny, Fred and George were sitting in the living room. All was quite until they heard the doorbell. At once, everyone dashed over to the window to look down on the doorstep. They could see the top of an unkempt gingery head and a suck of precariously balanced cauldrons. "Mundungus! What's he brought all those cauldrons for?", Hermione asked.

"Probably looking for a safe place to keep them.", Harry said.

"Yeah, you're right!", Fred said, as the front door opened; Mundungus heaved his cauldrons through it and disappeared from view. "Mundungus is talking to Sirius and Kingsley. Do you reckon we can risk the Extendable Ears?"

But at that precise moment there was an explosion of sound from downstairs that rendered Extendable Ears quite unnecessary. All of them could hear exactly what Mrs Weasley was shouting at the top of her voice. "We are not running a hideout for stolen goods!"

"I love hearing Mum shouting at someone else.", Fred said, with a satisfied smile on his face as he opened the door an inch or so to allow Mrs Weasley's voice to permeate the room better, "It makes such a nice change."

"Completely irresponsible, as if we haven't got enough to worry about without you dragging stolen cauldrons into the house!"

A little later, Clark was exploring the house until he came across a room with a tapestry hung the length of the room. The tapestry looked immensely old; a golden thread with which it was embroidered still glinted brightly enough to show them a sprawling family tree dating back as far as Clark could tell to the Middle Ages. Large words at the very top of the tapestry read:

 _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

"So you found the family tree?", the voice of Sirius said behind him, the man himself walking towards his son.

"You're not on it.", Clark said, after scanning the bottom of the tree closely, pointing at a small, round, charred hole in the tapestry, rather like a cigarette burn, two gold lines sprang from it, showing the names 'Clark Samuel Black-Kent' and 'Kara Martha Black-Kent'.

"My sweet old mother blasted me off after I ran away from home. Kreacher's quite fond of muttering the story under his breath.", Sirius said, as he continued to explain, "When I was about sixteen, I'd had enough."

"Where did you go?", Clark asked, staring at him.

"James place. Harry's grandparents were really good about it; they sort of adopted me as a second son. Yeah, I camped out at James in the school holidays, and when I was seventeen I got a place of my own. My Uncle Alphard had left me a decent bit of gold... He's been wiped off here, too, that's probably why... anyway, after that I looked after myself. I was always welcome at Mr and Mrs Potters for Sunday lunch, though."

"But why did you leave?", Clark asked.

Sirius smiled bitterly and ran his fingers through his long hair, "Because I hated the whole lot of them: my parents, with their pure-blood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal... My idiot brother, soft enough to believe them... that's him."

Sirius jabbed a finger at the very bottom of the tree, at the name 'Regulus Black'. A date of death, some fifteen years previously, followed the date of birth.

"He was younger than me.", Sirius said "and a much better son, as I was constantly reminded. But he died... Stupid idiot... he joined the Death Eaters."

"You're kidding!", Clark said surprised.

"Come on, Clark, haven't you seen enough of this house to tell what kind of wizards our family were?", Sirius said testily.

"Were... were your parents Death Eaters as well?"

"No, no, but believe me, they thought Voldemort had the right idea, they were all for the purification of the wizarding race, getting rid of Muggle-borns and having pure-bloods in charge. They weren't alone, either, there were quite a few people, before Voldemort showed his true colors, who thought he had the right idea about things... they got cold feet when they saw what he was prepared to do to get power, though. But I bet my parents thought Regulus was a right little hero for joining up at first."

"Was he killed by an Auror?", Clark asked tentatively.

"Oh, no, he was murdered by Voldemort. Or on Voldemort's orders, more likely; I doubt Regulus was ever important enough to be killed by Voldemort in person. From what I found out after he died, he got in so far, then panicked about what he was being asked to do and tried to back out. Well, you don't just hand in your resignation to Voldemort. It's a lifetime of service or death."

"I haven't looked at this for years. There's Phineas Nigellu;... my great-great-grandfather, see? Least popular Headmaster Hogwarts ever had and Araminta Meliflua, cousin of my mother's, tried to force through a Ministry Bill to make Muggle-hunting legal, and dear Aunt Elladora, she started the family tradition of beheading house-elves when they got too old to carry tea trays... Of course, any time the family produced someone halfway decent they were disowned. I am surprised you and Kara are on it at all. I see Tonks isn't on here. Maybe that's why Kreacher won't take orders from her... He's supposed to do whatever anyone in the family asks him."

"We're related to Tonks?", Clark asked, surprised, remembering the cute pink haired Auror.

"Oh, yeah, her mother Andromeda was my favorite cousin.", Sirius said Sirius, examining the tapestry closely, "No, Andromeda's not on here either." he pointed to another small round burn mark between two names, Bellatrix and Narcissa. A double line of gold embroidery linked Narcissa Black with Lucius Malfoy and a single vertical gold line from their names led to the name Draco.

"We're related to the Malfoy's!?", Clark shouted horrified.

"The pure-blood families are all interrelated. If you're only going to let your sons and daughters marry pure-bloods our choice is very limited.", Sirius said, trying to not smile at his son's reaction, "There are hardly any of us left. Molly and I are cousins by marriage and Arthur's something like my second cousin once removed. But there's no point looking for then on here, if ever a family was a bunch of blood traitors it's the Weasley's."

Clark was now looking at the name to the left of Andromeda's burn: Bellatrix Black, which was connected by a double line to Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Lestrange...", Clark said aloud.

"They're in Azkaban, Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus came in with Barty Crouch junior.", Sirius said in the same brusque voice, "Rodolphus's brother Rabastan was with them, too."

"Whoa... We have one messed up family...", Clark said and his father couldn't agree more with him. "Bellatrix is one of Voldemort's top lieutenants... She and Liz have an... Interesting history..."

This came to a great surprise to Clark as Sirius turned away from the tapestry, his hands deep in his pockets. "I don't like being back here...", he said, staring across the room, "I never thought I'd set a foot in this house again."

"It's ideal for Headquarters, of course.", Sirius continued, "My father put every security measure known to wizardkind on it when he lived here. It's unplottable, so Muggles could never come and call, as if they ever have wanted to, and now Dumbledore's added his protection, you'd be hard put to find a safer house anywhere. Dumbledore is Secret Keeper for the Order, you know. If my parents could see the use their house was being put to now... Well, my mothers portrait should have given you some idea."

"I can't believe you would hate your brother like that... I can hardly imagine hating Kara that much... I was only angry at her when... you know.", Clark muttered.

"I know... I can't believe you hate your mother like I use to do.", Sirius said back, earning a glare from his son. "I don't hate Elizabeth... It's just... I have trouble trusting her.", he said back.

Sirius gave his son a look over, before placing a hand on his shoulder, "Clark, if something is bothering you, you can talk to me."

"At times I feel she cares more about Harry and Kara than me...", Clark said before admitting to something that had been bothering him ever since they had returned from the graveyard, "Voldemort told me... Me and him were alike... What if he is right? I just feel so angry, all the time. What if after everything that I've been through, something's gone wrong inside me? What if I'm becoming bad?... or worse."

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, Clark.", Sirius said, his hand tightly gripping around his shoulder, "You're not a bad person. You're a very good person, who bad things have happened to. Besides, this world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you liked it. I did an Animal Test in character to decide Clark's Animagus form... I had to do it twice, because his first animal was a dolphin. Anyways, many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed!**


	57. Chapter 57: Prefect Badge's And Photo's

**Greetings, wizards, witches and other creatures, and welcome to the next chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **Ashzaroth: I know right! It would have come in handy during the Second Task, but that's about it. Glad you like it, and I have an idea what to do with Fleur. Well of course I am going to keep Umbitch.**

 **And now its story time.**

* * *

"I just realized something.", Kara said as she and Harry were sitting in the backyard, in the shadow of a nearby tree. "Remember how you told me how Voldemort was on the back of Quirrell in your first year?"

Harry gave a nod, wondering where she was going with this, "And Fred and George jinxed snowballs to hit Quirrell's turban.", Kara explained, "They were unknowingly smacking Voldemort in the face!"

The young couple broke down in laughter, "Can you just imagine Voldemort under the turban going 'don't blow your cover, don't blow your cover, don't blow your'...", Harry said, suddenly the scar on his forehead burned so badly that he clapped his hand to it.

"What's up?", Kara said, looking alarmed.

"Scar... But it's nothing... it happens all the time now...", Harry mumbled. Kara looked rather anxious, but before she could say anything, Elizabeth interrupted them. "Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?", she asked, making the two worried about why she would want it.

They stepped into the abandoned living room, Elizabeth gestured for him to sit on the couch, while she took a seat in one of the chairs, taking her wand and casting a charm on the door. "Harry, what I am about to tell you his highly confidential. Molly and Dumbledore find that you are too young to be told. But I have an higher opinion of you.", Elizabeth said, sounding rather serious.

"I know you have long been ready for the knowledge Dumbledore have kept from you for so long, because you have proved that you can carry this burden.", Elizabeth said, taking a deep breath before she continued to speak.

"Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child because of a prophecy made shortly before your birth. He knew the prophecy had been made, though he did not know its full contents. He set out to kill you when you were still a baby, believing he was fulfilling the terms of the prophecy. He discovered, to his cost, that he was mistaken, when the curse intended to kill you backfired. And so, since his return to his body, and particularly since your extraordinary escape from him last year, he has been determined to hear that prophecy in its entirety. This is the weapon he has been seeking so assiduously since his return: the knowledge of how to destroy you."

While it was terrifying to know what Voldemort was looking for, Harry was very grateful for Elizabeth to entrust him with this information and having such high opinion of him. After getting over the initial shock, and telling this new information to Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara, Harry found himself daydreaming about Hogwarts more and more as the end of the holidays approached; he could not wait to see Hagrid again, to play Quidditch, even to stroll across the vegetable patches to the Herbology greenhouses; it would be a treat just to leave this dusty, musty house, where half of the cupboards were still bolted shut and Kreacher wheezed insults out of the shadows as you passed.

* * *

On the very last day of the holidays Harry was sweeping up Hedwig's owl droppings from the top of the wardrobe when Clark, Ron and Neville entered their bedroom carrying a couple of envelopes. "Booklists have arrived.", Ron said, throwing one of the envelopes up to Harry, who was standing on a chair. "About time, I thought they'd forgotten, they usually come much earlier than this..."

Harry swept the last of the droppings into a rubbish bag and threw the bag over Neville's head into the wastepaper basket in the corner, which swallowed it and belched loudly. He then opened his letter. It contained two pieces of parchment: one the usual reminder that term started on the first of September; the other telling him which books he would need for the coming year.

"Only two new ones.", Clark said, reading his own list, 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5', by Miranda Goshawk, and 'Defensive Magical Theory', by Wilbert Slinkhard."

Crack

Fred and George Apparated right beside Harry. He was so used to them doing this by now that he didn't even fall off his chair. "We were just wondering who set the Slinkhard book.", Fred said conversationally.

"Because it means Dumbledore's found a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." George said.

"And about time too. Sirius and Elizabeth said Dumbledore was having real trouble finding anyone to do the job this year.", Clark said.

"Not surprising, is it, when you look at what's happened to the last four.", Neville said.

"One sacked, one dead, one's memory removed and one locked in a trunk for nine months.", Harry said, counting them off on his fingers, "Yeah, I see what you mean."

"What's up with you, Ron?", Fred asked.

Ron did not answer. Clark looked round, Ron was standing very still with his mouth slightly open, gaping at his letter from Hogwarts.

"What's the matter?", Fred said impatiently, moving around Ron to look over his shoulder at the parchment.

Fred's mouth fell open, too. "Prefect?", he said, staring incredulously at the letter.

"Prefect?", George leapt forwards, seized the envelope in Ron's other hand and turned it upside-down. Clark saw something scarlet and gold fall into George's palm. "No way.", George said in a hushed voice. "There's been a mistake.", Fred said, snatching the letter out of Ron's grasp and holding it up to the light as though checking for a watermark, "No one in their right mind would make Ron a prefect."

The twins' heads turned in unison and both of them stared at Harry and Clark. "We thought one of you to would get it.", Fred said, in a tone that suggested Harry had tricked them in some way. "We thought Dumbledore was bound to pick you!", George said indignantly.

"I think all the trouble we caused counted against them.", Neville suggested.

"Yeah.", Fred said slowly, 'Yeah, they've caused too much trouble, mate. Well, at least two of you got their priorities right."

He and George strode over to Harry and Clark and clapped them on the back while giving Ron a scathing look. "Prefect... ickle Ronnie the Prefect."

"Ohh, Mum's going to be revolting.", George groaned, thrusting the prefect badge back at Ron as though it might contaminate him. Ron, who still had not said a word, took the badge, stared at it for a moment, then held it out to Clark as though asking mutely for confirmation that it was genuine.

Clark took it, a large 'P' was superimposed on the Gryffindor lion. He had seen a badge just like this on Percy's chest on his very first day at Hogwarts. The door banged open. Hermione came tearing into the room, followed by Kara, her cheeks flushed and her hair flying. There was an envelope in her hand.

"Did you... Did you get?", Hermione asked as she spotted the badge in Clark's hand and let out a shriek. "I knew it!", she said excitedly, brandishing her letter, "Me too, Clark, me too!"

"No.", Clark said, pushing the badge back into Ron's hand, "It's Ron, not me."

"...Say what now?"

"Ron's prefect, not me.", Clark said.

"Ron?", Kara asked as Hermione's jaw dropped.

"But... are you sure? I mean...", Hermione said, turning red as Ron looked round at her with a defiant expression on his lace. "It's my name on the letter.", he said.

"I...", Hermione said, looking thoroughly bewildered, "I... well... wow! Well done, Ron! That's really..."

"Unexpected.", Kara said, nodding.

"No.", Hermione said, blushing harder than ever, "No it's not... Ron's done loads of... he's really..." the door behind her opened a little wider and Mrs Weasley bucked into the room carrying a pile of freshly laundered robes.

"Ginny said the booklists had come at last.", she said, glancing around at all the envelopes as she made her way over to the bed and started sorting the robes into two piles, "If you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing. Ron, I'll have to get you more pajamas, these are at least six inches too short, I can't believe how fast you're growing... What colour would you like?"

"Get him red and gold to match his badge.", George said, smirking.

"Match his what?", Mrs Weasley said absently, rolling up a pair of maroon socks and placing them on Ron's pile. "His badge.", Fred said, with the air of getting the worst over quickly, "His lovely shiny new prefect's badge."

Fred's words took a moment to penetrate Mrs Weasley's preoccupation with pajamas. "His... but... Ron, you're not?..." Ron held up his badge.

Mrs Weasley let out a shriek just like Hermione's, "I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!"

"What are Fred and I, next-door neighbors?" George said indignantly, as his mother pushed him aside and flung her arms around her youngest son. "Wait until your father hears! Ron, I'm so proud of you, what wonderful news, you could end up Head Boy just like Bill and Percy, it's the first step! Oh, what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I'm just thrilled, oh, Ronnie!"

Fred and George were both making loud retching noises behind her back but Mrs Weasley did not notice; arms tight around Ron's neck, she was kissing him all over his face, which had turned a brighter scarlet than his badge.

"Mum... don't... Mum, get a grip...", he muttered, trying to push her away. She let go of him and said breathlessly, "Well, what will it be? We gave Percy an owl."

"W-what do you mean?", Ron said, looking as though he did not dare believe his ears. "You've got to have a reward for this!", Mrs Weasley said fondly, "How about a nice new set of dress robes?"

"We've already bought him some.", Fred said sourly, who looked as though he sincerely regretted this generosity.

"Or a new cauldron, Charlie's old one's rusting through, or a new rat, you always liked Scabbers..."

"Mum, can I have a new broom?", Ron said hopefully.

Mrs Weasley's face fell slightly; broomsticks were expensive. "Not a really good one! Just... just a new one for a change...", Ron hastened to add. Mrs Weasley hesitated, then smiled. "Of course you can... Well, I'd better get going if I've got a broom to buy too. I'll see you all later... little Ronnie, a prefect! And don't forget to pack your trunks... a prefect... Oh, I'm all of a dither!"

She gave Ron yet another kiss on the cheek, sniffed loudly, and bustled from the room. Fred and George exchanged looks.

"You don't mind if we don't kiss you, do you, Ron?", Fred said in a falsely anxious voice. "We could curtsey, if you like.", George said.

"Oh, shut up.", Ron said, scowling at them.

"Or what?", Fred said, an evil grin spreading across his face, "Going to put us in detention?"

"I'd love to see him try.", George sniggered.

"He could if you don't watch out!", Hermione said angrily.

Fred and George burst out laughing, and Ron muttered, "Drop it, Hermione."

"We're going to have to watch our step, George." Fred said, pretending to tremble, "With these two on our case..."

"Yeah, it looks like our law-breaking days are finally over.", George said, shaking his head, and with another loud crack, the twins Disapparated.

"Those two!", Hermione said furiously, staring up at the ceiling, through which they could now hear Fred and George roaring with laughter in the room upstairs, "Don't pay any attention to them, Ron, they're only jealous!"

"I don't think they are...", Kara said doubtfully, and Ron agreed also looking up at the ceiling. "They've always said only prats become prefects... still.", Ron said on a happier note, "They've never had new brooms, aside from those Nimbus 2000's during our second year. I wish I could go with Mum and choose... She'll never be able to afford a Nimbus, but there's the new Cleansweep out, that'd be great... Yeah, I think I'll go and tell her I like the Cleansweep, just so she knows..."

He dashed from the room, leaving Harry, Clark, Neville, Hermione and Kara alone.

For some reason, Harry found he did not want to look at Hermione or Kara. He turned to his bed, picked up the pile of clean robes Mrs Weasley had laid on it and crossed the room to his trunk. "Harry?", Kara said tentatively.

"Well done, Hermione.", Harry said, so heartily it did not sound like his voice at all, and, still not looking at her, "brilliant. Prefect. Great."

"Thanks.", Hermione said, "Erm... Harry... Could I borrow Hedwig so I can tell Mum and Dad? They'll be really pleased... I mean prefect is something they can understand."

"Yeah, no problem...", Harry said, still in the horrible hearty voice that did not belong to him, "Take her!"

He leaned over his trunk, laid the robes on the bottom of it and pretended to be rummaging for something while Hermione crossed to the wardrobe and called Hedwig down. "Who talks to him? Do I talk to him first? Do you talk to him first?", Clark whispered to his sister, who gave him a slight glare, telling him to go pack his trunk.

A few moments passed; Harry heard the door close but remained bent double, listening; the only sounds he could hear were the blank picture on the wall sniggering again and the wastepaper basket in the corner coughing up the owl droppings. He straightened up and looked behind him. Clark, Neville and Hermione had left and Hedwig had gone, only seeing Kara was left. Who closed the door, then returned slowly to her boyfriend's bed as he sank on to it, gazing unseeingly at the foot of the wardrobe.

"I had forgotten completely about prefects being chosen in the fifth year...", Harry said as he felt Kara sit next to him.

"I'm just as surprised as you are.", Kara said, as she saw Harry screwed up his face and buried it in his hands, "I had expected the prefect badge to you or Clark."

"Me too... Does that make me as arrogant as Malfoy?", Harry asked.

"Don't compare yourself with that snake. You are great at a lot of things, but you don't lord it over others.", Kara said, placing an arm around her friend, "You have done a lot of great things. Beside, who wants to be a prefect anyway? I'm not going to sulk because I haven't got a badge, and neither should you. This is the first time, that Ron has beaten you or Clark at anything.", at this, Harry looked up to see the smiling face of Kara, "Besides, you still have something Ron doesn't have. A super attractive, super smart, super talented girlfriend.", she added with an playful smirk.

This slightly relieved the bad feeling he was having, "Kara, you always know what to say to make me feel better.", Harry said, scooting over and leaning towards her.

"Like I said, I am super smart.", Kara said with a chuckle.

"Don't get cocky, Kara Black-Kent.", Harry said as they fall back on his bed, and they began to make out.

The two were too busy with each other, to hear the footsteps on the stairs again. Harry quickly got off Kara and hitched a grin on to his face as Ron bounded back through the door. "Just caught her! She says she'll get the Cleansweep if she can.", he said happily, just as Neville came into room as well.

"Cool.", Harry said, and he was relieved to hear that his voice had stopped sounding hearty and that his friends apparently didn't seem the notice the blush on his and Kara's faces.

"Did we interrupt something?", Neville asked suddenly.

* * *

Mrs Weasley returned from Diagon Alley around six o'clock, laden with books and carrying a long package wrapped in thick brown paper that Ron took from her with a moan of longing. "Never mind unwrapping it now, people are arriving for dinner, I want you all downstairs.", she said, but the moment she was out of sight Ron ripped off the paper in a frenzy and examined every inch of his new broom, an ecstatic expression on his face.

Down in the living room, Mrs Weasley had hung a scarlet banner over the heavily laden dinner table, which read:

 _Congratulations_

 _Ron and Hermione_

 _New Prefects._

She looked in a better mood than Clark had seen her all holiday.

"I thought we'd have a little party not a sit-down dinner." she told Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara, Fred, George and Ginny as they entered the room. "Your father and Bill are on their way, Ron. I've sent them both owls and they're thrilled.", she added, beaming. Fred rolled his eyes.

Fleur, Sirius, Elizabeth, Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were already there and Mad-Eye Moody stumped in shortly after Harry had got himself a Butterbeer.

'Oh, Alastor, I am glad you're here,' said Mrs Weasley brightly, as Mad-Eye shrugged off his travelling cloak. "We've been wanting to ask you for ages, could you have a look in the writing desk in the drawing room and tell us what's inside it? We haven't wanted to open it, just in case it's something really nasty."

"No problem, Molly..."

Moody's electric-blue eye swiveled upwards and stared fixedly through the ceiling of the kitchen, "Drawing room...", he growled, as the pupil contracted, "Desk in the corner? Yeah, I see it... Yeah, it's a Boggart... Want me to go up and get rid of it, Molly?"

"No, no, I'll do it myself later.", Mrs Weasley beamed, "You have your drink. We're having a little bit of a celebration, actually..." She gestured at the scarlet banner. "Fourth prefect in the family!" she said fondly, ruffling Ron's hair.

"Prefect, eh?", Moody growled, his normal eye on Ron and his magical eye swiveling around to gaze into the side of his head. Harry had the very uncomfortable feeling it was looking at him and moved away towards Clark, Kara, Fleur, Sirius, and Elizabeth.

"Well, congratulations.", Moody said, still glaring at Ron with his normal eye, "Authority figures always attract trouble, but I suppose Dumbledore thinks you can withstand most major jinxes or he wouldn't have appointed you..." Ron looked rather startled at this view of the matter but was saved the trouble of responding by the arrival of his father and eldest brother.

Mrs Weasley was in such a good mood she did not even complain that they had brought Mundungus with them; he was wearing a long overcoat that seemed oddly lumpy in unlikely places and declined the offer to remove it and put it with Moody's travelling cloak. "Well, I think a toast is in order.", Mr Weasley said, when everyone had a drink, he raised his goblet, "To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!" Ron and Hermione beamed as everyone drank to them, and then applauded.

"I was never a prefect myself.", Tonks said brightly from behind Clark as everybody moved towards the table to help themselves to food. Her hair was tomato red and waist-length today; she looked like Ginny's older sister, "My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities."

"Like what?", Ginny said, who was choosing a baked potato.

"Like the ability to behave myself.", Tonks said, Neville, Kara and Ginny laughed; Hermione looked as though she did not know whether to smile or not and compromised by taking an extra large gulp of Butterbeer and choking on it.

"What about you, Sirius?", Neville asked, thumping Hermione on the back. Sirius, who was right beside Clark, let out his usual bark-like laugh. "No one would have made me a prefect, I spent too much time in detention with James and Elizabeth."

"Lupin was the good boy, he got the badge.", Elizabeth said with a grin, "Dumbledore might have thought Moony would be able to exercise some control over his best friends."

"I need scarcely say that I failed dismally.", Lupin added with a grin of his own. Harry's mood suddenly lifted, his father had not been a prefect either.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Moony?", Fred said, having heard Elizabeth use Lupin's nickname. "Lupin, are you the Moony? From the..."

"Yes. I am Moony from the Marauders.", Lupin admitted, taking a sip from his drink.

"Then you two must be...", George said, pointing at Sirius and Elizabeth.

"Yes, we are Padfoot and Ethelwulf.", Sirius admitted.

Fred and George dropped to her knees, "You are gods!", the twins bowed before them, "Gods I say!"

All at once the party seemed much more enjoyable; Fred and George kept asking questions to Sirius, Elizabeth and Lupin about their time in school, the two being completely ecstatic to meet their idols.

Ron was rhapsodizing about his new broom to anybody who would listen. Mrs Weasley and Bill were having their usual argument about Bill's hair. "...getting really out of hand, and you're so good-looking, it would look much better shorter, wouldn't it, Clark?"

"Your... asking me? Seriously?", Clark asked dryly, gesturing to the bangs covers his right eye. "I like your bangs, it gives you a confident and mysterious look.", Fleur said fondly, as she stroked his black hair.

"I think you just like it because your so fond of stroking it.", Clark said with a slight smile, his girlfriend couldn't help but laugh and agree it was one of the reasons.

Mad-Eye Moody was sniffing at a chicken-leg with what remained of his nose; evidently he could not detect any trace of poison, because he then tore a strip off it with his teeth. "Potter, Kara. Come here, I've got something that might interest you.", he said.

Harry and Kara looked surprised, but walked over to him. From an inner pocket of his robes Moody pulled a very tattered old wizarding photograph. "Original Order of the Phoenix.", Moody growled, "Found it last night when I was looking for my spare Invisibility Cloak, seeing as Podmore hasn't had the manners to return my best one... thought people might like to see it."

Kara took the photograph, Harry looking over her shoulder. A small crowd of people, some waving at the,, others lifting their glasses, looked back up at them.

"There's me." Moody said, unnecessarily pointing at himself. The Moody in the picture was unmistakable, though his hair was slightly less grey and his nose was intact, "And there's Dumbledore beside me, Dedalus Diggle on the other side... That's Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken, they got her whole family. That's Frank and Alice Longbottom..."

Kara's stomach clenched as he looked at Alice Longbottom; he knew her round, friendly face very well, even though he had never met her, because she was the image of her son, Neville. "...Poor devils.", Moody growled, "Better dead than what happened to them... and that's Emmeline Vance, you've met her... Benjy Fenwick, he copped it too, we only ever found bits of him... shift aside there.", he added, poking the picture, and the little photographic people edged sideways, so that those who were partially obscured could move to the front.

"That's Edgar Bones... brother of Amelia Bones, they got him and his family, too, he was a great wizard... Sturgis Podmore, blimey, he looks young... Caradoc Dearborn, vanished six months after this, we never found his body... Hagrid, of course, looks exactly the same as ever... Elphias Doge, you've met him, I'd forgotten he used to wear that stupid hat... Gideon Prewett, it took five Death Eaters to kill him and his brother Fabian, they fought like heroes..."

"That's Dumbledore's brother Aberforth, only time I ever met him, strange bloke. Sirius, when he still had short hair, Elizabeth, she still has that glint in her eyes."

"Who's that?", Kara asked, pointing to a woman standing next to a woman holding hands with Lupin, she looked exactly like her mother. But it couldn't be her, as next to her stood Elizabeth, having an arm of Sirius around her waist as they stood next to James and Lilly Potter, who in turn stood next to a small, watery-eyed man whom Kara recognized at once as Wormtail.

"The woman holding hands with Lupin was Margaret Kent, Elizabeth's younger twin. She died fighting off a small army of Death Eaters. It took Voldemort himself to finally bring her down, he killed her personally."

Kara looked up into Moody's heavily scarred and pitted face. Evidently Moody was under the impression he had just given Kara a bit of a treat. She was saved for thinking up an excuse when she heard her father ask, "What's that you've got there, Mad-Eye?" and Moody had turned towards him.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, hope you enjoyed it. On a little side note, the same site I used to determent Clark's Animagus form also had a test which Harry Potter character you would date. According to it, Clark would date Hermione, Kara would date Ginny... and apparently Elizabeth would date... Harry... True story. Anyways many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	58. Chapter 58: Luna Lovegood

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope your going to enjoy it and now on to the review.**

 **Ashzaroth: Thank you, I was always annoyed by how much Harry got left in the dark with the adult's claiming that he didn't need to know and that they would handle it.** **Happy to hear it, and the site was Buzzfeed if I remember correctly.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Harry had a troubled nights sleep. His parents wove in and out of his dreams, never speaking and yet again, Harry found himself walking down a corridor ending in a locked door. He awoke abruptly with his scar prickling to find a lot of commotion in the house.

From what he heard as he dressed at top speed, Harry gathered that Fred and George had bewitched their trunks to fly downstairs to save the bother of carrying them, with the result that they had hurtled straight into Ginny and knocked her down two flights of stairs into the hall; Mrs Weasley was screaming at the top of her voice.

"Could have done her a serious injury, you idiots."

Kara came hurrying into the room, Hedwig was swaying on her shoulder, "Hermione's mum and dad just sent Hedwig back.", The owl fluttered obligingly over and perched on top of her cage. "Are you ready yet?"

"Nearly. Is Ginny all right?", Harry asked, putting his shoes on.

"Fleur patched her up when she took a break from sucking on Clark's face.", Kara said slightly irritated, "But now Mad-Eye's complaining that we can't leave unless Sturgis Podmore's here, otherwise the guard will be one short."

"Guard?", Harry said, "We have to go to King's Cross with a guard?'

"No, you have to go to King's Cross with a guard.", Kara corrected him.

"Why?", Harry said irritably, "I thought Voldemort was supposed to be lying low, or are you telling me he's going to jump out from behind a dustbin to try and do me in."

"Seeing as Mad-Eye is in charge... It wouldn't surprise me if he thought it could happen.", Kara said back, looking at her watch, "But if we don't leave soon we're definitely going to miss the train..."

"Will you lot get down here now, please!", Mrs Weasley bellowed and Kara jumped as though scalded. Harry seized Hedwig, stuffed her unceremoniously into her cage, and the two hurried off downstairs after, dragging his trunk.

"Harry, you're to come with me and Tonks.", Elizabeth said, "Leave your trunk and Hedwig, Alastor's going to deal with the luggage."

* * *

It took them twenty minutes to reach King's Cross on foot under the weak September sunlight and nothing more eventful happened during that time than Sirius scaring a couple of cats for his kids entertainment.

Once inside the station they lingered casually beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten until the coast was clear, then each of them leaned against it in turn and fell easily through on to platform nine and three-quarters, where the Hogwarts Express stood belching sooty steam over a platform packed with departing students and their families. "Well, look after yourselves.", Lupin said, shaking hands all round. He reached Clark last and gave him a clap on the shoulder. "You too, Clark. Be careful."

"Yeah, keep your head down and your eyes peeled.", Moody said, shaking Clark's hand too, "And don't forget, all of you, careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all."

"It's been great meeting all of you.", Tonks said, hugging Hermione and Ginny, "We'll see you soon, I expect."

"Some will see them sooner than others.", Fleur added with a wink, her boyfriend giving her a knowing smirk.

But before the rest could ask what she meant, a warning whistle sounded; the students still on the platform started hurrying on to the train.

"Quick, quick.", Elizabeth said, hugging them at random, "Write, if you've forgotten anything we'll send it. On to the train, now, hurry."

"See you!", Kara called out of the open window as the train began to move, while Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny waved beside her. The figures of Fleur, Sirius, Elizabeth, Lupin, Tonks, Moody and Mr and Mrs Weasley shrank rapidly then they rounded a bend, and Sirius was gone.

"Well.", Fred said, clapping his hands together, "Can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later." and he and George disappeared down the corridor to the right.

The train was gathering still more speed, so that the houses outside the window flashed past, and they swayed where they stood. "Shall we go and find a compartment, then?", Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. "We're... Well... Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect compartment.", Hermione said awkwardly.

Ron wasn't looking at Harry; he seemed to have become intensely interested in the fingernails on his left hand. "I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey.", Hermione said quickly, "Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time."

"Fine, see you later." Neville said.

"Yeah, definitely.", Ron said, casting a shifty, anxious look, "It's a pain having to go down there, I'd rather... but we have to... 'I mean, I'm not enjoying it, I'm not Percy." he finished defiantly.

"Really, you don't say?", Clark said dryly and the friends grinned. As Hermione and Ron dragged their trunks and Crookshanks off towards the engine end of the train.

"Let's go.", Clark said.

They struggled off down the corridor, peering through the glass-paneled doors into the compartments they passed, which were already full.

Clark could not help noticing that a lot of people stared back at them with great interest and that several of them nudged their neighbors and pointed him out. After they had met this behavior in five consecutive carriages, he remembered that the Daily Prophet had been telling its readers all summer what a lying show-off Harry was. He wondered dully whether the people now staring and whispering believed the stories.

In the very last carriage they met Luna Lovegood, Neville's girlfriend sitting alone in a carriage. "Hi, Luna.", Neville said, "Is it okay if we take these seats?"

Luna had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. She had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping, she had chosen to wear a necklace of Butterbeer corks, and she was reading a magazine upside-down. She nodded, smiling at Neville.

"Thanks, Lulu.", Neville said, returning the smile.

"Lulu, really Neville?", Clark said amused as they stowed their trunks and Hedwig's cage in the luggage rack and sat down. "Like its much better than 'My Flower'.", Neville said back.

"Touche.", Clark said with a slight smirk as Luna watched them over her upside-down magazine, which was called The Quibbler. She did not seem to need to blink as much as normal humans, "Had a good summer, Luna?", Neville asked.

"Yes.", Luna said dreamily, without taking her eyes off Neville, "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. Dad wondered why you didn't visit over the summer." she added.

* * *

The train rattled onward, speeding them out into open country. It was an odd, unsettled sort of day; one moment the carriage was full of sunlight and the next they were passing beneath ominously grey clouds. Ron and Hermione did not turn up for nearly an hour, by which time the food trolley had already gone by. Harry, Clark, Neville, Kara and Ginny had finished their pumpkin pasties and were busy swapping Chocolate Frog Cards when the compartment door slid open and they walked in, accompanied by Crookshanks.

"I'm starving.", Ron said, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry and throwing himself into the seat next to him. He ripped open the wrapper, bit off the frog's head and leaned back with his eyes closed as though he had had a very exhausting morning.

"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each house.", Hermione said, looking thoroughly disgruntled as she took her seat, "Boy and girl from each."

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?", Ron said, still with his eyes closed.

"Malfoy.", Harry and Clark replied at the same time.

"Course.", Ron said bitterly, stuffing the rest of the Frog into his mouth and taking another.

"And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson.", Hermione said viciously, "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll..."

"Who are Hufflepuff's?", Neville asked.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott.", Ron said thickly.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw.", Hermione said.

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil.", Luna said who was gazing unblinkingly at Ron over the top of The Quibbler. He swallowed his mouthful of Frog.

"Yeah, I know I did.", he said, looking mildly surprised.

"She didn't enjoy it very much, she doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her." Luna informed him, she retreated to talk to Neville. Ron stared at the cover with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds, then looked around at Ginny for some kind of explanation, but Ginny had stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to stop herself giggling. Ron shook his head, bemused, then checked his watch.

"We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often.", he told Harry, Clark, Neville and Kara, "and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something..."

"You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!", Hermione said sharply.

"As if Malfoy won't abuse it at all.", Clark said sarcastically.

"So you're suggesting Ron should descend to his level?"

"I don't think Ron could stoop that low.", Clark said, "Make sure you make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him, he hates writing."

Ron lowered his voice to Goyle's low grunt and, screwing up his face in a look of pained concentration, mimed writing in midair, "I... must... not... look... like... a... baboon's... backside."

Everyone laughed, but nobody laughed harder than Luna's. She let out a scream of mirth that caused Hedwig to wake up and flap her wings indignantly and Crookshanks to leap up into the luggage rack, hissing. Luna laughed so hard her magazine slipped out of her grasp, slid down her legs and on to the floor.

"That was funny!", her prominent eyes swam with tears as she gasped for breath, staring at Ron. Utterly nonplussed, he looked around at the others, who were now laughing at the expression on Ron's face and at the ludicrously prolonged laughter of Luna, who was rocking backwards and forwards, clutching her sides.

"Are you taking the mickey?", Ron said, frowning at her.

"Baboon's... backside!", she choked, holding her ribs.

Everyone else was watching Luna laughing, but Clark, glancing at the magazine on the floor, noticed something that made him dive for it. Upside-down it had been hard to tell what the picture on the front was, but Clark now realized it was a fairly bad cartoon of Cornelius Fudge; he only recognized him because of the lime-green bowler hat. One of Fudges hands was clenched around a bag of gold; the other hand was throttling a goblin.

 _The cartoon was captioned: How Far Will Fudge Go to Gain Gringotts?_

Beneath this were listed the titles of other articles inside the magazine.

 _Corruption in the Quidditch League:_

 _How the Tornados are Taking Control_

 _Secrets of the Ancient Runes Revealed_

 _Sirius Black: Villain or Victim?_

"Can I have a look at this?", Clark asked Luna eagerly.

She nodded, still gazing at Ron, breathless with laughter. Clark opened the magazine and scanned the index, he found the page, and turned excitedly to the article, this, too, was illustrated by a rather bad cartoon; in fact, Clark would not have known it was supposed to be Sirius if it hadn't been captioned. Sirius was standing on a pile of human bones with his wand out. The headline on the article said:

 _Sirius - Black as he's painted?_

 _Notorious mass murderer or innocent singing sensation?_

Clark had to read this first sentence several times before he was convinced that he had not misunderstood it. He had heard Sirius sing under the shower, there was no way he could be a singing sensation.

 _For twelve years Sirius Black had been believed guilty of the mass murder of twelve innocent Muggles and one wizard. Black's audacious escape from Azkaban two years ago led to the widest manhunt ever conducted by the Ministry of Magic. It wasn't until December that year and with the help of his wife, Elizabeth Kent, that he was proven innocent, never having committed the crimes for which he was sent to Azkaban._

 _Though while there are still people who claim that he and his wife merely brought him out of Azkaban, people like Doris Purkiss, of 18 Acanthia Way, Little Norton, Black may not even have been present at the killings. "What people failed to realize is that Sirius Black is a false name.", Mrs Purkiss said, "The man people believe to be Sirius Black is actually Stubby Boardman, lead singer of popular singing group The Hobgoblins, who retired from public life after being struck on the ear by a turnip at a concert in Little Norton Church Hall nearly fifteen years ago. I recognized him the moment I saw his picture in the paper. Now, Stubby couldn't possibly have committed those crimes, because on the day in question he, his wife and his son happened to be enjoying a dinner with me."_

Clark finished reading and stared at the page in disbelief. Perhaps it was a joke, perhaps the magazine often printed spoof items, but he had to admit 'The Hobgoblins' sounded like an awesome band name. He flicked back a few pages and found the piece on Fudge.

 _Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, denied that he had any plans to take over the running of the Wizarding Bank, Gringotts, when he was elected Minister for Magic jive years ago. Fudge has always insisted that he wants nothing more than to 'co-operate peacefully' with the guardians of our gold._

 _But does he?_

 _Sources close to the Minister have recently disclosed that Fudge's dearest ambition is to seize control of the goblin gold supplies and that he will not hesitate to use force if need be. "It wouldn't be the first time, either.", said a Ministry insider, "Cornelius 'Goblin-Crusher' Fudge, that's what his friends call him. If you could hear him when he thinks no one's listening, oh, he's always talking about the goblins he's had done in; he's had them drowned, he's had them dropped off buildings, he's had them poisoned, he's had them cooked in pies..."_

Clark did not read any further, he was too busy laughing at how cartoonishly evil they made Fudge. He flicked through the rest of the magazine. Pausing every few pages, he read: an accusation that the Tutshill Tornados were winning the Quidditch League by a combination of blackmail, illegal broom-tampering and torture; an interview with a wizard who claimed to have flown to the moon on a Cleansweep Six and brought back a bag of moon frogs to prove it; and an article on ancient runes which at least explained why Luna had been reading The Quibbler upside-down.

According to the magazine, if you turned the runes on their heads they revealed a spell to make your enemy's ears turn into kumquats. In fact, compared to the rest of the articles in The Quibbler, the suggestion that Sirius might really be the lead singer of The Hobgoblins was quite sensible.

"Anything good in there?", Kara asked as her brother closed the magazine, who simply handed her the magazine.

"Of course not.", Hermione said scathingly, before Clark could answer, "The Quibbler's rubbish, everyone knows that."

"Excuse me.", Luna said; her voice had suddenly lost its dreamy quality, "My father's the editor."

"I... oh,", Hermione said, looking embarrassed.

"It's got some interesting articles.", Kara said with a good natured smile, before handing it back to Luna, "Think you can sell me a copy? I know someone who would be interested in this particular edition."

"Thank you. Yes, I can send you one.", Luna said, the dreamy quality in her voice was back, a faint smile on her face, just as the compartment door opened for a second time. Clark looked around; he had expected this, but that did not make the sight of Malfoy smirking at him from between his cronies Crabbe and Goyle any more enjoyable. "You hope for a day with a moron-free view... Oh, too late!", Clark said irritated, before Malfoy could open his mouth.

"Manners, Kent, or I'll have to give you a detention.", Malfoy drawled, "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah, but you, unlike him, are a git, so get out and leave us alone.", Harry said, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara, Luna and Ginny laughed.

Malfoy's lip curled, "Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter? Just watch yourself,because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line.", sniggering, Malfoy gave Harry a last malicious look and departed, with Crabbe and Goyle lumbering along in his wake.

"Whoa, this must be the first time that Malfoy leaves our compartment without injury.", Neville noted.

* * *

The weather remained undecided as they traveled further and farther north. Rain spattered the windows in a half-hearted way, then the sun put in a feeble appearance before clouds drifted over it once more. When darkness fell and lamps came on inside the carriages, Luna rolled up The Quibbler, put it carefully away in her bag and took to staring at everyone in the compartment instead.

Harry was sitting with his forehead pressed against the train window, trying to get a first distant glimpse of Hogwarts, but it was a moonless night and the rain-streaked window was grimy. "We'd better change.", Hermione said at last, and all of them opened their trunks with difficulty and pulled on their school robes. She and Ron pinned their prefect badges carefully to their chests.

At last, the train began to slow down and they heard the usual racket up and down it as everybody scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled, ready to get on. As Ron and Hermione were supposed to supervise all this, they disappeared from the carriage again.

They shuffled out of the compartment feeling the first sting of the night air on their faces as they joined the crowd in the corridor. Jostled by the crowd, Harry squinted through the darkness for a glimpse of Hagrid; but there was no sign of him.

They walked forwards on to the dark rain-washed road outside Hogsmeade Station. Here stood the hundred or so horseless stagecoaches that always took the students above first year up to the castle. Clark glanced quickly at them, turned away to keep a lookout for Ron and Hermione, then did a double-take.

The coaches were no longer horseless. There were creatures standing between the carriage shafts. If he had had to give them a name, he supposed he would have called them horses, though there was something reptilian about them, too. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither, vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats.

Standing still and quiet in the gathering gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister. Clark could not understand why the coaches were being pulled by these horrible horses when they were quite capable of moving along by themselves.

A short distance away, Malfoy, followed by a small gang of cronies including Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, was pushing some timid-looking second-years out of the way so that he and his friends could get a coach to themselves. Seconds later, Ron and Hermione emerged panting from the crowd. "Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first-year back there. I swear I'm going to report him, he's only had his badge three minutes and he's using it to bully people worse than ever... where's Crookshanks?", Hermione asked.

"Ginny's got him.", Harry said, "There she is." Ginny had just emerged from the crowd, clutching a squirming Crookshanks.

"Thanks.", Hermione said, relieving Ginny of the cat, "Come on, let's get a carriage together before they all fill up." The rest were already heading off towards the nearest unoccupied coach.

"What are those things?", Harry asked Clark and Ron, nodding at the horrible horses as the other students surged past them.

"What things?", Ron asked.

"Those horse.", Clark pointed out, "What are those horse things?", he, Harry, Ron and Luna made for the carriage in which Neville, Hermione, Kara and Ginny were already sitting.

"What horse things?", Ron repeated.

"The horse things pulling the carriages!", Harry said impatiently. They were, after all, about three feet from the nearest one; it was watching them with empty white eyes. Ron, however, gave Harry and Clark a perplexed look.

"What are you talking about?", Ron asked again.

Clark grabbed Ron's arm and wheeled him about so that he was face to face with the winged horse. Ron stared straight at it for a second, then looked back at Clark then at Harry.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"At the horses between the shafts! Harnessed to the coach! It's right there in front you!", Clark gestured, but as Ron continued to look bemused, a strange thought occurred to Harry.

"Can't... Can't you see them? Can't you see what's pulling the carriages?"

Ron looked seriously alarmed now, "Are you two feeling all right?"

Clark felt utterly bewildered. The horse was there in front of him, gleaming solidly in the dim light issuing from the station windows behind them, vapor rising from its nostrils in the chilly night air. Yet, unless Ron was faking, and it was a very feeble joke if he was, Ron could not see it at all.

"Shall we get in, then?", Ron said uncertainly, looking at Harry as though worried about him.

"Yeah... Yeah, go on...", Harry said.

"It's all right.", a dreamy voice said from beside Harry as Ron vanished into the coach's dark interior, "You're not going mad or anything. I can see them, too."

"You can?", Clark said desperately, turning to Luna. He could see the bat-winged horses reflected in her wide silvery eyes.

"Oh, yes.", Luna said, "I've been able to see them ever since my first day here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am.", smiling faintly, she climbed into the musty interior of the carriage after Ron. Not altogether reassured, Harry and Clark followed her.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	59. Chapter 59: Arrival Of The Toad

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **Ashzaroth: You can never have enough Luna. What do ya mean with 'relationship will move on'? And what do ya mean with 'parent meeting'?**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Clark did not want to tell the others that he, Harry and Luna were having the same hallucination, if that was what it was, so he said nothing more about the horses as he sat down inside the carriage and slammed the door behind him. Nevertheless, he could not help watching the silhouettes of the horses moving beyond the window.

"Did everyone see that Grubbly-Plank woman?" Ginny asked, "What's she doing back here? Hagrid can't have left, can he?"

"He isn't a very good teacher, is he?", Luna said.

"Yes, he is!", Harry, Clark, Ron and Ginny said angrily.

Clark glared at Neville and Hermione. She cleared her throat and quickly said, "Erm... Yes... he's very good."

"Yeah... he is great! Awesome even!", Neville added nervously.

"Well, most people in Ravenclaw think he's a bit of a joke.", Luna said unfazed.

"You've got a rubbish sense of humor then.", Ron snapped, as the wheels below them creaked into motion. Luna did not seem perturbed by Ron's rudeness; on the contrary, she simply watched him for a while as though he were a mildly interesting television program.

"While I can say he isn't the best teacher, from what Neville told me, he is a good person.", Luna added as the carriages moved in convoy up the road. When they passed between the tall stone pillars topped with winged boars on either side of the gates to the school grounds, Harry and Kara leaned forwards to try and see whether there were any lights on in Hagrid's cabin by the Forbidden Forest, but the grounds were in complete darkness.

The carriages jingled to a halt near the stone steps leading up to the oak front doors and Harry got out of the carriage first. He turned again to look for lit windows down by the Forest, but there was definitely no sign of life within Hagrid's cabin.

Clark had hoped they had vanished, but the strange, skeletal creatures standing quietly in the chill night air, their blank white eyes gleaming were still there.

"Still seeing them?", Harry muttered, and Clark nodded his head.

"If Luna was to be believed, the beasts had always been there but invisible... But that begs the question... Why can we see them, and not the others?", Clark asked as he and Harry quickly and they joined the crowd hurrying up the stone steps into the castle.

* * *

The Entrance Hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the Great Hall and the start-of-term feast.

The four long house tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other houses, eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes.

Again, Kara noticed people putting their heads together to whisper as they passed; she quietly took a hold of Harry's hand, giving it a soft squeez and they acted as though they neither noticed nor cared.

After saying goodbye to Neville, Luna drifted away from them at the Ravenclaw table. The moment they reached Gryffindor's, Ginny was hailed by some fellow fourth-years and left to sit with them; Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara found seats together about halfway down the table between Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost, and Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, the last two of whom gave them an airy, overly-friendly greetings that made Clark quite sure they had stopped talking about them a split second before.

 _"Whatever, I have more important things to worry about."_ , Clark thought as he was looking over the students heads towards to the staff table that ran along the top wall of the Hall.

"He's not there.", Harry said, having done the same as Clark, but as Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara scanned the staff table too, they noticed an familiar beautiful young woman waving at them.

"The bloody hell is she doing here?", Kara asked, turning to her grinning older brother as he was waving back to his girlfriend, Fleur Delacour.

"Well, officially Dumbledore hired her to be an assistant and dorm mother, she's going to help the first, second and third years with homework, and other problems. That's what she's doing on paper, her secondary 'secret' job is to keep an eye on Harry and me.", Clark explained.

"How do you know...", Neville started.

"Fleur and I talk. You don't think we are just sucking each others face the entire time?", Clark said directing those last few words at his sister, who looked slightly irritated.

"That answers that, but where is Hagrid? He can't have left.", Ron said, sounding slightly anxious.

"Of course he hasn't.", Harry said firmly, "Maybe he's not back yet. You know, the thing he was doing over the summer for Dumbledore."

"Yeah... yeah, that'll be it.", Neville said, sounding reassured, but Hermione bit her lip, looking up and down the staff table as though hoping for some conclusive explanation of Hagrid's absence.

"Who's that?", Kara asked sharply, pointing towards the middle of the staff table. First they saw Professor Dumbledore, sitting in his high-backed golden chair at the center of the long staff table, wearing deep-purple robes scattered with silvery stars and a matching hat. Dumbledore's head was inclined towards the woman sitting next to him, who was talking into his ear. She looked squat, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. Then she turned her face slightly to take a sip from her goblet and Clark saw, a pallid, toadlike face and a pair of prominent, pouchy eyes.

"It's that Umbridge woman!", Harry said.

"Who?", Hermione asked.

"Elizabeth told me about her, she works for Fudge!", Harry explained, looking to his side, he noticed a irritated look from Clark.

"She works for Fudge!", Hermione repeated, frowning, "What on earth's she doing here, then?"

Clark turned his attention from Hermione as he noticed Professor Grubbly-Plank who had just appeared behind the staff table; she worked her way along to the very end and took the seat that ought to have been Hagrid's. That meant the first-years must have crossed the lake and reached the castle, and sure enough, a few seconds later, the doors from the Entrance Hall opened. A long line of scared-looking first-years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizards hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.

The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first-years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back.

The first-years' faces glowed palely in the candlelight, the whole school waited with bated breath. Professor McGonagall began to read out the list of first-years' names, "Abercrombie, Euan."

A terrified-looking boy stumbled forwards and put the Hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. The Hat considered for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted: "Gryffindor!"

Clark clapped loudly with the rest of Gryffindor house as Euan Abercrombie staggered to their table and sat down, looking as though he would like very much to sink through the floor and never be looked at again.

Slowly, the long line of first-years thinned. In the pauses between the names and the Sorting Hat's decisions, Kara could hear Clark and Ron's stomach rumbling loudly. Finally, 'Zeller, Rose' was Sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and stool and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

Whatever his recent bitter feelings had been towards his Headmaster, Harry was somehow soothed to see Dumbledore standing before them all. Between the absence of Hagrid and the presence of those dragonish horses, he had felt that his return to Hogwarts was full of unexpected surprises, like jarring notes in a familiar song. But this, at least, was how it was supposed to be: their Headmaster rising to greet them all before the start-of-term feast.

"To our newcomers.", Dumbledore said in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "Welcome! To our old hands, welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate, for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice.

"Excellent.", Ron said with a kind of groan of longing, and he seized the nearest plate of chops and began piling them on to his plate, Clark silently agreed with him, as he began to dig in himself.

* * *

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the Headmaster. Clark was feeling pleasantly drowsy now, his four-poster bed was waiting somewhere above, wonderfully warm and soft...

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices.", Dumbledore said, "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too."

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara exchanged smirks. "Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door."

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons. We are also delighted as to introduce Professor Delacour, she will assist us other teachers and will provie guidance, advice and you first, second and third years will be able to voice your concerns or any trouble you have to her. We are also happy to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the...", he broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, "Hem, hem." and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Clark had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster.", Professor Umbridge simpered, "For those kind words of welcome." Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and, again, Clark felt a powerful rush of dislike that he could not explain to himself; all he knew was that he loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan.

She gave another little throat-clearing cough and continued, "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth, "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Clark looked around, none of the faces he could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old. "I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins. "I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan.", Parvati whispered to Lavender, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again, but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Clark distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little "hem, hem" and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. Then again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation..."

Kara found her attentiveness ebbing, as though her brain was slipping in and out of tune. The quiet that always filled the Hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Over on the Ravenclaw table Luna had got out The Quibbler again.

Meanwhile, at the Hufflepuff table Ernie was one of the few still staring at Professor Umbridge, but he was glassy-eyed and Kara was sure he was only pretending to listen in an attempt to live up to the new prefect's badge gleaming on his chest.

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Kara had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have ploughed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively, and Clark and Hermione seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though, judging by their expression, they were not at all to her taste.

"...because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down, Dumbledore clapped, the staff followed his lead, though Kara noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping.

A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again. "Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating." he said, bowing to her, "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held..."

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating." Hermione said in a low voice.

"Indeed.", Clark agreed.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning a glazed face towards Clark and Hermione, "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."

"It was illuminating, not enjoyable.", Clark said, "It explained a lot."

"Did it?", Kara said in surprise, "Sounded like a load of bullshit to me."

"There was some important stuff hidden in the shit. Okay, that sounded gross.", Clark admitted.

"Was there?", Neville said blankly.

"How about: 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about: 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?", Hermione asked.

"Well, what does that mean?", Ron said impatiently.

"It means the Ministry is going to interfere at Hogwarts.", Clark explained plainly. There was a great clattering and banging all around them; Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed the school, because everyone was standing up ready to leave the Hall.

Hermione jumped up, looking flustered. "Ron, we're supposed to show the first-years where to go!"

"Oh yeah.", Ron said, who had obviously forgotten, "Hey! Hey you lot! Midgets!"

"Ron!"

"Well, they are, they're tiny..."

"I know, but you can't call them midgets! First years!" Hermione called commandingly along the table, "This way, please!"

A group of new students walked shyly up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, all of them trying hard not to lead the group. They did indeed seem very small; "Where we ever that small when we were that age?", Clark asked as the group of first years walked past them.

Harry grinned at them, a blond boy next to Euan Abercrombie looked petrified; he nudged Euan and whispered something in his ear. Euan Abercrombie looked equally frightened and stole a horrified look at Harry, who felt the grin slide off his face like Stinksap.

"Never knew that kids thought your smile was that creepy.", Kara said as she, Harry, Clark and Neville exited the Great Hall, doing everything they could to ignore more whispering, staring and pointing as their group passed.

"Shouldn't you be meeting up with your 'Flower' and suck face?", Kara asked turning to her brother, sounding a lot more harsh than she intended to.

"We agreed to not distract each other from our work. So I will do that later", Clark responded, wondering why his sister was being so irritated.

* * *

They hurried up the marble staircase, took a couple of concealed short cuts and had soon left most of the crowds behind. They had reached the end of the corridor to the Gryffindor common room and come to a halt in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Mimbuius mimbletonia.", Neville said.

"Correct." the Fat Lady said, and her portrait swung open towards them like a door, revealing a circular hole in the wall behind.

The Gryffindor common room looked as welcoming as ever, a cosy circular tower room full of dilapidated squashy armchairs and rickety old tables. A fire was crackling merrily in the grate and a few people were warming their hands by it before going up to their dormitories; on the other side of the room Fred and George were pinning something up on the noticeboard.

After saying goodnight to Kara, Harry, Clark and Neville headed straight for the door to the boy's dormitories; none were in much of a mood for talking at the moment.

Dean and Seamus had reached the dormitory first and were in the process of covering the walls beside their beds with posters and photographs. They had been talking as Harry pushed open the door but stopped abruptly the moment they saw him.

"Hi." Harry said, moving across to his own trunk and opening it, wondered whether they had been talking about him, then whether he was being paranoid.

"Hey, Harry.", Dean said, who was putting on a pair of pajamas in the West Ham colors, "Good holiday?"

"Not bad.", Harry muttered, "You?"

"Yeah, it was OK.", Dean chuckled, "Better than Seamus's, anyway, he was just telling me."

"Why, what happened, Seamus?", Neville asked.

Seamus did not answer immediately; he was making rather a meal of ensuring that his poster of the Kenmare Kestrels Quidditch team was quite straight. Then he said, with his back still turned, "Me mam didn't want me to come back."

"Why? Your grades aren't great, but they aren't that bad.", Clark said, pausing in the act of pulling off his uniform.

Seamus turned away from his poster and pulled his own pajamas out of his trunk, still not looking at Harry, he did not answer until he had finished buttoning his pajamas. "Well. I suppose... because of you.", he said in a measured voice, before turning to Harry, "And you."

"She believes the Daily Prophet? She thinks me and Harry are liars and Dumbledore's an old fool?", Clark asked, quickly catching on.

Seamus looked up at him, "Yeah, something like that. Look... what did happen that night when...", he sounded nervous and eager at the same time.

"What are you asking us for?" Harry retorted, "Just read the Daily Prophet like your mother, why don't you? That'll tell you all you need to know."

"Don't you have a go at my mother.", Seamus snapped.

"I think Harry has the right to have a go at anyone who calls him a liar.", Clark said, coming to his friends defense.

"Don't talk to me like that, Kent!"

"I talk to you anyway I want to if you mess with my friends. What do you want to do about it?", Clark said, calling his wand back to his hand, "If you've got a problem sharing a dormitory with us, go and ask McGonagall if you can be moved... stop your mummy worrying."

"Leave my mother out of this, Kent!", Seamus shouted.

"What's going on?", Ron had appeared in the doorway. His wide eyes traveled from Harry and Clark, the two pointing their wands at Seamus, to Seamus, who was standing there with his fists raised.

"They are having a go at my mother!" Seamus yelled.

"What? Harry and Clark wouldn't do that - we met your mother, we liked her...", Ron said.

"That's before she started believing every word the fucking Daily Prophet writes about me!" Harry said at the top of his voice.

"Oh." Ron said, comprehension dawning across his freckled face, "Oh... right."

"You know what?", Seamus said heatedly, casting Harry and Clark a venomous look, "He's right, I don't want to share a dormitory with them anymore, their crazy."

"That's out of order, Seamus." Ron said, whose ears were starting to glow red, always a danger sign.

"Out of order, am I?" Seamus shouted, who in contrast with Ron was going pale, "You believe all the rubbish they'r claiming about You-Know-Who? You think they are telling the truth?"

"Yeah, I do!", Ron said angrily, "And before you insult me, you will do well to remember I'm a prefect, pal!", jabbing himself in the chest with a finger, "So unless you want detention, watch your mouth!"

Seamus looked for a few seconds as though detention would be a reasonable price to pay to say what was going through his mind; but with a noise of contempt he turned on his heel, vaulted into bed and pulled the hangings shut with such violence that they were ripped from the bed and fell in a dusty pile to the floor. Ron glared at Seamus, then looked at Dean.

"My parents are Muggles, mate.", Dean said, shrugging, "They don't know nothing about no deaths at Hogwarts, because I'm not stupid enough to tell them."

"You don't know my mother, she'd weasel anything out of anyone!" Seamus snapped at him, "Anyway, your parents don't get the Daily Prophet. They don't know our Headmaster's been sacked from the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards because he's losing his marbles..."

"My gran says that's rubbish.", Neville pipped up, "She says it's the Daily Prophet that's going downhill, not Dumbledore. She's cancelled our subscription. We believe Harry and Clark.", he climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

Nobody else said anything, Seamus got out his wand, repaired the bed hangings and vanished behind them. Dean got into bed, rolled over and fell silent.

 _"They'll know we're right in the end."_ , Clark thought as he laid on his back in his bed, as Ron got into bed and extinguished the last candle in the dormitory.

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	60. Chapter 60: Umbitch

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the 60th chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles! Thanks to everyone who stick with me up to this point. I hope you enjoy it and now on to the review.**

 **Ashzaroth: Ah, well the sex is going to happen around Christmas in Year 5, though living together is not going to happen for a long time. And the obligitory parent meeting is going to happen, probably when they have a Hogsmeade weekend. Well Clark and Harry do get along pretty well because of their similar personality, and Clark is always defensive of his friends, it's one of the few ways to break his wall.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Seamus dressed at top speed next morning and left the dormitory before Harry had even put on his socks. Dean slightly awkward followed him out of the room. Clark, Ron and Neville gave Harry an it's-his-problem-not-yours look, but Harry was not much consoled.

"What's the matter?", Hermione asked five minutes later, as she and Kara catches up with Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville halfway across the common room as they all headed towards breakfast, "You look absolutely... Oh for heavens sake."

"I wouldn't say I am that good looking, but thanks.", Clark said dryly as he followed the direction she was looking in, finding her staring at the common-room noticeboard, where a large new sign had been put up.

 _Gallons of Galleons!_

 _Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?_

 _Like to earn a little extra gold?_

 _Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor common room,_

 _for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs._

 _(We regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk.)_

"They are the limit.", Hermione said grimly, taking down the sign, which Fred and George had pinned up over a poster giving the date of the first Hogsmeade weekend, which was to be in October, "We'll have to talk to them, Ron."

Ron looked positively alarmed, "Why?"

"Because we're prefects!", Hermione said, as they climbed out through the portrait hole, "It's up to us to stop this kind of thing!"

Ron said nothing; Clark could tell from his glum expression that the prospect of stopping Fred and George doing exactly what they liked was not one he found inviting.

"So what's up, Harry?", Kara asked, as they walked down a flight of stairs lined with portraits of old witches and wizards, all of whom ignored them, being engrossed in their own conversation, "You look really angry about something."

"Seamus thinks they are lying about You-Know-Who.", Neville said, when Harry did not respond.

"Oh does he now...", Kara said adopting a very cold tone, "Lavender thought so too, I told her to keep her big fat mouth shut about you if she wanted to spend her first day of the school year in the hospital wing."

"Thanks, Kara.", Harry said in a low voice as the two slowly snaked their hand into the others.

"That's quite all right. No one talks about my man like that.", Kara said back with a much warmer tone of voice as their eyes locked.

The couple was brought out of their staring when quite suddenly Kara looked annoyed. Looking to his side he saw that Fleur had arrived and was talking with Clark. "What is your problem with her?", Harry whispered but Kara quickly told him it was nothing.

Fleur cheerfully greeted them all and the seven of them continued on their way, while Clark filled her in what had happened last night.

Gave a annoyed frown, "Some of the first years said something similar along those lines. I told them they shouldn't listen to everything other people say and they shouldn't believe rumors at face value.", Fleur said, "Don't you remember what Dumbledore said at the last end-of-term feast?"

Harry, Ron and Neville looked at her blankly, making Hermione sigh. "About Voldemort. He said his 'gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust'."

"How do you remember stuff like that?", Neville asked, looking at her in admiration.

"She listen, Neville.", Hermione said, with a touch of asperity.

"So do I, but I still couldn't tell you exactly what..."

"The point is that this sort of thing is exactly what Dumbledore was talking about. You-Know-Who's only been back two months and we've already started fighting among ourselves. We need to stand together, there should be a bit of inter-house unity.", Hermione continued to explain.

"If that means we're supposed to get matey with the Slytherins - fat chance.", Harry said dryly. They had reached the foot of the marble staircase. A line of fourth-year Ravenclaws was crossing the Entrance Hall; they caught sight of them and hurried to form a tighter group, as though frightened that stragglers might be attacked by them.

"Yeah, we really ought to be trying to make friends with people like that.", Clark said sarcastically.

"I have to go and sit with the teachers. But my door is always open.", Fleur said before turning to Clark, quickly looking if nobody was looking, she placed a quick kiss on his lips, "Especially for you." she whispered before giving him a wink.

They followed the Ravenclaws into the Great Hall, all looking instinctively at the staff table as they entered. Professor Grubbly-Plank was chatting to Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, and Hagrid was once again conspicuous only by his absence.

"Dumbledore didn't even mention how long that Grubbly-Plank woman's staying.", Harry said, as they made their way across to the Gryffindor table.

"Maybe he didn't want to draw attention to Hagrid not being here.", Clark said as he watched his girlfriend walking away from them.

"What do you mean, draw attention to it? How could we not notice?", Ron said, half-laughing. Before Clark could answer, Angelina came marching up to Harry.

"Hi, Angelina."

"Hi, good summer?", she said briskly, and without waiting for an answer, "Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Nice one.", Harry said grinning at her; he suspected Angelina's pep talks might not be as long-winded as Wood's had been, which could only be an improvement.

"Yeah, well, we need a new Keeper now Wood's left. Tryouts are on Friday at five o'clock and I want the whole team there, all right? Then we can see how the new person'll fit in."

"Okay.", Harry said.

Angelina smiled at him and departed.

"I'd forgotten Wood had left.", Kara said as she sat down beside Ron and pulled a plate of toast towards her, "I suppose that will make quite a difference to the team. He was a good Keeper."

"Still, it won't hurt to have some new blood, will it?", Ron said.

With a whoosh and a clatter, hundreds of owls came soaring in through the upper windows. They descended all over the Hall, bringing letters and packages to their owners and showering the breakfast tables with droplets of water; it was clearly raining hard outside.

Hermione, however, had to move her orange juice aside quickly to make way for a large damp barn owl bearing a sodden Daily Prophet in its beak.

"What are you still getting that for?", Harry said irritably, thinking of Seamus as Hermione placed a Knut in the leather pouch on the owl's leg and it took off again, "I'm not bothering... load of rubbish."

"It's best to know what the enemy is saying.", Hermione said darkly, and she unfurled the newspaper and disappeared behind it, not emerging until Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara had finished eating, and Clark was still going.

"Nothing." she said simply, rolling up the newspaper and laying it down by her plate, "Nothing about you or Dumbledore or anything."

Professor McGonagall was now moving along the table handing out timetables. "Look at today!", Ron groaned, "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defence Against the Dark Arts... Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted..."

"Do mine ears deceive me?", Fred said, arriving with George and squeezing on to the bench beside Harry, "Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?"

"Look what we've got today.", Ron said grumpily, shoving his timetable under Fred's nose, "That's the worst Monday I've ever seen."

"Fair point, little bro.", Fred said, scanning the column, "You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like."

"Why's it cheap?" Ron said suspiciously.

"Because you'll keep bleeding till you shrivel up, we haven't got an antidote yet.", George said, helping himself to a kipper.

"Do we want to know how you know that?", Clark asked, munching on some toast.

"Yeah, I think I'll take the lessons.", Ron said moodily, pocketing his timetable.

"And speaking of your Skiving Snackboxes.", Hermione said, eyeing Fred and George beadily, "You can't advertise for testers on the Gryffindor noticeboard."

"Says who?", George said, looking astonished.

"I think Hermione just did.", Kara pointed out, earning a chuckle from the twins and a glare from her friend.

"You'll be singing a different tune soon enough, Hermione.", Fred said, thickly buttering a crumpet, "You're starting your fifth year, you'll be begging us for a Snackbox before long."

"And why would starting fifth year mean I want a Skiving Snackbox?", Hermione asked.

"Fifth year's OWL year.", Clark said plainly.

"Clarky is right. You've got your exams coming up, haven't you? They'll be keeping your noses so hard to that grindstone they'll be rubbed raw.", Fred said with satisfaction.

"Half our year had minor breakdowns coming up to OWLs.", George said happily, "Tears and tantrums... Patricia Stimpson kept coming over faint..."

"Kenneth Towler came out in boils, do you remember?", Fred said reminiscently.

"Wasn't that because you put Bulbadox powder in his pyjamas or something?", Neville asked.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten... Hard to keep track sometimes, isn't it?", Fred said, grinning, "Anyway, it's a nightmare of a year, the fifth, if you care about exam results, anyway. George and I managed to keep our peckers up somehow."

"Yeah... you got, what was it, three OWL's each?", Ron said.

"Ayup.", Fred said unconcernedly, "But we feel our futures lie outside the world of academic achievement."

"We seriously debated whether we were going to bother coming back for our seventh year.", George said brightly, "Now that we've got...", he broke off at a warning look from Harry and Clark, who knew George had been about to mention the Triwizard winnings they had given them.

"... Now that we've got our OWL's." George said hastily, "I mean, do we really need NEWT's? But we didn't think Mum could take us leaving school early not on top of Percy turning out to be the world's biggest prat."

"We're not going to waste our last year here, though.", Fred said, looking affectionately around at the Great Hall, "We're going to use it to do a bit of market research, find out exactly what the average Hogwarts student requires from a joke shop, carefully evaluate the results of our research, then produce products to fit the demand."

"But where are you going to get the gold to start a joke shop?" Hermione asked skeptically, "You're going to need all the ingredients and materials, and premises too, I suppose..."

"To borrow a a catchphrase of a wise young man.", George said before he and Fred finished at the same time, "Magic!"

Clark let out a chuckle as Fred gave him a knowing wink. "Come on George, if we get there early we might be able to sell a few Extendable Ears before Herbology."

"Does that mean they've already got some gold to start a joke shop?", Neville asked as the Weasley twins walked away, each carrying a stack of toast.

"You know, I've been wondering about that.", Ron said, his brow furrowed, "They bought me a new set of dress robes this summer and I couldn't understand where they got the Galleons..."

"Magic.", Clark said before they change the subject of their conversation.

"Do you reckon it's true this year's going to be really tough? Because of the exams?", Kara asked.

"Oh, yeah. OWLs are really important, affect the jobs you can apply for and everything. We get career advice, too, later this year, so you can choose what NEWTs you want to do next year.", Clark explained, much to the surprise of Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara, "I read it in a book."

* * *

"Do you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?", Harry asked his other two, as they left the Great Hall shortly afterwards and set off towards their History of Magic classroom.

"Not really... Except...", Ron said slowly, he looked slightly sheepish, and only after they urged him on he added in an off-hand voice, "Well, it'd be cool to be an Auror."

"Yeah, it would.", Harry said.

"I agree, but they're the elite, you've got to be really good.", Kara said, before turning to their remaining friends, "What about you?"

"I don't know.", Hermione said, "I think I'd like to do something really worthwhile."

"An Auror work is worthwhile!", Harry, Ron and Kara said at the same time.

"Yes, it is, but it's not the only worthwhile thing.", Hermione said thoughtfully, "What about you Neville?"

"I... Auror sound cool... But I would like to become a teacher.", Neville admitted with a faint blush, he smiled himself when the rest laughed a little.

"I think you would be a great teacher, Neville. As long as you don't teach Potions.", Clark said, placing his hands in his pockets, "I don't know yet what I want to do, Auror sound cool, being a teacher sound fun too. But I don't know... Maybe I just buy a cave, have Hermione wear a red and green robin suit, while I thinking a black bat suit for myself and just beat up criminals."

A silence followed before the group began to laugh. "He has been having that dream for a while now.", Harry said grinning.

"My dreams lately involve Fleur running around in them wearing her Beauxbaton's hat.", Clark told them casually, "But not much else."

"Too much information, Clark.", Kara said dryly.

* * *

History of Magic was the most boring subject ever devised by wizardkind. Professor Binns, their ghost teacher, had a wheezy, droning voice that was almost guaranteed to cause severe drowsiness within ten minutes, five in warm weather. He never varied the form of their lessons, but lectured them without pausing while they took notes, or rather, gazed sleepily into space, or in Clark's case, actually slept through the class.

Only Hermione seems to be able to resist the soporific power of Binns's voice.

Today, they suffered an hour and a half's droning on the subject of giant wars. Kara heard just enough within the first ten minutes to appreciate dimly that in another teacher's hands this subject might have been mildly interesting, but then her brain disengaged, and she spent the remaining hour and twenty minutes playing hangman on a corner of her parchment with Harry, Ron and Neville while Clark rested, while Hermione shot them filthy looks out of the corner of her eye.

"How would it be. If I refused to lend you my notes this year?", she asked them coldly, as they left the classroom for break.

"Well we either fail our OWL or we beg Clark to save us.", Ron said, "But if you want that on your conscience, Hermione..."

"Well, you'd deserve it. You don't even try to listen to him, do you?", she snapped.

"Lay off them, Hermione. They try but you must have nearly superhuman concentration to stay awake while that voice drones on.", Clark said, rubbing a hand through his hair, trying to fix it but only succeeded in making it even more messy, "Your just more cleverer than they are and have a better concentration than me."

"Ain't that nice?", Kara asked with a smirk.

"Oh, don't give me that rubbish.", Hermione said, but she looked slightly mollified as she led the way out into the damp courtyard.

* * *

A fine misty drizzle was falling, so that the people standing in huddles around the edges of the yard looked blurred at the edges. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara chose a secluded corner under a heavily dripping balcony, turning up the collars of their uniforms against the chilly September air and talking about what Snape was likely to set them in the first lesson of the year.

They had got as far as agreeing that it was likely to be something extremely difficult, just to catch them off guard after a two-month holiday, when they joined the queue lining up outside Snape's classroom door.

Even the ominous sound of Snape's dungeon door creaking open and they walked to their usual table at the back.

"Settle down.", Snape said coldly, shutting the door behind him.

There was no real need for the call to order; the moment the class had heard the door close, quiet had fallen and all fidgeting stopped. Snape's mere presence was usually enough to ensure a class's silence.

"Before we begin today's lesson.", Snape said, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer my... displeasure."

His gaze lingered this time on Neville.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me." Snape went on, "I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye."

His eyes rested on Harry and his lip curled. Harry glared back, feeling a grim pleasure at the idea that he would be able to give up Potions after fifth year. "But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell. So, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students.", Snape said softly, "Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing."

* * *

Just as Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara had predicted, Snape could hardly have set them a more difficult, fiddly potion. The ingredients had to be added to the cauldron in precisely the right order and quantities; the mixture had to be stirred exactly the right number of times, firstly in clockwise, then in anti-clockwise directions; the heat of the flames on which it was simmering had to be lowered to exactly the right level for a specific number of minutes before the final ingredient was added.

"A light silver vapour should now be rising from your potion.", Snape called, with ten minutes left to go.

Clark let out a grin, a light silver vapour began to rise from his potion. He looked around, Ron's cauldron was spitting green sparks, Neville was issuing copious amounts of dark grey steam. The surface of Harry's, Hermione's and Kara's potion, however, was a shimmering mist of silver vapour, and as Snape swept by he looked down his hooked nose at it without comment, which meant he could find nothing to criticize.

The group arrived in the Great Hall, the ceiling had turned an even murkier grey during the morning. Rain was lashing the high windows.

"That could have gone so bad... Thanks for the help, Kara.", Harry said, during potion she had pointed out that he had not added syrup of hellebore, just before he was about to proceeded straight to the fourth line of the instructions after allowing his potion to simmer for seven minutes.

"I did think he might be a bit better this year.", Hermione said in a disappointed voice, "I mean... you know..."

"People don't just change overnight, it takes time.", Clark said as he digged in.

* * *

After Potions, Divination was Harry's least favourite class, which was due mainly to Professor Trelawney's habit of predicting his premature death every few lessons.

The one good thing to be said for this lesson was that it was not a double period. "I never remember my dreams...", Ron said as he, Harry, Nevile and Kara climb down the ladder, "What about you?"

"I had this nightmare involving a pair of giant scissors wearing my grandmother's best hat.", Neville said.

"You must remember one of them.", Kara said, before turning to Harry, "What about you?"

Harry quickly took his gaze from Kara, he was not going to share his dreams with anyone. He knew perfectly well what his regular nightmare about a graveyard meant, and he definitely didn't need to tell her he had a similar dreams Clark had, but instead of Fleur with the Beauxbaton hat, it was Kara wearing her Gryffindor tie that was part of the Hogwarts uniform, and not much else.

"W-Well, I dreamed I was playing Quidditch the other night...", Harry quickly made up before a blush could creep on his face, but he wasn't sure Kara believed him, "What do you think that means?"

"Probably that you're going to be eaten by a giant marshmallow or some shit." Kara said dully, remembering that Professor Trelawney set them the task of keeping a dream diary for a month as homework.

* * *

"Do you realize how much homework we've got already? Binns set us a foot-and-a-half-long essay on giant wars, Snape wants a foot on the use of moonstones, and now we've got a month's dream diary from Trelawney! Fred and George weren't wrong about OWL year, were they? That Umbridge woman had better not give us any...", Neville complained just as they entered Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom where they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teachers desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head.

The class was quiet as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be. "Well, good afternoon!", she said, when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled "good afternoon" in reply.

"Tut, tut." Professor Umbridge said, "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." they chanted back at her.

"There, now.", Professor Umbridge said sweetly, "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order "wands away" had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Clark shoved his wand back inside his bag and pulled cut quill, ink and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts_

 _A Return to Basic Principles_

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it? The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year.", Professor Umbridge stated, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her, "You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by the ' _Course Aims'_.

 _1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

 _2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used_

 _3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she asked, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again." Professor Umbridge said, "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge." rang through the room.

"Unfortunately I do...", Clark muttered softly, looking rather irritated.

"Good.", Professor Umbridge said, "I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes. Kara turned to page five of her copy of Defensive Magical Theory and started to read.

It was desperately dull, quite as bad as listening to Professor Binns. She had soon read the same line half a dozen times without taking in more than the first few words. Next to her, Harry was looking just as bored as she was, Ron was absent-mindedly turning his quill over and over in his fingers, pretending to read, Neville staring at the same spot on the page, but they were surprised when they saw that neither Clark nor Hermione had opened their copy of Defensive Magical Theory.

Clark staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge as Hermione had her hand in the air, Professor Umbridge was looking resolutely in another direction, she looked in another direction when Clark also raised his hand.

* * *

After several more minutes had passed, however, Kara was not the only one watching Clark and Hermione. The chapter they had been instructed to read was so tedious that more and more people were choosing to watch the mute attempt to catch Professor Umbridge's eye rather than struggle on with "Basics for Beginners".

When more than half the class were staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer. "Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no.", Hermione said.

"Well, we're reading just now.", Professor Umbridge said, showing her small pointed teeth, "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"We have a query about your course aims.", Clark said and Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"Well, Mr Kent, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully.", Professor Umbridge said in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't. There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells.", Clark said bluntly. There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh, "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr?..."

"Weasley.", Ron said, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Harry, Clark, Neville, Hermione and Kara immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes, surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practise defensive spells?", Hermione asked.

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" Professor Umbridge asked, in her falsely sweet voice, Hermione was about to say no, but she was interrupted, "Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way..."

"What use is that? If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a...", Harry said loudly.

"Hand, Mr Potter!', Professor Umbridge sang.

Harry thrust his fist in the air and Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him, but now several other people had their hands up, too.

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it? If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free.", Dean said after raising his hand.

"I repeat." Professor Umbridge said, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "Do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but..."

Professor Umbridge talked over him, "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school.", she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed, not to mention..." she gave a nasty little laugh, "Extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin, he was the best we ever had!", Kara said hotly.

"Hand, Miss Kent! As I was saying you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day."

"No we haven't.", Clark said sternly.

"Your hand is not up, Mr Kent!"

Clark put up his hand, but Umbridge turned away from him. "It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you."

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, but we still learned a lot.", Ron said.

"Your hand is not up, Mr Weasley!" Professor Umbridge said, "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defence Against

the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions.", Professor Umbridge said dismissively.

"Without ever practicing them beforehand?", Parvati said incredulously, "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough..."

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?", Clark asked, raising his hand in the air, Professor Umbridge looked up.

"This is school, Mr Kent, not the real world.", she said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?", Harry said raising his fist.

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr Potter. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" inquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Hmm, let's think...", Clark said in a mock thoughtful voice, "Maybe... I don't know, what was his name again, Harry?"

"Lord Voldemort?", Harry said.

Ron gasped, Lavender uttered a little scream. Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Harry and Clark with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor."

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge, Harry or Clark.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain.", Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk, "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It is NOT a lie!", Harry and Clark shouted.

"Detention, Mr Potter, Mr Kent!", Professor Umbridge said triumphantly, "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office."

"Do you think I am actually going to take detention from such a sorry excuse of a teacher? Even Lockhart was better than you.", Clark said standing up, swinging his bag over his shoulder an left the classroom, slamming the door behind him withe excessive force.

"I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'.", Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk as if nothing had happened.

* * *

 **There ya go, chapter 60, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time for chapter 61. Mischief Managed.**


	61. Chapter 61: Angrish

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **Ashzaroth: Glad you like it. You will see later, and... you'll see.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

"Come on in.", Fleur said after she heard a knock on the door leading to her study. Then Professor McGonagall stepped in, "Minerva, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I am looking for Kent, I figured he would be here.", Professor McGonagall said, taking a looking through her young colleagues study, but there was no sign of Clark Kent. Though the transfiguration teacher did notice a particular black wolf-like dog laying in the corner, close to Fleur's desk.

"Did something happen?", Fleur asked curiously, scratching behind the dog's ear.

"There was an incident during his Defense Against The Dark Arts class. Kent, needs to be careful.", Professor McGonagall said, her tone of voice sounding strange to Fleur.

The dog lifted its head, and with his gray eyes, he looked up at her, professor McGonagall's tone of voice was not at all what Clark was used to; it was not brisk, crisp and stern; it was low and anxious and somehow much more human than usual.

"Misbehavior in Dolores Umbridge's class could cost him much more than house points and detention.", she continued, "I had expected for him to realize where she comes from, he must know to whom she is reporting."

The bell rang for the end of the lesson. Overhead and all around came the elephantine sounds of hundreds of students on the move. "I will let him know if I see him.", Fleur assured her and with a thankful nod, Professor McGonagall turned around and left the office. When the door was closed, Fleur let out a sigh.

"Did you hear that Clark?", the blonde asked, looking down to see that the dog wasn't there anymore, and instead her boyfriend was sitting there.

"I am not deaf when I am in wolf form.", Clark said with a roll of his eyes as he stood back up, dusting off his pants.

"While I don't condone you skipping class, this surprise visit was rather pleasant. As long as your grade's don't suffer, you can always come cheer me up.", Fleur said with a seductive wink just before he left.

* * *

Dinner in the Great Hall that night was not a pleasant experience. The news about the shouting match against Umbridge had traveled exceptionally fast even by Hogwarts' standards. The funny thing was that none of the whisperers seemed to mind them overhearing what they were saying about Harry or Clark.

"What I don't get.", Harry said through clenched teeth, laying down his knife and fork, his hands were shaking too much to hold them steady, "Is why they all believed the story two months ago when Dumbledore told them..."

"The thing is, Harry, I'm not sure they did.", Kara said Hermione grimly.

"Oh, let's get out of here.", Hermione said, slamming down her own knife and fork; Ron looked longingly at his half-finished apple pie but followed suit. People stared at them all the way out of the Hall.

"What do you mean, you're not sure they believed Dumbledore?' Harry asked Kara when they reached the first-floor landing.

"None of us saw what what happened in the maze. We just had Dumbledore's word for it that You-Know-Who had come back and fought you.", she explained.

"Which is the truth!", Harry said loudly.

"I know it is, Harry, so will you please stop biting my head off?", Kara said patiently, "It's just that before the truth could sink in, everyone went home for the summer, where they spent two months reading about how you're a nutcase and Dumbledore's going senile!"

"That last one might actually be true.", Neville added, earning glares from his friends, "Just trying to lighten the mood."

Rain pounded on the windowpanes as they strode along the empty corridors back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry felt as though his first day had lasted a week, but he still had a mountain of homework to do before bed.

The common room was almost empty; nearly everyone was still down at dinner. Crookshanks uncoiled himself from an armchair and trotted to meet them, purring loudly, and when Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara took their favorite chairs at the fireside he leap lightly on to Hermione's lap and curled up there like a furry ginger cushion.

"How can Dumbledore have let this happen?" Hermione cried suddenly, making Harry and Ron jump; Crookshanks leap off her, looking affronted. She pounded the arms of her chair in fury, so that bits of stuffing leaked out of the holes, "How can he let that terrible woman teach us? And in our OWL year, too!"

"Well, we've never had great Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, have we? Except Lupin.", Harry said, "You know what it's like, Hagrid told us, nobody wants the job; they say it's jinxed."

"Yeah, but to employ someone who's actually refusing to let us do magic. What's Dumbledore playing at?", Clark said, resting his head on his hand, "And she's trying to get people to spy for her."

They collected their schoolbags from a corner and returned to the chairs by the fire. People were coming back from dinner now, Harry kept his face averted from the portrait hole, but could still sense the stares he was attracting.

"Shall we do Snape's stuff first?", Ron said, dipping his quill into his ink, "The properties... of moonstone... and its uses... in potion-making..." he muttered, writing the words across the top of his parchment as he spoke them. He underlined the title, then looked up expectantly at Clark and Hermione, "So, what are the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making?"

"I think Hermione would hurt me if I just tell you... Again", he said, but Hermione was not listening; she was squinting over into the far corner of the room, where Fred, George and Lee were now sitting at the center of a knot of innocent-looking first-years, all of whom were chewing something that seemed to have come out of a large paper bag that Fred was holding.

"No, I'm sorry, they've gone too far.", she said, standing up and looking positively furious, "Come on, Ron."

"I... what?", Ron said, plainly playing for time, "No... Come on, Hermione... we can't tell them off for giving out sweets."

"You know perfectly well that those are bits of Nosebleed Nougat or... or Puking Pastilles or..."

"Fainting Fancies?" Harry suggested quietly.

One by one, as though hit over the head with an invisible mallet, the first-years were slumping unconscious in their seats; some slid right on to the floor, others merely hung over the arms of their chairs, their tongues lolling out. Most of the people watching were laughing; Hermione, however, squared her shoulders and marched directly over to where Fred and George now stood with clipboards, closely observing the unconscious first-years. Ron rose halfway out of his chair, hovered uncertainly for a moment or two, then muttered to them, "She's got it under control." before sinking as low in his chair as his lanky frame permitted.

 _"Pussy."_ , Clark thought, before turning his attention back to Hermione.

"That's enough!" Hermione said forcefully to Fred and George, both of whom looked up in mild surprise.

"Yeah, you're right.", George said nodding, "This dosage looks strong enough, doesn't it?"

"I told you this morning, you can't test your rubbish on students!"

"We're paying them!" Fred said indignantly.

"I don't care, it could be dangerous!"

"Rubbish.", Fred said.

"Calm clown, Hermione, they're fine!" Lee said reassuringly as he walked from first-year to first-year, inserting purple sweets into their open mouths.

"Yeah, look, they're coming round now.", George said.

A few of the first-years were indeed stirring. Several looked so shocked to find themselves lying on the floor, or dangling off their chairs, that Clark was sure Fred and George had not warned them what the sweets were going to do. "Feel all right?" George asked kindly to a small dark-haired girl lying at his feet.

"I-I think so.", she said shakily.

"Excellent.", Fred said happily, but the next second Hermione had snatched both his clipboard and the paper bag of Fainting Fancies from his hands.

"It is NOT excellent!"

"Course it is, they're alive, aren't they?", Fred said angrily.

"You can't do this, what if you made one of them really ill?"

"We're not going to make them ill, we've already tested them all on ourselves, this is just to see if everyone reacts the same..."

"If you don't stop doing it, I'm going to."

"Put us in detention?", Fred said, in an 'I'd-like-to-see-you-try-it' voice.

"Make us write lines?", George said, smirking.

Onlookers all over the room were laughing. Hermione drew herself up to her full height, which wasn't that high; her eyes were narrowed and her bushy hair seemed to crackle with electricity. "No." she said, her voice quivering with anger, "but I will write to your mother."

"Good one, Hermione!", Kara shouted from the table.

"You wouldn't.", George said, horrified, taking a step back from her.

"Oh, yes, I would. I can't stop you eating the stupid things yourselves, but you're not to give them to the first-years.", Hermione said grimly. Fred and George looked thunderstruck, it was clear that as far as they were concerned, Hermione's threat was way below the belt.

With a last threatening look at them, she thrust Fred's clipboard and the bag of Fancies back into his arms, and stalked back to her chair by the fire. Ron was now so low in his seat that his nose was roughly level with his knees. "Thank you for your support, Ron." Hermione said acidly.

"You handled it fine by yourself.", Ron mumbled.

Hermione stared down at her blank piece of parchment for a few seconds, then said edgily, "Oh, it's no good, I can't concentrate now. I'm going to bed." she grabbed her bag and left.

* * *

The following day dawned just as leaden and rainy as the previous one. Hagrid was still absent from the staff table at breakfast.

"But on the plus side, no Snape today." Ron said bracingly.

"That's always a good thing.", Neville added.

Double Charms was succeeded by double Transfiguration. Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall both spent the first fifteen minutes of their lessons lecturing the class on the importance of OWLs. "What you must remember.", Professor Flitwick said squeakily, perched as ever on a pile of books so that he could see over the top of his desk, "Is that these examinations may influence your futures for many years to come! If you have not already given serious thought to your careers, now is the time to do so. And in the meantime, I'm afraid, we shall be working harder than ever to ensure that you all do yourselves justice!"

They then spent over an hour revising Summoning Charms, which according to Professor Flitwick were bound to come up in their OWL, and he rounded off the lesson by setting them their largest ever amount of Charms homework.

It was the same, if not worse, in Transfiguration.

"You cannot pass an OWL.", Professor McGonagall said grimly, "Without serious application, practice and study. I see no reason why everybody in this class should not achieve an OWL in Transfiguration as long as they put in the work.", Neville made a sad little disbelieving noise, "So... today we are starting Vanishing Spells. These are easier than Conjuring Spells, which you would not usually attempt until NEWT level, but they are still among the most difficult magic you will be tested on in your OWL."

She was quite right; Kara found the Vanishing Spells horribly difficult. By the end of a double period, neither she, Harry, Ron nor Neville had managed to vanish the snails on which they were practicing, though Ron said hopefully he thought his looked a bit paler. Clark and Hermione, on the other hand, successfully vanished their snails on the third attempt, earning them ten-point bonus for Gryffindor each from Professor McGonagall.

The two were the only ones not given homework; everybody else was told to practice the spell overnight, ready for a fresh attempt on their snails the following afternoon.

Now panicking slightly about the amount of homework they had to do, Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara spent their lunch hour in the library copying from Clark's notes on the uses of moonstones in potion-making out of sight from Hermione.

* * *

The day had become cool and breezy by the time they had Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon, and as they walked down the sloping lawn towards Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, they felt the occasional drop of rain on their faces.

Professor Grubbly-Plank stood waiting for the class some ten yards from Hagrid's front door, a long trestle table in front of her laden with twigs. As the group reached her, a loud shout of laughter sounded behind them; turning, they saw Malfoy striding towards them, surrounded by his usual gang of Slytherin cronies. He had clearly just said something highly amusing, because Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and the rest continued to snigger heartily as they gathered around the trestle table and, judging by the way they all kept looking over at Harry, he was able to guess the subject of the joke without too much difficulty.

"Everyone here?", Professor Grubbly-Plank barked, once all the Slytherins and Gryffindors had arrived, "Let's crack on then. Who can tell me what these things are called?", she indicated the heap of twigs in front of her.

Hermione's hand shot into the air. Behind her back, Malfoy did a buck-toothed imitation of her jumping up and down in eagerness to answer a question. Parkinson gave a shriek of laughter that turned almost at once into a scream, as the twigs on the table leap into the air and revealed themselves to be what looked like tiny pixie-ish creatures made of wood, each with knobbly brown arms and legs, two twiglike fingers at the end of each hand and a funny flat, barklike face in which a pair of beetle-brown eyes glittered.

"Oooooh!", Parvati and Lavender said.

"Kindly keep your voices down, girls!", Professor Grubbly-Plank said sharply, scattering a handful of what looked like brown rice among the stick-creatures, who immediately fell upon the food, "So anyone know the names of these creatures? Miss Granger?"

"Bowtruckles.", Hermione said, "They're tree-guardians, usually live in wand-trees."

"Five points for Gryffindor.", Professor Grubbly-Plank said, "Yes, these are Bowtruckles, and as Miss Granger rightly says, they generally live in trees whose wood is of wand quality. Anybody know what they eat?"

"Woodlice?", Clark said, which explained why what Harry had taken to be grains of brown rice were moving, "But fairy eggs if they can get them."

"Good lad, take another five points. So, whenever you need leaves or wood from a tree in which a Bowtruckle lodges, it is wise to have a gift of woodlice ready to distract or placate it. They may not look dangerous, but if angered they will try to gouge at human eyes with their fingers, which, as you can see, are very sharp and not at all desirable near the eyeballs. So if you'd like to gather closer, take a few woodlice and a Bowtruckle, I have enough here for one between three , you can study them more closely. I want a sketch from each of you with all body-parts labelled by the end of the lesson."

Clark and Kara were squatting on the grass some distance away and attempting to persuade a Bowtruckle to remain still long enough for them to draw it as Harry walked over to them, he pulled out parchment and quill, crouched down beside the others and related in a whisper what Malfoy had just said.

"Dumbledore would know if something had happened to Hagrid.", Kara said, "It's just playing into Malfoy's hands to look worried; it tells him we don't know exactly what's going on. We've got to ignore him, Harry. Here, hold the Bowtruckle for a moment, just so I can draw its face..."

"Yes." came Malfoy's clear drawl from the group nearest them, "Father was talking to the Minister just a couple of days ago, you know, and it sounds as though the Ministry's really determined to crack down on sub-standard teaching in this place. So even if that overgrown moron does show up again, he'll probably be sent packing straightaway."

"Malfoy, we know how great your father is at sucking Fudge's testicles, we don't need a reminder every time we see your albino face." Clark said over his shoulder, "You know, I always wondered how someone related to me could be so inbred? Well, I guess we can blame your father for that... Then again, your mother must be pretty dumb herself for agreeing to marry that bigot."

"OUCH!"

Malfoy had gripped the Bowtruckle so hard that it had almost snapped, and it had just taken a great retaliatory swipe at his hand with its sharp fingers, leaving two long deep cuts there.

* * *

When the bell echoed distantly over the grounds, Clark rolled up his Bowtruckle picture and marched off to Herbology. "Clark, you shouldn't go antagonizing Malfoy, don't forget, he's a prefect now, he could make life difficult for you...", Hermione warned him.

"Geez, I always wondered what it'd be like to have a difficult life?", Clark responded dryly, Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara laughed, but Hermione frowned, "Besides, I take his authority over me as seriously as I do with Umbitch's."

Together, they traipsed across the vegetable patch. The sky still appeared unable to make up its mind whether it wanted to rain or not. "I just wish Hagrid would hurry up and get back.", Harry said in a low voice, as they reached the greenhouses, "And don't say that Grubbly-Plank woman's a better teacher!" he added threateningly.

"I wasn't going to.", Hermione said calmly.

The door of the nearest greenhouse opened and some fourth-years spilled out of it, including Luna and Ginny.

"Hi.", Ginny said brightly as she and Luna walked to them, many of their classmates turned curiously to watch. Luna took a deep breath and then said, without so much as a preliminary hello, "I believe He Who Must Not Be Named is back and I believe you fought him and escaped from him."

"Er... right.", Harry said awkwardly, glancing over to Clark, who didn't know how to react either.

"Just you wait. People used to believe there were no such things as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack!", Luna said supportive.

"Well, they were right, weren't they? There weren't any such things as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack.", Hermione said impatiently.

Luna gave her a withering look and flounced away, Ginny following after her.

"Don't go around antagonizing people who actually believe us.", Clark said as they made their way into class, "Especially not with Neville's Lulu.", he added, amused at the reaction it got from his friend.

Before Neville or Hermione could respond, Ernie had stepped up to them. "I want you to know, Potter, Kent.", he said in a loud, carrying voice, "That it's not only weirdos who support you. I personally believe you one hundred percent. My family have always stood firm behind Dumbledore, and so do I."

"Er... Thanks very much, Ernie.", Harry said, taken aback but pleased.

To nobody's surprise, Professor Sprout started their lesson by lecturing them about the importance of OWLs. Kara wished all the teachers would stop doing this; she was starting to get an anxious, twisted feeling in her stomach every time she remembered how much homework she had to do, a feeling that worsened dramatically when Professor Sprout gave them yet another essay at the end of class.

* * *

Tired and smelling strongly of dragon dung, Professor Sprouts preferred type of fertilizer, the Gryffindors trooped back up to the castle an hour and a half later, none of them talking very much; it had been another long day. Instead of heading to the Gryffindor Tower to drop of their bags, they went straight for dinner, because Harry had detention with Umbridge at five o'clock, so that he could bolt something down before facing whatever she had in store for him.

They had barely reached the entrance of the Great Hall, however, when a loud and angry voice yelled, "Oi, Potter!"

"What now?", Harry muttered wearily, turning to face Angelina, who looked as though she was in a towering temper.

"I'll tell you what now.", she said, marching straight up to him and poking him hard in the chest with her finger, "How come you've landed yourself in detention for five o'clock on Friday?"

"What?", Harry said, "Why... Oh yeah, Keeper tryouts!"

"Now he remembers!", Angelina snarled, "Didn't I tell you I wanted to do a tryout with the whole team, and find someone who fitted in with everyone? Didn't I tell you I'd booked the Quidditch pitch specially? And now you've decided you're not going to be there!"

"I didn't decide not to be there!", Harry said, stung by the injustice of these words, "I got detention from that Umbitch woman, just because I told her the truth about Voldemort."

"Well, you can just go straight to her and ask her to let you off on Friday.", Angelina said fiercely, "and I don't care how you do it. Tell her You-Know-Who's a figment of your imagination if you like, just make sure you're there!" she turned on her heel and stormed away.

"I think we need to check with Puddlemere United...", Neville said as they entered the Great Hall, "I think Wood's been killed during a training session and has possessed Angelina."

"What do you reckon are the odds of Umbridge letting you off on Friday?", Ron said skeptically, as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Winning the lottery 15 times in a row sounds more likely.", Kara said, as a glumly Harry tipping lamb chops on to his plate and starting to eat.

"Better try, though... I'll offer to do two more detentions or something, I dunno...", He swallowed a mouthful of potato.

"...Or do what I do and don't go.", Clark suggested.

"Not all of us can hide in a wolf form.", Neville said, before adding, "I hope she doesn't keep you too long this evening. You realize we've got to write three essays, practice Vanishing Spells for McGonagall, work out a counter-charm for Flitwick, finish the Bowtruckle drawing and start that stupid dream diary for Trelawney?"

Ron moaned and for some reason glanced up at the ceiling, "And it looks like it's going to rain."

"What's that got to do with our homework?" Kara asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing.", Ron said at once, his ears reddening.

"Not entirely sure what you three are whining about. You probably do what you always do with your homework.", Clark muttered as he chewed on his roasted chicken, "Copy mine."

At five to five Harry bade the other two goodbye and set off for Umbridge's office on the third floor.

* * *

Harry had not had time to practice Vanishing Spells, had not written a single dream in his dream diary and had not finished the drawing of the Bowtruckle. Borrowing Clark's notes during breakfast, he at least finished his essays, and he was scribbling down a couple of made-up dreams for Divination, their first lesson, and was surprised to find a disheveled Ron joining him.

"How come you didn't do it last night?" Harry asked, as Ron stared wildly around the Great Hall for inspiration. Ron, who had been fast asleep when Harry got back to the dormitory, muttered something about "doing other stuff", bent low over his parchment and scrawled a few words.

"That'll have to do.", he said, slamming the diary shut, "I've said I dreamed I was buying a new pair of shoes, she can't make anything weird out of that, can she?"

"Tis is Trelawney we are talking about. She could read something bad in a plate of pudding.", Kara said dryly as they walked to North Tower.

Ron and Neville both walked a little ahead of them, giving Kara the opportunity to talk with her boyfriend, "Harry, what's that on the back of your hand?"

Harry, who had just scratched his nose with his right hand, tried to hide it, "It's just a cut... it's nothing..."

Kara had grabbed Harry's forearm and pulled the back of Harry's hand up level with her light blue eyes. There was a pause, during which she stared at the words carved into the skin, then, looking sick, she released Harry, "Did that bitch do Tis to you!?", it was uncanny to Harry how much her stern stare reminded him of Elizabeth.

Harry hesitated, but after all, he told his girlfriend the truth about the hours he had been spending in Umbridge's office. "That. Dirty. Little...", Kara said with barley contained anger before exploding, "AH REGGA FREGGA SMELINOLIN TOAD WOMAN! YUGGA HUGGA HOLLIN TOAD BITCH! ZIBBY MIBBY SPIBB! YOLLA HOLLA DIRTY LITTLE TOAD BITCH WOMAN!", her sudden outburst startled a group of first years who were passing by.

"Never knew you has such a colorful vocabulary, Kara...", Harry said after she finally calmed down to speak coherently, Ron and Neville had gone ahead, not noticing that they left the two behind when they stopped walking.

"She's sick! A sick little toad bitch woman! I am going to kick her ass!", Kara said, starting to heat up again, but Harry placed both hands on her shoulders, softly rubbing them.

"Don't Kara. I don't want giving her the satisfaction of knowing she's got to me.", Harry said.

"Got to you? We can't let her get away with Tis!", Kara protested.

"I don't know how much power McGonagall's got over her... And I can't go to Dumbledore... He's got enough on his mind.", Harry said, but Kara knew that was not the true reason. He was not going to go to Dumbledore for help when Dumbledore had not spoken to him once since the end of last school year.

"Hey Kara... Your finally getting that trademark Kent Scowl down. Though it's not yet nearly as impressive as Clark's.", Harry said as the two began to hurry to the Northern Tower, "But he practice it every morning in front of a mirror, and that is hardly sporting."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter hope ya enjoy. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	62. Chapter 62: First Time

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **Ashzaroth: Happy to hear it. It wasn't but, but I have to agree that it does sound like something Batman would do. And as for Kara's angry angrish rant, it was based on the one from Spongebob (I was babysitting my nephew and said episode came on).**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

On Thursday evening, Harry and Kara were sitting in an empty classroom as he vented his frustration at her, like how Angelina tracked him down at dinner again and, on learning that he would not be able to attend Friday's Keeper tryouts, told him she was not at all impressed by his attitude and that she expected players who wished to remain on the team to put training before their other commitments.

"I'm in detention! Does she think I want to be stuck in a room with Umbitch instead of playing Quidditch?", Harry asked.

"Forget her, Harry. There is no way in hell she is going to find a replacement that is nearly as good as you.", Kara said after she finished copying Clark's essay.

Kara had never before considered the possibility that there might be another teacher in the world she hated more than Snape, but she and Harry agreed that Umbitch is a strong contender. "She's evil...", Harry muttered as they climbed a staircase to the seventh floor, "She's an evil, twisted, mad old..."

"Ron?", Kara said surprised. They had reached the top of the stairs, turned right and almost walked into Ron, who was lurking behind a statue of Lachlan the Lanky, clutching his broomstick. He gave a great leap of surprise when he saw Harry and Kara and attempted to hide his new Cleansweep Eleven behind his back.

"What are you doing?", Kara asked, but he told them it was nothing.

"Why do you got your broom with you? You haven't been flying, have you?" Harry asked.

"I... Well alright, I'll tell you, but don't laugh, all right?" Ron said defensively, turning redder with every second, "I-I thought I'd try out for Gryffindor Keeper now I've got a decent broom. There. Go on. Laugh."

"I'm not laughing.", Harry said.

"Me neither. I think its a great idea.", Kara said.

"Yeah, it would be really cool if you got on the team! I have never seen you play Keeper, are you good?", Harry agreed.

"I'm not bad.", Ron said looking immensely relieved at their reaction, "Charlie, Fred and George always made me keep for them when they were training during the holidays."

"So you've been practicing tonight?", Harry asked.

"Every evening since Tuesday... just on my own, though. I've been trying to bewitch Quaffles to fly at me, but it hasn't been easy and I don't know how much use it'll be.' Ron looked nervous and anxious, "Fred and George are going to laugh themselves stupid when I turn up for the tryouts. They haven't stopped taking the mickey out of me since I got made a prefect."

"I wish I was going to be there..." Harry said bitterly, as they set off together towards the common room.

* * *

The next evening, Ron succeeded in becoming the new Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and so they had a little party in the common room. He was beaming all the time while they waited for Harry to come back from his detention. When the portrait hole opened and Harry climbed through it, Ron came running towards him, and slopping Butterbeer down his front from the goblet he was clutching.

"Harry, I did it, I'm in, I'm Keeper!"

"What? Oh... brilliant!" Harry said, trying to smile naturally, while his heart continued to race and his hand throbbed and bled.

"Come here, Ron, and see if Oliver's old robes fit you." Katie called, "We can take off his name and put yours on instead..." As Ron moved away, Angelina came striding up to Harry.

"Sorry I was a bit short with you earlier, Potter." she said abruptly. "It's stressful managing, you know, I'm starting to think I was a bit hard on Wood sometimes."

She was watching Ron over the rim of her goblet with a slight frown on her face. "Look, I know he's your friend, but he's not fabulous." she said bluntly, "I think with a bit of training he'll be all right, though. He comes from a family of good Quidditch players. I'm banking on him turning out to have a bit more talent than he showed today, to be honest. Vicky Frobisher and Geoffrey Hooper both flew better this evening, but Hooper's a real whiner, he's always moaning about something or other, and Vicky's involved in all sorts of societies. She admitted herself that if training clashed with her Charms Club she'd put Charms first. Anyway, we're having a practice session at two o'clock tomorrow, so just make sure you're there this time. And do me a favor and help Ron as much as you can, Okay?"

He nodded, and Angelina strolled back to Alicia as Harry moved over to sit next to Neville as he and Kara watched Clark and Hermione arguing.

"No, Clark there is no law like that.", Hermione said shortly after the two greeted him.

"Are you sure? I am pretty...", Clark said, but he was cut sort.

"No, Clark. There is no law that makes it legal to kill your teacher.", Hermione said, much to their amusement, "And besides, if it was legal, do you think Snape would still be alive?"

The gray eyed young man was silent for a moment, admitting she had a good point. "Guys listen, I was just up in Umbridge's office and she touched my arm...", Harry began and his friends listened closely.

When Harry had finished, she said slowly, "You're worried Voldemort is controlling her like he controlled Quirrell?", Clark asked.

"Well, it's a possibility, isn't it?", Harry said, lowering his voice.

"I don't think he can be possessing her the way he possessed Quirrel. I mean, he's properly alive again now, isn't he, he's got his own body, he wouldn't need to share someone else's. He could have her under the Imperius Curse, I suppose...", Clark pondered.

They watched Fred, George and Lee juggling empty Butterbeer bottles for a moment. Then Kara said, "But last year your scar hurt when nobody was touching you, and didn't mom said it had to do with what Voldemort was feeling at the time? I mean, maybe this hasn't got anything to do with Umbridge at all, maybe it's just coincidence it happened while you were with her?"

"I think I'll write Elizabeth about it, see what she thinks...", Harry said.

"Harry, you can't put something like that in a letter. Don't you remember, Moody told us to be careful what we put in writing. We just can't guarantee owls aren't being intercepted any more.", Neville pointed out.

"All right, all right, I won't tell the only adult that takes me seriously, then!" Harry said irritably as he got to his feet, "I'm going to bed." and he traipsed off to the boys stairs.

* * *

The first week of term seemed to have dragged on for ever, like one gigantic History of Magic lesson. The next morning, Clark came down early in the common room to find Harry with a quill staring into the empty grate, at a complete loss for what to say. "Your doing your own homework? Are you sick?", Clark asked as he sat down next to his startled friend. He explained that he was going to write a letter to Sirius and Elizabeth, but couldn't find the right words to not give out information if the letter was intercepted.

After some time the two came up with a letter that seemed like just a regular letter a teen would send to their parents. They both reread the letter several times, trying to see it from the point of view of an outsider and neither could not see how they would know what Harry was talking about, or who he was talking to, just from reading this letter.

 _Dear Sirius and Elizabeth,_

 _Hope you're both okay, the first week back here's been terrible, I'm really glad it's the weekend._

 _We've got a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge or Umbitch (Clark likes to call her that). She's nearly as nice as your mum, Sirius. I'm writing because that thing that happend last summer during our vacation in French happened again last night when I was doing a detention with Umbridge._

 _We're all missing our biggest friend, we hope he'll be back soon._

 _Please write back quickly._

 _Best, Harry._

 _P.S.: Clark sends his love._

 _P.P.S.: He tells me to drop dead._

Sealing the parchment carefully, the two friends climbed through the portrait hole and headed off for the Owlery. Harry's spirits rose as he walked past window after window showing brilliantly blue sky; he had training later, he would be back on the Quidditch pitch at last.

"So uhm... How are you and Kara doing?", Clark asked quite suddenly, "I noticed she is taking care of the wounds on your and that she does so when you two are in an empty class room."

"How do you... The Marauder's Map, right...", Harry answered his own question, "We are doing pretty well, no complains, we are just going at it on our own pace."

"Good. I'm just looking out for my little sister and my best friend.", Clark said just as he felt something brushed his ankles. He looked down and saw Mrs Norris, slinking past him. She turned lamp-like yellow eyes on him for a moment before disappearing behind a statue of Wilfred the Wistful.

"We are not doing anything wrong.", Harry called after her.

The sun was high in the sky now when the two friends entered the Owlery the glass less windows dazzled his eyes; thick silvery beams of sunlight crisscrossed the circular room in which hundreds of owls nestled on rafters, a little restless in the early-morning light, some clearly just returned from hunting. "There you are." he said, spotting her somewhere near the very top of the vaulted ceiling, "Get down here, I've got a letter for you."

With a low hoot she stretched her great white wings and soared down on to his shoulder. He gave her the letter to clasp in her beak, "Safe flight.", Clark said as Harry carried her to one of the windows; with a moments pressure on his arm, Hedwig took off into the blindingly bright sky.

The two watched her until she became a tiny black speck and vanished, then switched his gaze to Hagrid's hut, clearly visible from this window, and just as clearly uninhabited, the chimney smokeless, the curtains drawn.

"You ever think we will have a normal year at Hogwarts?", Harry asked as the two looked down at the grounds.

"Probably not...", Clark muttered just as the Owlery door opened behind him. The two leap in shock and, turning quickly, saw Fleur holding a letter in her hand.

"Oh, good morning you two.", Fleur said with a breath taking smile, she promptly walked over to Clark and placed a kiss on his mouth, making Harry a little uncomfortable at the affection the couple was openly displaying.

"I didn't think anyone would be up here this early, especially my handsome sleepyhead. I only remembered five minutes ago, that I still had to write Gabby.", she explained, "She has shown interest to come studying at Hogwarts once she turns eleven.", she coaxed it down on to her arm where it held out an obliging leg so that she could attach the letter before it flew towards the horizon.

"Didn't you had your own owl? What was her name again, Athena?", Harry asked.

"Yes, that's her name. I lend her to Gabby so she could write me when ever she needs to.", Fleur explained as they looked out the window, "That Umbridge is a foul woman. Putting you in detention just because you told the truth about how Voldemort came back. Everyone heard about it, it was all over the school. You were really brave standing up to her like that."

Quite suddenly the Owlery door opened again and Filch the caretaker came wheezing into the room. There were purple patches on his sunken, veined cheeks, his jowls were quivering and his thin grey hair disheveled; he had obviously run here.

Mrs Norris came trotting at his heels, gazing up at the owls overhead and mewing hungrily. There was a restless shifting of wings from above and a large brown owl snapped his beak in a menacing fashion. "Aha!", Filch said, taking a flat-footed step towards Harry, his pouchy cheeks trembling with anger, "I have had a tip-off that you are intending to place a massive order for Dungbombs!"

Harry folded his arms and stared at the caretaker, "Who told you I was ordering Dungbombs?" Clark and Fleur were looking from Harry to Filch, also frowning.

"I have my sources. Now hand over whatever it is you're sending." Filch said in a self-satisfied hiss.

"I can't, it's gone.", Harry said calmly.

Filch opened his mouth furiously, mouthed for a few seconds, then raked Harry's uniform with his eyes. "How do I know you haven't got it in your pocket?"

"Because I saw him send it.", Fleur said angrily, crossing her arms as Filch rounded on her, "That's right, I saw him."

There was a moment's pause in which Filch glared at Fleur and the blonde glared right back, then the caretaker turned on his heel and shuffled back towards the door. He stumped off down the stairs. Mrs Norris cast a last longing look at the owls and followed him.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"No problem.", Fleur said.

"You now see why I am dating my flower, Harry?", Clark said as he placed a kiss on his girlfriends cheek, "Though I wonder why he thought you were ordering Dungbombs."

They left the Owlery together, "Clark... There is something I want to ask you...", Fleur said, sounding rather nervous, rubbing her arm, "I-If its not too much trouble, would you mind meeting my parents next Hogsmeade weekend?"

Going by the tone of her usual confident voice, and her nervous body language, this seemed to be very important to her. "Fleur, if this will make you happy, then I will meet them.", Clark said, and a bright smile appeared on his girlfriend's face.

"Thank you, and don't be nervous, they will love you.", Fleur said, cheering up in an instance, she placed a quick kiss on his lips, before she said goodbye, as she had some paper work to finish.

* * *

Harry and Clark joined, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. "Oh, Harry.", Ron said putting the piece of toast he was eating down and took a large swig of pumpkin juice, "Listen... you don't fancy going out a bit earlier with me, do you? Just to... Give me some practice before training? So I can, you know, get my eye in a bit."

"Yeah, okay.", Harry said.

"Look, I don't think you should. You're both really behind on homework as it...", Hermione said seriously, but she broke off; the morning post was arriving and, as usual, the Daily Prophet was soaring towards her in the beak of a screech owl, which landed perilously close to the sugar bowl and held out a leg.

Hermione pushed a Knut into its leather pouch, took the newspaper, and scanned the front page critically as the owl took off. "Anything interesting?", Neville said. Harry and Ron grinned, knowing Neville was trying to keep Hermione off the subject of homework.

"No, just some guff about the bass player in the Weird Sisters getting married.", she sighed

"Donaghan Tremlett is getting married!?", Kara asked surprised but Hermione ignored her as she opened the paper and disappeared behind it. Clark devoted himself to another helping of eggs and bacon.

"Right, well, I think we should tackle that essay for Sprout on self-fertilizing shrubs first and if we're lucky we'll be able to start McGonagall's Inanimatus Conjurus Spell before lunch...", Hermione said after she came from behind her paper, but much to her annoyance and irritation, her friends had already left, leaving her behind.

* * *

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Kara were walking over the lawns towards the Quidditch pitch, Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara carrying their broomsticks over their shoulders, under the clear, exhilarating blue sky. "Do you think Hermione will be mad at us?", Neville asked.

"Hermione being mad at us? Now that is something new.", Clark said dryly, "Besides, you can always do your homework tonight."

"Or copy it off the sweetest, nicest, smartest and most handsome big brother in the whole world?", Kara said with a hopeful smile, giving him a puppy look with her light blue eyes.

"If I had a Knut for every time you guys copied my homework.", Clark muttered, his hands in his pockets.

"Still, this is important, too, right? You have got to practice if you want to stay on the Quidditch team...", Neville pointed out, "... And maybe next year, I'll try out for Beater."

"Neville's got a good point.", Harry said, "And it would be awesome if you would join as well. Maybe we can get Clark and Kara as a Chasers", he added with a smile, thinking how fun it could be.

"Yeah, not going to happen. I rather watch Quidditch than play it.", Clark said simply.

"Party pooper.", Harry said, getting a playful shove from his smirking friend.

When they arrived at the Quidditch pitch, they collected balls from the cupboard in the changing room and set to work, Ron guarding the three tall goalposts, Harry, Neville and Kara playing Chaser and trying to get the Quaffle past Ron, while Clark sat in the bleachers and watched, or rather took a nap.

Ron was pretty good; he blocked 7 out of 10 shot Harry attempted to put past him, 7 out of 10 shots from Neville and 3 out of 10 from Kara's and he just played better the longer they practiced. After a couple of hours they returned to the castle for lunch, during which Hermione made it quite clear she thought they were irresponsible.

* * *

 _"I wonder if I could get away with it..."_ , Kara thought that night as she, Clark, Neville and Hermione were sitting in the common room, she and Neville working on their homework. Kara was looking between the inked tip of her quill, and Clark's sleeping face as he was slumped back in his chair. But her attention was drawn to the portrait hole as Harry and Ron climbed through it.

"How was practice?", Hermione asked rather coolly.

"It was..." Harry began.

"Completely lousy.", Ron said in a hollow voice, sinking into a chair beside Hermione.

She looked up at Ron and her frost mess seemed to melt, "Well, it was only your first time.", she said consolingly, "It's bound to take time to..."

"Who said it was me who was completely lousy?", Ron snapped, and he and Hermione began to argue with each other, until Ron told her angrily that he was going to get started on his homework and stomped off to the staircase to the boys' dormitories and vanished from sight.

"I don't think he is doing his homework.", Neville said, looking after Ron.

"Was he lousy?", Clark groaned, having woken up.

"No... Well, I suppose he could have played better.", Harry muttered, "But it was only his first time, like Hermione said..."

* * *

The next day which was Sunday, Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara were copying down Clark's notes, while he gave them some hints and tips in case they had a sudden test coming. "Don't you care that this is like cheating if you do all the work for them?", Hermione asked irritated.

"Does this look like a face that cares?", Clark asked, having his usual expression on his face.

"No, you look like you haven't taken a shit in weeks.", Kara said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, bite me. Better yet, bite Harry, he would like it.", Clark said back, making both his friend and sister's face red, "Neville, Jupiter's biggest moon is Ganymede, not Callisto. And Ron, it's lo that's got the volcanoes."

"Thanks.", Ron said, scratching out the offending sentences.

"Hey look!", Hermione said, pointing to the nearest window. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Kara looked over to see a handsome screech owl was standing on the windowsill, gazing into the room at Ron.

"Isn't that Percy's owl?", Clark asked surprised.

"Blimey, it is!", Ron said quietly, throwing down his quill and getting to his feet, "What's Percy writing to me for?" he crossed to the window and opened it; Hermes flew inside, landed on Ron's essay and held out a leg to which a letter was attached. Ron took the letter off it and the owl departed at once, leaving inky footprints across Ron's drawing of the moon Io.

"That's definitely Percy's handwriting.", Ron said sinking back into his chair and staring at the words on the outside of the scroll:

 _Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor House, Hogwarts._

"Open it!", Hermione said eagerly, and Harry nodded.

Ron unrolled the scroll and began to read. The further down the parchment his eyes traveled, the more pronounced became his scowl. When he had finished reading, he looked disgusted. He thrust the letter to the center of the table and the rest leaned towards each other to read it together:

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I have only just heard (from no less a person than the Minister for Magic himself, who has it from your new teacher, Professor Umbridge) that you have become a Hogwarts prefect._

 _I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations. I must admit that I have always been afraid that you would take what we might call the 'Fred and George' route, rather than following in my footsteps, so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped flouting authority and have decided to shoulder some real responsibility._

 _But I want to give you more than congratulations, Ron, I want to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this at night rather than by the usual morning post. Hopefully, you will be able to read this away from prying eyes and avoid awkward questions._

 _From something the Minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect, I gather that you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter and the Kent's. I must tell you, Ron, that nothing could put you in danger of losing your badge more than continued fraternization with those families._

 _Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this - no doubt you will say that Potter has always been Dumbledore's favorite and the Kent have always been a proud Light family - but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer and the people who count have a very different - and probably more accurate - view of Potter's and Kent's behavior._

 _I shall say no more here, but if you look at the Daily Prophet tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing and see if you can spot yours truly!_

 _Seriously, Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter and Kent, it could be very damaging to your future prospects, and I am talking here about life after school, too._

 _It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with them, I know that Potter can be unbalanced and the Kent family has always seen themselves as above the law, a thing they have in common with the Black family, but if you have any worries about this, or have spotted anything else in their behavior that is troubling you, I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, a truly delightful woman who I know will be only too happy to advice you._

 _This leads me to my other bit of advice. As I have hinted above, Dumbledore's regime at Hogwarts may soon be over. Your loyalty, Ron, should be not to him, but to the school and the Ministry. I am very sorry to hear that, so far, Professor Umbridge is encountering very little co-operation from staff as she strives to make those necessary changes within Hogwarts that the Ministry so ardently desires (although she should find this easier from next week, again, see the Daily Prophet tomorrow!)._

 _I shall say only this, a student who shows himself willing to help Professor Umbridge now may be very well-placed for Head Boy ship in a couple of years!_

 _I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer. It pains me to criticize our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore. (If you are writing to Mother at any point, you might tell her that a certain Sturgis Podmore, who is a great friend of Dumbledore's, has recently been sent to Azkaban for trespass at the Ministry. Perhaps that will open their eyes to the kind of petty criminals with whom they are currently rubbing shoulders.)_

 _I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people, the Minister really could not be more gracious to me and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parents' beliefs and actions, either. I sincerely hope that, in time, they will realize how mistaken they were and I shall, of course, be ready to accept a full apology when that day comes._

 _Please think over what I have said most carefully, particularly the bit about Potter and Kent, and congratulations again on becoming prefect._

 _Your brother, Percy._

"Well." Harry said as he looked up, trying to sound as though he found the whole thing a joke, "If you want to... er... what is it? Oh yeah, 'sever ties' with me, I swear I won't get violent."

"Give it back.", Ron said, holding out his hand, "He is. The world's. Biggest. Git!" tearing Percy's letter in half with each word before he threw the pieces into the fire.

Clark blinked, he had just seen something in the fire that could not have been there. It had flashed into sight and vanished immediately. He slid off his chair on to his knees and was now crouching on the singed and threadbare hearthrug, gazing into the flames.

"Clark? What are you doing down there buddy?", Harry asked.

"I have just seen Sirius's and Elizabeth head in the fire.", Clark said. There in the middle of the dancing flames sat Sirius's and Elizabeth's head.

"I was starting to think you'd go to bed before everyone else had disappeared.", Sirius said, grinning, "We have been checking every hour."

"You've been popping into the fire every hour?", Kara said, half-laughing.

"Just for a few seconds to check if the coast was clear.", Elizabeth said, "This was the quickest way we could come up with of answering Harry's letter without resorting to a code and codes are breakable."

At the mention of Harry's letter, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara both turned to stare at him. "You didn't say you'd written to Sirius!", Hermione said accusingly.

"I forgot. Oh don't look at me like that, Hermione, there was no way anyone would have got secret information out of it, was there?", Harry said.

"No, it was very good.", Sirius said smiling, "Anyway, we'd better be quick, just in case we're disturbed. Your scar."

"What about?", Ron began, but Kara interrupted him.

"We'll tell you afterwards. Go on, dad.", she said.

"Well, I know it can't be fun when it hurts, but we don't think its anything to really worry about. It kept aching all last year, didn't it?", Elizabeth asked, getting a nod from Harry, "It happens whenever Voldemort feels a powerful emotion. Well, now he's back it's bound to hurt more often."

"So you don't think it had anything to do with Umbridge touching me when I was in detention with her?", Harry asked.

"I doubt it. I know her by reputation and I'm sure she's no Death Eater.", Elizabeth said.

"She's foul enough to be one.", Harry said darkly.

"That's true, but the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters.", Sirius said with a wry smile, "I know she's a nasty piece of work though, you should hear Remus talk about her."

"Does Remus know her?", Kara asked quickly, remembering Umbridge's comments about dangerous half-breeds during her first lesson.

"No, but she drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that makes it almost impossible for him to get a job.", Elizabeth explained.

"What's she got against werewolves?", Kara asked.

"Scared of them, I guess.", Sirius said, "Apparently, she loathes part-humans; she campaigned to have merpeople rounded up and tagged last year, too. Imagine wasting your time and energy persecuting merpeople when there are little toerags like Kreacher on the loose."

"So, what are Umbridge's lessons like?", Elizabeth asked with a slight smirk at her husbands remark.

But she was interrupted by Sirius, "Is she training you all to kill half-breeds?"

"No.", Clark said directly, a spooked expression in his face, "She is not letting us use magic at all."

"All we do is read the stupid textbook.", Neville said.

"Ah, well, that figures.", Sirius said, "Our information from inside the Ministry is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Trained in combat?" Ron repeated, "What does he think we're doing here, forming some sort of wizard army?"

"Yes, that's exactly what he thinks you're doing." Elizabeth said, "Or, rather, that's exactly what he's afraid Dumbledore's doing, forming his own private army, with which he will be able to take on the Ministry of Magic."

There was a pause at this, then Ron said, "That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard, including all the stuff that Luna comes out with."

"So we're being prevented from learning Defense Against the Dark Arts because Fudge is scared we'll use spells against the Ministry?", Hemione asked, looking furious.

"Yep.", Sirius said, "Fudge thinks Dumbledore will stop at nothing to seize power. He's getting more paranoid about Dumbledore by the day. It's a matter of time before he has Dumbledore arrested on some trumped-up charge."

"So you haven't had any news about Hagrid, either?", Harry asked.

"He was supposed to be back by now, no one's sure what's happened to him.", Elizabeth said, upon seeing their stricken faces, she quickly added, "But Dumbledore's not worried, so don't you six get yourselves in a state; I'm sure Hagrid's fine. Madame Maxime was with him, we have been in touch with her and she says they got separated on the journey home, but there's nothing to suggest he's not perfectly okay."

Unconvinced, Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara exchanged worried looks. "Listen, don't go asking too many questions about Hagrid.", Sirius said hastily, "It'll just draw even more attention to the fact that he's not back and I know Dumbledore doesn't want that. Hagrid's tough, he'll be alright."

And when they did not appear cheered by this, Elizabeth added, "When's your next Hogsmeade weekend, anyway? I was thinking, we could get together."

"Sorry, but I already have plans next Hogsmeade weekend.", Clark told them simply as he stood up, before heading to the boys dormitory, feeling worried in his stomach as he ascended the stairs.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	63. Chapter 63: Sparks Of Rebellion

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **Ashzaroth: Thanks, happy to hear it. I liked writing that part as well.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

They had expected to have to comb Hermione's Daily Prophet carefully next morning to find the article Percy had mentioned in his letter. However, the departing delivery owl had barely cleared the top of the milk jug when Hermione let out a huge gasp and flattened the newspaper to reveal a large photograph of Umbridge, smiling widely and blinking slowly at them from beneath the headline.

 _Ministry Seeks Educational Reform_

 _Dolores Umbridge appointed first ever high Inquisitor_

"Umbridge 'High Inquisitor'? That doesn't sound good.", Harry said, his half-eaten piece of toast slipping from his fingers, "What does that even mean?", they continue to read the article

 _In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "The Minister has been growing uneasy about the going-ons at Hogwarts for some time.", said the Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley, "He is now responding to concerns, voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve of."_

 _This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as 30th August, Educational Decree Number Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person._

 _"That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts." Weasley said last night, "Dumbledore couldn't find anyone so the Minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she's been an immediate success."_

"If she has been a immediate success than I am a hobbit.", Clark muttered, rising his eyebrow at the look his friends were giving each other.

"Best not to comment on that...", Hermione said as they turned back to the paper.

 _"Totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts. It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor._

 _"This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts. The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.", Weasley said, "The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts."_

 _"I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation." Mr Lucius Malfoy, 41, said speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night, "Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation."_

 _Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, 'Mad-Eye' Moody._

 _Rumors_ _abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts._ _"I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose our confidence." A Ministry insider said last night._

 _Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts._ _"Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office." Madam Marchbanks said, "This is a further, disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore." (For a full account of Madam Marchbanks's alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page seventeen.)_

Clark finished reading, "That explain why we ended up with Umbitch. Thanks to tis 'Educational Decree', Fudge has passed and forced her on us, and now he's given her the power to inspect the other teachers.", he said, "I wonder how long before were making a Spanish Inquisition joke..."

Hermione was breathing fast and her eyes were very bright, "I can't believe this. It's outrageous!"

The others agreed, as Harry looked down at his right hand, clenched on the table-top, and saw the faint white outline of the words Umbridge had forced him to cut into his skin. But a grin was unfurling on Ron's face, "I can't wait to see McGonagall inspected. Umbridge won't know what's hit her.", he said with a smirk.

"Well, come on. We'd better get going, if she's inspecting Binns's class we don't want to be late...", Hermione said jumping up.

* * *

But Umbridge was not inspecting their History of Magic lesson, which was just as dull as the previous Monday, nor was she in Snape's dungeon when they arrived for double Potions, where Harry's moonstone essay was handed back to him with a large, spiky black 'A' scrawled in an upper corner.

"I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you presented this work in your OWL.", Snape said with a smirk, as he swept among them, passing back their homework, "This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect in the examination."

Snape reached the front of the class and turned on his heel to face them. "The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week's essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who get a 'D' or those who try to leech of another's work."

He smirked as Malfoy sniggered and said in a carrying whisper, "Some people got a 'D'? Ha!"

Determined not to give Snape an excuse to fail him this lesson, Harry read and reread every line of instructions on the blackboard at least three times before acting on them. His Strengthening Solution was not precisely the clear turquoise shade of Clark's nor Hermione's but it was at least blue rather than pink, like Neville's, and he delivered a flask of it to Snape's desk at the end of the lesson with a feeling of mingled defiance and relief.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't as bad as last week, was it?", Hermione said, as they climbed the steps out of the dungeon and made their way across the Entrance Hall towards lunch, "And the homework didn't go too badly, either, did it?"

When neither Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville nor Kara answered, she pressed on, "I mean, all right, I didn't expect the top grade, not if he's marking to OWL standard, but a pass is quite encouraging at this stage, wouldn't you say?"

Harry made a non-committal noise in his throat.

"Of course, a lot can happen between now and the exam, we've got plenty of time to improve, but the grades we're getting now are a sort of baseline, aren't they? Something we can build on..."

Clark let out a deep sigh, "Hermione. Do you want to know the grades we got?", he asked just as they sat down together at the Gryffindor table.

"I don't... I didn't mean... Well, if you want to tell me, than sure.", Hermione said with a sheepish grin.

"O. I got an O.", Clark said, placing a sandwich in his mouth, ignoring the surprised look Hermione was giving him.

"Clarkie getting an 'O'?", Fred said in mock surprise tone, he had just arrived at the table with George and Lee and was sitting down on Harry's right, "In other breaking news, water is wet!"

"Nothing wrong with a good healthy 'P' though.", George added.

"But doesn't 'P' stand for...", Hermione said.

"'Poor', yea.", Lee said, "Still, better than 'D', isn't it?"

"Dreadful? So top grade's 'O' for 'Outstanding'." Hermione said, "and then there's 'A'..."

"No, 'E', for 'Exceeds Expectations'.", George corrected her, "And I have always thought Fred and I should've got 'E' in everything, because we exceeded expectations just by turning up for the exams.", they all laughed except Hermione.

"So, after 'E' it's 'A' for 'Acceptable', and that's the last pass grade, isn't it?", Hermione continued.

"Yep.", Fred said, dunking an entire roll in his soup, transferring it to his mouth and swallowing it whole, "Then you get 'P' for 'Poor'." Ron raised both his arms in mock celebration, "and 'D' for 'Dreadful'."

"And then 'T'." George said.

"T?" Hermione asked, looking appalled, "Even lower than a 'D'? What on earth does 'T' stand for?"

"Troll.", Fred said promptly.

Harry laughed again, though he was not sure whether or not George was joking. "You lot had an inspected lesson yet?" Fred asked them.

"Not during Potions, but I am not sure about History... I slept through most of it.", Clark said, making the twins and Lee laugh.

"We had, just before lunch.", George said, "Charms."

"What was it like?", Harry, Hermione and Kara asked together.

Fred shrugged, "Not that bad. Umbridge just lurked in the corner making notes on a clipboard. You know what Flitwick's like, he treated her like a guest, didn't seem to bother him at all. She didn't say much. Asked Alicia a couple of questions about what the classes are normally like, Alicia told her they were really good, that was it."

"I can't see old Flitwick getting marked down. He usually gets everyone through their exams all right.", George said.

"Well, be a good boy and keep your temper with Umbridge today.", Fred said, "Angelina will do her nut if you miss any more Quidditch practices."

* * *

Entering the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Umbridge was humming and smiling to herself. Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara told Clark and Hermione, exactly what had happened in Divination while they all took out their copies of Defensive Magical Theory, but before they could ask any questions Umbridge had called them all to order and silence fell.

"Wands away.", she instructed them all with a smile, and those people who had been hopeful enough to take them out, sadly returned them to their bags, "As we finished Chapter One last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence 'Chapter Two, Common Defensive Theories and their Derivation'. There will be no need to talk."

Still smiling her wide, self-satisfied smile, she sat down at her desk. The class gave an audible sigh as it turned, as one, to page nineteen. Clark wondered dully whether there were enough chapters in the book to keep them reading through all this years lessons. He had almost fallen asleep until he noticed that Hermione had her hand in the air again.

Umbridge had noticed, too, and what was more, she seemed to have worked out a strategy for just such an eventuality. Instead of trying to pretend she had not noticed Hermione she got to her feet and walked around the front row of desks until they were face to face, then she bent down and whispered, so that the rest of the class could not hear, "What is it this time, Miss Granger?"

"I have already read Chapter Two.", Hermione said.

"Well then, proceed to Chapter Three."

"I've read that too. I've read the whole book."

Umbridge blinked but recovered her poise almost instantly, "Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter-jinxes in Chapter Fifteen."

"He says that counter-jinxes are improperly named. He says 'counter-jinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable.", Hermione said promptly, Umbridge raised her eyebrows and Clark knew she was impressed, against her will, "But I disagree."

Umbridge's eyebrows rose a little higher and her gaze became distinctly colder, "You disagree?" she repeated.

"Yes, I do.", Hermione said, who, unlike Umbridge, was not whispering, but speaking in a clear, carrying voice that had by now attracted the attention of the rest of the class, "Mr Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."

"Oh, you do, do you?", Umbridge said, forgetting to whisper and straightening up, "Well, I'm afraid it is Mr Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger."

"But..." Hermione began.

"That is enough.", Umbridge said, she walked back to the front of the class and stood before them, all the jauntiness she had shown at the beginning of the lesson gone, "Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor house."

There was an outbreak of muttering at this. "What for?", Harry asked angrily.

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions.", Umbridge said smoothly, "I am here to teach you using a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matters about which they understand very little. Your previous teachers in this subject may have allowed you more licence, but as none of them, with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age-appropriate subjects."

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher.", Harry muttered to Kara, "Except that he had that minor drawback of him having Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."

* * *

The next day as they entered Transfiguration, Umbridge and her clipboard were sitting in a corner and the sight of her drove the memory of breakfast right out of his head. "Let's see Umbridge get what she deserves.", Ron whispered as they sat down in their usual seats. Professor McGonagall marched into the room without giving the slightest indication that she knew Professor Umbridge was there.

"That will do.", she said and silence fell immediately, "Mr Finnigan, kindly come here and hand back the homework. Miss Brown, please take this box of mice, don't be silly, girl, they won't hurt you, and hand one to each student..."

"Hem, hem.", Umbridge, employing the same silly little cough she had used to interrupt Dumbledore on the first night of term. Professor McGonagall ignored her. Seamus handed back their essay; "Thanks, Clark. Your a life saver.", Harry whispered and out of the corner of his eye, Clark saw his friend had managed to get an 'E'.

"Right then, everyone, listen closely. Dean Thomas, if you do that to the mouse again I shall put you in detention. Most of you have now successfully Vanished your snails and even those who were left with a certain amount of shell have got the gist of the spell. Today, we shall be..."

"Hem, hem." Umbridge said.

"Yes?" Professor McGonagall said, turning round, her eyebrows so close together they seemed to form one long, severe line.

"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec..."

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom.", Professor McGonagall, turning her back firmly on Umbridge, many of the students exchanged looks of glee, "As I was saying: today, we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult Vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell..."

"Hem, hem."

"I wonder.", Professor McGonagall said in cold fury, turning on Umbridge, 'How you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."

Umbridge looked as though she had just been slapped in the face. She did not speak, but straightened the parchment on her clipboard and began scribbling furiously. Looking supremely unconcerned, Professor McGonagall addressed the class once more.

"As I was saying: the Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be Vanished. The snail, as an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge; the mouse, as a mammal, offers a much greater one. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner. So you know the incantation, let me see what you can do."

Umbridge did not follow Professor McGonagall around the class as she had followed Professor Trelawney; perhaps she realized Professor McGonagall would not permit it. She did, however, take many more notes while sitting in her corner, and when Professor McGonagall finally told them all to pack away, she rose with a grim expression on her face.

"Well, it's a start.", Ron said, holding up a long wriggling mouse-tail and dropping it back into the box Lavender was passing around. As they filed out of the classroom, Clark saw Umbridge approach the teachers desk; he nudged Harry, who nudged Ron, who nudged Hermione, who nudged Neville, who nudged Kara in turn, and the six of them deliberately fell back to eavesdrop.

"How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" Umbridge asked.

"Thirty-nine years this December.", Professor McGonagall said brusquely, snapping her bag shut.

Umbridge made a note, "Very well. You will receive the results of your inspection in ten day's time."

"I can hardly wait.", Professor McGonagall said, in a coldly indifferent voice, and she strode off towards the door, "Hurry up, you six." she added, sweeping Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara before her.

Harry could not help giving her a faint smile and could have sworn he received one in return.

* * *

When they walked down the lawns towards the Forest for Care of Magical Creatures, they found her and her clipboard waiting for them beside Professor Grubbly-Plank. "You do not usually take this class, is that correct?" Clark heard her ask as they arrived at the trestle table where the group of captive Bowtruckles were scrabbling around for woodlice like so many living twigs.

"Quite correct.", Professor Grubbly-Plank said, hands behind her back and bouncing on the balls of her feet, "I am a substitute teacher standing in for Professor Hagrid."

The group of friends exchanged uneasy looks. Malfoy was whispering with Crabbe and Goyle; he would surely love this opportunity to tell tales on Hagrid to a member of the Ministry. "Hmm.", Umbridge said, dropping her voice, though Clark could still hear her quite clearly, "I wonder... The Headmaster seems strangely reluctant to give me any information on the matter... can you tell me what is causing Professor Hagrid's very extended leave of absence?"

"Afraid I can't.", Professor Grubbly-Plank said breezily, "Don't know anything more about it than you do. Got an owl from Dumbledore, would I like a couple of weeks' teaching, work. I accepted. That's as much as I know. Well... Shall I get started then?"

"Yes, please do.", Umbridge said, scribbling on her clipboard. Umbridge took a different tack in this class and wandered among the students, questioning them on magical creatures. Most people were able to answer well; at least the class was not letting Hagrid down.

"Overall." Umbridge said, returning to Professor Grubbly-Plank's side after a lengthy interrogation of Dean, "How do you, as a temporary member of staff- an objective outsider, I suppose you might say. How do you find Hogwarts? Do you feel you receive enough support from the school management?"

"Oh, yes, Dumbledore's excellent.", Professor Grubbly-Plank said heartily, "Yes, I'm very happy with the way things are run, very happy indeed."

Looking politely incredulous, Umbridge made a tiny note on her clipboard and went on, "And what are you planning to cover with this class this year. Assuming, of course, that Professor Hagrid does not return?"

"Oh, I'll take them through the creatures that most often come up in OWL. Not much left to do, they've studied unicorns and Nifflers, I thought we'd cover Porlocks and Kneazles, make sure they can recognize Crups and Knarls, you know...", Professor Grubbly-Plank said.

"Well, you seem to know what you're doing, at any rate.", Umbridge said, making a very obvious tick on her clipboard. Clark did not like the emphasis she put on 'you' and liked it even less when she put her next question to Goyle, "Now, I hear there have been injuries in this class?"

Goyle gave a stupid grin. Malfoy hastened to answer the question, "That was almost me. If it wasn't for a class mate, I would have been slashed by a Hippogriff."

"A Hippogriff?" Umbridge said, now scribbling frantically, "Well, thank you very much, Professor Grubbly-Plank, I think that's all I need here. You will be receiving the results of your inspection within ten days."

"Jolly good.", Professor Grubbly-Plank said, and Umbridge set off back across the lawn to the castle.

* * *

It was nearly midnight, when Haryr, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara sat in the common room. "She's an awful woman,' Hermione said in a small voice, as they worked on their homework, "We have got to do something about her."

"I suggested poison.", Ron said grimly.

"I second that.", Clark said.

"No... I mean, something about what a dreadful teacher she is, and how we're not going to learn any Defense from her at all.", Hermione said.

"Well, what can we do about that?", Neville asked yawning, "Too late, isn't it? She's got the job, she's here to stay. Fudge'll make sure of that."

"Well...", Hermione said tentatively, looking at Clark who nodded, "You know, during Arithmancy, Clark and I were thinking that maybe the time's come when we should just do it ourselves."

"Do what ourselves?", Harry said suspiciously.

"Learn how to knit, of course.", Clark said sarcastically, "Learn Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves, of course!"

"Come off it.", Ron groaned, "Just because you can sleep your way through class and still achieve O's doesn't mean we can. You want us to do extra work? You do realize Harry, Neville, Kara and I are behind on homework again and it's only the second week?"

"But this is much more important than homework!", Hermione said, Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara goggled at her.

"I didn't think there was anything in the universe more important than homework...", Neville said.

"Don't be silly, of course there is. It's about preparing ourselves, like Harry said in Umbridge's first lesson, for what's waiting for us out there. It's about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don't learn anything for a whole year...", Hermione said.

"We can't do much by ourselves.", Ron said in a defeated voice, "I mean, all right, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try and practice them, I suppose..."

"No, we have gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of books.", Clark said, standing up and placing both hands on the table, "We need a teacher, a proper one, who can show us how to use the spells and correct us if we're going wrong."

"If you're talking about Remus..." Kara began.

"No, he's too busy with the Order and, anyway, the most we could see him is during Hogsmeade weekends and that's not nearly often enough.", Clark continued, turning to his gaze to a surprised looking Harry, "I'm talking about you, Harry."

There was a moment's silence, a light night breeze rattled the windowpanes behind Ron, and the fire guttered.

"About me what?", Harry said.

"I'm talking about you teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts.", Clark said and Harry stared at him. Then he turned to Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara ready to exchange the exasperated looks. Kara was frowning slightly, apparently thinking, then she said, "That's not a horrible idea."

Harry was grinning now, sure they were pulling his leg. "You're the best in the year at Defense Against the Dark Arts.", Hermione said.

"Me? No, I'm not, you and Kara beat me in every test." Harry said now grinning more broadly than ever.

"Actually, you beat me during our third year and tied with Clark." Hermione pointed out, "The only year we both sat the test and had a teacher who actually knew the subject. But I'm not talking about test results, Harry. Think what you've done!"

"How do you mean?", Harry asked.

"... Are we sure we want someone this thick to teach us?", Clark said dryly "First year, you saved the Philosopher's Stone from You-Know-Who."

"But that was luck, it wasn't skill and you were there with me the whole way...", Harry said.

"Second year, you killed the Basilisk and destroyed Riddle.", Clark interrupted him, "And last year, you fought off a resurrected Voldemort.", Clark said.

"Listen to me!", Harry said, almost angrily, "Just listen to me, all right? It sounds great when you say it like that, but all that stuff was luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I didn't plan any of it, I just did whatever I could think of, and I nearly always had help... It not just memorizing a bunch of spells and throwing them at him, like you're in class or something.

"Harry, don't you see? Your exactly what they need. To know what it is really like facing off with Voldemort.", Clark said, "Just think about it, alright?"

Harry could not think of anything to say, he nodded, hardly aware of what he was agreeing to. "Well, I'm off to bed.", Hermione said, in a voice that was clearly as natural as she could make it, "Your coming Kara?"

"Yeah, good night.", Kara said, getting to her feet bidding them goodbye.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief managed.**


	64. Chapter 64: Formation Of Rebellion

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope your going to enjoy it and since I have no new reviews to answer, let go on to the story.**

* * *

It had been two whole weeks since Clark and Hermione suggested the idea of Harry giving Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons. The subject came up again on a wild, blustery evening at the end of September, when Harry and Kara were sitting in the library, looking up potion ingredients for Snape.

"Have you thought more about teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?", Kara asked. Harry did not answer at once, he pretended to be perusing a page of Asiatic Anti-Venoms, because he did not want to say what was in his mind.

"Well...", he said slowly, when he could no longer pretend to find Asiatic Anti-Venoms interesting, "Yeah, I've thought about it a bit."

"And?"

"I dunno.", Harry said, "You did listen to what I said about a load of it being luck, didn't you?"

"Yes, Harry, but all the same, there's no point pretending that you're not good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, because you are. You were one of the few people last year who could throw off the Imperius Curse completely, you can produce a Patronus, you can do all sorts of stuff that full-grown wizards can't."

"Just you, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione, yeah?"

"Not really... Hermione thought you should teach anyone who wants to learn and I kinda agree with her on that. We are talking about Defanseding ourselves against Voldemort. She said it doesn't seem fair if we don't offer the chance to other people."

"When do you two have time to talk about this stuff?"

"We are two friends sleeping in the same room nearly all year. Don't you and the other guys talk?"

"Well...", Harry said slowly, remembering the time when Ron and Neville were talking late into the night and Clark threw an alarm clock at them, which had shattered against the wall, because he wanted to sleep.

Harry considered this for a moment, then said, "Yeah, but I doubt anyone except you two would want to be taught by me. I'm a nutter, remember?"

"You might be surprised how many people would be interested in hearing what you've got to say.", Kara remarked, she leaned towards him, "You know the first weekend in October's a Hogsmeade weekend? Hermione told everyone who is interested to meet us in the village so we can talk it over."

"Why do we have to do it outside school?", Harry asked.

"You think Umbitch would be happy if she found out what we were up to?", Kara asked dryly.

* * *

The morning of the Hogsmeade visit dawned bright but windy. After breakfast they queued up in front of Filch, who matched their names to the long list of students who had permission from their parents or guardian to visit the village.

When Harry reached Filch, the caretaker gave a great sniff as though trying to detect a whiff of something from Harry. Then he gave a curt nod that set his jowls quiver again and Harry walked on, out on to the stone steps and the cold, sunlit day.

"I suppose he was checking for the smell of Dungbombs. Either that or he thought your deodorant smelled nice.", Clark said, looking very tense that morning, Harry gave a laugh at his remark.

"Something wrong, Clark?", Neville asked, a slight hint of worry in his voice.

"Of course not. What makes you think that?", Clark said with a nervous smile.

"Well your not scowling, looking drowsy or bored. You have been messing around with your hair since you woke up at seven this morning, which is unusual as well.", Ron pointed out.

"Oh, yeah... I will be meeting you guys a little later...", Clark said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Aren't you going to meet Fleur's parents today?", Harry remembered Fleur asking him when he had send his letter to Sirius and Elizabeth.

They walked between the tall stone pillars topped with winged boars and turned left on to the road into the village. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed that Kara had been scowling since they mentioned Clark meeting his girlfriends parents, and she remained like that all the way into the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Harry asked, "The Three Broomsticks?"

"Clark and I talked about it and we agreed that it would be best.", Hermione said, "It's always packed and really noisy, making it perfect for not being overheard and it shouldn't be strange that a large amount of students gather there."

They walked down the main street past Zonko's Wizarding Joke Shop, where they were not surprised to see Fred, George and Lee, past the post office, from which owls issued at regular intervals.

As they entered the Three Broomsticks, they heard someone call out Clark's name. It was Fleur sitting at a table with her parents and her little sister. "I'll see you guys later.", Clark said to the others, they left for a table near the corner as he walked over to meet his parents-in-law.

Fleur's beautiful blonde mother was dressed in long, leaf green robes. Monsieur Delacour was nowhere near as attractive as his wife; he was a head shorter and extremely plumb, with a little, pointed black beard. However, he looked good-natured.

"Clark, a pleasure to meet you at last.", Monsieur Delacour said in French, shaking hands with him with his own plump one and beaming, "Sebastian Delacour! You have already met my wife, Apolline.", he let go of his hand and gestured at his wife.

Madame Delacour stood up and to kissed Clark on both cheeks, "It's been too long Clark.", she said as he was about to sit down, he felt something small hugging his waist. Looking down he saw that it was Gabrielle, who still looked like a miniature of Fleur, with waist-length hair of pure, silvery blonde, who looked up at him with a dazzling smile.

"Hey there Gabrielle, you have grown a lot since I last saw you.", Clark said as she finally let go of him.

Gabrielle still gave him that same dazzling smile, "I did, I have been drinking a lot of milk!", she said as they sat down.

"If you keep tis up, you will be taller than me in no time. But that isn't such a difficult task.", Clark said with a small smile of his own, as he began to chat with everyone else at the table, and they began to talk about various things."

"So Clark, your French is pretty good. Where did you learn to speak it?", Monsieur Delacour asked after interrupting his his youngest daughter who had gone on to unleash a barrage of questions about life at Hogwarts to the young couple.

"Well, I grew up in an orphanage . There wasn't much to do, so I thought myself using an French-to-English dictionary.", Clark explained as if it was a normal thing to do.

"It seems Elizabeth wasn't lying when she told us about your near constant O's.", Madame Delacour said, "She also told us you are quite the expert at the art of dueling."

"I am not that good.", Clark said modestly.

Monsieur Delacour let out a laugh, "Only good enough to go undefeated during the Tri-wizard tournament.", he said with a large smile, "It seems you get your combat prowess from Elizabeth. After our own duel, I consider her to fall somewhere between Dumbeldore and everyone else, and I have seen her occasionally display magical ability close to Dumbledore's level."

"You dueled with my mother?", Clark asked surprised and Monsieur Delacour nodded, assuring him it was just a fun practice match between the head of one of the Wizarding's Worlds most powerful family and a former World Dueling Champion.

* * *

"So, who did you say is supposed to be meeting us?" Harry asked, as he took a swing of his Butterbeer.

"Just a couple of people.", Kara said as Hermione, checking her watch and looking anxiously towards the door.

"I told them to be here about now... oh, look, this might be them now.", Hermione said.

The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened, first came Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma with Cho and one of her usually-giggling girlfriends, then on her own and looking so dreamy she might have walked in by accident, Luna; then Katie, Alicia and Angelina, Colin, Ernie, Justin, Hannah, a Hufflepuff girl with a long plait hair whose name Harry did not know; three Ravenclaw boys he was pretty sure were called Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner and Terry Boot, Ginny, closely followed by a tall skinny blond boy with an upturned nose whom Harry recognized vaguely as being a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and, bringing up the rear, Fred and George with Lee, all three of whom were carrying large paper bags crammed with Zonko's merchandise.

"A couple of people?" Harry said hoarsely, "A couple of people?"

"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular.", Hermione said happily, "Ron, Neville do you want to pull up some more chairs?"

Harry watched numbly as the large chattering group took their beers from Fred and rummaged in their robes to find coins. He could not imagine what all these people had turned up for until the horrible thought occurred to him that they might be expecting same kind of speech, at which he rounded on Kara, as Ron, Neville and Hermione pulled up more chairs.

"What have you been telling people?" he said in a low voice.

"They just want to hear what you've got to say. You don't have to do anything yet, Hermione speak to them first.", Kara said soothingly, but her look turned sour when a happy looking, hand holding Clark and Fleur came walking towards them, pulling up a seat next to them.

"Hi, Kara.", Fleur said, beaming and taking a seat next to her boyfriend.

Kara tried to smile back, but did not speak. Cho's friend, who had curly reddish-blonde hair, did not smile, but gave Harry a thoroughly mistrustful look which plainly told him that, given her way, she would not be here at all.

In twos and threes the new arrivals settled around Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara and Fleur some looking rather excited, others curious, Luna gazing dreamily at Neville. When everybody had pulled up a chair, the chatter died out. Every eye was upon Harry.

"Well... er hi." Hermione said, her voice slightly higher than usual out of nerves. The group focused its attention on her instead, though eyes continued to dart back regularly to Harry.

"Well... erm... Well, you know why you're here. Erm... Well, Harry here had the idea...", Hermione said but stopped when Harry had thrown her a sharp look.

Clark let out a disgusted noise as he let go of Fleur's hand and stood up, clearing his throat before he spoke up, "Hermione and I had the idea about learning real Defense Against the Dark Arts, not that dung that Umbitch been trying to teach. I think its time we take matters into our own hands.", he paused, looked sideways at Harry and went on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not theory but doing the real spells."

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?" Michael Corner said, who was watching him closely.

"No, I want to fail it.", Clark said dryly, rolling his gray eyes, "Tis is about more than our DADA OWL's. Tis is about being properly trained in defending ourselves because Voldemort is back." The reaction was immediate and predictable.

Cho's friend shrieked and slopped Butterbeer down herself, Terry Boot gave a kind of involuntary twitch, and Padma shuddered. All of them, however, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Harry. "Well... That's the plan, anyway." Hermione said, "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to..."

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?", the blond Hufflepuff player said in a rather aggressive voice.

"Who are you?", Ron said, rather rudely.

"Zacharias Smith." the boy said, "And I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back."

It had just dawned on Clark why there were so many people there, he should have seen this coming. Some of these people, maybe even most of them, had turned up in the hopes of hearing the story firsthand. "What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" Harry repeated, looking Zacharias straight in the face, "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you won't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

The whole group seemed to have held its breath while Harry spoke. Zacharias said dismissively, "All Dumbledore told us last year was that You-Know-Who had returned and you fought him. He didn't give us details, I think we'd all like to know."

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort tries to murder you and your best friend, then I can't help you." Harry said, his temper, so close to the surface these days, was rising again. He did not take his eyes from Zacharias Smith's aggressive face, "I don't want to talk about that, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out."

But none of them left their seats, not even Zacharias, though he continued to gaze intently at Harry. "So what if we don't have have any hard evidence of Voldemort's return? There are still Death Eaters out there that do cause trouble even when their alleged leader is 'dead', there are random horrible wizards that loves to torture or kill others.", Clark continued as he looked over the gathered students, "We need to be able to defend ourselves against Death Eaters, boggarts, werewolves, vampires, and who knows what else lurks in the dark."

"Well said!" Ernie barked, who Clark had been expecting to speak long before this, "Personally, I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our OWLs coming up!"

He looked around impressively, as though waiting for people to cry 'Surely not!' When nobody spoke, he went on, "I, personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher on us at this critical period. Obviously, they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using Defensive spells..."

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts, is that she's got some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry.", Neville said.

Nearly everybody looked stunned at this news; everybody except Luna, who piped up, "Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army."

"What?" Harry said, completely thrown by this unexpected piece of information.

"Yes, he's got an army of Heliopaths.", Luna said solemnly.

"No, he hasn't.", Hermione snapped.

"Yes, he has.", Luna said.

"No, he hasn't.", Hermione said back.

"Please, not now. It not important at tis moment if Fudge has an army of Heliopaths or not.", Clark interrupted, "We should be trying to decide how often we are we are going to meet to have Defense lessons?"

"Your right, Clark. Are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?", Hermione asked, there was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias folded his arms and said nothing, she looking relieved that something had at last been settled, "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week..."

"Hang on. We need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice.", Angelina said.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone.", Hermione said, slightly impatiently, "But you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against Voldemort's Death Eaters and the like."

"Well, once a week sounds cool.", Lee said.

"Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet...", Hermione said, this was rather more difficult; the whole group fell silent.

"Library?" Katie suggested after a few moments.

"I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library.", Harry said.

"We will try to find somewhere, and send you all a message round to everybody when we got a time and a place for the first meeting.", Clark said as Hermione rummaged in her bag and produced parchment and a quill, then hesitated, rather as though she was steeling herself to say something.

"I-I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think." She took a deep breath, "That we all ought to agree not to tell about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to."

Fred reached out for the parchment and cheerfully wrote his signature, but Clark noticed at once that several people looked less than happy at the prospect of putting their names on the list.

"Er...", Zacharias said slowly, not taking the parchment that George was trying to pass to him, "Well... I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is.", but Ernie was looking rather hesitant about signing, too.

"I... Well, we are prefects." Ernie burst out, "And if this list was found... Well, I mean to say... If Umbridge finds out..."

"You just said tis group was the most important thing you'd do tis year.", Kara reminded him, Ernie was about to protest but she continued, "Do you really think Hermione is just going to leave that list lying around?"

"No. No, of course not.", Ernie said, looking slightly less anxious.

"Besides, Clark will put up a Charm that will make it unreadable to people who hadn't signed it.", Kara added.

Nobody raised objections after Ernie, though Cho's friend give her a rather reproachful look before adding her own name. When the last person, Zacharias, had signed, Hermione took the parchment back and slipped it carefully into her bag. There was an odd feeling in the group now. It was as though they had just signed some kind of contract.

"Well, time's ticking on.", Fred said briskly, getting to his feet, "George, Lee and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase, we'll be seeing you all later."

* * *

In twos and threes the rest of the group took their leave, too. "Well, I think that went quite well.", Fleur said, as they walked out into the bright sunlight a few moments later.

"That Zacharias bloke's a wart.", Neville said, who was glowering after the figure of Smith, just discernible in the distance.

"I don't like him much, either. But he overheard me talking to Ernie and Hannah at the Hufflepuff table and he seemed really interested in coming, so what could I say?", Hermione admitted.

"Uhm, Say that we don't want a complete git in our DADA group?", Kara asked dryly, "But the more people the better, I guess. I doubt, Michael Corner and his friends would have come if he hadn't been going out with Ginny."

"He's WHAT?", Ron shouted outraged, his ears now resembling curls of raw beef, "He's going out with... My sister's going... What do you mean, Michael Corner? When did this happen?"

"They met at the Yule Ball and got together at the end of last year, if I remember correctly.", Kara said. They stopped outside Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, where there was a handsome display of pheasant feather quills in the window.

"Hmm... I could do with a new quill.", Hermione said, she turned into the shop with Neville following her, the rest waited outside.

"Which one was Michael Corner?" Ron demanded furiously.

"The dark one.", Kara said.

"I didn't like him.", Ron said at once.

"Why am I not surprised?", Clark said dryly.

"But, I thought Ginny fancied Harry!", Ron said.

Kara looked at him rather pityingly and shook her head, having hold Harry's hand the entire time, "Ginny used to fancy Harry, but she gave up on him months ago. Not that she doesn't like you, of course." she added kindly to Harry.

Clark and Fleur whre sharing some candies she had brought earlier, neither found this subject quite as interesting as Ron, who was positively quivering with indignation.

"So that's why she talks now? She never used to talk in front of me.", Harry asked.

"Probably.", Kara said with a shrug, before turning to her red headed friend, "And tis is why she told me and Hermione to not tell you she is seeing Michael, she knew you'd take it badly. So don't harp on about it."

"What do you mean? Who's taking anything badly? I'm not going to harp on about anything...", Ron continued to chunter under his breath all the way down the street.

"I do understand Ron's feeling.", Clark said cutting into the conversation, "I was angry at Harry for five years when he started dating Kara."

Harry let those words run through his head for a few moments, "We started dating a year ago.", he pointed out.

"You still have four more years to go.", Clark simply told him, but as he was about to protest, he cut him off, "Do you want it to be five?"

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoy. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	65. Chapter 65: Compliments And Talks

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to another chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Ashzaroth: I know right? Yeah, from what I read in Deadly Hallows, Fleur's dad sounded like a nice guy. I also liked that quip Clark made to Harry. Yes, other people are readying this story, if the traffic stats is anything to go by. Maybe its because Clark didn't end up with Hermione? I honestly don't know. Maybe I'll make a poll to decide if he should end up with her after all.**

 **Anyways, story time.**

* * *

"Kinda excited isn't it? Breaking the rules.", Hermione said, as they were making their way to History of Magic, knowing they were doing something to resist Umbridge and the Ministry.

"Who are you and what have you done to Hermione?", Clark asked, making Hermione giggling at his question, "I said, what have you done with her?", he added with a more threatening manner, much to the others amusement.

History of Magic was as boring as ever with Professor Binns, continue his monotonous drone on giant wars. Harry and Kara did not even attempt to follow what he was saying today; insteads playing tic-tac-toe on a piece of parchment ignoring Hermione's frequent glares and nudges, until a particularly painful poke in the ribs made Kara look up angrily.

"What?"

She pointed at the window. Hedwig was perched on the narrow window ledge, gazing through the thick glass at Harry, a letter tied to her leg. Harry could not understand it; they had just had breakfast, why on earth hadn't she delivered the letter then, as usual? Many of his classmates were pointing out Hedwig to each other, too.

"Oh, I've always loved that owl, she's so beautiful.", Clark heard Lavender sigh to Parvati. He glanced round at Professor Binns who continued to read his notes, serenely unaware that the class's attention was even less focused upon him than usual.

Clark, being nearest to the window slipped quietly off his chair, crouched down and hurried along the row to the window, where he slid the catch and opened it very slowly.

He had expected Hedwig to fly towards Harry, so he could remove the letter and then fly off to the Owlery, but the moment the window was open wide enough she hopped inside, hooting dolefully. Clark closed the window with an anxious glance at Professor Binns, crouched low again and sped back to his seat with Hedwig on his shoulder. He regained his seat, transferred Hedwig to Harry's lap and made to remove the letter tied to her leg.

Only then did they realize that Hedwig's feathers were oddly ruffled; some were bent the wrong way, and she was holding one of her wings at an odd angle. "She's hurt!" Harry whispered, bending his head low over her. Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara leaned in closer; Hermione even put down her quill. "Look, there's something wrong with her wing..."

Hedwig was quivering; when Harry made to touch the wing she gave a little jump, all her feathers on end as though she was inflating herself, and gazed at him reproachfully.

"Professor Binns!", Clark said loudly, standing and everyone in the class turned to look at him, "Harry is not feeling well!"

Professor Binns raised his eyes from his notes, looking amazed, as always, to find the room in front of him full of people, "Not feeling well?" he repeated hazily.

"N-Not at all well.", Harry said firmly, getting to his feet with Hedwig concealed behind his back, as Clark gave him support, "I think I need to go to the hospital wing."

"Yes." Professor Binns said, clearly very much wrong-footed, "Yes... yes, hospital wing... Well, off you go, then, Perkins... Kenneth."

* * *

Once outside the room, Harry returned Hedwig to his shoulder and the two hurried off up the corridor, pausing to think only when he was out of sight of Binns's door. Their first choice of somebody to cure Hedwig would have been Hagrid, of course, but as he had no idea where Hagrid was the only remaining option was to find Professor Grubbly-Plank and hope she would help.

Peering out of a window at the blustery, overcast grounds. There was no sign of her anywhere near Hagrid's cabin; if she was not teaching, she was probably in the staff room. They set off downstairs, Hedwig hooting feebly as she swayed on Harry's shoulder.

Harry knocked. He heard footsteps, then the door opened and he found himself face to face with Professor McGonagall. "You haven't been given another detention!" she said at once, her square spectacles flashing alarmingly.

"... someone has ever gotten detention during History of Magic?...", Clark wondered, before getting back on the subject at hand.

"I'm looking for Professor Grubbly-Plank." Harry explained, "It's my owl, she's injured."

"Injured owl, did you say?", Professor Grubbly-Plank appeared at Professor McGonagall's shoulder, smoking a pipe and holding a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Yes.", Harry said, lifting Hedwig carefully off his shoulder, "She turned up after the other post owls and her wing's all funny, look..."

Professor Grubbly-Plank stuck her pipe firmly between her teeth and took Hedwig from Harry while Clark and Professor McGonagall watched. "Hmm.", Professor Grubbly-Plank said, her pipe waggling slightly as she talked, "Looks like something's attacked her. Can't think what would have done it, though. Thestrals will sometimes go for birds, of course, but Hagrid's got the Hogwarts Thestrals well-trained not to touch owls."

Going by Harry's expression, Clark figured that his friend didn't knew nor cared what Thestrals were; he just wanted to know that Hedwig was going to be all right.

Professor McGonagall, however, looked sharply at Harry and said, "Do you know how far this owl's traveled, Potter?"

"From London, I think. She was delivering a letter to my Godparents.", Harry explained.

Professor Grubbly-Plank pulled a monocle out of the inside of her robes and screwed it into her eye, to examine Hedwig's wing closely, "I should be able to sort this out if you leave her with me, Potter.", she said, "She shouldn't be flying long distances for a few days, in any case."

"Right... Thanks.", Harry said, just as the bell rang for break.

"No problem.", Professor Grubbly-Plank said gruffly, turning back into the staff room.

"Just a moment, Wilhelmina!", Professor McGonagall said, "Potter's letter!"

"Oh yeah!", Harry said, who had momentarily forgotten the scroll tied to Hedwig's leg. Professor Grubbly-Plank handed it over and then disappeared into the staff room carrying Hedwig, who was staring at Harry as though unable to believe he would give her away like this.

Feeling slightly guilty, he turned to go, but Professor McGonagall called him back. She glanced up and down the corridor; there were students coming from both directions.

"Bear in mind." she said quickly and quietly, her eyes on the scroll in his hand, "That channels of communication in and out of Hogwarts may be being watched, won't you?"

"We will.", Clark said as the flood of students rolling along the corridor was almost upon them. Professor McGonagall gave him a curt nod and retreated into the staff room, leaving the two friends to be swept out into the courtyard with the crowd. They spotted Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara already standing in a sheltered corner, their cloak collars turned up against the wind.

Harry slit open the scroll as he and Clark hurried towards them and found five words in Sirius's handwriting:

 _Today, same time, same place._

"Is Hedwig alright?" Neville asked anxiously, the moment he was within earshot.

"She will be alright.", Clark said as he told them what Professor McGonagall had said.

"I was just saying, what if someone had tried to intercept Hedwig? I mean, she's never been hurt on a flight before, has she?", Hermione said, as Harry showed them the letter.

"'Same time, same place?' Does he mean the fire in the common room?", Ron asked.

"Oh, I thought he mean the bottom of the Black lake.", Neville said dryly.

Kara looked uneasy as she read the note. "Let's just hope nobody else has read this...", she said, "Maybe Clark's idea of assassinating Umbitch wasn't such a bad idea after all..."

"Don't you start as well. I think your rubbing off on her, Clark.", Hermione said, eyeing the older Kent sibling.

"I know. Isn't it great?", Clark said with a half smile.

"I just don't understand why your so fascinated on killing Umbridge, while we had someone like Snape teaching us for the past 4 years.", Neville said.

"Unlike Umbitch, Snape actually teach us something.", Clark explained, "And if he could get past his hate for Harry's dad, Sirius and Elizabeth, he could be a pretty good teacher."

They made a slight jump when they heard a certain voice spoke up behind them, "It warms the heart to hear you speak so highly of me, Mr. Kent.", Snape said with a heavy dose of sarcasm, "But you will have to forgive me if I still put you in detention if you arrive late for my class, even if you have proven to not be such a dunderhead like your parents.", and with that he stalked down the stone steps to the dungeons.

All of them blinked at what Snape had just said. "D-did Snape just gave me a compliment?", Clark asked surprised, as they too went down the stone steps to the dungeons for Potions, all six of them, lost in thought. but as they reached the bottom of the steps they were recalled to themselves by the voice of Malfoy, who was standing just outside Snape's classroom door, talking much louder than was necessary so that they could hear every word.

"From what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years... and as for Potter... my father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St Mungo's, apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic." Malfoy made a grotesque face, his mouth sagging open and his eyes rolling. Crabbe and Goyle gave their usual grunts of laughter, Parkinson shrieked with glee.

Something collided hard with Clark's shoulder, knocking him sideways. A split second later he realized that Neville had just charged past him, heading straight for Malfoy.

"Neville, no!", Harry leap forward and seized the back of Neville's uniform; Neville struggled frantically, his fists flailing, trying desperately to get at Malfoy who looked extremely shocked.

"Help me!", Harry flung at Clark and Ron, who managing to drag Neville backwards, away from the Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle were flexing their arms as they stepped in front of Malfoy, ready for the fight.

Nevilles face was scarlet when they dragged him back to the Gryffindor Line; "Not... funny... don't... Mungo's... show... him...", Neville spluttered from his mouth.

The dungeon door opened. Snape appeared there. His black eyes swept up the Gryffindor line to the point where Harry, Clark, and Ron were wrestling with Neville, "Inside, all of you."

They let go of Neville, who stood panting and glaring at Harry. "I had to stop you." Harry gasped, picking up his bag, "Crabbe and Goyle would've torn you apart."

"What in the name of Merlin, was that about Neville?", Ron asked slowly, Neville said nothing; he merely snatched up his own bag and stalked off into the dungeon.

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara took their usual seats at the back of the class, pulled out parchment, quills and their copies of 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'. The class around them was whispering about what Neville had just done, but when Snape closed the dungeon door with an echoing bang, everybody immediately fell silent.

"You will notice.", Snape said, in his low, sneering voice, "That we have a guest with us today." he gestured towards the dim corner of the dungeon and Clark saw Professor Umbridge sitting there, clipboard on her knee. He glanced sideways at his friends, his eyebrows raised.

"We are continuing with our Strengthening Solution today. You will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson; it correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend, instructions.", he waved his wand again, "On the board. Carry on."

Umbridge spent the first half hour of the lesson making notes in her corner. Kara was very interested in hearing her question Snape; so interested, that she was becoming careless with her potion.

"Salamander blood, Kara.", Clark said grabbing her wrist to prevent her adding the wrong ingredient for the third time, "not pomegranate juice!"

"Oh, right. Thanks.", Kara said vaguely, putting down the bottle and continuing to watch the corner. Umbridge had just got to her feet, she strode between two lines of desks towards Snape, who was bending over Dean's cauldron.

"Well, the class seem fairly advanced for their level.", she said briskly to Snape's back, "Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

Snape straightened up slowly and turned to look at her, "Now... How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked, her quill poised over her clipboard.

"Fourteen years.", Snape replied, his expression was unfathomable.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?", Umbridge asked Snape.

"Yes.", Snape said quietly.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

Snape's lip curled, "Obviously."

Professor Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard, "And you have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"

"Yes.", Snape said quietly, barely moving his lips. He looked very angry.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" Umbridge asked.

"I suggest you ask him.", Snape said jerkily.

"Oh, I shall." Umbridge said, with a sweet smile, "The Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers backgrounds." she turned away, walked over to Parkinson and began questioning her about the lessons. Snape looked round at Harry and their eyes met for a second. Harry hastily dropped his gaze to his potion, which was now congealing foully and giving off a strong smell of burned rubber.

"No marks again, then, Potter.", Snape said maliciously, emptying Harry's cauldron with a wave of his wand, "You will write me an essay on the correct composition of this potion, indicating how and why you went wrong, to be handed in next lesson, and you better not leech of Kent, do you understand?"

"Yes.", Harry said furiously. Snape had already given them homework and he had Quidditch practice this evening; this would mean another couple of sleepless nights.

* * *

"Maybe I'll skive off Divination." he said glumly, as they stood in the courtyard after lunch, the wind whipping at the hems of their uniforms. "I'll pretend to be ill and do Snape's essay instead, then I won't have to stay up half the night."

"You can't skive off Divination.", Hermione said severely.

"Look who's talking, you walked out of Divination, you hate Trelawney!", Ron said indignantly.

"I don't hate her.", Hermione said loftily, "I just think she's an absolutely appalling teacher and a real old fraud. But Harry's already missed History of Magic and I don't think he ought to miss anything else today!"

"Nobody cares about History of Magic.", Clark said, placing his hands in his pockets, "By the way, do you want me to add Trelawney to the kill list?"

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you.", Hermione said sternly as the others laughed as they left for Arithmancy.

"Maybe I skip Divination too... I don't feel like going.", Neville added, speaking up for the first time since the incident with Malfoy.

"Oh sure, leave me and Ron to fend for ourselves in that classroom.", Kara said sarcastically, with a smirk.

"Maybe we can hide out in Fleur's office and do our homework there.", Harry suggested, but the instant he did so, his girlfriend smile dropped.

"On second thought, maybe I will go to Divination."

* * *

"So how was Divination?", Clark asked quietly when they at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara each exchanged a look, making Clark know they didn't went to it, "Don't let Hermione know. She will flip her shit."

Umbridge entered the room as he spoke, wearing her black velvet bow and an expression of great smugness. "Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.", they chanted dully.

"Wands away, please." But there was no answering flurry of movement this time; nobody had bothered to take out their wands, "Please turn to page thirty-four of Defensive Magical Theory and read the third chapter, entitled 'The Case for Non-Offensive Responses to Magical Attack'. There will be..."

"No need to talk." Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara said together, under their breaths.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara finally had the common room to themselves. At long last, Fred had closed the doorway to the boys' dormitories behind him. Harry, who was making very little progress with his Potions essay, decided to give it up for the night. As he put his books away, Clark, who was dozing in an armchair, gave a muffled grunt, awoke, and looked blearily into the fire.

"Sirius! Elizabeth!" he said, they whipped around, Sirius's untidy dark head was sitting in the fire again.

"Hi." Sirius said, grinning.

"Hi.", Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara chorused , all three kneeling down on the hearthrug. Crookshanks purred loudly and approached the fire, trying, despite the heat, to put his face close to Sirius's.

"So how are things?", Elizabeth asked.

"Pretty good... I guess.", Harry said Harry, as Hermione pulled Crookshanks back to stop him singeing his whiskers, "We had a successful meeting for our secret DADA class."

"I see. Where did this meeting took place?", Sirius asked.

"The Three Broomsticks. I guessed it would have been packed with people, which means we would have been harder to be overheard.", Clark said.

"Smart of you. You have come a long way, Clark.", Elizabeth said.

"I don't need your approval.", Clark said, turning his gaze away, but he had a slight proud smile on his face.

"Anyway...", Elizabeth said, sounding slightly hurt, "Ron, we have sworn to pass on a message from your mother."

"Oh boy...", Ron said, sounding apprehensive.

"She says on no account whatsoever are you to take part in an illegal secret Defence Against the Dark Arts group. She says you'll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She says there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself later and that you are too young to be worrying about that right now.", she told them.

Sirius's eyes turned to the other five, "She also advises Harry, Clark, Neville, Hermione and Kara not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over you and simply begs to remember that she has their best interests at heart. She would have written all this to you, but if the owl had been intercepted you'd all have been in real trouble, and she can't say it for herself because she's on duty tonight."

"So it's fallen to me to be the messenger and make sure you tell her I passed it all on, because I don't think she trusts me to.", Sirius said, there was another pause in which Crookshanks, mewing, attempted to paw Sirius's head, and Ron fiddled with a hole in the hearthrug.

"So, you want me to say I'm not going to take part in the Defense group?" he muttered finally.

"Us? Certainly not!", Sirius said, looking just as surprised as his wife, "We think it's an excellent idea!"

"You do?" Harry said, his heart lifting.

"Of course we do. You don't think the Marauder's would have laid down and taken orders from an old hag like Umbridge?", Elizabeth asked.

"But... Last term all you did was tell me to be careful and not take risks...", Harry said.

"That's because last year, all the evidence pointed to someone inside Hogwarts trying to kill you, Harry. This year we know there is someone outside Hogwarts who would like to kill us all.", Elizabeth pointed out.

"So I think learning to defend yourselves properly is; a very good idea!", Sirius said, "Better expelled and able to defend yourselves than sitting safely in school without a clue."

"Hear, hear.", Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Kara said enthusiastically.

"How are you organizing this group? Where are you meeting?", Elizabeth asked

"Well, that's a bit of a problem as of now.", Kara said, "We don't know where we would be able to go."

"How about the Shrieking Shack?", Sirius suggested.

"Hey, that's an idea!", Ron said excitedly, but Hermione made a skeptical noise and all of them looked at her, Sirius's head turning in the flames.

"Well, Sirius, it's just that there were only five of you meeting in the Shrieking Shack when you were at school." Hermione said, "All of you could transform into animals and I suppose you could all have squeezed under a single Invisibility Cloak if you'd wanted to. But there are thirty of us and only one of us has mastered that particular art, so we wouldn't need so much an Invisibility Cloak as an Invisibility Marquee..."

"She got a point, Padfoot.", Elizabeth said to her husband, who looked slightly crestfallen, "There used to be a pretty roomy secret passageway behind that big mirror on the fourth floor, you might have enough space to practice jinxes in there."

"Fred and George told me it's blocked." Harry said, shaking his head, "Caved in or something."

"Hmm... Well, I'm sure you'll come up with somewhere. Well think about it over on our side and get back to...", Elizabeth said, she broke off, her face was suddenly tense, alarmed, "Did you hear that?"

Sirius turned sideways, apparently looking into the solid brick wall of the fireplace.

"Dad?", Kara asked anxiously. But he had vanished, Hermione gave a horrified gasp and leap to her feet, still staring at the fire.

A hand had appeared among the flames, groping as though to catch hold of something; a stubby, short-fingered hand covered in ugly old-fashioned rings. The six of them ran for it. At the door of the boys' dormitory Clark looked back, Umbridge's hand was still making snatching movements among the flames, as though she knew exactly where his parents hair had been moments before and was determined to seize it.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Also, I am putting up a poll to decide if Clark should stay in a relationship with Fleur or go and be with Hermione, so be sure to vote. As usual many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	66. Chapter 66: Overwatch

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles. Just to let you all know, the Poll regarding who Clark should end up dating will remain open until the Christmas chapter of Year 5, so put up your vote while you can. And now review time.**

 **Ashzaroth: Glad to hear it, and I wouldn't continue to write if nobody was readying it (but reviews does help to keep me motivated). I was considering to make HermioneXClarkXFleur an option, but I have become to dislike harems, I tried one in my other story, but I didn't like having to balance between the two and the other part of the romance felt tagged on.**

 **Now its story time.**

* * *

"Umbridge has been reading your mail, Harry. There's no other explanation."

"You think Umbridge attacked Hedwig?", he said, outraged.

"I am sure of it, or else it was Kara. Seeing if your going to propose or something.", Clark said dryly, "Watch your frog, it's escaping."

Harry pointed his wand at the bullfrog that had been hopping hopefully towards the other side of the table "Accio!", and it zoomed gloomily back into his hand.

Charms was always one of the best lessons in which to enjoy a private chat; there was generally so much movement and activity that the danger of being overheard was very slight. Today, with the room full of croaking bullfrogs and cawing ravens, and with a heavy downpour of rain clattering and pounding against the classroom windows, Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara's whispered discussion about how Umbridge had nearly caught Sirius and Elizabeth went quite unnoticed.

"I've been suspecting this ever since Filch accused you of ordering Dungbombs, because it seemed such a stupid lie." Hermione whispered, "I mean, once your letter had been read it would have been quite clear you weren't ordering them, so you wouldn't have been in trouble at all, it's a bit of a feeble joke, isn't it? But then I thought, what if somebody just wanted an excuse to read your mail? Well then, it would be a perfect way for Umbridge to manage it, tip off Filch, let him do the dirty work and confiscate the letter, then either find a way of stealing it from him or else demand to see it. I don't think Filch would object, when's he ever stuck up for a student's rights?"

"Harry, you're squashing your frog.", Clark added.

Harry looked down, he was indeed squeezing his bullfrog so tightly its eyes were popping; he replaced it hastily upon the desk. "It was a very, very close call last night...", Harry said, "I just wonder if Umbridge knows how close it was. Silendo."

The bullfrog on which he was practicing her Silencing Charm was struck dumb mid-croak and glared at him reproachfully.

"Very good, Mr Potter!", Professor Flitwick said with his squeaky little voice, making Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara all jump, "Now, let me see you try, Mr Weasley."

"Wha? Oh... oh, right.", Ron said, very flustered, "Er... Silencio!" He jabbed at the bullfrog so hard he poked it in the eye: the frog gave a deafening croak and leapt off the desk. It came as no surprise to any of them that Ron and Neville were given additional practice of the Silencing Charm for homework.

* * *

The weather did not improve as the day wore on, so that evening, when Harry and Ron came back from Quidditch practice, they were soaked. Before they went to bed, Harry, Clark and Ron were showering in the boys shower room.

Harry had just stepped out of his shower when he let out an painful groan, his eyes screwed tight with pain. The scar on his forehead had seared again, more painfully than it had in weeks.

"What happened? Was it your scar?", Clark asked as he and Ron where next to him in an instant.

Harry nodded.

"But...", Ron said looking scared, "He... he can't be near us now, can he?"

"I hope not. I don't want to die while I am naked.", Harry muttered, sinking to the stone floor and his forehead, "He's probably miles away. It hurt because... he's... angry."

"Did you get a vision, or something?", Clark asked, kneeling next to his friend.

Harry sat quite still, staring at his feet, allowing his mind and his memory to relax in the aftermath of the pain. "He wants something done, and it's not happening fast enough." he said.

"But... how do you know?", Ron said.

Harry shook his head and covered his eyes with his hands, pressing down upon them with his palms. Little stars erupted in them. "It's like... I am reading his mood or something. I'm just getting flashes of what mood he's in. Dumbledore said something like this was happening last year. He said that when Voldemort was near me, or when he was feeling hatred, I could tell. Well, now I'm feeling it when he's pleased, too..."

After the three had dried themselves and dressed, they were greeted by a loud squeaky voice. "Harry Potter, sir!", with a start, the three turned around to see Dobby standing beside the towel rack, with Hedwig, hooting serenely and obviously cured, "Dobby volunteered to return Harry Potter's owl. Professor Grubbly-Plank says she is all well now, sir." He sank into a deep bow so that his pencil-like nose brushed the floor and Hedwig gave an indignant hoot and fluttered on to a post of Harry's bed.

"Thanks, Dobby!", Harry said, stroking Hedwig's head.

"Dobby is always happy to help Harry Potter, for Harry Potter set Dobby free and Dobby is much, much happier now."

"Wait a moment. there is something you can do for Harry, Dobby.", Clark said slowly, the elf looked round, beaming, "We need to find a place where thirty people can practice Defense Against the Dark Arts without being discovered by any of the teachers. Especially, Umbridge."

Dobby give a little skip, his ears waggling cheerfully, and clap his hands together, "Dobby knows the perfect place, sir!", he said happily, "Dobby heard tell of it from the other house-elves when he came to Hogwarts, sir. It is known by us as the Come and Go Room, sir, or else as the Room of Requirement!"

* * *

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara had spent most of the next day seeking out those people who had signed their names to the list in the Three Broomsticks and telling them where to meet that evening. By the end of dinner the news had been passed to every one of the twenty-four people who had turned up in the Three Broomsticks.

At half past seven the six of them left the Gryffindor common room, fifth-years were allowed to be out in the corridors until nine o'clock, but all six of them kept looking around as they made their way along the seventh floor. "Hold it.", Harry warned, unfolding the piece of parchment at the top of the last staircase, tapping it with his wand and muttering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

A map of Hogwarts appeared on the blank surface of the parchment. Tiny black moving dots, labelled with names, showed where various people were. "Filch is on the second floor.", Harry said, holding the map close to his eyes, "Mrs Norris is on the fourth, and Umbridge in her office.",

"Alright, let's go.", Clark said.

They hurried along the corridor to the place Dobby had described to, a stretch of blank wall opposite an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet. "Okay.", Harry said quietly, while a moth-eaten troll paused in his relentless clubbing of the would-be ballet teacher to watch them, "Dobby said to walk past this bit of wall three times, concentrating hard on what we need."

They did so, turning sharply at the window just beyond the blank stretch of wall, then at the man-sized vase on its other side. "We need somewhere to learn to fight. Give us a place to practice. Somewhere they can't find us. Somewhere where we can become stronger.", Clark thought, before suddenly, Heriome let out a sharp yelp, as they wheeled around after their third walk past.

A highly polished door had appeared in the wall. Kara reached out, seized the brass handle, pulled open the door and led the way into a spacious room lit with flickering torches like those that illuminated the dungeons eight floors below.

The walls were lined with wooden bookcases and instead of chairs their were large silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors and a large, cracked Foe-Glass that Harry was sure had hung, the previous year, in the fake Moody's office.

"These will be good when we're practising Stunning.", Ron said enthusiastically, prodding one of the cushions with his foot.

"And just look at these books!", Hermione said excitedly, running a finger along the spines of the large leather-bound tomes, "'The Art Of War Magic', 'A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions', 'The Dark Arts Outsmarted', 'Enchanter's Primer', 'Self-Defensive Spellwork', 'Oghma Infinium' whoa..."

"I guess there's everything we need here...", Clark said, as he took out 'The Art Of War Magic' from its shelf, sank on to the nearest cushion and began to read next to Hermione who had taken a book of her own.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Harry looked round. Ginny, Lavender, Parvati and Dean had arrived. "Whoa.", Dean said, staring around, impressed, "What is this place?"

Kara told them they would explain when everyone had arrived. By the time eight o'clock arrived, every cushion was occupied. Neville moved across to the door and turned the key protruding from the lock; it clicked in a satisfyingly loud way and everybody fell silent, looking at Harry as Clark stood next to him.

"Well.", Harry said, slightly nervously, "This is the place we've found for practice sessions, and you've obviously found it alright."

"It's fantastic!", Cho said, and several people murmured their agreement.

"It's bizarre.", Fred said, frowning around at it, "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then."

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and...", Harry said, he noticed a raised hand, "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader.", Hermione said, "I think we ought to vote on it properly. It makes it formal and it gives him authority."

"Agreed, so raise your hand if you think Harry ought to be our leader.", Clark said raising his hand, everybody put up their hand, even Zacharias Smith, though he did it very half-heartedly.

"Er... Right, thanks. Then I make Clark here my second in command.", Harry said, knowing his friend was giving him an annoyed look, "And... What, Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name.", she said brightly, her hand still in the air, "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?", Angelina said hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" Fred suggested.

"Maybe something that doesn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings.", Kara said.

"Oh! How about the Justice League?" George suggested with a mischievous smirk directed at Clark.

"Let me think about that... uhm no.", Clark said directly, crossing his arms.

"Then what about... Overwatch? Or OW for short.", Kara suggested, "We are an organization dedicated to learn how to defend ourselves, something we can't do in public. We are the watchers against the coming darkness. We are becoming in essence an powerful army, we are the Ministry's worst fear."

There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring at this. "All in favor of the Overwatch?", Clark asked, counting each hand, "That's a majority, motion passed."

Clark pinned the piece of parchment with all of their signatures on it on to the wall and with a flick of his wand, at the top of the parchment top in large letters:

 _Overwatch_

"Right.", Harry said, when Clark stood next to him again, "Shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful."

"Oh, please.", Smith said, rolling his eyes and folding his arms, "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"Harry used it against him, it saved our lives in June.", Clark simly told him, Smith opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room was very quiet, "But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave." Smith did not move. Nor did anybody else.

"Alright.", Harry said, his mouth slightly drier than usual with all these eyes upon him, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

It felt very odd to be issuing instructions, but not nearly as odd as seeing them followed. Everybody got to their feet at once and divided up. Neville was paired with Kara. "Right, on the count of three, then, one, two, three!"

The room was suddenly full of shouts of Expelliarmus. Wands flew in all directions; missed spells hit books on shelves and sent them flying into the air. Kara was too quick for Neville, whose wand went spinning out of his hand, hit the ceiling in a shower of sparks and landed with a clatter on top of a bookshelf, from which Kara retrieved it with a Summoning Charm.

"I think we should go back to the basics. There is lots of shobby spellwork here.", Clark said to Harry who agreed. Many people were not succeeding in Disarming their opponents at all, but merely causing them to jump backwards a few paces or wince as their feeble spell whooshed over them.

Harry and Clark moved off into the middle of the room. Something very odd was happening to Smith. Every time he opened his mouth to disarm Anthony Goldstein, his own wand would fly out of his hand, yet Anthony did not seem to be making a sound.

This mystery was very easily solved, Fred and George were several feet from Smith and taking it in turns to point their wands at his back. "Sorry.", George said hastily, when the duo caught their eye, "Couldn't resist."

The two split up to correct those who were doing the spell wrong. Ginny was teamed with Michael Corner; she was doing very well, whereas Michael was either very bad or unwilling to jinx her. Ernie was flourishing his wand unnecessarily, giving his partner time to get in under his guard; the Creevey brothers were enthusiastic but erratic and mainly responsible for all the books leaping off the shelves around them; Luna was similarly patchy, occasionally sending Justin's wand spinning out of his hand, at other times merely causing his hair to stand on end.

"OK, stop!" Harry shouted, "Stop. STOP!" Everyone lowered their wands.

"That wasn't bad, but there's definite room for improvement.", Harry said Smith glared at him, "Let's try again."

They moved off around the room again, stopping here and there to make suggestions. Slowly, the general performance improved. Clark watched Cho and her friend, who she managed to disarm. "That was quite good.", Clark said, but her friend Marietta looked at them rather sourly and turned away.

"Don't mind her.", Cho muttered, "She doesn't really want to be here but I made her come with me. Her parents have forbidden her to do anything that might upset Umbridge. You see... her mum works for the Ministry."

"Can she be a threat to us?", Clark asked, looking towards the girl.

"Oh, no! She is really sweet once you get to know her.", Cho told him, "My parents have forbidden me to get on the wrong side of Umbridge, too, but I think I should be prepared to stand up against You-Know-Who. Especially after what almost happened to Cedric."

"How is Cedric doing?", Clark asked.

"He has an Quidditch internship over at Bulgaria. He claims its for the experience of professional Quidditch games, but I know one of the perks is to be close to Natasha Romanova.", Cho explained before they were interrupted by Luna.

"Well, my dad is very supportive of any anti-Ministry action!", Luna said proudly from just behind Clark; evidently she had been eavesdropping on his conversation while Justin attempted to disentangle himself from the robes that had flown up over his head, "He's always saying he wouldn't believe anything of Fudge; I mean, the number of goblins Fudge has had assassinated! And of course he uses the Department of Mysteries to develop terrible poisons, which he secretly feeds to anybody who disagrees with him. And then there's his Umgubular Slashkilter..."

"Don't ask. Just don't", Clark muttered to Cho as she opened her mouth, looking puzzled. She giggled as he went to find Harry, it was already ten past nine, which meant they needed to get back to their common rooms immediately or risk being caught and punished by Filch for being out of bounds.

"Attention everybody.", Harry said, everybody stopped shouting 'Expelliarmus' and the last couple of wands clattered to the floor, "Well, that was pretty good, but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!", Dean said eagerly and many people nodded in agreement.

Angelina, however, said quickly, "The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!"

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then.", Harry said, "We can decide on additional meetings then. Come on, we'd better get going."

He pulled out the Marauder's Map again and checked it carefully for signs of teachers on the seventh floor. He let them all leave in threes and fours, watching their tiny dots anxiously to see that they returned safely to their dormitories: the Hufflepuffs to the basement corridor that also led to the kitchens; the Ravenclaws to a tower on the west side of the castle, and the Gryffindors along the corridor to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"That was really, really good, Harry." Hermione said, when finally it was just her, Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Kara who were left.

"Yeah, it was!", Neville said enthusiastically, as they slipped out of the door and watched it melt back into stone behind them.

"Did you see me disarm Hermione, Harry?", Ron said just as enthusiastically.

"You got her once. She got you loads of times.", Clark pointed out.

"I did not only get her once, I got her at least three times."

"Tripped over your own feet and knocked the wand out of her hand doesn't count.", Clark said back.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	67. Chapter 67: Quidditch & The Serpent

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches, welcome to another chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles. Just so you all know, the Poll is still open, so don't forget to vote if you haven't done it already. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now** **story time.**

* * *

"Clark, do you have some spare condoms?", Neville asked.

"Who the fuck starts a conversation like that!? I just came walking up to you.", Clark said as he was reading a book in the Common Room. It was almost impossible to fix a regular night of the week for the DA meetings, as they had to accommodate three separate: team's Quidditch practices, which were often rearranged due to bad weather conditions; but it was better to keep the timing of their meetings unpredictable. If anyone was watching them, it would be hard to make out a pattern.

After some brainstorming, Clark and Hermione had found a way to inform the other members of Overwatch when the next meeting would take place. So during the next meeting the two were handing out a fake Galleon's to each of the members of the OW a fake Galleon. "You see the numerals around the edge of the coins?" Clark said, holding one up for examination at the end of their fourth meeting, "On real Galleons that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin. On these fake coins, though, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting. The coins will grow hot when the date changes, so if you're carrying them in a pocket you'll be able to feel them."

"We take one each, and when Harry sets the date of the next meeting he'll change the numbers on his coin, and because we have put a Protean Charm on them, they'll all change to mimic his.", Hermione explained, "It would look suspicious if people from different Houses were seen crossing the Great Hall to talk to each other too often."

A blank silence greeted their words. Hermione looked around at all the faces upturned to her, rather disconcerted. "I thought it was a good idea.", Clark said, placing a hand on her shoulder as she looked uncertainly, "Even if Umbridge asked us to turn out our pockets, there's nothing fishy about carrying a Galleon, is there?"

"You two can do a Protean Charm?", Terry asked.

"No, we paid someone to do it for us.", Clark said rolling his eyes.

"What my sarcastic friend means yes." Hermione said.

"But that's... That's NEWT standard, that is.", Terry said weakly.

"So?", Clark asked, while Hermione, tried looking modest.

"What are you two doing in Gryffindor? How come you are not in Ravenclaw?" he demanded, staring at the duo with something close to wonder, "With brains like yours?"

"Well, the Sorting Hat did seriously consider putting me in Ravenclaw during my Sorting.", Hermione said brightly, "but it decided on Gryffindor in the end."

"So, does that mean we are using the Galleons?", Clark asked, there was a murmur of assent and everybody moved forwards to collect one from the basket. Harry looked sideways at Clark and Hermione.

"You know what these remind me of?"

"The Death Eaters' tattoo's? The once's Voldemort touches and all their scars burn, and they know they've got to join him?"

"Well... Yes.", Harry said.

"We were originally going to design an Overwatch logo and tattoo them on our members. But Hermione was against it so we engrave the date on bits of metal instead.", Clark told him.

"Yeah... Glad Hermione is capable of reining your wacky moments in.", Harry said, grinning, as he slipped his Galleon into his pocket.

"I suppose the only danger with these is that we might accidentally spend them.", Neville said.

"Fat chance.", Ron said, who was examining his own fake Galleon with a slightly mournful air, "I haven't got any real Galleons to confuse it with."

* * *

As the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, drew nearer, their DA meetings were put on hold because Angelina insisted on almost daily practices. The fact that the Quidditch Cup had not been held for so long added considerably to the interest and excitement surrounding the forthcoming game; the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were taking a lively interest in the outcome, for they, of course, would be playing both teams over the coming year.

The Heads of House of the competing teams, though they attempted to disguise it under a decent pretense of sportsmanship, were determined to see their own side victorious. Harry realized how much Professor McGonagall cared about beating Slytherin when she abstained from giving them homework in the week leading up to the match.

Snape was no less obviously partisan; he had booked the Quidditch pitch for Slytherin practice so often that the Gryffindors had difficulty getting on it to play. He was also turning a deaf ear to the many reports of Slytherin attempts to hex Gryffindor players in the corridors. When Alicia turned up in the hospital wing with her eyebrows growing so thick and fast they obscured her vision and obstructed her mouth, Snape insisted that she must have attempted a Hair-thickening Charm on herself and refused to listen to the fourteen eye-witnesses who insisted they had seen the Slytherin Keeper, Miles Bletchley, hit her from behind with a jinx while she worked in the library.

Harry felt optimistic about Gryffindors chances; they had, after all, never lost to Malfoy's team. Admittedly, Ron was still not performing to Wood's standard, but he was working extremely hard to improve. His greatest weakness was a tendency to lose confidence after he'd made a blunder.

The only thing really worrying Harry was how much Ron was allowing the tactics of the Slytherin team to upset him before they even got on to the pitch. Harry, of course, had endured their snide comments for over four years, so whispers of, "Hey, Potty, I heard Warrington's sworn to knock you off your broom on Saturday.", far from chilling his blood, made him laugh. "Warrington's aim's so pathetic I'd be more worried if he was aiming for the person next to me.", he retorted, which made Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara laugh and wiped the smirk off Pansy Parkinson's face.

But Ron had never endured a relentless campaign of insults, jeers and intimidation. When Slytherins, some of them seventh-years and considerably larger than he was, muttered as they passed in the corridors, "Got your bed booked in the hospital wing, Weasley?" he didn't laugh, but turned a delicate shade of green.

When Malfoy imitated Ron dropping the Quaffle, which he did whenever they came within sight of each other, Ron's ears glowed red and his hands shook so badly that he was likely to drop whatever he was holding at the time, too.

* * *

October extinguished itself in a rush of howling winds and driving rain and November arrived, cold as frozen iron, with hard frosts every morning and icy droughts that bit at exposed hands and faces. The skies and the ceiling of the Great Hall turned a pale, pearly grey, the mountains around Hogwarts were snow capped, and the temperature in the castle dropped so low that many students wore their thick protective dragonskin gloves in the corridors between lessons.

The morning of the match dawned bright and cold. When Clark awoke he looked round at Ron's bed and saw him sitting bolt upright, his arms around his knees, staring fixedly into space. "You alright?", Clark asked, rubbing his eye as Harry woke up as well.

Ron nodded but did not speak.

"You just need some breakfast." Harry said bracingly.

"I second that, let's go.", Clark said.

The Great Hall was filling up fast when they arrived, the talk louder and the mood more exuberant than usual. As they passed the Slytherin table there was an upsurge of noise, in addition to the usual green and silver scarves and hats, every one of them was wearing a silver badge in the shape of what seemed to be a crown. For some reason many of them waved at Ron, laughing uproariously.

Clark tried to see what was written on the badges as he walked by, but he and Harry were too concerned to get Ron past their table quickly to linger long enough to read them.

They received a rousing welcome at the Gryffindor table, where everyone was wearing red and gold, but far from raising Ron's spirits the cheers seemed to sap the last of his morale; he collapsed on to the nearest bench looking as though he were facing his final meal. "I must have been mental to do this..." he said in a croaky whisper. "Mental."

"Don't be thick..." Harry said firmly, passing him a choice of cereals, "You are going to be fine. It's normal to be nervous."

"I'm rubbish..." Ron croaked, "I'm lousy. I can't play to save my life. What was I thinking?"

"Get a hold of yourself.", Clark said sternly, "Harry told me about the save you made with your foot the other day, even Fred and George said it was brilliant. Even Fred and George."

Ron turned a tortured face to Harry and Clark.

"That was an accident.", he whispered miserably, "I didn't mean to do it... I slipped off my broom when none of you were looking and when I was trying to get back on I kicked the Quaffle by accident."

"Just make a few more of those 'accidents' and we got this game in the bag.", Harry said. Neville, Hermione, Kara and Ginny sat down opposite them wearing red and gold scarves, gloves and rosettes.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked Ron, who was now staring into the dregs of milk at the bottom of his empty cereal bowl as though seriously considering attempting to drown himself in them.

"He is just a... little nervous.", Harry said.

"Well, that's a good sign.", Hermione said heartily, "I never feel you perform as well in exams if you're not a bit nervous."

"Really? I never have that.", Clark said, munching on his breakfast.

"That's because your the exception.", Hermione said teasingly.

"Hello.", a vague and dreamy voice said from behind them. Looking up: Luna had drifted over from the Ravenclaw table. Many people were staring at her and a few were openly laughing and pointing; she had managed to procure a hat shaped like a life-size lion's head, which was perched precariously on her head.

"Nice hat.", Kara said.

"Thanks! I'm supporting Gryffindor.", Luna said, pointing unnecessarily at her hat, "Look what it does..."

She reached up and tapped the hat with her wand. It opened its mouth wide and gave an extremely realistic roar that made everyone in the vicinity jump. "It's good, isn't it?" Luna said happily, "I wanted to have it chewing up a serpent to represent Slytherin, you know, but there wasn't time. Anyway... good luck, Ronald!"

They had not quite recovered from the shock of Luna's hat before Angelina came hurrying towards them, accompanied by Katie and Alicia, whose eyebrows had mercifully been returned to normal by Madam Pomfrey. "When you are ready. We are going to go straight down to the pitch, check out conditions and change.", she said.

"We'll be there in a bit.", Harry assured her, "Ron's just got to have some breakfast."

It became clear after ten minutes, however, that Ron was not capable of eating anything more and Harry thought it best to get him down to the changing rooms. As they rose from the table, Hermione got up, too, and taking Harry's arm she drew him to one side.

"Don't let Ron see what's on those Slytherins' badges.", she whispered urgently.

* * *

The frosty grass crunched under their feet as they hurried down the sloping lawns towards the stadium. Clark, Neville, Hermione, Kara and Luna were sitting in the bleachers as the teams marched in single file out of the changing room and into the dazzling sunlight, a roar of sound greeted them.

"Captains, shake hands.", the referee Madam Hooch ordered, as Angelina and Montague reached each other, "Mount your brooms..."

Madam Hooch placed her whistle in her mouth and blew. The balls were released and the fourteen players shot upwards. "And it's Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I have been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me..."

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall, yelled.

"Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest, and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's... ouch, been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe... Dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger... close call, Alicia and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"

And as Lee paused to listen, the song rose loud and clear from the sea of green and silver in the Slytherin section of the stands:

 _"Weasley cannot save a thing,_

 _He cannot block a single ring,_

 _That's why Slytherins all sing:_

 _Weasley is our King._

 _Weasley was born in a bin_

 _He always lets the Quaffle in_

 _Weasley will make sure we win_

 _Weasley is our King."_

"...and Alicia passes back to Angelina! Come on now, Angelina - looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat! She shoots! She... aaaah..." Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, had saved the goal.

The game went on for a while until Harry saw the tiny fluttering Golden Snitch hovering feet from the ground at the Slytherin end of the pitch. As he dived, in a matter of seconds, Malfoy was streaking out of the sky on Harry's left, a green and silver blur lying flat on his broom.

The Snitch skirted the foot of one of the goal hoops and scooted off towards the other side of the stands, its change of direction suited Malfoy, who was nearer; Harry pulled his Firebolt around, he and Malfoy were now neck and neck.

Feet from the ground, Harry lifted his right hand from his broom, stretching towards the Snitch, to his right, Malfoy's arm extended too, was reaching, groping... It was over in two breathless, desperate, windswept seconds. Harry's fingers closed around the tiny, struggling ball. Malfoy's fingernails scrabbled the back of Harry's hand hopelessly, Harry pulled his broom upwards, holding the struggling ball in his hand and the Gryffindor spectators screamed their approval.

"They did it! No one will remember Ron's misses as long as Gryffindor...", Kara said, but stopped abrubtly when Harry was hit by a Bludger squarely in the small of the back by Crabbe and he flew forwards off his broom. Luckily he was only five or six feet above the ground, having dived so low to catch the Snitch, but he was winded all the same as he landed flat on his back on the frozen pitch.

Kara left the others and rush onto the field to already see Madam Hooch zooming towards one of the Slytherin players above them, though she could not see who it was from this angle. "It was that thug Crabbe.", Angelina said angrily, as she helped Harry up, "He whacked the Bludger at you the moment he saw you'd got the Snitch."

"But we won, Harry, we won!", Kara said looking over her boyfriend, who seemed fine until they heard a snort from behind and turned around, Harry still holding the Snitch tightly in his hand: Malfoy had landed close by. White-faced with fury, he was still managing to sneer.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?", he said to Harry, "I've never seen a worse Keeper... but then he was born in a bin... Did you like my lyrics, Potter?"

But neither answered. They turned away to meet the rest of the team who were now landing one by one, yelling and punching the air in triumph; all except Ron, who had dismounted from his broom over by the goalposts and seemed to be making his way slowly back to the changing rooms alone.

"We wanted to write another couple of verses!", Malfoy called, as Katie and Alicia hugged Harry, "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly, we wanted to sing about his mother, see..."

"Talk about a sore loser.", Kara said, casting Malfoy a disgusted look.

"We couldn't fit in useless loser either, for his father, you know."

Fred and George had realized what Malfoy was talking about. Halfway through shaking Harry's hand, they stiffened, looking round at Malfoy. "Leave it!" Angelina said at once, taking Fred by the arm, "Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little..."

"But you like the Weasley's, don't you, Potter? Kent? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you have been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasley's hovel smells okay."

Harry and Kara grabbed hold of George. Meanwhile, it was taking the combined efforts of Angelina, Alicia and Katie to stop Fred leaping on Malfoy, who was laughing openly. Kara looked around for Madam Hooch, but she was still berating Crabbe for his illegal Bludger attack.

"Or perhaps...", Malofy said, leering as he backed away, "Those bloodtraitors and hypocrite's house smells the same and she can remember what your mother's house..."

But before he could finish the sentence, Kara had let go of George, both sprinting towards Malfoy. She had completely forgotten that all the teachers were watching: all she wanted to do was cause Malfoy as much pain as possible, she merely drew back her clutched fist and sank it as hard as she could into Malfoy's face.

"Kara! George! No!"

She could hear voices screaming, Malfoy yelling, George swearing, a whistle blowing and the bellowing of the crowd around him, but she did not care. Not until somebody in the vicinity yelled "Impedimenta!" and she was knocked over backwards by the force of the spell, did she abandon her attempts to turn Malfoy into a bloody pulp.

"What do you think you're doing?", Madam Hooch screamed, as Harry helped Kara to her feet. It seemed to have been her who had hit her with the Impediment Jinx; she was holding her whistle in one hand and a wand in the other; her broom lay abandoned several feet away.

Malfoy was curled up on the ground, whimpering and moaning, his nose bloody; George was sporting a swollen lip; Fred was still being forcibly restrained by the three Chasers, and Crabbe was cackling in the background. "I've never seen behavior like it... back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! Now!"

Kara and George turned on their heels and marched off the pitch, both panting, neither saying a word to the other. The howling and jeering of the crowd grew fainter and fainter until they reached the Entrance Hall, where they could hear nothing except the sound of their own footsteps.

* * *

They had barely reached the door of Professor McGonagalls office when she came marching along the corridor behind them. She was wearing a Gryffindor scarf, but tore it from her throat with shaking hands as she strode towards them, looking livid. "In!" she said furiously, pointing to the door. Kara and George entered. She strode around behind her desk and faced them, quivering with rage as she threw the Gryffindor scarf aside on to the floor. "Well? I have never seen such a disgraceful exhibition. Two on one! Explain yourselves!"

"Malfoy provoked us.", Kara said.

"Provoked you!?", Professor McGonagall shouted, slamming a fist on to her desk so that her tartan tin slid sideways off it and burst open, littering the floor with Ginger Newts, "He'd just lost, hadn't he? Of course he wanted to provoke you! But what on earth he can have said that justified what you two..."

"He insulted our families!", George snarled.

"But instead of leaving it to Madam Hooch to sort out, you two decided to give an exhibition of Muggle dueling, did you?" Professor McGonagall bellowed, "Have you any idea what you have?..."

"Hem, hem."

 _"Oh, puppy cock."_ , Kara thought as she and George turned around. Umbridge was standing in the doorway wrapped in a green tweed cloak that greatly enhanced her resemblance to a giant toad, and was smiling in the horrible, sickly, ominous way.

"May I help, Professor McGonagall?", Umbridge asked in her most poisonously sweet voice.

Blood rushed into Professor McGonagall's face, "Help?" she repeated, in a constricted voice, "What do you mean, help?"

Professor Umbridge moved forwards into the office, still smiling her sickly smile. "Why, I thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority."

Kara would not have been surprised to see sparks fly from Professor McGonagall's nostrils. "You thought wrong.", she said, turning her back on Umbridge, "Now, you two had better listen closely. I do not care what provocation Malfoy offered you, I do not care if he insulted every family member you possess, your behavior was disgusting and I am giving each of you a week's worth of detentions! Do not look at me like that, Kent, you deserve it! And if either of you ever..."

"Hem, hem."

Professor McGonagall closed her eyes as though praying for patience as she turned her face towards Umbridge again. "I think they deserve rather more than detentions.", Umbridge said, smiling still more broadly.

Professor McGonagall's eyes flew open, "But unfortunately." she said, with an attempt at a reciprocal smile that made her look as though she had lockjaw, "It is what I think that counts, as they are in my House, Dolores."

"Well, actually, Minerva.", Umbridge simpered, "I think you will find that what I think does count. Now, where is it? Cornelius just sent it... I mean." she gave a false little laugh as she rummaged in her handbag, "The Minister just sent it... ah yes..."

She had pulled out a piece of parchment which she now unfurled, clearing her throat fussily before starting to read what it said. "Hem, hem... 'Educational Decree Number Twenty-five'."

"Not another one!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed violently.

"Well, yes." said Umbridge, still smiling. "The Minister quite agreed with me that the High Inquisitor has to have the power to strip pupils of privileges, or I would have less authority than common teachers! Anyway, I was reading out our amendment... hem, hem... the High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions and removals of privileges as may have been ordered by other staff members. Signed, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, Order of Merlin First Class, etc., etc."

She rolled up the parchment and put it back into her handbag still smiling. "So... I really think I will have to ban Mr. Weasley from playing Quidditch ever again." she said, looking to George and back again.

"Ban us?" George said, and his voice sounded strangely distant, "From playing... ever again?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, I think a lifelong ban ought to do the trick.", Umbridge said, her smile widening still further as she watched him struggle to comprehend what she had said, "And I think, to be safe, this young man's twin ought to be stopped, too, if his teammates had not restrained him, I feel sure he would have attacked young Mr Malfoy as well. I will want their broomsticks confiscated, of course; I shall keep them safely in my office, to make sure there is no infringement of my ban. But I am not unreasonable, Professor McGonagall." she continued, turning back to Professor McGonagall who was now standing as still as though carved from ice, staring at her.

"The rest of the team can continue playing, I saw no signs of violence from any of them. Well... good afternoon to you."

And with a look of the utmost satisfaction, Umbridge left the room, leaving a horrified silence in her wake.

* * *

It did not feel as though they had won the match at all. Everywhere Clark looked there were disconsolate and angry faces; the team themselves were slumped around the fire, all apart from Ron, who had not been seen since the end of the match. "Its just so unfair.", Alicia said numbly, "I mean, what about Crabbe and that Bludger he hit after the whistle had been blown? Has she banned him?"

"Of course not. He just got lines, I heard Montague laughing about it at dinner.", Neville said.

"And banning Fred when he didn't even do anything!" Alicia said furiously, pummelling her knee with her fist.

"It's not my fault I didn't.", Fred said, with a very ugly look on his face, "I would have pounded the little scumbag to a pulp if you three hadn't been holding me back."

Kara was staring miserably at the dark window, snow was falling. The Snitch Harry had caught earlier was now zooming around and around the common room; people were watching its progress as though hypnotized and Crookshanks was leaping from chair to chair, trying to catch it.

"I'm going to bed.", Angelina said, getting slowly to her feet, "Maybe this will all turn out to have been a bad dream... Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find we haven't played yet..."

She was soon followed by Alicia and Katie. Fred and George sloped off to bed some time later, glowering at everyone they passed. Only Harry, Clark, Neville, Hermione and Kara were left beside the fire. "Still, I think things could have turned out much worse.", Clark said, crossing his arms.

"How? How could things have turned out worse?", Harry asked.

"From what Fred told me, Malfoy was about to insult your parents. We all know how you take it when they are insulted. If Kara hadn't punch him, we could have lost a Seeker as well.", Clark explained as Harry leaned back in the chair, looking over his girlfriend next to him.

"Have you seen Ron?", Hermione asked in a low voice.

They all shook their head. "I think he's avoiding us. Where do you think he?...", Neville said, but at that precise moment, there was a creaking sound behind them as the Fat Lady swung forwards and Ron came clambering through the portrait hole. He was very pale indeed and there was snow in his hair. When he saw Harry, Clark, Neville, Hermione, and Kara he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Where have you been?" Hermione said anxiously, springing up.

"Walking..." Ron mumbled, He was still wearing his Quidditch uniform.

"You look frozen. Come and sit down.", Clark said. Ron walked to the fireside and sank into the chair furthest from Harry's, not looking at him. The stolen Snitch zoomed over their heads.

"I'm sorry." Ron mumbled, looking at his feet, "For thinking I can play Quidditch. I'm going to resign first thing tomorrow."

"If you resign." Harry said testily, "There will only be four players left on the team." And when Ron looked puzzled, "Fred and George have gotten a lifetime ban. I would have gotten one too if it wasn't for Kara."

"What?" Ron yelped.

Neville told him the full story; When she had finished, Ron looked more anguished than ever. "This is all my fault... if I wasn't so terrible at Quidditch... it was that song that wound me up..."

"Oh, stop the pity party!", Clark said, "It's bad enough, without you blaming yourself for everything! We will find a way to overcome tis, like we always have."

Ron said nothing but sat gazing miserably at the damp hem of his robes. After a while he said in a dull voice, "Your right... This is the worst I have ever felt in my life."

"Do you know how depressing it is for you all, that you come to me to cheer you all up?", Clark asked with a roll of his eyes.

"I can think of one thing that might cheers us all up.", Kara said suddenly, turning away from the pitch-black, snow-flecked window, a broad smile spreading across her face, "Hagrid's back."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	68. Chapter 68: A Giants Tale

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and just so you know the poll is still open, so vote while you can.**

 **And now story mode.**

* * *

They crept through the portrait hole and covered themselves hastily in the Cloak, with the six of them under it and with Ron having grown so much, they needed to crouch to prevent their feet from showing.

Moving slowly and cautiously, they proceeded down the many staircases, pausing at intervals to check on the map for signs of Filch or Mrs Morris. They were lucky; they saw nobody but Nearly Headless Nick, who was gliding along absent-mindedly humming something that sounded horribly like 'Weasley is our King'.

They crept across the Entrance Hall and out into the silent, snowy grounds. A little golden squares of light ahead and smoke coiling up from Hagrid's chimney. They set off at a quick march, jostling and bumping along as Clark insisted of whipping their foot prints. They crunched excitedly through the thickening snow until at last they reached the wooden front door. When Harry raised his fist and knocked three times, a dog started barking frantically inside.

"Hagrid, it's us!" Harry called through the keyhole.

"Should have known!" a gruff voice said. They beamed at each other under the Cloak; they could tell by Hagrid's voice that he was pleased. "Been home three seconds... out the way, Fang... out the way, ya dozy dog..."

The bolt was drawn back, the door creaked open and Hagrid's head appeared in the gap.

Hermione screamed.

"Minde if you keep it down, Hermione?", Clark said, placing a hand on his left ear.

"I'm sorry!", Hermione gasped, as the six of them squeezed past Hagrid into the house and pulled the Cloak off themselves so he could see them, "I just... oh, Hagrid!"

"It's nothing, it's nothing!" Hagrid said hastily, shutting the door behind them and hurrying to close all the curtains, but Hermione continued to gaze up at him in horror.

Hagrid's hair was matted with congealed blood and his left eye had been reduced to a puffy slit amid a mass of purple and black bruising. There were many cuts on his face and hands, some of them still bleeding, and he was moving gingerly, which made Clark suspect broken ribs.

It was obvious that he had only just got home: a thick black travelling cloak lay over the back of a chair and a haversack large enough to carry several small children leaned against the wall inside the door. Hagrid was now limping over to the fire and placing a copper kettle over it.

"I think I might go deaf in my left ear...", Clark muttered, while Fang danced around them all, trying to lick their faces.

"What happened to you?", Harry demanded.

"Told ya, nothing. Blimey, it's good ta see ya six again - had good summers, did ya?", Hagrid said firmly straightening up and turning to beam at them all, but wincing.

"Would you say it was nothing if one of us turned up with a pound of mince instead of a face?", Kara asked.

"You ought to go and see Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid.", Hermione said anxiously, "Some of those cuts look nasty."

"I'm dealing with it, all right?", Hagrid said repressively.

He walked across to the enormous wooden table that stood in the middle of his cabin and twitched aside a tea towel that had been lying on it. Underneath was a raw, bloody, green-tinged steak slightly larger than the average car tire.

"Uhm... I suggest you don't eat that. It doesn't look like its edible.", Clark suggested.

"Yeah, if even Clark doesn't want to eat it, then you know it's bad.", Neville said.

"It's supposed ta look like that, it's dragon meat. And I didn't get it to eat.", Hagrid said, he picked up the steak and slapped it over the left side of his face. Greenish blood trickled down into his beard as he gave a soft moan of satisfaction.

"So, are you going to tell us what's happened to you?" Harry asked, "Did the giants beat you up, Hagrid?"

"Giants?", Hagrid said, catching the steak before it reached his belt and slapping it back over his face, "Who said anything about giants? Who ya been talking to? Who's told ya what I've..."

"Come on, Hagrid its obvious!", Ron said and the rest nodded in agreement.

Hagrid glared at them, then snorted, threw the steak back on to the table and strode over to the kettle, which was now whistling. "Never known kids like you six fer knowing more than ya ought to." he muttered, splashing boiling water into six of his bucket-shaped mugs.

"So you have been to look for giants?" Harry said, grinning as Hagrid set tea in front of each of them, sat down, picked up his steak again and slapped it back over his face.

"Yeah, all right, I have.", he grunted, "Well, we set off right after term ended. It was just the pair of us, Olympe and me. And I'll tell ya this, she's not afraid of roughing it, ya know, she's a fine, well-dressed woman, and knowing where we was going I wondered how she'd feel about clambering over boulders and sleeping in caves and that, but she never complained once."

"You knew where you were going?' Harry repeated, "You knew where the giants were?"

"They're not that difficult ta find, to be honest, pretty big, see.", Hagrid said, "We tried to convince them to join the cause. But we weren't the only once trying to find them. A bunch of Death Eaters tried to convince them to join, you-know-who."

The giant chief we found, Listened mostly. But there were good signs. He'd heard of Dumbledore, heard he'd argued against the killing of the last giants in Britain."

"He seemed to be quite int'rested in what Dumbledore had to say. An' a few o' the others, 'specially the ones who had some English, they gathered round an' listened too. We were hopeful when we left that day. Promised to come back next morning with another present."

"Let me guess, that night everything went down the crapper?", Clark asked.

"Indeed. That night a fight broke out, we saw it from the mouth of our cave, looking down on the valley. Went on for hours, ya wouldn't believe the noise. And when the sun came up the snow was scarlet and his head was lying at the bottom o' the lake.", Hagrid continued to explain.

"Whose head?", Hermione gasped.

"Karkus's.", Hagrid said heavily, "There was a new chief, Golgomath. Well, we hadn't bargained on a new chief two days after we'd made friendly contact with the first one, and we had a funny feeling Golgomath wouldn't be so keen to listen to us, but we had ta try."

"You... Went to speak to him?... After you watched him rip off another giant's head?", Kara asked in disbelieve.

"Course we did.", Hagrid said, "We hadn't gone all that way ta give up after two days! We went down with the next present we'd meant to give to Karkus. I knew it was no go before I'd opened me mouth. He was sitting there wearing Karkus's helmet, leering at us as we got nearer. He's massive, one o' the biggest ones there. Black hair and matching teeth and a necklace of bones. Human looking bones, some of 'em. Well, I gave it a go - held out a great roll of dragon skin, and next thing I knew, I was hanging upside-down in the air by me feet, two of his mates had grabbed me."

Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth. "Did you survive?", Neville asked with wide eyes, his friends shooting him a look.

"No... We are obviously talking to Hagrid's ghost.", Clark said dryly, rolling his eyes, "But seriously, how did you escape?"

"Wouldn't have done if Olympe hadn't been there.", Hagrid said, "She pulled out her wand and did some of the fastes spellwork I've ever seen. Ruddy marvelous. Hit the two holding me right in the eyes with Conjunctivitus Curses an' they dropped me straightaway - 'bu' we were in trouble then, 'cause we'd used magic against 'em, an' that's what giants hate about wizards. We had to leg it and we knew there was no way we was going to be able to march inter the camp again."

"Blimey, Hagrid.", Ron said quietly.

"But how come it's taken you so long to get home if you were only there for three days?", Kara asked.

"We didn't leave after three days, we waited and watch for a few days and we soon found out he didn't object to all wizards... just us."

"Death Eaters?", Harry said quickly.

"Ayep.", Hagrid said darkly, "A couple of them were visiting him every day, bringing gifts to the chief, and he wasn't dangling them upside."

"How do you know they were Death Eaters?", Neville asked.

"Because I recognized one of 'em.", Hagrid growled, "Macnair, maniac, he is. Likes killing as much as Golgomath; no wonder they were getting on so well."

"So Macnair's persuaded the giants to join Voldemort?", Kara asked.

"Me and Olympe talked it over and we agreed, just because the Chief looked like favoring You-Know-Who didn't mean all of 'em would. We had to try an' persuade some of the others, the ones who hadn't wanted Golgomath as chief.", Hagrid said, who, considering he had not wanted to tell them anything in the first place, now seemed to be rather enjoying himself.

"We did what we meant ta do, we gave them Dumbledore's message and some of them heard it and I suspect some of them'll remember it. Just maybe, them that don't want ta stay around Golgomath move outta the mountains, and there's gotta be a chance they'll remember Dumbledore's friendly to 'em... could be they'll come."

Snow was filling up the window now. Harry became aware that the knees of his robes were soaked through: Fang was drooling with his head in Harry's lap.

"Hagrid? Did you... Was there any sign of... Did you hear anything about your... your mother while you were there?" Hermione said quietly after a while, Hagrids unobscured eye rested upon her and Hermione looked rather scared, "I'm sorry... I... forget it."

"Dead.", Hagrid grunted, "Died years ago. They told me."

"Oh... I'm... I'm really sorry.", Hermione said in a very small voice.

Hagrid shrugged his massive shoulders, "No need, can't remember her much. Wasn't a great mother.", he said shortly.

They were silent again. Hermione glanced nervously at Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, and Kara plainly wanting them to speak.

"But you still haven't explained how you got in this state, Hagrid." Ron said, gesturing towards Hagrid's bloodstained face.

"Or why you're back so late. Dad said Madame Maxime got back ages ago...", Kara asked.

"That's not important right now. Hagrid, what are you going to tell Umbitch?" Clark asked, making Hagrid look over in confusion.

"Who?"

"Dolores Umbridge, the so called High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. She works for the Ministry, she can get any new laws passed in her quest to have complete control over the school.", Clark explained, "She is sick, twisted and very dangerous, Hagrid. She is currently checking each and every teacher to make sure they are 'up to Ministry standards' and if you don't measure up, she will find a way to run you out of here. Your going to need a solid alibi to explain where you have been and why you got back so late in the state you are in."

"Oh, I will be fine." Hagrid said, trying to make Clark not worry, "I will just say I have been away for me health or some..."

"Your... health?" Clark said slowly, "You leave Hogwarts as healthy as a horse and come back looking like you lost a fight againt a mountain troll... Only an idiot like Neville would fall for something as stupid as that!"

"I take offence to that!", Neville said, "Ron would be more likely to fall for something like that!"

"Your both bloody arseholes!", Ron said, and a round of laughter went through the cabin.

After the laughter died down, Hagrid continued to speak, "Speaking of trolls, I did run into a couple of them on the Polish border." Hagrid said, obviously thinking a little, "Must have had to... Wait to heal enough to move and all."

"Better... Now, what were you doing around Poland?", Clark asked, crossing his arms.

"There... I have a friend over there, he's also a gamekeeper... Could say he, er, needed a bit of help with some bigger creature or something...", Hagrid said.

"Abraxan horses! The same ones that pulled the Beauxbatons carriage last year. There are a bunch of breeders of them in Poland.", Hermione said suddenly.

"Yeah, yeah. Heading to Poland, helped a friend with some Abraxan horses, ran into some mad trolls on me way back, had to heal a bit, made me way on foot from there.", Hagrid summarized.

"Great! Just memorize that..." Harry said, he was cut off by a sudden outbreak of rapping on the door. Hermione gasped; her mug slipped through her fingers and smashed on the floor; Fang yelped. All six of them stared at the window beside the doorway.

The shadow of somebody small and squat rippled across the thin curtain. "Its the toad!", Ron whispered.

"Get under here!", Harry said quickly, seizing the Invisibility Cloak, he whirled it over himself and Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara while tore around the table and dived under the Cloak as well. Huddled together, they backed away into a corner. Fang was barking madly and leaping up at the door; Hagrid pushed him out of the way with his foot and pulled it open.

"The mugs!", Kara whispered.

Reacting quickly, Clark pulled out his wand, pointing it at the mugs, whispering, "Inobservatus.", and they disappeared without a trace, just in time as Umbridge was standing in the doorway wearing her green tweed cloak and a matching hat with earflaps. Lips pursed, she leaned back so as to see Hagrid's face; she barely reached his navel.

"So." she said slowly and loudly, as though speaking to somebody deaf, "You are Hagrid, are you?"

Without waiting for an answer she strolled into the room, her bulging eyes rolling in every direction. "Get away." she snapped, waving her handbag at Fang, who had bounded up to her and was attempting to lick her face.

"Er... I don't want to be rude.", Hagrid said, staring at her, "But who the ruddy hell are you?"

"My name is Dolores Umbridge." Her eyes were sweeping the cabin. Twice they stared directly into the corner where the Gryffindor Six stood.

"Dolores Umbridge?' Hagrid said, "You were one of them Ministry... Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, yes?"

Umbridge gave a nod, now pacing around the cabin, taking in every tiny detail within, from the haversack against the wall to the abandoned travelling cloak. "I am also now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher..."

"That's mighty brave of ya.", Hagrid said, "There's not many who would take that job any more."

"And Hogwarts High Inquisitor.", Umbridge said, giving no sign that she had heard him, "What's that?", pointing at the broken shards of china on the floor that had been Hermione's mug.

"Oh, that was... Was Fang. He broke a mug. So I had to use this one instead.", Hagrid said, pointing to the mug from which he had been drinking, one hand still clamped over the dragon steak pressed to his eye.

Umbridge wheeled round and strode the length of the cabin, looking around carefully. She bent and peered under the bed. She opened Hagrid's cupboards. She passed within two inches of where Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara stood pressed against the wall.

After looking carefully inside the enormous cauldron Hagrid used for cooking, she wheeled round and said, "What has happened to you? How did you sustain those injuries?"

"Oh, I... had a bit of an accident. Had a run-in, ya see, with some mad trolls in Poland," Hagrid said, seeming to relax a bit more now that he was on more familiar territory.

"Poland?" Umbridge asked "What were you doing there?"

"Helping a friend," Hagrid said. "He needed help with some Abraxan horses he got his hands on. Ran into the trolls on the way back, ya see, lay low until I could move well enough to get back on foot. Can't Apparate, or fly, look at the size of me, I don't recon there's a broomstick that can hold me."

Umbridge looked at him coldly; his smile faltered, then she hoisted her handbag a little higher into the crook of her arm and said, "I shall, of course, be informing the Minister of your late return."

"Right, of course.", Hagrid said, nodding.

"You ought to know, too, that as High Inquisitor it is my unfortunate but necessary duty to inspect my fellow teachers. So I daresay we shall meet again soon enough."

She turned sharply and marched back to the door.

She left, closing the door behind her with a snap. Harry made to pull off the Invisibility Cloak but Kara seized his wrist. "No, she might be lingering.", she breathed into his ear, sending a slight shiver down his spine.

Hagrid seemed to be thinking the same way; he stumped across the room and pulled back the curtain an inch or so. "She's going back to the castle.", he said in a low voice, "Blimey... inspecting people..."

"Yeah.", Harry said, pulling off the Cloak, "Trelawney's on probation already..."

"Um... What sort of thing are you planning to do with us in class, Hagrid?", Hermione asked.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, I've got a great load of lessons planned.", Hagrid said enthusiastically, "I have been keeping a couple of creatures saved for ya OWL year; you wait, they're something really special."

"Special in what way?", Hermione asked tentatively.

"I'm not saying.", Hagrid said happily, "I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"Look, Hagrid, I give it to you straight.", Clark said, cutting right to the case, "Umbitch won't be at all happy if you bring anything to class that's too dangerous. If you wish to pass Umbridge's inspection, you can better teach us something like how to look after Porlocks or how to tell the difference between Knarls and hedgehogs."

"But that's not very interesting and rather boring, Clark.", Hagrid said.

"Boring but practical. Even if it isn't very interesting, it would allow you to keep your job. Umbitch is looking for any excuse to get rid of teachers she thinks are too close to Dumbledore.", Clark tried to reason with him.

But Hagrid merely yawned widely and cast a one-eyed look of longing towards the vast bed in the corner, "Listen, it's been a long day and it's late. Don't you go worrying about me, I promise ya I've got really good stuff planned for ya lessons now I'm back ... now you lot had better get back up to the castle."

"I dunno if you got through to him.", Ron said a short while later when, having checked that the coast was clear, they walked back up to the castle through the thickening snow.

"You don't say?", Clark respond dryly.

"Then we will go back again tomorrow.", Hermione said determinedly, "I will plan his lessons for him if I have to. I don't care if she throws out Trelawney but she's not getting rid of Hagrid!"

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoy. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	69. Chapter 69: Snake Eyes

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and just so you know the poll is still open, so vote while you can.**

 **And now story mode.**

* * *

"I am not sure...", Clark said as he stood at the edge of the frozen lake on Sunday morning. Hermione had ploughed her way back to Hagrid's cabin through two feet of snow, while Harry, Ron, Neville, and Kara wanted to go as well, but their mountain of homework had reached an alarming height again, so they remained grudgingly in the common room.

"It will be fun, don't worry!", Fleur said as she took him by the hand, pulling him on the ice. Around them students were enjoying themselves skating on the frozen lake, tobogganing and, bewitching snowballs to zoom up to Gryffindor Tower and rap hard on the windows.

Holding him steady as he found his balance. The young couple glided over the ice, as they both mimicked each other movement, until they both press foreheads together, looking into each others eyes, cloudy grays into deep sky blue ones. In the heat of the moment, Clark leaned his face closer to Fleur's. The French witch didn't seem to mind as she twist her head, readying to accept his kiss.

"Oi!", a voice of bellowed, interrupting the moment. Looking over they saw that Ron had stuck his head out of the window, "I am a prefect and if one more snowball hits this window - OUCH!"

He withdrew his head sharply, his face covered in snow thanks to a snowball cast by Clark. "Now where were we?", he said, putting his wand away as he turned back to Fleur.

But again, they were interrupted as Hermione walked up to them, having returned from Hagrid's. "Hi!... Am I interrupting something?", Hermione greeted them.

"Oh for fuck's sake.", Clark said, with a slight hint of irritation.

The three of them sat down inside of Fleur's office, enjoying the warmth as they began to talk. "So? Got all his lessons planned for him?", Clark asked as he leaned against Fleur's desk, crossing his arms.

"Well, I tried." she said dully, sinking into a chair in front of the desk, she pulled out her wand and gave it a complicated little wave so that hot air streamed out of the tip; she then pointed this at her clothes, which began to steam as they dried out, "He wasn't even there when I arrived, I was knocking for at least half an hour. And then he came stumping out of the Forest..."

Clark let out a disgusted noise, the Forbidden Forest was teeming with the kind of creatures most likely to get Hagrid the sack. "What's he keeping in there? Did he say?" Fleur asked.

"No.", Hermione said miserably, "He says he wants them to be a surprise. I tried to explain about Umbridge, but he just doesn't get it. He kept saying nobody in their right mind would rather study Knarls than Chimaeras... Oh, I don't think he's got a Chimaera." she added at the surprised look on Clark and Fleur's faces.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did try to get his hands on some eggs...", Clark muttered.

"I don't know how many times I told him he'd be better off following Grubbly-Plank's plan, I honestly don't think he listened to half of what I said. He's in a bit of a funny mood, you know. He still won't say how he got all those injuries.", Hermione said.

* * *

Hagrid's reappearance at the staff table at breakfast next day was not greeted by enthusiasm from all students. Some, like Fred, George and Lee, roared with delight and sprinted up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables to wring Hagrid's enormous hand; others, like Parvati and Lavender, exchanged gloomy looks and shook their heads.

Harry knew that many of them preferred Professor Grubbly-Planks lessons, and the worst of it was that a very small, unbiased part of him knew that they had good reason: Grubbly-Plank's idea of an interesting class was not one where there was a risk that somebody might have their head ripped off.

It was with a certain amount of apprehension that Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara headed down to Hagrid's on Tuesday, heavily muffled against the cold. The group was worried, not only about what Hagrid might have decided to teach them, but also about how the rest of the class, particularly Malfoy and his cronies, would behave if Umbridge was watching them.

However, the High Inquisitor was nowhere to be seen as they struggled through the snow towards Hagrid, who stood waiting for them on the edge of the Forest. He did not present a reassuring sight; the bruises that had been purple on Saturday night were now tinged with green and yellow and some of his cuts still seemed to be bleeding. As though to complete the ominous picture, Hagrid was carrying what looked like half a dead cow over his shoulder.

"We're working in here today!", Hagrid called happily to the approaching students, jerking his head back at the dark trees behind him, "Bit more sheltered! Anyway, they prefer the dark."

"What prefers the dark?" Clark heard Malfoy say sharply to Crabbe and Goyle, a trace of panic in his voice, "What did he say prefers the dark... did you hear?"

"Ready?", Hagrid said cheerfully, looking around at the class, "Right, well, I have been saving a trip into the Forest for ya fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studying today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the only person in Britain who's managed ta train 'em."

"And you are sure they are trained, are you?", Malfoy said, the panic in his voice even more pronounced, "Only it wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?"

The Slytherins murmured agreement and a few Gryffindors looked as though they thought Malfoy had a fair point, too. "Course they're trained." Hagrid said, scowling and hoisting the dead cow a little higher on his shoulder.

"So what happened to your face, then?", Malfoy demanded.

"Mind ya own business!", Hagrid said, angrily, "Now, if ya have finished asking stupid questions, follow me!" he turned and strode straight into the Forest.

Nobody seemed much disposed to follow. Harry glanced at Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara, who sighed but nodded, and the six of them set off after Hagrid, leading the rest of the class.

They walked for about ten minutes until they reached a place where the trees stood so closely together that it was as dark as twilight and there was no snow at all on the ground. With a grunt, Hagrid deposited his half a cow on the ground, stepped back and turned to face his class, most of whom were creeping from tree to tree towards him, peering around nervously as though expecting to be set upon at any moment.

"Gather round, gather round." Hagrid encouraged, "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o the meat but I'm going ta give em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ta know it's me." he turned, shook his shaggy head to get the hair out of his face and gave an odd, shrieking cry that echoed through the dark trees like the call of some monstrous bird. Nobody laughed: most of them looked too scared to make a sound.

Hagrid gave the shrieking cry again. A minute passed in which the class continued to peer nervously over their shoulders and around trees for a first glimpse of whatever it was that was coming. And then, as Hagrid shook his hair back for a third lime and expanded his enormous chest, Harry nudged Clark and pointed into the black space between two gnarled yew trees.

A pair of blank, white, shining eyes were growing larger through the gloom and a moment later the dragonish face, neck and then skeletal body of a great, black, winged horse emerged from the darkness.

It surveyed the class for a few seconds, swishing its long black tail, then bowed its head and began to tear flesh from the dead cow with its pointed fangs.

"So Hagrid knows about them too...", Clark muttered.

"Why doesn't Hagrid call again?", Ron whispered, still staring around into the trees.

Most of the rest of the class were wearing expressions as confused and nervously expectant as Ron's and were still gazing everywhere but at the horse standing feet from them. Aside from Harry, Clark and Neville, only a stringy Slytherin boy standing just behind Goyle was watching the horse eating with an expression of great distaste on his face could see them.

"Could they be... Thestrals?", Clark pondered, just as Hagrid proudly announced that another one had arrived. And indeed a second black horse appeared out of the dark trees, folded its leathery-wings closer to its body and dipped its head to gorge on the meat.

"Now... Put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"

Harry raised his hand, along side Clark and Neville. Hagrid nodded at them. "Yeah... I knew you'd be able ta." he said seriously.

"Excuse me.", Malfoy said in a sneering voice, "But what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

For an answer, Hagrid pointed at the cow carcass on the ground. The whole class stared at it for a few seconds, then several people gasped and Parvati squealed.

Seeing bits of flesh stripping themselves away from the bones and vanishing into thin air had to look very odd indeed. "What's doing it?" Parvati demanded in a terrified voice, retreating behind the nearest tree, "What's eating it?"

"Thestrals.", Hagrid said proudly, "Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now, who knows?"

"But they're really, really unlucky!", Parvati interrupted, looking alarmed, "They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once..."

"Professor Trelawney says a lot of things, and if all of them were true, Harry should have died three times now. Or maybe he did, and he now has become the best looking zombie in history.", Kara interrupted her.

"That's just superstition, that is.", Hagrid said, chuckling, "They aren't unlucky, they're dead clever and useful! Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly just pulling the school carriages unless Dumbledore's taking a long journey and don't want to Apparate - and here's another couple, look!"

Two more horses came quietly out of the trees, one of them passing very close to Parvati, who shivered and pressed herself closer to the tree, saying, "I think I felt something, I think it's near me!"

"Don't worry, it won't hurt ya.", Hagrid said patiently, "Right, now, who can tell me why some of ya can see 'em an' some can't?"

Hermione raised her hand. "Go on then.", Hagrid said, beaming at her.

"The only people who can see Thestrals, are people who have seen death.", Hermione said.

"That's exactly right.", Hagrid said solemnly, "ten points ta Gryffindor. Now, Thestrals..."

"Hem, hem."

Umbridge had arrived. She was standing a few feet away from Harry, wearing her green hat and cloak again, her clipboard at the ready. Hagrid, who had never heard Umbridge's fake cough before, was gazing in some concern at the closest Thestral, evidently under the impression that it had made the sound.

"Hem, hem."

"Oh, hello!" Hagrid said, smiling, having located the source of the noise.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?", Umbridge said, in the same loud, slow voice she had used with him earlier, as though she were addressing somebody both foreign and very slow, "Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"Oh, yeah.", Hagrid said brightly, "Glad ya found the place all right! Well, as you can see, or, I dunno can you? We're doing Thestrals today."

"I'm sorry?", Umbridge said loudly, cupping her hand around her ear and frowning, "What did you say?"

Hagrid looked a little confused, "Er... Thestrals!", he said loudly, "Big winged horses, ya know!" He flapped his gigantic arms hopefully.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows at him and muttered as she made a note on her clipboard: "Has to resort to crude sign language."

"Well... Anyway...", Hagrid said, turning back to the class and looking slightly flustered, "Erm... What was I saying?"

"Appears to have poor short term memory.", Umbridge muttered, loudly enough for everyone to hear her. Malfoy looked as though Christmas had come a month early; Hermione, on the other hand, had turned scarlet with suppressed rage.

"Oh, yeah.", Hagrid said, throwing an uneasy glance at Umbridge's clipboard, but ploughing on valiantly, "Yeah, I was gonna tell ya how come we got a herd. Yeah, so, we started off with a male and five females. This one." he patted the first horse to have appeared, "Name Tenebrus, he's my special favorite, firs' one born here in the Forest."

"Are you aware.", Umbridge said loudly, interrupting him, "That the Ministry of Magic has classified Thestrals as 'dangerous'?"

Hagrid merely chuckled, "Thestrals aren't dangerous! All right, they might take a bite outta ya if ya really annoy them."

"Shows signs of pleasure at idea of violence.", Umbridge muttered, scribbling on her clipboard again.

"No... come on!", Hagrid said, looking a little anxious now, "I mean, a dog will bite ya if bait it, won't it... But Thestrals have just got a bad reputation because of the death thing. People used ta think they were bad omens, didn't they? Just didn't understand."

Umbridge did not answer; she finished writing her last note, then looked up at Hagrid and said, again very loudly and slowly, "Please continue teaching as usual. I am going to walk." she mimed walking, Malfoy and Parkinson were having silent fits of laughter, "among the students.", she pointed around at individual members of the class, "and ask them questions." She pointed at her mouth to indicate talking.

Hagrid stared at her, clearly at a complete loss to understand why she was acting as though he did not understand normal English. Hermione had tears of fury in her eyes now.

"You hag, you evil hag!", she whispered, as Umbridge walked towards Parkinson, "I know what you're doing, you awful, twisted, vicious... I should have Clark let his way and have him kill you..."

This got a slight smirk on Clark's face.

"Erm... Anyway." Hagrid said, clearly struggling to regain the flow of his lesson, "So... Thestrals. Yeah. Well, there's loads of good stuff about them..."

"Do you find.", Umbridge said in a ringing voice to Parkinson, "That you are able to understand Professor Hagrid when he talks?"

Just like Hermione, Pansy had tears in her eyes, but these were tears of laughter; indeed, her answer was almost incoherent because she was trying to suppress her giggles. "No... because... well... it sounds... like grunting a lot of the time..."

Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard. The few unbruised bits of Hagrid's face flushed, but he tried to act as though he had not heard Pansy's answer.

"Yeah... Good stuff about Thestrals. Well, once they are tamed, like this lot, ya never be lost again. Amazing sense of direction, just tell em where ya want to go..."

"Assuming they can understand you, of course.", Malfoy said loudly, and Parkinson collapsed in a fit of renewed giggles. Umbridge smiled indulgently at them and then turned to Neville.

"You can see the Thestrals, Longbottom, can you?" she said.

Neville nodded.

"Who did you see die?" she asked, her tone indifferent.

"My... my grandad.", Neville said.

"And what do you think of them?" she said, waving her stubby hand at the horses, who by now had stripped a great deal of the carcass down to bone.

"Well, they are okay I guess.", Neville said.

"Students are too intimidated to admit they are frightened.", Umbridge muttered, making another note on her clipboard.

"What? No!", Neville said, looking upset, "No, I'm not scared of them!"

"It's quite all right.", Umbridge said, patting Neville on the shoulder with what she evidently intended to be an understanding smile, though it looked more like a leer. "Well, Hagrid." she turned to look up at him again, speaking once more in that loud, slow voice, "I think I've got enough to be getting along with. You will receive." she mimed taking something from the air in front of her, "The results of your inspection.", she pointed at the clipboard, "in ten days' time." She held up ten stubby little fingers, then, her smile wider and more toadlike than ever before beneath her green hat, she bustled from their midst, leaving Malfoy and Parkinson in fits of laughter, Hermione actually shaking with fury and Neville looking upset.

* * *

"That foul, lying, twisting old gargoyle!", Hermione stormed, half an hour later, as they made their way back up to the castle through the channels they had made earlier in the snow.

"It's her thing about half-breeds all over again. She's trying to make out Hagrid's some kind of dimwitted troll, just because he had a giantess for a mother.", Clark said.

"Oh, it's not fair, that really wasn't a bad lesson at all... Thestrals are fine - in fact, for Hagrid, they're really good!", Neville admitted, still looking rather upset.

"Umbridge said they are dangerous.", Ron said.

"Like Hermione said, Umbitch is a lying, twisting old gargoyle.", Kara said through her teeth.

"I suppose a teacher like Grubbly-Plank wouldn't usually show them to us before NEWT level.", Hermione said, "But, well... They are very interesting, aren't they? The way some people can see them and some can't! I wish I could."

"Do you?", Harry asked her quietly.

"Yeah, do you?", Clark repeated after Harry, she looked suddenly horrorstruck when she saw the two and Neville look at her.

"I'm sorry... No, of course I don't... That was a really stupid thing to say...", she admitted.

"It's alright.", Harry said quickly.

"Don't worry about it.", Clark said, "Besides, your pretty cute when your angry."

"I'm surprised so many people could see them.", Ron said, "Four in a class..."

"Yeah, Weasley, we were just wondering.", said a malicious voice. Unheard by any of them in the muffling snow, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were walking along right behind them, "Do you reckon if you saw someone snuff it you'd be able to see the Quaffle better?" He, Crabbe and Goyle roared with laughter.

"Maybe it would help you catch the snitch for once. Oh, well we can only theorize.", Kara said back, as they continued their walk towards the castle.

"Ignore them, just ignore them.", Hermione intoned, pulling out her wand and performing the charm to produce hot air again, so that she could melt them an easier path through the untouched snow between them and the greenhouses.

* * *

December arrived, bringing with it more snow and a positive avalanche of homework for the fifth-years. Ron and Hermione's prefect duties also became more and more onerous as Christmas approached. They were called upon to supervise the decoration of the castle, to watch over first- and second-years spending their break-times inside because of the bitter cold and to patrol the corridors in shifts with Argus Filch, who suspected that the holiday spirit might show itself in an outbreak of wizard duels.

The Overwatch meetings, would have to stop over the holidays, as nearly everybody in Overwatch would be spending the time with their families. Hermione was going skiing with her parents, something that greatly amused Ron and Neville, who had never heard of Muggles strapping narrow strips of wood on to their feet to slide down mountains.

Ron was going home to The Burrow, Neville was going home to his grandmother, while Harry, Clark, and Kara would be going to stay with Sirius and Elizabeth. Clark felt guilty that he would not be able to spend the holiday with Fleur.

Harry arrived early in the Room of Requirement for the last OW meeting before the holidays and was very glad he had, because when the torches burst into flame he saw that Dobby had taken it upon himself to decorate the place for Christmas. He could tell the elf had done it, because nobody else would have strung a hundred golden baubles from the ceiling, each showing a picture of Harry's face and bearing the legend: "Have a very Harry Christmas!"

Harry had only just managed to get the last of them down before the door creaked open and Kara entered, she looked around at what remained of the decorations. "Remind me to tell mom that she shouldn't have you help with the Christmas decorations.", she said with a teasing smile.

"It wasn't me! It was Dobby!", Harry said.

"Very easy to blame someone who isn't here to defend himself, don't you agree?", Kara teased, pointing at a large clump of white berries placed almost over Harry's head, "Hoping to get caught under the Mistletoe with someone?"

"No! of course not! I would..."

But he stopped speaking mid sentence as a smirking Kara inched closer to him. The two jumped as they were interrupted by the arrival of Angelina, Katie and Alicia, all three of them were breathless and looked very cold, and within five minutes the room was full of the remaining Overwatch members.

"Alright." Harry said, calling them all to order, "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point: starting anything new right before a three-week break..."

"We are not doing anything new?", Smith said, in a disgruntled whisper loud enough to carry through the room, "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come."

"We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then." Fred said loudly. Several people sniggered.

"We can practice in pairs.", Harry said, "We will start with the Impediment Jinx, for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again."

They all divided up obediently, the room was soon full of intermittent cries of "Impedimenta!" People froze for a minute or so, during which their partner would stare aimlessly around the room watching other pairs at work, then would unfreeze and take their turn at the jinx.

Neville had improved beyond all recognition, after a while, when Harry had unfrozen three times in a row, he had Neville join Ron and Hermione again so that he could walk around the room and watch the others.

After ten minutes on the Impediment Jinx, they laid out cushions all over the floor and started practicing Stunning again. Space was really too confined to allow them all to work this spell at once; half the group observed the others for a while, then swapped over.

At the end of an hour, Harry called a halt. "You're getting really good." he said, beaming around at them, "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff... maybe even Patronuses."

There was a murmur of excitement. The room began to clear in the usual twos and threes; Feeling cheerful, Harry collected up the cushions with Kara, stacked them neatly away, as Clark, Ron, Neville, and Hermione left, giving them some privet time. Neither of them noticed when they were gone.

"Leave it to them to run off when there is cleaning to be done.", Harry said, as he looked up, finding himself and Kara standing under a Mistletoe again.

"Again? Huh, weird. It's probably full of Nargles, though.", Kara muttered.

"...What now?", Harry asked.

"I have no idea.", Kara said, she had moved closer, "You would have to ask Luna for more information." before Harry could respond, Kara pinned him against the wall, positioning herself in a rather suggestive way, her light blue eyes looked deep into his emerald greens.

Closing her eyes, she pressed her lips against his, reveling in the soft of them. Harry's eyes grew wide, especially when she slipped her tongue past his unsuspecting lips, exploring the wet cavern that was his mouth. Harry and Kara would have gone on and on with the make-out session if the lack of oxygen didn't force them to pull away, panting hard.

* * *

The couple returned to the common room half an hour later to find Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione in the best seats by the fire; nearly everybody else had gone to bed. Clark was absent mindedly reading through 'The Art Of Combat Magic', Hermione was writing a very long letter; she had already filled half a roll of parchment, which was dangling from the edge of the table, while Ron and Neville were, trying to finish their Transfiguration homework.

"What kept you?", Neville asked, as Harry sank into the armchair next to Hermione's, with Kara on his other side.

"Oh, uhm nothing. Just cleaning up, ya know.", Harry muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"If you say so...", Clark said in a businesslike way without looking up from his book, "But how would you explain the love bite on Kara's neck?"

"H-How do you know without looking up?", Kara said surprised, trying to cover the spot up with the collar of her uniform.

"Because you just said so.", her brother said with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you writing the novel to, anyway?", Ron asked Hermione, trying to read the bit of parchment now trailing on the floor. Hermione hitched it up out of sight.

"Viktor."

"Krum?"

"How many other Viktor's do we know?", Clark asked, not looking up from his book. Ron said nothing, but looked disgruntled.

They sat in silence for another twenty minutes, Ron finishing his Transfiguration essay with many snorts of impatience and crossings-out, Hermione writing steadily to the very end of the parchment. "So how is Viktor doing these days?", Kara asked, trying to ease the tension.

"Pretty good. He sends his greetings and wonders when Harry is going to show up to play for England.", Hermione answered, rolling the parchment up carefully and sealing it, as the fire merely crackled lower and lower, until the red-hot embers crumbled into ash and, looking around, they were, yet again, the last ones in the common room.

"Well, night. Coming Kara?" Hermione said, yawning widely.

"I'll be right there, good night.", Kara said, placing another kiss on Harry's cheek, "Good night everybody.", she and Hermione set off up the girls' staircase.

"What does she see in Krum?" Ron demanded, as he, Harry, Clark and Neville climbed the boys' stairs.

"Well... I suppose it could be because he's older... and he's an international Quidditch player...", Neville suggested.

"Yeah, but apart from that.", Ron said, sounding aggravated, "I mean, he's a grouchy git, isn't he?"

"A bit grouchy, yeah, but he is a pretty nice guy once you get to know him.", Clark said.

"Kinda like you.", Harry pointed out.

They pulled off their uniforms and put on pajamas in silence; Dean and Seamus were already asleep.

* * *

Clark felt like he just had fallen asleep when he was woken up by loud moaning and trashing from the bed next to him. Opening his eyes, he saw a sweating Harry covered in his blanket which were twisted all around him like a strait-jacket. Leaping to his feet at once, he shook his friend, calling his name until Harry's eyes shot open. "Harry, are you alright? What happened?", Clark asked, as their dorm mates woke up as well.

Harry clutched his head in his hands; he rolled right over and vomited over the edge of the mattress. "He's really ill. Neville can you get Fleur?", Clark said, and with a single nod, Neville was off as Clark and Ron watched over Harry.

Taking great gulps of air, Harry pushed himself up in bed, willing himself not to throw up again, the pain half-blinding him. "Ron... Your dad..." he panted, his chest heaving, "Your dad's... been attacked... He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere..."

"Harry, mate...", Ron said uncertainly, "You... you were just dreaming..."

"No! It wasn't a dream!" Harry said furiously, "Not an ordinary dream... I was there, I saw it... I did it..."

Harry was still sweating and shivering feverishly, "I believe you, Neville is getting help. Just take it easy.", Clark said, just as Harry retched again and Ron leap backwards out of the way.

They waited for a few minutes til they heard hurried footsteps coming up the stairs and Neville's voice saying, "Over here, Fleur!"

Fleur came hurrying into the dormitory in her powder blue dressing gown. "What is it, Harry?", she said, kneeling in front of him.

"It's Ron's dad." Harry said, sitting up again, "He's been attacked by a snake and it's serious, I saw it happen..."

"What do you mean, you saw it happen?", Fleur asked, calmly and motherly.

"I don't know... I was asleep and then I was there...", Harry tried to explain.

"Put on your dressing gown, we are going to see the Headmaster.", Fleur said at once.

Harry was so relieved she was taking him seriously that he did not hesitate, he jumped out of bed at once, pulled on his dressing gown. "Clark, Ron, Neville, you should come too.", Fleur said.

They followed Fleur past the silent figures of Dean and Seamus, out of the dormitory down the spiral stairs into the common room, through the portrait hole and off along the Fat Lady's moonlit corridor.

* * *

They kept a fast steady pace as they passed Mrs Norris, who turned her lamplike eyes upon them and hissed faintly but Fleur said, "Begone!" Mrs Norris slunk away into the shadows, and in a few minutes they had reached the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore s office.

"Fizzing Whizzbee.", Fleur said.

The gargoyle sprang to life and leap aside; the wall behind it split in two to reveal a stone staircase that was moving continually upwards like a spiral escalator. The five of them stepped on to the moving stairs; the wall closed behind them with a thud and they were moving upwards in tight circles until they reached the highly polished oak door with the brass knocker shaped like a griffin.

Though it was now well past midnight there were voices coming from inside the room, a positive babble of them. It sounded as though Dumbledore was entertaining at least a dozen people.

Fleur rapped three times with the griffin knocker and the voices ceased abruptly as though someone had switched them all off. The door opened of its own accord and Fleur led Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville inside.

The room was in half-darkness; the strange silver instruments standing on tables were silent and still rather than whirring and emitting puffs of smoke as they usually did; the portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses covering the walls were all snoozing in their frames. Behind the door, a magnificent red and gold bird the size of a swan dozed on its perch with its head under its wing.

"Oh, it's you, Professor Delacour... and... ah."

Dumbledore was sitting in a high-backed chair behind his desk; he leaned forward into the pool of candlelight illuminating the papers laid out before him. He was wearing a magnificently embroidered purple and gold dressing gown over a snowy white nightshirt, but seemed wide-awake, his penetrating light blue eyes fixed intently upon Fleur.

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry has had a nightmare.", Fleur began to speak, "But I think its best he himself will tell you about it. Go on Harry."

"I... Well, I was asleep... But it wasn't an ordinary dream... it was real... I saw it happen...", Harry said and, even in his terror and his desperation to make Dumbledore understand, he felt slightly irritated that the Headmaster was not looking at him, but examining his own interlocked fingers. He took a deep breath, "Ron's dad, Mr Weasley, has been attacked by a giant snake."

The words seemed to reverberate in the air after he had said them, sounding slightly ridiculous. There was a pause in which Dumbledore leaned back and stared meditatively at the ceiling.

"How did you see this?" Dumbledore asked quietly, still not looking at Harry, "Where you were positioned as you watched this attack happen? Were you perhaps standing beside the victim, or else looking down on the scene from above?"

This was such a curious question that Harry gaped at Dumbledore; it was almost as though he knew. "I was the snake." he said, "I saw it all from the snake's point of view."

Nobody else spoke for a moment, then Dumbledore, now looking at Ron who was white-faced. Dumbledore stood up, and addressed one of the old portraits hanging very near the ceiling. "Everard?" he said sharply, "And you too, Dilys!"

A sallow-faced wizard with a short black fringe and an elderly witch with long silver ringlets in the frame beside him, both of whom seemed to have been in the deepest of sleeps, opened their eyes immediately.

"Everard, you will need to raise the alarm, make sure he is found by the right people.", Dumbledore said, both nodded and moved sideways out of their frames, but instead of emerging in neighboring pictures, neither reappeared.

One frame now contained nothing but a backdrop of dark curtain, the other a handsome leather arm chair.

"Everard and Dilys were two of Hogwarts most celebrated Heads." Dumbledore said, now sweeping around Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Fleur to approach the magnificent sleeping bird on his perch beside the door, "Their renown is such that both have portraits hanging in other important wizarding institutions. As they are free to move between their own portraits, they can tell us what may be happening elsewhere."

"Please sit down, all three of you. Everard and Dilys may not be back for several minutes." Dumbledore was now stroking Fawkes's plumed golden head with one finger. The phoenix awoke immediately. He stretched his beautiful head high and observed Dumbledore through bright, dark eyes.

"We will need a warning." Dumbledore said very quietly to the bird, there was a flash of fire and the phoenix had gone.

A few minutes of silence followed, there was a shout from the top of the wall to their right; the wizard called Everard had reappeared in his portrait, panting slightly, "Dumbledore! I yelled until someone came running." the wizard said, who was mopping his brow on the curtain behind him, "said I'd heard something moving downstairs, they weren't sure whether to believe me but went down to check... You know there are no portraits down there to watch from. Anyway, they carried him up a few minutes later. He doesn't look good, he's covered in blood, I ran along to Elfrida Cragg's portrait to get a good view as they left."

"Good." Dumbledore said as Ron made a convulsive movement, "I take it Dilys will have seen him arrive, then."

And moments later, the silver-ringleted witch had reappeared in her picture, too; she sank, coughing, into her armchair and said, "Yes, they've taken him to St Mungo's, Dumbledore... they carried him past my portrait... he looks bad..."

"Thank you.", Dumbledore said, he looked round at Fleur, "I need you to go and wake the other Weasley children along with Kara."

"Right away.", Fleur said as she got up and moved swiftly to the door. Clark gave a sideways glance at Ron, who was looking terrified.

Dumbledore was now rummaging in a cupboard behind Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville. He emerged from it carrying a blackened old kettle, which he placed carefully on his desk. He raised his wand and murmured, "Portus!"

For a moment the kettle trembled, glowing with an odd blue light; then it quivered to rest, as solidly black as ever. Dumbledore marched over to another portrait, this time of a clever-looking wizard with a pointed beard, who had been painted wearing the Slytherin colors of green and silver and was apparently sleeping so deeply that he could not hear Dumbledore's voice when he attempted to rouse him.

"Phineas. Phineas."

The subjects of the portraits lining the room were no longer pretending to be asleep; they were shifting around in their frames, the better to watch what was happening. When the clever-looking wizard continued to feign sleep, some of them shouted his name, too.

"Phineas! Phineas! PHINEAS!"

He could not pretend any longer; he gave a theatrical jerk and opened his eyes wide, "Did someone call?"

"I need you to visit your other portrait again, Phineas." Dumbledore said, "I've got another message."

"Visit my other portrait?" Phineas said in a reedy voice, giving a long, fake yawn, "Though he may well have destroyed my picture by now, he's done away with most of the family..."

"Sirius knows not to destroy your portrait.", Dumbledore said, "You are to give him the message that Arthur Weasley has been gravely injured and that his wife, children, Harry Potter, Clark Kent, Neville Longbottom and Kara Kent will be arriving at the house shortly. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes... Very well...", Phineas said in a bored voice, "Let's hope I don't walk into him and his wife doing the horizontal tango again." he sloped away into the frame of the portrait and disappeared from view.

"I did not need that image in my head...", Clark said with a shiver at the very moment the study door opened again. Kara, Fred, George and Ginny were ushered inside by Fleur, all four of them looking dishevelled and shocked, still in their sleeping wear.

"Harry, what's going on?", Ginny asked, who looked frightened, "Fleur said you saw Dad get hurt..."

"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix.", Dumbledore said, before Harry could speak, "He has been taken to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you back to Sirius's house, which is much more convenient for the hospital than The Burrow. You will meet your mother there."

"How are we going? Floo powder?", Fred asked Fred, looking shaken.

"No, Floo powder is not safe at the moment, the Network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey.", Dumbledore said, he indicated the old kettle lying innocently on his desk, "We are just waiting for Phineas Nigellus to report back... I want to be sure that the coast is clear before sending you..."

There was a flash of flame in the very middle of the office, leaving behind a single golden feather that floated gently to the floor. "It is Fawkes's warning.", Dumbledore said, catching the feather as it fell, "Professor Umbridge must know you're out of your beds... Fleur, go and head her off, tell her any story."

Fleur was gone in a swish of powdered blue.

"He says he'll be delighted." a bored voice said behind Dumbledore; the wizard called Phineas had reappeared in front of his Slytherin banner, "My great-great-grandson has always had an odd taste in house-guests."

"Come here, then. And quickly, before anyone else joins us." Dumbledore said to Harry, Clark, Neville, Kara and the Weasleys, as they gathered around Dumbledore's desk, "You have all used a Portkey before?", and they nodded, each reaching out to touch some part of the blackened kettle, "Good. On the count of three, then... one, two... three."

Clark felt a powerful jerk behind his navel, the ground vanished from beneath his feet, his hand was glued to the kettle; he was banging into the others as they all sped forwards in a swirl of colors and a rush of wind, the kettle pulling them onward, until his feet hit the ground so hard his knees buckled, the kettle clattered to the ground.

* * *

 **There ya go, chapter 69, hope you enjoy. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	70. Chapter 70: St Mungo's Hosptial

**Greetings, wizard and witches, and welcome to another chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope you are all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and just a heads up, this will be the last chapter before the Polls close, so vote while you can. Anyways, on to the review.**

 **Ashzaroth: Happy to hear it, and happy you notice the character development.**

 **Now on to the story shall we?**

* * *

Clark scrambled to his feet and looked around; they had arrived in the gloomy basement kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. The only sources of light was the fire.

Sirius and Elizabeth were hurrying towards them all, looking anxious, both wearing dark dress robes. "What's going on?", Sirius said, stretching out a hand to help Ginny up. "Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured..."

"Ask Harry.", Fred said.

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself.", George said, the twins and Ginny were staring at Harry.

"It was..." Harry began, "I had a... a kind of vision..."

And he told them all that he had seen, though he altered the story so that it sounded as though he had watched from the sidelines as the snake attacked, rather than from behind the snake's own eyes.

Ron, who was still very white, gave him a fleeting look, but did not speak. When Harry had finished, Fred, George and Ginny continued to stare at him for a moment.

"Is Mum here?", Fred said, turning to Sirius and Elizabeth.

"She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet. The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now.", Elizabeth explained.

"We've got to go to St Mungos.", Ginny said urgently, she looked around at her brothers; they were of course still in their pyjamas. "Can you lend us cloaks or anything?"

"Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St Mungo's!", Sirius said.

"Course we can go to St Mungo's if we want!", Fred said, with a mulish expression, "He's our dad!"

"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know?", Elizabeth asked.

"What does that matter?", George said hotly.

"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away.", Elizabeth said, keeping her composure, "Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that information?"

Fred and George looked as though they could not care less what the Ministry made of anything, while Ron was still ashen-faced and silent.

"Somebody else could have told us... We could have heard it somewhere other than Harry.", Ginny protested.

"Like who?", Sirius said impatiently, "Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously damage the Order's..."

"We don't care about the damn Order!" Fred shouted.

"It's our dad dying we're talking about!", George yelled.

"Your father knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order.", Elizabeth said, speaking up before an angry Sirius could respond, "You don't understand yet, your too young to understand, there are things worth dying for. I know it's hard, having to wait and do nothing, but we have all got to act as though we don't know anything yet. We've got to stay put, at least until we hear from your mother, all right?"

Fred and George still looked mutinous. Ginny, however, took a few steps over to the nearest chair and sank into it. Ron made a funny movement somewhere between a nod and a shrug, and they sat down too. The twins glared at Sirius and Elizabeth for another minute, then took seats either side of Ginny.

"That's right..." Sirius said encouragingly, looking appreciative of his wife, "Come on, let's all have a drink while we're waiting. Accio Butterbeer!" he raised his wand as he spoke and ten bottles came flying towards them out of the pantry, skidded along the table, and stopped neatly in front of the ten of them.

They all drank, and for a while the only sounds were those of the crackling of the kitchen fire and the soft thud of their bottles on the table.

Then a burst of fire in midair illuminated the dirty plates in front of them and, as they gave cries of shock, a scroll of parchment fell with a thud on to the table, accompanied by a single golden phoenix tail feather.

"Fawkes!", Sirius said at once, as Elizabeth picked up the parchment.

"Tis is not Dumbledore's writing. It must be a message from your mother.", she said, handing the letter over to George, who ripped it open and read aloud.

"Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum."

George looked around the table, "Still alive...", he said slowly, "But that makes it sound..." he did not need to finish the sentence.

It sounded to Clark as though Mr Weasley was hovering somewhere between life and death. Still exceptionally pale, Ron stared at the back of his mother's letter as though it might speak words of comfort to him. Fred pulled the parchment out of George's hands and read it for himself, then looked up at Harry, who's hands were shaking on his Butterbeer bottle again, he felt the soft smaller hand of Kara holding his, gripping it tightly to stop the trembling.

They mostly sat in silence around the table, watching the candle wick sinking lower and lower into liquid wax, occasionally raising a bottle to their lips, speaking only to check the time, to wonder aloud what was happening, and to reassure each other that if there was bad news, they would know straightaway, for Mrs Weasley must long since have arrived at St Mungo's.

Fred fell into a doze, his head lolling sideways on to his shoulder. Ginny was curled like a cat on her chair, but her eyes were open; Clark could see them reflecting the firelight. Ron was sitting with his head in his hands, whether awake or asleep it was impossible to tell.

At ten past five in the morning by Ron's watch, the kitchen door swung open and Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen. She was extremely pale, but when they all turned to look at her, she gave a wan smile.

"He's going to be all right.", she said, her voice weak with tiredness, "He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now; he's going to take the morning off work."

Fred fell back into his chair with his hands over his face. George and Ginny got up, walked swiftly over to their mother and hugged her. Ron gave a very shaky laugh and downed the rest of his Butterbeer in one.

"Breakfast!", Sirius said loudly and joyfully, jumping to his feet, "Where's that accursed house-elf? Kreacher! KREACHER!"

"Oh, forget it.", Elizabeth said, standing up and counting the people, "So, it's breakfast for eleven... bacon and eggs, I think, and some tea, and toast."

Harry, Clark, Neville and Kara hurried over to the stove to help. None wanted to intrude on the Weasleys' happiness. However, Harry had barely taken plates from the dresser when Mrs Weasley lifted them out of his hands and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't been for you, Harry." she said in a muffled voice, "They might not have found Arthur for hours, and then it would have been too late, but thanks to you he's alive and Dumbledore's been able to think up a good cover story for Arthur being where he was, you have no idea what trouble he would have been in otherwise, look at poor Sturgis..."

She soon released him to turn to Sirius and Elizabeth, thanking them for looking after her children through the night. The couple told her it was no big deal, and were pleased to have been able to help, and hoped they would all stay as long as Mr Weasley was in hospital.

"Oh, I'm so grateful... They think he'll be there a little while and it would be wonderful to be nearer... of course, that might mean we're here for Christmas."

"The more the merrier!", Sirius and Elizabeth said at the same time, with such obvious sincerity that Mrs Weasley beamed at them, threw on an apron and began to help with breakfast.

"Elizabeth.", Harry muttered, unable to stand it a moment longer, "Can I have a quick word?"

She nodded and walked into the dark pantry and Harry followed. Without preamble, Harry told his godmother every detail of the vision he had had, including the fact that he himself had been the snake who had attacked Mr Weasley.

When he paused for breath, Elizabeth said, "Did you tell Dumbledore tis?"

"Yes. But he didn't tell me what it meant. Well, he doesn't tell me anything any more. But that's not all.", Harry said, his voice became something only a little above a whisper, "I... I think I'm going mad. Back in Dumbledore's office, just before we took the Portkey... for a couple of seconds there I thought I was a snake, I felt like one... my scar really hurt when I was looking at Dumbledore... I wanted to attack him!"

He could only see a sliver of Elizabeth's handsome face; the rest was in darkness. "Harry, Voldemort is very angry at you that you have managed to escape him twice already. He will try extra hard now to rectify that and will use all kinds of tricks.", she told him, sounding rather serious, "You need to sleep. You are going to have breakfast, then go upstairs to bed, and after lunch you can go and see Arthur with the others. But it's lucky you did witness it or Arthur might have died. Just stop worrying for now."

* * *

Their trunks arrived from Hogwarts while they were eating lunch, so they could dress as Muggles for the trip to St Mungo's. Everybody except Harry was riotously happy and talkative as they changed out of their robes and into jeans and sweatshirts.

When Tonks and Mad-Eye turned up to escort them across London, they greeted them gleefully, laughing at the bowler hat Mad-Eye was wearing at an angle to conceal his magical eye and assuring him, truthfully, that Tonks, whose hair was short and bright pink again, would attract far less attention on the Underground.

Tonks was very interested in Harry's vision of the attack on Mr Weasley, something Harry was not remotely interested in discussing.

They arrived at a station in the very heart of London, and in the bustle of leaving the train he was able to allow Fred and George to get between himself and Tonks, who was leading the way.

They all followed her up the escalator, Moody clunking along at the back of the group, his bowler tilted low and one gnarled hand stuck in between the buttons of his coat, clutching his wand. Harry thought he sensed the concealed eye staring hard at him.

"So, where is St Mungos?", Harry asked Elizabeth as they stepped out into the wintry air on a broad store-lined street packed with Christmas shoppers.

"Not far from here.", she said, keeping an eye on her surrounding, "It wasn't easy to find a good location for a hospital. Nowhere in Diagon Alley was big enough and we couldn't have it underground like the Ministry because of health concerns. In the end they managed to get hold of a building up here. In theory, a sick wizard could come and go and just blend in with the crowd."

She seized Harry's shoulder to prevent them being separated by a gaggle of shoppers plainly intent on nothing but making it into a nearby shop full of electrical gadgets.

"Here we are.", Moody said a moment later.

They had arrived outside a large, old-fashioned, red-brick department store called 'Purge & Dowse Ltd'. The place had a shabby, miserable air; the window displays consisted of a few chipped dummies with their wigs askew, standing at random and modelling fashions at least ten years out of date. Large signs on all the dusty doors read: "Closed for Refurbishment".

Clark heard a large woman laden with plastic shopping bags say to her friend as they passed, "It's never open, that place..."

"Right.", Tonks said, beckoning them towards a window displaying nothing but a particularly ugly female dummy. Its false eyelashes were hanging off and it was modelling a green nylon pinafore dress, "Everybody ready?"

They nodded, clustering around her and Tonks leaned close to the glass, looking up at the very ugly dummy, her breath steaming up the glass. "Wotcher." she said, "We are here to see Arthur Weasley."

Next second, the dummy gave a tiny nod and beckoned with its jointed finger, and Tonks had seized Ginny and Mrs Weasley by the elbows, stepped right through the glass and vanished. Fred, George and Ron stepped after them.

Harry, Clark, Neville, Kara, Sirius and Elizabeth stepped forward as Moody kept looking around, and together they stepped forward through what felt like a sheet of cool water, emerging quite warm and dry on the other side.

They were in what seemed to be a crowded reception area where rows of witches and wizards sat upon rickety wooden chairs, some looking perfectly normal and perusing out-of-date copies of Witch Weekly, others sporting gruesome disfigurements such as elephant trunks or extra hands sticking out of their chests.

The room was scarcely less quiet than the street outside, for many of the patients were making very peculiar noises: a sweaty-faced witch in the centre of the front row, who was fanning herself vigorously with a copy of the Daily Prophet, kept letting off a high-pitched whistle as steam came pouring out of her mouth; a grubby-looking warlock in the corner clanged like a bell every time he moved and, with each clang, his head vibrated horribly so that he had to seize himself by the ears to hold it steady.

Witches and wizards in lime-green robes were walking up and down the rows, asking questions and making notes on clipboards like Umbridge's.

"Over here!", Mrs Weasley called, above the renewed clanging of the warlock in the corner, and they followed her to the queue in front of a plump blonde witch seated at a desk marked Enquiries.

There was also a large portrait of a witch with long silver ringlets which was labelled:

 _Dilys Derwent:_

 _St Mungo's Healer 1722-1741_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _1741-1768_

Dilys was eyeing the Weasley party closely as though counting them; when Harry caught her eye she gave a tiny wink, walked sideways out of her portrait and vanished.

After a few minutes of waiting it was finally Mrs Weasley's turn. "Hello." she said, "My husband, Arthur Weasley, was supposed to be moved to a different ward this morning, could you tell us?..."

"Arthur Weasley?" the witch said, running her finger down a long list in front of her, "Yes, first floor, second door on the right, Dai Llewellyn Ward."

"Thank you.", Mrs Weasley said, "Come on, you lot."

They followed her through the double doors and along the narrow corridor beyond, which was lined with more portraits of famous Healers and lit by crystal bubbles full of candles that floated up on the ceiling, looking like giant soapsuds. More witches and wizards in lime-green robes walked in and out of the doors they passed as they climbed a flight of stairs and entered the Creature-Induced Injuries corridor, where the second door on the right bore the words:

'Dangerous' Dai Llewellyn Ward: Serious Bites.

Underneath this was a card in a brass holder on which had been handwritten:

 _Healer-in-Charge: Hippocrates Smethwyck. Trainee Healer: Augustus Pye._

"We will wait outside, Molly. Arthur wouldn't want too many visitors at once... And it should be family first.", Sirius said and Mad-Eye growled his approval of this idea and set himself with his back against the corridor wall, his magical eye spinning in all directions.

Harry drew back, too, but Mrs Weasley reached out a hand and pushed him through the door, saying, "Don't be silly, Harry, Arthur wants to thank you."

After a few minutes of waiting, Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny trooped back into the corridor, Sirius, Elizabeth, Mad-Eye and Tonks went in and closed the door of the ward behind them.

Fred raised his eyebrows, "Fine." he said coolly, rummaging in his pockets, "Be like that. Don't tell us anything."

"Looking for these?", George said, holding out what looked like a tangle of flesh-colored string.

"You read my mind.", Fred said, grinning, "Let's see if St Mungo's puts Imperturbable Charms on its ward doors, shall we?"

He and George disentangled the string and separated eight Extendable Ears from each other. Fred and George handed them around but Harry hesitated to take one.

"Go on, Harry! If anyone's got the right to eavesdrop on them, it's you.", Neville said.

"Yeah! You saved dad, so its your right!", Fred added.

Grinning in spite of himself, Harry took the end of the string and inserted it into his ear as the twins had done.

"Okay, go!" Fred whispered.

The flesh-colored strings wriggled like long skinny worms and snaked under the door. At first, Clark could hear nothing, then he jumped as he heard Tonks whispering as clearly as though she were standing right beside him.

"...They searched the whole area, they couldn't find the snake anywhere. It just seems to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur... but You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in, can he?"

"I reckon he sent it as a lookout." Moody growled, "Because he's not had any luck so far, has he? No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there the beast would've had a lot more time to look around. So, Potter says he saw it all happen?"

"Yes.", Elizabeth said, she sounded rather uneasy, "He seeing things from inside Voldemort's snake."

"Obviously, Potter doesn't realize what that means.", Moody growled, "But if You-Know-Who's possessing him..."

Harry pulled the Extendable Ear out of his own, his heart hammering very fast and heat rushing up his face. He looked around at the others. They were all staring at him, the strings still trailing from their ears, looking suddenly fearful.

* * *

As they drove the Underground train back, Kara noticed Harry not looking well, discreetly running his hand over the back of his head. She then placed her smaller hand on his own.

"Harry, are you alright?", Kara asked, as the train rattled along through its dark tunnel, getting his attention, "You don't look so good. Are you feeling sick?" He shook his head violently and stared up at an advertisement for home insurance.

"Harry, are you sure you alright?", Elizabeth asked in a worried voice, as they walked around the unkempt patch of grass in the middle of Grimmauld Place, "You look ever so pale... Are you sure you slept tis morning? You go upstairs to bed right now and you can have a couple of hours of sleep before dinner, all right?"

He nodded and when Sirius opened the front door he hurried straight past the trolls-leg umbrella stand, up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Everybody spent the following morning putting up Christmas decorations, all except Harry, who was cooked up in his room.

Clark could not remember Sirius ever being in such a good mood; he was actually singing carols, apparently delighted that he was going to have his family over Christmas.

"Well tis proves one thing though.", Clark said to Kara as they were climbing the stairs towards Harry's room, "That article in the Quibbler about Sirius being the lead singer in a band? Complete bullshit."

Kara agreed and then hammered hard on the door of her boyfriends room, "Harry, I know your in there.", she said, "Will you please come out? I want to talk to you."

"What do you want?", Harry asked, opening his door.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you have been hold up in your room?", Clark pointed out.

Harry was about to protest, but Kara interrupted him, "You have and you won't look at any of us!", Kara said, crossing her arms, "Look, what we overheard last night on the Extendable Ears..."

Harry growled, his hands deep in his pockets as he walked back into his room and his friends followed him. Clark closed the door behind him as Harry was watching the snow now falling thickly outside.

"Harry, can you remember everything you have been doing?", Kara asked, remembering what her mother had explained to her, "You don't have blank periods where you don't know what you have been up to?"

"No..." he said after a while.

"Then according to mother, you were never possessed by Voldemort.", Kara said, "According to her findings, when someone posses another, one common sign of it happening is being unable to remember what you were doing for hours if days at the time."

Harry hardly dared believe her, yet his heart was lightening almost in spite of himself, "That dream I had about Mr. Weasley and the snake, though..."

"Its not like you have had dreams like those before.", Clark said, "You had flashes of what Voldemort was up to last year."

"This was different.", Harry said, shaking his head, "I was inside that snake. It was like I was the snake... What if Voldemort somehow transported me to London?..."

"Well you can't Apparate or Disapparate inside Hogwarts. Even Voldemort couldn't just make you fly out of your dormitory, he is not some sort of god.", Clark explained, "Also you didn't leave your bed. I saw you thrashing around in your sleep for at least a minute before we could wake you up."

Harry started pacing up and down his room, seemingly thinking. _"I'm not the weapon after all."_ , Harry thought. His heart swelled with happiness and relief.

"If your feeling up for it, let's go.", Clark said, much to his friends surprise, "Yeah, Sirius and Elizabeth wanted to go see a movie, and Fleur just arrived so it kills two turds with one bone."

"I think you mean two birds with one stone.", Kara pointed out as they walked to the hall.

Sirius and Elizabeth's delight at finally having Harry, Clark and Kara over for Christmas, like a real family, seemed infectious. The couple seemed determined that everyone should enjoy themselves as much, if not more than they would have done at Hogwarts, and they worked tirelessly in the run-up to Christmas Day, cleaning and decorating with their help, so on the day of Christmas Eve the house was barely recognizable.

The tarnished chandeliers were no longer hung with cobwebs but with garlands of holly and gold and silver streamers; magical snow glittered in heaps over the threadbare carpets; a great Christmas tree, obtained by Mundungus and decorated with live fairies, blocked Sirius's family tree from view, and even the stuffed elf-heads on the hall wall wore Father Christmas hats and beards.

* * *

Harry, Clark, Kara, Fleur, Sirius and Elizabeth were walking through London, the City of Vale they arrived at the movie theater, with time to spare.

"Umbridge was livid that you disappeared right under her nose, even though Dumbledore told her Mr. Weasley was in St Mungo's and he'd given you all permission to visit.", Fleur explained as she held hands with Clark.

"Anything that inspires negative emotions into Umbitch, is okay in my book.", Clark said with a smirk.

"I heard good things about tis movie.", Elizabeth said, for some reason she had a fangirlish grin on her face. Clark looked at the poster of the film they were going, depicting a handsome man wielding a key shaped sword, standing in the center with four girls around him as people in white armor stood behind them.

In big letters it read:

 _RWBYS: Heroes_

"Elizabeth is a really big fan of Henry Cavill, who plays the lead.", Sirius explained to his kids, Harry and Fleur, as they entered the theater and went to buy snacks and drinks.

After getting the biggest buckets of popcorn they could buy, they went to find their seats. Sitting next to Fleur, with Kara on his other side. Out of the corner of his eye, Clark saw Harry shyly placing a hand on Kara's.

It was then that the movie started. Despise the darkened room, Clark felt a slender hand, slide over his own, as he softly grasped Fleur's hand.

* * *

After the movie, Harry, Clark, Kara and Fleur were waiting outside as Sirius practically had to drag Elizabeth out of the theater, she was completely excited about the movie.

"That. Was. Awesome!", she declared, doing a fist pump in the air, "I can't believe how awesome it was! Henry Cavill was really great as Jason Skywalker! And I loved Hayden Panettiere as Blake Belladonna! And I am totally shipping Jason and Blake now!", she said with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? Jason totally has eyes for that blonde Yang chick.", Sirius said as the two began to argue.

"Never knew Sirius and Elizabeth could act so... Like a teenager...", Harry said amused and the other three agreed with him as the group headed back home.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoy. A side note on the 'movie' they were watching, it is based one of my other fics, where they actually went to see a movie called 'The Potter And Kent Chronicles: Year 5', so I thought it would be funny to have them watch them as a movie.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	71. Chapter 71: Best Christmas Yet

**Greetings, wizard and witches, and welcome to another chapter of the Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope you are all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and as of now the Poll is closed.**

 **As for the result, it seems that Fleur came out as the preferred love interest with 61% of the votes, pretty close.**

 **But don't worry those who had preferred Clark with Hermione. I am planning on doing a second Harry Potter story that will feature a romance with Hermione.**

 **Also just a heads up, there is a lemon at the end of this chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Clark woke up on Christmas morning to find a stack of presents at the foot of his bed. Sorting through his presents, he found a new set of books about high level combat curses and charms from Hermione, the usual assortment of sweets from Harry, Ron and Neville, from Mr and Mrs Weasley the usual hand-knitted jumper and some mince pies, a book from Sirius and Elizabeth about the Wizarding Dueling through out the ages.

He felt a little disappointed at not finding a present from Fleur in the stack, but he did saw a curious package with Kara's hand writing on it.

Just as he was about to open it, with a loud crack, Fleur Apparated at the foot of his bed. "Merry Christmas, my love.", Fleur said, placing a kiss on his lips as she sat down next to him on the bed, "Thank you for the earrings. They are beautiful."

"Glad you like them, my flower... I haven't found... Oh god!", Clark said as he opened his sisters present, and a blue t-shirt with a large red 'S' inside a diamond-shaped shield on the front fell on his lap.

Upon seeing her boyfriends sour expression, Fleur couldn't help but giggle at it, "I am so going to get her back for tis...", Clark growled as he got dressed.

As the young couple headed down the stairs, they could hear the various inhabitants of the house calling "Merry Christmas" to one another. On their way downstairs they met Hermione.

"Thanks for the book, Clark." she said happily, "I have been wanting that 'New Theory Of Numerology' for ages!"

"Your welcome. But what are you doing here?", Clark asked, "Weren't you going skiing with your parents?"

"Just between the three of us, skiing's not really my thing. So I came here for Christmas.", Hermione said, "But don t tell Ron. I told him skiing's really good because he kept laughing so much. Mum and Dad are a bit disappointed, but I've told them that everyone who is serious about the exams is staying at Hogwarts to study. They want me to do well, they'll understand."

"My lips are sealed.", Fleur said with a smile.

Mrs Weasley was the only person in the basement when they arrived there. She was standing at the stove and sounded as though she had a bad head cold as she wished them "Merry Christmas.", and they all averted their eyes.

* * *

Once they had eaten their Christmas lunch, the Weasleys, Harry, Clark, Neville, Hermione, Kara, Fleur, Sirius and Elizabeth were planning to pay Mr Weasley another visit, escorted by Mad-Eye and Lupin.

Mundungus turned up in time for Christmas pudding and trifle, having managed to 'borrow' a car for the occasion, as the Underground did not run on Christmas Day.

The car, which they doubted very much had been taken with the consent of its owner, had been enlarged with a spell like the Weasley's Ford Anglia has. Although normally proportioned outside, fifteen people with Mundungus driving were able to fit into it quite comfortably.

The journey to St Mungo's was quite quick as there was very little traffic on the roads. A small trickle of witches and wizards was creeping furtively up the otherwise deserted street to visit the hospital. They got out of the car, and Mundungus drove off around the corner to wait for them.

They strolled casually towards the window where the dummy in green nylon stood, then, one by one, stepped through the glass.

The reception area looked pleasantly festive: the crystal orbs that illuminated St Mungo's had been colored red and gold to become gigantic, glowing Christmas baubles, holly hung around every doorway, and shining white Christmas trees covered in magical snow and icicles glittered in every corner, each one topped with a gleaming gold star.

It was less crowded than the last time they had been there, they found Mr Weasley propped up in bed with the remains of his turkey dinner on a tray on his lap and a rather sheepish expression on his face.

"Everything all right, Arthur?", Mrs Weasley asked, after they had all greeted Mr Weasley and handed over their presents.

"Fine, fine." Mr Weasley said, a little too heartily.

Clark suddenly felt a tap on his left shoulder, turning around to find that it was Neville. "Hey uhm... Clark, do you mind coming with me... I-I have to be somewhere.", he asked.

He gave him a nod, and after giving Fleur a quick kiss, the two left the ward and headed to the stairs.

"Are you not happy about the Beater gloves I gave you? I thought you might liked them now that you are on the Gryffindor team.", Clark said as they scaled the stairs.

"No, no. It's something else...", Neville said as they arrived on the fourth floor, they came to an abrupt halt, staring at the small window set into the double doors that marked the start of a corridor signposted 'Spell Damage'. A man was peering out at them all with his nose pressed against the glass. He had wavy blond hair, bright blue eyes and a broad vacant smile that revealed dazzlingly white teeth.

"Oh god it's him.", Clark said, also staring at the man, "Lockhart."

Their ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher pushed open the doors and moved towards them, wearing a long lilac dressing gown. "Well, hello there!" he said, "I expect you'd like my autograph, would you?"

"I guess somethings never change...", Clark muttered to Neville, who looked quite grim.

"Now, how many autographs would you like? I can do joined-up writing now, you know!", Lockhart exuberantly, pulling a rather battered peacock-feather quill from his pocket.

"We don't want any at the moment.", Neville said, sounding rather cold for some reason as he walked past Lockhart, with Clark following behind him.

Ignroing the motherly looking healer they come across, who had opened the door to the 'Janus Thickey Ward'. Clark and Neville led the way inside. "This is a long-term residents ward.", Neville said.

Clark looked around, this ward bore unmistakably signs of being a permanent home to its residents. They had many more personal effects around their beds than in Mr Weasley's ward.

At the far end of the ward flowery curtains had been drawn around two beds to give the occupants and their visitors some privacy. Neville draw back the curtains, two reveal two people laying in bed.

Clark realized who the people in the end beds must be. "Hey mom, hey dad.", Neville greeted them, taking a seat next to their beds. Clark didn't say a word as he took a seat next to his friend, "My mum and dad... They were tortured into insanity by V-Voldemort's followers. They were Aurors, and very well respected within the wizarding community..."

He stopped speaking as Neville's mother woke up. She no longer had the plump, happy-looking face Clark remembered seeing in Moody's old photograph of the original Order of the Phoenix. Her face was thin and worn now, her eyes seemed overlarge and her hair, which had turned white, was wispy and dead-looking. She did not seem to want to speak, or perhaps she was not able to, but she made timid motions towards Neville, holding something in her outstretched hand.

Neville stretched out his hand, into which his mother dropped an empty Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrapper. "Thanks, Mum."

"I never knew...", Clark whispered as he watched Mrs. Longbottom go back to sleep.

"Their torture is the reason Bellatrix Lestrange got sent to Azkaban... She used the Cruciatus Curse on them until they lost their minds..." There was a long silence, as the two just sat there.

"...Bellatrix Lestrange did that?", Clark said, horrified, "Sirius cousin?..."

"Clark, I don't blame you or your family. So don't go alienating yourself from everyone.", Neville said with a soft smile, as Clark responded with a a self-mocking smirk on his face, "They will never recover... and I have accepted that... There where times where I was afraid I wouldn't be able to live up to their exemple. I don't know if I ever will, but I will try. I will live my life for them, I still have family and friends to protect... Spending time with you, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kara, I learned that the important things are never far off... Like you, your special to me, you know... Despise everything, I am glad I went into your compartment on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago." he seemed a bit embarrassed by this.

"Neville, the feeling is mutual.", Clark said, placing a hand on his friends back, "Thank you for trusting me with tis."

* * *

Christmas dinner was a lively event that evening. It didn't took long until a slightly tipsy Sirius and Remus where singing even more Christmas songs, much to the others amusement. "So Kara... About my present...", Clark said as he helped himself to a third helping of chicken breast.

"Don't you like it? I just got sick of you wearing the same shirt all summer so I guess you could use some variety in your wardrobe.", Kara explained, as Harry and Fleur looked amused by Clark's irritated face.

"Yeah but... Did you had to buy me a Sup...", Clark continued, until he was interrupted by the loud laughter of his father.

"Hey, Kara. Do you still want to hear the story of how I asked your mother out?", Sirius asked.

"Do I!", she said.

Sirius got a wolfish grin as he began to speak, "It was back during our fifth year. Liz already had a reputation as the one girl you did not want to mess with. You should have seen her, she had the typical 'bad girl' look for the time."

* * *

A few decades earlier, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting in the Great Hall, lunch break having just started. "You are really gonna ask her aren't you?", James asked amused as he eyed a certain red head sitting a few seats away.

"Of course I am!" Sirius said as he looked at the entrance, seeing that Elizabeth had just arrived.

"She's going to kill you, you know that right?", Remus asked, looking up from his book.

"Moony, will there ever be a day when you learn to relax? She's not going to kill me, we are soul mates!" Sirius said, looking at his friends with a grin, "Wish me luck."

"Go get her!", both James and Peter cheered.

"I will notify your next of kin.", Remus said dryly.

Sirius stood up from the table and quickly met Elizabeth halfway. "Oh, hey, Pad...", she managed to get out before Sirius pulled her close to himself, and gave her a deep kiss that she immediately melted into.

"I'll pick you up at eight for our date on Saturday.", Sirius said with a confident smirk, seeing Elizabeth's red face as she gave a nod.

* * *

"Whoa.", Ron said impressed.

"Sirius got some serious game!", Fred said.

"I would like to be swept off my feet like that.", Ginny said with a dreamy smile.

Sirius looked quite proud of himself until he heard his wife speak up, "That's not how it happened.", Elizabeth said dryly, putting her glass of wine down, her husbands face dropping in an instant as she began to recount the real story.

* * *

Once again, a few decades earlier in the Gryffindor Common room. "And that's checkmate." Elizabeth said, smirking slightly as she leaned back in her chair.

"You cheated.", James said, mirroring her movement, except for the deep frown that marred his handsome face, "There's no way you can win eight games in a row."

"I most definitely didn't cheat, Prongs. You lost, and that's all there is to it." Elizabeth said, her voice cracking up, her friend was a fun opponent, but there was no way he could beat her.

"She's right, I'm afraid there's no way she cheated. Not with all of us watching her.", Remus said.

"Whatever, Prongs. You still have to clean my Potions equipment for a month. Because you lost." Elizabeth said firmly, watching the unruly teenager rake a hand through his equally wild hair in frustration as Remus chortled and Peter laughed rather nervously as the three left.

James empty seat was quickly filled by someone else, in this case her other friend, Sirius Black. "Play against me." he said simply.

"Good afternoon to you too, Padfoot.", Elizabeth said dryly, with a smile happy to see her friend, "What do you want to bet?"

"I'll tell you what I want when I win.", Sirius said with a wolfish smirk.

"IF you win." Elizabeth corrected him, "And I don't intend to lose."

"Do you mind if I am white?", Sirius asked as she sat up the board.

"I thought you were Black.", Elizabeth quipped, but she allowed him to play with white.

"Very funny.", Sirius muttered, before making his Pawn move to E4.

"Pawn to E5.", Elizabeth commanded, as her opponent ordered his Pawn to move to F4. "King's Gambit, eh? Accepted, Pawn takes Pawn. Let's see what you got."

"Bishop to C4.", Sirius commanded.

Elizabeth get a smirk as she made her move, "Queen to H4, check."

But this got a smirk returned in kind, "Ethelwulf playing as aggressive as ever, King to F1.", Sirius said.

"Pawn to B5."

At this, Sirius made a slight pause, "Interesting... Bishop takes Pawn."

"Knight to F6.", Elizabeth said, as she began to relax in her chair, using her fist to hold up her head.

"You don't call them 'my little pony'?", Sirius asked surprised, "Also Knight to F3."

A short silence followed, until the young woman spoke up, "...Because knight sounds more dignified than my little pony. Queen to H6."

"But they don't even look like Knights!", Sirius complained, enjoying the irritated expression on his friends face, "Pawn to E3."

Elizabeth let out a disgusted groan, ignoring her friends attempts to unbalance her as she commanded, "Knight to H5."

For some reason, Sirius let out a wolfish howl as he told, "Knight to H4."

"Queen to G5.", Elizabeth said, placing her fingertips against each other, "Are you going to give up your bishop at B5 or the knight at H4?"

"Neither, knight to F5.", Sirius simply told her.

"Pawn to E6, you left your Bishop out.", she said, as she pondered her next move.

"You left out your Knight, Pawn to G4.", he pointed out.

"Knight to F6."

This move gave Sirius pause, pondering what the best situation would be, "Hmm... Tower to G1."

Elizabeth smirked at his move as her pawn took his Bishop.

"Pawn to H4.", Sirius said with a frown.

"Queen to G6.", Sirius said, slouching back in her chair as she began to smirk.

"Pawn to H5. Careful now.", Sirius warned her.

"Your the one who lost his Bishop. Queen to G5.", she pointed out, as Sirius moved his Queen to F3, "Clever. Almost trapped my queen. Knight to G8."

"Bishop takes Pawn.", Sirius said, his friend moving her Queen to F6, "Knight to C3. You developed nothing but your Queen."

"Don't get cocky, you are the one with one less Bishop.", Elizabeth said, "Also Bishop to C5."

A long pause happened again, as Sirius muttered to himself, "After thinking about it... Knight to D5."

"Queen takes Pawn at B2.", Elizabeth said, much to her surprise, Sirius moved his Bishop to D6, "Queen takes Tower, check. What are you doing, Padfoot?"

"King to E2.", he said, his focus remained on the board.

"Alright, Bishop takes Tower, your last one, I might add.", Elizabeth said as Sirius moved his Pawn to E5, "...Really? I got my army staring down your King and you move a Pawn? Are you even trying!? Knight to A6."

"Knight takes Pawn at G7, check.", Sirius said, ignoring the offended look his friend was giving him.

"King to D8.", Elizabeth said.

"Queen Elizabeth to F6.", Sirius said with a smirk.

She rolled her light blue eyes at this, "Cute, but now my Knight takes your Queen Elizabeth. Your down to one Bishop and you have no Towers, I bet you regret wasting your time moving that Pawn to... to...", Elizabeth said, her eyes widening as she realized she had made a technical blunder, now knowing exactly what his plan was.

"Bishop to E7.", he said, and Elizabeth could hear the triumph in his voice, "And I believe my dear Ethelwulf, that is what we call, checkmate."

She looked shocked, it still hadn't completely sunken in that she had completely fallen for it. "B-But how..."

"It's amazing how much you can learn about your opponent in eight games.", Sirius said, "Now, about my reward."

"Fine... What do you want?" she asked, defeated.

"I... I want us to go to Hogsmeade together!", Sirus said, sounding a lot louder than he intended.

Elizabeth looked quite surprised at his request, "We always go to Hogsmeade together? You, me, James, Remus and Peter."

Sirius shook his head, before he continued to talk, "Not like that. I-I mean just you and me, without Prongs, Moony or Wormtail.", for the first time since Elizabeth had met him, Sirius didn't seem to be as confident as he normally was. The pink tint on his cheeks only proved to him that he was actually sincerely asking her.

This was no crazy prank. Sirius Orion Black actually looked... vulnerable.

Elizabeth put away her chess pieces and stood up. She stood up and his eyes shot to her, and she caught a flicker of hurt in them. "Meet me at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop at eleven o'clock.", she said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

After finishing dinner, they had a few drinks in the living room before they all went to bed. Clark had put on his pajamas as he stepped out of his bathroom. He stopped when he found a Fleur bare feet sitting on his bed, dressed in her powder blue dress gown. "Good evening Clark.", Fleur said, she said seductively as she stood up and strode to him, her hips swaying more seductively than usual.

"H-Hey, Fleur... Is something wrong.", Clark said as his girlfriend stood close to him.

With a giggle, she leaned in and whispered seductivly in his ear, "I haven't given you your Christmas present yet.", with that, she undid her robes, revealing that she was dressed in light blue laced bra and matching panties.

"Y-you mean...", Clark managed to get out, feeling his face becoming red, trying to ignore the feeling of blood streaming to his lower body.

"If you don't want it, then I wont force you.", Fleur said gently.

"No, no. That's not it... It's just... I never have dont it before.", Clark admitted.

His girlfriend let out a gentle giggle, delicetly stroking his face, "Don't worry. This will be my first time as well.", she said.

Feeling reassured, Clark placed his hand on hers before the couple slowly made their way over to his bed and sitting down on it. Clark needed to look upwards slightly to look her in the eye. She leaned forward again, and he leaned forward so that they met in between, their lips coming together in a passionate kiss.

Clark let his hands move to place themselves on her slender waist, before letting one make its way down along her hip to rub against her thigh, not breaking the kiss for a second. She let her hand fall onto his, thumb caressing his skin gently as he felt her leg.

Her hands went up to his chest, running up and down his torso before pressing him back. He went willingly, letting her push him into the pillows nestled atop his bed so that he was resting comfortably.

Fleur positioned herself over him, straddling her boyfriend and letting her hands keep rubbing along his torso. Once she reached the bottom of his pants, she slowly pulled up his shirt before she removes it, her eyes travelled his musculair tourso.

"Now the pants." She whispered down, making her way off him so that she sat between his legs, sliding his payama pants off. Curling her fingers around the elastic of his red boxers, she pulled them down and off his legs to expose him to the cool night air. Fleur gulped nervously as she saw him naked, tentatively, she reached one hand up to between his legs, her fingertips brushing shyly against his semi hard shaft.

She felt her face heating up, her fingers growing a little bolder and curling around his penis. Clark's breathing grew a little heavier as he watched her start to tease his member, taking only a handful of seconds to get it fully hard.

Her tongue came out to lick unconsciously along her lips, the French witch lowered herself down until her mouth hovered just over the hard shaft. Pink lips parted, her head lowering until the tip of his penis entered her hot mouth, feeling her tongue lick at the underside.

Clark groaned, not having expected Fleur to be so good, "Oh wow, that's good." He breathed. With each bob of her head Fleur moved her lips ever further down his penis, one hand reaching back into her laced panties to gently rub against her moist entrance. She moaned around his shaft as a questing finger found its way inside, caressing her inner walls and sending quick shivers through her body.

It didn't take her long to work into a rhythm, her finger sliding in and out of herself at the same time as she took his shaft into her mouth, letting another finger join the first one after a short moment. Another moan escaped her, muffled by the hard length in her mouth as it reached almost into her throat.

"Mmmph!" Fleur exclaimed, feeling the tip of his penis brush against her throat after one particularly daring bob of her head, her pink lips nearly coming into contact with his body. Not quite able to stop herself, Fleur jerked her head back so that his spit-slicked penis fell back against his belly, gasping for breath as she did so.

"You okay?" he asked, a note of worry in his voice. Panting, Fleur nodded as she lifted up a hand to indicate she needed a minute to catch her breath. Clark sat up, gently guiding her up so that she was sitting as well.

He put one hand on her back, rubbing it through her silk dressing gown to try and help her recover. After a minute her breathing slowed again, Fleur seemed to have caught her breath.

Her hands moved to her back, unclipping her bra and letting it fall down, exposing her breasts exposed to the moonlit room, a deep blush spreading on her face.

"What have I done in a previous life to deserve such a girl like you?", Clark asked shootingly as he rubbed her arms, getting another giggle from his girlfriend.

SHe softly grabbed his hands, placing them on either side of her torso, then onto her breasts. He gently massaging her soft breasts and earning a quiet moan of appreciation from her. Clark leaned in closer, his tongue coming out to flick across one of her nipples, Fleur's hand coming up to rest on the back of his head encouragingly.

She guided them both down so that she was lying down with him on top, feeling her boyfriend move one hand so that it rested behind her back and the other down to caress her hip.

It didn't stay there long, sliding around until it found its way inside her panties, "Oh, that's good..." she breathed, feeling his fingers run along the inside of her thigh right up until they reached their prize.

Two fingers teased her already slick entrance as he continued to suck at her nipple, earning a louder moan than before. "Clark, I think we can move onto the actual sex now." Fleur said, one hand pulling at her panties exposing her entirely.

Clark got up onto his hands and knees, his grey eyes travelling the full length of her wonderful body to absorb all of its sights.

"Alright then." he said, reaching down with one hand to grab hold of his rock hard penis and guide it towards her waiting slit. Clark rubbed the tip of his penis along her moist vagina, looking up at her again for permission.

Fleur gave him a nod, spreading her legs more to accommodate him comfortably, biting her lower lip as she prepared to lose her virginity, her hands coming to rest on his butt and pressing him inside her.

Clark groaned as the tip slowly entering her warm body and sending shivers through both of them. She closed her eyes tightly, pushing forward until his penis broke through her hymen, sending a jolt of pain through her.

Fleur let out a small hiss of pain. Clark brought his arms up to hug her firmly, holding still as she adjusted to the new feeling of being filled. "You alright?", Clark asked quiet and soothing.

She nodded into his shoulder, her arms hugging him tighter as she felt the pain start to fade away, being replaced by a complete feeling. "Y-yeah, I'm fine.",

Clark pulled out of her before thrusting back in, sending ripples of pleasure through both of them. He kept doing so, starting with a steady pace to get them both in the rhythm properly. Clark drew back longer, until only the tip was left inside her before smoothly thrusting back into her, angling himself slightly to try and hit a different spot.

She moaned underneath him, her hands coming up to rest around his shoulders as he tried another lengthy thrust, moving his penis just a little bit as he tried to hit a different spot. This time Fleur moaned louder. "Is that good?" he asked quietly, getting a quick nod and another loud moan from the beautiful witch underneath him.

Emboldened, he thrust into her faster which only increased the pleasure they both felt. Thanks to the foreplay neither of them lasted very long, already closing in on the climax of their sex.

She clutched at him tightly, Clark pumping into her as hard and fast as he could while Fleur wrapped her legs around his waist. "Oh Fleur! I am going to cum!" He groaned aloud, not slowing down at all.

"Oooh, yes! Please do it!" Fleur half moaned, half yelled as she felt her orgasm wash over her and force her entire body to tighten its grip on him, his torso and hips held tightly to her body even as her vagina clenched around his penis to drain him of his seed.

She cried out loudly again, Clark grunt as he hit his own climax, shooting his seed inside her to fill her with the warm white liquid. Clark held her just as tight, his face buried in her collar as his penis twitched inside her, letting loose every drop of cum that he could into her welcoming body.

A moment passed as they clutched at one another, letting the last waves of pleasure wash over them and trying to catch their breath.

"W-Was that good for you as well?" Clark asked, trying his best not to wince as he said those words.

Fleur stared up at him for a couple of seconds, before finally letting out a short laugh. "I am glad that I wasn't the only one feeling like that." she replied, a grin appearing on her face as she spoke the words.

A few seconds later both of them were laughing quietly, too breathless to muster anything louder as they both slowly drifted to sleep. Clark took a firmer grip on Fleur as they drifted off in blissful sleep.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoy.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	72. Chapter 72: Occlumency

**Greetings, wizard and witches, welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. And now on to the reviews shall we?**

 **Naruhina1519: Here ya go, and glad you enjoy it.**

 **Guest: You should have read chapter 71 for the sex... And I know right? It took me 70 chapters to do it? If it had been a story in my Arcmoani timeline they would have had 6 threesomes, 2 orgies, and 6 sex scenes in it.**

 **On to the story content shall we?**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the curtains of Clark's room as he awoke, feeling a soft body laying in his arms. After their night together, Fleur had curled up against him, he head resting on his chest as her warm breath could be felt on it.

Slowly her deep sky blue eyes opened, looking up into his cloudy grey's, "Morning.", she said with a smile, raising her head slightly so she could see that it was already early in the afternoon.

"Good afternoon, I love watching you wake up.", Clark said, returning the smile.

"Let's make that a habit.", Fleur said with a teasingly, "That's weird..."

"What?", he asked.

"Your chest seems perfectly shaped for my head...", Fleur said with a chuckle.

The two were slightly startled when they suddenly heard a knock on the door, a voice following, "Hello?", Clark asked, waiting for the person on the other side of the door to speak.

"Hey Clark, it's me, Kara. Lunch is ready." The voice of his sister said, "It's one o'clock in the afternoon. Why were you still asleep?"

"Uh... Rough night?", Clark said, smiling at his girlfriend as she lazily traced her finger over his bare chest.

A silence followed before Kara spoke up, "Alright then. Look, can you try to be down in about less than half an hour?"

"Sure, I will be there soon.", Clark said.

"Oh, you might want to watch out in the hall. Dad said he heard a lot of moaning and groaning on tis floor last night. Kreacher might have let a Ghoul in or something.", Kara said, as her brother and his girlfriend froze in bed, "Then again he hit the bottle pretty hard so it might have been nothing."

It was only when he heard Kara's footsteps as she walked down the stairs that both of them eased up. "... You don't think everybody has heard us?... Right?", he asked, sounding rather uncertain.

* * *

"It sounded very weird, it sounded like a phoenix being raped by a dragon.", Neville said on the last day of the holidays as he, Harry, Clark, Ron, Hermione, Kara and Ginny were sitting in Harry's bedroom, while Clark and Ron were playing a game of wizard chess.

"How... Do you know the sound of a phoenix being raped by a dragon?", Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Clark let out a annoyed groan, just as Elizabeth poked her head through the door, "Harry, could you come down to the kitchen? Snape would like a word with you."

Harry's mouth fell open in horror. He looked around at Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara and Ginny, all of whom were gaping back at him. Crookshanks, whom Hermione had been restraining with difficulty for the past quarter of an hour, leap gleefully on to the board and set the pieces running for cover, squealing at the top of their voices.

"Snape? As in Severus Snape, or Potions teacher?", Harry asked blankly.

"Unfortunately yes. Now come on, quickly, the less he is here, the better.", Elizabeth said.

A minute or two later, Elizabeth pushed open the kitchen door to find Sirius and Snape both seated at the long kitchen table, glaring in opposite directions. The silence between them was heavy with mutual dislike. A letter lay open on the table in front of Sirius.

Snape looked around at them, his face framed between curtains of greasy black hair, "Sit down, Potter."

"You know.", Sirius said loudly, leaning back on his rear chair legs as Harry took the seat between him and Elizabeth, and speaking to the ceiling, "I think I'd prefer it if you didn't give orders here, Snape. It's my house, you see."

An ugly flush suffused Snape's pallid face. "I was supposed to see you alone, Potter.", Snape said, the familiar sneer curling his mouth.

"Like we already said, we are his godparents. We aren't going anywhere.", Elizabeth said, "You could be here on the orders from Merlin himself and we wouldn't leave Harry alone."

Snape's lip curled in a sneer as he turned to Harry, "The Headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."

"Occlumency? Isn't that the magical defense of the mind against external penetration or something?", Harry asked.

"Well, it seems Kent is rubbing off on you.", Snape sneered.

"Why do I have to study Occlu...", Harry blurted out.

"Because the Headmaster thinks it a good idea.", Snape said smoothly, "You will receive private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?"

"Yeah sure. But who is going to be teaching me?", Harry asked.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "I am." he said.

Harry had the horrible sensation that his insides were melting. He looked quickly round at Sirius and Elizabeth for support. "Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry?", Sirius asked aggressively, "Why you?"

"I suppose because it is a headmasters privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks. But I assure you I did not beg for the job.", Snape said silkily as he got to his feet, "I will expect you at six o'clock on Monday evening, Potter. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them." He turned to leave, his black travelling cloak billowing behind him.

"Wait a moment, Severus.", Elizabeth said, standing up her herself as Snape turned back to face them, "I warn you, if I hear you are using these Occlumency lessons to give Harry a hard time, you'll have me to answer to."

"How touching.", Snape sneered, "But surely you have noticed that Potter is very like his father?"

"Yes, we have.", Sirius said proudly.

"Well then, you'll know he's so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off him.", Snape said sleekly.

Sirius pushed his chair roughly aside and pulling out his wand as Snape whipped out his own. They were squaring up to each other, Sirius looking livid, Snape calculating, his eyes darting from Sirius's wand-tip to his face.

"I have warned you, Snivelus." Sirius said, his face barely a foot from Snape's, "I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know better..."

"Oh, but why don't you tell him so?", Snape whispered.

"Listen very careful, Snape. If you ever insult the memory of James again in my presence...", Elizabeth said, trying to keep her composure, "I will make sure there will be nothing left to of you to put in the ground."

"Is that a threat, Lizzy?", Snape said silkily.

"Oh no, Snivelus. It is not a threat, its a promise.", Elizabeth said, any trace of warmth gone from her voice.

The kitchen door opened and the entire Weasley family, plus Clark, Neville, Hermione and Kara, came inside, all looking very happy, with Mr Weasley walking proudly in their midst dressed in a pair of striped pajamas covered by a mackintosh.

"Cured!", he announced brightly to the kitchen at large, "Completely cured!"

They froze gazing at the scene in front of them, which was also suspended in mid-action, both Sirius and Snape looking towards the door with their wands pointing into each other's faces.

"Merlin's beard.", Mr Weasley said, the smile sliding off his face, "What's going on here?"

Both Sirius and Snape lowered their wands. Harry looked from his godparents to his potion professor. Each wore an expression of utmost contempt, yet the unexpected entrance of so many witnesses seemed to have brought them to their senses. Snape pocketed his wand, turned on his heel and swept back across the kitchen, passing the Weasley's without comment. At the door he looked back.

"Six o'clock, Monday evening, Potter." And he was gone. Sirius and Elizabeth glared after him.

"What's been going on?", Mr Weasley asked again.

"Nothing, Arthur.", Elizabeth said, still sounding rather cold, "Just a friendly little chat between three old school friends."

Sirius let out a howl, "So... you're cured? That's great news, really great. Just in time because Elizabeth was almost about to crush Snape."

A loud gasp went through the room, as Mrs Weasley spoke up, "Elizabeth wouldn't have done that. Right?"

"Maybe...", Elizabeth said casually, crossing her arms as she studied her nails, "Though it was very tempting..."

As the group sat down at the table, Harry leaned into Clark, "I know now where you get your temper from.", he whispered softly to his friend.

* * *

That night, the usual group was sitting in Clark's room this time, as Harry told Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara about having to take Occlumency lessons with Snape.

"Dumbledore wants to stop you having those dreams about Voldemort.", Hermione said at once, "Well, you won't be sorry not to have them any more, will you?"

"Extra lessons with Snape?", Ron said, sounding aghast, "I'd rather have the nightmares!"

"Ron, your the only one who would rather have nightmares than extra lessons from Snape.", Hermione said.

"Don't know about that... I think I would pick nightmares as well.", Neville admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"I agree. While extra lessons with Snape sounds like a nightmare in itself, I rather have nightmares without him in it.", Kara added, nodding her head.

"You guys are being childish, at least Clark...", Hermione began before she was interrupted.

"Goodbye sleeping forever.", Clark said dryly.

* * *

They were to return to Hogwarts on the Knight Bus the following day, escorted once again by Sirius, Elizabeth, Lupin and Tonks, both of whom were eating breakfast in the kitchen when Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara came down next morning.

The adults seemed to have been mid-way through a whispered conversation as Harry opened the door; all of them looked round hastily and fell silent.

After a hurried breakfast, they all pulled on jackets and scarves against the chilly grey January morning. "Say mom, can I ask you something?", Kara asked as Sirius beckoned Harry to his side.

"You already did, but you can ask one more.", Elizabeth said with a playful smile.

"Well... Last summer, Moody showed us a picture of the previous incarnation of the Order... And it showed your younger sister Margaret...", Kara explained as her mother gained a sorrowful expression on her face, "I can understand why you didn't tell Clark, seeing as your not on the best of terms... But why have you never told me about her?"

A small silence followed, Kara and her Mother looked how Sirius, thrust a badly wrapped package roughly the size of a paperback book into Harry's hands. Sirius gave a wary look at Mrs Weasley, who was trying to persuade the twins to wear hand-knitted mittens.

"Because I blame myself for her death... When I was still undercover as a Death Eater, I got information on an planned attack on one of the Orders compounds. I knew Margaret was there, and when I informed Dumbledore, he told me to stay put. We couldn't risk me being discovered...", Elizabeth explained, as one of the most painful decisions in her life came back to the front of her mind.

"I chose to obey, which I fear resulted in the death of my beloved younger sister... Voldemort send a small army to bring down the compound, Margaret stayed behind so everyone could evacuate. I have been told she defeated every Death Eater send there, until Voldemort himself arrived. It was him who dealt the killing curse to her..."

Elizabeth swallowed deeply, trying to fight back her tears, "Maybe if I had joined her, she wouldn't have needed to sacrifice herself... My roll as spy wasn't needed, as a week after... That fateful Halloween night happened... Its my second greatest failure..."

Another silence followed between them as Kara's older brother walked up to them. "We are all ready to depart...", Clark said, noticing the grim look on his sister and mother's face, "Elizabeth, is everything right?"

The older woman's grim and saddened expression turned into one of surprise by the gentle and worried tone of his voice she received, instead of the usual cold and rude one.

"E-Everything is alright Clark... Let's go.", Elizabeth said, and before Clark or kara could say anything else, they were heading upstairs, stopping before the heavily chained and bolted front door, surrounded by Weasley's.

"Goodbye, Harry, take care." Mrs Weasley said, hugging him.

"See you, Harry, and keep an eye out for snakes for me!", Mr Weasley genially, shaking his hand.

They stepped out into the icy winter air, the door of number twelve slammed shut behind them. They followed Sirius and Lupin down the front steps. "Come on, the quicker we get on the bus the better.", Tonk said, and Clark thought there was nervousness in the glance she threw around the square.

Lupin flung out his right arm and with a loud bang, a violently purple, triple-decker bus had appeared out of thin air in front of them, narrowly avoiding the nearest lamppost, which jumped backwards out of its way.

A thin, pimply, jug-eared youth in a purple uniform leap down on to the pavement and said, "Welcome to the..."

"Yes, yes, we know, thank you." Tonks said swiftly and she shoved Harry forwards towards the steps, past the conductor, who goggled at Harry as he passed.

"Eh it's Harry!"

"Shout his name again, and you wont go home with your balls intact.", Elizabeth said menacingly, as she looked over her shoulder.

"I have always wanted to go on this thing.", Ron said happily, joining Harry and Clark on board and looking around.

It had been evening the last time Harry and Clark had traveled by Knight Bus and its three decks had been full of brass bedsteads. Now, in the early morning, it was crammed with an assortment of mismatched chairs grouped haphazardly around windows.

Some of these appeared to have fallen over when the bus stopped abruptly in Grimmauld Place; a few witches and wizards were still getting to their feet, grumbling, and somebody's shopping bag had slid the length of the bus: an unpleasant mixture of frogspawn, cockroaches and custard creams was scattered all over the floor.

"Looks like we'll have to split up.", Tonks said briskly, looking around for empty chairs, "Fred, George and Ginny, if you just take those seats at the back... Me and Remus can stay with you."

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara, Sirius and Elizabeth proceeded up to the very top deck, where there were six unoccupied chairs at the very front of the bus and two at the back.

As they handed Stan Shunpike eleven Sickles each, the bus set off again, swaying ominously. It rumbled around Grimmauld Place, driving on and off the pavement, then, with another tremendous BANG, they were all flung backwards; Ron's chair toppled right over.

Harry, who had narrowly avoided falling by seizing a candle bracket, looked out of the window: they were now speeding down what appeared to be a motorway.

"Just outside Birmingham.", Stan said happily, answering Harry's unasked question as Ron struggled up from the floor.

"You keeping well, then, Harry? I seen your name in the paper loads over the summer, but it weren't never anything very nice. I said to Ern, I said, he didn't seem like a nutter when we met him with his boyfriend, just goes to show, dunnit?" He handed over their tickets.

"What does he mean with... boyfriend...", Kara asked amused, both Harry and Clark looked rather awkward.

"You sleep in the same bed with your best friend for a few hours and suddenly everyone thinks your dating...", Clark muttered, crossing his arms, noticing Stan had continued to gaze, enthralled, at Harry. Apparently, Stan did not care how nutty somebody was, if they were famous enough to be in the paper.

"Yeah, sure Clark loves me, but in the way men can love each other and still have wives and children and connecting pools.", Harry added.

"You said it! We are as close as two friends can possibly be without going over any boundaries that would be indicative to us being more than friends!", Clark said back, agreeing with his friend.

"...Its like watching James and Sirius back in school all over again...", Elizabeth said amused.

The Knight Bus swayed alarmingly, overtaking a line of cars on the inside. Looking towards the front of the bus, Clark saw Hermione cover her eyes with her hands. "Hermione, if your that nervous, you can hold my hand.", Clark suggested.

"Not now Clark!", she said.

With a loud bang, chairs slid backwards again as the Knight Bus jumped from the Birmingham motorway to a quiet country lane full of hairpin bends. Hedgerows on either side of the road were leaping out of their way as they mounted the verges.

From here they moved to a main street in the middle of a busy town, then to a viaduct surrounded by tall hills, then to a windswept road between high-rise flats, each time with a loud bang.

"I've changed my mind...", Ron muttered, picking himself up from the floor for the sixth time, "I never want to ride on this thing again."

"Listen, it's Hogwarts stop after this." Stan said brightly, swaying towards them, "That bossy woman up front that got on with you, she's given us a little tip to move you up the queue. We're just gonna let Madam Marsh off first, though..." There was a retching sound from downstairs, followed by a horrible spattering noise, "...she's not feeling her best."

A few minutes later, the Knight Bus screeched to a halt outside a small pub, which squeezed itself out of the way to avoid a collision. They could hear Stan ushering the unfortunate Madam Marsh out of the bus and the relieved murmurings of her fellow passengers on the second deck.

The bus moved on again, gathering speed, until with a loud bang they were rolling through a snowy Hogsmeade. Flecks of snow hit the large window at the front of the bus.

At last they rolled to a halt outside the gates to Hogwarts. Sirius, Elizabeth, Lupin and Tonks helped them off the bus with their luggage, then got off to say goodbye.

"Clark can I talk with you about something?", Elizabeth asked, giving a nod, "Look I know what you and Fleur did during Christmas."

At this Clark's grey eyes widened at what his mother was saying, "W-What? I have no idea what your talking about.", he said, a light blush creeping on his pale skin.

"It's alright, Clark. Your of that age where your interested in such things...", Elizabeth, sounding rather sad for a moment, "But just so you know, neither me nor Sirius want any grandchildren as of now."

She added this with a good nature laugh as a still blushing Clark went to say goodbye to the rest just as Harry came walking up to her. "Have a good term, Okay?", Elizabeth said placing an arm around her godson, "And Harry, remember what I said at the beginning of the vacation? About how Voldemort is very angry at you that you have managed to escape him twice already?"

Harry gave a nod at this, "So please, if you have some vision, even a most vivid one, do not act rashly, go to the nearest Order member... Even if said Order member is Snivelus."

"All right, I will.", Harry said, looking up into Elizabeth's light blue eyes, the same once's Karra possessed.

* * *

The next mornings double-Potions lesson did nothing to dispel Harry trepidation of what he was dreading the evening, as Snape was as unpleasant as ever. His mood was further lowered by the Overwatch members constantly approaching him in the corridors between classes, asking hopefully if there would be a meeting that night.

"I will let you know in the usual way when the next one is." Harry said over and over again, "But I can't do it tonight, I have got to go to... remedial Potions."

"You take remedial Potions?", Smith asked superciliously, having cornered Harry in the Entrance Hall after lunch, "Good Lord, you must be terrible. Snape doesn't usually give extra lessons, does he?"

As Smith strode away in an annoyingly buoyant fashion, Ron glared after him. "Shall I jinx him? I can still get him from here.", he said, raising his wand and taking aim between Smith's shoulder blades.

"You hit him in the back, I will try to take off his head.", Clark said, raising his own wand.

"Forget it, and please don't kill him, Clark.", Harry said dismally, "It's what everyone's going to think, isn't it? That I'm really stup..."

"Probably. Then people will say something to me along the lines of 'Kara's idiot boyfriend' and then I will have to tell them that your not my idiot.", Kara said dryly, "Its such a pain you know."

She couldn't keep herself from smiling when a small smile appeared on Harry's face as well. "You two are so sweet sometimes... Its sickening.", Clark said teasingly, making Kara stick her tongue out to her older brother.

* * *

That evening, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara were sitting in the library, where they were working on Umbridge's most recent stream of homework as they waited for Harry to return from his Occlumency lesson.

Other students, nearly all of them fifth-years, sat at lamp-lit tables nearby, noses close to books, quills scratching feverishly, while the sky outside the mullioned windows grew steadily blacker.

The only other sound was the slight squeaking of one of Madam Pince's shoes, as the librarian prowled the aisles menacingly, breathing down the necks of those touching her precious books.

Clark woke up from his nap when Harry sat down next to him. "Pancakes?", he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eye, but he looked rather worried when he caught sight of Harry, who was very white and his scar seemed to be showing up more clearly than usual.

"You alright, Harry?", Clark asked concerned.

"Yeah... fine... I dunno.", Harry said impatiently, wincing as pain shot through his scar again, "Listen... I have just realized something..."

And he told them what he had just seen and deduced. "So that weapon Voldemort is after is in the Ministry?", Neville whispered, as Madam Pince swept past, squeaking slightly, "It must be in the Department of Mysteries, it's got to be."

"So what's in the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked.

"My great-uncle once mentioned that they call the people who work in there 'Unspeakables'. Because no one really seems to know what they do.", Neville said with a scowl, trying to remember the details.

"Weird place to have a weapon.", Ron said.

"It's not weird at all, it makes perfect sense." Clark said, as he began to ponder, "But as to what it could be... I guess maybe something that can defeat Harry? Why else would Voldemort want it?"

"I don't think Voldemort needs a specialized weapon to kill me...", Harry said with a grim smile, "He already has the Avada Kadavra."

"Indeed he has, and look how well that works against you. He tried it on you when you were a baby and look how that turned out.", Clark said with a roll of his eyes, "You kicked his butt with your pudgy baby leg, on Halloween no less. Hell we should rename Halloween into Harryween."

A moment of silence followe before all six let out a snicker of laughter. "There is something profoundly wrong with you.", Harry said with a genuing smile.

"You just figured that out?", Clark asked dryly, "Seriously though, are you sure you are all right?" For Harry had just run both his hands hard over his forehead as though trying to iron it.

"Yeah... Fine..." he said, lowering his hands, which were trembling, "I just feel a bit... I don't like Occlumency much."

"I expect anyone would feel snaky if they'd had their mind attacked over and over again.", Hermione said sympathetically, "Look, let's get back to the common room, we'll be a bit more comfortable there."

* * *

But the common room was packed and full of shrieks of laughter and excitement; Fred and George were demonstrating their latest bit of joke shop merchandise.

"Yeah, much better Hermione.", Clark remarked.

"Headless Hats!", George shouted, as Fred waved a pointed hat decorated with a fluffy pink feather at the watching students, "Two Galleons each, watch Fred, now!"

Fred swept the hat on to his head, beaming. For a second he merely looked rather stupid; then both hat and head vanished.

Several girls screamed, but everyone else was roaring with laughter.

"And off again!", George shouted, and Fred's hand groped for a moment in what seemed to be thin air over his shoulder; then his head reappeared as he swept the pink-feathered hat from it.

"How do those hats work, then?", Hermione said, distracted from her homework and watching Fred and George closely.

"Its obviously some kind of Invisibility Spell.", Clark said, as he looked over his note.

"But it's rather clever to have extended the field of invisibility beyond the boundaries of the charmed object... I'd imagine the charm wouldn't have a very long life though.", Hermione said.

"I am going to have to do this tomorrow." Harry muttered, pushing the books he had just taken out of his bag back inside it.

"Well, write it in your homework planner then!", Hermione said encouragingly, "So you don't forget!"

Harry exchanged looks with his other friends as he reached into his bag, withdrew the planner and opened it tentatively.

"Don't leave it till later, you big second-rater!" chided the book as Harry scribbled down Umbridge's homework. Hermione beamed at it.

"I think I'll go to bed." Harry said, stuffing the homework planner back into his bag and making a mental note to drop it in the fire the first opportunity he got.

They watched Harry walk across the common room, dodging George, who tried to put a Headless Hat on him, and reached the peace and cool of the stone staircase to the boy's dormitories.

"Say Kara can I ask you something?", Clark asked, turning to look at his sister.

"Do you want to borrow money?", Kara asked.

"Why would I need to borrow money?", he said back with a raised eyebrow.

"Then you may continue with your question.", she said.

"Alright... Well I don't know if its true, seeing as Sirius was very drunk during Christmas and I wasn't about to ask Elizabeth about it, so your the next best thing.", Clark said, "But is it true that Sirius and Elizabeth almost named me Goku Black when I was born?"

A silence followed between them as Ron and Neville looked confused between them, while Hermione had an amused smirk and Kara had an expression that showed she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"How drunk must dad have been when he claimed that!?", Kara asked.

* * *

A short while later, Clark headed up to the boys dormitory to check up on Harry, still worried about his friend. When he came to the door, a loud maniacal laughter could be heard.

Quickly entering the dorm, Clark found Harry laying on the floor, facing the ceiling with his eyes closed as the laughter came out of his mouth.

"Harry? Harry!", Clark shouted, rushing over to his friend, but he continued to laugh his wild laugh, "Wake up damn it!", he slapped his friend in the face.

Harry's green eyes shot open, the wild laughter stopped.

"What happened?", Clark asked, as he helped his friend on to his bed as he sat down next to him.

"I... dunno... He's really happy... Really happy... Something good's happened.", Harry mumbled, he was shaking as badly as he had done after the snake attack on Mr Weasley, "Something he's been hoping for..."

"I think your defenses will be low at the moment, after Snape's been fiddling around with your mind... But it will help in the long run.", Clark said trying to reassure his friend.

Harry nodded without any conviction and slumped back on his pillows, aching all over from having fallen to the floor so often that evening, his scar still prickling painfully.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoy.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	73. Chapter 73: Valentine Coffee

**Greetings, wizard and witches, welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, o** **n to the story content shall we?**

* * *

When Hermione's Daily Prophet arrived in the morning she smoothed it out, gazed for a moment at the front page and gave a yelp that caused everyone in the vicinity to stare at her.

"What?", Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Kara said.

For answer she spread the newspaper on the table in front of them and pointed at ten black-and-white photographs that filled the whole of the front page, nine showing wizards faces and the tenth, a witch's. Some of the people in the photographs were silently jeering; others were tapping their fingers on the frame of their pictures, looking insolent. Each picture was captioned with a name and the crime for which the person had been sent to Azkaban.

Antonin Dolohov, read the legend beneath a wizard with a long, pale, twisted face, convicted of the brutal murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

Algernon Rookwood, said the caption beneath a pockmarked man with greasy hair who was leaning against the edge of his picture, looking bored, convicted of leaking Ministry of Magic secrets to He Who Must Not Be Named.

But Kara's eyes were drawn to the picture of the witch. Her face had leapt out at him the moment he had seen the page. She had long, dark hair that looked unkempt and straggly in the picture, though he had seen it sleek, thick and shining. She glared up at her through heavily lidded eyes, an arrogant, disdainful smile playing around her thin mouth.

Bellatrix Lestrange, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom.

 _Mass Breakout from Azkaban,_

 _The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban._

 _Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals._

 _"We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when Sirius Black escaped." Fudge said last night, "An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, we are doing all we can to round up the criminals, and we beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached."_

"Maybe that's what he was happy about last night.", Clark said as Hermione ripped open the newspaper and began to read the report inside while Kara looked around the Great Hall.

She could not understand why her fellow students were not looking scared or at least discussing the terrible piece of news on the front page, but very few of them took the newspaper every day like Hermione. There they all were, talking about homework and Quidditch and who knew what other rubbish, when outside these walls ten more Death Eaters had swollen Voldemort's ranks.

Up at the staff table. It was a different story there: Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were deep in conversation, both looking extremely grave. Professor Sprout had the Prophet propped against a bottle of ketchup and was reading the front page with such concentration that she was not noticing the gentle drip of egg yolk falling into her lap from her stationary spoon.

Meanwhile, at the far end of the table, Professor Umbridge was tucking into a bowl of porridge. For once her pouchy toad's eyes were not sweeping the Great Hall looking for misbehaving students. She scowled as she gulped down her food and every now and then she shot a malevolent glance up the table to where Dumbledore and McGonagall were talking so intently.

Hagrid walked past the table, he was still as heavily bruised as he had been on the day he had come back from his mission to the giants and there was a new cut right across the bridge of his nose.

"All right, you lot?" he said, trying to muster a smile but managing only a kind of pained grimace.

"Are you alright, Hagrid?", Harry asked, following him as he lumbered after the Ravenclaws.

"Fine, fine." Hagrid said with a feeble assumption of airiness; he waved a hand and narrowly missed concussing a frightened-looking Professor Vector, who was passing, "Just busy, yeh know, usual stuff. lessons ter prepare, couple of salamanders got scale rot and I'm on probation."

"You are on probation?" Ron said very loudly, so that many of the passing students looked around curiously, "Sorry... I mean... you're on probation?"

"Yeah. Is no more than I expected, ta tell ya the truth.", Hagrid said, "Ya might not have picked up on it, but that inspection didn't go too well, ya know... Best go an rub a bit more chilli powder on them salamanders or their tails will be hanging off them next. See ya." He trudged away, out of the front doors and down the stone steps into the damp grounds.

* * *

The fact that Hagrid was now on probation became common knowledge within the school over the next few days, but hardly anybody appeared to be upset about it; indeed, some people, Draco Malfoy prominent among them, seemed positively gleeful.

There was only one topic of conversation in the corridors now: the ten escaped Death Eaters, whose story had finally filtered through the school from those few people who read the newspapers.

Rumours were flying that some of the convicts had been spotted in Hogsmeade, that they were supposed to be hiding out in the Shrieking Shack and that they were going to break into Hogwarts, just as Sirius had once done.

Those who came from wizarding families had grown up hearing the names of these Death Eaters spoken with almost as much fear as Voldemorts, the crimes they had committed during the days of Voldemort's reign of terror were legendary. There were relatives of their victims among the Hogwarts students, who now found themselves the unwilling objects of a gruesome sort of reflected fame as they walked the corridors.

On the upside of things, going by the conversation in the corridors of Hogwarts, most students were not satisfied with the Prophet's version of how and why ten Death Eaters had managed to break out of the Azkaban fortress. In their confusion and fear, these doubters now seemed to be turning to the only other explanation available to them: the one that Harry and Dumbledore had been expounding since the previous year.

It was not only the students' mood that had changed. It was now quite common to come across two or three teachers conversing in low, urgent whispers in the corridors, breaking off their conversations the moment they saw students approaching.

"They obviously can't talk freely in the staff room any more.", Hermione said in a low voice, as she, Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Kara passed Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout huddled together outside the Charms classroom one day, "Not with Umbridge there."

"Reckon they know anything new?", Ron said, gazing back over his shoulder at the three teachers.

"If they do, we are not going to hear about it, especially not after Decree... 626?", Clark said. A new notices had appeared on the house noticeboards the morning after news of the Azkaban breakout:

 _By Order Of The Hight Inquisitor Of Hogwarts_

 _Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach._

 _The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-six._

 _Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

This latest Decree had been the subject of a great number of jokes among the students. Lee had pointed out to Umbridge that by the terms of the new rule she was not allowed to tell Fred and George off for playing Exploding Snap in the back of the class.

"Exploding Snap's got nothing to do with Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor! That's not information relating to your subject!"

Which resulted in him getting detention and when they next saw Lee, the back of his hand was bleeding rather badly.

They had thought the breakout from Azkaban might have humbled Umbridge a little, that she might have been abashed at the catastrophe that had occurred right under the nose of her beloved Fudge.

Unfortunatly, it seemed to have only intensified her furious desire to bring every aspect of life at Hogwarts under her personal control. She seemed determined at the very least to achieve a sacking before long, and the only question was whether it would be Professor Trelawney or Hagrid who went first.

Every single Divination and Care of Magical Creatures lesson was now conducted in the presence of Umbridge and her clipboard. She lurked by the fire in the heavily perfumed tower room, interrupting Professor Trelawney's increasingly hysterical talks with difficult questions about ornithomancy and heptomology, insisting that she predicted students answers before they gave them and demanding that she demonstrate her skill at the crystal ball, the tea leaves and the rune stones in turn.

Fortunately, Hagrid was putting up a better show than Trelawney. Though that was mostly because he seemed to be following Hermione's advice and had shown them nothing more frightening than a Crup, a creature indistinguishable from a Jack Russell terrier except for its forked tail.

But he was also more distant with Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara than he had ever been before, and had expressly forbidden them to visit him after dark.

"If she catches ya, it'll be all of our necks on the line." he told them flatly, and with no desire to do anything that might jeopardise his job further they abstained from walking down to his hut in the evenings.

It seemed that Umbridge was steadily depriving them of everything that made life at Hogwarts worth living so they took revenge the only way they could, by redoubling efforts for Overwatch.

Harry was pleased to see that all of them, even Smith, had been spurred on to work harder than ever by the news that ten more Death Eaters were now on the loose, but in nobody was this improvement more pronounced than in Neville.

The news of his parents' attackers' escape had wrought a strange and even slightly alarming change in him. While his expression remained his usual, if with a slight frown, there was this strange look in his eyes when he thought nobody was looking.

He hadn't said anything on the subject of Bellatrix and her fellow torturers escape. In fact, Neville barely spoke during the OW meetings anymore, but worked relentlessly on every new jinx and counter-curse Harry taught them, his face screwed up in concentration, apparently indifferent to injuries or accidents and working harder than anyone else in the room.

He was improving so fast it was quite unnerving and when they were practicing, the Shield Charm only Hermione mastered the charm faster than Neville. It even came to a point where he could keep up for a while in a one-on-one duel with Clark.

Harry's Occlumency lessons which had started badly enough, were not improving. On the contrary, Harry felt he was getting worse with every lesson.

"It feels like the lessons with Snape are making it worse.", Harry said flatly, rubbing his forehead angrily, "I'm getting sick of my scar hurting and I'm getting bored with walking down that corridor every night. I just wish the door would open, I'm sick of standing staring at it..."

"And top of that you have Snape trying to get inside your head... That doesn't sound like fun evening to me.", Clark said.

* * *

With so much to worry about and so much to do, startling amounts of homework that frequently kept the fifth-years working until past midnight, and secret Overwatch sessions, January seemed to be passing alarmingly fast.

Before they knew it, February had arrived, bringing with it wetter and warmer weather and the prospect of the second Hogsmeade visit of the year.

On the morning of the fourteenth Harry dressed particularly carefully, taking so long that he, Clark, Ron and Neville arrived at breakfast just in time for the arrival of the post owls, Hedwig was not there, but Hermione was tugging a letter from the beak of an unfamiliar brown owl as they sat down.

"And about time! If it hadn't come today..." she said, eagerly tearing open the envelope and pulling out a small piece of parchment. Her eyes sped from left to right as she read through the message and a grimly pleased expression spread across her face.

"Listen, Harry, Clark.", she said, looking up at him, "This is really important. Do you think you could meet me in the Three Broomsticks around midday?"

"Well... I dunno." Harry said uncertainly, exhcanging a glance with Kara, having hoped he could have spend the entire day with his girlfriend.

"I guess we can...", Clark muttered, "But why?"

"I haven't got time to tell you now, I've got to answer this quickly.", Hermione said and she hurried out of the Great Hall, the letter clutched in one hand and a piece of toast in the other.

"Wait, didn't you guys had Quidditch practice? I thought I heard Angelina say something about an full day's training during the last OW meeting.", Clark said.

"She wanted but we convinced her we had a pretty good team.", Harry explained.

"I mean Neville is still no Fred or George, but he is getting there...", Ron explained, getting a sarcastic thanks from his friend, "But Sloper is just pathetic, even worse than I am. I dunno why Angelina won't just let me resign." he heaved a great sigh.

"It's because you are good when you are on form, that's why.", Harry said irritably.

After breakfast, the five proceeded to the Entrance Hall, where they found Fleur waiting for Clark. "Good morning, beautiful lady. You don't happen to have seen my girlfriend?", he said placing a kiss on the blonde womans cheek.

"No, I haven't seen Hermione.", Fleur said teasingly before they joined the queue of people being signed out by Filch. It was a fresh, breezy sort of a day and as they passed the Quidditch stadium and headed towards Hogsmeade.

"So... Where do you want to go?" Kara asked, holding hands with Harry as they entered Hogsmeade. The High Street was full of students ambling up and down, peering into the shop windows and messing about together on the pavements.

"Oh... I don't know.", Harry said, shrugging.

"If you two aren't doing anything, you could come with me and Clark to Madam Puddifoot's. Its a small place to get coffee.", Fleur suggested.

"Uhm... Sure why not?", Harry said not noticing the slight annoyed expression appearing on Kara's face. After saying goodbye to Ron and Neville, the two couples wandered towards Madam Puddifoot's.

A large poster had been stuck up in the windows and a few Hogsmeaders were looking at it. They moved aside when Harry, Clark, Kara and Fleur approached and the group found themselves staring once more at the pictures of the ten escaped Death Eaters.

The poster, 'By Order of the Ministry of Magic', offered a thousand-Galleon reward to any witch or wizard with information leading to the recapture of any of the convicts pictured.

"When Sirius escaped there were Dementors all over Hogsmeade looking for him, but now ten Death Eaters are on the loose and there are no Dementors anywhere... That that I am complaning.", Clark said as they continue their way.

"Yeah.", Harry said, tearing his eyes away from Bellatrix Lestrange's face to glance up and down the High Street, "Yeah, that is weird."

The absence of Dementors was highly significant. They had not only let the Death Eaters escape, they weren't bothering to look for them... it looked as though they really were outside Ministry control now.

The ten escaped Death Eaters were staring out of every shop window the two couples passed. Fleur lead them up a side road and into a small teashop that they had never noticed before. It was a cramped, steamy little place where everything seemed to have been decorated with frills or bows.

Harry was reminded unpleasantly of Umbndge's office. "She decorated it for Valentine's Day." Fleur said, indicating a number of golden cherubs that were hovering over each of the small, circular tables, occasionally throwing pink confetti over the occupants.

"I think she might have gone overboard with it.", Clark said as they sat down at a table over by the steamy window.

"Agreed.", Fleur said as she and Clark were holding hands. The sight made Kara feel uncomfortable.

"What can I get you, m'dears?", Madam Puddifoot said, a very stout woman with a shiny black bun, squeezing between their table with great difficulty.

"Two coffees, black please.", Clark ordered from him and his girlfriend, "I don't know what those two want." gesturing to Harry and Kara.

"A coffee and a chocolate milk, please.", Kara said.

"Your getting a chocolate milk? That's so adorable.", Fleur said as they waited for their drinks.

"Is that so? Why haven't you ordered it.", Kara asked, sounding more aggressive than she intended to.

Kara felt her face growing hot and she took staring out of the window, but it was so steamed up she couldn't see the street outside. To postpone the moment when she would have to look at Fleur again, she stared up at the ceiling as though examining the paintwork and received a handful of confetti in the face from their hovering cherub.

Harry, Clark and Fleur were walking about Umbridge, and they passed a few moments abusing her, but the subject had already been so thoroughly canvassed during Overwatch meetings it did not last very long.

"Er... listen, do you want to come to the Three Broomsticks at lunchtime? Hermione asked me and Harry to meet her there.", Clark asked, lifting up his cup.

"So she did got an anwser today? I told her if she didn't got it today...", Fleur said.

"When did that happen?", Clark asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"Oh, Hermione and I often drink tea together in my office on Friday evening. Just talk about how the week has been.", Fleur explained.

"How come I haven't been invited to those get together's?", Kara asked.

"You would like that?... Your welcome to come next time. I just thought you wouldn't like that sort of things.", Fleur said, sounding rather surprised, "Or that you like me very much."

"Now when have I ever given that impression?", Kara asked dryly, an silence followed as Harry, Clark and Fleur rise an eyebrow at her.

"Right... I am not sure if I am okay with my girlfriend hanging out with my best friend.", Clark said, placing his cup down.

"I thought I was your best friend.", Harry muttered.

"Uh, I mean my second best friend.", Clark said.

"Wasn't that Neville or Ron?", Kara pointed out.

"Yeah, on my guy friend list.", Clark explained quickly.

"You have a separate list for that?", Fleur asked amused. Their cherub threw another handful of confetti over them; some of it landed in the last cold dregs of coffee Clark had been about to drink.

* * *

When they stepped out of the door, it was raining hard now. Sloshing down the rain-washed street, they broke into a splashy run, and within minutes they were turning into the doorway of the Three Broomsticks. Clark shook his wet hair out of his eyes and he heard a voice calling their names.

"Harry! Clark! Over here!"

Hermione was waving at from the other side of the room. The group made their way towards her through the crowded pub. They were still a few tables away when they realized that Hermione was not alone. She was sitting at a table with the unlikeliest pair of drinking mates ever imagined: Luna and none other than Rita Skeeter, ex-journalist on the Daily Prophet and one of Hermione's least favorite people in the world.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked, sitting down and staring from Rita to Luna to Hermione.

"Little Miss Perfect was just about to tell me when you arrived.", Rita said, taking a large slurp of her drink, "I suppose I'm allowed to talk to him, am I?" she shot at Hermione.

"Yes, I suppose you are." Hermione said coldly.

Unemployment did not suit Rita. The hair that had once been set in elaborate curls now hung lank and unkempt around her face. The scarlet paint on her two-inch talons was chipped and there were a couple of false jewels missing from her winged glasses. She took another great gulp of her drink and said out of the corner of her mouth, "Pretty girl, is she, Harry?", she indicated Kara.

"I don't think my love life is of any concern to you.", Harry said irritably.

"Oh, one of these days...", She took a deep shuddering breath.

"Yes, yes, one of these days you'll write more horrible stories about Harry, Clark and me." Hermione said indifferently, "Find someone who cares, why don't you?"

"They have run plenty of horrible stories about Harry this year without my help." Rita said, shooting a sideways look at him over the top of her glass and adding in a rough whisper, "How has that made you feel, Harry? Betrayed? Distraught? Misunderstood?"

"I feel perfectly happy, of course.", Harry said dryly, "Because I told the Minister for Magic the truth and the Minister's too much of an idiot to believe me."

"So you actually stick to it, do you, that He Who Must Not Be Named is back?", Rita said, lowering her glass and subjecting Harry to a piercing stare while her finger strayed longingly to the clasp of the crocodile bag, "You stand by all this garbage Dumbledore's been telling everybody about You-Know-Who returning and you and your heterosexual life-partner being the sole witnesses?"

"We weren't the only one, Cedric Diggory also saw it and there were a dozen-odd Death Eaters there as well. Want their names?", Clark asked.

"I'd love them." Rita breathed, now fumbling in her bag once more and gazing at him as though he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, "A great bold headline: 'Black-Kent Heir Accuses...' A sub-heading, "Clark Kent and Harry Potter Names Death Eaters Still Among Us'. And then, beneath a nice big photograph of you two, 'Disturbed teenage survivors of You-Know-Who's attack, Harry Potter, age 15, Clark Kent also age 15, caused outrage yesterday by accusing respectable and prominent members of the wizarding community of being Death Eaters...'."

The Quick-Quotes Quill was actually in her hand and halfway to her mouth when the rapturous expression on her face died. "But of course." she said, lowering the quill and looking daggers at Hermione, "Little Miss Perfect wouldn't want that story out there, would she?"

"As a matter of fact.", Hermione said sweetly, "That's exactly what Little Miss Perfect does want."

Rita stared at her. So did Harry, Clark, Kara and Fleur. Luna, on the other hand, sang "Weasley is our King" dreamily under her breath and stirred her drink with a cocktail onion on a stick.

"You want me to report what he says about He Who Must Not Be Named?" Rita asked Hermione in a hushed voice.

"Yes, I do." Hermione said, "The true story. All the facts. Exactly as Harry and Clark reports them. They will give you all the details, all the names of the undiscovered Death Eaters they saw there, they will tell you what Voldemort looks like now - oh, get a grip on yourself." she added contemptuously, throwing a napkin across the table, for, at the sound of Voldemort's name, Rita had jumped so badly she had slopped half her glass of Firewhisky down herself.

Rita blotted the front of her grubby raincoat, still staring at Hermione. Then she said baldly, "The Prophet wouldn't print it. In case you haven't noticed, nobody believes his cock-and-bull story. Everyone thinks he's delusional. Now, if you let me write the story from that angle..."

"We don't need another story about how Harry's lost his marbles!", Kara said angrily, "We have had plenty of those already, thank you!"

"Yes, I want him given the opportunity to tell the truth.", Hermione added.

"There's no market for a story like that." Rita said coldly.

"You mean the Prophet won't print it because Fudge won't let them.", Fleur told her.

Rita gave Fleur a long, hard look. Then, leaning forwards across the table towards Hermione, she said in a businesslike tone, "All right, Fudge is leaning on the Prophet, but it comes to the same thing. They won't print a story that shows Harry nor a Black in a good light. Nobody wants to read it. It's against the public mood. This last Azkaban breakout has got people quite worried enough. People just don't want to believe You-Know-Who's back."

"So the Daily Prophet exists to tell people what they want to hear, does it? Why am I not surprised?", Clark said, crossing his arms. Rita sat up straight again, her eyebrows raised, and drained her glass of Firewhisky.

"The Prophet exists to sell itself, you silly boy." she said coldly

"My dad thinks it's an awful paper.", Luna said, chipping into the conversation unexpectedly. Sucking on her cocktail onion, she gazed at Rita with her enormous, protuberant, slightly mad eye, "He publishes important stories he thinks the public needs to know. He doesn't care about making money."

Rita looked disparagingly at Luna, "I am guessing your father runs some stupid little village newsletter?" she said, "Probably, Twenty-five Ways to Mingle With Muggles and the dates of the next Bring and Fly Sale?"

"No. He's the editor of The Quibbler.", Luna said, dipping her onion back into her Gillywater, Rita snorted so loudly that people at a nearby table looked round in alarm.

"Important stories he thinks the public needs to know, eh?", Rita said witheringly, "I could manure my garden with the contends of that rag."

"Well, this is your chance to raise the tone of it a bit, isn't it?", Hermione said pleasantly, "Luna says her father's quite happy to take Harry and Clark's interview. That's who'll be publishing it."

Rita stared at them both for a moment, then let out a great whoop of laughter, "The Quibbler!" she said, cackling, "You think people will take him seriously if he's published in The Quibbler!"

"Some people won't.", Clark said in a level voice, "But the Daily Prophet's version of the Azkaban breakout had some gaping holes in it. I think a lot of people will be wondering whether there isn't a better explanation of what happened, and if there's an alternative story available, even if it is published in an unusual magazine, they might be rather keen to read it."

Rita didn't say anything for a while, "All right, let's say for a moment I'll do it." she said abruptly, "What kind of fee am I going to get?"

"I don't think Daddy exactly pays people to write for the magazine.", Luna said dreamily, "They do it because it's an honor and, of course, to see their names in print."

Rita Skeeter looked as though the taste of Stinksap was strong in her mouth again as she rounded on Hermione, "I'm supposed to do this for free?"

"Well, yes." Hermione said calmly, taking a sip of her drink, "Otherwise, as you very well know, I will inform the authorities that you are an unregistered Animagus. Of course, the Prophet might give you rather a lot for an insider's account of life in Azkaban."

Rita looked as though she would have liked nothing better than to seize the paper umbrella sticking out of Hermione's drink and thrust it up her nose. "I don't suppose I've got any choice, have I?", Rita said, her voice shaking slightly. She opened her crocodile bag once more, withdrew a piece of parchment, and raised her Quick-Quotes Quill.

"Daddy will be pleased.", Luna said brightly, a muscle twitched in Rita's jaw.

"Alright. Harry, Clark?" Hermione said, turning to them, "Ready to tell the public the truth?"

The two friends exchanged a glance, determent grey eyes looking into determent green once. With a nod Harry said, "I suppose." watching Rita balancing the Quick-Quotes Quill at the ready on the parchment between them.

"Fire away, then, Rita.", Hermione said serenely, fishing a cherry out from the bottom of her glass.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoy.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	74. Chapter 74: Exactly As Planned

**Greetings, wizard and witches, welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, just a heads up, there is a lemon in this chapter. Now o** **n to the story shall we?**

* * *

Luna said vaguely that she did not know how soon Rita's interview with Harry and Clark would appear in The Quibbler, that her father was expecting a lovely long article on recent sightings of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, "And of course, that'll be a very important story, so it might have to wait for the following issue.

It had not been an easy experience to talk about the night when Voldemort had returned. Rita had pressed for every little detail and they had given her everything they could remember, knowing that this was one big opportunity to tell the world the truth.

It would either convince people of the truth or it would convince them that they were completely insane, not in the least because the story would be appearing alongside utter rubbish about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

"Can't wait to see what Umbridge thinks of you going public.", Neville said, sounding awestruck at dinner on Monday night, Clark was shoveling down large amounts of chicken and ham pie on Harry's other side, "It was the right thing to do. It must have been... Tough... Talking about it... Was it?"

"Yeah... but people have got to know what Voldemort's capable of, haven't they?", Harry said.

"That's right.", Clark said through his eating.

"And his Death Eaters, too... People should know...", Neville said nodding, he left his sentence hanging and returned to his baked potato.

The gang had returned to the busy Gryffindor common room and their usual pile of homework. Harry had been struggling with a new star-chart for Astronomy for half an hour when Fred and George turned up.

"We were watching practice. You are a pretty good team. Though you are still complete rubbish without us.", Fred said, he pulled up a chair.

"You know, Quidditch was about the only thing in this place worth staying for.", George said.

Hermione cast him a stern look, "You've got exams coming!", she exclaimed.

"Told you already, we are not fussed about NEWTs.", Fred said, "The Snackboxes are ready to roll, we found out how to get rid of those boils, just a couple of drops of Murtlap essence sorts them, Lee put us on to it."

George yawned widely and looked out disconsolately at the cloudy night sky, "I dunno if I even want to watch this match. If Zacharias Smith beats us I might have to kill myself."

"Why would you do that? We could kill him instead.", Clark pointed out from behind his book.

"That's the trouble with Quidditch." Hermione said absent-mindedly, once again bent over her Runes translation, "It creates all this bad feeling and tension between the houses."

She looked up to find her copy of Spellman's Syllabary, and caught Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Kara, Fred and George all staring at her with expressions of mingled disgust and incredulity on their faces.

"Well, it does!" she said impatiently, "It's only a game, isn't it?"

"Yeah, right. And exams are just test to see if you remember things you will be forgetting in a few years.", Kara said, "Hermione, your one of the smartest people I know. But you just don't get Quidditch."

"Maybe not." she said darkly, returning to her translation, "But at least my happiness doesn't depend on Ron's goalkeeping ability."

"I am sitting right here!", Ron said angry.

* * *

The match was short; Gryffindor only won by ten points: Harry managed to snatch the Snitch from right under Hufflepuff Seeker Summerby's nose, so that the final score was two hundred and forty versus two hundred and thirty.

They entered the Great Hall for breakfast at exactly the same moment as the post owls on Monday morning. Hermione was not the only person eagerly awaiting her Daily Prophet: nearly everyone was eager for more news about the escaped Death Eaters, who, despite many reported sightings, had still not been caught. She gave the delivery owl a Knut and unfolded the newspaper eagerly while Harry helped himself to orange juice.

"Harry, I think you got mail.", Kara said, turning his attention to an owl in front of him. Leaning forwards to see the recipient's name and address:

 _Harry Potter_

 _Great Hall_

 _Hogwarts School_

Frowning, he made to take the letter from the owl, but before he could do so, three, four, five more owls had fluttered down beside it and were jockeying for position, treading in the butter and knocking over the salt as each one attempted to give him their letter first.

"Sweet merciful... Didn't tis happened last year as well?", Clark asked, as he got an line of owls waiting for him, "When Rita had written that me, Harry and Hermione were in a love triangle or something?"

"I think so. It would almost seems like a running gag or...", Harry said, but he was silence as Clark placed a piece of toast in his mouth, as the whole of Gryffindor table leaned forwards to watch and another seven owls landed among the first ones, screeching, hooting and flapping their wings.

"I think I know what this means... Open this one first!", Hermione said breathlessly, plunging her hands into the feathery mass and pulling out a screech owl bearing a long, cylindrical package.

Harry ripped off the brown packaging. Out rolled a tightly furled copy of the March edition of The Quibbler. He unrolled it to see his own face grinning sheepishly along with a frowning Clark, at him from the front cover. In large red letters across this picture were the words:

 _Harry Potter and Clark Kent Speak Out At Last:_

 _The Real Truth About He Who Must Not Be Named_

 _And The Night We Saw Him Return_

"It's good, isn't it?", Luna said suddenly, squeezed herself on to the bench between Fred and Ron, having seemingly appeared out of no where, "It came out yesterday, I asked Dad to send a free copy. I expect all these." she waved a hand at the assembled owls still scrabbling around on the table, "Are letters from readers."

"... And here I thought I finally had gotten my own fan club... Oh well.", Clark said dryly as they began to open letters.

"tis one's from a bloke who thinks you are both off your rockers.", Kara said, glancing down a letter, "Oh well, can't win them all...", she crumbled it up and tossed it over her shoulder.

"This woman recommends you guys try a good course of Shock Spells at St Mungo's.", Ron said, looking disappointed and crumpling up a second.

"This one looks okay, though.", Harry said slowly scanning a long letter from a witch in Paisley, "Hey she says she believes me!"

"This one's in two minds.", Fred said, who had joined in the letter-opening with enthusiasm, "Says you two don't come across as a mad person, but he really doesn't want to believe You-Know-Who's back so he doesn't know what to think now. Blimey, what a waste of parchment."

"Here's another believer!", Neville said excitedly, "Having read your side of the story, I am forced to the conclusion that the Daily Prophet has treated you very unfairly... little though I want to think that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned, I am forced to accept that you are telling the truth... Oh, this is wonderful!"

"Another one who thinks you are barking.", Ron said, throwing a crumpled letter over his shoulder, "...But this one says you have got her converted and she now thinks you're a real hero, she's put in a photograph too, wow!"

"I will be taking that.", Kara said sternly, snatching the picture from Ron before either Harry or Clark could see it.

"What is going on here?" a falsely sweet, girlish voice said.

Clark looked up with his hands full of envelopes to see Umbridge standing behind Fred and Luna, her bulging toad's eyes scanning the mess of owls and letters on the table in front of him and Harry. Behind her he saw many of the students watching them avidly.

"Why have you got all these letters, Mr Potter? Mr Kent?" she asked slowly.

"Is that a crime now?", Clark asked, "Getting mail?"

"Be careful, Mr Kent or I shall have to put you in detention." Umbridge said.

"Yeah, like I would actually show up for it.", Clark said with a role of his eyes, "People have written to us because we gave an interview. About what happened to me last June."

For some reason Harry glanced up at the staff table as Clark said this, he had the strangest feeling that Dumbledore had been watching him a second before, but when he looked towards the Headmaster he seemed to be absorbed in conversation with Professor Flitwick.

"An interview?", Umbridge repeated, her voice thinner and higher than ever, "What do you mean?"

"You don't know what an interview means? It means a reporter asked us questions and we answered them.", Clark said and he threw the copy of The Quibbler to her. She caught it and stared down at the cover.

Her pale, doughy face turned an ugly, patchy violet, "When did you do this?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend.", Harry said.

She looked up at him, incandescent with rage, the magazine shaking in her stubby fingers, "There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for either of you." she whispered.

"And what is going to stop us?", Clark asked amused, "I don't think its a crime to tell our side of the story while Fudge has been slandering Harry all summer."

"How you dare... How you could...", Umbridge growled.

"Oh right, its writing so its Libel. My mistake.", Clark corrected himself.

She took a deep breath, "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. A hundred points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions." she stalked away, clutching The Quibbler to her chest, the eyes of many students following her, while Clark had a broad grin on his face, but his grey eyes had something of a wicked gleam in them.

* * *

By mid-morning, a enormous signs had been put up all over the school, not just on house noticeboards, but in the corridors and classrooms too.

 _By Order Of The High Inquisitor Of Hogwarts_

 _Any student found in possession of the magazine_

 _The Quibbler will be expelled._

 _The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-seven._

 _Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

For some reason, every time Clark caught sight of one of these signs he had that same broad grin and wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Can you stop doing that? Your scaring people.", Harry said, as for the hundred time that day, his friend got that smile, "Or at least explain why your so damn happy."

"Oh, nothing. It just went exactly as planned.", Clark said, "I knew she would be furious about the interview, especially after I egged her own. But the worst thing she could do, to make absolutely sure that every single person in tis school will read the interview, is by banning it."

By the end of the day, Clark was proven right, never before had there been more of The Quibbler anywhere in the school, the whole place seemed to be quoting the interview to each other. Whispering about it could be heard as they queued up outside classes, discussing it over lunch and in the back of lessons, while Hermione and Kara even reported that every occupant of the cubicles in the girls' toilets had been talking about it.

"Then they spotted us, and obviously they know you and I are a couple, so they bombarded me with questions.", Kara told Harry, her eyes shining, "and I think they believe it, I really do. I think you and Clark have finally got them convinced!"

Meanwhile, Umbridge was stalking the school, stopping students at random and demanding that they turn out their books and pockets: she was obviously looking for copies of The Quibbler, but the students were several steps ahead of her. The pages carrying the interview had been bewitched to resemble extracts from textbooks if anyone but themselves read it, or else wiped magically blank until they wanted to peruse it again. Soon it seemed that every single person in the school had read it.

The teachers were of course forbidden from mentioning the interview by Educational Decree Number Twenty-six, but they found ways to express their feelings about it all the same. Professor Sprout awarded Gryffindor twenty points when Harry passed her a watering can; a beaming Professor Flitwick pressed a box of squeaking sugar mice on Clark at the end of Charms, said, "Shh!" and hurried away; and Professor Trelawney broke into hysterical sobs during Divination and announced to the startled class, and a very disapproving Umbridge, that Harry was not going to suffer an early death after all, but would live to a ripe old age, become Minister for Magic and have twelve children.

"That is going to be hard on you.", Ron said to Kara, who had been smiling until she realized what he meant, earning him a angry glare.

Unbelievably, no sooner had they arrived outside Transfiguration, Seamus stepped out of the queue to face them. "I just wanted to say..." he mumbled, squinting at Harry's left knee, "I believe you. And I have sent a copy of that magazine to me mam."

If anything could make this even more sweeter, than it was the reaction from Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. He saw them with their heads together later that afternoon in the library; they were with a weedy-looking boy Neville whispered was called Theodore Nott.

They looked round at Clark as he was lazily reading a book: Goyle cracked his knuckles threateningly and Malfoy whispered something undoubtedly malevolent to Crabbe.

Clark knew perfectly well why they were acting like this, Harry and he had named all of their fathers as Death Eaters.

"And the best part of it all, is they can't contradict us, because they can't admit they have read the article.", Clark said with that same smile on his face as they left the library.

To cap it all, Luna told over dinner that no issue of The Quibbler had ever sold out faster. "Dad's reprinting!" she told, her eyes popping excitedly, "He can't believe it, he says people seem even more interested in this than the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks!"

Daringly, Fred and George had put an Enlargement Charm on the front cover of The Quibbler and hung it on the wall in the Gryffindor common room that night, so that Harry and Clark's giant head gazed down upon the proceedings, occasionally saying things like "The Ministry Are Morons!" and "Eat dung, Umbitch!" in a booming voice. Hermione did not find this very amusing, she said it interfered with her concentration, and she ended up going to bed early out of irritation.

When Clark came into the dormitory that night, he saw Harry entangled in the hangings of his bed, shouting, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Will you stop acting like a maniac so I can get you out of here!", Clark shouted as Harry woke up from his dream. Wrenching the hangings apart and Harry stared up at him in the moonlight, flat on his back.

"Has someone been attacked again?", Clark asked, pulling Harry up to his feet and the two sat back on his bed, "Was it that snake?"

"No... Everyone's fine... Well... Avery isn't... he's in trouble... he gave him the wrong information... Voldemort's really angry...", Harry groaned, "But Rookwood's going to help him now... He's on the right track again. He was with Rookwood, he's one of the Death Eaters who escaped from Azkaban, Rookwood's just told him Bode couldn't have done it.'

"Done what?", Clark asked.

"Remove something... he said Bode would have known he couldn't have done it... Bode was under the Imperius Curse... I think he said Malfoy's dad put it on him."

"Bode was bewitched to remove something?", Clark said, "That must have been the weapon intended to..."

The dormitory door opened; Dean and Seamus came in. Harry swung his legs back into bed. He did not want to look as though anything odd had just happened, seeing as Seamus had only just stopped thinking Harry was a nutter.

* * *

Harry and Clark waited until break next morning to tell Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara exactly what had happened; they wanted to be absolutely sure they could not be overheard. Standing in their usual corner of the cool and breezy courtyard, Harry told them every detail of the dream he could remember.

"So that's why... Sturgis Podmore he was arrested for trying to get through a door. Maybe Lucius Malfoy must have got him.", Kara said, "Sturgis had Moody's Invisibility Cloak, right? So, what if he was standing guard by the door, invisible, and Malfoy heard him move, or guessed someone was there, or just did the Imperius Curse on the off-chance there'd be a guard there? So, when Sturgis next had an opportunity, probably when it was his turn on guard duty again, he tried to get into the Department to steal the weapon for Voldemort, but he got caught and sent to Azkaban..."

Hermione gazed at Harry, "And now Rookwood's told Voldemort how to get the weapon?"

"I didn't hear all the conversation, but that's what it sounded like.", Harry said, "Rookwood used to work there... Maybe Voldemort will send Rookwood to do it?"

Hermione nodded, apparently still lost in thought. Then, quite abruptly, she said, "But you shouldn't have seen this at all, Harry. You are supposed to be learning how to close your mind to this sort of thing.", suddenly stern.

"I know I am.", Harry said, "But..."

"Well, I think we should just try and forget what you saw." Hermione said firmly, "And you ought to put in a bit more effort on your Occlumency from now on."

"Yeah, yeah. Who are you my mother?", Harry said, hw was so angry with Hermione he did not talk to her for the rest of the day.

The week did not improve as it progressed. Harry received two more 'Ds in Potions; he was still on tenterhooks that Hagrid might get the sack; and he couldn't stop himself dwelling on the dream in which he had been Voldemort. Though Clark adviced him to not didn't bring it up with Hermione again, unless he wanted another telling-off.

* * *

"So about those Friday tea's you have with Hermione and Kara.", Clark said, as he helped Fleur with some paperwork in her office.

"Give it a rest Clark. Its we just talk about girl stuff, its probably not that different from the stuff you, Harry, Ron and Neville talk about.", Fleur said, looking up from her parchment.

"...We talk mostly about Quidditch and the like.", Clark said, "Also, what do a young woman of 18, a girl of 16 and a 15 year old girl talk about?"

"I mostly do it because I enjoy Hermione's and Kara's company, as well as try and improve my relationship with Kara.", Fleur said, putting the last parchment away, "But we mostly talk about who would be the better lover in bed. And we came to the conclusion that sex with Harry would be more tender and gentle, with Ron it would be clumsy and even a little awkward, Neville would be too shy to do anything daring, and with you would be rough and passionate."

"... Sweet merciful God... And girls have the nerve to call us guys perverts...", Clark said, placing his face in the palm of his hand, as his girlfriend let out a giggle.

Standing up from her seat, making her way around her desk before sitting down on his lap. "You know Clark, you have really helped me out. I think that deserves a reward." Fleur said, leaning in close enough for their nose tips to press against each other.

"Oh? Is the reward chocolate? Because I like chocolate..." Clark began, but stopped mid-sentence and felt her soft hands grab his crotch. Fleur slowly got down on her knees and began to tease him. He could feel himself arouse quickly from her touch. Within seconds, a large bulge peaked from his pants.

"F-Fleur..." Clark whispered between grunts, feeling her hands continue to grope him.

"Shh..." she replied with a smile, unzipping his zipper, his erect penis popped through his fly and smacked her in the face.

Fleur winced and looked fairly surprised, before grabbing his shaft with a smirk, she began to stroke his penis up and down in a fluid motion. She promptly placed the tip of his penis in her mouth while still stroking it. Fleur squeezed a little bit more into her mouth and slurped it down.

Her tongue began to lather saliva all over his sensitive head and couldn't help but moan. Pre-cum began to ooze out and mix in. They began to droop down and lather his entire penis. Fleur stared up at Clark with her deep sky blue eyes as her lips wrapped around him.

He could feel her hot and wet mouth tingle his penis. With force, she crammed his whole penis down her throat, her lips meeting his pelvis. Her throat gave a slight gag to his size. Clark gave a slight groan and grabbed the seat behind him.

Fleur could feel him expand in her mouth. His penis began to quiver and grow before she couldn't handle it anymore. She gasped for air and pulled his throbbing penis out.

A little smile formed on her face, she wrapped both of her hands around his dick. They went up and down his shaft in unison. Her saliva and his pre-cum acting as lubricant and made her work very swift.

The motion of her hands traced Clark and waited for the climax. He couldn't object what she was doing to him, it felt too good. Fleur let go with her left hand and began to lightly tug on his ballsack, inserted the head into her mouth and gave out a moan.

She then opened her mouth, playfully let his tip rest on her tongue. Clark's penis was twitching, shivering down pleasure to him. Fleur stuffed her face again and began to bob her head up and down.

"F-Fleur!" Clark yelled out, grabbing her head and thrusting his hips into her.

"Mmmphh!" Fleur's muffled voice screamed, her throat was poured with thick wet semen and oozed out of her mouth.

From the force, Fleur fell onto her rump while Clark's twitching penis squirted out tons more. It splattered her cyan robes and covered her face, he was heaving deep breaths, a few drops of semen from the head of penis dripping down onto the floor.

Fleur swallowed the load in her mouth and sighed, "Creamy..." she said, wiping the semen from her face and placing it in her mouth.

it was then that a woman's screamed from somewhere outside the room. Clark and Fleur's head jerked towards the side, "What the?.." he muttered as a muffled commotion could be heard in the Entrance Hall.

"Did you see anything unusual on your way here?", Fleur asked, but her boyfriend shook his head just as the woman screamed again.

Casting a quick charm to clean herself up, she waited for a moment as Clark pulled his pants back up and they were off.

* * *

The screams were indeed coming from the Entrance Hall, which was packed with students that came flooding out of the Great Hall, where dinner was still in progress, to see what was going on; others had crammed themselves on to the marble staircase. Clark and Fleur pushed forwards through a knot of tall Slytherins and saw that the onlookers had formed a great ring, some of them looking shocked, others even frightened. Professor McGonagall was directly opposite of Clark on the other side of the Hall, she looked as though what she was watching made her feel faintly sick.

Professor Trelawney was standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall with her wand in one hand and an empty sherry bottle in the other, looking utterly mad. Her hair was sticking up on end, her glasses were lopsided so that one eye was magnified more than the other; her innumerable shawls and scarves were trailing haphazardly from her shoulders, giving the impression that she was falling apart at the seams.

Two large trunks lay on the floor beside her, one of them upside-down, it looked very much as though it had been thrown down the stairs after her. Professor Trelawney was staring, apparently terrified, at something Clark could not see but which seemed to be standing at the foot of the stairs.

"No! NO! This cannot be happening... it cannot...", she shrieked, "I refuse to accept it!"

"You didn't realize this was coming?" a high girlish voice said, sounding callously amused, and Clark, moving slightly to his right, saw that Trelawney's terrifying vision was nothing other than Umbridge.

"Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrows weather, you must surely have realized that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable that you would be sacked?"

"You c-can't!" Professor Trelawney howled, tears streaming down her face from behind her enormous lenses, "You c-can't sack me! I've b-been here sixteen years! H-Hogwarts is m-my h-home!"

"It was your home." Umbridge said, and Clark was revolted to see the enjoyment stretching her toadlike face as she watched Professor Trelawney sink, sobbing uncontrollably, on to one of her trunks, "Until an hour ago, when the Minister for Magic: countersigned your Order of Dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this Hall. You are embarrassing us."

But she stood and watched, with an expression of gloating enjoyment, as Professor Trelawney shuddered and moaned, rocking backwards and forwards on her trunk in paroxysms of grief. Clark heard a muffled sob to his left and looked around. Lavender and Parvati were both crying quietly, their arms round each other. Then he heard footsteps.

Fleur had broken away from the spectators, at the same time as Professor McGonagall, marched straight up to Professor Trelawney and McGonagall withdrawing a large handkerchief from within her robes.

"There, there, Sybill. Calm down, it's not as bad as you think.", Fleur said patting her firmly on the back, "You are not going to have to leave Hogwarts..."

"Oh really, Professor Delacour?" Umbridge said in a deadly voice, taking a few steps forward, "And your authority for that statement is?..."

"That would be mine." said a deep voice.

The oaken front doors had swung open. Students beside them scuttled out of the way as Dumbledore appeared in the entrance. There was something impressive about the sight of him framed in the doorway against an oddly misty night. Leaving the doors wide open behind him he strode forwards through the circle of onlookers towards Professor Trelawney, tear-stained and trembling, on her trunk, Fleur and Professor McGonagall alongside her.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" Umbridge said, with a singularly unpleasant little laugh, "I am afraid you do not understand the position. I have here..." she pulled a parchment scroll from within her robes "An Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister for Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation and sack any teacher she, that is to say I, feel is not performing to the standards required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

Dumbledore continued to smile, he looked down at Professor Trelawney, who was still sobbing and choking on her trunk, and said, "You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle.", he went on, with a courteous little bow, "I am afraid that the power to do that still resides with the Headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."

At this, Professor Trelawney gave a wild little laugh in which a hiccough was barely hidden, "No, no, I'll g-go, Dumbledore! I sh-shall leave Hogwarts and s-seek my fortune elsewhere..."

"No. It is my wish that you remain, Sybill.", Dumbledore said sharply, he turned to Fleur and Professor McGonagall, "Might I ask you to escort Sybill back upstairs?"

"Of course." McGonagall said, "Up you get, Sybill..."

Fleur held up her wand and said, "Locomotor trunks." and Professor Trelawney's luggage rose into the air and proceeded up the staircase after them as she and McGongall guided her past Umbridge and up the marble stairs.

Umbridge was standing stock still, staring at Dumbledore, who continued to smile benignly. "And what." she said, in a whisper that carried all around the Entrance Hall, "Are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem." Dumbledore said pleasantly, "You see, I have already found us a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor."

"You have found?..." Umbridge said shrilly, "You have found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Number Twenty-two..."

"The Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if, and only if, the Headmaster is unable to find one." Dumbledore said, "And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?"

He turned to face the open front doors, through which night mist was now drifting. Harry heard hooves. There was a shocked murmur around the Hall and those nearest the doors hastily moved even further backwards, some of them tripping over in their haste to clear a path for the newcomer.

Through the mist came a face with white-blond hair and astonishingly blue eyes; the head and torso of a man joined to the palomino body of a horse.

"This is Firenze." Dumbledore said happily to a thunderstruck Umbridge, "I think you'll find him suitable."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoy.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	75. Chapter 75: Traitor

**Greetings, wizard and witches, welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, now o** **n to the story shall we?**

* * *

It was breakfast time, two days after the sacking of Professor Trelawney, and Parvati was curling her eyelashes around her wand and examining the effect in the back of her spoon, "I'll bet you wish you hadn't given up Divination now, don't you, Hermione?" Parvati asked, smirking.

They were to have their first lesson with Firenze that morning. "No, not really.", Hermione said indifferently, who was reading the Daily Prophet, "I have never really liked horses.", she turned a page of the newspaper and scanned its columns.

"He's not a horse, he's a centaur!", Lavender said, sounding shocked, "A gorgeous centaur!"

"He still got the lower body of a horse.", Clark pointed out, "Can you imagine how massive his penis would be. Have you girl ever seen a horse penis? Anyway, I thought you two would be all upset that Trelawney is gone?"

"We are!" Lavender assured him, "We went up to her office to see her; we took her some daffodils - not the honking ones that Sprout's got, nice ones."

"How is she?", Harry asked.

"Not very good, poor thing." Lavender said sympathetically, "She has been crying and saying she'd rather leave the castle for ever than stay here where Umbridge is, and I don't blame her, Umbridge was horrible to her, wasn't she?"

"I think Umbitch is only just beginning being truly horrible.", Clark said, crossing his arms.

"Impossible.", Ron said, who was tucking into a large plate of eggs and bacon, "She can't get any worse than she's been already."

"She is going to want revenge on Dumbledore for appointing a new teacher without consulting her. Especially another part-human. You saw the look on her face when she saw Firenze.", Clark said, taking a piece of bacon and eating it.

After breakfast Clark and Hermione departed for Arithmancy class as Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara followed Parvati and Lavender into the Entrance: Hall, heading for Divination.

"Aren't we going up to North Tower?", Neville asked, looking puzzled, as Kara bypassed the marble staircase.

"How is Firenze going to climb a ladder? We are in classroom eleven now, it was on the noticeboard yesterday.", Kara explained.

* * *

As a dull March blurred into a squally April, life seemed to have become one long series of worries and problems again. The teachers and Hermione persisted in reminding them, the OWL's were drawing ever nearer. All the fifth-years were suffering from stress to some degree, but Hannah Abbott became the first to receive a Calming Draught from Madam Pomfrey after she burst into tears during Herbology and sobbed that she was too stupid to take exams and wanted to leave school now.

If it had not been for the OW lessons, Harry thought he would have been extremely unhappy. He sometimes felt he was living for the hours he spent in the Room of Requirement, working hard but thoroughly enjoying himself at the same time, swelling with pride as he looked around at his fellow Overwatch members and saw how far they had come.

Indeed, Clark had told him that he wondered how Umbridge was going to react when all the members of the OW received 'Outstanding' in their Defense Against the Dark Arts OWLs.

They had finally started work on Patronuses, which everybody had been very keen to practice, though, producing a Patronus in the middle of a brightly lit classroom when they were not under threat was very different from producing it when confronted by something like a Dementor.

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy.", Cho said brightly, watching her silvery swan-shaped Patronus soar around the Room of Requirement during their last lesson before Easter, "They are so pretty!"

"They're not supposed to be pretty, they're supposed to protect you." Harry said patiently.

"What we really need is a Boggart or something; that's how Lupin had taught us.", Clark said, "We had to conjure a Patronus while the Boggart was pretending to be a Dementor."

"But that would be really scary!", Lavender said, who was shooting puffs of silver vapour out of the end of her wand, "And I still... can't... do it!" she added angrily.

Neville was having trouble, too. His face was screwed up in concentration, but only feeble wisps of silver smoke issued from his wand tip. "You have got to think of something happy." Luna reminded him.

"I'm trying." Neville said miserably, who was trying so hard his round face was actually shining with sweat as Luna's Patronus, a hare, hopped through the air, "What do you think about..."

"The day that you and Clark came to my help. Because it allowed us to become closer.", Luna said with a dreamy smile, making Neville's already sweaty face blush.

"Nicely going, Luna.", Clark said with a chuckle.

"Clark, I think I'm doing it!" Seamus yelled, who had been brought along to his first ever DA meeting by Dean, "Look... ah, it's gone... but it was definitely something hairy!"

"That's great, Seamus.", Clark said, walking over to Hermione as his own wolf Patronus skipped after him.

Hermione's Patronus, a shining silver otter, was gamboling around her, "They are sort of nice, aren't they?" she said, looking at it fondly.

The door of the Room of Requirement opened, and closed. Clark looked round to see who had entered, but there did not seem to be anybody there. It was a few moments before he realized that the people close to the door had fallen silent.

It appeared to be Dobby the house-elf, who came running at Harry, the elf's eyes were wide with terror and he was shaking.

The members of the DA closest to Harry had fallen silent; everybody in the room was watching Dobby. The few Patronuses people had managed to conjure faded away into silver mist, leaving the room looking much darker than before.

"Harry Potter, sir..." squeaked the elf, trembling from head to foot, 'Harry Potter, sir... Dobby has come to warn you... but the house-elves have been warned not to tell..." he ran head-first at the wall.

Harry, who had some experience of Dobby's habits of self-punishment, made to seize him, but it was only Clark's intervention with an 'Arresto Momentum' to stop Dobby from bouncing off the stone.

"What's happened, Dobby?" Harry asked, grabbing the elf's tiny arm and holding him away from anything with which he might seek to hurt himself.

"Harry Potter... she... she...", Dobby said, trying to hit himself hard on the nose with his fist, but Harry seized them.

"Dobby? Do you mean Umbridge?", Clark asked, kneeling next to him.

Dobby nodded, then tried to bang his head on Harry's knees, but he he held him at arm's length. "She is coming. Everyone get out of here! Don't go directly to your common rooms, spread out over the school like to the library or the owlery!", Clark ordered, gesturing to the door.

They all pelted towards the exit at once, forming a scrum at the door, then people burst through. "Dobby, listen, go back down to the kitchen with the other elves and, if she asks you whether you warned us, lie and say no! And don't hurt yourself.", Clark said as Harry dropped the elf as they made it over the threshold at last and slammed the door behind him.

"Thank you, Clark Kent!" Dobby squeaked, and he streaked off.

Glancing left and right, the others were all moving so fast, Clark caught only glimpses of flying heels at either end of the corridor before they vanished. Quickly dragging Harry into one of the nearby broom closets and closing the door, he began to whisper, "Do you have the map with you?"

"No, it's in my trunk.", Harry whispered back.

"Well... Shit. It's alright, we can do with out it.", Clark whispered as he began to think up a plan, "Let's go to the boys bathroom, we can pretend we have been there the entire time."

"Alright, that should work if we make it.", Harry said, "But seriously, a broom closet? This is most cliched hiding place you could have chosen. This is the stupidest hiding place."

"I'm sorry, I didn't take us to the Bahamas of hiding places.", Clark said dryly as they stepped out of the broom closet and began walking towards the nearest boys bathroom.

"Hey, Professor! PROFESSOR! I have got one!", a voice shouted behind them.

Turning around they saw Malfoy standing with his wand in his hand, just as Umbridge came bustling round the far corner, breathless but wearing a delighted smile.

"Excellent, Draco, excellent, oh, very good, fifty points to Slytherin!", Umbridge said, "I'll take them from here..."

"What is it forbidden to go to the loo after studying?", Harry asked, glaring at the pair. Neither had never seen Umbridge looking so happy. She seized their arm in a vice-like grip and turned, beaming broadly, to Malfoy.

"You hop along and see if you can round up any more of them, Draco. Tell the others to look in the library, anybody out of breath, check the bathrooms, Miss Parkinson can do the girl's ones. And you." she added in her softest, most dangerous voice, as Malfoy walked away, "You can come with me to the Headmaster's office, Potter and Kent."

* * *

They were at the stone gargoyle within minutes. The entire time Clark continued to wear a mask of calm, he had to, too many people were riding on the success of him being able to pull this off.

"Fizzing Whizzbee.", Umbridge sang; the stone gargoyle jumped aside, the wall behind split open, and they ascended the moving stone staircase. They reached the polished door with the griffin knocker, but Umbridge did not bother to knock, she strode straight inside, still holding tight to Harry and Clark.

The office was full of people. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his expression serene, the tips of his long fingers together. Professor McGonagall stood rigidly beside him, her face extremely tense. Fleur was standing beside McGongall, looking shocked when they brought Clark in.

Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, was rocking backwards and forwards on his toes beside the fire, apparently immensely pleased with the situation; Kingsley Shacklebolt and a tough-looking wizard with very short wiry hair whom Clark did not recognize, were positioned either side of the door like guards, and the freckled, bespectacled form of Percy Weasley hovered excitedly beside the wall, a quill and a heavy scroll of parchment in his hands, apparently poised to take notes.

The portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses were not shamming sleep tonight. All of them were alert and serious, watching what was happening below them.

The two friends pulled themselves free of Umbridge's grasp as the door swung shut behind them. Cornelius Fudge was glaring at them with a kind of vicious satisfaction on his face.

"Well." he said, "Well, well, well..."

"They were heading back to Gryffindor Tower.", Umbridge said, there was an indecent excitement in her voice, the same callous pleasure that was heard when she watched Professor Trelawney dissolving with misery in the Entrance Hall, "The Malfoy boy cornered them."

"Did he, did he?", Fudge said appreciatively, "I must remember to tell Lucius. Well, Potter, Kent... I expect you know why you are here?"

"No.", Clark said.

"Not really.", Harry added.

"I beg your pardon?", Fudge said.

"I am sorry. Did I stutter or something? We, as in me and Harry, have no idea why we are.", Clark said, gesturing to him and Harry.

Fudge looked incredulously from Harry to Clark to Professor Umbridge. "So you have no idea.", Fudge said, in a voice positively sagging with sarcasm, "Why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You are not aware that you have broken any school rules? Or Ministry Decrees?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Harry said blandly, "I mean... I wasn't aware that going to the bathroom with your best friend was against school rules... If so, then I am really sorry."

It was so worth it telling these lies just to watch Fudges blood pressure rising, but Harry could not see how Clark could remain so calm in this entire situation. If somebody had tipped off Umbridge about the DA then they, the leader and his second-in-command, might as well be packing their trunks right now.

"So, it's news to you, is it?" Fudge said, his voice now thick with anger, "That an illegal student organisation has been discovered within this school?"

"Yes, it is.", Clark said, hoisting an look of innocent surprise on to his face.

"I think, we might make better progress if you fetch our informant, Dolores." Fudge said to Umbridge.

"Of course, Minister." the pink toad said silkily from beside him, and she glanced maliciously at Dumbledore as she left the room, "There's nothing like a good witness, is there, Dumbledore?"

"Nothing at all, Professor Umbridge." Dumbledore said gravely, inclining his head.

There was a wait of several minutes, in which nobody looked at each other, then the door open. Umbridge moved past Clark into the room, gripping by the shoulder Cho's curly-haired friend, Marietta, who was hiding her face in her hands.

"Don't be scared, dear, don't be frightened. It's quite all right, now. You have done the right thing. The Minister is very pleased with you. He'll be telling your mother what a good girl you've been.", Umbridge said softly, patting her on the back, "Marietta's mother, Minister, is Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation, Floo Network office - she's been helping us police the Hogwarts lines, you know." she added, looking up at Fudge.

"Jolly good, jolly good!", Fudge said heartily, "Like mother, like daughter, eh? Well, come on, now, dear, look up, don't be shy, let's hear what you've got to... galloping gargoyles!"

As Marietta raised her head, Fudge leap backwards in shock, nearly landing himself in the fire. He cursed, and stamped on the hem of his cloak which had started to smoke. Marietta pulled the neck of her robes right up to her eyes, but not before everyone had seen that her mouth seemed to have been stitched together by a blue string.

Her face was horribly disfigured by a series of close-set purple pustules that had spread across her nose and cheeks to form the word 'TRAITOR'.

"Never mind the spots now, dear. I'll tell him for you." Umbridge said, she hitched her sickly smile back on to her face and said, "Well, Minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, I would find out something to my advantage. I questioned her a little further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately, at that point this hex, came into operation and making her unable to tell me any more."

"Well, now." Fudge said, fixing Marietta with what he evidently imagined was a kind and fatherly look, "It is very brave of you, my dear, coming to tell Professor Umbridge. You did exactly the right thing."

But Marietta could not speak; she merely glanced in the direction of Harry and Clark, casting the gray eyes young man a fearful look.

"Haven't we got a counter-jinx for this?" Fudge asked Umbridge impatiently, gesturing at Marietta's face, "At least so she can speak freely?"

"I have not yet managed to find one." Umbridge admitted grudgingly.

"That's a surprise.", Clark said dryly, a surge of pride in his jinxing ability coursing through him.

"But it doesn't matter if she won't speak, I can take up the story from here.", Umbridge continued to speak, "You will remember, Minister, that I sent you a report back in October that Potter and Kent had met a number of fellow students in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. To persuade them to join an illegal society, whose aim was to learn spells and curses the Ministry has decided are inappropriate for school-age..."

"And where is your proof of that?", Fleur asked.

"Proof?" Umbridge responded, with that horrible wide toad-like smile, "Have you not been listening, Delacour? Why do you think Miss Edgecombe is here?"

"Oh, can she tell us about six months' worth of meetings?", Fleur asked, raising her eyebrows, "I was under the impression that she was merely reporting a meeting tonight."

"Miss Edgecombe, tell us how long these meetings have been going on, dear. You can simply nod or shake your head, I'm sure that won't make the spots worse.", Umbridge said at once, "Have they been happening regularly over the last six months?"

Everyone in the room was gazing at the top of Marietta's face. Only her eyes were visible between the pulled-up dress shirt and her curly fringe and then Marietta shook her head.

Umbridge looked quickly at Fudge, then back at Marietta, "I don't think you understood the question, did you, dear? I'm asking whether you've been going to these meetings for the past six months? You have, haven't you?"

Again, Marietta shook her head.

"What do you mean by shaking your head, dear?", Umbridge said in a testy voice.

"I would have thought her meaning was quite clear." Professor McGonagall said harshly, "There have been no secret meetings for the past six months. Is that correct, Miss Edgecombe?"

Marietta nodded.

"But there was a meeting tonight!" Umbridge said furiously, "There was a meeting, Miss Edgecombe, you told me about it, in the Room of Requirement! And Potter was the leader, was he not? Kent was is second-in-command, Kent organized it, Kent... Why are you shaking your head, girl?"

"Well, usually when a person shakes their head, they mean 'no'.", Clark said dryly, knowing exactly why the traitor was shaking her head.

Umbridge seized Marietta, pulled her round to face her and began shaking her very hard. A split second later Dumbledore was on his feet, his wand raised; Kingsley started forwards and Umbridge leap back from Marietta, waving her hands in the air as though they had been burned.

"I cannot allow you to manhandle my students, Dolores." Dumbledore said, and for the first time, he looked angry.

"You want to calm yourself, Madam Umbridge." Kingsley said, in his deep, slow voice, "You don't want to get yourself into trouble, now."

"No.", Umbridge said breathlessly, glancing up at the towering figure of Kingsley, "I mean, yes. You're right, Shacklebolt... I-I forgot myself."

Marietta was standing exactly where Umbridge had released her. She seemed neither perturbed by Umbridge's sudden attack, nor relieved by her release; she was still clutching her shirt up to her oddly blank eyes and staring straight ahead of her.

"Dolores." Fudge said, with the air of trying to settle something once and for all, "The meeting tonight... The one we know definitely happened..."

"Yes." Umbridge said, pulling herself together, "Yes... Well, Miss Edgecombe tipped me off and I proceeded at once to the seventh floor, accompanied by certain trustworthy students, so as to catch those in the meeting red-handed. It appears that they were forewarned of my arrival, however, because when we reached the seventh floor they were running in every direction. It does not matter, however. I have all their names here, Miss Parkinson ran into the Room of Requirement for me to see if they had left anything behind. We needed evidence and the room provided."

And to Harry's horror, she withdrew from her pocket the list of names that had been pinned upon the Room of Requirement's wall and handed it to Fudge.

"Excellent." Fudge said, a smile spreading across his face, "Excellent, Dolores. And... How exactly is this evidence? This is just a large parchment saying 'Overwatch'..."

He looked up at Dumbledore, who was still standing beside Marietta, his wand held loosely in his hand. Dumbledore reached out and took the piece of parchment from Fudge. He gazed at the heading scribbled by Clark months before and for a moment seemed unable to speak, then he looked up, smiling.

"Overwatch? That sound's like a good name for a band. But I don't believe some false claims, some by people who are widely known to hate Mr Potter and Mr Kent, and a parchment saying a random combination of words, is enough to convict Mr Potter and Mr Kent here of recruiting students for an illegal army.", Dumbledore said with a polite smile, "While Miss Edgecombe has obviously been cursed, it seemed this was an elaborate prank, if one in bad taste, to slander Mr Potter and Mr Kent's good name."

"B-But they were sighten in the three broom sticks. Kent was first seeing talking with...", Umbridge began to speak.

"We were just thinking of creating a club to help other's study with homework and exams. We invited students from the other houses to encourage and improve inter house relationships. Its a shame nobody of Slythering attended.", Clark spoke up, "As for the people I had lunch with, it was with my lovely girlfriend who took me there to introduce me to her parents. But if me and Harry are done being falsely accused, can we go because I really need to take a piss."

Getting a nod from Dumbledore, the two friends turned to leave, Clark noticed the glare Umbridge was giving him, if looks could kill, he would have been as dead as if she had cast the Killing Curse on him.

Upon seeing this, Clark flashed Umbridge a victorious little smile as he and Harry stepped scott-free through the polished door with the griffin knocker.

Harry let out a deep sigh of relieve as they descended down the moving stone staircase, "Exactly as planned.", Clark said with the same broad grin and wicked gleam in his eyes as when he saw the Educational Decree which forbade the students to read the Quibbler.

"Clark, please stop that psychotic smirk. I am tense enough without having to worry that you are going to snap.", Harry said, as the two let out a laugh of relieve, as they stepped out into the hall.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoy.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	76. Chapter 76: Broken Pedestal

**Greetings, wizard and witches, welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, because this is one I have been looking forward to writing.**

 **I hope you all had a great new years eve and I hope all of you are going to get an awesome 2017,** **now o** **n to the review shall we?**

 **jasdragon: Happy to hear it, and I will try.**

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

After the confrontation at the Headmasters office, none of the members of Overwatch had suffered detention or expulsion, but they did not explain how every single person within the castle seemed to know that Clark somehow had fooled two Aurors, the High Inquisitor, the Minister for Magic and his Junior Assistant.

Though some of the details may have gone awry in the retelling. Neville overheard one second-year girl assuring another that Fudge was now lying in St Mungo's with a pumpkin for a head. It was surprising how accurate the rest of their information was. Everybody knew, for instance, that Harry, Clark and Marietta were the only students to have witnessed the scene in Dumbledore's office and, as Marietta was now in the hospital wing, and people showed some fear of Clark, Harry found himself besieged with requests to give a first-hand account.

"I had a very weird nightmare earlier today.", Clark said as he, Ron and Neville were walking up the marble stair during the evening after they had dinner in the Great Hall.

"The one about the rabbits and their Molotov cocktails?", Neville asked.

"Worse! Harry and Kara had a kid named Albus who was sorted into Slytherin where he became friends with Malfoy's son and then they went back in time to save Cedric who had died. Also there was tis girl with stupid hair who was the daughter of Voldemort and Bellatrix.", Clark explained, "And worse of all, we were all middle aged!"

"That's... A strangely detailed dream... It also sounds very, very, very stupid.", Ron said, "Mind if I use it when I have to record my dreams again for Divination?"

"Hey, no fair!", Neville complained.

"Why? Because its a little like cheating? Similar like copying my homework?", Clark said, "That's not something you guys have done before."

"Of course not. But I wanted to copy it.", Neville simply explained, "By the way, where are Harry, Hermione and Kara?"

"Harry has his privet time with Snape, and Hermione and Kara are having their Friday tea with Fleur.", Clark explained as they walked around a corner, and almost walked into Cho, "Sorry.", he tried to step away, but Cho blocked his way.

"I need to speak with you, Clark Kent.", the Ravenclaw nearly demanded of him.

Gesturing for Ron and Neville to go ahead of him to the Common Room as the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw stepped to the side of the hall.

"What's wrong, Cho? Has Umbitch been asking you about Overwatch?", he asked.

"No, it was only... I never dreamed Marietta would tell...", Cho said hurriedly.

"Yeah, well. You should have chosen your friends a bit more careful. It's a small consolation that the traitor is still up in the hospital wing with her pimples.", Clark said coldly.

"How could you be so cold? She's a lovely person really!", Cho said, "She just made a mistake..."

"A lovely person who made a mistake? Cho, she sold us all out, including you!", Clark called her out.

"We all got away, didn't we? Thanks to you." Cho responded, "You know, her mum works for the Ministry, it's really difficult for her..."

"So does Ron's father, and in case you haven't noticed, I don't see him having his memory of the OW erased and Traitor on his forehead.", Clark said slightly angered.

"You should have told us about cursing the list.", Cho said back, flushed and her eyes grew brighter, "It could have actually deter betrayal and just from an ethical point."

"Maybe you could have kept her in the dark about the group, or tell her about it, but not put her under any pressure to join. But instead you make Marietta come to the meeting with you, effectively lumping her with the group whether she likes it or not."

With that, Clark turned around and began to walk away, but just after a few steps, he stopped and turned to look at Cho over his shoulder, "Marietta may have betrayed us, leaving her disfigured, and viewed as a traitor, but you Cho Chang, are technically responsible for the situation she is in now."

And with that he continued his walk, ignoring the Ravenclaw girl he left behind. He had just turned around another corner when somebody tapped him on the shoulder and, turning, he found himself almost nose-to-nose with Filch the caretaker.

He took several hasty steps backwards; Filch was best viewed at a distance.

"The High Inquisitor would like to see you, Kent.", he leered.

"Well I don't.", Clark said.

Filch seemed to be in an extremely good mood; he hummed creakily under his breath as they climbed the marble staircase. As they reached the first landing he said, "Things are going to change around here, Kent."

"I find that hard to believe.", Clark said dryly, he theorized that Umbridge is going to some lengths to get Filch on her side, and the worst of it was that he would probably prove an important weapon; his knowledge of the school's secret passageways and hiding places was probably second only to that of the Weasley twins.

* * *

Leering down at Clark as he rapped three times on Umbridge's door and pushed it open. "The Kent boy to see you, Ma'am."

The surfaces of Umbridge's office had all been draped in lacy covers and cloths. There were several vases full of dried flowers, each one residing on its own doily, and on one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large technicolor kitten wearing a different bow around its neck. These were so foul that Clark stared at them, transfixed, until Umbridge spoke.

"Thank you, Argus.", Umbridge said sweetly as she was sitting behind the desk, busily scribbling on some of her pink parchment, but she looked up and smiled widely at their entrance.

"Not at all, Ma'am, not at all." Filch said, bowing as low as his rheumatism would permit, and exiting backwards.

"Sit." Umbridge said curtly, pointing towards a chair.

Clark sat, crossing his legs as she continued to scribble for a few moments. He watched some of the foul kittens gamboling around the plates over her head, wondering what she had in store for him.

"Well, now." she said finally, setting down her quill and surveying him complacently, like a toad about to swallow a particularly juicy fly, "What would you like to drink?"

"Excuse me?", Clark asked, quite sure he had misheard her.

"To drink, Mr Kent." she said, smiling still more widely, "Tea? Coffee? Pumpkin juice?" as she named each drink, she gave her short wand a wave, and a cup or glass of it appeared on her desk.

"Nothing.", Clark said.

"I wish you to have a drink with me.", she said.

"And I wish to live on a beach somewhere in southern French with my girlfriend, making love to her every day, have five meals a day and be entitled to shoot lightning at every fool who crosses me.", Clark told her dryly, enjoying the look on her.

"Choose one.", she said, her voice becoming dangerously sweet.

 _"Fine, I'll play along."_ , Clark thought, "Just give me a cup of coffee, if your so persistent. I also have my coffee black."

She got up and made quite a performance of adding coffee to a mug, and if Clark wasn't mistaking, something else when she came bustling around the desk with it, smiling in a sinisterly sweet fashion.

"There." she said, handing it to him, "Drink it before it gets cold, won't you? Well, now, Mr Kent... I thought we ought to have a little chat, after the distressing events of last night."

Clark said nothing as she settled herself back into her seat and waited. When several long moments had passed in silence, she said gaily, "You are not drinking up!"

He raised the mug to his lips and then, discreetly as possible, he Vanished a portion of the black liquid in his cup.

"Good. Very good. Now then...", she whispered, "Now, Mr Kent, let us not play childish games. What is Dumbledore planning? I know that you know more then you let on. No Fifteen year old could have planed..."

"I have no idea what you are speaking of.", Clark said, pretending to drink once again she was watching him very closely.

"Very well." she said, though she looked displeased, "In that case, you will kindly tell me what your parents are planning."

"Parents? I have those... Oh, right. You must be referring to Sirius and Elizabeth.", Clark said suddenly, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Mr Kent." Umbridge said, "Let me remind you that it was I who almost caught the Black and Mrs Kent in the Gryffindor fire in October. I know perfectly well it was you they were meeting and if I had had any proof neither of you..."

"Let me remind you, although it also might be possible that you do not know tis, but me and the couple who gave birth to me aren't exactly close.", Clark said, they stared at each other.

"Very well, Kent, I will take your word for it this time.", she said as she stood up, "But be warned: the might of the Ministry stands behind me. All channels of communication in and out of this school are being monitored. A Floo Network Regulator is keeping watch over every fire in Hogwarts - except my own, of course..."

* * *

"Can you believe that Clark pulled it off!? I mean, he not only left no evidence behind, but he also teach Umbridge a lesson.", Kara said as she was sitting with Hermione and Fleur in the blonde's office, enjoying a cup of tea.

"How does he do it? How can Clark remain so calm even under pressure?", Hermione wondered as she sipped her tea.

"Its because he knew that if he couldn't pull it off, not only he and Harry would have expelled, every single member of Overwatch could face serious punishment even expulsion.", Fleur explained, adding a sugar cube in her own tea, "He told that last night. He also told me that for some people expulsion would be worst than death.", she added with a small smile as she looked at an embarrassed Hermione.

"Oh, sure... Of course he would tell you immediately...", Kara muttered annoyed, as she swirled her tea.

"Come again?", Fleur asked.

"Nothing... I just have a bad feeling. Like something very bad is coming.", Kara said.

"Agreed. I doubt Umbridge is going to let losing face to the Minister and being unable to expel Harry slide.", Fleur admitted, "We must remain vigilant."

"You start to sound like Mad-Eye.", Hermione said.

"Well that eye is pretty handy... Though I prefer to keep my looks.", Fleur joked right back, "Don't think Clark could date me if I looked like Moody."

"Seriously? I think he would still like you... Even if you were covered with scars, and would miss a chunk of your nose.", Kara admitted, "And if that would happen, he would probably say something cheesy like 'who cares? I am pretty enough for both of us!'.", she added that last part with a higher pitched imitation of Clark's voice.

"I can imagine him saying that.", Fleur admitted, "Your pretty good at doing voices, Kara."

"Can we change the subject, please? I would rather not have the idea of Clark making out with Mad-eye...", Hermione spoke up suddenly, "... Too late."

* * *

Some time later, after saying goodbye to Fleur, Hermione and Kara were walking down the hall when she noticed Snape and Malfoy hurriedly past them, paying neither of the girls a mind.

"Go on ahead, Hermione. I have something to look into.", Kara said as she headed back to the entrance hall and down the dungeon, making her way towards Snape's office.

Peeking through the door, she saw Harry standing over a Pensieve sitting on Snape's desk.

"Mr. Potter, shouldn't you be going back to the Common Room and spend time with your hot girlfriend? Like giving her a foot rub.", Kara said with an imitation of Snape's voice, making Harry jump in surprise.

"Jesus Christ, Kara! You almost gave me a heart attack! That sounded way too much like Snape!", Harry said regaining his breath.

"Heh, I will talk like him when we have sex later.", the black haired girl said, standing next to her boyfriend at the desk, watching the Pensieve's silver-white contents ebbing and swirling within.

"Ugh, a voice like Snape's should not come out of a cute girl...", Harry muttered, earning a smile from the girl next to him as he pulled out his wand, before he gave the contents of the Pensieve a small prod with the end of his wand.

The silvery stuff within began to swirl very fast. He took a great gulp of breath, and plunged his face into the surface of Snape's thoughts before Kara could stop him. At once, the floor of the office lurched, tipping them into the Pensieve.

* * *

"Is tis your idea of a date? Because we did something similar like tis last years.", Kara said after scolding Harry for invading Snape's thoughts.

The couple found themselves standing in the middle of the Great Hall, but the four house tables were gone. Instead, there were more than a hundred smaller tables, all facing the same way, at each of which sat a student, head bent low, scribbling on a roll of parchment. The only sound was the scratching of quills and the occasional rustle as somebody adjusted their parchment. It was clearly exam time.

Sunshine was streaming through the high windows on to the bent heads, which shone chestnut and copper and gold in the bright light.

"Where is he... Snape has to be here.", Harry said as he looked around carefully.

"Oh, is tis Snape's memory? I thought it was Salazar Slytherin's.", Kara muttered dryly as she gestured at a table right behind Harry.

And there he was, teenage Snape. He had a stringy, pallid look about him, like a plant kept in the dark. His hair was lank and greasy and was flopping on to the table, his hooked nose barely half an inch from the surface of the parchment as he scribbled.

Moving around behind Snape and read the heading of the examination paper:

 _Defence Against The Dark Arts - Ordinary Wizarding Level_

So Snape had to be fifteen or sixteen, around their age. His hand was flying across the parchment; he had written at least a foot more than his closest neighbors, and yet his writing was minuscule and cramped.

"Five more minutes!"

Turning, the top of Professor Flitwick's head moving between the desks a short distance away. Professor Flitwick was walking past a boy with untidy black hair... very untidy black hair...

"No way...", Harry said as they moved quickly that, the back of the black-haired boy's head drew nearer and he was straightening up now, putting down his quill, pulling his roll of parchment towards him so as to reread what he had written.

Coming to a stop in front of the desk and gazed down at the fifteen-year-old version of Harry's father, James Potter. It was as though he was looking at Harry with deliberate mistakes.

James's eyes were hazel, his nose was slightly longer than Harry's and there was no scar on his forehead, but they had the same thin face, same mouth, same eyebrows, same hair and when James would stand up, he and Harry would be within an inch of each other in height.

James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then, with a glance towards Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at a boy sitting four seats behind him.

With a shock of excitement, Kara saw Sirius give James the thumbs-up. Sirius was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. He was very good-looking; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance neither James's nor Harry's could ever have achieved, and a girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed because he seemed to only have eyes for a particular girl sitting two tables away from James.

Kara's stomach gave another pleasurable squirm, its was unmistakably with her blue eyes and a long black hair, the left side of her hair is longer than the other. This was the teenage version of Elizabeth Kent, a confident smirk on her face as her hand flowing over the parchment, the answers flowing from her hand.

Just behind her sat a teenage version of Remus Lupin. He looked rather pale and peaky and was absorbed in the exam: as he reread his answers, he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly.

So that meant Wormtail had to be around here somewhere, too... And sure enough, they spotted a small, mousy-haired boy with a pointed nose. Wormtail looked anxious; he was chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes. Every now and then he glanced hopefully at his neighbor's paper.

They stared at Wormtail for a moment, then back at James, who was now doodling on a bit of scrap parchment. He had drawn a Snitch and was now tracing the letters 'L.E.'.

"What does that mean?", Harry muttered.

"Maybe... What was your mother's maiden name again?...", Kara asked suddenly.

"Elizabeth told me it was Evans.", he said.

"Maybe L.E. means Lily Evans.", she suggested.

"Quills down, please!" Professor Flitwick squeaked, "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!" over a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backwards off his feet.

Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows and lifted him back on to his feet.

"Thank you... Thank you." Professor Flitwick panted, "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

James had hastily crossed out the 'L.E.' he had been embellishing, jumped to his feet, stuffed his quill and the exam paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, and stood waiting for Sirius and Elizabeth to join him.

A gang of chattering girls separated Snape from James, Sirius and Lupin, and by planting themselves in their midst, Harry and Kara managed to keep Snape in sight while still capable of hearing the teenage Mauraders.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?", Sirius asked as they emerged into the Entrance Hall.

"Loved it." Lupin said briskly, "Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question."

"Do you think you managed to get all the signs?", James said in tones of mock concern.

"Think I did.", Lupin said seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds, "One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin."

Wormtail was the only one who didn't laugh, "I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail." he said anxiously, "But I couldn't think what else..."

"Really? How could you...", Elizabeth said, sounding truly perplexed, "It's not like you have the chance to run round with a werewolf once a month..."

"Ethelwulf, please keep your voice down.", Lupin implored.

"Sorry, Moony. But you know I am allergic to idiocy.", the sole girl said.

Snape remained close by, he was still buried in his exam questions. But this was Snape's memory and if Snape chose to wander off in a different direction once outside in the grounds, they would not be able to follow the Marauders any further.

To his intense relief, however, when the five friends strode off down the lawn towards the lake, Snape followed, still poring over the exam paper and apparently with no fixed idea of where he was going.

"Well, I thought that exam was a piece of cake.", Sirius said, "I will be surprised if I don't get 'Outstanding' on it at least."

"Me too.", Elizabeth said, reaching into a pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.

"Where did you get that?", James asked as his friend threw it to him, catching the small golden orb skilfully.

"Took it with me after our last game.", Elizabeth said as she watched James playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Wormtail watched him in awe.

They stopped in the shade of the very same beech tree on the edge of the lake where Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara had once spent a Sunday finishing their homework, and threw themselves down on the grass.

Snape had settled himself on the grass in the dense shadow of a clump of bushes.

The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting, with their shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water.

"Liz, shouldn't you be joining...", Sirius suggested.

"No.", Elizabeth said plainly.

Sirius let out a disappointed sigh and began to stare around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. Lupin had pulled out a book and was reading.

James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom further and further away, almost escaping but always grabbed at the last second. Wormtail was watching him with his mouth open.

Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Wormtail gasped and applauded. Harry noticed that his father had a habit of rumpling up his hair as though to keep it from getting too tidy, and he also kept looking over at the girls by the waters edge.

"Put that away, will you." Sirius said finally, as James made a fine catch and Wormtail let out a cheer, "Before Wormtail wets himself with excitement."

Wormtail turned slightly pink, but James grinned, "If it bothers you." he said, throwing the Snitch back at Elizabeth, who stuffed it in her pocket.

"I'm bored.", Sirius said, "Wish it was full moon."

"You might." Lupin said darkly from behind his book, "We have still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. Here..." and he held out his book.

But Sirius snorted, "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"This will liven you up, Padfoot.", James said quietly. Sirius's head turned, he became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.

"Excellent." he said softly, "Snivellus."

Harry and Kara turned to see what Sirius was looking at, Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the OWL paper in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, James, Sirius and Elizabeth stood up.

Lupin and Wormtail remained sitting: Lupin was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows; Wormtail was looking from James, Sirius and Elizabeth to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face.

"All right, Snivellus?", James said loudly.

Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him.

Elizabeth stood there with her wand out, "So predictible...", she said with a smirk, Sirius let out a bark of laughter, with another gesture of her wand, Snape was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.

Snape lay panting on the ground. James, Sirius and Elizabeth advanced on him, the boys had their wands raised as well.

James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view.

"How did the exam go, Snivelly?", James said.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment.", Sirius said viciously, "There will be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular. Wormtail sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

"You wait..." he panted, staring up at the three with an expression of purest loathing, "You wait!"

"Wait for what?", Elizabeth asked amused, "What are you going to do, Snivellus? Stab us with your large nose?"

Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened. "That's no way to talk in the presence of a lady.", James said coldly, "Scourgify!", pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him...

"Leave him alone!"

James, Sirius and Elizabeth looked round. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair.

It was two of the girls from the lake edge.

The one who spoke had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes... Harry's eyes.

"Mother?...", Harry muttered.

"She is gorgeous...", Kara admitted before giving the second girl a look over, much to her surprise, she looked like an exact replica of her mother but instead of Elizabeth's long black hair, her silky black hair was short, her bangs hanging just above his right eye.

"All right, Evans?", James said, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.

"Didn't you hear her? Leave him alone." the second girl repeated.

"Oh please, Margaret...", Elizabeth said with a roll of her eyes, but her younger twin stopped her.

"Don't 'Oh, please' me, Liz.", Margaret said to her older sister, before turning to the other two as well, "What has he done to you?"

"Well..." James said, appearing to deliberate the point, "It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..."

Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius, Elizabeth and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and nor did Lily and Margaret.

"You think you are funny.", Lily said coldly, "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans." James said quickly, "Go on... Go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"Very smooth...", Elizabeth said sarcastically as behind them, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid.", Lily said.

"Bad luck, Prongs." Sirius said briskly.

"Watch out!", Elizabeth shouted suddenly, Snape had directed his wand straight at James, there was a flash of light, Snape's wand flew out of his hand just as a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood.

In a second flash of light, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air. Many people in the small crowd cheered; James, Sirius and Wormtail roared with laughter.

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"

"Of course.", Elizabeth said, jerking her wand making Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground, "Petrificus Totalus!" and Snape became rigid as a board.

"Leave him alone!", Lily shouted, she had her own wand out now.

James and Sirius eyed it warily, but Elizabeth looked very smugly, "Really, Evans? You honestly think you can beat me?", she said with a smug smirk, but her smirk turned into a frown as she saw her younger twin standing beside Lily and pointing her own wand at Elizabeth.

"Margaret... Stand down.", the elder Kent sister told her younger sibling.

"Or what? Your going to hex me too?", Margaret asked, her wand hand not wavering, "Could you do it, Liz? Could you hex your own sister?"

"Could you?...", Elizabeth said and with a deep sighed, lifted the curse she had cast over Snape, who struggled back to his feet, "Now be a good boy and thank Evans and Margaret..."

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods or a blood traitor like them!", Snape shouted.

Lily blinked, even Maragret looked surprised.

"Fine." Lily said coolly, "I won't bother in future, Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologize." Lily shouted, rounding on James, "You are as bad as he is."

"What?" James yelped, "I would never call you a..."

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, walking down corridors like you owe the place and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can. I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me sick.", Lily turned on her heel and hurried away.

"The same goes for you... sister.", Margaret added coldly, turning from Elizabeth to Lupin shooting him a disappointed glare before following after her friend.

"What is it with her?", James said, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

"Reading between the lines, I would say she thinks you are a bit git, mate.", Sirius said.

"A bit?", Elizabeth said, her smirk back on her face.

"Oh cut it, Kent." James said, who looked furious now, there was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air, "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

But whether James really did take off Snape's pants, neither Harry nor Kara would ever find out. "Having fun?".

With a thrill of horror, the fully grown, adult-sized Snape standing right beside them, white with rage. The summer's day evaporated around them; they were floating upwards through icy blackness.

* * *

Then, with a swooping feeling as though they had turned head-over-heels in midair, his feet hit the stone floor of Snape's dungeon and they were standing again beside the Pensieve on Snape's desk in the shadowy, present-day Potion master's study.

"So.", Snape said, his lips were shaking, his face was white, his teeth were bared "So... Been enjoying yourself, Potter? Kent? Amusing man, your father, wasn't he? Your mother too, quite the entertaining woman. You will not repeat what you saw to anybody!"

"No. Of course..." Harry said, getting to his feet and helping Kara up as far from Snape as he could.

"Get out, get out, I don't want to see either of you in this office ever again!"

And as the couple hurtled towards the door, a jar of dead cockroaches exploded over their head. She wrenched the door open and ran along the corridor, stopping only when they were three floors between them and Snape, neither having the desire to return to the Gryffindor Tower so early, nor to tell Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione what they had just seen.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoy.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	77. Chapter 77: Career Advice

**Greetings, wizard and witches, welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, because this is one I have been looking forward to writing.**

 **I hope you all had a great new years eve and I hope all of you are going to get an awesome 2017,** **now o** **n to the review shall we?**

 **jasdragon: Well wait no longer, happy to hear you like it.**

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

It was the first day of the Easter holidays and Hermione, as was her custom, had spent a large part of the day drawing up revision timetables for the six of them. They had let her have her way, it was easier than arguing with her and, in any case, they might come in useful.

Harry and Kara were miserably, on what they had seen in the Pensieve. She had always assumed that her parents were wonderful people.

Yes, Kara had once overheard Professor McGonagall saying that her father, her mother and Harry's dad had been troublemakers at school, but she had described them as forerunners of Fred and George, but she could not imagine Fred and George dangling someone upside-down for the fun of it... Not unless they really loathed them... Perhaps Malfoy or somebody who really deserved it.

Harry tried to make a case for Snape having deserved what he had suffered at James's hands: but hadn't Lily asked, "What's he done to you?" And hadn't James replied, "It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean."

Hadn't James started it all simply because Sirius had said he was bored? Harry remembered Lupin saying back in Grimmauld Place that Dumbledore had made him prefect in the hope that he would be able to exercise some control over James and Sirius... But in the Pensieve, he had sat there and let it all happen...

Harry kept reminding himself that Lily had intervened; his mother had been decent. Yet, the memory of the look on her face as she had shouted at James disturbed him quite as much as anything else; she had clearly loathed James, and Harry simply could not understand how they could have ended up married. Once or twice he even wondered whether James had forced her into it...

For nearly five years the thought of his father had been a source of comfort, of inspiration. Whenever someone had told him he was like James, he had glowed with pride inside. And now... now he felt cold and miserable at the thought of him.

"Alright what is eating away at you?"

"Huh?" Harry looked round.

Clark had joined him at the library table where he had been sitting alone. It was late on Sunday evening: Hermione had gone back to Gryffindor Tower to revise Ancient Runes, Ron and Neville had decided to take a shower after Quidditch practice, while Kara had gone of to sulk somewhere.

"Oh, hi...", Harry said, pulling his books towards him.

"A package just arrived.", Clark said placing a box wrapped in brown paper on to the table, "It's Easter eggs from Elizabeth and Mrs Weasley."

He handed him two handsome chocolate eggs decorated with small, iced Snitches and, according to the packaging, containing a bag of Fizzing Whizzbees.

Harry looked at it for a moment, then, to his horror, felt a lump rise in his throat. The lump in his throat was painful, as he suddenly felt a sense of betrayal from Elizabeth, who had been the the closest thing he ever had to a mother, who he had seen as something of a role model.

"You have been really down lately.", Clark said, "Kara as well. Did you two had a fight or something?"

"It's not that...", Harry said brusquely. He glanced around to make quite sure nobody was listening. Madam Pince was several shelves away, stamping out a pile of books for a frantic-looking Hannah Abbott, "I wish I could talk to Sirius, and Elizabeth... But I know I can't."

Clark continued to watch him thoughtfully. More to give himself something to do than because he really wanted any, Harry unwrapped his Easter egg, broke off a large bit and put it into his mouth.

"Well.", Clark said, helping himself to a bit of egg, too, "I think there is a way you could talk to them."

"Come on.", Harry said dully, "With Umbridge policing the fires and reading all our mail?"

"I guess your right... It's a shame Sirius didn't gave you a means to contact him... Around the end of Christmas.", Clark said casually, biting in the piece of chocolate with a smirk as what he suggested sunk into his best friends head.

"What do you think you are doing!?"

"Oh bugger me...", Clark whispered.

Madam Pince was swooping down on them, her shriveled face contorted with rage, "Chocolate in the library!" she screamed, "Out. Out. OUT!" And whipping out her wand, she caused Harry's books, bag and ink bottle to chase him and Clark from the library, whacking them repeatedly over the head as they ran.

* * *

That night at the Gryffindor's boys dorm, Harry was sitting on his bed having unpacked the package Sirius had given him, it seemed to be a mirror. He was now waiting for Clark to return from whatever he was doing, though whatever it was, he did borrowed the Maurauder's Map to do it.

Suddenly the door was opened to reveal Clark dragging Kara by her arm into the dorm as she tried to struggled to get her arm free.

"Let me go, Clark! How can you be so strong for such a lean guy?", Kara asked as she was pushed on the bed, next to Harry.

"100 sit-ups, 100 push-ups, 100 squats, and a 10 kilometer run, every single day.", Clark said dryly, taking a behind his sister and best friend, "Let's try tis mirror out."

Harry nodded as he touched the mirror, after a second, instead of their own reflection, they saw the faces of Sirius, Elizabeth and Lupin looking back at them.

"Harry? Clark? Kara? What's the matter?", Sirius asked.

"I just wondered... I mean, I just fancied a-a chat.", Harry admitted.

"Of course. What is it?", Elizabeth said urgently, "Are you all right? Do you need help?"

"No... It's nothing like that... I just wanted to talk... about my dad.", Harry muttered, he therefore plunged immediately into the story of what he had seen in the Pensieve.

When he had finished, neither Sirius, Elizabeth nor Lupin spoke for a moment. Then Lupin said quietly, "I wouldn't like you to judge your father on what you saw there, Harry. He was only fifteen..."

"We are fifteen.", Kara said heatedly, "You don't see us bullying everyone we don't like."

"Look, James and Snape hated each other from the moment they set eyes on each other, it was just one of those things, you can understand that, can't you? I think James was everything Snape wanted to be, he was popular, he was good at Quidditch, good at pretty much everything." Sirius said placatingly, "And Snape was just this little oddball who was up to his eyes in the Dark Arts, and James, whatever else he may have appeared to you, Harry, always hated the Dark Arts."

"Yeah...", Harry said, "But he just attacked Snape for no good reason, just because..."

"Because you said you were bored, dad.", Kara finished, "And you just went along with it, mom! You were just flaunting your power."

"I'm not proud of it...", Sirius said quickly.

"Neither am I... What you have got to understand is that James, Sirius and me were the best in school at everything we tried... People thought we were the height of cool... It sometimes got a bit to our head...", Elizabeth explained.

"He kept messing up his hair.", Harry said in a pained voice.

Sirius, Elizabeth and Lupin laughed.

"I had forgotten he used to do that...", Sirius said affectionately.

"Was he playing with the Snitch?." Lupin said eagerly.

"Yeah.", Kara said, watching uncomprehendingly as Sirius, Elizabeth and Lupin beamed reminiscently.

"Well... I thought he was a bit of an idiot.", Harry said.

"Of course he was a bit of an idiot!", Sirius said bracingly, "We were all idiots!"

"Well... Not Moony so much." Elizabeth said fairly, looking at Lupin.

But Lupin shook his head, "Did I ever tell you to lay off Snape?", he said, "Did I ever have the guts to tell you I thought you were out of order?"

"Yeah, well...", Sirius said, "You made us feel ashamed of ourselves sometimes... That was something..."

"And...", Harry said doggedly, determined to say everything that was on his mind now he was here, "He kept looking over at the girls by the lake, hoping they were watching him!"

"Maybe he was showing off to impress your mom.", Clark spoke up.

"Right on the mark, Clark. James always made a fool of himself whenever Lily was around.", Sirius said, shrugging.

"How come she married him?", Harry asked miserably, "She hated him!"

"No, she didn't. Lily had a... Love hate relationship with James before our seventh year. Or so Margaret told me.", Elizabeth explained, "Once James had deflated his head a bit and stopped hexing people just for the fun of it."

"Even Snape?", Harry asked.

"Well.", Lupin said slowly, "Snape was a special case. I mean, he never lost an opportunity to curse James so you couldn't really expect James to take that lying down, could you?"

"And my mum was okay with that?"

"She didn't know too much about it, to tell you the truth. I mean, James didn't take Snape on dates with her and jinx him in front of her, did he?", Elizabeth said.

Sirius frowned at Harry, who was still looking unconvinced, "Look, your father was the best friend I ever had and he was a good person. A lot of people are idiots at the age of fifteen. He grew out of it."

"Yeah, okay...", Harry said heavily, "I just never thought I'd feel sorry for Snape."

"Speaking of... How did Snape react when he found you two had seen all tis?", Elizabeth asked.

"He told me he would never teach me Occlumency again.", Harry said indifferently, "Like that's a big disappoint..."

"He what!?", Sirius shouted, causing Harry and Kara to jump.

"He's stopped giving you lessons?", Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah.", Harry said, surprised at what he considered a great over-reaction, "But it's okay, I don't care, it's a bit of a relief to tell you the..."

"I am coming up there to have a word with Snape!", Sirius said forcefully, and he actually made to stand up, but Elizabeth wrenched him back down again.

"If anyone's going to tell Snape it will be me!", she said firmly, "But Harry, first of all, you are to go back to Snape and tell him that on no account is he to stop giving you lessons, when Dumbledore hears."

"He can't tell him that, he'd kill him!", Kara came to the defense of her boyfriend, "You didn't see him when we got out of the Pensieve."

"There is nothing so important as Harry learning Occlumency!", Elizabeth said sternly, "Do you understand me? Nothing!"

"Okay, Okay.", Harry said, thoroughly discomposed, not to mention annoyed, "I will try and say something to him... But don't be surprised when you get an owl telling you of my death!"

* * *

As though to underline the importance of their upcoming examinations, a batch of pamphlets, leaflets and notices concerning various wizarding careers appeared on the tables in Gryffindor Tower shortly before the end of the holidays, along with yet another notice on the board, which read:

 _Career Advice_

 _All fifth-years are required to attend a short meeting with their Head of House during the first week of the summer term to discuss their future careers. Times of individual appointments are listed below._

The fifth-years spent a considerable part of the final weekend of the Easter break reading all the careers information that had been left there for their perusal.

"Well, I don't fancy Healing.", Ron said on the last evening of the holidays, he was immersed in a leaflet that carried the crossed bone-and-wand emblem of St Mungo's on its front, "It says here you need at least 'E' at NEWT level in Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I mean... blimey... Don't want much, do they?"

"Maybe its because you have to take care of people!", Neville said with a slight hint of anger in his voice, looking up from his green leaflet.

"Alright, take it easy Nev.", Ron said, slightly surprised at the reaction he got, "What got your panties in a twist?"

"You don't seem to need many qualifications to liaise with Muggles.", Hermione said absently, as she was poring over a bright pink and orange leaflet, that was headed, 'So You Think You Would Like To Work In Muggle Relations?', "all they want is an OWL in Muggle Studies: Much more important is your enthusiasm, patience and a good sense of fun!"

"You would need more than a good sense of fun to liaise with my uncle. Good sense of when to duck, more like.", Harry said darkly, he was halfway through a pamphlet on wizard banking, "Listen to this: Are you seeking a challenging career involving travel, adventure and substantial, danger-related treasure bonuses? Then consider a position with Gringotts Wizarding Bank, we are currently recruiting Curse-Breakers for thrilling opportunities abroad... They want Arithmancy, though... Sounds like something for you, Clark!"

"No thanks...", Clark muttered, his head leaning on his head as he looked out the window.

"What's gotten into you?", Hermione asked vaguely, now immersed in: _'Have you got what it takes to train security trolls?'_

"Nothing... I just need some fresh air...", Clark muttered, standing up and headed towards the portrait hole.

"Its always something with the people in our friend group... First Harry and Kara going emo, now Clark is back to brooding... Wait that's actually pretty normal. Anyway, do you have something to get out of your system, Ron?", Neville asked, placing his leaflet on the table.

"Why didn't you ask me?", Hermione said, looking up from her leaflet.

"Because there is always something wrong with you?", Ron suggested.

* * *

The next day, Clark arrived in Professor McGonagall's office for his career appointment, his hands deep inside his pockets. Inside the office, he found McGonagall and much to his surprise, Umbridge sitting there, a clipboard on her knee, a fussy little pie-frill around her neck and a small, horribly smug smile on her face.

"Sit down, Kent." Professor McGonagall said tersely. Her hands shook slightly as she shuffled the many pamphlets littering her desk, Clark sat down with his back to Umbridge.

"Well, Kent, this meeting is to talk over any career ideas you might have, and to help you decide which subjects you should continue into the sixth and seventh years.", Professor McGonagall said, "Have you had any thoughts about what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"No, nothing.", Clark admitted, he was speaking truly, he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life after his school time at Hogwarts was over, he hadn't ever thought about it, "Well... Maybe..."

"Yes?", McGonagall asked.

"I-I... tis sound kinda silly but...", Clark said, taking a deep breath before speaking up, "I would like to become a teacher."

"A teacher?... Surprising. You would need very good grades for that.", Professor McGonagall said, extracting a small, blue leaflet from under the mass on her desk and opening it, "While you will not need any form of specific education or training, it will be best to keep your grades from falling under 'Exceeds Expectations' grade, though with your current grades, you should be fine. You also need at least three years of after-school life experience."

At this moment, Umbridge gave a very tiny cough, as though she was trying to see how quietly she could do it. Professor McGonagall ignored her.

"You will want to know which subjects you ought to take, I suppose?", she went on, talking a little louder than before.

"Yes.", Clark said, a hint of excitement in his voice, "I suppose the class I want to teach?"

"Naturally.", Professor McGonagall said crisply, "I would also advise..."

Umbridge gave another cough, a little more audible this time. Professor McGonagall closed her eyes for a moment, opened them again, and continued as though nothing had happened. "I would advise taking at least the core classes. I ought to tell you now, Kent, that I do not accept students into my Transfiguration NEWT classes unless they have achieved 'Exceeds Expectations' or higher at Ordinary Wizarding Level. I would say you're averaging 'Outstanding', if you keep it up you should be fine. Then you ought to do Potions, and I must tell you that Professor Snape absolutely refuses to take students who get anything other than 'Outstanding' in their OWLs, so..."

Umbridge gave her most pronounced cough yet.

"May I offer you a cough drop, Dolores?", Professor McGonagall asked curtly, without looking at Umbridge.

"Oh, no, thank you very much.", Umbridge said, with that simpering laugh, "I just wondered whether I could make the teeniest interruption, Minerva?"

"I daresay you will find you can.", Professor McGonagall said through tightly gritted teeth.

"I was just wondering whether Mr Kent has the right temperament for an teacher?", Umbridge said sweetly.

"Were you?", Professor McGonagall said haughtily, "Well, Kent." she continued, as though there had been no interruption, "If you are serious in this ambition, I would advise you to also take Charms, always useful. I see Professor Flitwick has graded you between 'Outstanding' for the last two years, so your Charmwork seems to be up to par, same as for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Overall your marks have been generally high... Are you quite sure you wouldn't like a cough drop, Dolores?"

"Oh, no need, thank you, Minerva." Umbridge simpered, who had just coughed her loudest yet, "I was just concerned that you might not have Clark's most recent Defense Against the Dark Arts marks in front of you. I'm quite sure I slipped in a note."

"What, this thing?" Professor McGonagall said in a tone of revulsion, as she pulled a sheet of pink parchment from between the leaves of Clark's folder. She glanced down it, her eyebrows slightly raised, then placed it back into the folder without comment, "Yes, as I was saying, Kent, though I must say with your aptitude it would almost seem like a waste for you to be teaching... "

"Did you not understand my note, Minerva?", Umbridge asked in honeyed tones, quite forgetting to cough.

"Of course I understood it." McGonagall said, her teeth clenched so tightly the words came out a little muffled.

"Well, then, I am confused... I'm afraid I don't quite understand how you can give Mr Kent false hope that..."

"False hope?", Professor McGonagall repeated, still refusing to look round at Umbridge, "He has one of the keenest minds ever to pass through Hogwarts and achieved high marks on his test the past five years."

"I'm terribly sorry to have to contradict you, Minerva, but as you will see from my note, Clark has been achieving very poor results in his classes with me..."

"I should have made my meaning plainer." Professor McGonagall said, turning at last to look Umbridge directly in the eyes, "He has achieved high marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts tests set by a competent teacher."

Umbridge's smile vanished as suddenly as a light bulb blowing. She sat back in her chair, turned a sheet on her clipboard and began scribbling very fast indeed, her bulging eyes rolling from side to side. Professor McGonagall turned back to Clark, her thin nostrils flared, her eyes burning.

"Any questions, Kent?"

"Uhm... Yes, actually.", Clark said, "In the three years that I would need to attain, 'life experience', would it be possible to participate in the Dueling Circuit?"

"You really aren't an easy one, are you Kent?", Professor McGonagall said, taking out a light blue leaflet.

"I think you will also find." Umbridge said, her voice very cold now, "That the Ministry looks into the records of those applying to be teachers. Their criminal records."

"I wouldn't normally advice the Duel Circuit to any student, but I think you could make a name for yourself.", Professor McGonagall said, "Especially after your preformance during the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Which means that this boy has as much chance of becoming an teacher as Dumbledore has of being the Headmaster to this school for much longer."

"A very good chance, then.", Professor McGonagall said, "Kent, that concludes our careers consultation."

Clark swung his bag over his shoulder and hurried out of the room, not bothering to look at Professor Umbridge. He could hear her and Professor McGonagall begin to shout at each other all the way back along the corridor.

* * *

"So in that memory of Snape, your mother and my aunt stood up for Snape, right?", Clark asked later that day as he and Harry were walking out of the library, his question got a nod from his best friend, "Interesting..."

"Why would that be interesting?", Harry asked.

"Harry, can you remember a time where Snape said anything bad about your mother?", Clark asked.

This made Harry think, and after thinking it through, he couldn't remember a time in all those five years where Snape had said something insulting to his mother, all the insults where always directed towards his father.

Before he could confirm this though, screams and yells reverberating from somewhere above them; people exiting the classrooms all around the two were stopping in their tracks and looking up at the ceiling fearfully.

Echoing through the corridors came Professor Dumbledore's voice, magically magnified, "All students are to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers come to the fifth floor. Immediately, please."

Harry wheeled around to stare at Clark, "What is going on?"

"Like I know.", Clark said, drawing his wand and casting a invisibility charm over Harry and himself, "Let's hear what it's all about."

As they sneaked to the floor above them, they pressed themselves against the wall when they saw all the teachers standing in one of the corridors, some of them were looking horrified, others downright scared.

 _"Sweet mother of..."_ , Clark thought as his eyes fall words written on the fall in a dark crimson color.

' _This traitor is an example of the fate that awaits those who betray Overwatch'_

What was beneath the letters almost made Clark throw up the contents of his stomach. Beneath the message, a deceased body of a girl dressed in the Ravenclaw colors, was nailed to the wall, arms spread widely, the body had its head hanging low, curly hair covering her face, but underneath the hair, he could make out that her was had a series of close-set purple pustules that spread across her nose and cheeks to form the word 'TRAITOR'.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoy.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	78. Chapter 78: Flight Of The Weasley's

**Greetings, wizard and witches, welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Now on to the review.**

 **DarkShadow124: Thank you for the compliment, and I will try.**

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

 _BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced_

 _Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of_

 _Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight._

 _Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic_

The notices had gone up all around the school overnight, almost as quick as the news spreading how Marietta was supposedly murdered by members of Overwatch.

"Dumbledore will be back before long.", Ernie said confidently on the way back from Herbology, "They will catch the true culprit soon enough, proving they weren't a member of OW, and Dumbledore will be back. They couldn't keep him away in our second year and they won't be able to this time. The Fat Friar told me..." he dropped his voice conspiratorially, so that Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara had to lean closer to him to hear, "That Umbridge tried to get into his office last night. Couldn't get past the gargoyle. The Head's office has sealed itself against her. Apparently, she had a right little tantrum."

"Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office.", Clark muttered, his hands deep inside his pockets as all that was on his mind was the murder.

They walked up the stone steps into the Entrance Hall. "Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazy old...", Hermione began.

"Now, do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?"

Draco Malfoy had slid out from behind the door, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle. His pale, pointed face was alight with malice. "Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." he drawled.

"It's only teachers who can dock points from houses, Malfoy.", Ernie said at once.

"Couldn't prefects do that as well?", Neville asked, "if I remember correctly, Percy once took away 5 points from us..."

"Yeah, we're prefects, too, remember!?", Ron snarled, ignoring his friend.

"I know prefects can't dock points from other prefects, Weasel King.", Malfoy sneered as Crabbe and Goyle sniggered, "But members of the Inquisitorial Squad..."

"The what?", Hermione said sharply.

"The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger.", Malfoy said, pointing towards a tiny silver 'I' on his robes just beneath his prefect's badge, "A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge. Anyway, members of the Inquisitorial Squad do have the power to dock points... so, Granger, I'll have five from you for being rude about our new Headmistress. Macmillan, five for contradicting me. Five because Longbottom was the only one who remembered something. Five because I don't like you, Potter. Weasley, your shirt's untucked, so I'll have another five for that. Oh yeah, I forgot, your both blood traitors, Kent's, so ten off each for that."

Ron pulled out his wand, but Hermione pushed it away, whispering, "Don't!"

"Wise move, Granger.", Malfoy breathed, "New Head, new times... Be good now, Potty... Weasel King... Especially you Cunt, for your our new Headmistress number one suspect.", he began to laugh heartily, but stopped abruptly when he heard another voice join in.

"I knew you were stupid, Malfoy, but this must be a new low for you.", Clark said, a not entirely sane grin gracing his face once again, as he stepped closer to Malfoy, "Look around you, do you see anyone beside us?"

Looking around the hall they stood in was completely deserted, "Do you really think its smart to piss of someone who his the prime suspect of a on going murder case, which was apparently committed by a group he was one of its supposed leaders?", Clark asked, with a psychotic grin on his face, "And also a little fact. It isn't murder when there are no witnesses."

"T-Ten more point for threatening a...", Malfoy stuttered.

"Look at my face, Malfoy. Take a good look.", Clark said, staring the blonde Slytherin down, "This is the face of someone who doesn't give a fuck."

At this, Malfoy took a few steps back quickly, before running away with Crabbe and Goyle. "My father will hear about this!", he shouted after him.

"Oh no. Not your father, I am so scared!", Clark shouted sarcastically after him.

A silence followed, as the group and Ernie continued to walk. "Damn, Clark... You can be scary sometimes.", Neville muttered.

"I am scary when I need to be.", Clark said with a gentle smirk.

"He was bluffing.", Ernie said, looking appalled, "He can't be allowed to dock points... that would be ridiculous... it would completely undermine the prefect system."

"How?", Neville asked.

But Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara had turned automatically towards the giant hour-glasses set in niches along the wall behind them, which recorded the house-points.

Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had been neck and neck in the lead that morning. Even as they watched, stones flew upwards, reducing the amounts in the lower bulbs. In fact, the only glass that seemed unchanged was the emerald-filled one of Slytherin.

"Noticed, have you?", Fred's said voice.

He and George had just come down the marble staircase and joined them and Ernie in front of the hour-glasses.

"Malfoy just docked us all about fifty points.", Harry said furiously, as they watched several more stones fly upwards from the Gryffindor hour-glass.

"Yeah, Montague tried to do us during break.", George said.

"What do you mean, 'tried'?", Ron said quickly.

"He never managed to get all the words out.", Fred said, "Due to the fact that we forced him head-first into that Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor."

Clark looked disappointed, "Ah, I wish I could have put Malfoy and his butt buddies in there... A moron free view for a few weeks sounds heavenly."

"But Clark Kent, you could get in trouble.", George said, with a mocking scolding tone, wagging his finger at him.

"Does it look like I care about getting into trouble?", Clark asked.

"No, you do not. It's a good look on you! No homo", Fred said, patting the smaller young man on the back, getting a slight smirk from Clark, "Anyway... We have decided we don't care about getting into trouble any more."

"Have you ever?", Hermione asked.

"Course we have.", George said, "Never been expelled, have we?"

"We've always known where to draw the line." said Fred.

"And occasionally put toe across it.", Clark snarked.

"Careful, Kent. Keep it up with the snark and sarcasm and you'll turn into a Weasley.", George added, "But we've always stopped short of causing real mayhem. But now... With our organizations good name smeared and what with Dumbledore gone..."

"We reckon a bit of mayhem.", Fred said.

"Is exactly what our dear new Head deserves.", Fred said.

"You mustn't!", Hermione whispered, "You really mustn't! She'd love a reason to expel you!"

"You don't get it, Hermione, do you?", Fred said, smiling at her, "We don't care about staying any more. We'd walk out right now if we weren't determined to do our bit for Dumbledore first. So, anyway, phase one is about to begin. I'd get in the Great Hall for lunch, if I were you, that way the teachers will see you can't have had anything to do with it."

"Anything to do with what?", Hermione said anxiously.

"You'll see.", George said, "Run along, now, kiddos."

Fred and George turned away and disappeared into the swelling crowd descending the stairs towards lunch. Looking highly disconcerted, Ernie muttered something about unfinished Transfiguration homework and scurried away.

"I think we should get out of here, you know...", Hermione said nervously, "Just in case."

"Yeah, all right.", Ron said.

"I'll be right there. I have something to do.", Clark said, as he hurried off.

* * *

Making his way towards the corridor where Marriete's body had been found, Clark got the suspicious feeling as if someone was following him.

He took the long way towards the corridor, and indeed he could hear footsteps speed up and slow down at his speed.

Suddenly he made a run for it, the footsteps behind him also increasing in speed, as he turned a corner, silently casting an invisibility spell over himself. Pressing himself against the cold stone wall, and indeed, someone was tracking him.

The moment his stalker passed him, he stepped out of his spot aiming his wand, "Stupefy!", he said, a jet of red light shot from his wand, hitting the pursuer straight in the back.

Casting a floating spell over the body, he carried it into a nearby empty class room.

Turning her around, he saw that his pursuer was a Slytherin girl, seemingly in the same year as him. On her uniform shone a silver I, making it know she was one of the Inquisitorial Squad.

The girl had long blonde hair that flows just above her lower back. Her bangs partially cross her cheeks and go down all the way to her neck.

"If it isn't the most beautiful girl in the entire house of Slytherin.", Clark said amused as he sat on one of the desks, crossing his legs as the girl got up on her knees, sending him a glare with her ice blue eyes, "Never thought I would be stalked by Daphne Greengrass."

Daphne plunged her hand inside his robes and her wand was halfway into the air when her wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little clang in front of Clark's feet.

"While I am flattered that such a beauty has taken an interest in me, I am afraid I am already spoken for.", Clark said casually, his grey eyes not losing his sight on the girl, who was looking between him and her wand, "Don't even think about it."

The girl looked defeated, turning her head down, "I guess you will kill me now as well?", Daphne said, much to his surprise.

"Ah, so that's what this is about.", Clark muttered, "Would you care to explain to me..."

"It's because criminals and murderers like you and the rest of Overwatch should be brought to justice!", Daphne shouted, a defiant look on her face, "While I do not agree with Umbridge or with most people in my house... But joining the Inquisitorial Squad was the only way to gave me the authority to do just that."

At this, Clark got an understanding look on his face, understanding where this girl was coming from. "Isn't it a little un-Slytherin like to just charge after a suspected killer alone? Without a back-up plan?", Clark asked.

"Even if you kill me, I told a friend I was going after you. So even if you kill me, you won't get away with it.", Daphne said, a slight smirk on her face.

"Just her word wouldn't be enough evidence to convict me.", Clark said, jumping off the desk, on his way picking up the wand of the girl, "But lucky for you, I was going to do the same what you were doing.", he then held her wand out for her.

"Greengrass, I am not the killer, and you have no reason to believe that, but I am trying to find out who did it as well.", he told her as she accepted her wand back, he then took a small black leather note book from his bag, "These are all the notes I took from the scene of the crime."

He also held out said note book, and she began to read it with her ice blue eyes, "Marriete was killed in a non-magical way... The nails used to stick her to the wall, indicate that they were brought on after she had already died... How do you know all of this?", the blonde asked, still sitting on her knees.

"I got them from merely studying the body and how the wounds look.", Clark explained, gesturing for her to continue to read.

Daphne took her eyes away from him and back to the note book, she continued to read, at the last few lines, her eyes widen, "Y-You really think Umbridge has something to do with it?"

"Yes. She has the most to gain from it. And even though I hate Malfoy with every fiber of my being, I don't think he is capable of murder. Something I do think Umbridge is capable of.", Clark explained, taking his note book back, placing it back in his back, before extending his hand, "Greengrass, together I think we can solve this problem and bring Umbridge to justice."

"Even if I join forces with you, that doesn't mean I won't be keeping an eye on you.", Daphne told him plainly.

"I would be disappointed if you did.", he said as she accepted his hand, pulling her to her feet.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard, making the two gaze at the door. Raising their wands, they dashed out of the empty classroom.

It was not difficult to find. One floor down, pandemonium reigned. Somebody, and Clark had a very shrewd idea who, had set off what seemed to be an enormous crate of enchanted fireworks.

Dragons comprised entirely of green and gold sparks were soaring up and down the corridors, emitting loud fiery blasts and bangs as they went; shocking-pink Catherine wheels five feet in diameter were whizzing lethally through the air like so many flying saucers, rockets with long tails of brilliant silver stars were ricocheting off the walls, sparklers were writing swear words in midair of their own accord, firecrackers were exploding like mines everywhere Harry looked, and instead of burning themselves out, fading from sight or fizzling to a halt, these pyrotechnical miracles seemed to be gaining in energy and momentum the longer he watched.

Filch and Umbridge were standing, apparently transfixed in horror, halfway down the stairs. As Clark watched, one of the larger Catherine wheels seemed to decide that what it needed was more room to maneuver; it whirled towards Umbridge and Filch with a sinister 'wheeeeeeeeee'. They both yelled with fright and ducked, and it soared straight out of the window behind them and off across the grounds.

"Hurry, Filch, hurry!", Umbridge shrieked, "They'll be all over the school unless we do something... Stupefy!"

A jet of red light shot out of the end of her wand and hit one of the rockets. Instead of freezing in midair, it exploded with such force that it blasted a hole in a painting of a soppy-looking witch in the middle of a meadow; she ran for it just in time, reappearing seconds later squashed into the next painting, where a couple of wizards playing cards stood up hastily to make room for her.

"Don't Stun them, Filch!", Umbridge shouted angrily, for all the world as though it had been his incantation.

"Right you are, Headmistress!", Filch wheezed, who as a Squib could no more have Stunned the fireworks than swallowed them. He dashed to a nearby cupboard, pulled out a broom and began swatting at the fireworks in midair; within seconds the head of the broom was ablaze.

Clark had seen enough; laughing, he ducked down low, ran to a door he knew was concealed behind a tapestry a little way along the corridor and slipped through it to find Fred and George hiding just behind it, listening to Umbridge and Filch's yells and quaking with suppressed mirth.

"Color me impressive, gentleman.", Clark said with a grin as he gave them a slow clap, "Very impressive... You'll put Dr Filibuster out of business, no problem..."

"Cheers.", George whispered, wiping tears of laughter from his face, "Oh, I hope she tries Vanishing them next... they multiply by ten every time you try. But our greatest surprise is yet to come!"

The three let out a laugh, before the twin noticed Daphne standing behind Clark. "So... What is our Clarkie doing with one of the best looking girls in school?", Fred asked, with a teasing grin.

"We are working on a... I am helping Kent with a school project. I will talk with you later, Kent.", Daphne said, "Don't worry, I won't say anything about the fireworks. They are quite impressive."

With that she continued her way, leaving the three standing there. "So... What's really happening between the two of you?", George said teasingly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?", Clark said with a smirk, following after the girl.

* * *

The fireworks continued to burn and to spread all over the school that afternoon. Though they caused plenty of disruption, particularly the firecrackers, the other teachers didn't seem to mind them very much.

When Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara were coming down for dinner, a great deal of shouting and movement coming from the Entrance Hall could be heard.

Running down the marble staircase and found what looked like most of the school assembled there.

It was just like the night when Trelawney had been sacked. Students were standing all around the walls in a great ring, some of them covered in a substance that looked very like Stinksap. Teachers and ghosts were also in the crowd. Prominent among the onlookers were members of the Inquisitorial Squad, who were all looking exceptionally pleased with themselves, and Peeves, who was bobbing overhead, gazed down at Fred and George who stood in the middle of the floor with the unmistakable look of two people who had just been cornered.

"So!", Umbridge said triumphantly, standing just a few stairs in front of the Gryffindor Six, once more looking down upon her prey, "So... You think its amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp and unleashing those fireworks, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah.", Fred said, looking up at her without the slightest sign of fear.

Filch elbowed his way closer to Umbridge, almost crying with happiness, "I've got the form, Headmistress.", he said hoarsely, waving the piece of parchment Harry had just seen him take from her desk, "I have got the form and I've got the whips waiting... Oh, let me do it now..."

"Very good, Argus. You two...", she said, she went on, gazing down at Fred and George, "Are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what? I don't think we are.", Fred said, he turned to his twin, "George, I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself.", George said lightly, "Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?"

"Definitely.", Fred said.

And before Umbridge could say a word, they raised their wands and said together: "Accio brooms!"

A loud crash somewhere in the distance. Fred and George's broomsticks, one still trailing the heavy chain and iron peg with which Umbridge had fastened them to the wall, were hurtling along the corridor towards their owners; they turned left, streaked down the stairs and stopped sharply in front of the twins, the chain clattering loudly on the flagged stone floor.

"We won't be seeing you.", Fred told Professor Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broomstick.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch.", George said, mounting his own.

Fred looked around at the assembled students, at the silent, watchful crowd, "If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley, Weasley' Wizarding Wheezes.", he said in a loud voice, "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat.", George added, pointing at Umbridge.

"Stop them!", Umbridge shrieked, but it was too late. As the Inquisitorial Squad closed in, Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air, the iron peg swinging dangerously below. Fred looked across the hall at the poltergeist bobbing on his level above the crowd.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

And Peeves, who had never taken an order from a student before, swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as Fred and George wheeled about to tumultuous applause from the students below and sped out of the open front doors into the glorious sunset.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoy.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	79. Chapter 79: They Might Be Giants

**Greetings, wizard and witches, welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Now on** **to the story.**

* * *

The story of Fred and George's flight to freedom was retold so often over the next few days that Clark could tell it would soon become the stuff of Hogwarts legend: within a week, even those who had been eye-witnesses were half-convinced they had seen the twins dive-bomb Umbridge on their brooms and pelt her with Dungbombs before zooming out of the doors.

In the immediate aftermath of their departure there was a great wave of talk about copying them.

Clark frequently heard students saying things like, "Honestly, some days I just feel like jumping on my broom and leaving this place." or else, "One more lesson like that and I might just do a Weasley."

Fred and George had made sure nobody was likely to forget them too soon. For one thing, they had not left instructions on how to remove the swamp that now filled the corridor on the fifth floor of the east wing.

Umbridge and Filch had been observed trying different means of removing it but without success. Eventually, the area was roped off and Filch, gnashing his teeth furiously, was given the task of punting students across it to their classrooms.

Clark knew that teachers like McGonagall, Snape or Flitwick could have removed the swamp in an instant but, just as in the case of Fred and George's Wildfire Whiz-bangs, they seemed to prefer to watch Umbridge struggle.

Inspired by Fred and George's example, a great number of students were now vying for the newly vacant positions of Troublemakers-in-Chief. Somebody managed to slip a hairy-snouted Niffler into Umbridge's office, which promptly tore the place apart in its search for shiny objects, leap on Umbridge when she entered and tried to gnaw the rings off her stubby fingers.

Dungbombs and Stink Pellets were dropped so frequently in the corridors that it became the new fashion for students to perform Bubble-Head Charms on themselves before leaving lessons, which ensured them a supply of fresh air, even though it gave them all the peculiar appearance of wearing upside-down goldfish bowls on their heads.

Filch prowled the corridors with a horsewhip ready in his hands, desperate to catch miscreants, but the problem was that there were now so many of them he never knew which way to turn. The Inquisitorial Squad was attempting to help him, but odd things kept happening to its members.

Warrington of the Slytherin Quidditch team reported to the hospital wing with a horrible skin complaint that made him look as though he had been coated in cornflakes; Pansy Parkinson, to Hermione's delight, missed all her lessons the following day as she had sprouted antlers.

Meanwhile, it became clear just how many Skiving Snackboxes Fred and George had managed to sell before leaving Hogwarts. Umbridge only had to enter her classroom for the students assembled there to faint, vomit, develop dangerous fevers or else spout blood from both nostrils. Shrieking with rage and frustration, she attempted to trace the mysterious symptoms to their source, but the students told her stubbornly they were suffering from "Umbridgeitis".

After putting four successive classes in detention and failing to discover their secret, she was forced to give up and allow the bleeding, swooning, sweating and vomiting students to leave her classes in droves.

But not even the users of the Snackboxes could compete with that master of chaos, Peeves, who seemed to have taken Fred's parting words deeply to heart. Cackling madly, he soared through the school, upending tables, bursting out of blackboards, toppling statues and vases; twice he shut Mrs Norris inside a suit of armour, from which she was rescued, yowling loudly, by the furious caretaker.

Peeves smashed lanterns and snuffed out candles, juggled burning torches over the heads of screaming students, caused neatly stacked piles of parchment to topple into fires or out of windows; flooded the second floor when he pulled off all the taps in the bathrooms, dropped a bag of tarantulas in the middle of the Great Hall during breakfast and, whenever he fancied a break, spent hours at a time floating along after Umbridge and blowing loud raspberries every time she spoke.

None of the staff but Filch seemed to be stirring themselves to help her. Indeed, a week after Fred and Georges departure Clark witnessed Professor McGonagall walking right past Peeves, who was determinedly loosening a crystal chandelier, and could have sworn he heard her tell the poltergeist out of the corner of her mouth, "It unscrews the other way."

To cap matters, Montague had still not recovered from his sojourn in the toilet; he remained confused and disorientated and his parents were to be observed one Tuesday morning striding up the front drive, looking extremely angry.

"Should we say something?", Hermione said in a worried voice, pressing her cheek against the Charms window so that she could see Mr and Mrs Montague marching inside, "About what happened to him? In case it helps Madam Pomfrey cure him?"

"No.", Harry answered.

"Never.", Clark said.

"He will recover. Maybe.", Ron said.

"Nope.", Neville said.

"More trouble for Umbridge, isn't it?", Kara said.

Each of them said their lines with an indifferent tone to it.

"That's all very well, but what if Montague's permanently injured?", Hermione said.

"Whatever, no one really cares.", Clark muttered, watching Ron's teacup stand up drunkenly, trembling violently at the knees.

"Montague shouldn't have tried to take all those points from Gryffindor, should he?", Ron said irritably, "If you want to worry about anyone, Hermione, worry about me!"

"Why would I do that?", Hermione asked, catching her teacup as it scampered happily away across the desk on four sturdy little willow-patterned legs, and replacing it in front of her.

"When Mum's next letter finally gets through Umbridge's screening process. I'm going to be in deep trouble. I wouldn't be surprised if she's sent a Howler.", Ron said bitterly, now holding his cup up while its frail legs tried feebly to support its weight.

"Why in the name of Merlin would she do that?", Kara asked.

"It'll be my fault Fred and George left, you wait.", Ron said darkly, "She'll say I should've stopped them from leaving, I should've grabbed the ends of their brooms and hung on or something... Yeah, it'll be all my fault."

"Well, if she does's say that it'll be very unfair, you couldn't have done anything!", Kara said, "But I'm sure she won't, I mean, if it's really true they've got premises in Diagon Alley, they must have been planning this for ages."

"Yeah, but that's another thing, how did they get premises?", Ron said, hitting his teacup so hard with his wand that its legs collapsed again and it lay twitching before him, "It's a bit dodgy, isn't it? They'll need loads of Galleons to afford the rent on a place in Diagon Alley. She'll want to know what they've been up to, to get their hands on that sort of gold."

"Uhm... Magic?", Clark said nervously, making his cup tap dance on the edge of the table.

"What? They made an philosopher stone?", Neville asked amused, "That would be pretty cool."

"That occurred to me, too.", Hermione said, allowing her teacup to jog in neat little circles around Harry's, whose stubby little legs were still unable to touch the desktop, "I have been wondering whether Mundungus has persuaded them to sell stolen goods or something awful."

Harry and Clark exchanged meaningful looks, before the green eyed teen muttered, "He hasn't."

"How do you know?", Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara said together.

"Because... magic?" Harry hesitated.

"Hey, that's mine line!", Clark said, but the moment to confess finally seemed to have come, "We know because they got the gold from us. We gave them my Triwizard winnings last June."

There was a shocked silence, then Hermione's teacup jogged right over the edge of the desk and smashed on the floor. "You didn't!..." she said.

"What's the big deal?", Clark asked them plainly, "We fought hard for that money and its not like we would need it either."

"Yeah, and they will be great at running a joke shop.", Harry backed his friend up.

"But this is excellent!", Ron said, looking thrilled, "It's all you two's fault. Mum can't blame me at all! Can I tell her?"

"Yeah, I suppose you'd better.", Harry said dully, "Especially if she thinks they're receiving stolen cauldrons or something."

"I think we are a bad influence on our friends, Harry.", Clark said, ignoring the look Hermione was giving them, "Maybe not only on them..."

"Harry and Clark, menace to society!", Harry added, exchanging a grin with his friend, "Hey, that sounds like a cool name for a band."

"Yeah, Harry you could be lead singer, I could be lead guitarist, Ron on base, Neville on the drums, Hermione on the keyboard and Kara as back-up vocals.", Clark said with a cheeky grin, as the six shared a laugh.

"Yeah, and Fleur could be Yoko Ono who dates a band member and rips the band apart.", Kara added, the laughing stopped as they turned to look at her with surprised expressions, "What?"

* * *

The final match of the Quidditch season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, was to take place on the last weekend of May, since Slytherin had been narrowly defeated by Hufflepuff in their last match.

"I mean, I can't get any worse, can I?", he told Harry, Clark, Neville, Hermione and Kara grimly over breakfast on the morning of the match, "Nothing to lose now, is there?"

"You know.", Hermione said, as she, Clark and Kara walked down to the pitch a little later in the midst of a very excitable crowd, "I think Ron might do better without Fred and George around. They never exactly gave him a lot of confidence."

Luna Lovegood overtook them with what appeared to be a live eagle perched on top of her head. They found seats in the topmost row of the stands. It was a fine, clear day; Harry, Ron and Neville could not wish for better.

Lee Jordan, who had been very dispirited since Fred and George had left, was commentating as usual. As the teams zoomed out on to the pitch he named the players with something less than his usual gusto.

"And they're off!", Lee said, "And Davies takes the Quaffle immediately, Ravenclaw Captain Davies with the Quaffle, he dodges Johnson, he dodges Bell, he dodges Spinnet as well... He's going straight for goal! He's going to shoot... and..." Lee swore very loudly, "And he's scored."

Clark, Hermione and Kara groaned with the rest of the Gryffindors. Predictably, horribly the Slytherins on the other side of the stands began to sing:

"Weasley cannot save a thing

He cannot block a single ring..."

"Clark.", a hoarse voice said in Clark's ear, "Hermione... Kara."

Clark looked round and saw Hagrid's enormous bearded face sticking between the seats. Apparently, he had squeezed his way all along the row behind, for the first and second years he had just passed had a ruffled, flattened look about them. For some reason, Hagrid was bent double as though anxious not to be seen, though he was still at least four feet taller than everybody else.

"Listen.", he whispered, "Can ya come with me? Now? While everyone's watching the match?"

"Wha... Can't it wait, Hagrid?", Kara asked, "Until the match is over?"

"No.", Hagrid said, "No, Kara, it's gotta be now... While everyone's looking the other way... Please?" Hagrid's nose was gently dripping blood. His eyes were both blackened.

Clark had not seen him this close-up since his return to the school; he looked utterly woebegone.

"Course.", Clark said at once, "Course we will come."

He, Hermione and Kara edged back along their row of seats, causing much grumbling among the students who had to stand up for them. The people in Hagrid's row were not complaining, merely attempting to make themselves as small as possible.

"I appreciate this, you three, I really do.", Hagrid said as they reached the stairs. He kept looking around nervously as they descended towards the lawn below, "I just hope she doesn't notice us going."

"You mean Umbitch?", Clark said, "She won't, she's got her whole Inquisitorial Squad sitting with her. She is expecting trouble at the match."

"How do you know that?", Hermione asked.

"I got my sources.", Clark said cryptic, as they peer around the edge of the stands to make sure the stretch of lawn between there and Hagrid's cabin was deserted, "What is it, Hagrid?"

Looking up at him with a concerned expression on his face as they hurried across the grass towards the edge of the Forest.

"Ya... Ya'll see in a moment...", Hagrid said, looking over his shoulder as a great roar rose from the stands behind them, "Hey... Did someone just score?"

"Probbly.", Clark said.

"Good... Good...", Hagrid said distractedly, "That's good..."

They had to jog to keep up with him as he strode across the lawn, looking around with every other step. When they reached his cabin, Hermione turned automatically left towards the front door. Hagrid, however, walked straight past it into the shade of the trees on the outermost edge of the Forest, where he picked up a crossbow that was leaning against a tree. When he realized they were no longer with him, he turned.

"We are going in here.", he said, jerking his shaggy head behind him.

"Into the Forest?", Hermione asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, come on now, quick, before we're spotted!", Hagrid said.

Clark, Hermione and Kara looked at each other, then ducked into the cover of the trees behind Hagrid, who was already striding away from them into the green gloom, his crossbow over his arm. The trio ran to catch up with him.

"Hagrid... Would you care to explain why you are armed?", Kara asked.

"Just a precaution.", Hagrid said, shrugging his massive shoulders.

"You didn't bring your crossbow the day you showed us the Thestrals.", Hermione said timidly.

"Nah, well, we werent going in so far then.", Hagrid said, "And anyway, that was before Firenze left the Forest, wasn' it?"

 _"Oh great... Now we are having a chance of running into a herd of angry My Little Ponies..."_ , Clark thought, before remembering a rumor he had read about Centaurs, _"Maybe we shouldn't have brought Hermione and Kara..."_

On this incomprehensible note he fell silent and forged a little ahead, taking one stride for every three of theirs, so that they had great trouble keeping up with him.

The path was becoming increasingly overgrown and the trees grew so closely together as they walked further and further into the Forest that it was as dark as dusk. They were soon a long way past the clearing where Hagrid had shown them the Thestrals, but Clark felt no sense of unease until Hagrid stepped unexpectedly off the path and began wending his way in and out of trees towards the dark heart of the Forest.

"Hagrid!", Clark said, fighting his way through thickly knotted brambles, over which Hagrid had stepped with ease, and remembering very vividly what had happened to him on the other occasion he had stepped off the Forest path, "Where are we going?"

"Bit further.", Hagrid said over his shoulder, "We need to keep together now."

It was a great struggle to keep up with Hagrid, what with branches and thickets of thorn through which Hagrid marched as easily as if they were cobwebs, but which snagged Clark, Hermione and Kara's, frequently entangling them so severely that they had to stop for minutes at a time to free themselves.

"Maybe we best I fill ya in before we go any further.", Hagrid said, "Before we get there, like."

"Good!", Hermione said, as Harry set her back on her feet.

"Well... See... The thing is... Well, there's a good chance I'm going to be getting the sack any day now.", Hagrid began, taking a great breath, Clark, Hermione and Kara looked at each other, then back at him, "Umbridge reckons it was me that put that Niffler in her office. Anything to do with magical creatures and she thinks it's got something to do with me. Ya know she's been looking for a chance to get rid of me ever since I got back. I don't want to go, of course, but if it wasn't for... the special circumstances I'm about to explain to ya, I'd leave right now, before she's go' the chance to do it in front of the whole school, like she did with Trelawney... It's not the end o' the world, ya'll get through ya exams fine... Don't worry about me...", his voice trembled and broke.

Hermione made to pat his arm. He pulled his enormous spotted handkerchief from the pocket of his waistcoat and mopped his eyes with it, "Look, I wouldn't be telling ya this at all if I didn't have ta I can' leave without... I'll need ya three to help me. And Harry, Ron, and Neville if they are willing."

"Of course... What do you need us to do?", Clark asked.

Hagrid gave a great sniff and patted Clark wordlessly on the shoulder with such force Clark was knocked sideways into a tree.

"I knew ya'd say yes.", Hagrid said into his handkerchief, "But I won't... never... forget... just a little bit further through here..."

They walked on in silence for another fifteen minutes; when Hagrid threw out his right arm to signal that they should stop. "Really easy.", he said softly, "Very quiet, now..."

They crept forwards and Clark saw that they were facing a large, smooth mound of earth nearly as tall as Hagrid that he thought, with a jolt of dread, was sure to be the lair of some enormous animal. Trees had been ripped up at the roots all around the mound, so that it stood on a bare patch of ground surrounded by heaps of trunks and boughs that formed a kind of fence or barricade, behind which Clark, Hermione, Kara and Hagrid now stood.

"Sleeping.", Hagrid breathed.

Sure enough, a distant, rhythmic rumbling that sounded like a pair of enormous lungs at work could be heard. "Hagrid.", Hermione said in a whisper barely audible over the sound of the sleeping creature, looking utterly terrified, "Who is he?"

"I wouldn't phrase it like that... I think more appropriate would be, what the actual fuck is doing one of them here?", Kara whispered.

"Well... he didn't want to come.", Hagrid said, sounding desperate, "But I had ta bring him, I had ta!"

"And why would you do that? Is he your brother or something?", Clark whispered amused, but upon seeing the serious face Hagrid was making, he knew he had guessed correct, "Oh... So... He's been hurting you all this time? That's why you have had all these injuries!"

"He don't know his own strength!", Hagrid said earnestly, "And he's getting better, he's not fighting so much any more..."

"So, this is why it took you two months to get home!", Hermione said distractedly, "Hagrid, why did you bring him back if he didn't want to come? Wouldn't he have been happier with his own people?'"

"They were all bullyin him, Hermione, because he's so small!", Hagrid said.

"Small?", Hermione said, "Clark is small, that is not small."

"Didn't hear your mother complain last night.", Clark growled annoyed, making Hermione turn her attention from Hagrid to the grey eyed young man.

"What?", she asked.

"I. Plowed. Your. Mother.", Clark said back, but before the two could continue to argue, Kara came between them, reminding them of the sleeping giant a few feet away from them.

"So anyway, Hagrid, he is your brother?", Kara asked.

"Well... Half-brother.", Hagrid amended, "Turns out me mother took up with another giant when she left me dad, and she went and had Grawp here..."

"Grawp?...", Clark asked.

"Yeah... Well, that's what it sounds like when he says his name.", Hagrid said anxiously, "He don't speak a lot of English... I have been trying ta teach him... Anyway, she don't seem ta have liked him much more than she liked me. See, with giantesses, what counts is producing good big kids, and he's always been a bit on the runty side for a giant, on ya sixteen foot..."

"Oh, yes, tiny!", Hermione said, with a kind of hysterical sarcasm, "Absolutely minuscule!"

"Well he is below average size for Giants.", Clark pointed out, raising a finger to his sister, "Don't you dare make a joke about me and my size."

"I wasn't...", Kara said weakly, but he knew she was lying.

"Yes, you were.", he told her, before turning his attention back to Hagrid, "Did Madame Maxime want to bring him back?"

"She well, she could see it was right important ta me.", Hagrid said, twisting his enormous hands, "But she got a bit tired of him after a while, I must admit... So we split up on the journey home... She promised not ter tell anyone, though..."

"How on earth did you get him back without anyone noticing?", Kara asked.

"Well, that's why it took so long, see. Could only travel by night and through wild country and stuff.", Hagrid explained, "Course, he covers the ground pretty well when he wants ta, but he kept wanting ta go back."

"Oh, Hagrid, why on gods blue earth didn't you let him!", Hermione said, flopping down on to a ripped up tree and burying her face in her hands, "What do you think you're going to do with a violent giant who doesn't even want to be here!"

"Well, now... 'violent'... that's a bit harsh.", Hagrid said, still twisting his hands agitatedly.

"Well Giants are know for their violent temperament when slightly angered.", Clark said, hands in his pockets as usual

"Yes... Well... I'll admit he might a taken a couple of swings at me when he's been in a bad mood, but he's getting better, loads better, settling' down well.", Hagrid said.

"Then why are there ropes?", Kara said, gesturing at the ropes thick as saplings stretching from around the trunks of the largest nearby trees towards the place where Grawp lay curled on the ground with his back to them.

"You have to keep him tied up?", Hermione said faintly.

"He just doesn't really know his own strength...", Hagrid said, looking anxious.

"Right.", Clark said, stretching the word out as it dripped in sarcasm, now understanding why there had been such a suspicious lack of any other living creature in this part of the Forest.

"I don't believe you!", Kara added, "So, what is it you want Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and me to do?"

"Look after him.", Hagrid said croakily, "After I'm gone."

The trio exchanged miserable looks, "What... What does that involve, exactly?" Hermione inquired.

"Not food or anything! He can get his own food, no problem. Birds an' deer an' stuff.", Hagrid said eagerly, "No, it's company he needs. If I just knew someone was carryin on trying ter help him a bit... teaching him, ya know."

"You want us to... teach him? Right...", Kara said in a hollow voice.

"Yeah, even if ya just talk ta him a bit.", Hagrid said hopefully, "Because I reckon, if he can talk ta people, he'll understand more that we all like him really, and want him ta stay."

Clark looked at Hermione, who peered back at him from between the fingers over her face. "Now I wish we had Norbert back..." he said, and she gave a very shaky laugh.

"Ya'll do it, then?", Hagrid said, who did not seem to have caught what Clark had just said.

"We'll... We will try...", Kara said.

"I knew I could count on ya.", Hagrid said, beaming a very watery way and dabbing at his face with his handkerchief again, "And I don't want ya ta put yarself out too much... I know ya have got exams... If ya could just nip down here in the Invisibility Cloak maybe once a week and have a little chat with him. I'll wake him up, then - introduce ya!"

"Wha... no!" Hermione said, jumping up, "Hagrid, no, don't wake him, really, we don't need..." But Hagrid had already stepped over the great tree trunk in front of them and was proceeding towards Grawp.

* * *

Some time later, Clark, Hermione, Kara and Hagrid were standing under the clear blue sky again and, in the distance, the definite sounds of cheering and shouting.

"Was that another goal?", Hagrid asked, pausing in the shelter of the trees as the Quidditch stadium came into view, "Or do ya reckon the match is over?"

"I don't know...", Hermione said miserably. Clark saw that she looked much the worse for wear. Her hair was full of twigs and leaves, her robes were ripped in several places and there were numerous scratches on her face and arms.

"I reckon it's over, ya know!", Hagrid said, still squinting towards the stadium, "Look... There's people coming out already... if ya three hurry ya'll be able ter blend in with the crowd and no one'll know ya weren't there!"

"That's the best idea you have had tis day." Clark said, "See you later, Hagrid."

"I don't believe him.", Hermione said in a very unsteady voice, the moment they were out of earshot of Hagrid, "I don't believe him. I really don't believe him."

"Calm down.", Clark said.

"Calm down? Calm down!? What kind of drugs are you consuming Clark Samuel Kent!? Because I sure could use some!", Hermione said feverishly, "A giant! A giant in the Forest! And we are supposed to give him English lessons!"

"Assuming we can get past the herd of murderous centaurs on the way in and out.", Kara pointed out.

"I. Don't. Believe. Him!", Hermione shouted, at her freak out, Clark couldn't help but give a light chuckle, earning him a glare, "Happy to know this is very amusing to you!"

"It's not that. When you lose your temper like tis, I just find your very adorable.", Clark casually mentioned, as they joined a stream of jabbering Hufflepuffs heading back towards the castle, "But we haven't got to do anything yet. He's not asking us to do anything unless he gets fired and that might not even happen."

"Oh, come off it, Clark!", Hermione said angrily, stopping dead in her tracks so that the people behind had to swerve to avoid her, "Of course he's going to be chucked out and, to be perfectly honest, after what we've just seen, who can blame Umbridge?"

There was a pause in which Clark and Kara glared at her, and her eyes filled slowly with tears. "You didn't mean that.", Kara said quietly.

"No... No, I didn't.", she said, wiping her eyes angrily, "But why does he have to make life so difficult for himself... for us?"

 _"Weasley is our King,_

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _He didn't let the Quaffle in,_

 _Weasley is our King..."_

"And I wish they'd stop singing that stupid song. Haven't they gloated enough?", Hermione said miserably, a great tide of students was moving up the sloping lawns from the pitch, "Oh, let's get in before we have to meet the Slytherins."

 _"Weasley can save anything,_

 _He never leaves a single ring,_

 _That's why Gryffindors all sing:_

 _Weasley is our King."_

"I don't think its the Slytherins singing.", Clark said as the song was growing louder, but it was issuing not from a crowd of green-and-silver-clad Slytherins, but from a mass of red and gold moving slowly towards the castle, bearing a solitary figure upon its many shoulders.

"No?", Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"Yes!" they heard Harry shout loudly.

"Clark! Hermione! Kara!", Ron yelled, waving the silver Quidditch cup in the air and looking quite beside himself, "We did it! We won!"

They beamed up at him as he passed. There was a scrum at the door of the castle and Ron's head got rather badly bumped on the lintel, but nobody seemed to want to put him down.

Still singing, the crowd squeezed itself into the Entrance Hall and out of sight. Clark, Hermione and Kara watched them go, beaming, until the last echoing strains of "Weasley is our King" died away. Then they turned to each other, their smiles fading.

"We'll save our news for tomorrow...", Clark said, rubbing his hand through his hair, making it even more messy.

"Yes, all right...", Hermione said wearily.

"I'm not in any hurry.", Kara said, twirling a lock of her hair in her finger as they climbed the steps together.

* * *

Ron's euphoria at helping Gryffindor scrape the Quidditch cup was such that he couldn't settle to anything next day. All he wanted to do was talk over the match, with added commentary of Harry and Neville.

So Clark, Hermione and Kara found it very difficult to find an opening in which to mention Grawp. Not that they were trying very hard, none was keen to be the one to bring their friends back to reality in quite such a brutal fashion.

As it was another fine, warm day, they persuaded him to join them in revising under the beech tree at the edge of the lake, where they had less chance of being overheard than in the common room.

Ron was not particularly keen on this idea at first, he was thoroughly enjoying being patted on the back by every Gryffindor who walked past his chair, not to mention the occasional outbursts of "Weasley is our King", but after a while he agreed that some fresh air might do him good.

They spread their books out in the shade of the beech tree and sat down while Ron talked them through his first save of the match for what felt like the dozenth time.

"Well, I mean, I'd already let in that one of Davies, so I wasn't feeling all that confident, but I dunno, when Bradley came towards me, just out of nowhere, I thought, 'You can do this!' And I had about a second to decide which way to fly, you know, because he looked like he was aiming for the right goalhoop, my right, obviously, his left, but I had a funny feeling that he was feinting, and so I took the chance and flew left. His right, I mean, and well you saw what happened.", he concluded modestly, sweeping his hair back quite unnecessarily so that it looked interestingly windswept and glancing around to see whether the people nearest to them a bunch of gossiping third-year Hufflepuffs, had heard him.

"And then, when Chambers came at me about five minutes later... What?", Ron asked, having stopped mid-sentence at the look on Harry's face, "Why are you grinning?"

"I'm not.", Harry said quickly, and looked down at his Transfiguration notes, attempting to straighten his face, his green eyes exchanging glances with Kara's light blue's.

The two of them knew that Ron had just reminded Harry forcibly of another Gryffindor Quidditch player who had once sat rumpling his hair under this very tree. "I'm just glad we won, that's all.", Kara said.

"Yeah.", Ron said slowly, savoring the words, "We won. Did you see the look on Chang's face when Harry got the Snitch right out from under her nose?"

"I suppose she cried, did she?", Clark said, laying down on the ground, arms propped behind his head and his legs crossed so his feet was in the air.

"Well, more out of temper than anything, though.", Harry said, "But you saw her chuck her broom away when she got back to the ground, didn't you?"

"Well, actually... No.", Hermione said with a heavy sigh, putting down her book and looking at him apologetically, "As a matter of fact, the only bit of the match Clark, Kara and I saw was Davies's first goal."

"W-What? Was Clark getting head from Fleur in her office or something.", Harry asked as Ron's carefully ruffled hair seemed to wilt with disappointment, as Neville looked sadden.

Clark's eyes shot open as the girls were giving him a questioning looks, "Harry what did we agree to?", he said through his teeth.

"What we speak about in the shower, stays in the shower.", Neville said, getting a nod from Clark, "But where were you three?"

"Well... But we didn't want to leave, we had to!", Hermione said, "It was Hagrid."

"He decided to tell us why he's been covered in injuries ever since he got back from the giants.", Kara explained, sitting back up, "He wanted us to go into the Forest with him, we had no choice, you know how he gets. Anyway..."

The story was told in five minutes, by the end of which Ron's indignation had been replaced by a look of total incredulity.

"He brought one back and hid it in the Forest?", Harry asked.

"Unfortunately... yes.", Clark admitted.

"... Just when you think we had everything happened to us...", Harry said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No.", Ron said, as though by saying this he could make it untrue, "No, he can't have."

"Well, he has.", Hermione said firmly, "Grawps about sixteen feet tall, enjoys ripping up twenty-foot pine trees, and knows me as... as Hermy."

Ron and Neville gave a nervous laugh.

"And Hagrid wants us to teach him English?", Neville asked, and getting a nod, "He's lost his mind..."

"Yes.", Hermione said irritably, turning a page of Intermediate Transfiguration and glaring at a series of diagrams showing an owl turning into a pair of opera glasses, "Yes, I'm starting to think he has. But, unfortunately, he made Clark, Kara and me promise."

"Well, you're just going to have to break your promise, that's all.", Ron said firmly, "I mean, come on... We have got exams and we are about that far.", he held up his hand to show thumb and forefinger almost touching, "From being expelled as it is. And anyway... Remember Norbert? Remember Aragog? Have we ever come off better for mixing with any of Hagrid's monster mates? What is he going to introduce to us next?"

"Doomsday?", Harry asked darkly, before turning to Clark, "If he does... It was nice knowing you Clark."

"Go fuck yourself, Harry.", Clark said annoyed.

"Don't let Fleur hear you say that. She will get jealous.", Harry responded, as the two friends chuckled.

"I don't get the joke...", Neville admitted.

Ron smoothed his hair flat again, looking preoccupied, "Me neither.", he said, "Well, Hagrid hasn't been sacked yet, has he? He's hung on this long, maybe he will hang on till the end of term and we won't have to go near Grawp at all."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoy.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	80. Chapter 80: The Dreaded OWL's

**Greetings, wizard and witches, welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles. As I was writing this chapter, I noticed how close we are to the end of Year 5 and that certain event at the ministry.**

 **Anyways, I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and now on to the review.**

 **Ashzaroth: Sorry to keep you waiting, I took a little break because I was a little busy in RL and then the new Mass Effect came out and eleven days after that Persona 5 was released. And why Kara has a great dislike of Fleur is going to be explained at the end of Year 5/beginning of Year 6.**

 **Now on** **to the story.**

* * *

The castle grounds were gleaming in the sunlight as though freshly painted; the cloudless sky smiled at itself in the smoothly sparkling lake; the satin green lawns rippled occasionally in a gentle breeze. June had arrived, but to the fifth-years this meant only one thing: their OWL's were upon them at last.

Their teachers were no longer setting them homework; lessons were devoted to revising those topics the teachers thought most likely to come up in the exams. The purposeful, feverish atmosphere drove nearly every fifth year crazy.

Hermione was spending a lot of time muttering to herself, but she was not the only person acting oddly as the OWL's drew steadily nearer. Ernie had developed an irritating habit of interrogating people about their revision practices.

"How many hours do you think you are doing a day?", he demanded of Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville as they queued outside Herbology, a manic gleam in his eyes.

"I dunno.", Ron said, "A few..."

"More or less than eight?"

"Less, I suppose.", Ron said, looking slightly alarmed, looking at his other friends.

"Same, I guess.", Neville said.

"What Neville said.", Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck.

At this, Clark raised a dark eyebrow, "You guys study?", he asked, hands in his pockets.

"Y-You mean you don't study?", Ernie said, an unnerving twitch in his eye, "Your crazy, Kent. If you think your just going to pass without studying. I'm doing eight. Eight or nine. I'm getting an hour in before breakfast every day. Eights my average. I can do ten on a good weekend day. I did nine and a half on Monday. Not so good on Tuesday, only seven and a quarter. Then on Wednesday..."

"How am I the crazy one again?", Clark asked as Professor Sprout ushered them into greenhouse three at that point, forcing Ernie to abandon his recital.

Meanwhile, Malfoy had found a different way to induce panic. "Of course, it's not what you know.", he was heard to tell Crabbe and Goyle loudly outside Potions a few days before the exams were to start, "It's who you know. Now, Father's been friendly with the head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority for years, old Griselda Marchbanks, we've had her round for dinner and everything..."

"Well that is probably the only reason your going to pass your OWL's.", Clark said, loud enough for Malfoy to hear him, who could only glare.

"But do you think that's true?" Hermione whispered in alarm.

"No, it's not.", Clark said at once, "If that's true than I am an alien."

"I agree with Clark.", Neville said quietly, "Because Griselda Marchbanks is a friend of my gran's, and she's never mentioned the Malfoy's."

"What's she like, Neville?", Hermione asked at once, "Is she strict?"

"Bit like Gran, really.", Neville said in a subdued voice, "Knowing her won't help your chances, though. At first Gran's always telling Professor Marchbanks I'm as good as my dad... Thought that credit should go more to you guys than me...", he looked fixedly at the floor.

"Not it's not.", Clark said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder, "You always had the potential, you only lacked confidence. We just helped you find it."

"Thanks.", Neville said, still looking at the ground trying to hide the look of embarrassment on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, a flourishing black-market trade in aids to concentration, mental agility and wakefulness had sprung up among the fifth- and seventh-years. Harry and Ron were much tempted by the bottle of Baruffio's Brain Elixir offered to them by Ravenclaw sixth-year Eddie Carmichael, who swore it was solely responsible for the nine 'Outstanding' OWL's he had gained the previous summer and was offering a whole pint for a mere twelve Galleons.

Ron assured Harry and Neville he would reimburse them for their part the moment he left Hogwarts and got a job, but before they could close the deal, Hermione had confiscated the bottle from Carmichael and poured the contents down a toilet.

"Hermione, we wanted to buy that!", Ron shouted.

"Don't be stupid.", she snarled, "You might as well take Harold Dingle's powdered dragon claw and have done with it."

"Dingle's got powdered dragon claw?", Ron said eagerly.

"Not anymore.", Clark said, leaning against the door opening with his arms crossed.

"Hermione confiscated that, too.", Kara explained, "None of these things actually work, you know."

"Dragon claw does work.", Neville said, "It's supposed to be incredible, really gives your brain a boost, you come over all cunning for a few hours."

"Hermione, let me have a pinch!", Ron said, clasping his hands together and slightly bowing his head, "Ho on, it can't hurt."

"This stuff can't.", Hermione said grimly, "I have had a look at it, and it's actually dried Doxy droppings."

This information took the edge off Harry, Ron and Neville's desire for brain stimulants.

* * *

They received their examination timetables and details of the procedure for OWL's during their next Transfiguration lesson.

"As you can see. Your OWL's are spread over two successive weeks. You will sit the theory papers in the mornings and the practice in the afternoons. Your practical Astronomy examination will, of course, take place at night.", Professor McGonagall told the class as they copied down the dates and times of their exams from the blackboard.

"Now, I must warn you that the most stringent anti-cheating charms have been applied to your examination papers. Auto-Answer Quills are banned from the examination hall, as are Remembrall's, Detachable Cribbing Cuffs and Self-Correcting Ink. Every year, I am afraid to say, seems to harbor at least one student who thinks that he or she can get around the Wizarding Examinations Authority's rules. I can only hope that it is nobody in Gryffindor. Our new... Headmistress... has asked the Heads of House to tell their students that cheating will be punished most severely. Because, of course, your examination results will reflect upon the Headmistress's new regime at the school..."

Professor McGonagall gave a tiny sigh; Harry saw the nostrils of her sharp nose flare, "However, that is no reason not to do your very best. You have your own futures to think about."

"Please, Professor.", Hermione said, her hand in the air, "When will we find out our results?"

"An owl will be sent to you some time in July.", Professor McGonagall said.

"Excellent.", Dean said in an audible whisper, "So we don't have to worry about it till the holidays."

* * *

Their first examination, Theory of Charms, was scheduled for Monday morning. Despise warnings from Clark, Neville and Kara, Harry agreed to test Hermione after lunch on Sunday, but regretted it almost at once; she was very agitated and kept snatching the book back from him to check that she had got the answer completely right, finally hitting him hard on the nose with the sharp edge of Achievements in Charming.

"I don't want to say it, but that is a lie. I warned you...", Clark said, as his best friend handed her the book back, his eyes watering.

Meanwhile, Ron was reading two years' worth of Charms notes with his fingers in his ears, his lips moving soundlessly, Neville was lying flat on his back on the floor, reciting the definition of a Substantive Charm while Kara checked her Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5.

Dinner was a subdued affair that night. Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara, having studied hard all day, did not talk much, but ate with nearly the same gusto as Clark usually does.

Hermione, on the other hand, kept putting down her knife and fork and diving under the table for her bag, from which she would seize a book to check some fact or figure.

Clark was just telling her that she ought to eat a decent meal or she would not sleep that night, when her fork slid from her limp fingers and landed with a loud tinkle on her plate.

"Oh, my goodness.", she said faintly, staring into the Entrance Hall, "Is that them? Is that the examiners?"

The other five whipped around on their bench. Through the doors to the Great Hall they could see Umbridge standing with a small group of ancient-looking witches and wizards. Umbridge, much to their delight, looked rather nervous.

Professor Marchbanks must be the tiny, stooped witch with a face so lined it looked as though it had been draped in cobwebs; Umbridge was speaking to her deferentially. Professor Marchbanks seemed to be a little deaf; she was answering Umbridge very loudly considering they were only a foot apart.

"Journey was fine, journey was fine, we have made it plenty of times before!" she said impatiently, "Now, I haven't heard from Dumbledore lately!" she added, peering around the Hall as though hopeful he might suddenly emerge from a broom cupboard, "No idea where he is, I suppose?"

"None at all.", Umbridge said, shooting a malevolent look at Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara, "I doubt the senile old fool will ever return to Hogwarts."

"I doubt it.", Professor Marchbanks shouted, "He should be back sooner or later! I should know... examined him personally in Transfiguration and Charms when he did NEWT's... Did things with a wand I'd never seen before."

"How old are they?", Clark thought with wide eyes.

"Yes... Well...", Umbridge said "Let me show you to the staff room. I daresay you'd like a cup of tea after your journey."

* * *

"Clark, shouldn't you be studying for your OWL's?", Fleur said surprised as she walked into her office that evening, only to find her boyfriend laying on her couch, reading a book about 'Wizarding Dueling'.

"Good evening, Fleur.", he said looking up from his book, "There is too much tension in the air in the common room, and people are freaking out. But I find tis room very calming, it has tis flowery smell to it that I really enjoy. I wonder why.", he added with a smirk closing it and sitting right up as the blonde sat next to him.

"But let's be real, we all know I am going to pass all of them with flying colors anyway.", he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "So instead of wasting my time reviewing subjects I already know by heart, I came for snuggle time with my girl."

"I could use some relaxing myself.", Fleur said with a devilish smirk, pulling him back to the couch and began mercilessly kissing him, surprising him at first but began to kiss back soon enough.

"Now flip over.", Clark said, she looked at him puzzled.

"Clark, I am not really in the mood for anal tonight.", Fleur told him, much to his surprise, but with a smile, she obeyed.

He cracked his fingers and began to rub her shoulders deeply, "That feels so good...", Fleur moaned, "Your really good with your hands...", making him smile as he moved down massaging her lower back and sides, she kept moaning in pleasure as he massaged out her stress and tension.

He kept moving down covering her gloriously butt, the back of her strong thighs and calves, and massaged her feet and toes. "You told me that already. So did Harry... Wait, that came out wrong...", he said, getting a chuckle from the girl beneath him.

After he finished with her soft feet, he flipped her over causing a surprised squeak to come from her, Clark began massaging her front, starting with her neck and shoulders, she smirked up at him and Clark leaned in and kissed her as his hands worked their magic causing her to moan into his mouth.

Breaking from the kiss, he massage every last part of her, her beautifully breast, her stomach and sides, her inner thighs and when he was finished he laid down beside her.

"That... Was... Incredible.", Fleur breathed heavily.

"Well, I know you have a hard time dealing with the first years, helping the teachers and Umbitch breathing down your neck.", Clark said, getting a surprised look fro her, "Yes, I know about that. So I learned a few tips and trick to surprise you."

He rolled on his side to face her, she rolls her head still breathing heavily.

"Thank you.", she said and gives him another kiss, "Darling, could you carry me to bed tonight? I just don't wanna walk after what you did." she murmured as she placed her head underneath his as the two cuddled.

"Hang on.", Clark said, taking out his wand, and with a wave, a big red woolly blanket appeared above them, before covering them.

"Such talent.", Fleur said, snuggles into it, as he cuddle with her pulling her closer, "You better pass your OWL's Clark. Or no sex for a year."

"I know your bluffing. You enjoy it too much.", he said with a smirk.

"You know me too well... Thank you, Clark. I Love you."

"I love you too, my beautiful flower.", Clark said, drift off to sleep, laying next to the person he truly loved the most.

* * *

None of the fifth-years talked very much at breakfast next day, either. Parvati was practicing incantations under her breath while the salt cellar in front of her twitched, Hermione was rereading Achievements in Charming so fast that her eyes appeared blurred and Neville kept dropping his knife and fork and knocking over the marmalade.

Once breakfast was over, the fifth- and seventh-years milled around in the Entrance Hall while the other students went off to lessons; then, at half past nine, they were called forwards class by class to re-enter the Great Hall, which had been rearranged exactly as Harry and Kara had seen it in the Pensieve when their parents, Sirius and Snape had been taking their OWL's.

The four house tables had been removed and replaced instead with many tables for one, all facing the staff-table end of the Hall where Professor McGonagall stood facing them. When they were all seated and quiet, she said, "You may begin.", and turned over an enormous hour-glass on the desk beside her, on which there were also spare quills, ink bottles and rolls of parchment.

Clark turned over his paper, and lowered his eyes to the first question: _A) Give the incantation and B) describe the wand movement required to make objects fly._

With a smirk Clark had a fleeting memory of a club soaring high into the air and landing loudly on the thick skull of a troll. With a confident smirk on his face, he gripped his quill and began to write.

* * *

"Well, it wasn't too bad, was it?", Hermione asked anxiously in the Entrance Hall two hours later, still clutching the exam paper, "I'm not sure I did myself justice on Cheering Charms, I just ran out of time. Did you put in the counter-charm for hiccoughs? I wasn't sure whether I ought to, it felt like too much and on question twenty-three."

"Hermione.", Ron said sternly, "We've been through this before... We're not going through every exam afterwards, it's bad enough doing them once."

"I second that.", Kara said.

"Agreed.", Harry added.

"I fourth that notion.", Neville said.

"Ayup.", Clark said, "Notion passed."

The fifth-years ate lunch with the rest of the school, the four house tables had reappeared for the lunch hour, then they trooped off into the small chamber beside the Great Hall, where they were to wait until called for their practical examination.

As small groups of students were called forwards in alphabetical order, those left behind muttered incantations and practiced wand movements, occasionally poking each other in the back or eye by mistake.

Hermione's name was called. Trembling, she kit the chamber with Anthony Goldstein, Gregory Goyle and Daphne Greengrass. Students who had already been tested did not return afterwards, so Harry and Ron had no idea how Hermione had done.

"She'll be fine, remember she got a 112% on one of our Charms tests?", Ron said.

Ten minutes later, Professor Flitwick called Clark and Kara among the four to take their exam.

"Good luck.", Ron said quietly.

"You two can do it.", Harry whispered as Neville gave them a thumbs up.

Clark and Kara walked into the Great Hall.

"Professor Tofty is free, Ms. Kent.", Professor Flitwick squeaked, who was standing just inside the door. Clark gave him sister a thumbs up as he went to his own examinator as Kara went to what looked like the very oldest and baldest examiner who was sitting behind a small table in a far corner, a short distance from Professor Marchbanks, who was going to test Clark.

"Kent, is it?", Professor Tofty said, consulting his notes and peering over his pince-nez at Kara as she approached, "I remember examinating your mother, Elizabeth, she preformed some amazing wandwork."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kara saw Clark levitating a wine-glass above the floor. Kara could not suppress a grin; Professor Tofty smiled back at her encouragingly, "That's it.", he said in his quavery old voice, "No need to be nervous. Now, if I could ask you to take this egg cup and make it do some cartwheels for me."

On the whole, Kara thought it went rather well. Her Levitation Charm was certainly as good as Clark's, though she wished she had not mixed up the incantations for Colour Change and Growth Charms, so that the rat she was supposed to be turning orange swelled shockingly and was the size of a badger before Kara could rectify his mistake.

There was no time to relax that night; they went straight to the common room after dinner and submerged themselves in revision for Transfiguration next day.

Harry forgot the definition of a Switching Spell during his written paper next morning but thought his practical could have been a lot worse. At least he managed to Vanish the whole of his iguana, whereas poor Hannah Abbott lost her head completely at the next table and somehow managed to multiply her ferret into a flock of flamingos, causing the examination to be halted for ten minute; while the birds were captured and carried out of the Hall.

* * *

They had their Herbology exam on Wednesday; which Clark knew went pretty well, especially for Neville, who he would bet will receive nothing less than an 'Outstanding', and then, on Thursday, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Clark had no problem with any of the written questions, the answered flowed out of his hand and during the practical examination, took great pleasure in performing all the counter-jinxes and defensive spells right in front of Umbridge, who was watching coolly from near the doors into the Entrance Hall.

"Oh, bravo!", Professor Marchbanks shouted, who was examining Clark again, when Clark demonstrated a perfect Boggart banishing spell, "Very good indeed! Well, I think that's all, Kent... Unless..."

He leaned forwards a little. "I heard, from my dear friend Tiberius Ogden, who heard from your father that you can produce a Patronus? For a bonus point?..."

Clark gave a cocky smirk raised his wand, looked directly at Umbridge and imagined her being sacked, "Expecto patronum!"

His silver wolf erupted from the end of his wand and cantered the length of the Hall. All of the examiners looked around to watch its progress and when it dissolved into silver mist around a stunned Umbridge, Professor Marchbanks clapped her veined and knotted hands enthusiastically.

"Excellent!", she said, "Very well, Kent, you may go!"

As Clark passed Umbridge beside the door, their eyes met. There was a nasty smile playing around her wide, slack mouth, which he found suspicious. Unless he was very much mistaken, he had just achieved an 'Outstanding' OWL.

* * *

On Friday, Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara had a day off while Clark and Hermione sat their Ancient Runes exam, and as they had the whole weekend in front of them they permitted themselves a break from revision.

They stretched and yawned beside the open window, through which warm summer air was wafting as they played wizard chess. In the distance, Hagrid was teaching a class on the edge of the Forest. When the portrait hole opened and Clark and Hermione clambered in, the bushy haired girl looking thoroughly bad-tempered.

"How were the Runes?", Neville said, yawning and stretching.

"I should be fine.", Clark said, hands in his pockets, "Though she mistranslated Ehwaz.", he gestured with his head to Hermione.

"It means partnership, not defense!", Hermione said furiously, "I mixed it up with Eihwaz."

"Ah well.", Ron said lazily, "That's only one mistake, isn't it, you'll still get..."

"Oh, shut the bloody hell up!" Hermione said angrily, "Your worse than Clark! It could be the one mistake that makes the difference between a pass and a fail."

"Should have warned you... By the by, someone's put another Nifiler in Umbridge's office.", Clark said, sitting down next to Kara, "I don't know how they got it through that new door, but we just walked past there and Umbridge is shrieking her head off, by the sound of it, it tried to take a chunk out of her leg. She thinks it's Hagrid doing it."

"He's teaching at the moment. She can't blame him.", Harry said, gesturing out of the window.

"So so naive sometimes! You really think Umbridge will wait for proof?" Hermione said, who seemed determined to be in a towering temper, and she swept off towards the girls' dormitories, banging the door behind her.

"...Such a lovely, sweet-tempered girl.", Clark said, watching Ron prodding his queen forward to beat up one of Harry's knights, "I don't know how but it won't be long before Umbitch is going to do something about Hagrid if it keeps up."

"How do you know that?", Neville asked.

"Because Umbitch is childish, petty and she hates losing...", Clark explained, picking a book out of his bag, "I am also childish, petty and I hate to lose. That's how I know."

* * *

Hermione's bad mood persisted for most of the weekend, though the rest found it quite easy to ignore as they spent most of Saturday and Sunday revising for Potions on Monday, the exam which Harry had been looking forward to least, and which he was sure would be the downfall of his ambitions to become an Auror.

Sure enough, he found the written paper difficult, though he thought he might have got full marks on the question about Polyjuice Potion; he could describe its effects accurately, having taken it illegally in his second year.

The afternoon practical was not as dreadful as he had expected, it to be. With Snape absent from the proceedings, he found that he was much more relaxed than he usually was while making potions.

Neville also felt happier than he had ever felt during a Potions class. When Professor Marchbanks said, "Step away from your cauldrons, please, the examination is over."

"Only four exams left.", Parvati said, wearily as they headed back to Gryffindor common room.

"Only!", Hermione said snappishly, "Me and Clark have got Arithmancy and it's probably the toughest subject there is!"

Nobody was foolish enough to snap back, so she was unable to vent her spleen on any of them and was reduced to telling off some first-years for giggling too loudly in the common room.

* * *

The six friends were determined to perform well in Tuesday's Care of Magical Creatures exam so as not to let Hagrid down. The practical examination took place in the afternoon on the lawn on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where students were required to correctly identify the Knarl hidden among a dozen hedgehogs.

The trick was to offer them all milk in turn: Knarls, highly suspicious creatures whose quills had many magical properties, generally went berserk at what they saw as an attempt to poison them.

Then demonstrate correct handling of a Bowtruckle; feed and clean out a Fire Crab without sustaining serious burns; and choose, from a wide selection of food, the diet they would give a sick unicorn.

Clark could see Hagrid watching anxiously out of his cabin window. When Clark's examiner, a plump little witch this time, smiled at him and told him he could leave, Clark gave Hagrid a thumbs-up and a wink before heading back to the castle.

The Astronomy theory paper on Wednesday morning went well enough. Clark was sure he got all the names of Jupiter's moons right. They had to wait until evening for their practical Astronomy.

* * *

For Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara the afternoon was devoted to Divination. Even by their low standards in Divination, the exam went very badly. They might as well have tried to see moving pictures on the desktop as in the stubbornly blank crystal ball.

"Well, we were always going to fail that one.", Ron said gloomily as they ascended the marble staircase.

Each of them made the others feel better by telling how bad they had done, like how Ron had told the examiner in detail about the ugly man with a wart on his nose in his crystal ball, only to look up and realize he had been describing his examiner's reflection or how Neville told his examiner during palm reading that he should have died last Tuesday.

"We should have listen to Clark and never taken the stupid subject in the first place...", Harry said.

"At least we can give it up now.", Kara said.

"Yeah.", Neville agreed.

"No more pretending we care what happens when Jupiter and Uranus get too friendly.", Harry said.

"I think you want to get friendly with Kara's anus.", Ron pointed out, earning him a glare from Harry and Kara, but they had to laugh by what he said next, "And from now on, I don't care if my tea-leaves spell 'Die, Ron, die'. I'm just chucking them in the bin where they belong."

Just as Clark and Hermione came walking up to them, "Well, I think I have done all right in Arithmancy.", she said, and Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara sighed with relief, "Just time for a quick look over our star-charts before dinner, then..."

* * *

When they reached the top of the Astronomy Tower at eleven o'clock, they found a perfect night for stargazing, cloudless and still. The grounds were bathed in silvery moonlight and there was a slight chill in the air. Each of them set up his or her telescope and, when Professor Marchbanks gave the word, proceeded to fill in the blank star-chart they had been given.

Professors Marchbanks and Tofty strolled among them, watching as they entered the precise positions of the stars and planets they were observing. All was quiet except for the rustle of parchment, the occasional creak of a telescope as it was adjusted on its stand, and the scribbling of many quills. Half an hour passed, then an hour; the little squares of reflected gold light flickering on the: ground below started to vanish as lights in the castle windows were extinguished.

As Clark had nearly completed his chart, however, the front doors of the castle opened directly below the parapet where he was standing, so that light spilled down the stone steps a little way across the lawn.

He saw five or six elongated shadows moving over the brightly lit grass before the doors swung shut and the lawn became a sea of darkness once more.

On the shadowy grounds, half a dozen figures walking over the lawn. If they had not been moving, and the moonlight had not been gilding the tops of their heads, they would have been indistinguishable from the dark ground on which they walked. Even at this distance, Clark had a funny feeling he recognized the walk of the squattest of them, who seemed to be leading the group.

He attempted to continue with his exam, but he heard a distant knock which echoed through the deserted grounds, followed immediately by the muffled barking of a large dog.

He looked up, to see lights on in Hagrids windows and the people he had observed crossing the lawn were now silhouetted against them. The door opened and six sharply defined figures walk over the threshold. The door closed again and there was silence.

The figures were now moving across the cabin windows, temporarily blocking the light. He could feel Professor Marchbanks's eyes on the back of his neck and pressed his eye again to his telescope, staring up at the moon though he had marked its position an hour ago, but as Professor Marchbanks moved on he heard a roar from the distant cabin that echoed through the darkness right to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

Several of the people around ducked out from behind their telescopes and peered instead in the direction of Hagrid's cabin.

Professor Tofty gave another dry little cough, "Try and concentrate, now, boys and girls.", he said softly.

Most people returned to their telescopes. Clark looked to his left, Hermione was gazing transfixed at Hagrid's cabin.

"Ahem... Twenty minutes to go.", Professor Tofty said. Hermione jumped and returned at once to her star-chart.

There was a loud BANG from the grounds. Several people cried "Ouch!" when they poked themselves in the face with the ends of their telescopes as they hastened to see what was going on below.

Hagrid's door had burst open and by the light flooding out of the cabin they saw him quite clearly, a massive figure roaring and brandishing his fists, surrounded by six people, all of whom, judging by the tiny threads of red light they were casting in his direction, seemed to be attempting to Stun him.

"No!", Hermione cried.

"My dear!", Professor Tofty said in a scandalized voice, "This is an examination!"

"And they are attack our friend, old fart.", Kara said back as nobody was paying the slightest attention to their star-charts any more. Jets of red light were still flying about beside Hagrid's cabin, yet somehow they seemed to be bouncing off him; he was still upright and fighting.

Cries and yells echoed across the grounds, a man yelled, "Be reasonable, Hagrid!"

Hagrid roared, "Reasonable be damned, ya won't take me like this, Dawlish!"

The tiny outline of Fang, attempting to defend Hagrid, leaping repeatedly at the wizards surrounding him until a Stunning Spell caught him and he fell to the ground. Hagrid gave a howl of fury, lifted the culprit bodily from the ground and threw him; the man flew what looked like ten feet and did not get up again.

Hermione gasped, both hands over her mouth; Ron and Neville too were looking scared. None of them had ever seen Hagrid in a real temper before.

"Look!", Parvati squealed, who was leaning over the parapet and pointing to the foot of the castle where the front doors had opened again; more light was spilling out on to the dark lawn and a single long black shadow was now rippling across the lawn.

"Now, really!", Professor Tofty said anxiously, "Only sixteen minutes left, you know!"

But nobody paid him the slightest attention: they were watching the person now sprinting towards the battle beside Hagrid's cabin.

"How dare you!", the figure shouted as she ran, "How dare you!"

"It's McGonagall!", Hermione whispered.

"Leave him alone! Alone, I say!", Professor McGonagall's said voice through the darkness, "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such..."

Hermione, Kara, Parvati and Lavender all screamed. The figures around the cabin had shot no fewer than four Stunners at Professor McGonagall. Halfway between cabin and castle the red beams collided with her; for a moment she looked luminous and glowed an eerie red, then she lifted right off her feet, landed hard on her back, and moved no more.

"Galloping gargoyles!", Professor Tofty shouted, who also seemed to have forgotten the exam completely, "Not so much as a warning! Outrageous behavior!"

"COWARDS!", Hagrid bellowed; his voice carried clearly to the top of the tower, and several lights flickered back on inside the castle, "RUDDY COWARDS! HAVE SOME OF THAT! AND! THAT!"

"Oh my...", Hermione gasped, grasping the hem of Clark's sleeve. Hagrid took two massive swipes at his closest attackers; judging by their immediate collapse, they had been knocked cold.

Hagrid double over, and thought he had finally been overcome by a spell. But, on the contrary, next moment Hagrid was standing again with what appeared to be a sack on his back, but it was the limp body was draped around his shoulders.

"Get him, get him!", Umbridge screamed, but her remaining helper seemed highly reluctant to go within reach of Hagrid's fists; indeed, he was backing away so fast he tripped over one of his unconscious colleagues and fell over. Hagrid had turned and begun to run with Fang still hung around his neck.

Umbridge sent one last Stunning Spell after him but it missed; and Hagrid, running full-pelt towards the distant gates, disappeared into the darkness.

There was a long minute's quivering silence as everybody gazed open-mouthed into the grounds. Then Professor Tofty's voice said feebly, "Um... Five minutes to go, everybody."

When the end of the exam came at last Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara forced their telescopes haphazardly back into their holders and dashed back down the spiral staircase.

None of the students were going to bed; they were all talking loudly and excitedly at the foot of the stairs about what they had witnessed.

"That evil woman!", Hermione gasped, who seemed to be having difficulty talking due to rage, "Trying to sneak up on Hagrid in the dead of night!"

"She clearly wanted to avoid another scene like Trelawney's." Ernie said sagely, squeezing over to join them.

"Hagrid did well, didn't he?" Ron said, who looked more alarmed than impressed, "How come all the spells bounced off him?"

"His giant blood probably.", Clark said thoughtfully, "Its very hard to Stun a giant, they're like trolls, really tough...

"But poor Professor McGonagall...", Hermione said shakingly, "Four Stunners straight in the chest and she's net exactly young, is she?"

"Dreadful, dreadful.", Ernie said, shaking his head pompously, "Well, I'm off to bed. Night, all."

People around them were drifting away, still talking excitedly about what they had just seen. "At least they didn't get to take Hagrid off to Azkaban.", Neville said.

"Oh, this is awful, I really thought Dumbledore would be back before long, but now we've lost Hagrid too.", Hermione said, who looked tearful.

* * *

They traipsed back to the Gryffindor common room to find it full. The commotion out in the grounds had woken several people, who had hastened to rouse their friends. Seamus and Dean, who had arrived ahead of Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara, were now telling everyone what they had seen and heard from the top of the Astronomy Tower.

"But why sack Hagrid now?", Angelina said, shaking her head, "It's not like Trelawney; he's been teaching much better than usual this year!"

"Umbitch hates part-humans.", Hermione said bitterly, flopping down into an armchair, "She was always going to try and get Hagrid out."

"And she thought Hagrid was putting Nifflers in her office." Katie piped up.

"Oh, blimey.", Lee said, covering his mouth, "It's me who's been putting the Nifflers in her office. Fred and George left me a couple; I've been levitating them in through her window."

"She'd have sacked him anyway.", Clark said, "He was too close to Dumbledore."

"That's true.", Harry said, sinking into an armchair beside Hermione's.

"I just hope Professor McGonagall's all right.", Lavender said tearfully.

"They carried her back up to the castle, we watched through the dormitory window.", Colin said, "She didn't look very well."

"Madam Pomfrey will sort her out.", Alicia said firmly, "She's never failed yet."

It was nearly four in the morning before the common room cleared. Clark felt a surge of rage coursing through him, the image of Hagrid sprinting away into the dark fueling the fire within, no punishment he could think of would be bad enough for Umbridge, though Ron's suggestion of having her fed to a box of starving Blast-Ended Skrewts had its merits.

* * *

Their final exam, History of Magic, was not to take place until that afternoon. The fifth-years entered the Great Hall at two o'clock and took their places in front of their face-down examination papers.

"Turn over your papers.", Professor Marchbanks said from the front of the Hall, flicking over the giant hour-glass, "You may begin."

Clark began to write on his exam, but close to the end of the exam, a loud scream echoed through the silence of the Great Hall. Turning around to the source of the screaming, to his horror, Harry was laying on the ground, his hand to his scar.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoy.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **I am also getting idea's for a second PAKC's story, so I hope your all going to look forward to it.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	81. Chapter 81: The Department Of Mysteries

**Greetings, wizard and witches, welcome to chapter 81 of The Potter And Kent Chronicles.** **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and now on to the reviews.**

 **Ashzaroth: I found her reactions pretty funny too. And as for the OWLs result, guess we will have to wait and see,**

 **EmmSea: That wasn't a word back then?... I mean, I wasn't really thinking about it when I was writing it. I'm impressed you actually know that stuff.**

 **Now you guys go and read the story, I will see you at the end, after fixing the Freshmen line.**

* * *

"Harry!", Clark said after History Of Magic OWL, "What happened?"

"What happened?", Hermione asked at once, looking very frightened, "Are you all right? Are you ill?"

"Where have you been?", Ron demanded.

"Come with me." Harry said quickly, "Come on, I've got to tell you something."

He led them along the first-floor corridor, peering through doorways, and at last found an empty classroom into which he dived, closing the door behind Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara the moment they were inside, and leaned against it, facing them.

"Voldemort got Sirius."

"What.", Clark said flatly.

"Saw it. Just now. When I fell asleep in the exam.", Harry explained.

"But... But where? How?", Kara said, whose face was white.

"I dunno how...", Harry said, "But I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls and they're at the end of row ninety-seven... He's trying to use Sirius to get whatever it is he wants from in there... He's torturing him . . . says he'll end by killing him!"

Clark noticed his friends knees shaking and moved over to support him as he tried to master himself. "Harry, are you absolutely sure?", Clark asked.

"Do you think I would be joking about this!?", Harry asked, his voice shaking, "We don't have time for this. They have taken McGonagall to St Mungo's, there isn't anyone from the Order left at Hogwarts who we can tell, and if we don't go, Sirius is dead!"

"I... No, you wouldn't.", Clark admitted.

The classroom door opened. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara whipped around. Ginny walked in, looking curious, closely followed by Luna, who as usual looked as though she had drifted in accidentally.

"Hi.", Ginny said uncertainly, "We recognized Harry's voice. What are you yelling about?"

"Never you mind.", Harry said roughly.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "There's no need to take that tone with me, I was only wondering whether I could help." she said coolly.

"Well, you can't.", Harry said shortly.

"You're being rather rude, you know.", Luna said serenely.

"You haven't spend enough time with Harry.", Neville said, "It's part of his charm."

Harry swore and turned away.

"Wait, I think you two can help.", Clark said, the others looking at him, "We could use your help to establish whether Sirius really has been captured."

"I've told you, I saw..."

"Harry, remember what Elizabeth told you? How Voldemort can plant those dreams inside your head?", Clark told him, "We are going to have to make sure Sirius has truly been captured, before we stage a rescue."

He waited for his friend to respond, Harry didn't, but someone else did. "When you say 'Sirius', are you talking about Stubby Boardman?"

Nobody answered her.

"Alright, here's the plan. Harry and Kara, your going to the common room and try that mirror Sirius gave you. Neville, your with me, we are going to see Fleur, she can probably help. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna, your going to stake-out Umbitch Office. If the other methods don't work out, we are going to have to break into it to use her fire."

Hermione, who looked positively terrified at the thought. "We'll draw Umbridge away again, but we'll need lookouts, and that's where we can use Ginny and Luna.'

Not tolerating any back talk from his other friends, they set out to do their respective tasks.

* * *

Clark and Neville made their way through the students until they stood in front of Fleur's office door. Quickly knocking, Skywalker opened the door only to find it empty.

"Where the Unicorn turds is everything?", Neville asked as he and Clark stepped into her office.

Clark stepped deeper into the office, walking towards the fire place and kneel down, removing a lose brick at the lower wall, taking out a folded parchment.

"She is gone.", Clark said, crumbling up the letter in his fist, "Umbitch fired her... We have to get going. I don't expect that the Inquisitorial Squad..."

The two turned around when the door was slammed shut, turning around they saw Umbridge together with Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Daphne and Millicent Bulstrode, each with their wands aimed at the two.

"Son of a banshee.", Clark said.

"Surprised Kent? After those two Niffles, I wasn't going to allow anymore foul, scavenging little creatures around my school.", Umbridge said, "I had my Inquisitorial Squad follow you around, and I was surprised to find you frolicking around with that filthy quarter Veela."

"You had me following around by your little club?", he said, as he eyed Neville, who gave him a small almost unnoticeable nod.

"Nobody expects the Inquisitorial Squad.", Umbridge told him, "Because our chief weapon is surprise."

"I thought your greatest weapon was able to change the rules as you see fit.", he pointed out, exchanging the same look with Daphne, who also gave a nod.

"Well, when the High Inquisitor does it, that means that it is not illegal.", Umbridge told him, "So what are you doing here? Needing to contact someone."

"It's none of your business who I talk to.", Clark snarled.

"Very well.", she said in her most dangerous and falsely sweet voice, "Very well, Mr Kent... I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to make an example of you. Like I did with that Edgecombe girl."

"Y-You won't get away with murder.", Neville said as Malfoy was watching Umbridge with a hungry expression on his face.

"I will if I make it look like suicide.", Umbridge said, there was a nasty eager, excited look on her face, "I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice..."

"The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!", Daphne cried.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him.", Umbridge said, who was now panting slightly as she pointed her wand at different parts of Clark's body in turn, apparently trying to decide where it would hurt most, "Last time you wriggled your way out of expulsion, but not today though, not now..."

"And that, is where you are wrong, Umbitch.", Clark said, "Tis will be remembered where you almost got away with killing Clark Kent. Now!"

It all happened in a few flashes of light and a lot of white noise. But when it clear, Umbridge saw the Inquisitorial Squad, save Daphne, lay unconscious on the ground and the three remaining students with their wands aimed at their.

"What to do with her?", Daphne asked, a look of disgust on her face.

"You can't do anything about me! I will see you all expelled, I will..." but Umbridge suddenly stopped speaking as she felt something grab her by the throat closing off her air pipes, instinctively she grabbed at her throat dropping her wand, only to find that there was no hand. Looking up, she saw Clark with his wand extend and giving her an expression of pure anger.

"I don't take kindly to people calling my girl a filthy half.", Clark told her, pressing his wand forward, slamming the pink toad against the door, "That was for Fleur. Tis one is for murdering Marietta.", with another flick Umbridge was slammed into the ceiling, before slamming her into the ground, "That was for Hagrid. Tis one is for scaring Harry.", with another flick, she was rag-dolled against the opposite wall.

"And tis one? Is just because I feel like it.", he finished, slamming her one more time into the ground one last time and putting her out of commission.

"Is it wrong to say I enjoyed that?", Neville asked, as his friend conjured up tick ropes that tied around the woman in pink tightly before he gagged her.

"Nope. Nothing wrong at all about it.", Daphne said, putting her wand away, as she watched Clark put Umbridge unconscious body inside the bathroom before locking the door, "So Kent, tell me. Why did you plan on taking Umbridge out now."

"We might need access to her office, without being undisturbed.", Clark said, as he collected the remaining Inquisitorial Squad's wands and began to tie them in ropes as well, "Thanks for the help Daphne, I mean it."

"What? You think I am just going to let you go? I am too deep into this already.", Daphne told him, "I am going with you."

"Fine.", Clark said with a roll of his grey eyes.

"Since when are you two friends?", Neville asked surprised, as he held the door open for them.

"Won't say we are friends...", Daphne said, watching Clark dump the Inquisitorial Squad's wands into an empty vase, "But we aren't enemies either.",

"Yeah, let's hope the others had more success.", Clark said.

* * *

On their way towards Umbridge office, they met Seamus and Dean, who hailed them jovially, and told him they were planning a dusk-till-dawn end-of-exams celebration in the common room. "Clark, Neville, do you want to chip in a couple of Galleons? Harold Dingle reckons he could sell us some Firewhisky..."

Clark barely heard them, and a couple of minutes later was jumping the last few stairs to join Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kara, Ginny and Luna, who were huddled together at the end of Umbridge's corridor.

"I guess no luck on your part?", Clark asked, and Kara shook her head, before asking what Daphne was doing here, "Don't worry, Daphne is trust worthy. She helped me take out Umbridge."

This earned him a stern glare from Hermione, "What did you do?"

But Clark ignored her as Kara explained, "The mirror has been shattered in Harry's trunk.", showing a large shard of the mirror, "It's a no go."

"Then I guess we have to use Umbitch's fire place.", Clark said briskly walking through the corridor.

"Wait, shouldn't we have someone on look out for Umbridge?...", Ron asked.

"Don't think she will be a problem...", Neville muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"What did you do, Clark?" Hermione sternly repeated herself, but he ignored her once again as he watched Harry inserted the blade of Sirius's knife in the crack between door and wall. The lock clicked open and they entered the office.

The garish kittens were basking in the late-afternoon sunshine that was warming their plates, as office was a still and unoccupied place.

Harry dashed over to the fireplace, seized the pot of Floo powder and threw a pinch into the grate, causing emerald flames to burst into life there. He knelt down quickly, thrust his head into the dancing fire and cried, "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!"

The others waited patently, Kara nervously rubbing her upper arm, until she felt Clark's hand on her shoulder.

As Harry took his head out of the fire, his scar gave another great throb and a wave of terror swept over him. "Harry, what did you find out in the fire? Has You-Know-Who got Sirius?", Neville asked.

"Yes.", Harry said, as his scar gave another painful prickle, "And I'm sure Sirius is still alive, but I can't see how we're going to get there to help him.'

A silence swept over the room, "Are you certain the mirror isn't working?", Clark asked and both his friend and sister nodded, "Then we have only one option left.", with that he walked over to the fireplace, taking a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the fire, causing emerald flames to burst into life there, "Ministry Of Magic."

"Ready?", Clark asked Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara.

"Right behind you.", answered Ginny.

"Yeah, but you're not coming.", Ron said angrily.

"Excuse me, but I care what happens to Sirius as much as you do!", Ginny said, her jaw set so that her resemblance to Fred and George was suddenly striking.

"You're too...", Harry began.

"I'm three years older than you were when you fought You-Know-Who over the Philosophers Stone.", Ginny fiercely interrupted him.

"We are all in Overwatch together.", Luna said, in her usual dreamy voice, "Wasn't it supposed to be about fighting Voldie? And this is the first chance we have had to do something real, or was that all just a game or something?"

"No, of course it wasn't...", Harry said impatiently.

"Then they should come too.", Daphne said simply, "We want to help."

"That's right.", Luna said, smiling happily.

Harry's eyes met Clark's. Both of them knew what the other was exactly thinking: if they he could have chosen any members of Overwatch, in addition to the other, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara, those who have been with them the longest, to join in the rescue attempt. Neither would have picked their friends younger sister, the girlfriend of another friend or Daphne.

"Look, you three are not involved in tis.", Clark said to Ginny, Luna and Daphne, they burst into more protests, but they did not have the luxury to argue, "Alright, fine. It's your choice. Don't blame me if you get hurt or something."

* * *

Stepping out of the emerald flames, Clark was soon joined in the completely empty Atrium by the others. There were no fires burning under the mantelpieces set into the walls, except for the one they just stepped out off.

The only sound in the Atrium was the steady rush of water from the golden fountain, where jets from the wands of a golden statue of a witch and wizard, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat and the house-elf's ears continued to gush into the surrounding pool.

"Come on.", Harry said quietly and the nine of them sprinted off down the hall, Harry in the lead for he knew where to go thanks to his dream.

Clark felt a little ominous because there was no security or anything and his feeling of foreboding increased as they passed through the golden gates to the lifts. Harry pressed the nearest 'down' button and a lift clattered into sight almost immediately, the golden grilles slid apart with a great, echoing clanking and they dashed inside.

Harry stabbed the number nine button, the grilles closed with a bang and the lift began to descend, jangling and rattling. Clark noticed how noisy the lift was, he was sure the din would raise every security person within the building, yet when the lilt halted, a cool female voice said, "Department of Mysteries." and the grilles slid open.

They stepped out into the corridor where nothing was moving out but the nearest torches, flickering in the rush of air from the lift.

"Something wrong Clark?", Hermione asked, having noticed the scowl on his face.

"It's nothing.", he muttered as they followed Harry towards a plain black door.

Harry led the way down the corridor, Kara and Luna right behind him, gazing around with her mouth slightly open.

"OK, listen.", Harry said, stopping again within six feet of the door, "Maybe... maybe a couple of people should stay here as a... As a lookout."

"And we are suppose to warn you... How?", Daphne asked.

"Yeah, you could be miles away.", Ginny added, her eyebrows raised.

"We are coming with you, Harry.", Luna said.

"Let's just get on with it.", Ron said firmly.

Harry turned to face the door and walked forwards, it swung open and they marched over the threshold.

They were standing in a large, circular room. Everything in here was black including the floor and ceiling; identical, unmarked, handleless black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls, interspersed with branches of candles whose flames burned blue; their cool, shimmering light reflected in the shining marble floor made it look as though there was dark water underfoot.

"Someone shut the door.", Harry muttered.

Without the long chink of light from the torchlit corridor behind them, the place became so dark that for a moment the only things they could see were the bunches of shivering blue flames on the walls and their ghostly reflections in the floor.

"Yes. tis is much better.", Clark said dryly just as there was a great rumbling noise and the candles began to move sideways. The circular wall was rotating.

Hermione grabbed Clark's arm as though frightened the floor might move, too, but it did not. For a few seconds, the blue flames around them were blurred to resemble neon lines as the wall sped around; then, quite as suddenly as it had started, the rumbling stopped and everything became stationary once again.

"What was that about?", Ron whispered fearfully.

"I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came in through.", Ginny said in a hushed voice.

"How are we going to get back out?", Daphne said uncomfortably.

"We will figure that out later. We won't need to get out till we have found Sirius.", Clark said, "So where do we go from here, Harry?"

"I don't... In the dreams I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room, that's this one, and then I went through another door into a room that kind of... glitters.", Harry said, "We should try a few doors."

"Hope you know which is the right one when we get there.", Daphne said.

They marched straight at the door now facing him, and it swung open easily.

After the darkness of the first room, the lamps hanging low on golden chains from this ceiling gave the impression that this long rectangular room was much brighter, though there were no glittering, shimmering lights as Harry had seen in his dreams.

The place was quite empty except for a few desks and, in the very middle of the room, an enormous glass tank of deep green liquid, big enough for all of them to swim in; a number of pearly-white objects were drifting around lazily in it.

"What are those things?", Ron whispered.

"No idea.", Kara said.

"Aquavirius Maggots!", Luna said excitedly, "Dad said the Ministry were breeding..."

"No.", Hermione said, sounding rather odd. She moved forward to look through the side of the tank, "They are brains... I wonder what they're doing with them?"

There could be no mistake now he saw them at close quarters. Glimmering eerily, they drifted in and out of sight in the depths of the green liquid, looking something like slimy cauliflowers.

"This isn't right.", Harry said.

"Yeah, brains aren't suppose to swim around in green liquid. They are suppose to be in someone's head.", Neville agreed.

"We need to try another door.", Harry said.

"There are doors here, too.", Ron said, pointing around the walls.

"Just how big is this place?", Neville asked.

"In my dream I went through that dark room into the second one.", Harry said, "I think we should go back and try from there."

So they hurried back into the dark, circular room.

"Wait!", Hermione said sharply, as Luna made to close the door of the brain room behind them, "Flagrate!", she drew with her wand in midair and a fiery 'X' appeared on the door.

No sooner had the door clicked shut behind them than there was a great rumbling, and once again the wall began to revolve very fast, but now there was a great red-gold blur in among the faint blue and, when all became still again, the fiery cross still burned, showing the door they had already tried.

"Good thinking.", Harry said, again, he strode directly at the door facing him and pushed it open, his wand still raised, the others at his heels.

This room was larger than the last, dimly lit and rectangular, and the center of it was sunken, forming a great stone pit some twenty feet deep. They were standing on the topmost tier of what seemed to be stone benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheater.

There was a raised stone dais in the center of the pit, on which stood a stone archway that looked so ancient, cracked and crumbling that Harry was amazed the thing was still standing. Unsupported by any surrounding wall, the archway was hung with a tattered black curtain or veil which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as though it had just been touched.

Harry, jumping down on to the bench below followed by Clark. Scrambling down the benches one by one until he reached the stone bottom of the sunken pit. Their footsteps echoed loudly as they walked slowly towards the dais.

The pointed archway looked much taller from where they stood now than it had when looking at it from above. Still the veil swayed gently, as though somebody had just passed through it.

"Oh, that's nice.", Clark said, hands in his pockets.

"What's so nice about it?", Harry asked, having the strangest feeling that there was someone standing right behind the veil.

"I was just wondering what some place sinister and foreboding would look like, and here it is.", Clark explained, "Let's go, tis place give me the creeps."

"Yeah...", Harry agreed, casting one last look on the dais before following Clark around the dais as they marched them firmly back to the lowest stone bench and clambered all the way back up to the door.

"What do you reckon that arch was?", Harry asked Clark as they met up with the others in the dark circular room.

"Don't know, and I don't care to find out.", Clark said firmly, watching Hermione inscribe a fiery cross on the door, "But whatever it was, it was similar to what Fleur is once a month. Dangerous."

Once more, the wall span and became still again. Harry approached another door at random and pushed, it did not move.

"What's wrong?", Kara asked.

"It's... locked...", Harry said, throwing his weight at the door, but it didn't budge.

"This is it, then, isn't it?", Ron said excitedly, joining Harry in the attempt to force the door open, "Bound to be!"

"Get out of the way!", Hermione said sharply. She pointed her wand at the place where a lock would have been on an ordinary door and said, "Alohomora!"

But nothing happened.

"Sirius's knife!", Harry said, he pulled it out from inside his pocket and slid it into the crack between the door and the wall. The others all watched eagerly as he ran it from top to bottom, withdrew it and then flung his shoulder again at the door. It remained as firmly shut as ever. What was more, the blade of the knife had melted.

"tis isn't the door we are looking for.", Clark said, "If it really was the one, we could open it, like in Harry's dream."

"You know what could be in there?", Luna said eagerly, as the wall started to spin yet again, "Doomsday."

"How do you... Your Luna, your differently sane than the rest of us.", Clark let out a deep sigh and Neville gave a nervous little laugh.

The wall slid to a halt and Harry, pushed the next door open, "This is it!"

The source of the dancing, diamond-bright light was a towering crystal bell jar that stood at the far end of the room. "This way!"

They were there, they had found the place: high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty glass orbs. They glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candle-brackets set at intervals along the shelves. Like those in the circular room behind them, their flames were burning blue. The room was very cold.

Clark held his wand at the ready, listening for any sign of movement or sound.

Beneath the branch of blue-glowing candles protruding from it glimmered the silver figure fifty-three.

"Keep your wands ready.", Clark ordered softly.

They crept forward, glancing behind them as they went on down the long alleys of shelves, the further ends of which were in near-total darkness. Tiny, yellowing labels had been stuck beneath each glass orb on the shelves. Some of them had a weird, liquid glow; others were as dull and dark within as blown light bulbs.

"Ninety-seven!", Hermione whispered.

They stood grouped around the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it. There was nobody there.

"He's right down at the end.", Harry said, whose mouth had become slightly dry, "You can't see properly from here." and he led them between the towering rows of glass balls, some of which glowed softly as they passed...

"He should be near here.", Harry whispered, convinced that every step was going to bring the ragged form of Sirius into view on the darkened floor.

They had reached the end of the row and emerged into more dim candlelight, There was nobody there. All was echoing, dusty silence.

"I... I don't think dad is here.", Kara said.

Nobody spoke. Harry did not want to look at any of them. He felt sick. He did not understand why Sirius was not here. "Maybe Elizabeth was right...", he muttered.

"Harry?", Ron called, "Have you seen this? It's got your name on."

Harry moved a little closer, and indeed under one of the small dusty glass spheres that glowed with a dull inner light, was a yellowish label affixed in spidery writing was written a date of some sixteen years previously, and below that:

 _S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D._

 _Dark Lord and (?)Harry Potter_

"What's your name doing down here?", Ron asked sounding unnerved

"I don't know...", Harry said.

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it.", Hermione said sharply, as he stretched out his hand.

"Why not?", he said, "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

"Don't, Harry.", Neville said suddenly.

"I agree, don't.", Clark began when Harry snatched the orb from the shelf, "And he takes it."

Nothing whatsoever happened. The others moved in closer around Harry, gazing at the orb as he brushed it free of the clogging dust.

And then, from right behind them, a drawling voice spoke, "Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

* * *

 **Okay that freshmen problem should be fixed, but anyway, that was** **another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	82. Chapter 82: Blooming Villain

**Greetings, wizard and witches, welcome to chapter 82 of The Potter And Kent Chronicles.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and on a side note, I uploaded my second Harry Potter story.**

 **Now on to the story shall we?**

* * *

Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking their way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in their hoods covered masks, a dozen lit wand tips were pointing directly at their hearts; Ginny gave a gasp of horror.

"To me, Potter.", repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy as he held out his hand, palm up.

They were trapped, and outnumbered two to one. "Where's Sirius?", Harry said.

Several of the Death Eaters laughed; a harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Harry's left said triumphantly, "The Dark Lord always knows!"

"I want to know where Sirius is!", Harry demanded to know.

"I want to know where Sirius is!", mimicked the woman to his left.

She and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet away from them.

"Well unicorn tits.", Clark said, "Tis was all a trap, wasn't it?"

"Ah, well it seems some of Elizabeth's genius has survived coming into contact with that blood traitors genes.", the woman said.

Clark felt Kara stir beside him, "No. Don't do anything yet.", he said to the others.

The woman let out a raucous scream of laughter, "Ah, ain't that cute? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us! I had expected Potter to be their leader."

"Oh, don't underestimate him, Bellatrix.", Malfoy said softly, "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then.", Harry said, raising his own wand to chest height. As he did so, the eight wands of Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara, Ginny, Luna and Daphne rose on either side of him.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt.", Malfoy said coolly.

"Right. He gives you the prophecy, we all go out for ice cream before we all head home.", Clark said with a smirk.

The words were hardly out of his mouth when the female Death Eater shrieked: "Accio Proph..."

Clark cast a 'Protego' charm before she had finished her spell, and though the glass sphere slipped to the tips of Harry's fingers he managed to cling on to it.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little Kent, there might be more Elizabeth in you than I thought.", she said, her mad eyes staring through the slits in her mask, "Very well, then..."

"I told you, no!" Lucius Malfoy roared at the woman, "If you smash it!"

"When I give the sign, everyone cast Reducto.", Clark whispered as the woman stepped forward, away from her fellows, and pulled off her hood and mask.

"Bellatrix Lestrange...", Neville said with wide eyes.

"Neville Longbottom?", Bellatrix said with a cackle, "How are mommy and daddy doing?"

"Better. Now that they will be avenged!", Neville said about to cast a spell but Clark gripped his hand, shaking his head at him.

"Very well... Take the smallest one.", she ordered the Death Eaters beside her, "Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

The others close in around Kara, he stepped sideways so that he was right in front of her, the prophecy held up to his chest.

"How come Voldemort wants it?", Harry asked, several of the Death Eaters let out low hisses.

"You dare speak his name?", Bellatrix whispered.

"Did I stutter or something?", Harry asked, "I have no problem saying Voldemort's name..."

"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix shrieked, "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare..."

"Wasn't Tommy boy an half-blood too?", Clark asked, Hermione gave a little moan in his ear.

"Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle.", Harry said casually, "You think he hasn't been telling them he's not a pure-blood?"

"Stupefy!"

"No!"

"Now!", Clark roared.

Nine different voices behind him bellowed, "Reducto!", nine curses flew in nine different directions and the shelves opposite them exploded as they hit; the towering structure swayed as a hundred glass spheres burst apart, pearly-white figures unfurled into the air and floated there, their voices echoing from who knew what long-dead past amid the torrent of crashing glass and splintered wood now raining down upon the floor.

"Move it!", Harry yelled, as the shelves swayed precariously and more glass spheres began to fall from above.

Clark seized a Hermione's hand and dragged her forwards, holding one arm over his head as chunks of shelf and shards of glass thundered down upon them.

A Death Eater lunged forwards through the cloud of dust and Clark cast a Reducto in the masked face; they were all yelling, there were cries of pain, and thunderous crashes as the shelves collapsed upon themselves, weirdly echoing fragments of the Seers unleashed from their spheres.

Clark found the way ahead clear and saw Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna sprint past him, their arms over their heads; something heavy struck him on the side of the face but he merely ducked his head and sprinted onward.

They were at the end of row ninety-seven; Clark turned right and saw Harry, Kara and Daphne running next to them, and began to sprint in earnest; he could hear footsteps right behind him.

Straight ahead, the door through which they had come was ajar; he pelted through the doorway, waited for the others to hurtle over the threshold before slamming the door behind them. "Colloportus!", Clark shouted, and the door sealed itself with an odd squelching noise.

"Where... Where are the others?", Harry gasped, the prophecy still grasped in his hand.

Clark looked around, he had thought Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny were ahead of them, that they would be waiting in this room, but there was nobody there. "Shit... They must have gone the wrong way!", Clark cursed.

"Listen!", Daphne whispered.

Footsteps and shouts echoed from behind the door they had just sealed; putting their ear close to the door to listen and heard Lucius Malfoy roar, "Leave Nott, leave him. His injuries will be nothing to the Dark Lord compared to losing that prophecy. Jugson, come back here, we need to organize! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary. "Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left; Crabbe, Rabastan, go right. Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead, Macnair and Avery, through here. Rookwood, over there, Mulciber, come with me!"

"What do we do?", Hermione asked, trembling from head to foot.

"We are not going to wait for them to find us.", Clark said, turning around, "Let's get away from tis door."

They ran as quietly as they could, past the shimmering bell jar where the tiny egg was hatching and unhatching, towards the exit into the circular hallway at the far end of the room.

They were almost there when something large and heavy collide with the door that had been charmed shut.

"Stand aside!", a rough voice said, "Alohomora!"

As the door flew open, Harry, Clark, Hermione, Kara and Daphne dived under desks. They could see the bottom of the two Death Eaters' robes drawing nearer, their feet moving rapidly.

"I'll distract them, while you bombard them with Stupefy.", Clark said, to the others, before rolling out from under the desk and set it on a run.

"There is one!", one of the Death Eaters shouted, and quickly began tot give chase.

The moment the Death Eaters passed the desk where the others were hiding, they shouted, "Stupefy!"

A jet of red light hit one of the Death Eater; he fell backwards into a grandfather clock and knocked it over. The second Death Eater, however, had leap aside to avoid Harry's spell and was pointing his own wand at Hermione, who was crawling out from under the desk to get a better aim.

"Avada-"

"Stupefy!", Clark shouted pointing his wand at the Death Eater, the jet of red light hit the Death Eater in the middle of his chest: he froze, his arm still raised, his wand fell to the floor with a flatter and he collapsed backwards towards the bell jar.

Instead of a loud chunk, but instead, his head sank through the surface of the bell jar as though it were nothing but a soap bubble and he came to rest, sprawled on his back on the table, with his head lying inside the jar full of glittering wind.

"Look out!" Daphne said, horrified. She was staring at the Death Eater's head in the bell jar.

All four of them raised their wands again, but none of them struck: they were all gazing, open-mouthed, appalled, at what was happening to the man's head.

It was shrinking very fast, growing balder and balder, the black hair and stubble retracting into his skull; his cheeks becoming smooth, his skull round and covered with a peach-like fuzz...

A baby's head now sat grotesquely on top of the thick, muscled neck of the Death Eater as he struggled to get up again; but even as they watched, their mouths open, the head began to swell to its previous proportions again; thick black hair was sprouting from the pate and chin...

"It's Time.", Hermione said in an awestruck voice, "Time..."

The Death Eater shook his ugly head again, trying to clear it, but before he could pull himself together it began to shrink back to babyhood once more...

"Fascinating. Its like a lava lamp.", Clark said, "If we weren't in mortal danger, I wouldn't be able to look away.", just as there was a shout from a room nearby, then a crash and a scream.

"Come on!", Harry said, and leaving the ugly baby-headed Death Eater staggering behind them they took off for the door that stood open at the other end of the room, leading back into the black hallway.

They had run halfway towards it when through the open door two more Death Eaters running across the black room towards them; veering left, he burst instead into a small, dark, cluttered office and slammed the door behind them.

"Collo-", Hermione began, but before she could complete the spell the door had burst open and the two Death Eaters had come hurtling inside.

With a cry of triumph, both yelled: "Impedimenta!"

"Protego!", Clark yelled, his shield protecting them.

"We got him!", the Death Eater yelled nearest Harry,

"Silencio!", Kara cried and the man's voice was extinguished. He continued to mouth through the hole in his mask, but no sound came out. He was thrust aside by his fellow Death Eater.

"Petrificus Totalus!", Harry shouted, as the second Death Eater raised his wand. His arms and legs snapped together and he fell forwards, face down on to the rug at Harry's feet, stiff as a board and unable to move.

But the Death Eater Hermione had just struck dumb made a sudden slashing movement with his wand; a streak of what looked like purple flame passed right across Hermione's chest. She gave a tiny "Oh!" as though of surprise and crumpled on to the floor, where she lay motionless.

"Hermione!", Clark yelled before, casting a spell at the Death Eater, sending him back to the wall with a sickening crunch, leaving a crimson spot on the wall as his unconscious body crumbled to the floor.

His mask had fallen off, Clark recognized the long, pale, twisted face from the Daily Prophet: Antonin Dolohov, the wizard who had murdered the Prewetts.

He heard Harry, Kara and Daphne kneel next to Hermione but Clark didn't turn to look at her, "Don't let her be dead, please don't let her be dead.", he thought.

"Hermione.", Harry said at once, shaking her, "Hermione, wake up."

"What did he do to her?", Kara asked.

"I don't know.", Daphne said, taking Hermione's wrist, "There is is a pulse, I am sure of it."

Such a powerful wave of relief swept through Clark, who swept around at once, "She's alive?"

"Yeah, I think so.", Daphne said.

"We are not far from the exit.", Clark whispered, kneeling close to the others, "If we can just get you three across it and find the right door before any more Death Eaters come, I'll bet you can get Hermione up the corridor and into the lift... Then you could find someone and raise the alarm."

"And what are you going do do?", Kara asked, frowning at her brother.

"I go and find the others.", Clark said.

"Are you crazy!? You think I am going to let you go alone and try to fix this?", Harry said, "It's my fault we are in this mess, I'm coming with you"

"But Hermione...", Clark muttered.

"You two think I am going to leave you behind?", Kara protested.

"I can take her back.", Daphne said, "Just try to stay alive until I can get reinforcement."

"We will try... Thanks Daphne.", Clark said.

"You can thank me with a cold butterbeer when we get out of here alive.", Daphne said and with the help of Harry, they hoist Hermione's limp form over her shoulders.

Clark snatched up Hermione's wand from the floor and shoving it into his pocket.

* * *

Harry stuck his head out of the door and looked around cautiously. The baby-headed Death Eater was screaming and banging into things, toppling grandfather clocks and overturning desks, bawling and confused, while the glass-fronted cabinet that contained Time-Turners continued to fall, shatter and repair itself on the wall behind them.

They crept out of the office and back towards the door into the black hallway, which now seemed completely deserted. They walked a few steps forwards, Daphne tottering slightly due to Hermione's weight; the door of the Time Room swung shut behind them and the walls began to rotate once more. Until the walls stopped moving again.

The fiery crosses had faded from the doors. "So which way do you...", Kara began.

But before they could make a decision as to which way to try, a door to their right sprang open and four people fell out of it.

"Ron!", Harry croaked, dashing towards them, "Neville, Ginny, Luna are you all?"

"Harry.", Ron said, giggling weakly, lurching forwards, seizing the front of Harry's shirt and gazing at him with unfocused eyes, "There you are... You look funny, Harry... You're all messed up..."

Ron's face was very white and something dark was trickling from the corner of his mouth. Next moment his knees had given way, but he still clutched the front of Harry's shirt, so that Harry was pulled into a kind of bow.

"Ginny?", Harry said fearfully, "What happened?"

But Ginny shook her head and slid down the wall into a sitting position, panting and holding her ankle.

"I think her ankle broke.", Neville said through a bleeding nose.

"Four of them chased us into a dark room full of planets; it was a very odd place, some of the time we were just floating in the dark.", Luna whispered, who was bending over Ginny and who alone seemed to be unhurt.

"Harry, we saw Uranus up close!", Ron said, still giggling feebly, "Get it, Harry? We saw Uranus!"

A bubble of blood grew at the corner of Ron's mouth and burst. "Anyway, one of them grabbed Ginny's foot, I used the Reductor Curse and blew up Pluto in his face, but..." Luna gestured hopelessly at Ginny, who was breathing in a very shallow way, her eyes still closed.

"You did what you had to do, but what about Ron?", Clark asked, as Ron continued to giggle, still hanging off the front of Harry's shirt.

"I don't know what they hit him with.", Neville said, whipping the blood with his sleeve, "But he's gone a bit funny, I could hardly get him along at all."

"We have got to get out of here.", Harry said firmly, "Luna, can you help Ginny?"

"Yes.", Luna said, sticking her wand behind her ear for safekeeping, then putting an arm around Ginny's waist and pulling her up.

"It's only my ankle, I can do it myself!", Ginny said impatiently, but next moment she had collapsed sideways and Neville grabbed her for support.

"Let me take her.", Neville offered, "My wand is broken anyway. I stabbed the one who broke my nose in the eye."

"Then use tis.", Clark said, holding out Hermione's wand.

Neville accepted it as Luna took over Ginny from him while Neville pulled Ron's arm over his shoulder.

"We have a one in twelve chance of getting the exit right first time...", Clark muttered.

They were within a few feet of the door when another door across the hall burst open and three Death Eaters sped in, led by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"There they are!", she shrieked.

Stunning Spells shot across the room: In the confusion the group was split up again, Clark smashed himself through the door ahead.

* * *

He felt himself falling down steep stone step after steep stone step, bouncing on every tier until at last, with a crash that knocked all the breath out of his body, he landed flat on his back in the sunken pit where the stone archway stood on its dais.

The whole room was ringing with the Death Eater's laughter: he looked up and saw them descending towards him, while as many more emerged through other doorways and began leaping from bench to bench towards him.

Clark got to his feet, he backed away, looking around, trying to keep all the Death Eaters within his sight. The back of his legs hit something solid: he had reached the dais where the archway stood. He climbed backwards onto it along side Harry.

The Death Eaters all halted, gazing at him. Some were panting as hard as he was. "Potter, your race is run.", Lucius Malfoy drawled, pulling off his mask, "Now hand me the prophecy like a good boy."

"Let... Let the others go, and I'll give it to you!", Harry said desperately.

A few of the Death Eaters laughed.

"You are not in a position to bargain, Potter.", Lucius Malfoy said, his pale face flushed with pleasure, "You see, there are ten of us and only two of you... Or hasn't Dumbledore ever taught you how to count?"

"No, not really.", Clark said.

"Ah, seems little Kent still trying to be as big and badass as mommy.", Bellatrix said, a wicked grin, "I wonder if your as fiercely as Liz during... other things.", her eyes trailing Clark's body.

"You really think we are just going to give the Prophecy to you?", Clark said before directing his last words to Harry, "Never thought tis would be it, Harry. If tis all goes sideways and we end up there... Meet me at the bar, I am buying."

"Potter and Kent, storming the gates of heaven...", Harry said with a soft smile, knowing his best friend intended to go out in a blaze of glory, "Well, I guess there are worse ways for this to end."

"Stupefy!", Harry and Clark shouted, jets of red light shot from their wands just as high above them, two doors burst open and five more people sprinted into the room: Sirius, Elizabeth, Lupin, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley.

Malfoy turned, and raised his wand, but Tonks had already sent a Stunning Spell right at him. Harry and Clark dived off the dais out of the way. The Death Eaters were completely distracted by the appearance of the members of the Order, who were now raining spells down upon them as they jumped from step to step towards the sunken floor.

The two began to fight the Death Eaters with their own spells, Sirius dueling with a Death Eater some ten feet away; Kingsley was fighting two at once; Tonks, still halfway up the tiered seats, was firing spells down at Bellatrix. The stone floor next to them exploded as a spell hit it, leaving a crater right where Clark's foot had been.

Then a thick arm came out of nowhere, seized Harry around the neck and pulled him upright, so that his toes were barely touching the floor.

"Give it to me.", A voice growled in Harry's ear, "Give me the damned prophecy..."

A powerful force send the man flying, and through watery eyes, Harry saw that Clark and Elizabeth pointing their wands at the man.

"Get the hell away from my kids.", Elizabeth said, before slamming her boot down on the Death Eater, his mask slipped off: it was Macnair.

Elizabeth pulled them aside as Sirius and his Death Eater lurched past, dueling so fiercely that their wands were blurs.

"Harry, Clark, listen. I want you to get the others, and get out of here.", Elizabeth said.

"What? No, we're staying with you.", Clark began, but his mother interrupted him by placing her free hand on his cheek.

"You have done wonderfully, but let me finish what you started here.", Elizabeth said, nearly begging him, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost you, Harry or Kara."

Two Death Eaters attempted to attack them, but Elizabeth threw up a defensive shield, taking the two on, her wand movement so fast it seemed to be a blur, sparks flying from her wand-tip.

Another Death Eater attempted to sneak up from behind, but Sirius slammed his fist against the masked dark wizard. "Petrificus Totalus!", Harry and Clark shouted at once, the Death Eater's arms and legs snapped together and he keeled over backwards, landing with a crash on his back.

"Nice one!", Sirius shouted, the three ducked, a jet of green light had narrowly missed Sirius, "Elizabeth! That nearly hit me!"

"Sorry!", Elizabeth said, as she stood over the defeated Death Eater.

"Traitor!", a female voice screeched.

It had been Bellatrix, her face full of fury upon seeing Elizabeth. "How can I be a traitor if I was never on your side to begin with, Trixie?", she said smugly as the two woman strode towards the other, and began their duel.

"Take the prophecy and run!", Sirius yelled, dashing to help his wife, but found himself facing the three Death Eaters and Lucius Malfoy.

Flashes of light shot from their wands as a short duel followed, with Harry and Clark each taking down their respective Death Eater before taking aim at Lucius Malfoy and shouting at the same time as Sirius, "Impedimenta!"

Malfoy was blasted off his back, smashing him into the dais on which Elizabeth and Bellatrix were now furiously dueling.

"Nice one! Now get out of here!", Sirius told them, as he dashed off to help his wife out. The two began to scramble upwards.

Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Brain Room, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious. A kind of electric charge surge could be felt through every particle of his body... They were saved.

Dumbledore sped down the steps past Harry and Clark, who had no more thoughts of leaving. Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realized he was there and yelled to the others. One of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite.

Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line.

Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Sirius duck under Bellatrix's jet of red light, as Elizabeth countered, forcing her on the defensive.

"Come on Trixie. I know you can do better than tis!", Elizabeth taunted, Sirius was laughing at her, as three spells collided causing a white explosion.

Clark unaware of what he was doing, jumping down the steps again, holding out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. A look of mingled fear and surprise on his wasted, once-handsome face as he felt Clark's hand grip around his wrist, pulling him towards him.

Sirius had his eyes closed as Clark held onto his body, trying to wake him up, the shrill sound of Bellatrix triumphant scream filled his ears.

"Sirius! Sirius!" Clark yelled, his breath coming in searing gasps, "Come on tis is no time for games! Wake up!" there was movement going on around them, pointless bustling, the flashes of more spells.

To Clark it was meaningless noise, the deflected curses flying past them did not matter, nothing mattered except that Sirius should wake up, "Come on father! Please, wake up!"

Bellatrix turned tail and ran as Dumbledore whipped around. He aimed a spell at her but she deflected it; she was halfway up the steps now. "You killed my father... Prepare to die!", Clark shouted, placing the body of his father down gently before rushing after Bellatrix.

"Clark no!", the voice of Lupin cried, but Clark ignored him, he scrambling up the stone benches; people were shouting behind him but he did not care. The hem of Bellatrix's robes whipped out of sight ahead and they were back in the room where the brains were swimming.

* * *

She aimed a curse over her shoulder. The tank rose into the air and tipped, Clark dispelled the liquid as he continued his charge without pause.

The brains slipped and slid over him and began spinning their long colored tentacles, but he shouted, "Pellerentur!" and an eruption of energy surrounded him, disintegrating the tentacles.

He ran on towards the door; he leap over Luna, who was groaning on the floor, past Ginny who was being helped by Neville, who said, "Clark, what happened?", past Ron, who giggled feebly, and Hermione, who was still unconscious while they were being watched over by Kara.

He wrenched open the door into the circular black hall and saw Bellatrix disappearing through a door on the other side of the room; beyond her was the corridor leading back to the lifts.

He ran, she tried to slam the door behind her but Clark shouted, "Impedimenta!", and the doors were blasted off their hinges and he ran into the corridor towards the lifts stretched ahead of him, torch-lit and empty.

He could hear a lift clattering ahead; he sprinted up the passageway, swung around the corner and slammed his fist on to the button to call a second lift.

It jangled and banged lower and lower; the grilles slid open and Clark dashed inside, now hammering the button marked 'Atrium'. The doors slid shut and he was rising...

* * *

He forced his way out of the lift before the grilles were fully open and looked around. Bellatrix was almost at the telephone lift at the other end of the hall, he transformed in his wolf form and with his greater speed he caught up with her.

She looked back just to see a black wolf lunge at her, burying its teeth in her shoulder, drawing blood, sending her to the ground.

Sliding over the floor, Clark transformed back into his human form and readied his dueling stance.

Bellatrix recovered and aimed another spell at him. He deflected it towards the Fountain of Magical Brethren and hit the wrought-gold gates at the other end of the Atrium so that they rang like bells.

There were no more footsteps. She had stopped running and was now laughing, "Ah is little Kent here to avenge his daddy.", she taunted him.

"Crucio!", Clark shouted, and Bellatrix screamed, the spell had knocked her off her feet, but she writhe and shriek with pain on the floor, but a second later, she was already back on her feet, breathless, no longer laughing.

"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy?", she yelled, she had abandoned her baby voice now, "I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson..."

"How about a lesson in reverse cowgirl, instead?", Clark taunted her with an insane laugh, taking Bellatrix bu surprise as he cast an spell at her, she dodged behind the golden fountain again. The spell hit the head of the handsome wizard, which was blown off and landed twenty feet away, gouging long scratches into the wooden floor.

"Crucio!", she screamed, and he was forced to duck down again as the centaur's arm, holding its bow, span off and landed with a crash on the floor a short distance from the golden wizard's head.

"Kent, you cannot win against me!" she cried, "I was and am the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. I learned the Dark Arts from him, and I know spells of such power that you, pathetic little boy, can never hope to compete..."

 _"In all things, one cannot win with defense alone."_ , Clark thought as his brain was working at full speed to formulate a battle plan, _"To win, you must attack."_

"Pulsus!", Clark shouted, and Bellatrix was thrown back again, leaving a crack on the floor were she landed, "Suffocant."

Bellatrix felt the windpipes in her throat slowly being crushed together by an invisible hand.

She recovered to see Clark stalking towards her, "Stand back up...", Clark told her, "Stand back up! Stand back up so I can KNOCK YOU DOWN AGAIN!"

Bellatrix tried to rise her wand hand, but it was soon crushed under his shoe, letting her scream in pain, "You like that don't you? I bet you get off on tis.", Clark shouted, kicking her wand away before kicking her in the face, before stomping on her chest and aiming his wand at her face.

"I want you to remember Bellatrix, in your last moments, my wand at your throat.", he breathed to her, "I want you to remember, the one school boy who has beaten you."

Clark laughed because he knew it would incense her, until he felt a high cold voice fill his ear, "She killed him, Clark. She has to die, she deserves it. You know the spell."

To his right, stood he. Tall, thin and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit-pupilled eyes staring... Lord Voldemort stood next to Clark.

"You have witness, your anger gives you focus. You have not yet realized the vast power you command. Kill her and take your rightful place at my side.", Voldemort told him, "Do it."

* * *

 **Oooooh Cliffhanger,** **hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	83. Chapter 83: Wizard War II Begins

**Greetings, wizard and witches, welcome to chapter 83 of The Potter And Kent Chronicles and the final chapter of Year 5.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and now on to the reviews.**

 **dzbegoun:** **Clark isn't really okay with Elizabeth, in his opinion it was better living with her, his dad, sister and best friend then stay at the orphanage which he hated.** **Still I wanted to thank you for at least giving my story a try.**

 **DarkShadow124: I left it on a cliffhanger because I am clearly evil. Anyways, happy to hear you like it.**

 **Now on to the story shall we?**

* * *

Clark's wand was still pointing at Bellatrix as he stood there unable to move.

"Master, I am sorry!", Bellatrix sobbed, "Master, you should know..."

"Be quiet, Bella.", Voldemort said dangerously, "Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your sniveling apologies?"

"But Master... he is here... he is below."

Voldemort paid no attention, "Why are you on their side?", Voldemort asked, trying to sound like a father talking to his teenage son, "Why fight for a side with parents who abandon you? Why fight for a side who tries to save a doomed race who would rather see both our worlds destroyed when they realized their reign is coming to an end? This is our time, our age. We are the future, you and me. Together we could reshape the world into anything we want."

"What your doing... It's madness.", Clark said, his body feeling exhausted, just like how it would feel after an massive adrenaline rush.

"Then join me. Help me save the magical world from the inevitable Muggle invasion." Voldemort offered, extending his free hand, "The last thing I want is for us to be enemies. I want us to lead the world to a bright and shining future."

Clark had not even opened his mouth to answer; his mind was blank, his wand now pointing uselessly at the floor.

"Clark!", a voice shouted.

He looked behind him, his heart pounding, Elizabeth was standing in front of the golden gates.

"Ah, and there is the traitorous excuse for a mother.", Voldemort said, watching Elizabeth stand between him and her son.

"You shouldn't have come Voldemort. The Aurors are on their way.", Elizabeth said.

"By that me and my new follower shall be gone.", Voldemort told her, "And you, shall be dead.", he attacks Elizabeth with a jet of green light.

Elizabeth pushes Clark through the air and out of the way with a hand gesture as she herself side stepped the attack, before countering with a stream of blue with magma like effect.

Voldemort evades the attack by Disapperating, only to reappear behind Elizabeth and fire another stream of green, which she barely managed to evade under.

She retaliates with lightning-like tendrils but Voldemort slashes his wand and the streams are unsuccessful and instead hits three fireplaces near Voldemort, causing tiles to explode and parts of the fireplace to come crashing down on the wooden floors.

Voldemort quickly breathes fire that transfigures into the form of a huge, fiery serpent. The serpent immediately realizes the presence of Elizabeth rearing and, while it is striking down with exposed fangs and a completely opened jaw, Elizabeth backs up and slashes at the creature with her wand in a flick like movement, breaking it apart into a shapeless mass of fire.

She then gathers and whirls the flames into a large fiery wave and sends them hurtling towards Voldemort, who likewise defends himself by pushing the fire to the side with a wave of his wand and free hand, causing the flames to disappear.

Voldemort roars as he casts a large, continuous torrent of darkness at Elizabeth, only for her to holds it back with an exceedingly powerful torrent of bluish white light. In a second attack, Voldemort gathers the black energy into a ball of incandescent light, which he releases with a roar, sending a massive shockwave of black energy and bluish white light in all directions. The explosion knocks over Elizabeth and Clark, causes all the windows in the Atrium to shatter.

Voldemort shot another Avada Kadavra curse at Elizabeth, but the headless golden statue of the wizard in the fountain had sprung alive, leaping from its plinth to land with a crash on the floor between them and Voldemort. The spell merely glanced off its chest as the statue flung out its arms to protect Clark and Elizabeth.

"What?", Voldemort cried, staring around, and then he breathed, "Dumbledore!"

Voldemort raised his wand and another jet of green light streaked at Dumbledore, who turned and was gone in a whirling of his cloak. Next second, he had reappeared behind Voldemort and waved his wand towards the remnants of the fountain.

The other statues sprang to life. The goblin and the house-elf scuttled towards the fireplaces set along the wall and the one-armed centaur galloped at Voldemort, who vanished and reappeared beside the pool. The headless statue thrust Clark and Elizabeth backwards, away from the fight.

As the duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort raged on as Clark felt himself being pulled behind one of the fireplaces, and he looked into the worried face of Sirius Black.

"Clark! Thank goodness your alright.", Sirius said, as he held Clark in his arms.

"D-Dad? But I-I thought...", Clark began, noticing Harry kneeling beside them.

"We can talk about that later, we need to get you and Harry out of here...", Sirius began, but Harry fell over clenching his forehead as he began to slither around the floor, rather like a snake.

"You have lost, old man.", a being that couldn't have been Harry, used the young man as a dummy, "Kill me now, Dumbledore... If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy..."

The creature inside Harry let out a scream in agony, and the real Harry was back, shivering as though he lay upon ice, not wood.

Harry raised his head to look into Clark's grey eyes, "Harry, are you all right?"

"Yeah... W-what about you?", Harry said, shaking so violently he could not hold his head up properly.

"I... I am okay...", Clark muttered as the Atrium was full of people; the floor was reflecting the emerald green flames that had burst into fire in all the fireplaces along one wall; and streams of witches and wizards were emerging from them.

As Elizabeth pulled him back to his feet, the tiny gold statues of the house-elf and the goblin, leading a stunned-looking Cornelius Fudge forward.

"He was there!", shouted a scarlet-robed man with a ponytail, who was pointing at a pile of golden rubble on the other side of the hall, "I saw him, Mr Fudge, I swear it was You-Know-Who, he grabbed a woman and Disapparated!"

"I know, Williamson, I know, I saw him too!", Fudge gibbered, who was wearing pajamas under his pinstriped cloak and was gasping as though he had just run miles, "Merlin's beard, here... here! In the Ministry of Magic! Great heavens above! It doesn't seem possible... My word... How can this be?"

"If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius.", Dumbledore said, apparently satisfied that Harry was all right, and walking forwards so that the newcomers realized he was there for the first time. A few of them raised their wands; others simply looked amazed; the statues of the elf and goblin applauded and Fudge jumped so much that his slipper-clad feet left the floor.

"You will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disapparation Jinx and awaiting your decision as to what to do with them."

"Dumbledore! You... Here... I-I...", Fudge gasped, beside himself with amazement, he looked wildly around at the Aurors he had brought with him and cried, "Seize him!"

"Cornelius, I am ready to fight your men, and win.", Dumbledore said in a thunderous voice, "But a few minutes ago you saw proof, with your own eyes, that I have been telling you the truth for a year. Lord Voldemort has returned, and it is time you listened to sense!"

"I... Don't...", Fudge blustered, looking around as though hoping somebody was going to tell him what to do. When nobody did, he said, "Very well... Dawlish! Williamson! Go down to the Department of Mysteries and see... Dumbledore, you... you will need to tell me exactly what happened." he added in a kind of whimper, staring around at the floor, where the remains of the statues of the witch, wizard and centaur now lay scattered.

"We can discuss that after I have sent Harry and Clark back to Hogwarts, along with their guardians.", Dumbledore said. Fudge wheeled around and stared at the family.

"Why... What's all this about?", Fudge said, ogling the family with wide eyes.

"I shall explain everything.", Dumbledore repeated, as he pointed his wand to the golden wizard's head lay on the floor and muttered, "Portus."

The head glowed blue and trembled noisily against the wooden floor for a few seconds, then became still once more.

"Now see here, Dumbledore!", Fudge said, as Dumbledore picked up the head and walked back to the family carrying it, "You haven't got authorization for that Portkey! You can't do things like that right in front of the Minister for Magic, you..."

His voice faltered as he noticed the glares Sirius and Elizabeth were giving them.

"You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts.", Dumbledore said, surveyed him magisterially over his half-moon spectacles, "You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you..." Dumbledore pulled a watch with twelve hands from his pocket and surveyed it, "Half an hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help from me you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the Headmaster will find me."

Fudge goggled worse than ever; his mouth was open and his round face grew pinker under his rumpled grey hair, "I... You..."

Dumbledore turned his back on him, "Take this Portkey.", he held out the golden head of the statue and Harry, Clark, Sirius and Elizabeth placed their hands on it.

A familiar sensation of a hook being jerked behind his navel was felt by Clark. The polished wooden floor was gone from beneath his feet; the Atrium, Fudge and Dumbledore had all disappeared and he was flying forwards in a whirlwind of color and sound.

* * *

Clark felt his feet hit solid ground and the golden wizard's head fell with a resounding clunk to the floor. He looked around and saw that they had arrived in Dumbledore's office.

The delicate silver instruments stood on the spindle-legged tables, puffing and whirring serenely. The portraits of the headmasters and headmistresses were snoozing in their frames, heads lolling back in armchairs or against the edge of the picture.

Clark looked out the window to see the cool line of pale green along the horizon, before dropping to his knees as the weight of the situation all came crashing down on him.

"Clark, it's alright... We are here for you.", Elizabeth said gently as she kneel next to him, not sure if she should put an arm around him or not.

"It's not alright... I lost control... I almost killed another human being.", Clark said, to no one in particular, having some sort of mental crash.

Sirius gave a look at Harry, who nodded to show he was okay before walking over to Clark, kneeling on his other side. "But you didn't, and that is what really matters.", Sirius said soothingly.

"But I nearly did... As I was aiming my wand at her, as she was laying at my feet, I could only think how many people she had killed, how many she had tortured, like Neville's parents...", Clark muttered, "When she took... When I thought she took dad away from me, I wanted nothing more than to subjecting her to every horrendous torture she has dealt out to others, and then send that pathetic pile of evil, death-worshiping trash to hell! But... I couldn't cross that line."

"...Then... What made you stop?", Elizabeth asked, softly rubbing his back.

"It... It would have been too damned easy.", Clark admitted, enjoying the gentle touch on his back, "If I allow myself to go down into that place, I would never have come back..."

A silence and the stillness followed, broken only by the occasional grunt or snuffle of a sleeping portrait, until the empty fireplace burst into emerald green flames, as Dumbledore's tall form unfolded itself from the fire, the wizards and witches on the surrounding walls jerked awake, many of them giving cries of welcome.

"Thank you.", Dumbledore said softly as he walked over to the perch beside the door and withdrew, from an inside pocket of his robes, the tiny, ugly, featherless Fawkes, whom he placed gently on the tray of soft ashes beneath the golden post where the full-grown Fawkes usually stood.

"Well...", Dumbledore said, finally turning away from the baby bird, "You will all be pleased to hear that none of your fellow students are going to suffer lasting damage from the night's events."

"Good.", Harry said

"Madam Pomfrey is patching everybody up.", Dumbledore said, "Nymphadora Tonks may need to spend a little time in St Mungos, but it seems she will make a full recovery."

The conversation began to distant itself from Clark who contented himself with looking at the carpet, which was growing lighter as the sky outside grew paler.

"Clark, I know how you are feeling.", Dumbledore said very quietly.

"No, you don't...", Clark said, unable to imagine the leader of the light, a paragon of goodness like Dumbledore would almost cross a line that should never be crossed.

"You see, Dumbledore?", Phineas Nigellus said slyly, "Never try to understand the students. They hate it. They would much rather be tragically misunderstood, wallow in self-pity, stew in their own..."

"One more word, Nigellus, and I will make sure I burn every last painting of you.", Sirius growled at the painting, who let out an insulted huff.

Clark finally stood up and silently walked towards the door but it was locked, "Let me out.", Clark said, in a emotionless and monotone voice.

"Clark, it's completely...", Dumbledore said.

"I don't care what you got to say!", Clark suddenly shouted, "Now open tis damned door before I blast it into a thousand splinters!"

Another silence swept through the room, as even Clark was wide eyed by his response, "Forgive me. I'm... I'm tired. Can I leave?", the headmaster gave a nod, and with that Clark left.

* * *

 _He Who Must Not Be Named Returns_

 _In a brief statement on Friday night, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned to this country and is once more active._

 _"It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord V... well, you know who I mean, is alive and among us again.", Fudge said, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters._

 _"It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the Dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe the Dementors are currently taking direction from Lord - Thingy."_

 _The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was 'no truth whatsoever in these persistent rumors that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more'._

 _Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He Who Must Not Be Named and a select band of followers, known as Death Eaters, gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening._

 _Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards and reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, has so far been unavailable for comment. He has insisted over the past year that You-Know-Who is not dead, as was widely hoped and believed, but is recruiting followers once more for afresh attempt to seize power. Meanwhile, the 'Boy Who Lived'..._

"There you are, Harry, I knew they'd drag you into it somehow.", Hermione said, looking over the top of the paper at him.

They were in the hospital wing. Harry was sitting next to Kara on the end of Ron's bed and they were both listening to Hermione read the front page of the Sunday Prophet.

Ginny, whose ankle had been mended in a trice by Madam Pomfrey, was curled up at the foot of Hermione's bed. Neville, whose nose had likewise been returned to its normal size and shape, was in a chair between the two beds, with Luna, who had dropped in to visit, sitting on her boyfriends lap, clutching the latest edition of The Quibbler, was reading the magazine upside-down and apparently not taking in a word Hermione was saying.

"The 'boy who lived' again now, though, isn't he?", Ron said darkly, "Not such a deluded show-off any more, eh?", he helped himself to a handful of Chocolate Frogs from the immense pile on his bedside cabinet. There were still deep welts on his forearms where the brain's tentacles had wrapped around him.

According to Madam Pomfrey, thoughts could leave deeper scarring than almost anything else, though since she had started applying copious amounts of Dr Ubbly's Oblivious Unction there seemed to have been some improvement.

"Yes, they are very complimentary about you now, Harry.", Kara said, looking over Hermione's shoulder, scanning down the article, "A lone voice of truth... Perceived as unbalanced, yet never wavered in his story... Forced to bear ridicule and slander..."

"They aren't mentioning the fact that it was them doing all the ridiculing and slandering in the Prophet...", Hermione said, slightly winched and put a hand to her ribs.

The curse Dolohov had used on her, though less effective than it would have been had he been able to say the incantation aloud, had nevertheless caused, in Madam Pomfrey's words, "Quite enough damage to be going on with".

Hermione was having to take ten different types of potion every day, was improving greatly, and was already bored with the hospital wing.

"It certainly given them lots to write about.", Neville said, "And that interview with Harry isn't exclusive, it's the one that was in The Quibbler months ago..."

"Daddy sold it to them.", Luna said vaguely, turning a page of The Quibbler, "He got a very good price for it, too, so we're going to go on an expedition to Sweden this summer to see if we can catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Hermione seemed to struggle with herself for a moment, then said, "That sounds lovely."

"So Flitwick's got rid of Fred and George's swamp.", Ginny said, as she watched Hermione with a grin, "He did it in about three seconds. But he left a tiny patch under the window and he's roped it off. He just said it was a really good bit of magic."

"I think he left it as a monument to Fred and George.", Ron said, through a mouthful of chocolate, "They sent me all these, you know."

Hermione looked rather disapproving and asked, "So has all the trouble stopped now Dumbledore's back?"

"Yes.", Neville said, "Everything's settled right back to normal."

"What about Clark?", Hermione asked, but then the door to the Hospital Wing flew open and Daphne came running in.

"Clark is throwing a ruckus.", Daphne said, and Harry, Neville and Kara stood up at once and followed after her.

* * *

A few floors down, in the hallway where Fleur's office was, the door was hanging from its hinges and Clark's screams of anger could be heard as he is smashing up the place.

"What happened?", Harry asked as they came to a stop.

"Don't know... I heard Professor Delacour was leaving, and she looked rather distressed when she left.", Daphne explained, "That's what I heard anyway."

Just then a flaming wreckage comes flying out of the room, they decided that it was enough and they entered to see Clark with his back to them, his wand out, deeply breathing.

"Clark?", Harry asked tentatively.

"Yes?", he asked completely calm, as if he hadn't just trashed the room he was in, and was now standing among the ruins.

"Did something happen with Fleur?", Neville asked.

A silence followed as Clark stared at the ruined room, "We... We broke up...", he muttered, "Umbitch leaked information about how the foreign Dorm Mother was having a sexual relationship with a fifth year students. If she had stayed, her reputation and my future could have serious consequences..."

"I didn't care about my future, but she does... She has taken a job at Gringotts and said that maybe... once I graduate... That we can try again...", Clark said, just noticing the white hot tears dripping tears who have been leaking from his eyes.

"Clark... I am so sorry for you.", Kara said, stepping forward to place a hand on her brothers shoulder, "I know how much she meant to you..."

He suddenly turned around, glaring at the younger Kent sibling, "Do you now? You always hated it when we were together, even though she never gave you a reason to hate her!", he snapped at her.

"Easy there, Clark.", Harry said ready to stand between the two, "Kara is trying to help you, there no need to lash..."

"It's alright, Harry. He is right... It was unreasonable from me to hate her...", Kara said, looking down towards the ruined floor, "But when a brother gets a girlfriend, he always forgets about his little sister... I had you only for a year or so... I didn't want to lose you just yet...", she was trying her very best to hold back her tears.

She felt a slap on the back of her head, placing both hands on the spot, she looked up to see that it was Clark who had hit her, "Idiot! It doesn't matter that I have a girlfriend or dating Harry.", Clark said, getting wide eyes from his best friend, "Your my little sister, I will always need you."

Footsteps where heard outside and Snape had emerged into the doorway. "What are you doing here, Potter, Kents, Longbottom and Greengrass?", Snape said, as coldly as ever, as he strode over to the five of them.

"Oh, just venting some anger because my girlfriend broke up with me.", Clark said casually, "You should know the feeling."

Snape stared at him, "Ten points from Gryffindor..."

"Oh no, now we will never win the house cup!...", Clark said dramatically as he made his way to the door, "Just kidding, I don't care." he and the others exited.

"I can never figure you out, Kent.", Daphne said as they walked up the marble staircase, "I will never know if your very brave or very foolish."

"He likes it that way.", Neville said and he and his friend gave a smirk.

* * *

Ron and Hermione left the hospital wing completely cured three days before the end of term. Hermione kept showing signs of wanting to talk about Fleur, but Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara tended to make 'hushing' noises every time she mentioned her name, not wanting a repeat of Fleur's office.

On their journey home on the Hogwarts Express, the Gryffindor Six where joined in their compartment by Luna, Ginny and Daphne

Ginny was doing a quiz in The Quibbler and Neville was stroking his Mimbulus mimbletonia, which had grown a great deal over the year and now made odd crooning noises when touched.

Harry, Ron, Kara and Daphne whiled away most of the journey playing wizard chess while Clark was sleeping in the corner. Hermione read out snippets from the Prophet. It was now full of articles about how to repel Dementors, attempts by the Ministry to track down Death Eaters and hysterical letters claiming that the writer had seen Lord Voldemort walking past their house that very morning.

"It hasn't really started yet.", Hermione sighed gloomily, folding up the newspaper again as the train slowed down in the approach to King's Cross, "But it won't be long now."

"Yeah, but you know what?", Harry said, looking up from his bishop being knocked from the board, "We got one thing that Voldemort doesn't have."

"Noses?", Kara asked.

"...Yeah that too.", Harry admitted just when the compartment door opened, waking Clark up, and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle emerged in the door way.

"You're dead, Potter.", Malfoy sneered.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Funny." he said, studying his arms, "You'd think I'd have stopped walking around."

Malfoy's pale, pointed face contorted with rage under the laughter of the others. "You're going to pay.", Malfoy said, in a voice barely louder than a whisper, "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to my father..."

"Oh, no! We are so scared!", Clark said, mockingly raising his arms, "I suppose Voldemort is just a warm-up act compared to you three."

"What's the matter?", Kara asked, for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had all looked stricken at the sound of the name.

"He's a mate of your dad, isn't he?", Harry asked with a smirk, "Not scared of him, are you?"

"You think your so big.", Malfoy said, advancing now, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him, "You wait. I'll have you. You can't land my father in prison..."

"Didn't we do just that?", Clark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Dementors have left Azkaban.", Malfoy said quietly, "Dad and the others will be out in no time..."

"Yeah, I expect they will.", Harry said, "Still, at least everyone knows what scumbags they are now."

Malfoy's hand flew towards his wand, but before he could make a move they were blasted by Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara, Luna, Ginny and Daphne as well as other members of Overwatch from the compartment next door.

By the time Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot, had finished using a wide variety of the hexes and jinxes they had been taught during the Overwatch meetings, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle resembled nothing so much as three gigantic slugs squeezed into Hogwarts uniform as they were left in the hallway and left them there to ooze.

"I must say, I'm looking forward to seeing Malfoy's mothers face when he gets off the train.", Ernie said, with some satisfaction, as he watched Malfoy squirm below him.

"Goyle's mum will be really pleased, though.", Ron said, "He's loads better-looking now..."

Thanking the others and when they sat back at their compartment.

* * *

Saying goodbye and wishing Luna and Daphne a great summer, before they walked through the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten, they found Sirius and Elizabeth waiting for them, with Neville's grandmother, Mr and Mrs Weasley, dressed in their Muggle best, and Fred and George, who were both wearing brand-new jackets in some lurid green, scaly material.

"Ron, Ginny!", Mrs Weasley called, hurrying forwards and hugging her children tightly, "Oh, Harry, Clark dear. How are you?"

"Fine.", Clark lied, as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

Over her shoulder he saw Ron goggling at the twins' new clothes. "What are they supposed to be?" he asked, pointing at the jackets.

"Finest dragonskin, little bro.", Fred said, giving his zip a little tweak, "Business is booming and we thought we'd treat ourselves."

"You look good in them.", Kara complimented them.

"I look better in them, right Kara?", George asked.

"Of course, Feorge.", she said.

"Shall we get going?", Sirius asked, holding out his arm. His family nodded, finishing their goodbyes with their friends.

"Clark! Wait.", Hermione said, turning away from her parents, who had just greeted enthusiastically. She ran over him and pulled him into a comforting hug, "If you need to talk about anything, you can always owl me."

Surprising, Clark returned the hug, a soft smile on his face, "I know. Thanks Hermione.", when they let go of each other, he saw Hermione discuss something with her parents which resulted in her face being red, before he, Harry, Kara, Sirius and Elizabeth disappeared.

* * *

 **There ya go, the final chapter of Year 5, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **I was really tempted to have Clark join Voldemort, but it felt out of character for him to join the man who is trying to murder his best friend (Though he could join me and try to overthrow him), oh well... maybe a nice idea for a short AU spin-off thingy.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents hopefully when we enter Year 6... The Year I have been looking forward the least to adapt, that is if I decide to adapt the Cursed Child as well (I didn't like it very much).**

 **Anyways I hope to see you all next time. Mischief Managed.**


	84. Chapter 84: OWL Results

**Greetings, wizard and witches, welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles and the first chapter of Year 6.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and now on to the review.**

 **DarkShadow124: I guess I can say "You never see it comiiiiiiiiing". I know its sad they broke up, but it is going to result in a much more interesting Year 6. And if they get back together?... Eh, Maybe who knows. Even I sometimes don't know where the story is going.**

 **Now on to the story shall we?**

* * *

Clark's bloodshot eyes opened when he felt rays of sun shining down on him as he was laying on a large four post bed with blue covers.

"W-Where the hell am I?", he muttered, his mouth feeling extremely dry, as he tried to sit up, but his entire body felt heavy and the entire room spun around him.

With a lot of effort, not helped by his massive headache, he finally managed to sit up. Rubbing one hand against his pounding forehead, he managed to look around and saw that he was in his own messy bedroom at the Kent Manor.

Moving to the edge of the bed, rubbing his head now with both hands as he tried to remember the events from last night.

* * *

At the beginning of the evening, Clark was dragged to a local pub by Harry and Sirius. They were trying to distract him from his breakup with Fleur, as for the entire Summer Vacation he had spend in his room.

The pub was packed, mainly with young people, but Clark just sat at the booth with Harry and Sirius, staring at the tall glass filled with the yellow liquid called beer.

"Is this even legal?", Harry asked, looking at his own glass.

"It should be fine... If anyone ask your twenty.", Sirius said, taking a swing from his glass, "Also, don't tell Elizabeth we are doing this."

He looked over at his son, who was still not looking up nor having touched his drink, not even noticing a group of girls giving him. "Come on, Clark take a sip.", Sirius said.

"I want to go home...", Clark muttered.

"We can't let you do that, or your going to cut yourself again.", Harry told him.

"I didn't cut myself on purpose.", Clark told him, annoyed, "I cut myself on some papers."

"Alright, one drink, then we will take you home.", Sirius said, "But you should know there are more girls on planet Earth than Fleur Delacour." and much to his relieve, his son took his advice and finally started to drink.

And what was suppose to be only one drink, soon became two, then three, then four, before long Clark didn't bother to count anymore.

"Was tis the card?", Clark asked to three girls who had joined them at their table, showing them the Queen Of Spades.

"Nope, sorry.", the pretty brunette who had introduced herself as Sara, but he merely dropped the card before leaning over and reaching behind the girl's friend named Cora's ear and pulling out the right card, the King Of Hearts.

The three girls clapped, "It almost seems like real magic.", Cora said, not knowing that Clark was using actual magic to help his tricks.

"Whaa? That would be silly.", Sirius said, being a little tipsy himself, "Real magic. Would be cool if it was though."

"So you three are visiting from Scotland.", Sara said, scooting closer to Clark.

"Well we go to school there, me, my friend and my older brother.", Clark said, enjoying the surprised look on his father face, especially when the girls believed his lie.

"You know Clark, I am really attracted to short guys with long beautiful dark hair.", Sara continued as she leaned closer to him.

"Really? Well I am attracted to girls taller than me.", he said, each of them leaning closer. Their noses brushing against one another before their lips finally met, the kiss setting his lips tingling. Her arms came up to rest on his chest, feeling the tone of his muscles.

As they broke apart, their breathing a little heavier than before, Clark spotted Sirius grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

The events of last night came flooding back into his mind, remembering that he had retreated into the bathroom of that pub and did somethings he had only ever done with Fleur. He had just slid down from his bed and was now sitting on the floor when what sounded like cannon fire to him as the door burst open.

"We didn't know you were already up!" a loud and excited voice said.

"Ron, not so loud!", a girl's voice said reproachfully.

"You look terrible, Clark.", another boys voice said.

"Could you all not talk so loud...", Clark begged them, "That would be really great, thanks." as he felt a bottle with a slight foul smell being pressed into his hand.

"Drink tis, mom said it should help.", the voice of Kara said, as she helped him drink down the content, it leaving a bitter sour after taste in his mouth.

A few seconds later the pounding in his head lessened but his vision was still blurred. A long, looming shadow quivered in front of him for a moment; he blinked and Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara came into focus.

"Better?", Kara asked.

"Better...", Clark said, slumping back against his bed, "When did you three get here?"

"We just got here this morning. Your parents invited us to spend the summer vacation here.", Neville explained, "How are you..."

"I'm fine...", he muttered, noticing the scrutinizing look Hermione was giving him, as though he was sickening for something. He thought he knew what was behind this, and as he had no wish to discuss his breakup or any other miserable subject at the moment.

"So what time is it? Have I missed breakfast?", he asked, feeling well enough to stand up on his own.

* * *

After a short trip to the kitchen, they were now sitting in the lounge area of Clark's room, close to the open window as they enjoyed the snacks and Butterbeer.

"So, what's been going on?", Ron asked, taking a bite from his chocolate frog.

"Nothing much.", Harry said.

"Come off it!", Ron said, "You've been off with Dumbledore!"

"It wasn't that exciting. A few days ago he just wanted me to help him persuade this old teacher to come out of retirement. His name's Horace Slughorn.", Harry explained.

"Oh...", Neville said, "We thought it might have been something about the Prophecy. But now Umbridge has left, obviously we need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, don't we? So, er, what's he like?"

"He looks a bit like a walrus, and he used to be Head of Slytherin." Harry said.

"So, did Slughorn seem like he'll be a good teacher?", Hermione asked.

"Dunno." Harry said, "He can't be worse than Umbitch, can he?"

"So how is Fred and George's joke shop doing?", Clark asked, munching on his sandwich, "Elizabeth said your mom told her that it was going well."

"That's an understatement. They are raking in the Galleons!", Ron said, "I can't wait to see the place, we haven't been to Diagon Alley yet, because Mum says Dad's got to be there for extra security and he's been really busy at work, but it sounds excellent."

"And what about Percy?", Kara asked, "Is he talking to your mum and dad again?"

"Nope.", Ron said.

They continued to talk, Harry mentioning that he was going to get privet lessons from Dumbledore, which was followed by a discussion what Harry might be learning after he explained about the Prophecy and what is contained.

"Well, at least you know one lesson you'll be having this year, that's one more than Clark, Ron, Neville, Kara and me.", Hermione said.

"Excuse me, I might be suffering from a broken heart but I am still one hundred percent sure I am going to get 'Outstanding' on all my OWLs.', Clark said, placing his plate down.

"There he goes again.", Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "Dare to put a bet on it, Clark Samuel Kent?"

"I am game.", Clark said, his arms behind his head, "What do you want to bet?"

"I'll tell you what I want when I win.", Hermione said crossing her arms, and having a confident smirk on her face.

"IF you win." Clark corrected her, "And when I win... You'll see."

"Those two are being pleasantly vague today.", Neville said dryly.

"Now I am even more impatient for when our OWL come.", Hermione said.

"Cant be long now.", Kara said, "It's been a month."

"I think Dumbledore said our OWL results would be arriving today!", Harry said, remembering something for this evening.

"Today? Today? But why didn't you... Oh my God... You should have said...", Hermione shrieked as she leap to her feet, "I'm going to see whether any owls have come..." and she exited the room.

With Hermione gone, Clark laid down on the couch, arms behind his back, "Glad that will never change.", he said, "Speaking off changing, Neville, did you work out?"

"Oh yeah, after our misadventure at the ministry, I decided to work out like you and Harry do.", Neville said, happy his friend noticed his work.

"Your looking good, Neville.", Kara said, "You went from Pygmy Puff to a GryffinDamn Son!"

"Yeah, your hot as balls now.", Clark added.

* * *

When the other five arrived downstairs ten minutes later, it was to find Hermione sitting at lounge, in one of the leather chairs in great agitation.

"You have to stay calm, Hermione.", Elizabeth said, sitting in another chair with her legs crossed.

"Well, I can't!", Hermione snapped, she jumped up, "I have to know if I can win.", she started walking round and round the room, twisting her fingers together.

"So, I guess no owls this morning?", Harry asked.

"Not that I have noticed.", Elizabeth said patiently, resting her face on her fist, "But it's barely one, there's still plenty of time..."

"I know I messed up Ancient Runes.", Hermione muttered feverishly, "I definitely made at least one serious mistranslation. And the Defense Against the Dark Arts practical was no good at all. I thought Transfiguration went all right at the time, but looking back..."

"Hermione, if you shut up, I will buy you flowers next time we go to Daigon Alley.", Clark said, "And we all know you got your eight 'Outstanding' and one 'Exceeds Expectations'."

"Don't, don't, don't!", Hermione said, flapping her hands hysterically, "I know I've failed everything!", she got only more angry when she saw Clark laugh.

"Your adorable when your all angry and hysterical.", he said, as his friend became red, making him smirk even more.

"What happens if we fail?" Harry asked the room at large but it was his godfather who walked.

"You discuss your options with your Head of House.", Sirius explained, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Did you know at Beauxbatons, they have their examinations after six years of study, not five.", Clark said, taking a seat next to his father, "That's what... Fleur told me." his voice was drowned in a scream.

Hermione was pointing through the window. Six black specks were clearly visible in the sky, growing larger all the time.

"They're definitely owls.", Ron said hoarsely, jumping up to join Hermione at the window.

"And there are six of them.", Harry said, as he, Clark, Neville and Kara hastening to the window as well.

"One for each of us.", Neville said in a terrified whisper.

"You think?", Clark said dryly.

Elizabeth opened the window and six handsome tawnies owls, each of which was carrying a large square envelope. The owls soared through it and landed on the table in a neat line. All six of them lifted their right legs.

The six of them moved forward and began to fumble the letter from the owls.

Hermione's hands were shaking so much she was making her whole owl tremble.

Nobody in the room spoke.

Clark managed to detach the envelope. He slit it open quickly and unfolded the parchment inside.

 _Ordinary Wizarding Level Results_

 _Pass Grades_

 _Outstanding (O)_

 _Exceeds Expectations (E)_

 _Acceptable (A)_

 _Fail Grades_

 _Poor (P)_

 _Dreadful (D)_

 _Troll (T)_

 _Clark Samuel Kent has achieved:_

 _Astronomy O_

 _Care of Magical Creatures O_

 _Charms O_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts O_

 _Arithmancy O_

 _Study of Ancient Runes O_

 _Herbology O_

 _History of Magic O_

 _Potions O_

 _Transfiguration O_

Clark read the parchment through several times, getting the same broad grin and wicked gleam in his eyes as when Umbridge had forbidden The Quibbler from Hogwarts.

"Exactly as planned.", Clark said, his best friend noticing the look on his face.

"Guys...", Harry said nervously to the others, "Clark has that smile again where it looks like he is about to murder someone."

"So his usual smile?", Kara asked before her OWl result was snatched from her hand by her brother.

"I will have you know I have a beautiful smile.", Clark said, "At least that's what Lavender and Parvati said to each other during class last year.", as he looked looked at the OWL results of his sister.

 _Kara Earlena Kent has achieved:_

 _Astronomy A_

 _Care of Magical Creatures E_

 _Charms O_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts O_

 _Divination P_

 _Herbology E_

 _History of Magic A_

 _Potions O_

 _Transfiguration E_

"Pretty good, Kara as expected from my little sister.", Clark said petting her head with his free hand, "I didn't even know that your middle name is Earlena."

"Heh thanks.", Kara said with a sheepish grin.

"Kara's middle name is named after my mother.", Elizabeth explained to her eldest child, "While your named middle name is taken from my father.", just as she explained that, Kara quickly snatching Clark's result from his hand, her eyes quickly darted over it in case Clark would take it back, "Oh come on. Do you really need that many O's?"

Clark gave her a smug grin as he looked over Harry's results.

 _Harry James Potter has achieved:_

 _Astronomy A_

 _Care of Magical Creatures E_

 _Charms E_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts O_

 _Divination P_

 _Herbology E_

 _History of Magic D_

 _Potions E_

 _Transfiguration E_

"Not bad.", Clark said, patting his friend on the back, he looked at his other friends and Hermione had her back to him and her head bent, but both Neville and Ron was looking delighted.

"Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who cares about them?" Ron said happily.

"Same here...", Neville said before turning to the others, "Anyone want to swap?"

Glancing glanced down at Ron's and Neville's grades, there were no 'Outstandings' there for Ron, thought Neville had an 'Outstanding' in Herbology.

"I knew you would ace that subject.", Harry said.

"Like how you would clear room at Defense Against the Dark Arts.", Neville said, punching Harry on the shoulder, "Or that Clark would settle for nothing less than 'Outstanding' on everything."

"It helps that I didn't took Divination.", Clark said, hands in his pockets, "And someone needs to put an example for you four to strife towards."

"We've done all right, haven't we?", Kara said.

"You have done better than all right.", Elizabeth said, coming over to congratulate them with Sirius.

"Hermione?", Clark said, for Hermione still hadn't turned around, "How did you do?"

"I... Not bad.", Hermione said in a small voice.

"Right, and I am a hobbit.", Clark said, whipping her results out of her hand, "I guess you did not bad. Like I said, nine 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' at Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"You're actually disappointed, aren't you?", Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head, but the others laughed as Sirius returned with eight bottles of Butterbeer.

"Well, we're N.E.W.T. students now!", Ron grinned, as the six held up their bottle, pressing the lid together in celebration.

* * *

It would have been a happy, peaceful holiday had it not been for the news articles of disappearances, odd accidents, even of deaths now appearing almost daily in the Prophet.

The Weasley's had arrived to celebrate Harry's sixteenth birthday, which was marred by grisly tidings brought to the party by Remus Lupin, who was looking gaunt and grim, his brown hair streaked liberally with gray, his clothes more ragged and patched than ever.

"There have been another couple of dementor attacks." he announced, as Elizabeth passed him a large slice of birthday cake, "And they have found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set over it..."

"Who?", Clark asked.

"The former headmaster of Durmstrang.", Hermione reminded him.

"Right.", he said, "That guy."

"Well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters.", Sirius said, "Regulus, only managed a few days as far as I care to remember."

"Yes, well.", Mrs. Weasley said, frowning, "Perhaps we should talk about something diff..."

"Did you hear about Florean Fortescue, Remus?" Bill asked, "The man who ran..."

"The ice-cream place in Diagon Alley?" Harry interrupted, with an unpleasant, hollow sensation in the pit of his stomach, "He used to give me and Clark free ice creams. What's happened to him?"

"Dragged off, by the look of his place."

"Why?", Clark asked, "Why would the Death Eaters take such a good man?" while Mrs. Weasley pointedly glared at Bill.

"Who knows? He must have upset them somehow.", Bill said.

"Speaking of Diagon Alley.", Elizabeth said, "Looks like Ollivander's gone too."

"The wandmaker?" Ginny said, looking startled.

"T Shop's empty, no sign of a struggle. No one knows whether he left voluntarily or was kidnapped.", Elizabeth said, "People will have to make do with other makers. Though Ollivander was the best, and if the other side have got him it's not so good for us."

* * *

The day after this rather gloomy birthday tea, their letters and booklists arrived from Hogwarts. Harry's included a surprise: he had been made Quidditch Captain.

"That gives you equal status with prefects!", Hermione cried happily, "You can use our special bathroom now and everything!"

"I remember when Charlie wore one of these.", Ron said, examining the badge with glee, before handing it to Neville.

"Harry, this is so cool, you are our Captain.", Neville said, handing it back to Harry, "If you let us back on the team, I suppose."

"Our trip to Diagon Alley will take place on Saturday.", Elizabeth said, "I guess we will go with the other Weasley's, that would be safer."

* * *

 **There ya go, the first chapter of Year 6, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents hopefully next time.** **Mischief Managed.**


	85. Chapter 85: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

**Greetings, wizard and witches, welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and now on to the review.**

 **Guest: I did, I cant help but read that line in Alan Rickman's voice. Happy to hear you enjoy my story, always warms the heart.**

 **Now on to the story shall we?**

* * *

It was an overcast, murky Saturday when they were going to Daigon Alley. One of the special Ministry of Magic cars, was awaiting them in the front yard when they emerged from the manor, pulling on their cloaks.

They were all sitting in roomy comfort in the wide backseat.

"Here you are, then.", the driver said, a surprisingly short while later, speaking for the first time as he slowed in Charing Cross Road and stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron, "I'm to wait for you, any idea how long you'll be?"

"A couple of hours, I expect.", Elizabeth said, "Ah, good, he's here!"

Peering through the window, they saw no Auror's waiting outside the inn, but instead the gigantic, black-bearded form of Rubeus Hagrid, wearing a long beaverskin coat, oblivious to the startled stares of passing Muggles.

"Harry!" he boomed, sweeping Harry into a bone-crushing hug the moment Harry had stepped out of the car.

"We didn't know 'security' meant you!", Harry said, grinning as he massaged his ribs.

"I know, just like old times, innit? See, the Ministry wanted ta send a bunch of Auror's, but Dumbledore said I'd do.", Hagrid said proudly, throwing out his chest and tucking his thumbs into his pockets, "Lets get going then."

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was completely empty. Only Tom the landlord, wizened and toothless, remained of the old crowd. He looked up hopefully as they entered, but before he could speak, Hagrid said importantly, "Jus' passin' through today, Tom, sure ya understand, Hogwarts business, ya know."

Tom nodded gloomily and returned to wiping glasses; Harry, Clark, Neville, Hermione, Kara, Sirius, Elizabeth, Hagrid, and the Weasley's walked through the bar and out into the chilly little courtyard at the back where the dustbins stood.

Hagrid raised his pink umbrella and rapped a certain brick in the wall, which opened at once to form an archway onto a winding cobbled street. They stepped through the entrance and paused, looking around.

Diagon Alley had changed. The colorful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. Most of these somber purple posters carried blown-up versions of the security advice on the Ministry pamphlets that had been sent out over the summer, but others bore moving black-and-white photographs of Death Eaters known to be on the loose. Bellatrix Lestrange was sneering from the front of the nearest apothecary.

A few windows were boarded up, including those of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. On the other hand, a number of shabby-looking stalls had sprung up along the street. The nearest one, which had been erected outside Flourish and Blotts, under a striped, stained awning, had a cardboard sign pinned to its front:

 _Amulets_

 _Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors, and inferi!_

 _A seedy-looking little wizard was rattling armfuls of silver symbols on chains at passersby._

"One for your little girl, madam?" he called at Mrs. Weasley as they passed, leering at Ginny, "Protect her pretty neck?"

"If I were on duty...", Mr. Weasley said, having gained a promotion in the last few months, glaring angrily at the amulet seller.

"Yes, but don't go arresting anyone now, dear, we're in a hurry.", Mrs. Weasley said, nervously consulting a list, "I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first, Ron's showing much too much ankle in his school uniform."

"I think its a good idea.", Elizabeth said, "Harry, Clark, Neville and Kara need new ones as well. Hermione wants new dress robes, Harry and Kara need new uniforms too. Come on, everyone."

"It doesn't make sense for all of us to go to Madam Malkin's.", Mr. Weasley said, "Why don't those Six go with Sirius, Elizabeth and Hagrid, and we can go to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's school-books?"

Mrs. Weasley did not look entirely convinced, but allowed the separation, scurrying off toward Flourish and Blotts with her husband and Ginny while Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara, Sirius, Elizabeth and Hagrid set off for Madam Malkin's.

Many of the people who passed them had the same harried, anxious look as Mrs. Weasley, and that nobody was stopping to talk anymore; the shoppers stayed together in their own tightly knit groups, moving intently about their business. Nobody seemed to be shopping alone.

"Might be a bit of a squeeze in there with all of us.", Hagrid said, stopping outside Madam Malkin's and bending down to peer through the window.

"We will stand guard outside, all right?", Sirius said.

So Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara entered the little shop together. It appeared, at first glance, to be empty, but no sooner had the door swung shut behind them than they heard a familiar voice issuing from behind a rack of dress robes in spangled green and blue.

"...Not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone."

There was a clucking noise and the voice of Madam Malkin said, "Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child..."

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!"

And indeed Malfoy appeared from behind the rack, wearing a handsome set of dark green robes that glittered with pins around the hem and the edges of the sleeves.

He strode to the mirror and examined himself; it was a few moments before he noticed Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara reflected over his shoulder. His light gray eyes narrowed.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in.", Malfoy said and in the same instance as Clark draw his wand, Hermione grabbed his free sleeve.

"No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it.", Hermione whispered.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" Madam Malkin said, scurrying out from behind the clothes rack holding a tape measure and a wand. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" she added hastily, for a glance toward the door had shown her Clark standing there with his wand out and pointing at Malfoy.

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school.", Malfoy sneered.

"You obviously have no idea what I do during my Summers, do you?", Clark said back, "And why are you sneering all the time? What do you think we live in the fifties or something?"

"That's quite enough!" Madam Malkin said sharply, as Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara also drew their wands. She looked over her shoulder for support, "Madam... Please..."

Narcissa Malfoy strolled out from behind the clothes rack, "Put those away." she said coldly to Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Kara, "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

"Really?" Harry said, taking a step forward and gazing into the smoothly arrogant face that, for all its pallor, still resembled her sister's, he was as tall as she was now, "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"

Madam Malkin squealed and clutched at her heart, "Really, you shouldn't accuse... Dangerous thing to say... Wands away, please!"

But they didn't lower their wands, Narcissa Malfoy smiled unpleasantly, "I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you."

Harry looked mockingly all around the shop, "Now that you mention it... He's not here now!"

"So why not have a go?", Clark said, stepping forward, "I had your Death Eater sister grovel at my feet, begging for mercy like the bitch she is. Who knows? Maybe when your out of St Mungo's, they might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with that piece of rubbish that is suppose to be your husband!"

Malfoy made an angry movement toward Clark, but stumbled over his overlong robe. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Kara laughed loudly.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Kent!" Malfoy snarled.

"Not so fun when it is someone talking about your mother, isn't it?", Clark asked, "And who is going to stop me? You? Certainly not your father, he is being a prison bitch right now. Nor your pureblood whore of a mother."

"It's all right, Draco.", Narcissa said, restraining him with her thin white fingers upon his shoulder.

Madam Malkin dithered for a moment on the spot, then seemed to decide to act as though nothing was happening in the hope that it wouldn't. She bent toward Malfoy, who was still glaring at Clark.

"I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just..."

"Ouch!" Malfoy bellowed, slapping her hand away, "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother, I don't think I want these anymore!", he pulled the robes over his head and threw them onto the floor at Madam Malkin's feet.

"You're right, Draco.", Narcissa said, with a contemptuous glance at Hermione, "Now I know the kind of scum that shops here... We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

And with that, the pair of them strode out of the shop, Malfoy taking care to bang as hard as he could into Ron on the way out.

"Well, really? said Madam Malkin, snatching up the fallen robes and moving the tip of her wand over them like a vacuum cleaner, so that it removed all the dust.

She was distracted all through the fitting of Harry's, Clark's, Ron's, Neville's and Kara's new uniform, tried to sell Hermione wizard's dress robes instead of witch's, and when she finally bowed them out of the shop it was with an air of being glad to see the back of them.

"We got everything.", Clark said.

"Did you see the Malfoy's?", Harry asked.

"Yeah.", Hagrid said, unconcerned.

"They wouldn't dare to make trouble in the middle of Diagon Alley.", Elizabeth pointed out, "Not with us around."

"So don't worry about those two.", Sirius said just as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny appeared, all clutching heavy packages of books.

"Everyone all right?", Mrs. Weasley said, "Got your robes? Right then, we can pop in at the Apothecary and Eeylops on the way to Fred and George's. Stick close, now..."

* * *

Neither Harry, Ron nor Neville bought any ingredients at the Apothecary, seeing that they were no longer studying Potions. Then, with Mrs. Weasley checking her watch every minute or so, they headed farther along the street in search of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop run by Fred and George.

"What's wrong Clark?", Hermione asked, having noticing the scowl he had on his face since they got out of Madam Malkin.

"Why don't you ever let me kick Malfoy's arse for calling you the M-word.", he asked, hands in his pocket.

"Because like I said, he is not worth it.", she said but his next words surprised him.

"But you are worth it.", he told them

But before she could react, Ron stopped in his tracks, "Whoa."

Set against the dull, poster-muffled shop Fronts around them, Fred and Georges windows hit the eye like a firework display. Casual passersby were looking back over their shoulders at the windows, and a few rather stunned-looking people had actually come to a halt, transfixed.

The left-hand window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, and shrieked. The right-hand window was covered with a gigantic poster, purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazoned with flashing yellow letters:

 _Why Are You Worrying About_

 _You-Know-Who?_

 _You Should Be Worrying About_

 _U-No-Poo_

 _The Constipation Sensation_

 _That's Gripping The Nation!_

Harry, Clark, Kara, Sirius and Elizabeth started to laugh. A weak sort of moan beside them and looked around to see Mrs. Weasley gazing, dumbfounded, at the poster. Her lips moved silently, mouthing the name, "U-No-Poo. They'll be murdered in their beds!" she whispered.

"No they won't!", Sirius said, who was laughing, "This is brilliant!"

"Yeah, who doesn't enjoy some toilet humor now and again.", Clark said as he, Harry and Ron led the way into the shop.

It was packed with customers, separating the group inside. Clark and Hermione ended up at the same side of the store. Looking up at the boxes piled to the ceiling: There were the Skiving Snackboxes that the twins had perfected during their last, unfinished year at Hogwarts.

The Nosebleed Nougat was most popular, with only one battered box left on the shelf. There were bins full of trick wands, the cheapest merely turning into rubber chickens or pairs of briefs when waved, the most expensive beating the unwary user around the head and neck, and boxes of quills, which came in Self-Inking, Spell-Checking, and Smart-Answer varieties.

A space cleared in the crowd, and Harry pushed his way toward the counter, where a gaggle of delighted ten-year-olds was watching a tiny little wooden man slowly ascending the steps to a real set of gallows, both perched on a box that read: reusable hangman spell it or he'll swing!

"Patented Daydream Charms.", Hermione said as they managed to squeeze through to a large display near the counter and was reading the information on the back of a box bearing a highly colored picture of a handsome youth and a swooning girl who were standing on the deck of a pirate ship.

 _One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteens._

"You know...", Hermione said, looking up at Clark, "That really is extraordinary magic!"

"For that, Hermione.", a voice said behind them, "You can have one for free."

A beaming Fred stood before them, wearing a set of magenta robes that clashed magnificently with his flaming hair, "How are you, Clarkie?", he said extending his hand.

"I am fine Gred.", Clark said with a smirk, accepting the handshake.

"Come on, I'll give you two a tour.", he said. They followed Fred toward the back of the shop, where a stand of card and rope tricks.

"Muggle magic tricks!" Fred said happily, pointing them out, "For freaks like Dad, you know, who love Muggle stuff. It's not a big earner, but we do fairly steady business, they're great novelties. Come through the back, that's where we're making the real money... Pocket anything and you'll pay in more than Galleons!" he added warningly to a small boy who hastily whipped his hand out of the tub labeled:

 _Edible Dark Marks._

 _They will make anyone sick!_

Fred pushed back a curtain beside the Muggle tricks and saw a darker, less crowded room. The packaging on the products lining these shelves was more subdued.

In the same room, Harry and Kara where being shown around by George who was telling the two, "We have just developed this more serious line. Funny how it happened..."

"You wouldn't believe how many people, even people who work at the Ministry, can't do a decent Shield Charm.", Fred added as the three joined his twin and the other two friends, "Of course, they didn't have you two teaching them."

"I know. So we thought Shield Hats were a bit of a laugh, you know, challenge your mate to jinx you while wearing it and watch his face when the jinx just bounces off. But the Ministry bought five hundred for all its support staff! And we're still getting massive orders!"

"So we have expanded into a range of Shield Cloaks, Shield Gloves... I mean, they wouldn't help much against the Unforgivable Curses, but for minor to moderate hexes or jinxes..."

"That's horrifyingly depressing on so many levels...", Clark muttered, "I am not sure if I want to continue to live in tis country anymore..."

"Look this is cool. Instant Darkness Powder.", George continued enthusiastically, "We are importing it from Peru. Handy if you want to make a quick escape."

"And our Decoy Detonators are just walking off the shelves, look.", Fred said, pointing at a number of weird-looking black horn-type objects that were indeed attempting to scurry out of sight, "You just drop one surreptitiously and it'll run off and make a nice loud noise out of sight, giving you a diversion if you need one."

"Handy.", Harry said impressed.

"Indeed.", Clark admitted.

"Here.", George said, catching a couple and throwing them to Harry and Clark, just as a young witch with short blonde hair poked her head around the curtain, she too was wearing magenta staff robes.

"There's a customer out here looking for a joke cauldron, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley." she said.

"Right you are, Verity, I'm coming.", George said promptly, "Harry, Clarkie, you two help yourself to anything you want, all right? No charge."

"I can't do that!", Harry said, who had already pulled out his money bag to pay for the Decoy Detonators.

"We can but, that doesn't feel right.", Clark said, holding his money bag in his hand.

"You two don't pay here.", Fred said firmly, "Your gold is no good here."

"You two gave us our start-up loan, we haven't forgotten.", George said sternly.

"I had...", Clark said.

"Take whatever you like, and just remember to tell people where you got it, if they ask.", George told them and swept off through the curtain to help with the customers, and Fred led Harry, Clark, Hermione and Kara back into the main part of the shop to find Ginny poring over the Patented Daydream Charms.

"Haven't you girls found our special WonderWitch products yet?", Fred asked, "Follow me, ladies..."

Near the window was an array of violently pink products around which a cluster of excited girls was giggling enthusiastically. Hermione, Kara and Ginny both hung back, looking wary. "There you go.", Fred said proudly, "Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere."

Ginny raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Do they work?" she asked.

"Certainly they work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question...", Fred continued.

"And the attractiveness of the girl.", George added, reappearing suddenly at their side, "But we're not selling them to our sister, not when she's already got about five boys on the go from what we have heard." he suddenly becoming suddenly stern.

"Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie.", Ginny said calmly.

"Weren't you dating a Dean, last time we talked?", Kara asked.

"Yes, I am.", Ginny said, "And last time I looked, he was definitely one boy, not five. What are those?"

She was pointing at a number of round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of a cage and emitting high-pitched squeaks.

"Pygmy Puffs.", George said, "Miniature puffskeins, we can't breed them fast enough. So what about Michael Corner?"

"I dumped him, he was a bad loser.", Ginny said, putting a finger through the bars of the cage and watching the Pygmy Puffs crowd around it.

"They're really cute!", Kara said, looking over them.

"But you're moving through boyfriends a bit fast, aren't you?", Fred continued to his sister.

"Isn't it Ginny's business who she dates and who not?", Kara said.

"Thank you, Kara.", Ginny said with a appreciative nod, who moved and, giving them an unimpeded view out of the window. Malfoy was hurrying up the street alone. As he passed Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, he glanced over his shoulder. Seconds later, he moved beyond the scope of the window and they lost sight of him.

"Wonder where his mummy is?", Harry said, frowning.

"Given her the slip by the looks of it, or dead, one can only hope.", Clark muttered, "Why, though?"

"Probably not for something innocent.", Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley had walked over and joined Ginny, who were bending over the Pygmy Puffs. Mr. Weasley was delightedly examining a pack of Muggle marked playing cards with Sirius.

While Ron, Neville and Elizabeth were looking through the assortment of pranking products.

Fred and George were both helping customers. On the other side of the glass, Hagrid was standing with his back to them, looking up and down the street.

"Get under here, quick.", Harry said, pulling his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag.

"Oh... I don't know, Harry.", Hermione said, looking uncertainly toward Mrs. Weasley, but Clark and Kara already joined him under the Cloak, "Of course..."

She ducked under the cloak. Nobody noticed them vanish; they were all too interested in Fred and George's products. Harry, Clark, Hermione and Kara squeezed their way out of the door as quickly as they could, but by the time they gained the street, Malfoy had disappeared just as successfully as they had.

"He was going that way.", Kara murmured as quietly as possible, so that the humming Hagrid would not hear them.

"Come on.", Harry murmured.

* * *

They scurried along, peering left and right, through shop windows and doors, until Hermione pointed ahead.

"That's him, isn't it?", she whispered, "Turning left?"

"Should we be surprised that he is going to Knockturn Alley?" Clark whispered, speeding up.

"Our feet will be seen!", Hermione said anxiously, as the cloak flapped a little around their ankles; it was much more difficult hiding all three of them under the cloak nowadays let alone four, even with three of their shortest friends.

"Well then Harry shouldn't have grown so much.", Clark said.

But Knockturn Alley, the side street devoted to the Dark Arts, looked completely deserted. They peered into windows as they passed, but none of the shops seemed to have any customers at all.

"Look! He's in there!", Hermione breathed.

They had drawn level with a shop called Borgin and Burkes, which sold a wide variety of sinister objects. There in the midst of the cases full of skulls and old bottles stood Malfoy with his back to them, just visible beyond some very large black cabinet.

Judging by the movements of Malfoy's hands, he was talking animatedly. The proprietor of the shop, Mr. Borgin, an oily-haired, stooping man, stood facing Malfoy. He was wearing a curious expression of mingled resentment and fear.

"If only we could hear what they're saying!", Hermione said, slightly starling when she noticed Clark holding out an Extendable Ears, "Fantastic!"

"It's nice to be appreciated.", Clark said, unraveling the long, flesh-colored strings and began to feed them toward the bottom of the door.

They put their heads together and listened intently to the ends of the strings, through which Malfoy's voice could be heard loud and clear, as though a radio had been turned on. "...You know how to fix it?"

"Possibly.", Borgin said, in a tone that suggested he was unwilling to commit himself, "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

"I can't.", Malfoy said, "It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it."

"Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything."

"No?", Malfoy said, going just by his tone, they knew Malfoy was sneering, "Perhaps this will make you more confident."

He moved toward Borgin and was blocked from view by the cabinet. Harry, Clark, Hermione and Kara shuffled sideways to try and keep him in sight, but all they could see was Borgin, looking very frightened.

"Tell anyone.", Malfoy said, "And there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention. Well, I'd better be off. And don't forget to keep that one safe, I'll need it."

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?"

"No, of course I wouldn't, you stupid, little man, how would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it. And not a word to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my mother, understand?"

"Naturally, naturally." murmured Borgin, bowing again.

Next moment, the bell over the door tinkled loudly as Malfoy stalked out of the shop looking very pleased with himself. He passed so close to Harry, Clark, Hermione and Kara that they felt the cloak flutter around their knees again.

Inside the shop, Borgin remained frozen; his unctuous smile had vanished; he looked worried.

"What was that about?" Kara whispered as her brother reeled in the Extendable Ears.

"No idea." Harry said, thinking hard, "He wants something mended... and he wants to reserve something in there... Could you see what he pointed at when he said 'that one'?"

"You three stay here.", Hermione whispered.

"What are you?", Harry began, but Hermione had already ducked out from under the cloak. Clark's eyes went wide as he duck from under the cloak as well, quickly following after her.

"Are you crazy?", he said urgently, "You can't go in there alone!"

"Then come with me.", she said checking her hair in the reflection in the glass.

"Fine.", he said as they began to walk towards the store, Hermione moves closer and grabs a hold of Clark's arm, "What are you doing?"

"We will attract less attention this way.", Hermione said as they entered the store, setting the bell tinkling again.

"Hello, horrible morning, isn't it?" Hermione said brightly to Borgin, who did not answer, but cast them a suspicious look.

They strolled through the store, Hermione humming cheerily. "Is tis necklace for sale?", Clark asked, pausing beside a glass-fronted case.

"If you've got one and a half thousand Galleons.", Mr. Borgin said coldly.

"Oh... Darling, I don't have that much on me.", Clark said to Hermione, before turning back to Mr. Borgin, "I don't often walk around with more than one hundred Galleons, you understand, right? What about tis skull?"

"Sixteen Galleons.", Mr. Borgin said, "...But I don't think you should gift a skull to your girlfriend."

"Oh, but she has pretty bizarre taste for a girl.", Clark said, "What made you think we are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Mr Borgin eye him questioningly for a second, "Really? I mean a attractive young man and a attractive young woman are spending time together. They are either dating or their siblings."

"Ah... T-That's good to know.", Hermione said, a slight blush on her face, "So it's for sale, then? The skull I mean. It isn't being... kept for anyone?"

Mr. Borgin squinted at her. "Goddammit Hermione...", Clark said, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand, before gripping her hand and quickly running out of the store with Borgin at her heels. As the bell tinkled again, Borgin slammed the door behind her and put up the closed sign.

"Ah well.", Kara said, throwing the cloak back over Clark and Hermione, "Worth a try."

When they made their way back to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, where they were forced to stop so that they could dodge undetected around a very anxious-looking Sirius, Elizabeth, Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid, who had clearly noticed their absence.

Once in the shop, Harry whipped off the Invisibility Cloak, hid it in his bag, and joined in with the other three when they insisted, in answer to the adults accusations, that they had been in the back room all along, and that they could not have looked properly.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents hopefully next time.** **Mischief Managed.**


	86. Chapter 86: Horace Slughorn

**Greetings, wizard and witches, welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles.** **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and n** **ow on to the story shall we? On a side note, there's a lemon in this chapter.**

* * *

"Yes, I have already agreed it was fishy, Harry.", Hermione said a little impatiently as the six of them were sitting in the lounge area of Clark's room.

Harry had been spending a lot of time during summer vacation pondering the meaning of Malfoy's behavior in Knockturn Alley. What disturbed him most was the satisfied look on Malfoy's face as he had left the shop.

"Nothing that makes Malfoy look that happy can be good news.", Harry said.

"We know, I don't like it either when Malfoy is happy.", Clark said, slouching on his couch, resting his head on his fist while he read from one of his new books, "But there are a lot of ways why that sniveling bastard would be smiling."

"Clark is right.", Hermione said, sitting next to him her black socked feet on his legs, she had only grudgingly looked up from her new copy of Advanced Rune Translation.

"Of course I am.", Clark said lazily.

"That smugness of yours is really an attractive quality.", Kara said sarcastically, looking at her brother.

"Thank you. It was either smugness or having my hair highlighted.", he said back with a smirk, "Smugness is easier to maintain."

"Maybe he's broken his Hand of Glory.", Ron said vaguely, as he attempted to straighten his broomstick's bent tail twigs, "Remember that shriveled-up arm Malfoy had?"

"No, I don't remember that.", Neville said, polishing his new cherry wood and unicorn hair wand, one of the last Ollivander ever sold, before he vanished, "I know, me not remembering something? That doesn't happen very often."

"But what about when he said, 'Don't forget to keep that one safe'?", Harry asked for the umpteenth time, "That sounded to me like Borgin's got another one of the broken objects, and Malfoy wants both."

"Maybe he was looking for some leather pants made from Hungarian Horntail hide. Sirius said those were quite in back in the day.", Clark said, not noticing the looks they were giving him, "Do you think I would look good in leather pants?"

"Is it weird that I think he would?", Harry whispered to Kara, who merely looked wide eyed at him, before turning back to the conversation, "Malfoy's father's in Azkaban. Don't you think Malfoy would like revenge?"

"What is a little git like Malfoy going to do?", Neville asked.

"That's my point, I don't know!", Harry said, frustrated, "But he's up to something and I think we should take it seriously. His father's a Death Eater and..."

Harry broke off, his eyes fixed on the window behind Hermione, his mouth open.

"Harry? Is something the matter?", Kara asked, looking over him, "Your scar's not hurting again, is it?"

"He's a Death Eater.", Harry said slowly, "He's replaced his father as a Death Eater!"

There was a silence; then Ron and Neville erupted in laughter. "Malfoy? He's sixteen, Harry! You think You-Know-Who would let Malfoy join?", Ron laughed.

"It seems very unlikely, Harry.", Hermione said in a repressive sort of voice.

"I don't know. You don't have to give complex orders to a child soldier... Just give them a gun and point them where to shoot.", Clark pondered, "In Madam Malkin's. She didn't touch him, but he yelled and jerked his arm away from her when she went to roll up his sleeve. It was his left arm. Maybe he's been branded with the Dark Mark."

"See, Clark agrees with me.", Harry said, "And he is the smart one."

"Well I wouldn't say I am the smartest one, that honor belongs to Hermione, but it sounds plausible.", Clark said, "Maybe Voldemort wanted to punish Malfoy's father for failing at the Ministry, and is using Malfoy as a proxy."

Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara looked at each other.

"I'm not sure...", Neville mumbled.

"Yeah, I still don't reckon You-Know-Who would let Malfoy join...", Ron added.

* * *

The evening, Harry stepped out of his bathroom, wearing his pajamas, he found Kara waiting for him, sitting on the end of his bed wearing her pale red bathrobe. "Evening, Harry!", Kara said, waving at him.

"Hey, Kara, is something wrong?", Harry asked, sitting next to her when she noticed the blush on her face.

"Oh... it's just... I wanted to give you something else for your birthday.", Kara explained, standing up as she began to pace in front of his bed, "But I kinda chickened out and just gave you the Quidditch supplies and candy.", getting redder by the minute.

"But I liked my presents.", Harry muttered, but let out a gasp when she suddenly came to a stop and took off her bathrobe, revealing she was wearing nothing but her Hogwarts uniform tie.

"Oh, uhm... you mean this as a present?...", Harry managed to get out, feeling his face heating up as one of his fantasies was becoming real, trying to ignore the feeling of blood streaming to his lower body, "This might actually beat the candies you gave me."

Kara let out a giggle, sitting down on his lap and they both leaned forward so that they met in between, their lips coming together in a passionate kiss.

She began to undress Harry while he gave her gentle bites on her neck along with some rather gentle licks on her earlobe, this causes her to moan loudly. Kara then sees Harry boxers, the bulge in his undergarments is tenting up.

Harry then take the initiative by pulling his boxers down in front of her, allowing his manhood to rise up from the confines of cotton from his boxers. She eyes it intently with a hunger that takes her over.

"Oh my... Someone wants to play, doesn't he?", Kara giggles.

"That he does.", Harry said as they move up to the bed.

As both get into a comfortable position, they returned to kissing as they invaded the others mouth with their tongue. This grants a few more moans of delight from her as the sweat from their bodies begin to drip from each other.

"I love tis... very much.", Kara said.

"Your so beautiful, Kara.", Harry whispered as his mouth begins to trace a line to her breasts, "Kara... Can I put it in now?"

"Yes... please. Go ahead.", she said.

Harry begin to take the tip of his member into the outer lips of her vagina to allow it to wrap around it. He moaned just as loudly as she did before he begin sliding his shaft into the wet walls of her most intimate place. And as every inch begins to slowly penetrate her cervix, Harry feels how wet and tight she is on his penis as it crawled up inside of her.

As Harry finally feels himself fully at the hilt, he feels her hymen being broken. This stops him from moving any further. "Are you okay, Kara? Did it hurt you at all?", he asked her concerned.

"Just a little bit, but I'll be... I'll be alright!", Kara whimpered, getting used to the feeling of being filled.

Some minutes pass by, and Harry is still hard inside of her. She then moves her legs a bit before saying. "Keep going, Harry. I want you to fill me with your love, tonight!"

"As you wish, my beauty.", Harry said. The same manhood inside of her womanhood then starts to slowly move up and down, sending them both wave after jolting wave of indescribable pleasure.

If the moans from both his and her mouths were not the best indication, it was how much faster and more confident they were both feeling. Harry then start to go even faster and harder on her walls, bumping her with a speed that made them both grunt and yelp louder than before.

"Goddamn! K-Kara you're really tight in there!", Harry grunted between pants as the pleasure had built up some more.

"And you are so big inside of me, Harry!" she replies, coaxing them both to endure even more of the pleasure that took away the pain within her, "Oh, Harry, don't stop! I'm gonna cum!"

"That's good, because I'm about to get there soon.", Harry said to her as his speed and strength pick up even more with even more pounding into her cervix.

The point of of the climax was soon reaching over to break the both of them, and the both could feel it ready to break the dam that held their emotions with cracking walls.

As soon as they felt the wave of pleasure surging through before it passed by just as quickly. The orgasms that combined with one another had only felt like something that could be described as the most wondrous event either of their life.

The couple were snuggling after feeling the orgasm rush away.

"I love you, Kara Kent.", Harry said, holding her in his arms, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love me too.", Kara said with a giggle, "But I like you too."

That was all that the both of them could say before the spell of sleep could take over them.

* * *

Their departure towards Kings Cross the following morning was smoother than usual. The Ministry cars glided up to the front of the Kent Manor to find them waiting.

There was no cheerful Hagrid waiting for them at King's Cross Station. Instead, two grim-faced, bearded Aurors in dark Muggle suits moved forward the moment the cars stopped and, flanking the party, marched them into the station without speaking.

"Quick, quick, through the barrier." said Mrs. Weasley, who seemed a little flustered by this Auror's efficiency.

When they arrived at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, one of the Auror's seized Harry's upper arm, and attempted to steer him toward the barrier.

Sirius was about to come between them but Harry had already jerked his arm out of the Auror's grip, "I am very capable of walking myself.", he said irritably, he pushed his trolley directly at the solid barrier.

A second later, they stood on platform nine and three-quarters, where the scarlet Hogwarts Express stood belching steam over the crowd.

Without waiting to consult his grim-faced Auror, Harry motioned to Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara to follow him up the platform, looking for an empty compartment.

"We can't, Harry.", Hermione said, looking apologetic, "Ron and I got to go to the prefect's carriage first and then patrol the corridors for a bit."

"Oh yeah, I forgot.", Harry said, "Well sucks to be you."

"Thanks mate...", Ron said dryly as they boarded their trunks.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Kara was exchanging some last words with Sirius before departing and Harry had gone to the side to talk with Mr. Weasley.

Clark meanwhile was making some small talk with Elizabeth, but neither knew what to say to the other. "Well we will see each other again for Christmas, so that will be quite soon.", Elizabeth muttered.

"Who says I won't stay at Hogwarts?", Clark said, hands in his pockets, "But it will really depend on Harry actually. Not going to celebrate it without him."

"Look Clark, I know you had it difficult these past few months, what with the break up and everything that happened at the Ministry.", Elizabeth continued, sounding rather sad for some reason.

"Really? I don't remember much about it.", Clark said dryly, but it was sort of true.

"I just want to tell you, that your so much stronger than you know.", Elizabeth said, "At merely fifteen you defeated Bellatrix and then Voldemort himself tried to lure you to the dark side, but you resisted. Not many people could do that, especially at the state you were in... It made me realize something... You deserved a much better mother than I."

A moment of silence followed between the two but before Clark or Elizabeth could say anything, a whistle was heard in the distance. "You make sure you look after yourself and stay safe.", Elizabeth said, closing the door behind them when Harry, Clark and Kara boarded.

They waved until the train had turned a corner and Sirius, Elizabeth and the others were lost to view.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were cloistered in the prefects' carriage and Ginny had gone off to find her friends.

"Let's go find a compartment.", Clark said as they began to drag their trunks along.

People stared shamelessly as he approached. They even pressed their faces against the windows of their compartments to get a look at him.

"Why don't you take a picture, it will last longer!", Kara said, to the onlookers, "...I was joking!"

They had expected an upswing in the amount of gaping and gawping after all the 'Chosen One' rumors in the Daily Prophet.

"Salutations, boyfriend and friends!" a familiar voice said from behind.

"Luna!", Neville said, dropping his trunk, and walked over to place a kiss on the blonde girl's cheek.

"Someone is happy to see me.", Luna said with a giggle, clutching a magazine to her chest; large letters on the front announced that there was a pair of free Spectrespecs inside.

"Quibbler still going strong, then?", Harry asked, who felt a certain fondness for the magazine.

"Oh yes, circulation's well up.", Luna said happily.

"Let's find seats.", Kara said and the five of them set off along the train through hordes of silently staring students. At last they found an empty compartment, and they hurried inside gratefully.

"They're even staring at us?", Neville said, indicating himself and Luna, "Because we're with you!"

"They're staring at you because you were at the Ministry too.", Clark said, as he hoisted his trunk into the luggage rack, "Our little misadventure there was all over the Prophet. You might have seen it."

"Yes, though to be honest.", Neville said, "I thought Gran would be angry about all the publicity."

"So that is why you spend nearly the entire summer vacation at our place.", Harry teased with a smirk.

"That too.", Neville admitted.

"You hoped you could see me in a swim suit?", Kara asked.

"N-No! But if I would have given my honest opinion of you in a swim suit... I think Harry and Luna will beat me up.", he mumbled, "A-Anyways, Gran was really pleased. Says now I am starting to live up to my dad in bravery as well as grades... Come back here, Trevor!" And he dived under the seat to retrieve his toad as it made one of its frequent bids for freedom.

"Oh, yeah. He has one of those.", Clark noted.

"Are we still doing OW meetings this year?", Luna asked, who was detaching a pair of psychedelic spectacles from the middle of The Quibbler.

"No point now we have got rid of Umbridge, is there?", Harry said, sitting down.

Neville bumped his head against the seat as he emerged from under it, "I liked the Overwatch meetings!", he said, "I learned loads with you two!"

"I enjoyed the meetings too.", Luna said serenely, "It was like having friends."

Before they could say anything there was a disturbance outside their compartment door. A group of fourth-year girls was whispering and giggling together on the other side of the glass.

"You ask them!"

"No, you!"

"I'll do it!"

And one of them, a bold-looking girl with large dark eyes, a prominent chin, and long black hair pushed her way through the door.

"Hi, Harry, Clark. I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane.", she said loudly and confidently, "Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with them." she added in a stage whisper, indicating Neville's bottom, which was sticking out from under the seat again as he groped around for Trevor, and Luna, who was now wearing her free Spectrespecs, which gave her the look of a demented, multicolored owl.

"What do you mean by them?", Clark asked coldly, slightly raising from his seat, "Are you referring to my friends? Because let me warn you, I do not take kindly to people insulting my friends."

"Take my word for it, Clark is not a pleasant person when he is pissed.", Harry told them just as coldly, holding on to Kara's hand, "Ask Draco Malfoy for a general idea what happens."

"Oh." the girl said, looking very surprised, especially at Harry and Kara holding hands, "Oh. Okay.", and she withdrew, sliding the door closed behind her.

"People expect you two to have cooler friends than us.", Luna said, once again displaying her knack for embarrassing honesty.

"You are cool.", Harry said shortly, "None of them was at the Ministry. They didn't fight with me."

"My thoughts as well.", Clark said, resting back into his seat, before turning to the female blonde, "Oh and Luna, you do have friends. You have me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kara and of course Neville, but he is your special friend."

"That's a very nice thing to say.", Luna beamed. Then she pushed her Spectrespecs farther up her nose and settled down to read The Quibbler.

* * *

The weather beyond the train windows was as patchy as it had been all summer; they passed through stretches of the chilling mist, then out into weak, clear sunlight. It was during one of the clear spells, when the sun was visible almost directly overhead, that Ron and Hermione entered the compartment at last, and much to their surprise Daphne Greengrass.

"Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up, I'm starving.", Ron said longingly, slumping into the seat beside Harry and rubbing his stomach.

"Greetings remaining members of the Gryffindor Six and Luna.", Daphne added, taking a seat next to Clark.

"Gryffindor what now?", Neville asked surprised.

"Surprise to see you here, Greengrass.", Clark said with a smirk, noticing a shiny 'P' badge on her chest, "I think you missed placed that Prefect badge."

"Well now that you mention it Kent, both Malfoy and Parkinson have lost their Prefect position for helping the old toad last year.", Daphne explained.

"Tis school years starts off great already.", Clark said.

The compartment door slid open again and a breathless third-year girl stepped inside.

"I'm supposed to deliver these to Clark Kent, Kara Kent, Neville Longbottom and Harry P-Potter." she faltered, as her eyes met Harry's and she turned scarlet. She was holding out two scrolls of parchment tied with violet ribbon.

Perplexed, the four took the scroll addressed to each of them and the girl stumbled back out of the compartment.

"What is it?" Ron demanded, as Harry unrolled his.

"An invitation.", Clark said.

 _Mr Clark Kent,_

 _I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

 _Sincerely, Horace Slughorn._

"But what does he want me for?", Neville asked nervously, as though he was expecting detention.

"I got an idea...", Harry mumbled.

* * *

When they walked down the train, every now and then, students would hurtle out of their compartments to get a better look at him. The exception was Cho Chang, who darted into her compartment when she saw Clark coming.

When they reached compartment C, they saw at once that they were not Slughorn's only invitees, although judging by the enthusiasm of Slughorn's welcome, Harry was the most warmly anticipated.

"Harry, my boy!", Slughorn said, jumping up at the sight of him so that his great velvet-covered belly seemed to fill all the remaining space in the compartment. His shiny bald head and great silvery mustache gleamed as brightly in the sunlight as the golden buttons on his waistcoat. "Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr. Longbottom! And of course, Clark and Kara Kent."

At a gesture from Slughorn, they sat down opposite each other in the only empty seats, which were nearest the door. Clark glanced around at their fellow guests. He recognized a Slytherin from their year, Blaise Zabini, there were also two seventh-year boys he did not know and, squashed in the corner beside Slughorn and looking as though she was not entirely sure how she had got there, Ginny.

"Now, do you know everyone?" Slughorn asked.

"Except for Gin, who the hell are you people?", Clark said.

Slughorn had a good laugh, "Glad to see that you inherited your mothers sense of humor.", he said before introducing the other students, "Blaise Zabini is in your year, of course?"

Zabini did not make any sign of recognition or greeting, nor did Harry, Clark, Neville or Kara.

"This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you have come across each other? No?"

McLaggen, a large, wiry-haired youth, raised a hand, and the four nodded back at him.

"And this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether?"

Belby, who was thin and nervous-looking, gave a strained smile.

"And as you just said, you already know this charming young lady!" Slughorn finished.

Ginny grimaced at the four from behind Slughorn's back. "Well now, this is most pleasant.", Slughorn said cozily, "A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch; the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on licorice wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things... Pheasant, Belby?"

Belby started and accepted what looked like half a cold pheasant.

"I was just telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles.", Slughorn told Harry, Clark, Neville and Kara, now passing around a basket of rolls, "Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?"

Unfortunately, Belby had just taken a large mouthful of pheasant; in his haste to answer Slughorn he swallowed too fast, turned purple, and began to choke.

"Sweet merciful Buddha.", Clark muttered, pointing his wand at Belby, "Anapneo.", whose airway seemed to clear at once, as Slughorn complimented Clark on his quick wand and spell work.

"Not... Not much of him, no," gasped Belby, his eyes streaming, "Thank you Kent."

"Well, of course, I daresay he's busy.", Slughorn said, looking questioningly at Belby, "I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane Potion without considerable hard work!"

"I suppose...", Belby said, who seemed afraid to take another bite of pheasant until he was sure that Slughorn had finished with him, "Er... he and my dad don't get on very well, you see, so I don't really know much about..."

His voice tailed away as Slughorn gave him a cold smile and turned to McLaggen instead.

"So Gin, how come you ended up in here?", Clark whispered to Ginny.

"He saw me hex Zacharias Smith.", Ginny whispered back, "You remember that idiot from Hufflepuff who was in Overwatch? He kept on and on asking about what happened at the Ministry and in the end he annoyed me so much I hexed him when Slughorn came in I thought I was going to got detention, but he just thought it was a really good hex and invited me to lunch! Mad, eh?"

"Better reason for inviting someone than because their mother's famous.", Clark whispered to her as Slughorn now offered around a small tray of pies; somehow, Belby was missed out.

"What is it with Gin?", the red haired girl asked.

"I don't know. I thought it sounded cute, I also had a lot of gin over the summer.", he explained, "But you have changed over the years. I hardly recognize the shy girl who could hardly speak."

"And you changed from that silent, brooding, short haired boy.", Ginny said with a grin, "Your now a silent, brooding, long haired pretty boy."

"What are you talking about?", Clark asked, faking surprise, "I was and always am a pretty boy."

Having listened half to the conversation that was going on, it was clear that everyone who have been invited to Compartment C, was done so because they were connected to somebody well-known or influential, except for Ginny.

"And now.", Slughorn said, shifting massively in his seat with the air of a compere introducing his star act, "Harry Potter! Where to begin? I feel I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer!" He contemplated Harry for a moment as though he was a particularly large and succulent piece of pheasant, then said, "'The Chosen One,' they're calling you now!"

But Harry said nothing, Belby, McLaggen, and Zabini were all staring at him as well.

The afternoon wore on with more anecdotes about illustrious wizards and witches Slughorn had taught, all of whom had been delighted to join what he called the 'Slug Club' at Hogwarts.

Finally the train emerged from yet another long misty stretch into a red sunset, and Slughorn looked around, blinking in the twilight.

"Good gracious, it's getting dark already! I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You would better go and change into your uniforms, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on nogtails. Harry, Clark, Neville, Kara, Blaise, any time you're passing. Same goes for you, miss.", he twinkled at Ginny, "Well, off you go, off you go!"

As he pushed past Harry into the darkening corridor, Zabini shot them a filthy look that they returned with interest. Harry, Clark, Neville, Kara and Ginny, followed Zabini back along the train.

"I'm glad that's over.", Neville muttered, "Strange man, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is a bit.", Harry said as they headed back to the compartment.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents hopefully next time.** **Mischief Managed.**


	87. Chapter 87: Potions And Text Books

**Greetings, wizard and witches, welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles, also happy second anniversary! Yeah, exactly today two years ago I uploaded the first chapter of this story. Never thought I would come so far, I had expected by this point people to beg me to stop.**

 **Anyways,** **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and from all of us at the Potter And Kent Chronicles, thank you for the support these past two years. N** **ow onto the review.**

 **riley1506106: Thanks, happy you like it. Yeah, I noticed a lot of male!OCxHermione, but sadly most aren't very long (sadly) or are abandoned (also sadly).**

 **Ah but Daphne has also been done a lot, but Tonks would be right out of left field as for Susan... Has Clark ever interacted with her? Anyways, we all know Clark's one true love, its of course Harry, they are just waiting for Kara to die so they can be together (That's a joke).**

 **Your welcome and I hope you continue to enjoy my work.**

 **Now on to the story shall we?**

* * *

The Great Hall with its four long House tables and its staff table set at the top of the room, was decorated as usual with floating candles that made the plates below glitter and glow.

As they ate, they saw Hagrid waving at them. Hagrid had never quite managed to comport himself with the dignity of Professor McGonagall, the top of whose head came up to somewhere between Hagrid's elbow and shoulder as they were sitting side by side, and who was looking disapprovingly at this enthusiastic greeting.

Much to their surprise, they saw the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, sitting on Hagrid's other side; she rarely left her tower room, and had never been seen at the start-of-term feast before.

She looked as odd as ever, glittering with beads and trailing shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size by her spectacles.

"So what did Professor Slughorn want?" Hermione asked.

"He wanted to join his Slug Club or something.", Clark said, "Or he wanted to know what really happened at the Ministry. I wasn't really listening."

"Him and everyone else here.", Hermione sniffed, "People were interrogating us about it on the train, weren't they, Ron?"

"Yeah.", Ron said, "All wanting to know if Harry really is 'the Chosen One'..."

"There has been much talk on that very subject even among the ghosts." Nearly Headless Nick interrupted, inclining his barely connected head toward Harry so that it wobbled dangerously on its ruff, "I am considered something of a Potter authority; it is widely known that we are friendly. I have assured the spirit community that I will not pester you for information, however. 'Harry Potter knows that he can confide in me with complete confidence,' I told them. 'I would rather die than betray his trust'."

"That's not saying much, seeing as you're already dead." Ron observed, but this got a chuckle out of Clark.

"Once again, you show all the sensitivity of a blunt ax.", Nearly Headless Nick said in affronted tones.

"He got a point, you know.", Clark said as the house ghost rose into the air glided back toward the far end of the Gryffindor table just as Dumbledore got to his feet at the staff table. The talk and laughter echoing around the Hall died away almost instantly.

"The very best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room.

"What happened to his hand?", Hermione gasped, she was not the only one who had noticed.

Dumbledore's right hand was blackened and dead-looking. Whispers it the room; Dumbledore, interpreting them correctly, merely smiled and shook his purple-and-gold sleeve over his injury.

"Maybe he had a waffle iron accident?", Clark suggested, either not noticing or ignoring the look his friends were giving him.

"Nothing to worry about." he said airily, "Now... to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you..."

"His hand was like that when I saw him over the summer.", Harry whispered to his friends, "I thought he'd have cured it by now, though... or Madam Pomfrey would've done."

"It looks as if it's died.", Kara said, "But there are some injuries you can't cure... old curses and there are poisons without antidotes..."

"...and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say chat there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise."

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year, Professor Slughorn." Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waistcoated belly casting the table into shadow, "Is a former colleague of mine who has agreed resume his old post of Potions master."

"Potions?"

The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered wheel they had heard right.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile.", Dumbledore said, raising voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "Will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" Harry said, so loudly that many heads turned in his direction.

"That's rubbish!", Clark shouted, "That's rubbish!"

How could Snape be given the Defense Against the Dark Arts job after all this time? Hadn't it been widely known for years that Dumbledore did not trust him to do it?

"Harry, didn't you said that Slughorn was going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts!?", Hermione said.

"I thought he was!" Harry said, racking his brains to remember when Dumbledore had told him this, but now that he came to think of it, he was unable to recall Dumbledore ever telling him what Slughorn would be teaching.

"Oh, well...", Clark mumbled as he looked at Snape, who was sitting on Dumbledore's right, did not stand up his mention of his name; he merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgment of the applause from the Slytherin table. "At least we have a teacher who knows his Dark Arts tis year."

"There is another good thing.", Harry said savagely, "Snape will be gone by the end of the year."

"What do you mean?", Neville asked.

"Because nobody last for more than a year.", Clark remembered him, "Quirrell actually died doing it, thanks to Harry. Lockhart lost his memory, thanks to his own fault. Lupin got sacked, thanks to Snape. Moody was never the real Moody, but fake Moody got his soul sucked out, thanks to a Dementor, and Umbitch got removed, because she is a bitch."

"...Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death...", Harry said.

"Wanna make a betting pool?", Clark suggested, "I bet we can make some serious money with it."

"Harry! Clark!", Hermione said, shocked and reproachful.

"Hermione!", Clark said back.

"Making a betting pool on the fate of this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is tasteless and tacky...", Hermione continued, "...Why did you said my name?"

"You did it first.", he said back as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

The Gryffindor Six were not the only ones who had been talking; the whole Hall had erupted in a buzz of conversation at the news that Snape had finally achieved his heart's desire. Seemingly oblivious to the sensational nature of the news he had just imparted, Dumbledore said nothing more about staff appointments, but waited a few seconds to ensure that the silence was absolute before continuing.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."

The silence seemed to tauten and strain as Dumbledore spoke. Harry poked Clark to draw his attention to Malfoy.

Malfoy was not looking at Dumbledore, but making his fork hover in midair with his wand, as though he found the headmaster's words unworthy of his attention.

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff."

"I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that you teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them, in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety."

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

With the usual deafening scraping noise, the benches moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall toward their dormitories. Harry pretended to retie the lace on his trainer, allowing most of Gryffindors to draw ahead of him so they could evade more staring.

Hermione had darted ahead to fulfill her prefect's duty of shepherding the first years, but Ron remained with Harry, Clark, Neville and Kara.

As the last of the students passed, a group of fellow sixth year Ravenclaw girls, who upon seeing Clark, let out a giggle and began to whisper rapidly among themselves.

"Were they laughing at me? I will kick their arse, I don't care if they are girls!", Clark told his friends, once they were at the very back of the throng pressing out of the Hall, and out of earshot of anyone else.

"Clark, they warn't laughing at ya."

Turning around, they saw that it was Hagrid.

"Evening, Hagrid.", Kara said, "What was keeping you?"

"I was with Grawp.", Hagrid said happily, "Lost track of the time. He's got a new home up in the mountains now, Dumbledore fixed it. Nice big cave. He's much happier than he was in the forest. We were having a good chat."

"Really?", Harry said.

The last time they had met Hagrid's half-brother, a vicious giant with a talent for ripping up trees by the roots, his vocabulary had comprised five words, two of which he was unable to pronounce properly.

"Oh yeah, he's really come on.", Hagrid said proudly, "Ya'll be amazed. I'm thinking of training him up as me assistant."

Ron snorted loudly, but managed to pass it off as a violent sneeze. They were now standing beside the oak front doors. "Anyway, I'll see ya tomorrow, first lesson's straight after lunch. Come early and ya can say hello ta Buck."

Raising an arm in cheery farewell, he headed out of the doors into the darkness.

Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara looked at each other, each could feel the other was experiencing the same sinking feeling.

"I will never figure out if Hagrid is awesome or crazy.", Clark said, not noticing how the others were looking, "Or maybe he's both."

"You're not taking Care of Magical Creatures, are you?", Harry asked.

"Nope.", Clark said popping the p, "I can safely assume your not taking it either?"

"I guess none of us will...", Neville mumbled.

Exactly what Hagrid would say when he realized his six favorite students had given up his subject, they didn't know.

* * *

As the group joined the queue to climb out of the portrait hole the following morning, many people were staring at and whispering behind their hands while looking at them.

"It's rude to point.", Ron snapped at a particularly minuscule first-year boy.

The boy, who had been muttering something about Harry behind his hand to his friend, promptly turned scarlet and toppled out of the hole in alarm. Ron sniggered, "I love being a sixth year. And were going to be getting free time this year. Whole periods when we can just sit up here and relax."

"Those periods are for studying and or finishing homework.", Clark said, hands in his pockets, as they set off down the corridor, "Or in your case, copy mine."

"Yeah, but not today!", Ron said, "Today's going to be a real doss, I reckon."

"That's what you thought about last year.", Neville said, "And the year before that, and the year before that."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it.", Ron interrupted him.

"Hold it!", Hermione said.

"What?", Clark asked.

"Not you!", she told him, throwing out an arm and halting a passing fourth year, who was attempting to push past her with a lime-green disk clutched tightly in his hand, "Fanged Frisbees banned, hand it over." she told him sternly.

The scowling boy handed over the snarling Frisbee, ducked under her arm, and took off after his friends. Ron waited for him to vanish, then tugged the Frisbee from Hermione's grip.

"Excellent, I've always wanted one of these.", he said.

Hermione's respond was drowned by a loud giggle; Lavender Brown had apparently found Ron's remark highly amusing. She continued to laugh as she passed them, glancing back at Ron over her shoulder.

Ron looked rather pleased with himself.

* * *

The ceiling of the Great Hall was serenely blue and streaked with frail, wispy clouds, just like the squares of sky visible through the high mullioned windows.

While they tucked into porridge and eggs and bacon, they told Hermione about their embarrassing conversation with Hagrid the previous evening.

"But he can't really think we would continue Care of Magical Creatures !" she said, looking distressed, "I mean, when has any of us expressed... you know..."

"Any enthusiasm? We were the ones who made the most effort in classes because Hagrid is our friend.", Clark said, putting a second serving on his plate already, "But he thinks we liked the subject honestly."

"That's pretty sad...", Kara said, "Do you think anyone from our year is going to go on to N.E.W.T.?"

There was no need answered. They knew perfectly well that nobody in their year would want to continue Care of Magical Creatures. They avoided Hagrid's eye and returned his cheery wave only halfheartedly when he left the staff table ten minutes later.

After they had eaten, they remained in their places, awaiting Professor McGonagall's descent from the staff table. The distribution of class schedules was more complicated than usual this year, for Professor McGonagall needed first to confirm that everybody had achieved the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s.

Clark and Hermione were immediately cleared to continue with Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions. And with a piece of toast in his mouth, Clark was dragged off to the first period of Ancient Runes class by Hermione without further ado.

Neville took a little longer to sort out; his round face was anxious as Professor McGonagall looked down his application and then consulted his O.W.L results.

"Herbology, excellent. Professor Sprout will be delighted to see you back with an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. And you qualify for Defense Against the Dark Arts with 'Exceeds Expectations'.", she said, "But the problem is Transfiguration. I'm sorry, Longbottom, but an 'Acceptable' really isn't good enough to continue to N.E.W.T. level. Just don't think you'd be able to cope with the coursework."

Neville hung his head. Professor McGonagall peered at him through her square spectacles. "Why do you want to continue with Transfiguration, anyway? I've never had the impression that you particularly enjoyed it."

Neville looked miserable and muttered something about, "My grandmother wants."

"Hmph." Professor McGonagall snorted, "It's high time your grandmother learned to be proud of the grandson she's got, rather than the one she thinks she ought to have, particularly after what happened at the Ministry."

Neville turned very pink and blinked confusedly, Professor McGonagall had never paid him a compliment before.

"I'm sorry, Longbottom, but I cannot let you into my N.E.W.T. class. I see that you have an 'Exceeds Expectations' in Charm however, why not try for a N.E.W.T. in Charms?"

"My grandmother thinks Charms is a soft option.", Neville mumbled.

"Take Charms.", Professor McGonagall said, "And I shall drop Augusta a line reminding her that just because she failed her Charms O.W.L., the subject is not necessarily worthless."

Smiling slightly at the look of delighted incredulity on Neville's face, Professor McGonagall tapped a blank schedule with the tip of her wand and handed it, now carrying details of his new classes, to Neville.

Professor McGonagall turned next to Parvati Patil, whose first question was whether Firenze, the handsome centaur, was still teaching Divination.

"He and Professor Trelawney are dividing classes between them this year." Professor McGonagall said, a hint of disapproval in her voice; it was common knowledge that she despised the subject of Divination, "The sixth year is being taken by Professor Trelawney."

Parvati set off for Divination five minutes later looking slightly crestfallen.

"So, Potter, Potter...", Professor McGonagall said, consulting her notes as she turned to Harry, "Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration... All fine. I must say, I was pleased with your Transfiguration mark, Potter, very pleased. Now, why haven't you applied to continue with Potions? I thought it was your ambition to become an Auror?"

"It was, but you told me I had to get an 'Outstanding' in my O.W.L., Professor."

"And so you did when Professor Snape was teaching the subject. Professor Slughorn, however, is perfectly happy to accept N.E.W.T. students with 'Exceeds Expectations' at O.W.L. Do you wish to proceed with Potions?"

"Does Clark walk around with his hands in his pockets way too much?", Harry asked, "But I didn't buy the books or any ingredients or anything..."

"I'm sure Professor Slughorn will be able to lend you some." Professor McGonagall said, "Very well, Potter, here is your schedule. Oh, by the way, twenty hopefuls have already put down their names for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I shall pass the list to you in due course and you can fix up trials at your leisure."

* * *

A few minutes later, Ron and Kara were cleared to do the same subjects as Harry, and along with Neville the four of them left the table together.

"Look.", Ron said delightedly, gazing at his schedule, "We've got a free period now... and a free period after break... and after lunch... excellent."

They returned to the common room, which was empty apart from a half dozen seventh years, including Katie Bell, the only remaining member of the original Gryffindor Quidditch team that Harry had joined in his first year.

"I thought you'd get that, well done.", she called over, pointing at the Captains badge on Harry's chest, "Tell me when you call trials!"

"Don't be stupid.", Harry said, "You don't need to try out, I watched you play for five years..."

"You mustn't start off like that.", she said warningly, "For all you know, there's someone much better than me out there. Good teams have been ruined before because Captains just kept playing the old faces, or letting in their friends..."

Ron looked a little uncomfortable and began playing with the Fanged Frisbee Hermione had taken from the fourth-year student.

It zoomed around the common room, snarling and attempting to take bites of the tapestry. Crookshanks's yellow eyes followed it and he hissed when it came too close.

* * *

Clark and Hermione were walking out of the Ancient Runes and headed for the Dark Arts classroom three floors below.

"We got so much homework for Runes.", Hermione said, "A fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and we've got to read these by Wednesday!"

"Don't remind me, I was there. Also complain like that and you will turn into Ron before you know it.", Clark said, not particularly bothered by the amount of homework they got on the first day, "How much you want to bet those four have been sitting in the Common Room doing nothing?"

"No deal. It's a given they have been doing nothing. I would be more surprised if they...", Hermione said, before letting out a high pitch yelp, because she almost tripped over a disappearing stair step.

But before she could tumble down the stairs, Clark gripped her arm, and pulled her back, miscalculating his own strength and Hermione's weight, he made her turn around and making her come to a stop when both her hands rested on his chest.

Both let out a gasp when they notice how close the other was, only a small wall of air separating the tips of their noses.

"I uh...", Hermione was the first to speak, a faint pink blush on her cheeks, "I can't seem to find the way unless your with me..."

Clark let go of her as many students were staring at and whispering behind their hands while looking at the two.

They had just queue up with the others students waiting outside Defense the Dark Arts classroom when Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara came walking up to them and Hermione told them about how much homework they got.

"Shame.", Ron yawned.

"Hope you enjoyed your first and last completely free period.", Clark told him, hands in his pockets, "Snape is going to give us loads of it, I just know it."

The classroom door opened and Snape stepped into the corridor, his sallow face framed as ever by two curtains of greasy black hair. Silence fell over the queue immediately.

"Inside.", he said.

Snape had imposed his personality upon the room already; it was gloomier than usual, as curtains had been drawn over the windows, and was lit by candlelight. New pictures adorned the walls, many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures.

"I have not asked you to take out your books.", Snape said, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk; Hermione hastily dropped her copy of 'Confronting the Faceless' back into her bag and stowed it under her chair. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention."

His black eyes roved over their upturned faces, lingering for a fraction of a second longer on Harry's than anyone else's. "You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be more advanced."

Snape set off around the edge of the room, speaking now in a lower voice; the class craned their necks to keep him in view. "The Dark Arts.", Snape said, "Are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

"Does Snape get off on the Dark Arts or something?", Clark thought as he continued to listen to the lecture.

"Your defenses. Must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo.", Snape said, a little louder, he indicated a few of them as he swept past, "These pictures give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse.", he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony, "feel the Dementor's Kiss", a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall, "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius", a bloody mass upon ground.

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?", Parvati said in a high pitched voice, "Is it definite, is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past.", Snape said, "Which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now..."

He set off again around the other side of the classroom toward his desk, and again, they watched him as he walked, his dark robes billowing behind him,

"...You are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air. Snape took his time looking around at everybody else, making sure he had no choice, before saying curtly, "Very well... Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform.", Hermione said, "Which gives you a split-second advantage."

"An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six.", Snape said dismissively, over in the corner, Malfoy sniggered, "but correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress in using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some lack." his gaze lingered maliciously upon Harry once more.

"You will now divide into pairs. One partner will attempt jinx the other without speaking.", Snape went on, "The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."

Although Snape did not know it, Harry and Clark had taught at least half the class, everyone who had been a member of Overwatch, how to perform a Shield Charm the previous year, though none of them had ever cast the charm without speaking, however.

A reasonable amount of cheating ensued; many people were merely whispering the incantation instead of saying it aloud. Typically, five minutes into the lesson and Clark deflected Ron's Disarming Charm without saying a single word, a feat that would surely have earned her twenty points for Gryffindor from any reasonable teacher, thought typically Snape ignored it.

He swept between them as they practiced, looking just as much like an overgrown bat as ever, lingering to watch Harry and Neville struggling with the task.

Neville, who was supposed to be jinxing Harry, was purple in the face, his lips tightly compressed to save himself from the temptation of muttering the incantation. Harry had his wand raised, waiting on tenterhooks to repel a jinx that seemed unlikely ever to come.

"Pathetic, Longbottom.", Snape said, after a while, "Here, let me show you!"

He turned his wand on Harry so fast that Harry reacted instinctively; all thought of nonverbal spells forgotten, he yelled, "Protego!"

His Shield Charm was so strong Snape was knocked off-balance and hit a desk. The whole class had looked around and now watched as Snape righted himself, scowling.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?"

"Yes.", Harry said stiffly.

"Yes, sir."

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor."

Several people gasped, including Hermione. Behind Snape, however Clark, Ron, Neville, Kara, Dean, and Seamus grinned appreciatively.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office.", Snape said, "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter... Not even 'the Chosen One'."

* * *

"That was brilliant, Harry!" Ron chortled, once they were safely on their way to break a short while later.

"You really shouldn't have said it.", Hermione said, frowning at Ron, "What made you?"

"He tried to jinx me, in case you didn't notice!", Harry fumed, "I had enough of that during those Occlumency lessons! Why doesn't he use another guinea pig for a change?"

"Because he knows your buttons to press.", Clark told him, "Also he has a hate boner for your father and he takes it out on you."

"Thank you for wording that so nicely.", Harry said, "What's Dumbledore playing at, anyway, letting him teach Defense? Did you hear him talking about the Dark Arts? He loves them! All that unfixed, indestructible stuff..."

"I thought he sounded a bit like you.", Hermione said.

"Well Hermione has gone bonkers.", Neville mumbled.

"Let me explain. When Harry was telling us what it's like to face Voldemort.", Hermione said, "He said it wasn't just memorizing a bunch of spells, he said it was just you and your brains and your guts."

"It also helps to have me as a best friend.", Clark interrupted her.

"That certain helped.", Harry agreed.

"Well, wasn't that what Snape was saying?" Hermione continued, "That it really comes down to being brave and quick-thinking?"

"Yeah, but Harry told it better.", Kara said.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!"

They looked around, Jack Sloper, the Beater on last year's Gryffindor Quidditch team, was hurrying toward him holding a roll of parchment.

"For you.", Sloper panted, "Listen, I heard you are the new Captain. When are you holding trials?"

"I'm not sure yet.", Harry said, "I'll let you know."

"Oh, right. I was hoping it'd be this weekend..."

Leaving Sloper in mid-sentence, they hurried away as Harry unrolling the parchment as they went.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday. Kindly come along to my office at 8 P.M. I hope you are enjoying your first day back at school._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops._

"He enjoys Acid Pops?", Ron said, who had read the message over Harry's shoulder and was looking perplexed.

"Password.", Clark said, "For his study, that's what I figured."

"Ha! Snape's not going to be pleased...", Harry said with a smirk, "I won't be able to do his detention!"

"Yeah... He is not going to let that slide.", Clark told him.

* * *

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara spent the whole of break speculating on what Dumbledore would teach Harry.

Ron and Neville thought it most likely to be spectacular jinxes and hexes of the type the Death Eaters would not know. Hermione said such things were illegal, and thought it much more likely that Dumbledore wanted to teach Harry advanced Defensive magic, which was something Kara could agree with.

Clark meanwhile thought it might be something on how to combat Voldemort himself, like weaknesses Harry could exploit.

After break, Clark and Hermione went off to Arithmancy while Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara returned to the common room where they grudgingly started Snape's homework. This turned out to be so complex that they still had not finished when Clark and Hermione joined them for their after-lunch free period, though they considerably speeded up the process.

They had only just finished while Clark woke up from his nap when the bell rang for the afternoon's double Potions and they beat the familiar path down to the dungeon classroom that had, for so long, been Snape's.

When they arrived in the corridor they saw that there were only a dozen people progressing to N.E.W.T. level. Crabbe and Goyle had evidently failed to achieve the required O.W.L. grade, but four Slytherins had made it through, Malfoy included unfortunately. Four Ravenclaws were there, and one Hufflepuff, Ernie, whom was pretty likable despite his rather pompous manner.

"Harry.", Ernie said portentously, holding out his hand as Harry approached, "Didn't get a chance to speak in Defense Against The Dark Arts this morning. Good lesson, I thought, but Shield Charms are old hat, of course, for us old OW lags... And how are you, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara?"

Before they could say more than "fine." the dungeon door opened and Slughorn's belly preceded him out of the door. As they filed into the room, his great walrus mustache curved above his beaming mouth, and he greeted Harry, Clark, Kara and Zabini with particular enthusiasm.

The dungeon was, most unusually, already full of vapors and odd smells. Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara sniffed interested as they passed large, bubbling cauldrons. The four Slytherins took a table together, as did the four Ravenclaws.

This left Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara to share a table with Ernie. They chose the one nearest a gold-colored cauldron that was emitting one of the most seductive scents Clark had ever inhaled: Somehow it reminded him simultaneously of chocolates, the scent of fresh pines, and something flowery he thought smelled at Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place.

 _"Is that Amortentia, I wonder."_ , Clark thought, finding himself breathing very slowly and deeply and that the potion's fumes seemed to be filling him up like drink. He noticed that a few of his male friends were also looking rather content as well.

"Now then, now then, now then.", Slughorn said, whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapors, "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion-Making..."

"Sir?", Harry said, raising his hand, "I haven't got a book or scales or anything, nor's Ron, we didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see..."

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention... Not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all.", Slughorn told him, "You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts..."

Slughorn strode over to a corner cupboard and, after a moment's foraging, emerged with two very battered-looking copies of Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage, which he gave to Harry and Ron along with two sets of tarnished scales.

"Now then.", Slughorn said, returning to the front of the class and inflating his already bulging chest so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of them, even if you haven't made them yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table. Clark raised himself slightly in his seat and saw what looked like plain water boiling away inside it.

Hermione's well-practiced hand hit the air before anybody else's, a good second before Clark's. Slughorn pointed at her.

"It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the, drinker to tell the truth.", Hermione said.

"Very good, very good!" Slughorn said happily, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table, "This one here is pretty well known... Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too... Who can?... Ah, yes Clark."

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir.", he said.

"Excellent, excellent!", Slughorn said, "Now, this one here... You do not disappoint Clark, but I will have your friend answer.", Slughorn said, now looking slightly bemused, as Hermione's hand punched the air again.

"It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed.", Slughorn said, turning to Clark, "Clark, I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world.", Clark told him, "It has the distinct mother-of-pearl sheen? and the steam rising in characteristic spirals."

"Excellent!", Slughorn said, turning back to Hermione, "Miss, could you tell me how the Amortentia smells?"

"It's supposed to smell differently to each of according to what attracts us.", Hermione said enthusiastically, "And I can smell freshly mow grass, new parchment and Cla..." But she turned slightly pink and did not complete the sentence.

"May I ask your name, my dear?", Slughorn said, ignoring Hermione's embarrassment.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger?", Slughorn repeated, "Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"I don't think so, sir.", Hermione explained, "I'm Muggle-born, you see."

Malfoy leaned close to Nott and whisper something, both of them sniggered, but Slughorn showed no dismay, on the contrary, he beamed and looked from Hermione to Harry, who was sitting next to her.

"'One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's competing with my best friend for the best student in the entire country!' I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"

"Yes, sir.", Harry said.

"Well, well, take fourthy well-earned points for Gryffindor, Clark, Miss Granger." Slughorn said genially.

Malfoy looked rather as he had done the time Hermione had punched him in the face, much to Clark's amusement.

Hermione turned to Harry with a radiant expression and whispered, "Did you really tell him I'm one of the best in the country? Oh, Harry!"

"Well, what's so impressive about that?", Ron whispered, who for some reason looked annoyed, "You are competing with Clark for best student in the country... I'd've told him so if he'd asked me!"

Clark looked at Ron, who looked slightly disgruntled, as Slughorn continued, "Amortentia doesn't really create love, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room, oh yes." he said, nodding gravely at Malfoy and Nott, both of whom were smirking skeptically, "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love..."

"And now.", Slughorn said, "It is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one.", Neville said, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk.

The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the color of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.

"Oho.", Slughorn said again, "Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he turned, smiling, to look at Clark and Hermione, who had let out an audible gasp, "That you know what Felix Felicis does, Clark?"

"It's liquid luck.", Clark said, "It... Well makes you lucky."

The whole class seemed to sit up a little straighter. "Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis.", Slughorn said, "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed... at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?", Terry Boot said eagerly.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence.", Slughorn said.

"So that's what you were high on last year?", Neville whispered to Clark, "You overdosed on Felix Felicis. You could have shared."

"Believe me, Neville.", he whispered back, "If I had any, I would have shared."

"...Highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally...", Slughorn continued.

"Have you ever taken it, sir?", Ernie asked with great interest.

"Twice in my life.", Slughorn said, "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days."

He gazed dreamily into the distance. Whether he was playacting or not, the effect was good.

"And that.", Slughorn said, apparently coming back to earth, "Is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson."

There was silence in which every bubble and gurgle of the surrounding potions seemed magnified tenfold. "One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis.", Slughorn said, taking a minuscule glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to them all, "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt."

"Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competitions... Sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only... and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!"

"So how are you to win fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion Making.", Slughorn said, suddenly brisk, "We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

There was a scraping as everyone drew their cauldrons toward them and some loud clunks as people began adding weights to their scales, but nobody spoke. The concentration within the room was almost tangible.

Everyone kept glancing around at what the rest of the class was doing; this was both an advantage and a disadvantage of Potions, that it was hard to keep your work private. Within ten minutes, the whole place was full of bluish steam.

Clark and Hermione had progressed the furthest.

As Clark continued to work on his cauldron, he noticed Malfoy trying to suck up to Slughorn, but it didn't seem to work. This made Clark smirk again, Malfoy had expected to be treated like Harry, Clark, Kara or Zabini; perhaps even hoped for some preferential treatment of the type he had learned to expect from Snape. It looked as though Malfoy would have to rely on nothing but talent to win the bottle of Felix Felicis.

"Can I borrow your silver knife?", Harry asked him.

Clark gave him a nod, as he watched his cauldron, his potion had turned into a light shade of lilac.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry's potion had turned pale pink like how it was described into the potion book. "How are you doing that?", Clark asked surprised.

"Add a clockwise stir after every seventh counterclockwise stir.", Harry whispered.

"Really?", Clark said surprised, seven stirs counterclockwise, one clockwise, pause... seven stirs counterclockwise, one stir clockwise...

Clark glanced around. As far as he could see, aside from Harry's potion, none had turned as pale as his.

"And time's... up!", Slughorn called, "Stop stirring, please!"

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir or a sniff. At last he reached the table where Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Kara and Ernie were sitting.

He smiled ruefully at the tar-like substance in Ron's cauldron. He passed over Neville greenish goo, not even looking at Ernie's navy concoction.

Hermione's potion he gave an approving nod. Then he saw Harry and Clark's, and a look of incredulous delight spread over his face. "Whoho, it might seem we have a tie here.", he cried to the dungeon.

"Excellent, excellent, Harry did not gave you enough credit!", Slughorn said to Clark before turning to Harry, "Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was!"

And with that he took two bottles, "Here you are, then, here you are. One bottle of Felix Felicis for each, as promised, and use it well!"

* * *

"How did you do that?" Ron whispered to Harry as they left the dungeon.

Clark looking at the tiny bottle of golden liquid as they went before slipping it into his inner pocket.

"Got lucky, I suppose.", Harry said, because Malfoy was within earshot.

Once they were securely ensconced at the Gryffindor table for dinner, however, he felt safe enough to tell them. Hermione's face became stonier with every word he uttered.

"What's up with you?", Kara asked.

"She probably thinks Harry cheated.", Neville suggested.

"Well, it wasn't exactly his own work, was it?" she said stiffly.

"When has that ever been a problem for them?", Clark said.

"Yeah! We copied Clark's work lots of times!", Neville said, "He only followed different instructions to ours. Could have been a complete disaster, but he took a risk and it paid off."

"Hang on.", a voice close by said on Clark's left. He looked around and saw that Ginny had joined them.

"Did I hear right? You've been taking orders from something someone wrote in a book, Harry?", Ginny said, looking alarmed and angry.

"It's not like, you know, Riddle's diary.", he said reassuringly, lowering his voice, "It's just an old textbook someone's scribbled on."

"But you're doing what it says?"

"He just tried a few of the tips written in the margins, Gin.", Clark told her, "There's nothing funny about it."

"Ginny's got a point.", Hermione said, perking up at once, "We ought to check that there's nothing odd about it. I mean, all these funny instructions, who knows?"

"Fine.", Clark said, ignoring the indignant "hey" he got from Harry, as he pulled Harry's copy of Advanced Potion-Making out of his bag and raised his wand, "But I am only doing it because you used that 'you kicked my puppy' voice. Specialis Revelio." rapping it smartly on the front cover.

Nothing whatsoever happened. The book simply lay there, looking old and dirty and dog-eared. "Finished?", Harry said irritably, "Or do you want to wait and see if it does a few backflips?"

At this Clark began to poke it with the tip of his wand, "Do it. Backflip for me. Backflip for your master."

"I... I guess its alright. I mean, it really does seem to be... just a textbook.", Hermione said, still staring at the book suspiciously that Clark was poking at, "Would you stop doing that before you set it on fire?"

Harry snatched it off the table, "Good. Then I'll have it back.", he said but it slipped from his hand and landed open on the floor.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents hopefully next time.** **Mischief Managed.**


	88. Chapter 88: Quidditch Trials

**Greetings, wizard and witches, welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles,** **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and n** **ow on to the story shall we?**

* * *

"Clark, take a look at this.", Harry said, holding out his Potion book.

"Beside being a handy cheat sheet, is it also a young adult vampire romance novel?", Clark asked, he saw something scribbled along the bottom of the back cover in the same small, cramped handwriting as the instructions that had won Harry his bottle of Felix Felicis.

 _This book is the property of the Half Blood Prince_

"How curious.", Clark said, skimming through it to see that there was barely a page of this copy of 'Advanced Potion-Making book' which the Prince had not made additional notes on, "There have been no royalty in the Wizarding world in any recent history not since the formation of the Wizards' Council. The only traces of wizard royalty left to tis day are the Ancient and Noble Houses, like the Blacks and Kent's."

He continued to skim through them, "Not all the notes are about potion-making.", Clark continued, "Here and there are directions for what looks like spells that the Prince had made up himself."

"Or herself.", Hermione said irritably, overhearing Harry and Clark's discussion in the common room on Saturday evening, "It might have been a girl. I think the handwriting looks more like a girl's than a boy's."

"Come on Hermione, the Half-Blood Prince." Harry said, "How many girls have been Princes?"

Hermione seemed to have no answer to this. She merely scowled and twitched her essay on 'The Principles of Rematerialization' away from Ron, who was trying to read it upside down.

The last week's Potions lessons Harry had continued to follow the Half-Blood Prince's instructions wherever they deviated from Libatius Borage's, with the result that by their fourth lesson he was rivaling Clark and with Slughorn was raving about Harry's abilities, saying that he had rarely taught anyone so talented.

Neither Ron nor Hermione was delighted by this, although Harry had offered to share his book with all his friends.

Ron had more difficulty deciphering the handwriting than either Harry, Neville or Kara did, and he could not keep asking Harry to read aloud or it might look suspicious.

Hermione, meanwhile, was resolutely plowing on with what she called the 'official' instructions, but becoming increasingly bad-tempered as they yielded poorer results than the Prince's.

Harry looked at his watch and hurriedly put the old copy of 'Advanced Potion-Making' back into his bag, "It's five to eight. I better go or I will be late for Dumbledore.", he said.

"Ooooh!" Hermione gasped, looking up at once, "Good luck! We will wait up, we want to hear what he teaches you!"

"Hope it goes okay.", Ron said.

"Can't promise I will be awake when you return, but I will be sitting right here.", Clark told him and they watched Harry leave through the portrait hole.

"What do you think your doing?", Ron asked suddenly to Clark.

"Watching you guys struggle to do your homework?", Clark said, leaning back into his chair and placing his arms behind his head, "It amuses me."

"No, I mean, when did you star to refer to Ginny as Gin?", Ron told him pointedly.

"Well, I had a lot of gin over the summer.", Clark began to explained, "Its just a sorter version of her name. Want me to give you one? But we already call you Ron, which is sort for Ronald so it doesn't work..."

"Ginny isn't her real name!", Ron told him.

"It isn't?", Kara said surprised, "She had been using a fake name all these years?"

* * *

Having had enough of Ron's questioning, Clark took a step out of the common room and began to take a walk through the deserted corridors.

He stepped hastily behind a statue when Professor Trelawney appeared around a corner, muttering to herself as she shuffled a pack of dirty-looking playing cards, reading them as she walked.

"Two of spades, conflict." she murmured, as she passed the place where Clark was hiding, "Seven of spades: an ill omen. Ten of spades: violence. Knave of spades: a dark young man, possibly troubled, one who dislikes the questioner..."

She stopped dead, right on the other side of Clark's statue. "Well, that can't be right," she said, annoyed, and Clark heard her reshuffling vigorously as she set off again, leaving nothing but a whiff of cooking sherry behind her.

Clark waited until he was quite sure she had gone, then walked off again until he heard the faint sound of crying.

Walking into the direction of the sound, he came across an empty classroom, the desks against the wall and the wooden desk in the back, he saw the red headed Hufflepuff from his year and Overwatch member, Susan Bones.

"Susan?", Clark asked, and the red head stopped crying, turning around to look at him with her swollen red eyes.

"Oh, Clark.", she said, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robes, "I didn't hear you enter."

"Your not the first.", he told her, taking a seat next to her on the desk, "Why are you crying?"

"During the summer... My aunt...", Susan began, but she only got so far before tears appeared in the corner of her eyes.

"Its about your aunt right?", Clark said, surprisingly gently, conjuring a blue handkerchief from his wand, "It's alright, Susan. You don't need to hold back those tears."

She accepted the handkerchief, and dried her eyes as he continued, "I can't say I knew your aunt personally. But Sirius and Elizabeth always spoke highly of her. Sirius even told me that when he was sentence to Azkaban she was the only in the Wizengamot that wanted to give him a fair trial."

"The world is truly a lesser place for not having her in it.", he told her, "I don't say I can really understand what your going through, but I also lost a aunt to Voldemort like you."

Susan sniffed as she dried her eyes, "You mean Margaret? My aunt told me about her, she told me Margret was a remarkable woman and a great friend.", Susan said softly, "Your like me."

"No, I'm not like you. Your a girl and I'm a guy.", Clark told her with a completely straight face, this managed to get a laugh out of her.

The two sat in silence for a while, before Clark walked her back to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

* * *

"Well, here we are.", Clark said, as they arrived on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor, were a stack of barrels stood. "Goodnight.", she said and preparing to turn around and head back to his own Common Room when he felt a tuck on the sleeve of his robe.

"Hey Clark... Thank you for talking to me, and...", she said before leaning in, placing a small kiss on his cheek, "Your not as bad as they say you are.", she whispered before tapping the stack of barrels specific rhythm which made the lid swing open, exposing a passageway which Susan crawled through.

"Not as bad?", Clark said with a small grin, rubbing the place where Susan had kissed him with his hand.

"I know right? I thought you were bad to the bone."

Turning around he saw that is was Daphne, and whom Clark presumed was her friend Tracey Davis.

Tracey was a girl slightly shorter than Daphne, with long brown hair colored hair tied in two pigtails, deep blue eyes and dark skin.

"Fancy meeting you here, Clark.", Daphne began but Tracey interrupted her.

"Daph, aren't you going to introduce me to your sexy friend?", Tracey asked, eyeing Clark up and down.

"Tracey, you know who he is.", Daphne told her.

But Clark took Tracey's hand, placing her knuckles at his lips, "My name is Clark Kent.", he said in a low voice, "Might I know your name, beautiful goddess."

"Oh, he is a smooth one.", Tracey said, "I am Tracey Davis, I am a friend of Daphne."

"Your that Tracey Davis. Yeah, Daphne has told me about you. Only good things, I assure you.", Clark told her, as the three went back to the entrance hall, "Though she never mentioned you were such a looker."

"So Clark, during the events at the Ministry last June, that you beat a Death Eater to near death because he tried to touch Daphne?", Tracey asked with a cheeky grin, much to her friends annoyance.

"I don't know, I might have.", Clark told her, hands in his pockets, "It was a pretty average Thursday to me."

Suddenly, Tracey flashed him a mischievous smile, "So tell me, Clark. You think Daphne is cute, huh?", this sudden remark gave Daphne a shocked expression but Clark only raised an eyebrow, before looking away.

"Are you blushing? No, need to be embarrassed.", Tracey laughed, "She really is popular with the boys, but she's never had a boyfriend. I think it's because her intimidating attitude."

Daphne interrupted her, "Zip it Tracey.", she said, with an annoyed glare to Tracey before turning to Clark, "You shouldn't believe that, okay?".

"That your not popular or that you never had a boyfriend?", Clark asked, looking back to see Daphne's pale face reddening.

"Wait! No! I meant to that I don't need a boyfriend!", Daphne corrected herself, "Just forget about it! You are both awful!", and she stormed off towards the dungeons.

"It was nice to meet you, Clark.", Tracey said before leaning in, he could feel her breasts being pressed against his chest, "You should find me later if your looking for... Company.", she added with a flirtatious tone before walking off after Daphne.

"Okay...", Clark said slowly before heading towards the Gryffindor Common room.

* * *

As Clark had predicted, the sixth years free periods were not the hours of blissful relaxation Ron had anticipated, but times in which to attempt to keep up with the vast amount of homework they were being set.

Not only were they studying as though they had exams every day, but the lessons themselves had become more demanding than ever before. They barely understood half of what Professor McGonagall said to them these days; even Hermione had had to ask her to repeat instructions once or twice, the only one who didn't seem to have any trouble with his homework.

Incredibly, and to Hermione's increasing resentment, Harry's best subject had suddenly become Potions, thanks to the Half-Blood Prince.

Nonverbal spells were now expected, not only in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but in Charms and Transfiguration too. Clark frequently looked over at his classmates in the common room or at mealtimes to see them purple in the face and straining as though they had overdosed on U-No-Poo; but he knew that they were really struggling to make spells work without saying incantations aloud.

It was a relief to get outside into the greenhouses; they were dealing with more dangerous plants than ever in Herbology, but at least they were still allowed to swear loudly if the Venomous Tentacula seized them unexpectedly from behind.

One result of their enormous workload and the frantic hours of practicing nonverbal spells was that they had so far been unable to find time to go and visit Hagrid. He had stopped coming to meals at the staff table, an ominous sign, and on the few occasions when they had passed him in the corridors or out in the grounds, he had mysteriously failed to notice them or hear their greetings.

"We've got to go and explain.", Hermione said, looking up at Hagrid's huge empty chair at the staff table the following Saturday at breakfast.

"We've got Quidditch tryouts this morning!", Ron said.

"You really think your going to make the team?", Clark said through his beacon.

"I think I have as much chance as you have eating fifteen plates.", Ron told him.

Clark shrug his shoulders, "Good point.", he said.

"Aside from that, we are supposed to be practicing that Aguamenti Charm from Flitwick...", Neville said, suddenly finding his bowl of cereal very interesting.

"Yeah! And what is there to explain?", Ron asked, "How are we going to tell him we hated his stupid subject?"

"We didn't hate it.", Kara said.

"No, it was our favorite.", Ron said darkly, "I haven't forgotten the skrewts. And I'm telling you now, we've had a narrow escape. You didn't hear him going on about his gormless brother. We'd have been teaching Grawp how to tie his shoelaces if we'd stayed."

"I hate not talking to Hagrid...", Hermione said, looking upset.

She looked up to find Clark having placed a hand on her shoulder, "We will go down after Quidditch.", he assured her, before turning to the others, "Understood?"

"Sure but trials might take all morning, the number of people who have applied.", Harry said, "I dunno why the team's this popular all of a sudden."

"Your popular, not Quidditch.", Clark told him dryly, "With all that went down last year, the persecution from the Ministry when they were trying to make out you were unstable and a liar, but you stuck to your story anyway and now they are calling you 'the Chosen One'. And it doesn't hurt that you've grown about a foot over the summer either."

"I'm tall.", Ron said inconsequentially.

"You have always been tall.", Clark said.

"And you have always been short!", Ron said back.

Clark's grey eyes narrowed, "When we are done eating, I give you a five second head start.", he told him.

"Thank you.", Ron said, "You are very fast."

The post owls arrived, swooping down through rain-flecked windows, scattering everyone with droplets of water. Most people were receiving more post than usual; anxious parents were keen to hear from their children and to reassure them, in turn, that all was well at home.

The snowy white Hedwig circling amongst all the brown and gray owls. She landed in front of him carrying a large, square package. A moment later, an identical package landed in front of Ron, crushing beneath it his minuscule and exhausted owl, Pigwidgeon.

Harry unwrapped the parcel to reveal a new copy of Advanced Potion-Making, fresh from Flourish and Blotts. "Oh good." Hermione said, delighted, "Now you can give that graffitied copy back."

"Are you crazy? Wait don't answer that.", Harry said, "I have thought it out..." He pulled the old copy of Advanced Potion-Making out of his bag and tapped the cover with his wand, muttering, "Diffindo!" The cover fell off.

He did the same thing with the brand-new book, then swapped the covers, tapped each, and said, "Reparo!"

There sat the Prince's copy, disguised as a new book, and there sat the fresh copy from Flourish and Blotts, looking thoroughly secondhand. "I'll give Slughorn back the new one, he can't complain, it cost nine Galleons.", Harry explained.

"Must have taken you ages to come up with that.", Clark said.

"Not ages!", Harry protested, "Just a half hour."

Hermione pressed her lips together, looking angry and disapproving, but was distracted by a third owl landing in front of her carrying that day's copy of the Daily Prophet. She unfolded it hastily and scanned the front page.

"Anyone we know dead?", Neville asked.

"Or anyone we actually care about?", Clark asked.

"No, but there have been more dementor attacks.", Hermione said, "And an arrest."

"Excellent, who?", Kara said, "Is it Bellatrix? I hope its Bellatrix. Please let it be Bellatrix."

"Stan Shunpike.", Hermione said.

"What?" Harry said, startled.

"Who?", Clark said.

"'Stanley Shunpike, conductor on the popular Wizarding conveyance the Knight Bus, has been arrested on suspicion of Death Eater activity. Mr. Shunpike, 21, was taken into custody late last night after a raid on his Clapham home...'."

"Stan Shunpike, a Death Eater?", Neville said, "That's as likely as Clark being that man of bats he wants to become."

"Don't make fun of my dreams.", Clark told him.

"He might have been put under the Imperius Curse.", Ron said reasonably, "You never can tell."

* * *

When they left the Gryffindor table five minutes later to head down to the Quidditch pitch, they passed Lavender and Parvati. When Ron drew level with them, Parvati suddenly nudged Lavender, who looked around and gave Ron a wide smile. Ron blinked at her, then returned the smile uncertainly.

As Harry had expected, the trials took most of the morning. Half of Gryffindor House seemed to have turned up, from first years who were nervously clutching a selection of the dreadful old school brooms, to seventh years who towered over the rest, looking coolly intimidating.

"Wake me up when Ron, Neville or Kara has to fly.", Clark said to Hermione, laying on his back and closing his eyes.

After two hours, many complaints, several tantrums, one involving a crashed Comet Two Sixty and several broken teeth, the Gryffindor Team had found three Chasers: Katie Bell, returned to the team after an excellent trial; Kara, who's performance had narrowly been outdone by Ginny, who had outflown all the competition and scored seventeen goals, one more than Kara.

Pleased though he was with his choices, Harry had also shouted himself hoarse at the many complainers and was now enduring a similar battle with the rejected Beaters.

"Fuck off, all of you.", Clark told them, having gone down the field to give Harry something to drink to help his throat.

"What Clark said. Now get out of the way of the Keepers I'll hex you." Harry added.

His chosen Beaters had come down to Neville, who had only improved over the summer thanks to his previous year experience and training with Harry and a short but broad-chested third-year boy named Jimmy Peakes, who had managed to raise a lump the size of an egg on the back of Harry's head with a ferociously hit Bludger.

They now joined Kara, Ginny and Katie in the stands to watch the selection of their last team member.

Hoping for an emptier stadium and less pressure on all concerned for the Keeper tryout but unfortunately, however, all the rejected players and a number of people who had come down to watch after a lengthy breakfast had joined the crowd by now, so that it was larger than ever.

"Should have followed Clark's advice...", Harry mumbled as each Keeper flew up to the goal hoops, the crowd roared and jeered in equal measure.

Clark glanced over at Ron, who had always had a problem with nerves; and indeed Ron was a delicate shade of green.

None of the first five applicants saved more than two goals apiece. To Harry's great disappointment, Cormac McLaggen saved four penalties out of five. On the last one, however, he shot off in completely the wrong direction; the crowd laughed and booed and McLaggen returned to the ground grinding his teeth.

Ron looked ready to pass out as he mounted his Cleansweep Eleven. "Good luck!" cried a voice next to Clark but instead of it being Hermione, it was Lavender.

Clark felt worried for nothing, Ron saved all five penalties in a row.

* * *

After fixing the time of their first full practice for the following Thursday, Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara bade good-bye to the rest of the team and headed off toward Hagrid's. A watery sun was trying to break through the clouds now and it had stopped drizzling at last.

A growl escaped out of Harry's stomach, "I hope there is something to eat...", He managed to get out before Clark stuffed a sandwich in his mouth.

After chewing and swallowing down he breathed, "The hell Clark? Were you carrying that sandwich around on the small chance I might get hungry?"

"Yes.", Clark said plainly.

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, "Your a true friend.", he said.

"I thought I was going to miss that fourth penalty." Ron said happily, "Tricky shot from you Kara, it had a spin to it."

"I wasn't going easy on you despised us being friend.", Kara said, with a smile, "Every penalty you stopped was your own skill."

"Yes, yes, he was magnificent.", Hermione said, looking amused.

"I was better than that McLaggen anyway.", Ron said in a highly satisfied voice, "Did you see him lumbering off in the wrong direction on his fifth when Kara was about to throw? Looked like he'd been Confunded or something."

"Did Hermione?...", Neville whispered to Clark.

"Not that I know. I was right next to her and I was awake at the time.", Clark whispered back.

The great gray hippogriff, Buckbeak, was tethered in front of Hagrid's cabin. He clicked his razor-sharp beak at their approach and turned his huge head toward them.

"Oh dear.", Hermione said nervously, inching closer to Clark, "He's still a bit scary, isn't he?"

"Don't worry. I protect you.", he said teasingly placing an arm around her shoulder, "He already scratched me once, though I won't do it for Malfoy again, I would gladly take one for you."

"Come off it.", Ron said, and while Clark laughed he didn't noticed the blush on Hermione's face.

Harry stepped forward and bowed low to the hippogriff without breaking eye contact or blinking. After a few seconds, Buckbeak sank into a bow too.

"How are you?" Harry asked him in a low voice, moving forward to stroke the feathery head.

"Oi!" a loud voice said.

"Jesus hot sauce Christmas cake.", Clark said startled by the voice as Hagrid had come striding around the corner of his cabin wearing a large flowery apron and carrying a sack of potatoes. His enormous boarhound, Fang, was at his heels, Fang gave a booming bark and bounded forward.

"Git away from him! He'll have ya fingers... oh. It's yer lot."

Fang was jumping up at Neville and Kara, attempting to lick their ears.

Hagrid stood and looked at them all for a split second, then turned and strode into his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh dear!", Hermione said, looking stricken.

"Don't worry about it.", Harry said grimly, he walked over to the door and knocked loudly, "Hagrid! Open up, we want to talk to you!"

There was no sound from within.

"If you don't open the door, Clark will blast it open!", Harry said loudly, not liking the grin on Clark's face, "Shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that."

But before Clark could do anything, the door flew open again as Harry had known it would, and there stood Hagrid, glowering down at him and looking, despite the flowery apron, positively alarming.

"I'm a teacher!" he roared at Harry, "A teacher, Potter! How dare ya threaten ter have ya boyfriend break down my door!"

"I'm sorry, sir.", Harry said, emphasizing the last word.

Hagrid looked stunned, "Since when have ya called me 'sir'?"

"Since when have you called me 'Potter'?"

"Oh, very clever. Very amusing. That's me outsmarted, innit?", Hagrid growled, "All right, come in then, ya ungrateful little..."

"Are we just going to ignore how he called Clark Harry's boyfriend?", Neville asked.

Hermione scurried in after Clark, looking rather frightened.

"Well?" Hagrid said grumpily, as Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara sat down around his enormous wooden table, Fang laying his head immediately upon Harry's knee and drooling all over his robes, "What's this? Feeling sorry for me? Reckon I'm lonely or sumthing?"

"No. We wanted to see you.", Harry said at once.

"We've missed you!", Hermione said tremulously.

"Missed me, have ya?", Hagrid snorted, "Yeah. Right."

He stomped around, brewing up tea in his enormous copper kettle, muttering all the while. Finally he slammed down three bucket-sized mugs of mahogany-brown tea in front of them and a plate of his rock cakes.

"Hagrid. We wanted to carry on with Care of Magical Creatures.", Clark spoke up, Hagrid gave another great snort, "But we are preparing for our N.E.W.T.'s next year, we couldn't fit it into our schedules, none of us could."

"Yeah. Right." said Hagrid again.

"When have we ever lied to you?", Kara added.

And without warning, Hagrid burst into tears. "Nice going, Kara.", Clark said as Hermione, leaping up, hurrying around the table, and putting an arm around his shaking shoulders.

"What is it?", she asked.

"It's... him...", Hagrid gulped, his beetle-black eyes streaming as he mopped his face with his apron, "It's... Aragog... I think he's dying... He got ill over the summer and he's not getting better... I don' know what I'll do if he... if he... We've been together so long..."

Hermione patted Hagrid's shoulder, looking at a complete loss for anything to say.

Out of all the incomprehensible monster's Hagrid fancied: the gigantic talking spider, Aragog, who dwelled deep in the Forbidden Forest and which Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville had only narrowly escaped four years previously, how they did so, they still didn't know.

"Is there... Can we do something?", Kara asked, ignoring Ron's frantic grimaces and head-shaking.

"I don't think there is, Hermione.", Hagrid choked, attempting to stem the flood of his tears. "See, the rest of the tribe... Aragog's family... they are getting a bit funny now he's ill... bit restive..."

"Yeah, I think we saw a bit of that side of them.", Ron said in an undertone.

"...I don' reckon it'd be safe for anyone but me ta go near the colony at the moment.", Hagrid finished, blowing his nose hard on his apron and looking up, "But thanks for offering, Kara... It means a lot..."

After that, the atmosphere lightened considerably, for although neither Harry, Clark, Ron nor Neville had shown any inclination to go and feed giant grubs to a murderous, gargantuan spider, Hagrid seemed to take it for granted that they would have liked to have done and became his usual self once more.

"I always knew ya would find it hard ta squeeze me inter ya timetables.", he said gruffly, pouring them more tea, "Even if ya applied for Time-Turners..."

"We couldn't have done.", Hermione said, "Clark smashed the entire stock of Ministry Time-Turners when we were there last summer. It was in the Daily Prophet."

"No, I didn't.", Clark said, "Okay, they were destroyed but it wasn't my fault. I think."

"It doesn't matter.", Hagrid said, "There's no way ya could've done it... I'm sorry I've been, ya know, I've just' been worried about Aragog... and I did wonder whether, if Professor Grubbly-Plank had been teaching ya..."

At which all three of them stated categorically and untruthfully that Professor Grubbly-Plank, who had substituted for Hagrid a few times, was a dreadful teacher, with the result that by the time Hagrid waved them off the premises at dusk, he looked quite cheerful.

* * *

"I'm starving.", Clark said, once the door had closed behind them and they were hurrying through the dark and deserted grounds.

"That's something we never heard before.", Harry said, "It a wonder your still so fit, with all the food you consume."

"If you do it right, you can eat whatever you want.", Clark said plainly as they made their way over to the Great Hall.

But they had barely taken three steps toward the Gryffindor table when Professor Slughorn appeared in front of them, blocking their path.

"Harry, Clark, Kara, just the three I was hoping to see!", he boomed genially, twiddling the ends of his walrus mustache and puffing out his enormous belly, "I was hoping to catch you before dinner! What do you three say to a spot of supper tonight in my rooms instead? We're having a little party, just a few rising stars, I've got McLaggen coming and Zabini, the charming Melinda Bobbin, I don't know whether you know her? Her family owns a large chain of apothecaries and, of course, I hope very much that Miss Granger will favor me by coming too."

Slughorn made Hermione a little bow as he finished speaking. It was as though Ron and Neville were not present; Slughorn did not so much as look at them.

"I can't come, Professor.", Harry said at once, "I've got a detention with Professor Snape."

"Oh dear!", Slughorn said, his face falling comically, "Dear, dear, I was counting on you, Harry! Well, now, I'll just have to have a word with Severus and explain the situation. I'm sure I'll be able to persuade him to postpone your detention. Yes, I'll see you four later!" He bustled away out of the Hall.

"How big is the chance he can persuade Snape?", Harry asked, the moment Slughorn was out of earshot.

"One in a hundred thousand million.", Kara said.

"So there is a chance?", Harry said cheekily.

"I wish you could come... I am going to be bored out of my mind.", Clark said, hands in his pockets, "Don't be surprised if dead bodies turn up."

"I am glad you and Kara are coming.", Hermione said, "I wouldn't want to be alone with that McLaggen guy."

"Don't worry Hermione. If he tries anything, I will choke him magically.", Clark told her, "Haven't done that in a while. Not since Bellatrix."

"Ah, you must be going through withdrawal...", Kara said before quickly yelling, "Quick! Stuff him full of chocolate before he kills Malfoy."

"That doesn't sound so bad...", Neville admitted.

"Whatever!", Ron snapped, who did not seem to have taken kindly to being ignored by Slughorn.

* * *

After dinner they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. The common room was very crowded, as most people had finished dinner by now, but they managed to find a free table and sat down; Ron, who had been in a bad mood ever since the encounter with Slughorn, folded his arms and frowned at the ceiling. Hermione reached out for a copy of the Evening Prophet, which somebody had left abandoned on a chair.

"Anything new?" said Harry.

"Not really..." Hermione had opened the newspaper and was scanning the inside pages.

"Well, as I'm not invited to any parties.", Ron said, getting to his feet again, "I think I'll go to bed."

"What are you glaring at me for? It's not my fault Slughorn invited Hermione, Kara and me to his party.", Clark said, "None of us want to go in the first place!"

But Ron stomped off toward the door to the boys' dormitories, leaving Harry, Clark, Neville, Hermione and Kara staring after him.

"Harry?" said the new Beater, Jimmy Peakes, appearing suddenly at Harry's shoulder, "I've got a message for you."

"From Professor Slughorn?", Harry asked, sitting up hopefully.

"No, from Professor Snape.", Jimmy said, "He says you are to come to his office at half past eight tonight to do your detention... No matter how many party invitations you've received. And he wanted you to know you'll be sorting out rotten flobberworms from good ones, to use in Potions and he says there's no need to bring protective gloves."

"Great...", Harry said grimly, "Thanks a lot, Jim."

"It's Jimmy..."

"I don't care.", Harry said as Jimmy walked away.

"Great... Now I don't have a date for Slughorn's party...", Clark said, crossing his arms.

"Sometimes I am worried you two are suddenly going to elope with each other...", Kara admitted.

"Don't worry about that Kara.", Harry said, placing a kiss on her cheek, "We are only going to do that once your dead.", he added jokingly

"Don't tell her our plan, you dolt!", Clark joined in with a devious smirk.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents hopefully next time.** **Mischief Managed.**


	89. Chapter 89: Silver And Opals

**Greetings, wizard and witches, welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and n** **ow on to the story shall we?**

* * *

Halfway through October came their first trip of the term to Hogsmeade. Despise the increasingly tight security measures around the school, they were still allowed to go, it was always good to get out of the castle grounds for a few hours.

On the morning of the trip to Hogsmeade, the sixth year Gryffindor boys where woken up by a loud yell. Clark shot up from his bed, wand in hand, to see Ron dangling upside down in midair as though an invisible hook had hoisted him up by the ankle.

"The bloody hell happened?", Clark shouted over the roars of Dean and Seamus laughter to Harry, while Neville picked himself up from the floor, having fallen out of bed.

"Hang on!", Harry said, groping for the potion book and riffled through it in a panic, trying to find the right page.

There was another flash of light, and Ron fell in a heap onto his mattress. "Sorry.", Harry repeated weakly, while Dean and Seamus continued to roar with laughter.

"Tomorrow.", Ron said in a muffled voice, "I'd rather you set the alarm clock."

"Yeah, me too.", Clark said.

"Me three.", Neville added.

* * *

By the time they had got dressed, Ron's shock had subsided and he had decided that Harry's newest spell was highly amusing; so amusing, in fact, that he lost no time in regaling Hermione and Kara with the story as they sat down for breakfast.

Over the past few weeks, the Half-Blood Princes copy of Advanced Potion-Making had contained more than handy hints and shortcuts on potions that was earning Harry such a glowing reputation with Slughorn, but also the imaginative little jinxes and hexes scribbled in the margins, which judging by the crossings-out and revisions, that the Prince had invented himself.

There had been a hex that caused toenails to grow alarmingly fast, they had tested this on Crabbe in the corridor, with very entertaining results. A jinx that glued the tongue to the roof of the mouth, which Harry had twice used, to general applause, on an unsuspecting Argus Filch. Perhaps most useful of all, Muffliato, a spell that filled the ears of anyone nearby with an unidentifiable buzzing, so that lengthy conversations could be held in class with out being overheard.

The only person who did not find these charms amusing was Hermione, who maintained a rigidly disapproving expression throughout and refused to talk at all if Harry had used the Muffliato spell on anyone in the vicinity.

"...and then there was another flash, of light and I landed on the bed again!" Ron grinned, helping himself to sausages.

Hermione had not cracked a smile during this anecdote, and now turned an expression of wintry disapproval upon Harry.

"Was this spell, by any chance, another one from that potion book of yours?" she asked.

"No, he made it himself.", Clark said dryly, eating a piece of bacon.

"So just to be clear.". Hermione said, "You just decided to try out an unknown, handwritten incantation and see what would happen? Is that correct?"

"Why does it matter if it's handwritten?", Harry said, preferring not to answer the rest of the question.

"Because its probably not Ministry of Magic approved.", Hermione said, raising a finger at Clark, "So help me if you are going to say 'to hell with the Ministry'."

"I wasn't going to...", he began.

"Yes, you were.", Hermione interrupted his lie, "And also, I'm starting to think this Prince character was a bit dodgy."

"It was a laugh!", Neville said, upending a ketchup bottle over his sausages, "Just a laugh, Hermione, that's all!"

"Dangling people upside down by the ankle?", Hermione said, "Who puts their time and energy into making up spells like that?"

"Fred and George.", Ron said, shrugging.

"My mom.", Kara said.

"What?", Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Hermione said.

"My mom used that spell.", Kara said.

"Oh, when you and Harry had that date into that Pensieve.", Clark remembered.

"When did that happen?", Neville said.

"Last year.", Clark continued, "Maybe Elizabeth did use it, but the Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup used it too. Of course, Harry used it in good fun."

"Yeah! We were just having a laugh.", Ron added, "You just don't like the Prince, Hermione. Because he's better than you at Potions.", pointing a sausage at her sternly.

Hermione's cheeks reddened, but again Clark spoke up, "We always had someone who was better in potions than Hermione. But I bet she thinks its simply irresponsible to start performing spells without knowing what they do, which I agree on.", he told them, "So next time try it on Malfoy first."

This made Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara laugh; even Hermione gave a grudging smile, as a distraction arrived in the shape of Daphne and her friend Tracey.

"What's up losers.", Tracey said playfully.

"Nothing filthy snake.", Clark returned.

"Anyways, I'm supposed to give Harry this.", Daphne said, it was a scroll of parchment with Harry's name written upon it in familiar thin, slanting writing.

"Thanks, Daphne... It's Dumbledore's next lesson!" Harry told his friends, pulling open the parchment and quickly reading its contents, "Monday evening!" he felt suddenly light and happy.

"Going to Hogsmeade Daph?", Neville asked.

"Only three people are allowed to call me Daph, and you aren't one of them.", she said sternly, "And yes, I am going. Can I presume your going with Lovegood?"

"Indeed I am.", Neville said, before adding upon seeing Clark's expression, "I always go with you lot, I have to keep my girlfriend happy."

"It's not that... I am not sad that your going with your girl instead of your friends who have been with you through thick and thin...", Clark said, his eyes down cast, "I am sad because our little Neville is growing up."

"What?", Neville said flatly.

"I know right? It seems like only yesterday he was that nervous chubby round faced kid that always followed us around.", Harry added, waving his hand in front of his face, "Oh, look at me, I am tearing up!"

"Bugger off you two.", Neville muttered.

The group let out a laugh before Clark spoke up, "You two girls want to come along with us?"

"I am sorry, Clark but...", Daphne began but her friend interrupted her.

"Of course! We will be glad to come with the Gryffindor Six!...", Tracey said, giving her blonde friend a devilish smirk, "Or Five in this case."

"The what now?", Ron said.

"The Gryffindor Six, that's what everybody around Hogwarts calls you six.", Daphne explained, "And no, we won't be able to come. I am helping Tracey with her homework for Slughorn."

"You had to remind me of that!", Tracey said dramatically, "But I want to play with Clark!"

"We will be going.", Daphne said shortly, dragging her friend along as Tracey waved at them as they left.

"Someone is populair with the ladies.", Kara said in a sing song voice, smiling mischievously at her brother, who intended to ignore her last comment.

"Gryffindor Six?...", Harry said, "When have we ever been called that?... Pretty cool band name though."

"No. Just no.", Clark told his friend, "We are not going to call our band Gryffindor Six. We are going to call it Harry and Clark, Menace To Society."

* * *

Meeting up with Luna in the hall the following day, where Filch was standing at the oak front doors as usual, checking off the names of people who had permission to go into Hogsmeade. The process took even longer than normal as Filch was triple-checking everybody with his Secrecy Sensor.

"What does it matter if we're smuggling Dark stuff OUT?", Ron demanded, eyeing the long thin Secrecy Sensor with apprehension, "Surely you ought to be checking what we bring back IN?"

His cheek earned him a few extra jabs with the Sensor, and he was still wincing as they stepped out into the wind and sleet.

The walk into Hogsmeade was not enjoyable. The road to the village was full of students bent double against the bitter wind.

When they finally reached Hogsmeade, they saw that Zonko's Joke Shop had been boarded up, "It's not going to be a fun trip...", Harry said.

Saying goodbye to Neville and Luna, who headed for the teashop, Ron pointed, with a thickly gloved hand, toward Honeydukes, which was mercifully open.

"Thank God.", Ron shivered as they were enveloped by warm, toffee-scented air, "Let's stay here all afternoon."

A booming voice from behind them said, "Harry! m'boy!"

"Oh for the love of Jehova...", Harry muttered. The five of them turned to see Professor Slughorn, who was wearing an enormous furry hat and an overcoat with matching fur collar, clutching a large bag of crystallized pineapple, and occupying at least a quarter of the shop.

"Harry, that's three of my little suppers you've missed now!", Slughorn said, poking him genially in the chest, "It won't do, m'boy, I'm determined to have you! Clark and Miss Granger love them. So why don't you come along, Harry?"

"Well, I've had Quidditch practice, Professor.", Harry said, who had indeed been scheduling practices every time Slughorn had sent him a little, violet ribbon-adorned invitation. This strategy meant that Ron was not left out, and they usually had a laugh with Neville, Kara and Ginny, imagining Clark and Hermione shut up with McLaggen and Zabini before Clark goes on a rampage, tearing half the school apart in blind rage.

"Well, I certainly expect you to win your first match after all the hard work!", Slughorn said, "But a little recreation never hurt anybody. Now, how about Monday night, you can't possibly want to practice in this weather..."

"I can't, Professor, I've got an appointment with Professor Dumbledore that evening.", Harry said.

"Unlucky again! Ah, well... You can't evade me forever, Harry!", Slughorn cried dramatically, and with a regal wave, he waddled out of the shop, taking as little notice of Ron as though he had been a display of Cockroach Clusters.

"You got away again?", Clark mumbled, hands deep in his pockets, "Son of a... Maybe I should have tried out for Chaser after all..."

"Yeah, maybe you should have.", Hermione said, "Then you would be practicing and I wouldn't have to watch you sleep while I study... Did you know your eyelids flutter when you dream? And you have such pretty eyelashes... Wait, on second thought..." But then she caught sight of Ron's expression, "Oh, look! They've got deluxe sugar quills, those would last hours!"

Glad that Hermione had changed the subject, they showed much more interest in the new extra-large sugar quills than they would normally have done, but Ron continued to look moody and merely shrugged when Hermione asked him where he wanted to go next.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks.", Harry said, "It'll be warm."

* * *

They bundled their scarves back over their faces and left the sweetshop. The bitter wind was like knives on their faces after the sugary warmth of Honeydukes. The street was not very busy; nobody was lingering to chat, just hurrying toward their destinations.

The exceptions were two men a little ahead of them, standing just outside the Three Broomsticks. One was very tall and thin, as the six drew closer, the man drew his cloak more tightly around his neck and walked away, leaving the shorter man to fumble with something in his arms.

"Mundungus!", Kara said when she realized who the man was.

The squat, bandy-legged man with long, straggly, ginger hair jumped and dropped an ancient suitcase, which burst open, releas-ing what looked like the entire contents of a junk shop window.

"Oh, 'ello, Kara." Mundungus Fletcher said, with a most unconvincing stab at airiness, "Well, don't let me keep ya." and he began scrabbling on the ground to retrieve the contents of his suitcase with every appearance of a man eager to be gone.

"Are you selling this stuff?", Harry asked, watching Mundungus grab an assortment of grubby-looking objects from the ground.

"Oh, well, gotta scrape a living.", Mundungus said, "Gimme that!" Ron had stooped down and picked up something silver.

"Hang on.", Ron said slowly, "This looks familiar..."

"Thank you!", Mundungus said, snatching the goblet out of Ron's hand and stuffing it back into the case, "Well, I'll see you all..."

"Did you took tis stuff from Grimmauld?", Clark asked, noticing the cup having the Black family crest on it.

"I... no, what?" Mundungus spluttered, there was a crack and he Disapparated.

"Huh, I guess he did stole them.", Clark said casually.

"He nicked your family heirlooms!", Harry said, turning to Clark and Kara, "Aren't you a bit miffed? Neither of you?"

"It bothers me as much as it bothers Sirius.", he responded, as they went through the door of the Three Broomsticks.

"Same here.", Kara said when they sat down, a waitress came over to take their order.

"What can I get you and your friends, sweethart?", she asked, shooting Clark a alluring smile.

"Five Butterbeers.", Clark said, a raised eyebrow at the smile, "I am not sure what my friends want."

The waitress giggled and she told them she would be right back with their order.

There were a couple of warlocks sitting close by who were staring at Harry with great interest, and Zabini was lolling against a pillar not far away.

"Ron, what are you staring at?", Kara asked, when the waitress came back with their Butterbeers.

"Nothing.", Ron said, hastily looking away from the bar, but they knew he was trying to catch the eye of the curvy and attractive barmaid, Madam Rosmerta, for whom he had long nursed a soft spot.

"I expect 'nothing's' in the back getting more firewhisky." Hermione said waspishly.

Ron ignored this jibe, sipping his drink in what he evidently considered to be a dignified silence. Hermione drummed her fingers on the table, her eyes flickering between Ron and the bar.

The moment Harry drained the last drops in his bottle Hermione said, "Shall we call it a day and go back to school, then?"

The other four nodded; it had not been a fun trip and the weather was getting worse the longer they stayed. Once again they drew their cloaks tightly around them, rearranged their scarves, pulled on their gloves, then followed Katie and a friend out of the pub, back up the High Street and trudged up the road to Hogwarts through the frozen slush.

* * *

It was a little while later before the voices of Katie and her friend, which were being carried back on the wind, had become shriller and louder. The two girls were having an argument about something Katie was holding in her hand.

"It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" Katie said.

They rounded a corner in the lane, Leanne made to grab hold of the package Katie was holding; Katie tugged it back and the package fell to the ground.

At once, Katie rose into the air, not as Ron had done, suspended comically by the ankle, but gracefully, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly. Yet there was something wrong, something eerie... Her hair was whipped around her by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face was quite empty of expression.

Then, six feet above the ground, Katie let out a terrible scream. Her eyes flew open but whatever she could see, or whatever she was feeling, was clearly causing her terrible anguish. She screamed and screamed, Leanne started to scream too and seized Katie's ankles, trying to tug her back to the ground.

Harry, Clark, Ron, Hermione and Kara rushed forward to help, but even as they grabbed Katie's legs, she fell on top of them; Clark and Ron managed to catch her but she was writhing so much they could hardly hold her.

Instead they lowered her to the ground where she thrashed and screamed, apparently unable to recognize any of them.

"Stay there!", Harry shouted at the others over the howling wind, "I'm going for help!", he began to sprint toward the school.

Clark had never seen anyone behave as Katie had just behaved and could not think what had caused it; he hurtled around a bend in the lane and collided with what seemed to be an enormous bear on its hind legs.

Katie was still writhing and screaming on the ground when Harry arrived back with Hagrid.

"Get back!", Hagrid shouted, "Lemme see her!"

"Something's happened to her!", Leanne sobbed, "I don't know what..."

Hagrid stared at Katie for a second, then without a word, bent down, scooped her into his arms, and ran off toward the castle with her. Within seconds, Katie's piercing screams had died away and the only sound was the roar of the wind.

Hermione hurried over to Katie's wailing friend and put an arm around her.

"It's Leanne, isn't it?", Kara said gently, kneeling down next to the girl, who nodded at her question, "Did it just happen all of a sudden, or?..."

"It was when that package tore.", Leanne sobbed, pointing at the now sodden brown-paper package on the ground, which had split open to reveal a greenish glitter.

Ron bent down, his hand outstretched, but Clark seized his arm and pulled him back, "You bloody idiot don't touch it!", he said. He crouched down, an ornate opal necklace was visible, poking out of the paper, "I've seen that before. It was on display in Borgin and Burkes when we went to Diagon Alley over the summer. The label said it was cursed. How did Katie get hold of tis?", he looked up at Leanne, who had started to shake uncontrollably

"Well, that's why we were arguing. She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it... Oh no, oh no, I bet she'd been Imperiused and I didn't realize!"

Leanne shook with renewed sobs. Hermione patted her shoulder gently, "She didn't say who'd given it to her, Leanne?"

"No... She wouldn't tell me... and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school, but she just wouldn't listen and... and then I tried to grab it from her... and-and...", Leanne let out a wail of despair.

"We'd better get up to school.", Hermione said, her arm still around Leanne, "We'll be able to find out how she is. Come on..."

Harry hesitated for a moment, then pulled his scarf from around his face and, ignoring Ron's gasp, carefully covered the necklace in it and picked it up.

"We'll need to show this to Madam Pomfrey." he said.

"Good thinking.", Clark said.

* * *

They had just entered the grounds when Harry spoke, "Malfoy knows about this necklace. This is what he was buying that day when we followed him!"

"I-I dunno, Harry.", Ron said hesitantly, "Loads of people go to Borgin and Burkes... And didn't that girl say Katie got it in the girls' bathroom?"

"She said she came back from the bathroom with it, she didn't necessarily get it in the bathroom itself.", Clark pointed out.

"McGonagall!", Kara said warningly.

Sure enough, Professor McGonagall was hurrying down the stone steps through swirling sleet to meet them.

"Hagrid says you six saw what happened to Katie Bell. Upstairs to my office at once, please! What's that you're holding, Potter?"

"It's the thing she touched.", Harry said.

"Good lord.", Professor McGonagall said, looking alarmed as she took the necklace from Harry, "No, no, Filch, they're with me!" she added hastily, as Filch came shuffling eagerly across the entrance hall holding his Secrecy Sensor aloft, "Take this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it, keep it wrapped in the scarf!"

They followed Professor McGonagall upstairs and into her office. The sleet-spattered windows were rattling in their frames, and the room was chilly despite the fire crackling in the grate. Professor McGonagall closed the door and swept around her desk to face Harry, Clark, Ron, Hermione, Kara and the still sobbing Leanne.

"Well?" she said sharply, "What happened?"

Haltingly, and with many pauses while she attempted to control her crying, Leanne told Professor McGonagall how Katie had gone to the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks and returned holding the unmarked package, how Katie had seemed a little odd, and how they had argued about the advisability of agreeing to deliver unknown objects, the argument culminating in the tussle over the parcel, which tore open.

At this point, Leanne was so overcome, there was no getting another word out of her.

"All right.", Professor McGonagall said, not unkindly, "Go up to the hospital wing, please, Leanne, and get Madam Pomfrey to give you something for shock."

When she had left the room, Professor McGonagall turned back to Harry, Clark, Ron, Hermione and Kara.

"Why is it, that when something happens, it is always you five and Mr. Longbottom?", she said sharply.

"Believe me, Professor.", Ron said, "I have been asking that very question myself for the past six years."

"Yeah... At some point, you kind of stop asking and just roll with it.", Clark said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What happened when Katie touched the necklace?"

"She rose up in the air." Harry explained, "And then began to scream, and collapsed. Professor, can I see Professor Dumbledore, please?"

"The headmaster is away until Monday, Potter.", Professor McGonagall said, looking surprised.

"Away?" Harry repeated angrily.

"Yes, Potter, away!" Professor McGonagall said tartly, "But anything you have to say about this horrible business can be said to me, I'm sure!"

For a split second, Harry hesitated, before speaking up, "I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, Professor."

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter.", Professor McGonagall said, after a shocked pause, "Do you have any proof?"

"No.", Harry said, "But..." and he told her about following Malfoy to Borgin and Burkes and the conversation they had over-heard between him and Mr. Borgin.

When he had finished speaking, Professor McGonagall looked slightly confused.

"Malfoy took something to Borgin and Burkes for repair?"

"No, Professor, he just wanted Borgin to tell him how to mend something, he didn't have it with him. But that's not the point, the thing is that he bought something at the same time, and I think it was that necklace..."

"You saw Malfoy leaving the shop with a similar package?"

"No, Professor, he told Borgin to keep it in the shop for him..."

"But Harry," Hermione interrupted, "Borgin asked him if he wanted to take it with him, and Malfoy said no..."

"Because he didn't want to touch it, obviously!", Harry said angrily.

"It would be all wrapped up, so he wouldn't have to touch it. And what he actually said was, 'How would I look carrying that down the street?'.", Clark pointed out.

"I think whatever he reserved at Borgin and Burkes was noisy or bulky, something he knew would draw attention to him if he carried it down the street and in any case.", Hermione pressed on loudly, before Harry could interrupt, "I asked Borgin about the necklace, don't you remember? When I went in to try and find out what Malfoy had asked him to keep, I saw it there. And Borgin just told me the price, he didn't say it was already sold or anything..."

"That's enough!", Professor McGonagall said, as Harry opened her mouth to retort, looking furious, "Potter, I appreciate you telling me this, but we cannot point the finger of blame at Mr. Malfoy purely because he visited the shop where this necklace might have been purchased. The same is probably true of hundreds of people."

"That's what I said...", Ron muttered.

"No, you didn't.", Kara said.

"And in any case, we have put stringent security measures in place this year. I do not believe that necklace can possibly have entered this school without our knowledge. And what is more, Mr. Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today."

Harry gaped at her, deflating, "How do you know, Professor?"

"Because he was doing detention with me. He has now failed to complete his Transfiguration homework twice in a row. So, thank you for telling me your suspicions, Potter." she said as she marched past them, "But I need to go up to the hospital wing now to check on Katie Bell. Good day to you all."

She held open her office door. They had no choice but to file past her without another word.

* * *

"So who do you reckon Katie was supposed to give the necklace to?", Ron asked, as they climbed the stairs to the common room.

"Who knows?", Clark said, "There are loads of people the Death Eaters want dead. Dumbledore, Slughorn, Harry, Neville."

"Why Neville?", Kara said.

"Because he is a Gryffin-DAMN son.", Clark said, "Voldemort is obviously jealous of his good looks, that's why Neville needs to die. So Voldemort can be the handsomest and fairest in all the land."

"If Voldemort is trying to kill Neville because he is too good looking, then you should put yourself on that list, Clark.", Harry said with a smile, getting a frown when he noticed the look Ron, Hermione and Kara were giving him, "I am just saying what everyone else is thinking!"

"Oh, bother...", Kara said, rubbing her forehead.

"Dilligrout.", Hermione said firmly as they reached the Fat Lady, "He is not wrong you know.", she whispered to Kara as the portrait swung open to admit them to the common room.

It was quite full and smelled of damp clothing; many people seemed to have returned from Hogsmeade early because of the bad weather. There was no buzz of fear or speculation, however. Clearly, the news of Katie's fate had not yet spread.

"It wasn't a very slick attack, really, when you stop and think about it." Ron said, casually turfing a first year out of one of the good armchairs by the fire so that he could sit down, "The curse didn't even make it into the castle. Not what you'd call foolproof."

"You can say that again.", Clark said as he watched Hermione prod Ron out of the chair with her foot and offering it to the first year again, "It was not thought-out at all."

"But since when has Malfoy been one of the world's great thinkers?", Harry asked.

Neither Ron, Hermione nor Kara answered him.

"Since never.", Clark said.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you ladies and gents next time.** **Mischief Managed.**


	90. Chapter 90: Quidditch And Kisses

**Greetings, wizard and witches, welcome to the next 90th chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles! Many thanks for sticking with me through all 90 of them,** **I hope you enjoyed them as much as I had writing them, and n** **ow on to the review.**

 **DreaminginGreyscale: It's not a cross-over. Clark is just a shout out to Superman.**

 **Now to the 90th chapter shall we?**

* * *

On Tueseday, Harry was unable to tell Clark, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Kara about his lesson with Dumbledore from the previous evening over breakfast for fear of being overheard, but he filled them in as they walked across the vegetable patch toward the greenhouses for Herbology. The weekend's brutal wind had died out at last, the weird mist had returned and it took them a little longer than usual to find the correct greenhouse.

"Scary thought, a boy You-Know-Who...", Ron said quietly, as they took their places around one of the gnarled Snargaluff stumps that formed this terms project, and began pulling on their protective gloves, "But I still don't get why Dumbledore's showing you all this. I mean, it's really interesting and everything, but what's the point?"

"Dunno.", Harry said, inserting a gum shield, "But he says its all important and it'll help me survive."

"I think it's fascinating.", Hermione said earnestly, "It makes absolute sense to know as much about Voldemort as possible. How else will you find out his weaknesses. Don't you think so, Clark?... Clark, are you alright?"

Clark looked around, having become very quite ever since Harry had been done telling about Voldemort's childhood. "It's nothing...", he mumbled.

"You have been brooding for the last hour.", Neville pointed out.

"I am not brooding, I do not brood.", Clark said, taking a deep sigh before continuing, "It's just... The boy version of Voldemort reminds me of someone."

"Of who?", Hermione said.

"Back in the orphanage, there also was tis kid, bit of a loner, he didn't had any friends... Because he was different.", Clark explained, a tone of worry seeping into his voice.

Catching who his friend was talking about, Harry quickly said, "Well I doubt he would become a monster like Voldemort. He is grown into a loyal and brave person.", this got a small smile from him, while the rest looked a little confused, but Harry changed the subject, "So how was Slughorn's latest party?"

"Oh, it was quite fun, really.", Hermione said.

"If by fun you mean how he drones on about famous exploits, and how he has a hard-on for McLaggen because he's so well connected, then yeah, its a blast for the whole family.", Clark said dryly.

"It's not that bad!", Hermione scolded him, "But he gave us some really nice food and he introduced us to Gwenog Jones."

"Gwenog Jones?", Ron said, his eyes widening under his goggles, "The Gwenog Jones? Captain of the Holyhead Harpies?"

"Ayup.", Clark said, "Personally, I thought she was a bit irritating, she kept giving me those looks..."

"Quite enough chat over here!", Professor Sprout said briskly, bustling over and looking stern.

"Okay, Professor, we're starting now!", Neville said, adding quietly, when she had turned away again, "Should have used Muffliato, Harry."

"No, we shouldn't!", Hermione said at once, looking, as she always did, intensely cross at the thought of the Half-Blood Prince and his spells, "Well, come on... we'd better get going..."

* * *

"You know, I don't think I'll be having any of these in my garden when I've got my own place.", Ron said, at the end of the class, pushing his goggles up onto his forehead and wiping sweat from his face.

"Well there goes my housewarming present.", Neville puffed.

"Anyway.", Hermione said, continuing their conversation, "Slughorn's going to have a Christmas party, Harry, and there's no way you'll be able to wriggle out of this one because he actually asked me to check your free evenings, so he could be sure to have it on a night you can come."

Harry groaned.

"And you actually did what he asked?", Clark said, sounding offended for his friend.

"What else was I suppose to do?", Hermione defended herself.

"Lie?", Kara suggested, realizing she had to go as well now.

"And this is another party just for Slughorn's favorites, is it?", Ron said angrily.

"Just for the Slug Club, yes.", Hermione said

"'Slug Club'.", Ron repeated with a sneer worthy of Malfoy, "It's pathetic. Well, I hope you enjoy your party. Why don't you try hooking up with McLaggen, then Slughorn can make you King and Queen Slug..."

"We're allowed to bring guests.", Hermione said, who for some reason had turned a bright, boiling scarlet, "And I was going to ask you to come, but if you think it's that stupid then I won't bother!"

"Here we go again...", Harry mumbled annoyed, as they began to trudge back to the castle.

"You were going to ask me?", Ron asked, in a completely different voice.

"Yes.", Hermione said angrily, "But obviously if you'd rather I hooked up with McLaggen..."

There was a pause before Ron said in a very quite voice, "No, I wouldn't."

* * *

Over the past few days, Ron and Hermione did not seem any different except that they were a little politer to each other than usual. Harry, Clark, Neville and Kara agreed they would just have to wait to see what happened under the influence of butterbeer in Slughorn's dimly lit room on the night of the party.

In the meantime, however, the Gryffindor's had more pressing worries. Katie Bell was still in St. Mungo's Hospital with no prospect of leaving, which meant that the promising Gryffindor team Harry had been training so carefully since September was one Chaser short.

Harry kept putting off replacing Katie in the hope that she would return, but their opening match against Slytherin was looming, and he finally had to accept that she would not be back in time to play.

Harry did not think he could stand another full-House tryout. With a sinking feeling that had little to do with Quidditch, he cornered Clark after Transfiguration one day. Most of the class had already left, although several twittering yellow birds were still zooming around the room, all of Clark's creation; nobody else had succeeded in conjuring so much as a feather from thin air.

"Clark, I have a favor to ask of you.", Harry said, "A huge favor."

"Its kinda late to ask for my blessing to date Kara.", Clark said dryly, "Though you always had it."

"Clark, this is serious!", Harry said.

"Ah, so Quidditch then?", Clark said, and his friend nodded, "...Why do you want me to join the team?..."

"Clark, I have seen you fly, you have talent for it.", Harry began. Over Clark's shoulder, Harry saw Seamus slamming his books into his bag, while Dean looked rather sour.

"Please Clark, I beg of you!", Harry said, slapping his hands together, "I will give you all the candy I get for Christmas and Easter, I will carry your books, polish your wand, I will even do your homework.",

"Please, under no circumstances, do my homework. Fine... But only until Katie is back.", Clark said, "At least now my Firebolt gets flown when it isn't Summer."

"Thank you Clark. There's a practice tonight, seven o'clock."

"Great...", Clark said.

* * *

There was a lot of muttering in the common room about the fact that Harry had now chosen not only four of his classmates for the team, but three were his close friends and the other was his girlfriend.

The pressure was increasing to provide a win in the upcoming match against Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, Harry knew that the whole House would forget that they had criticized him and swear that they had always known it was a great team. If they lost... well, Harry had endured worse mutterings...

Harry had no reason to regret his choice once he saw Clark fly that evening; he worked well with Kara and Ginny. Neville and the other beater Peakes were getting better all the time. The only problem was Ron.

Ron was an inconsistent player who suffered from nerves and a lack of confidence, and unfortunately, the looming prospect of the opening game of the season seemed to have brought out all his old insecurities.

After letting in half a dozen goals, most of them scored by Clark, his technique became wilder and wilder, until he almost narrowly punched an oncoming Ginny in the mouth.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry, Ginny, really sorry!" Ron shouted after her, "I just..."

"Panicked." Ginny said angrily, landing next to Demelza and examining her fat lip, "You prat, Ron."

"Ginny, don't call Ron a prat, you're not the Captain of this team...", Harry began.

"Well, you seemed too busy to call him a prat and I thought someone should...", Ginny responded.

Clark could see that Harry forced himself not to laugh.

Overall it was one of the worst practices they had had all term, though Harry did not feel that honesty was the best policy when they were this close to the match.

"Good work, everyone, I think we'll flatten Slytherin." he said, and two Chasers and Beaters left the changing room looking reasonably happy with themselves, leaving Harry and Kara alone with Ron.

"I played like a sack of dragon dung.", Ron said in a hollow voice when the door had swung shut behind Ginny.

"No, you didn't.", Harry said firmly, "You're the best Keeper I tried out, Ron."

"Yeah, your only problem is nerves.", Kara said.

"...Did you see Clark fly?... He is great at anything he tries...", Ron mumbled, having not heard his two friends, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

* * *

Harry and Kara kept up a relentless flow of encouragement, Clark and Neville joining in all the way back to the castle, and by the time they reached the second floor, Ron was looking marginally more cheerful.

When Neville pushed open the tapestry to take their usual shortcut up to Gryffindor Tower, however, they found themselves looking at Dean and Ginny, who were locked in a close embrace and kissing fiercely as though glued together.

"Oi!", Ron shouted.

Dean and Ginny broke apart and looked around, "What?", Ginny said.

"I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public!", Ron said.

"This was a deserted corridor till you came butting in!", Ginny said as Dean was looking embarrassed.

"Er... Come on, Ginny.", Dean said, looking embarrassed, "Let's go back to the common room..."

"You go!", Ginny said, "I want a word with my dear brother!" Dean left, looking as though he was not sorry to depart the scene.

"Never knew Dean wouldn't stand by his girl.", Clark mumbled.

"Right.", Ginny said, tossing her long red hair out of her face and glaring at Ron, "Let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron..."

"Yeah, it is!", Ron said, just as angrily, "Do you think I want people saying my sister's a..."

"A what?" Ginny shouted, drawing her wand, "A what, exactly?"

"He doesn't mean anything, Ginny...", Harry said automatically.

"Oh yes he does!", she said, flaring up at Harry, "Just because he's never snogged anyone in his life, just because the best kiss he's ever had is from our Auntie Muriel..."

"Shut your mouth!", Ron bellowed, bypassing red and turning maroon.

"No, I will not!", Ginny yelled, beside herself, "I've seen you looking jealously at Harry and Kara, Neville and Luna and Clark and Fleur when they were still a couple, wishing you had someone to kiss you, it's pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done your self, you wouldn't mind so much that everyone else does it!"

Ron had pulled out his wand too, Harry, Clark, Neville and Kara stepped swiftly between them.

"You don't know what you're talking about!", Ron roared, trying to get a clear shot at Ginny around his friends, "Just because I don't do it in public!..."

Ginny screamed with derisive laughter, trying to push Kara out of the way, "Do you have a picture of Auntie Muriel stashed under your pillow or something?"

A streak of orange light flew under Harry's left arm and only missed Ginny because Clark cast a shield charm, absorbing it as Harry pushed Ron up against the wall.

"Don't be stupid...", Kara said.

"Harry's snogged with Kara!", Ginny shouted, who sounded close to tears now, "Clark with Fleur, Hermione snogged Viktor Krum and Neville has gone even further than that with Luna! It's only you who acts like it's something disgusting, Ron, and that's because you've got about as much experience as a twelve-year-old!"

And with that, she stormed away.

Harry quickly let go of Ron; the look on his face was murderous. The five stood there, breathing heavily, until Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, appeared around the corner, which broke the tension.

"Come on.", Neville said, as the sound of Filch's shuffling feet reached their ears.

* * *

They hurried up the stairs and along a seventh-floor corridor. "Oi, out of the way!" Ron barked at a small girl who jumped in fright and dropped a bottle of toadspawn.

There was something about the girl, but Clark couldn't place it, but his attention was drawn back to his friends before he could give it anymore thought.

"Do you think Hermione did snog Krum?", Ron asked abruptly, as they approached the Fat Lady.

"Probably.", Clark said, hands deep in his pocket, "How does Gin know about you and..."

"Well, me and Luna were getting busy in a empty classroom... Then she walked in on us.", Neville explained as they climbed through the portrait hole into the common room.

None of them mentioned Hermione or Ginny after that again indeed, as they wished each other goodnight, and they turned in for the day.

* * *

The next morning, Ron was not only cold-shouldering Ginny and Dean, but also treating a hurt and bewildered Hermione with an icy, sneering indifference.

What was more, Ron seemed to have become, overnight, as touchy and ready to lash out as the average Blast-Ended Skrewt.

Despise the others best affords to keep peace between Ron and Hermione, they had no success; finally, Hermione departed for bed, and Ron stalked off to the boys dormitory after swearing angrily at several frightened first years for looking at him.

To the others dismay, Ron's new aggression did not wear off over the next few days. Worse still, it coincided with an even deeper dip in his Keeping skills, which made him still more aggressive, so that during the final Quidditch practice before Saturdays match, he failed to save every single goal the Chasers aimed at him, but bellowed at everybody.

"What have I ever done to you!?", Clark said, "I have been nothing but supportive to you, I am not some dog who just takes all your shite lying down!"

"Enough!", Harry bellowed, who had seen Ginny glowering in Ron's direction and, remembering her reputation as an accomplished caster of the Bat-Bogey Hex, soared over to intervene before things got out of hand.

He dismissed the team, but kept Clark around as he turned to his other friend, "Ron, you're my friend, but carry on treating the rest of them like this and I'm going to kick you off the team."

For a moment that it might seem Ron was going to hit Harry, but then something much worse happened: Ron seemed to sag on his broom.

All the fight went out of him and he said, "I resign. I'm pathetic."

"You're not pathetic and you're not resigning!", Harry said fiercely, seizing Ron by the front of his robes.

"You can save anything when you're on put your mind to it.", Clark said, tapping the side of his head, "It's inside your head were the problem is."

"You calling me mental?"

"Yes.", Clark said.

They glared at each other for a moment, then Ron shook his head wearily. "I know you haven't got any time to find another Keeper, so I'll play tomorrow, but if we lose, and we will, I'm taking myself off the team."

Nothing Harry or Clark said made any difference. They tried boosting Ron's confidence all through dinner, but Ron was too busy being grumpy and surly with Hermione to notice.

But Ron went to bed as dejected and hopeless as ever.

"Clark... I think we might need a plan.", Harry said, "Even if you have to do that scary smile of yours."

"I already have an idea.", he said, a slight smirk on his face, "And I only smile that way when everything goes exactly as planned."

* * *

Breakfast was the usual excitable affair next morning; the Slytherin's hissed and booed loudly as every member of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall. The ceiling showed a clear, pale blue sky: a good omen.

The Gryffindor table, a solid mass of red and gold, cheered as Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Kara approached. Harry grinned and waved; Ron grimaced weakly and shook his head.

"Cheer up, Ron!", Lavender called, "I know you'll be brilliant!"

Ron ignored her.

"Come on, Ron.", Clark said, "One of the cutest girls in Hogwarts cheered you on."

Ron murmured something, but Harry asked him, "Tea? Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

"Anything.", Ron said glumly, taking a moody bite of toast.

A few minutes later Hermione, who had become so tired of Ron's recent unpleasant behavior that she had not come down to breakfast with them, paused on her way up the table.

"How are you feeling? All of you?" she asked tentatively, sitting next to Clark, her eyes on the back of Ron's head.

"Fine.", Harry said, who was concentrating on handing Ron a glass of pumpkin juice, "There you go, Ron. Drink up."

Ron had just raised the glass to his lips when Hermione spoke sharply, "Don't drink that, Ron!"

Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and Kara looked up at her.

"Why not?", Ron said.

Hermione was now staring at Harry as though she could not believe her eyes, "You just put something in that drink."

"Excuse you?", Harry said.

"You heard me. I saw you. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about.", Harry said, stowing the little bottle hastily in his pocket.

"I didn't see anything.", Clark added.

"Ron, I warn you, don't drink it!" Hermione said again, alarmed.

But Ron picked up the glass, drained it in one gulp, and said, "Stop bossing me around, Hermione."

She looked scandalized. Bending low so that only Harry and Clark could hear her, she hissed, "You should be expelled for that. I'd never have believed it of you, Harry!"

"I have no idea what your talking about.", Harry said with a slight smirk.

She stormed up the table away from them. "Think we might have gone to far?", Clark said.

"She will be fine.", Harry said, watching her go without regret, "Nearly time."

* * *

The frosty grass crunched underfoot as they strode down to the stadium.

"So is tis good weather for Quidditch?", Clark asked Ron.

"Yeah.", Ron said, who was pale and sick-looking.

Ginny and Peakes were already wearing their Quidditch robes and waiting in the changing room.

"Conditions look ideal.", Ginny said, ignoring Ron, "And guess what? That Slytherin Chaser Vaisey, he took a Bludger in the head yesterday during their practice, and he's too sore to play! And even better than that, Malfoy's gone off sick too!"

"What?", Harry said, wheeling around to stare at her, "He's ill? What's wrong with him?"

"No idea, but it's great for us.", Ginny said brightly, "They are playing Harper instead; he's in my year and he's an idiot."

"Just to be clear, I had no involvement in Malfoy getting sick.", Clark said as he got changed into his Quidditch uniform.

"That's obvious.", Ginny said, "If it had been you, you would have made it clear you had a hand in it but not leave evidence that could have made you complicit."

"You get me, Gin.", Clark said before turning to Harry, Ron, Neville and Kara.

"Fishy, isn't it?", Harry said in an undertone, "Malfoy not playing?"

"It is weird...", Kara admitted.

"Lucky, I call it.", Ron said, looking slightly more animated, "And Vaisey off too, he's their best goal scorer, I didn't fancy... Hey!", suddenly, freezing halfway through pulling on his Keepers gloves and staring at Harry.

"What?"

"I... you..." Ron had dropped his voice, he looked both scared and excited from Harry to Clark, "My drink... my pumpkin juice... you didn't?..."

Harry raised his eyebrows, but said nothing except, "We'll be starting in about five minutes, you'd better get your boots on."

* * *

They walked out onto the pitch to tumultuous roars and boos. One end of the stadium was solid red and gold; the other, a sea of green and silver. Many Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's had taken sides too: Amidst all the yelling and clapping the distinctly roar of Luna's famous lion-topped hat could be heard.

Harry stepped up to Madam Hooch, the referee, who was standing ready to release the balls from the crate.

"Captains shake hands.", she said, and Harry had his hand crushed by the new Slytherin Captain, Urquhart, "Mount your brooms. On the whistle... three, two, one..."

The whistle sounded, Harry and the others kicked off hard from the frozen ground, and they were away.

Clark soared through the skies, evading the other team and going on the attack with Kara and Ginny.

Then a voice that was jarringly different to the usual commentator's started up. "Well, there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter's put together this year. Many thought, given Ronald Weasley's patchy performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the Captain does help... Same as with the Kent's."

These words were greeted with jeers and applause from the Slytherin end of the pitch. Looking towards the commentator's podium, a tall, skinny blond buy with an upturned nose was standing there, talking into the magical megaphone that had once been Lee's, it was Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff player whom everyone heartily disliked.

"Oh, and here comes Slytherin's first attempt on goal, it's Urquhart streaking down the pitch and... Weasley saves it, well, he's bound to get lucky sometimes, I suppose..."

"That's right, Smith, he is.", Clark said, the broad grin and wicked gleam in his eyes that Harry talked about last night, as he dived below a Slytherin Chaser, who had lost the Quaffle, which he caught.

With half an hour of the game gone, Gryffindor were leading hundred points to zero, Ron having made some truly spectacular saves, some by the very tips of his gloves, and Clark having scored four of Gryffindor's ten goals. This effectively stopped Zacharias wondering loudly whether the two Kent's and Weasley's were only there because Harry liked them, and he started on Neville and Peakes instead.

It seemed as though Gryffindor could do no wrong. Again and again they scored, and again and again, at the other end of the pitch, Ron saved goals with apparent ease. He was actually smiling now, and when the crowd greeted a particularly good save with a rousing chorus of the old favorite 'Weasley Is Our King', he pretended to conduct them from on high.

Out of the corner of his eye, Clark saw Harry accelerated, but Harper was still ahead of him, and Gryffindor was only a one-hundred forty points up; if Harper got there first Gryffindor had lost... and now Harper was feet from it, his hand outstretched... Harper fumbled the Snitch, let it slip through his fingers, and shot right past it.

Harry made a great swipe for the tiny, fluttering ball and caught it.

"Yes!" Harry yelled. Wheeling around, he hurtled back toward the ground, the Snitch held high in his hand.

As the crowd realized what had happened, a great shout went up that almost drowned the sound of the whistle that signaled the end of the game.

"Ginny, where're you going?", Clark yelled, but Ginny sped right on past them until, with an almighty crash, she collided with the commentators podium.

As the crowd shrieked and laughed, the Gryffindor team landed beside the wreckage of wood under which Zacharias was feebly stirring,: Harry heard Ginny saying blithely to an irate Professor McGonagall, "Forgot to brake, Professor, sorry."

* * *

Neville and Kara went ahead to the party being held in the common room. Harry, Clark and Ron were the last three in the changing room. They were just about to leave when Hermione entered. She was twisting her Gryffindor scarf in her hands and looked upset but determined.

"I want a word with you two.", She took a deep breath, "You shouldn't have done it. You heard Slughorn, its illegal."

"What are you going to do, turn us in?", Ron demanded, "What are you two laughing at?"

Harry and Clark turned from the other to their other two friends, "I have no idea what your talking about, do you?", Harry said to Clark.

"I don't know either.", he said.

"You two know perfectly well what we're talking about!", Hermione said shrilly, "Harry spiked Ron's juice with lucky potion at breakfast! Felix Felicis!"

"No, I didn't.", Harry said, turning back to face them both.

"Yes you did, Harry!", Hermione said, "And that's why everything went right, there were Slytherin players missing and Ron saved everything!"

Grinning broadly, Harry slipped his hand inside his jacket pocket and drew out the tiny bottle that Hermione had seen in his hand that morning.

It was full of golden potion and the cork was still tightly sealed with wax.

Looking to Clark, he also had a small bottle, also still tightly sealed with wax. "We wanted Ron to think he had luck on his side, so I device a plan so Harry would pretend to do it, critically was having you see it.", Clark explained a broad grin and wicked gleam in his eyes, "And Ron saved everything because he felt lucky, but instead he saved everything himself. Exactly as planned."

They pocketed the potion again.

"...There really wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?" Ron said, astounded, "But the weather's good... and Vaisey couldn't play... I honestly haven't been given lucky potion?" then rounded on Hermione, imitating her voice, "You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything! See! I can save goals without help, Hermione!"

"I never said you couldn't... Ron, you thought you'd been given it too!"

But Ron had already strode past her out of the door with his broomstick over his shoulder as sudden silence followed, this did not went exactly as planned.

"Shall... Shall we go up to the party, then?", Harry suggested.

"You go!", Hermione said, blinking back tears, "I'm sick of Ron at the moment, I don't know what I'm supposed to have done..." and she stormed out of the changing room too.

"Well... Shit.", Clark mumbled.

* * *

They walked slowly back up the grounds toward the castle through the crowd, many of whom shouted congratulations at them. The Gryffindor celebration party, which was in full swing when the two arrived. Renewed cheers and clapping greeted their appearance, and Harry and Clark were separated by a mob of congratulating.

What with trying to shake off a large group of girls that encircled Clark, laughing at his least amusing comments and batting their eyelids, it was some time before he could try and find Ron.

As he was walking towards the drinks table, he walked straight into Ginny, Arnold the Pygmy Puff riding on her shoulder and Crookshanks mewing hopefully at her heels.

"Looking for Ron?" she asked, smirking, "He's over there, the filthy hypocrite."

Looking into the corner, Clark couldn't help but smile, "Nice going Ron.", There, in full view of the whole room, stood Ron wrapped so closely around Lavender it was hard to tell whose hands were whose.

"What is he doing? Trying to eat her face or something?", Clark said to Ginny.

"It does, doesn't it?", she said, "But hey, he needs to refine his technique somehow."

"Better Lavender than me.", Clark said, getting a chuckle from his teammate.

"True. Good game, Clark.", she patted him on the arm then she walked off to help herself to more butterbeer. Crookshanks trotted after her, his yellow eyes fixed upon Arnold.

He turned away from Ron, who did not look like he would be surfacing soon, spotting Harry, Neville, Kara and to his surprise Luna standing in a corner. He was was about to walk over to them when he saw the portrait hole closing. He thought he saw a mane of bushy brown hair whipping out of sight.

He rushed forward, sidestepped a few girls again, and kicked open the portrait of the Fat Lady. The corridor outside, seemed to be deserted.

* * *

He found her in the first unlocked classroom he tried. She was sitting on the teacher's desk, alone except for a small ring of twittering yellow birds circling her head, which she had clearly just conjured out of midair.

"Hermione?", he said, as he began to walk down the corridor.

"Oh, hello, Clark.", she said in a brittle voice, "I was just practicing."

"I can see that. Your getting really good.", Clark said with a faint smile, he walked over to her, taking a seat next to her.

When she said, in an unnaturally high-pitched voice, "Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations."

"He wasn't exactly hiding it, was he?...", Clark said, his attempt at humor seemed to work, as she smiled, "Look... Hermione, I am sorry for tricking you..."

"I-It's fine, Clark...", Hermione began, her chocolate brown eyes tearing up.

She felt a hand softly touching her face, she looked up to see Clark with a sad smile on his mouth, "Come on, Hermione. Your too beautiful to cry.", he said, wiping the tear away with his thumb.

"No, I am not.", she said, "I am just a plain know-it-all bookworm... Which guy would give me a second look?"

"I would.", Clark said softly, surprising his friend, "Remember the pact we made during our fourth year?"

She gave a sad chuckle at this, remember their conversation a few years back, "That when we both turn forty, and we are both single we kill each other.", she said with a soft smile.

"I thought it pact was, when we get forty and we are both unmarried, we would get married to each other... But I guess it's the same thing.", he said, they both softly chuckled at his joke.

The two looked into the others eyes, cloudy grey's into chocolate browns. Neither knew why, but they slowly began to lean towards each other, their lips meeting in the middle, reveling in the softness of the others lips as they closed their eyes.

Clark's eyes shot wide open when she slipped her tongue past his unsuspecting lips, but he soon returned it, each exploring the wet cavern that was the other's mouth.

They would have continued had it not for the door behind them to burst open. Ron came in, laughing, pulling Lavender by the hand.

"Oh." he said, drawing up short at the sight of Clark and Hermione.

"Oops!", Lavender said, and she backed out of the room, giggling, the door swung shut behind her.

There was a horrible, swelling, billowing silence. Hermione was staring at Ron, who refused to look at her, but said with an odd mixture of bravado, awkwardness and aggressiveness, "Clark! I Wondered where you'd got to!"

Hermione slid off the desk, the little flock of golden birds continued to twitter in circles around her head so that she looked like a strange, feathery model of the solar system.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside.", she said quietly, "She'll wonder where you've gone."

She walked very slowly and erectly toward the door. Clark glanced at Ron, who had some fury in his eyes before he turned around, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

 **There ya go, chapter 90, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story and who have stuck with me for so logn, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you ladies and gents next time.** **Mischief Managed.**


	91. Chapter 91: Slughorn's Party

**Greetings, wizard and witches, welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and n** **ow on to the reviews.**

 **riley1506106: I know. Wish I had more, but what can you do? Happy you like the story.**

 **War Sage: Glad to hear you like it! And just between you and me, I am already doing one. It's the other Harry Potter story on my page.**

 **Before we head into the story there was just something small I wanted to say. As we are approaching Chapter 100, I was thinking of something. Between this chapter up until the 100th, you can leave a question in a review or a PM to one of the characters (be it OC or canon characters) and I will answer them in character.**

 **Just something fun on the side... so no pressure or anything! Now story time.**

* * *

Clark let out a deep sigh as he looked out the window, snow was swirling against the icy windows once more; Christmas was approaching fast.

Hagrid had already singlehandedly delivered the usual twelve Christmas trees to the Great Hall; garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of suits of armor and great bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors. Large groups of girls tended to converge underneath the mistletoe bunches every time Clark went past, which caused blockages in the corridors.

However, thanks to the Gryffindor Six frequent nighttime wanderings had given him an unusually good knowledge of the castle's secret passageways, so that he was often, without too much difficulty, to navigate mistletoe-free routes between classes.

"What's brooding good looking?"

Turning around he saw that it was once again, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis.

"You weren't at Arithmancy last hour.", Daphne said, "It was easy to tell, because there wasn't snoring noise coming from the seat next to Granger."

"I didn't feel like going.", Clark said, leaning against the window, looking over the snow covered ground, "and I don't snore."

"Yeah, you do, Clarkie.", Tracey said, poking his cheek, "But they are such cute snores. Like from a baby panda."

"I am not cute.", Clark protested, sounding genuinely hurt, "I am deadly."

"Please Trace, don't stroke his ego.", Daphne said, before turning back to Clark, "But what's eating up your arse?"

"And a fine arse it is."

"Tracey!"

Clark stared at the two female Slythering's for a moment, while he had become pretty close to the two over the past few months, well closer than he was then with any other student that wasn't in the Gryffindor Six, he wasn't so sure if he was conformable enough to just tell them what's on his mind. That right was usually reserved for Harry or Fleur.

"I... I don't know.", Clark said, not looking at the two, "Ever since they have started dating, Lavender is constantly around Ron."

"Those two got together? Good for him.", Daphne said, making the other two look at her, "What? He is dating up, but she could do better."

Clark exchanged a glance with Tracey, who simply shrug her shoulders, "So anyway, she seemed to regard any moment that she is not kissing Ron as a moment wasted. I just now notice how much time Neville is spending with Luna, he is helping her with her upcoming O.W.L.s... And it just feels like I am third-wheeling when it's only Harry, Kara and me... I just feel a bit alone."

"What about Hermione?", Daphne said.

"I think I royally screwed that one up...", Clark explained, rubbing the back of his head, "After the Quidditch match... We... Kissed...", he left out the events surrounding why they kissed.

"No, way! You two finally did!?", Tracey said with utter glee, "You two are finally together?"

"What?", Clark said with utterly baffled.

"Well you two have a lot in common! You were both raised in the Muggle world, your both excellent at magic, and you don't need to take a potions class with all the sexual chemistry happening between you two, if ya know what I mean."", Tracy said with a wink, playfully elbowing him, "In fact, it's like you two were destined to be together until some magical unseen force decided to change your fate at the last minute so you wouldn't be a... cliche or something."

A long silence followed, as Clark and Daphne merely stared at Tracey, who was dramatically tapping her chin.

"Ignore her Clark... She...", Daphne began still looking at her friend but was interrupted by a unfamiliar sound.

Wiping her head around quickly, her long blonde dancing around as she looked to see Clark leaning against the wall, tears in his eyes and nearly doubled over in laughter.

Taking a moment to regain his breath, he managed to get out, "... Tracey... Don't ever change.", he said wiping a tear from his eye, before turning serious, "Something wrong Daphne?"

It seems the Slytherin girl was startled by this, "Oh, uhm, it's nothing! N-Nothing at all!", Daphne said quickly, waving her hands in front of her as if trying to hide the blush appearing on her pale face, "A-Anyways, Trace and I have stuff to do at the... thing. See ya, Kent.", taking her friends sleeve, she quickly run down the corridor, leaving Clark standing there.

"Well that wasn't very helpful...", he mumbled, before heading his own way.

* * *

"She can't complain.", Ron told Harry, as they were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, "She snogged Krum and she was snogging Clark. Well, it's a free country. I haven't done anything wrong."

Harry did not answer, but pretended to be absorbed in the book they were supposed to have read before Charms next morning, feeling Kara would be much better at making their friends talk again.

"I never promised Hermione anything." Ron mumbled, "I mean, all right, I was going to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with her, but she never said... just as friends... I'm a free agent..."

Harry turned a page of Quintessence, aware that Ron was watching him. Ron's voice trailed away in mutters, barely audible over the loud crackling of the fire, though Harry thought he caught the words "Krum" and "Can't complain" again.

* * *

"He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes.", Hermione said, as she and Kara were sitting in the library, meaning their conversations were held in whispers, "I really couldn't care less.", while the librarian, Madam Pince, prowled the shelves behind them

Hermione raised her quill and dotted an 'i' so ferociously that she punctured a hole in her parchment.

"Careful with that, you might poke an eye out...", Kara whispered, "What about you and Clark?"

"W-What about us?", she said, a faint blush creeping on her face, which she tried to hide it by keeping her gaze on the parchment.

"Nearly everybody knows about what you two got up to in that empty classroom.", she whispered.

"Damn it Ron... Yes, me and Clark were kissing... What about.", Hermione began, rather aggressively, but soon soften up when she realize she was about to lash out, "S-Sorry... God, I messed up. I put my friendship with Clark, and now he probably hates me..."

"He doesn't, he could never bring himself to hate you.", Kara said softly, "I am a little jealous of that..."

"Why? Your his sister.", Hermione pointed out.

The black haired girl got a sad smile on her face, the guilt of what she had done to her friends three years ago. "I don't deserve that same that same kind of loyalty...", Kara mumbled.

* * *

Clark made his way through the deserted lamp-lit corridors back to the common room, alone.

"Baubles.", he said to the Fat Lady, this being the new, festive password.

"Same to you.", the fat lady said with a roguish grin, and she swung forward to admit him.

"Hi, Clark!", one of the girls that had been following him around much to his annoyance, the moment he had climbed through the portrait hole.

"Hello, what's your face.", he said dryly.

"Fancy a Gillywater?", she offered.

"No."

"Well, take these anyway.", she said, thrusting a box into his hands.

"Why are you giving me gifts?", he said, looking at the box of Chocolate Cauldrons.

"Oh my uncle sent them to me.", she explained, "They got firewhiskey in them, not really my taste. But I heard you like chocolate."

"Great. Thanks.", Clark said, noticing she was looking eagerly as if he was going to eat them right then and there, "I am going to be... Not here."

Going to the empty boys dorm room, he threw the box of Chocolate Cauldrons on his night stand before laying down on his bed. Staring at the ceiling of his bed, thinking there was only one more day of lessons to struggle through, plus Slughorn's party, after which he, Harry and Kara would depart together for the Kent Ancestral Manor.

The door opened to reveal Harry peeking into the boys dorm.

"Clark, your awake?"

"No, I am asleep at seven.", he responded dryly, sitting up and moving to sit on the side of his bed as his friend entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"What a mess we are in.", Harry said once he joined Clark on the bed.

"You can say that again...", he mumbled, "Think Ron and Hermione will patch things up before the end of the term?"

"I put all the money in my vault on no.", Harry said, rubbing his eyes, "Got a date for Slughorn yet?"

Clark let out a deep tired sigh as he flopped on his bed, "I had totally forgotten about it!", he exclaimed.

"Well anyway, you should be careful.", Harry told his friend, sounding rather serious, "Kara told me something very disturbing. When she went into the girls bathroom the other day, there were about a dozen girls in there."

"Girls in the girls bathroom! Who would have thought!", Clark shouted.

"Clark! This is serious!", Harry said, "Anyways, that group of girls were discussing how to best slip you a love potion. They were all hoping they are going to get you to take them to Slughorn's party."

"Probably bought at Fred and George's... Meaning they most likely will work...", Clark pondered, thinking about his options, "Would it be possible to make a antidote for a dozen different love potions at once?"

"Clark, your great, but I doubt even you can pull off such a feat in such a short time.", Harry said a little amused, "And scary as it is, I think with enough prep time you could pull it off, but I think the best thing you could do is to just invite someone to go with you."

Clark stood up, taking the spiked box of Chocolate Cauldron's and dumping it into a trash bin. "You don't to happen to already have a date?", Clark said, taking out his wand and setting the box on fire.

"Don't think Kara would be happy if I dump her for her brother.", Harry said as his rejoined him at the bed.

"Then there isn't anyone I want to invite...", Clark mumbled, watching the flames dance in the bin, consuming the box and melting the tainted chocolate.

"Well, just be careful what you drink or eat. It's tomorrow night, they think they still got a chance, they're getting desperate.", Harry said grimly, watching the fire his friend had started, "Why did you set fire to those Chocolate Cauldrons."

"They were spiked with love potion, what's her face, one of my stalkers gave them to me.", Clark explained as a silence followed, the two friends just sitting there, watching the flames burn.

"We should open a window.", Harry said after a while, Clark agreeing.

* * *

Harry had turned out to be right during the Transfiguration lesson the next day. They had just embarked upon the immensely difficult topic of human transfiguration; working in front of mirrors, they were supposed to be changing the color of their own eyebrows.

Hermione laughed unkindly at Ron's disastrous first attempt, during which he somehow managed to give himself a spectacular handlebar mustache. Ron retaliated by doing a cruel but accurate impression of Hermione jumping up and down in her seat every time Professor McGonagall asked a question, which Lavender and Parvati found deeply amusing and which reduced Hermione to the verge of tears again.

She raced out of the classroom on the bell, leaving half her things behind; Clark scooped up her remaining possessions and followed her.

He finally tracked her down as she emerged from a girl's bathroom on the floor below. She was accompanied by Daphne, who was patting her on the back.

"Oh, hey there, Clark.", Daphne said.

"Hey, Daphne.", Clark said, "Hermione, you left your stuff...", he held out her books.

"Oh, yes.", Hermione said in a choked voice, taking her things and turning away quickly to hide the fact she was wiping her eyes with her pencil case, she hurried off, without ever giving Clark any time to offer words of comfort.

"She said it had something to do with Weasley.", Daphne said, "They still having a row?"

"Yeah... They are both being idiots.", Clark said as they set off down the corridor together, "By the by, would you like to come to Slughorn's party with me tonight?"

Daphne turned her protuberant eyes to him in surprise, "Slughorn's party? With you?"

"Look don't think anything of it. We are supposed to bring guests, and I have a certain standard so...", Clark said, putting his hands in his pockets, "Just as friends, you know. But if you don't want to it's alright."

"N-No it's okay.", Daphne said, turning to look away from him, "I-I guess I still own you one for saving me during our trip to the ministry... Is it hot in here?"

"Not more than usual. It's actually quite cold.", Clark noted, "Anyway, I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at eight o'clock then."

A voice screamed overhead and both of them jumped; unnoticed by either of them, they had just passed underneath Peeves, who was hanging upside down from a chandelier and grinning maliciously at them.

"The Boy Of Steel asked the Ice Queen to go to the party! Kinky lurves Weeds! Kinky luuuuuurves Weeds!"

And he zoomed away cackling and shrieking, "Kinky loves Weeds!"

"I am not that kinky.", Clark said.

"That is what you picked up from that?", Daphne said with a raised eyebrow, "A wonderful way to keep these things private."

* * *

And sure enough, in no time at the entire school seemed to know that Clark Kent, the prodigy of Gryffindor was taking Daphne Greengrass, the Ice Queen of Slytherin to Slughorn's party.

"Damn Clark!", Neville said in disbelief over dinner, "First Fleur and now Daphne, you must be doing some crazy voodoo to be so populair with such pretty ladies!"

"I should try some other sort of voodoo.", Clark mumbled, "All the attention gets annoying, real fast."

A long way along the table Hermione was sitting alone, playing with her stew. Harry noticed Ron looking at her furtively.

"You could say sorry.", Clark suggested to Ron.

"Why should I?", Ron muttered.

"What did you have to imitate her for?", Harry said.

"She laughed at my mustache!"

"So did I!", Neville added, "And Harry, and Clark and Kara, it was the stupidest thing I've ever seen."

But Ron did not seem to have heard; Lavender had just arrived with Parvati. Squeezing herself in between Harry and Ron, Lavender flung her arms around Ron's neck.

"Hi, guys.", Parvati said who, looked faintly embarrassed and bored by the behavior of their two friends.

"Hey, how're you?", Harry said, "You're staying at Hogwarts, then? I heard your parents wanted you to leave."

"I managed to talk them out of it for the time being.", Parvati said, "That Katie thing really freaked them out, but as there hasn't been anything since... Oh, hi, Hermione!"

Parvati positively beamed. Probably feeling guilty for having laughed at Hermione in Transfiguration. Hermione was beaming back, if possible even more brightly.

Girls were very strange sometimes.

"Hi, Parvati!", Hermione said, ignoring Ron and Lavender completely, "Are you going to Slughorn's party tonight?"

"No invite.", Parvati said gloomily, "I'd love to go, though, it sounds like it's going to be really good... you're going, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm meeting Cormac at eight, and we're..."

There was a noise like a plunger being withdrawn from a blocked sink and Ron surfaced. Hermione acted as though she had not seen or heard anything.

"We're going up to the party together."

"Cormac? As in... Cormac McLaggen.", Clark said.

"That's right." Hermione said sweetly, "The one who almost became Gryffindor Keeper."

"Are you going out with him?", Kara said, wide-eyed having dropped her spoon.

"Oh, yes, didn't you know?", Hermione said, with a most un-Hermione-ish giggle.

"Holy shit...", Neville mumbled.

Parvati looked positively agog at this piece of gossip, "Wow, you like your Quidditch players, don't you? First Krum, then Clark, now McLaggen."

"I like really good Quidditch players." Hermione corrected her, still smiling, "Well, see you... got to go and get ready for the party..."

She left. At once Lavender and Parvati put their heads together to discuss this new development, with everything they had ever heard about McLaggen, and all they had ever guessed about Hermione. Ron looked strangely blank and said nothing.

"That's... pretty low.", Neville whispered.

"It's very petty and childish.", Clark whispered back, "And I know petty and childish. By the way, Neville. I heard Luna is going to spend the vacation at your place?"

"Oh yeah, it going to be me, her, Mr. Lovegood and my grandma this year.", he said, looking a bit nervous at going to formally introduce his girlfriend to his very stern grandmother.

"Well have fun.", Clark said, "Don't mess tis up, Neville. I expect to be an uncle in a few years."

At this Neville raised his eyebrow, "You think you get to be an uncle? Harry and Ron get to be uncles.", he said, before turning a bright color red, "You get to be the godfather." this earned a surprised smile from Clark.

* * *

"You don't have to wait with me.", Clark said to Harry and Kara as they were walking towards the entrance hall. He was wearing a a black formal suit, with matching tie and white dress shirt.

"We won't let you go alone, family sticks together.", Kara said, wearing a light blue dress reaching her knees and exposing her shoulders.

"What she means is, we want to make sure you don't bail on the party.", Harry corrected his girlfriend, he was wearing a similar formal suit as Clark, except in navy blue colors.

When they arrived in the Entrance Hall at eight o'clock that night, an unusually large number of girls were lurking there, all of whom seemed to be staring at Clark resentfully as he approached Daphne.

She was wearing a green ball gown with a petal overskirt, a ruffled white petticoat, and long triangular sleeves.

"Good evening, my lady.", Clark said, doing a small bow as he offered his arm, "Shall we get going?"

"Such manners.", Daphne said, accepting his arm, "Where is the party?"

Clark was about to answer as he lead her up the marble staircase away from all the staring and muttering. "That's a good question.", Clark said, turning to his friends, "Where is tis party?"

"Slughorn's office.", Kara said, "How come you didn't know that? You have been there more than the three of us combined."

"Because shut up.", Clark told his sister.

"Did you hear, there's supposed to be a vampire coming?", Harry interrupted, not in the mood for another row.

"What? Snape is coming?", Daphne said, "He doesn't strike me as the partying sort."

They shared a laugh at this as they were approaching Slughorn's office and the sounds of laughter, music, and loud conversation were growing louder with every step they took.

* * *

Whether it had been built that way, or because he had used magical trickery to make it so, Slughorn's office was much larger than the usual teacher's study. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent.

The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light.

Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a distant corner; a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing, so that they looked like little roving tables.

"Harry, Clark, Kara!", Slughorn boomed, almost as soon as the four had squeezed in through the door, "Come in, come in, so many people I'd like you to meet!"

Slughorn was wearing a tasseled velvet hat to match his smoking jacket. Gripping Harry's arm so tightly he might have been hoping to Disapparate with him, Slughorn led them purposefully into the party.

"Clark! I would never thought you would take one of Slytherin to the party.", Slughorn bellowed with amusement, "Especially since your from Gryffindor."

"Oh well, I am trying to expand my circle of trust.", Clark said, following the teacher.

"Fantastic!", Slughorn exclaimed, "I'd like you to meet Eldred Worple, an old student of mine, author of 'Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires'... and, of course, his friend Sanguini."

Worple, who was a small, stout, bespectacled man, grabbed Harry's hand and shook it enthusiastically. The vampire Sanguini, who was tall and emaciated with dark shadows under his eyes, merely nodded. He looked rather bored. A gaggle of girls was standing close to him, looking curious and excited.

"Harry Potter, I am simply delighted!", Worple said, peering shortsightedly up into Harry's face, "I was saying to Professor Slughorn only the other day, Where is the biography of Harry Potter for which we have all been waiting?"

"You are?", Harry said.

"Just as modest as Horace described! But seriously...", Worple said his manner changed; it became suddenly business-like, "I would be delighted to write it myself. People are craving to know more about you, dear boy, craving! If you were prepared to grant me a few interviews, say in four or five hour sessions, why, we could have the book finished within months. And all with very little effort on your part, I assure you..."

"I think you should ask my guardians about that. And they will tell you that am definitely not interested.", Harry said firmly.

"We will be right back.", Clark said, he pulled Daphne after him into the crowd; he had indeed just seen a long mane of brown hair disappear between what looked like two members of the Weird Sisters.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

"Clark!", Hermione said surprised, "And... Daphne Greengrass?"

"Good evening, Granger.", Daphne said.

"What's happened to you?", Clark said, for Hermione looked distinctly disheveled, rather as though she had just fought her way out of a thicket of Devil's Snare, "Did Cormac try to do anything to you!?"

"Oh, no! I've just escaped... I mean, I've just left Cormac." she said, a bit taken aback by Clark's sudden outburst, "Under the mistletoe." she added in explanation.

"Go talk to her, walk that way, I will be on the look out and give you a sign if Cormac is coming.", Daphne whispered,

"You sure? How do I know what the sign is?", Clark said.

"I am. And you will know.", she said as she turned around.

Clark turned back to Hermione, they began to walk in that direction looking questioningly at her, "Why did you come with him?", he asked.

"I thought he'd annoy Ron most...", Hermione said dispassionately, "I debated for a while about Zacharias Smith, but I thought, that would insult you more than you."

"You considered Smith?", Clark said, feeling disgusted.

"Yes, I did, and I'm starting to wish I'd chosen him, McLaggen makes Grawp look a gentleman.", Hermione said.

On their way they scooping up goblets of mead, "Is Cormac really that bad?", Clark said.

"All he talks about is Quidditch!" Hermione said angrily, "Cormac hasn't asked me one single question about myself, no, I've just been treated to A Hundred Great Saves Made by..."

Clark felt a crumbled up napkin hitting the back of his head, looking behind him, he saw that it was Daphne who had thrown him, apparently this was the sign.

"Let's get out of here.", Clark said, taking Hermione hand and moving so quickly it seemed the two had Disapparated.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Harry and Kara were looking for their friend when they unfortunately came across Professor Trelawney.

"Harry Potter!", Professor Trelawney said in deep, vibrant tones.

"Oh fuck my luck... Hello.", Harry said unenthusiastically.

"My dear boy!" she said in a very carrying whisper, "The rumors! The stories! The Chosen One! Of course, I have known for a very long time... the omens were never good, Harry... but why have you not returned to Divination? For you, of all people, the subject is of the utmost importance!"

"Ah, Sybill, we all think our subject's most important!" said a loud voice, and Slughorn appeared at Professor Trelawney's other side, his face very red, his velvet hat a little askew, a glass of mead in one hand and an enormous mince pie in the other, "But I don't think I've ever known such a natural at Potions! Instinctive, you know... like his mother! I've only ever taught a few with this kind of ability, I can tell you that, Sybill, why even Severus -"

Slughorn threw out an arm and seemed to scoop Snape out of thin air toward them. "Holy shit, he is actually here!?", Kara said surprised.

"Stop skulking and come and join us, Severus!", Slughorn hiccuped happily, "I was just talking about Harry's exceptional potion-making! Some credit must go to you, of course, you taught him for five years!"

Trapped, with Slughorn's arm around his shoulders, Snape looked down his hooked nose at Harry, his black eyes narrowed.

"Funny, I never had the impression that I managed to teach Potter anything at all.", Snape said, "In fact, I was under the impression that the only reason he passed at all was because of the son of Black and Kent."

* * *

"Really Clark?", Hermione voice said through the dark as they lighted the tips of their wands.

"What?", he whispered back.

"A broom closet?", Hermione whispered, "This is seriously the most cliched hiding place you could have chosen."

"I'm sorry, I didn't take us to the Bahamas of hiding places. I am just not that good at finding them... Tis might actually be the same one Harry and I hid in last year come to think of it.", Clark whispered back, "But anyway, we needed to talk anyway."

"About that kiss... I am sorry, it was a heat of the moment thing...", Hermione said, Clark could see her face away from him, "I-I hope it doesn't change anything between us..."

"But I would like to.", he said, surprising her, "If you don't want to, I understand... But I would like it if we tried to be more than just friends."

"Y-You would?", Hermione said, her brown eyes widening as he nodded, "I... don't know what to say... I like you a lot... It began after the troll incident during our first year... and it only grew over the years."

At this, the black haired young man got a surprised look, "I-I never noticed... I should have...", he said, rubbing the back of his head, looking down to the ground.

"I should have just told you, but... I didn't want to ruin the friendship that we already had.", Hermione muttered, "But what about Daphne?"

"Hermione, she is just a friend.", Clark said, before his grey eyes intensified, "So Hermione Jean Granger... Would you... like to be my girl?"

"Clark, I believe that is a redundant question at this point.", Hermione said with a wide smile.

The two embraces, "Well then... Here's hoping for the best, right?", he said, with a soft smile.

"It might be sudden, but do you...", Hermione began, but Clark put a finger to his lips. He had noticed two voices from the other side of the door.

"...Cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled..."

"I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?"

It was Snape and Malfoy.

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it."

"Who suspects me?", Malfoy said angrily, "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knows about... Don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work... I can block you!"

There was a pause and then Snape said quietly, "Ah... Auntie Bella has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from him, I just don't want you butting in!"

Clark pressed his ear still more closely against the keyhole. What had happened to make Malfoy speak to Snape like this. Snape, toward whom he had always shown respect, even liking?

"So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco..."

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!", Malfoy jeered.

There was another pause. Then Snape said, "You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things."

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!"

"Listen to me.", Snape said, "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you."

"I don't need protection!"

"I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco..."

"Looks like you'll have to break it then! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!"

"What is your plan?"

"It's none of your business!"

"If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you..."

"I have all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!"

"Keep your voice down!" Snape spat, for Malfoy's voice had risen, "You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookouts or backup, these are elementary mistakes... If your friends Crabbe and Goyle..."

"They're not the only ones, I've got other people on my side, better people!"

"Then why not confide in me, and I can..."

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"

There was another pause, then Snape said coldly, "You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but..."

Suddenly footsteps could be heard striding away from the hallway and after some time, a second set of footsteps were heard striding away.

"So Snape was offering to help him?", Clark whispered.

"Maybe there was some truth to what Harry theorized about Malfoy...", Hermione admitted, "Do you know what an Unbreakable Vow is?"

"It a vow you can't break.", Clark said.

"Oh really? You don't say?", Hermione said dryly, "I'd worked that much out for myself. What happens if you break it?"

"You die.", Clark said simply, "I read about it in the library at Grimmauld Place last year... Anyway, you wanted to ask something?"

"Oh yeah, do you think Sirius and Elizabeth would mind if I spend Christmas over at your place?", she said with a faint blush.

"I think they would be happy to have you over.", he said, gently taking her hand, as they exited the broomcloset, "Now, how about we go back to the party? You have one last dance to preform.",

He didn't say anything more until they were back in Slughorn's office, as they walked onto the brightly lit dance floor, and next moment, he had place one hand in her own while placing the other around her waist.

"I thought you didn't dance.", Hermione said surprised as she looked up into his grey eyes.

"For you, I'll try.", he said as the two began to revolve slowly on the spot, ignoring the looks the two were getting.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review or send in a question and I hope to see you ladies and gents next time.** **Mischief Managed.**


	92. Chapter 92: A Very Frosty Christmas

**Greetings, wizard and witches, welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles, and the final chapter I will upload in the year 2017. Seems fitting, seeing as this was the first story I updated in 2017.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and n** **ow on to the review.**

 **girani4: Don't worry, I understood your question. He's good at attracting mates because he is smart, fair skinned, pretty handsome or bishonen as anime fans would say, he's also pretty powerful, rich and probably because he has that bad boy attitude with a soft center.**

 **As for his length... She should be around 1 meter and 70 centimeter, so 5 feet and 6 inches? Sorry, mathematics really isn't my strong suite.**

 **So now on to the story, and don't forget to leave your question for the characters for the 100th chapter.**

 **Also small warning, Lemon in this chapter.**

* * *

It was on Christmas day, where the Kents, Harry, Hermione, Sirius and their guests the Weasley's and Lupin were sitting in the living room of the Kent Manor.

Harry, Clark, Sirius, Fred and George were the only ones who knew that the angel on top of the tree was actually a garden gnome that had bitten Fred on the ankle back at the Burrow.

Stupefied, painted gold, stuffed into a miniature tutu and with small wings glued to his back, it glowered down at them all, the ugliest angel ever with a large bald head like a potato and rather hairy feet.

Fred and George started a game of Exploding Snap with Ron, Kara and Sirius, the youngest male Weasley kept shooting dirty looks in the direction of Clark and Hermione, who were talking with Bill and Ginny in the sitting area.

While Mrs. Weasley was helping Elizabeth in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Lupin, who was thinner and more ragged-looking than ever, was sitting beside the fire, staring into its depths as Harry was talking with Mr. Weasley.

"Has it been busy at the Ministry?", Harry said.

"Very, I wouldn't mind if we were getting anywhere...", Mr. Weasley said, "But of the three arrests we've made in the last couple of months, I doubt that one of them is a genuine Death Eater... Only don't repeat that, Harry." he added quickly, looking much more awake all of a sudden.

"They are still holding Stan Shunpike, are they?", Harry asked.

"I'm afraid so.", Mr. Weasley said, "I know Dumbledore's tried appealing directly to Scrimgeour about Stan... I mean, anybody who has actually interviewed him agrees that he's about as much a Death Eater as this satsuma... but the top levels want to look as though they're making some progress, and 'three arrests' sounds better than 'three mistaken arrests and releases'... but again, this is all top secret..."

"If the press finds out, they haven't heard it from me.", Harry said, he hesitated for a moment, wondering how best to embark on what he wanted to say.

* * *

"So Remus, what have you been up to lately?", Clark asked, walking over to him, holding hands with Hermione.

"Oh, I've been underground.", Lupin said, "Almost literally. That's why I haven't been able to write. Sending letters would have been something of a give-away."

"What do you mean?", Hermione inquired.

"I've been living among my fellows, my equals.", Lupin said.

"Among wizards?", Clark said dryly, "That doesn't sound more underground than normal..."

"No, werewolves." he added, "Nearly all of them are on Voldemort's side. Dumbledore wanted a spy and here I was... ready-made."

He sounded a little bitter, and perhaps realized it, for he smiled more warmly as he went on, "I am not complaining; it is necessary work and who can do it better than I? However, it has been difficult gaining their trust. I bear the unmistakable signs of having tried to live among wizards, you see, whereas they have shunned normal society and live on the margins, stealing... and sometimes killing... to eat."

"How come they like Voldemort?", Hermione said.

"They probably think when he is in charge they get a better life.", Clark pondered.

"Your quite right, Clark.", Lupin said, "And it is hard to argue with Greyback out there..."

"Wait, Greyback? As in Fenrir Greyback?", Hermione said, "The most savage werewolf alive today?"

"Indeed. He regards it as his mission in life to bite and to contaminate as many people as possible; he wants to create enough werewolves to overcome the wizards.", Lupin said, "Voldemort has promised him prey in return for his services. Greyback specializes in children... bite them young, he says, and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate normal wizards... It was Greyback who bit me."

* * *

Clark had just entered the kitchen to fetch some more butterbeer when he ran across Ron in it.

"Ron."

"Clark." each of them said the others name as snow was drifting past the window in front of them.

"You... Need me to open one for you?", Ron said after a few seconds, gesturing to his own bottle.

"That would be lovely, thanks.", Clark said.

"Aaah, George, look at this.", Fred said, walking into the kitchen with his twin, "They are using the manual way of opening their bottles and everything. Bless them."

"I'll be seventeen in two and a bit months' time!", Ron said grumpily, "And then I'll be able to do it by magic!"

"But meanwhile.", George said, sitting down at the kitchen table and putting his feet up on it, "We can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a bottle opener."

"You wait, when I'm seventeen..."

"I'm sure you will razzle dazzle us all with hitherto unsuspected magical skills.", Fred yawned, "But speaking of hitherto unsuspected skills, Ronald."

"What is this we hear from Ginny about you and a young lady called, unless our information is faulty, Lavender Brown?", George added.

Ron turned a little pink, but did not look displeased as he turned back to the sprouts.

"Jealous of him?", Clark said, standing up for his friend.

"Of this little git? We are green with it!", George said dramatically, "Speaking of girls, you and Hermione eh? Bit of a downgrade, don't you think so?"

"What.", Clark said dangerously.

"Sure she is a pretty, in her own bookish way. But I mean you went from Fleur, a Firebolt. Then you went to Daphne Greengrass and if rumors are true which I doubt, also Tracey Davis, who could be an analogue for a Numbus 2001. Finally you ended up with Hermione, who... I guess she is a Comet 140."

"That's a real downgrade, Clarkie.", George managed to get out before a cabinet above him opened and eggs came flying out of them, splattering the Weasley twins with eggs, making them hurry out of the kitchen.

"Clark... Did you use magic?", Ron whispered slowly.

"Wha? I can't do that until I am seventeen, and that won't be until June.", Clark said deadly serious, but it was obvious he had been holding his wand behind his back, "So how is everything going with you and Lavender?"

"It's... Fine I guess.", Ron mumbled, "She sended me some stupid thick gold chain with 'My Sweetheart' on it."

"Sound's classy... I would advice you to not wear it around Fred and George.", Clark advised.

"How could she think I'd like something like that, though?" Ron demanded of thin air, looking rather shocked.

"Have you ever mentioned that you'd like to go out in public with the words 'My Sweetheart' round your neck?", Clark inquired.

"We don't really talk much.", Ron said, "It's mainly... Snogging... Are you really going out with Hermione."

"I guess we are...", Clark said, still finding it a bit weird to think of himself and Hermione as a couple.

"Alright... Just... Be nice to her alright.", Ron said, showing a hint of worry and regret, "Don't want you and hers relationship to tear the group apart."

"I think you and Hermione were accomplishing that before me and Hermione went out.", Clark pointed out, sharing a laugh with his friend.

* * *

During dinner Harry and Kara were sitting next to Sirius, Elizabeth and Lupin, when Harry finally asked a question that he had been looking forward to asking.

"Sirius, Elizabeth, Lupin... Have you ever heard of someone called the Half-Blood Prince?"

"The Half-Blood what now?", Sirius said, filling the their glasses again.

"Prince.", Harry said, watching them closely for signs of recognition.

"There are no Wizarding princes.", Lupin said, now smiling, "Though the ancient and most noble families like the Kent's, Black's and Malfoy's were considered royalty way back during the days of Camelot."

"Is tis a title you're thinking of adopting, Harry?", Elizabeth teased, "I should have thought being the 'Chosen One' would be enough."

"It's nothing to do with me!", Harry said indignantly, "The Half-Blood Prince is someone who used to go to Hogwarts, I've got his old Potions book. He wrote spells all over it, spells he invented. One of them was Levicorpus..."

"Oh, that one was very populair during our time at school.", Sirius said with a nostalgic smile.

"There were a few months in our fifth year when you couldn't move for being hoisted into the air by your ankle.", Lupin said reminiscently.

"But it sounds like it was invented while you were at school.", Kara pointed out.

"Not necessarily. Jinxes go in and out of fashion like everything else. Except some good old fashioned rock 'n roll.", Sirius said, he looked into Harry's face and then said quietly, "James was a pure-blood, Harry, and I promise you, he never asked us to call him 'Prince'."

Abandoning pretense, Harry said, "And it wasn't Elizabeth? Or Lupin? Or you?"

"Definitely not.", Sirius said.

"Me neither.", Lupin said.

"Don't think I have the right assets to qualify as a prince.", Elizabeth said, looking down at her chest.

It was then, that a gong sound was heard through the mansion, indicating someone asked for permission to enter the house.

Sirius stood up, his wand at the ready under his sleeves as he went to see who had arrived.

After a short while, Sirius returned accompanied by two people, but is was who they were that shocked them.

One was Percy Weasley, his horn-rimmed glasses glinting in the candle light. The new Minister of Magic was standing behind Sirius and Percy, his mane of graying hair and his black cloak flecked with snow.

There was a moment's painful silence. Then Percy said rather stiffly, "Merry Christmas, Mother."

"Oh, Percy!" Mrs. Weasley said, and she threw herself into his arms.

Rufus Scrimgeour paused in the doorway, leaning on his walk-ing stick and smiling as he observed this affecting scene.

"You must forgive this intrusion.", he said, to Sirius and Elizabeth, "Percy and I were in the vicinity, working, you know, and I overheard his family would be here he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all."

But Percy showed no sign of wanting to greet any of the rest of the family. He stood, poker-straight and awkward-looking, and stared over everybody else's heads. Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George were all observing him, stony-faced.

"I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly...", Scrimgeour said.

"Right. But you are already intruding.", Elizabeth said, "Tis event is for family and friends only. So I'll give you ten minutes before I have you removed from the premise, minister."

"That's plenty of time, Lady Kent. I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. No, no, I assure you I don't want to butt in! Well, if anybody cared to show me the Kent famous garden... Ah, that young man's finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me?"

The atmosphere around the table changed perceptibly. Everybody looked from Scrimgeour to Harry. Nobody seemed to find Scrimgeour's pretense that he did not know Harry's name convincing, or find it natural that he should be chosen to accompany the Minister around the garden when Ginny, Fred and George also had clean plates.

"Yeah, all right.", Harry said into the silence, "It's fine," he said quietly, as he passed Sirius and Elizabeth, who had half risen from their chair.

"Wonderful!" Scrimgeour said, standing back to let Harry pass through the door ahead of him, "We'll just take a turn around the garden, and Percy and I'll be off. Carry on, everyone!"

* * *

"Well that was an interesting Christmas...", Clark muttered as he and Hermione were sitting in his bedroom, snuggling against each other in the sitting area of his bedroom, that evening, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, there is something...", Hermione voice trailed off, the intent clear to him.

"You want to do something naughty?", he said, pressing her chin up and standing up, gently lifting her up bridal style, their lips came together in a quick kiss, resting her hands on his shoulders as he carried her over to his queen sized bed.

"How can you be so strong?", Hermione said as he placed her on the bed.

"100 sit-ups, 100 push-ups, 100 squats, and a 10 kilometer run, every single day.", Clark said dryly, as Hermione wraps her arms around him and pulled him tight, pressing her breasts against him.

"Y-You know Clark... I-I...", Hermione let out a nervous giggle, delicately stroking his face, "Please be gentle with me, it would be my first time as well."

"Your safe with me.", Clark said, she leaned forward again, and he leaned downward so that they met in between, their lips coming together in a passionate kiss.

Clark let his hands move to place themselves on her waist, before letting one make its way down along her hip to rub against her thigh, not breaking the kiss for a second. She let her hand fall onto his, thumb caressing his skin gently as he felt her leg.

Her hands went up to his chest, running up and down his torso, feeling his defined pecks through the fabric of his black shirt, as she began to slowly remove it, revealing his muscular chest to her.

This went on for a good five minutes, until the remaining of their clothes joining his shirt on the floor around his bed.

Hermione gulped nervously as she saw him naked, tentatively, she reached one hand up to between his legs, her fingertips brushing shyly against his semi hard shaft.

She felt her face heating up, her fingers growing a little bolder and curling around his penis. Clark's breathing grew a little heavier, still over her as he felt himself get fully hard.

"Clark, I think we can move onto the actual sex now." Hermione said, one hand pulling at her panties exposing her entirely.

"Alright then." he said, reaching down with one hand to grab hold of his rock hard penis and guide it towards her waiting slit. Clark rubbed the tip of his penis along her moist vagina, looking up at her again for permission.

Hermione gave him a nod, spreading her legs more to accommodate him comfortably, biting her lower lip as she prepared to lose her virginity, her hands coming to rest on his butt and pressing him inside her.

Clark groaned as the tip slowly entering her warm body and sending shivers through both of them. She closed her brown eyes tightly, pushing forward until his penis broke through her hymen, sending a jolt of pain through her.

Hermione let out a small hiss of pain. Clark brought his arms up to hug her firmly, holding still as she adjusted to the new feeling of being filled.

"You alright?", Clark asked quiet and soothing.

She nodded into his shoulder, her arms hugging him tighter as she felt the pain start to fade away, being replaced by a complete feeling, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Clark pulled out of her before thrusting back in, sending ripples of pleasure through both of them. He kept doing so, starting with a steady pace to get them both in the rhythm properly. Clark drew back longer, until only the tip was left inside her before smoothly thrusting back into her, angling himself slightly to try and hit a different spot.

She moaned underneath him, her hands coming up to rest around his shoulders as he tried another lengthy thrust, moving his penis just a little bit as he tried to hit a different spot.

This time Hermione moaned louder. "Is that good?" he asked quietly, getting a quick nod and another loud moan from the beautiful witch underneath him.

Emboldened, he thrust into her faster which only increased the pleasure they both felt. Being her first time, it didn't took long before she reached the climax of their sex.

She clutched at him tightly, Clark pumping into her as hard and fast as he could while Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. "Oh Clark! I am going to cum!", she half moaned, half yelled as she felt her orgasm wash over her and force her entire body to tighten its grip on him, his torso and hips held tightly to her body even as her vagina clenched around his penis to drain him of his seed.

She cried out loudly again, Clark grunt as he hit his own climax, shooting his seed inside her to fill her with the warm white liquid. Clark held her just as tight, his face buried in her collar as his penis twitched inside her, letting loose every drop of cum that he could into her welcoming body.

A moment passed as they clutched at one another, letting the last waves of pleasure wash over them and trying to catch their breath.

"Was that good for you as well?", Clark asked, feeling a bit off as he laid there.

Hermione stared up at him for a couple of seconds, before finally letting out a short laugh. "It was. I am glad that I wasn't the only one feeling like that." she replied, a grin appearing on her face as she spoke the words.

They laid there for a a few moments, staring at the ceiling until Hermione drifted off to blissful sleep. Leaving Clark right awake.

* * *

Putting his pants and shirt back on, Clark made his way through the darkened hallway leading to the kitchen.

Pouring some triangle shaped chips on a plate and throwing a large amount of cheese on them before putting them in the heated oven.

He was slightly startled when he heard the door behind him open. Turning around he saw that it was Harry, also being unable to sleep. After the two friends greeted each other, Harry took out butterbeer from a cabinet sitting down at the table.

"Can I talk to you about something?", Harry said as he watched his friend approach the table with a baking plate filled with the now baked chip covered in molten cheese.

Dropping the plate on the table as Clark himself sat down, and with one swift motion he removed the oven glove from his hand. "I just had sex and now I'm about to eat nachos! Greatest moment of my life!", he said, beginning to eat, "Unless your about to screw it up by whatever it is your about to say."

"It's about Kara.", Harry began but was cut-off by a scoff from his friend.

"You and my sister...", he said, "That's like incest you know."

"...Kara is not my sister.", Harry pointed out, wondering if his friend had consumed something else beside the nacho's.

"Yeah, but your like a brother to me and she is obviously my sister.", Clark began to explain, "So its kinda like my brother is asking me advice on how to incestuously bang my sister..."

"Alright, alright, point taken.", Harry said, deciding it wasn't worth the trouble.

"Oh yeah.", Clark said, picking up more nachos, "Are you going to tell Dumbledore what we heard Snape and Malfoy saying to each other?"

"I am planning to.", Harry said, "I'm going to tell anyone who can put a stop to it, and Dumbledore's top of the list."

"Pity we couldn't hear what Malfoy's actually doing...", Clark said, there was silence for a moment or two, "Course, you know what they'll all say, right? Dumbledore and all of them? They will say Snape isn't really trying to help Malfoy, he was just trying to find out what Malfoy's up to."

"They probably will, but they didn't hear him.", Harry said flatly, "No one's that good an actor, not even Snape."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review if you like my work or send in a question.**

 **For now I wish you all a happy new year and I hope to see you ladies and gents back in 2018, when I hope to finally finish this story.** **Mischief Managed.**


End file.
